La Única
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: América no fue la elegida, los sureños jamás atacaron y Maxon finalmente eligió a Kriss. Sin embargo no se dará por vencida, y si bien el príncipe ha postergado su boda durante un año, ella ha regresado para cambiarlo todo. Esta vez será él quien compita por su amor, aunque la amenaza de una guerra y los secretos más oscuros de la corona se ciernan sobre ellos.
1. Prologo

**...**

 **La Única**

América no fue la elegida, los sureños jamás atacaron y Maxon finalmente eligió a Kriss. Con el dolor de su rechazo, América abandona el palacio recibiendo un ofrecimiento tentador al otro lado del mundo. El príncipe posterga su boda durante un año, justo cuando ella regresa para la revancha. Esta vez será él quien compita por su amor, aunque la amenaza de una guerra y los secretos dentro de la familia real se ciernan sobre ellos.

Como fan de la saga debo admitir que me gustó el final, era el que todas queríamos. Pero aún siento que quedaron cabos sueltos y fue demasiado fácil cómo sucedieron las cosas para América. Que el rey y la reina hayan muerto dejaron el camino liberado para que Maxon tomara decisiones sin temor, y además no se vio absolutamente nada de la batalla.  
Esta es mi versión de una cuarta historia, mi propio desenlace final, cuando América demuestra que vale para ser reina y no solo eso, sino que ha cambiado ante los ojos del país.  
Después de un año se ha transformado en alguien importante y demostrará su valía ante una monarquía que le dio la espalda y que es digna para el corazón del príncipe. Aunque los planes para él se vean ofuscados en el camino.

Ha pasado un año desde el final de la selección y ella ha regresado para sorprenderlos a todos.

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

Estaba sentada, observando al público. Algunas sonrisas iban dirigidas a mí. Aspen seguía sin poder dirigirme la mirada.  
Intenté buscar con mis ojos a alguien que pudiera leer en ellos lo que estaba sucediendo, que interfiriera por mí. El oxigeno comenzaba a escasear, mi corazón bombeaba, los huesos me dolían.

Apreté los dedos contra los antebrazos de mi asiento. La espalda me sudaba. Quería gritar, Maxon estaba cometiendo un error. Tenía que saber la verdad.  
Los segundos se hicieron eternos, los minutos un siglo.  
Divagué en los rostros que no conocía y entonces algo se apretó en mi estómago, Aspen y Lucy…  
Aspen y Lucy estaban tomados del brazo, ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, mirando hacia mí, llamando mi atención.  
Estaban juntos. Ellos estaban juntos. Por eso su actitud en Carolina, por eso esa reticencia conmigo.

Mis dedos temblaron, quería tocar el brazo de Maxon para que los viera, pero estaba demasiado interesado en mirar hacia su izquierda, donde Kriss le sonreía encantadoramente.  
Parpadeé para no llorar, no me había dado cuenta en cómo estaba respirando, apenas entraba aire a mis pulmones.  
Me mordí el labio inferior y me convencí a mí misma de tener dignidad, de aceptar la cruda verdad. Había arruinado todo. Había acabado todo. Miré hacia el frente con el mentón en alto y descubrí tres rostros que me observaban con interés y preocupación. Tal vez me había puesto morada y no lo sabía.

Celeste, Elise y Marlee… Marlee…

Mi amiga había escapado de las cocinas para acudir al evento. Estaba bellísima, aunque su cabello lo cubría con una cofia para pasar desapercibida.  
Las tres me miraban preocupadas, podía leer las preguntas en sus ojos. Entonces, negué con la cabeza, admitiendo mi derrota. Celeste levantó el pulgar para darme ánimos, solo pude sonreír con tristeza.  
Entonces sonaron unas trompetas, ni siquiera sabía de dónde estaba saliendo el sonido.  
Gavril apareció vestido con un espectacular traje brillante. Fruncí el ceño ante el espectáculo. Las cámaras se encendieron. Me dieron ganas de vomitar.

No escuché nada de su anuncio hasta que presento al rey.

—…estaremos encantados cuál sea elección de nuestro hijo. Cualquiera de estas señoritas será una digna representante para ser nuestra princesa.

Lo miré y me sonrió de costado, como si supiera que estaba a punto de abandonar su palacio como siempre deseó. La reina simplemente sonreía. Cuando Gavril le pidió a ella unas palabras, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

—Tenemos dos maravillosas señoritas que se han ganado mi corazón, aunque yo no tengo poder de elección en el de mi hijo, sé que hace mucho eligió a la mujer correcta para que sea la compañera de toda su vida.

Temblé. Quería correr, salir. Saltar por una ventana. Acabar con todo.  
Entonces llegó el momento. Cuando Gavril finalmente le preguntó a Maxon quién sería la afortunada para transformarse en su esposa.

Cerré los ojos.

Uno, dos, tres… silencio.

Entonces sucedió.

—Kriss, querida… ¿Me honrarías con la dicha de transformarte en mi esposa?

Se escucharon gritos de sorpresa aislados, de emoción contenida y duda, pero fue el silencio lo que más me sorprendió. Algunos aplausos vagos recorrieron la habitación, hasta que el rey se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza. Una orquesta comenzó a sonar repentinamente. No bajé la cabeza en ningún momento, mantuve la vista al frente con orgullo.

Había perdido al hombre que amaba, pero ahora al menos era una Tres. Podría darle a mi familia una vida digna. Algo había ganado con todo este circo, aunque mi corazón estuviera hecho pedazos.

Jamás debí presentarme a La Selección. Jamás debí conocerlo.

Jamás debí confiar.

Algunas personas se acercaron a la feliz pareja. Otras me miraban sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, pero nadie protestó. Se escucharon las cámaras disparar fotografías en todas direcciones. Entonces me puse de pie. Las piernas no me aguantaban, pero el espectáculo continuaba.  
Al menos si algo había aprendido como artista era hacer una salida digna de ser recordada.

Sonreí radiante. Nunca supe de dónde saqué las fuerzas. Caminé hasta la pareja que se mantenía de pie, abrazados y posando ante las cámaras. Kriss mostraba su mano derecha con un lindo anillo de brillantes en su dedo anular. Se veía radiante.

Sonreí de verdad. Al menos Maxon había elegido a alguien que lo amaba.

Me acerqué a ambos. La mirada de él se congeló al verme, algo cruzó por sus ojos que no supe asimilar, Kriss se sonrojó. Se hizo silencio en el lugar, aunque la música seguía presente.

Hice una reverencia hasta el suelo, dejando que el ruedo de mi vestido envolviera mis piernas.

—Altezas —saludé—. Les deseo una vida próspera y llena de felicidad. Ha ganado la mejor y no podría haber sido de otra manera.

Me sorprendí de mi labia, de mi postura, de mi elegancia. Intenté sorprender y sabía que así había sido.

Los aplausos no tardaron en sonar por todo el salón. Entonces alguien gritó:

—¡Larga vida a Lady América!

Me puse de pie volteándome con rapidez. Todas las chicas de la selección aplaudieron y vitorearon. Algunos guardias se unieron a los aplausos y después vino la gente. Les hice una reverencia en agradecimiento y entonces me encontré con los reyes.

Me acerqué con parsimonia y la espalda erguida. La reina tenía un extraño rictus en su rostro, sus ojos estaban increíblemente tristes.

—Majestades —dije haciendo la misma reverencia que hice ante Maxon y Kriss—. Agradezco su hospitalidad. Estaré siempre agradecida de haberlos conocido y por haberme dado esta oportunidad.

El rey sonrió con burla, lo noté en su mirada y en su postura. Estaba feliz de que saliera de ahí. La reina se llevó una mano al corazón.

—El honor fue nuestro —susurró ella.

Me levanté. No podía seguir ahí. Hice una nueva reverencia ante el público presente y salí caminando a través de la alfombra roja que estaba colocada desde la puerta hasta el altar donde estábamos sentadas. La gente se hizo a un lado.

A medida que fui pasando volvieron a aplaudir, escuché vítores, exclamaciones, algunas caricias llegaron hasta mis brazos y muchísimas palabras de aliento. Cuando llegué a la puerta sentí las miradas a mi espalda. Las abrí de par en par y me alejé del salón cerrándolas tras de mí.

El espectáculo había terminado.

* * *

 **Notas**

Espero que este pequeño resumen a modo de prólogo les haya gustado.  
Todas sabemos que el final fue otro pero necesitaba hacer esto. Creo que América merecía mucho más. La guerra le facilitó todo. Los reyes murieron, estuvo encerrada toda la batalla y después solo se casó con Maxon sin pedirle explicaciones de nada.

Ella es más que eso. Así que quise darle un giro a la historia para que tenga la oportunidad de probar que vale por sí misma sin tener que estar concursando por el amor del príncipe.  
Este fic tendrá una mirada más adulta, así que por eso el rating T. Pasarán algunas cosas que tal vez quedaron rezagadas en los libros, después de todo, los personajes al cabo de un año ya no son tan niños.

Espero sorprenderlos.  
Tengo capítulos avanzados pero quiero ir actualizando lentamente para ver el recibimiento que tiene esta historia.

Gracias a todos quienes se quedaron hasta el final y seguirán conmigo por estos lados.

Nos leemos.

Kate.


	2. Capítulo 1

**I**

Cuando abandoné el salón me llevé las manos a la boca para aguantar gritar. El dolor se coló por mi pecho, por mi garganta. Las lágrimas cayeron sin barreras, mis piernas casi cedieron, pero conseguí sacar fuerzas y corrí por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. No quería desmoronarme en el suelo, así que fui afirmándome de las paredes. Tenía que soportar.  
No me iría del palacio sin antes haber limpiado mi nombre. Sin haberle demostrado a Maxon que había cometido un terrible error.

Cuando doblé una de la esquinas alguien me agarró por el brazo. Me volteé sorprendida. Aspen y Lucy estaban ahí.

—¿Qué...?

—Tienes que hablar con él América, debe saber que entre nosotros no hay nada —exigió enojado. Liberé aire en un suspiro cortado.

—Ya está hecho —dije sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ya eligió, se ha comprometido con Kriss. No hay nada que hacer. Ella ya será la princesa, hay leyes que la protegen.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Lucy con firmeza. Me sorprendió escucharla hablar con aquel tono decidido—. La señorita Kriss no será princesa hasta que se case con el príncipe y eso no sucederá hasta dentro de una semana. Él sigue siendo soltero y como tal tiene derecho a cambiar su decisión.

Sonreí con tristeza.

—Olvidas que esta decisión fue pública —dije dolida—. Todo el reino estará esperando que él se case con ella. Como futuro rey debe cumplir con sus compromisos. Acabó —esas últimas palabras me dolieron más que cualquier otra. Me llevé una mano al cuello y dejé que algunas lágrimas cayeran—.No saldré de aquí haciendo un escándalo.

—Hablaré con él —dijo Aspen con ternura acariciando mi brazo. Negué con la cabeza.

—No — los miré—. Todo lo que tenga que saber lo escuchará de mi boca—Era tan extraño verlos juntos. ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta? —. Me lo trataste de decir ¿cierto?

Asintió.

—Más de una vez —dijo abrazando a Lucy, ella se sonrojo apenada.

—¿Está enojada conmigo señorita? —preguntó. Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí con tristeza.

—Claro que no. En realidad, me hace muy feliz ver que alguien como Aspen haya encontrado una mujer como tú. —Me reí con derrota, como si me hubiesen contado un mal chiste—. Fui una idiota —me quejé—. Debí haber dejado que me dijeras que estabas saliendo con Lucy, de lo contrario no habría sido tan imprudente

—Fueron muchas las veces que quise hablar contigo para decirte que estábamos juntos —la miró con una expresión sublime, como si no existiera en el mundo nada más hermoso que ella—. Si se nos permite, nos casaremos después de la boda real—confesó. Abrí la boca con sorpresa, algo dentro de mí se iluminó y quebró al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ustedes van a...?

Lucy se sonrojó.

—Disculpe por no habérselo mencionado —parecía avergonzada.

Entonces sonreí. Todo era más fácil si ellos se casaban.

—Es perfecto —le dije—. Me alegro muchísimo por ustedes.  
Quise abrazarlos pero no tenía la fuerza emocional para hacerlo.

—América, déjanos ayudarte... —insistió Aspen omitiendo mi comentario—. Puedo decirle la verdad a Maxon, cambiará los planes.

—Por favor señorita, déjenos hablar con él —suplicó Lucy. Le acaricié el rostro y negué con la cabeza.

—No es algo que les corresponda a ustedes, ya no quiero seguir causando problemas. Yo lo haré —decidí—. Tengo un día para salir de aquí según las reglas y no me iré sin hacerle ver su error.

...

No dormí esa noche, pero Mary, Anne y Lucy hicieron un trabajo de relojería. Mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Toqué el piano hasta las cuatro de la madrugada para no pensar, casi rompí las cuerdas.

Las ojeras me moreteaban la nariz y hacían desaparecer las pecas. Pero Lucy se encargó de que mi piel luciera radiante y brillante. De algún modo había hecho que pareciera que había tenido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Mary con Anne tampoco se quedaron atrás. Como la última vez que tuve un intento de salida del palacio se esmeraron toda la noche en un vestido digno de una princesa: Era largo, de color violeta ajustado a la cintura, el ruedo se batía volátil a mis pies. Poseía un escote pronunciado y un velo que nacía de mis omoplatos y que llegaba hasta el suelo. Al costado derecho del nacimiento de mi muslo había un tajo que dejaba mi pierna expuesta cuando me movía. Los tacones eran dorados.

Lucy arregló mi cabello en un moño ondulado con trenzas que dejaba algunos rizos sueltos a los costados de mi rostro.

Mis ojos tenían demasiada máscara y una línea oscura y gruesa sobre ellos, los labios estaban teñidos de púrpura.

Mary terminó el arreglo del cabello con una tiara de flores de plata.

Frente al espejo era otra. Más adulta, más firme. Con el corazón hecho pedazos, sí, pero esa que estaba ahí no era la América de la competencia, era quien debió haber sido si hubiese conocido a Maxon en otras circunstancias.  
Estiré mi brazo derecho y lo decoré con el único detalle que se quedaría conmigo: el brazalete que Maxon me había traído de Nueva Asia. Acaricié los dijes y mis ojos ardieron.

Tomé en mis manos las llaves de la casa que me había regalado y la fotografía de ésta. Guardé las cartas en mi maleta. Respiré profundamente y le sonreí como pude a mis doncellas.

Las tres me hicieron una reverencia.

—Nunca la olvidaremos mi Lady —dijo Mary. Lucy estaba llorando.

—Hasta siempre, alteza —se despidió con un susurro que me erizó los vellos de la piel.

Quise abrazarlas, pero si lo hacía, terminaría rompiéndome finalmente. Les sonreí.

—No soy nada de eso, solo soy su amiga ¿está bien?

—Te extrañaremos —dijo entonces Anne, le tomé la mano.

—Y yo a ustedes. Prometo que sabrán de mí —jadeé. Nunca supe si cumpliría aquella promesa, pero quería creer que podría. Era una forma de asegurarme a mí misma que seguiría teniendo contacto con el palacio.

Salí de la habitación desfilando por el pasillo, despidiéndome de las pinturas, de los tapices, de las cortinas y de los jardines al otro lado de los ventanales.

Subí algunas escaleras y finalmente llegué hasta su habitación. Tres guardias estaban posicionados frente a ésta. Cuando me miraron se sorprendieron y me hicieron una reverencia.

—Necesito hablar con el príncipe antes de marcharme —pedí. Se miraron.

—No podemos permitirlo —dijo uno. Lo observé fijamente.

—¿Eres Ketter Colle, cierto? —intenté aprender los nombres de los guardias cuando supe que Aspen era uno de ellos. Era una forma de defenderme si alguien me escuchaba hablando con él, al menos podía probar que a todos los llamaba por su nombre. Pero en esos momentos me costaba asociarlos a sus rostros. Éste asintió sonrojado. Miré a los otros—. Tú Logan Blunt, y tú...

—Valiant Rutledge —dijo el tercero que sonreía con socarronería.

—Valiant —sonreí—. Chicos, hoy me marcho para siempre y quiero hacerlo con dignidad. Tengo que entregarle algo al príncipe que pertenecía a él y no veo razón para quedármelo, solo será un minuto. Por favor —supliqué intentando que las lágrimas no me traicionaran.

Ketter y Logan se miraron, pero Valiant asintió.

—Está bien —dijo levantando un hombro, casi como si no le importara desobedecer a su príncipe. Los otros lo miraron.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Logan.

—¿Quieres que nos despidan? —dijo Ketter.

—Es una cinco como tú y yo, Colle, ¿no crees que lo merezca? Después de todo ella era mi candidata favorita, no sé ustedes...

Los otros parecieron pensarlo. Me sentí terrible por no haber recordado sus castas. Por supuesto que dos de ellos debían ser cinco. Eran los que más estaban presentes en los eventos artísticos y de los pocos que se disfrazaron para Halloween.  
Entonces asintieron. Mi corazón se disparó.

—Gracias —agradecí aliviada. Di un paso y cuando estuve frente a la puerta Valiant me susurró:

—Larga vida a América.

Lo miré sorprendida justo cuando abría la puerta. Sus palabras taladraron mi cerebro pero se me olvidaron en cuanto me encontré con un ventanal enorme iluminando la estancia. El corazón lo tenía en la garganta. Maxon estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta tras un escritorio.

—Dije que no vería a nadie ¡largo! —exclamó. La puerta se cerró tras de mí y avancé por el suelo alfombrado—. ¿No me escucharon? Dije que...

Se giró. Nos miramos, pero no se puso de pie. Tampoco pasé desapercibida su mirada sorprendida por todo mi cuerpo. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espina y las ganas de llorar se acentuaron, pero no iba a derrumbarme.

—Buenos días —saludé. Me felicité por mí frialdad. Sus ojos se achicaron.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué los guardias te dejaron entrar?

Sus palabras fueron como agujas, pero no iba a ceder. El plan de marcharme de ahí con dignidad seguía en pie.

Mi respuesta fue caminar hacia él con pasos largos y decididos y dejar caer las llaves sobre el escritorio junto con la fotografía.

—Te devuelvo tu regalo —dije. Las palabras me quemaron la lengua. Miró las llaves con sorpresa—. No tengo por qué aceptarlo si no me voy a quedar. Le servirá a la familia de Kriss, lo merece más que yo.

—Ya veo... ¿te vas a ir con tu guardia entonces? —su voz sonó extraña, distorsionada.

Apreté los puños a mis lados y suspiré profundamente.

—Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando —me defendí. Imaginé las consecuencias de mis actos y temblé. No podía soportar la idea de que expulsara a Aspen por mi culpa. Debí haberlo escuchado antes de habernos delatado sin querer.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —dijo mirándome fijamente—. Agradece que sea noble, de lo contrario los habría mandado a azotar frente al pueblo por traición.

Sentí como si mil cuchillos calientes me atravesaran el pecho, pero supe de inmediato que se había arrepentido de decir aquello. Mantuve las lágrimas a raya, aunque ya había comenzado a ver borroso.

—No, no lo sabes —espeté enojada, no aguanté y dejé que las lágrimas salieran bañando mis mejillas—. ¡No sabes nada! —grité finalmente. Se impulsó hacia atrás chocando con el respaldo de su asiento—. No tienes idea de lo que hiciste, ¡ni siquiera puedes dimensionarlo!

—¡Claro que sé lo que hice! ¡Me liberé de una mentirosa! —atacó—. Si hubieras sido honesta desde el principio no habría sido el monigote idiota que frente a la prensa se demostró todo el tiempo interesado en ti, no habría hecho todas las estupideces que hice para demostrarte cuánto te amaba.

"Amaba"

¿Eso quería decir que ya no lo hacía?

—Ni siquiera te esfuerzas por escuchar —le dije. Abrió la boca para protestar pero me adelanté—. ¡No! ¡Calla! —sentí las lágrimas mojar mi cuello, pero no me importaba. El dolor tenía que escapar por algún lado—. Aspen es el mayor de seis hermanos, siempre estuvo a cargo de su familia ¿Sabías que era un seis? No, claro que no —reí con amargura—. Nunca te dije nada porque temía que lo expulsaran, que fuera un ocho y dejaran a su familia morir de hambre —jadeé y me llevé una mano al pecho, pero mantuve la espalda erguida, no me iba a desmoronar—. Él fue quién me rompió el corazón, sí, y al principio tuve sentimientos encontrados cuando lo vi aquí, fue por él que entré a la Selección, para olvidarme, para desquitarme, pero seguí hasta el final porque pronto descubrí que sentía algo más también por ti —sollocé y tragué saliva. Su mirada parecía confusa—. No te dije nada porque me aterraba que sucediera lo que pasó con Marlee y Carter. ¡Que nos transformaras en ochos y Aspen no pudiera seguir alimentando a su familia! —lloré con amargura—. Cuando nos viste juntos fue porque él estaba preocupado de que hubiese pasado la noche contigo. ¡Quería protegerme! Sin importar nuestro pasado él es y siempre será mi mejor amigo —jadeé—. Él temía que me hubiese entregado a alguien que no me amara. Creí que estaba celoso, así que simplemente le dije que dejara de preocuparse, que lo que yo tenía con él había acabado... yo ya había hecho mi elección.

Se hizo un silencio prolongado. Lo vi analizar mis palabras, como si buscara una esperanza a la cual agarrarse. Pero solo entendió lo que quiso.

—Pues bien, ahora que sabes la mía tienes el camino libre para hacer lo que quieras con él —dijo frunciendo el ceño y ejerciendo fuerza con sus manos sobre el escritorio cuando se puso de pie. Agité la cabeza.

—¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Eso no va a suceder jamás! —dije moviendo mis brazos—. Porque simplemente quieres creer en lo que viste y no en lo qué en realidad fue ¡ya te dije que no hay nada entre nosotros! ¡Desde que me enamoré de ti!—tomé aire para lanzar mi arma—: Aspen se va a casar con Lucy, Maxon. Entre nosotros no va a haber nada, jamás.

Sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa, no parpadeó mientras procesaba lo que le había dicho. Vi sus temores, sus errores... su arrepentimiento.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —tembló.

Reí con amargura.

—Se van a casar —repetí con tristeza. Sus ojos me atravesaban, no iba a desmoronarme—. Pero aquello no significa que no sigamos en contacto. Aspen es mi mejor amigo, lo será toda la vida, no puedes quitarme eso, aunque sí me quitaste la oportunidad de explicarme porque simplemente viste lo que querías —apreté los labios y sorbí mi nariz—. A veces me pregunto si realmente me amabas como decías.

Sus ojos se movían sobre los míos como si estuviera buscando alguna mentira en mis palabras. Noté que sus manos temblaban, entonces rodeó el escritorio. Yo me aparté y di un paso atrás.

—Me estás mintiendo...—dijo. Las palabras escaparon temblorosas de sus labios. Negué con la cabeza dando otro paso atrás.

—Pregúntales —dije—. Pregúntales a los guardias, a las mucamas, a las doncellas, a los cocineros, a todos... probablemente ya lo saben.

Estiró una mano, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

—¿Por qué no...?

—¿No te lo dije antes? —terminé por él, me alejé otro paso—. No lo sabía...—entonces reí con amargura—. De todos modos no me habrías creído, ¿cierto? Porque nada de lo que sale de mí boca es creíble.

Di otro paso y caminé hacia atrás hasta alcanzar la puerta.

—Es lo que me hiciste creer todos estos meses —dijo—: Que no podía confiar siempre en ti—. Su voz sonó quebrada, destruida. Inhalé todo el aire que pude. Mis dedos tomaron el pomo de la puerta tras mi espalda.

Abrí la boca y sentí el sabor salado de las lágrimas, un mechón de pelo se pegó a mi mejilla. .

—Curioso que lo digas —susurré—. Porque todos estos meses confié en el amor que decías que sentías por mí, y sí... me... me demoré en darme cuenta que era recíproco, no quería dañarte hasta no averiguar si realmente te amaba o si aún sentía algo por Aspen. Pero entonces me di cuenta que a él lo había dejado de querer de aquella forma hace mucho —giré el pomo, el clic hizo eco—. Puedo haberte ocultado esa información, pero finalmente fuiste tú quien me mintió.

—Yo nunca te mentí —dijo dolido dando pasos aresurados, como si quisiera detenerme. Me giré y empujé la puerta, lo miré sobre mi hombro.

—Sí lo hiciste —suspiré—. Me hiciste creer que me amabas, que confiabas en mí... Al menos gracias a mi pequeño error descubrí que no era cierto.

—América espera... ¡No!

Abrí la puerta y salí. Los tres guardias me quedaron mirando, pero no dijeron nada. A excepción del último, Valiant, que me hizo un gesto con su cabeza. Le respondí de igual manera y arranqué de ese lugar antes de que mi corazón quedara esparcido por todo el palacio.

...

Los últimos pasos hasta la salida me dolieron en todo el cuerpo. Había aguantado hasta el medio día, a la hora que abandonaría el palacio para comenzar mi nueva vida como una tres.

Tres...

Sonreí tímidamente. Mi familia tendría una nueva vida, una mejor, May podría comer todos los dulces que quisiera y Gerad podría jugar fútbol sin limitaciones. Sonreí ante la idea mientras me dirigía hacia la salida, aquella gota de esperanza me daba fuerzas para abandonar el palacio sin sentirme tan miserable.  
De repente una sombra cubrió el camino. Elevé mis ojos y me encontré con el Rey en persona. Tragué saliva. Se acercó hasta mí con sus manos en la espalda. No había nadie alrededor. Casi podía jurar que llevaba un hacha escondida, listo para arrancar mi cabeza.

—Ya era hora —dijo sonriente, se veía realmente satisfecho—. No veía el momento en que te largaras de mi palacio.

—Bueno, al menos esta vez no lo decepcioné —dije manteniendo mi mentón erguido.

Achicó los ojos y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de los míos.

—Espero no verte nunca más por aquí.

Quise llorar. Pero no le iba a dar en el gusto.

—Eso no lo puedo prometer —soltó mi lengua.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. No te quiero ver en la boda de mi hijo con Kriss —agregó. El nombre de la buena de Kriss rompió algo dentro de mí. No podía odiarla, no quería odiarla. Aunque su nombre me causara acides.

—Eso es decisión de Kriss, ella es la que invitará a las seleccionadas, y si me quiere invitar, vendré—dije con agudeza. Sus ojos se achicaron y me agarró el brazo con fuerza.

—Podrás parecer una princesa, pero siempre serás una rata que salió de lo más bajo —gruñó—. Debí haberte reducido a una ocho, a ti y a tu mugrienta familia, todos de la misma calaña... poca cosa...La corona no debería mantener como una Tres a alguien tan insignificante como tú —escupió con acido. Apreté los dientes, no iba a dejar que me quitara el poco orgullo que me quedaba—. No te quiero ver por aquí, jamás ¿entendiste?

—¿Y si no qué? —desafié alzando el mentón y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Esperé la amenaza, por suerte no se hizo verbal porque justo en ese instante un guardia apareció tras él. Me soltó el brazo con rapidez.

—Majestad, llegó la limusina que llevará a Lady América hasta el aeropuerto —anunció.

Se me paralizaron las piernas. Había llegado el momento. En pocos minutos todo habría acabado.

Le hice un gesto al rey con la cabeza.

—Majestad.

Lo esquivé por un lado y caminé con toda la elegancia que me dieron las piernas que temblaban como gelatina. Sabía que me estaba observando.

Cuando llegué a las escaleras que daban a la entrada del palacio vi una lujosa limusina que esperaba en el centro del jardín. Respiré profundamente y comencé a descender hasta el vehículo.

Solo que no me esperaba lo que vino después.

—¡América! —me giré cuando estaba a pocos metros del vehículo. Aspen y Lucy corrían hacía mí. Me abracé a él con fuerza. Ya no temía que nos vieran, éramos amigos, como yo y Lucy. A ella también la abracé, con más fuerza si era posible.

—Te extrañaré —Lloró ella, poco a poco comencé a derrumbarme.

—Yo a ustedes —los miré con dificultad, mis ojos estaban empañados—. Qué sean muy felices. Se lo merecen.

—¡Ames!

Un grito tras ellos me hizo levantar la cabeza. Solo había una persona que me llamaba así y era May, pero ella no estaba ahí. Me volteé y descubrí a una muchacha que se acercaba corriendo, tenía el cabello dorado amarrado bajo una cofia.

—Marlee...—gemí.

Corrí hacia ella y nos abrazamos. Si ya me había abrazado con un guardia y mi ama de llaves nadie sospecharía que abrazara a una cocinera.

—Por Dios, esto no debió terminar así —lloró. Nos separamos y le sequé las lágrimas—. Hablaré con él, no puede, no lo acepto... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¡Te había designado la habitación de la princesa!

—Ya no tiene importancia —volví a gemir. Choqué mi frente con la suya—. Eres como mi hermana, siempre te llevaré conmigo.

—Promete que escribirás, estés donde estés —pidió. Reí.

—No voy a estar muy lejos —bromeé—. Un par de kilómetros de distancia, aún no sé dónde viviremos con mi madre.

Me volvió a abrazar.

—No puedo creer que esto acabe así —lloró—. ¿Qué haré ahora con el pasadizo que me lleva hasta tu habitación? Kriss no me cae mal, pero no eres tú...

Reí ante la ocurrencia.

—Siempre habrán pasadizos que nos comuniquen —susurré—. Encontraré la forma.

Lloramos entre risas y entonces distinguí dos figuras en las escaleras. Alcé la cabeza y vi a Kriss y a la reina. Me separé de Marlee y caminé hacia ellas secándome las lágrimas torpemente. Esperaba que el maquillaje aún me hiciera parecer digna y no un payaso.

—Alteza, Majestad —dije con una reverencia. Kriss me sonrió con tristeza, se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó.

—Espero que no me odies —me susurró—. Maxon está en buenas manos, prometo que lo haré muy feliz.

Sus palabras fueron como dardos directos a mi corazón, estómago, espalda. Quise golpearla, pero no se lo merecía. La irresponsable había sido yo.

Me separé y vi que lloraba. Le coloqué un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y recordé por qué todos la querían. Porque yo también le tenía afecto.

—Sé que lo harás, no hay nadie mejor que tú —me acerqué a su oído y agregué—: Si eres aliada del norte díselo, a Maxon no le gustan los secretos.

Me miró con sorpresa, pero asintió con temor. Se separó lentamente y vi que la reina bajaba los escalones hasta mí. Tras ella había un grupo de guardias apostados en las escaleras, distinguí a Valiant y Ketter. El primero me hizo un movimiento de la cabeza y yo se lo devolví.

—América —susurró la reina. Entonces me sorprendió al darme un abrazo—. Espero que tengas un favorable viaje de regreso.

Asentí y la abracé con fuerza. Como no estaba mi madre sentí que necesitaba la mejor contención en ese momento, y ella era lo más cercano.

—Gracias...—jadeé con la garganta hecha un nudo.

Nos separamos y me secó las lágrimas con sus manos. Sus ojos brillaban, pero no lloró.

—Estoy muy agradecida de haberte conocido y estoy segura que me hijo también —por su mirada cruzó un halo de incertidumbre, como si no hubiese esperado que la selección terminase de este modo.

—No la olvidaré —le dije. No podía agregar nada más. Hubiera querido llorar en sus brazos y pedirle que hablara con su hijo, pero sabía que ya había hecho suficiente por mí. Aquel era el final que me merecía.

—Ni yo a ti —me susurró.

Me separe de ella y respiré hondo.

Le hice una reverencia y me volteé hacia la limusina. No quería mirar atrás. El chofer abrió la puerta trasera y entonces alguien gritó otra vez:

—¡Larga vida a Lady América!

—¡Viva! —exclamaron muchas voces.

Me giré a mirar. El jardín repentinamente se había llenado de gente que trabajaba en el palacio: Marlee se abrazaba a Carter llorando. Lucy lo hacía con Aspen. Mis ojos recorrieron el jardín con agradecimiento. En las escaleras la reina me hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, Kriss se despidió con sus manos.  
Me llevé una mano al pecho agradecida, entonces dejé que mis ojos vagaran hacia arriba. En lo alto, en uno de los balcones, estaba Maxon, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y las manos sujetas a la barrera, como si quisiera lanzarse. Sostuvimos la mirada un instante, luego agaché la cabeza y me metí a la limusina.

Mi vida en el palacio había acabado. Mi vida con Maxon era solo un sueño.

Solo que no sabía que mi vida estaba recién comenzando.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

Primer capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Como el prologo causó tanto impacto como jamás creí que sucedería me siento en la obligación de no defraudarlos.  
Esta historia tiene preparada mil sorpresas y si ya odiaban al rey de antes, ahora lo odiarán más que nunca.  
Les quiero pedir calma y paciencia, porque como ya he dicho muchas veces yo no vivo de escribir (aún), y este fic es una entretención.  
Tengo proyectos, una familia y un trabajo que ocupan parte importante de mi vida. Así que ante cualquier demora, por favor chicos, paciencia. (Y todo lo sabrán por Facebook).  
La actualización será de dos capítulos al mes, es lo más rápido que puedo ofrecer por ahora.  
¡Gracias por todo y por leer!

¡Nos leemos!

Kate.-


	3. Capítulo 2

A partir de este capítulo comienza la nueva historia de América en relación con el argumento de "qué habría ocurrido si se hubiese marchado del palacio". Debido a eso hay información que tuve que inventar para explicar ciertas cosas.  
Busqué, investigué y releí algunos capítulos de los libros para asegurarme si salía o no algo de lo que aparecerá en este capítulo. Si he olvidado algo, **si hay alguna información biográfica errada** por favor **háganmelo saber** para poder editarlo.  
Muchas de las cosas relacionadas con algunos personajes que aparecerán en este capítulo y a lo largo de todos los que vengan están basadas en **teorías propias** **que creí o pensé mientras leía los libros**. Espero poder compartirlas con quienes también lo pensaron en algún momento.  
No queda más que desearles que lo disfruten y que no se vayan de cabeza por algunas de mis ocurrencias.

(Agradecimientos especiales a la página de fans de " **Saga La Selección – Kiera Cass Mexico** por la difusión)

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **II**

Llegué a Carolina alrededor de las nueve de la noche. El avión tuvo turbulencia así que desvió la ruta. En lugar de llegar a las seis, llegué tres horas más tarde.  
Estaba agotada. Tuve un percance a la llegada del aeropuerto de Ángeles cuando una docena de periodistas comenzaron a atacarme con preguntas. Por suerte los guardias que me acompañaron impidieron que acabara en el suelo por tantos empujones y cámaras acosadoras.  
 _"¿Qué opina de la elección del príncipe?", "¿Cree que fue justo?", "¿Hubo un complot en su contra?", "¿Qué opina de la nueva princesa?", "¿Algo que decirle al príncipe?"_

Por suerte huí de ahí antes que terminara gritando todo lo que pensaba de la Selección.  
Me siguieron, me acosaron, insistieron en saber qué ocurriría conmigo ahora que había salido del palacio. Incluso una periodista impertinente me preguntó si tenía planeado cortejar a un chico de buena familia ahora que era una tres.  
¿Cómo era posible que nadie tuviera algo de empatía? Estaba destrozada y nadie lo notaba. No lloré frente a ellos para no perder mi dignidad. No le iba a dar en el gusto a Maxon si después veía aquello por televisión. Solo quería salir de ahí y llegar a casa pronto. Ya no aguantaba. ¿Realmente mis sentimientos se habían convertido en un espectáculo mediático? ¿Nadie había notado que me había enamorado realmente de él?  
Los guardias me siguieron hasta la puerta de abordaje donde algunos pasajeros me observaron con curiosidad. Al menos ninguno abrió la boca ni me molestó mientras esperaba a subirme al avión. Escuché a algunos niños preguntarles en susurros muy altos a sus padres si efectivamente era yo la _princesa_ , tuve que aguantar la respuesta que les daban y que me veía forzada a escuchar: " _No mi cielo, ella no fue la ganadora_ ".

El nudo en la garganta me apretó la tráquea al punto que no podía emitir sonidos ni comer. Solo quería enterrar la cabeza en un agujero y poder gritar. Tenía rabia, odiaba a todo el mundo. Estaba a punto de explotar delante de los niños que preguntaban por mí. Quería gritarles que se metieran en sus asuntos, pedirles a sus padres que les cerraran la maldita boca.

Dios mío… ¿En qué mierda me había transformado la competencia?

…

Una vez que abordé el avión esperé que la paz me invadiera, deseaba poder dormir, olvidar. Dejar que el vaivén me meciera hasta caer rendida.

Sin embargo el viaje terminó transformándose en el peor de mi vida cuando la maquina comenzó a moverse y a crujir al punto que tuvo una caída de varios kilómetros para poder zafar las corrientes de aire que aterraron a la tripulación. Lloré aferrándome de la silla, pidiendo disculpas a Maxon mentalmente, expresando en mi más infinito dolor cuánto lo amaba y deseando que la muerte fuera rápida.  
Por suerte nada sucedió y a los pocos minutos el avión volvió a estabilizarse. Pero aquel desliz de mi subconsciente exclamando mis sentimientos solo demostró lo mucho que me costaría odiarlo por no haber creído en mí.

Para cuando llegué a Carolina tenía mi corazón hecho un nudo y mis nervios colapsados. Jamás esperé que el Alcalde me recibiera. Había mucha gente esperando fuera del aeropuerto, demasiada, a pesar de la hora.

Habían carteles con corazones que unían mi nombre al de Maxon, otros tenían mi nombre con una corona dibujado en él. Fingir la sonrisa fue lo que más me ha costado hacer. Ni siquiera cuando me enfrenté a Maxon me sentí tan falsa, tan hipócrita. Pretender que todo estaba bien, que era una buena perdedora, me estaba costando un esfuerzo extra para el que no tenía reservas.

El Alcalde me guió hasta que salí por las puertas de desembarque. Lo miré, era otro idiota que antes de entrar a La Selección ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia.

Cuando pasé de la gente, después de haber posado para algunas fotografías con aquella sonrisa falsa que me tensaba las mejillas, finalmente divisé a quienes tanto anhelaba ver: mi familia.

Cuando May, Mamá y Gerad me recibieron al otro lado de las puertas los dos pequeños corrieron hacia mí.

—¡Ames! —gritaron.

Me agaché y los abracé liberando mis lágrimas finalmente. El Alcalde les dijo algo a unos periodistas que me habían seguido, logré escuchar que explicaba mi conmoción, decía que estaba emocionada por volver a mi ciudad. Yo solo quería pedirles que se callaran, a todos. Nadie me conocía, nadie sabía el dolor que cargaba en aquellos momentos. Nadie sabía que quería desaparecer.

Me separé de mis hermanos poniéndome de pie lentamente al escucharlo hablar, apreté los dientes con rabia. Los periodistas me vieron y corrieron hacia mí pidiéndome algunas palabras, volví a fingir aquella sonrisa patéticamente falsa y contesté preguntas sin pensarlas. Estaba siendo absolutamente monosilábica. Al menos esperaba que con eso me dejaran en paz.

—¿Qué planes tiene ahora que se ha convertido en una tres? Habrá pretendientes golpeando a su puerta, ¿los dejará entrar? —me preguntó una periodista. Apreté la sonrisa y esperé que viera el fuego que ardía en mis ojos, capaz de incinerarla. Al parecer lo notó porque dio un paso tras tragando saliva.

—Por ahora me dedicaré a mi familia —miré a la cámara, pretendí que mi voz sonara fría, calma y teñida de amenazas—. No estoy abierta a ningún compromiso y agradecería que no me buscaran pretendientes ni tocaran a mi puerta por el momento.

—¿Eso quiere decir que existe la posibilidad en un futuro de poder recibir pretendientes? Hay muchos chicos que ya están interesados en usted —insistió. Agarré el micrófono y apreté los dedos contra el mango.

—No estoy disponible, no quiero un novio ¿así queda más claro?

La chica asintió con temor y le hizo una seña al camarógrafo para que se alejara caminando hacia el Alcalde, que seguía respondiendo preguntas sobre mí al resto de los reporteros. Escuché que tenía planes para la ciudad al tener a una Seleccionada entre los ciudadanos.  
Yo solo esperaba que se olvidara de mí lo más pronto posible y eso significaba no dar señales de existencia durante un buen tiempo.  
Comencé a alejarme de ellos cuando vi la oportunidad de huir, si seguía ahí no me dejarían en paz. Les hice una seña a mamá y a mis hermanos y nos escabullimos por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un sector vacío.

Finalmente, cuando ya nos encontramos los cuatro solos, ella se acercó hasta mí. Dejé caer la única maleta que había traído. No me importó que golpeara el suelo, tampoco tenía nada que me recordara al palacio a excepción del vestido que traía puesto y el brazalete de Maxon que en mi muñeca se sentía curiosamente frío.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza y enterré la boca en su hombro para no llamar la atención. Necesitaba dejar salir el dolor. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y me dejó llorar. Mis hermanitos me abrazaron por la cintura. Cuando nos separamos me secó las lágrimas, miré a los pequeños y les acaricié la cabeza. May lloraba a caudales, Gerad en cambio, pidió sus regalos con la voz cargada de ilusión.

Reí entre lágrimas.

—¡Mi hija! —exclamó mamá compungida—. Estas hecha un desastre —agregó observándome.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Es lo único que me dirás? —pregunté creyendo que estaba bromeando conmigo.

Nos miramos, sonrió con tristeza.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo con un extraño tono de voz mirando la maleta tirada tras de mí—. ¿Las demás cosas llegarán mañana?

Achiqué los ojos.

—No. Es lo único.

Me miró sorprendida, estudió mi vestido y luego la maleta.

—¿Y qué sucedió con…?

—No me traje nada del palacio mamá —Contesté molesta. ¿Realmente mi madre iba a cuestionarme por cosas innecesarias? ¿Acaso no veía cómo estaba?

—¿Y por qué…? —su gesto se endureció—. ¡Era parte del contrato que firmaste! ¡Deberías haber traído todas las joyas y vestidos que te fueron entregados oficialmente!

—¡Pero yo no las quise! —estallé. Me llevé una mano a la boca, mamá me miró choqueada, la barbilla me tembló—. No traje nada que me recordara que estuve con él —gemí.

De repente necesité salir de ahí. Seguir en aquel aeropuerto solo me recordaba que había regresado por haber sido rechazada en la competencia. Competencia en la que mi propia madre me había involucrado. Competencia en la que no pedí estar y que había cambiado mi vida por completo.

Miré hacia atrás, tomé la maleta y respiré hondo.

—Solo quiero irme a casa —pedí agotada. Escuché pasos y voces en el segundo nivel y supuse que los periodistas estaban buscándome. Así que me encaminé hacia la salida más cercana con rapidez.

Sentí la mirada de mi madre y mis hermanos a mi espalda. May corrió hacia mí y me tomó la mano libre. Le sonreí con pocas fuerzas. Debió haber sido la sonrisa más triste del mundo. Gerard se situó al otro lado.

—Yo te ayudo Ames —dijo quitándome la maleta para cargarla, era demasiado grande para su cuerpo. Avanzó a pasos torpes, al menos aquello me causó gracia.

—América —llamó mi madre. Me volteé por encima del hombro. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente—. Llamaré a un autobus.

—No —dije yo, me acerqué a la maleta que tenía Gerad, la abrí por el costado y extraje una tarjeta. Una credencial que acreditaba mi nuevo estatus y que funcionaba como dinero plástico—. Nos iremos en taxi. No quiero que la gente me vea ni me reconozca. Además, los periodistas estarán esperando en las salidas principales.

Pareció satisfecha al ver que al menos me había quedado con la tarjeta. Por supuesto, poco a poco su expresión fue cambiando hasta transformarse en alivio. Había recordado que ahora éramos treses.

Cuando salimos bordeamos caminando un camino curvo que se alejaba de la salida principal. Hacia el fondo, en un estacionamiento con pocas luces, había una fila de taxis antiguos que aguardaban sumergidos en la penumbra, sus choferes estaban apiñados a un costado riendo y fumando. Me sequé la cara y caminé hacia ellos. Uno aceptó llevarnos hasta nuestra casa. Al principio pareció reticente, pero luego me vio detalladamente y observó la tarjeta en mi mano. Entonces hizo algo inesperado pero que de alguna manera se había hecho habitual: Me hizo una reverencia.

En el trayecto hasta nuestra casa sentí la mirada cuestionadora del hombre, pero Gerad se encargó de hacer el viaje ameno mientras le preguntaba por su trabajo.

Cuando llegamos a casa todo me pareció extrañamente diferente. Vi en un rincón una fotografía de papá y se me apretó el pecho.

Había perdido demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo. Tomé la fotografía y la abracé.

—Lo lamento —escuché entonces. Me giré, mamá me estaba mirando—. No quería ser impertinente, estaba emocionada porque habías regresado. Quería saber detalles, como toda madre.

Elevé los hombros y dejé la fotografía sobre el estante. Pasé mis dedos por encima y suspiré.

—Descuida —dije—. Lamento haberte respondido así.

Los ojos me pesaban de tanto llorar. Estaba agotada, necesitaba dormir.

—Tu cuarto está listo —Adivinó mamá. Le agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza. Dibujó una sonrisa triste y se acercó hasta mí. Me abrazó fuerte—. ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

—Lo sé…—jadeé abrazándola de regreso con la misma fuerza.

—¿Mamá puedo dormir con Ames? —preguntó May, nos separamos, yo sonreí.

—¿Y yo? —agregó Gerad.

Reí.

—Niños, su hermana está cansada —dijo sonriendo, noté sus ojos húmedos. No sabía si me lo había imaginado, pero estaba segura que en ellos había un brillo de decepción.

—No hay problema —imité un sonrisa—. Me hará bien dormir acompañada —dije acariciando la cabecita de Gerad.

Los dos exclamaron entusiasmados y corrieron a la habitación discutiendo por quién dormiría sobre mi pecho.

—Iré a dormir —anuncié cansada—. Mañana será un día largo, probablemente se llene de periodistas—. Mascullé molesta. Mamá asintió.

—Descansa —sonó más a una petición, esperaba hacerle caso. Sería mi primera noche oficialmente fuera del palacio. Ni siquiera podía hacerme una idea de lo mucho que me costaría conciliar el sueño.

—Lo intentaré —susurré. Entonces tomó mi mano y la apretó fuerte.

—Eres una mujer maravillosa América, no importa la decisión que él haya tomado, tú vales más que una corona.

—Gracias… —susurré acongojada.

Sus palabras taladraron mi corazón.

…

Los cinco días siguientes fueron de adaptación. De arrancar de los periodistas, de atender entrevistas y de volver a ser yo misma. Tenía que adaptarme nuevamente a mi mundo, a los aromas, a la temperatura, al olor a pintura y a los sonidos musicales que se expandían por nuestra calle.

Era curioso cómo había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba aquel sonido y que ahora pareciera tan ajeno a mi realidad.  
Extrañaba el calor de Ángeles, el aroma de los jardines, la brisa perfumada, el sonido de los pájaros.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras terminaba de afinar la guitarra que May quería tocar. Cambié los vestidos por mis pantalones y camisetas, al menos aquello seguía igual en mí.

Mamá había comprado un periódico con parte del dinero que teníamos. No lo hacía todos los días para no llamar la atención, no quería periodistas apostados tras la puerta para preguntarme sobre mi nueva vida como una tres. El plan era que se olvidaran, no que me persiguieran. Por suerte la idea del pretendiente había quedado olvidada después de la amenaza del aeropuerto.

Ese día tristemente el anuncio en la portada del periódico me hizo recordar por qué lo era. Una foto de Maxon con Kriss estaba en primera plana, ambos sonrientes, mirándose uno al otro desde un balcón. El titular rezaba: " _Los preparativos están alistándose para la boda del año_ ".

Cerré los ojos para quitar la imagen de mi mente. Arrojé el periódico lejos y una de las hojas cayó a mis pies. Lo recogí y leí un segundo titular más pequeño: " _Represalias causan bombardeos al palacio"._

Tomé la hoja y leí con rapidez. Desde el día de mi partida habían atacado dos veces al palacio con bajas graves de guardias y doncellas. Una bomba había estallado en uno de los jardines al día siguiente de mi salida, cuando se realizaba un almuerzo campestre en honor a los novios.

—No… Aspen, Lucy, Mary… Marlee… —susurré. No quería mirar la lista de muertos, pero lo hice. Ketter era una de las bajas. Recordé al chico pelirrojo que había hecho guardia en la puerta de la habitación de Maxon el día que me fui. Era un cinco. Su madre en ese momento se estaba enterando por el periódico que su hijo estaba muerto.

No aguanté más. Dejé la guitarra a un lado, quería salir de ahí. Cuando abrí la puerta dejé que el aire fresco de la tarde me arropara. Entonces di un paso y sentí algo bajo mis pies. Un sobre.

Pero no era cualquier sobre. Era blanco, impoluto, demasiado cuadrado y de textura brillante. En un costado tenía muchas estampillas y en el centro una letra dorada impecable.  
Lo tomé con las manos temblorosas. Mi dirección y país estaban claramente detallados en la parte posterior.

Parpadeé varias veces. ¿Quién especificaba tan claramente aquellos detalles? Giré el sobre y me sorprendí de ver un sello de cera que lo cerraba. El símbolo lo conocía, lo había visto, pero no recordaba de dónde. Entonces me fijé en el nombre del remitente: " _Su alteza Nicoletta Valutto, Italia del Este, Republica de las Fronteras del Tratado de los Alpes_ ".

Parpadeé rápidamente. Cerré la puerta y corrí a mi habitación con el corazón palpitando con tanta fuerza que me dolió el pecho. Me senté en la cama y abrí el sobre. El papel de la carta era tan fino como el que lo portaba.

Mis manos temblaron ansiosas:

 _"Estimada América:_

 _Junto con saludarte, quiero enviar todo mi apoyo para estos momentos que deben ser tan dolorosos para ti._ _  
No nos conocimos mucho, pero en tus ojos siempre vi el amor que tenías por el príncipe Maxon. De todas las candidatas sabía que tú eras la única autentica._ _  
Kriss es una buena mujer, pero no eres tú, no tiene tus ideales ni fortaleza que tanto nos gustó a nosotros de ti._

 _Siendo sincera, eras mi favorita para ser princesa. Tenía muchísimos planes para nosotras cuando fueras elegida. Mi padre tampoco entendió la elección, se decepcionó bastante de la monarquía de Illea después de que su rey dejara pendiente nuestra invitación cuando le solicitamos que viniera contigo._

 _Por eso te escribo querida América.  
A pesar del resultado de esta selección, mi padre, el rey Marco Antonio ha solicitado que te escriba para extenderte una invitación formal a visitarnos a Italia a finales de Enero.  
Nos gustaría hacerte una propuesta._ _  
Si accedes a nuestra invitación, por favor, escríbeme dentro de los próximos siete días._ _  
Nos encantaría tenerte por acá.  
Con mis más sinceros deseos,_ _  
Nicoletta, princesa de Italia"_

Leí la carta diez veces, veinte veces.  
¿Quería arrancar cierto?  
No estaba segura de poder aguantar ver la fotografía de Kriss y Maxon en todas partes una vez que se casaran. Nicoletta me estaba dando una oportunidad.  
Me iba a ir a Italia. Lo haría sí, y sin pensar. No lo necesitaba.

…

Respondí la carta sin decirle a mi madre ni a mis hermanos. Quería solucionar sus vidas antes de decirles que me marcharía de nuevo.

Me dediqué a buscar lugares dónde vivir que tuviera la paz y quietud que le gustaba a mi madre y los centros de estudios y espacios abiertos para que May y Gerad pudieran hacer con sus vidas lo que quisieran.

No dormí en dos noches, pero finalmente encontré una casa a orillas del lago Hosh en Lakedon, casi en la frontera con la antigua Canadá. Era una tierra de bosques frondosos habitado en su mayoría por doses, treses y cuatros. Tenía una buena reputación como una de las zonas más pacificas de Illea dónde se vivía en paz y en comunidad.

Una de sus universidades se había convertido en la más cotizada en los últimos cien años y el estilo de vida era realmente placentero.  
Fuera del sector de bosques había tiendas, restaurantes y un centro comercial. Mamá podía tener un auto y mis hermanos crecerían en un lugar tranquilo. Y lo mejor, no pasarían hambre.  
Trabajé a toda máquina. Hice los contactos para asegurarme que la casa que había visto seguía disponible. Era bellísima, de dos pisos, con calefacción instalada y a orillas del mismo lago. Podían tener su propio muelle, bañarse en verano y patinar en invierno. Era perfecto.

Sabía que trabajaba contra el tiempo. Mamá había vuelto a comprar un periódico. En la portada, esta vez, salía la fotografía del rey anunciando la lamentable postergación de la boda de su hijo a causa de los ataques que habían recibido los últimos días y que amenazaban la vida de quienes asistieran al evento, además de la misma familia real.

Fue inevitable, mi corazón estaba feliz. Maxon no se casaría hasta que cesaran los ataques. Era demasiado peligroso arriesgar a los invitados.

Sonreí como tonta todo el día, mamá lo notó pero no me dijo nada.

…

La semana siguiente, que se suponía debió haber sido dolorosa a causa de la boda, fue la mejor de todas. Recibí la carta de Nicoletta contestando mi respuesta absolutamente encantada. Me indicó que para no levantar sospechas con el rey Clarkson iban a enviar un avión con provisiones a Carolina que debía abordar el treinta y uno de enero en la noche. El avión me llevaría hasta Labrador, al noroeste de Illea —el estado de puerto libre y comercio abierto—, y ahí me esperaría un avión privado que me llevaría hasta Italia. Esperaba no levantar sospechas. Era muy difícil salir de Illea sin un permiso real.

Dentro del poco tiempo que tenía tuve que buscar un momento para volver a estudiar la historia de Italia y de Europa, de ese modo no parecería ignorante cuando arribara a Roma.  
Algo había aprendido con Silvia, sin embargo eran demasiados detalles para recordarlos todos. Tomé algunos libros que mi padre tenía ocultos y me dediqué a estudiar por la noche. Anoté todos los detalles importantes en un cuaderno para leerlos antes de dormir y recordar la historia de aquel continente después de la guerra.

Europa había dividido su terreno cuando fueron invadidos por el estado Islámico. Casi el sesenta por ciento del continente había quedado bajo el régimen árabe después de la tercera guerra, y con la cuarta vinieron las represalias. Así que para impedir que siguieran con la invasión, Francia, Suiza, Mónaco e Italia, por mencionar algunos, se aliaron firmando un tratado llamado " _El Tratado de los Alpes_ ". Cada país tenía su Monarquía pero decidieron compartir territorio para crear un muro que impidiera el avance de las tropas enemigas.  
Algunos países no lo lograron. Las islas británicas perdieron el norte de Irlanda, España a Barcelona, y Portugal prácticamente desapareció del mapa.

En base a ese tratado hace doscientos años, Italia se hizo al mando de algunas ciudades y países debido a que su monarquía era más poderosa y podía redirigir los comandos para defender las fronteras que en ese momento ni Francia, ni Mónaco, ni Suiza tenían.  
Fue así como Italia se hizo con el más pequeño, Mónaco, por lo que su ciudad más cosmopolita Montecarlo, pasó a ser lo que se conocía actualmente como parte de la nueva Italia del Oeste, transformándose así en el centro de operaciones para todas las monarquías.  
Con el pasar de los años Montecarlo se convirtió en un lugar donde la realeza de Francia, Suiza e Italia se reunía para comandar las regiones que estaban dentro del Tratado. Al menos gracias a ello se habían podido recuperar otras tierras y volver a restablecer la paz. Creía recordar que el Rey de Inglaterra también se hizo con una posesión en Montecarlo cuando su país cayó en decadencia.

Según los más recientes libros de historia, el rey de Italia era el más benévolo y letrado de todos, y aunque el rey de Francia tenía fuerte influencia en otros países, como Illea, por ejemplo, él solo se dedicaba al tema económico, mientras que Marco Antonio, el padre de Nicoletta, se dedicaba a gobernar la mitad de Europa.

Por eso Clarkson quería tener contacto con Italia. Porque su rey era el más poderoso y escuchado del continente.

…

Habían pasado tres semanas. Aquel viernes por la noche mamá cocinó papas doradas y pollo con jugo de naranja. Notaba que había cambiado su vestuario. Estaba más limpio, las camisetas no estaban remendadas, sus pantalones brillaban de nuevos. Incluso estaba usando maquillaje. Gerad tenía un balón de fútbol nuevo y May un violín que debía costar una fortuna.

Suspiré. Mamá no podía seguir dándose esos lujos si vivíamos en Carolina, la gente iba a comenzar a fisgonear y no tardarían en acercarse a pedir limosnas. Por supuesto mi familia era benevolente y lo haría, pero si nos poníamos a repartir el dinero que otorgaba la corona a la gente de castas más bajas, el rey podía castigarnos.

Era una de las horribles cláusulas: " _El dinero otorgado por la corona a las Seleccionadas no puede ser donado ni repartido a nadie que no sea del círculo familiar inmediato_ ".

Es decir, ni siquiera con Kenna podía compartirlo.

Después de la cena mamá sirvió helados con cerezas en unas lindas copas con dibujos tallados en el vidrio. Suspiré.

—Mamá —llamé, levantó sus ojos hacia mí y me miró atentamente. Apreté los labios. No sabía cómo darles la noticia, así que me armé de valor para soltarlo sin anestesia—. He encontrado una casa en Lakedon, es una zona de doses, treses y algunos cuatros. Creo… creo que sería bueno para comenzar una nueva vida. Podrías comprar cosas sin tener que esconderte de la gente que te conoce. Gerad podría entrar a una escuela de deportes y May tendría una vida más sociable.

El silencio fue corto, pero demoledor. Mamá suspiró y se levantó de la mesa. Caminó hacia el estante donde estaba la fotografía de papá, la tomó y sentí que sollozaba.

Me levanté.

—Mamá…—le puse una mano en el hombro—. Sé que esta era de él —gemí, recordar a papá me causaba un horrible dolor en el pecho—. Pero tienes que entender… ya no pueden vivir aquí. Si se empieza a notar el gasto las personas comenzarán a pedir dinero. Ambas sabemos que no tenemos corazón para resistirnos a ayudar. Si el rey lo descubre nos podrían reducir a ochos, ¿qué es lo que prefieres?

Dejó la fotografía y noté cómo se secaba los ojos. Tras de mí, Gerad levantó la voz.

—¿Puedo ir a una escuela de fútbol? —preguntó emocionado. Me giré con los ojos húmedos y le sonreí.

—Podrás hacer lo que quieras —dije animándolo. Sus ojitos estaban abiertos de la emoción.

—¿Mamá, podemos ir? —pidió suplicante—. Te prometo que mantendré la casa nueva ordenada.

—¿Hay una universidad allá? —quiso saber May. Sabía que su secreto oculto no era el amor por los instrumentos. A May le gustaba el estudio, leer, siempre fue la primera en su escuela. Asentí.

—La mejor del país —dije. Sus ojos, como los de Gerard, brillaron emocionados.

—¡Ay Dios! —exclamó—. ¿Y hay centros comerciales, y cines…y…?

—Hay de todo —reí. Me giré hacia mi madre—. Es una de las ciudades con mejor calidad de vida del país—le dije—. La casa está a orillas de un lago, metida en un bosque. La ciudad está a veinte minutos en auto.

—No tenemos auto —dijo ella sorbiéndose la nariz. Le sonreí.

—Pero podrás tener —le dije indicando lo obvio—. Somos tres ahora. Vivirán en una ciudad de treses. Podrán tener lo que quieran y nadie los juzgará por ello.

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca como si rezara. Entonces se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza. La sentí llorar. Gemí. Sabía que lloraba por papá.

—Gracias mi niña —gimió—. Suena maravilloso…

Sonreí y luego recordé la segunda parte de mi plan.

—Necesito que te sientes —le pedí. Me miró extrañada y se sentó en mi silla, su semblante se tiñó de preocupación.

—¿Hay algo malo en todo esto, cierto? —dijo desanimada. Negué con la cabeza.

—Por el contrario…—susurré. Me llevé una mano al cabello y otra a la cintura. Cerré los ojos y solté—: Yo no iré con ustedes —confesé rápidamente.

Todos me miraron con espanto. May comenzó a llorar.

—¿Por qué no? —gimió. Le sonreí con tristeza y le acaricié su carita.

—Recibí una invitación de la princesa Italiana, Nicoletta —conté. Mamá se llevó una mano al pecho—. Me invitó a pasar una temporada con ella a Italia. Me marcho en una semana.

La expresión de mi madre cambió de dolorida a extasiada. Igual que cuando fui elegida para la Selección. Antes que yo abriera la boca supe lo que estaba pensando.

—¡Qué maravilla! —exclamo—. Eso quiere decir que causaste una buena impresión a la corona Italiana —se puso de pie y me tomó por los brazos con fuerza—. Tenemos que pensar esto muy bien, ella tiene un hermano, ¿cierto?, deberás verte fascinante, si él te nota tú podrías…

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?—exclamé sorprendida—. ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Sigues creyendo que entré a la Selección para ser reina? —me llevé las manos a la cara, no me importaba si mis hermanos estaban ahí—. ¡Pues no! ¡Lo hice por ustedes! ¡Para darles una vida digna a ustedes! Jamás me interesó la corona. ¿Crees que todos estos días lloré por un pedazo de metal? ¿Crees que eso era lo que quería? —me pegué en el pecho con la palma, dolida—. ¡Claro que no! Si me quedé ahí fue por él, porque me enamoré de él. ¡Yo me enamoré de Maxon, mamá! —gritarlo, confesarlo de aquella manera fue un crudo golpe a mi propia realidad. ¿Cuánto tardaría en olvidarlo? — Y no me voy a ir a Italia para conocer a otro príncipe, me marcho para olvidarme de él, para no ver su fotografía y su cara en todas partes cuando se case con quien fue una muy buena amiga mía dentro del palacio. ¿Entiendes ahora?

Se mordió el labio y asintió lentamente.

—Lo siento hija, solo que…

—Tú quieres que yo sea reina… pues no lo voy a ser, eso acabó —sentencié—. Ahora somos treses, lo seremos siempre. ¿Por qué no puede ser suficiente? —sollocé.

Mi madre bajó la mirada y miró a mis hermanos.

—Niños, vayan a su habitación —les pidió.

—Pero mamá, queremos…

—¡A su habitación, ahora!

Los dos salieron del comedor, me miraron con tristeza y con un gesto les señalé que fueran a la mía. Al menos así sabrían que luego yo les contaría lo que había hablado con mamá.

Miré a mi madre.

—¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho? —adiviné. Ella agachó la cabeza.

—Sé lo que sientes hija, siempre lo supe, solo que… creí que tendrías un poco más de suerte.

La miré sin comprender.

—¿Suerte? —pregunté dolida—. ¡Mis sentimientos no estaban sobre una mesa de apuestas!

Se llevó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja con calma y suspiró. Cruzó los brazos en su pecho y miró hacia la fotografía de papá.

—Por supuesto que tus sentimientos no están en juego —susurró mirado la fotografía—. Me refiero a… —miró hacia el costado y se quedó con los ojos puestos sobre un punto fijo—. Hay algo que no sabes de mí…

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?

Inhaló aire con fuerza y se giró hacia mí apoyando su peso en el estante donde estaban las fotografías.

—Antes de conocer a tu padre yo estaba interesada de otro hombre… —confesó, sus labios temblaron, abrí la boca sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Siempre creí que lo de ellos había sido inmediato, sin dar tiempo de conocer a alguien más—. Yo…esto solo lo sabía tu padre —dijo adolorida.

—¿Intere... enamorada de otro…?

Me miró fijamente y dibujó una mueca que intentaba por todos los medios controlar las lágrimas.

—Yo fui una seleccionada cuando Clarkson fue príncipe —me confesó. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, a punto de ceder. Me vi en la obligación de sentarme.

—¿Qué? —dije ahogada—. ¿Tú… fuiste…?

— Yo viví lo mismo que tú, pero me fui cuando quedó la Elite. Era yo o Mabel Voltaire, una de las dos competiría por el espacio que faltaba para las diez candidatas finalistas. Pero el padre de Mabel era asesor del rey y tu abuelo vivía de reparar instrumentos. Así que, como ves, no tenía opción.

—No puedo creerlo —dije pasmada. Mis ojos miraban un punto al infinito mientras procesaba la información. Mi madre había sido una Seleccionada—. Jamás lo mencionaste, ¿por qué…?

—Fue un hecho irrelevante en mi vida que olvidé apenas conocí a tu padre —explicó—. Tuve pocas citas con Clarkson, solía decirme que me encontraba guapa para ser una cinco —prosiguió con una mueca, disgustada—. ¡Como si la belleza se midiera por una casta! En fin, ni siquiera quedé entre las diez mejores. Cuando regresé era una tres, y como tú, ayudé a mis padres a mantener el dinero en secreto. Hasta que un día quise comprar un cuadro y fue cuando conocí a tu padre.

Esa historia la conocía mejor. Mamá había conocido a papá cuando quiso comprar un cuadro para decorar la casa de mis abuelos. Papá llegó con el pedido y ella abrió la puerta, fue un flechazo instantáneo. No obstante viéndolo desde esta nueva perspectiva podía entender lo difícil de la situación, papá era un cinco y ella una tres.

—Cuando te casaste con él volviste a ser una cinco…—adiviné. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Al ser una tres me llegó una invitación a un baile en el palacio para conocer chicos que tuvieran mi estatus, pero yo ya me había enamorado de tu padre —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. El no haber ido lo tomaron como un acto de rebeldía hacia la corona, así que me denigraron a una siete. A tu padre no le importó. Nos casamos a los pocos días y volví a ser una cinco. Así que finalmente todo el circo de aquella Selección no sirvió para nada. Volví al principio, donde pertenecía.

Comencé a entender muchas cosas. Me rasqué la cabeza y finalmente suspiré.

—¿Querías que entrara al palacio para recuperar lo que perdiste? —pregunté—. ¿Querías que fuera reina para demostrarle a Clarkson la valía de nuestra familia?

Sonrió con malicia, aunque sus ojos estaban repletos de antiguos recuerdos que ella parecía no querer mencionar.

—Probablemente siempre supo quién eras —dijo levantando un hombro—. No lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que pierdas la oportunidad de mostrar que vales, que valemos. Ahora eres una tres, con una invitación formal a Italia —me tomó las manos y sonrió—. Mi niña, hazlo por ti, pero también para revalidar lo que somos. No somos una casta, no somos un número. Si estuviste a punto de ser elegida reina es porque Maxon vio más que una cara bonita, te vio a ti, a tu corazón, tu fortaleza. Si vas a Italia, impresiónalos. Haz que tu nombre sea recordado en Illea. Demuéstrale a la corona que no importa si eres una tres o una cinco. Eres maravillosa y poderosa solo por ser tú.

Las palabras de mi madre penetraron en mi pecho con una intensidad frenética. Ella no quería que tuviera una corona, no quería que fuera reina. Quería que deslumbrara. Que demostrara mi valía, algo que ella no pudo hacer. Algo que a pesar de su esfuerzo la devolvió al principio.

La abracé, convencida de que sería uno de los últimos abrazos que le daría antes de que nos separáramos.

—Solo quiero ser feliz mamá —expliqué—. Si la encuentro en Italia, será bienvenida.

Me acarició el rostro y movió la cabeza con un asentimiento. No volvió a tocar el tema de su pasado. Tampoco le volví a preguntar. Sin embargo aquel registro de su vida quedó en mi memoria como una enseñanza para no olvidar quién era, quienes éramos.  
Por ello, con más razón que nunca debía hacer ese viaje, si Italia era lo que me tenía deparado mi futuro, lo disfrutaría, aceptaría lo que fuera que tuvieran pensado para mí. Lo haría por mi familia, por mi antigua casta, por mi gente.  
Porque si en algún momento tenía que regresar, todos se acordarían de mi nombre.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

Saqué un conejo del sombrero con esto de la madre de América, pero quería escribir algo donde ella pudiera entender que en realidad lo que su madre quiere es que brille y demuestre que no es número. Precisamente lo que le pidió al final del capítulo.  
Quería que se comprendiera que a pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre por salir adelante finalmente volvió al mismo lugar del que salió. Aunque fue muy feliz, ella quiere algo mejor para su hija.

Puede que la historia esté medio ambigua aún, pero ya entenderán de qué va todo esto. Y para las que quieran saberlo, Maxon aparecerá dentro de algunos capítulos y será **desde su punto de vista**.

Sobre Italia, toda la información **es inventada**. Si los países y los continentes cambiaron, ¿por qué Europa no?  
Los nombres y apellidos también fueron invención mía. Si alguien tiene alguna información oficial **sobre el nombre del rey de Italia y el apellido de su hija se los agradecería**. Busqué y no encontré nada, y tampoco lo recuerdo.

Estoy infinitamente agradecida por el tremendo apoyo que me brindaron en esta historia con el prologo y el primer capítulo. Casi trescientos comentarios y seiscientos votos. De verdad, muchas, muchas gracias.  
Gracias por leerme y por depositar el amor que tienen por estos libros en este humilde Fanfiction.

Ah ¡y espero teorías!

Si les gusta la historia ¡compártanla! Hay tan pocos fics de la Selección en español que me encantaría compartirla con toda la gente que sea posible.  
Gracias nuevamente por leer.  
Kate.-


	4. Capítulo 3

No quiero aburrirlos con las notas pre capitulo. Solo agradecer nuevamente a cada uno de todos ustedes por ser tan maravillosos. He leído todos sus comentarios y me han hecho reír y entusiasmarme para seguir escribiendo cada día.  
¡Gracias a todos! ¡Son lo máximo!

* * *

 **III**

Ayudar a mi familia a mudarse hacia Lakedon fue lo más difícil que había hecho nunca. No por las cosas que había que ordenar, sino, por dejar el lugar que por tantos años fue mi hogar.  
Caminé alrededor y toqué suavemente, con tristeza, las paredes de mi habitación.  
El espacio hueco hacia que mis pasos y mi voz produjeran un eco en lo que quedaba de mi antigua casa. Me acerqué hasta la ventana sintiendo el aire frío del atardecer. Lejos vislumbré la casa del árbol donde solía encontrarme con Aspen. Sonreí con tristeza… Aspen ya se había casado con Lucy, o al menos, eso me hizo saber mi madre a través de la suya. Se había casado hacía tres semanas. No había podido comunicarme con él luego de mi salida. En realidad, no podía comunicarme con nadie que estuviera dentro de las paredes del palacio y eso significaba no poder hablar ni con Mary, Anne, Lucy y Marlee.  
Pero por lo que había conversado con Nicoletta en nuestras últimas cartas, estando allá tendría libertad de poder hacerlo. Viviendo en Illea toda mi correspondencia sería vigilada, y aunque no aguantaba la espera por hablar con mis amigos, no pretendía arriesgar la vida de ninguno de ellos si el Rey llegaba a interceptar alguna de mis cartas.  
Me llevé las manos al pecho tratando de apaciguar la tristeza que se acumulaba en mi corazón. Las últimas revistas indicaban que Maxon había tenido que postergar la boda algunas semanas por razones políticas, es decir, ataques. Pero eso no significaba que no sucediera luego. Y definitivamente no quería estar en Illea cuando pasara.

Sentí un eco en el pasillo.

—No será lo mismo sin él…—la voz de mi madre cruzó las paredes como una flecha helada que me congeló la espalda. Me volteé.

—Él lo habría querido—dije. Papá había hecho siempre lo mejor para nosotros. Estaba segura que de haber tenido los medios nos habría sacado de Carolina. No podía sentirme miserable por ayudar a mi madre y hermanos a que se establecieran en un lugar mejor.

Ella se acercó.

—Te ves bellísima —dijo con un suspiro. Sonreí con tristeza. Me acarició la mejilla, acunándola en su mano—. Te ves tan diferente a cuando dejaste esta casa. Luces tan decidida, tan madura…

—Sigo siendo la misma —suspiré. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—La misma hermosa mujer, sí. Ya dejaste de ser una niña —quitó la mano y extrajo de su bolsillo una pequeña cadena dorada. Tomó mi muñeca derecha y la colocó alrededor, justo al lado del brazalete que Maxon me había regalado—. Tu padre quería dártelo para tu cumpleaños, pero dado que no vas a estar…

Elevé la muñeca y contemplé la fina cadena con un dije que tenía forma de estrella de ocho puntas.

—Lo hizo él mismo —interrumpió mamá—. Sé que no podrás recuperar el collar que te dio, pero también sé que estaba orgulloso de ver que te deshacías de él por ayudar a un hombre que había robado por hambre —suspiró y se secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas intentando que no lo notara—. Éste, en cambio, era un símbolo de su fortaleza. Quería regalártelo para tu cumpleaños dieciocho —suspiró aguantando un sollozo—. Pero como ni él ni tú estarán aquí…

Sentí el nudo en mi garganta y abracé a mamá dejando que las lágrimas salieran a caudales. Los extrañaría mucho, muchísimo. Pero al menos podía asegurarme que tendrían una mejor vida, una vida sin preocupaciones, una vida sin temores ni faltas.  
Nos separamos y tomó mis manos, me miró de pies a cabeza. Me había colocado un vestido que compré para llegar más presentable a Italia. Era una sola pieza, sencillo, en color crema. No era como los del palacio, pero al menos cumplía su función.

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio. Aunque me había prometido a mí misma no volver a tocar el tema de La Selección de mi madre, necesitaba preguntar algo que no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza.

—Mamá, yo…—apreté los labios—. Hay algo que he querido preguntarte —me miró con curiosidad.

—Por supuesto, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

Respiré hondo.

—Cuando…—me rasqué la cabeza—. Cuando postulé a La Selección me dijiste que no habías podido entrar en tú época porque eras muy joven —bajó la mirada—. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Una risa suave escapó de sus labios.

—Ya te dije que mi paso por La Selección no valió nada, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad. Pasé por tres castas diferentes en menos de seis meses. Para cuando me fui era sabido que Clarkson ya tenía a su elegida en la mira.

—La reina —apunté. Asintió.

—La Elite duró menos de un mes, eligió a Amberly tan rápido que los rumores que corrían en torno a ello era que estaba todo planeado con anterioridad —levantó los hombros—. Nunca lo sabremos.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —dije suspicaz. Volvió a reír con suavidad y tomó mis manos.

—No te dije nada porque fue humillante. No gané nada con aquella maldita Selección, todo lo contrario, perdí tiempo. Fueron tres meses de mi vida tratando de conseguir que un hombre que ya tenía puestos sus ojos en otra, me mirara. Disfruté de los lujos y los vestidos, claro. Sin embargo, la vida quiso que volviera a ser una cinco. ¿Para qué iba a darte detalles tan penosos de mi paso por aquella competencia? No gané absolutamente nada. Lo único bueno de todo aquello fue que mientras fui una tres tuve dinero para comprar el cuadro que me llevó hasta tu padre. ¿Para qué iba a decirte que había conocido al rey si probablemente ni él me recordaría?

—Tal vez si me lo hubieras explicado como lo acabas de hacer habría entendido tus intenciones desde el principio —suspiré—. Te habría comprendido un poco más, porque honestamente ma', me tenías cansada con eso de que fuera la mejor.

Rió divertida.

—Es que eras la mejor —me tomó por los hombros con fuerza—. Eres y siempre serás la mejor. Tal vez la chica que eligió Maxon esté rodeada de lujos y tenga su corazón, pero tú mi niña, tú, conocerás el mundo —apoyó su frente contra la mía—. La vida nos coloca en el lugar exacto donde debemos estar. Yo volví a ser una cinco porque estaba destinada a encontrarme con tu padre, pero a ti se te abrieron otras puertas. El destino tiene algo mucho mejor preparado para ti. Nada sucede en vano.

Sentí una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de mí. Entusiasmo por las palabras de mi madre y rabia por la mención de Kriss y Maxon. Aunque debía recordarme más de una vez que gran parte de esa rabia era solo culpa mía por algo que yo misma había causado.

Me separé de ella y sonreí con tristeza.

—Gracias mamá. Gracias por contarme todo esto.

Ella suspiró.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho, no es que quisiera ocultártelo, solo…—hizo una mueca dolorosa—… que fue la peor época de mi vida.

Asentí y la abracé con los ojos aguados.

—Gracias a tu insistencia llegué hasta donde estoy —jadeé, omití que Aspen tenía culpa también de que entrara a la Selección, pero ella no tenía que saberlo—. Llegué hasta el final y ahora tengo nuevas oportunidades. Gracias a ti mamá, tengo dinero para darles una mejor vida.

Nos separamos. Me sonrió con los labios apretados y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Perdóname por haber sido tan dura —pidió—. Solo quería que mostraras tu potencial.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte —dije segura—. Eres mi madre, hiciste lo que creías mejor para mí.

—Te quiero, aunque no lo parezca —dijo con vehemencia. Reí.

—Lo sé —la abracé nuevamente e intenté recordar el aroma de su cabello, mezcla de césped recién cortado con pan tostado. Olor a hogar. A mí hogar—. Gracias por todo.

La voz se me quebró, pero junté fuerzas para mantener la compostura. Nos separamos, me secó las lágrimas y comenzamos a reír.

—Vamos, es hora de partir —anunció.

Nos tomamos del brazo y miré por última vez mi habitación, los pasillos y la sala de nuestra casa, antes de salir al frío atardecer.

…

El mes pasó muy rápido. Súbitamente el treinta y uno de Enero apareció frente a mi nariz.  
Miré hacia atrás a medida que me alejaba por el pasillo sintiendo un horrible vacío en mi pecho. Cogí el abrigo, la mochila y la bufanda que estaban en el perchero de la entrada. El abrigo me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Envolví mi cuello con la bufanda hasta ocultar mi boca y colgué el paraguas en mi codo izquierdo.  
Nunca más volveríamos a ese lugar. Tal vez lo ocuparían ochos o sietes sin hogar. Al menos esperaba que le dieran un buen uso y que les sirviera de cobijo para el invierno.

Cuando salimos al pórtico el frío gélido me recibió como espinas. May, Gerad y Kenna, junto a la pequeña Astra, aguardaban frente a una camioneta cargada con varias de nuestras cosas. Kenna me sonrió con ternura, la bebita dormía arropada bajo muchísimas mantas en los brazos de mi hermana. Gerad jugaba a la pelota con el chico que los llevaría hasta Lakedon y May daba saltitos en un rincón para quitarse el frío. Nos miramos con Kenna y me acerqué hasta ella.

—Gracias por lo que has hecho por mamá y los niños —me dijo, moví la cabeza.

—No podía hacer menos —Astra hizo un ruidito. Me empiné para verla dormitar entre las mantas y destapé mi boca bajando la bufanda—. Quién sabe cuándo vuelva a verla. Tal vez a mi regreso ya sea toda una señorita —bromeé. El semblante de Kenna se entristeció.

—¿No te irás para siempre, supongo? —preguntó bajando la voz.

—No lo sé…—admití. Hasta ese momento sentía como si fuese a tomar unas largas vacaciones, pero aún recordaba que Nicoletta tenía una propuesta para mí. No podía sospechar qué era y sin embargo algo me decía que me mantendría ocupada mientras estuviera en Italia, y eso significaba más tiempo del que creía.

—Mantente en contacto ¿sí?

—Lo haré —asentí. Mi hermana suspiró. Sus ojos, iguales a los de papá, me estudiaron.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que el rey firmara el permiso para salir de Illea? —preguntó con curiosidad. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—No lo hizo —confesé, sus ojos se abrieron con espanto, Astra hizo un ruido más fuerte. La balanceó entre sus brazos sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

—¿Y cómo pretendes…? ¡América! —exclamó asustada—. Si te descubren saliendo de Illea ilegalmente podrían degradarte.

No dejé que su paranoia me aterrara, pero era algo que también había pensado bastante. Nicoletta solo me había enviado una carta la última semana que tenía muchísimos sellos y firmas. Me dijo que confiara en aquel papel, que mi salida estaba asegurada con él.  
No tenía otra opción.

—Nicoletta me dijo que confiara en ella y eso estoy haciendo —dije, Kenna me miró preocupada.

—Estás confiando demasiado —observó inquieta.

Le sonreí enternecida.

—Todo saldrá bien —suspiré—. Tiene que salir bien. Quiero largarme de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Su semblante se tiñó de compasión.

—Mer, podrías escapar a la Antartica y Maxon seguiría en tu mente —dijo sabiamente, cerré los ojos con frustración—. Estés donde estés sabrás de él, arrancar no te ayudará a olvidarlo.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor que tener que estar en el mismo lugar donde sucedan las cosas —susurré con rabia—. No quiero ver revistas con su sonrisa de idiota junto a Kriss cuando se casen.

Kenna rió con fuerza.

—Dios, Mer, ni que fuera el único hombre que vas a conocer —sonrió con ternura—. Tienes diecisiete años y toda una vida para conocer a alguien. La madurez y la experiencia te llevarán a encontrar al hombre que compatibilice contigo, que te llene por completo. No te quedes con la imagen del novio que casi tuviste, eso solo fue un juego donde te encantaste por una ficha. No sufras tanto por alguien que apenas conociste bien.

Sus palabras fueron como si me hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. En menos de un par de frases me dijo que era inmadura, que no sabía lo que era el amor y que me había encantado como boba de alguien que en realidad jamás se iba a fijar en mí.

Sí, podía tener diecisiete años, pero no era tonta. No era una ilusa. No me había encantado por Maxon porque era un príncipe que me ofrecía joyas, lujos y buena comida.  
Me había encantado y enamorado de él porque lo vi luchar por mí como nadie lo había hecho. ¡Dios! ¡Había prestado su espalda para recibir la rabia de su padre en mi lugar!  
Siempre pensaba primero en el bienestar de otros antes que en él mismo.

De repente me sentí perdida, parada en la esquina del tablero de juego, rodeada y sin poder lanzar un ataque.

¿Qué haría Kriss cuando viera esas cicatrices? ¿Maxon le contaría? Además, ella era una aliada del norte, se suponía que había entrado a La Selección para investigar al rey, para urdir un plan con los rebeldes y eliminar las castas.

Temblé por un segundo. Ambos se tenían secretos uno con el otro y yo los conocía todos. ¿Serían capaces de confesarlo mutuamente? ¿Qué haría Maxon cuando se enterara de la verdad sobre Kriss? ¿Qué haría ella cuando viera su espalda?

—¿Me estás poniendo atención Mer? —preguntó Kenna dando saltitos para contener a Astra que había comenzado a llorar. Asentí.

—Tal vez aún soy inmadura para algunas cosas, pero he visto y vivido situaciones que ninguno de ustedes serían capaces de soportar —mascullé ofendida. Recordé la herida de bala que tenía en mi hombro y que cubría aún con vestidos que tenían mangas anchas.

—No puedo adivinar qué cosas te han sucedido, pero espero que gracias a ello hayas aprendido lecciones —puntualizó levemente irritada—. Eso no quita que aún seas una adolescente. Ya verás que yéndote lejos olvidarás tan rápido al príncipe como cuando te enamoraste de él. ¿No es lo que quieres? Bueno, eso es lo que ocurre cuando aún buscas tu camino.

Algo dentro de mí se congeló. Mi plan era huir para no volver a saber de Maxon, pero… ¿realmente quería olvidarme de él? ¿Qué esperaba hacer yéndome lejos? Había perdido la oportunidad de tener una vida juntos, no volveríamos a estarlo, jamás. Tal vez Kenna tenía razón y debía enfocarme en algo nuevo, algo que me hiciera olvidar… solo que… no quería hacerlo.

Asentí, no quería seguir esa conversación.

—Gracias Kenna —sonreí forzadamente—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Asintió suavemente y comenzó a desplazarse de un lado cubriendo su pecho con una de las mantas para poder amamantar a Astra sin que nadie la viera.

—Está todo listo Lad…señorita América —me dijo Kent, el dueño de la camioneta. Noté su desliz antes de llamarme Lady y agradecí mentalmente que no lo mencionara.

Asentí, mamá se acercó con un bolso en sus brazos. Me volteé hacia ella y la abracé.

—Qué tengan un buen viaje —le dije—. La casa está equipada con todo lo necesario, no pasarán frío.

—Lo sé —sus ojos estaban brillantes—gracias, tesoro.

Escuché que Kenna llamaba a mis hermanos mientras aún alimentaba a Astra. Los dos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron hacia mí. Sabíamos que sería la última vez que nos veríamos antes que yo desapareciera por quién sabía cuánto tiempo.

—¡No te vayas Ames! —gimió May. La abracé y sentí que Gerad hacía lo mismo en mi espalda.

—¿Volverás pronto, cierto? —preguntó con su barbilla pegada a mi columna. Me giré para verlo mejor y los abracé a ambos. Me agaché para estar a su altura. Las lágrimas me nublaron la vista.

—Volveré, sí —dije intentando sonreír—. Pero prométanme que mientras estén sin mí ayudarán a mamá en todo ¿está bien? — ella sonrió—. Los va a necesitar mucho para acomodar la casa nueva.

Asintieron entre lágrimas. Me rompía el corazón verlos así. Habían perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo que esperaba que la nueva vida que los esperaba en Lakedon compensara esa desdicha. Les besé las mejillas y les acaricie las cabezas antes de ponerme de pie. Ceñí el abrigó a mi pecho y me giré a mi madre.

—Kent los llevará hasta Lakedon —le dije indicando al muchacho que había estado jugando con Gerad. No me había costado encontrarlo. Sus padres eran agricultores y vivían cerca de la casa del lago, pensé que si mi familia conocía a sus vecinos mejor sería para ellos. Al menos Gerad ya tenía una figura masculina que parecía dispuesto a jugar con él a la pelota si se aburría.  
Kent me hizo un gesto con la cabeza similar a una reverencia y les abrió las puertas a mis hermanos. Los abracé una última vez antes que entraran a la camioneta. No toleraba verlos derramar más lágrimas por mí.

Mamá me sonrió con tristeza y me dio un último abrazo, más fuertes que los de la última semana.

—Escribe cuando llegues. Intenta comunicarte de algún modo —pidió.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes —dije fervientemente. Había investigado todas las formas de comunicación con ellos a través de Nicoletta. No podría vivir en paz sin tener noticias de mi familia.

—Buena suerte cielo—sollozó mamá. Le sonreí con lágrimas.

—Gracias… —susurré.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se subió a la camioneta en el asiento delantero. Kent me sonrió al cerrar la puerta y se subió en el asiento del conductor. May bajó la ventana cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha.

—¡Ames! —lloró sacando la cabeza— ¡No nos dejes!

Me llevé las manos a la boca.

—¡Volveré pronto! —exclamé mientras la camioneta partía—. ¡Volveré por ustedes! —prometí.

—¡Ames! —escuché antes que emprendieran la marcha.

La camioneta comenzó a alejarse y los vi perderse camino abajo. La voz de mi hermana quedó grabada como un eco en el viento.  
Kenna se acercó hasta mí con Astra durmiendo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

—Es hora, tenemos que llevarte al aeropuerto —miró hacia el horizonte, me volteé. Por la calle venía un auto de color azul oscuro—. James está llegando.

Tomé aire, los nervios comenzaron a jugarme una mala pasada. James detuvo el auto cerca de la acera, aferré las manos a las tiras de la mochila y fui en busca de mi equipaje, una pequeña maleta negra que aguardaba a la entrada de la casa.

—¿Lista? —preguntó James bajando del auto. Asentí y me subí en el asiento trasero mientras él acomodaba el equipaje en el maletero. Kenna dejó a la bebé en una silla especial que estaba a mi lado, una donación de una familia de treses. Ella se fue adelante.

James volvió a entrar al auto y colocó el motor en marcha. Cuando partimos me giré para mirar por el vidrio trasero y vi como mi casa se alejaba poco a poco hasta desaparecer calle abajo engullida por una curva amplia.

Me abracé a mí misma. Tenía que mantener la cabeza en alto. Apoyé la espalda en el respaldo y respiré hondo. Era el momento de comenzar mi nueva vida… lejos de mi familia… lejos de Maxon.

…

James y Kenna me dejaron en la puerta del aeropuerto de Carolina a las diez de la noche. Me despedí de ellos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No podían quedarse conmigo porque las instrucciones de Nicoletta eran exactas: No podía levantar sospechas, no podían verme con nadie.

Los vi marcharse mientras el auto desaparecía a lo lejos y súbitamente me encontré sola en medio de aquel edificio. Me cubrí la cara con la bufanda y el cabello con la capucha del abrigo para ocultarlo.  
Seguí las indicaciones de Nicoletta tal y como ella me había escrito en su última carta. Por suerte como nadie abordaba aviones en nuestra localidad, no había ojos curiosos que me descubrieran huyendo de Illea.

Solo había algunos tres y cuatros esperaban para algún vuelo nocturno. La corona Italiana había decidido comprar un pasaje de bajo presupuesto para que abordara un avión de carga que me dejaría en Labrador. Según ellos, nadie sospecharía si arribaba en el puerto libre ya que todos los aviones de carga con suministros llegaban ahí. Se suponía que me esperaría un avión privado dispuesto para personal diplomático que partiría con abastecimiento hasta Italia. Solo esperaba que nadie me descubriera.

Ingresé al primer avión ante el estricto control de un par de guardias reales. Por suerte ninguno me reconoció. Al tener mi rostro cubierto no le dieron importancia, intenté parecer lo menos glamorosa posible, algo que me resultaba natural.  
El pasaje era un papel perforado y pequeño que venía junto con la carta de Nicoletta para salir de Illea. Los guardias le hicieron una tercera perforación, comprobaron que era autentico y me dejaron pasar.  
Abordé el avión con alivio y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo. La mayoría de los pasajeros eran hombres con overol que probablemente trabajaban en Labrador repartiendo los abastecimientos a cada distrito.  
La única sobrecargo que había, una mujer flacucha con exceso de pintalabios, me ofreció una botella de jugo que tenía sabor a detergente y unas galletas sin sal que no sabían a nada. O tal vez siempre habían sabido así y en el palacio me había acostumbrado a otro tipo de sabores.  
Los asientos eran duros y algunos tenían resortes a la vista, no se parecían en nada a los del avión que había tomado cuando volé hacia Ángeles y que me trajo de regreso.  
Contemplé cada rincón, la mesa que se sostenía del asiento del frente estaba desvencijada. La alfombra del pasillo olía a moho y la comida estaba rancia. Lo que era irónico sabiendo que ese mismo avión llevaba comida para abastecer a todo el país.  
Me quedé pensando por un instante. Mis ojos vagaron por aquellos hombres, algunos jóvenes y otros más viejos, todos miraban por las ventanas sucias y llenas de rallones como si buscaran la existencia de algo mejor ahí afuera. Inevitablemente me sentí fatal. Yo iba camino a abordar un avión diplomático hacia Italia para comenzar una nueva vida, mientras que esos hombres… seguirían trabajando bajo el frío y la lluvia cargando insumos para otros que ellos jamás podrían tener en sus manos.  
Y todo eso no era más que culpa de las castas. Por pertenecer a una maldita casta.

No podía seguir mirándolos, así que me dediqué a ver por la ventana que estaba a mi lado cuyas líneas incrustadas en el vidrio hacían parecer que un animal salvaje hubiera pasado sus garras. Suspiré y miré el techo amarillento. Quería alejarme de esa realidad, realidad que podría haber tenido la oportunidad de cambiar pero que había arruinado cuando hice que Maxon me expulsara.  
Agité la cabeza, no iba a pensar más en él. Así que cerré los ojos y esperé que el avión despegara, rogando porque no se cayera a pedazos con la tormenta.

Una sacudida me despertó, estábamos atravesando una tormenta. El avión completo crujía. Me aferré al asiento con uñas cuestionándome por centésima vez por qué estaba haciendo todo eso. Sufrí los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos esperando por el aterrizaje. Por suerte nada sucedió, pero bajé del avión con las piernas temblorosas y el estómago revuelto.  
Si el vuelo de Angeles a Carolina me había hecho confesar todo lo que sentía, éste otro había provocado que deseara una muerte rápida e indolora antes de explotar en el cielo.

Labrador era frío. No. Frío no. Estaba congelado. La plataforma de aterrizaje estaba totalmente a oscuras y una seguidilla de lamparitas colocadas sin orden aparente iluminaba lo poco que se veía de la pista. El cielo estaba tan oscuro y bajo que parecía que en cualquier momento sería engullida por un agujero negro.  
Ceñí el abrigo a mi cuerpo y cubrí mi cara hasta la nariz con la bufanda mientras esperaba a que los hombres que trabajaban en el andén me entregaran mi equipaje. Ahí no había glamur. Era una chica sola en medio de una pista de aterrizaje que se utilizaba para recibir insumos. Enormes cajas de carga se amontaban en torno a mí como montañas. El viento y la lluvia era lo único que escuchaba. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa.  
Cuando recibí mi escuálida maleta me acerqué al chico que estaba a cargo, tenía la piel morena y curtida, tal vez por el frío.

—¡Disculpa! —grité por encima del viento, me miró por debajo de su chiporro—. ¡Necesito encontrar un avión!

El chico frunció el ceño.

—¡Hay muchos aviones aquí señorita! —grito para hacerse escuchar—. ¿Cuál es?

Fruncí el ceño. No podía dar información gratuita a un extraño, pero viéndolo desde mi perspectiva no tenía otra opción. No pensaba buscar un avión en medio de una plataforma desolada.

—¡Es el Mont Romain! —Grité. El chico achicó los ojos mientras cargaba sobre un carro una caja de madera enorme.

—¡Ese es italiano! —exclamó. Sus ojos me vieron con curiosidad pero no dijo nada—. ¡Siga el camino de luces! —indicó con su mano. Tras de mí se enfilaban algunos faroles vagos—. Los aviones extranjeros están al final de la pista.

Asentí con algo de terror al mirar hacia atrás. Algunos faroles se perdían entre la lluvia y la neblina que había comenzado a bajar. Tragué saliva. Tener el cielo rosando mi cabeza me hacía sentir pequeña.

—¡No se ven! —Acoté nerviosa. Él hizo un gesto con la mano.

—¡Confíe en mí! ¡No se va a perder!

Asentí y le agradecí. Ajusté la capucha de mi abrigo. Tenía las manos congeladas y los pies helados. Comencé a seguir el rastro de luces que, curiosamente, se fue haciendo visible a medida que avanzaba. El chico tenía razón. Al final del camino de lamparitas aparecieron enormes aviones de carga que se veían monstruosos en la oscuridad. Sin embargo había uno que tenía las luces encendidas y en cuya cola estaba el dibujo de la bandera italiana cruzada con el estandarte del Tratado de los Alpes.  
Aceleré el paso ansiosa. Los pies me dolían por el frío, pero aquel avión se veía acogedor y calentito.  
Me detuve tras a un grupo de personas que iban a abordarlo. Había hombres y mujeres en cuyas manos llevaban un papel. Noté que en la puerta del avión estaban apuntados dos guardias reales de Illea y un tercero que vestía un colorido uniforme verde con sombrero de penacho. Todos cubrían sus uniformes con capas para protegerse de la lluvia. Mis piernas temblaron. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaría Nicolleta para hacerme pasar solo con la carta que ella me había entregado?  
Comencé a entrar en pánico. Los guardias miraban hacia abajo y no podía verles las caras. Cada vez que alguien entregaba la carta firmada por el rey ellos la estudiaban con una linterna de luz ultravioleta y luego los dejaban pasar.  
Cuando fue mi turno mostré la carta de la princesa. Mi cuerpo entero envió señales de auxilio cuando uno de los guardias reales junto con el de penacho miraron el papel, como si con ello pudieran inspeccionar algo sospechoso. Comencé a morderme el labio cuando el guardia de verde interrumpió.

— _¡Questa lettera è la mia principessa!_

Tomó la carta en sus manos y lo leyó repetidas veces. Al terminar me hizo una reverencia rimbombante, movió sus brazos con exageración y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

— _Benvenuti signorina, la stavano aspettando._

Alcé las cejas y abrí la boca. No entendí nada de lo que había dicho, pero como se hizo a un lado indicándome con su reverencia que entrara al avión, supuse que me había dado permiso. Sin embargo apenas di un paso adelante el otro guardia estiró un brazo delante de mí.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó—. No podemos dejarla pasar sin una carta real firmada por el rey.

El guardia italiano hincho el pecho, era mucho más alto que su colega. Le gritó algo en italiano que el otro no contestó de manera cordial

—¡Italiano idiota! Ningún habitante sale de Illea sin permiso del rey —la boca del guardia se transformó en una sonrisa siniestra y se acercó hasta mí. Intente mantener mi cara oculta bajo la capucha y mi bufanda, pero sus ojos estudiaban los míos como si me conociera—. Yo te he visto antes… ¡Muestra la cara!  
El tercer guardia, que estaba pendiente de un pasajero, se acercó hasta nosotros.

—¿Qué sucede aquí Haser? —quiso saber. Su voz me sonó levemente conocida. El guardia italiano se acercó hasta él explicando en un inglés muy burdo lo que estaba sucediendo. Alcancé a comprender que exigía mi entrada a ese avión por ser una invitada personal del rey italiano.

—Trae una carta de la corte italiana pero no tiene el permiso del rey para abordar —explicó Haser entregándole el papel de Nicoletta a su compañero.  
El otro frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta mí con curiosidad, entonces reconocí su rostro. Sus ojos castaños me miraron con sorpresa cuando reconoció el mío.

—¿Lady America? —susurró sorprendido. Tragué saliva. Miró hacia todos lados como si buscara alguna cosa. Luego miró la carta y movió la cabeza como si asintiera a algo que se hubiese dicho mentalmente.

—Ay, no…—susurré asustada—. Valiant, por favor… —supliqué.

—¿Qué está pasando Rutledge? —quiso saber Haser—. ¿Le informamos al rey?  
Valiant movió la cabeza.

—No. Está todo en orden —mintió—. Esta mujer es italiana —me guiñó un ojo y me devolvió la carta—. No necesita permiso de nuestro rey.

Hazer me estudió de pies a cabeza. El guardia italiano asintió con rapidez.

—¡Están atrasando a una invitada de la corte! —gritó con su inglés enredado. Valiant hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa que no supe descifrar y que por un segundo me hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago, seguramente por la ansiedad.  
Se hizo a un lado jalando a su compañero con él para dejarme pasar. Haser parecía reticente a moverse de su sitio.

—¿No pensarás dejarla pasar así como así? —preguntó sospechosamente. Viéndome en aquella encrucijada no me quedó otra que seguirle el juego a Valiant.

—El rey Marco Antonio me está esperando —intenté imitar el inglés del guardia italiano haciendo que mi voz sonara cantarina— ¿Acaso quieren problemas con Illea por su culpa?  
No debí haber hablado. No debí haber hablado.  
Pero funcionó.  
Recordé la altanería de Celeste, la labia de Marlee y condimenté con un poco de mi propia cosecha. Haser pareció sorprendido y se hizo a un lado lentamente. Noté que Valiant le empujaba la cabeza para obligarlo hacer una reverencia y agradecí tener la bufanda cubriéndome la boca, porque estuve a punto de reírme en su cara.  
Miré hacia atrás mientras subía las escaleras del avión, Haser seguía estudiándome sospechosamente. Sin embargo Valiant me hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y sostuvo aquella sonrisa extraña. Le devolví el gesto con los ojos.  
Anoté mentalmente que si algún día regresaba a Illea tendría que devolverle la mano. ¿Por qué no me había dado el tiempo de conocer a los guardias personales de Maxon?  
Me giré hacia atrás cuando llegué a la puerta esperando que en mi mirada el chico hubiese visto el agradecimiento por lo que había hecho. Era la segunda vez que me ayudaba a conseguir algo imposible.  
Entré al avión y lo perdí de vista.

…

El interior del avión era lujoso y cálido, al contrario del de carga que me había llevado hacia Labrador. Los asistentes de vuelo estaban vestidos impecablemente, las mujeres llevaban su uniforme verde perfectamente planchado. Los asientos eran amplios y cómodos, colocados uno frente a otro, una mesa pequeña se situaba entre ambas butacas.  
Las ventanas estaban limpias.  
Miré hacia el horizonte a través del vidrio y noté en la oscuridad de la tormenta a los hombres de overol acumulando una caja tras otra de los aviones que iban llegando. Me mordí el labio y decidí que algún día cambiaría esa situación.  
Una de las sobrecargo me distrajo al depositar sobre mi mesa un tazón de chocolate caliente y algunos dulces.

Al cabo de veinte minutos la puerta se cerró. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar. El piloto dio las buenas noches en inglés y en italiano. Toda la gente que me rodaba vestía elegante, no había nadie mirando por la ventana deseando un mejor mañana. Probablemente esperaban impacientes que el avión despegara.

Me cubrí con una frazada de color verde y coloqué un juego de audífonos en mis oídos para ver una película en una pantalla que sobresalía por el costado izquierdo. Ni en el avión a Ángeles tuve tanto lujo y comodidad. Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo sin poner atención a los diálogos. Volví a mirar por la ventana, pero esta vez deseando que mis ojos fueran lo suficientemente poderosos para atravesar todos los distritos hasta llegar a él.  
El avión se puso en marcha sin que lo notara, mis mejillas estaban húmedas. De repente me encontraba ascendiendo. Labrador se hizo pequeño, los aviones de la plataforma desaparecieron cuando el avión agarro altura atravesando las nubes hasta situarse por encima de ellas. El cielo estrellado me recibió.  
Lo había conseguido. Había dejado Illea. Lo había dejado a él.

—Hasta siempre Maxon… —gemí rosando mis dedos en la ventana.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola!  
Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.  
Nuevamente agradezco su apoyo. He visto cuánto han compartido esta historia y cuánto me han ayudado a difundirla, estoy verdaderamente emocionada con el impacto que ha tenido.  
¡Son los mejores lectores del mundo mundial!

Sobre el capítulo:  
Bueno, espero haber podido responder algunas de las dudas que quedaron en el anterior. Ojalá no los haya aburrido. La despedida de América tenía que ser lo más sutil posible, sin tanto escándalo. Aunque por supuesto, su salida tendrá repercusiones.  
Imagino que quieren saber sobre Maxon, bien, ya habrá un capítulo desde el punto de vista de él y eso sucederá en el seis (ya está listo).  
Sé que hay muchos que quieren tener todos los capítulos para "ahora", pero tienen que entender que aunque tenga muchos avanzados eso me sirve de reserva por si llegara a retrasarme. Si los publico todos de inmediato y por alguna razón no alcanzo a escribir los siguientes, se quedarán esperando más tiempo del que les gustaría.  
Por ahora el tiempo de una vez por semana no está tan mal ¿o sí?

También les quería comentar que la semana pasada les dejé unas fotos con los personajes originales (creados por mí para la historia) en la página de Facebook, y les dije que serían importantes.  
Bueno, adivinen quién lleva apareciendo desde el primer capítulo, apareció en éste y además sale en esas imágenes. ¿Pueden relacionarlo finalmente?

Cada personaje tiene en esas imágenes un título especial y es por una razón.

Aquí me despido hasta la próxima semana.  
Gracias por leerme y por estar aquí dejando todos los días sus teorías y comentarios que me alegran a cada instante.

Les recuerdo que las actualizaciones por ahora serán los días **LUNES** de cada semana. Si llegase a haber algún retraso se los haré saber por Facebook.

¡Un abrazo a todos!  
Nos leemos.  
Kate.-


	5. Capítulo 4

¡Nuevo capítulo!  
Gracias a todos por seguir aquí y por no dejar de comentar. No tienen idea lo feliz que me hace ver la cantidad de votos que tiene esta historia.  
Como estoy entrando en terreno neutral hay cosas inventadas por mí, así que si saben algo que se me haya escapado de las manos (y que no arruine el argumento), ya saben, acepto sugerencias.

Para los que me pidieron la página de Facebook es: kathleencobac  
Lo mismo en Instagram y Twitter: kathleencobac

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **IV**

Era extraño como sucedían las cosas.  
Durante la estadía en el palacio me había acostumbrado a la buena mesa y a comida que jamás en mi vida creí que probaría.  
Cuando volví a Carolina todo me sabía diferente, a pesar de tener un poco más de dinero para que mi madre comprara comida de mejor calidad. Sin embargo, ya una vez sobre el avión, los sobrecargos me trataron casi como si fuera su reina. El tipo de verde, que luego me entere se llamaba Giacomo, era el secretario personal de Marizza, la asesora del rey Marco Antonio. El sujeto me habló prácticamente todo el vuelo a pesar de que no le entendí absolutamente nada. Casi no me dejó dormir hasta que se lo tuve que ordenar.  
Todavía me costaba acostumbrarme a esa sensación de seudo poder que conllevaba ser una "Lady". Dar órdenes no era lo mío y tener que darlas para que me pudieran escuchar o hacerme un favor simple, era demasiado.

Cuando el avión despegó inevitablemente derramé algunas lágrimas solitarias. Estaba dejando atrás una vida entera. A mi madre, mis hermanos, mis amigos y a Maxon. A medida que íbamos alcanzando altura observé desde lejos las luces de la ciudad de Labrador. Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo y suspiré sobrecogida. Un sueño terminaba, pero comenzaba otro. Lamentablemente no importaba cuánto me alejara de Illéa, porque de todos modos se sabría la noticia de la boda de Maxon con Kriss, y de ello no podía arrancar. En eso Kenna tenía razón.

Lo sabría tarde o temprano.

No tenía hambre pero comí igualmente. La pasta estaba extraordinaria, así como la copa de champagne y la estúpida tarta de fresas que había de postre. Emití un gemido agudo cuando me la ofrecieron, Giacomo casi arroja a la sobrecargo por una ventana creyendo que me había hecho mal la comida. Tuve que calmarlo intentando explicarme en inglés, pero el sujeto apenas entendía. Por suerte uno de los pasajeros hizo la traducción por mí y evitó que la mujer volara por los aires.

El viaje duró alrededor de doce horas. El avión llegaría directo a Roma donde debía esperar instrucciones. Según las indicaciones de Nicoletta alguien pasaría por mí al aeropuerto.  
Desperté ante un sol radiante que chocaba contra el interior de la cabina, realzando sus colores verdes y rojos.  
Me asomé por la ventana y contuve la respiración. Había todo un sinfín de parajes verdes y edificios antiguos tan pequeños que desde arriba parecían juguetes.  
Cuando el capitán anunció el descenso me aferré con fuerza de los brazos de mi asiento. El viaje había estado demasiado tranquilo para lo que estaba acostumbrada, y eso lo agradecía.

Un cosquilleo me revolvió las entrañas cuando el avión hizo un giro y comenzó a descender con rapidez hasta alcanzar tierra firme.  
No me había dado cuenta de cuán nerviosa estaba. El corazón me latía desenfrenado. Me llevé una mano al pecho y por primera vez después de muchos días me pregunté: ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Al cabo de veinte minutos, cuando el piloto autorizó la salida de los pasajeros, Giacomo me ofreció su brazo para ayudarme a bajar del avión y me cubrió la espalda con su capa a pesar de llevar mi abrigo.

—Sol, pero frío —dijo intentando modular su inglés. Asentí. Había olvidado que en Italia estaban igualmente en invierno.

Con calma y cuidado, me escoltó hasta la plataforma. Un viento gélido azotó la capa, el sol no calentaba nada a pesar de lo radiante.

—Por aquí mi lady —me dijo ansioso.

Comenzamos a caminar por la plataforma detrás del aeropuerto. La corriente de aire entre los aviones casi me quita la capa. Me la ceñí al cuello y miré hacia atrás observando el avión.

—¿Y mis cosas? —pregunté inocentemente, Giacomo rió.

—Ya vienen, ya vienen —dijo jalándome por el brazo. No me quedó hacer más que confiar y que mi escuálida maleta llegara a mis manos.

…

Una vez dentro del edificio Giacomo presentó algunas cartas repletas de sellos reales a un policía de inmigración y luego dijo algo en italiano. Solo logré entender "Illéa" y "Princesa Nicoletta". Comencé a morderme el labio inferior y luego a comerme una uña. Los nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada. Nuevamente mi cabeza me atacaba con la pregunta: ¿Qué haces ahí?

Cuando el policía timbró y firmó todos los papeles me miró e hizo una reverencia. Alcé las cejas con sorpresa y Giacomo se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar delante de él. Crucé un arco metálico con una luz verde para que me registraran. Al no suceder nada, salí por el otro lado liberando el aire que había aguantado.  
Finalmente nos encaminamos a la sala de desembarque y logré vislumbrar mi maleta junto a una mujer rubia de mediana edad que estaba vestida con un pantalón negro y una blusa morada. Encima llevaba un abrigo oscuro hasta el suelo. Giacomo llegó hasta ella y le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza. La saludó en italiano y luego me presentó. Apreté los dientes. Giacomo le entregó la carta que Nicoletta había firmado para mí y que valía como mi entrada a Italia, la mujer sonrió y estiró su mano.

—Bienvenida mi lady —saludó en perfecto inglés—. Soy Marizza Bruni, asesora de su majestad real.

—Hola —saludé con torpeza, olvidando los modales que Silvia me había enseñado. Tomé su mano y la estreché—. Soy America… America Singer.

—Sígame por favor, su alteza Nicoletta está ansiosa por verla.

Los tres caminamos por un largo pasillo que se dividía en varios pasillos más. Parecía un laberinto. Cada vez que miraba hacia atrás olvidaba de dónde habíamos salido. Por suerte al cabo de unos minutos salimos por un subterráneo donde aguardaba una limusina con tres banderas colocadas en el maletero, la italiana, la del Tratado de los Alpes y la del escudo de la corona. Trague saliva, Giacomo guardó mi maleta y yo me subí junto con la mujer en el asiento trasero.

Marizza se sentó a mi lado y de repente salimos hacia la luz por una carretera absolutamente iluminada y rodeada de verde.

—¿Agua? —me ofreció. Asentí con torpeza. Comencé a beber a sorbos mientras ella hablaba por teléfono con un celular demasiado moderno para lo que conocía. De hecho, por lo que sabía, los celulares estaban vetados en mi país a excepción de las castas más altas que podían costearlos, así que era algo totalmente nuevo ver aquel aparatito con una pantalla tan brillante.  
Todo era tan nuevo… y diferente.  
Cuando la limusina salió de la carretera y la ciudad comenzó a aparecer delante de nosotros mi boca se desencajó. Había gente por todos lados, algunos vestidos con abrigos gruesos, otros con una simple bufanda. Pero lo que sin dudas llamó mi atención era que parecía como si jamás hubiese existido una guerra. Había tráfico, un furgón escolar llevaba niños que sacaban la cabeza por la ventana, las cafeterías y restaurantes estaban repletos, fue inevitable notar la sonrisa en el rostro de las personas.

Donde quiera que mirase la vida era activa, normal y radiante. Me mordí el labio y miré a Marizza que conversaba con Giacomo.

—Todos se ven muy felices —comenté con suavidad. Recordé que las primas de Nicoletta me habían dicho que no existían las castas en Italia, lo que se podía observar sin cuestionamiento—. ¿Aquí no existen las castas, cierto? —pregunté para corroborar. Marizza me miró como si tuviera cuernos.

—¿Castas? —preguntó alzando una ceja, luego miró a Giacomo como si no comprendiera—. Aquí nunca han existido las castas _cara mía,_ Italia es un país libre.

—Por supuesto que no hay… — dejé las palabras en el aire y comencé a observar a la gente. A nuestro alrededor había tanta vida como jamás vi en Illea. Se parecía a las películas que alguna vez papá llevó a la casa y que se habían rodado antes de la tercera guerra. Antes que Illea se transformara en lo que era por culpa de la mala administración de la realeza. ¿Por qué no le había sucedido aquello a Italia si también tenían monarquía?

Descubrí la respuesta cuando salimos del entorno de la ciudad y rodeamos la periferia hasta llegar a un sector donde había un frondoso bosque. Al cabo de veinte minutos nos detuvimos ante una enorme mansión que era protegida por un enrejado que medía al menos tres metros. Parpadeé confundida. Temía preguntar alguna estupidez.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Marizza. Moví la cabeza indefinidamente.

—Creí que Nicoletta vivía en un palacio —contesté. Marizza sonrió con dulzura, Giacomo habló con un guardia para que abrieran la reja.

—El rey no lo considera necesario, es demasiado ostentoso para tan poca gente —sonrió. La limusina entró por un camino pedregoso que se curvaba en torno a una fuente de agua. Justo en la entrada había tres mujeres vestidas con pantalones de mezclilla que aguardaban en la escalera—. Antiguamente la realeza vivía en un palacio, pero el rey Marco Antonio quería vivir en un entorno más familiar con sus hijos. No creas que la mansión es para sentir grandeza, no. Tiene cinco hijos y era más cómodo por las habitaciones, y como es más pequeña que un palacio pueden pasar más tiempo juntos. El resto del espacio es para reuniones oficiales y una es de uso especial para el primer ministro.

Asentí. No quería parecer idiota pero había olvidado que Europa se regía por ministros y parlamentarios que decretaban las leyes y normas. El rey gobernaba, nada pasaba sin su aprobación, pero al ministro lo elegía el pueblo como su representante. Me preguntaba cómo sería si Illea tuviera ese tipo de gobierno. Seguramente no habría más conflictos entre norteños y sureños, pero Clarkson odiaría dejar de ser el único con el poder de gobernar.

La limusina se detuvo frente a las escaleras y las tres mujeres descendieron por ellas. Una abrió la puerta, la otra tomo mi maleta y la otra me ayudó a salir.

Me saludaron en Italiano, apenas entendí lo que me dijeron. Miré a Marizza algo desorientada.

—Son algunas de las criadas—explicó.

—Carla.

—Soffia.

—Malia.

Se presentaron.

—Un gusto —Saludé. Iba a decir algo más cuando escuché un grito que me obligó a mirar hacia la puerta.

—¡América! —exclamo Nicoletta corriendo hacia mí.

A diferencia de cómo la había visto en Illea, con aquellos vestidos elegantes y su postura de reina, la princesa vestía un pantalón de tela color crema y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta y no usaba maquillaje. Se veía prácticamente casi de mi edad. Como si estuviera saliendo camino a la universidad y se le hubiese pasado el autobus. Sin embargo, su belleza provocaba que se viera igualmente espectacular.  
Me abrazó con fuerza y todo el temor que había sentido se fue desvaneciendo.

—¡Al fin llegaste! —exclamó demasiado agudo, me abrazó y me dio varios besos en las mejillas. Me sorprendió su comportamiento tan espontaneo y alejado de lo que había visto en Illea, donde se manejó con total sobriedad y compostura—. ¡Ven! ¡Tienes que ver al _mío papa_! ¡Está loco por conocerte!

Nicoletta me agarró por el brazo y me llevó a rastras al interior de la mansión. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Marizza dándoles órdenes a las chicas que me habían esperado en la escalera. Apenas pude apreciar el entorno. La princesa me jaló por varios pasillos, unos tenían el suelo de madera y otras alfombras. Logré vislumbrar una habitación decorada con juguetes de bebé, pero pasé tan rápido que no pude fijarme bien.

Cuando creí que habíamos corrido suficiente, Nicoletta se detuvo ante una puerta de vidrio que daba a un enorme comedor. Desde adentro se escuchaban risas y música. Quedé congelada un segundo. Me miré en el reflejo de la puerta para ver el estado de mi cara, imaginaba que después de un largo vuelo nocturno no me vería muy aseada, no quería ni imaginar cómo lucía.

—Disculpa que te traiga así, pero es que ansiaba que conocieras a mi familia —me dijo Nicoletta con rapidez, y abrió la puerta—. ¡ _América è arrivato_! —gritó abriendo las puertas.

Por un segundo estuve a punto de que se me abriera la boca de par en par.  
Si esperaba elegancia, formalidad y un comportamiento ejemplar como sucedía en Illea, tenía que olvidarlo. La mesa del comedor estaba frente a una chimenea encendida, pero no había nadie sentado en ella. Por el contrario, toda la familia real estaba en el suelo, riendo, comiendo su desayuno entre cojines y tocando la guitarra frente al fuego.

Un hombre de barba y cabello canoso muy bien peinado se levantó del suelo dejando la guitarra a un lado. Llevaba un pantalón claro y una camisa azul oscuro. Del tabique de su nariz colgaban unos lentes cuadrados.

—América —dijo él con tono paternal y me abrazó como si fuera una hija a la que no veía hace años—. Bienvenida querida —saludó en perfecto inglés, casi con acento británico—. Soy Marco Antonio, el padre de Nicoletta.

Esta vez dejé que la mandíbula se desencajara. Era el rey. El rey de Italia. Un hombre que podía ser el reflejo de mi propio padre.

—Es… —tragué saliva—. Es un placer… majestad.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, odio las formalidades —rió.

Tras él se acercaron cuatro mujeres, una de ellas cargaba un bebé y otra llevaba a una niña  
pequeña de la mano.

—América, ella es mi madre, ya la conociste —presentó Nicoletta a la más bajita—. Roxana.

—Encantada de volver a verte querida —me saludó la mujer en un inglés menos formal.

Estaba perpleja. Toda aquella elegancia a la que me había acostumbrado por la fuerza a vivir en Illea, en Italia era totalmente lo contrario. La reina era una mujer menuda, de caderas anchas y llevaba su cabello en una melena de color chocolate intenso hasta la barbilla. Sobre su vestido de lana cargaba un delantal de cocina.

—Y ellas son mis hermanas, Bianca, Gullieta y Antonella, los niños son mis sobrinos, Bruno es el bebé y Marina es la pequeña…—las saludé a todas mientras Nicoletta miraba hacia todos lados—. ¿Y Philippo? —preguntó. El rey alzó las cejas, contrariado. Hasta parecía molesto.

—Se fue a esquiar a los Alpes con Nicolo esta mañana—suspiró—. Ya sabes cómo es, regresará en algunas semanas.  
No parecía muy contento al anunciar aquello.

—Es mi hermano mayor, el único varón y algo irresponsable —me explicó Nicoletta al oído—. Ya lo conocerás.

—Iré a ver si las galletas están listas —anunció la reina para distender la expresión de su marido, que le sonrió al pasar por su lado. Me sonrió achicando sus ojos y me apretó el brazo con ternura—. Por favor, querida, siéntete como en tu casa.

Miré hacia todos lados sin poder creer absolutamente nada. Nicoletta rió con suavidad.

—Sé lo que piensas — dijo colocándose un mechón de pelo que había caído de su coleta tras la oreja—. No somos como los Schreave, somos una familia normal que se desarrolló en un país donde la guerra no alcanzó a cambiarlo todo. Si hubiésemos dejado que los musulmanes nos invadieran probablemente nada de esto existiría y tendríamos que andar tapadas con velos sirviéndoles a los hombres como esclavas.

Hizo un gesto para cubrirse la nariz con las manos.  
Asentí. Las reconquistas lo habían cambiado todo, pero ¿cómo había podido dañar tanto a un país como Illea al punto de degradarlo a castas? ¿Cómo Gregory Illea pudo ser tan egoísta? Italia funcionaba en otra dimensión, como si fueran dos planetas diferentes. No podía creer que solo nos separaran algunas horas de un vuelo en avión.

Mientras aquí el rey Marco Antonio se sentaba junto a sus hijas y nietos a comer el desayuno en el suelo frente a la chimenea, en Illea, Clarckson amenazaba a cualquiera que no siguiera sus protocolos, al punto de azotarlos si era necesario.

Temblé.

—Nicoletta, hija mía, ¿por qué no le muestras a América su habitación? Creo que estará más cómoda —sonrió el rey. Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo. Parecía como si mi cerebro hubiese olvidado que existía la amabilidad y el buen trato hacia otros por parte de los gobernantes.

—Claro _papa_ , ven, sígueme —me dijo. La iba a seguir pero me tomó de la mano y tiró de ella. Alargué mi brazo izquierdo para agradecerle al rey por la invitación, pero su hija ya me llevaba a rastras por el pasillo.

—¡Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad! —alcancé a exclamar antes de que me forzaran a doblar rápidamente por una esquina.

…

La habitación era completamente lo opuesto a lo que tuve en Illea. Había una cama con un edredón de colores, un tocador pequeño, un armario y un baño privado. Pero no había lujos. Mi ventana tenía un balcón pequeño que daba justo hacia la fuente de agua de la entrada. Las cortinas eran de tul azul. Me giré sonriente.

—La decoré para ti —dijo Nioletta riendo. Miré hacia todos lados, en cada rincón el color azul se destacaba por encima de los demás—. Si quieres cambiar algo solo tienes que pedirlo.

—Está perfecto—me sonrojé— No tenías que molestarte.

—¡Claro que sí! Eres mi amiga y quiero que te sientas cómoda —sonrió sentándose en la cama. Que me tratara como su amiga me hizo sentir un calorcito agradable en el estómago. La miré. Parecía una joven normal. Sin toda esa parsimonia y los vestidos elegantes nadie creería que fuese una princesa. Sin embargo, comenzaba a comprender por qué ese brillo de sol que vivía en ella desde el primer momento que la conocí seguía ahí. Porque su vida era feliz, su familia era encantadora. Ella no estaba amarrada a un tirano como padre. Podía comprender finalmente por qué Marco Antonio era el rey más querido de Europa, bastaba ver a su propia hija para entenderlo.

—Gracias por invitarme —susurré sentándome en la cama, a su lado—. No sabía que sería de mi vida si seguía viviendo en Illea. Me salvaste de un gran pesar.

Ella suspiró.

—Estabas tan cerca —susurró—. Mi padre sabía que tú serías la elegida… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Suspiré y me pasé las manos por la cara. Cerré los ojos.

—Te contaré toda la historia, pero… no me juzgues antes de terminarla ¿Sí?

Me miró ceñuda y asintió. Hizo como si tuviera una llave en la boca y fingió tenerla cerrada. Respiré profundamente y comencé mi relato desde mis encuentros con Aspen en la casa del árbol hasta el despecho que sentí por él y que me obligó a ingresar a la selección. Le conté cómo conocí a Maxon, cómo comencé a enamorarme de él y las muchas cosas que descubrí viviendo en el mismo espacio que el rey. Finalmente le terminé por relatar lo que había sucedido hasta que abandoné el palacio. Hasta ese punto ni siquiera había notado que mis mejillas estaban empapadas. Nicoletta me prestó un pañuelo y me limité a secarlas.

Se mantuvo en silencio por un rato.

—Es un verdadero tonto —dijo al cabo de un rato—. ¿Ni siquiera dejó que te explicaras?

—Se sintió traicionado —suspiré—. A veces intentó comprenderlo, pero… ni siquiera me dio una oportunidad, ni a mí ni a Aspen —me llevé la mano al pecho para apaciguar el dolor—. Me fui esperando recordarle lo que había causado. Siento que en parte fue mi culpa, debí haberle contado sobre Aspen desde el principio, pero tenía terror que por nos terminaran azotando como ocurrió con Marlee. Jamás me habría perdonado si Aspen hubiese terminado convertido en un ocho con la espalda hecha pedazos.

Sentí su mano en mi hombro.

—Azotes, Dios mío…—suspiró sorprendida—. No puedo creer que sigan existiendo métodos tan arcaicos en plena era moderna —frunció el ceño—. Comprendo que las guerras nos cambiaron a todos, pero se supone que nos tenían que convertir en mejores humanos unidos por la paz, no en dictadores brutos y hambrientos de poder.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Así se controla a un pueblo… —dije sin pensar.

—Por eso Illea necesita nuevos gobernantes —acotó ella mirándome de reojo. Le devolví la mirada—. ¿O crees que te traje hasta aquí para que te olvidaras de Maxon?

Alcé una ceja.

—Cierto, mencionaste en tu carta que tenías una propuesta que hacerme, ¿qué tienes en mente?

Sonrió misteriosamente y se levantó de la cama.

—Ya verás... —susurró. Caminó hasta la puerta y se giró con pomposidad—. Agradezco que me hayas contado todo esto. No te preocupes, no te juzgo. Cometiste errores, pero él también, y eso es lo que intentaremos solucionar —indicó hacia un velador al costado de la cama— Tienes un teléfono a tu disposición —Sobre el velador había un teléfono y un cuadernillo—. Y si quieres escribir o enviar alguna carta, ahí tienes papel y lápiz —agregó—. Puedes comunicarte con tu familia sin problemas. ¿Ya sabes que pronto todos en Illea sabrán que estás aquí no? Las noticias se mueven rápido.

Tragué saliva, asentí lentamente. Cuando huí del país sin el permiso real en algún momento quise plantearme qué sucedería después con la información sobre mi paradero. Era inevitable que tarde o temprano Clarkson se enterara que estaba viviendo con el rey italiano. La pregunta era ¿cómo lo tomaría si su más grande deseo era poder establecer un lazo con Italia?

—¿Qué ocurrirá con mi familia cuando se entere el rey? —pregunté asustada—. No quiero que los castiguen por mi culpa.  
Era algo que ni siquiera había pensado. Envié a mi familia lejos de Carolina para que tuvieran una mejor vida, pero había olvidado que mis errores podían traerles consecuencias.  
Me sonrió con suavidad.

—Desde el momento que aceptaste mi invitación tenemos a tu familia vigilada —dijo en un tono extraño, como si cuidara sus palabras—. No les sucederá nada. Te lo prometo.

Asentí lentamente.

—¿Puedo llamar a mi madre? —Pregunté ansiosa.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Claro que puedes —respondió, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió saliendo al pasillo. Asomó la cabeza y mostró sus dientes blancos y perfectos—. Tomate tu tiempo, ¡muero porque conozcas Roma!

Iba a agradecerle cuando desapareció cerrando la puerta. Me quedé sentada en la cama intentado descifrar su comportamiento. ¿Qué había pretendido exactamente trayéndome a Italia? ¿Qué quería conseguir? ¿Qué propuesta era esa?

Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía cosas que hacer antes de averiguarlo, probablemente me lo diría tarde o temprano. Primero tenía que asearme, cambiarme de ropa y llamar a casa.

Miré mi vestido y decidí dejar la ducha para más tarde. Había prioridades y una era llamar a casa. Tenía que contarle a mamá todo lo que había visto.  
Me acerqué al velador y tomé el teléfono.

— _¡América!_ —exclamó cuando contestó.  
—Mamá….—suspiré.

— _Hija, te extrañamos tanto…—_ la oí graznar, mi madre no era de las que lloraba fácilmente, sin embargo sentía la tristeza en su voz.

—Yo a ustedes —gemí.

— _¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? ¿Llegaste bien?_

Fruncí los labios, no quería dar detalles.

—Todo salió perfecto…

— _Qué bien hija, qué bien…. ¿sabes? Kenna vendrá este fin de semana con Astra y James_ —contó—. _Está ansiosa por saber de ti, ¿llamarás?_

Sonreí.

—Claro que sí, quisiera poder hablar con todos —me picó la garganta.

— _Mi niña, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo son los italianos?_

—En realidad… estoy sorprendida —le dije. Y le expliqué todo lo que había ocurrido desde que tomé el avión hasta que Nicoletta se fue de la habitación. Mi madre suspiro.

— _La comunidad que sobrevivió a la guerra en Europa es más unida de lo que crees_ —me explicó—. _Tu padre bien lo sabía, por eso buscó por muchos años una forma de sacarnos a todos del país para llevarnos al otro lado del mundo_ —me confesó.

Debía admitir que aquello no me lo esperaba. Había muchas cosas de mis padres que no me imaginé jamás, como la selección de mi madre, que papá fuera aliado del norte y ahora, que él buscara por años una forma de escapar de Illea.

¿Qué podía saber papá que nunca nos dijo?

—¿Cómo que papá quería irse de Illea? ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?

Hubo un silencio suave. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta que había hablado demás.

— _Da igual, al menos tú estás cumpliendo ese sueño_.

Fruncí el ceño. No quise seguir preguntando, ya habría oportunidades para hablar de ello.

—Me habría encantado poder traerlos, es todo tan diferente…—cambié el tema.

— _Lo puedo imaginar…_

—¿Y la casa nueva? ¿Está todo bien? —pregunté intentando desviar la conversación. Por fin escuché un amago de risa.

— _¡Es estupendo! May está enloquecida con el centro comercial, ya quiere cambiar todo su armario, y Gerad se inscribió en un club deportivo_ —se escuchaba emocionada—. _Gracias América, no sabes lo bien que nos hizo este cambio._

Sonreí aliviada.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —agradecí.

— _¿Es Ames mamá? ¡Quiero hablar con ella!_

— _¡Yo también!_

Reí al escuchar sus voces de fondo.

— _Tus hermanos quieren hablar contigo_ —dijo mi madre—. _Te quiero mucho…_

Esbocé una sonrisa triste.

—Y yo a ti.

— _Por favor, mantente en contacto._

—Descuida, aquí no tengo limitadas las llamadas. Puedo llamarlos todos los días si quiero.

— _Cuando puedas, no abuses de la hospitalidad del rey._

— _¡Ames!_ —escuché un grito agudo.

— _Te paso a May o no dejará de fastidiar… no hablen mucho que le saldrá costosa la llamada a su hermana_ —escuché que los regañaba.

Reí.

Cuando oí la voz de ellos las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. ¡Cuánto los extrañaba! Sus risas, sus bromas, sus abrazos, su compañía. Mis hermanos irradiaban esa estrella que Illea había perdido en sus habitantes. Una luz que a mamá, Kotta y Kenna también parecía abandonarlos poco a poco. Como si ya no tuvieran esperanza. Pero papá siempre la tuvo y por suerte había contagiado con ella a mis hermanos.  
Fuera lo que Nioletta tuviera planeado para mí, iba a hacerlos orgullosos. Quería que supieran que de un modo u otro, las cosas estarían bien para nuestra familia.  
Tal vez incluso podía traerlos a Italia conmigo.  
Cuando corté la llamada me quedé un rato en silencio para guardar sus voces en mi corazón. Para sentirlos más cerca de mí a pesar de la distancia.  
Necesitaba mantenerme en contacto día y noche con ellos. No podía vivir sabiendo que si les sucedía algo sería mi culpa. Realmente quería confiar que la corona italiana los estuviera protegiendo.

Tenía que confiar en Nicoletta.

Cuando entré a La Selección me sentía fuera de lugar, como una ficha de dómino en un tablero de ajedrez. Sin embargo, en Italia me sentía libre, espontanea y curiosamente protegida.  
De algún modo sabía que estar ahí era lo correcto, era algo que tenía que hacerse. Y aunque no era una persona religiosa, le pedí a papá que me ayudara. Acaricié el brazalete que mamá me había dado por adelantado por mi cumpleaños dieciocho y que papá había guardado para mí. Estaba junto al de Maxon. Ambos decoraban mi muñeca derecha.

Me sequé la última lágrima que escapó de mis ojos. Maxon se casaría en cualquier momento. Pronto recibiría un anuncio y, masoquista o no, necesitaba saber más. Quería saber más.  
Los ojos se desviaron hacia el cuadernillo que estaba a un lado del teléfono y no lo pensé dos veces.

Tomé papel y lápiz y comencé a escribir a la única persona que sería mis ojos y oídos dentro de ese palacio infestado por una única y gran serpiente:

" _Marlee, amiga mía… te escribo desde Italia, tengo mucho que contarte y espero que me ayudes…."_

…

* * *

 **NOTAS**

Lamento si no es suficientemente largo, pero la llegada no era algo que tuviera que tener mucho detalle, solo quería establecer una diferencia entre Italia e Illea.

Como había explicado en los capítulos anteriores, todo lo que tiene que ver con el reino de Italia y las políticas europeas fue una invención mía para poder darle a la historia un poco más de amplitud internacional.  
Quería que se notara la diferencia entre Illea e Italia. Me imaginé algo como que aquellos países siguieron funcionando como siempre y mejor después de la guerra, apelando a la paz y a los diálogos para evitar conflictos.  
Algo que Illea no quiere.  
Por otro lado no sabía si Nicoletta tenía o no hermanas o hermanos, así que invente una familia numerosa como a la antigua, con una matriarca y un patriarca alegre.  
Y, al príncipe lo verán en el siguiente capítulo. Esta semana subo su ficha en Facebook.

Así que, díganme ustedes ¿por qué el rey italiano llevó a América a su país?  
¡Recibo teorías!

Gracias por leer chicos, me alegran todos los días con sus comentarios.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Kate.-


	6. Capítulo 5

Quiero aclarar un poco la línea temporal de la historia. El fanfic completo transcurre en un año y está dividido en dos partes: el viaje de America, que durará alrededor de ocho meses —lo verán en este capítulo—, y su regreso a Illea, donde pasarán los cuatro meses que restan.  
Por el momento todavía estoy escribiendo capítulos que suceden dentro de esos últimos cuatro meses, pero como pueden pasar muchas cosas, tal vez sea incluso más de un año (en la historia).

Mil gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por ser tan maravillosos.  
Pero en especial a Kiera Cass (aunque nunca leerá esto) por haber creado este universo que me permitió ponerme creativa jajaja

 ***** Este es el capítulo 5. Si en el sistema aparece como 6 es porque cuenta al prólogo como primer capítulo.

 **Importante:** Les cuento que estoy participando por los premios **#Wattys2016** , que son como una selección de Wattpad para las mejores historias publicadas este año. Pero eso lo decide la gente. Así que si me buscan por twitter: **kathleencobac** verán un mensaje que hay que retwittear varias veces con el hashtag **#mywattyschoice**. Creo que quedan veintiocho días para retwittear, así que si me ayudan se los agradecería un montón. Ya que si milagrosamente llegase a ganar, daría pie para que mi primera novela tenga mejor acogida por parte de la gente que me sigue.

Nos los aburro más y los dejo con el capítulo.  
¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **V**

« _America, no sabes todo lo que está sucediendo.  
Se supone que solo los pisos superiores saben de tu salida del país. Aquí en las cocinas aún no se enteran de nada, pero creo que en cualquier momento se filtra a nivel nacional.  
Con Carter hemos decidido revelar nuestra identidad a algunas personas de confianza para poder hablar de ti con más libertad. Para poder ayudarte.  
No me lo vas a creer. Pero he tenido que cambiar el color de mi cabello, cejas y pestañas para poder trabajar sin tener que esconderme de todo el mundo. Meridia, la chica que nos ayudó con Carter a curar nuestras heridas, me ha dado un tónico para broncear mi piel. Pareciera que acabara de tener el mejor viaje de mi vida al Caribe.  
Pero gracias a ello he podido moverme por el palacio para averiguar más cosas sin ser reconocida.  
Tú amigo, Aspen, anda con un humor de perros que asusta a todo quien se cruce por su camino. Lucy por suerte ha sabido llevarlo bien, pero aún así, él dice que no puede creer que hayas sido tan irresponsable y que no le hayas contado nada. Me pidió que te dijera que le escribieras en cuanto tuvieras tiempo. Ojalá lo antes posible.  
Es él quien nos mantiene informados sobre todo lo que sucede arriba._

El rey llamó a una reunión hace tres días y se encerró por horas con Maxon, todos los asesores y algunos de sus guardias de confianza. Por suerte uno de ellos es parte de nuestro equipo. Lo conocimos gracias a Aspen, se llama Valiant Rutledge, es uno de los guardias personales de Maxon. No creo que lo recuerdes. Aunque por suerte ha sabido ser discreto.  
Pero te confieso que temo por él y por Aspen. Han arriesgado mucho revelando información de las reuniones del rey.  
Dijo que ha puesto precio a tu cabeza para cuando regreses. Quiere saber cómo escapaste de Illea sin su permiso.  
¿No pretendes volver pronto cierto? Porque con los chicos creemos que si el país se entera de tu paradero, el rey no podrá hacer nada contra ti. Así que por el momento lo que menos quiere es que se difunda la noticia.  
Para los cocineros, para los soldados, para las doncellas y para toda la gente que está fuera de estas paredes, eres un símbolo de rebeldía y de fortaleza. ¿Te imaginas cuánto te adorarán cuando se enteren que saliste del país desafiando las leyes?  
No sabes cuánto deseaban que tú fueras su reina.  
Carter cree que el rey teme que tu nombre influya en el país al punto que tenga que tragarse su orgullo y suplicarte porque regreses.  
Por favor, dime que tienes un plan. ¿O te quedarás en Italia para siempre?  
Ah, por cierto. Ayer atacaron con fuerza una de las torres cerca de la biblioteca, Kriss andaba por ahí. Gracias a Dios no ocurrió nada malo. Aunque nadie sabe de dónde vino el ataque, porque no había rebeldes alrededor.  
Se supone que la Selección era para alentar al pueblo a sentirse parte de la corona. Si le sucede algo a Kriss, ¿puedes dimensionar cómo reaccionaría el país? Ella es la persona que los representa. No quiero ni imaginar qué habría ocurrido si hubiese sido peor.  
Pero la buena noticia es que por culpa del ataque Maxon no puede acercarse a ella. Según me ha dicho, cree que es una forma de protegerla si los ataques son dirigidos a él.  
Ya ves que no le creo nada. Más aún cuando trata que no se le note lo mucho que le alivia no casarse aún.  
Es otra semana más sin boda y por ahora creo que la postergación será de un mes hasta no saber quién hizo explotar la torre. Por supuesto la vida de Kriss es más importante, y si hay que velar por su seguridad es mejor que no haya ninguna festividad cerca de ella.  
Tengo que contarte que me pareció sumamente extraña la reacción de Maxon al enterarse que estabas en Italia, se veía casi aliviado de que estuvieras allá. Cuando le pregunté qué pensaba, no me miró a los ojos y solo se limitó a responderme que si era algo que enojaba a su padre, entonces estabas haciendo las cosas bien.  
Dijo que confiaba en ti. Aunque nada me quita de la cabeza que se está guardando sus emociones. Sé que no tolera saber que estás tan lejos. Incluso Carter me lo comentó.  
Maxon te extraña, America. Pero sabe ocultarlo.  
Saca tus propias conclusiones. No tengo nada más que contar por ahora. Lo lamento. Si sé de algo, no dudes que serás la primera en enterarte.  
Aspen, Lucy, Carter, Mary y Anne te envían cariños.  
Comunícate pronto con nosotros.  
Te quiero,  
Marlee

»

Leí la carta treinta veces esa noche. Era lo que más se había explayado Marlee en todo ese tiempo.  
Me alegró que mi amiga ya no estuviera sola y que hubiese más gente junto a ella. Era bueno saber que habían muchos dispuestos a protegerla y a guardar su secreto.  
También sonreí al imaginármela en su faceta de detective privada. No quería ni pensar cuánto estaba arriesgando al pasearse sin más por el palacio. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en Illea?

No odiaba a Kriss, tenía ciertos reparos con ella, pero ciertamente no la quería muerta. ¿Quién había sido capaz de un ataque semejante?  
Los sureños eran brutales y letales. Pero al parecer los últimos ataques buscaban destruir el palacio en lugares estratégicos. Y sabía que ni Georgia ni August tenían algo que ver con eso.  
Leí cada línea mil veces, casi como si esperara que apareciera algo nuevo mágicamente.  
También me sentí fatal por Aspen. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado sentí que estaba siendo muy injusta con él. Tenía que escribirle también y pedirle perdón por no haberle dicho nada.  
Tuve que contarle a Marlee mi historia con él en la primera carta que envié para explicar los motivos de mi salida del palacio. Fueron prácticamente cuatro hojas repletas de información. Le pedí que confiara en él, porque era uno de los pocos en quienes podíamos poner nuestras cartas si queríamos saber más. Y al parecer había resultado, porque en cada respuesta que me escribía él salía mencionado más de una vez.

Llevaba un mes en Italia y era la tercera carta que recibía de Marlee. No podía dejar de analizar cada palabra. Si antes el rey me odiaba, ahora me quería muerta.  
Pero también podía jugar el mismo juego si volteaba el tablero a mi favor.  
Solo tenía que buscar un modo de hacer lo que Marlee decía: que Illea se enterara que estaba viviendo con la familia real italiana.  
Era el único modo para que Clarkson no me hiciera daño. Estaría obligado a mostrarse orgulloso de mí aunque lo matara por dentro. No le quedaría de otra que jactarse porque una de las finalistas de la Selección se codeaba con un país tan rico y poderoso como lo era Italia.  
Por supuesto que aquello lo aterraba. Porque me dejaba en una posición retorcida que jamás busqué ni pretendí tener. Si Kriss era la representante del pueblo que había sido elegida para ser reina, yo era la que desafió el sistema, la que violó las leyes y se marchó sin pedirle permiso al monarca.  
En las palabras de Marlee descubrí que era la que representaba lo que todas las personas de Illea querían: Libertad de expresión, libertad para vivir y fuerza para luchar.  
Si se sabía de mi paradero a nivel nacional, sin haberlo buscado —a propósito—, me transformaría en una _bandera de lucha_. Y jamás pedí eso.  
Nunca quise eso.  
Era demasiada responsabilidad.  
Temblé mientras me acurrucaba bajo las mantas. Clarkson me mataría si volvía a Illea.  
¿Qué planes tenía Nicoletta para mí? ¿Qué pretendían conmigo? ¿Acaso sabían lo que me ocurriría al tenerme con ellos? Ciertamente alguna idea debían tener, ya que Clarkson no se arriesgaría a nada contra los italianos.  
Suspiré sintiendo mi respiración errática. Había comenzado a asustarme. Sentí el miedo avanzar por mis venas, acelerando mi corazón.  
Cubrí la cabeza bajo las mantas y arrugué la carta que descansaba bajo la almohada. Tenía que dormir. Tenía que descansar.  
Pero las dudas no me dejaron pegar un ojo durante mucho rato.  
Cuando por fin logré entrar en un sueño profundo, las palabras de la carta hicieron eco en mi cerebro, y una imagen de Maxon suplicándome que me cuidara fue lo último que recordé antes de desvanecerme hasta el otro día.

…

Me levanté sintiendo que los ojos se me iban a caer. Pero trabajé con todo el arsenal de belleza que tenía Nicoletta para poder arreglar mis ojeras. La carta la guardé junto con las otras. Ya le preguntaría a la princesa cuando tuviéramos un rato a solas qué era lo que querían conmigo. Para qué me querían con ellos en Italia.

Llevaba un mes viviendo con ellos y había conocido casi toda Roma. Nicoletta se levantaba muy temprano y me obligaba a seguir su ritmo. Ya había recorrido todos los rincones de la ciudad que podía, si era posible.  
Sus hermanas eran adorables, todas bellísimas. Portaban elegancia y clase a pesar de ser personas sumamente modestas. Si Nicoletta deslumbraba con los vestidos que había ocupado en Illea, no quería ni imaginar cómo se vería Gullieta, la hermana menor. La muchacha era más joven que yo, tenía quince años y me superaba por dos cabezas. Su cabello era rubio casi plateado y sus ojos verdes e intensos. Se parecía muchísimo a su padre, a quién, después de la primera impresión con aquel atuendo informal frente a la chimenea, lo había sorprendido esa mañana vestido con su uniforme real para recibir al primer ministro Enrricco Marconi.  
El rey italiano llevaba un estilo diferente. Más elegante pero también más liviano. Su barba siempre estaba bien perfilada y su cabello perfectamente cortado.  
Aquel día de la reunión todas las hijas y la reina se habían esmerado por lucir bellas para la ocasión.  
Nicoletta me había llevado de compras a cada boutique que se nos cruzó en el camino cuando me obligó a recorrer la ciudad. Mi armario, que en un principio solo tenía algunos pantalones y faldas que casi nunca usaba, de repente estuvo lleno de cosas que en mi vida habría pensado en costear, ni siquiera cuando era una candidata a princesa.

La visita del ministro fue una excusa perfecta para vestirme con uno de aquellos atuendos. No tenían parecido a los que diseñaban mis doncellas en Illea, éste era mucho menos pomposo, pero mucho más moderno y elegante.  
Ese día Nicoletta había elegido para mí un pantalón blanco de tela muy fina que se sostenía a la cintura y llegaba hasta el suelo abriéndose como un vestido; y hacia arriba, había seleccionado algo a lo que ella llamó " _crop_ ", que en realidad para mí no era más que un pedazo de tela hecha de tul, me cubría hasta el cuello pero dejaba mis brazos al aire cortándose a la altura del ombligo. La prenda era color lila, no tenía ningún detalle y sin embargo parecía que algo en el diseño acentuaba mi busto.

Me peinó el cabello en una cola alta y apenas maquilló mis mejillas. Colocó un par de brazaletes en cada brazo y me subió en unos zapatos rojos que tenían el tacón finito y largo.

Frente al espejo me sentí como si tuviera más edad, no parecía una niña pero tampoco me habían disfrazado de princesa.  
Repentinamente tuve ganas de sacar uno de esos bolsos de charol que usaba Nicoletta y salir a beber un café en una de esas cafeterías italianas tan elegantes que rodeaban la ciudad.

Ese era el atuendo de las princesas italianas, no eran vestidos de gala, ni tacones brillantes, ni diademas de oro a los que Bianca en algún momento denominó "dignos de princesa pomposa". El estilo de las princesas al otro lado del mundo era moderno, sacado de revistas de moda, seguían las tendencias a pesar de de las guerras del último siglo. En algún momento recordé a Celeste y adiviné lo mucho que le gustaría vestir así y cuánto se esmeraría por destacar si visitara Italia.

…

Cuando nos fuimos a presentar delante del ministro descubrí que todas las hermanas competían por cuál se veía más hermosa. Nicoletta se había colocado una falda blanca de tablas que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y una blusa azul transparente. Gullieta llevaba un largo vestido con estampado y sin espalda, Antonella un traje de dos piezas en color negro que la hacía parecer una espía, como las películas antiguas que conseguía papá, y Bianca se había colocado una blusa ancha similar a una túnica. Luego comprendí que la mujer estaba embarazada y era la ropa que mejor le quedaba para no aplastar su barriga.

La reina fue la que más me impresionó. Había peinado su melena y se había colocado un vestido largo y verde que acentuaba sus caderas. Lo único más elegante en ella era un collar grueso de oro que cubría su cuello. Encima llevaba una simple chaqueta negra.  
No sabía en qué momento me había puesto tan nerviosa —aunque la carta que había llegado el día anterior seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza—. El rey junto al ministro llevaban horas conversando. El plan era que una vez que terminaran su reunión pasaríamos al comedor para almorzar.  
Todas las mujeres estábamos esperando en una gran sala de estar.  
Escuché a Nicoletta discutir algo con Bianca, ambas parecían molestas, pero como hablaban en italiano no logré comprenderlo. Cuando me vio observándola apreté los labios en una sonrisa incómoda.

—¿Algún problema? —pregunté. Nicoletta suspiró.

—Philippo regresó esta mañana, seguramente se está poniendo al día con papá de todos los presupuestos que ya se hablaron hace semanas, pero como no andaba por aquí… Dios, muero de hambre —gruñó. Asentí. Philippo tenía poca diferencia de edad con Nicolleta, pero era dos menor que Bianca, que era la mayor. Aún no lo conocía porque se suponía que andaba de vacaciones, pero sus hermanas insistían que era todo un experto en evadir obligaciones y aparecer mágicamente en fiestas. El rey había tenido muchos problemas con la prensa por su causa. Nicoletta me había contado que no había semana en la que no apareciera una fotografía de su hermano con una chica diferente en la portada del periódico o de una revista.

—¿Llevan mucho rato ahí dentro? —quise saber.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Temprano en la mañana papá lo arrastró a la reunión. Como heredero a la corona tiene por responsabilidad los acuerdos regionales. Siempre usa como excusa sus viajes para establecer relaciones internacionales, por supuesto, es lo que menos hace. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que Bianca rechazó ser heredera hace cuatro años, cuando nació Marina? —asentí—, por ello, ahora todo el peso de la corona recae en el hijo que la sigue —explicó—. No quiero ni imaginar qué sucederá cuando Philippo sea coronado—miró a su hermana de reojo que se había sentado en un gran sofá para sostener su barriga—. Bianca habría sido una reina estupenda, pero Giorgio no estaba dispuesto a tanta responsabilidad y ella tampoco —suspiró—. No queda nada para que nazca el bebé. Como es una princesa sabe lo que pesa ser descendiente de un rey, y ella no quiere eso para sus hijos.

Asentí abrumada. Giorgio era el marido de Bianca y ambos tenían a una niña pequeña de cuatro años. Cuando la conocí ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de su avanzado embarazo. Solo cuando finalmente me pude sentar a conversar con cada una aprendí algo de sus vidas.  
Giorgio trabajaba para el parlamento, mientras que Mícolo, el marido de Antonella, era arquitecto. La otra pareja tenía al pequeño Bruno, de un año, del cual me había enamorado. Aunque cada vez que lo tomaba en brazos terminaba con varios cabellos menos.

Gullieta aún iba a la escuela pero estudiaba desde los cinco años para ser bailarina clásica, lo que explicaba su gracia al andar y el cuerpo que tenía. Celeste la habría odiado, probablemente la habría empujado por una ventana.

Reí al acordarme de ella por segunda vez en el día. Jamás creí que mi enemiga número uno en el palacio se terminaría convirtiendo en una gran amiga, y una que me hacía reír.

Después de escribirle mi respuesta a Marlee, le escribí una a ella. Sin embargo, la carta de mi amiga volvió a mi cabeza.

Saber que la boda se había postergado me alivió, aunque no tenía sentido. No existía una razón para entusiasmarme, después de todo tal vez no volvería a ver a Maxon de nuevo, y sin embargo, quería seguir sabiendo de él. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en Illea? Necesitaba saber más. Deseaba poder hablar por teléfono con Marlee, pero no podía arriesgar tanto. Al menos no en ese momento, que mi cabeza tenía precio.  
Por otro lado, la carta de Celeste llegó mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Dos días antes que la de Marlee.  
En ella contaba que cuando se marchó del palacio sus padres de inmediato le encontraron un buen pretendiente, un dos, un sujeto rubio que trabajaba en un banco. Me envió la fotografía de él junto con varios dibujos obscenos sobre su rostro que delataban su obvia disconformidad con el candidato. Decía que ya no estaba interesada en buscar un hombre para ser feliz, sin embargo me reveló que tenía algunos planes para su futuro que no me podía contar por el momento. Solo adelantó que sus padres jamás se lo permitirían, no, si ella se había transformado en una dama de la corona. Sentí que en sus palabras trataba de desahogarse, así que no pude evitar responderle de regreso que si necesitaba hablar que me escribiera las veces que quisiera. No me animé a pedirle que me llamara. Aún me aterraba la idea que alguien interceptara las llamadas telefónicas y les hiciera daño a mis amigos.

—Entiendo —respondí finalmente a Nicoletta. Repentinamente tuve muchísimas ganas de huir de ahí y escribir muchas cartas.

Nicoletta resopló desganada justo en el instante que escuchamos pasos acercarse hasta la sala donde estábamos. Por una gran puerta de madera apareció el rey seguido de un hombre un poco más viejo que él con un elegante bigote, probablemente el ministro. Pero mi atención fue directamente hacia su costado, donde un chico alto, de cabello claro y sonrisa radiante avanzaba junto con ellos.

—Disculpen la tardanza —se disculpó el rey. Me miró a mí y luego le dijo algo al ministro en italiano, señalándome. El hombre achicó los ojos y amplió su sonrisa misteriosamente. Lo único que logré comprender de aquellas palabras fue "Illea".

Todas las mujeres se acercaron hasta ellos, el ministro besó la mano de la reina e inclinó la cabeza hacia las princesas. Luego se acercó hasta mí y me hizo la misma reverencia.

—He escuchado mucho de usted —dijo en inglés, aunque era menos modulado.

—No sé qué pueden contarle de mí, no soy tan interesante —dije sorprendida, la mueca misteriosa la siguió manteniendo.

—En eso discrepo —interrumpió el príncipe que abrazaba a su madre. Se separó de ella y caminó hacia mí. Tragué saliva sintiendo cómo bajaba lentamente por mi garganta—. A mí me pareces una persona muy interesante —dijo besando mi mano, su inglés era perfecto—. _Philippo, é un piacere_.

Parpadeé como tonta. Si las hermanas eran hermosas, Philippo quedaba corto. Debido a su excursión en la nieve la piel se le había bronceado —o tal vez era así naturalmente—. Sus ojos eran intensamente verdes y su cabello dorado como el de Gullieta, pero no lo tenía corto ni bien peinado. Era largo y rizado hasta su cuello donde colgaba un collar con un diente de tiburón. Y su rostro estaba cubierto por una barba de pocos días sin afeitar, igual de clara que su cabello. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y una camisa blanca abierta a la altura del pecho. Sabía que me había sonrojado porque mis mejillas estaban ardiendo. Si Nicoletta tenía veintitrés años, Philippo debía bordear los veinticinco.

—Amer…—carraspeé—. America —dije. Vi que Nicoletta alzaba una ceja y solo ahí noté que él no había soltado mi mano.

Philippo me sonrió como si le hubiese dicho algo gracioso y me soltó colocándose las manos en los bolsillos. El rey palmeó la espalda del ministro.

—¿Quién tiene hambre?

…

El almuerzo transcurrió tan alegre como siempre, aunque por supuesto era habitual que me perdiera la mitad de la conversación por culpa del idioma. Philippo contó algo que hizo reír a todos, fruncí los labios un segundo sin darme cuenta.

—¿Estás bien, America? —preguntó la reina. La miré sonrojada.

—Sí, solo estaba pensando —mentí. Nicoletta achicó los ojos.

—Espero que no sea en alguien que vive al otro lado del océano —replicó jocosa. Alcé una ceja.

—Realmente ninguno de nosotros entendió el comportamiento de Maxon —interrumpió Philippo metiéndose una aceituna a la boca—. Hay que ser idiota para dejar escapar a una mujer con tantos cojones como tú.

Me atraganté con un pedazo de quiche que estaba comiendo. Gullieta me golpeó la espalda mientras bebía un poco de jugo para poder respirar.

El rey exclamó algo en Italiano, Philippo alzó las manos con inocencia.

—¡Philippo! —exclamó su madre con los ojos muy abiertos. El ministro se cubrió la boca con una servilleta para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Disculpa a mi hijo América —dijo el rey mirándolo de reojo—. A veces Philippo no sabe cuándo cerrar la boca.

—Des….descuide —respiré. El cuello se me había calentado. Philippo estaba sentado frente a mí. Lo miré de soslayo y noté que curvaba una sonrisa hacia la izquierda mientras se volvía a meter otra aceituna a la boca.

No tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres pero… ¿estaba descaradamente coqueteando conmigo? ¿No me lo había imaginado, cierto?

Repentinamente había perdido el apetito.

Dejé el tenedor sobre el plato y me recliné en el respaldo del asiento. Sostuve mi mirada sobre lo que quedaba de comida y en el diseño del mantel con tal de no tener que encontrarme con los ojos del príncipe.

Nunca supe cuánto rato estuve así, con la mirada perdida. Cuando repentinamente el Rey se levantó de su asiento y le pidió al Ministro que lo acompañara. Sus ojos fueron directos a Nicoletta, que estaba sentada junto a su hermano. Ella asintió y finalmente miré hacia el frente.

El rey le dijo algo en italiano y ella asintió.

—America, ¿nos acompañas? —me preguntó. Miré hacia todos lados como si existiera otra America en la sala.

—Sí, claro…—balbuceé. Me levanté haciendo ruido al arrastrar la silla. Apreté los ojos, avergonzada.

—Philippo —llamó el rey, su hijo lo miró—. _Te viene con noi._

El príncipe resopló, empujó su silla, le cerró un ojo a su madre y yo me encaminé tras él por una puerta angosta que estaba al otro lado del comedor. El rey la sostuvo mientras el ministro y Nicoletta pasaban por ella, cuando Philippo iba a cruzar se hizo a un lado y me hizo una reverencia sobre exagerada.

—Damas primero —dijo. Rodé los ojos y compartí una mirada con el rey que sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera aguantando la paciencia.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo en cuyo costado derecho había una pared tapizada y al otro un gran ventanal que ocupaba toda la muralla. Pude ver el jardín posterior y vislumbrar una gran piscina que abarcaba parte del recinto.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba otra puerta, más robusta y labrada. Nicoletta, que llegó antes, la abrió y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al ministro quién a su vez le ofreció entrar a ella primero.  
Avancé a paso rápido sintiendo ojos en mi espalda, no quise voltearme a comprobar si era cierto.  
Cuando crucé el umbral de aquella nueva habitación descubrí una sala muy bien iluminada con una gran mesa ovalada en el centro. El mismo rey se acercó a una chimenea pequeña que encendió con sus propias manos. Se las sacudió con golpes cuando las brazas estuvieron reacomodadas y el fuego comenzó a crepitar.

—Solemos tener sol en invierno pero no calienta nada esta sala —tiritó—. Habrá que remodelar el sistema de calefacción. Anota eso hija.

Nicoletta asintió. Se había sentado cerca de su padre, al igual que Philippo, que se colocó al otro lado. El ministro se situó al lado del príncipe —por suerte—, y yo, al de Nicoletta.

El rey cogió un par de carpetas que estaban sobre la mesa, las abrió y compartió unas palabras en italiano con los presentes. Yo me llevé las manos al regazo y comencé a morderme el labio. ¿Qué querían conmigo?

Al cabo de un instante guardaron silencio, la sonrisa de Philippo era encantadora y me miraba fijamente, como si lo que hubieran conversado le favoreciera.  
Comencé a sudar frío. Por mi mente cruzó la imagen de Maxon y temblé. Imaginé las peores cosas y el miedo me invadió.

¿Por qué me miraban así?

—Imagino, querida America, que quieres saber las verdaderas razones por las que mi hija te contactó —dijo el rey. Asentí suavemente. La carta de Marlee ardió en mi cabeza.

—La verdad es que estoy algo intrigada —dije despacio levantando los hombros. Odié que mi voz temblara, pero en vista de las circunstancias y de la forma que me miraba el príncipe, era inevitable sentirme incómoda.

—Después de todo lo que sucedió con los ataques rebeldes antes de que te marcharas del palacio —inició Nicoletta—, tuvimos una larga conversación con mi padre —el rey sonrió, asintiendo—. Él está consciente del dinero que le prestamos a los rebeldes del norte —reveló. Una corriente fría cruzó mi espina.

—¿Có… cómo dices… que…?

—Tranquila, déjame explicar—dijo el rey, pero su semblante se había puesto serio. El ministro se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo—. Nicoletta me contó lo que estaba sucediendo en Illea. La extinción de las castas necesita un gobernante cuyos súbditos lo apoyen. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, el único modo de ayudar a Maxon era entregándole dinero a los rebeldes del norte para que defendieran su causa contra los que aparentemente buscan atemorizar —el rey alzó una ceja, yo titubeé—. Sabemos que él lo ha estado planeando y que quiere comenzar con aquellos cambios cuando sea rey.

Parpadeé confundida.

—¿Cómo pueden saber eso? —pregunté sorprendida—. Cuando dije en el Report que quería acabar con las castas estuve a punto de ser expulsada del palacio —dije impactada. Nicoletta intercambió una mirada con su padre.

—¿No creerás que eres la única que nos pasa información, o sí? —preguntó misteriosamente. Tragué saliva.

 ***** —¿Quién…? —jadeé dejando la pregunta en el aire. ¿Realmente el plan de Maxon era acabar con las castas? Si aquello era cierto, significaba que lo estaba estudiando, trabajando. Pero ¿por qué no me había dicho nada? ***  
** Sentí rabia y pánico. Maxon se estaba revelando contra los ideales que sostenían a Illea ¡solo! ¡Y el muy tonto había dejado que me fuera! ¡Estaba luchando solo en una guerra contra su padre con un plan que en un principio había sido idea mía!

Mi pecho se apretó. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cuántos secretos se urdían en aquel palacio de lo que yo no estaba enterada?  
De repente no supe si lo amaba más, o si quería agarrarlo a golpes.

—No puedo decirte quién es nuestro chivo expiatorio —susurró Nicoletta, el Rey alzó una ceja, Philippo amplió su sonrisa de forma misteriosa—. Pero puedo admitir que estamos ayudando en todo lo que podemos para que Illea sea libre.

Agité la cabeza.

—Un momento —pedí—. No estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Qué está ocurriendo con Illea? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso? —necesitaba saber.

Comencé a impaciéntame.

—Eso es lo que queríamos hablar contigo, America —dijo el rey con una sonrisa placida, nadie parecía alterarse ante mi obvia situación de estrés repentino—. Como Monarquía perteneciente al tratado de los Alpes, queremos apoyar a Illea. Después de la guerra, el mundo se unió, pero Illea quiere quedarse sumergido en su burbuja. No deja a su gente evolucionar, no los deja avanzar. Tal vez estemos siendo impertinentes, pero Clarkson ha insistido tanto en establecer relaciones internacionales que ya no podemos desplazarlo por más tiempo, aunque lamentablemente tampoco quisiéramos hacerlo mientras las castas sigan en pie. Va contra nuestros valores morales.

—Pero hay un modo de hacerlo —sonrió Nicoletta. Miró al ministro y éste asintió con solemnidad.

—Tal vez sea demasiado imprudente pedirle esto a tan temprana edad, pero usted es un símbolo de rebeldía contra el actual estatus monárquico que existe en Illea —dijo orgulloso, casi como si fuera un honor estar hablando con el permiso del rey. Recordé la carta de Marlee y como aquella idea de ser un símbolo de rebeldía se repetía en las palabras del ministro italiano—. Ese es el espíritu que representa al Tratado, que, como ha podido comprobar, mantiene a Europa en paz —explicó. Fruncí el ceño sin entender nada aún—. Queremos que usted vuelva a Illea —dijo con vehemencia contestando mi pregunta mental, abrí los ojos con sorpresa—, pero como nuestra embajadora diplomática.

Mi boca se abrió de golpe. Nicoletta tomó mi mano.

—América, tal vez esto pueda parecer demasiado para ti —me dijo—. Pero sabemos que eres sumamente capaz. Si eres nuestra embajadora representarás todos los derechos y deberes de las monarquías que rigen el Tratado. Podrás regresar a Illea en nombre de la corona Italiana y establecer la relación que tú país quiere con nosotros —explicó—. El rey Clarkson no podrá tocarte porque tendrás nuestro beneplácito —se acercó hasta mi oído y susurró— Y de paso podrás volver a intentar reconquistar a ya sabes quién —me miró condescendientemente—. Todos queremos que tú seas la reina. No hay nadie mejor para el cargo.

Era demasiado. Me puse de pie y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. La carta de Marlee martilleaba mi cerebro. El rey quería verme muerta, eso estaba claro. Y si no era muerta, por lo menos me convertiría en una ocho, y con ello arrastraría a toda mi familia para demostrarme que nadie pasaba por encima de él.  
Pero también recordé que si el país sabía que yo estaba bajo la protección de la corona italiana, no podría hacerme nada. Porque me convertiría inevitablemente en alguien del pueblo que surgió a pesar de su casta. Sería, además de Kriss, otra representante de Illea, solo que sin cargar una corona de princesa.  
Sería alguien que había huido, que había pasado por alto las leyes solo para convertirme en embajadora de la corona más poderosa de Europa.  
¿Qué podía hacerme Clarkson si me convertía en representante de la monarquía italiana? ¿Qué pasaría en el país si me veían regresar?

—Yo…yo…—miré al rey que sonreía, Philippo seguía con aquella mueca socarrona ¿cuál era su problema? —. Estoy halagada… mucho, pero…—respiré hondo sintiendo que me faltaba el aire—. Pero no sé nada de política, no sé nada de economía. Con suerte tenía un par de libros en casa para entender la situación en Europa —suspiré agitada y miré al rey—. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué pretenden con transformarme en su embajadora? —Comencé a sentirme mal y me mareé. Tuve que sostenerme del respaldo de la silla—. No puedo volver ahí así sin más, ¿con qué propósito? Además, Maxon se casará en cualquier momento, yo…sé que quieren que sea reina, pero nunca lo seré, no podré ayudar desde adentro, no…

—America, detente —pidió Nioletta parándose a mi lado. Me tomó las manos y miró a Philippo pidiéndole algo en italiano. Su hermano de inmediato me acercó un vaso de agua. Lo bebí lentamente.

—Ven, _cara mía_ , siéntate —pidió el rey con amabilidad. Tomó mi mano y me acomodó a su lado, en el asiento donde había estado antes Nicoletta—. Sé que es demasiado, pero no te alteres antes de tiempo.

Respiré profundamente.

—No puedo majestad, solo tengo diecisiete años, no soy nadie importante. Cuando estaba en La Selección simplemente decía lo que pensaba, lo que creía correcto. Pero no tengo la capacidad ni la fuerza para enfrentarme a Clarkson sola.

Fue Philippo quién tomó la palabra.

—Si dejaras que te explicáramos no estarías tan alterada —rió, lo miré con rabia—. Por supuesto que no te irás mañana mismo a Illea, tienes que pasar por un proceso de aprendizaje y los estudios pertinentes que te ayudarán a convertirte en nuestra representante diplomática.

Parpadeé varias veces.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Estudiar?

El ministro asintió y puso frente a mí una de las carpetas que el rey había estado mirando.

—Nadie le obligará a ser embajadora, pero sí así lo desea puede firmar este contrato que la convertirá en ciudadana parcial bajo la protección de nuestro Tratado —explicó—. Una vez que comience su preparación retornará al cabo de ocho meses a Illea para comenzar con el plan de renegociación.

Justo me había llevado el vaso de agua a la boca, por suerte no logré beber un sorbo, de lo contrario habría escupido todo el contenido.

Abrí los ojos espantada.

—¿OCHO MESES? —exclamé. Mi cabeza envió señales de humo con la imagen de Maxon y Kriss casados y felices. Miré a Nicoletta—. Eso es casi un año…—jadeé—, en ocho meses ya estará casado Nicoletta. ¿Qué pretenden conseguir de mí en ese tiempo? La vida cambia, no seré la misma, tal vez mis intenciones también sean diferentes. ¿Cómo pueden asegurar que todo siga como hasta ahora?

Ella movió la cabeza, con su padre intercambiaron una sonrisa y fue la primera vez que vi a Philippo fruncir el ceño.

—Eso no pasará —dijo ella con seguridad colocándome la mano en el hombro, la miré de reojo—. Créeme si te digo que ocho meses no es tiempo suficiente para que sucedan cambios… radicales —masculló misteriosamente.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Solo lo sé —dijo con vehemencia. Me miró con tanta intensidad que de repente creí que trataba de decirme algo con sus pupilas—. ¿Confías en mí? —preguntó enterrando su mirada verde sobre la mía. Su mano sobre mi hombro apretó el agarre.

No sabía qué pensar. El rey, sus hijos y el ministro sabían demasiadas cosas que yo ignoraba y al parecer no pensaban explicármelas.

Los miré sintiéndome igual que un cordero a punto de ser comido por un león, solo que éstos leones querían jugar conmigo antes de comenzar a engullir.

—¿Necesitaré ocho meses de estudios? —pregunté nerviosa—. ¿No puede ser menos?

—Es el tiempo que se solicita como mínimo si vas a estar en Montecarlo —explicó Philippo. Me volteé hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Mon… Montecarlo?... ¿Iré a Montecarlo?

El rey rió.

—¿Dónde más sino? Es el centro de operaciones de todas las monarquías europeas. Estudiarás con los mejores diplomáticos y asesores reales del mundo —explicó. Asentí. Recordaba haberlo leído en el libro de papá. Pero jamás imaginé que me llevarían ahí si aceptaba.

—Dios Mío…—suspiré recostándome contra el respaldo de la silla—. Esto es… demasiado.

El ministro me mostró los papeles de la carpeta.

—Estudiarás los modelos económicos actuales junto con las leyes y el funcionamiento de las monarquías. El estatuto de las castas que estableció George Illea y sus vacíos legales, la infraestructura de negocios de Nueva Asia, y por supuesto el protocolo monárquico, es decir: idiomas, comportamiento, baile, lenguaje...

—¿Baile? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Una reina debe saber bailar —Nicoletta me picó con el codo. Me sonrojé sin saber exactamente por qué. Recordé que cuando bailé con Maxon en la fiesta de Halloween tuvo que aguantar mis dos pies izquierdos.  
Oh sí, necesitaba clases de baile.

—¿Cuándo necesitan mi respuesta? —pregunté temerosa, el rey apretó los labios.

—Ahora mismo —dijo frunciendo la nariz, como si no le gustara darme la noticia. Jadeé—. Lo lamento, pero tenemos que comenzar cuanto antes con tu preparación, Illea no puede esperar. Hay gente que te necesita.

Me llevé una mano al pelo y enredé los dedos en él. Como un intento inútil de irrigar sangre a mi cerebro.

—Cielos…—gemí. Sopesé los pros y contras. Ojeé los contratos que parecían escritos en chino. Recordé la carta…

Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Si me negaba, volvería a Illea, donde el rey me estaría esperando con un hacha preparada para cortar mi cabeza y dejarla colgando en medio de la plaza pública. La idea no me era para nada tentadora. O volvía para ser condenada, o, pasaba ocho meses en Montecarlo para retornar a Illea como miembro oficial de la monarquía italiana. Miré a Nicoletta que me sonreía con sus ojos demasiado brillantes.  
¿Qué sabía ella que yo no? ¿Qué me ocultaba?

Ella tenía un plan entre manos que yo desconocía. Si me pedía confiar y decía que Maxon al cabo de todo ese tiempo no se casaría, entonces quería creerle.

 _Deseaba creerle_.  
Porque si aceptaba ser embajadora… podía entrar al palacio…y volvería a verlo.

Pero eran ocho meses… ¿y si me olvidaba en todo ese tiempo? ¿Y si yo lo olvidaba?

—¿Ocho meses?…. —susurré leyendo los papeles sin entender nada de lo que decían.

¿Quién me aseguraba que no sucedería? ¿Quién podía afirmar que él efectivamente no se olvidaría de mí y comenzaría ver a Kriss con más amor del que le tenía?  
Hacía poco más de un mes él se me había propuesto, ¿podría olvidarse de lo que sentía tan fácil?

Como si hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba, la voz de Nicoletta susurró en mi oído erizándome los vellos de la piel:

—Si realmente amara a Kriss se habría casado con ella a pesar de los incidentes… vuelvo a preguntarte ¿confías en mí?

Algo dentro de mí se calentó con esas palabras. ¿Podía confiar en ella? Ya había hecho demasiado por mí. La miré, sabía que quería transmitirme algo con la mirada, pero no era lo suficientemente lista para poder leer sus expresiones.  
No podía saber qué más se traía entre manos, pero ¿qué quedaba sino dar un salto al vacío con los ojos vendados? Ya estaba en Italia. ¿Qué más podía perder? Ciertamente no quería que fuera mi cabeza.  
Suspiré…

 _Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo?_

—Está bien—dije finalmente—. Acepto ser su embajadora.

El ministro y el rey aplaudieron entusiastas y Philippo amplió aún más su sonrisa provocando mil preguntas dentro de mí. Él también sabía algo.

—Puedes firmar aquí —dijo el ministro entregándome su pluma.

Cuando mi nombre estuvo plasmado en tinta sobre la hoja, Nicoletta me abrazó por la espalda apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

—Bienvenida a la Monarquía Italiana —susurró—. Acabas de firmar tu salvación. Ahora eres nuestra representante oficial. Tu cabeza está a salvo.

La miré con sorpresa. ¿Qué había querido decir?  
Acababa de dar el salto, ahora esperaba sostenerme en el aire y no darme de bruces contra el suelo.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

¿Muy complicado?

¿Qué les parece que la corona italiana haya elegido a America como su embajadora? Al parecer causó gran impacto al rey italiano ver que era la única de las seleccionadas capaz de enfrentar a Clarkson y causar una revolución. Eso le gustó mucho a Italia, por lo menos alguien sí se fijó en aquel potencial que tenía.

Por otro lado, Nicoletta se trae algo entre manos que su padre y hermano saben, ¿qué creen que pueda ser?  
¿Qué les pareció Philippo? Colocaré su ficha en la página de facebook para que se hagan una idea de cómo es.

La carta de Marlee trae muchas pistas con respecto a la historia, y, para ponernos a jugar, en este capítulo se mencionan a **tres personajes** que aparecían en la lista que publiqué en Facebook. Uno es Philippo, otro es Valiant. ¿Quién más creen que puede ser importante para esta historia que haya salido mencionado? Pista: es mujer.

 ***** Me quiero detener en la escena marcada con el asterisco, cuando America se encuentra impresionada al enterarse que Maxon tenía un plan para deshacer las castas.  
En los libros, esa escena surge después de que se reencuentran al final de La Elegida, no antes, así que en esta versión ella nunca lo supo, ya que como saben, no fue elegida así que nunca habló con él.  
Sin embargo Nicoletta sí lo sabía. ¿Por qué ella sí estaba enterada?

Este capítulo quise hacerlo más político. Tiene un poco de los Juegos del Hambre. Eso de que America es algo como un **símbolo de rebelión**.  
Siempre me gustó eso de ella y creo que por eso el pueblo la quiere y el rey la odia, y es algo que me habría encantado que se mencionara más en los libros.

Les quiero agradecer nuevamente por el apoyo, por el cariño, por los lindos comentarios, por las correcciones que algunos tan amablemente han hecho y por la increíble buena onda que se ha generado en las conversaciones por facebook y por aquí mismo.  
Para agradecerles, **el próximo capítulo finalmente será desde el punto de vista de ¡Maxon**! Así que ahí se enterarán de muchas cosas vistas desde otro ángulo y espero sorprenderlos.

Ah, las actualizaciones comenzarán a ser **Lunes y Viernes**. Si hay problemas, avisaré por Facebook o Twitter.

¡Mil gracias chicos!  
¡Gracias por leer!  
Kate.-


	7. Capítulo 6

Finalmente aquí está el esperado capítulo de Maxon.  
Estoy tratando de darle una evolución más intensa al personaje, así que avísenme si les gusta o no.  
Recuerden que el capítulo 7 se publica el viernes.  
¡Gracias por leer! ¡Son los mejores lectores del mundo! En menos de un mes mi página de facebook se llenó con 500 seguidores (búsquenme como Kathleen Cobac). ¡Y la historia ya supera los dos mil votos! ¡Muchísimas gracias!  
Por ser tan lindos, por supuesto que se merecen una doble actualización semanal.  
¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **VI**

 **MAXON POV**

 **4 MESES DESPUÉS**

Di otra vuelta más y me detuve. Me pasé la mano por la cabeza y volví a dar otra vuelta, impaciente.

Quedaban treinta minutos para reunirme con Kriss en los jardines, miré el reloj de mi mano y farfullé deteniéndome frente a la ventana de mi habitación. Mi madre daba su paseo matutino en compañía de sus doncellas, sonreí con ternura. Anoté mentalmente invitarla a almorzar un día, los dos solos. Necesitaba de sus consejos.

Miré el reloj otra vez.

—¿Dónde diablos está?

Crucé los brazos observando a mamá alejarse por los jardines desapareciendo detrás de un seto. Comencé a golpear el suelo con el pie. Hasta que finalmente sentí golpes en la puerta que conectaba mi habitación con la de Kriss.

Corrí rápidamente y la abrí con fuerza. Agarré a mi invitada por el brazo y tire de ella hacia dentro cerrando la puerta.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Tengo que reunirme con Kriss en media hora! —exclamé. Marlee me miró con calma y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal tu día? ¡El mío ha estado magnifico! ¡Gracias por preguntar! —dijo con sarcasmo. Me apreté el tabique.

—Lo lamento, estoy ansioso…

—Todas las semanas es lo mismo —suspiró. Ingresó hasta el centro de la habitación y se sentó en uno de los sillones de golpe. El nivel de confianza que habíamos ganado con el pasar de los meses era suficientemente alto como para que se moviera por mi habitación como si fuera la suya—. No puedo escabullirme cada vez que llamas, si Kriss me descubre, o alguien ajeno a los que saben que sigo aquí en el palacio me ven, estaré en problemas, y tú también.

—Sí, sí, disculpa, es que no lo aguanto… —jadeé acercándome a ella—. Necesito novedades.

Marlee rodó los ojos y extrajo de un bolsillo que tenía su delantal una revista enrollada.

—No es mucho, un poco de lo mismo —suspiró. Me extendió la revista y me la puso en las manos. Me senté frente a ella y miré la portada.

—¡No! —estallé enojado. Lancé la revista al suelo y me puse de pie—. ¿Es que no puede aparecer solo con Nicoletta? ¿Tiene que estar con…con ése? —pregunté frustrado. Noté que Marlee escondía una sonrisa bajo su mano—. ¡No te rías!

—No me río —mintió, pero no se aguantó y comenzó a carcajearse.

—¡Marlee! ¡Creí que éramos amigos!

—¡Y lo somos! —siguió riendo—. ¿Por eso no puedo reírme de ti? ¡Mírate! ¡Eres un mar de nervios solo por tener novedades de America! Muy bien, ahí están. ¿Algo más?

Señaló la revista. En la portada aparecía América, aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Llevaba un vestido veraniego y sujetaba un sombrero de playa con una mano mientras que con el otro brazo se sostenía de Philippo Volutto, el príncipe italiano. Ambos se miraban sonrientes, como si él le hubiese contado algo gracioso. El fotógrafo los había descubierto saliendo de un hotel del lujo en pleno Montecarlo. Sentí mi cara arder, apreté los puños. Necesitaba golpear a alguien con urgencia.

—¡Pero si es un imbécil! ¿Qué hace con él del brazo? —pregunté sofocado, Marlee alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué hace? ¡Probablemente disfrutando de las maravillosas playas del mediterráneo! —dijo entusiasmada, la miré de reojo—. ¿Qué quieres que te conteste? Ya te he dicho mil veces que entre ellos no pasa nada, pero si prefieres creer en una imagen antes que en la información oficial…

—¿Te escribió esta semana? —pregunté, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Le envié mi carta el domingo Maxon, ¡es jueves! ¡El correo no es tan rápido! —dijo irónica—. Ya te lo he dicho, America me cuenta todo y no hay nada de novio por el momento.

—Por el momento…—repetí. Me comencé a mover de un lado a otro, eso no estaba bien, no podía estar sucediendo—. Esto no puede estar pasando…—jadeé en voz alta. Marlee achicó los ojos.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber. La miré de soslayo, mi espalda se puso fría—. Claro que puede, America está soltera —picó. La vi sonreír, apreté aún más mis puños.

—No me estás ayudando.

Resopló.

—Dios, Maxon, ¿qué quieres escuchar? ¿Qué esperas que te diga? —preguntó agotada—. ¡Todas las semanas me preguntas lo mismo! —tomó mi muñeca y miró el reloj—. Meridia me necesita en la cocina en diez minutos.

Me volví a sentar en el sillón, apoyé los codos en las rodillas y enterré la cabeza en las manos.

—Quiero saber de ella, solo eso… —gemí. La escuché suspirar. Teniendo la cabeza agachada no la sentí cuando se acercó y me colocó una mano en el hombro.

—No lo comprendo —dijo con suavidad—. Estás comprometido, ¿por qué te esmeras en saber de America? Te vas a casar con Kriss. Llevas así cuatro meses.

—America sabe que aún no me caso —levanté la cabeza y la miré. Mi expresión debió haberse visto desesperada porque su semblante se llenó de compasión—. No entiendo...

Marlee respiró profundamente.

—Si esperas que ella regrese solo por saber que aún no te casas, quédate esperando porque no va a suceder —dijo apacible, bajó la mano a mi espalda y la acarició con suavidad. La miré—. ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió? ¿Lo que hiciste? Cuando se te calienta la cabeza nada te detiene y cometes locuras como por ejemplo, expulsar a la mujer que amabas del palacio antes de recibir una explicación. Ya lo hemos hablado. Asume las consecuencias.

—Lo sé…sé que fue mi culpa —no aguantaba la opresión en el pecho, si seguía así iba a estallar. ¿Cómo podía haberla dejado marchar así? ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?

—¿Entonces cómo pretendes que ella regrese así sin más por ti? ¡Eres tú el que tiene que ir por ella!

—Pero tú le has dicho que la boda no va a suceder, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Le he dicho que no hay novedades, no que está cancelada —puntualizó. La miré asustado.

—¿America sigue creyendo que estoy comprometido? —jadeé. Marlee me miró fijamente con esos intensos ojos castaños que a veces me aterraban.

—¿Acaso no lo estás? —preguntó—. La boda no ha sucedido aún Maxon, pero eso no significa que esté cancelada. Sigues comprometido oficialmente con Kriss y mientras no termines con ella el casamiento sigue en pie. Tu padre no aguantará mucho tiempo. Aspen ha dicho que está algo estresado con el atraso de la boda.

Fruncí el ceño. Nunca entendería las razones de mi padre para cometer cada una de sus acciones. Sin embargo, comprendía que lo de cancelar la boda cada mes lo tenía algo alterado y últimamente peleaba con todo el mundo, incluso hasta con mi madre.

—¿Qué más te ha dicho? —pregunté, Marlee entrecerró los ojos—. Aspen —agregué.

Después de enterarme de aquella cruda verdad, cuando America vino a mi habitación a escupirme todo lo que yo no sabía de ella y el soldado que vigilaba la puerta de su dormitorio, pasé los últimos meses esmerándome por entregarles a él y a Lucy la mejor vida posible. Incluso, con ayuda de mi madre, organizamos una boda digna de un soldado de la guardia real tres semanas después que America se marchase. Lo ascendí a ser mi propio vigilante personal. Necesitaba pagar con creces mi error, probablemente me faltaría vida para disculparme con él y con America por haber actuado premeditadamente. Lamentablemente él no me daba información sobre ella. Me trataba con el respeto de un príncipe, pero sus ojos siempre me miraban con recelo.

Suspiré.

Marlee se lamió los labios mientras miraba el infinito, recordando.

—No más de lo que ya te he dicho y de lo que tú ya sabes —contestó. A veces sentía que papá me escondía cosas, así que no tenía otra opción que recurrir a los informantes que se colaban a las reuniones—. Tu padre quiere saber de dónde provienen los ataques para poder organizar la boda lo antes posible. Los soldados están en la cuerda floja, nadie sabe si son del norte o del sur —se quedó en silencio, pensativa—. ¿No encuentras curioso que los ataques sucedan cada vez que se acerque la boda? Lo más extraño es que no dañan a nadie, es como si estuvieran planeados de forma precisa solo para causar miedo.

Asentí, nervioso.

—Extraño —acepté—. No dejan huellas ni pistas. ¿Pero sabes? —me miró—. Gracias a esos ataques no me he casado aún.

Marlee me miró suspicaz.

—¿Quién querría boicotear tu boda con Kriss? —preguntó curiosa—. Entiendo que America haya sido la favorita al final de la competencia, pero Kriss no es una mala persona. Es como si alguien no quisiera verte con ella.

—O tal vez simplemente no me quieren casado —expliqué—. Casarme significa transformarme en rey a corto plazo y el país está dividido. A muchos no les gustan mis ideales.

Marlee asintió lentamente.

—Si suceden estos ataques contra Kriss no quiero ni imaginar qué habría ocurrido si hubieras elegido a America —opinó, me mordí el labio—. Ella era más revolucionaria, ¿quién querría la boda entre un príncipe y una agitadora?

Sonreí como idiota.

—Yo —respondí. Marlee sonrió.

Suspiró profundamente y cogió la revista que estaba en el suelo.

—A ella no le interesa el príncipe italiano —afirmó con seguridad sonriendo de costado, se puso de pie y la dejó sobre el sillón—. Si así fuera, créeme, serías el primero en saberlo.

Caminó hasta la puerta que dividía las habitaciones, me levanté y la seguí tomándola por el brazo.

—Marlee, espera —la llamé. Se giró con suavidad—. Si sabes algo más con respecto a America ¿me dirás?

Asintió.

—Sabes que sí —asintió—. Solo no me pidas venir en cada momento, no puedo escabullirme siempre de las cocinas. Si me topo con tu padre por casualidad no quiero ni imaginar qué podría ocurrir.

—Me alegra poder contar contigo —admití. Después que America se marchara Marlee vino darme una perorata de casi una hora sobre lo idiota que había sido al haberla rechazado. Sin embargo, conforme pasaron las semanas, la chica se fue convirtiendo en una gran confidente y poco a poco en mi informante secreta. Utilizaba la entrada oculta del armario de Kriss para escabullirse a mi habitación cuando ella no estaba.  
Al pasar de los meses descubrí que Marlee se había transformado en la hermana que nunca había tenido, la que me regañaba, me molestaba y era la única a la que le permitía insultos si me los merecía.

—Sabes que puedes contar con todos nosotros —sonrió—. Carter, Aspen, Lucy, Meridia, Valiant, Paige, Graham, los chicos de la cocina… todos te apoyan. Deberías bajar un día. Ya te lo he dicho, nos juntamos los jueves por la noche a jugar cartas. Esta semana será póker, apostaremos turnos de trabajo—rió—. Siempre preguntan si te unirás al grupo.

Reí.

—No puedo, soy el príncipe.

Marlee rodó los ojos.

—¿Y eso impide que te comportes como un chico normal? —preguntó locuaz—. Te hará bien ser tú mismo, liberarte un rato de las obligaciones, nadie te va a juzgar. America no lo pensaría dos veces.

Se alejó hasta la puerta y giró el pomo.

—America está jugando póker en un casino de Montecarlo con un estúpido príncipe italiano —mascullé sin pensar. Marlee elevó los ojos al cielo.

—Dios mío…—se quejó abriendo la puerta—…eres un idiota.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¡Ey, soy el príncipe! ¿Dónde quedó tu respeto?

Se giró hacia mí rodando los ojos.

—Disculpe alteza —hizo una reverencia—. Eres un _real_ idiota.

Y se fue.

Liberé una risa divertida.  
Miré la habitación silenciosa y vacía y caminé hasta la revista. Abrí el reportaje dónde hablaban de Philippo y America, pero el apartado solo indicaba que la antigua Seleccionada de Illea estaba pasando las vacaciones junto con la princesa Nicoletta y su hermano, quienes la habían invitado a pasar una temporada en Europa después de que fuese rechazada por mí.

Últimamente todas las noticias amarillistas destacaban mi rechazo por America al final de la competencia, como si fuera lo único importante. Por suerte el reportaje no decía nada aludiendo a algún tipo de romance. Aunque no dejaban de indicar que ambos se veían muy bien juntos y que tal vez ella ya me había olvidado, o que incluso parecía ser mejor partido que yo. Las encuestas iban por sobre el cuarenta por ciento por encima de mí en cuanto a las preferencias de los fanáticos.

Achiqué los ojos y cerré el reportaje con rabia.

Cuando mi padre se enteró que America estaba en Mónaco estuvo una semana escupiendo amenazas, con un humor de los mil demonios y con una sombra oscura sobre su espalda. Bien sabía él qué significaba poder entrar a ese país, la nación dónde los monarcas europeos se preparaban para reinar. Ver a America compartiendo con la familia real italiana alarmó a mi padre hasta el punto que no durmió con mamá durante varios días.

Entrecerré los ojos al recordarlo. Sabía perfectamente con quién había ido a desquitarse*.  
Podía intentar entender la razón de su rabia, pero no la compartía. Cuando la noticia llegó a sus manos me preguntó mil veces si tenía algo que ver yo en eso. Por supuesto me negué rotundamente… como si quisiera tener más problemas con él.  
Intentó por todos los medios que no se divulgara. Le pagó a las revistas para no publicaran la fotografía de America en Montecarlo. Papá no quería que el país lo supiera. No quería que yo lo supiera.  
Él sabía perfectamente que si la noticia se difundía el país la gente la vería como una imagen de esperanza, como una cinco que había podido escapar sin permiso del rey y albergarse en la protección de la corona más poderosa de Europa. Pero finalmente sucedió y todo el país comenzó a gritar y a pedir el regreso de America. Y quienes no lo pedían, al menos no dejaban de hablar de ella como una heroína, o algo parecido. Papá tuvo que aceptarlo públicamente, lo que lo llevó a quitar cualquier amenaza que se cernía sobre ella.  
Para mí también había sido una sorpresa que la salida de America hubiera resultado sin el permiso de mi padre, aunque más que sorpresa, sentí alivio. Alivio porque no la hubiesen descubierto a pesar de que se marchaba tan lejos de forma ilegal.  
Alivio porque de algún modo no pudieron detenerla ni hacerle daño.

No había reunión en la que mi padre no me acribillara a preguntas, o a sus asesores, sobre las posibles teorías en torno a la salida de America del país. Sin embargo, lo que más le frustraba era que hubiera pisoteado su imagen como monarca. Podría haber sido cualquiera y no habría importado, pero que hubiese sido justamente America… No había día que no preguntara ¿cómo había podido salir del país sin su permiso? Aquello era lo que más lo enajenaba, que justamente la chica que más detestaba de la competencia lo hubiera hecho tonto y se hubiese salido con la suya.

Sonreí con malicia.  
Cuando quiso ir a investigar a su familia un grupo de guardias italianos vigilaban el perímetro, así que no había forma de que entraran al recinto de los Singer, ni al de ningún familiar o amigo cercano a ella.  
Todo estaba fríamente calculado. Mi padre no podía acercarse a America por ningún lado. Si ella era la protegida de Nicoletta, él no podía tocar a nadie de su círculo. Si llegaba a suceder un ataque aún sin pruebas concluyentes, sabía muy bien que si la familia Singer salía herida, America le diría a Nicoletta que había sido él. Y estallaría una guerra en Illea.  
Y ya suficiente tenía papá con los problemas en Nueva Asia.

Para mí, sin embargo, había sido una sorpresa y una decepción. Cuando la vi marcharse aquel día nefasto estuve a punto de lanzarme por el balcón. ¿Cómo pude haberla dejado marchar? Tan solo un día antes de su partida le había propuesto matrimonio, me había abierto con ella como jamás lo había hecho con nadie.  
Quería morir.  
Quería desaparecer.  
Esa noche no pude ver a Kriss. Apenas cené con ella. A penas compartí con ella. Había elegido con dolor y no con madurez.  
¿Cómo iba a ser un buen esposo si no aclaraba las cosas con la mujer que amaba? Eso era algo normal ¿no? Sentarse a conversar, a solucionar los problemas.  
Ella tenía sus secretos, yo tenía los míos. Y sí, me había dolido enterarme de la peor forma que su ex en realidad era el guardia que siempre cuidó de su puerta.  
Estaba tan celoso que _solo quería hacerle daño_.  
Si tan solo la hubiese dejado hablar…  
No dormí en semanas, no podía comer. Kriss me sonreía, me hablaba de la boda y yo no podía responderle. En algún momento me comentó algo sobre los nombres que le gustaban para nuestros hijos…  
Esa noche vomité toda la cena. Ese futuro era tan inverosímil e incierto que me causaba dolor de estómago.  
Decidí que tenía que hacer algo. No podía seguir así.  
No podía casarme con ella…

Escondí la revista bajo las tablas de mi cama para que Kriss no las viera y me acerqué a la ventana. Miré el reloj, en cinco minutos tendría que ir por ella.  
Desde que nos comprometimos, Silvia le daba clases de política todas las mañanas. Kriss era una muchacha aplicada, buena, guapa y encantadora. Pero…

Suspiré.

No era America.

No era la mujer con la que me quería casar.  
Al principio traté de encantarme, quería que realmente me gustara compartir con ella, pero al final del día sentía que no habíamos hecho nada. Paseábamos del brazo mañana y tarde. Durante las noches a veces veíamos una película, cenábamos o íbamos al salón principal donde bailábamos vals y luego nos despedíamos con un casto beso que no despertaba ningún instinto.

Finalmente regresaba a mi habitación sintiendo que había desperdiciado un día sin hacer nada productivo.  
A veces me acostaba sintiendo que a mi vida le estaba faltando adrenalina, emoción. De repente temí descubrirme a mí mismo con cincuenta años y sin nada qué contar. Sin haber vivido ninguna experiencia memorable.  
Recordé las palabras de Marlee. Iba a cumplir veinte años y jamás disfruté de mi adolescencia, jamás cometí una locura. Papá me obligaba a cumplir obligaciones que dejaban poco tiempo al ocio, jamás fui a una fiesta, no tenía amigos, probé los labios de varias seleccionadas que no incitaron nada dentro de mí. Con excepción de America. Y aún así…

La alarma del reloj anunció que era hora de ir por Kriss. Suspiré y me hice de fuerzas para comenzar un nuevo día igual de monótono que el anterior.

Tal vez no era mala idea juntarme a jugar cartas con los soldados y las chicas, como no tenía amigos podía ser una buena instancia de hacer migas con alguien, tener un compañero con quien poder reír o burlarme. Ser un chico más en el mundo.  
Recordé la portada de la revista y fruncí el ceño. Philippo era conocido por su gusto a los escándalos y era sabido que le causaba muchísimos problemas a su padre a causa de ello. Sin embargo, seguía viviendo aquellas experiencias a pesar de ser un príncipe, aunque por supuesto el rey Marco Antonio no lo iba a azotar si se salía de sus parámetros.  
Iba a fiestas, tenía una chica diferente cada semana, esquiaba en los Alpes y se había relacionado con las modelos más guapas de Europa.

¿Y si America se encantaba con él por ser más audaz y más aventurero?

Además de bailar vals o bailes de salón nunca había ido a un club nocturno en mi vida.

Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que vivir, _necesitaba vivir_ _emociones_. Si pasaba un día más tomado del brazo de Kriss paseando por los jardines sin hablar de nada, además de lo deliciosa que estaba la cena, me lanzaría por una ventana.

Antes de salir me miré al espejo que estaba pegado a la puerta del armario. Era cierto que por ser un príncipe debía seguir ciertos protocolos como dejar mi cabello corto y bien peinado, la cara afeitada y vestir siempre un traje de dos piezas.

Lo que me hacía volver a recordar al Italiano, con el cabello enmarañado, la barba descuidada, vistiendo ropa común.

Siendo un chico normal.

En un arrebato me llevé la mano a la cabeza y desordené mi cabello dejando que pareciera agitado por el viento. Lo suficiente para que se viera peinado pero no pegado al cráneo.

Me quité la corbata, guardé la chaqueta y arremangué las mangas de la camisa. La primavera estaba ad portas y el calor comenzaba a sentirse poco a poco. No se vería raro que estuviera algo más cómodo.

No pretendía impresionar a Kriss, solo quería sentirme bien conmigo. Por primera vez en mi vida quería dejar de disfrazarme del príncipe que mi padre tenía en mente.

Si me recriminaba algo ya vería qué decirle. Pero al menos por ese día quería ser un chico normal, tal y como me sentía.

…

Llegué a la Sala de Mujeres caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Me miré de soslayo en el reflejo de una ventana y sonreí satisfecho. Uno de los soldados que hacía guardia alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada, sin embargo, una de las doncellas de Kriss se detuvo un segundo en el marco de la puerta cuando vine a preguntar por ella. La muchacha me miró de pies a cabeza y fue por mi prometida riendo como boba.

Kriss apareció casi de inmediato. Tenía que ser honesto y admitir que era una chica muy hermosa. Eso no podía negarlo. Silvia le había recomendado cortarse el cabello en una melena que le llegaba hasta los hombros, el vestido que usaba ese día era verde y se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura.  
Aquel detalle también me estaba comenzando a molestar. Todos en el palacio vestían como si fueran a asistir a un magno evento, mi madre, mi padre, Silvia, Kriss…  
¿Acaso no se aburría de estar siempre maquillada y de cargar con aquellos vestidos tan ahormados?  
Tal vez por eso me gustaba tanto America, con sus ocurrencias, sus pantalones de mezclilla y su naturalidad. Me había enamorado de ella porque no se creía una princesa, y ese era justamente su mayor encanto.

Kriss me miró y se sonrojó, sonreí divertido.

—Hola —saludó—. ¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo?

Me pasé la mano por él y lo volví a desordenar.

—¿No te gusta?

Sonrió, sonrojándose más.

—Sí, te ves más… —pareció pensarlo, desvió los ojos. Alcé una ceja—. ¿Jovial?

—¿Lo estás dudando? —bromeé. Ella agitó la cabeza.

—Te ves guapo —confesó sonriente.

Moví la cabeza.

—Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapa —estiré mi brazo ofreciéndole la mano. La miró sin entender — ¿No querías ir a almorzar al jardín?

Asintió pero no se movió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ir? —pregunté curioso.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó. Fruncí el ceño.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —bajé la mano. Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Por nada —se acercó y me tomó el brazo enganchando su codo con el mío, igual que todos los días. Fruncí los labios sin que lo notara. ¿Ese era su problema? ¿Prefería andar del brazo con un pelmazo bien vestido que de la mano con un novio normal?  
 _America lo habría hecho…_ Pensé. _¡Y habría insistido en desordenarme aún más!_  
Era un idiota por compararlas, pero no podía evitarlo. Si las cosas no salían como esperaba y terminaba casándome con Kriss, me arrepentiría toda la vida por haber cometido el peor error de mi existencia.

Solo esperaba que las cosas que tenía en mente resultaran. Tenían que resultar.

Nos encaminamos como todos los días hacia el jardín, y como era de esperarse… no hablamos de nada más que no fuera del almuerzo y de la llegada de la primavera.

¿Cuánto tiempo toleraría vivir así?  
De pronto la perspectiva de tener una vida paralela a la de príncipe se vio sumamente atractiva. No podía seguir viviendo en aquella monotonía. ¡Comenzaba a aburrirme! No aguantaría mucho tiempo.  
La idea de jugar póker súbitamente se me hizo muy interesante. ¿Qué podía perder? Nadie tenía que saberlo. Tal vez solo mi madre, que siempre me había incitado a tener una vida más sociable y activa. Solo tenía que hallar un modo de convencer a mi padre para que no se molestara con el cambio de apariencia.  
Ya estaba aburrido de parecer un muñeco de pastel.

…

Después del paseo que se hizo eterno, me dirigí hacia el despacho de papá. Sus asesores estaban hablando de una baja en el mercado del carbón, por suerte, no era mi área. Cuando ingresé a la sala de reuniones todos me observaron, mi padre estaba frente a la ventana y se giró cuando me escuchó entrar. Noté desde lejos su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y levanté un hombro.

—¿Qué cosa? —fingí. Sus ojos se achicaron.

—¿Qué modo de vestir es éste? ¿Y tu corbata?

—Hace demasiado calor —mentí—. Además, no tengo que asistir a ningún evento formal, el Report es mañana y luego de la reunión con los asesores me retiraré a mi habitación. No creí necesaria la corbata y la chaqueta —expliqué. Suspiró profundamente y agitó la mano en el aire.

—Ya, ya —dijo sin ponerme atención—. Siéntate.

Ni siquiera volvió a mirarme después de aquello.  
No sabía cómo lo hacían para convertir cada reunión más aburrida y tediosa que la anterior. Nada productivo salía de ellas. Los asesores discutían, papá gritaba, yo anotaba detalles en un archivo, se ponían de acuerdo para reunirse al almuerzo del día siguiente y listo.

Cuando finalizó, me puse de pie de inmediato para salir de ahí, pero su voz nos obligó a que nos quedáramos en nuestro sitio.

—Quiero saber qué han averiguado de la revuelta de Tammins —pidió. Lo miré de costado. Uno de los asesores, Lord Clifford, se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo antes de contestar.

—Todas las semanas hay barricadas, la gente ha comenzado a pedir ayuda a otras provincias y se han movido hacia las fronteras.

—¿Bajas? —quiso saber.

—Muchas.

—¿Sureños? —pregunté. Clifford agitó la cabeza.

—Probablemente. Tienen amenazada a la toda la comunidad majestad —le dijo a mi padre. Clifford parecía visiblemente aterrado—. La gente está luchando, pero no tienen armas para defenderse.

—Los sureños siempre están más armados que los rebeldes del norte —interrumpí—. ¿Cómo es posible que consigan armas? ¿De dónde sacan los insumos? ¿Es posible que alguien los esté ayudando? —pregunté.

Sabía que America había conseguido que Nicoletta le diera dinero a August para armas, pero… ¿y a los sureños? A pesar del dinero que había prestado la corona Italiana a los rebeldes del norte, los del sur seguían teniendo más ventaja por encima de ellos.

Papá se puso de pie y apoyó las manos en la mesa. Sus ojos lucían cansados.

—No lo sabemos —dijo abatido, su voz estaba cargada de rabia. Podía sentir su frustración al no tener aquellas respuestas—. Pero esos mal nacidos están provocando caos y alarma en el país.

Se rascó los ojos, asentí en silencio.

—Pueden retirarse —pidió cansado. Me puse de pie y lo miré de reojo—. Tienen prohibido mencionar ninguna palabra de lo que hemos hablado —los asesores asintieron y salieron de la habitación rápidamente. Pero cuando yo me disponía a salir me miró con aquel brillo de decepción que volvía a hacerse presente en su semblante—. Tienes que aprender a controlar tu lengua —amenazó—. Nunca digas en voz alta lo que piensas, ¿está claro?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que participe de estas reuniones si no puedo ofrecer opciones sobre lo que creo? ¿No deseamos detener los ataques de los rebeldes? Realmente me preocupa que alguien los esté ayudando —expliqué contrariado. Si Nicoletta era capaz de ayudar a los rebeldes del norte por una buena causa, ¿por qué no podía existir alguien que ayudara a los del sur con mala intención?

Noté el semblante cansado de mi padre. Se pasó una mano por debajo de sus lentes y se los quitó, rascándose los ojos.

—No nos sirve atemorizar a los asesores con aquellas ideas, ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho? No hay que meter teorías e ideas en la cabeza de personas que son menos inteligentes que tú —espetó—. Si se difunde la teoría sobre alguien o algo que ayuda a los sureños la gente exigirá explicaciones. ¡Y ya tendré suficiente con apagar el fuego que dejará la postergación de tu boda! —gritó. Aguanté una exclamación. No pude evitarlo, necesitaba preguntar.

—¿La postergación es oficial? —intenté no titubear y parecer abatido. Él me observó como si me estudiara. Recogió unas carpetas de la mesa sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

—Por ahora —gruñó—. Haremos el anuncio formal mañana en el Report.

Agaché la cabeza pretendiendo representar una buena actuación de desolación.

—No…—susurré con dramatismo—. ¿No hay otra salida? ¿Qué le diré a Kriss? ¡No queremos seguir esperando! —fingí.

Pasó por mi lado y lo escuché resoplar como un toro.

—Sé cauto —me ordenó—. Y esperemos descubrir pronto a los bastardos que quieren boicotear la boda.

Noté algo en su andar y en su hablar que me erizó los vellos de la piel. Cerró la puerta del despacho y comencé a reír. Alivio. Bendito alivio era lo que sentía.

Necesitaba contárselo a alguien. ¡La boda se había postergado oficialmente!

—¡Sí! —salté lanzando un puño al aire.

…

Regresé a mi habitación cuando ya había caído la noche. Las reuniones con mi padre siempre se alargaban por horas. Escuché a Kriss conversar con sus doncellas en la habitación contigua, así que cerré la puerta sigilosamente para pretender que aún no había regresado. Pero apenas la habitación quedó en penumbras…

—Hola.

Por suerte no grité, pero a causa de la impresión me golpeé contra la puerta. La silueta de August se recortaba contra la luz que provenía de la ventana.

—¡Diablos! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —chisté—. ¡Kriss está en la habitación de al lado!

Lo escuché acercarse, la escasa luz que rebotaba en los muebles lo iluminaba con un halo azul.

—Lo lamento —rió—no enciendas la luz.  
Tanteé las paredes hasta llegar a los sillones. Se sentó frente a mí. Un rayo de luna le iluminó el rostro. Su expresión burlesca me pareció curiosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? —quise saber.

—Mi gente quiere saber qué va a ocurrir con la boda —dijo evadiendo la última pregunta. Apreté los labios y me pasé la mano por el pelo.

El anuncio sería oficial al otro día en el Report, ¿no había nada de malo con que August lo supiera antes, cierto?

Me rasqué la nariz, apoyé los codos en las rodillas y junté las manos.

—Será postergada —sonreí de costado. Los ojos de August se abrieron con sorpresa y luego rió haciendo ruido, tuve que chistarlo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —susurró contento aferrándome por los brazos, asentí ampliando mi sonrisa de alivio.

—Mañana será anunciado en el Report —dije. August asintió.

—A Georgia no le va a gustar —masculló, entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Levantó los hombros.

—De todas las candidatas, si América no era la elegida Kriss era nuestra esperanza —confesó, asentí, no me llamó la atención, era sabido que ambas ya hacia la final de La Selección eran las favoritas, especialmente de los norteños—. Si no te casaste con America y ahora se posterga lo de Kriss, nos quedamos sin opciones.

—Si fuera por mí me encantaría que Kriss se aburriera de esperar —pensé en voz alta. August alzó una ceja.

—Ella no va a terminar contigo Maxon, ya lo hemos discutido —Susurró. Nos quedamos en silencio, me recosté contra el sillón y respiré aliviado.

—Mientras no haya boda tendrá tiempo de pensarlo —quise creer, August agitó la cabeza.

—Estás volando demasiado alto amigo mío, tienes que aterrizar. Las cosas deben seguir tal cual lo conversamos ¿recuerdas? —dijo muy bajo. Me incliné hacia delante, asentí—. Tuviste suerte que la boda se postergara… Pero…

—¿Pero…?—fruncí el ceño. August se pasó una mano por la boca.

—Si… si las cosas no salieran cómo quisieras y tienes que casarte con ella, ¿han hablado sobre los planes para el futuro de Illea?

Negué con la cabeza. Frustrado.

—Solo cosas superficiales, ni siquiera he podido tocar el tema de las castas —dije bajando mucho la voz, temiendo que las paredes escucharan. August asintió lentamente.

—¿Al menos sabes qué es lo que opina? —sus ojos me miraron insistentes. Agaché la barbilla y elevé la mirada, podía sentir las sombras ceñirse sobre mi semblante.

—Mi padre ha estado teniendo largas conversaciones con Kriss. Últimamente cada vez que hablo con ella no hace otra cosa que adular su genialidad y lo bueno que es con el país —August entrecerró los ojos—. Le ha comenzado a tener compasión, cree que la ciudadanía está siendo injusta con él como rey. Ha…—pausé, no sabía si era propio decirle lo que creía a August. No había nada que probara mi teoría, temía de solo pensarlo—. Creo que ha comenzado a comprender la existencia de las castas, a veces me dice cosas como que si todo deja de tener un orden podría haber una guerra civil y eso la aterra porque no sabría cómo controlar la situación.

August se pasó las manos por la cara y se puso de pie. Se paseó por la habitación. Lo vi llevar los brazos sobre su cabeza enganchando las manos en el cabello.

—Esto no está bien —masculló preocupado.

—Claro que no —acepté—. Por eso no he podido decirle a Kriss mi plan sobre las castas. Si le cuento, temo que le diga a mi padre. He estado planeando esto por mucho tiempo —me levanté sintiéndome súbitamente cansado—. No puedo hacer esto solo August, necesito ayuda…

—Necesitas a America —dijo preocupado. De repente parecía como si algo le hubiese caído mal al estómago. A pesar de la oscuridad se veía realmente mal.  
Asentí, eso era cierto. Necesitaba a America conmigo. Sin embargo, August se veía tan descompuesto que la saqué a ella por un momento de mi mente.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunté.

Asintió.

—Tengo… tengo que informar lo que me has dicho —se acercó hasta la ventana y abrió las puertas asomándose al balcón. Cruzó un pie por encima del barandal. Lo seguí hasta el umbral, sin salir—. No me busques, yo me mantendré en contacto.

No alcancé a decir una palabra cuando desapareció saltando hacia otro lado. Me asomé con cuidado y miré hacia abajo. August ya no estaba.

¿Cómo diablos hacía eso?

Me alejé del balcón y cerré la ventana. El silencio fue apabullante. Comprendí que Kriss tal vez ya se había quedado dormida. Pero yo no podía dormir, tenía algo que hacer.

Así que me senté en el escritorio y cogí un teléfono que estaba oculto entre mis gavetas. Marqué un solo número y esperé. Cuando contestaron hablé rápidamente, antes que la llamada fuera rastreada:

—La boda será postergada oficialmente, mañana será anunciado en el Report. No sé cuánto tiempo tengamos antes que mi padre cambie de opinión…

* * *

 **NOTAS**

Si no entienden qué ha ocurrido, ¡bien! ¡Eso es lo que tiene que pasar!

¿Creen que está pasando algo raro? ¿Por qué Maxon cree que Kriss está favoreciendo a su padre? Él no sabe que ella es una aliada del norte, por lo tanto ¿por qué ella cambiaría de opinión si se supone que es una rebelde que quiere luchar contra las castas?

Este capítulo traté de escribirlo con muchos vacíos para que puedan llenarlos con sus propias ideas.

Por otro lado, ¿qué les ha parecido su narración?  
Estoy tratando de narrar a un personaje que poco a poco se hace adulto, esa sensación de libertad y de querer tener amigos es algo que quiero destacar en esta historia. Quiero que Maxon tenga un crecimiento más audaz, algo que aprenderá con los soldados. Ya verán, seguramente más de una escena les encantará. (Les he dado un tremendo spoiler jajaja).

Toda su adolescencia fue reprimida y su padre no le dejó tener voz, así que no se quedará callado ni se dejará manipular por más tiempo. Quiero hacer que el personaje tenga más fuerza y sea más osado.  
Por supuesto seguirá siendo el mismo que ustedes conocen, pero más maduro y con más fortaleza.

Por otro lado ¿les gustó la amistad que tiene con Marlee? ¡Amé escribir esa escena!

Sobre la línea marcada con el asterisco ***** , ahí me refiero a la revelación que salió al final de La Corona. Si lo leyeron supongo que sabrán a qué me refiero. Si no lo han leído, háganlo, para no spoilear jajaja

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leerme, por apoyarme, ¡por seguir aquí!  
Para quienes quieran seguirme por redes sociales, twitter, Instagram y Facebook llevan el mismo nombre: **Kathleen Cobac**.

¡Gracias a todos!  
¡Nos leemos!

Kate.-


	8. Capítulo 7

Este capítulo **sucede tres meses después que América se marcha de Illea**. Calculando que se fue a finales de Enero, este capítulo sucede en Abril.  
El capítulo de Maxon pasa en Mayo. **Éste es previo al anterior**. 

***** La línea temporal es: 1 de Febrero llega a Italia. Finales de Febrero parte a Montecarlo.  
Entre Marzo y Noviembre está estudiando. Regresa la primera semana de noviembre a Illea *****

Quiero decirles que he leído cada uno de los comentarios que me han dejado y que no he parado de reír.  
Me encanta que también hablen entre ustedes y compartan las ideas. Siento que de algún modo genero discusiones entretenidas y eso me alegra mucho.  
En fin, los dejo con el capítulo.  
No sé si me odiarán o amarán al final, pero solo quiero aclarar que todo lo que sucede aquí ya estaba planeado desde mucho antes de comenzar a escribir esta historia.  
¡Qué lo disfruten!

…

 **VII**

 **3 MESES DESPUÉS**

Sucedieron tantas cosas a la vez que en algún momento sentí que mi vida giraba en espiral sin dirección alguna.  
Dos semanas después de firmar el contrato que me convertiría en embajadora, recibí carta de Marlee informándome sobre una nueva explosión, leve, pero que había causado un pequeño incendio en las caballerizas.  
Por suerte ningún cuidador ni caballo salió herido.

Así, nuevamente, ante el temor de que la vida de su hijo y nuera corriera peligro, la boda volvía a postergarse por orden del rey.  
No podía alegrarme por aquella noticia tomando en cuenta el nivel de destrucción de los ataques, pero era inevitable sentir algo de alivio.  
Me había enterado de aquello a finales de finales de febrero y Maxon aún no se casaba.

Las cartas de Marlee llegaban con mayor frecuencia de la que hubiera imaginado. Cada dos semanas nos comunicábamos y recibía noticias de ella y ella de mí. Lo más impactante fue anunciarle que me convertiría en embajadora, aún no podía asimilar bien aquella idea y ya estaba aterrada de que aquello se supiera.  
Por suerte, el rey Marco Antonio solo dio a conocer mi paradero en Montecarlo cuando ya había comenzado mis estudios. Me advirtió que habría mucha prensa persiguiéndome, así que inventamos que andaba de vacaciones. El rey no quería que se supiera que estaba preparándome para ser embajadora, por lo tanto tuve que pedirle a Marlee que le contara solamente al grupo que ella consideraba de su entera confianza.  
Como viajé con Philippo y Nicoletta hicimos un acuerdo que yo iba como compañía de ambos mientras el futuro rey de Italia complementaba sus estudios.  
Hasta ese momento el plan había funcionado, ya que los medios solo hablaban de mí como una amiga cercana a la princesa y su hermano.

Al menos así comenzó al principio. Después… los amarillistas comenzaron a decir cosas que _no_ eran ciertas.

…

Las primeras semanas fueron intensas. Los estudios comenzaron casi de inmediato sin darme tiempo de adaptación. Tenía que pasar inadvertida cada vez que iba a alguna de las clases y pretender que en realidad al que acompañaba era a Philippo, que había comenzado con su ardua preparación como rey con ayuda de varios ministros.  
Cuando lo conocí sospechaba que se creía demasiado guapo como para conquistar a cualquier mujer, y en efecto, lo era. Cada vez que los reporteros lo descubrían en algún casino o fiesta siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres, mientras Nicoletta y yo lo observábamos de lejos.

Su hermana había comenzado a perder la paciencia, tanto en términos de responsabilidad como de sociabilidad. Apenas pusimos un pie en Montecarlo Philippo ya había ligado a una chica que era hija de un gran empresario. La fotografía de ellos llenó más de una revista y Nicoletta tuvo que encararlo para que dejara de avergonzar a la familia una vez más.  
Como era de esperarse, después de pasar un par de noches con la muchacha, ya no volvimos a saber de ella.  
Sin embargo, a medida que las semanas fueron avanzando y a pesar de los escándalos de los que fui testigo, muchas cosas cambiaron.  
Una fue haber notado descaradamente su coqueteo hacia mí. Algo que me aterró de un modo que no supe manejar.  
Al principio creí que estaba jugando o que lo estaba imaginando, pero cuando comenzó a enviarme flores a la habitación del hotel donde nos estábamos alojando, comprendí que la cosa podía ir en serio. En algún momento comencé a sentirme alagada y levemente entusiasmada, no obstante, pronto él volvía a hacer noticia por culpa de alguna otra chica y el encanto desaparecía tan rápido como había llegado.

…

Debido a los estudios pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en clases, desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las siete de la tarde, y a veces tenía que leer actas o tratados que me mantenían despierta hasta la madrugada. Nunca fui una buena estudiante, de hecho, odiaba leer. Pero tenía que esmerarme si quería volver a Illea. Ya estaba en Montecarlo y había firmado el contrato que me ataba a ser embajadora, no podía fallar

Fue una de esas noches que sonó mi puerta. Era pleno Abril y la brisa del verano entraba por la ventana perfumándolo todo con aroma a jazmines. La ciudad brillaba a mis pies y la bahía se expandía en el horizonte. Solo vestía un pantaloncillo corto de piyama, una camiseta holgada y había atado mi pelo en una cola con la ayuda de un lápiz. Sobre la cama estaban esparcidas las cientos de hojas que debía estudiar.  
Cuando abrí la puerta me sentí repentinamente intimidada. Philippo estaba apoyado en el marco, con su sonrisa radiante, sus rizos cubriéndole los ojos verdes y un atuendo veraniego de bermudas y camisa blanca. En sus manos tenía una margarita que había arrancado de algún lado porque el tallo estaba fibroso.

Me sentí inhibida y pequeña. En un intento bruto por ocultar mi piyama crucé las manos sobre el pecho, como si aquello pudiera impedir que me viera en aquellas condiciones.

—¿Salimos? —preguntó ampliando su sonrisa de dientes perfectos. Cuando estábamos juntos solíamos hablar en inglés, aunque poco a poco mi italiano iba mejorando y ya comenzaba a comprender algunas cosas. Sin embargo, debía admitir sin vergüenza que la fonética inglesa en Philippo tenía su encanto.

—No puedo, tengo que terminar de leer las normas de Bochnic para mañana —dije abatida recibiendo la margarita, frunció su nariz.

—Por suerte lo estudié hace años —rió—. No hay nada más aburrido. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Lo preguntaba en serio. Me sonrojé recordando cómo estaba vestida.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —dije levantando un hombro. Fue cuando me miró descaradamente de pies a cabeza.

—Es algo temprano para andar con piyama ¿no? —rió— Y yo que tenía pensado invitarte a dar un paseo por la costa.

Sentí como mi cuello se calentaba.

—¿Ahora? —pregunté algo cansada—. ¿Seguro? —me asomé al pasillo esperando encontrar a alguien—. ¿Y Nicoletta?

—Tiene mejores cosas que hacer —me guiñó un ojo—. Anda, cámbiate y salimos.

—¿Y Bochnic? —pregunté, movió la mano en el aire.

—Sé todo sobre ese sujeto, te cuento en el camino.

Sonreí y miré hacia atrás, al desorden de papeles, libros y marcadores de colores sobre mi cama, y terminé aceptando.

Y efectivamente Philippo sabía todo sobre Newton Bochnic, el primer ministro electo de Alemania después de la cuarta guerra.  
Caminamos bordeando la costanera. El mar se expandía algunos metros desde donde estábamos. Todavía costaba que me acostumbrara al mundo que existía a mí alrededor. Los hoteles más lujosos que había visto en mi vida se enfilaban majestuosos alrededor. Montecarlo era una ciudad viva, repleta de gente feliz, radiante… sumamente elegante y… rica.  
A juzgar por sus atuendos, la primera vez que puse un pie en la ciudad, comprendí de inmediato por qué le llamaban la Ciudad de los Reyes. Todo era lujo, todo era ostentación. Los mejores automóviles del mundo recorrían las calles.  
Cuando recordaba a Illea repentinamente sentía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en mi país. No dejaba de pensar en aquellos hombres con overol bajo la lluvia que trabajaban apilando cajas en el aeropuerto de Labrador.  
Mientras en Europa todos parecían vivir igualitariamente, en Illea el rey necesitaba de una casta menor para poder jactarse de su poder. Para mantener un orden innecesario.  
En Europa no era necesario el Toque de Queda. No existía y no iba a existir.

—Estás callada —observó Philippo. Agité la cabeza. La brisa sacudió mi vestido.  
A diferencia de los atuendos que había usado en Illea, tanto en el palacio como en mi propia casa, en Italia y Montecarlo me había hecho un armario completamente diferente. Tenía vestidos con estampados, largos y vaporosos que ondeaban al viento. Pantalones que parecían faldas largas y blusas transparentes que costaban tres veces un collar de oro. Nicoletta había decidido que necesitaba un cambio de estilo para poder adaptarme a mi nueva imagen. Así que antes de partir a Mónaco me llevó donde su estilista que despuntó mi cabello y realizó una permanente que ondeaba las puntas de la mitad hacia abajo. Ella le llamaba "wave hair", como las ondas que se armaban después de salir del agua.  
Por suerte mantuvo el largo, así que seguía llegándome un poco más arriba de los codos.  
Para salir con Philippo me había colocado un vestido blanco y largo de chifón que no tenía espalda y cuya falda estaba separada por capas delgadas y volátiles que se batían entre mis piernas. Los tirantes eran delgados y el escote recto.

Lo solía usar para bajar a la playa, pero no le veía sentido en buscar algo más elegante si solo íbamos a caminar.

—Estaba pensando —contesté. Lo miré y su sonrisa se torció. Algo que había aprendido de él es que tenía muecas para todo. Y esa sonrisa en especial era cuando se traía algo entre manos.

—¿No me quieres decir? —se detuvo frente a una banca debajo de una hilera de árboles decorados con luces pequeñas. Nos sentamos y miré hacia el horizonte, donde el mar se desplazaba a nuestros pies.

Suspiré.

—Estaba pensando en lo diferente que es Illea del resto del mundo —susurré impresionada—. Es como si las guerras hubiesen detenido el tiempo. Illea no ha evolucionado en casi doscientos años. Pero aquí… —miré alrededor, tras de mí, un grupo de turistas que debían tener mi edad se sacaban fotos con sus celulares frente a uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad—, aquí es como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Philippo mantuvo la sonrisa y asintió. Sentí que cruzaba su brazo por mi espalda, apoyándolo en el respaldo de la banca. Me separé un poco despegando mis hombros. Aquella conversación la había mantenido una vez con Nicoletta, pero me seguía impactando emocionalmente.

—Es que sí cambiaron —dijo mirándome fijamente—. Crees que nada cambió, pero lo cierto es que sí sucedieron muchas cosas.

Asentí.

—El Tratado —recordé. Mis estudios me habían llevado a investigar prácticamente casi toda la historia del mundo desde antes de la tercera guerra, cada vez que aprendía algo nuevo mi cerebro buscaba un espacio donde guardar la información, pero cuando lo encontraba, olvidaba otra cosa. Era un desastre.

Philippo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

—No me refería a eso —dijo curvando los labios. Odiaba esa mueca, era como si se burlara de mí. Lo miré de costado—. El tratado fue solo una firma sobre un papel, un acuerdo. Fue la gente la que hizo el cambio. Buscaron la paz. Europa expandió sus fronteras, los países se volvieron uno solo. Pero Illea…

—Separó todo…—recordé frustrada—. Temo que el gobierno de Clarkson termine llevándolos a una guerra.

Sentí que Philippo se pegaba más a mí, me hice a un lado arrastrándome por la banca.

—Entonces deja que se hunda —dijo con la voz áspera, ésta vez lo miré directamente. Estaba con los ojos entrecerrados mirando hacia el mar, como si intentara enfocar algo al horizonte—. No queremos ni podemos apoyar a un país que trata a su gente según su estatus. Aquí todos somos iguales, sin importar tu cuna. Si Clarkson se esmera por regir de ese modo, déjalo que se destruya. Si su reino tiene que caer por su mal manejo, que caiga. El país volverá a resurgir como debió haberlo hecho antes que Gregory Illea se denominara a sí mismo su rey.

Lo dijo con tanto ímpetu, había tal poder en su voz, que lo imaginé fácilmente portando la corona de su padre sobre aquellos rizos que esperaba nunca tuviera que cortarse. Tal vez era fiestero y cambiaba de novia como de zapatos, pero al menos su moral y sus ideales estaban bien resguardados.

Sonreí muy a mi pesar. En parte con orgullo por conocer ese lado monárquico y poderoso que corría por las venas de Philippo, y en parte porque no quería imaginar a Illea cayendo en la miseria por culpa de su rey. No podía dejar que eso sucediera mientras mi familia, mis amigos y Maxon estuviesen allá.

Lo miré con tristeza.

—No sé cómo evitar que eso ocurra, no quiero que Illea caiga —dije con decisión—. Pero por ahora, la única esperanza pesa en Maxon.

Philippo acortó la distancia un poco más, no pude arrastrarme de nuevo porque estaba justo al borde de la banca. Su sonrisa de perfilados dientes blancos brilló con las lamparitas que colgaban de los árboles.

—Habrías sido una reina extraordinaria —dijo estirando su brazo para pegarme a él, intenté zafarme sin resultado.

—Pero ya no lo fui —dije nerviosa—. Voy a ser embajadora y eso debería bastar.

Soltó una risa graciosa y se rascó la barba con la mano libre.

—¿Y de Italia? —sugirió entrecerrando sus ojos verdes. Sentí su aliento rosar mis mejillas, la temperatura subió por mi cuello.

Entonces no eran imaginaciones mías, Philippo sí había estado descaradamente coqueteando conmigo los últimos meses, pero al parecer no había encontrado el momento de hacer su jugada.  
Me levanté estrepitosamente de la banca justo cuando él acercaba su cara. No alcanzamos a besarnos de pura suerte.

Miré hacia todos lados. La prensa lo perseguía donde quiera que él iba, necesitaba asegurarme que no había ningún paparazzi escondido detrás de los árboles preparado para enmarcar el beso entre el príncipe italiano y la ex Seleccionada de Illea. Ya suficiente revuelo había causado la noticia de mi paradero en Montecarlo como para seguir revolucionando a todo mi país.  
La primera vez que me tomaron una fotografía fue junto a Nicoletta en un restaurante y tuve que posar forzadamente. Mi cara salió en todas las revistas y periódicos extranjeros y fue la primera vez que Illea se enteró que había escapado.

No quería ni pensar que sucedería si me veían con Philippo en un ambiente tan romántico como a las orillas del mar mediterráneo rodeado de hoteles lujosos y luces que parecían luciérnagas.

Philippo entornó sus ojos bajo las cejas sin dejar de sonreír. ¡Oish, qué molesto! Siempre tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de hacer alguna cosa, como una hiena al acecho.

—No —dije tajantemente. La brisa remeció las capas de mi vestido revelando mis piernas. El príncipe descaradamente subió sus ojos por ellas y trastrabillé al dar un paso hacia atrás—. ¡Ya basta! —dije molesta.

Rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Te lo estoy diciendo en serio —dijo levantándose. Mi cabeza cruzó los cables. No logré comprender bien lo que quiso decir.

—¿Qué? —jadeé. Tras de nosotros rugió el motor de un auto deportivo blanco que estaba haciendo carrera con otro igual de color rojo. Creí que jamás tendría la oportunidad para ver una maquina como aquella, pero Montecarlo tenía los mejores museos de vehículos del mundo, la gente gritó entusiasmada. Philippo ni siquiera se volteó a mirar.

—America —dijo con calma. Se acercó hasta mí y se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenando sus risos—. Creo haber sido bastante directo desde el primer día que te vi en mi casa y no siento necesario tener que explicártelo.

Parpadeé confundida. Sentí que mi columna se erizaba con un escalofrío. Eso no estaba bien, no… no estaba para nada bien.

—Pues, vas a tener que explicármelo porque no te estoy entendiendo —pedí nerviosa—. ¿Qué idea te cruzó por la cabeza? Porque yo no te he dado señales de nada…

Esperaba.

Porque si era honesta conmigo misma, y esperaba serlo, a pesar de que Philippo fuera muy guapo para lo que estaba acostumbrada a conocer en chicos, nunca había sentido por él nada más que simpatía. Lo que era extraño, tomando en cuenta que era un príncipe y que en esos mismos instantes se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja.

Sin embargo la respuesta seguía siendo obvia dentro de mí. Seguía enamorada de Maxon, y aunque la boda aún no se llevaba a cabo —lo que me preocupaba y alegraba a la vez—, estúpidamente seguía teniendo esperanzas.

Philippo rió y miró hacia atrás donde la gente se había reunido para seguir la carrera improvisada.  
Se acercó y me afirmó por los brazos, sus manos eran cálidas y suaves, de dedos largos y delgados. Por supuesto algo de adrenalina sentí, es decir, era humana y mis hormonas estaban vivas. Eso no quería decir necesariamente que estuviera enamorada.

De todos modos sentí la corriente eléctrica desplazarse por mi pecho hasta mis piernas. Que un chico como él tuviera la mirada tan penetrante y esa sonrisa avasalladora no estaba ayudando a que me concentrara en lo importante. Al parecer él tenía claro cuáles eran sus armas, lamentablemente yo no recordaba las mías.

—¿Las flores en tu habitación no te decían nada? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado—. He estado todas estas semanas buscando el instante para poder tener un momento a solas contigo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Philippo, me halagas pero…

Rió.

—Pero sigues enamorada de Maxon ¿eso?

Sentí que me ruborizaba. Me solté de su agarre con suavidad. Aquella sonrisa volvía a aparecer en él, esta vez con un rictus de molestia.

—Sé que es una estupidez, pero no puedo olvidar de la noche a la mañana a alguien con quien me iba a casar. Han pasado solo tres meses —Philippo alzó una ceja—. ¡No era un novio cualquiera! ¡Iba a casarme con él!

—Ya sé la historia —dijo levemente irritado. Me sorprendió escucharlo usar aquel tono cuando siempre andaba sonriente—. Pero sabes que él no va a romper su compromiso —dijo contrariado, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y suspiró—. He estado mirando tus avances. El profesor Olief solo habla maravillas de ti. Papá le ha preguntado. Tiene muy buenas referencias tuyas, cree que realmente podrías ser una excelente monarca si no fueras embajadora.

Me mordí los labios, acongojada.

—No voy a ser reina Philippo —repetí. Era algo que me llevaba diciendo en mi mente todos esos meses. No necesariamente por extrañar la corona, era por todo lo que implicaba—. Ni de Maxon… ni tuya.

Se llevó la mano tras el cuello. Su expresión repentinamente pasó de fastidiada a cansada.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos verdes parecían hechos de agua marina—. ¿Qué esperas del hombre que se transforme en tu compañero?

Sonreí.

—Que sea mi amigo —contesté—. Mi confidente. Que me haga reír, que me prometa al menos un par de discusiones al mes, pero que por sobre todo… —me acerqué y le puse una mano en el pecho—. Que sea fiel.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, como si no se hubiese esperado las últimas palabras.

—Ameri…

—Eres un gran tipo Philippo, pero así como tú me has estado observando, yo a ti también —expliqué—. Eres encantador, guapo, sofisticado y te sabes divertir. Pero no quiero ser una portada más de revista. No quiero ser parte de tu vida para luego sentirme desplazada no por una, sino por diez chicas diferentes que se crucen en tu camino. No está en ti ser fiel, ya lo he visto. Tu propio padre te lo planteó en la última reunión. Dijo que te prefería soltero antes que casado. Cualquier opción para ti es válida mientras no tengas una mujer que te ayude a gobernar, porque solo la harías infeliz y darías pie a escándalos que han sobrevivido a la corona por años—dije con sutileza, los ojos de Philippo se apagaron de golpe—. Eres increíble, y la verdad es que siento que he encontrado en ti y en Nicoletta dos grandes amigos, pero… no puedo. No puedo sentirme atraída hacia alguien que sé que después de divertirse conmigo se aburrirá e irá por otra —iba a abrir la boca, pero lo detuve colocándole una mano en el hombro—. No dudo que algún día encuentres a esa chica que ponga tu mundo de cabeza, y realmente quiero que lo hagas. Pero no voy a ser yo, lo lamento.

Suspiró profundamente y movió los hombros para quitar mi mano. De repente sentí que había dicho demasiado. Philippo era una gran persona, tenía un bello corazón. Pero era inmaduro y poco realista. Algo que preocupaba a su padre, porque necesitaba a alguien con sensatez para poder portar la corona junto al peso que conllevaba gobernar a los países dentro del Tratado. Por eso lo había enviado también a Mónaco, necesitaba que madurara.  
Lamentablemente la ciudad tenía las mejores escuelas para los reyes, pero era el mundo de la perdición si adorabas las fiestas.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y dio varias vueltas a mí alrededor, como si estuviera procesando mis palabras.

—Ni siquiera me has dado una oportunidad y ya me estás juzgando —dijo desalentado—. ¿Realmente crees que soy tan irresponsable?

Agité la cabeza.

—No, no… —rayos, no quería que se ofendiera, pero siempre mi lengua hablaba antes que mi cabeza procesara lo que debía decir—. Lo que quiero decir es… —resoplé frustrada—… lo que quiero decir es que… no me gustas de ese modo. No tenemos… química. Lo lamento, de verdad. Cuando viajamos juntos, en algún momento creí que podría sentirme atraída, porque sí, eres muy guapo y me gustas… físicamente —dije poniéndome nerviosa. Philippo comenzó a acercarse con una ceja alzada—. Después me confundiste con las flores, y… yo estaba con lo de las clases y sí, lo admito, en algún momento me ilusioné creyendo que te gustaba, pero luego sucedió lo de esa chica a la que abandonaste y después te fuiste a desquitar con modelos que me pasaban por cuatro cabezas, y… ¿de qué te ríes?

Philippo de repente estalló en una carcajada y me apretó contra su pecho en un abrazo que me dejó sin aire. Me separé de él empujándolo pero descubrí que tardaría un rato en calmarse. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas risueñas.

—Ay Dios, ahora entiendo porque todos te encuentran tan graciosa —dijo tomando aire y secándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo divertido? ¡Te estaba hablando algo serio!

—¡Demasiado serio! —rió—. ¡Por Dios America! No tenías que explicarte. Tienes razón en todo—siguió riendo. Me crucé de brazos y lo miré seriamente hasta que súbitamente se quedó callado y se aclaró la garganta.

—Explícate —mascullé.

Respiró hondo y movió los brazos a la par.

—Entiendo lo que me quisiste decir y… lamentablemente tienes razón—admitió—. Pero no perdía nada con tantear terreno. Realmente te encuentro preciosa y sí, suceden cosas con todo esto cuando te veo —se señaló el cuerpo completo y sentí mis mejillas, espalda y pecho calentarse ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado?—. Pero es cierto que no soy bueno con los compromisos. Aunque me habría gustado dejar que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo —me guiñó un ojo, intenté tragar saliva pero mi garganta se había secado—. En fin… creo que es primera vez que una chica me rechaza antes de invitarle un trago.

Sonreí, la súbita rabia que sentí por un momento desapareció cuando vi su sonrisa. Esa debía ser su arma más potente con las chicas, era hipnótico.

—Me alegro que lo hayas tomado bien —suspiré aliviada, asintió—. Y te agradezco por… por haberlo intentado, me siento halagada.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Eres hermosa, por supuesto que me habría fijado en ti de cualquier manera pero…—volví a sonrojarme—… tu corazón se quedó al otro lado del océano y no puedo hacer nada por cambiar eso. Solo depende de ti.

Asentí. No podía fijarme en nadie más mientras Maxon siguiera sin casarse. ¡Estúpida esperanza! Kenna tenía razón, no importaba cuán lejos me fuera, él seguiría en mi cabeza todo el tiempo.

Suspiré tratando de compasar esa sensación de derrota. Tal vez era la única mujer del mundo que acababa de rechazar al príncipe italiano. Pero no podía suceder nada con él. Simplemente era imposible. Podía haberme sentido atraída en un principio, pero ya que lo había comenzado a conocer… más allá de simpatía, no sentía absolutamente nada que pudiera enamorarme.  
Honestamente me aterraba convertirme en una conquista más, o, de haber sido una novia oficial, ser objeto de burla por los cuernos.  
Lo vi reír con un rictus de derrota. Pero entonces un brillo extraño cruzó por sus ojos, miró tras de mí y frunció los labios llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

—¿Sabes? —dijo mirando fijamente tras de mí—. No es necesario tener algo real para revolucionar a los medios.

Fruncí el ceño. A pesar de que el ambiente estaba tibio, una brisa helada removió mi vestido. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—¿De qué hablas?

Su sonrisa se transformó de encantadora a maquiavélica. Alcé una ceja.

—Solo necesitas hacerles creer que es cierto —dijo. Y antes que pudiera reaccionar me agarró por la cintura, me pegó a su pecho, me hizo cosquillas y plantó un beso en mi mejilla. Lancé una carcajada musical que sonó muy aguda justo en el instante que un fotógrafo salía de detrás de un auto estacionado. El paparazzi nos sacó la foto y salió arrancando. Para cuando me percaté de lo que había sucedido, ya era tarde.  
Me solté de Philippo aterrada, lo empujé y le golpeé el pecho con las manos.

—¿Pero qué has hecho? —exclamé enfadada—. ¡Ahora todos creerán que tenemos algo!—gemí angustiada llevándome una mano a la frente y otra a la cintura siguiendo la trayectoria del fotógrafo que ya había desaparecido.  
Philippo asintió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Exactamente —dijo sonriente. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Por qué? —gruñí. Me guiñó un ojo.

—¿No que sigues prendada de Maxon? Bien, entonces juguemos —dijo divertido—. Veremos si está tan enamorado de su novia como para ponerse celoso cuando nos vea juntos en la portada de una de las revistas.

—¡Te volviste loco! —exclamé aturdida. Él agitó la cabeza, sus rizos se balancearon contra su rostro.

—Hay que partir por algo —rió—. Si no puedo ser tu novio real, puedo ser la distracción que llamará la atención de los medios y de paso, de él. Si sigue pensando en ti, hará todo lo que sea para averiguar qué está ocurriendo. Además, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Si me ven con la misma chica todo el tiempo creerán que he madurado. Serás mi pantalla. Nos beneficia a ambos.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Nos beneficia?—exclamé sintiendo que mi última gota de esperanza se evaporaba—. En el remoto caso de que él aún siga sintiendo algo por mí, si ve esa fotografía va a creer que tú y yo tenemos algo, va a pensar que ya no hay oportunidad y se casará con Kriss —dije desesperada. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto me molestaba aún que estuvieran comprometidos a pesar de la última cancelación. Pero Philippo le restó importancia al mover a mano en el aire.

—No lo va a hacer —dijo resueltamente—. Si realmente amara a esa chica se habría casado con ella a pesar de los ataques y las amenazas —me miró fijamente—. Apuesto mi virginidad que contigo no lo habría pensado dos veces, ya se habría casado.

Solté una risa amarga.

—Tú no eres virgen —solté sin pensar. Luego me mordí la lengua. Philippo seguía siendo el príncipe y yo le había gritado, golpeado y humillado. Parecía que aquello era una característica mía de la cuál tenían que cuidarse. Y sin más, acababa de decir algo sutilmente íntimo de él de lo que yo ni siquiera tenía conocimiento—. Disculpa, yo…

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —preguntó sin embargo con una sonrisa pícara, me sonrojé—. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Mi cuerpo volvió a emitir electricidad por todos lados.

—¡Rayos! ¡Philippo! ¡Cállate! —exclamé avergonzada. Él soltó una carcajada y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, pegándome a su costado.

—Anda, novia de mentira, te invito a beber algo, juro que no me propasaré —dijo cruzando sus dedos frente a mi cara. Rodé los ojos.

—Ya no sé si puedo confiar en ti —dije mirándolo de costado.

—No te queda de otra —dijo suspirando fatalmente—. Soy el único que conoce el camino de regreso al hotel.

Y tenía razón. Habíamos dado tantas vueltas para llegar a ese punto en el que estábamos que no recordaba por dónde devolverme.

—Dios…—suspiré—. Está bien —acepté finalmente con una sonrisa.

—Ahora que todos creerán nuestra mentira, ¿qué te parece infiltrar unos cuántos besos? Para hacerlo más real, quiero decir.

Levanté un dedo en el aire, sin mirarlo.

—No te pases —amenacé—. Puedo ser muy violenta si me lo propongo y me da igual que seas un príncipe.

Reí de mi propio chiste al recordar mi primer encuentro con Maxon y una de las primeras citas. Sacudí la cabeza para olvidarme por un rato de él.  
Philippo apretó los labios y levantó su mano libre pidiendo paz. Sonreí tímidamente.  
Tal vez no era mala idea tener a Philippo como amigo, por supuesto tendría que enseñarle a controlar ciertas cosas, pero ya las cartas estaban echadas. Dentro de las próximas horas mi fotografía junto a él estaría en todas las revistas del mundo. Suspiré al imaginarme a Maxon. Tal vez estaba siendo ilusa y a él no le importaría. Tal vez después de tres meses ya estaba enamorado de Kriss. Tal vez después de todo este tiempo ya se había olvidado de mí.  
Pero como la esperanza era lo último que se perdía… suspiré.

Aunque era un plan loco, era un buen plan. Después de todo, con Maxon nos íbamos a casar. Así que debía apelar a que un amor así no se disolvía en tan poco tiempo. Tal vez debía contarle todo eso a Marlee apenas llegara al hotel. Mientras ella me siguiera dando detalles de la boda de él, yo le daría detalles sobre mi relación de mentira. Alguien tenía que saberlo, y ella era la única indicada. 

….

Ese día regresamos alrededor de la medianoche al hotel. Habíamos ido a un bar muy bonito que quedaba en la azotea de un edificio de lujo. Como estaba oscuro nadie me notó especialmente, pero Philippo apenas puso un pie en el local ya estaba rodeado de mujeres. Lo habría dejado así, pero él mismo fue quien dijo que andaba con compañía. No dijo mi nombre, pero yo sabía que ya todos sospechaban quién era.  
Por suerte en el rincón exclusivo que nos dieron no nos molestaron tanto. Para cuando descubrí la hora decidí que era momento de regresar, de lo contrario al otro día daría un pésimo argumento sobre las normas de Boshnic.  
Cuando llegué a mi cuarto Philippo se despidió besando mi mano y me guiñó un ojo. De esa forma se cerraba nuestro acuerdo. Suspiré sintiendo que me había metido en un tremendo problema. No sabría cómo hacer para acostumbrarme a que me abrazara o me hiciera gestos románticos en público.  
Habíamos quedado en que toda su familia sabría lo del plan solo para que su padre no forzara nada conmigo, aunque Philippo insistía en que tal vez una cosa llevaba a la otra…  
Cerré la puerta a mi espalda sintiendo el peso de aquel plan sobre mis hombros. Era una pésima idea. Ni siquiera era buena actuando, no sabría fingir. ¿Cómo diablos haría para mirarlo con ojos de enamorada si pensaba en otro?

Me arrojé sobre la cama sintiéndome agotada. Vi las hojas tiradas por todos lados y lancé un quejido. Cogí una en banco y comencé a escribirle una carta a Marlee y a mi madre, especialmente a ella para que no gritara de éxtasis cuando viera a su hija abrazada con otro príncipe. Sabía que me mandaría un testamento por ser tan inescrupulosa al utilizar a Philippo por un fin personal, pero… si era de mutuo acuerdo ¿qué le iba a hacer?  
Guardé las cartas en los sobres respectivos y me lancé entre las hojas.  
Suspiré, recordando cómo mi vida había cambiado los últimos tres meses:

La noticia que la ex Seleccionada de Illea estaba en Montecarlo causó un fuerte remecimiento en las diferentes monarquías. Francia había escrito a Illea e Italia exigiendo explicaciones, ya que nadie de mi país que no fuera de la misma monarquía había viajado a Europa antes. Marco Antonio, con su bondad y simpleza de siempre, solo contestaba que yo era amiga de su hija y que la invitación había sido hecha de manera personal y no a través de la corona.

Marlee me había escrito muchas cartas a partir del momento en que en Illea se enteraron de mi paradero. Nicoletta me había ayudado para que todas las que llegaban a Marlee no pasaran antes por la dirección de correos del rey. Así que no habíamos sido descubiertas, que era a lo que más temía al principio.  
Pero, de todas las cartas, había una que me gustaba siempre detenerme a leer y que llevaba conmigo a todos lados. Estiré la mano y cogí el papel que tenía las líneas de los dobleces bien marcados. Suspiré y la miré. Esa carta era la única que me llenaba de esperanzas todas las mañanas, todos los días:

« _America, amiga mía:  
No tienes idea del revuelo que has causado en el país. Aspen ha asistido a las reuniones del rey y solo lo escucha despotricar contra ti.  
Aún no puede comprender cómo es que pudiste cruzar el océano sin su permiso. Es todo un misterio que intenta resolver. Está buscando culpables y no los encuentra.  
Lo mejor de todo es que la gente está hablando de ti. ¡Estás en todas las revistas y portadas! La población entera está pidiendo tu regreso. ¡Todos quieren saber de ti! Especialmente en cómo lograste cruzar el océano y codearte con la monarquía italiana.  
El rey no entiende nada. Aspen ha dicho que Clarkson no soporta la idea de que tú nombre siga en la boca de todo el mundo y se hayan olvidado de Kriss que es la novia.  
Por cierto. Sé que querrás saber. Últimamente Maxon pasa más tiempo conmigo que con Kriss, me llama a toda hora solo para hablar de algo que no sea del clima. Anoche me tuvo jugando cartas hasta entrada la tarde solo para esquivar su cita con ella.  
Se está aburriendo, lo he percibido. El problema es que me termina aburriendo también a mí. Le dije a Aspen y Carter que lo invitaran con los chicos a sus juntas. Al parecer les gustó la idea.  
Esa boda no va a resultar y con cada postergación Maxon se ve sumamente aliviado. Supuse que querrías saberlo.  
Espero tener pronto más novedades tuyas.  
Un abrazo.»_

Volví a sonreír. Era de hace un mes y cuando llegó no dejé de sonreír en todo el día.  
Las que vinieron después no tenían tanta información como hubiese querido, pero al menos Marlee seguía destacando que Maxon pasaba más tiempo en su compañía y la había convertido en algo así como una confidente. Por supuesto agradecía enormemente que hubiese ocurrido.  
Nadie mejor que Marlee para ser nuestra guardadora de secretos.

Suspiré. Me senté nuevamente en la cama y tomé los informes que debía estudiar. Era demasiado tarde, pero deber era deber.  
Entonces recordé que al día siguiente no solo tendría aquella estúpida presentación de Bochnic, también tendría las clases de baile que eran terriblemente brutales. Siempre terminaba con cardenales y dolor de pies.  
Sin embargo, a sabiendas que no iba a dormir en toda la noche, solo imaginar que tendría que hacer ejercicio al otro día me había sentado como patada en el estómago.

—Ay… no —gemí. Y caí nuevamente sobre la cama.

…

 **NOTAS**

Si defraudé a alguien con este capítulo, pido disculpas. He leído todos los comentarios que han dejado tanto a través de sus reviews como en la página de Facebook y he tenido que amarrarme los dedos para no revelar más cosas.  
La verdad es que desde antes de comenzar a escribir este fanfiction ya sabía cómo iniciaría y cómo terminaría, y qué función cumpliría cada personaje.  
Como les conté desde un principio, ya llevo adelantados varios capítulos (hasta el momento estoy escribiendo el dieciséis). 

Lamento para quienes tenían su fe puesta en Philippo, pero él solo será la distracción que America necesita para hacerle creer a Maxon que "podría perderla".  
Quise transformarlo en un amigo, creo que le hacía falta a lo largo de la historia ya que siempre se estuvo debatiendo entre dos hombres.  
Philippo será ese personaje un poco cara dura que America necesita para distraerse de los problemas.  
Es muy importante en esta historia que tenga una amiga que le guarde secretos y otro que la haga reír, va a servirle mucho para poder sobrellevar todo lo que venga.  
Para este personaje también tengo planes, pero se irán desarrollando a medida que avancen los capítulos.

Les recuerdo que las actualizaciones están siendo Lunes y Viernes. No pidan más porque no habrá cambios en las fechas a no ser que haya un problema. De ser así, avisaré por Facebook o twitter.  
Parece que tanto Wattpad como Fanfiction no dejan colocar las direcciones, así que se las dejo con los caracteres separados, después los juntan: **w w w . kathleencobac**

Nuevamente quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y por todo el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de la historia. En el siguiente se viene una **GRAN** sorpresa.  
¡Son los mejores!  
Nos leemos.

Kate.-


	9. Capítulo 8

Para que entiendan la línea temporal, han pasado ocho meses desde que America se fue de Illea.  
Es decir, desde el capítulo anterior han pasado cinco meses.

¡Gracias por estar ahí y apoyarme hasta el final!  
No puedo estar más agradecida con todos ustedes.  
Si quieren estar al día con las novedades pueden seguirme por Instagram, Twtter y Facebook. Busquen **Kathleen Cobac**.  
Si más palabrería los dejo con el capítulo más emocionante que he escrito hasta ahora.  
¡Disfrútenlo!

...

 **VIII**

 **8 MESES DESPUÉS**

Eran las diez y las noches estaban más frías. Ese día habían acabado oficialmente mis estudios.  
Philippo, cuyo entrenamiento para heredero de la corona se iba a prolongar por un año más, había organizado una cena con ayuda de Nicoletta para poner en práctica sus aptitudes protocolares ante miembros de la corte del Tratado.  
Durante los ocho meses que transcurrieron en Mónaco jamás creí cómo mi vida cambiaria de forma radical: Mi forma de hablar, de caminar, hasta la forma de sociabilizar. Todo, todo había cambiado en mí.

Estaba leyendo la última carta de Marlee mientras hacía tiempo para presentarme a la cena. En ella, como sucedía todos los meses, decía exactamente lo mismo: Maxon aún no se casaba y no daba señales de que eso sucediera pronto.

Recordé el día cuando la esperanza se alojó en mí con más fuerza que nunca. Aquella noche, hace cinco meses, luego de un examen terrible que me había dejado sin pestañas por no poder dormir.  
Nicoletta había estado a punto de tirar la puerta de mi habitación a golpes. Cuando la abrí entró a trompicones casi botando la silla de la mesita que usaba para estudiar.  
Corrió hacia el televisor y sintonizó con el control remoto el Report de Illea. Me agarró por los hombros, me plantó frente a la pantalla y se quedó de pie, tras de mí, enterrando sus uñas en mi piel mientras Clarkson le pedía a Maxon que anunciara las novedades.

Fue inevitable contener un suspiro. En esos momentos habían pasado casi cinco meses que no sabía nada de él. Me había negado rotundamente a ver los Report, pero ese día fue diferente.  
Él estaba diferente.

Su cabello estaba un poco más largo de lo habitual, sus ojos tenían un brillo entusiasta y el traje de dos piezas era de un tono azul.  
Pero por sobre todo, no llevaba corbata. Lo que le daba a su imagen una apariencia más distendida.  
¿Cómo había sucedido aquello y cómo su padre lo había dejado?  
Ciertamente por la expresión del rey, éste no estaba a gusto con el anuncio que se iba a dar, y probablemente tampoco lo estaba con muchas cosas que estarían fuera de su control. Como la apariencia de su hijo, por ejemplo.

Me quedé en silencio aguantando el aire mientras Maxon anunciaba, muy a su pesar, que debido a los recurrentes ataques al palacio, cuya última bomba había destruido toda un ala y casi herido a su madre y a Kriss, se postergaría la boda por tiempo indefinido.  
Grité tan fuerte que comencé a reír. Nicoletta me sacudió por los hombros.  
La boda se había postergado definitivamente. Maxon no se iba a casar hasta que descubrieran quién quería hacerles daño, y si a eso le sumaba la información en las cartas de Marlee, no había forma de saber quién era. Pero por supuesto, aquello no iba a decirlo por el Report.  
En la pantalla el rey se veía cabreado teniendo que soportar aquella noticia, la reina tenía su semblante triste, al igual que Kriss, que miraba a Maxon como si estuviera demasiado lejos de ella.  
Y él también lucía triste, con excepción de que el brillo de sus ojos no estaba apagado como el resto de su familia.

Esa noche había sido la mejor de todas. La noche que descubrí que quería volver a Illea lo antes posible.

Así que estudié tanto que me convertí en la mejor de mi clase, bailé, hasta que el tango se transformó en algo que podía hacer con los ojos vendados, igual que los bailes clásicos de salón y hasta los ritmos modernos. Aprendí a caminar con todo tipo de zapatos como si pasara nubes de algodón y a hablar en italiano tan fluido que ya podía agregarlo a mi lista de idiomas.

Retomé mis instrumentos cuando el rey Marco Antonio vio que estaba lo suficientemente avanzada en mis clases protocolares.  
De regreso a Roma, ocho meses después de finalizados mis estudios, ya no era la misma muchacha que había salido de Illea. Era otra, más elegante, más desafiante, más segura, más poderosa. Con una voz nueva.  
Seguía siendo la misma, pero… ya no tenía miedo.

…

Me miré al espejo una vez más. Como esa noche era Philippo quién debía deslumbrar, las mujeres de la familia real se colocaron sus galas menos ostentosas. Eso me incluía a mí también, así que solo me coloqué un vestido negro que se ajustaba hasta mis rodillas. El estilista de Nicoletta montó un moño sobre mi cabeza con varias curvas y rizos y depositó una diadema pequeña en el centro.  
Ni pendientes, ni collares, ni brazaletes. Con excepción del de mi padre y el de Maxon.  
Los tacones eran azul cobalto, lo suficientemente decentes en altura como para no matarme de un tropiezo.  
A pesar de ser un atuendo simple me sentía infinitamente elegante. Era una elegancia distinta, más moderna, más recatada, pero también más… _seductora_. Algo que a las italianas les encantaba irradiar.  
La fiesta iba a darse en la misma mansión del rey, en Roma.

Mis exámenes finales habían tenido cabida en la oficina de Marco Antonio.  
Después de prepararme todo lo necesario en Mónaco, finalmente retorné a Roma para completar la última fase.  
Fue el rey quien me educó las últimas cinco semanas para lo que faltaba de mi preparación, lo que supuso todo un reto. Si bien al principio creía que era un rey algo más relajado, la verdad es que detrás de su sonrisa amable se escondía un hombre con fiereza y energía. Lo vi en acción cerrando compromisos y propuestas, imponiendo su poder y decisión como gobernante.  
El hombre era el mejor ser humano que había conocido —después de mi padre, por supuesto—, pero para vivir entre tantas pirañas había que ser un tiburón, y él lo era.  
Me gustaba como imponía sus ideales. Jamás cortó presupuestos, siempre encontraba una forma de repartir todo equitativamente, muy a pesar de sus asesores, que querían ganar más dinero.

El rey me enseñó cómo proponer ideas, pero por sobre todo, me enseño a saber escuchar. Yo sería sus ojos y oídos en Illea, así que tenía que tener todos mis sentidos bien expandidos.

Philippo y sus hermanas siempre estaban presentes en esas reuniones, y cada vez que terminábamos, él salía abatido.  
Durante los últimos seis meses nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero no de esos que intercambian palabras a medias, sino, de verdad. Más de una revista nos catálogo como amantes, novios o cualquier calificativo que encerrara algo relacionado a un romance. Pero aprendí a no tomar en cuenta aquellas noticias. El amarillismo sería algo que vendería a pesar de las tragedias en el mundo.  
Solía contarme que estaba aterrado con ser rey. Ver a su padre liderar el Tratado lo hacía sentirse pequeño, imaginaba que él jamás podría ser cómo él. Y ahí entraba yo a darle ánimos, a pedirle que no se rindiera.  
Él no lo veía, pero yo sí. La imagen del chico fiestero se había arraigado en su cabeza, pero yo no veía eso. Yo veía a un hombre cuya sonrisa encantadora podía transformar una guerra en una fiesta por la paz. Él tenía algo que su padre no tenía —y eso que Marco Antonio era un gran hombre—: Philippo tenía el don de la palabra. Y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.  
Era tan encantador que bastaba que dijera un par de cosas lindas para que todos, hombres y mujeres, quedaran rendidos a sus pies.  
Y su padre lo sabía, quería explotar eso de su hijo para cuando él abdicara al trono.

Por eso, esa noche era su prueba de fuego. Esa noche Philippo demostraría que estaba hecho para ser un buen rey.

…

Todos los monarcas, asesores, primeros ministros y parlamentarios de Francia, Inglaterra, Suiza, Alemania y Finlandia —como invitado especial—, acudieron.

Descubrí que había muchísima gente joven. No de mi edad, era probable que yo fuera la más joven de todos, pero las edades no sobrepasaban los treinta años.  
El primer ministro finlandés era un sujeto de veintiocho cuya esposa de veinticinco esperaba gemelos. Lo mismo ocurría con el ministro alemán, era mayor, pero había acudido con sus cuatro varones y su única hija. La chica era tan hermosa que Philippo no tardó en acercarse a hablar con ella y coquetearle con esa sonrisa suya que le arrebató más de un suspiro.  
Agité la cabeza sabiendo que aquello jamás cambiaría.  
Con una respiración profunda puse a prueba mis aptitudes aprendidas y sorpresivamente me descubrí disfrutándolo. Miré a las italianas, todas vestidas maravillosamente sin necesidad de opacar a su hermano.  
Philippo llevaba un traje azul que dibujaba líneas de luz cuando se movía, se había peinado los rizos hacia atrás y la barba la llevaba impecablemente bien detallada contra su mandíbula. Un corbatín negro decoraba el cuello de la camisa blanca.  
La chaqueta se ajustaba a su cintura y los pantalones eran rectos.  
Desde dónde yo lo estaba observando podía decir con toda propiedad que lucía guapísimo. Elegante, distinguido y encantador.

De repente escuché risas agudas. Me volteé para mirar y descubrí a Nicoletta hablando con sus primas, Orabella y Noemi. Las dos llevaban puestos Saris indios, que solo había escuchado mencionar alguna vez en una de las fiestas en las que canté cuando era una cinco.  
Jamás imaginé que serían tan hermosos. Noemi vestía uno de color rojo furioso mientras que su hermana llevaba uno color lima.  
Los velos caían sobre sus pieles bronceadas haciéndolas lucir como verdaderas diosas mitológicas.

Nicoletta me llamó con su mano y me acerqué a ellas aguantando las ganas de correr. No podía delatarme, esa noche también yo estaba a prueba.

No había visto a Noemi ni a Orabella hacía casi un año.  
Cuando llegué a Roma el primer día ellas ya se habían marchado a la India, que, por lo que logré comprender, era un país que había zafado, no sin algo de suerte, no ceder su territorio a Nueva Asia. Aún no lograba comprendía bien el tema de las fronteras. Después de todo, Nueva Asia era la unión de la antigua China, Japón, Korea, Malasia, Tailandia y todos esos países que alguna vez habían sido independientes.

Sobre la India me consideraba ignorante.

Las dos me abrazaron y gritaron tan fuerte que llamaron la atención de los invitados. Me zafé levemente incómoda tratando de que se notara que eran ellas y no yo la que estaba causando el escándalo.  
Me habrá encantado gritar también, pero si quería regresar a Illea y meterme en el palacio tenía que conseguir que esa noche fuera magnánima.

Hablé un rato con ellas, me contaron sobre sus viajes, lo que habían conocido y que habían ido a un santuario de elefantes. Solo los podía imaginar por las fotografías que había visto de ellos, porque en Illea los zoológicos habían desaparecido, igualmente como los santuarios de protección. Con suerte alguna vez vi algunas ratas, gatos y perros mientras viví en Carolina. (Y caballos en Angeles).

Orabella estaba emocionada porque Maxon aún no se casaba, mientras que Noemi lo lamentaba porque Kriss también tenía potencial para ser una buena esposa, o reina.  
La comprendí. Después de todo con Kriss habíamos organizado la cena a las italianas cuando visitaron Illea. Así que también tenían una buena imagen de ella.  
Por suerte no cuestionaron mi salida del palacio ni por qué Maxon no me había elegido. Orabella ya estaba poniendo su cabeza a funcionar de cómo sería la mejor forma de reconquistarlo cuando Noemi, no muy convencida, dijo algo que me heló la sangre y mató cualquier rastro de esperanza que hubiera albergado todo ese tiempo:

—No es bonito ser amante de nadie —le dijo a su hermana—. Si la incitas a acercarse a él, estará siendo una traidora. Y America no es una traidora. Y dudo que quiera convertirse en la mujer de turno ¿no? —me miró—. Después de todo, el príncipe solo postergó su boda, eso no quiere decir que no se case igualmente.

La verdad dolía. Y lo peor era que tenía razón.

Yo no quería ser amante de nadie. Por mucho que me planteara y me tentara la idea de volver a reconquistarlo no estaba dispuesta a ser su paño de consuelo. ¿Y si nunca terminaba con el compromiso? ¿Y si pasaba el tiempo y seguía eternamente comprometido?

Eso de todos modos me transformaba en la segunda… y yo no quería ser la segunda de nadie.

…

Aquello aguó la fiesta. Cuando me alejé de ellas sentí de repente que ya nada tenía sentido. De pronto me sentí fatal. ¿Acaso había aceptado ser embajadora solo para volver a entrar al palacio? Se supone que tenía que hacerlo por la gente, ¿no?  
Cogí una copa de vino de una de las bandejas que llevaba un camarero y me apoyé en una mesa pensando en lo que Noemi había dicho.

—Incluso con aquel vestido tan simple te ves hermosa —escuché un susurro a mi lado. Rodé los ojos.

—Philippo…—advertí. Dejé la copa sobre la mesa y me giré hacia él.

—¿Un baile? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Reí.

—No puedo negarle un baile al futuro rey —acepté. Aquellas palabras parecieron causarle un escalofrío. Noté por su expresión que aún le aterraba la idea—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunté cuando me llevó a la pista.

Frunció la nariz.

—¿Te soy sincero? —masculló. Miró hacia todos lados mientras sus manos y sus piernas me llevaban por el salón con calma—. Agradezco que mi padre haya invitado gente de mi edad, sé que lo hizo para demostrarme que yo también puedo ser un buen gobernante… pero… —resopló—. Odio que sean tan aburridos. Es como si hubieran olvidado divertirse.

Moví la cabeza.

—Es parte del protocolo —observé. Mis ojos fueron directos hacia el ministro Finlandés que conversaba con un sujeto barbudo, tenía a su mujer abrazada por la cintura. Pero por como movía los pies estaba claro que solo quería largarse a bailar—. ¿Realmente crees que el resto lo está disfrutando? —acoté—. Te aseguro que si cambias la balada por algo más movido todos comenzarán a bailar.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ya quisiera —masculló—. Mi padre quiere que al menos por hoy les demuestre a todos estos idiotas que puedo comportarme —una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro—. Ya verás, cuando me coronen haré la mejor fiesta de todas.

—Espero invitación entonces —reí. Sus ojos se colocaron sobre los míos. Ya conocía esa mirada, por suerte había aprendido a defenderme de ella después de la cantidad de veces que intentó seducirme tomando como excusa el plan que habíamos armado.

—Tú no necesitas invitación —me susurró al oído. Reí y me sentí orgullosa de mí misma al no sentir absolutamente nada con aquella muestra de cercanía—. Ya sabes que…. Bueno, podríamos celebrar un gran acontecimiento ese día y…

—Philippo…—volví a advertir riéndome. Soltó una risa derrotada.

—Ya, sí, lo sé… —me hizo girar y después me volvió a pegar a él—. Maxon es un maldito afortunado.

—Y tú también lo eres —lo miré directo a los ojos—. Eres una persona muy afortunada aunque no lo veas así —recordé mi vida en Illea antes de ser una Seleccionada y suspiré—. Puede que ahora mismo no lo veas, pero, de verdad, tu vida es increíble y tendrás en tus manos el poder de cambiar muchas cosas. Y lo mejor, es que tu padre te apoyará en eso.

Frunció el ceño suavemente, como si intentara leer algo entre líneas.

—En eso tienes razón —miró hacia un rincón donde su padre conversaba animadamente con un grupo de asesores muy jóvenes—. Mi padre me apoyará en todo.

Asentí.

Recordé que la vida de Maxon no era tan maravillosa como se veía en las revistas y en la televisión. Jamás lo había sido.  
Suspiré y bailamos un poco más en silencio. Cuando terminamos la pieza, nos miramos, y sin esperármelo, me abrazó.

—¿Te puedo ser sincero una vez más? —preguntó pegando su cara a mi oído.

—Claro.

—Gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida —confesó—. Y por ser mí amiga.

Me alejé sorprendida. Lo miré emocionada.

—¿Puedo ser honesta, también? —asintió sonriente.

—Por favor.

—También me gusta ser tu amiga —reí. Esbozó una sonrisa feliz y me besó la mejilla.

—Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabes, no? Y me cuestionaré toda la vida qué es lo que tiene él que yo no tenga, pero…—suspiró dramáticamente—. Tienes razón, lo nuestro no habría funcionado —me guiñó un ojo, yo reí—. Realmente espero verte en mi coronación, sería un honor que mi mejor amiga anduviera por estos lados.

Parpadeé varias veces.

—¿Soy tu mejor amiga? —pregunté incrédula. Inevitablemente sonreí.

—Eres la única mujer a la que no he podido llevarme a la cama, ¿de qué otro modo podría llamarte? —me sonrojé irremediablemente. Soltó una carcajada y me abrazó de nuevo—. Eres la única que se ha ganado un espacio dentro de mí —dijo con firmeza. Se alejó y me tomó por los brazos—. Soy capaz de hacer lo que sea si me lo pides. ¿Quieres que lance a Kriss por una ventana? ¡Lo hago!

—¡Idiota! —le golpeé el brazo con una risa. Miré hacia todos lados. Podía ser broma pero estábamos rodeados de personas que sabían que lo mío con Maxon casi había resultado en boda. Hablar así de Kriss no suponía nada bueno para mí si alguien lo escuchaba—. ¡Ella es una buena chica!

Rió divertido y alzó las manos en paz.

—Ya, sí, lo lamento —se inclinó hacia delante—. Pero sabes que haría lo que fuera, así que, si quieres ponerlo celoso…—se llevó una mano a un costado de la cara dejando un dedo sobre el oído y otro sobre la boca—. Me llamas.

Agité la cabeza, riendo.

—Después de todas las portadas que hemos ganado, no creo que sea necesario —reí. Fingió decepción.

—¡Rayos, estoy intentando de hallar un modo de volver a verte y sigues diciendo que no! —exclamó sorprendido. Esta vez reí más fuerte.

Una idea que ya antes se había cruzado por mi cabeza volvió a invadirme súbitamente. Sonreí tal cual él lo hacía y achiqué un ojo, estudiándolo.

—¿Irás a Illea en Diciembre, no? —pregunté. Asintió con rapidez—. Perfecto. Avísame al menos con algunas semanas de anticipación. Te tendré una sorpresa.

Alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué tienes pensado? —preguntó risueño. Alcé un hombro.

—Tú solo avisa, lo demás… déjamelo a mí —le hice una reverencia y le guiñé un ojo—. Gracias por el baile alteza.

Inclinó la cabeza y tomó mi mano. La beso en el dorso y volvió a dibujar aquella mueca socarrona. Nuevamente, no sentí nada con aquel contacto. Pero la idea en mi cabeza estaba agarrando forma y no dudaba que funcionara totalmente. De hecho, sabía que iba a resultar. Y eso me emocionaba.

—Un placer Mi Lady —sonrió.

Se alejó hacia la hija del ministro alemán a la cual no le había quitado el ojo ni siquiera cuando estábamos bailando. Miré hacia el cielo agitando la cabeza.  
Al menos gracias a su distracción había logrado olvidar las palabras de Noemi, lamentablemente, a pesar de ello, aquella angustia quedaría dentro de mí por algún tiempo.

…

Era casi media noche y ya había bailado con casi todos los hombres de la fiesta. Philippo se había reunido en una mesa a conversar con algunos chicos que debían tener su edad y entre todos se carcajeaban. Nicoletta y Gulietta estaban entre ellos.  
Me senté en un sofá amplio a descansar. Estudié la decoración enfocando toda mi atención en las pinturas clásicas que decoraban las murallas. Cuando una voz a mi costado izquierdo me hizo girar. El rey estaba de pie, a mi lado.

—Estás muy sola—observó sonriente—. ¿Quieres bailar con este viejo? —me dijo con una inclinación ofreciéndome su mano. Sonreí. Me gustaba el uniforme de la monarquía italiana. La chaqueta era blanca con costuras doradas, y esa en especial tenía muchas medallas y los hombros decorados. Sin embargo, los pantalones eran verdes y a cada costado una gruesa cinta roja los decoraba.

—¿Viejo? —pregunté poniéndome de pie impulsándome con su mano—. Es el más joven de todos los reyes que están presentes.

Sonrió jocoso.

—Eres muy amable.

—Y definitivamente luce mucho mejor que el rey de Francia —mascullé apuntando con el mentón al padre de la princesa Daphne. Un hombre barrigudo de nariz roja y barba frondosa. Su hija no había ido a la cena, pero sí su esposa, que debía de ser igual de hermosa que ella. Un calor incómodo me removió el estómago cuando recordé que Maxon había tenido alguna historia con ella que nunca me explicó del todo.

El rey se llevó el puño a la boca para ocultar una carcajada.

—Que no te oiga —rió. Nos colocamos al centro de la pista. Coloqué una mano en su hombro y la otra en su mano. Miré al rey francés de costado, estaba sentado en medio de un grupo de ministros que seguramente hablaban de política, pero el rey no lucía completamente divertido, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco. Una copa de vino descansaba en su mano.

—Dudo que esté en condiciones de escuchar a nadie.

Marco Antonio hizo un sonido con la garganta, como si se acabara de aguantar una carcajada. Agitó la cabeza y comenzó a guiarme.  
Agradecí mentalmente por las clases de baile. Antes tenía dos horribles pies izquierdos que ni con los mejores profesores de Illea pude aprender a coordinarlos. Pero en la academia de Mónaco eran tan estrictos, que finalmente lograron encontrar la falla y hacerme bailar sin temor de pisar a nadie.  
No podía creer que me hubiese costado tanto. ¡Si era tan fácil y bonito!

El rey me guió por la pista con gracia, siguiendo el ritmo de una balada antigua cantada por un tipo llamado Frank Sinatra, cuya voz parecía sacada de un baúl de recuerdos costosos.  
Noté que sacaban fotografías y me cohibí, como siempre sucedía cuando me descubrían infraganti. Luego, me relajé.

Compuse mi mejor sonrisa cuando un fotógrafo se acercó demasiado. Si esa foto llegaba a Illea quería que Clarkson me viera radiante bailando con el rey con el que tanto deseaba establecer una alianza.

Cuando la canción se puso más lenta, el rey me miró sonriente.

—¿Cómo ha sido toda esta experiencia?

Agité la cabeza.

—Extraordinaria —confesé—. Aunque al principio creí que era demasiado, pero ya me acostumbré a todo esto…

Sonrió bonachón, sus ojos se achinaron.

—Me alegro —rió. ¿Por qué Clarkson no podía ser como él? —. ¿Estás lista para regresar?

Lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Regresar? —pregunté—. ¿Cuándo?

Mi corazón enloqueció.

Sus ojos azules me miraron intensamente detrás de sus anteojos, comencé a temblar. Parecía que estuviera a punto de revelarme algo que yo desconocía.

Suspiró, pero mantuvo la sonrisa.

—En una semana.

Me detuve en seco.

—¿Una semana? —miré alrededor. El mundo parecía haberse detenido, pero todos seguían con su vida normal sin darse cuenta que mis nervios acababan de explotar.

—Sí, no podemos aplazar más tu llegada a Illea —explicó—. Sé que debes sentirte muy a gusto, pero tus estudios ya acabaron. Por lo demás, si me lo permites, creo que estás totalmente lista para enfrentarte a Clarkson.

Asentí, dudando. Respiré hondo.

De repente parecía que todo lo que había estudiado y aprendido no me serviría de nada cuando estuviera frente a él.

—No sé si estoy lista —confesé, el ceño del rey se frunció—. Sé que me han estado preparando para ello, pero…

—Lo estás —dijo desplazándose lentamente—. Todos lo hemos visto. Nicoletta está sorprendida y Philippo lamenta que no puedas ser su reina.

Rodó los ojos, yo me sonrojé hasta las raíces. ¿En serio Philippo había sido tan descarado para decirle aquello a su padre?

—Creo que están depositando demasiadas esperanzas en mí—recordé el lado oscuro de Clarkson y me vi incapaz de confrontarlo—. Sé que esperan que cambie algunas cosas dentro del gobierno, pero…

—Y lo harás —me guiñó un ojo. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cómo pueden estar todos tan seguros de mí, menos yo? —pregunté exasperada—. ¿Qué les hace creer que yo soy mejor que otra persona?

Él se detuvo y me estudió detrás de sus anteojos. Colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y apretó. Fue como si mirara a mi propio padre.

—Porque lo eres, y aunque no lo creas, provocaste un cambio —dijo con suavidad—-. Ya cambiaste a Illea aunque ni siquiera te hayas percatado de ello —me elevó el mentón cuando descubrí que lo había bajado—. Le pediste a la gente que luchara, pediste que se acabaran las castas, pediste que los soldados fueran voluntarios para que no llamaran al frente a los hijos de familias que los necesitaban para sobrevivir. Aunque no lo creas, hay mucha, muchísima gente que esperó porque algún día alguien se pusiera en su lugar. Alguien que hablara por ellos —me sacudió suavemente con una sonrisa—. Desde que tu país sabe que estás aquí quieren tu regreso. Porque eres un símbolo de esperanza. Saben que a pesar de las adversidades, lograste renacer, y ahora volverás para cumplir lo que esas personas esperan de ti.

Sentí que me comenzaba a faltar el aire.

—No soy nada de eso, y no quiero que esperen algo de mí…

Miró hacia el cielo como pidiéndole paciencia a algún Dios que escuchara su plegaria.

—Escucha, America —volvió a sacudirme—. Ya hiciste el primer trayecto, llegarás a Illea como embajadora. Nadie lo sabe, nadie lo sospecha. Si lo hubieran sabido tal vez habrían tratado de frenar tu regreso, porque a Clarkson no le conviene que alguien que tenga ideales para salvar a un pueblo luche contra él, menos si tiene voz. Pero tú tendrás tú voz, tendrás mi apoyo y el de toda la gente que se sorprenderá con tu llegada —aquello me estremeció aún más—. Eres lo que el país necesita.

Comencé a sonreír. Estaba tan entusiasmado que olvidó un pequeño y gran detalle.

—Tienen demasiadas esperanzas puestas en mí y se olvidan que yo no seré la reina —dije con un suspiro. Se alejó un paso, me miró con ternura, dibujó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza haciendo una reverencia.

—Eso no puedes saberlo —me guiñó el ojo y se marchó para pedirle a su esposa un baile. Quería seguir hablando con él, quería preguntare más cosas. Pero era indiscutible que aquella había sido su última palabra.  
Volvería a Illea en una semana. Y a pesar de todos los estudios y todas las clases, nada, pero nada, me había preparado para ello.

Nada me había preparado para volver a ver a Maxon.

…

 **1 SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Estaba aterrada. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba cuando me encaminé por el aeropuerto a tomar el avión que me dejaría directamente en Angeles. Nada de trasbordos secretos ni de aeropuertos abandonados.  
Marco Antonio había enviado una carta solmene a Clarkson avisándole que finalmente había aceptado su propuesta de establecer un lazo internacional y que enviará a su embajador para afianzarlo.  
Por supuesto nunca dijo que era yo, ni especificó que era mujer.  
El día de mi partida lloré en los brazos de Nicoletta. Nos habíamos hecho tan amigas que era como dejar atrás a una hermana.

—Procura que tener una línea directa, me tienes que tener informada de todo lo que suceda… todo —pidió.

Asentí.

Philippo también se vino a despedir y me dejó muy en claro que si necesitaba algo, _lo que fuera_ , que se lo pidiera.

—Como visitaré Illea en Diciembre y seré un invitado de honor —bromeó—, tengo que elegir cómo quiero que sean mis recibimientos —se acercó hasta mi oído y susurró—. Intenta convencerlos para que el tema sea Mardigrass.

Parpadeé confundida pero acepté. Mardigrass era una fiesta temática italiana que se realizaba principalmente en Venecia, pero aquella ciudad había desaparecido hasta los cimientos cuando una ola, producto de los ataques acuáticos en la guerra, barrieron con ella.  
Philippo me había mostrado fotografías de los atuendos. Lo más maravilloso eran las máscaras y los vestidos brillantes. Era su fiesta favorita y aparentemente Illea la había prohibido después de la última guerra, tal como Halloween.  
Levanté los hombros.

—No te prometo nada —reí.

—¿Segura que no quieres quedarte aquí? —dijo alzando una ceja. Rodé los ojos.

—Ni lo menciones.

Rió y se encogió de hombros.

—No diré que no lo intenté —nos miramos y sonreímos. Me abrazó con fuerza—. Te extrañaré _principessa_.

Me beso la mejilla, por suerte no me sonrojé. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus muestras de afecto. Con Philippo siempre sería así. Era un efecto natural.  
Cuando nos separamos me despedí del resto de las hermanas y de Marizza, la asesora del rey, quién había estado ayudándome en todas las clases protocolares y de postura.

A diferencia de Silvia, Marizza se tomaba las bromas muy a gusto.

Del rey y la reina me había despedido el día anterior. Ambos tenían que hacer un viaje urgente a Suiza, así que no tendrían la oportunidad de irme a despedir al aeropuerto. No obstante, como regalo de despedida, el rey me colocó en la muñeca un brazalete de plata con un pequeño dije con el símbolo de la familia Volutto —una "V" delante de un escudo de armas con tres espadas cruzadas—, junto con mis otros brazaletes, de Maxon y papá.

Mi familia ya había sido avisada, así que tomarían el primer avión desde Lakedon hasta Angeles a primera hora del día siguiente.  
Lamentablemente sería solo esa ocasión cuando los vería, porque inmediatamente me pasaría a buscar la limusina que me llevaría de regreso al palacio, sin ocasión de pasar por ningún otro lado.  
Solo necesitaba verlos, abrazar a mamá, sentir el calor de Gerad y escuchar la voz de May.  
Por suerte con el dinero que tenían como tres y con lo que me iban a pagar siendo embajadora, podrían tomar un avión de regreso el mismo día con las mejores comodidades.

Me despedí de los italianos con tristeza. No sabía cuánto podría llegar a extrañarlos. A ellos y a la vida que tuve en ese país de ensueño, totalmente libre.

Sin quererlo, descubrí que volvería a una jaula.

Me senté en la butaca del avión y vi, no sin mucha tristeza, como iba alzando vuelo e Italia quedaba atrás, transformándose poco a poco en un montón de tierra cuadriculada.  
Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo. Aquellos meses habían pasado tan rápido que parecía que no hubiera vivido un solo día en aquel continente.  
Intente hacerme una promesa de volver un día como fuese. Sola o acompañada. Tendría que devolver algún día a los italianos todo, todo lo que habían hecho por mí.

Suspiré cerrando los ojos. En menos de veinticuatro horas me presentaría en el palacio de Illea. Cuando abriera los ojos sería el momento de reencontrarme con él.

Los nervios me traicionaron. Respiré profundamente.

Estaba volviendo a casa.

…

Ángeles me recibió en silencio. Mi venida no se había hecho noticia, por suerte. Nadie sabía que el embajador llegaría al palacio. Como era una invitación formal e íntima, el país no tenía porqué saberlo.  
Nicoletta me envolvió una muda de ropa dentro de un estuche que debería colocarme apenas pisara tierra.  
Una hora antes de desembarcar, me cambié, lavé mi cara y maquillé tal cual me enseñó Antonella. La ropa era elegante, moderna y femenina.  
El pantalón era de color rosa pastel y se ajustaba a la cintura acentuando mis curvas. Tal como la mayoría de los atuendos que usaban en Italia, a mis pies caían anchos y sueltos —imitando el ruedo de un vestido—, y a cada costado, a la altura de la rodilla, había un tajo que dejaba mis pantorrillas a la vista si caminaba.  
Hacia arriba llevaba algo parecido a un corsé negro, cubría justo a la altura del ombligo y acentuaba el busto. Pero los zapatos eran lo más impresionante, altos, con un taco aguja de diez centímetros y de un blanco brillante.  
Nicoletta me regaló un bolso de charol rosa que colgué de mi codo. Y para no ser reconocida, Bianca me prestó —regaló—, un sombrero enorme y amplio que caía delante de mis ojos cubriéndolos con elegancia. Si alguien venía caminando frente a mí, solo vería mi boca. Metí mi cabello en el hueco que cubría la cabeza para no delatarme con el color. Pinté mis labios con un tono brillante y delineé mis ojos como Antonella me enseñó. A la antigua.

Cuando pasé por el control de inmigración apenas levanté el rostro debajo del sombrero. Al tener la carta firmada por el Rey Marco Antonio, los guardias no pusieron ninguna objeción y me dejaron pasar sin cuestionamientos.

Sentí el aire cálido de Ángeles. Los tacones hicieron eco en el suelo de mármol. Comencé a reír imaginándome que así debió haberse sentido Celeste cuando puso un pie en la ciudad: una diva.  
La diferencia estaba en que, a pesar de mi atuendo y de sentirme cuatro veces más alta de lo que era, los nervios me estaban consumiendo el estómago.  
Cuando salí por las puertas de embarque escuché un grito. Me giré asustada. Levanté la cabeza para ver mejor, ya que el sombrero me bloqueaba la vista hacia el horizonte. Entonces la vi…

—May…—gemí. Me agaché cuando chocó contra mi cuerpo abrazándome con fuerza. Pronto sentí otro par de brazos que me agarraban por la espalda.

—¡Llegaste! ¡Llegaste! —lloraron.

—¡Estás guapísima!

—¿Por qué estás tan alta?

—America…

Miré hacia arriba y vi a mi madre. Se había cortado el cabello y sus curvas habían disminuido. Se veía más delgada, llevaba un bonito vestido y el rostro maquillado. Ni parecía que en algún momento hubieran sido cincos.

—Mamá…—gemí. Me erguí y la abracé con fuerza, luego me separó de sus brazos y me contempló de pies a cabeza.

—Dios… hija…. —halagó impresionada con sus ojos llorosos—. Cuando estabas en La Selección te veías hermosa, pero ahora…estás deslumbrante.

Resoplé.

—Es solo un disfraz para presentarme en el palacio.

—¡El príncipe va a quedar como tonto cuando te vea! —exclamó May abrazándome. Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo.

—May, el príncipe está comprometido —dijo mamá mirando hacia todos lados—. No digas esas cosas en público.

Rodé los ojos. Si al principio mi madre quería que todos supieran que era una seleccionada y que iba a ser la cita del príncipe, ahora le aterraba que se divulgara que fuera por la revancha.

—Lamento decepcionarte May —dije abrazándola por los hombros—. Pero regresé a trabajar, no a buscar novio.

—¿Y el italiano? ¡Ese era muy guapo! —exclamó muy agudo. Cerré un ojo cuando mi oído no soportó el pitido—. Dime al menos que lo besaste.

Me reí. Recordé la de veces que Philippo, aún en nuestro pacto de amistad, trató de robarme más de un beso. Negué con la cabeza.

—May, no seas impertinente—le dijo mamá. Reí y le tomé las manos con tristeza.

—Tengo tanto que contarles, me encantaría poder hablar por horas con todos ustedes, pero…

—Disculpe mi lady, ¿es usted la embajadora italiana? —Di un salto, asustada. Tras de mí había un hombre vestido de negro. Desplacé mi sombrero para que no me viera la cara. Mi madre tomó a May y a Gerad por los hombros para atraerlos hacia ella. La escuché suspirar halagada cuando me llamaron por mi título.

Asentí lentamente.

— _Sí…—_ respondí en italiano— Sí —rectifiqué en inglés. Le guiñé un ojo a May por debajo del sombrero, se llevó las manos a la boca para no reír.  
Si el chofer creía que era italiana no le asaltarían dudas.

—¿Me acompaña? El rey la está esperando.

Sentí igual que si un balde lleno de hielo me cayera por la espalda.

—¿Me da un momento? —pregunté, intenté que mi inglés sonara mal modulado. El hombre movió la cabeza y se alejó hasta la salida. Miré a mamá y me sentí terriblemente desdichada por no poder estar con ellos lo suficiente—. Quisiera quedarme con ustedes, no saben cuánto los necesité.

May asintió con tristeza.

—Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí, en Illea —dijo mamá acariciándome la mejilla—. Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras. ¿Podrás, cierto?

—Y si no puedo, me escapo —le guiñé un ojo a Gerad, mamá suspiró—. Lamento que hayan tenido que volar dos horas para vernos cinco minutos.

—Cinco minutos que valieron todo el tiempo del mundo —dijo mi madre. Sentía la ansiedad entre nosotros. Moría por abrazarlos, por lanzarme en sus brazos. Por vivir un par de días con ellos antes de partir al palacio. Pero no podía ser.  
Noté de lejos que el chofer movía los pies rápidamente, aparentemente nervioso.

—Nos quedaremos unos días aquí en Ángeles, para conocer la ciudad —contó mamá sonriente. Les respondí ampliando mi sonrisa. Al menos estarían cerca.

—¿De verdad? Eso es genial —dije animada—. Es confortable saber que estarán cerca de mí —susurré. Pero luego miré al rededor—. Cuídense de los ataques ¿sí? —les pedí asustada. Mamá asintió.

—Estamos bien resguardados, no te preocupes.  
Miré alrededor y noté tres hombres repartidos por diferentes rincones del aeropuerto. Vestían uniforme verde. Suspiré aliviada.

—Genial…

—¿Mi lady? —me giré sin levantar la vista, los zapatos negros del hombre aparecieron delante de mis ojos—. Tenemos que partir —pidió ansioso.

Asentí con la cabeza y me giré a mi madre.

—Los llamaré —susurré. Los abracé con fuerza, no sabía qué pensaría el chofer al ver aquellas muestras de afecto de la embajadora con tres extraños, pero, asumí que si los italianos eran amigables, no tenía por qué sospechar nada.  
Estaba vuelta loca por estar con ellos más rato.

—Ve, querida… haznos orgullosos. Dijo mamá acariciando mi mejilla.

—Los quiero…—susurré.

May y Gerad entristecieron su expresión. No podía ni quería marcharme así. Pero no podía ser de otro modo. Odiaba hacerlos pasar por eso después de ocho meses separados.

Aún así, el amor que tenía por ellos fue más fuerte. Me olvidé un segundo de los protocolos. Después de todo, en un par de minutos todo el país sabría que yo era la embajadora italiana.  
Me abracé a mi madre con fuerza mientras los niños se aferraban a mí por los costados.

—Los quiero, los quiero —les dije. Mamá me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ve y sorpréndelos. Muéstrales de qué estás hecha.

Sonreí curvando los labios de costado.

—Lo haré —dije decidida—. No se pierdan el Report de esta semana.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —rió.

Le di un beso a cada uno de mis hermanos.

—Compórtense ¿sí? Pronto nos veremos —les guiñé un ojo para inspirarles entusiasmo. Ellos asintieron.

—¡Eres la mejor! —dijo Gerad.

—¡Y la más hermosa! —exclamó May.

Les acaricié sus caritas esperando que en mis ojos vieran la promesa que tenía para ellos. Porque volvería a verlos pronto, o al menos, eso esperaba. Ya era demasiado tiempo lejos de mi familia.

Les sonreí con esperanza, sintiendo que era de lo más injusto no poder disfrutar más tiempo o despedirme como correspondía.  
El chofer miraba la escena con curiosidad, me aclaré la garganta y elevé el mentón para darme importancia. Crucé por su lado y como no se movió, me volteé.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté. El tipo asintió y se me adelantó, pasando por el lado.  
Me puse en marcha y lo seguí. Vi como arrastraba las dos maletas que aguardaban a mi espalda y los tres estuches que contenían los vestidos de gala.

A medida que me alejaba miré hacia atrás. Vi a mamá y a mis hermanos abrazados, despidiéndose de mí con más alegría de la que hubiera esperado.  
Aquello me animó un poco más y aligeré el paso. Les lancé un beso con mis manos con dramatismo y salí a las cálidas calles de Ángeles.

…

La limusina era blanca y tenía los vidrios polarizados. Nadie me vería desde afuera, lo que fue un alivio.  
Delante de mí tenía una botella de champaña, una de agua, una caja de chocolates y varios dulces. Pero mi estómago había entrado en batalla. No podía comer nada.  
A medida que fuimos avanzando por la ciudad todo a mí alrededor se volvió reconocible. De lo poco que había visto de Ángeles, sabía que nos íbamos acercando al palacio.  
Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, mi boca se secó y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.  
Hasta que, al doblar por una curva, el palacio apareció en el horizonte. El sol chocaba contra las ventanas proyectando un halo de cristal dorado.  
Me abaniqué con la mano. La adrenalina me estaba consumiendo. Si no controlaba el impulso vomitaría ahí mismo.

Respiré. Inhalé, exhalé. Inhalé, exhalé.

Los muros se hicieron visibles y un grupo de guardias apostados sobre ellos recibieron la limusina con un saludo militar con sus manos. Comencé a hiperventilar. Respiraba por la boca con tanta fuerza que me llegó a doler la garganta.  
La limusina recorrió el camino curvo de piedra y la fuente de agua. Estaba todo tal cual lo recordaba.  
Luego noté que estaba la bandera italiana colocada en varios lados. Descubrí varias doncellas apostadas elegantemente alrededor de la fuente y algunos guardias vestidos con sus trajes azules. Pero también había un grupo de hombres que no llevaban ningún tipo de uniforme. Se veían muy informales, algunos llevaban barba y otros tenían el cabello más largo que otros. Pero todos mantuvieron su porte regio y rígido mientras la limusina cruzaba el camino.  
Finalmente la limusina rodeó la fuente de agua y se detuvo. Todo en mí vibró con tanta fuerza que me mareé. Observé por la ventana y visualicé la escalera. Logré notar varias piernas, vestidos y trajes elegantes. Uno de ellos debía ser el rey, la reina, Kriss… y Maxon.

Me volví a abanicar con las manos y cerré los ojos. El chofer se bajó de la limusina y la rodeó para abrirme la puerta.

Me mentalicé. Era momento que el espectáculo comenzara.  
No era muy diferente a mis muchas presentaciones cuando era cantante, y tampoco tenía mucha diferencia con las fiestas protocolares a las que asistí mientras estuve en Montecarlo y en Italia.  
Podía hacerlo… _Tenía que hacerlo._

Respiré una vez más, solté el aire… y el chofer abrió la puerta. La luz de sol entró con fuerza dentro del vehículo. Apoyé una mano en el asiento delantero, coloqué el bolso en el codo del otro brazo, acomodé bien el sombrero y acepté la mano del chofer.  
 _Mentalízate… no saben que eres tú._

 _Deslúmbralos._

Saqué una pierna, consiguiendo que el tajo del pantalón dejara ver la pantorrilla y los tacones. Me impulsé hacia afuera, manteniendo la cabeza hacia abajo para que el sombrero hiciera su trabajo, así no mostraba la cara. No podía ver nada más que el suelo.  
Escuché la puerta cerrarse tras de mí cuando estuve de pie. El silencio fue lo que más llamó mi atención. Sin embargo, al cabo de un instante, comenzó a sonar un cuarteto de cuerdas con el himno de Italia... ¿era en serio? ¿No podían ser más originales?

Elevé la muñeca del brazo donde colgaba el bolso, curvándolo hacia arriba para que se viera elegante, y comencé a caminar hasta las escaleras. Crucé una pierna delante de la otra, tal y como Marizza me había enseñado. Moviendo las caderas con elegancia.

Los tacones hacían eco en el suelo de piedra. No volaba una mosca a pesar de la música del cuarteto. Cuando noté los zapatos lustrados y los tacones delante de mí, supe que estaba a un palmo de enfrentarme a la serpiente… y a su hijo.

—Bienvenida mi lady, es un verdadero honor tenerla entre nosotros, la estábamos esperando —. Saludó Clarkson. Reconocí su voz y algo dentro de mí hirvió con acides. Su voz sonó aterciopelada y excesivamente decorada. No tenía idea con la sorpresa con la que se iba a encontrar.

— _Grazie..._ —saludé en italiano, esperando causarle un ataque cuando me viera. Respiré hondo, dibujé la sonrisa torcida que le había aprendido a Philippo cuando se salía con la suya, y me quité el sombrero. El cabello escondido en el hueco cayó sobre mis hombros con suavidad—. Siempre es bueno volver.

Una exclamación colectiva se expandió a mí alrededor.  
El espectáculo había comenzado.

Había vuelto.

 **...**

 **NOTAS**

¡Y regresó!  
Les dije que sería un capítulo que dejaría con ganas de leer lo que se viene el viernes.  
No creí que fueran necesarios más capítulos contados en Italia ya que se iba a alargar mucho y no quería aburrirlos.  
Así que America ha regresado.  
Las cosas que sucedieron esos ocho meses serán narradas a medida que avancen los demás capítulos como anécdotas o recuerdos.

Nuevamente lamento para quienes tenían su fe puesta en Philippo, pero él no será el rival de Maxon, aunque… eso no significa que no ayude a America a darle más celos. Porque de él volverán a saber muy pronto.  
Como les contaba en el capítulo anterior, todo lo que va a suceder se me ocurrió antes de comenzar a escribir, así que esas cosas no creo que cambien.  
Lo que sí les quiero adelantar y que ya lo puse por twitter, es que esta historia tendrá guiños algo más adultos, así que habrán subidas de temperatura.  
Pero siempre mantendré la esencia de los personajes, de lo contrario no tiene gracia ¿cierto?  
Aunque sí habrán crecido y madurado un poco más.

¡En el próximo aparecerán todos los personajes! Ya no aguanto porque lo lean.  
Nuevamente gracias por leer, por estar aquí, por apoyarme como lo han hecho.  
He adorado escribir cada capítulo, me han entusiasmado sus conversaciones, sus teorías, sus palabras.

Intentaré publicar algunos regalitos por Facebook.  
Gracias nuevamente.  
¡Nos leemos!  
Kate.-


	10. Capítulo 9

Aquí está el esperado capítulo nuevo.  
No les dejaré una gran nota de autor porque sé que están ansiosos por leer.  
Es uno de los que más me ha gustado, pero es básicamente porque aparecen todos los personajes.  
¡Gracias por seguir aquí!

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

…

 **IX**

Si hubiera tenido una cámara habría tomado una fotografía de Clarkson. Jamás había visto unas pupilas más dilatadas. Pude ver en ellos el terror, la rabia. Llevó las manos a su espalda, podía apostar que estaba aguantando las ganas de golpearme.

—¿Lady America? —preguntó la reina, sorprendida. Asentí con una reverencia tan sutil como elegante, tal como me habían enseñado.

—Es un gusto volver a verla majestad —sonreí con dulzura. Manteniendo la compostura. Aunque los nervios me estaban haciendo pedazos el estómago.

—No… no entiendo, ¿cómo?

—Ahora no, Amberly —masculló el rey. Mis ojos se fueron hacia el rey y le hice una reverencia mucho más pomposa.

—Disculpe majestad —dije con dulzura—. Temo que por su expresión no recibió la notificación del Rey Marco Antonio —parpadeé varias veces. El silencio en el jardín era asombroso. Hasta el cuarteto había dejado de tocar—. Yo soy la embajadora que ellos enviaron a establecer las negociaciones con Illea.

—¿Cómo? —preguntaron desde un costado. Me volteé. Kriss me miraba con tanta sorpresa que estuve a punto de reír. Limité mi campo visual solo hacia su persona, sabía que si miraba a su costado vería a Maxon y temía encontrarme con sus ojos—. ¿Tú eres la embajadora?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Yo soy, alteza —moví la cabeza con elegancia. El sombrero descansaba en mis manos. Me fingí preocupada—. Oh…. ¿Qué acaso nadie les comunicó? —agaché la mirada, proyectando mi mejor actuación de abatimiento—. Es lamentable. Creí que todos sabían que mi salida del país se debió a que el mismo Rey Marco Antonio quiso instruirme para ser su embajadora. ¿Supongo que no hay problema con ello, cierto? Porque si es un inconveniente puedo hacer unas llamadas y volver a Ita…

—Por supuesto que no —contestó la reina con rapidez, tenía una expresión de sorpresa que casi se asemejaba al entusiasmo—. ¿No es maravilloso, querido? Que Lady America haya sido considerada por la corona Italiana. ¡Nadie mejor que ella! ¡Es una grata sorpresa!

Clarkson apretó los labios y fingió una sonrisa de dientes tan apretados que sentí un escalofrío.

—Por supuesto, es… una sorpresa maravillosa —dijo. Pude escuchar su respiración furiosa. Era como si lo envolviera un halo de fuego. Por un momento temí por mi integridad física. ¿Sería capaz de hacerme algo en público?  
Al menos con los italianos apelábamos a que no sería tan idiota de delatarse de ese modo. Debía confiar que no me levantaría la mano, que no me haría daño.  
Pero era difícil viendo la forma en cómo me miraba.  
El hombre quería hacerme daño lentamente.

—Por favor, siéntete como en casa —dijo la reina juntando sus manos—. Los aposentos están listos.

—Muchas gracias majestad —hice una reverencia inclinando el cuello, intentando que mi voz no sonara como la de un cachorro herido. El miedo se había apoderado de mí. Necesitaba volver a encontrar la confianza que había conseguido al bajarme de la limusina.

Cuando volví a erguir el cuello y eché el pelo hacia atrás, sin haberlo calculado premeditadamente… finalmente me encontré con los ojos de él.

El mundo repentinamente dejó de moverse. El silencio se transformó en latidos frenéticos dentro de mi cabeza.  
Estaba diferente. Mucho más de lo que recordaba. Llevaba el cabello más largo, una leve sombra clara asomaba en su mandíbula, y se veía más… atlético. Como si hubiese hecho ejercicio.  
Llevaba una chaqueta verde oscuro que se sujetaba con un solo botón justo a la altura de su cintura.  
Esta vez llevaba corbata, pero era delgada y no tan formal como las que solía usar.  
Solté aire por la boca y recordé súbitamente mi papel. Incliné la cabeza y doblé un poco las rodillas.

—Alteza.

—Lady America.

Su voz fue como un susurro, aunque había hablado alto y claro.  
Algo brilló en sus ojos, pero finalmente decidí que era momento de romper el encanto, de lo contrario me olvidaría de mí misma.  
Aquel encuentro no había durado un segundo y sin embargo sentí como si hubiesen pasado horas.

Kriss se removió incómoda y se sujetó al brazo de Maxon como marcando territorio. Tuve el inoportuno impulso de reír, pero lo controlé.

—El Mayor la escoltará hasta sus aposentos —indicó el rey con la voz cargada de tensión. Las venas de su cuello se habían hinchado. Tragué saliva sintiéndome cada vez más intimidada. Ese hombre estaba aguantando las ganas de estamparme un golpe. Podía sentirlo.  
Entonces estiró su mano para presentar al soldado que sería mi guía y tuve que aguantar una exclamación.  
Aspen caminó directo hacia mí. Su uniforme no era azul como el de los demás, era rojo oscuro, lo que resaltaba sus ojos verdes. Un par de medallas decoraba su chaqueta.  
Tuve que reprimir las ganas de abrazarlo, de gritar.  
Estaba tan guapo como lo recordaba. Su cabello corto se ocultaba bajo una gorra con visera que portaba otra medalla en el centro.  
No se parecía en nada al chico que había terminado conmigo en la casa del árbol. Se veía más maduro, más alto. La chaqueta se ajustaba a su pecho y brazos delatando su estado físico.  
Entonces me fije que en su mano izquierda brillaba una argolla dorada. Nos miramos y lo noté apretar los labios, como si estuviera a punto de sonreír.  
Me hizo una reverencia perfecta.

—Mi lady —saludó.

—Mayor.

—Por aquí, por favor, si es tan amable.

Se hizo a un lado y me indicó con la mano el camino hacia la entrada del palacio. No sabía si lo había hecho a propósito, pero me obligaría a pasar justo por el lado de Maxon.

Les hice una reverencia a los reyes con toda la elegancia que destacaba a una persona educada en Mónaco. Esperando sorprenderlos.

—Muchas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad —sonreí usando el tono más dulce y seductor que había aprendido de Nicoletta.  
No quise volver a mirar al rey a los ojos. Por alguna estúpida razón estaba segura que si lo hacía me mandaría a azotar. Era seguro que, de no haber existido tanta gente esperando mi llegada a nuestro alrededor, lo habría hecho.  
Dejé que un leve temblor me invadiera. El plan de los italianos era que pudiera enfrentarme a él. ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacerlo si acababa de reducirme solo con la voz y la mirada? ¡Y tendría que verlo en las reuniones y trabajar codo a codo con él!  
Respiré hondo. Estaba segura que para muchos yo no era más que un chiste. Nadie se esperaba mi llegada, pero estaban todos en tal estado de conmoción que no sabía qué esperarme de aquello.  
¿Sería tan decepcionante que la única persona que establecería las alianzas con Italia fuera justamente yo? ¿Una ex Seleccionada? ¿O aquello los entusiasmaba?  
Juntando fuerzas seguí a Aspen subiendo los escalones que restaban. No quería mirar a Maxon a los ojos de nuevo y no lo iba a hacer. Sabía que si lo hacía mis defensas barrerían conmigo en aquel instante de debilidad.  
Sin embargo, cuando pase por su lado, deliberadamente y arriesgándolo todo, lo pasé a llevar con el brazo en una caricia imperceptible. Pero su tención fue palpable.

Sonreí maliciosamente. Al menos algo bueno saldría de todo ese espectáculo.

Entré al palacio dejando a todos atrás. Aspen caminaba delante de mí. Tuve que aguantar un buen tramo hasta que finalmente aparecimos en un pasillo que alguna vez había servido para alojar a algunas seleccionadas.

Me detuve. Se volteó. Nos miramos. Por suerte no había nadie.

Grité entusiasmada, olvidé los protocolos y salté a sus brazos. Aspen me giró por los aires.

—¡No puedo creer esto! Cuando Marlee nos contó creí que estabas de broma —rió dejándome en el suelo. Tomó mi mano y me hizo girar sobre mí misma—. Estás… Dios Mer, estás espectacular. ¿Qué te hicieron las italianas?

Me encogí de brazos.

—¡Qué no hicieron! —reí—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Mayor! —Toqué sus medallas—. ¿En qué momento te ascendieron?

Su mirada se suavizó.

—Hace dos meses —contó llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Uno de los ataques casi hiere a la reina, yo estaba cerca y la salvé de que una pared le cayera encima —se quitó el sombrero y señaló una cicatriz a la altura de su frente—. Pero el golpe lo recibí yo. Pasé varios días en la enfermería —rodó los ojos—. Habrían sido dos semanas de no ser por Mera.

—¿Mera? —pregunté. Agitó la cabeza.

—Meridia —explicó sacudiendo la mano—. Una chica que trabaja en las cocinas —volvió a colocarse la gorra—. Después de eso, el rey en persona vino a agradecerme por salvarle la vida a su esposa. Maxon le propuso ascenderme.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—No puedo creerlo —dije asombrada—. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo? De todas las veces que te escribí nunca me contaste —le golpeé en el brazo con cariño.

Rió.

—Era una sorpresa —dijo jocoso—. No eres la única que tenía cosas que contar, "embajadora".

Hizo una reverencia y le quité el sombrero colocándomelo en la cabeza.

—¿Y qué tal la vida de casado? —pregunté. Sus ojos brillaron de un modo que jamás lo vi hacer conmigo. Estaba… en éxtasis.  
La palabra "feliz" quedaba corta.

Me quitó el sombrero y se lo volvió poner.

—Maravilloso —dijo con un suspiro entusiasmado—. Lucy es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida—. Sus ojos se entornaron bajo sus cejas—. Aunque jamás olvidaré lo importante que fuiste para mí.

Le sonreí con ternura.

—Para mí lo sigues siendo —admití—. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

Su sonrisa se amplió y me abrazó con fuerza.

—¡No puedo creer que estés de regreso!

—Ni yo —reí.

Nos soltamos y respiró hondo.

—Anda, hay gente que quiere verte —me dijo.

Me ofreció el brazo y me escoltó por el pasillo. Recordé los tapices, los cuadros. Aunque había uno que otro cambio. Se notaba la capa de pintura sobre sectores que habían sido atacados.

—¿Cómo llevan los ataques? —quise saber. La mirada de Aspen se ensombreció.

—Siguen sucediendo —dijo con calma—. Algunos más que otros. Pero los más fuertes no dejan daños mortales —agregó pensativo—. Es muy extraño. Hay algunos que atacan y destruyen alas completas, pero siempre cuando hay poco personal alrededor.

Asentí, fruncí el ceño.

—¿Norteños? —pregunté bajito. Él mantuvo la vista al frente. Negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sabemos. En realidad…—pausó y volvió a suspirar bajando la voz—. En realidad no sabemos si son del norte, del sur… u otro grupo rebelde.

Mi espalda se congeló.

—¿Otros rebeldes? —pregunté con temor. Se encogió de hombros.

—Maxon cree que es un grupo que no lo quiere ver casado —apuntó—. Es demasiado esperanzador para el país una boda con la elegida. Cree que alguien quiere impedir un momento de júbilo y causar pánico. Su teoría es que quieren demostrar que si son capaces de frenar una boda real, pueden hacer lo que sea.

—Están probando que tienen a la monarquía en sus manos.

—Exactamente.

Temblé. ¿Quién era tan meticuloso como para causar algo como aquello?  
Doblamos por una esquina y me detuve en seco. Escuché a Aspen reír. Frente a la puerta que supuse sería mi habitación, había una muchacha hablando con unos soldados. Llevaba un hermoso uniforme de falda y chaqueta. Su cabello dorado estaba atado en una cola alta con una cinta negra.

Me llevé la mano al pecho.

—Oh, por Dios… ¡Lucy!

Corrí hacia ella y nos abrazamos con fuerza. Nos separamos, la tomé de las manos y la miré. Estaba bellísima.

—No puedo creer que finalmente haya llegado —dijo risueña— ¡La estábamos esperando hace tanto! —rió—. ¿Cómo tengo que llamarla ahora? ¿Mi Lady?

Agité la cabeza.

—¡Basta con eso! —exclamé sonriente—. ¡America! ¡Tengo nombre! —Escuché risas al rededor, seguramente de los soldados, pero no me volteé. Sentí a Aspen situarse tras de mí—¡Qué linda estás! —exclamé mirándola de pies a cabeza—. ¿Por qué…?

—Ya no soy una doncella —dijo sonriendo con orgullo. Abrí la boca, entusiasmada—. Desde que ascendieron a Aspen pasé a ser jefa del departamento —se ruborizó. La sujeté por los brazos.

—¡Lucy! ¡Eso es maravilloso!

—Lo es —corroboró Aspen—. Todas las doncellas la adoran. Es la mejor jefa.

Me volteé para decirle algo, pero repentinamente sentí que estaba interrumpiendo un momento íntimo. La forma en la que se miraban me hizo sentir totalmente cohibida.  
Cuando Aspen me notó observándolo sonreí alzando una ceja, se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió hacia el costado donde estaban los soldados. Estaba tan entusiasmada con Lucy que ni siquiera les había puesto atención.

Uno de ellos vestía el uniforme típico de los guardias, blanco con pantalones azules. El otro, sin embargo, estaba más informal. Con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa negra.

—Lady America —dijo Aspen llamando mi atención—, quiero que conozca a sus guardias personales —dijo—. Él es Roger Cole —el de uniforme tenía el cabello tan rubio y finito que parecía calvo, pero era joven. Me sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

—Mi Lady —saludó inclinándose. Sonreí devolviéndole el gesto.

—Y él, Valiant Rutledge —dijo indicando al que estaba al lado. Lo miré con sorpresa, recordándolo.  
La última vez que lo había visto fue en Labrador, custodiando la entrada al avión italiano. ¡Él era quien me había salvado de ser detenida! Recordé que esa vez llevaba una capa para la lluvia con la cabeza oculta bajo la capucha. Sin embargo, sin el uniforme me costó reconocerlo. Se había dejado crecer el cabello, algunas mechas cubrían sus pómulos y otras casi tocaban su cuello, y tenía una barba sutil. Noté un brillo travieso en sus ojos y me hizo la misma reverencia.

—Mi Lady.

Hice una suave inclinación. Lo miré con curiosidad. Mis ojos fueron de él a Roger y por último a Aspen.

—No entiendo…—no pude evitar preguntar. Valiant se enderezó con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué…?

Aspen agitó la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, no te expliqué un detalle —dijo señalando a Valiant—. ¿Viste a un grupo de hombres vestidos sin uniforme cuando llegaste? —asentí—. Bien. Aunque es poco protocolar y se aleja de los estándares propios de un guardia del palacio, el rey ha decidido tener a un grupo infiltrado de civil para no levantar sospechas sobre la seguridad. De modo que si hay algún ataque los rebeldes no sospechen que hay guardias vigilando.

—Fue idea del príncipe —acotó Roger.

Asentí. Parpadeé sorprendida.

—Es… brillante —admití. Aspen asintió. Miré a los soldados—. ¿Y por qué ustedes…?

—Fue sorteo —explicó riendo—. Muchos querían salir seleccionados, estos uniformes no son muy cómodos que digamos.

Roger levantó un hombro y movió la cabeza, dándole la razón.

—Tienen envidia porque puedo ir a las fiestas como invitado—rió Valiant.

—Para el próximo sorteo no tendrás tanta suerte —bromeó Roger. Me miró y movió la cabeza—. No es tan malo usar uniforme, tiene sus ventajas.

—Lo dices porque no te queda de otra —replicó Valiant jocoso. Roger rodó los ojos.

—El uniforme atrae a las chicas —explicó ampliando su sonrisa—. ¿A quién vas a atraer tú con el cabello tapándote los ojos?

Valiant frunció el ceño, divertido.

—¡Tú estás casado! —exclamó. Miró a Lucy y luego a Aspen—. Aunque podrías tener razón…

Al parecer a Aspen no le gustó aquel comentario así que se aclaró la garganta. De inmediato ambos soldados se colocaron con la espalda recta mirando hacia el frente.

—Recuerden lo que hablamos —dijo con un matiz diferente en la voz. Pude percibir su tono de mando. Inevitablemente me sentí orgullosa de él—. America está de nuevo entre nosotros, pero ahora es la embajadora italiana. Mantengan la compostura.

Sonreí con timidez.  
Como le había dado permiso a Marlee de contar que era la nueva embajadora y que retornaría pronto a Illea, le dije que podía difundir la noticia solo al selecto grupo en el que ella confiaba y que parecía trabajar a mi favor.  
Por las expresiones relajadas de los soldados era obvio que ellos sabían que yo era la persona que esperaban.

—Lo lamento mi Lady —dijo Roger. Sonreí.

—Sí, disculpe —dijo Valiant aclarándose la garganta.

En ningún momento los dos me miraron. Mantuvieron la vista al frente como si le hablaran a la pared.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No hay problema —acepté. Alcé una ceja hacia Aspen—. No tienes que ser tan duro —le guiñé un ojo. Él movió la cabeza.

—Mientras estén en labor es mejor no levantar sospechas… —dijo mirándolos, noté que Valiant intentaba aguantar una risa—, Rutledge, compórtate.

—Sí, Mayor —se aclaró la garganta—. Lo siento.

Aspen rodó los ojos y miró a Lucy.

—Tengo que regresar, el rey estará esperando en su despacho para desquitarse—agachó la cabeza para alcanzar mi cara—. Probablemente querrá buscar un modo de echarte a patadas —susurró—. Te mantendré informada.

Se irguió y me sonrió contento. Le devolví el gesto con un guiño de ambos ojos, pasó por mi lado, besó la frente de Lucy y se alejó a paso rápido. Los soldados relajaron los hombros y soltaron el aire. Los miré curiosa y volvieron a cobrar la compostura inmediatamente. Me reí.

—Pueden relajarse —dije moviendo a mano. Lucy se colocó a mi lado.

—Lady America va a descansar, pueden retirarse si lo desean —les dijo. La miré de reojo. Me sorprendí de escucharla hablar con aquella dulzura típica de ella pero a la vez tan segura. Los soldados asintieron.

—Si necesita algo… —dijo Roger. Moví la cabeza.

—No duden que los llamaré.

Lucy metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, que era doble, y les di la espalda. Cuando apoyé las manos en el marco, Roger me interrumpió.

—Vendré a buscarla a las ocho —dijo. Me volteé con curiosidad. Lo miré sin entender.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté.

—La recepción —dijo Valiant—. Hay un baile en su honor.

Por un momento olvidé respirar. Había olvidado que había traído algunos vestidos conmigo justamente para ocasiones como esas.  
No sabía por qué había creído que no había nada más que hacer. Por supuesto que había una recepción, las clases de baile fueron justamente para poder deslumbrar en ocasiones como esas. Solo que por alguna razón mi cerebro bloqueó aquello y me hizo creer que de solo llegar al palacio me encerraría en la habitación y no saldría de ahí hasta el día siguiente.

Tragué saliva, asentí.

—Está bien. A las ocho —dije despacio. Los dos volvieron a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza y se alejaron por el pasillo. Los escuché murmurar algo y después uno de ellos rió.

Me volteé para entrar pero Lucy bloqueaba la puerta. Una sonrisa dulce se dibujó en su rostro.

—Como estoy a cargo de las doncellas he designado a alguien especial para ti —dijo bajito. Alcé las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Quién? —pregunté entusiasmada.

—Míralo tú misma —empujó la puerta abriéndola completamente—. Tengo que regresar. Si necesitas algo tienes un teléfono al lado de la cama. Marcas el cinco y podrás hablar con la oficina.

Asentí y le tomé la mano, agradecida.

—Gracias Lucy.

—Cuando quiera señorita —dijo inclinando la cabeza. Rodé los ojos.

—Lucy…—advertí.

—Está bien —rió y luego bajó la voz—. Si necesitas alguna cosa me llamas… America.

Sonreí y entré a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Era mucho mejor que la que tuve cuando fui Seleccionada. La estancia era enorme. Tenía una sala de estar con sofás, sillones y una chimenea, además de un baño amplio con una gran tina de hidromasaje. En un costado había una puerta que daba a un tipo de oficina pequeña. Cuando la abrí descubrí un mueble pegado a la pared donde descansaban un hervidor de agua, un mini bar y además había varios platos con dulces sobre una mesa. Saliendo de ahí aparecía el resto de la habitación. Por supuesto había una enorme cama con dosel, un balcón con la puerta abierta y las cortinas recogidas a cada lado, y apoyada en el barandal estaba…

Inhalé todo el aire liberando un grito agudo. Marlee se giró hacia mí. Llevaba el uniforme de las doncellas y el cabello amarrado bajo la cofia.

Corrimos y nos abrazamos en medio de la habitación. Comencé a llorar.

—Marlee…—gemí. La sujeté por los brazos y la alejé para verla. Tenía algo extraño en la cara, pero luego descubrí que su piel estaba más dorada y que sus cejas y pestañas habían dejado de ser rubias.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —lloró. Me tomó la cara por las mejillas y me miró a los ojos—. Estás guapísima.

—Tú también —dije secándome las lágrimas. Me alejé y la miré de pies a cabeza—. Estás igual, bueno, casi…

Soltó una risita. Marlee había tenido que teñir su cabello para poder moverse con libertad por el palacio. Bajo la cofia asomaban unos mechones castaños que combinaban con sus cejas.

—Ya me acostumbré —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Y Carter me ama por ser yo misma, así que podría andar calva y no le molestaría.

Reímos como tontas y apoyé mi frente en la suya mientras sujetaba sus manos; entre las mías se sentían levemente los relieves de sus cicatrices. Cerramos los ojos.

—Te extrañé mucho —susurré—. Casi tanto como a mi propia hermana. No sabes cuánta falta me hiciste estando allá. Sin tus cartas nada de todo eso habría sido llevadero.

—No tienes idea cómo ha sido aquí —dijo con un tono misterioso. Nos separamos y la miré a los ojos. Parecía demasiado emocionada—. Si cuando te marchaste a Italia causaste caos en el palacio y fue divertido, ahora que estás aquí no quiero perderme detalle de nada.

Parpadeé risueña sin entender. Nos sentamos en la cama.

—No estoy entendiendo.

Se pasó una mano por el cuello y miró alrededor.

—Hablo del grupo que formamos —dijo bajito—. Gracias a eso hemos podido tener un poco de esperanza. ¿Recuerdas que te conté? Estamos haciendo lo posible por protegerte y para que lo tuyo con Maxon…—junto los dos dedos índices de cada mano y los golpeó entre ellos. Me sonrojé.

—Marlee —rodé los ojos—. No sé por qué tienen expectativas tan altas puestas en mí. Maxon está con Kriss. Hubieras visto la cara que puso cuándo me vio.

—¿Quién, Maxon o Kriss?

Sonreí curvando los labios y me pasé la lengua por los dientes.

—Ambos —sonreí con picardía. Marlee lanzó un gritito agudo cayendo sobre la cama—. Él se mantuvo más… sereno. Pero Kriss de inmediato le agarró el brazo.

Se volvió a sentar. La cofia cayó de su cabello dejando entrever un moño trenzado.

—Créeme que eres lo más emocionante que le ha sucedido a ambos desde que te fuiste —soltó una risita. Alcé una ceja. Se alisó el delantal que llevaba delante de su falda y colocó las manos sobre las rodillas—. No sabía cómo contártelo en cartas, porque… bueno… prometí no hacerlo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿A quién? ¿A Maxon?

Asintió.

—Pero ahora que estás aquí… —suspiró—. No quiero traicionar su confianza, sin embargo creo que ahora que estás más cerca puedes utilizar esta información a tu favor.

Mi corazón comenzó a saltar con ansiedad.

—¿Qué es? —quise saber. Marlee volvió a mirar hacia las paredes, como si fueran a aparecer ojos acusadores. Cuando se cercioró que no era así se acercó hasta mi oído.

—No se besan como deberían, no se hacen mimos… y no se tocan —susurró. Me alejé para verla mejor.

—¿Cómo es eso? Creí que Kriss estaba enamorada de él, lo dejó en claro muchas veces.

—Y eso no quiere decir que no siga enamorada —puntualizó—. Es él quien no quiere nada con ella.

Vi que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, volví a fruncir el ceño. No obstante mi corazón latía tan fuerte que me causó una molestia en mi oído derecho.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —necesitaba saber.

Marlee respiró profundamente.

—Bien, esto me lo contó él —dijo incómoda—. Me llamó un día en la mañana. No había dormido nada en toda la noche. Se veía realmente fatal —la miré sin decir nada, esperando que continuara. Volvió a suspirar—. Fue hace unos meses. Kriss intentó un movimiento…—pausó. Sentí que el mundo se venía abajo.

—¿Cómo que un movimiento? ¿Qué tipo de movimiento? —mascullé. Era extrañamente reconfortante que a pesar de los meses fuera del país mis sentimientos por él siguieran intactos. Aunque no dejaba de aterrarme.

Marlee me miró de reojo.

—Intentó meterse en su cama —dijo con una risita ridícula. Abrí la boca con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —jadeé—. ¿Kriss? ¿Por qué no sabía esto?

—Porque no podía decírtelo —me sujetó un hombro, comencé a respirar agitada—. Fue una estupidez realmente, no tienes que alarmarte —pidió—. Esa noche vinieron de visita el alcalde de Paloma, Hunduruagua y Bonita. El coñac y el whisky circularon toda la noche. Maxon había discutido esa mañana con Kriss porque ya era el sexto mes sin novedades sobre la boda —asentí recordando que algo me había contado en una de sus cartas—. Estaba tan furiosa que se dedicó a beber. ¡Pero ella no bebe! Así que no tiene costumbre. Yo creo que quiso dejarlo en ridículo. En fin, sus doncellas la sacaron del salón y se la llevaron a la habitación de la princesa —explicó. Comencé a sacar conclusiones de lo que podía había sucedido—. Cuando Maxon se fue a acostar escuchó al rato que alguien abría la puerta de Kriss. Sabía que era ella así que se hizo el dormido. Pero en lugar de marcharse…

—Se metió a su cama —jadeé, adivinando—. ¿Pero… cómo?

Marlee levantó los hombros.

—Meridia cree que estaba desesperada —rió. Achiqué un ojo, era la segunda vez que me hablaban de ella—. El alcohol solo hizo que dejara fluir sus instintos.

—¿Y qué…qué ocurrió después?

Se llevó una mano a la boca, riendo divertida.

—La echó de la habitación. Le dijo que no era el comportamiento propio de una futura princesa. Pero ella se quejaba de que pasaban los meses y estaba harta de tener que esperar a tener un anillo para convertirse en su mujer.

Esta vez yo me cubrí la boca con las manos.

—¡No! ¿Kriss? ¡Pero ella no es así!

Asintió.

—Te lo dije, estaba desesperada —afirmó—. Después de eso nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo entre ellos. En parte, creo que Kriss tiene vergüenza de haberse delatado de ese modo, y por el otro, Maxon finge que prefiere esperar hasta la noche de bodas como un caballero —me miro fijamente y sin saber por qué, me sonrojé—. Menuda estupidez, ni que fuera a cumplir con aquella regla si se sale de control —rió.

—Tal vez sí —dije como quien no quiere la cosa. Marlee chocó su brazo contra el mío.

—Aquí entre nosotras, sabes perfectamente que contigo no tendría esos reparos —rió misteriosamente—. Es más, estoy segura que si fueras la novia no habría aguantado un día sin tenerte en su cama.

Me sonrojé a más no poder, sintiendo que el calor subía por mi cuello.

—¡Marlee! —exclamé empujándola. Me levanté de la cama ante la carcajada de mi mejor amiga —¡Deja de reírte! —exclamé sintiendo mis mejillas calientes.

Ella se retorció de risa justo en el instante que tocaban a la puerta. Nos miramos un segundo. Mi corazón se desbocó. Marlee se levantó de la cama, se colocó la cofia y alisó su delantal. Se aclaró la garganta y me hizo una reverencia.

—Tengo que ir a abrir la puerta mi Lady —bromeó.

—¡Qué tonta! —exclamé.

Con una sonrisa divertida se giró y sin preguntarme si podía o no abrir la puerta, lo hizo. Por suerte no era nada de lo que creía. Aún no estaba lista para ver a Maxon.

—Traigo el equipaje de la señorita —dijo una doncella. Marlee asintió haciéndose a un lado para que entraran mis cosas. Eran dos chicas. Hicieron una reverencia ante mí y luego se retiraron.

Marlee observó las maletas y los estuches donde venían los vestidos.

—¿Qué hay aquí? —preguntó tocando un estuche.

—Vestidos de alta costura —respondí alzando un hombro—. O algo así. Ven, ayúdame a colgarlos.

Abrimos el armario y saqué los vestidos de cada estuche. Ni siquiera los había visto. Quedé con la boca abierta cuando los tuve en mis manos. Una carta venía entre los pliegues de un maravilloso vestido verde.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Marlee. Pegamos nuestras cabezas para leer la nota.

" _America, estos vestidos fueron sacados de museo de la moda de Florencia. Después de la guerra, las mejores marcas del mundo resguardaron sus creaciones para que no desaparecieran con los ataques. Papá cree que es indispensable que vistas al menos uno de ellos como embajadora. ¡Disfrútalos y lúcelos! Nicoletta."_

Cada vestido traía una etiqueta colgando del gancho que los sostenía. Marlee me ayudó a dejarlos en el perchero dentro del armario y leyó la etiqueta del primero.

—Este dice "Dior".

Busqué el otro, uno de color rojo con una cola muy larga.

—Este dice…Ver…Ves… "Versace".

—Y este otro… ¡guau! ¡Es bellísimo! —exclamó cuando colgó uno de color crema muy sutil cuya tela parecía hecha de agua—. Dice "Chanel" ¿Conoces estos nombres?

Alcé los hombros y moví la cabeza.

—Ni idea —admití—. Pero si estaban en un museo deben costar una fortuna.

Las manos de Marlee se fueron directo al vestido verde. Noté un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—Deberás usar éste esta noche —dijo entusiasmada.

Lo miré fijamente. Era maravilloso. Arrastré las manos por la tela y de inmediato mi cabeza dibujó mil razones para utilizarlo.

—¿No es muy… atrevido?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres la embajadora italiana! No sigues las costumbres ni reglas de Illea. Puedes vestirte como quieras.

No había pensado en eso. Había dejado de ser una hija de Illea cuando me marché y me había convertido en representante de otro país. Tenía que seguir sus costumbres ¿no? Era lo que un embajador nativo de Italia habría hecho.

Asentí.

—¿Crees que Anne y Mary puedan venir a ayudarme con el peinado y el maquillaje?

Marlee asintió.

—Nada las haría más feliz —rió.

Contemplé el vestido y levanté una ceja. Curve una sonrisa de lado.

—El rey cree que no valgo nada… ya lo veremos…

…

El vestido era lo más hermoso que había usado. La forma en la que caía, cómo se ajustaba. Con justa razón estaba en un museo. El color verde no era tradicional, se asemejaba a la profundidad del mar. Era levemente brillante, pero se matizaba con el movimiento.

Cuando llegaron las doncellas nos pusimos a gritar como locas. Anne estaba igual, aunque por su tono noté cierto resentimiento cuando hablamos de Lucy. Al parecer sus sentimientos por Aspen seguían ahí y algo en su forma de expresarse delataban su disconformismo. Como si no entendiera por qué Aspen se había fijado en Lucy y no en ella.  
Mary, por su lado, había cortado su cabello a una melena hasta la barbilla. Lucy consiguió que trabajara también para Kriss como doncella personal. No le desagradaba su trabajo, pero cada cierto rato suspiraba y decía que me había extrañado.

Cuando terminaron de transformarme me contemplé en el espejo. Anne había cepillado mi cabello y armado ondas gruesas que caían por mi costado derecho con excesiva elegancia, mientras que el lado izquierdo lo había recogido para darle volumen al lado de la caída. Marlee encontró entre mis cosas un juego de joyas bastante peculiar que lucían fantásticas con el vestido y que había comprado en un bazar ambulante en Roma. No habían costado nada, pero era bastante bonito.  
Por delante, el vestido se ajustaba al cuello dejando desnudos los brazos, mientras que por atrás el corte de la espalda era abierto y llegaba justo hasta mi última vertebra; el escote estaba bordado con un ribete dorado muy fino.  
Los italianos tenían todo pensado. El vestido por dentro tenía unos parches que se pegaban a la piel, ayudando que a pesar del movimiento, se sostuviera.  
El collar que había encontrado Marlee era una fina cadena dorada en cuyo extremo colgaba una piedra roja. Pero ella encontró la forma para que la piedra quedará colgando a mi espalda, lo que otorgaba que la atención fuera justo a la curva de mi columna.  
Mary me maquillo con simpleza, resaltó mis ojos con colores tierra y dejó mis labios rosados. El vestido llegaba hasta el suelo con una pequeña cola y se arrastraba ocultando mis pies. A pesar de los tacones rojos apenas se podía ver la punta de ellos.  
La caída era espectacular. Al moverme parecía que la tela se fuera a derretir.  
Cuando estuve lista, Anne, Mary y Marlee estaban con la boca abierta.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Es broma? —exclamó Marlee. Mary le dio un codazo. Reí.

—Saben que aquí pueden tratarme como amigas —pedí. Di una vuelta sintiendo la tela batirse entre mis piernas—. ¿No es demasiado…?

—Te ves fantástica —dijo Mary finalmente—. Si Maxon no se fija en ti, otros lo harán.

Me sonrojé. Las otras dos asintieron.

—Y sería un tonto si no lo hiciera —acotó Marlee. Creí que las chicas se alertarían al escucharla hablar así del príncipe, pero por el contrario, rieron agudamente.

—Daría lo que fuera por ver la cara de la señorita Kriss —dijo Anne con cierta malicia en la voz—. Es una gran muchacha, pero definitivamente ni en sus mejores sueños podría aparecerse con un vestido así.  
Las otras asintieron entusiasmadas. Iba a decir algo, pero justo golpearon a la puerta. La tensión se apoderó de mí, pero me obligué a respirar profundamente. Mary fue a abrir mientras las otras chicas tomaban sus posiciones.

—Soldado Cole —saludó Mary.

—Vengo a escoltar a Lady America a la recepción —avisó Roger. Apreté los labios y abrí y cerré los puños varias veces.  
Cuando me planté delante de la puerta Cole abrió la boca desencajando la mandíbula. Alcé una ceja y de inmediato la cerró.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Veo que está lista Mi Lady.

Asentí, estaba temblando.

—Lista —suspiré. Miré hacia atrás. Escuché las palabras de aliento de las chicas y las risitas burlonas. Me giré para fulminarlas con la mirada.

—Si se siguen burlando pediré que las cambien —bromeé. Las cuatro adquirieron la compostura y para cuando Roger cerró la puerta escuché los gritos entusiastas al interior.

…

En el trayecto por los pasillos miré por las ventanas y vi cómo llegaba un montón de gente muy arreglada. Lujosos autos y limusinas no dejaban de entrar por la puerta principal del palacio. Escuché música desde el salón principal.  
Cuando fui una seleccionada jamás pasé por un evento de tal magnitud. Agradecí mentalmente haberme enfrentado a situaciones de ese nivel cuando estuve en Montecarlo. Aquellas fiestas eran diez veces más ostentosas y elegantes que las de Illea.

 _Podía hacerlo_.

Roger me dejó justo a la entrada del salón donde había más guardias apostados. Estos llevaban uniforme, así que supuse que los que andaban encubiertos como civiles debían estar infiltrados entre los invitados.  
Los soldados hicieron una reverencia, saludé con la cabeza y repasé todo lo que había aprendido en las tantas fiestas protocolares a las que había asistido con Philippo.  
La diferencia era que él hacía todo más fácil y llevadero. Lamentablemente para esta ocasión, estaba sola.

—Estaré por aquí si me necesita. Rutledge está adentro infiltrado con los invitados, así que si hay algún problema varios soldados acudirán en su ayuda.

Asentí. De repente me había puesto sumamente nerviosa.

—Gracias, soldado Cole —dije mirando hacia el interior del salón.

Volví a abrir y cerrar los puños, recogí el vestido y crucé las puertas.

Era el momento de presentar a la embajadora italiana.

…

 **NOTAS**

¡Y ha llegado!

¿Qué les pareció?

Sé que quieren saber más sobre el rey, sobre Kriss y Maxon, pero eso lo verán en el siguiente capítulo.

Este capítulo es básicamente una introducción a los personajes.  
Quise hacer que en esta historia America tuviera un grupo de amigos, así como Maxon. Ya que ambos se relacionarán con el mismo grupo.  
El próximo será contado por: ¡Maxon!  
Así que sabrán todo lo que ocurrió antes de la llegada de America, después de la llegada y por supuesto, la recepción será desde su punto de vista.  
Sé que muchas quieren más capítulos desde su perspectiva, intentaré hacer más, pero necesito que America narre la mayor parte de las escenas.

En cuanto a algún detalle… lo de los vestidos, poner a Dior, Versace y Chanel, fue porque creí que sería una forma espectacular de hacer su entrada. America está vistiendo uno de los vestidos que sobrevivieron a la guerra. Es un gran honor jajajaja  
Los italianos saben cómo jugar.

En fin, no sé qué más contarles.  
Ya saben, me encantan sus teorías y son muy bienvenidas. Así que pueden escribirlas que muero de risa con cada cosa que mandan.  
¡Juro que leo tooooodos sus comentarios! Pero son tantos que mi pobre celular colapsa. Así que solo puedo responder algunos (que son a los que me deja entrar).

Ah, y por si se dieron cuenta (si tienen buena comprensión de lectura), el personaje femenino que ya he mencionado muchas veces que conocerán, ya fue mencionado aquí. Y aparecerá en tres capítulos más.  
Hasta el momento adoro escribir sus escenas, así que espero que la quieran tanto como yo.

¡Gracias por leer!  
¡Son los mejores!

Este capítulo va en especial para una de las páginas de Facebook que me ha hecho publicidad y han creado unos memes divertidísimos.  
Así que esto va para ustedes chicas de **"La Selección - Kiera Cass México"**

¡Gracias por el infinito apoyo! ¡Por las fotos que mandan, por los vídeos, las canciones! ¡Gracias por todo!

¡Nos leemos!

Kate.-


	11. Capítulo 10

**X**

 **MAXON**

— _Te tengo que contar algo, pero por favor, no entres en pánico._

— _Ya lo hice —admití—. No me gusta cómo me estás mirando._

 _Marlee se paseó por la habitación. Parecía nerviosa. Demasiado._

— _Dios, ella me va a matar —masculló. La vi entrelazar sus manos y estrujar los dedos._

— _¿Marlee? De verdad me estás asustando —la miré de reojo—. ¿Le sucedió algo a America? —pregunté aterrado._

 _Ella sacudió la cabeza._

— _No, no… ¿no? —pareció dudar._

— _¿Le sucedió algo sí o no? —exigí saber. Ella se giró hacia mí. Noté un halo de incertidumbre en sus ojos._

— _Sabrás esto antes que los demás—me dijo—. Y es mejor que nadie más, además de nosotros, lo sepa hasta su regreso._

 _La miré con sorpresa._

— _¿Regresar? —pregunté—. ¿Acaso ella…?_

 _Malee suspiró tan hondamente que creí que se desmayaría._

— _Solo promete… no, jura que no dirás nada, por favor…—suplicó. Estaba tan nerviosa que no tuve más opción. Le tome las manos y acepté._

— _Por supuesto, no diré una palabra… sea lo que sea que me tengas que decir._

 _Suspiró una vez más, soltó mis manos y se llevó las suyas a los ojos._

— _Con esto ¿entiendes que estoy traicionando la confianza de America, no? —preguntó angustiada. No supe cómo reaccionar a su pregunta—. Me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie que no fuera de mi círculo cercano, es decir, nuestros amigos… pero…—otro suspiro. Comencé a sentir que me escaseaba el aire—. Pero siento que esto debes saberlo… para… para afrontar lo que venga._

 _Me aterré._

— _Espera… ¿no me dirás que America y Philippo, ellos…?_

 _Me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas._

— _¿Qué? —exclamó—. ¿Philippo? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? —preguntó sorprendida, levanté los hombros—. ¡No, no! ¡No es nada de lo que piensas!_

 _Me alivié por un segundo._

— _¿Entonces? —quise saber. Sentí igual como si algo me jalara por el estómago—. ¡Marlee!_

 _Cerró los ojos y soltó el aire de golpe._

— _America fue elegida por los italianos para ser su embajadora —dijo con rapidez—. Ella regresará a Illea como su representante._

…

Frente al espejo alcé el mentón. Giré la cabeza a ambos lados. Sonreí.

A pesar de todos los problemas que había tenido con mi padre al principio, finalmente logré que aceptara a regañadientes uno que otro cambio. Especialmente cuando le dije que vendría el _embajador italiano_.  
Un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza al recordar quién llegaría precisamente ese día.  
Lo convencí que tendríamos que estar a la altura de la formalidad italiana. Ellos eran más atrevidos, despiertos y coloridos.  
De solo imaginármela en aquellos vestidos con los que solía salir en las portadas me recorrió un temblor.  
¿Se atrevería a presentarse así frente a mis padres?  
Al menos yo, ya me había atrevido.

Sabía que a papá no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo anduviera luciendo barba o el cabello más largo. Pero como aún no me dejaba gobernar y su proyección como rey se prolongaba hacia el futuro por muchos años, logré convencerlo poco a poco que no me necesitaba siempre luciendo tan formal si él era quien siempre daba la cara.

Sin embargo, todo fue más fácil cuando mamá comenzó a apoyarme. Un día quedó asombrada al verme entrar al comedor con un atuendo de dos colores. Un pantalón negro y una chaqueta azul que dejaba el puño de la camisa expuesto. Fue la primera vez que me atreví con algo diferente.  
Cuando mi padre me vio exigió una respuesta ante mi drástico cambio de vestuario. Kriss no obstante, cada vez que me miraba se sonrojaba, al igual que las doncellas que pululaban por el palacio.  
Parte del atuendo había sido ocurrencia de Marlee, sacó la idea de un par de revistas de moda y se inspiró con algunas fotografías.  
La única forma de mantener aquella nueva imagen era convenciendo a mi padre que tenía que lucir más adulto y jovial, más aún si estábamos en conversaciones con los italianos.  
Aquello no lo pudo refutar y mi madre se vio encantada.

Con ella de mi lado, sabía que él no podría hacer nada en mi contra.

Esa mañana abotoné la chaqueta justo a la altura del ombligo. La tela era verde y el botón dorado. Se ajustaba a la forma de la espalda, lo que me hacía lucir más alto. Y gracias a los ejercicios matutinos —que estaba realizando con Aspen hacía cuatro meses—, había adquirido mayor masa muscular.  
Nunca había sido vanidoso, pero agradecía ver por primera vez en el espejo a la persona que yo creía que era.  
Lamentaba haber perdido tantos años en encontrarme y esperaba que _a ella_ le gustara el verdadero yo.

Dos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta. Me giré despacio.

—Adelante.

El rostro hermoso de mi madre se asomó por la hendidura. Ambos nos miramos y nos sorprendimos mutuamente.  
Estaba bellísima. Jamás creí que la vería vestida así en mi vida. Nos habíamos esmerado tanto por estar a la altura moderna de los italianos que mamá había superado con creces el estándar.  
Llevaba un vestido largo hasta el suelo en color crema. Era totalmente veraniego, incluso tenía un tajo a la altura del muslo derecho que dejaba entrever la pierna. El detalle de un cinturón dorado con forma de cadena se ajustaba a su cintura.  
Su melena castaña caía por un costado y un hermoso —y costoso— collar de brillantes decoraba su cuello.

—Mamá…—alagué. Me acerqué hasta ella y la tomé por las manos cuando cerró la puerta—... Cielos, te ves… Bellísima.

—¿No es muy… informal? —preguntó mirando hacia atrás, como si buscara algo en sus tacones—. Me siento tan extraña —rió—. Desde que entré al palacio jamás había usado algo que no fueran vestidos de gala. Mis asesoras creyeron que sería buena idea usar algo más moderno. Pero, no lo sé… Tal vez debería colocarme el vestido azul…

—Estás perfecta —sonreí orgulloso.

—¿Crees que le guste a tu padre?

—Le encantará —reí. Ella me sonrió achicando sus ojos y se alejó un paso para mirarme.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, cielo? —dijo entusiasmada. Me miró hacia arriba. Mamá no era muy alta, en comparación conmigo o mi padre. Sin embargo su postura al caminar, que parecía que se deslizaba por el suelo, la hacía parecer alta e imponente—. Dios mío, Maxon… te ha hecho bien juntarte con los chicos —sonrió apretando mis brazos—. ¡Estás guapísimo! No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte feliz. Saber que tienes amigos en los que contar.

Ladeé la cabeza.

—"Feliz" es una palabra bastante amplia. Estoy bien —acoté. Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—Estar bien es un buen comienzo, tesoro —sonrió. Se acercó y alisó mi chaqueta con las manos, acomodó la corbata y pasó la mano por mi cabello desordenándolo un poco más—. Estás perfecto.

Suspiré.

—¿Lista mi Lady? —le ofrecí el brazo. Miró hacia la puerta que separaba las habitaciones.

—¿Y Kriss? —preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No he escuchado ruido hace un rato. Supongo que ya la pasaron a buscar —le dije mientras se agarraba de mi brazo. Al parecer notó mi mueca de desinterés.

—Haz aguantado valientemente —dijo con un susurro. Asentí.

Abrí la puerta con un suspiro y salimos al pasillo, un grupo de guardias que vigilaban el umbral nos rodeó y enfiló tras de nosotros luego de saludar con una reverencia.  
Comenzamos a caminar por el palacio en dirección a las puertas principales. Cada paso que daba era un vacío. Respiré profundamente preparándome para lo que vendría.  
Los nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada.

—Si no fuera por los soldados no quiero ni pensar en las consecuencias que habría traído a mi vida la monotonía —susurré mirando al frente. Un grupo de doncellas que iban pasando nos hicieron una reverencia. Se las respondimos.

Mamá me miró preocupada.

—Lo lamento tanto, cariño—susurró—. Detesto verte así, si estuviera en mis manos… yo…

Suspiré y bajé aún más la voz sin quitar la vista del frente.

—Si pudiera cancelar el compromiso lo haría en este mismo instante —confesé—.Y lo sabes. La postergación me ha ayudado a mantener la cabeza fría, pero todavía no hallo un modo de poder acabar con todo esto.

Mamá se detuvo. Se colocó frente a mí y me miró con tristeza.

—Nunca quise que sucediera esto —me dijo angustiada, sus ojos temblaban—. Sabes qué pensaba sobre La Selección. Y también estaba segura que elegirías a….

—¡Lo sé! —exclamé sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste Maxon? —mi madre no sabía nada, nunca le conté lo que había ocurrido con America y sabía que eso la carcomía día y noche. Podía ver cómo en su cabeza aún buscaba las razones para entender el motivo de mi infelicidad cuando la felicidad la había tenido justo frente a mí.

—Ya no importa ahora —suspiré. Le dibujé mi mejor sonrisa y volví a tomar su brazo. La necesitaba.  
No volvió a tocar el tema.

A medida que avanzábamos el aire acogedor del exterior nos envolvió con su aroma característico de rosas y crisantemos.  
Como sospechaba, Kriss ya estaba ahí. Solté el brazo de mi madre, intercambiamos una mirada, le besé la mejilla y me acerqué hasta mi prometida.

Por suerte había entendido que el código italiano no era tan formal, así que se había decidido por una falda tableada que le cubría hasta las rodillas. Noté unos tacones verdes amarrados a sus tobillos; en la cintura tenía atado un cinto negro que contrastaba con la blusa de un rosa intenso.

—¿Estoy bien? —preguntó. Sonreí.

—Hermosa —admití. No iba a mentirle, era cierto.

Kriss era muy guapa. Tenía una nariz pequeña y muchas pecas alrededor. Sus ojos eran de un profundo castaño y sus pestañas increíblemente largas. Recordaba que en nuestros primeros besos me hacía cosquillas con ellas.  
En La Selección solía ser divertida, pero desde que nos comprometimos parecía que todo eso había cambiado drásticamente. Era como si quisiera mantener la compostura de una reina reteniendo toda la energía que la caracterizaba.

Noté que sonreía con timidez. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola alta y dos mechones caían a cada costado de su rostro.

Respiré hondo y me incliné hacia delante para besarla. Se empinó un poco y me devolvió el beso con una risita.

—¿A qué vino eso? —preguntó ilusionada.

 _No tengo idea_. Pensé.

—Quise hacerlo —mentí. La verdad es que estaba probando un punto:  
Kriss despertaba en mí lo mismo que muchas chicas despertaban en cualquier hombre. La diferencia era que no había ninguna _emoción_ involucrada en aquellos actos. Podía ser guapa y sí, al mirarla podía sentirme afortunado, atraído. Pero no era un aprovechado.  
La verdad era que sin sentir nada más por ella aquel beso solo me causaba un suave calor. Pero nada más.

Suspiré y la guié hasta las escaleras. Mi padre ya estaba ahí hablando con uno de los asesores. Aspen estaba justo detrás de él. Nos miramos y saludó con la cabeza.

—Altezas —dijo rígido. Tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír y sabía que él también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

Hacía tres noches habíamos jugado una partida de dados en los establos, dónde él y yo hicimos equipo. La penitencia era beber al hilo varios vasos de coñac si perdíamos la partida. Por suerte ninguno de los dos logró embriagarse, aunque Graham, el chico de las caballerizas y organizador de esa reunión en particular, sí. El pobre pasó en la cama todo el día siguiente.

Aspen se alejó hacia un costado. Noté la tensión en sus hombros y adiviné que aún contenía la risa. Apreté la boca para no largarme a reír también y escolté a Kriss al lado de mi padre.

—Majestad —saludó Kriss. Mi padre se volteó y le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Hija mía! —dijo dándole un beso en cada mejilla. Rodé los ojos—. Pero qué hermosa estás hoy, igual que una princesa italiana.

Kriss se sonrojó y se aferró a mi brazo.

—Maxon también se ve increíble ¿no cree? Podría ser un príncipe europeo si quisiera —dijo soñadora. Los ojos de mi padre me escrutaron. Sabía que no estaba de acuerdo en cómo lucía, pero no le quedaba más que aceptar lo que veía.

—Claro que sí —dijo apretando mi hombro. Luego me dio una palmada en la espalda y corrió la vista.

A veces me ponía a pensar si mi padre realmente me quería. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si hubiese tenido hermanos, o hermanas? ¿Sería igual con ellos?  
Kriss me jaló hacia el costado de las escaleras para que mi madre pudiera colocarse a un lado de papá. Lo vi despedir al asesor para enfocarse en ella. La miró y la besó con cariño al costado de la boca. Nunca se daban besos en público.  
La tomó de una mano y la hizo girar.

—Bellísima mi amor —la halagó—. Mejor que una italiana.

Ella soltó una risita coqueta.

—¿No es muy poco apropiado? —preguntó temerosa. Él negó con la cabeza. Ese brillo que tenía en los ojos y que existía solo para ella parecía transformarlo en otra persona. Alguien a quién yo no conocía.  
Porque para mí no tenía ningún brillo en especial.

—En ti nada es poco apropiado —le susurró. Besó su mano sin quitar los ojos de ella. Percibí el suspiro ilusionado emanar de los labios de mamá. Rodé los ojos.

Papá le sonrió con cariño y engancharon sus brazos hasta instalarse a nuestro lado.  
A diferencia de nosotros él llevaba su uniforme real con todas las medallas a la vista. Resoplé… Si tan solo supiera a _quién_ tendría que sorprender...

Un escalofrió me recorrió y comencé a sonreír, ansioso. Sacudí la cabeza para recomponerme. Tenía que parecer sorprendido. Debía fingirme sorprendido.  
Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que en unos pocos minutos… volvería a verla.  
Mis nervios se dispararon cuando Aspen se acercó hasta nosotros.

—Viene llegando majestad —anunció. Papá se enderezó y acomodó su chaqueta. Yo erguí mi espalda. Sentí que algo frío bajaba por ella. Mi corazón se disparó.  
Miré a Aspen de reojo. Él también lo sabía, podía notarlo por el rictus contenido de su rostro.

Kriss me soltó y se llevó las manos al regazo. Noté que miraba a mi madre e imitaba su postura. Elevé los ojos al cielo. Si America estuviera en su lugar probablemente estaría tratando de esconder un chicle que habría olvidado tirar.

Reí anti mi propia ocurrencia. Kriss me miró y aclaré la garganta elevando el mentón hacia el frente.

Los soldados que estaban resguardando el perímetro de la pared se irguieron apenas la limusina atravesó las puertas.

—¡A sus posiciones! —ordenó Apsen.

Los que estaban camuflados como civiles de inmediato se posicionaron a un costado de la fuente y los que estaban con uniforme se apostaron a las escaleras, rodeándonos.  
Comencé a hiperventilarme. Conté hasta diez, veinte, treinta. Intenté por todos los medios acompasar mi respiración.  
Algunas doncellas se congelaron como estatuas, percibí a mi padre removerse.

La limusina rodeó la fuente y se detuvo justo delante de nosotros, a diez metros de las escaleras.  
El chofer se bajó del vehículo, nos hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia la puerta de atrás.  
Era la hora. Era el momento. Llevé las manos a la espalda y retorcí los dedos. Quería gritar. No aguantaba la ansiedad.

Eran prácticamente diez meses sin verla…casi un año… había sido una tortura.  
Cuando el chofer abrió la puerta ella se tomó unos segundos antes de salir. Tragué saliva.  
Hasta que finalmente un pie con un tacón brillante salió al exterior.

—¿Es una mujer? —preguntó mi padre.

Nadie le contestó. Comencé a respirar por la boca.

La mano de America tomó la del chofer y se impulsó hacia delante. Un enorme sombrero le cubría la cara. Contemplé el otro brazo curvado hacia arriba para sostener el bolso que colgaba de su codo.  
La puerta se cerró tras ella y comenzó a caminar. Me había quedado sin aire.  
La forma en la que se movía, la ropa que llevaba, todo…  
Mi garganta se había secado.  
El impacto había sido tal, que la banda que estaba detrás de nosotros había olvidado tocar el himno. Los miré y moví la cabeza.  
De inmediato la música llenó todo el jardín.  
La contemplé desde la escalera, con aquel andar elegante, cruzando un pie delante de otro, como si estuviera en una pasarela. Noté que Kriss se miraba la falda.  
Ni siquiera mi madre estaba a la altura.  
Un cosquilleo me recorrió de pies a cabeza.  
Cuando se detuvo delante de nosotros papá le dijo algo que no escuché. Ella rió melodiosamente y luego contestó en italiano con un siseo exquisito.  
Giré la cabeza con lentitud. Para cuando se quitó el sombrero y la cascada de cabello rojizo cayó sobre sus hombros… el mundo desapareció.

 _Era ella… era mí America…_

Su gracia al moverse, al contestar, al sonreír. Era la misma pero mejorada. Mil veces más hermosa, más…más… había dejado de respirar.  
Estaba _espectacular_ …

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Aquel calor que no sentía con Kriss, en menos de un segundo se había triplicado en mil grados con solo contemplar a la mujer que me quitaba el sueño.  
Kriss y mi madre le dijeron algo, pero no escuché. No podía. Todos los sonidos habían desaparecido con el tambor frenético del corazón en mis oídos.

En algún momento con Kriss compartieron unas palabras, pero America fue suficientemente lista para no mirar más allá de su hombro. No quería que hiciéramos contacto visual. Sin embargo, me sorprendí al sentir las manos de mi prometida rodeando mi brazo con fuerza, como si con ello pudiera asegurarse que no correría a su encuentro.  
Entonces sucedió: America agitó la cabeza, su cabello se batió al alrededor de su cuello y finalmente, nos miramos.

El mundo se detuvo. Sus ojos azules estaban marcados con intensidad, sus labios entreabiertos. Volví a tragar saliva.

—Alteza —saludó.

—Lady America.

Casi temí por mi integridad física cuando creí que me quedaría sin habla.  
Escuché que mi padre le indicaba que sería escoltada por Aspen. Ella asintió. No pude obviar que entre ella y el soldado habían compartido una mirada especial. Lo noté en los ojos de él cuando un gesto risueño se asomó en ellos. Pero ambos mantuvieron la compostura.  
Seguramente se abrazarían con fuerza cuando estuvieran lejos de todos. Y aunque sabía que aquella historia ya era agua pasada, los celos no tardaron en aparecer.  
 _Son amigos, Maxon, no seas infantil. Aspen está casado._ Me dije.

Tenía que comprender que yo jamás podría ocupar el lugar que él tenía en el corazón de America. Y, aunque era un sitio privilegiado, aún tenía la esperanza de poder solucionar mi gran error y volver a ganarme un espacio.  
Ahora que ella estaba de regreso tenía que intentarlo. No sabía cómo, porque seguramente se dedicaría a trabajar como embajadora y tal vez tendría poco tiempo para otras actividades. Pero no me daría por vencido tan fácil.  
Si tenía que volver a ganarme su confianza, su afecto…. y su amor. Lo haría. A fin de cuentas, no tenía que competir contra nadie en Illea, y el italiano no estaba por ahí para abarcarla.  
Lo que tanto había deseado por meses finalmente había sucedido. No podía ir por ella Italia, pero había regresado y era la embajadora… Inevitablemente nos veríamos obligados a trabajar juntos. Sonreí y me cubrí la boca con una mano fingiendo una tos.  
Aspen la escoltó por el brazo e intercambió una mirada conmigo. Percibí algo de diversión en los ojos de él al pasar por mi lado, cuando, sin esperarlo, sentí el sutil rose del brazo de America contra el mío.  
Me congelé. No pude moverme. Por mi nariz penetró el aroma de su perfume. No era nada que hubiese olido antes, ni floral, ni dulce, ni cítrico.  
Pero era embriagador. Era su aroma. Algo solo de ella.  
Cuando desapareció por la puerta los murmullos al rededor se transformaron en enjambres, como un ciclón avasallador. Parecía que todos hubieran aguantado el aire. Kriss se removió incómoda.

—¿Cómo puede ser? —me preguntó. La miré parpadeando.

—¿Qué? —pregunté muy rápido. Me miró ceñuda. No había notado nada, por suerte.

—Qué ¿cómo puede ser? —repitió—. ¿Cómo es posible que se haya convertido en embajadora? —la escuché levemente frustrada. Se miró su falda nuevamente y se llevó la mano al cinto—. Parecía… ni Celeste lucía tan sofisticada, y eso que ella era modelo.

Iba a asentir, pero sabía que me estaba estudiando ligeramente. Por supuesto estaba atenta a mi reacción.

—Tampoco lo entiendo —dije fingiéndome preocupado. Miré a mi padre que se había volteado dándoles órdenes a sus asesores.

—¡Maxon! —gritó de repente con rabia. Lo miré con calma—. ¡A mi oficina, ahora!

Y sin siquiera despedirse de mi madre entró con rapidez por las puertas. Con Kriss y ella nos miramos. Mamá suspiró mirando su vestido.

—Vaya sorpresa —dijo, parecía contrariada—. ¿Quién iba a imaginarlo?

Moví la cabeza. Kriss se abrazó a sí misma, como si tuviera frío.

—Creo que volveré a mi habitación —anunció. Me sentí fatal al escuchar aquel tono de derrota, casi como si hubiese sido sentenciada a muerte. Podría haberla dejado irse con facilidad, pero no quería que descubriera cuánto me había afectado. Al menos por ese momento prefería que pensara que todo seguía igual entre nosotros.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté tomándole la mano. Me sonrió apenas.

—Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza —sabía que estaba mintiendo. Asentí y le di un beso en la frente. Su perfume era dulce, pero el aroma de America seguía impregnado en mis sentidos.

—Te veré esta noche —le dije. Asintió con suavidad—. Ponte bonita —agregué con una sonrisa.

Aunque trató de sonreír sabía que nada cambiaría su ánimo. Cuando se retiró, mamá me miró. Quise escapar de su mirada inquisitiva, pero no pude.

—¿Sabías algo de esto? —me preguntó preocupada.

La miré con sorpresa.

—¡Claro que no! —contesté fingiéndome ofendido. Los ojos de mamá se achicaron y luego suspiró. Un rastro de sonrisa se dibujo en su bonito rostro.

—Procura no hacer sufrir mucho a Kriss cuando rompas con ella —me susurró. Besó mi mejilla y regresó al palacio seguida de sus doncellas y unos guardias.

Sacudí la cabeza viéndola desaparecer al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Había escuchado bien?  
Con un escalofrío me puse en marcha de regreso, mi padre estaría esperando. No quería ni imaginar hasta qué punto ebulliría su rabia y cómo querría desquitarse.  
Unos soldados apostados al lado de la puerta me iban a seguir.

—No se preocupen, sé dónde tengo que ir, vuelvan a lo suyo —les pedí. Asintieron y todo el jardín repentinamente desarmó sus filas y se llenó de movimiento.

Ingresé al palacio y contuve la respiración. Ahora con America volvíamos a compartir el mismo espacio. En esos momentos ella estaba a unos pasos de distancia de mí. Comencé a reír y me llevé una mano a la cabeza.  
Pero antes de celebrar, primero, tenía que encargarme de enfrentar la tormenta en la que se habría convertido mi padre.

…

—¡Quiero respuestas! ¿Quién sabía de esto? ¿Cómo carajos sucedió algo así? ¿Qué hace esa mocosa representando a Italia? —bramó—. ¡¿Qué broma de mal gusto es ésta?!

Jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Nunca. En toda mi vida.  
Temí que, de encontrar algún culpable, lo enviara a cortar su cabeza solo porque los latigazos no serían suficientes para apaciguar su ira.

—Lo lamento majestad, pero ninguno de nosotros sabía nada —dijo Clifford. Señaló la carta oficial que había llegado desde Italia hace un mes—. El rey Marco Antonio solo dijo que enviaría a un representante diplomático a entablar las negociaciones con Illea. No especificó quién era.

Papá dio un golpe a la mesa y todos dieron un salto. Miré a Aspen que se mantenía impávido a un lado de la puerta. Ambos leímos lo mismo en los ojos del otro.

—¡Comuníquenme con el rey, ahora! —exigió mi padre. Su cara se había puesto roja—. ¡No permitiré que esa mocosa se quede un día en el palacio! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

—Padre —lo llamé. Tenía que ver un modo de solucionar aquello. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, mi espalda se tensó. Debía medir bien mis palabras—. No puedes expulsarla, es la embajadora italiana. Si lo haces, no solo habrás denostado un intento de Marco Antonio para establecer relaciones con Illea, sino que además le habrás faltado al respeto —y agregué con rapidez—: Si la enviaron a ella debe tener alguna buena razón.

—¡Claro que la tiene! —exclamó mi padre colérico—. ¡Es la favorita de Illea por haberme desobedecido! —Nos apuntó a todos con el dedo—. ¿En qué posición me deja como rey? ¡Primero fue ella, después será el país! ¡Creerán que tienen poder para cambiar sus vidas como ella lo hizo! ¡Sin mi permiso! ¡No permitiré que una agitadora se convierta en una representante del pueblo! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Es peligroso para la corona!

—¿Pretendes decirle eso a los italianos? —me arriesgué a preguntar—. ¿Rechazarás a su representante? ¿Sabes lo que significará para Illea aquella humillación hacia el país más fuerte de Europa?

Noté que los puños de mi padre se estrujaban entre ellos. No iba a amedrentarme. No permitiría que echaran a America del palacio. No después de saber que se quedaría entre nosotros por un tiempo. Si ella ya estaba ahí, no se iba a ir tan fácilmente.

Los ojos de mi padre se sostuvieron en los míos. Sabía que me había encontrado algo de razón.

—Mientras no sepamos qué se traen los italianos entre manos y no te cases con Kriss, te prohíbo acercarte a ella —me advirtió. Quedé de piedra.

—¿Qué? —jadeé. La rabia comenzó a aflorar en mi pecho, pero sabía que no podía enfrentarme a él. Los asesores se mantuvieron en silencio—. Soy el príncipe, tengo que cumplir con lo que dictan los estatutos. Tengo que recibir a cada representante de los países que nos visitan, es lo que me enseñaste. Sé que el año pasado ella fue una seleccionada, pero elegí a Kriss, me casaré con ella. ¿Realmente le faltarás al respeto a los italianos prohibiéndome como futuro rey entablar relaciones con su país?

Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo. Aquellas últimas palabras conllevaban más que una simple idea política.

Mi padre entrecerró los ojos.

—Majestad, tengo al rey italiano en la línea dos —informó un asesor entregándole el auricular del teléfono. Papá puso el altavoz.

Por supuesto evadió cada palabra que le dije, pero por su expresión sabía que algo habría logrado convencerlo.

—Marco Antonio —saludó con calma. Su voz se transformó completamente de enajenada a firme y amable.

— _Clarkson_ —la voz del rey italiano sonaba jocosa y alegre—. _¿Qué tal todo por Illea? ¿Ya llegó nuestra representante?_

Papá apretó los dientes

—Sí, y debo decir que estoy algo sorprendido —dijo aguantando la rabia. Podía sentir el fuego que emanaba de él—. ¿Así que, te llevas a uno de mis súbditos y lo conviertes en embajador de tu país?

Sarcasmo.

Ay, no.

— _Lamento no habértelo informado y que nos hayamos llevado a Lady America sin tu permiso. Pero era la persona que necesitábamos como representante y temía que si te lo solicitaba no ibas a dejar que viniera por ser tan joven_ —explicó. No parecía intimidado por la actitud de mi padre. Más bien, se escuchaba divertido—. _Como sabes, mi hijo Philippo, así como el tuyo, se está preparando para recibir la corona en dos años, y mis hijas son representantes del Tratado de los Alpes. Nos hacía falta una cara nueva y joven para poder entablar relaciones con ustedes. Me pareció fantástica la actitud de America en la Selección. Es lo que nos representa dignamente. Disculpa por haberla sacado de Illea sin tu permiso. Pero no hay nadie mejor que ella. Te lo aseguro. Fue la primera de su clase en la Universidad de Montecarlo. Estudió codo a codo con Philippo._

Apreté los puños al escuchar su nombre. Se suponía que entre ellos no había ocurrido nada. Pero eso no explicaba las cientos de portadas que tuvieron juntos.

Mi padre apretó los ojos cerrándolos con fuerza.

—No es que no confíe en tu criterio Marco Antonio, pero, Lady America es una jovencita…

— _Yo fui rey a los diecinueve años Clarkson, y si mal no recuerdo tú también ascendiste al trono muy joven_ —reparó con calma—. _Lady America no es una niña pequeña y créeme cuando te digo que es la mejor representante que habríamos podido elegir._

Los ojos de papá se abrieron de golpe. ¿Cómo explicarle a Marco Antonio que no quería a America cerca porque el país iba a comenzar a imitarla? Por supuesto, los italianos sabían eso. De lo contrario no la habrían considerado como embajadora. Pero amitirlo en voz alta significaba confesar lo maquiavélico que era, y eso lo podía dejar en una posición retorcida con los italianos.

Era la trampa perfecta. Y mi padre había caído.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedará? —quiso saber. Apreté los puños y los dientes.

— _Lo que sea necesario para ajustar todas nuestras alianzas_ —contesto Marco Antonio. Sonreí disimuladamente. Papá me miró y entrecerró sus ojos. Cambié la mueca de inmediato.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó. Lo miré con cuidado. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿La devolvería a Italia?

— _Luego dependerá de nuestras necesidades y las tuyas. Entonces veremos sí se establece en Illea con una embajada o si regresa a Italia_ —explicó el rey con calma. Suspiré levemente aliviado.  
Esperaba que se quedara, pero por supuesto, no como embajadora.  
 _Como princesa estaría perfecto._

Volví a sonreír y tuve que aclarar mi garganta cuando Aspen me descubrió.

Papá resopló.

—Ya veo… —masculló. Sacudió la cabeza y apaciguó su rabia—. ¿Supongo que eso quiere decir que no vendrás a Illea a visitarnos entonces?

El rey se mantuvo en silencio un instante.

— _Oh, sí, sobre eso…—_ carraspeó—. _Philippo irá en mi lugar. Será una buena instancia para que cumpla el papel que tendrá que ejercer en un par de años_.

Mi padre agachó el mentón levemente. Marco Antonio estaba jugando con él y eso lo irritaba. Odiaba verse en aquella posición. Illea necesitaba demasiado a Italia para poder seguir desarrollándose y eso significaba ceder a todos los caprichos de la monarquía italiana, como por ejemplo, aceptar a America de vuelta entre nosotros y que el príncipe viniera en representación de su padre. Lo que me recordó nuevamente las portadas de las revistas.

Apreté los puños.  
El italiano vendría a Illea… Y tal vez ella lo estaría esperando.

—Entiendo… Entonces lo recibiremos como si fuera el rey —dijo mi padre, parco.

— _Muchas gracias_ —agradeció Marco Antonio—. _Si me disculpas tengo que colgar, hay demasiado que hacer por estos lados._

—Al parecer por aquí también —masculló.

— _Hasta luego Clarkson_.

—Marco Antonio —se despidió.

Cuando la llamada se cortó papá apoyó las manos sobre la mesa. Se quedó en silencio un instante. Su respiración se asemejaba a la de un toro apunto de embestir.  
Todos nos quedamos en silencio, con Aspen nos miramos, alzó una ceja y yo levanté un hombro.

—Retírense todos y preparen la recepción para esta noche —ordenó. Me miró, percibí su ira, como si quisiera culparme por lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Hay que tratar bien a la… embajadora —se dirigió a Aspen—. Mayor, ordene a los soldados de civil que se preparen para esta noche, necesitaremos… infiltrados entre los invitados.

Aspen asintió, pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca o que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera decir algo, mi padre se retiró azotando la puerta.

Nos miramos nuevamente y ya sin los ojos acusadores de papá sobre mí, sonreí.  
La noche sería interesante.

…

Micah, el coordinador de eventos se esmeró como nunca en la decoración del salón. Telas verdes y rojas pendían del techo formando olas de colores. Las lámparas de lágrimas parecían estrellas colgando del techo.  
La mesa de postres era tan abundante que reí de imaginar a America cuando la viera. Aunque luego recordé que después de haber vivido en Montecarlo probablemente había comido dulces más deliciosos que en Illea.  
Eso era algo que debía averiguar. ¿Qué había sucedido en Mónaco? Especialmente con Philippo.  
Aunque Marlee me contaba todo, había cosas que necesitaba comprender. La pregunta era cómo averiguarlo sin tener que ir directamente por las respuestas.

Descubrí a Aspen vestido con su uniforme rojo del brazo de Lucy. Les sonreí alzando mi copa, ellos devolvieron el gesto. Kriss estaba enganchada de mi brazo.  
En realidad, no podía hacer nada mejor que beber en esos instantes. Los nervios me estaban haciendo pedazos el estómago.  
Solo por ser esa noche tuve que volver a mis trajes habituales de gala. Lo que implicaba la formalidad de un smoking negro con corbatín y los zapatos bien lustrados.  
Cuando fui a buscar a Kriss a su habitación descubrí que sus doncellas trabajaban arduamente en algún vestido. Tuve que esperar alrededor de media hora para que estuviera lista.  
Sabía que se sentía amenazada, tenía miedo que America estuviera de regreso. Y no podía culparla. También era culpa mía que se sintiera de esa forma. Después de todo, nada había ocurrido entre nosotros durante casi diez meses, y ciertamente no iba a comenzar en aquel momento a ser romántico.  
Kriss se había esmerado. El vestido era de un tono azul intenso, largo, vaporoso, cuyo corsé se ajustaba a su cintura. Llevaba mangas transparentes de tul y un moño montado sobre la cabeza. Parecía realmente una princesa. Me sentí terrible cuando descubrí que se había colocado las joyas que le había regalado para el día de las Sentencias.  
Una forma de recordarle a America que era mi prometida.

Mi padre se paseaba por el salón saludando a los invitados. Recordé que America odiaba ser observada, no podía imaginar cómo lo llevaría cuando todos los ojos estuvieran puestos sobre ella. Mamá se acercó.

—Micah se lució esta vez ¿no? —dijo risueña. Como siempre estaba espectacular. Nadie en el mundo podía opacar a mi madre. Parecía salida de una de esas historias de Dioses miológicos, con el vestido amarrado a un hombro con un prendedor de diamantes y un cinto grueso a la altura de la cintura. Lo más impresionante era la cola de al menos metro y medio. Se había peinado similar a Kriss, solo que había dejado algunos mechones caer por los costados.

Asentí a su pregunta.

—Está todo muy bonito —contestó Kriss mirando las lámparas de cristal.

Sentí movimiento tras de mí. Me volteé y vi a Valiant vestido de etiqueta observando cautelosamente alrededor. Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, se lo respondí sutilmente y se mezcló entre la multitud.  
Lo traté de seguir con la mirada. Se encontró con otro soldado infiltrado, intercambiaron unas palabras y luego fue hasta Aspen, seguramente reportándole si había visto algo extraño.  
Yo solía ser una persona modesta, pero debía admitir que mi idea de los soldados camuflados había sido brillante.

Nadie sospecharía que al menos el cuarenta por ciento de la gente agrupada en ese sector iba armada y lista para atacar si alguien osaba hacerle daño a algún invitado.

De repente vi un traje brillante y una sonrisa familiar acercarse hasta mí. Gavril me hizo una reverencia y luego besó la mano de mi madre y la de Kriss.

—Majestad, altezas —saludó sonriente—. Lady America está llegando. Avisaré a Micah que prepare la entrada.

Alcé una ceja. Aquello podía ser divertido, o un desastre. A America no le iba a gustar nada ser enfocada.

—Por supuesto Gavril, haz lo que creas mejor —le dije.

Gavril me guiñó un ojo, le hizo una reverencia a mi madre y se alejó de nosotros.

Kriss se removió a mi lado y me tomó la mano. Estaba sudando.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté. Asintió, pero sus labios estaban apretados. Se alisó las arrugas invisibles de su vestido y alzó el mentón imitando a mi madre.  
Miré hacia el cielo. ¿En qué momento la dulce chica por la que había sentido algo en la competencia había pasado a ser la sombra de mi madre? ¿Dónde estaba la autentica Kriss?

Un fotógrafo pasó por nuestro lado. Nos dejamos tomar una fotografía y luego comenzó la música de la orquesta.

Vi que Gavril se subía a la tarima que estaba dispuesta para los músicos. Tomó un micrófono y anunció:

—Damas y Caballeros, por favor démosle la bienvenida de regreso a nuestro humilde país a Lady America Singer, la primera embajadora italiana.

Erguí la espalda más de lo necesario. Kriss se pegó a mi brazo sujetándome la mano con demasiada fuerza. Mamá se colocó a mi lado y sonrió radiante, pero luego hizo algo poco habitual en ella: abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—Oh, por Dios…—jadeó.

Me enfoqué en la entrada del salón y el alma se me fue a los pies. Se me secó la boca y el corazón se me contrajo hasta que me dolió el pecho. Tuve que apretar la boca para que no liberar un suspiro.  
Estaba….era…  
Deslumbrante, hermosa, cautivadora… ¡todas esas malditas palabras no servían para describir lo que estaba viendo!

—¡Es un Dior! —exclamó mamá. Me giré y la miré.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El vestido —explicó anonadada—. Los italianos deben haberle prestado las piezas que estaban en el museo.

—¿Qué museo? —pregunté exaltado. Mamá agitó la mano.

—Da igual… —dijo deslumbrada. Kriss a mi lado volvía a tener aquella mirada abatida en su rostro.

America nuevamente la había opacado.

Vi como muchos hombres se acercaban hasta ella. Intenté distinguir a los soldados pero no había ninguno. Todos eran invitados formales. Reconocí algunos alcaldes con sus hijos, al presidente del banco y a un tipo joven que era líder de una empresa de comunicaciones muy nueva en Illea.  
Todos eran doses, por supuesto.  
Observé y estudié los movimientos de America, se mantenía elegante, con la espalda recta y el mentón alzado sutilmente. Igual que una reina.  
Su sonrisa era sutil y sus movimientos volátiles, como si estuviera flotando.

Suspiré.

—Deberías ir a saludarla —susurró mi madre. Me congelé. La contemplé de lejos viendo como uno de los hijos del alcalde de Paloma le conversaba insistentemente sin soltarle la mano.  
Fue una sorpresa cuando mi padre se acercó hasta ella y le ofreció el brazo. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y una reverencia elegante. Comencé a entrar en pánico.  
Vi cómo la guiaba hasta el centro del salón abriéndose paso entre la gente que se hacía a un lado. Cuando se vieron rodeados la música comenzó a sonar, algo con violines, y empezó a bailar con ella con una sonrisa afable en su rostro.  
Por supuesto él no podía decir nada, ninguna palabra amenazante podía salir de sus labios.  
Mamá me golpeó con el codo. La miré de costado y con la barbilla apuntó hacia la pista de baile.

Sabía qué era lo que quería. Sin embargo, no podía ponerme a bailar con America de la nada. Primero necesitaba algo de tiempo. No quería parecer ansioso.  
La contemplé bailar junto a mi padre y un cosquilleo me recorrió las piernas. Recordé el vestido rojo que había usado para intentar seducirme. En aquella ocasión se veía preciosa, pero haber forzado la situación lo volvió todo más divertido.  
Sin embargo esta vez era diferente. No había intención de seducción, por el contrario. Se notaba que lo que quería era deslumbrar y dejar con la boca cerrada a todos quienes hubieran pensado mal de ella en algún momento.  
Mis ojos se fueron al escote de su espalda donde colgaba una cadena con una piedra roja. Tragué saliva y exhalé aire por la boca, imaginando cómo se sentiría su piel, qué se sentiría si…si…  
Dios, aquel deseo desesperado de… de…

Nuevamente sentí movimiento tras de mí. Sacudí la cabeza y la espalda para evadir el calor que me había embargado y me volteé. Valiant miraba a los invitados. Se había apoyado contra la pared con una mano en el bolsillo y con una copa de vino en la otra.  
Sus ojos se movían de manera imperceptible por todo el salón, como si buscara algo sospechoso.  
Algo que había aprendido de los soldados era que su entrenamiento implicaba tener todos los sentidos puestos en mil lugares a la vez. Valiant podía parecer distendido, así como Aspen, que bailaba con Lucy. Pero sabía que la atención de ambos estaba colocada en las conversaciones, en los movimientos y en las personas que entraban y salían del salón.

—Ya vengo —le dije a Kriss. Ella asintió soltando mi mano lentamente. Me alejé un poco de los invitados y caminé hasta Valiant, colocándome a su lado—. ¿Nada sospechoso?

Era mejor si me distraía con otra cosa. De repente el aire escaseó horriblemente. Necesitaba con urgencia quitarme la chaqueta.

—Nada por ahora —contestó siguiendo el movimiento de un grupo de invitados que reían en un rincón. Asentí.

Valiant llevaba algunos años en el palacio, pero mi padre lo había designado como guardia de mi vigilancia personal poco antes que llegaran las seleccionadas. Sin embargo, jamás me había dado tiempo de conocer a cada uno de los soldados ni de aprender sus nombres.  
Fue cuando conocí a America y descubrí que trataba a sus criadas como amigas que me sentí terrible por no ser así con la gente que me protegía y daba su vida por mí. Así que me esmeré por conocerlos mejor.  
Con algo de suerte, tanto Valiant, como Aspen, Roger, Avery y Carter, se transformaron en grandes amigos el último año. No fue trabajo pedirles a dos de ellos que por favor cuidaran de America y dejaran de trabajar para mí. Aunque más bien fue una petición indirecta al solicitarles que debían proteger al embajador italiano.  
Como le había prometido a Marlee, se suponía que yo era el único que no sabía que America era la embajadora que enviarían los italianos, sin embargo, todos los demás lo sabían igualmente, y eso incluía a Roger y a Valiant.  
Era frustrante ser parte de un secreto y no poder compartirlo.  
Me removí incómodo. Valiant bebió de su copa.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó. Sus ojos cambiaron de objetivo hacia uno de los alcaldes que se encaminaba con su esposa hacia uno de los balcones.

—¿Lo parece? —gruñí. Seguí el ritmo de mi padre y America en la pista. Quedé sorprendido por un segundo. No había notado su forma de bailar. Se suponía que ella no sabía, y de hecho, mis pies sufrieron en el baile de Halloween del año anterior. Pero en esos instantes se movía como si el suelo no existiera a sus pies. Con elegancia, estirando el cuello y moviendo los brazos en perfecta sincronía. Girando sin tropezar.

Suspiré otra vez. Algo instintivo y feroz comenzó a gruñir desde muy adentro de mi estómago.

—Con todo respeto…—murmuró Valiant mirando a la pista—: Tengo que admitir que America se superó a sí misma.

Asentí.

—Lo sé —admití embelesado. Luego bajé la voz, preocupado—. Mi madre quiere que baile con ella, pero no quiero parecer ansioso —expliqué. Imaginar mis manos en su espalda me estaba costando factura y ni siquiera había hablado con ella aún—. Necesito que se vea casual.

Asintió. Sus ojos volvieron a moverse hacia otro rincón del salón.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer?

Fruncí el ceño mirando a America bailar. Luego recordé algo.

—¡Valiant!—dije de repente. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Él achicó los ojos sin quitar la vista de sus objetivos de vigilancia. Sabía que me estaba escuchando—. ¿Tú no eras bailarín?

Por primera vez en ese rato se volteó a mirarme con incredulidad.

—¿Eh?… ¿A qué viene eso?

—¿Lo eras o no? —reí.

—Algo así… actor, en realidad. Pero bailaba si el trabajo lo exigía—contestó incrédulo—. ¿Por qué…?

Sonreí.

—¿Tienes conocimientos sobre bailes de salón?

Frunció el ceño.

—Sí, sí los tengo.

Amplié la sonrisa y miré una vez más a la pista. America acababa de dar un giro elegante que batió el ruedo del vestido a sus pies. Suspiré.

—Perfecto. Sácala a bailar —le pedí. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó con voz baja.

—Sácala a bailar —repetí—. Como eres su guardia personal creerán que la estás protegiendo. Después de ti, la saco yo y no se verá tan extraño. Así podré bailar con Kriss al menos una vez antes de acercarme a ella.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Pero…yo?, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Aspen? —preguntó incómodo.

—Aspen está demasiado ocupado comiéndose con la mirada a su esposa —observé risueño. Y en efecto, la parejita bailaba ajenos al mundo que había alrededor. Sin embargo, sabía que Aspen a pesar de estar en su burbuja personal, estaba alerta a todo lo que sucedía en el salón.

Valiant frunció la nariz.

—¿Qué ganas si la saco a bailar? —preguntó. Lo sentí sutilmente turbado.

—Respuestas —sonreí bebiendo de mi copa de vino.

—No estoy entendiendo.

—Necesito que hagas algo —murmuré viendo como America giraba entre los brazos de mi padre. Podía percibir la tensión en sus músculos. Tenía miedo de estar tan cerca de él.

Fruncí el ceño. Sin quererlo imagine las veces que ella habría bailado con el italiano. ¿Qué tan cómoda y libre se habrá sentido en sus brazos?  
Apreté la mano contra el pie de la copa.  
Valiant no pareció muy convencido con mi propuesta. Resopló, contrariado.

—¿Qué más tengo que hacer además de bailar con ella? —preguntó con tono lánguido.

—Necesito que te la lleves y le hagas algunas preguntas…— dije decidido, pensando bien en mi plan. Casi se le cayó la copa de las manos—. Aléjala de estos buitres —agregué mirando a los invitados que no le quitaban los ojos de encima, especialmente al escote de su espalda—. Finge que la estás protegiendo de los fotógrafos. No sé, eres soldado, encontrarás una buena excusa.

—¿Y qué gano con eso? No puedo alejarme del salón. Si tu padre me ve fuera de mi circuito de trabajo podría tener problemas y quitarme el permiso de infiltrado.

Reí y pensé en una buena oferta.

—Una semana libre de obligaciones, amigo mío —le propuse sonriente poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Era más de lo que ganaba cuando apostaban turnos en las cartas.

Preció pensarlo. Achicó los ojos un segundo y luego dejó escapar una risa agachando la cabeza.

—¿Una semana dices…? ¿Es en serio?—Murmuró pensativo, no obstante noté su tono entusiasta. Asentí moviendo la cabeza, riendo—. Diablos… No puedo negarme a eso —aceptó.

—Yo me encargaré que no te metas en problemas con el rey por mi culpa —dije mirando a la pista. La canción acababa de terminar y todos aplaudían hacia America y mi padre, que se hacían una reverencia mutua.

Valiant respiró hondo. Miró una vez más a la pista y luego se bebió todo el vino que quedaba en la copa de un solo trago. Cuadró los hombros y me guiñó un ojo

— Si lo pones así… muy bien —dejó la copa sobre una mesa y juntó las manos—. Vamos por la embajadora entonces. ¿Qué quieres que le pregunte?

Sonreí de costado. Crucé los dedos, esperando que resultara.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

…

 **NOTAS**

¿Les gustó la reacción de Maxon al ver a America?

La verdad es que aquella pequeña escena con Marlee era necesaria, era importante que Maxon supiera toda la verdad sobre la embajadora. Más adelante sabrán por qué.

Toda la cuestión política entre el rey Clarkson e Italia también tendrá su espacio en esta historia, ya que el tema de las castas es algo que se explotará muchísimo, especialmente a partir del **próximo capítulo.  
**  
¿Recuerdan que les dije que alguien metería la pata? Bueno, Maxon tal vez lo hizo y no sabe hasta dónde.  
A veces un _favor puede costar caro_ …

Claro que nadie se espera las consecuencias de aquel plan.  
No diré más en cuanto a eso.

Poco a poco van a ir apareciendo todos los personajes. Ahora que America está en Illea las cosas van a entrar al tema principal de la historia.

Y, hay un nuevo personaje que he mencionado a partir de los últimos capítulos. Ya saben que Philippo era uno, Valiant era otro, la otra es Meridia, y hay un hombre cuyo nombre he colocado varias veces. Maxon lo mencionó también.  
Ese personaje también tendrá una participación muy importante a partir de más adelante.

En el siguiente se introducirá al personaje de Valiant un poco más a fondo, es un capítulo que me costó mucho escribir, básicamente por algo que atañe al personaje mismo.  
Y también habrá una escena Maxerica que quise mucho escribir.

Todo lo que creí y pensé cuando leí los libros, todas las teorías que formulé y nunca tuvieron respuestas para mí, se verán reflejadas a partir de ahora.

Espero que les guste. Porque en estos momentos, la historia sale de la introducción y se mete de lleno al argumento.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!  
¡Gracias por seguir aquí!  
¡Gracias por apoyarme hasta el final!

¡Nos leemos!

Kate.-


	12. Capítulo 11

Antes de explicar lo que leerán en este capítulo quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos y cada uno de ustedes.  
Tengo una lista de nombres y en Facebook intento responderles uno a uno, pero me es difícil, ¡son demasiados!  
Y si dejo los nombres aquí temo olvidar a otros. Así que para no sonar favoritista no pondré nada jajaja  
Pero sí quiero agradecerles como siempre a los chicos de las siguientes páginas de Facebook _"_ **La Selección – Kiera Cass México** ", " **Saga La Selección – Kiera Cass Mexico** " " **Estúpidos y sensuales personajes de libros** " y " **La Selección Pánama – Saga** ".  
Adoraría que hubiera una página de fans en Chile, pero parece que no hay

Yendo al punto:  
En este capítulo verán algo **relacionado con las Castas** que es un tema que quiero explotar en esta historia. Aquí America comprenderá —o más bien descubrirá—, la importancia de haber sido elegida embajadora.  
También conocerán a un personaje que será importante, Valiant, pero no lo liguen tanto al tema romántico. En realidad, su papel juega un rol más significativo dentro del argumento y está mucho más involucrado con las aspiraciones políticas de Maxon para cuando sea rey.  
Por ahora quédense tranquilos que el romance se lo siguen **llevando los protagonistas** jajaja  
Ahora los dejo para que lean.  
¡Muchas gracias a todos!

…

 **XI**

Odiaba que me miraran. Pero tenía que seguir con mi papel.  
Saludé a todos los hombres que se acercaron. Uno tenía un horrible aroma, como si se hubiera bañado en perfume en lugar de darse un baño.  
Recordé las clases de comportamiento. Cómo sonreír, cómo moverme, cómo hablar. No sabía si Maxon me estaba observando, pero por ningún motivo me iba a voltear para comprobarlo.

Un sujeto bajito se acercó hasta mí. Tenía una expresión simpática. Se presentó como el hijo de Parner Meyers, el hijo del alcalde de Paloma, Uris.  
Tomó mi mano, la besó con caballerosidad, pero no la soltó. Comencé a incomodarme cuando sus ojos de ratón descendieron sin descaro hasta mis pechos que resaltaban un poco más por el corte del vestido. Tuve que cruzar el otro brazo por encima para imponer un escudo.  
No había forma de sacármelo de encima sin ponerme violenta, así que aguanté. Hasta que finalmente la persona menos esperada vino a mi rescate.

El rey se presentó ante mí con su espectacular traje de gala repleto de medallas en la pechera.

—Caballeros —saludó al grupo que me rodeaba. Uris soltó mi mano de inmediato y disimuladamente me la sequé con el vestido. La tenía sudada.

Jamás creí que me sentiría tan aliviada de ver a Clarkson en mi vida.

—Mi lady —saludó con una reverencia elegante. Sonreí. Podía ser odioso y malvado, pero era guapo. Tanto como Maxon.  
Debía admitir muy a mi pesar que el rey se veía realmente impresionante esa noche, al punto que me habría sonrojado de no ser porque aquella sonrisa fraternal hacia mí era falsa.

—Majestad —dije con toda la dulzura y elegancia que pude fingir. El rey me ofreció su brazo. Sonreí apretando los dientes. Intenté tragar saliva, pero me costó horrores.

—¿Aceptaría este primer baile? —me preguntó. Escuché la acides en su voz, como una serpiente siseando. Sus ojos se entornaron bajo sus cejas, estaban cargados de hielo.  
Moví la cabeza con suavidad y me aferré a su brazo con miedo.

Podía confiar en que no me diría nada ya que todos los ojos estaban sobre nosotros. No se arriesgaría a hacerme daño públicamente, _esperaba_.  
Si me tocaba un solo pelo la misma corona italiana exigiría represalias. Pero eso no quitaba el miedo que comencé a sentir cuando percibí la tensión en su brazo.  
Me guió hasta la pista con elegancia y yo seguí su ritmo. Recordé mi baile con el rey Marco Antonio y noté leguas de diferencia. Partiendo porque el agarre de Clarkson era duro y frío. Su mano a mi espalda hacia presión casi como si quisiera imponer alguna fuerza, y la que sostenía la mía apretó mis dedos como si quisiera estrangularlos. Impedí con todas mis fuerzas no hacer una mueca de dolor.  
Tal vez su rostro y su voz no dijeran nada. Pero su expresión corporal lo decía todo.

No estaba feliz de tenerme ahí. Odiaba tenerme ahí. Y estaba segura que, de haber estados solos, me habría hecho daño.

Respiré hondo y me di fuerza mental. Maxon estaba mirando desde algún lugar, o al menos quería creer que estaba mirando.  
Sin amedrentarme le iba a demostrar al rey que casi un año con los italianos me había transformado en lo que él siempre quiso que fuera. La música de los violines llenó el salón y comencé a moverme con toda la elegancia que pude colocar al baile. Estiré los brazos hasta que me dolieron y giré hasta marearme, pero l menos cada movimiento había salido perfecto.

El cuello lo tenía tan rígido que temía que al otro día no pudiera moverlo. Pero era parte del espectáculo.

El baile se hizo eterno, pero por suerte a nuestro alrededor se sumaron algunas otras parejas, entre ellos Aspen y Lucy, con quienes me sentí más resguardada y me relajé un poco más.  
Cuando finalmente acabó nos separamos con una reverencia. Jamás había sentido tanto alivio. Los dedos de la mano me dolían y se habían puesto levemente blancos. El rey aplaudió hacia mí y yo sonreí agradecida fingiéndome avergonzada. Le devolví el aplauso siguiendo su mismo juego.  
Durante el baile noté su mandíbula tensa y sus labios apretados.  
En algún momento me sentí tan intimidada y aterrorizada que realmente creí que me diría algo. Pero sus amenazas no se vieron representadas en palabras, sino que en acciones.  
El hombre había tratado de subyugarme con la fuerza de su agarre. Recordándome quién era él y quién había sido yo.  
Sin volverme a mirar se alejó hacia la reina con paso rápido. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y le vi retorcer los dedos, como si hubiese aguantado las ganas de hacer algo con ellos. Un escalofrío me recorrió.  
¿Cuánto odio sentía ese hombre por mí?  
Repentinamente me descubrí sola en medio de la pista. Me sentí levemente intimidada por la gente que me observaba.  
Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía de repente me descubrí buscando a Maxon, tal vez como una forma de no sentirme tan sola, o tal vez para ver su reacción. Pero no lo veía por ningún lado.  
Casi ilusamente esperaba que fuera de los primeros en sacarme a bailar. Miré hacia todos lados disimuladamente, intentando encontrarlo, cuando una voz me llamó.

—Lady America.

Me giré y sonreí apretando los labios. Hice una inclinación de cabeza.

—Oh… Hola —saludé un poco más aliviada de ver un rostro al menos conocido.

Se acerco hasta mí mirando hacia los lados, como si buscara a alguien.

—Tal vez sea poco habitual, pero por orden real debe mantenerse resguardada —dijo. Lo noté un poco incómodo, no habría sabido describirlo. Como si le aburriera decir aquellas líneas—. ¿No le molestaría bailar conmigo? No podemos permitir que sea cualquiera.

Alcé una ceja. Comprendí que tal vez era parte de su deber invitarme a bailar y no estaba muy contento con realizarlo.

—Vaya, si es una orden real debe ser importante que la cumpla —rodé los ojos y luego sonreí para que no se sintiera presionado—. Pero tengo una condición— frunció el ceño—. Si junto con Roger van a estar protegiendo mi sombra todo el tiempo creo que deberían dejar de tratarme con formalidad, ¿no te parece? No me gusta que me vean como una Lady—sonreí. Miró hacia todos lados con temor, como si fuera a ser juzgado por eso.

—Eh… No sé nos permite hacer eso, menos si son visitas protocolares—murmuró entre incómodo y sorprendido.

—Siendo así, entonces te lo ordeno —Sonreí cruzándome de brazos. Recordé lo mucho que me había costado convencer a mis doncellas que me llamaran por mi nombre cuando era Seleccionada. Al parecer con los soldados sucedía lo mismo.

—No quiero tener problemas… pero si es una orden… —noté un amago de risa. Se llevó un puño a la boca y se aclaró la garganta. Respiró hondo—. Entonces…—Me miró sonriente finalmente, más relajado—… ¿Bailarías conmigo? —preguntó muy bajito. Hizo una reverencia hacia delante y estiró el brazo.

—No hay problema —contesté sonriendo.

Le tomé la mano y en un movimiento que no percibí me hizo girar sobre mi misma al tiempo que el ritmo de la banda comenzaba a tocar.

El giro me dejó justo frente a él, era bastante más alto que yo, pero menos que Maxon y Aspen.  
De inmediato comenzó a moverse con rapidez. A diferencia del baile con el rey éste era mucho más divertido.

Comencé a reír cuando me desplazó por la pista, estirando un brazo para hacerme girar y luego soltarme.  
Justo cuando dejaba de dar vueltas me volvía a agarrar de la mano jalándome hacia él. Como si se adelantara a mis movimientos.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? —exclamé.

—El trabajo de la casta deja muchas cosas que no se olvidan—contestó algo más animado.

La canción no fue muy larga. Para cuando terminamos de bailar muchos aplaudieron. Miré de reojo a la audiencia y descubrí finalmente a Kriss que sonreía y se unía al público con los aplausos. Moví la cabeza a modo de saludo y le guiñé un ojo amigablemente.  
No sabía por qué había hecho eso. Tal vez para que creyera que no estaba en plan de guerra y que si bien ella estaba comprometida con Maxon yo no estaba dispuesta a pelear.

 _Al menos eso quería creer_.  
Hice una reverencia sutil al público que estaba aplaudiendo y entonces mis ojos finalmente encontraron a Maxon, justo a un lado de Aspen y a pocos metros de mí. Bajé la barbilla y alcé la mirada a modo de saludo. Tuve que aguantar la corriente eléctrica que se desplazó por todo mi cuerpo. Sabía que sería mala idea encontrarlo porque mis muros se verían destruidos… y me había costado mantenerlos en pie.  
No me equivocaba.  
Con solo una mirada sentí que todo volvía a ser como antes. La tentación de jalarme la oreja era demasiado fuerte. Me llamó la atención especialmente cómo me sonreía y su entusiasmo al aplaudir, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna cosa.  
Sostuvimos nuestras miradas unos segundos hasta que la reina se le acercó y le dijo algo. La conexión se rompió y súbitamente el mundo volvió a murmurar a mí alrededor.

—¿Desea beber algo? —me preguntó Valiant sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Pero justo en ese instante noté por el rabillo del ojo que Uris, el hijo del alcalde, se acercaba rápidamente.

—Eh…tal vez más tarde—di un paso atrás, pensando con rapidez—. ¿Tu misión es protegerme, cierto? —pregunté.

Me miró alarmado y buscó por todos lados, casi como si fuera a aparecer un rebelde en cualquier momento.

—Sí, ¿por…?

Me situé tras su espalda y miré hacia Uris con asco.

—Aléjame de ese sujeto —le pedí antes que el hijo del alcalde llegara hasta mí. No quería imaginar sus manos sudadas en mi espalda.

Valiant frunció el ceño mirándome primero a mí y después al chico con cara de ratón, entonces llevó sus ojos hacia el techo como riéndose de mi ridiculez.

—Claro —rió.

Me hizo una seña con la cabeza y lo seguí por entre la gente. Lo vi mirar hacia atrás varias veces, como si vigilara que Uris no nos estuviera siguiendo.  
Finalmente llegamos ante las puertas de un balcón abierto. Las cortinas estaban sujetadas a cada costado. Había personas que estaban fumando o bebiendo en pequeñas mesas que habían dispuesto alrededor. Algunos me miraron y me hicieron una reverencia. Valiant se detuvo y miró hacia todos lados. Parecía nervioso, como si realmente nos fueran a atacar en cualquier momento.  
Lo noté palpar los costados de su chaqueta donde probablemente escondía las armas, asegurándose de que estaban ahí realmente.

Entonces me indicó con el brazo una escalera que había por el costado derecho del balcón.

—Por ahí.

Miré hacia todos lados y agradecí que Angeles fuera tan cálido en todas las épocas. De lo contrario me habría congelado estando en el jardín.  
Bajé un par de escalones y miré hacia atrás. Valiant tenía los ojos puestos en el salón. ¿A quién buscaba? ¿O tal vez estaba cerciorándose que nadie me seguía?

Hizo un movimiento imperceptible con su cabeza, como si estuviera llamando la atención de alguien, ¿de otro soldado, tal vez?, y luego de un rato vino tras de mí.

Llegué hasta el jardín y se apostó a mi lado. Miró hacia arriba una vez más y luego me indicó el camino con un movimiento de su brazo.

Justo debajo del balcón había una banqueta. Ese sector del palacio estaba hacia el otro lado de los jardines dónde comúnmente se organizaban los almuerzos. Había al menos cuatro balcones sobre nuestras cabezas y cada uno era sostenido por un grupo de pilares abrazados por enredaderas.  
Nos sentamos y contemplé el jardín. Más allá de donde llegaba la vista logré vislumbrar una laguna artificial y un puente pequeño que la cruzaba.  
¿Por qué nunca había ido a ese lugar?  
 _Tal vez porque mi banca favorita estaba del otro lado_.  
Me sonrojé solo de pensarlo.

El palacio tenía tantos lugares que nunca había visitado que esperaba poder conocer todos sus rincones viviendo en él como embajadora; especialmente si cuando había sido Seleccionada no tenía permiso de hacerlo debido a las restricciones de comportamiento.

—¿Y... por qué está huyendo del hijo del alcalde? —preguntó Valiant. Parecía preocupado de estar ahí, miraba hacia arriba como si esperara que cayera algo del cielo.

—No me gusta que me miren como él lo estaba haciendo —temblé con un escalofrío.

—Es peligroso estar mucho rato en los jardines —advirtió—. Deberíamos volver pronto.

Asentí.

—Solo un momento —respiré el aroma floral del jardín. ¡Dios, cómo había extrañado eso!

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, mucho mejor —dije aliviada. Aferré las manos al borde de la banqueta de piedra. Noté que aún le costaba tratarme de manera informal.

Súbitamente recordé mi salida de Illea. Especialmente cuando me presenté ante los guardias que vigilaban el avión a Roma. Sacudí la cabeza con rapidez.

—¡Tú! —exclamé. Valiant dio un salto.

—¿Qué? —gritó asustado. Se llevó una mano al interior de la chaqueta listo para sacar el arma.

—¡Tú salvaste mi vida! —dije emocionada. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué cosa? —su mano se detuvo a mitad de camino antes de encontrar el revólver.

—Tú me salvaste —repetí agitada—. Puede parecer muy tonto ahora y tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero… —Lo miré agradecida—. De no haber sido por ti, ahora podría estar muerta. Y mi familia también.

Movió la cabeza.

—Temo que no estoy entendiendo.

Me llevé las manos a la boca.

—El día que me marché de Illea otro soldado que estaba contigo en Labrador estuvo a punto de descubrirme —le recordé—. Tú revisaste la carta que tenía de la realeza italiana y me dejaste pasar —moví los brazos en el aire—. De no haber sido por ti, tu compañero me habría descubierto. No tenía la firma del rey para salir. Si me hubiesen sorprendido podrían haberme denigrado a ser un ocho y haberme castigado con azotes.

Me miró fijamente y luego asintió despacio.

—Oh, eso… Claro que no lo he olvidado —susurró. Luego me miró, había algo en sus ojos que no pude descifrar. Parecía lejano—. Me alegro que todo haya salido bien.

—¿Bien? —repetí—. Valiant, puede sonar ridículo pero salvaste mi vida. Gracias a ti pude llegar a Italia —pensé bien en mi análisis y finalmente comprendí que el simple gesto de lo que había hecho valía muchísimo—. Tal vez no ves la magnitud de lo que hiciste. Pero con solo dejarme pasar, provocaste todo esto.

Abrí los brazos como si en ellos abracara todo lo que había ocurrido conmigo. A pesar de la oscuridad estaba segura que lo había incomodado. Se llevó una mano a la nuca.

— Vaya… ¿No hay de qué? —Dudó—. Nunca lo vi de ese modo. Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

Sonreí agradecida.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, lo que sea, por favor, no dudes en pedirlo.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No, no, no —dijo agitando la cabeza—. No es necesario. Estaba cumpliendo con mi deber y con lo que creí correcto.

Asentí. Aquella era la actitud noble de un soldado de casta menor, hacer lo correcto moralmente. Recordé que Aspen era igual.

—No me marcharé de Illea sin haberte devuelto la mano —prometí. Se giró hacia mí con curiosidad.

—¿Volverá a Italia? —de repente pareció sumamente interesado. Noté que miraba hacia los pilares tras de nosotros como si fueran lo más atractivo del lugar. Un ruido procedente de algún lado, como murmullos en la hierba, llamó mi atención. Pero cuando me volteé no había nada.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé —contesté. Tampoco le podía contar todo lo que planeaba hacer en mi estadía. Menos si él solía ser uno de los guardias de Maxon—. Depende de cómo salgan las cosas por aquí.

Asintió y frunció la nariz.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —Fruncí el ceño.

—Eso depende —lo miré de costado—. ¿Dejaras de tratarme con formalidad? No hay nadie vigilando ahora.

Frunció la nariz.

—Lo intentaré —volvió a sonar incómodo. Se pasó una mano por el cuello y torció la cabeza. Odiaba meter a las doncellas y soldados en aquellos aprietos, pero no toleraba que alguien que podía tener mi edad me tratara como yo si fuera más importante que uno de ellos.

—Entonces, puedes preguntar —sonreí.

Se rasco la barbilla y me miró fijamente. A la luz de las lámparas del jardín noté que sus ojos no eran tan oscuros como parecían.  
Pareció pensar lo que iba a decir, volvió a mirar tras de mí, hacia los pilares, respiró aire y luego soltó con rapidez:

—¿Es cierto que con el italiano…?... ¿Pasó algo? —Lo miré un segundo y luego estallé en una carcajada. Él comenzó a reír también— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Respiré hondo.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? —quise saber divertida.

—Curiosidad —dijo con una sonrisa graciosa. Apreté los labios.

Me quedé en silencio por un segundo, pensando en cuántas personas tendrían la misma curiosidad. Luego respondí.

—No, nada sucedió entre Philippo y yo —le contesté—. Es un chico estupendo, guapo, encantador…Demasiado encantador—suspiré cansada—. Podría haber funcionado si no fuera tan mujeriego. La verdad es que prefiero a un hombre que se la juegue más por mí, no que crea que me tiene en sus manos.

Asintió con calma y volvió a mirar tras de mi hombro.

—¿Pero se te declaró, no? —preguntó olvidándose finalmente de la formalidad, lo miré alzando una ceja, él levantó las manos—. ¡Es curiosidad! ¡Las revistas dicen muchas cosas!

—Jamás me habría imaginado que un soldado leía esas revistas—reí. Hizo un gesto avergonzado y balanceó la cabeza—. Se me declaró, sí, no una sino varias veces —confesé. Recordé los intentos fallidos de Philippo y comencé a reír—. Su plan era pretender que teníamos algo, así que posábamos ante los paparazis para que las chicas lo dejaran tranquilo —escuché un ruido de ramita rota tras de mí pero no le presté atención—. Más de una vez trató de darme un beso para " _hacerlo parecer más real_ " —dije moviendo los dedos—. Pero no pasó más que de unos abrazos y manos entrelazadas. Al final nos convertimos en buenos amigos —conté. Sentí la mirada de Valiant sobre mí mientras yo miraba el suelo—. Vendrá pronto ¿sabes? Será divertido.

Entrecerré los ojos recordando mi plan. Tenía que ponerlo en marcha cuanto antes.

—Vaya amigo que hiciste —dijo como si le causara gracia. Respiré hondo. De lejos se escuchaba el sonido de la laguna—. ¿Estás segura que él piensa igual?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Me da igual lo que crea —admití—. Yo no siento nada por él más que amistad —contesté—. Además, aunque lo intentáramos, sé que lo nuestro no duraría una semana.

Asintió con vehemencia como si esa respuesta fuera suficientemente satisfactoria.

Nos quedamos en silencio un segundo. Volví a sentir un ruido tras de mí. Me volteé pero no vi nada. Achiqué los ojos. Tal vez era una ardilla.

—¿Y qué me dices ti? —pregunté entonces. Valiant me miró con curiosidad.

—¿De mí?

—Recuerdo que eras un cinco. Así que eras artista, como yo —sonreí—. ¿A qué te dedicabas antes de ser soldado? ¿Bailabas?

Por su expresión parecía que la pregunta lo había agarrado por sorpresa. Se tardó un rato en responder. Como si analizara si podía o no hablar conmigo.

—Eh… no, era actor, en realidad —contestó. Sonreí.

—¿De verdad? ¿Dónde trabajabas?

Rió divertido, sin embargo su mirada estaba lejos, como si hubiera recordado algo.

—Te lo digo si prometes que no gritarás —contestó con una mueca extraña, parecía avergonzado—. Siempre que se lo cuento a alguien, grita.

Fruncí el ceño, un montón de ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero las descarté.

—No soy buena adivinando —reí.

Se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Yo…eh… Fui parte de Stardust ***** —contestó incómodo mirando hacia otro lado.

Abrí mi boca y le agarré el brazo casi enterrándole los dedos.

—¡¿Stardust?! —exclamé gritando muy agudo.

—¡Ay! ¡Sabía que gritarías! —quitó el brazo con dolor.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —exclamé avergonzada— Es que nunca creí que conocería a alguien que hubiera trabajado ahí.

Se encogió de hombros sobándose el lado donde lo había agarrado.

—Bueno… de ahí vengo —dijo con humildad.

Stardust era uno de los teatros más prestigiosos del país. Uno de los pocos que habían quedado en la antigua calle Broadway después de la guerra en Waverly *****.  
Era imposible ser parte del elenco y la lista de espera para postular era interminable. Por supuesto había que saber actuar, pero también cantar y bailar. Lo que transformaba a Valiant en uno de los pocos cinco mejor pagados. Aunque aquello no explicaba por qué lo había seguido siendo después de conseguir aquel trabajo.

—¿Y por qué eras un cinco si trabajaste en Stardust? —pregunté totalmente impresionada.

Su expresión varió en una mueca extraña.

—Es… complicado.

Me incliné hacia atrás, crucé una pierna y eché la cabeza hacia arriba.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —levanté un hombro—. No pretendo volver ahí arriba mientras Uris esté buscándome y el rey me vea como si estuviera buscando alguna razón para cortar mi cabeza.

Me miró de una forma extraña, pero quitó la vista rápidamente cuando lo descubrí.

—Veamos…—dijo luego de un rato en silencio. Estaba pensativo, con la vista hacia el horizonte—. Nunca pude ascender de casta porque solo los protagónicos que eran los famosos podían. Éramos veinte actores en escena y solo algunas veces fui reemplazo del protagonista —entrecerró los ojos—. Por norma del teatro la audiencia no podía saber que el reemplazante estaba en escena. Es mal visto que un cinco sea el protagonista. Así que jamás se enteraron que era yo el que actuaba cuando Robert no estaba.

—¿Robert? —entrecerré los ojos—. ¿Robert Gaminham?  
Recordé una de las fotografías que May tenía pegadas en las paredes de su habitación, Robert Gaminham era uno de los actores más famosos del momento. Ella amaba la voz de ese hombre.

Valiant asintió. Una sombra gris se posó en sus ojos.

—Él mismo —admitió, su tono se había tornado cansado—. Se transformó en un dos cuando le dieron el papel para interpretar al Fantasma de la Ópera —asentí. Sabía que era una historia muy antigua, pero nunca había visto la obra ni escuchado su música—. Yo estuve a punto de conseguirlo, pero el día de la audición final mí hermana se puso mal, así que…—se calló de repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había hablado de más.

—¿Tienes una hermana? —Pregunté curiosa, pero su expresión se había ensombrecido—. Disculpa, estoy siendo entrometida…

Apretó los labios, sus manos se aferraron a la banqueta y agachó la cabeza.

—No, está bien…—masculló. Miró al horizonte y apretó los labios—. No me gusta recordar mucho esa época…

Parecía molesto. Miró tras de mi hombro otra vez, como cerciorándose de que no había nadie.

—No tienes que decirme nada, disculpa por ser tan impertinente —dije incómoda. Negó con la cabeza.

—Descuida —suspiró—. Es solo que… no es una historia bonita.

Me mordí el labio, sin saber qué decir.

—Creo que todos los que pertenecemos a una casta inferior tenemos historias algo tristes.

Agitó la cabeza.

—Es cierto… —pareció abatido. Se quedó en silencio un instante, luego contestó—: Tengo una hermana, Maya. Ella… tiene doce años y… —suspiró con lástima—. Tiene… tiene una enfermedad terminal… —su tono angustiado me causó un escalofrío. Lo miré de costado. De repente no supe si quería seguir escuchando.

—Cielos…—jadeé—. ¿Qué… qué tiene?

Respiró hondo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza y después se las pasó por la cara. La angustia era palpable a kilómetros.

—Una enfermedad a la sangre que heredó de mi madre —contó con tristeza—. Ella murió cuando yo tenía catorce años… —contó con tristeza—. Su cuerpo no generaba sangre limpia, salía contaminada, envenenada—dijo despacio—. Como éramos cinco no podíamos costear un buen médico ni los medicamentos para limpiar su sangre, y mucho menos las transfusiones, ya sabes que eso es un lujo solo para las castas más altas…—asentí lentamente—. Así que murió en nuestra casa al año de su diagnóstico—algo parecido a un lamento contenido escapó por su garganta—. Mi padre era afinador de pianos, nunca tuvo mucho talento para el arte. Mamá era actriz, la que traía dinero a la casa. Cuando falleció nos quedamos sin ingresos…—respiró hondo—. Luego nos enteramos que Maya también estaba enferma, era pequeñita, tenía cuatro años—suspiró y pensé inevitablemente en Gerad y May—. Por suerte yo había heredado el talento de mi madre, así que sin pensarlo me postulé a todas las academias que podían pagar bien. Uno de ellos era un pequeño teatro de nuestra comunidad. Nos dio dinero suficiente para poder costear los remedios por un tiempo, pero luego papá quedó sin trabajo por un despido masivo, así que tuve que trabajar en todos los turnos posibles y todas las obras teatrales que necesitaban personajes —su respiración se volvió temblorosa. Me mordí una mejilla—. Un día apareció un hombre que se presentó como Vladimir Potric, uno de los mejores directores del país. Anunció que andaba buscando actores que cumplieran los requisitos para Stardust. Por supuesto postulé. Todos los de la comunidad lo hicieron. Y fui el único que quedó —sonrió con tristeza, pero había cierto tono de orgullo contenido—. Tenía que viajar, así que tuve que mudarme desde Dakota a Waverly—pausó un segundo—. Ya siendo parte de Stardust gané un poco más, pero como mis personajes eran secundarios no era habitual hacerse famoso. Como sí sucedió con Robert y Clare.

—¿Quién es Clare? —pregunté con curiosidad.  
Rió desganado y se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

—Mi ex novia —algo en su voz irradiaba resentimiento—. A ambos los conocí en el teatro —explicó con rabia—. Cuando Robert consiguió el papel del Fantasma, debido a la audición a la que no pude asistir por ir a cuidar a mi hermana, Clare también lo hizo con el protagónico femenino. Ambos ensayaron tan a fondo sus personajes que los descubrí desnudos en el armario de utilería —escuché su respiración agitarse. Sus manos se clavaron a la banqueta—. Mi padre no era viejo, pero estaba mal tratado y en Dakota hace frío —contó angustiado—. Estaba haciéndose cargo solo de Maya… yo… —se llevó las manos a la cara con angustia. Di un respingo y no supe qué hacer.

—No tienes que contármelo si no quieres, puedo ver que te hace daño —le dije. En realidad jamás esperé que uno de los soldados que acababa de conocer terminara abriéndose así conmigo.

—Sí…—jadeó—. Es que… tú sabes lo injusto que es pertenecer a una casta inferior… que a nadie le importe tu vida —asentí. Sus ojos me miraron con tristeza, sus pupilas temblaron—. Mi padre murió el mismo día que descubrí a Clare con Robert en aquel armario. ¡Fue el peor día de mi vida! —Se lamentó. Un sonido entre angustia y rabia—. Papá usaba todo el dinero que yo le enviaba para poder cuidar de Maya, así que se olvidó de él. No comía, pasaba en vela cuidando de mi hermana, de pie casi toda la noche. ¡Tenía solo cincuenta y cinco años! Su cuerpo no resistió el agotamiento… ni el frío.

—Dios, Valiant… lo lamento muchísimo…—por mi mente cruzó la incertidumbre de cuántas historias similares existirían dentro de las paredes del palacio. Cuántas doncellas, soldados, cocineros, lavanderos… Cuántas historias tendrían un pasado tan terrible por culpa de la casta.

—No pude dejar a Maya sola —continuó respirando con más calma—. Así que renuncié al teatro y me metí a la lista. Esperé el llamado y quedé fichado como soldado —se mordió el labio—. Siendo un dos traje a Maya conmigo a Angeles y contraté una enfermera que la cuida día y noche. Todo el dinero que gano va para ella, para sus transfusiones. Para poder darle una vida digna… a lo poco que le quede de ella… —suspiró y descubrí un rastro de profunda tristeza en su voz. Una risa amarga escapó de sus labios—. Es tan cara aquella maldita enfermedad que ni siquiera siendo un dos puedo costear una mejor vida para mí mismo—dijo con dolor—. Apenas puedo ahorrar para el futuro, o para cumplirle algún deseo —me miró con tristeza—. ¿Sabes cuál es el su sueño más grande? —negué con la cabeza, temerosa—. Ir a Adventure Land ***** —gimió con tristeza—. Es un sueño tan simple y no sé si podré cumplírselo. Una semana de vacaciones en el parque son dos bolsas de sangre, y ella necesita cuatro bolsas diarias de sangre nueva. Ni siquiera sé si podré llevarla antes que ella… ella…

Respiró con fuerza, como si contuviera el impulso de gritar. Imaginé a Gerad o a May con alguna enfermedad que ni siquiera siendo embajadora podría costear. Seguramente pondría todas mis ganancias en el mejor tratamiento aún sabiendo que tal vez no conseguirían sobrevivir.  
Pensé en qué sucedería si a pesar de ponerle los mejores médicos no sobrara un poco para hacer algo mejor por ellos…  
¿Cómo sobrellevaban aquellas situaciones las castas inferiores? Si a un dos le costaba sobrellevar una vida así, ¿cómo sería con un cinco? ¿O un seis? ¿O menos? El índice de supervivencia en aquellos casos debía ser muy bajo.

El corazón me dolió. Se me apretó y el aire escaseó por un segundo.

¿Qué podía hacer por él? Recordé mi vida, a Aspen, Lucy, y a todas las castas inferiores. El sufrimiento que conllevaba dejar sueños a causa de las necesidades.  
De repente comprendí con más claridad que nunca lo que los italianos pretendían al convertirme en embajadora. _Tenía un poder en mis manos para cambiar esas historias_. O, al menos, para impedir que siguieran sucediendo.

Recordé lo que Valiant hizo por mí sin apenas conocerme.  
En aquellos escasos veinte minutos descubrí cómo podía compensarle por lo que había hecho.

—Te agradezco por haberme contado esto —dije. Levanté la mano sin saber bien qué hacer. Finalmente la apoyé en su hombro—. ¿Tú hermana está mejor?

Mantuvo la vista al frente.

—Cada día es una lucha, pero al menos es feliz…—suspiró—. Lena hace lo que puede.

—¿Lena es…?

—La enfermera que la cuida…—contestó, y estiró la espalda. A medida que relataba su historia se había ido inclinando hacia delante. Parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—Ya veo…—quité la mano cuando se enderezó—. ¿Y dijiste que viven aquí?

Miré el palacio. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, aparentemente aliviado de hablar de algo más amigable.

—Tenemos un departamento pequeño en los alrededores de Angeles. La mayoría de los soldados que tienen familia, especialmente hijos, se mudan a ese sector. Es bastante mejor que nuestra humilde casita en Dakota —dijo con una mueca torcida—. Al menos el clima favorece un poco más su salud.

Asentí sonriente.

—Me gustaría conocerla —me miró incrédulo—. Quiero decir… tengo dos hermanos menores, haría lo que fuera por ellos, creo que de cierta forma puedo comprenderte —enfoqué la mirada hacia los árboles que se perdían delante de mis ojos.

—Claro, Maya estaría feliz de conocer a la chica que sale en las portadas de todas las revistas—rió con suavidad. Reí con él—. En serio, tienes muchos fans. Ella es uno.

Apreté los labios. De todas las cosas que podrían haberme dicho saber que tenía fans me causaba pánico.  
Miró hacia arriba y se puso de pie repentinamente.

—Deberías volver a la recepción —dijo preocupado, como si de repente hubiera recordado que llevábamos mucho rato afuera—. La organizaron por ti y te andas escondiendo.

Asentí.

—Lo sé…—me quejé—. Solo que odió ser el centro de atención.

Levantó los hombros y me ofreció su mano para ponerme de pie.

—Es lo que conlleva ser la embajadora italiana —dijo con voz de espectáculo. Acepté su mano y me puse de pie. Rodé los ojos.

—Es uno de los detalles que no me gusta de este trabajo —fruncí los labios.

Caminamos hasta la escalera y subimos hasta el balcón. Adentro se escuchaba música y risas. La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento. Me detuve ante la ventana abierta un segundo. Entonces me giré con rapidez apretando los labios. Casi chocamos.

—¿No vas a entrar? —preguntó. Respiré lentamente.

—Gracias por contarme todo esto —dije sinceramente. Por su expresión se notaba que no quería seguir tocando el tema—. No tenías que hacerlo… pero me ha ayudado a ver las cosas desde otra… perspectiva.

Sonrió con gratitud.

—Gracias por escuchar —dijo moviendo la cabeza. Sonreí y miré hacia el salón. Suspiré— Debes entrar —noté un suave tono de orden.

—Necesito un segundo…—me miró extrañado—. Solo un segundo…Voy enseguida.

Asintió.

—Estaré por aquí —dijo. Acepté. Lo vi entrar al salón y se situó cerca de las puertas. Se saludó con otro soldado que le murmuró algo. Los dos rieron, pero su expresión seguía siendo triste. Me sentí terriblemente culpable por haberle hecho contarme aquella historia justo en medio de aquella fiesta.

Apreté los labios y me giré hacia el balcón. Apoyé las manos en el barandal y cerré los ojos.  
Pensé en todo lo que me había contado y en todo lo que implicaba ser un cinco con poco dinero. Pero, ser un dos y que aún así no fuera suficiente para tener una mejor vida a causa de algo tan terrible como una enfermedad, era algo que no podía comprender. Porque eso solo significaba que las castas inferiores estaban condenadas a morir si no tenían más ingresos.  
Empecé a trazar un plan en mi cabeza. Cosas que podrían funcionar por si la situación en Illea cambiaba un día. Todo lo que había aprendido en Italia brilló en mi cabeza dándole sentido a lo que me habían enseñado.  
Pero tenía que ir por partes… debía solucionar una cosa a la vez.  
Y Valiant con su hermana serían los primeros de esa lista.  
Escuché pasos al costado de la escalera. Me volteé y el aire desapareció de mis pulmones súbitamente.  
Maxon estaba a mitad del tramo de escalones, con una mano afirmando el barandal y la otra suelta a su costado. El corazón comenzó a martillearme en la cabeza y el pecho. Respiré por la boca.  
El calor me sofocó.

¿Qué hacía él en el jardín? ¿De dónde venía y por qué no estaba en el salón?  
Él parecía tan impresionado como yo, como si no hubiera esperado encontrarme ahí. Observé cómo sus ojos recorrían descaradamente la curva de mi espalda, tragué saliva y me giré hacia él.  
Sus ojos alcanzaron finalmente los míos.

—Alteza…—saludé. Movió la cabeza y terminó de subir los escalones.

—Mi lady… —susurró.

Nos quedamos en silencio con todo el peso de lo que habíamos vivido entre nosotros, separándonos y a la vez vibrando por querer acoplarse nuevamente.

Desvié la mirada hacia el salón.

—Gracias por la recepción —dije despacio.

—Fue idea de mi madre—contestó.

Sentí que acortaba la distancia. No pude moverme. Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia el salón. Lo estudié detenidamente ahora que lo tenía tan cerca.  
Seguía siendo el mismo Maxon que había conocido, pero a la vez lucía muy diferente. El cabello lo tenía más largo y desordenado, el corte de la chaqueta provocaba que sus hombros se vieran más amplios, pero no estaba musculoso. Por el contrario. Se veía más… atlético. La sombra de barba en su barbilla le daba una apariencia más distendida, pero seguía viéndose elegante.

Si hubiera podido controlar el corazón con la mente le habría pedido que dejara de latir con tanta fuerza. Temía que lo escuchara.  
No quería delatarme tan fácilmente.  
¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de los meses separados siguiera causándome aquellas sensaciones? ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera olvidado?  
Todo lo que sentía por él estaba ahí, palpitando… con vida. Frenético.

—¿Qué hacías en el jardín? —pregunté. Cerré los ojos sintiéndome estúpida. Linda forma de romper el hielo.

Me miró con algo de temor.

—Eh… —balbuceó. Me miró por largo rato, sus ojos se sumergieron en los míos y me sentí perdida por un segundo, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y volviéramos al día que dormimos juntos—. Te estaba buscando.

El calor aumentó varios grados con aquellas palabras.

—Oh…

Carraspeó y finamente rompió el contacto visual.

—Como príncipe tengo que bailar con la embajadora. Es la costumbre. Los invitados están esperando… Es… deber. Ya sabes.

Respiré tan profundamente que me dolieron los pulmones. Sus ojos descendieron por mis hombros siguiendo la curva de la clavícula y un poco más abajo.

—Ah… cierto… el deber —cuadré los hombros y sus ojos volvieron a los míos—. Entiendo.

Se acercó un poco más, sentí el aroma picante de su perfume. ¿Algo con una pizca de pimienta, tal vez?  
No sabía qué podía ser y sin embargo había embriagado mis sentidos.

—¿Baila conmigo mi Lady? —preguntó suavemente. Era difícil saber si lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero al muy idiota le estaba funcionando.  
Algo parecido a una llama ardiente se coló poco a poco desde mi vientre hasta mis piernas. Me ofreció su brazo sin quitarme los ojos de encima, en aquellos instantes había perdido el poco orgullo que me quedaba para no dejarme vencer por su mirada.  
Así que le respondí colocando mi mano sobre su brazo.

—Será un placer… alteza…

Noté un brillo desafiante en sus ojos. Oh, no. Si él esperaba que yo dijera algo primero estaba muy equivocado.

Sentí la tensión bajo la manga de la chaqueta y vi cómo los dedos de su mano se retorcían disimuladamente, como si estuviera resistiéndose a hacer algo con ellos.  
Respiré profundamente y me guió hasta el salón.  
La gente se hizo un espacio al verme llegar con él del brazo. Noté a Kriss por mi costado izquierdo, pero no quise mirarla directamente. Aspen y Valiant estaban apoyados en una pared, ambos sonrieron hacia nosotros.  
Con un movimiento elegante Maxon agarró mi mano y con suavidad me pegó a él cuando llegamos al centro de la pista. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió mis dedos cuando sentí su piel contra la mía. Algo que no sucedía desde hacía mucho….tiempo.

Deposité delicadamente la otra mano en su hombro. Un estremecimiento brutal me recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando su mano libre se posicionó en mi espalda desnuda con una sutil caricia. Noté que le costó tragar saliva cuando su manzana de Adán tembló.

 _No era justo…No podía estar fallando mi autocontrol en aquel preciso momento._

Mi frente quedó a la altura de su hombro, su perfume cada vez se hizo más penetrante. Era su aroma… el aroma que me visitaba en sueños y que no se quitaba de mi cabeza.

A nuestro alrededor se formó un círculo. Pero no le presté atención a la multitud.  
Una canción comenzó a sonar. Algo viejo, antiguo… Sonaba como una de las canciones favoritas de Kenna de su álbum de recuerdos.

 _«Im holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground…»_

Y nos comenzamos a mover.  
La primera y última vez que había bailado con Maxon había sido de modo más personal. Sin preocuparnos por los pasos, por la forma. Solo de nosotros.  
Esta vez, dimos batalla. Casi como si estuviéramos luchando en la pista por quién sometía al otro primero.  
Su mano se aferró a mi espalda de tal manera que a cada paso que daba era imposible no suspirar deseosa. Podía jurar que él había buscado una forma de enterrar los dedos en mi piel sin que nadie lo notara.  
Temblé varias veces, temiendo olvidar los pasos. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con volver a tener aquel contacto?  
Levanté un poco la cabeza y el costado de mi cara rosó su barbilla. Él entreabrió los labios dejando salir un suspiro que solo yo pude escuchar. Cerré los ojos con un escalofrío.  
Dimos unos pasos rápidos y giramos varias veces. Estiró el brazo alejándome de él y noté algo en sus ojos, aquel brillo diferente. Como si me estuviera desafiando.  
Su sonrisa se curvó hacia un lado y yo respondí achicando los ojos. Giré limpiamente hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a su pecho. Con un brazo me sostuvo por la cintura, con el otro me agarró de la mano libre y se inclinó hacia un lado, sentí su aliento en mi cuello. Luego me hizo girar otra vez antes que pudiera desear un beso en esa zona.  
Uno de los giros me permitió colocar una mano tras su nuca mientras él depositaba la suya en mi espalda. Me empujó hacia atrás mientras yo inclinaba el cuello hacia un lado, provocando que su nariz se acercara peligrosamente a mi mejilla... demasiado cerca de mi boca.  
Seguimos así por un rato, enredando pasos, colocando una pierna detrás de la suya. Hasta que repentinamente, sin haberlo esperado ni querido, la canción se vio por terminada.  
Lo miré hacia arriba. Ambos respirábamos agitados, pero sabía que aquella agitación no se debía al baile, y que aquel calor tampoco era por la temperatura del lugar.  
Deslizó su mano por mi espalda con una caricia poco sutil y antes que pudiera alejarme del todo sentí un tirón y algo que se rompía. Noté un amago de sonrisa y un brillo travieso en sus ojos.  
Entonces descubrí con muchísima sorpresa que ¡me había arrancado el collar!

Dio un paso atrás y me hizo una reverencia tomando mi mano. Ni siquiera pude reaccionar.

—Muchas gracias por concederme este baile… mi Lady —susurró rosando sus labios en el dorso de mi mano. Inclinó la cabeza elevando la mirada y vi cómo guardaba disimuladamente el collar en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—El placer fue mío… alteza —contesté con la misma intensidad que él había utilizado en la voz.  
¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Por qué había hecho eso?  
¿Cómo era posible que algo tan… mecánico como haberme arrancado el collar, me hubiera dejado totalmente a su mereced?

Lo seguí disimuladamente con la mirada y descubrí que volvía hacia donde estaba Kriss y la reina Amberly. Kriss lo recibió con una mueca extraña, la reina se fijó en mí. La saludé con la cabeza y ella me sonrió de una forma bastante particular que no supe descifrar.  
Maxon le dio la mano a Kriss pero ella con suavidad se la quitó y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa forzada. Movió la cabeza como si buscara algo, pero no se fijó en mí.

Mi respiración aún no se controlaba, la sensación, el calor y la textura de las manos de Maxon a mi espalda seguía viva y ardiendo en cada uno de mis poros.  
Me llevé una mano al cuello.  
El efecto del tirón del collar seguía quemando en mi espalda.  
¿Qué pretendía con hacer eso?

—¿Mi Lady? —escuché tras de mí. Me volteé aturdida fingiendo una sonrisa—. Creo que me debe un baile y muchas explicaciones.

—Mayor Leger —le hice una reverencia intentando apaciguarme—. Será un placer.

Tenía tantas emociones dentro de mí que ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar a equilibrar la balanza.  
Intenté relajarme, bailar con Aspen, con algunos invitados.  
Sin embargo, nada me hacía olvidar lo que había ocurrido en la pista con Maxon. Ni su aroma, ni su sonrisa ladeada… Ni la sensación de nuestros cuerpos al estar tan cerca del otro después de tanto tiempo.  
Había vuelto, pero nadie me había dicho que sería así, tan… intenso.  
Y temí por primera vez de verdad.  
Porque ni el viaje a Italia, ni mi salida ilegal, ni la estúpida idea de Philippo, ni Clarkson, ni ser embajadora, ni mis planes para Illea, nada, nada me causaba tanto temor, como… _como perder el control sobre mí misma.  
_ Porque había descubierto, horrorosamente, que, de haber estado los dos solos en ese salón… nada me habría detenido de cometer una locura.

…

 **NOTAS**

Admito, sin vergüenza, que esta historia tendrá una cuota hormonal bastante alta.  
Siento por dejarlos así, pero quiero que los personajes se tomen su tiempo para reaccionar y se den cuenta de algunas cosas además de lo que están sintiendo emocionalmente.  
¿O creían que todo sería rápido? Necesitan pasar algunas cosas para que actúen jajaja

La canción que bailaron Maxon y America es **Apologize** de **One Republic**. La escuché y supe que era perfecta para esta escena.

En este capítulo quise dar a conocer un poco el personaje de Valiant. Es importante la historia de su pasado ya que en cierta forma sirve para el desarrollo del argumento en cuanto a la idea de país que es Illea y las castas.  
Pero, espero que se hayan dado cuenta también, que de cierta manera fue Maxon el causante de ese encuentro con America. Hasta el momento su plan está funcionando.  
Las escenas entre esos dos (Maxon y Valiant) revelarán muchas cosas. Aspen también tendrá muchísima participación en esta historia, así como Marlee, Lucy, las doncellas, Paige y varios más.  
Las escenas de ese grupito son bastante divertidas y harán más llevadero el drama. Al menos hasta ahora me divierto mucho escribiendo sobre ellos.

 ***** Sobre la historia de Valiant, algunos detalles.  
Busqué en todas las páginas posibles y según los mapas Waverly sería la antigua Nueva York, por lo tanto él habría trabajado en la zona de Broadway. (Si alguien tiene más información, lo agradecería).  
 **Stardust** , para un poco de información turística, es un restaurante que efectivamente existe y está cerca de los teatros en Nueva York. Todos los camareros son cantantes de Broadway y es muy divertida la combinación de comida y música que hacen.  
Se me ocurrió que después de la guerra el mundo artístico sobreviviente construyó el único teatro de musicales más famoso del país. Por esa razón coloqué ese nombre, como una forma de demostrar que la música y el baile no han muerto.

Sobre ***Advernture Land** … em… me imagine algo así como que DisneyLand cambió de nombre al ser dominado por los Chinos.  
Como Disney es uno de los símbolos económicos más fuertes de Estados Unidos, imaginé que con la invasión de China éstos les quitarían todas sus fuentes de ingresos más importantes. Así que DisneyLand se transformó en Adventure Land. Eso

En cuanto a la escena final, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué diablos hacía Maxon en el jardín cuando America lo sorprendió subiendo las escaleras?

¿Y la mirada por el vestido? ¿Y la escena del collar? ¿Por qué le arrancó el collar?  
Ese collar será algo así como un símbolo a lo largo de la historia. Hasta el momento en los capítulos que llevo escritos aparece bastante jajajaja

Sé que muchos esperaban una escena de celos de parte de Maxon por culpa de Valiant, pero **aún** **no tiene razones** para ponerse celoso ya que el soldado simplemente le hizo un favor, que fue justamente preguntarle a America ciertas cosas sobre Philippo que Maxon quería saber.  
Sé que lo quieren ver enojado y celoso por ella y **lo verán**. Porque los capítulos que vienen son bastante divertidos. Pero las escenas de celos todavía no tendrán aparición hasta que él se vea amenazado. 

Ahora que entramos de lleno a la historia, espero que tengan listas sus conjeturas.  
En el próximo capítulo conocerán por fin a Meridia ¡yei!, es un personaje que he amado escribir. Y espero que ustedes también la adoren. Durante la semana subo su ficha.  
Y por supuesto habrán más escenas de encuentros inesperados entre Max/Mer, que es lo que todos queremos ver ¿cierto?

Nuevamente gracias por ser los mejores del mundo.  
El apoyo que me han brindado me entusiasma tanto que no puedo parar de escribir. Y también me ha ayudado para inspirarme con los capítulos de mi propio libro.  
¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!  
¡Son maravillosos!

¡Nos leemos!  
Kate.- 


	13. Capítulo 12

¡Y les traigo un nuevo capítulo!  
Nuevamente quiero agradecer por todo el apoyo que esta historia ha recibido. Ahora a las páginas que me están publicitando se suma la de **La Selcción - Kiera Cass Colombia** , quienes amablemente el otro día hicieron un programa de radio donde analizaron la historia.

Debido a algunas cosas que escuché ahí, también vengo a hacer una aclaración temporal.  
Por lo que tengo entendido (puedo estar equivocada), han pasado cuatro generaciones por Illea, lo que se cuenta como máximo en un periodo de ciento cincuenta años. Es decir, es bastante poco tiempo dentro de una línea temporal establecida.  
Si lo llevamos a nuestro periodo actual y tomamos en cuenta que han pasado casi cien años desde la primera guerra mundial y aún escuchamos a Sinatra, claramente en Illea puede existir un baúl de recuerdos donde se escuche música o se usen marcas que hayan existido antes de la tercera y cuarta guerra.  
Es decir, Shakespeare vivió hace cinco siglos y todavía Romeo y Julieta es un hit jajajaja  
A lo que me refiero, es que puede parecer extraño para algunas lectoras el hecho de que se mencionen canciones de nuestro tiempo y marcas como Dior o Versace, pero solo han pasado cien años, tal vez un poco más. Y creo que no es suficiente para olvidarse de reminiscencias de nuestra época.  
Hay música, marcas, libros y personas que son recordadas a través del tiempo. Por eso he sacado a la luz algunos rastros de nuestra época en una historia más futurista, pero son solo guiños para establecer que alguna vez existió un mundo diferente.

No quiero aburrirlos más, solo quería aclarar eso jajaja  
¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
Kate.- 

…

 **XII**

Esa mañana desperté con la luz del sol golpeándome la cara.

—¡Despierta! ¡Es tarde! —exclamó una voz. Me llevé un brazo a los ojos. Apenas logré abrirlos y enfocar. Marlee se movía por la habitación recogiendo mis cosas.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué?

Me senté en la cama sintiendo la cabeza pesada. No había bebido casi nada en la recepción y sin embargo sentía igual como si un camión me hubiera arrollado.  
Con un ojo medio abrir vi cómo Marlee recogía el vestido verde y lo dejaba en su estuche. El aroma de algo dulce invadió mis pulmones.

—¿A qué hora llegaste? —me preguntó depositando una bandeja plateada en la cama. Sacudí la cabeza.

—No lo sé… a la una, creo…—me llevé una mano a la nuca y bostecé. El sol había comenzado a calentar la habitación.

—Dicen que estuviste genial —dijo entusiasmada sirviendo té en una taza de porcelana—. Los soldados y las doncellas no dejan de comentar tu baile con el rey y con… Maxon.

Agité la cabeza y reí.

—Dios… maldito baile —me quejé. Marlee se acomodó frente a mí y dejando de lado cualquier comportamiento digno de mi doncella, me robó una rebanada de tostada.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó mordiendo mi desayuno—. ¿Esperarás que yo pregunte primero?

Me tomé mi tiempo, asimilando las sensaciones vívidas la noche anterior. La mano de Maxon en mi espalda, su aliento en mi rostro, el enredo de piernas…El arranque del collar.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—¡Te sonrojaste!—rió Marlee. Reí con ella agachando la cabeza, derrotada.

—Ay Dios…—suspiré. Recogí una almohada gruesa del suelo y la coloqué a mi espalda. Me recosté contra ella mientras me servía un pastelillo—. No tienes idea…

—¡Habla de una vez! —pidió. Volví a reír.

Le conté a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido desde que entré al salón hasta mi baile con Maxon. Cuando le dije que había salido al jardín junto con Valiant alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, al llegar a la parte de lo que había sentido al ver a Maxon en el balcón y lo que había sucedido en el baile con el collar… sus labios se ladearon hasta formar una mueca libidinosa que me erizó la piel.

—¡Deja de mirarme así! —le grité lanzándole el cojín.

Comenzó a carcajearse y se abrazó al almohadón.

—¿Sabes lo que significa, no? —dijo mirándome con sus enormes ojos mientras se cubría la cara con el cojín—. Maxon está jugando… y ciertamente está dispuesto a jugar las fichas que sean.

Aquellas palabras me acaloraron.

—¿Jugando a qué? —exclamé sintiendo el calor subir por mi cuello. Recordé su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos a lo largo del baile y un suspiro escapó de mis labios.

Marlee volvió a reír.

—A lo que sea que tú estés dispuesta a jugar —parecía que todo aquello era muy lógico para ella, pero para mí seguía siendo un enigma.

Sacudí la cabeza y me llevé las manos a los ojos.

—Dios, llevo un solo día aquí y ya siento que todo es un desastre —jadeé. Marlee sonrió con suavidad.

—¿Desastre? —cuestionó con gracia—. Yo creo que hasta el momento todo está saliendo tal cual me lo imaginé.

Achiqué un ojo, suspicaz.

—¿Y qué diablos imaginaste?

Volvió a dibujar aquella mueca burlesca, causándome un escalofrío.

—Que después de ver todas aquellas portadas tuyas con Philippo, Maxon quiso hacer algo para seducirte del mismo modo, lo cual ya sucedió ¿no viste lo cambiado que está? —me sonrojé—. Y visto de ese modo, era obvio que en el baile iba a hacer alguna jugada para demostrarte que todavía está en competencia.

Volví a mover la cabeza y luego cubrí mi cara con las manos.

—¡Pero si entre Philippo y yo no sucedió nada! —exclamé.

—Pero eso él no lo cree —me confesó. La miré por entre los dedos—. Aunque le dije muchas veces que no sucedió nada entre ustedes dos, las fotografías eran demasiado convincentes. Como esa donde Philippo salía con sus brazos en tu cintura apoyado en tu hombro ¿recuerdas? Maxon no me creyó absolutamente nada cuando le dije que no había química entre ustedes. Pero no me animaba a decirle que aquello era una farsa. ¡Era muy divertido verlo celoso!

Comencé a reír.

—Cielos…—suspiré risueña. Luego recordé un gran detalle y sentí que una sombra se plantaba sobre mis ojos—. Pero… ¿con qué derecho se pone celoso y reclama mis portadas con Philippo? ¡Él se va a casar! ¡Ya eligió a Kriss! —exclamé enojada. Marlee rodó los ojos.

—¿Y lo has visto quejarse por no casarse aún? —masculló bajando la voz—. ¡Está desesperado por saber cómo acabar con ese maldito compromiso! ¿No te había dicho ya que me tiene aburrida con sus llamadas a cualquier hora del día para poder quitársela de encima?

Asentí. Francamente ya no sabía qué pensar, qué creer.  
Entendía que había elegido a Kriss por despecho hacia mí, por aquel mal entendido, pero también sabía que sentía algo por ella, o al menos, en algún momento lo sintió.  
Después de haberme echado del palacio, ¿con qué derecho el muy idiota venía a seducirme? Sí, era cierto que estaba cambiado, y recordar todas las emociones de la noche anterior me erizaba la piel, pero no era justo que reclamara por algo, o que se sintiera con derecho a jugar conmigo, ¡si él estaba comprometido!

—¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó Marlee. Llevé la cabeza hacia atrás. No me había dado cuenta que el techo de la cama tenía un entramado de luces pequeñas atadas a las telas del dosel. Mis ojos siguieron el curso de un cable delgado que estaba enredado en uno de los pilares. Justo enrollado con la tela, estaba el interruptor. Me incliné hacia atrás y lo encendí. La cama se llenó de luciérnagas.

—¡Oh, qué bonito! —exclamé. Marlee alzó una ceja.

—¡No me estás poniendo atención! —apagué las luces y la miré sonriente.

—Ya, no quiero más sermones por hoy, por favor —le pedí—. No quiero seguir metiendo ideas en mi cabeza —me quejé—. No quiero saber si está celoso, si está jugando o si quiere seducirme. Bastante tuve ya con lo que sucedió anoche y esa sensación se quedará conmigo por un largo tiempo.

—Hasta que él haga una nueva jugada —interrumpió. Achiqué mis ojos peligrosamente.

—Si insistes con eso tendré que estrangularte con el cable de las luces —amenacé, Marlee elevó las manos.

—Está bien, lo lamento —rió—. No más sermones —dijo y miró un reloj en la pared—. ¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Tienes que levantarte ya! —La miré sin entender—. ¡Tienes reunión a las doce con el rey y los asesores! —exclamó—. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sentí el terror subir por mi espalda. Había olvidado que era embajadora. No estaba en Illea de vacaciones. Tenía que comenzar con el trabajo de inmediato y eso significaba rendirle cuentas al rey en su oficina junto a sus asesores personales.  
Y tal vez a Maxon.  
Volví a estremecerme.

—¡Anda, levántate! Te dejaré bonita —tiró de mi mano y me llevó hasta el baño. Ni siquiera había podido terminar mi desayuno.

—¡Pero mis Hot Cakes! —exclamé. La escuché prender la ducha.

—¡Luego! Ahora báñate —ordenó.

La miré divertida y me llevé una mano a la frente.

—Sí mi general —bromeé.

Mientras me bañaba la escuché buscar ropa en el armario. De vez en cuando lanzaba grititos entusiastas. Metí la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua y cerré los ojos.  
De repente recordé algo. Cerré la llave de golpe y me cubrí con la toalla saliendo a trompicones del baño con el agua escurriendo por mi pelo.

—Mer… ¿qué?

—Necesito hacer una llamada —dije entusiasmada. Miré el reloj, aún faltaba una hora para le reunión, me daba tiempo.

—¿Qué tipo de llamada? —preguntó sosteniendo un vestido en sus manos—. Sabes que tendrán vigilada la línea, ¿no?

Agité la cabeza.

—No asesinaré a nadie —dije abriendo el mueble debajo del velador. Había una enorme guía de teléfonos—. Pero hay algo que debo hacer…

Busqué el dato que necesitaba y cuando lo encontré marqué el número. Sonreí entusiasmada. Al menos si algo podía hacer con el dinero que me pagaban siendo embajadora aquella sería mi primera buena acción.

…

Odiaba que Marlee trabajara como mi doncella. Prefería tenerla cerca como amiga, no como empleada. Sin embargo insistió tanto en que quería peinarme y vestirme que no me pude negar, menos cuando me miraba con aquellos ojos que amenazaban con hacerte algo muy feo si no aceptabas sus condiciones.

Me dejó el cabello suelto, lo que agradecí, y eligió un conjunto de falda vaporosa hasta medio muslo y blusa sin hombros. Era el conjunto favorito de Gulietta y adoraba que mi mejor amiga lo quisiera ver puesto en mí.

Con las joyas exactas parecía que estaba a punto de salir a escena, como cuando cantaba. Solo que esta vez me presentaría ante un cocodrilo muerto de hambre.

Me coloqué unos tacones tipo sandalia que tenían una hebilla en el tobillo y me maquillé sutilmente.  
Cuando estuve lista Marlee aplaudió.

—Adoro la ropa de las italianas —exclamó—. ¡Es tan sofisticada y sencilla!

Asentí.

—Creo que por eso me gusta —dije mirándome al espejo—. Es un poco más mi estilo. Sin tanta pretensión como los vestidos que usábamos en la Selección.

Se colocó tras de mí y ambas nos miramos en el reflejo. Nos sonreímos y me volteé a mirarla. La abracé con fuerza.

—Me alegra tanto tenerte aquí conmigo —dije sonriente. Ella se separó y me tomó por las manos.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti —dijo con solemnidad, su tono era tan maduro y maternal que casi olvidé que teníamos poca diferencia de edad—. Vas a hacer cosas grandes, estoy segura.

Rodé los ojos.

—Todos siguen diciendo eso —me quejé—. Es como si vieran algo que yo me estoy perdiendo.  
Rió y me guiñó un ojo.

—Es probable. Después de todo, eres tú. Y no hay nadie más despistada.

Le di un golpe en el brazo justo cuando el reloj marcaba quince minutos para las doce.

—Tengo que irme…—temblé. Respiré hondo—. Ay, cielos…

Cogí un par de carpetas que habían enviado los italianos conmigo y rogué por recordar todas las cosas que había aprendido con ellos en Montecarlo.  
Me odiaría a mí misma si olvidaba alguna cosa y dejaba en ridículo a Marco Antonio.  
Si ellos confiaban en mí, tenía que demostrarlo.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo Marlee. Cerré los ojos y respiré—. No hay nadie mejor que tú para hacer esto.

La miré, parecía como si ella supiese algo que yo desconocía. Pero sabía que lo estaba diciendo porque era parte del grupo en el cual se apoyaban para ayudarme.  
Esperaba no defraudar a nadie, especialmente a ellos.  
Me acerqué hasta la puerta y ella me puso una mano en el hombro.

—Quédate tranquila, Aspen estará en la reunión —me confortó oír aquello y el miedo poco a poco comenzó a menguar.  
Al menos no estaría sola.  
Una era enfrentarme a Clarkson y sus asesores, que me aterraban. Otra, era enfrentarme a los ojos de Maxon, porque si me miraban como la noche anterior temía olvidar lo que debía decir.

Marlee abrió la puerta y me encontré con Roger. Me saludó con una reverencia.

—Buen día Mi Lady —saludó contento.

—Otro más…—rodé los ojos—. Roger, si vas a estar vigilando mi puerta día y noche y me vas a escoltar a todos lados, por favor… llámame por mi nombre ¿sí?

—Te lo dije —rió Marlee dirigiéndose a él. Roger pareció contrariado y bajó la voz.

—Para no levantar sospechas es mejor que en servicio te llame como el rey espera que lo hagamos —dijo inclinándose. Comprendí que no habría modo de que el trato fuera más informal a pesar de todo. Fruncí los labios y luego miré alrededor.

—¿Y Val…? Es decir…—intenté imitar su comportamiento— ¿y el soldado Rutledge? —pregunté con curiosidad. Roger hizo una mueca.

—No vendrá —dijo mirando al cielo con fastidio—. Ganó una apuesta o algo así. Tiene toda esta semana libre.

Abrí la boca y recordé mi plan.

—¿Y dónde van cuando tienen días libres? —pregunté con curiosidad, Marlee me miró alzando una ceja.

—Eso depende —rió él—. Yo voy a ver a mi familia, por ejemplo, a pasar tiempo con mi esposa y mis hijos. Él… a veces con su hermana. Seguramente ya se fue y pasará toda la semana con ella.

Intercambié una mirada con Marlee, la suya estaba cargada de tristeza.  
No parecía apropiado mantener aquella conversación en el pasillo, pero necesitaba preguntar.

—¿Sabes cómo está ella?... ¿su hermana? —pregunté. Marlee volvió a mirarme con curiosidad. Roger pareció sorprendido con la pregunta. Como si no se hubiese esperado que yo manejara esa información.

—No más de lo que casi todos saben —movió la cabeza—. Es muy triste, solo tiene doce años, es una niña.

Sentí una presión en el pecho. Imaginé a Gerad o a May luchando por su vida y tuve que controlar las ganas de llorar.

—Pero es una niña fuerte —acotó Marlee con entusiasmo—. Al menos, Valiant siempre habla maravillas de ella.

—¿Es lógico, no? —comentó Roger con tristeza—. Es la única persona que le queda —me miró y entornó sus ojos—. Su hermana es su vida. Daría lo que fuera por ella.

Asentí. Así era como funcionábamos los de castas inferiores. Dábamos todo por el todo.  
Recordé a Aspen luchando por sus hermanos.  
¿Cuánto de todo lo que había conseguido siendo soldado era suficiente para ellos y cuánto no? ¿Seguiría siendo la casta tan diferenciadora entre él y su familia?

¿Le alcanzaría para alimentarlos a todos a pesar de ser un dos?

—Lo comprendo —agradecí con la cabeza—. Te agradezco que me lo contaras.

Lo vi avergonzarse.

—Por favor, que esto quede entre nosotros. La vida de quienes trabajamos aquí no debería ser conventillo, menos aún si antes algunos pertenecíamos a castas más bajas. No es bien visto —me aconsejó. Sentí un escalofrío.  
Recordé el pasado de Lucy, el de Aspen, el de Valiant, y probablemente Roger también tenía una historia que contar. Sus brazos eran anchos y cada cierto rato lo invadía un tic y cuadraba los hombros, como si se hubiera acostumbrado a llevar peso sobre ellos.  
Tal vez había sido un seis.

—Por supuesto, guardaré silencio —dije moviendo la cabeza.

—Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que tu cabeza ruede —apremió Marlee. Suspiré y miré a Roger.

—¿Me escoltas o voy sola? —pregunté. Me miró sonriente.

—Debo escoltarla, es mi deber —dijo orgulloso. Asentí.

—Vamos entonces —suspiré con dramatismo— llévame a la guarida de las pirañas —mostré los dientes y formé garras con los dedos. Ambos rieron.

—Cuando termines ven a las cocinas —me dijo Marlee—. Hay alguien que te quiero presentar.

Asentí moviendo la cabeza con fuerza.

—¡Ahí estaré señora!

Se alejó riendo y Roger me guió por el pasillo hasta el cuarto piso. Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante el trayecto.  
Por mi cabeza no dejaba de rondar la vida de Valiant y su hermana. De alguna manera su historia había calado algo dentro de mí. Tal vez, porque ambos habíamos sido cincos y teníamos hermanos menores.

O tal vez, porque después de lo que había hecho por mí en el aeropuerto me costaba aceptar la idea de que alguien con tan buenas intenciones tuviera una vida tan triste.  
Roger se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho del rey. Temblé ligeramente.

—El rey estará esperándola —puso la mano en el pomo. Me vio tan nerviosa que se vio obligado a sonreír—. No será tan malo. De cualquier modo… todos estamos aquí para ti —susurró bajito.  
Lo miré sorprendida. Me guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta.

…

El despacho era amplio, tal como recordaba. La silueta de Clarkson se recortaba contra la luz de la ventana. Aspen, gracias a Dios, estaba su lado. Apenas me vio entrar se irguió y me hizo una reverencia.  
Recordé mi papel cuando me bajé de la limusina y traté de asimilar la sensación de poder que me invadió en ese momento. Esbocé una sonrisa sutil e hice una reverencia.

—Majestad —dije con dulzura.

Nicoletta era experta en usar la voz para doblegar a quién fuera que la escuchara. Utilizaba la seducción y la dulzura para que no se evidenciara el peligro que significaba ser la princesa.

Así, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

—Lady America —dijo sonriente. Aunque su voz estaba cargada de tensión. Aspen movió la cabeza suavemente.

—Mi Lady —saludó cordial.

—Mayor—le guiñé un ojo en cuanto Clarkson se dirigió a un asesor. Solo ahí me di cuenta que acababa de entrar en una sala repleta de hombres de todas las edades. Algunos más viejos que otros.  
Sin dudas todos eran mayores que el rey.  
Aspen se movió rápidamente para ofrecerme un asiento en la mesa, dejé las carpetas encima y justo antes que él pudiera tocar el respaldo, la puerta se abrió.  
Supe de inmediato de quién se trataba.  
Me giré lentamente y nos miramos. Olvidé respirar un segundo.  
Nuestros ojos no se quitaban del otro, así como tampoco pude obviar la imagen completa.  
Maxon definitivamente estaba diferente. No llevaba chaqueta, la camisa era verde claro y tenía el cuello sin abotonar, los pantalones eran grises y había algo en su actitud que también había cambiado.  
Cuando entró al despacho percibí la tensión al ver a su padre, aquella reacción sumisa que él solía tener cuando estaba en La Selección volvía a aparecer. Sin embargo, ese "algo más" seguía presente.  
No tenía nada que ver con su cambio físico. Era algo… algo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su forma de caminar.  
Se veía más… seguro de sí mismo.

—Lady America —saludó pasando por mi lado. Me rosó el brazo a propósito. Recordé lo que Marlee me había dicho, eso de jugar conmigo.  
El muy maldito seguía con la misma partida.

—Alteza…—susurré. No sabía de dónde había sacado esa voz, pero Aspen miró hacia mí con los ojos muy abiertos. Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo y Maxon se detuvo un segundo antes de caminar hasta su asiento.

—¿Qué fue eso? —susurró Aspen moviendo finalmente la silla. Cuando tomé mi lugar alcé los hombros.

—No tengo idea —admití abrumada.  
Alcé la mirada y me volví a encontrar con la de Maxon. Ninguno hizo ningún gesto. Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que sentí el irrefrenable impulso de reír. Me vi forzada a sonreír para aplacar la fuerza de la risa. Él hizo lo mismo.

Hasta que la mueca desapareció de mi cara cuando… disimuladamente se jaló la oreja.

Tragué saliva y fruncí el ceño.

Oh… no… no la iba a sacar tan fácil.

Sonreí de costado, apoyé la barbilla en la mano y agité la cabeza negativamente de manera sutil. Pareció sorprendido con mi respuesta.

—Bien, al parecer estamos todos —anunció el rey devolviéndonos a la realidad.  
El despacho era oscuro. Aunque la ventana era amplia y entraba mucha luz parecía que todos los que estábamos desde el otro lado de la mesa éramos engullidos por la oscuridad del ambiente. El rey miró finalmente en mi dirección. Erguí la espalda y levanté el mentón dejando la mano sobre la mesa, pero lo cierto era que estaba aterrada de ser devorada.

—Lady America —masculló. Sentí su rabia y los dardos vibrar hacia mí—. La verdad es que para todos ha sido una sorpresa verla por aquí… nuevamente.

—No más de lo que yo sentí cuando los italianos me pidieron ser su embajadora —dije con sutileza, intentando cargar en mi voz la mayor inocencia posible—. Lamento si no le dijeron nada majestad, no estaba al tanto de aquello —me fingí avergonzada.

Al menos ese era el plan de Marco Antonio. Hacerles creer que yo no sabía nada que en Illea no sabían sobre mí.

—Después de todas las revistas que fueron publicadas, creí que en alguna se mencionaba mi preparación como embajadora —agregué abatida. Maxon se removió en su asiento. El rey lo miró y luego se fijó en mí.

—Ah, sí… entendemos que tiene una muy buena relación con el príncipe italiano, ¿no es así? —entorné mis ojos y me fingí sonrojada.

—¡Ay, no! —agité la cabeza usando mi mejor expresión de vergüenza—. Él solo es un buen amigo —reí, los ojos de Maxon estaban sobre mí, pero no le devolví la mirada—. Me pidió matrimonio muchas veces, pero me negué… No… es mi tipo.

Aquello era una media mentira verdad. Ciertamente Philippo se me había declarado más de una vez, pero jamás hubo una petición formal de matrimonio y sabía que también muchos de esos intentos habían sido bromas.  
Pero Maxon no tenía que saberlo.  
Lo escuché respirar profundamente, no quise mirarlo.  
Le sonreí al rey con timidez, éste movía la mandíbula de un lado a otro. Podía imaginarlo rechinar los dientes.

—Ya veo…—masculló. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y suspiró—. Anderson, ¿tienes el proyecto de exportación a mano? —sonó más a una orden que a una petición. Un hombre con bigote asintió y le entregó una carpeta. El rey extrajo un fajo de papeles, rodeó la mesa con lentitud y se detuvo a mi espalda. Los papeles cayeron frente a mis ojos.

—¿Majestad? —pregunté sin girarme. ¿Realmente quería amedrentarme? No era que me sintiera una mujer poderosa, pero al parecer el hombre había olvidado que estaba frente a una representante de la corona italiana.

¿Qué pretendía actuando así? Probablemente quería enojarme, causar un desplante para que Marco Antonio se arrepintiera. Algo que no iba a suceder.

—Hace algún tiempo la alianza que se había conversado tenía que ver con la exportación de materias primas —volvió a rodear la mesa hacia el otro lado. Lo seguí con la mirada—. Nuestra mayor fuente de ingresos con otros países es el algodón —me miró como si yo no supiera aquello—, ¿qué propuesta tienen los italianos para poder afiatarnos?

Achiqué los ojos y miré las hojas delante de mí. El silencio fue apremiante. Recordé las clases, los sistemas de exportación, lo que el profesor Olief tantas veces había alabado en mí.

—Aceite de oliva —dije cruzándome de brazos. Clarkson se detuvo justo detrás de Maxon, lo que me obligó a cruzarme con sus ojos. Dejé el fajo de papeles a un lado y abrí mi propia carpeta, extrayendo un archivo azul. Lo arrastre por la mesa con los dedos. Maxon miró mi mano y cogió el archivo casi rosando mis dedos. Quité la mano antes de que hubiera contacto—. Italia quiere expandirse con el mercado del aceite y están dispuestos a producirlo en masa aquí en Illea. Le daría trabajo a cientos de personas.

Por primera vez Clarkson pareció impresionado. Apenas Maxon abrió el archivo él se lo quitó. Achiqué mis ojos levemente. ¿Por qué no dejaba que su hijo se hiciera cargo? ¿Era capaz de dejar al futuro rey de Illea en vergüenza delante de los asesores? Con aquel simple gesto había evidenciado que no confiaba en él.

Los asesores murmuraron cosas entre ellos, Aspen me sonrió desde el costado de la puerta. Clarkson revisaba el archivo con sumo interés, hasta que de repente sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Esto está en italiano —me miró suspicaz—. ¿Qué dice el contrato?

Su voz no irradiaba nada bueno. Era obvio que no le gustaba que le hiciera perder tiempo.  
Con una respiración profunda me levanté de la mesa y apoyé las manos encima. Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado.

—El contrato especifica las condiciones —dije con calma. Quise sonreír, pero mantuve una mueca impávida. Lo miré directo a los ojos, intentando no amedrentarme. Sabía que lo que diría causaría una reacción desfavorable—: Los italianos solo harán la exportación si…—me mordí el labio y solté el aire—… si los empleados que trabajen en sus fabricas pertenecen a las castas inferiores. Es decir, seis, siete y ocho.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, Aspen abrió mucho los ojos y por primera vez en ese rato miré a Maxon. Parecía impresionado con lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Las fábricas pertenecen a los cuatro!

—¡Un siete trabajando en una fábrica! ¿Qué se creen?

—¿Qué le ocurre al mundo?

—¡SILENCIO!

Me volví a sentar de un solo golpe. Clarkson caminó hasta mí rodeando la mesa y giró mi silla. Un brazo quedó sobre el respaldo mientras con la otra mano sujetaba el archivo. Se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Qué broma de mal gusto es ésta niña? —Gruñó. Recordé que como embajadora no podía hacerme daño, así que traté de no tener miedo, pero fue inevitable no temblar un poco—. ¿Acaso los italianos no saben que las castas trabajan según su estatus? ¡No podemos contratar sietes para trabajar en la producción masiva de un producto que se venderá en el país! ¿Y qué hablar de los ochos? ¡La gente está donde tiene que estar y el país se ha mantenido así por generaciones! ¡No permitiré que la corona italiana venga a decir cómo manejar mi país con condiciones estúpidas!

—¡Padre! —exclamó Maxon poniéndose de pie, lo miré de costado, parecía que se hubiera asustado con algo—. ¡No puedes hablarle así! ¡Es la embajadora italiana! ¿Quieres tener buena relación con ellos? ¿No es lo que todos deseamos? Entonces deja que haga una oferta, tiene que haber alguna opción. Pero gritarle a ella es como gritarle al rey. Puedes poner en peligro la alianza.

Nos miramos y sentí que una corriente eléctrica cruzaba por mi pecho hasta alcanzar mi estómago. Moví la cabeza para agradecerle por su ayuda, entonces me volteé a Clarkson.

Entorné mis ojos y alcé la barbilla.

—Las condiciones no pueden ser contraofertadas, es una regla que el rey Marco Antonio no piensa remover —expliqué con calma. Clarkson tenía fuego en sus ojos. Aquello extrañamente me confortó y dio más confianza—. Puede construir hasta tres fábricas y germinar al menos diez mil hectáreas de olivas. Eso causará en Illea una nueva línea de exportación para que produzcamos nuestro propio aceite, lo que ayudará a que ingrese más dinero al país —expliqué con calma. Me apoyé en el respaldo, crucé los brazos y las piernas—. Es muy simple majestad —alcé una ceja—: Ingresa el triple de dinero del que ha entrado los últimos cinco años, forma una alianza con Italia que será irrompible y… le dará trabajo a muchas personas que lo necesitan.

El rey tembló. Soltó mi silla casi tirándome al suelo y se alejó hasta la ventana mirando hacia el jardín. De repente la adrenalina hizo su trabajo y comencé a temblar.  
Acababa de enfrentarme a la piraña mayor, mis fuerzas en algún momento flaquearon. Tuve que mirar a Aspen para darme ánimo. Sus ojos brillaban de orgullo y felicidad.  
Disimuladamente alzó un pulgar. Suspiré aliviada.

—¿Cuándo debemos responder la oferta? —preguntó con un tono lúgubre. Me llevé un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Cuando lo estime conveniente —contesté con calma.

Noté que se llevaba una mano hacia la cara. No pude ver qué hacía con ella porque estaba de espaldas a todos nosotros.

—Retírense —pidió. Su voz sonó tan cansada que me sorprendí de que no me hubiera gritado de nuevo.

—¿Padre? —preguntó Maxon. Vi cómo se miraban con Aspen, ninguno entendía nada.

—Necesito pensar —miró hacia uno de los asesores—. Pidan la limusina —dijo con calma—. Tengo salir. Urgente.

Me puse de pie cuando los demás hombres comenzaron a moverse alrededor. Estaba tan impactada como los demás por su reacción. No obstante, el semblante de Maxon se había oscurecido. Jamás había visto aquella sombra en sus ojos. Parecía que estaba aguantando la rabia.

—Si es para buscar una respuesta a la oferta, voy contigo —dijo con rapidez. Clarkson se giró hacia él viéndolo con rabia.

—Nadie vine conmigo, menos tú —dijo. Fue tan implacable que Maxon no se vio capaz de insistirle.

Apreté mis manos.  
¿Qué le ocurría a ese hombre? ¿Cuál era el problema que tenía con su hijo?  
Recordar a Philippo y a Marco Antonio me hacía creer que definitivamente Clarkson nunca había deseado tener un hijo como Maxon.  
Philippo era un irresponsable de muchas maneras y sin embargo su padre lo apoyaba de todos modos. Lo estaba guiando para ser rey a pesar de su comportamiento.  
Clarkson, no obstante… era como si odiara la idea que Maxon fuera rey.  
Como si no fuera todo lo que él esperaba de un hijo.  
Noté sus ojos tristes, aunque trató de no demostrarlo. Movió la cabeza y se fijó en los asesores.

—Ya escucharon, pueden retirarse —ordenó. No podía hacer otra cosa.  
Para lo único que servía era para dar órdenes inútiles.  
Tomé mi carpeta y dejé abandonado el fajo de papeles que había arrojado el rey sobre la mesa. Aspen abrió la puerta y los asesores salieron hablando entre ellos totalmente abrumados con lo que había ocurrido. Me puse de pie y miré a Maxon de soslayo. No le quitaba los ojos a su padre. Agaché la mirada.

¿Siempre había sido así?  
A veces me preguntaba hasta qué punto lo había conocido. Hasta dónde conocía su mundo.  
Creía saberlo cuando me mostró las fotografías de su mural, pero esto era más de lo que podía imaginar. Sabía que Clarkson era duro con él, pero esto iba más allá de considerar que su hijo no estaba suficientemente listo. Se trataba de que simplemente _no lo quería ahí con él_.  
Pasé por el lado de Aspen y nos miramos.

"Te veo más tarde" moduló con los labios.

Asentí con una sonrisa. Me detuve en el umbral y miré hacia atrás. Maxon seguía mirando a su padre, tal vez esperando que le dijera algo que le levantara la moral.  
Lamentablemente sabía que no sería así.

Bajé las escaleras y llegué hasta el segundo piso con las carpetas aferradas a mi pecho. No podía quitarme de la cabeza todas las cosas que habían sucedido las últimas horas.  
Visto desde otra perspectiva comprendí que mi vida había sido tal vez la más feliz y plena de todas. Podíamos haber pasado hambre, pero al menos éramos felices.

Fue en esos instantes cuando me di cuenta que había otros que sufrían tanto o más de lo que yo podría haber sufrido.  
Pasar hambre no era tan malo como saber y ser consciente que tu propio padre no te quería.

—America —escuché.

Me detuve en seco. Solté el aire por la boca. Me giré suavemente.

Nos separaban menos de dos metros. Estábamos solos en aquel pasillo, el sol entraba por una de las ventanas.

—Alteza —saludé con suavidad. Sus ojos temblaron.

—No tienes que llamarme así —susurró—. Lo sabes.

Mi corazón comenzó una batalla contra mi pecho que me hizo olvidar cómo respirar.

—Creo que no nos podemos dar el lujo en estos momentos de ser tan informales —observé con calma. Aunque por dentro era un mar de nervios—. Lamento lo que sucedió en la reunión.

Movió la cabeza.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó. Lo miré sin entender—. Lo de darle trabajo a castas inferiores que deberían pertenecer a un cuatro.

No parecía ofendido ni enojado. Su mirada estaba cargada de curiosidad.

—Sí —acepté. Ahora que sabía que él quería eliminar a las castas no veía razón para ocultarle las intenciones de los italianos—. Quieren ayudar a que las castas se mezclen.

—Para que dejen de existir poco a poco —comprendió. Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en su rostro.

—Quieren apoyarte —dije entonces. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos. Una ola de calor subió por mis piernas—. Es un comienzo.

—Él no lo va a permitir —dijo con una risa triste. A pesar del tono no pude sino encontrarlo irresistible. Respiré para controlarme.

—Algún día serás rey, esa alianza será para siempre —expliqué, algo en su expresión varió sutilmente. Me sonrojé y miré por la ventana—. Hay que trabajar para que funcione.

—¿Juntos? —me volteé con rapidez. Lo noté incómodo. Como si aquellas palabras hubiesen escapado de sus labios sin pensar.

Las mías también salieron sin permiso:

—Tal vez.

El silencio esta vez fue magnético. Como si algo irresistible intentara acercarnos los pocos metros que nos separaban.  
Di un paso atrás para alejarme de aquella sensación.

—Tengo que irme —miré hacia el techo como si fuera muy interesante—. Nos vemos…por ahí.

Me despedí con un movimiento de cabeza, él también. Giré para poder romper el hilo que nos unía cuando de repente me agarró por la muñeca.  
Me volteé sintiendo la ola de calor que subía por mi brazo.

—Espera…—dijo. El aire abandonó mis pulmones. Definitivamente ya no estaba respirando.

—¿Qué pasa? —sabía que mi voz había sonado igual que una gallina resfriada. Tragué saliva para poder humedecerla.  
Pero en lugar de hablar se quedó en silencio, mirándome. Como si se le hubieran olvidado las palabras.  
Ese perfume que le había sentido la noche anterior volvió a volarme la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con una risa nerviosa.

Parpadeó varias veces, entonces, susurró:

—Me alegra que hayas regresado…—noté de inmediato que se había arrepentido de decir aquello. Sin embargo, aunque todo dentro de mí se removió como si un huracán hubiese dado vuelta mis emociones, logré sonreír de costado.  
Quité la muñeca y lo miré a los ojos.

—A mi…también —Susurré con el mismo tono con el que lo había saludado en la oficina. Vi cómo sus pupilas se dilataban y sus labios se entreabrían. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más di media vuelta y me alejé con rapidez.

¿Quería jugar?  
Yo también sabía usar las fichas.

Aunque aquella jugada me hubiera valido una subida de temperatura incontrolable y latidos de corazón frenéticos.

…

Bajé a las cocinas poco antes de la merienda. El aroma de la comida estaba impregnado en las paredes, y las cocineras y cocineros se movían de un lado a otro.  
Una mujer regordeta vestida con un delantal blanco daba órdenes. Reconocí su voz y recordé que era la mujer que había coqueteado con Aspen el día que salimos a reunirnos con los rebeldes. La contemplé de soslayo, nadie había puesto atención a mi llegada.  
Era bajita, tenía las caderas anchas y los pechos enormes. Su risa abarcaba toda la cocina.  
Pasé detrás de ella y de un par de criadas que acarreaban bandejas, tal vez para servir a los reyes.  
Caminé por entre las mesas, esquivando el movimiento y los vapores de las ollas, hasta que divisé una puerta al otro extremo. Una chica salió de ahí amarrándose su cofia.  
Supuse que era el sector donde se hospedaban las doncellas.

Me acerqué y abrí la puerta. Al otro lado había un espacio aún más grande. Pero, a diferencia de la cocina que era más moderna, ese sector parecía que era más antiguo, como si se hubiera construido antes que otros espacios del palacio. Las paredes y el suelo eran de madera y se aspiraba un delicioso aroma a hierbas y flores.  
Había puertas dispuestas a los lados y al centro había una mesa larga. Las doncellas iban de un lado a otro. Algunas llevaban uniforme, otras llevaban ropa común.  
Noté a muchas con el mismo estilo que Aspen cuando era un seis. Pero más limpio.

Cuando me vieron una de ellas gritó.

—¡Es Lady America!

Todas gritaron entusiasmadas.

De repente me sentí rodeada. Todas me preguntaban cosas, algunas me tocaban el pelo y otras reían.

—¡America, por aquí! —gritó una. Miré hacia un lado y vi a una chica menuda con el pelo oscuro. La reconocí casi al instante.

—¡Paige! —grité. Me acerqué hasta ella y la abracé.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es el sector para una embajadora —dijo mirándome.

—Marlee me pidió que bajara, ¿la has visto? —le susurré. No quería gritar el nombre de Marlee a lo alto. No tenía cómo saber quiénes sabían que ella seguía ahí.  
Por suerte, gracias a las cartas que había recibido sabía que Paige era una de ellas.

—¡Sí! Ven, por aquí, sígueme.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta un cuarto que tenía una puerta doble de madera. Cuando entramos encontré a Marlee sentada en una silla apoyada en una mesa, llevaba el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros y parecía que solucionaba un puzle que venía con una revista.

—Mira quién te vino a ver —dijo Paige, contenta. Marlee me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Viniste! —exclamó levantándose. Dejó la revista a un lado y tomó mi mano.

—Yo tengo que ir a asear las oficinas —se disculpó Paige. Me giré hacia ella—. Fue genial verte.

—Igualmente —le sonreí—. Espero que sea seguido.

Sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

—Puedes venir los jueves en la noche —invitó, alcé una ceja.

—¡Es una gran idea! —dijo Marlee. La miré sin entender—. Nos juntamos a jugar cartas.

Recordé algunos de los juegos de cartas en los casinos de Montecarlo y ladeé la cabeza.

—No sé si soy tan buena, pero encantada vendré a jugar con ustedes —reí.

—¡Genial! —dijo Paige—. Bien, me voy. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Cuando se retiró y cerró la puerta observé el lugar. Era como la sala de estar de una casa pequeña. La mesa donde estaba Marlee tenía dos banquetas pegadas a cada lado, como de picnic. Alrededor estaba repleto de repisas y había un mesón con un lavaplatos y una cocina pequeña.  
Del fondo de la habitación se abrió otra puerta que no había visto. Por ella salió una mujer. Era difícil definir su edad, pero era joven y muy guapa.  
Su piel era oscura como el chocolate y su cabello rizado e inflado hacia arriba, muy erizado y eléctrico. Noté sus labios gruesos y su nariz fina y respingada.  
Era muy alta y muy delgada. Apenas tenía busto. Vestía una camiseta de algodón y un pantaloncillo que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas. Sobre la ropa usaba un delantal. En las manos llevaba un tazón de té humeante.  
Cuando me vio se detuvo. Marlee sonreía.

—Justo a tiempo —sonrió mi amiga—. America, ella es a quién quería presentarte, es nuestra enfermera personal —dijo burlonamente. La mujer rodó los ojos.

—Tengo boca _Mallory_ —dijo con sarcasmo, Marlee frunció los labios—. Puedo presentarme por mí misma.

Me sentí intimidada cuando me miró de pies a cabeza. Me pasaba por al menos cabeza y media. Su sonrisa de superioridad me hizo sentir pequeña.

— Así qué… ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Mi Lady? ¿Lady America? ¿Real embajadora?... ¿Alteza, tal vez?

Me sonrojé.

—América está bien —contesté nerviosa. Rió y bebió de su té.

—Un placer America…espero —Tras su mirada descubrí que había algo picaresco y misterioso. Estiró su mano, en el dorso de la muñeca tenía un tatuaje con símbolos que no conocía—. Meridia Brussel, pero puedes llamarme Mera… si te ganas mi confianza.

…

 **NOTAS**

Primer encuentro cercano del primer tipo entre Max y Mer, porque para el tercero falta un poco jajaja  
¿Qué les pareció?

Quisiera aclarar que quiero meterme de lleno en el tema político de las castas y las complicaciones que viven los que pertenecen a las más inferiores. Quiero explotar eso porque siento que es un área fundamental de la historia que Kiera no explotó a fondo. Y quiero aprovecharlo para que **Maxon y America tengan razones de peso por lo que luchar.**

 ****Me gustó hacer el paralelo entre la vida de esas castas con la que lleva Maxon, y que America se dé cuenta de eso: Como que ser un cinco, seis, siete u ocho, no es tan malo como ser hijo del rey :(

Sé qué es muy triste la escena de Maxon y Clarkson. Pero como dije una vez, esta historia tiene muchísimas teorías propias, sacadas de mi cabeza que se fueron armando a medida que leía los libros.  
Tal vez no todos coincidamos en las mismas ideas, porque por supuesto todos tienen teorías diferentes. Pero espero que al menos en algunas estemos de acuerdo jajaja

¡Y al fin apareció Meridia!  
Es un personaje bastante ácido. Pero también es brutalmente honesta, así que verán muchas escenas entre ella y America que acabarán en discusión.  
Este es un personaje clave que inventé para el argumento de la historia, y hasta el momento adoro escribir sus escenas, así que espero que también la quieran tanto como yo.  
Su ficha la subiré durante la semana.

En el próximo capítulo sabrán mucho más de ella y sí… habrán algunas escenas Maxerica para que no queden con las ganas jajaja  
Recuerden que America acaba de llegar al palacio, y como Marlee le dijo que Maxon estaba jugando ella no dejará que las cosas sean tan fáciles… aunque sus hormonas pidan a gritos lo contrario.

¡Gracias infinitas por leerme!  
¡Ya llevo casi más de 800 seguidores en Facebook y jamás creí que sucedería algo así!  
Espero pronto poder darles novedades sobre mi novela, me encantaría que estuvieran ahí para compartir mi primera aventura literaria.

¡Son los mejores!  
¡Esto lo hago por ustedes! Gracias a su apoyo me animo a escribir cada día un capítulo tras otro.  
Esta historia se escribe sola gracias a ustedes.  
¡Los quiero muchísimo!

¡Nos leemos el viernes!

Kate.- 


	14. Capítulo 13

¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo!  
Chicos, no puedo creerlo. En solo una tarde alcancé los **1000 seguidores en Facebook** y ¡siguen subiendo!  
Estoy emocionadísima, jamás, en todos los años que llevo escribiendo me había pasado algo así. Realmente son un tremendo apoyo para hacer lo que me gusta, sin ustedes tal vez me habría retirado después de mi último fanfiction jajaja

Dejé un regalo en la página, un tremendo spoiler de algo que sucederá en el capítulo 18. Y hoy subiré otro regalo más.

¡De verdad muchas gracias!  
Para los chicos que me preguntan por la página de Facebook, debería estar en mi perfil de Wattpad, porque si la escribo como dirección en el capítulo, el sistema me la borra.

Como siempre muchas gracias por seguirme, por publicitarme y por hablar tanto de esta historia en redes sociales.

¡Son lo máximo!  
Y si saben de alguna página donde estén hablando de La Única, denme el dato para poder publicarlos por aquí.

¡Disfruten del capítulo! :D

…

 **XIII**

Le tomé la mano y la sentí tibia. Algunas asperezas recorrían su palma.  
¿Por qué nunca la había visto en el palacio antes?

Su sonrisa era extraña, como si estuviera analizándome. Sus ojos curiosamente no eran tan oscuros como el resto de su piel y cabello. Tenían un matiz dorado, como el ámbar.

Se volteó hacia la mesa cuando me soltó y se sentó en una de las banquetas quitándole la revista a Marlee.

—¿Pudiste acabarlo? —preguntó mirando el puzle, Marlee negó con la cabeza.

—Es imposible. Apenas paso del nivel uno, no sé cómo me convenciste de hacer el tres —rió. Meridia levantó un hombro y con el lápiz comenzó a llenar los espacios.

—Ayuda al cerebro —dijo sin darle importancia.

Las quedé mirando un rato, al ver que ninguna me ponía atención decidí sentarme. No tenía planes de volver a mi habitación y mucho menos tener un encuentro furtivo con Maxon si se aparecía por los pasillos.

Meridia alzó una ceja cuando me senté. Erguí la espalda. Casi temí que para compartir espacio con ella debía pedirle permiso.

—¿Deseas un té? —preguntó. Marlee soltó una risita.

—Eh…está bien —acepté.

Dejó el puzle a un costado, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y alzó una ceja curvando los labios. Me miró un instante. No pude despegar mis ojos de los de ella.

De repente me sorprendió poniéndose de pie con estrépito. Rodeó la mesa y se paró a mi lado.

—Dime el primer aroma que se te venga a la cabeza —pidió. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué…?

—Lo primero que pienses —interrumpió.

Ni siquiera fue necesario.

—Eh… ¿albahaca?

Era el aroma que más olía en el ambiente. Las cocineras estaban preparando algo con pesto, no fue difícil pensar en ello primero. Con una sonrisa se alejó hasta el mesón donde descansaba un hervidor de agua. Abrió uno de los estantes y cogió un tazón gris.

La vi moverse por toda la cocina. Miré a Marlee, pero ella me hizo un gesto con la cabeza que indicaba que no hiciera preguntas.

Escondida en la camiseta de la mujer había una llave que colgaba de su cuello, con ella abrió un estante más grande y me sorprendí al ver una infinita cantidad de frascos. Leyó algunas etiquetas y eligió cuatro de ellos.  
Al cabo de diez minutos tenía frente a mí un tazón humeante de té, solo… que no era lo que me esperaba.

Meridia se sentó otra vez frente a mí y me miró, esperando.  
Al llevarme el tazón a los labios el aroma penetró en mi nariz evocándome como nunca a mi infancia. Recordé a mi padre, a sus pinturas en el garaje, a las risas de May, las bromas de Gerad, la comida de mamá, la voz de Kenna…Kota fue el único que no invadió mi mente.  
Suspiré emocionada.

—Dios… huele a mi casa —susurré. Meridia apoyo el mentón en la mano.

—Entonces ¿le atiné?

La miré impresionada.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Rió alzando un hombro, coqueta.

—Estás hablando conmigo linda, todavía no nace alguien que no me sea fácil de leer.

Fruncí el ceño. Dejé el tazón sobre la mesa.

—¿Eres bruja, acaso? —reí. Poco a poco comencé a comprender cómo era su comportamiento. Cómo tenía que tratarla.  
Se llevó un dedo a los labios, se mordió la uña con misterio y alzó una ceja.

—Algo así —dijo. Marlee soltó una carcajada.

—¡Te falta poco para serlo! —exclamó. Luego me miró—. Mera les hace un té a todas las personas que la conocen por primera vez —explicó—. Conmigo fue al revés porque la conocí cuando me ayudó a curar mis manos y la espalda de Carter.

Le miré las manos y efectivamente las cicatrices eran mucho más leves de lo que realmente podrían haber sido. Se asemejaban casi a rasguños de gato. Finitas y pequeñas.

—Entonces ¿eres médico, o algo así? —quise saber. Meridia frunció los labios.

—No…—miró a Marlee como si estuviera confirmando si podía abrirse conmigo. Luego de unos segundos bebió de su propio té y me contestó—: Soy algo así como la enfermera de los pobres.

Sonreí.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Ayudas a las doncellas?

—Soldados, doncellas, lavanderos, estableros, cocineras, y cualquier persona que no pertenezca a la realeza —rió secamente—. Si me pagaran por cada persona a la que he salvado la vida sería millonaria.

Abrí la boca con impresión.

—Es… fascinante —observé—. ¿Hace mucho que trabajas en esto?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, linda, no trabajo en esto —dijo con sorna—, soy jardinera. Trabajo en los huertos, para eso me pagan.

No parecía muy contenta.

—¿Entonces…cómo….?

Bebió un poco más de su té y respiró hondo.

—La naturaleza tiene millones de secretos…—plantó el codo sobre la mesa y alzó un dedo girándolo como si enredara un rizo— y yo los conozco todos y cada uno de ellos.

Me encogí de hombros con suavidad.

—Es… bueno saberlo —dije sin saber qué decir realmente.

Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta los estantes para guardar algunas cosas. La seguí con la mirada.

—Claro que si eres embajadora dudo que quieras aparecerte por estos lados a que te cure con hierbas alguna dolencia —dijo con un leve dejo de irritación—. Probablemente te llevarán donde Asher.

Marlee resopló.

La miré.

—Cuando nos azotaron con Carter las medicinas que nos pasó Maxon sirvieron momentáneamente. De no haber sido por el tratamiento de Mera tal vez Carter no habría vuelto a caminar con normalidad.

—Los antibióticos no sirven para ese nivel de daño —dijo Meridia guardando los frascos en el estante con llave—. Especialmente los que están dispuestos para los de la plebe —se apoyó en el mesón y cruzó un pie sobre el otro.

—Temo que no entiendo —admití avergonzada. Ella alzó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

—Cuando hay ataques Asher y sus enfermeras solo atienden a los soldados que pueden recibir tratamiento inmediato. Si hay algún moribundo u otro con heridas superficiales, o los dejan morir o simplemente no los atienden —explicó. Me llevé una mano a la boca.

—¿Cómo que los dejan morir? —exclamé—. ¡Creí que eran prioridad! ¡Ellos defienden la vida del rey!

—Eso es lo que todos pensamos, y es ahí donde Mera entra —dijo Marlee—. Cuando hay ataques ha pasado horas en vela con todo el cuarto de las doncellas repleto de soldados con heridas que podrían haberles costado la vida y que Asher no estuvo dispuesto a atender.

—Dios mío…—susurré impactada. Meridia se encogió de hombros como si aquello no surtiera ninguna emoción especial en ella. Casi como hablar del clima.

—Estás dándole demasiada importancia, Marlee—dijo serena—. No hago más de lo que otro haría con mis conocimientos en mi lugar.

—En realidad, eres la única —acotó Marlee con una sonrisa dulce.

Por primera vez en ese rato Meridia dibujó una sonrisa diferente, más… fraternal y menos inquisitiva.

—Agradécele a mi madre —rió. La miré curiosa.

—¿Ella también cura heridos como tú? —quise saber. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, sus ojos se plantaron sobre mí como si estuviera analizando si responderme o no.

Al cabo de un rato, contestó.

—Mi madre está muerta —contestó parca—. Murió cuando yo tenía doce años.

Percibí que Marlee movía la cabeza como instándola a continuar. La miré de costado, al parecer ella sabía esa historia.

—Lo lamento… no lo sabía —dije avergonzada.

Con una nueva mirada, un poco más gélida, volvió a la mesa y se sentó nuevamente frente a mí. Frunció los labios y miró hacia la única ventana que había en el lugar. Descubrí que daba justo hacia las caballerizas. Mis ojos se quedaron prendados del otro lado donde un caballo de crin dorada era devuelto a su establo por uno de sus cuidadores.

—Con mi madre llegamos a vivir al palacio cuando yo tenía cinco años —contó llamando mi atención. Sus ojos se habían quedados fijos a algún punto sobre mi cabeza—. Éramos seis.

Asentí. Lo suponía.

—¿Y cómo llegaron aquí? —pregunté con suavidad. Marlee a mi lado suspiró.

Meridia achicó los ojos, recordando. Luego se succionó las mejillas como si comiera algo acido, pensando.

—Con mis padres vivíamos en Hunduragua —explicó—. Papá era un idiota, alcohólico y abusivo. Nunca le trabajó a nadie y había semanas que no volvía a casa —aquel vacío de las castas volvía a retorcerme el estómago. No estaba tan equivocada con las historias que se tejían dentro de las paredes del palacio—. Mi madre era la única que trabajaba. Limpiaba casas. Así fue como cuando tenía veinte años conoció a Amberly —contó. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato mi cabeza hizo las conexiones, como si la lógica se hubiera abierto paso por mi mente—. Mi familia por generaciones, desde mucho antes que Illea existiera, perteneció a un linaje de curanderos que vivían en la selva. Mi madre mantuvo aquellos conocimientos hasta su muerte. Ella ayudaba a todos los vecinos de nuestra humilde comunidad. Algunos nos pagaban con comida —dijo suavemente, achicando un ojo—. Era muy pequeña para recordar con detalle, pero no tengo en mi memoria haber pasado hambre. Mamá era muy querida.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver la reina en todo esto? —pregunté sintiéndome una idiota por pasar por alto aquel pedazo de su historia que a ella parecía enorgullecerle.

Respiró hondo y comenzó a jugar con un huequito pequeño que estaba marcado en la madera de la mesa.

—Se hicieron amigas. Mamá trabajaba en su casa —dijo como si no fuera importante—. Amberly vivía con muchos dolores de cabeza por culpa del aire tóxico del sur y ella la ayudó con aquellos malestares —explicó—. Cuando fue llamada para la Selección hubo una trifulca a las pocas semanas en nuestra localidad y mi padre murió baleado —alzó los hombros—. No es que me importe realmente, ni siquiera tengo recuerdos de él.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Algo había en su forma distendida de hablar que me causó temor.

—¿Y qué pasó contigo y tu madre?

Movió la cabeza. Recordando.

—No sé si conoces bien la historia de la Selección de la reina, pero duró muy poco tiempo. Apenas mi padre murió nos quedamos sin casa, porque, claro, los rebeldes se apoderaron de ella —contó con un leve dejo de rabia en la voz—. Con mamá vivimos en la calle algunas semanas hasta que Amberly fue elegida. Nos buscó por días hasta que nos halló en un callejón.

—¿Así que ella las trajo al palacio?

Asintió.

—Cuando le dijo a Clarkson creyó que era mejor para nosotras trabajar en las cocinas. Mamá era una excelente cocinera, así que nos instalamos en este cuarto que en esos años era una bodega —dijo mirando la acogedora salita—. Pero mamá siguió trabajando secretamente como curandera y ayudó a la reina con sus dolores y… otras cosas.

De repente algo en su relato me hizo mover las piernas con nerviosismo. Luego descubrí que su voz se había cargado de hielo a pesar de que su semblante y sus ojos estuvieran serenos.

—Nuestras vidas mejoraron muchísimo…—continuó, pero algo seguía sin convencerme en su tono de voz. Me mordí los labios—. Los años pasaron… nació Maxon y a los cuatro años de su nacimiento… mi madre falleció.

Me llevé una mano al cuello, lo tenía frío. La sala era acogedora y aún así una corriente helada me estaba consumiendo. ¿Qué era aquella sensación?

—¿De qué murió? —quise saber. Marlee se removió incómoda a mi lado. Los ojos de Meridia me taladraron, como si hubiese ido demasiado lejos.

—Accidente en el huerto —contestó rápidamente—. Cayó de un árbol.

Bajé el mentón. Durante mi vida como una cinco no había tenido ninguna experiencia cercana a la muerte, con excepción de mi padre. Sin embargo conocía historias similares. Aspen había pasado por muchos funerales tanto de amigos cercanos como de su propio padre, quienes no sobrevivieron al frío, a los accidentes laborales o al hambre.  
Aquella frialdad con la que Meridia hablaba de la muerte de su madre tenía un peso similar al odio que Aspen profesó por esas muertes por ser tan injustas.  
Yo no hablaba así de mi padre, o al menos, no lo sentía de ese modo. Había sido una tragedia que me golpeó como nunca, pero cuando hablaba de él lo hacía con cariño y sabía que sonreía cuando lo recordaba.  
Con Meridia no sucedía así.

Si le tenía tanta devoción a su madre, ¿por qué la rabia al hablar de su muerte?

—Lo siento, de verdad —susurré. Marlee a mi lado miraba a Meridia como si estuviera esperando que dijera algo más.

—Fue hace mucho —dijo de repente con un ánimo distinto—. Llevo veintitrés años viviendo aquí, así que prácticamente es algo que he ido olvidando.

—¿Veintitrés años? —exclamé—. ¿Y nunca has reunido dinero para marcharte y tener tu propia casa?

Rió con sarcasmo, su tono fue tan cruel que me ofendí.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Pero qué ingenua! —rió con más fuerza—. Disculpa, disculpa —se agitó—. No, linda. Aquí y allá, donde sea que vaya, seguiré siendo una seis. Mi sueldo no se diferencia al de los criados que andan por ahí trabajando de casa en casa.

Fruncí el ceño, ofendida.

—Pero si trabajas en el palacio, creí que te pagarían de forma justa.

Esta vez fue Marlee la que me miró con suspicacia.

—La verdad es que no es así… nuestros sueldos son mínimos —dijo con cierta vergüenza—. Creo que el rey cree que lo compensa por dejarnos vivir aquí.

Apreté los puños y sentí el calor de la rabia invadir mi estómago.

No llevaba dos días en el palacio y ya me había enterado de dos historias que tenían vidas miserables pudiendo ser mejores.  
Meridia con su talento podría haber estudiado medicina, pero jamás lo conseguiría con la miseria que ganaba. Lo peor, tal vez jamás saldría del palacio y moriría como su madre. Producto de algún accidente sin precedentes.  
Me mordí la lengua para no seguir preguntando. Por suerte en ese instante la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Lucy. Nos quedó mirando como si no hubiese esperado vernos ahí.

—Oh…

—Hola Lucy —le sonreí.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente. Me llamó la atención que esa actitud sumisa volviera a aparecer después que el día anterior se mostrara decidida y sonriente.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Marlee.

—Todo bien, gracias —parecía nerviosa. Sus ojos fueron directo a Meridia—. Eh… ¿tienes un momento Mera?

La mujer agitó la cabeza y se levantó con rapidez.

—¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado.

De un momento a otro la sombra que se cernía sobre ella mientras relataba su historia desapreció. Abrió el estante con la llave que colgaba de su cuello y sacó del interior un frasquito que parecía gotario.

Se acercó hasta Lucy y la cubrió con su cuerpo para que no la viéramos. Marlee alzó los hombros cuando nos miramos.

—….gotas, tres veces al día —escuché susurrar. O tal vez había oído mal.

—¿Crees que funcione? —Lucy habló más alto, se escuchaba… ¿esperanzada?

—Confiemos que sí —esta vez Meridia habló un poco más alto. Lucy le agradeció y le susurró algo más que no alcancé a oír.

—Hasta luego chicas —dijo al cabo de un rato cuando dejaron de hablar, la vi esconder el frasco en uno de los bolsillos de su falda. Apenas logré mover mi mano para despedirme cuando ella desapareció por la puerta.

Meridia volvió al mesón y puso a funcionar el hervidor de agua.

—¿Más té? —preguntó. Miré mi tazón, aún no me había bebido del todo mi té y el agua ya estaba fría.  
No quería ser impertinente y preguntar a qué había venido Lucy. Pero era lógico que, de ser cierta la historia que Meridia me había contado, había venido a verla por ayuda médica.  
¿Qué necesitaría?

—Estoy bien, gracias —dije algo abatida. Tenía un montón de cosas en la cabeza y no sabía cómo ordenarlas.  
Dos días… solo dos días llevaba en Illea, y ya me había enterado de cosas que al ser una Seleccionada jamás me habría imaginado.  
Marlee se había vuelto a concentrar en el puzle. Ella llevaba más tiempo que yo viviendo tras las murallas del palacio, especialmente, bajo él. ¿Cuántas cosas sabría? ¿Cuánta información selecta manejaría que el rey no imaginaba?  
¿Y Meridia?  
Algo muy turbio había en aquellas historias y temía encontrarme con un factor en común.

Temblé.

Era en esos precisos instantes cuando necesitaba a mi padre. Él habría sabido exactamente qué decirme.

…

Regresé a mi habitación alrededor de las ocho. A pesar que le insistí a Marlee para que no me atendiera como mi doncella igualmente llegó con una bandeja de comida a la hora de la cena.

—Supuse que no querrías bajar al comedor —dijo. Asentí.

—Adivinas bien —reí—. Te hace bien jugar a los puzles.

Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó. Le sonreí radiante.

—Por favor —le supliqué. Con una sonrisa pícara dejó la bandeja con comida en la mesa que estaba al interior de la pequeña oficina dentro del cuarto.  
Al parecer sabía que le diría que sí, porque dos platos repletos de comida estaban dentro de la bandeja.

Nos sentamos en la pequeña mesita redonda y comenzamos a comer.

—¿Qué tal Meridia? —me preguntó— ¿Te cayó bien?

Me llevé el tenedor a la boca con un trozo de patata.

—Es difícil decir…—dudé—. Tiene un carácter intenso.

—No ha tenido una vida muy fácil —dijo apretando los labios. Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado—. Como muchos.

—Es bastante triste —admití. Me mordí el labio inferior, pensando—. Marlee… no te ha pasado que…—medité bien mi pregunta—. ¿No sientes que mientras fuiste Seleccionada estabas alejada del mundo? Llegué ayer y ya estoy sorprendida del sufrimiento con el que podrían cargar las personas que trabajan aquí. Me siento terrible por no haberme dado tiempo antes para conocer mejor a la gente que trabajaba para nosotras.

Marlee asintió con tristeza.

—Es cierto —admitió—. Luego de los azotes no te imaginas la cantidad de personas que nos ayudaron —contó—. No tienes idea de lo diferentes que son ambos mundos, el de aquí arriba y el de abajo.

—No tengo que imaginármelo—suspiré—. Lo creo…

—¿De qué te enteraste que estás tan sorprendida?

La miré un segundo. Me limpié la boca con una servilleta y ladeé la cabeza.

—Anoche, en la fiesta…—me mordí el labio, recordando—. Me puse a hablar con uno de los soldados que vigila mi puerta, Valiant.

—Oh, sí —asintió—. ¿Conversaste con él? —preguntó curiosa.

—Me contó la vida que llevaba antes de ser un soldado y sobre la enfermedad de su hermana.

Movió ampliamente la cabeza.

—Ah, por eso le preguntaste a Roger sobre ella —recordó con tristeza—. Ambos son muy buenas personas. Roger es un padre ejemplar, no hay día que no hable de sus hijos, y Valiant…—suspiró con tristeza—. Es un gran chico. Jamás había conocido a alguien que se desviviera por otra persona como él lo hace por su hermana.

—¿La conoces? —quise saber. Negó con la cabeza.

—Las veces que se junta con ella es en instancias fuera del palacio. Pero la he visto en fotografías —sonrió con dulzura—. Es una niña muy bonita. Es una pena que cargue con esa enfermedad. El mayor temor de Valiant es que ella muera y que no pueda hacer algo más por darle una mejor calidad vida.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Pero si da todo por ella! ¿Cómo puede creer que no es suficiente? —exclamé. Marlee bebió un poco de jugo y me miró de costado.

—Todos damos lo máximo por las personas que queremos America, pero nunca es suficiente y nunca lo será para quién hace el esfuerzo —planteó—. A ojos de todos nosotros, Valiant puede ser alguien que realmente esté dando su vida por ella, pero para él jamás será suficiente.  
Me llevé una mano al cuello intentando quitarme la tención.

—¿Cuántas historias conoces que se parecen a la de él? Porque la de Meridia sigue dándome vueltas la cabeza.

Marlee apretó los labios y desvió la atención de sus ojos hacia un rincón.

—Muchas —contestó con pesadumbre. Se llevó el tenedor a la boca y lo dejó pegado a sus labios mientras pensaba—. Hay una cocinera cuya hija fue violada por un rebelde, la chica quedó embarazada y la encarcelaron por salirse de la regulación de tener hijos fuera del matrimonio; Hay un chico del establo, Graham, que se iba a casar con una tres, nunca nos ha dicho a qué casta pertenecía antes de ser establero, pero su novia lo abandonó una semana antes de la boda y quedó con una tremenda deuda con el banco debido a que su casta no tenía suficiente dinero para pagarlo todo, así que lo está pagando con trabajo aquí en el palacio; Ya conoces la historia de Lucy, que fue vendida como esclava junto con su padre; Paige, cuya tía le quitó todo su patrimonio y la dejó en la calle… la verdad, es que hay muchísimas historias que no las creerías si te las contara.

De repente ya no tenía hambre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Marlee. Alejé el plato y crucé los brazos sobre la mesa, apoyándome en ellos.

—Debería sentirme afortunada, ¿sabes? —murmuré mirando el plato a medio llenar—. Fui una cinco toda mi vida y lo que más pasé fue hambre. Y tal vez algo de decepción por el desplante de mi hermano Kota hacia todos nosotros, pero… no recuerdo haber sufrido. No recuerdo haber tenido un pasado cargado de dolor. Fui alguien muy feliz a pesar de las circunstancias…—la miré de soslayo, alzando la mirada—. Hoy en la reunión vi la indiferencia de Clarkson hacia Maxon como jamás creí verle hacer. Es decir, sabía que así era, que nunca ha sido amoroso, pero verlo en acción… —temblé—. Todas esas historias de sufrimiento de cada uno de todos los empleados del palacio no tienen diferencia a la vida que él lleva por ser hijo de su padre.

Marlee bajó la barbilla con tristeza.  
No sabía si Maxon le había contado sobre las heridas en su espalda. Tal vez no lo había hecho ya que eran pruebas de lo subyugado que estaba por su propio padre. En realidad no era bueno que alguien más lo supiera.

—Eres una persona muy generosa amiga mía —dijo finalmente después de un largo silencio—. Tal vez no lo notas, pero… escucharte hablar así, oyéndote tan preocupada por otros… hasta por el mismo Maxon que es el príncipe… Creo que tienen razón al creer que serías una excelente reina.

Reí desganada.

—No creo que lo vaya a ser, y si por alguna razón lo fuera, desearía que no tuvieran su fe depositada en mí con tanta fuerza. Odiaría decepcionarlos.

—Nunca decepcionas, aunque tú creas que es así —dijo con cierto halo de misterio en su tono de voz.

Iba a responderle cuando sonaron golpes suaves en la puerta. Marlee miró por la ventana que estaba en aquella pequeña oficina y se levantó con curiosidad.

—¿Quién puede venir a esta hora?

Mi espalda se congeló.

—¡Si es Maxon dile que estoy dándome un baño! —salí de la salita y me colé al baño cerrando la puerta. Abrí la llave de la bañera y apoyé la oreja tras la puerta.

Al cabo de unos segundos escuché ruidos de pasos y voces. Hubo un par de conversaciones que llegaron apabulladas. Después de algunas risas golpearon la puerta del baño.

Di un salto con el corazón en la mano.

—Mer, sale —dijo la voz risueña de Marlee —Querrás ver esto.

Cerré la llave de agua y abrí la puerta asomando la cabeza. Lucy y Aspen estaban en la habitación. Respiré aliviada.

—Hola —reí. Lucy sonrió y me tendió una carta.

—Te la mandan directamente desde arriba —dijo soltando una risita. Aspen contuvo la misma mueca, aunque por la forma en la que cerraba sus ojos no parecía estar de acuerdo con algo en particular.

Abrí la carta y desdoblé el papel.

" _Recuerdo que te gusta la música. Sé que no puedes vivir sin ella. Espero que este presente alegre tus tardes con esas maravillosas melodías que solías tocar cuando estabas sola… o creías que lo estabas.  
Bienvenida de nuevo Mi Lady.  
Maxon" _

Miré hacia todos lados sin comprender. El corazón me latió con fuerza.

—¿Qué…?

Aspen rió divertido y fue hasta las puertas abriéndolas de par en par. Del otro lado Roger, Carter y él empujaron un hermoso piano de cola.

—¿Pero…? ¡Qué! —exclamé sorprendida.

—El violín y el arpa llegarán mañana en la tarde —anunció Carter. Parpadeé mil veces, Marlee lanzó un gritito hacia el piano.

—¡Qué maravilla! ¡Es hermoso!

—¿Violín? ¿Arpa?—pregunté choqueada. Aspen lanzó una carcajada.

—Debo admitir que se está esmerando —observó divertido cruzándose de brazos.

Agité la cabeza con rapidez.

—¿Pero quién se cree este idiota que es? ¿Acaso piensa comprarme con regalitos?

Todos asintieron emitiendo un entusiasta "¡Aha!".

—¡No están ayudando!

—A mí solo me pidieron que trajera el piano —dijo Roger alzando las manos en paz—. Pero sí, estoy de acuerdo en que es un gran regalo de bienvenida.

—Ahora que el rey no está puede darse la libertad de jugar sus cartas —dijo Carter mirando a Marlee, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo que no…? —miré a Aspen recelosa, pasando por alto el hecho que Maxon se estuviera aprovechando de las circunstancias—. ¿Todavía no regresa?

Recordé que en la reunión había solicitado una limusina. Se suponía que era para realizar algún arreglo sobre el acuerdo del tema de exportación, pero, ¿por qué aún no regresaba?

—Y no regresará —dijo Roger—. La reina lo anunció hace una hora: el rey no volverá hasta el jueves.

—Eso es una semana —observé. Marlee y Lucy se miraron entre ellas.

—¿Y a qué salió? —preguntó Lucy. Los miré a todos y me moví con rapidez cerrando las puertas de la habitación y corriendo las cortinas.

Me miraron preocupados.

—Esto es malo —dije mirándolos con miedo—. No sé qué trama, pero en la reunión se descontrolo. De no haber sido porque Maxon me defendió tal vez habría sido capaz de golpearme.

Todos los ojos se enfocaron en mí con el mismo temor. Aspen asintió.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Lucy llevándose las manos a la boca. Los miré uno a uno y les relaté lo sucedido en la reunión con algunas intervenciones de Aspen que ayudaba con el relato desde su perspectiva.

Para cuando terminé todos tenían la mirada sombría.

—¿El plan de los italianos es unir a las castas? —preguntó Carter sorprendido. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Al parecer es parte de sus propuestas. Es el único modo de que entren el país con los negocios que Illea necesita.

—Y te están usando como carnada —intervino Aspen con rabia.

—No lo veo así —los defendí—. Éticamente las castas es un sistema que denigra a las personas según su estatus. Los italianos no aprueban eso y como representante quieren que cambie algunas cosas para que ellos puedan hacer negocios con Illea.

—¿Pero qué ganan ellos cambiando el sistema de castas? —quiso saber Roger. Levanté los hombros.

—Quieren exportar, quieren entrar a Illea que es un país rico de muchas formas, pero no pueden hacerlo mientras nuestro sistema de organización sea tan arcaico. Necesitan que la gente sea libre —expliqué—. Va contra la moral de la realeza italiana hacer negocios con un país que utiliza un sistema con el que no están de acuerdo. Sería hipócrita si lo hicieran.

—Quieren liberar a Illea para poder entrar —comprendió Marlee—. Tiene sentido.

Me mordí el labio.

—El rey Marco Antonio es un buen hombre. Más allá de los negocios lo que quiere es ver a la gente de Illea libre, como en Europa —sonreí al recordarlo frente a la chimenea cantando con sus nietos—. No tolera las injusticias.

Todos guardaron silencio un segundo procesando lo que les había contado. Cuando de repente Carter se apoyó en la cola del piano con una mueca pensativa.

—Creo que estamos pasando por alto un punto importante —dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Marlee suspiró al verlo—. Sin importar las razones, o lo que sea que haya llevado a la piraña a salir del palacio…Hemos olvidado que cuando el gato no está…

—…Los ratones hacen fiesta —completó Roger con una mueca que no se parecía en nada al soldado bien portado del día anterior.

—Exactamente —Carter amplió la sonrisa achicando los ojos, ambos chocaron las manos con complicidad. Noté a Marlee ruborizarse.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —quise saber. Aspen se llevó una mano a los ojos.

—Qué las cocinas serán un caos —rió—. Pero procuren no hacer tanto escándalo, sino tendré que dar explicaciones arriba.

—¡No seas aguafiestas Lager! —rió Roger pasándole un brazo por los hombros, mirándome—. Serás muy bienvenida a nuestras reuniones si está aburrida, Lady America.

Rodé los ojos y miré al cielo.

—¡Basta con eso! ¡Tengo nombre!

—¡Lady America! —gritaron todos riendo.

Me crucé de brazos y comencé a reír. La carta aún estaba en mis manos. Había olvidado el piano a pesar de que estaba justo delante de mis ojos. Me ruboricé.  
Maxon había vuelto a hacer una jugada.  
Bien, ¿eso quería? ¿Jugar?

Entonces, eso iba a tener.

Si creía que iba a tenerme en sus manos por regalarme un piano… hermoso por cierto, no la iba a sacar fácil.

Si pensó que después de haberme expulsado sin dejarme dar una explicación las iba a sacar barata, pues, se equivocaba.  
Porque ni los regalos, ni unas disculpas, serían suficientes.

—Cuenten conmigo —sonreí de costado—. Me encantaría asistir a la fiesta de los ratones.

…

Al día siguiente decidí desayunar en el comedor. Me coloqué uno de esos vestidos veraniegos que no tenían nada de elegante en comparación a cómo lucirían Kriss y la reina.  
Sin el rey alrededor no tenía que disfrazarme de embajadora.

Desordené mi cabello para que cayera con volumen sobre mis hombros y espalda. Apliqué una pisca de brillo en los labios y elegí usar el brazalete con la estrella de ocho puntas de papá como una forma de darme fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Para sentirlo conmigo.

Marlee llegó temprano, pero en lugar de ayudarme se lanzó sobre la cama a leer una revista mientras me cambiaba.

—Nos reuniremos a las ocho en las cocinas —dijo mientras buscaba los puzles al final de la revista—. ¿Vendrás?

Sonreí.

—Ahí estaré —me volteé hacia ella abriendo los brazos—. ¿Qué tal?

Marlee subió los ojos de la revista y sonrió.

—Te ves linda —aprobó—. Muy tú —alzó una ceja y achicó el ojo contrario—. ¿Qué pretendes viéndote tan… America?

Reí. Miré el piano y esbocé una mueca sardónica.

—Él cree que fue una jugada inteligente… ya verá que no le saldrá tan fácil —murmuré. Marlee lanzó un gritito.

—¿Lo harás? —Se sentó en la cama de un solo salto—. ¿Devolverás el golpe?

Caminé hasta la puerta y alcé el hombro mirándola por encima.

—Oh, sí.

…

Roger me dejó a la entrada del comedor. Las puertas estaban cerradas, coloqué a mano en el pomo y tomé aire profundamente.  
El rey no estaba, no era tan malo.  
Pero estaba Maxon…

Respiré tres veces, Roger me dio un empujón suave.

Y entré.

La mesa estaba prácticamente abandonada en comparación a cuando habíamos treinta y cinco chicas Seleccionadas.

Cuando vi a la reina, a Kriss y a Maxon sentados en un extremo, me detuve e hice una reverencia con toda la elegancia que me permitió mi educación en Montecarlo.

—Buenos días —saludé. Miré a la reina—. Majestad.

—¡Lady America! ¡Qué bien que vino a acompañarnos!

Sonreí.

—Creo que necesitaba recomponerme un poco de todas las emociones de los últimos dos días —dije—.Hoy me animé a bajar al comedor—. Miré a Kriss que parecía estará analizando mi comportamiento—. Mi Lady.

Ella movió la cabeza a modo de saludo. Mis ojos se fueron hacia Maxon que tenía la barbilla levemente inclinada hacia delante.

—Alteza…—hice otra reverencia.

—Lady America —lo vi sonreír disimuladamente.

Un mayordomo cruzó por delante de mí y me guío hasta la mesa corriendo la silla justo a un lado de la reina.  
La situación era de lo más incómoda. El silencio se cernió sobre nosotros como una avalancha. No había más ruido que el de los servicios chocando contra los platos.  
Desvié mi atención hacia los soldados apostados cerca de las ventanas, algunos llevaban el uniforme, otros iban con su atuendo informal. De inmediato noté quiénes podrían haber sido seis, debido a sus pantalones desgastados y camisetas con estampados antiguos.

—¿Café? ¿Té? —preguntó el mayordomo.

—Té está bien, gracias.

El ambiente era de lo más monótono. Incluso el té me pareció insulso después de haber probado el de Meridia. Nada se le comparaba.  
La reina intercambió algunas palabras con Kriss y al cabo de un rato se dirigió a mí, sorprendiéndome ante el apabullado silencio.

—¿Es cierto que el príncipe heredero de Italia vendrá a Illea el próximo mes? —preguntó. Escuché una leve tos. Maxon había tenido que dejar la tasa sobre el plato, se llevó el puño a la boca para no hacer más ruido. Kriss le colocó una mano en el hombro preguntándole si estaba bien. Alcé una ceja.

 _Round uno._

—Sí, Philippo vendrá en representación de su padre —dije sirviéndome una tostada—. Será genial volver a verlo.

—Oh… ¿entonces es cierto que entre ustedes…? —Kriss dejó la pregunta en el aire, por primera vez desde que llegué me miraba algo más entusiasmada.

Noté que Maxon apretaba un puño sobre la mesa, al lado de su tasa.

Solté una risita y ladeé el cuello echando el pelo hacia atrás.

—Las revistas dicen muchas cosas… —agité la cabeza mirando al cielo—. Los periodistas son terribles.

—Eso no responde lo que te pregunté —dijo Kriss. La miré de costado sosteniendo la sonrisa.

—Kriss, no es el comportamiento apropiado de una princesa ser impertinente —masculló Maxon repentinamente alterado.

—¡Maxon! —exclamó su madre. Ambas lo quedaron viendo con sorpresa.

—Oh, no… no hay problema, puedo responder a eso —dije con dulzura—. Con Philippo somos muy buenos amigos… grandes amigos, en realidad.

Maxon se apoyó en el respaldo con un resoplido que fue demasiado notorio. No pude ver cómo lo miraba la reina, pero Kriss sí parecía extrañada con su reacción. Me sentí mal por ella, pero no iba a detenerme, ya había entrado al ruedo.

El silencio volvió a caer encima de nosotros. Maxon no me miró en ningún momento. No podía hacer mi jugada si no hacíamos al menos contacto visual.

Carraspeé con suavidad y cogí la taza llevándomela a los labios. Entonces hubo un pequeño segundo en que cruzamos nuestras miradas.  
El corazón se me aceleró. La temperatura subió, casi se me cae la taza de las manos. Pero logré dejarla con suavidad sobre el plato.  
Entonces giré la cabeza hacia otro lado, me llevé un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y… tiré mi lóbulo disimuladamente.  
 _Round Dos_.

Me apoyé contra el respaldo y lo miré una vez más. Parecía sorprendido y noté que su pecho subía y bajaba.  
¿En qué momento había comenzado a escasear el aire?

No respondió. No respondía.

Sentí la decepción al darme cuenta que me estaba devolviendo el golpe del día anterior. Al menos en eso nos parecíamos.

No sabía cuál de los dos era más orgulloso.

Un sonido detrás de nosotros me hizo voltear. Lucy acababa de entrar al comedor. Tenía un sobre amplio y cuadrado en sus manos. Hizo una reverencia a mitad de camino. La reina le contestó con dulzura, al igual que Kriss y Maxon.

—Lady America —saludó. Me levanté y rompiendo con los protocolos la abracé.

—Buenos días Lucy —los soldados a mí alrededor se removieron incómodos. Me dio igual lo qué pensaran. No era de la realeza. No estaba preparándome para ser princesa.  
Era una representante italiana y ellos eran amables y empáticos con su gente. Yo no estaba siguiendo los protocolos de Illea.

Lucy se separó mirándome contrariada.

—Le… llegó esto —dijo. Me entregó el sobre. El remitente me hizo lanzar un gritito entusiasta.

—¿Qué es? —quiso saber Kriss—. ¿De Italia?

Me volteé y agité la cabeza.

—Mejor —sonreí. Me giré hacia Lucy—. Gracias por traerlo.

Me hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y disimuladamente me guiñó un ojo.

—No hay de qué…

Con rapidez se despidió de la reina, de Maxon y de Kriss, y se retiró del salón. Abrí el sobre y cogí las cosas que venían adentro.

El correo había llegado rápido.

Me volteé hacia los comensales que me miraban curiosos, incluso Maxon. Pero no tenían que saber lo que tenía en mis manos. Era algo que no quería compartir con nadie más que no fuera a la persona a lo que se lo entregaría.

—Majestad, si me disculpa, tengo que retirarme —me disculpé apenada, tratando de sonar convincente.

—Por supuesto, gracias por acompañarnos. Espero verla más seguido por aquí.

Asentí.

—Será un placer.

Le hice una reverencia a Kriss y luego me dirigí a Maxon. Pero antes que me girara para salir noté que se llevaba la mano a la oreja y volvía a tirar de ella como el día anterior.  
Había caído.  
Curvé una sonrisa y salí de ahí sin decir nada más.

El juego había comenzado.

…

 **NOTAS**

Este capítulo tiene muchísimos detalles que tomar en cuenta.  
¿Qué tal Meridia? Yo la adoro. Me encantan todas sus escenas, especialmente su acides.  
Claro que aún no conocen nada de ella, esperen a verla más adelante.  
America finalmente descubrió que no le queda más opción que jugar el mismo juego que Maxon, y tal vez él se arrepienta en el próximo capítulo, que será nuevamente, ¡desde su perspectiva!

Por otro lado, van a haber muchas escenas de este grupo en particular que vive en las cocinas. Es un modo de marcar la diferencia entre la vida del palacio y la vida de quienes viven bajo su techo. Ya que en aquellas cocinas las castas no existen y es algo que America y Maxon ya lo saben y por lo mismo, lo disfrutan.

Siempre quise que hubiera un grupo de amigos en la historia, creo que hacía mucha falta para que no anduvieran siempre todos tan tensos.  
Y bueno, ya que el rey no está, por supuesto todos andarán más relajados.

Y si quieren algún adelanto especial solo les diré que el próximo es Max x Mer 100%.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir aquí!

¡De verdad! Son grandiosos, los mejores lectores del mundo.

¡Los quiero y nos leemos!  
Kate.-


	15. Capítulo 14

Antes de comenzar a leer quiero recordares a todos quienes me preguntan constantemente que las actualizaciones son los días **Lunes y Viernes** , a no ser que suceda algo por lo que no pueda publicar.  
De ser así avisaré por Facebook o Twitter.  
 **No voy a cambiar** los días de publicación y tampoco agregaré más días a la semana. Como ya he explicado más de una vez, tengo varios capítulos avanzados de **reserva** que sirven justamente para poder publicar el día asignado si no he alcanzado a escribir durante la semana.  
Normalmente trato de acabar un capítulo semanal, pero a veces no alcanzo y como tengo varios avances logro poder cumplir con el día establecido.  
Si publicara todo junto tal vez deberían esperar más de tres días. Les recuerdo que hay historias que no se publican en meses o incluso años.  
Por favor, chicos, no me pidan más. Hago lo posible por actualizar dos veces a la semana y eso ya es suficiente.  
Recuerden que tengo trabajo, una vida y muchas cosas que hacer en mi diario vivir. No paso sentada escribiendo 24/7 jajajajaja

Muchas gracias por su comprensión.  
¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo!  
Kate.- ****

 **…**

 **XIV**

 **MAXON**

Ni siquiera cuando comenzó la Selección había estado tan nervioso. No sabía a qué hora presentarme o qué encontraría si me presentaba ante ella.

¿De qué hablaríamos? ¿Qué haríamos al hallarnos finalmente a solas?

Me llevé la piedra roja a los labios y los acaricié recordando el baile. Cerré los ojos y sonreí casi con dolor.  
Aquel contacto había sido mucho mejor de lo que me habría esperado y la sensación de su piel con la mía aún no podía quitarla de mi cabeza.  
Su aroma, la textura de su cuello cuando lo rocé sutilmente.  
Un escalofrío me recorrió. Enredé la cadena entre mis dedos y contemplé aquella pequeña piedra. Era de vidrio, bisutería callejera. Pero solo por ser de ella tenía un valor incalculable.  
No sabía qué me había llevado a quitársela de esa manera. Fue un arrebato, algo que necesité hacer.  
No podía hacer nada en aquella pista de baile con todos los ojos sobre mí, con mi padre estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos, con Kriss observando mi actitud, con mi madre siendo cómplice de mis secretos.

Pero necesitaba ese acercamiento. Necesitaba… tocarla. Saberla real.  
Y había superado cualquier expectativa cuando ella reaccionó con la misma intensidad.  
Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Sin mi padre en el palacio la semana sería mucho más llevadera.  
Abrí los ojos contemplando el jardín ante la ventana. Había algunos soldados entrenando, los caballos se vislumbraban al fondo. Alguien debió haberlos sacado a correr.  
Observé la piedra en mi palma y recordé lo que había ocurrido en ese baile.  
Cuando le solicité a Valiant que hablara con ella jamás creí que me enteraría de ciertas cosas que cambiarían mi perspectiva en cuanto a la vida que llevaba en el palacio y de la gente que trabajaba en él. Y sabía que America pensaba del mismo modo.  
Me lo había dicho: los italianos querían ayudarme.  
Esa noche bajé sigilosamente a los jardines cuando Valiant desapareció con America. Solo él sabía que yo estaba ahí y me hizo algunas señas para que me escondiera detrás de los pilares que sostenían el balcón.  
Ella había confesado, había dicho que lo del italiano era una farsa. En esos momentos no sabía si reír o gritar. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan idiota?  
No obstante, podía ser una farsa para los medios, pero Philippo al parecer sí había tenido intenciones con ella. La diferencia era que America había sido la que lo había rechazado.

No podía evitar preguntarme ¿qué la llevó a hacerlo?  
Philippo era un príncipe, el heredero del trono más poderoso de Europa, iba a liderar el tratado que comandaba casi a cinco naciones. Él se había fijado en ella, por supuesto. ¿Quién no lo haría?  
Pero… ¿por qué ella no se sintió atraída por él?

Aquello solo me hacía suponer que su corazón tal vez aún estaba esperando por algo más. Alguien que no fuera Philippo.  
Pero, ¿cómo saber si ese alguien era yo?  
Tal vez me había precipitado al haber creído que ella podía fijarse en alguien como él. Ella era humilde y sencilla, era seguro que el foco de su atracción sería alguien tan humilde, honesto y sencillo como ella, aunque un pomposo príncipe le ofreciera el mundo a sus pies.  
¿Y si eso me contaba a mí? ¿Y si yo era demasiado suntuoso también para ella?

Cerré un ojo cuando la luz del sol me molestó al rebotar contra el vidrio y recordé la conversación que sostuvo Valiant con America.  
Aunque tuve la información que necesitaba era peligroso salir del escondite. Tuve que mantenerme en silencio por largo rato, cuando repentinamente la conversación se transformó.  
La historia de Valiant era algo que desconocía. Sabía que tenía una hermana y que estaba enferma, pero jamás creí que ni siquiera el estatus de su casta le daba suficiente dinero como para poder tener una mejor vida si todo lo que ganaba iba para ella.  
Si eso sucedía siendo un dos, no me quedaban dudas que las castas inferiores no tendrían un índice de vida muy alto si corrían aquella suerte.  
Apreté la piedra entre mis dedos. Por cómo America había respondido a aquella historia sabía que algo había calado en ella el tema de las castas. Más de lo que tal vez ya era de esperarse.  
La cuestión era, ¿por qué rayos yo no me había dado cuenta de todo aquello?

Había aprendido sobre ese tema por ella. Jamás imaginé que las personas podrían pasar hambre, siempre creí que el reino beneficiaba a las castas menores de algún modo, pero no era así y jamás lo había sido.  
Tenía un sequito de soldados, doncellas, cocineros y estableros trabajando para mí que antes de conocer a America ni siquiera sabía sus nombres. Incluso me había hecho de amigos que jamás creí tener.  
Y lo peor era que a pesar de la miseria de cada persona que vivía en mi mismo metro cuadrado, yo me sentía aún más miserable.  
Mi padre se había marchado hecho una furia producto de la propuesta de los italianos. Ellos sabían que yo quería acabar con las castas y probablemente America también lo hubiese sospechado después de nuestra última conversación. ¿Sería algo por lo que tendría que rendirle cuentas también?  
Suspiré y volví a llevarme la piedra a los labios.  
Era una estupidez. Pero casi podía sentir que al hacer aquello era como si la besara. Después de todo, aquella pequeña piedra de vidrio había estado en contacto con su piel.

Miré por la ventana y divisé las murallas del palacio a un costado. Mi padre se había marchado, sí. Pero no desaparecería una semana solo para buscar respuestas a la propuesta de los italianos.  
Iba a desquitarse, a gritar y despotricar contra America con la única persona que le cumplía todos sus caprichos. Porque mi madre era demasiado buena para escucharlo hablar así. Y él necesitaba gritar a los cuatro vientos todo el odio que sentía por la chica que yo amaba.  
Odiaba ser testigo de aquel inmundo secreto. Odiaba ocultarle aquello a mi madre, la mujer más buena del mundo.  
Me llevé una mano a los ojos con cansancio cuando sonaron golpes en la puerta que conectaba mi habitación con la de Kriss.  
Di un salto estrepitoso y la piedra casi se cae de mis manos. Me giré hacia el escritorio y la guardé en uno de los cajones.

—Adelante —accedí.  
Kriss asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa. En sus manos cargaba varios papeles.  
Últimamente la notaba mucho más delgada. Parecía que los vestidos cada vez le quedaban más grandes, y alrededor de su nariz, cerca de sus lagrimales, se habían comenzado a conformar manchas oscuras producto del cansancio.  
Incluso había días que no salía de la habitación o de la sala de mujeres. A veces ni siquiera nos juntábamos a cenar, desayunar o a almorzar.  
Me había comenzado a preocupar de verdad.  
¿Cuánto la estaban sobrecargando?

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó con sutileza. Negué con la cabeza.

—No… —intenté sonreír—-. Pasa.

Entró y se detuvo a pocos metros del escritorio. Luego sonrió con timidez y se acercó hasta mí bordeándolo. Me eché hacia atrás en la butaca y ella me sorprendió con un beso. Tenía los labios curtidos a pesar del labial.  
Nuevamente intenté sonreír.

—Necesito tu ayuda —me pidió mostrando los papeles. A pesar de llevar el cabello suelto noté la línea de mandíbula más marcada. Fruncí el ceño sin que lo notara.  
Le señalé los sofás para que se sentara y estuviera más cómoda, pero algo en su expresión me indicó que no era aquello lo que esperaba que le pidiera.

Con un suspiro se sentó en un espacio y yo la acompañé enseguida. Me mostró los papeles.

—Silvia quiere que organice un evento de ayuda social —me contó. Asentí—. Tu madre siempre realiza eventos a fundaciones y quiere que yo como princesa haga lo mismo.

Le quité una de las hojas aunque en realidad no le puse mucha atención a lo que estaba escrito. La palabra "princesa" me causó un terrible dolor de estómago.

—¿Y qué tienes en mente? —le pregunté.

Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro que contrastaba con su apariencia debilitada.

—Tengo dos opciones. Una me emociona más que la otra, pero también conlleva más trabajo —explicó—. La primera es realizar un almuerzo en una de las fundaciones que hay en la ciudad e invitar a todos los ochos a comer abundantemente —asentí. Luego suspiró hondo—. Pero luego pensé, que si como princesa tengo que realizar eventos dentro del mismo palacio y el rey no aceptará ochos en el jardín, tal vez sería una buena instancia para hacer algo diferente.

—¿En qué pensaste?

Me entregó otra hoja.

—Una fiesta para niños —dijo entusiasmada—. Tengo todo planificado. Invitaremos a los dos orfanatos que hay en Paloma y Bonita, podemos pedirles a los empleados del palacio que traigan a sus hijos y tú puedes invitar a tus primos. No habrá formalidad, será de disfraces. Tenía pensado contratar magos y payasos, tener algunos juegos inflables, una banda y muchos dulces —dijo contenta—. ¿Te parece?

Sonreí y asentí ante su entusiasmo.

—Honestamente, creo que es una idea estupenda —reí imaginándome todo el jardín repleto de niños corriendo y gritando, mi padre lo iba a odiar, pero era el evento obligatorio de Kriss, no podría negarse—. ¿Hablaste ya de esto con mi madre?

—Aún no —dijo frunciendo la nariz—. Solo sabe que hay niños en el plan, pero no lo he conversado a fondo con ella. Primero quería consultarlo contigo.

—En ese caso, tienes mi apoyo —le dije sonriente.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —exclamó. Asentí—. ¡Genial!

—¿Cuándo pretendes hacerla?

—A fin de mes—explicó—. Silvia me dio tres fechas, pero creo que hacerla un sábado es más factible.

—Cuenta conmigo entonces —la animé—. Si necesitas ayuda para alguna cosa avísame.

Negó con la cabeza, frustrada.

—Silvia me dijo que una princesa o una reina debe hacer todo sin pedirle ayuda a nadie —suspiró—. Tendré que buscar un modo de organizar todo esto totalmente sola.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿De dónde sacaba Silvia esas ideas? Entendía que Kriss se estaba preparando para ser princesa pero eso no significaba que no pudiera solicitar ayuda si la necesitaba. Era humana, no una maquina.  
Comenzaba a entender por qué empeoraba su estado de salud. La miré seriamente.

—De todos modos, si necesitas algo, por favor…—le pedí preocupado.

—No dudes que te pediré ayuda —Sonrió con suavidad y nos quedamos en silencio un instante. Me miró como si me quisiera decir algo, pero apreció arrepentirse al último segundo.

—Bien… volveré al trabajo entonces —se levantó con aquella misma mueca—. Gracias.

—Cuando quieras —sonreí desde el sofá. Noté que se había inclinado para besarme de nuevo, pero se arrepintió a mitad de camino y luego se despidió con su mano.

Me pasé la mía por la cara. Algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo. De repente comencé a sentir miedo, ¿y si era culpa mía?  
Odiaba hacerle todo aquello a Kriss, el alejamiento, la postergación de la boda, la poca intimidad… Pero no podía terminar con ella sin que antes ella misma rompiera conmigo.  
Era cierto que había sido mi elegida, pero después de tanto tiempo teniendo en ascuas al país con la boda, si finalmente lo nuestro acababa porque yo la rechazaba ¿en qué posición quedaba frente a una nación que esperaba que yo fuera su rey? Se suponía que debía cumplir con mi palabra.  
Solo podía causar que ella se terminara aburriendo de esperar. La única forma de cancelarlo todo era haciendo que ella terminase conmigo. Pero ya llevaba diez meses así, alejándola de mí, y aún no daba su brazo a torcer.  
Era agotador.  
Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí nuevamente hacia la ventana. Contemplé un rato los jardines, los soldados ya no estaban y los caballos tampoco. El sol iba cayendo poco a poco.  
Tal vez era un buen momento para hacer aparición en la habitación de America.  
Me volteé y abrí el cajón donde estaba el collar. Lo dejé colgar frente a mis ojos y sonreí.

…

Cada paso, cada escalón, me destruyó el estómago. El palacio tenía un poco más de movimiento. Las doncellas reían y descubrí a algunos soldados haciendo planes para esa noche con algunas de ellas.  
Cuando mi padre no estaba todos parecían volver a respirar. Como si el palacio se llenara de vida.  
Descubrí, gratificantemente, que eso quería yo cuando fuera rey. Escuchar risas en los corredores, a los soldados contarse chistes y a las doncellas cantar por los pasillos.  
Quería ser respetado, no temido. Y en lo posible, ser amigo de mis súbditos.  
Como lo era America.  
Respiré hondo. El aire llenó mis pulmones haciéndolos doler.  
Doblé un par de pasillos y finalmente descubrí a Roger apostado ante la puerta de America. Por supuesto Valiant no estaba. Debía haber usado los días ganados por su favor para ir a visitar a su hermana. Me planteé seriamente darle más días libres para visitarla ahora que sabía su historia.  
Me detuve ante Roger y éste me miró con sorpresa irguiendo la espalda.

—Alteza —saludó.

—Roger —sonreí—. Mi padre no está, no es necesaria la formalidad —acoté. Relajó sus hombros.

—Sigues siendo el príncipe —observó. Rodé los ojos. Cuando jugábamos cartas bien que me perdían el respeto y se olvidaban que yo era el príncipe.

—¿Está America? —pregunté nervioso.

Alzó una ceja.

—Sí, no ha salido las últimas horas.

No se movió de su lugar.

—Eh… necesito hablar con ella —alzó ambas cejas y curvó una sonrisa graciosa—. ¿Roger? —me miró sin inmutarse—. Necesito que te hagas a un lado —le pedí cuando vi que no se movía.

—Oh… claro, claro —hizo una reverencia.

Se alejó un par de pasos y se apoyó contra una pared con los ojos hacia el frente mirando por una ventana. Pero sabía que estaba atento a mis movimientos.

—Roger —llamé. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, moví la cabeza indicándole el pasillo—. No es necesario que te quedes esperando.

Con una sonrisa graciosa finalmente se alejó por el corredor. Ya una vez solo, inspiré profundamente, alisé mi chaqueta y abrí y cerré los puños.  
Finalmente toqué la puerta.

El corazón no me latía así desde la primera vez que había concretado una cita con ella.  
Escuché ruidos que provenían del interior y una risita. Fruncí el ceño y la puerta se abrió. El rostro risueño de Marlee asomó por el resquicio.

—Oh… ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Qué tal?

Tragué saliva. Odiaba cuando Marlee me miraba de ese modo, como si fuera mi madre y hurgara en todos mis secretos.

—Bien —tosí—. ¿America está contigo?

Sonrió.

—Lo está —su sonrisa se estiró igual que un felino a punto de cazar al ratón, miró hacia dentro de la habitación y luego abrió la puerta completamente—. Juega bien tus fichas —masculló al pasar por mi lado.  
La escuché contener una risa cuando se alejó por el pasillo, pero mis sentidos se dieron por muertos cuando miré dentro de la habitación y la encontré. America estaba sentada en el borde del balcón con el violín que le había enviado esa tarde. Se había cambiado el vestido del desayuno y llevaba unos pantalones de esos que le gustaban a ella y algo como un suéter largo que le llegaba hasta el muslo.  
Parecía una chica normal que podía encontrar en la calle o bebiendo café en una cafetería.  
Giró su mirada hacia mí. Su cabello reflejaba luces anaranjadas con el sol de la tarde. Se me secó la boca.  
Cerré la puerta tras de mí.  
Aquella fuerza magnética que me atraía hacia ella se hizo más palpable que nunca. Se bajó del balcón y dejo el violín sobre el piano que estaba frente a la cama.

—Viniste —dijo entonces. Dios, su voz…cómo había extrañado escuchar su voz.

Suspiré.

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? —pregunté sin moverme de mi lugar. Sus ojos se trasladaron del violín al piano.

—Gracias por los instrumentos —dijo pasando la mano por la cola del piano. Miró hacia un costado, en un rincón de la habitación estaba el arpa—. Pero no sé tocar el arpa.

—Eres inteligente, aprenderás rápido —sonreí. Se mordió el labio y llevó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Se apoyó en la cola del piano con los brazos cruzados. Solo ahí noté que andaba descalza.  
¿En qué momento había subido la temperatura? ¿Y en qué momento se hizo tan difícil hablar con ella cuando antes se daba tan fácil?

—Entonces… ¿qué querías hablar? —preguntó. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Yo? —pregunté—. Fuiste tú quien se jaló la oreja —rió agachando la cabeza entre sus brazos. El sonido me provocó un leve cosquilleo en el estomago.

¿Cómo podía ser que todo en ella me causara algo?

—No, fuiste tú —respondió con calma alzando el cuello, el suéter tenía un escote que no había notado y que dejaba ver su hombro izquierdo ampliamente—. ¿No lo recuerdas? Ayer, en la reunión.

Tragué saliva. Asentí.

—Cierto —reí—. Lo había olvidado —Me pasé una mano por el pelo agachando la cabeza y luego volví a levantar la mirada.

El silencio era extraño. Como si existiera una carga eléctrica en el ambiente a punto de explotar. Tenía tantas cosas qué decir y no sabía por dónde comenzar. Ella se mordía el labio como si tratara de ordenar sus ideas.

—¿Entonces…?—preguntó. Mis ojos vagaron por su hombro desnudo. Aparté la mirada hacia el piano.  
¡La muy maldita estaba haciendo eso a propósito!

—Solo quería decirte que ha sido una sorpresa enterarnos que eras la embajadora italiana —mentí. En realidad no quería hablar de aquello, tenía muchas más cosas qué decirle, como pedirle disculpas por no haberla elegido y suplicarle que se quedara conmigo, por ejemplo, pero las palabras no me iban a salir. Asintió despacio.

—Oh… sí, también fue una sorpresa cuando me lo propusieron… —dijo despacio mirando la superficie del plano.

—¿No sabías que te lo iban a proponer cuando te marchaste? —quise saber. Me acerqué un paso, ladeó la cabeza de tal forma que el pelo se deslizó por su hombro. Me llevé las manos a la espalda para evadir la tentación que me estaba embargando.  
Sus ojos me vieron cargados con una tristeza lejana. Se quedó callada un instante.

—No me marché porque ellos me iban a proponer algo —dijo al cabo de un segundo. Se alejó del piano y lo bordeó acercándose hasta donde estaba yo. Se detuvo a pocos pasos, podía sentir su perfume—. Me marché porque te ibas a casar.

Había tal dolor en su voz que me sentí fatal. Finalmente entendí. Por eso había aceptado tan fácilmente irse de Illea. No porque le habían ofrecido ser embajadora.  
Era para alejarse de mí.  
Para no verme casado.

—America… —suspiré. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado odié escuchar tal dolor en su voz, aunque había también un rastro de rabia. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo aquello podía significar algo. Porque si no quería saber de mí, si no quería verme casado, era porque tal vez sí existía alguna oportunidad para los dos.  
Y aquello solo causó que aquella corriente que intentaba mantener a ralla me invadiera completamente.

—Pero fue una buena idea —agregó—, conocí otros países, otras culturas… —se encogió de hombros con un suspiro—. De todos modos lamento que aún no haya resultado la boda, realmente me preocupan los ataques —dijo desviando el tema brillantemente—. Por suerte no les ha sucedido nada ni a ti ni a Kriss.

Asentí. La tenía tan cerca… era solo acortar la distancia y ya. La tendría entre mis brazos. Pero no podía. No me lo merecía. Y ante cualquier movimiento de todos modos sería traición hacia mi prometida.  
 _Prometida._ Jamás había odiado tanto una palabra. Menos, cuando no le correspondía el título a la persona con la que no me quería casar.  
El título le correspondía a la que estaba frente a mí en esos momentos. La mujer que sin darse cuenta estaba despertando todos mis deseos con solo mirarla a pesar de estar mucho más cubierta que en el baile.

—Es una suerte, en verdad…—respiré hondo. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Ella se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.  
Necesitaba desesperadamente acortar esa distancia. Cómo fuera…

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que también pensabas eliminar las castas? —preguntó de repente. No parecía enojada, más bien, curiosa. Me mordí el labio.  
Esperé un segundo.

—Porque son cosas que deben hacerse en secreto —contesté con cuidado—. No es algo que haya que gritar en un Report.

Ella rió suavemente.

—No lo grité —bufó—. Y habría sido mucho más fácil si me lo hubieses confesado desde el momento en que supiste lo que lo que yo opinaba. No habría hecho el ridículo…y…

Se quedó en silencio. Comprendí que recordaba en lo que había acabado todo ese día. Descubrí que tal vez sí habrían sido más simples las cosas si se lo hubiera comentado desde un principio.

—Lo sé… y lamento no haberlo compartido contigo —dije sinceramente. Miró hacia el lado encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero ahora con los italianos de mi lado…

—Sí… —susurró ella. Sus ojos me miraron desde debajo de sus pestañas. Exhalé levemente un poco de aire por la boca—. Tal vez haya una solución.

Nos quedamos en silencio un segundo. Se llevó una mano al cuello de forma pensativa sin dirigirme la mirada. Mis ojos recorrieron el movimiento de sus dedos sobre su piel.  
Tragué saliva con dificultad.  
Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe, como si recordara algo.

—Me debes un collar —dijo desafiante. El sol se estaba ocultando y un rayo de color naranjo intenso chocó contra las paredes iluminándolo todo con un halo de fuego, incluso a ella. El oxigenó escaseó horriblemente. Pero conseguí sonreír.

—No sé de qué hablas —me acerqué un paso. Mis dedos vibraron al recordar la suavidad de su espalda al bailar. Algo que había deseado tocar toda la noche. No podía haberlo evitado, me aproveché de la situación. El collar que caía a su espalda solo hacía el juego más tentador. Me invitaba a quedarme con un trofeo. Con algo que perteneciera solo a ella.  
No pensaba devolvérselo.

Se acercó un paso también. Su perfume enloqueció mis sentidos.

—¿Quieres apostar? —susurró dando otro paso. De repente la tenía justo debajo de mi nariz. A escasos centímetros. ¿En qué momento nos habíamos acercado tanto?

Reí. También recordé que mi padre no estaba, podía hacer lo que quisiera.  
Entonces metí la mano al bolsillo y saqué el collar. Lo dejé colgando frente a sus ojos, creando una pared entre su rostro y el mío.

—Esta noche… ve a las cocinas —susurré—. Y apuesta por él si lo quieres de regreso.

Guardé el collar con rapidez antes que ella lo agarrara, alzó una ceja y curvó los labios.  
Dios… ¿cómo era posible que hubiese olvidado lo hermosa que era?

—¿Y qué apuesto yo? —preguntó suavemente—. ¿Qué tengo yo que tú quieras? —Tragué saliva. La tenía cerca… muy cerca. Podía olvidarme de todo. Romper las reglas, mandar a Kriss a casa en ese mismo instante…  
Pero, aunque lo detestara, tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

¿Que, qué quería de ella?  
No medié mis acciones. Actuando por instinto le corrí el pelo que le cubría el hombro y me acerqué hasta su oído, dejé que el aroma de su perfume me volviera loco una vez más y luego le susurré:

—Ya lo pensaré.

Y me alejé con rapidez saliendo de la habitación.

En los pasillos el aire estaba más fresco, lo que agradecí. El corazón me latía frenético.  
Me felicité a mí mismo por haberme autocontrolado y no haber echado todo a perder en tan escasos diez minutos. Aunque ganas no me faltaron.  
La había tenido ahí mismo. Podría haberme dejado llevar y olvidar diez meses en un segundo. Pero sabía que ella no lo veía así. El resentimiento en sus ojos seguía latente. Me lo había dejado claro cuando quiso marcharse para no verme casado.  
El collar en mi bolsillo vibraba, como si tuviera vida. Esa noche no iba a dejar que ella lo ganara. Sabía que iba a ir por la apuesta, pero no necesariamente por el collar. Pude ver el desafío en sus ojos: quería verme perder.  
Si quería enamorarla de nuevo tenía que luchar por ella. El único y gran problema de todo aquello era que seguía lamentablemente comprometido.

Me alejé por el pasillo, Roger venía de regreso.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Esperemos que sí —reí.

Y me aparté antes que pudiera sospechar algo más.

…

La primera vez que bajé a las cocinas para reunirme con los soldados el lugar era un caos de risas, música, alcohol y comida frita.  
Ninguno vestía sus uniformes. Si no tenían turno de trabajo la cocina se convertía en una ciudad repleta de vida oculta bajo el palacio.  
Al principio fue difícil la adaptación, actuar como alguien normal. Olvidarme del título de príncipe, ser un chico más en el mundo. Pero con el tiempo de repente me vi siendo parte de ellos, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.  
Meridia cocinó esa noche. Había un gran plato repleto de costillas asadas bañadas en alguna salsa justo en medio de la mesa de su humilde morada.  
Carter con Roger estaban jugando con cuchillos de plástico como si fueran espadas. Marlee junto con Paige y Mary estaban concentradas en algún puzle que venía con una revista, una sacaba cuentas numéricas, la otra ordenaba las letras y la otra anotaba lo que las demás le iban diciendo, como si tuvieran que solucionar algún acertijo.  
Aspen conversaba con Lucy en un rincón, por la cara de ella parecía que estaba preocupada.  
Siempre me llamó la atención ver a los soldados y las doncellas sin sus uniformes, Aspen se veía mucho más joven y jovial sin el atuendo rojo lleno de medallas, y Lucy lucía un rostro mucho más infantil sin toda la ornamentación de su trabajo.  
Lo mismo podía decir de Roger, Carter y Avery, que se integró después. Uno de ellos llevaba algo como unas bermudas desgastadas y el otro un sombrero de pesca. Marlee se había hecho una trenza y Mary se había dejado el pelo suelto.  
Anne era la única que no estaba, seguramente le tocaba pasar la noche asistiendo a Kriss.  
Cuando me vieron llegar me saludaron como si fuera uno más de ellos, Carter me recibió con un saludo de manos y me chocó el hombro.

—¿Listo para perder? —preguntó Roger. Achiqué los ojos.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Yo lo digo —dijo una voz a mi espalda. Me volteé. America venía entrando con aquel mismo atuendo de la tarde. Su hombro al descubierto me hizo sonreír.

—¡Viniste! —exclamó Paige.

—No me lo perdería —sonrió. Pero no me miró, sus ojos fueron directos hacia Meridia, que la estudiaba desde un rincón de la cocina—. ¿No te molesta? —le preguntó. Ella alzó los hombros.

—Claro que no —Contestó. Su mirada oscura se posó sobre mí y me invadió un escalofrío. Esa mujer tenía algo que aterrorizaba a cualquiera—. Será interesante —pasó por mi lado y se sentó en la mesa—. Bienvenida a nuestro mundo.

America sonrió. Marlee se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

Cuando llegó hasta la mesa miró a todos lados. Yo me había sentado a un lado, por supuesto ella no iba a compartir la misma banqueta conmigo, así que se sentó frente a mí.

—¿Qué jugarán? —preguntó.

Roger lanzó el mazo de las cartas al centro de la mesa, justo al lado del plato de las costillas.

—Póker —dijo con misterio. America abrió la boca y luego se llevó la mano a los ojos.

—Diablos —se quejó—. Soy terrible.

—¿Montecarlo no le enseñó a jugar Lady America? —preguntó Avery con tono de burla sacando las cartas para comenzar a mezclarlas. Ella agitó la cabeza. Seguía sin dirigirme la mirada.

—Me enseñó muchas cosas —dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Pero los juegos de casino definitivamente no son lo mío —rió.

Marlee le susurró algo, America lanzó una risita que me causó un suave calor en el estómago. Sin embargo el calor pasó a ser una corriente helada cuando en aquel susurro filtré el nombre de Philippo.

 _Se suponía que había sido una farsa_ … entonces, ¿por qué sonreía de ese modo cuando le hablaban de él?

Apreté los puños.  
Ella no iba a ganar esa noche.

…

El juego comenzó tranquilo hasta que las apuestas comenzaron a subir. America no había ganado ninguna partida en las casi dos horas que llevábamos jugando.  
Hasta ese momento los premios se habían dividido. Al principio partieron como siempre, con los turnos. Como America y yo no podíamos apostar lugares de trabajo, ofrecimos días libres para quienes tuvieran que ocupar su tiempo en atendernos. Que era lo que yo solía hacer.  
Pero luego la situación se volvió interesante. Especialmente cuando ofrecimos apostar cosas de valor.  
Marlee dejó sobre la mesa un relicario antiguo, Carter un lápiz recubierto con cerámica negra, Mary un reloj que tenía la correa gastada, Aspen y Lucy sus anillos de matrimonio, Meridia una argolla que llevaba en su mano derecha, Avery su sombrero de pesca, Roger un brazalete tejido que le había hecho su hija, y Paige una fotografía de su padre.  
Finalmente llegó el turno de America que con un poco de reticencia dejó sobre la mesa una cadena que tenía el dije de una estrella brillante. Y yo, ante la sorpresa de todos… puse el collar.  
Marlee, Mary y Lucy soltaron un gritito.

—¿Ése no es…?—Marlee dejó la pregunta en el aire cuando America le dio un golpe poco disimulado con el codo.

—No preguntes —masculló mirándome por primera vez en todo el juego. Sonreí al sentirme desafiado. Su nariz fruncida la hacía ver realmente graciosa. Alcé una ceja.

Achicó los ojos aceptando el reto. Y el juego comenzó.  
A medida que la partida fue avanzando se fueron retirando poco a poco los jugadores que iban perdiendo. Avery fue el primero y le dio un beso a su sombrero con aire dramático. Paige fue la siguiente, quien miró la fotografía de su padre con tristeza.  
De repente y sin haberlo previsto solo quedamos dos jugadores en la mesa. Miré alrededor y descubrí que éramos los únicos con America. Los demás nos rodeaban, las mujeres a ella, los hombres a mí.  
Su sonrisa de suficiencia me erizó la piel. ¡Maldita tramposa! ¡Nos había engañado a todos haciéndonos creer que no sabía jugar!

Y ahora estaba a punto de perder ante ella.  
Tragué saliva.  
No iba a perder… no podía perder el collar.  
Avery hizo de crupier, así que depositó una carta más. Sentí como algo frío bajaba por mi espalda.  
America miró su juego y suspiró con derrota.

—Ay no…—se quejó. Comencé a sonreír sintiéndome victorioso, entonces su mueca desapareció y expandió el abanico de cartas que tenía en sus manos sobre la mesa. Tenía una escala real de color—. ¡Gané!  
Todos estallaron en aplausos y gritos, mi boca se desencajó.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

Ella agarró todos los trofeos ante la mueca de derrota del resto.

—Montecarlo —dijo, y estalló en una carcajada. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y luego una voz en mi oído.

—¿Sabías contra quién estás peleando, no? —Susurró Aspen con burla. Fruncí el ceño con fastidio y me crucé de brazos.

—Tú también perdiste algo —le recordé mirando los premios en las manos de America. Aspen sonrió.

—Es Mer… ¿Realmente crees que se va a quedar con nuestras cosas?

La miré y vi cómo le devolvía a cada una de las chicas sus posesiones. Paige se vio sumamente aliviada al recibir la fotografía de su padre.  
Finalmente se giró hacia los chicos, le devolvió a Aspen su anillo, a Carter el lápiz, a Roger su brazalete y a Avery su sombrero.

—Muchas gracias mi Lady —dijo colocándose el sombrero e inclinándose hacia delante. Ella hizo una reverencia tomando los costados de suéter.

—No hay de qué —rió y luego miró hacia la ventana. La luna estaba justo sobre nosotros—. Es algo tarde ¿no? Será mejor que me vaya.

—Sí, yo por perder mi turno con Mary mañana tendré que trabajar el doble —se quejó Paige—. Mejor iré a dormir.

—Nosotros también —dijo Carter pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Marlee—. ¿O te quedarás un rato? —le preguntó.

Marlee intercambió una mirada rápida con las mujeres y todas agitaron sus cabezas negativamente.

—Yo apagaré todo, así que si se quieren quedar estarán a oscuras —dijo Meridia cruzada de brazos, Aspen asintió.

—Entonces, buenas noches —tomó la mano de Lucy y me sonrió. Por su mueca de burla era lógico que se había percatado que yo era el único que no había recibido su objeto de regreso.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse y a salir de la habitación. Al ver que America se despedía de las chicas con un abrazo supe que no recuperaría el collar.  
¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de caer en su trampa?  
En algún momento todos abandonaron el lugar, Meridia se fue a encerrar a su cuarto que estaba a un costado de la sala, y nos quedamos solos America y yo.  
Con una sonrisa de superioridad se acercó caminando lentamente.

—Me engañaste —le dije alzando una ceja. Negó con la cabeza.

—Gané limpiamente —se cruzó de brazos.

—Me hiciste creer que perderías —di un paso más. Noté el brillo de la piedra entre sus manos.

—Es póker ¿qué esperabas? —alzó una ceja y no pude más sino que encontrarla irresistible. Odiaba tener que controlar el impulso que me ordenaba cortar la distancia.  
Agachó la cabeza riendo suavemente y caminó hasta situarse justo frente a mí. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo diferente.

—Si hubiera perdido ¿qué me ibas a pedir? ¿O te habrías quedado con mi brazalete también? —preguntó. La sala estaba incómodamente silenciosa.

¿Qué le habría pedido?... _¿Qué no?_ Esa era la pregunta correcta.

—No importa ahora —suspiré cansado—. Ganaste limpiamente —miré a la puerta. America no habría apostado nada que yo hubiera querido.

 _Porque la quería a ella_.  
Y ella no era un premio. No era un objeto por el que iba a apostar.

La vi alzar el collar ante mis ojos y curvó una sonrisa.

—Si creíste que la ibas a tener fácil…—susurró—. Pensaste mal.

—¿De qué hablas? —agaché la cabeza. Nos separaban solo un par de centímetros, si me acercaba lo que restaba podía robarle un beso.

Me miró un segundo fijamente a los ojos. La tenía tan cerca que podía sentir el aroma de su cabello. Recordé el momento cuando le susurré al oído. Esa sensación de estar a un palmo de distancia de su piel y no poder actuar... era horrible. La necesidad de dejarme llevar era sobrecogedora.  
Estábamos los dos solos, en medio de una sala en penumbra…

—Si quieres algo de mí… lucha por ello, porque no te lo haré fácil —susurró entonces. Y sin más se colocó el colar en el cuello, se alejó un par de pasos y se detuvo en el umbral—. Buenas noches Alteza.

Apreté los puños. Odiaba escucharla llamarme así.  
 _¡Llámame por mi nombre! ¡Quiero escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios…!_

—Buenas noches… mi lady —intenté cargar todo lo que sentía en aquellas palabras. Ella encogió su hombro desnudo y en menos de un segundo desapareció por la puerta.

Me apoyé en el marco sintiéndome derrotado. Me había confiado demasiado. America era muy astuta.  
Sentí el bolsillo vacío y me pasé una mano por los ojos lamentándome haber sido tan idiota. Había perdido aquel collar. Era un pedazo de vidrio, pero pertenecía a ella.  
Tenía que volver a recuperarlo, tenía… tenía que luchar por conseguir algo más.  
Tenía que hacer algo para volverla a tener conmigo.  
De repente me descubrí riendo. Era un desafío que me iba a costar horrores poder ganar, pero estaba dispuesto a competir.  
Sabía que no me la iba a poner fácil, pero al menos creía entender por su actitud que esperaba que le demostrara cuánto estaba dispuesto a arriesgar por ella.  
Y la apuesta era mil veces más alta que la que jugábamos a las cartas.

…

 **NOTAS**

¿Qué les pareció?

La tensión cada vez es más insostenible jajajaja

Pero America por supuesto que iba a tener su carta guardada bajo la manga. Maxon no la iba a sacar fácil y cayó redondito en su trampa.

Hay algunas chicas que me reclaman que los capítulos son cortos, pero les recuerdo que son diez páginas o más. Si leen rápido no es mi culpa jajaja

En el próximo capítulo habrá un encuentro entre America y Kriss. Solo les quiero decir, a pesar que muchos la odien, que no la odien tanto. Ella también tiene una historia que contar y se verá más adelante.

No estoy muy inspirada para las notas de autor, pero como siempre les quiero agradecer por el apoyo, por la publicidad y por ser tan lindos conmigo.

Quiero que sepan que leo todos sus comentarios, pero no puedo pasar pegada al teléfono todo el día, así que no alcanzo a responder todos sus mensajes.  
Intento hacerlo, ¡pero son demasiados! Lo que lo hace todavía más genial.  
Pero sí los leo, de verdad.

Nuevamente gracias a todos por seguir aquí y por su apoyo maravilloso.

No dejen de enviar teorías que ¡me encantan!

¡Nos leemos!  
Kate.-


	16. Capítulo 15

Como siempre paso a agradecer a todos quienes siguen aquí y me envían mensajitos, regalos y comentarios.  
¡Me encanta que lo hagan!  
Les quiero adelantar que ya comencé a escribir mi novela y llevo varios capítulos, así que espero que al finalizar La Única pueda publicarla. Y me encantaría que siguieran aquí para ayudarme a hacerla crecer, porque es el único modo que pueda surgir. ¡Ustedes hacen todo!

Este es un capítulo que mostrará otro lado de la historia, es algo más relajado que los anteriores pero tiene varios detalles importantes.  
He leído sus teorías, sus comentarios y, ufff, no he parado de reír con varias ocurrencias.  
En fin, espero que este capítulo les guste.  
¡Gracias por seguir aquí!

…

 **XV**

Había pasado una semana.  
Llevaba una semana en Illea y todo lo que había descubierto los últimos días superaba con creces lo que había vivido durante La Selección.  
Si cuando llegué como seleccionada había tenido que atenerme a ciertas reglas y regulaciones que me impedían recorrer algunas alas del palacio, como embajadora tenía las puertas abiertas a todos los rincones que quisiera.  
Le pedí a Lucy que contratara a Paige como mi doncella para los días que Marlee no pudiera presentarse. Los últimos tres días había estado algo indispuesta y no había podido verla.  
Uno de esos quise ir a visitarla a su habitación y descubrí a Meridia saliendo por la puerta. Me pidió de una forma peculiarmente amable que me retirara porque Marlee no estaba en condiciones de recibir a nadie. Me quedé parada en mitad del pasillo con una gran interrogante en la cabeza.  
Después de eso no volví a ver a mi amiga hasta ese jueves por la mañana, que fue a buscarme a mi habitación para ir a dar un paseo por los jardines.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? —noté unas tenues ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos.

—Mejor —sonrió de un modo extraño, sus ojos estaban brillantes.  
Nos mantuvimos en silencio por largo rato hasta que nos detuvimos detrás de unas vallas de madera. Del otro lado estaban los establos y había una gran explanada donde corrían los caballos. Me apoyé con los brazos mirando a un hermoso ejemplar dorado que era cabalgado por un chico que no llevaba ningún tipo de protección.  
Cuando era Seleccionada tampoco había conocido las caballerizas. Sabía que algunas chicas habían ido a pasear a caballo con Maxon, pero a mí nunca me llevó.  
Marlee suspiró a mi lado, sus ojos estaban fijos en el paisaje, pero no observaba nada. Sin embargo un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas y sus ojos seguían teniendo aquel brillo ilusionado.  
Apreté la boca.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —le pregunté. Suspiró profundamente y luego comenzó a reír.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo risueña. Se notaba que estaba sumamente nerviosa.

—No he sabido nada de ti hace tres días, Meridia no me dejó visitarte y Aspen tampoco ha visto a Carter —dije ceñuda. Cuando le pregunté a Aspen por él para poder saber de Marlee me había dicho lo mismo, que estaba indispuesto. Así que algo definitivamente estaba ocurriendo. De repente el miedo se coló por mi estómago—. Marlee… ¿No los descubrieron, cierto? ¿No los han vuelto a azotar y no lo sabíamos?

De su mirada risueña pasó a la incertidumbre.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó. Agité la cabeza.

—¿Entonces? —pregunté exasperada. Se mantuvo callada siguiendo la rutina del caballo. Bufé—. Está bien, si no me quieres decir estás en tu derecho. Pero al menos podrías confirmar si estás bien de salud antes de tenerme preocupada todos estos días —dije abatida. Me giré desganada, dispuesta a irme—. Cuando quieras conversar me buscas.

Sabía que estaba siendo infantil. Por supuesto Marlee tenía derecho de guardar sus secretos. Pero me sentía horriblemente traicionada después de que yo le había revelado prácticamente todo sobre mi vida y ella no me hubiese dicho al menos si estaba bien de salud.

Di un paso para alejarme y entonces escuché que me llamaba:

—America, espera —dijo con un suspiro. Me volteé, el viento sacudió el pelo alrededor de mi cara picándome los ojos. Se mordió el labio y luego dibujó una sonrisa dulce. Se acercó hasta mí y me tomó las manos—. Está todo perfectamente bien conmigo.

Sonreí.

—Es bueno saberlo —dije un poco resentida. Pero la sensación se desvaneció rápidamente cuando comenzó a llorar—. Marlee… ¿Qué? —apreté sus manos—. Dios… esto no es bueno. ¿No estás bien, cierto? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Agitó la cabeza con una sonrisa y quitó una mano para secarse las lágrimas.

—Sí, sí está todo bien —dijo ilusionada. Solo ahí me di cuenta que no lloraba de dolor, lloraba de emoción.

—¿Marlee…? ¿Qué está pasando?

Soltó una risita y se llevó las manos a la boca. Sus ojos brillaban entre las lágrimas y la alegría. La ansiedad me estaba carcomiendo el estómago.

Finalmente bajó las manos y volvió a tomar las mías.

—Vas a tener que pedirle a Paige que se aprenda tus horarios —dijo mordiéndose el labio, fruncí el ceño—. No te podré ayudar dentro de un tiempo.

Parpadeé varias veces.

—¿Qué? —exclamé— ¿Acaso te irás?

Negó con la cabeza. Su sonrisa se amplió. Respiró profundamente y luego soltó:

—Estoy embarazada.

Mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Luego grité tan fuerte que podría haber asustado a los caballos. La abracé dando saltos.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dije eufórica— ¿Es en serio? Pero… ¿cómo…? ¿Cuándo?...

Ella rió.

—El cómo, ya lo sabes —dijo jocosa—. El cuándo…—miró hacia el cielo, sonrojada—. Hace dos meses, después de una fiesta en las cocinas —contó—. Había tenido problemas con mi periodo, ni siquiera lo noté. Le pedí a Mera que me lo regulara, y resultó que no era un problema… era alguien —dijo con una sonrisa tan bonita que me contagió su entusiasmo—. Disculpa por no habértelo contado antes. Recién tengo diez semanas y no me he sentido muy bien. No he dormido nada estos días. Queríamos asegurarnos que estaba todo en orden.

Lo comprendí de inmediato. De repente me sentí una total idiota. Jamás debí dudar de su confianza.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste?

Cerró un ojo haciendo una mueca.

—Hace tres semanas —dijo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero no de vergüenza, estaba feliz. Una energía diferente se apoderó de ella, como si hubiera estado a punto de explotar por contar lo que sabía—. Carter no lo puede creer. Jamás lo vi tan feliz —lanzó una risita y se cubrió la boca—. Canta cuando cree que nadie lo ve. Lo hace terrible, pero yo creo que es adorable.

La abracé de nuevo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Un sentimiento cálido se adueñó de mi corazón, algo entre anhelo y felicidad.

—Estoy demasiado feliz por ti —lloré—. Te lo mereces.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo.

—Por eso quería preguntarte… solo si quieres, claro…—nos separamos. Tomó mis manos y me miró a los ojos—. ¿Serías la madrina? Me honrarías muchísimo.

Parpadeé infinitas veces. Luego descubrí que por muy rápido que lo hiciera las lágrimas no dejarían de caer. Comencé a reír y la abracé de nuevo.

—¡Sí, claro que sí! ¡La honrada soy yo!

Nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes. Mi mejor amiga iba a tener un hijo y yo iba a estar ahí para seguir su historia.  
De repente me sentí infinitamente afortunada y eso que el bebé ni siquiera era mío.

Sin embargo la ilusión se vio desecha cuando un sonido de trompetas llegó desde lejos. Ambas quedamos congeladas en nuestra posición.

—Rayos…—mascullé.

—Ha vuelto —bufó Marlee con frialdad.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme de pies a cabeza. Si yo sentía aquel terror con la llegada de Clarkson podía imaginarme el terror que sentiría su propio hijo.

—¿Cómo es posible que pase tantos días fuera y que ningún rebelde lo ataque? ¿Acaso se hace invisible, o qué? —preguntó Marlee mirando en dirección al palacio. Negué con la cabeza.

—Se fue con una escolta —contesté alzando los hombros. Una fila de soldados se movió con rapidez hacia la entrada—. Debe saber cómo resguardarse estando fuera.

—Se fue solo con cinco soldados—dijo con un tono sospechoso—, en el palacio hay al menos doscientos y aún así se tiene que esconder en los refugios para que no le hagan daño —observó. Entrecerré los ojos— ¿Y resulta que cuando sale de la ciudad en limusina nadie lo nota? ¿No te parece raro?

Asentí.

—Tal vez tiene algún refugio especial bajo tierra —opiné sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto—. Es el rey, debe tener un millón de lugares donde esconderse —. Marlee asintió, no muy convencida—. Será mejor que regrese—mascullé—. Ve a descansar si lo necesitas —le sonreí—, si necesito algo le pediré a Paige que me ayude —miré hacia el palacio entrecerrando los ojos por el sol—. Cuando quieras conversar y no trabajar, serás bienvenida.

Rodó los ojos.

—Solo si prometes que no le contarás a Paige tus secretos —dijo apuntándome con el dedo. Reí.

—Eso no tienes que pedirlo.

—Te iré a ver en un rato. Pasaré por las cocinas a ver el desastre. Deben estar todos alterados preparando la cena ahora que llegó el buitre.

Las dos nos miramos fastidiadas y nos encaminamos hasta el palacio sintiendo la densidad en el ambiente, como un aura oscura ciñéndose sobre los terrenos.  
Nos separamos en el trayecto, yo volví al interior mientras ella bajaba a las cocinas. Respiré hondo y me hice de fuerzas para el retorno del rey.

…

Era increíble cómo el ambiente del palacio había cambiado. La tensión era palpable en cada una de las personas que trabajaban alrededor.  
Los soldados uniformados marchaban con la espalda tan erguida como si se hubiesen clavado una tabla. Las doncellas habían dejado de reír y de cantar. Los susurros y las risitas en los pasillos ya no existían.  
Tuve un escalofrío cuando recordé que su llegada implicaba volver a enfrentarme a él para negociar lo de la propuesta de la fábrica que querían traer los italianos.  
¿Y si no la aceptaba? ¿Cómo iba a contra ofertar? Marco Antonio me había pedido que no diera mi brazo a torcer. Tenía que hallar un modo para que Clarkson aceptara que las castas más bajas trabajarán por un salario de casta alta.  
Doblé la esquina que me llevaba hacia mi habitación y me detuve un segundo antes de seguir. De pie, erguido a un lado de mi puerta estaba Valiant, con la vista puesta en la ventana del frente. Miré por todos lados, no había nadie más en el pasillo, ni siquiera Roger.

—Regresaste —saludé. Dio un respingo cuando me escuchó. No me había visto.

—Rayos, no hagas eso —se quejó riendo llevándose una mano a los ojos.

—Se supone que eres un soldado, ¿no que estás entrenado para las sorpresas? —pregunté suspicaz. Miró hacia la ventana.

—Tenía la cabeza en otro lado —dijo señalando hacia afuera. Desde ahí se veía el sequito de soldados que seguían al rey por el jardín. Me invadió un escalofrío.

—Igual que todos nosotros —volví a mirar alrededor, el silencio dentro del palacio era alarmante. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo Maxon en esos momentos. ¿Cómo sería su ritual para armarse de valor y volver a enfrentar a su padre? Sacudí la cabeza—. ¿Y Roger? —quise saber.

Frunció la nariz.

—Se fue a ver a su familia por el fin de semana. Después de haber hecho doble turno por mi ausencia dijo que se lo merecía.

Reí.

—Me parece justo —me crucé de brazos, ladeé la cabeza y apoyé el peso en una pierna—. ¿Cómo está tu hermana? —quise saber—. Roger me dijo que ibas a verla cuando no estás en labor.  
Respiró hondo.

—De mejor ánimo —sonrió contento—. Hay días buenos y días malos. Esta semana en particular andaba risueña y con energía —miró hacia el suelo y sonrió con dulzura—. Es genial verla así, me ánima para volver a trabajar con mejor disposición.

Apreté una sonrisa sintiéndome aliviada de escuchar otra buena noticia.  
Entonces recordé algo. La ansiedad me hizo sonreír con más ganas.

—Espera un segundo —dije. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y entré a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.  
En la oficina que estaba al costado del baño, sobre la mesa redonda, estaba el sobre que había llegado hace seis días. Me mordí el labio con emoción y contuve un gritito.

—¡Valiant! —llamé. Salí hasta el centro de la habitación y esperé a que entrara, pero no lo hizo. Solo asomó la cabeza.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó. Sonreí.

—Entra —dije. Me miro incrédulo.

—Eh… No puedo hacerlo.

Rodé los ojos.

—Será solo un segundo —dije entusiasmada. Una mueca aprensiva se dibujó en su rostro. Miró hacia atrás y hacia los lados, vigilando si alguien venía, y finalmente entró.  
Por supuesto dejó la puerta abierta.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó. Se detuvo a dos metros. Como vi que no se acercaba yo lo hice.

Tomé aire y apreté el sobre entre mis manos mirando el adhesivo con el nombre del remitente.

—Escucha, yo…—cerré un ojo, intentando ordenar las ideas—. Hice esto porque sentí que era una buena idea…—pausé y lo miré con cierto temor ¿y si estaba siendo impertinente? Suspiré—. Pensé en muchas formas de poder agradecer lo que hiciste por mí en Labrador y…

—¿Sigues con eso? —preguntó—. No necesito que me devuelvas nada. Ya te lo dije, estaba cumpliendo con mi deber.

Saudí la cabeza.

—Es que sí quise hacer algo por ti…—expliqué—. Por ti y por tu hermana.

Como sabía que no podía seguir dando rodeos porque las ideas se me habían acabado, estiré la mano con el sobre. Frunció el ceño y lo miró.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Solo recíbelo —insistí con una sonrisa.

Dejó a un lado el rifle que llevaba cargando al hombro y recibió el paquete. Cuando vio el remitente exhaló una exclamación.

—¿Qué?...

—Ábrelo…—le pedí ansiosa.

Me miró una vez a mí y otra vez al sobre, lo abrió rompiendo el sello. Su respiración se volvió temblorosa cuando sacó los papeles que venían adentro.

—Es…—apreté los labios—… es una semana completa pagada en Adventure Land —expliqué—. Hay un pase libre para todos los juegos, para todas las fiestas de cierre de cada atracción, y se hospedarán en uno de los hoteles temáticos más bonitos —señalé una tarjeta roja—. Tu hermana tendrá atención médica especial durante el día, la tarde y la noche. Con un helicóptero de emergencia si hay que trasladarla a un hospital…—vi que sus hombros temblaban, intenté entusiasmarlo—. ¡Y logré hacer una reserva en el castillo de una de las princesas! Hay un restaurante y es muy difícil encon…

—¿Realmente hiciste esto? —Me interrumpió con la voz quebrada. Tragué saliva incómoda cuando vi sus ojos cristalizados.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Disculpa si fui muy lejos…es que… quise hacerlo —dije avergonzada creyendo que había metido la pata—. La historia de tu hermana me llegó como si fuera mía. Imaginé a mis hermanos en aquella condición y no pude evitar ponerme en tu lugar —miré hacia la puerta por si venía alguien y bajé la voz, arriesgándome a ser tomada por traidora si alguien me escuchaba—. Odio el sistema de castas y odio en lo que se ha convertido la gente —jadeé—. La salud no debería ser un lujo. Con o sin dinero, todos deberían poder tener la misma oportunidad para salvar su vida y poder vivir plenamente sin que una enfermedad condene a toda una familia —temblé. La garganta se me había apretado. De repente sentí mucha rabia.  
Rabia de las castas, rabia del sistema de salud, rabia por una niña que no podía cumplir sus sueños… rabia de Clarkson.

Valiant se llevó una mano a los ojos. Lo escuché hacer un ruido. Cuando me miró noté que habían caído un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Lo miré impactada. No pretendía causarle un colapso. Pero entonces sonrió. Feliz. Radiante.

—Cielos…—suspiró llevándose la mano a la boca—. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí y por Maya…—sus ojos se achicaron ante el gesto sonriente—… Es cierto lo que todos dicen de ti, de lo buena y justa que eres…la verdad es que quedan cortos… eres más bella de lo que imaginé.

Me sonrojé y negué con la cabeza.

—Solo hice algo que creí correcto… cualquiera podría haberlo hecho.

Sacudió la cabeza sosteniendo la sonrisa.

—No. No cualquiera. Tú sí —miró el sobre y rió emocionado—. ¡Maya no va a poder creerlo!

—Y espero que lo disfruten —lo animé—. Las reservas son para navidad, así que estará todo ornamentado según la fecha.

De repente me quedó mirando pensativo. Su sonrisa era muy pacifica aunque seguía emocionado, como si finalmente hubiera encontrado algo de tranquilidad en medio de todo el tormento que era la vida de su hermana.

—Sé que voy a romper todas las reglas, pero… tengo que hacer esto —dijo.

Dejó el sobre a un lado y antes que yo pudiera reaccionar me abrazó aplastándome los brazos, así que no me pude mover. Solo atiné a reír.

—Gracias America… muchas gracias —susurró emocionado.

Moví la cabeza.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —sonreí—. Ya te dije que iba a hacer algo por ti por lo que hiciste en Labrador —me soltó con cuidado y me miró—. Y si no hubieras hecho nada… creo que de haber conocido tu historia de todos modos habría llegado con este regalo.

Me miró de un modo extraño y curvó una sonrisa agradecida muy atractiva que no me esperaba. De hecho, tampoco esperaba que aquel gesto me causara una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Justo en ese instante se escucharon sonidos en el pasillo.

—¿America? —Marlee se detuvo frente a la puerta y nos miró a Valiant y a mí de hito en hito—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada entrando rápidamente a la habitación. Asentí, Valiant se alejó con rapidez—. ¿Por qué está la puerta abierta? ¿Te ocurrió algo?

—Estoy bien —sonreí. Mi amiga inspeccionó a Valiant con suspicacia, pero luego se fijó en sus ojos que aún estaban cristalizados—. Eh… estábamos hablando.

Ella frunció el ceño y luego se acercó hasta él preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Él sonrió.

—Muy bien —su voz estaba cargada de agradecimiento. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien había sido generoso con su familia, con él?

Recogió el rifle colgándoselo al hombro y luego el sobre, que afirmó con fuerza escondiéndolo bajo su chaqueta. Entonces me miró:

—No debería pedir esto, sé que estuve una semana ausente, pero necesito esta tarde para…

—Por supuesto —reí—. Ve a contarle.

Movió la cabeza con rapidez y luego le sonrió a Marlee.

—Nos vemos entonces…—fue rápidamente hasta la puerta y se giró una vez más. Me volvió a sonreír con gratitud y la cerró. Escuchamos pasos rápidos a través de las paredes y las dos soltamos una risita.

—¿De qué me perdí? —quiso saber mi amiga alzando una ceja con curiosidad. Tomé aire y me dejé caer en uno de los sillones.

Le conté todo lo que había sucedido.

Cuando terminé ella me miraba con la boca abierta.

—¿En serio hiciste eso? —preguntó emocionada—. Debió haberte costado una fortuna, Adventure Land es carísimo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tengo mis contactos —sonreí intentando que me resultara una mueca misteriosa, pero al no funcionar solté una carcajada.

Marlee se sentó a mi lado y me golpeó con el codo.

—¿Los italianos? —preguntó. Asentí.

—Nicoletta me dijo que podía usar el dinero que me pagaban como embajadora siempre y cuando ayudara a otros y no lo gastara en banalidades…—me mordí el labio frunciendo una ceja—. ¿No es una banalidad regalarle a una niña enferma entradas a Adventure Land, cierto?

Marlee rió.

—No lo creo —dijo risueña—. Por la cara que tenía Valiant está claro que hiciste algo más que solo regalarle una entrada a un parque de diversiones.

La miré ceñuda.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Se acomodó en el sillón con expresión pensativa.

—Acabas de hacer algo por su hermana, la persona más importante en su vida —explicó—. Valiant lleva años luchando por ella totalmente solo y de repente aparece una persona que apenas conoce y que le regala, sin esperar nada a cambio, una oportunidad para que esa hermana cumpla su sueño antes de morir —suspiró enternecida—. Hasta yo te miraría como si quisiera prenderte velitas.

Me llevé una mano a la frente desplomándome a su lado con frustración.

—No quiero que me prendan velitas, ni que me vean como reina, ni como princesa, ni como símbolo, ni como rebelde… ¡rayos! ¿Por qué se esmeran en ponerme títulos? ¿Ahora resulta que soy una santa?

Marlee me miró divertida.

—Lo quieras o no, si te ganas esos títulos es porque te los mereces —dijo con cierta solemnidad—. Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta, pero con cada una de tus acciones te ganas nuevos adeptos —sus ojos se fijaron a los míos—. Sé que no quieres verlo y que odias que te lo repitan, pero, lo quieras o no, tienes sangre de reina. Todas tus acciones, la forma en la que actúas, la forma en la que ves la justicia… todo… —suspiró—. Naciste para ser reina, para hacer del mundo algo mejor.

Mi estómago se contrajo.

—Nuevamente olvidas un detalle, que es el que todos olvidan siempre —resoplé—. Para ser reina tengo que casarme con un rey, y para que exista un rey debe haber un príncipe, pero resulta que ese príncipe está comprometido con otra. ¿Qué parte de la historia no están entendiendo? ¡No me voy a casar con Maxon! —me levanté de golpe llevándome las manos a la cabeza—. Él no me eligió. No seré su esposa.

—¡Ya basta con eso! —Marlee se puso de pie y se instaló frente a mí—. Todos sabemos que Maxon eligió a Kriss por despecho, así como todos sabemos que está loco por ti y que no pierde ningún minuto para hacerlo notar, especialmente cuando te come con la mirada como si quisiera arrancarte la ropa. ¡Tal cuál sucedió el día de la fiesta!

Me sonrojé y la temperatura subió abismalmente.

—¿De qué rayos….? —trastabillé dando un paso hacia atrás—. Un momento… tú no estabas en la fiesta ¿cómo podrías saber cómo me miraba?

Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

—No necesité estarlo, todos los vieron —rió—. Especialmente los que notaron cómo te arrancaba el collar de la espalda —su mueca socarrona me causó un escalofrío—. Después del último juego de cartas, cuando lo apostó, Aspen nos contó. Eso explica muchas cosas.

Sacudí la cabeza suplicando porque un rayo cayera del cielo. Era de suponerse que quienes nos rodeaban hubieran visto cuando me quitó el collar, pero que fueran testigos de la forma que me había mirado… Sentí mi cara arder y mi estómago contraerse. ¿Y si Kriss también lo había visto así? De repente me sentí una total traidora. Había jugado sin pensar en ella. Y ella estaba enamorada de él.

—Ay, no…—gemí.

—Son bastante obvios —dijo divertida. Me quedó viendo fijamente y me afirmé de uno de los pilares que sostenía el dosel de la cama—. Maxon está arrepentido, y lo sabes. Trata de demostrártelo.

De repente, más que alivio, sentí rabia.

—¡Entonces que se aguante! —exclamé y mire al tremendo piano que ocupaba la mitad de la habitación—. Él eligió a Kriss porque no quiso escucharme, sé que la mitad de la culpa la tengo yo por no haber dicho nada, pero… pero…—gruñí apretando los puños—. ¿Cómo pretende solucionarlo, eh? ¿Me dices? No puede romper con Kriss porque sería mal visto que terminara su relación con la elegida de Illea. Así que, ¿qué espera? ¿Qué ella terminé con él? Porque Kriss no lo va a hacer. No importa lo que me hayas dicho, no importa si él no está enamorado de ella, ¡porque ella sí lo está! —comencé a sentirme mareada—. Diablos… Marlee. Ella no va a terminar con él, tarde o temprano terminarán casándose igualmente —la miré sintiendo mis párpados pesados—. Yo jamás seré reina. No seré _su_ reina. ¿Para qué todos los jueguitos? ¿Las miradas? Puede hacer todas las jugadas que quiera, pero sabe que no será más que eso, un juego. Será así mientras siga comprometido… Además ¿y ella? ¿Acaso no piensa en el daño que le hace con todas estas insinuaciones?

Por la expresión de mi amiga comprendí que finalmente había soltado mi gran temor. Se acercó lentamente.

—Creo que él tiene más esperanzas que tú —observó hablando bajito—. Mientras tú te retraes e intentas alejar sus regalos —dijo mirando el piano—, él hace sus movimientos. Sé que Kriss es una víctima en todo esto, pero hay que buscarle una solución pacifica ¿Realmente no quieres meterte al ruedo? ¿Al menos una vez? No lo sé… intentarlo…tal vez.

Negué con la cabeza.

—El idiota me rechazó, me pidió matrimonio y luego por algo que vio y que no me dejó explicar eligió a Kriss —Me crucé de brazos, totalmente ofuscada—. No la sacará barata. No la tendrá fácil, Marlee. No se lo haré fácil —resoplé—. Si me quiere de regreso va a necesitar más que trucos baratos —sentí un nudo en la garganta—. Si… si quiere estar conmigo… va a tener que decírmelo. No quiero que me lo demuestre, quiero que me lo diga. Quiero que enfrente a su padre, a su madre, a Kriss,asu país. ¡Rayos! Va a ser rey algún día, su palabra debe tener algún valor. Si le importamos solo un poco debería poder terminar con Kriss y evitarle el sufrimiento por el que la está haciendo pasar —cerré los ojos con fuerza—. Si aún me quiere… no debería tenerle miedo a las consecuencias de sus actos… y no debería hacerle más daño a ella.

Marlee asintió y colocó una mano en mi brazo.

—Tienes razón —admitió con tristeza—. No me gusta verlos así —suspiró—. Ambos son mis amigos y detesto ver cómo sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro pero ninguno hace algo para solucionarlo.

Me rasqué un ojo.

—Yo ya le pedí disculpas antes de marcharme —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Es él quien no me ha hecho absolutamente nada.

Llevó los ojos al cielo y agitó la cabeza.

—¡Dios, qué orgullosos! —exclamó. De repente se tambaleó un poco y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¡Marlee! —exclamé. La agarré por la cintura, ella se apoyó con los brazos en el pilar de la cama—. ¿Estás bien?

—Un mareo…—dijo respirando hondo. La ayudé a enderezarse.

—Ven, acuéstate aquí…—la llevé hasta la cama y la ayudé a recostarse—. ¿Quieres que llame a Carter?

Cerró los ojos.

—No, ya pasará —respiró hondo—. Son habituales. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —pregunté sintiéndome inútil. Rió con suavidad.

—¿Puedes ir donde Mera y pedirle el tónico que ha preparado para mí? —preguntó suavemente.

Asentí.

—Claro…—la miré preocupada—. ¿Estás segura que te puedo dejar sola?

Rió.

—Es solo un mareo America —rió haciendo una mueca.

—Bien… entonces… iré por tu medicina.

Salí de la habitación a través del pasillo sintiéndome terriblemente culpable. Sabía que mi conversación con ella no tenía relación directa con su mareo, pero no dejaba de darme vueltas a la cabeza que tal vez en algo había influido.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras y volví a notar la tensión en el ambiente. Había soldados apostados en diferentes rincones del palacio, todos en silencio, mirando las paredes o las ventanas.  
Mi espalda se tensó.  
Ese era el efecto que causaba el rey.

—Dios…—gemí sintiendo un escalofrío.

No me di cuenta cuando llegué a una intersección de cuatro pasillos. Dos de ellos tenían las paredes repletas de cuadros y no había nadie caminando al rededor. Estaban algo oscuros así que no me arriesgué a ir por ahí.  
Me encaminé por el más luminoso. Solo necesitaba encontrar una escalera para seguir bajando.  
Cuando doblé por un pasillo que tenía una ventana al fondo, me detuve.

Kriss estaba sentada en un mullido sillón blanco delante de la ventana. Tenía la vista perdida en los jardines y el codo apoyado en el alfeizar, su cabeza descansaba en la mano. En la otra tenía un cuaderno y había varias carpetas a sus pies.  
Cuando me escuchó llegar se giró hacia mí.

Me miró con sorpresa.

—America —dijo parpadeando rápido.

—Hola —saludé. Me sentí intimidada de repente. Ella era la prometida de Maxon y ambos habíamos tenido acercamientos totalmente inapropiados desde que había llegado. Me sentí terrible al ver sus ojeras bajo los ojos y la clavícula demasiado marcada.

—Hola —me miró de pies a cabeza, como analizando mi atuendo. Pero no fue una mirada rencorosa, más bien, curiosa.

No tenía nada de especial. Llevaba mis pantalones favoritos de mezclilla y una camiseta de algodón. Ella, no obstante, vestía con la gala que la caracterizaba como futura princesa. Su vestido amarillo se desplegaba a sus pies y su cabello amarrado en un moño alto le daba una apariencia regia.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté intentando sonar amigable—. No hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar.

Asintió.

—Cierto —sonrió a medias y quitó algunos papeles del sillón—. ¿Quieres sentarte?  
Recordé que tenía que ir por el medicamento de Marlee, así que negué con la cabeza.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a buscar algo a las…a la enfermería —mentí. No sabía por qué, pero no quería que ella supiera sobre el mundo oculto bajo las cocinas donde las castas no existían y todos podíamos ser nosotros mismos. Incluso Maxon.

Me gustaba la idea de que al menos eso fuera solo nuestro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con suavidad.

Asentí.

—No es para mí, es…—lo pensé—. Para mi doncella. No se ha sentido bien estos días.

Parpadeó rápidamente.

—¿Y vas tú por su medicamento? —parecía sorprendida. Asentí.

—¿Quién más si no? —reí.

Movió la cabeza suavemente. Hizo un movimiento para reacomodarse y el cuaderno cayó de sus manos. Se lo recogí y no pude evitar mirar las anotaciones. Tenía una lista de invitados, algunos nombres que estaban en rojo y otros tachados.

—¿Estás organizando alguna fiesta? —pregunté amigablemente. Suspiró abrumada.

—Lo estoy —dijo cansada, me miró hacia arriba, sus ojos estaban opacos—. Silvia me pidió que organizara un evento social aquí en el palacio. Es parte del trabajo que tengo que realizar como princesa…—explicó. Note que bajaba la voz cuando lo decía, como si le incomodara.

—¿Y tienes problemas con la organización? ¿Qué tienes planeado?

Me miró con desconfianza y cerró el cuaderno.

—Es… es…—frunció los labios y luego soltó aire—. Es una fiesta para niños. Invitaré a dos orfanatos y la idea es que los soldados y las doncellas también puedan traer a sus hijos. La familia de la reina también vendrá.

Parpadeé sonriente. Era una gran idea.

—Suena divertido —le dije.

—Lo es… pero… —resopló—. Es muy difícil. Se me han bajado invitados que son cruciales para la fiesta. ¡Esto va a ser un fracaso! —se quejó desesperanzada.

Noté su mueca de abatimiento y sentí pena por ella.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? —le pregunté sin pensar.

Descubrí tarde lo que había hecho, sin embargo como la idea involucraba niños realmente quería ayudar. Kriss Me quedó viendo sorprendida y luego me estudió como si buscara alguna trampa en mis palabras.

—No puedo recibir ayuda —murmuró agotada—. Silvia me dijo que una princesa y una reina deben ser capaces de realizar un evento perfecto sin pedirle ayuda a nadie —miró el cuaderno y lo arrojó sobre los demás papeles—. No entiendo como la reina puede hacer estas cosas sin colapsar.

Me mordí los labios y miré hacia la ventana. Esa ala del palacio daba justo hacia la zona del jardín donde se desplegaban los setos. Había un grupo de jardineros cortando los bordes y emparejando las formas.

—¿Y quién te dice que no recibe ayuda? —le pregunté. Me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Es perfecta, por supuesto que hace todo sola —se quejó. Se escuchaba realmente abrumada.

Me llevé una mano al mentón y la miré de costado.

—Eso es lo que ella quiere que todos crean —observé. Kriss arrugó la nariz.

—¿Realmente crees que va a recibir crédito por una fiesta diciendo que fue idea suya cuando no lo fue? Ella no es así —en su tono de voz había cierto orgullo, como si estuviera segura de conocer aquel lado de la reina que yo no sabía.

Agité la cabeza.

—Somos humanos, Kriss…—puntualicé sin quitar los ojos de los jardineros—. Cuando estaba en Italia, el rey, la reina, las princesas, incluso el príncipe, solicitaban ayuda cuando tenían que hacer algún evento u organizar algo de gran magnitud.

Me miró de reojo y suspiró cansada. Percibí su estrés, lo que me causó una angustiante sensación de lástima.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le pregunté al cabo de un rato de silencio done pareció analizar mis palabras. Achicó los ojos, pensando. Se reacomodó en el sillón y recogió unas hojas sueltas.

—Necesito un mago… y estoy tratando de contactar a un grupo de payasos de un cuerpo teatral que recorren el país. También necesito una banda. He cambiado la banda tres veces porque para la fecha que los solicité tienen otros eventos y rechazaron la invitación. Solo tengo confirmados a los cantantes —agitó la cabeza—. ¿Cómo pueden rechazar un trabajo en el palacio? No lo entiendo…

Yo sí. Todos ellos eran artistas. La casta cinco era una de las que no estaban totalmente de acuerdo en cómo llevaba el país la monarquía. Por supuesto no iban a aparecerse por el palacio si justo en esos instantes estaba siendo atacado por las mismas causas.

Sin embargo recordé algo y sonreí. Tomé el cuaderno, miré la lista y amplié la sonrisa.

—Hagamos algo —le dije—. Creo que te puedo ayudar con la banda, recuerdo tener algunos contactos —le expliqué—. Dejemos esto entre nosotras. Nadie tiene que saberlo y saldrás beneficiada.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Qué…? ¿De verdad lo harías?

—¡Claro! Es por los niños ¿no? —la miré ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Puedo traer a mis hermanos?

Asintió con una sonrisa. De repente parecía avergonzada, aunque un gesto de alivio se expandió por su rostro cansado.

—Claro, mientras más niños hayan, mejor.

—¡Genial! —miré la fecha anotada en el borde superior, el evento sería en dos semanas—. Si mal no recuerdo mi padre tenía un amigo mago que se hizo bastante famoso—una leve sensación de tristeza me invadió repentinamente, respiré hondo—. En cuanto a la banda…—me mordí el labio, pensativa—. Creo que sé a quién le puedo pedir ayuda.

—Cielos America, ¿realmente harías esto por mí? —parecía realmente impactada. Agité la cabeza.

—Claro, ¿por qué no lo haría? —por mi cabeza se cruzaron aún más ideas de cómo podía ayudar a Kriss con el evento. Pero para poder hacer todo sin que nadie se enterara que estaba yo de por medio, necesitaba refuerzos. Y sabía exactamente quién me sería de mucha ayuda.

—Muchas gracias —suspiró aliviada. Pero aún había algo en su expresión que no parecía del todo conforme.

Imaginé que aún se sentía amenazada conmigo ahí y tal vez le costaba confiar en mí. ¿Cómo podía asegurarle que no arruinaría su evento? Realmente quería ayudarla a hacer algo por esos niños.

—Kriss, escucha…—la miré fijamente—. Realmente te voy a ayudar ¿sí? Creo que tienes una gran idea entre manos y va a ser genial para esos niños poder darles algo que jamás en su vida imaginaron.

Ella asintió. Pero había cierta mueca de resignación en su rostro cansado.

—Eso espero, quiero que sea un día feliz —sonrió. Asentí.

—Lo será.

Ambas nos sonreímos como cerrando nuestro acuerdo. Entonces recordé la medicina de Marlee y me llevé una mano a la cabeza.

—¡Rayos, la medicina! —exclamé. Kriss se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Ve antes que tu doncella se ponga mal —pidió preocupada—. Ya tendremos otra ocasión para conversar.

—Claro —asentí—. Apenas tenga los contactos te lo haré saber. Si necesitas algo puedes buscarme en mi habitación.

Realmente quería ser amable con ella. Sabía que se sentía intimidada y no quería causarle problemas. Ella nunca había sido mala conmigo y no quería convertirme en una amenaza.  
Aunque lamentablemente…lo era.

Movió la cabeza suavemente y me giré para salir de ahí cuánto antes, entonces la escuché llamarme:

—America —dijo. Me volteé—. Gracias, de verdad.

Crucé los dedos al lado de mi mejilla y le cerré un ojo.

—Descuida, todo saldrá bien —le dije. Y dándome media vuelta salí de ahí con rapidez.

…

Después de entregarle a Marlee la medicina se retiró a su habitación en las cocinas sintiéndose un poco mejor. Se había quedado dormida mientras me esperaba y eso la ayudó a reponer energías.  
No quise contarle lo de Kriss porque ya era demasiada información, así que preferí dejarlo en secreto.  
Mientras menos gente se enterara que la estaba ayudando, mejor sería para ella. Y por lo mismo debía actuar con cautela. No quería arruinarlo. Me convenía más tenerla como amiga que como enemiga, aunque me odiara por la cercanía que últimamente había tenido con Maxon.

Escribí dos cartas, una para Kenna y otra para mi madre, esperando que al menos alguna pudiera tener los contactos que estaba buscando. Pero además también aproveché de saber de ellas. Las extrañaba a horrores y esperaba que el evento con los niños fuera una buena instancia para poder volverlas a ver. Especialmente a la pequeña Astra, que, por lo que me había enterado poco antes de regresar, ya estaba dando sus primeros pasos.  
Como no estaba ni Marlee ni Paige para entregarles los sobres, fui yo misma hasta el correo. Se los pasé al chico a cargo y regresé a mi habitación para continuar con la segunda parte del plan: conseguir a la banda.  
Solo que me llevé una sorpresa cuando descubrí sobre la cama una flor. Era sencilla, de tallo muy largo y de pétalos rosas. Debajo había una nota.  
Se me aceleró el corazón.  
Pero cuando desdoblé el papel solo pude sonreír enternecida:

" _Muchas gracias por el regalo para mi hermanita. No tengo nada que valga el precio de lo que hiciste por nosotros, pero necesitaba hacerte saber mi agradecimiento de algún modo.  
Valiant"_

Sostuve la sonrisa y me llevé la flor a la nariz. Olía al jardín. Era el aroma característico de Ángeles. Esa flor debía ser típica de la zona.

Llené un vaso con agua y la dejé en mi velador.

Me senté en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa y guardé la nota en el mismo cajón donde estaba el brazalete que me había traído Maxon de Nueva Asia y el collar con la piedra roja.  
Los últimos días apenas nos habíamos cruzado y yo misma había tratado de evadirlo para no tener que encontrármelo en las cocinas.

Después de haberle ganado el collar había salido arrancando sintiendo la adrenalina abandonarme. Casi vomité de los nervios, pero logré mantenerme serena hasta llegar a la habitación donde finalmente comencé a reír impulsivamente.

No sabía cómo había podido controlarme al haber estado tan cerca. En realidad, podríamos habernos olvidado de todo y haber cortado la distancia, pero Maxon no se lo merecía.  
Aquel collar era la prueba de que creía que se le daría todo fácil y en eso estaba muy equivocado. Intenté jugar todas mis fichas de la mejor forma, y aunque al principio no toleraba su cercanía —por miedo a no poder controlarme—, finalmente comprendí que era mucho más fácil si le hacía las cosas difíciles. Quería que entendiera que sus decisiones tenían peso y consecuencias.

Suspiré recordando aquella instancia. Si bien Marlee, Lucy, Paige e incluso Meridia se habían transformado en un apoyo esencial en mi estadía dentro del palacio, necesitaba a alguien más. Necesitaba la osadía, la displicencia y el carácter de la única persona que haría que aquella batalla con Maxon fuera mucho más llevadera.  
Además, también necesitaba su ayuda para el evento de Kriss, y era la única que podía tener el contacto que necesitaba.  
Así que sin pensar demasiado me acerqué hasta el teléfono y marqué el número que me había dado cuando me marché.

Esperé… Moví el pie sobre el suelo, nerviosa.

— _¿Diga…?_

Contuve las ganas de gritar emocionada.

—¿Celeste? —sonreí—. Soy America.

… 

**NOTAS**

En este capítulo no apareció Maxon pero necesitaba avanzar en otros temas.  
Quise hacer algo un poco más liviano y menos intenso. Pero… hay muchísimos detalles.  
Vamos por partes… ¡Marlee está embarazada!  
Intentaré que todas las cosas que pasen en esta historia tengan relación con lo que se leyó en la Heredera y la Corona, así que, como ya ven… ¡Kile viene en camino! Jajaja

Luego tenemos el regreso del rey, que, como se habrán percatado, ha traído junto con él una nube negra sobre el palacio.  
En el próximo capítulo se verá el resultado de aquel regreso.  
Luego tenemos la escena con Valiant y el regalo. ¡Ahora saben lo que tenía el sobre! Y por supuesto la respuesta de él ante el gesto de America: la flor.  
Quiero plantear a Valiant como un personaje bastante humilde, adorable y carismático, así que espero que esté resultando jajaja 

También tenemos la escena con Kriss.  
Si esperaban una gran pelea, pues no. No va a suceder. La relación entre ella y America tendrá algunos altos y bajos, pero no terminarán en guerra.  
Más adelante profundizaré en el personaje de Kriss y sabrán todo lo que ocurre con ella. La razón de su delgadez, las ojeras, el cansancio… en fin. Ella también tiene una historia que contar.

Y por último… ¡Celeste!  
Sí, porque Celeste retornará al palacio. No les diré cuándo, pero será en los próximos capítulos. Y por supuesto no se le hará fácil a Maxon, menos si es una aliada de America. 

¡Muchísimas gracias! Como siempre, ¡son los mejores!  
Esta historia ha tenido tan buena respuesta que me animan e inspiran a escribir cada día con más ganas.  
¡De verdad! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

¡Nos leemos el lunes!

Kate.- 


	17. Capítulo 16

Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.  
Dentro de todo considero que es donde pasan más cosas. Lo escribí especialmente para darles protagonismo a todos los personajes.  
Cualquier duda que tengan espero resolverlas con las notas a pie de página.  
Pasan muchas cosas y espero que al final no me odien. Este capítulo se enfoca especialmente en la amistad, la fraternidad y el compañerismo.  
Conocerán también a un personaje nuevo y espero que ya puedan relacionarlo con la imagen que coloqué en Facebook cuando comencé esta historia.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

…

" _All for one, one for all"  
(Todos para uno, uno para todos)_

 **XVI**

Me levanté esa mañana con un leve dolor de cabeza. La noche anterior había tenido que pensar en un modo de contra ofertar la propuesta del rey Marco Antonio para poder presentársela a Clarkson esa tarde.  
No estaba equivocada cuando creía que el ambiente en el palacio estaba denso. Paige llegó con el desayuno alrededor de las ocho con una cara que podía haber sido interpretada como sentenciada a muerte.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté apenas bebiendo de mi té que estaba sumamente desabrido. Definitivamente Meridia había cambiado mi gusto por las hierbas. Ningún té jamás volvería a ser lo mismo.

Paige balanceó su cabeza mientras sacudía algunos muebles que en realidad no lo necesitaban.

—Están todos nerviosos —contó—. El rey llegó furioso. Apenas cenó anoche con la reina y ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra a Maxon —Me miró preocupada—. Nadie sabe dónde fue, pero al parecer no consiguió lo que quiso.

Temblé. Miré el reloj de la pared. Tenía hasta el medio día para hacerme fuerzas antes de reencontrarme con él en su despacho.

—¿Cómo está Marlee? —pregunté para cambiar un poco el tema, Paige ordenó algunos libros que estaban sobre una repisa.

—Ha amanecido algo indispuesta —dijo preocupada—. No sé, yo creo que está enferma Últimamente no se ha sentido muy bien, ¿no lo has notado?

Asentí. Si Paige no lo sabía quería decir que solo yo y Meridia manejábamos la información sobre su embarazo. Así que preferí hacerme la ignorante.

—Sí… espero que no sea nada grave —Fingí. Escondí los ojos detrás de la taza de té para no ser descubierta en medio de una mentira.

La verdad era que no tenía ni siquiera intenciones de probar el desayuno. Mi ánimo estaba tan opacado como el de Paige y probablemente el de todos quienes trabajaban en el palacio. Por suerte esa noche había reunión en las cocinas así que tendría la oportunidad para poder olvidar el encuentro con el rey.

Salí de la habitación a las diez de la mañana. Había un sol radiante aunque se colaba algo de aire frío por las ventanas. Lo que era raro estando en Ángeles. Valiant estaba apostado tras la puerta cuando la abrí, Paige se quedó adentro aseando cosas que no hacían falta asear, pero al parecer aquello la mantenía con la cabeza ocupada.

—Buenos días —me saludó. Noté que hacía una mueca, como si aguantara un bostezo.

—Buenos días —saludé mirándolo con curiosidad—. ¿No dormiste? —pregunté. Me miró como si le hubiera contado un mal chiste.

—¿Dormir? —rió—. Roger no está, no tengo con quién cambiar el turno—agitó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la boca para bostezar finalmente—. Pasé toda la noche ante la puerta. Pero es justo, estoy pagando por mi semana de ausencia, así que tengo hasta el medio día antes de la reunión para poder retirarme un rato a descansar.

Negué con la cabeza.

—De ningún modo —me crucé de brazos—. No necesito que me escoltes toda la mañana, así que ve a dormir —le pedí.

Alzó una ceja y torció una sonrisa.

—¿Eso fue una orden? —preguntó. Alcé ambas cejas con sorpresa.

—No era una orden, era una petición —fruncí los labios—. Anda, ve a descansar. Sé dónde queda el despacho de la piraña, puedo ir sola —mascullé bajito. Valiant me miró de costado.

—Pero son recién las diez —dijo mirando el reloj que tenía en la muñeca.

—Lo sé… iré por ahí…

—¿Por ahí? —alzó una ceja—. Lo peor que puedes hacer en este momento es andar _"por ahí_ " con el rey vagando por los corredores.

Asentí. Tenía razón. Un escalofrío me invadió.

—¿Qué me recomiendas entonces?

Apretó los ojos como si le molestara el brillo del sol. Se quedó pensativo un segundo.

—¿Conociste ya las caballerizas?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nunca fui —admití—. Siempre las vi de lejos.

Sonrió.

—¿Por qué no vas? Hace dos días nació un potrillo. Graham está como loco —sonrió. Pero al cabo de un instante bostezó de nuevo.

—¿Quién es Graham? —quise saber. Por su expresión parecía sorprendido de que no lo supiera.

—¿Qué quién…? —rió—. Es el chico que cría a los caballos. ¿Nunca lo has visto?

—Ya te lo dije, nunca fui a las caballerizas —Miré por la ventana, el sol estaba justo frente a nosotros, me tuve que cubrir los ojos con la mano—. Recién ahora estoy conociendo áreas del palacio y personas que no sabían que existían cuando fui una Seleccionada.

—Pues, deberías ir. Al menos está suficientemente lejos del palacio —observó.

—¿Se aparecerá el rey por ahí? —pregunté. Hizo una mueca.

—Lo dudo —movió la cabeza—. Ni si quiera pisa las cocinas. Solo la reina lo hace.

Me quedó dando vueltas lo último que dijo. ¿La reina se paseaba por las cocinas? Tal vez era más humanitaria de lo que ya creía que era.

—Bien, iré a conocer las caballerizas entonces —moví los hombros y le sonreí—. Y tú, ve a dormir.

Hizo un movimiento militar llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Sí señora, como mande.

Rodé los ojos. Ambos reímos y nos despedimos alejándonos cada uno por los diferentes extremos del pasillo.

Pero me detuve apenas di un par de pasos.

—Valiant —lo llamé. Cuando se giró bostezó de nuevo—. Gracias por la flor.

Al parecer no se esperaba aquello, así que agachó la cabeza sonriendo con timidez.

—Lamento lo poco…—parecía avergonzado. Agité la cabeza y amplié la sonrisa.

—De ningún modo, me encantó —agradecí honestamente. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y volvió a sonreír.

—Qué bien —respiró hondo y se le escapó otro bostezo—. Disculpa…

—Ve a dormir —reí. Asintió aliviado por la petición.

—Esta tarde hay reunión en las cocinas —dijo apretando los ojos para quitarse el sueño. Asentí y me giré de cara al pasillo.

—Lo sé, ya me avisaron.

—Nos vemos entonces —se despidió con la mano bostezando otra vez.

—Nos vemos — asentí y agité la mano también, alejándome por el pasillo.

…

Hice el mismo tramo del día anterior cuando con Marlee paseamos por los jardines hasta la explanada donde corrían los caballos.  
Rodeé la cerca de madera y me enfilé hasta una estancia que parecía una casa alargada de varios metros. Luego me di cuenta que eran los establos.

Un poco más atrás había otra casa más pequeña con ventanas arriba y abajo. Tal vez tenía un segundo piso. Pero era minúscula. Si alguien vivía ahí no podían ser más de dos personas.

Escuché un relinchido y di un salto cuando uno de los caballos que estaban corriendo en la explanada era devuelto a su establo.  
El chico que lo cabalgaba era el mismo del día anterior, no llevaba ninguna protección por si caía del animal.  
Detuvo el caballo a pocos pasos de mí y me miró desde arriba.

—Hola —Saludé.

—¿Lady America? —preguntó con sorpresa. Me encogí de hombros.

—Así me dicen —reí desganada. Odiaba que todos supieran quién era sin haberme conocido.  
Se bajó del caballo y lo dejó en su establo con mucho cariño. El animal era hermoso, tenía el pelaje cobrizo y la crin dorada.  
Caminé hasta el establo. El chico era alto y desgarbado. Tenía una melena pelirroja que le llegaba hasta el cuello y su nariz estaba repleta de pecas. Reí mentalmente. Sus ojos también eran azules. De no ser por las pecas podríamos haber pasado por hermanos.

Me apoyé del borde de la ventana del establo y miré cómo trabajaba.

—Tú debes ser Graham, ¿me equivoco? —le pregunté. Me miró mientras acomodaba una pila de paja cerca del caballo.

—Lo soy. Graham Mondevier—se presentó—. Es una sorpresa verla por acá.

—¿Por qué? ¿No esperabas visitas?

Hizo varias maniobras mientras acomodaba el espacio del animal, así que en ningún momento me dirigió la vista mientras hablaba.

—En realidad, no esperaba verla a usted —le colocó al caballo una manta sobre el lomo y finalmente me miró.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté curiosa. Se llevó el dorso del brazo a la frente para secarse el sudor y se limpió las manos con un paño que traía agarrado a la hebilla del pantalón.  
Solo ahí noté que estaba vestido como un seis auténtico. Su playera tenía un estampado desgastado y agujeros en las mangas, y el pantalón, tal como solía tenerlos Aspen, estaba repleto de rasgaduras. Hasta las zapatillas tenían las puntas quemadas por el uso.  
Noté que al borde de su clavícula por el lado izquierdo asomaba la punta de un dibujo, así que tal vez tenía un tatuaje.

—Porque nunca la vi por aquí cuando fue una seleccionada, creí que no le interesarían los caballos —dijo sacando un cepillo de una caja de herramientas. Con cuidado comenzó a pasar las cerdas por el pelaje del animal.

Me llevé un mechón tras la oreja. De repente sentí un vacío bajo mis pies.  
La verdad era que Maxon nunca me había llevado a montar a caballo. Aunque de haberlo hecho tal vez le habría dicho que no, porque además de no saber cabalgar tenía terror de caerme por hacer alguna estupidez.

—Creo que son bellísimos —dije mirando al que estaba cepillando—. Pero la verdad es que el príncipe nunca me ofreció un paseo —odié que mi voz sonara resentida. Graham alzó una ceja hacia mí.

—¿Y ahora que es embajadora no se anima?

Me costaba aceptar el trato tan formal de su parte, menos cuando ya había conocido el mundo sin castas que existía bajo las cocinas. Detestaba que Graham me viera como alguien superior a él.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Tal vez otro día —sonreí. Miré al caballo y estiré la mano para tocarle el hocico—. Es bellísimo —halagué.

—Bellísima —corrigió Graham—. Es yegua. ¡Saluda Apple! —ella movió la cola y emitió algo parecido a un bufido.

Reí. Las pestañas de la yegua eran largas y rojas.

Un ruido vino desde el fondo. Graham giro la cabeza siguiendo el sonido y luego me miró.

—Si me disculpa tengo que irme, hace dos días nació un potrillo y su madre no ha tenido buena recuperación —lo noté muy abatido—. Hay que alimentarlo con fórmula para crías.

—¿Puedo verlo? —pregunté rápidamente, él frunció el ceño— Nunca he visto un potrillo antes —expliqué.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Claro —abrió una de las puertas que servían para contener a los caballos y me hizo pasar. Sentí el intenso olor de las caballerizas cuando comencé a caminar por entre los establos.  
Un caballo negro, hermoso y enorme, de pelaje intensamente brillante, relinchó cuando pasé por su lado.

A medida que nos fuimos acercando hasta el fondo escuché un sonido peculiar. Algo entre un gemido y un quejido.  
El olor cada vez fue más intenso, así que tuve que cubrirme la boca y la nariz con el brazo.

—Lo lamento, yo ya estoy acostumbrado —dijo cuando me vio.

—Descuida —dije sintiendo picor en los ojos.

Al final del pasillo había un establo a oscuras. Graham abrió la puerta, entró él primero y luego de asegurarse que todo estaba en orden me invitó a pasar también.  
Me quedé sin habla por un segundo.  
Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.  
Era un caballito pequeño, totalmente negro. Estaba acurrucado contra su madre que tenía los ojos fijos en algún rincón. El pequeño hacía ruidos, pero la yegua no hacía nada por atenderlo.

—Tiene hambre —dijo preocupado—. Cammay no tiene instinto, no entiendo por qué, es la tercera cría que tiene. Pero a éste no lo quiere amamantar —dijo con tristeza.

Lo vi moverse con rapidez. De repente tenía en sus manos un biberón lleno de leche. Se acercó hasta el potrillo y luego me miró.

—¿Quiere intentarlo?

Me quedé paralizada.

—Eh… ¿Es seguro?

Graham rió.

—Es inofensivo —estiró su mano hacia mí con el biberón. Lo tomé temblorosa y me acerqué hasta el potrillo con cuidado—. Tiene que entrar toda la boquilla en el hocico.

Asentí nerviosa.

Al parecer el animalito sintió el olor de la leche porque se levantó desesperado y se acercó hasta mí caminando con tropiezos buscando el biberón. Lo sujeté con ambas manos y estiré los brazos hasta que él solito encontró la boquilla.  
Comenzó a succionar con tanta fuerza que comenzó a jalarme hacia delante. Reí.

—¡Esto es genial!

Graham sonrió.

—No es tan difícil cuando tiene hambre —dijo observando al animalito con cariño.

Me mantuve estática por largo rato haciendo fuerza con los brazos para que no me jalara hacia delante. Miré a la yegua que estaba recostada y que ni siquiera se había inmutado por su cría.

—¿De quién son? —le pregunté. Graham me miró sin entender—. Los caballos—expliqué—, ¿son todos del rey?

—Oh no —negó con la cabeza—. Cammay es de la reina, éste pequeño es Bran y probablemente lo vendan o se lo quede el rey cuando su caballo envejezca. Apple es del príncipe, y no sé si vio el pura sangre negro que estaba al inicio del pasillo, ese es Castor y es propiedad legitima del rey.

Recordé la yegua de pelaje rojizo que Graham había estado cepillando y me sonrojé. ¿Justo ésa tenía que ser de Maxon?  
Apreté los labios.

—¿Pero hay más, no?

—Sí, hay al menos treinta ejemplares —dijo sonriente—. La mayoría son de la armada y de las fuerzas oficiales. Uno es del general Eighton y hace poco le regalaron uno al Mayor Leger.

Sacudí la cabeza por si no había entendido bien.

—¿Leger, dices? ¿Aspen tiene un caballo? —pregunté atónita.

Asintió con una mueca, como si fuera algo obvio.

—Claro que sí, es el Mayor —dijo encogiendo un hombro—. Los demás caballos a veces se usan para entrenamiento o para situaciones oficiales. Muchos soldados cabalgan de vez en cuando.

Asentí. No era que fuera un detalle importante pero jamás se había cruzado por mi mente que Aspen tuviera un caballo. ¡Un caballo!

De repente sentí un empujón. El potrillo soltó el biberón cuando lo acabó y presionó su cabeza contra mi abdomen empujándome hacia atrás. Graham soltó una carcajada.

—¡Le gustaste! —exclamó olvidando su trato formal.

—¡Dios, cómo pesa! —mascullé intentando quedarme en mi sitio haciendo fuerza para no caerme. Pero el caballito sacudía su crin contra mi estómago como si me usara para rascarse la cabeza. Con una sonrisa Graham lo apartó.

—Está contento, eso es bueno —dijo aliviado.

Cuando miré mi blusa descubrí que tenía unas manchas extrañas.

—Diablos —mascullé. Graham me miró—. Tengo reunión con el rey, no puedo presentarme así.

—Cielos, lo lamento —dijo preocupado—. ¿A qué hora es?

—Al medio día —contesté preocupada.

Miró el reloj de pulsera que estaba en su mano derecha.

—Son las once quince. ¿Tiene tiempo?

Asentí.

—Sí, creo que alcanzo a cambiarme…—dije preocupada. Lo miré a él y luego al potrillo—. Fue un gusto conocerlos —sonreí.

—Puede venir cuando quiera, hay caballos que están disponibles para cabalgar si no los sacan los soldados —dijo. Asentí no muy segura de aquella propuesta.

—Lo pensaré —sonreí—. Bien… Hasta luego y gracias por presentarme a Bran.

—Hasta pronto.

Escuché que se perdía al interior. Caminé por entre los establos hasta salir a la explanada, el aroma del jardín me ayudó a respirar mejor. Había aguantado el aire muchas veces estando adentro. Cerré los ojos inhalando profundamente, pero cuando los abrí quedé paralizada un segundo.

—¿America? ¿Qué haces aquí?

De todas las personas que habría esperado ver en las caballerizas la última que hubiera imaginado encontrarme era a Kriss. Como siempre lucía un vestido impecable, pero se veía asustada.

—Eh… vine a dar una vuelta, jamás había pasado por las caballerizas —dije intentando sonar casual. Pude ver que estaba sumamente nerviosa.

—Oh… ya veo.

Hubiera querido quedarme para preguntar más, porque honestamente me mataba la curiosidad que Kriss hubiera ido a las caballerizas vestida de ese modo, y dudaba que fuera a cabalgar. Pero estaba retrasada y tenía que ir a cambiarme. De lo contrario aparecería ante el rey con una mancha de dudosa procedencia en mi blusa y bañada en olor a caballo.

—Me encantaría quedarme a conversar, pero tengo que irme —me despedí con la mano, ella hizo lo mismo.

—Claro, será en otro momento —dijo sonriendo, pero su rictus era incómodo.

A medida que fui avanzando miré hacia atrás, Kriss no se había movido de su sitio. Me detuve y la observé. Pero al cabo de un rato se alejó de las caballerizas rumbo a los jardines rodeando la cerca por el otro lado.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿A qué había ido si no iba a entrar?

Decidí olvidarme de aquello y apresuré el paso hacia el palacio. Era la hora de enfrentarme al rey… otra vez.

…

Llegué al despacho cinco minutos antes. Tuve que cambiarme con rapidez y bañarme en perfume, no alcanzaba a darme un baño.  
Aspen estaba ante la puerta. Parecía nervioso.

—Hola —saludé.

—Hola.

—¿Estás bien? —quise saber. Aspen ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí, solo que está algo cargado el clima ahí adentro —dijo mirando hacia atrás a la puerta cerrada. Cerré los ojos.

—Dios… ¿en qué momento decidí meterme en esto? —dije aterrada. Aspen colocó su mano en mi hombro.

—Mer, escucha… —lo miré—. Puedes hacerlo. No des tú brazo a torcer.

Moví las piernas doblando las rodillas de una a una.

—Estoy nerviosa —dije asustada—. ¿Y si no puedo negociar?

—Lo harás —dijo con vehemencia—. Podrás hacerlo. Eres la representante italiana, tienes el poder de todo un país en tus manos. Su rey te dejó a ti cargo mientras su hijo no venga en su nombre. Es como si fueras la princesa. Imagínalo de ese modo.

Temblé.

—¡Peor aún!

Apretó mi hombro antes de soltarlo.

—Confía en ti —me susurró antes de abrir la puerta.

Tuve menos de un segundo para mentalizarme. Maxon estaba sentado a un lado de su padre, ambos discutían en voz baja, pero no había ningún asesor. Miré hacia atrás cuando entré al despacho, Aspen me lanzó una mirada que repetía "tú puedes", y luego cerró la puerta.

Ambos, padre e hijo, elevaron su mirada hacia mí. Estábamos los tres solos.

—Lady America —masculló el rey. Bajé el mentón.

—Majestad —dije con suavidad.

Intercambié una mirada rápida con Maxon. A decir verdad después de lo acontecido los últimos días era difícil mantener un poco el control de mis emociones.  
Aún recordaba que el collar había regresado a mis manos. Realmente quería que me demostrara que me quería de regreso sin necesidad de tanto truco barato.  
Si aquel collar servía como un modo de garantía a cambio de su decisión, no estaba dispuesta a devolvérselo hasta que me demostrara que podía pelear por mí sin tener que hacer jugadas que nos dejarían al mismo inicio de la partida.

—Qué bien que ya está con nosotros —dijo el rey con acidez—. Por favor, tome asiento —me solicitó.

Caminé lentamente y me senté a un lado de él. Noté que Maxon tenía las manos cerradas en un puño sobre la mesa. Estaba conteniendo su rabia por alguna razón. La pregunta era ¿por qué estaba tan enojado?

Hubo un silencio largo y prolongado donde solo podíamos escuchar nuestras respiraciones mientras el rey leía unos archivos.

Finalmente decidí romper yo aquel mutismo.

—¿Ya pensó en el acuerdo, majestad? —quise saber. Fue como si golpeara a un león dormido con un látigo. Solo faltó que abriera sus fauces y me saltara encima para morderme el cuello.

—Lo pensé, sí —dijo con sus ojos puestos sobre los míos. A pesar de los nervios intenté enfocarme en algo que no me aterrara tanto como la intensidad de su mirada. Pero solo logré descubrir que sus irises eran verdes, pero no de un verde bonito. Eran oscuros, como el musgo de las alcantarillas—. Y no firmaré nada.

Abrí la boca sin poder creerlo.

—¿Cómo dice?

—¡Qué no firmaré ningún carajo! —dijo golpeando la mesa con fuerza, poniéndose de pie. Maxon dio un salto leve en su silla, sus puños se apretaron aún más y tensó los labios—. ¡Nadie me vendrá a decir a mí, el rey de Illea, cómo controlar los negocios del estado! ¡Las fábricas son para los cuatros! ¡No le daré trabajo de una casta superior a una inferior que nació para servir! ¿Escuchaste bien _Lady America_? —Escuché mi nombre salir de su boca con asco.

—¿No quiere aceptar la exportación? —dije anonadada— Pero… ¿qué hará cuando el país se entere que ha rechazado un negocio con los italianos?

Una sonrisa horrible se dibujó en su rostro, noté como Maxon se tensaba a su lado. Clarkson deslizó sus manos sobre la mesa y se acercó hasta mí.

—No lo van a saber porque yo no diré una palabra —susurró. Sentí un olor extraño en su aliento, pero no podía definir si era alcohol u otra cosa—. Y nadie va a decir ninguna palabra ¿está claro? —moví la cabeza y me recosté contra el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Qué le digo al rey Marco Antonio entonces? ¿Qué no lo dejará entrar al país?

Miró hacia el techo como si pensara en alguna buena respuesta. Entonces la sonrisa macabra volvió a aparecer.

—Nada —siseó—. No le vas a decir absolutamente nada. No le enviarás más reportes, ni más informes sobre el negocio de exportación —su nariz prácticamente rozó la mía—. Si le mencionas una sola palabra… tendrás problemas.

Tragué saliva pero por alguna razón no me amedrenté. Por el contrario, me ofendí.

—Le recuerdo que yo trabajo para él, no para usted —intenté sonar tranquila—. Él es mi jefe, así que le reporto todo lo que sea necesario —respiré hondo para darme fuerzas, con aquellas palabras prácticamente había firmado mi sentencia—. Si no está de acuerdo con la clausula podemos llegar a otro tipo de arreglo. Los italianos realmente quieren entrar a Illea, majestad.

Se alejó con furia.

—¡Quieren entrar a un país sin castas! ¡Esos idiotas quieren eliminar el sistema! —me fulminó con sus ojos—. ¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¿Lo sabías todo, cierto? ¡Siempre has sabido cuál es el plan de los italianos!

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

—¡Ellos no quieren eliminar el sistema majestad! Quieren hacer negocios como cualquier otra nación, simplemente impusieron esas clausulas porque…porque…—pensé rápido, lo primero que me vino a la mente—. ¡Es más barato!

Me mordí el labio esperando que aquellas palabras surtieran alguna reacción. Maxon me miró como preguntando "¿qué estás haciendo?".

—¿Más barato, dijiste? —fue sorprendente como pasó de la ira al interés. Aunque no me quería confiar.

—Sí… sí —dije pensando en mis palabras. Marco Antonio me dijo que hiciera todo lo posible para que pudiera entrar la fábrica que le daría trabajo a las castas más bajas, y si "todo" se refería a mentir un poco…—Las castas más bajas cobran menos y los italianos son reconocidos por no repartir sus ganancias abiertamente. No quieren eliminar las castas majestad, quieren mano de obra barata.

Sabía que aquella mentira podía costarme cara, pero al menos parecía que había surtido algún efecto ante el rey.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —dijo Maxon mirándome con una ceja alzada. Al menos si algo aún se mantenía entre los dos era el entendimiento sin necesidad de hablar. Él sabía que estaba mintiendo—. Padre, un cuatro gana al menos cinco veces lo que un seis —dijo con calma—. Si tienes una fábrica donde trabajen seis, sietes y ochos les pagarás lo mismo que cobran por sus trabajos actuales. Solo los ocho saldrían beneficiados, claro, pero sin dudas que ingresaría mucho más dinero al país con mano de obra barata.

El plan por supuesto era pagarles el precio que correspondía, pero el rey no tenía que enterarse de aquello hasta que la exportación estuviera en marcha y la gente trabajando.  
El efecto del miedo me cobró factura cuando comencé a temblar. Intenté regular mi respiración, pero el único método que conseguí para calmarme fue enganchar los puños al borde de la falda que me había colocado. Las rodillas las tenía tan juntas que me estaban sudando. Tuve la misma sensación en la espalda.  
Clarkson miró un punto indefinido en el aire, pensando. Cerré los ojos un segundo y cuando los abrí me topé con Maxon.  
Me sonrió con empatía y luego cerró un ojo, como asegurándome que todo estaría bien.  
Él conocía a su padre mejor que yo, ciertamente. Así que esperaba que tuviera razón. Asentí rápidamente y comencé a respirar más tranquila. Era tan brutal el silencio de la oficina que temía que mi propia respiración delatara mi miedo.  
Al cabo de unos minutos Clarkson hizo un ruido y volvió a apoyar las manos sobre la mesa.

—Aceptaré las condiciones solo si seis y sietes trabajan en la fábrica, nada de ochos. No le daré trabajo a personas que eligieron aquella condición de vida por no querer atenerse a las leyes —escupió. Aún parecía poco convencido, arrastró las palabras y mostró los colmillos al hacer una mueca, sin embargo, ante mi sorpresa descubrí que había conseguido algo imposible. ¿Había aceptado?

¡Había aceptado!

Maxon miró a su padre con sorpresa y luego a mí. Como el rey tenía sus ojos sobre los míos no pudo ver cómo lo miraba su hijo: con una sonrisa que gritaba con todas sus letras _"Acabas de caer"._

—Genial —solo supe decir. Sacudí la cabeza al recordar lo que venía a continuación. Extraje el contrato en italiano y lo coloqué delante de sus ojos. El papel especificaba que el sueldo sería alto para aquellas castas inferiores, solo esperaba que el rey no me pidiera el contrato traducido—. Entonces hay que empezar cuanto antes a trabajar —indiqué—. Mientras más temprano, mejor. Necesito que firme aquí.

Me arrancó el papel de las manos y sonrió nuevamente con malicia. Ante mis ojos lo rompió en dos.

—Padre… ¿qué demo…?

—¿Realmente crees que va a ser tan fácil? —preguntó sosteniendo la mueca—. No. Si vamos a hacer esta alianza yo también podré mis condiciones.

Me entregó un nuevo papel que sacó de sus propios archivos.

—¿Condiciones? —pregunté temerosa.

Asintió. Se alejó hasta la ventana caminando con las manos a su espalda.

—Ya había pensado hace algún tiempo en contratar mano de obra barata para trabajos más pesados. Illea no está en condiciones de pagar sueldos excesivamente altos para trabajos de fábrica. Así que sí, era algo que tenía en mente —se volteó hacia mí. Su cuerpo expedía tal vibración de energía maligna que comencé a sentir que escaseaba el aire—. Mis condiciones, para que le vayas diciendo al rey, es que si quiere entrar con aceite de oliva tendrá que poner cuatro fábricas y plantar veinte mil hectáreas en lugar de diez mil.

Mi boca se desencajó. Clarkson estaba jugando sucio. Italia no tenía tanto capital para entrar con cuatro fábricas a un país como Illea. Me llevé una mano a la frente sintiendo una leve presión.

— Entonces le reportaré al Rey Marco Antonio su contraoferta —dije intentando sonar tranquila, pero no aguantaba las ganas de arrancar de ahí. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Bien —Clarkson sonrió triunfante. Ese era su plan. No quería tener que relacionarse con las castas inferiores. Por mucho que la idea de la mano de obra fuera tentadora él iba a intentar por todos los medios que Italia no entrara a Illea con un propósito humanitario. Si a él no lo beneficiaba haría lo posible por dar vuelta el tablero a su conveniencia—. Retírense ahora.

Parpadeé varias veces. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Humillarme y luego sacarme de ahí como si mi palabra no valiera nada?  
Me levanté de la silla, Maxon imitó mis movimientos. Clarkson se volvió a retirar hacia la ventana dándonos la espalda. Miré a Maxon y apuntó con la cabeza hacia la puerta, lo entendí de inmediato.

—Hasta luego majestad —me despedí con algo más de seguridad. Él no respondió.

Apresuré el paso y salí de ahí. Aspen seguía afuera.

—¿Ya? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Ni lo menciones —dije abatida—. No sé qué voy a hacer.

—¿America? —Maxon se asomó por la puerta y la cerró tras de él. Nos miramos. Intenté sentir algo positivo pero estaba tan embargada por lo que acababa de ocurrir que no pude sino verlo con pesadumbre.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —dije con un suspiro—. Tengo que reportar lo que ha sucedido… —me llevé una mano a la cabeza sintiendo un dolor inminente.

—Hablaré con él —dijo Maxon intentando darme seguridad, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo—. Encontraremos una forma de que acepte la propuesta.

—¿Acaso no lo hizo? —preguntó Aspen. Negué con la cabeza.

—No aún…—suspiré. Luego miré a Maxon—. Si algo puedes conseguir, sería estupendo.

Asintió.

—Haré lo posible —dijo agachando la cabeza. Su tono de cansancio me indicó que tal vez no conseguiría mucho, pero de todos modos agradecía la ayuda.

—Volveré a mi habitación —estaba tan desanimada que realmente no quería ver a nadie. Me sentía derrotada. Clarkson había ganado esta vez.

—¿Vendrás esta noche a la guarida? —preguntó Aspen—. Así podrás olvidar un rato los problemas.  
Asentí un poco más animada.

—Por supuesto que sí —suspiré—. Necesito relajarme.

—Todos lo necesitamos —dijo Maxon con el mismo tono lánguido.

Lo miré y comprendí que ambos nos sentíamos igualmente derrotados. Él no lo habría pensado dos veces antes de firmar el contrato, simplemente lo haría por saber que ayudaría a gente con necesidades.  
Era una pena que aún no fuera rey. Y seguramente no lo sería en mucho tiempo.

—Bien… nos vemos —me despedí.

No quise ver sus caras ni esperé a que se despidieran de mí. Arranqué por el pasillo con rapidez y bajé las escaleras.  
Cuando llegué a mi habitación vi que no había nadie vigilando la puerta. De repente odié sentirme sola.  
Sin embargo decidí que pasaría el resto del día ahí. Pero primero debía enviar mi reporte a Italia. Necesitaba ayuda.

…

Esa noche bajé corriendo a las cocinas. Necesitaba divertirme, reír. Algo que me levantara el ánimo. Y sabía que los chicos lo harían.  
Entré a la salita donde habitaba Meridia y me quedé parada en el umbral. Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado cuando descubrí lo que estaba viendo.  
Todos los hombres, incluyendo Maxon y Valiant —que la última vez se había ausentado—, estaban jugando con una pelotita de goma a atinarle a un vaso sobre la mesa. La pelotita rebotaba varias veces y luego encestaba.  
Pero… el que lo conseguía recibía varios golpes de parte de los demás. Por supuesto no eran dañinos, pero lograban que la victima quedara reducida en el suelo mientras los otros se carcajeaban y gritaban como salvajes.  
Valiant era el único de los tres soldados que andaba como civil, ya que Aspen y Avery llevaban sus uniformes. Al parecer venían saliendo del turno porque que otras veces andaban informales.

—¿Pero qué…?

—No preguntes —dijo Marlee rodando los ojos. Lucy, Paige y Meridia miraban la escena apoyadas en la encimera con una mueca que indicaba lo mismo que yo estaba pensando: _"son hombres, ¿qué esperabas?"._

Justo logré atravesar la sala antes que Avery ganara una partida. Carter se le lanzó encima y lo arrojó al suelo con un grito y una carcajada.

—¿Es así… siempre? —quise saber cuándo me instalé con las chicas. Meridia balanceó la cabeza.

—Casi… otras veces lo hacen sin camisa y es más interesante —sonrió de costado. Las otras chicas asintieron entusiasmadas.

Lo que no esperaba era ver a Maxon ganar y a Aspen arrojarse encima de él derrumbándolo en el suelo. Luego llegaron todos los demás que les saltaron encima con el mismo grito de victoria.

Comencé a reír. Noté que las chicas también estaban aguantándose una carcajada.

—Son unos niños —observó Lucy agitando la cabeza.

—¡Ey, gorilas!, America ya está aquí ¡queremos jugar! —gritó Meridia.

Todos se levantaron del suelo ante su llamado entre risas y lágrimas en los ojos. Avery no dejaba de carcajearse. Maxon se puso de pie con ayuda de Aspen y lo noté igualmente risueño.

Meridia se acercó hasta la mesa cargando una caja en sus manos, quitó el vaso y se guardó la pelotita en un bolsillo. Todos la rodearon.

—¿Qué es eso? —quise saber. Paige sonrió.

—Es genial, es un juego de pistas para descubrir a un asesino —explicó—. Se hacen equipos de a dos, de entre todos nosotros habrá una víctima, varios policías, cómplices, detectives, un juez y un asesino —miré la caja, estaba vieja y tenía los costados de la tapa raspados—. Es bastante divertido si sabes cómo confundir con las pistas.

—Genial, justo lo que necesitaba —dije sonriente. Al menos mantendría mi cabeza ocupada en algo más.

—Ya chicas —anunció Marlee con un bol de vidrio en sus manos—. Tienen que sacar a su pareja.  
Temblé. Miré a Maxon de reojo y noté que contemplaba el bol con cierto brillo en los ojos. ¿Y si me tocaba jugar con él? No encontraba justo que aún estando comprometido tuviera aquella expresión de esperanza por mí. Estaba siendo muy injusto con Kriss. Y conmigo también.  
Él no me había elegido, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué todo se diera fácil?  
Miré a mi lado, Paige había sacado el primer papel.

—Carter —leyó. El aludido levantó el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda.

—No me defraudes ¿eh? La última vez que fui con Mera perdimos —dijo sentándose en la mesa. Paige se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa.

Lucy fue la siguiente. Sacó el papel y lo desdobló. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Maxon —dijo. La noté sonrojada. Sonreí mentalmente. Lucy tenía cierta vernación por él como príncipe así que podía entender su actitud.

Él le sonrió pero noté cierto gesto de derrota. Le hizo un espacio y Lucy se sentó a su lado tímidamente. Luego vino mi turno.

Metí la mano en el bol y saqué el papel. Lo desdoblé, leí y sonreí.

—Valiant —dije. Él sonrió y cuando pasó por mi lado para sentarse levantó ambas manos. Reí y se las choqué.

—¡Vamos equipo! —exclamó—. Si somos los asesinos no me estafes —me amenazó apuntándome con un dedo—. Que Marlee ya me metió a prisión por error la última vez y eso que éramos compañeros.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —se defendió Marlee rodando los ojos—. Escribiste mal las pistas, entendí otra cosa.

—Sí, sí, claro… eso dicen los traidores —dijo fingidamente molesto. Me guiñó un ojo con gracia y nuevamente sucedió aquella cosa extraña. Sentí algo en el estómago que no supe reconocer. Agité la cabeza y noté como Maxon miraba hacia nosotros con el ceño levemente fruncido. No le di importancia y nos sentamos en la mesa.

Meridia fue la siguiente. Extrajo el papel y sin inmutarse miró a Avery. Con su dedo índice lo atrajo hacia ella.

—Ven guapo, que hoy golpearemos algunos traseros —Él sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Los miré de reojo, pero además de la actitud desfachatada de los dos no había nada extraño. Aunque podía estar equivocada.

Marlee no tuvo necesidad de sacar el último papel, sonrió hacia Aspen y ambos se sentaron juntos.

Y el juego comenzó.  
A diferencia del Póker ese juego era más ágil y de risa fácil. Claro que yo realmente apestaba, era una pésima jugadora. Todavía no sabía quién podía ser el asesino, o los asesinos, y eso que con Valiant habíamos salido sorteados para ser un policía y un detective.  
Lamentablemente el detective, que era yo, ya había recibido varios disparos y me quedaban pocos puntos de vida. Después del último turno Valiant se llevó una mano a los ojos.

—Dios, eres terrible —emitió un llanto fingido—. ¡Eres la peor detective del mundo!

Comencé a reír mirando mis cartas.

—¡Escribiste mal la pista! —me quejé—. ¿Eso es una "E"? —señalé un papel donde anotábamos las pistas que íbamos descubriendo, agitó la cabeza.

—¡Eso es una "A"! ¡Una "A! ¿Dónde ves la "E"?

—Yo te lo advertí —cantó Marlee con burla.

—Para tu próximo cumpleaños Rutledge te regalaremos un curso de caligrafía —se burló Avery.

—¡Ey! ¡Mi letra es legible! —se defendió Valiant agitando los brazos.

—Sí, igual de legible que la de un médico —masculló Lucy causando la carcajada de todos.

Miré al grupo disimuladamente y sentí un calor agradable expenderse por mi cuerpo. Como cuando estaba en familia. Parecía que con ellos el mundo exterior no existía.  
Noté que Maxon también disfrutaba gratamente, compartía risas, chistes e indirectas. Sonreí para mí misma agradecida por ser parte de aquel grupo tan particular.

Suspiré derrotada después de reír al ver mis pobres puntos de vida y me fijé en los demás. Los que más puntos habían acumulado eran Maxon y Lucy. Sospechaba que uno de ellos era el asesino, pero no tenía cómo probarlo.  
Intenté mirar sus cartas pero Maxon las quitó antes que pudiera ver algo.

—¡No seas tramposa! —rió.

Iba a protestar cuando de repente se escuchó un rugido seguido de algo que explotaba. De inmediato comenzó a sonar la alarma.

—¡Diablos, un ataque! —Gritó Avery poniéndose de pie. Las cocinas se remecieron ante una nueva explosión.

—¿Qué es eso? —quise saber asustada. Cuando había sido una seleccionada no había sentido nada igual.

—Son explosivos —dijo Aspen mirando hacia el techo. Los tres soldados presentes se movieron con una rapidez abismal.

En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos Aspen, Valiant y Avery habían cogido sus armas y se dirigían hasta la puerta. Pero antes de marcharse Lucy se lanzó a los brazos de Aspen y lo besó como jamás creí verlos. Corrí la mirada sintiéndome impertinente.

—Regresa…—fue lo único que le dijo. Él asintió y la besó de nuevo.

Marlee corrió hacia los tres y se abrazó con rapidez a cada uno.

—No es una petición, es una orden —dijo con vehemencia—. Los tres regresen con vida.

Miré tras de mí, Carter apretaba los puños y miraba a sus amigos con ímpetu. Él había sido un soldado, era obvio que quería ir con ellos pero por razones obvias aquello no podía ser.

—Iré con ustedes —escuché decir a Maxon. Me giré hacia él con fuerza. Aspen negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes, eres el príncipe, hay que proteger tu vida —dijo con rudeza.

—¡Estoy harto de ocultarme en cada ataque! —dijo enojado. Otra explosión remeció las cocinas y desde lejos se escucharon gritos.

—¡Ahora no! ¡No hay tiempo! —gritó Aspen—. ¡Mera, la mesa!

Con rapidez vi cómo Meridia se apoyaba en la mesa y con ayuda de Paige la empujaban. Debajo había una alfombra. La hicieron a un lado y de la nada apareció una puerta trampa que no se notaba gracias a las grietas que se dibujaban en el suelo. La levantaron entre las dos.

—¡Abajo, ahora! —gritó Meridia. Otra explosión. De los estantes cayeron algunos vasos.

Marlee se llevó la mano al vientre, Carter entendió el mensaje y con una expresión más aliviada la ayudó a bajar. Tal vez ahora se sentía mejor sabiendo que podría quedarse con ella.

—¡Aspen, te lo estoy ordenando! ¡Ya me enseñaste a usar un revolver! ¡Creo que puedo enfrentarme a ellos! —gritó Maxon. Lo miré con sorpresa. ¿Había estado practicando con armas? Aspen le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Por favor…—le suplicó—. No tienes entrenamiento. Si mueres, Illea queda sin futuro, eres nuestra única esperanza.

Aquellas palabras parecieron causar un efecto instantáneo en Maxon que se alejó de ellos. Por mi lado pasó Lucy mirando a Aspen una vez más antes de desaparecer con Paige por la puerta trampa del suelo. Meridia se quedó sosteniéndola, pero sus ojos estaban puestos sobre Avery. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada que podía decir tantas cosas como el beso entre Lucy y Aspen.  
Volví a sentirme en medio de algo importante y desvié la mirada. Vi a los tres soldados chocar sus manos con un golpe fraternal, se abrazaron y susurraron algo que se escuchó como una cábala, luego desaparecieron con rapidez por la puerta.  
Comencé a sentir miedo. Antes solo conocía a Aspen y temía por su vida cada vez que habían ataques. Pero ahora también conocía a Valiant y a Avery, por suerte Roger no estaba.  
Realmente temí por ellos y esperaba que regresaran con vida.

—¡America, baja ahora! —ordenó Meridia. Una nueva explosión remeció los cimientos. Casi caí al suelo.

—¡Maxon! —lo llamé. Se giró hacia mí trastabillando—. ¡Tenemos que bajar!

Cuando nos vimos fue como si hubiese recordado que yo estaba ahí. Su expresión de alivio me calentó el pecho.

Un rugido a la altura de dónde estábamos nos hizo dar un salto.

—¡AHORA! —gritó Meridia. Maxon corrió hacia la escalera y me agarró por la mano jalándome para bajar. Ella vino tras de nosotros cerrando la puerta sobre nuestras cabezas bloqueándola con varios seguros.

La escalera era empinada, bajamos varios escalones hasta que nos recibió una luz amarillenta.  
Aquel refugio no se parecía en nada a los del palacio. No había suelo de concreto sino de tierra, y apilados hacia las paredes había estantes con comida enlatada. Del techo pendía una ampolleta.  
Marlee y Carter estaban sentados en un catre de campaña mirando hacia el cielo, Lucy lloraba en los brazos de Paige, que ocupaban otro.

Meridia suspiró cuando llegó a nuestro lado.

—Ahora queda esperar…

Se alejó hacia un rincón donde había un balde de pintura. Cogió una revista de uno de los estantes y comenzó a rellenar uno de sus famosos puzles mientras se sentaba sobre el balde.

Por la forma en la que encogía sus hombros se notaba preocupada. Pero sabía camuflarlo.

—Odio quedarme sin hacer nada —dijo Maxon de repente. Lo miré, ambos nos habíamos apoyado contra un pedazo de pared que no estaba cubierto.

—Te entiendo —dije cruzándome de brazos—. También me gustaría poder hacer algo, pero sé que sería inútil.

—No me refiero al ataque —murmuró. Otro remezón removió el suelo dónde estábamos.

¿Así se sentían los ataques en las cocinas? No recordaba haber escuchado o sentido algo así en los refugios del palacio. Lucy contuvo un sollozo pero luego lanzó un alarido de terror. Paige la abrazó con más fuerza, calmándola.

Miré a Maxon luego que todo dejó de rugir. Nos quedamos con los ojos puestos el uno sobre el otro.

Podría haber sido una situación sumamente romántica si hubiéramos estado solos, pero las circunstancias no podían prestarse para que existiera más cercanía a la que teníamos en esos momentos.  
Aún así el calor que sentía cuando lo tenía cerca seguía vibrando.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté bajito. Maxon miró alrededor.

—A esto —señaló el suelo, los estantes—. Odio no hacer nada por ellos…—miró a nuestro alrededor—. Quiero acabar con las castas. Incluso en el mismo palacio viven de manera miserable.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es del todo así —contesté con un susurro—. Aquí abajo viven sin castas Maxon… ya lo comprobaste. Puede ser miserable en términos económicos, pero en un sentido más familiar… aquí son muy felices pudiendo ser quienes son. Sin ocultarle nada a nadie. Sin temor a que te vean mal por ser de una casta inferior.

Movió la cabeza imperceptiblemente. Me giré hacia él apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Él hizo lo mismo.

A esa distancia podía ver todas las cosas que decían sus ojos. Había miedo, incertidumbre, esperanza…

¿Qué podía transmitirle yo? ¿Qué podía ver en mí?

—Mera —escuché que la llamaban. Marlee estaba recostada en el hombro de Carter. Me acerqué hasta ella preocupada, estaba muy pálida.

—¿Te sientes mal? —pregunté. Hizo una mueca.

—Está teniendo una recaída —dijo Carter preocupado tendiéndola en la cama. Meridia llegó rápidamente.

—Necesito agua, hay unos baldes en el estante del fondo —me ordenó.

—¿Ocurre algo? —quiso saber Maxon cuando me acerqué a buscar el agua.

—Marlee se puso mal.

Miró sobre mi hombro hacia el catre donde estaba recostada.

—¿Qué le pasa?

Se escuchó una arcada. No pude ver bien porque Meridia ocultaba a Marlee con su cuerpo, pero alcancé a notar cómo Carter le sostenía la cabeza. Paige y Lucy se acercaron hasta ella rápidamente.

—¿Dónde está el agua? —pidió Meridia alterada.

Intercambié una mirada con Maxon que me quitó el balde de agua —que pesaba mucho— y lo cargo hasta la cama.  
Lo vi alejarse y apreté los labios con tristeza. Él sí haría lo que fuera por otros. Al menos si no podía hacer nada arriba batallando con los soldados seguramente se sentiría más útil si podía ayudar a Marlee, aunque fuera solo cargando un balde de agua.

Meridia comenzó a dar órdenes. Pidiendo cosas que había en los estantes y cosas que había en cajas. Hasta que llenó un vaso de agua fría que tenía un color extraño. Le hizo beber eso a Marlee y pronto se quedó dormida.

Me quedé junto a ella mientras Maxon intercambiaba unas palabras con Meridia en un rincón. No sabía si él tenía conocimiento de que ella podía curar cosas que Asher no haría, pero al parecer se veía sumamente interesado en lo que ella le decía.  
Me volvió a mirar y me sonrió con suavidad. Le devolví el gesto. Decidí que por ese momento podíamos mantener una tregua momentánea. Tal vez estaba preocupado por su madre, por su padre, por la gente del palacio. No podía hacerme la difícil cuando yo también estaba preocupada por nuestros amigos.

Al menos en ese preciso momento ambos estábamos conectados a través de la misma preocupación.  
Quise decirle con mi sonrisa que podía contar conmigo si me necesitaba. Que, estando juntos o no, podíamos tratar de mantener una relación cordial. Aquella que teníamos cuando éramos amigos.  
Me sonrió de una forma tan dulce que de inmediato supe que había captado el mensaje.  
Sin embargo, muy dentro de mí odié el concepto.  
Yo no quería ser solo su amiga.

…

En algún momento me quedé dormida en la misma cama que Lucy y Paige, Maxon estaba sentado en las escaleras mirando el suelo. Me desperté con el ruido de la puerta del techo al abrirse. Di un salto creyendo que nos habían encontrado los rebeldes, pero era Aspen.  
Aliviados, todos salimos del refugio subiendo las escaleras lentamente. Lucy se arrojó a sus brazos. El lugar tenía olor a pólvora y una de las puertas colgaba de los goznes.

Solo ahí me fijé en que ella le preguntaba por sus heridas. Aspen tenía la nariz sangrante y cojeaba de una pierna. Tenía una horrible quemadura en la pantorrilla derecha.  
Meridia se puso a su labor de inmediato para poder curarlo. Entonces ingresó Valiant.  
Con Marlee ahogamos un grito. Tenía el pecho empapado en sangre.

—¡Diablos! —Carter se acercó hasta él, pero Valiant se alejó un paso agitando la cabeza. Noté que había sangre también bajando por un costado de su cara.

—No es mía —dijo entonces. Sus ojos fueron directos hacia Meridia que trabajaba con la pierna de Aspen. El silencio fue estremecedor.  
Ella se puso de pie lentamente. Sostuvo una mirada silenciosa con Valiant, Maxon los miraba de uno a otro.

—No lo consiguió —solo dijo. Vi que trataba de tragar saliva, el rictus de dolor en su rostro era palpable. Ella solo despegó un poco sus labios.

Todos nos miramos sin entender al principio, luego el dolor y la realidad cayeron como una avalancha. Marlee comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Carter, Paige se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un gemido, Lucy se apoyó en el hombro de Aspen, yo miré a Maxon y lo vi cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

 _No… Avery._

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Meridia al cabo de un rato. No había ningún rastro de emoción en su rostro ni en su voz.

—Llevarán los cuerpos al salón del tercer piso —dijo Valiant desolado—Mañana será la incineración—. Su voz estaba rasposa. Estaba segura que de haber llorado lo habría hecho.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Marlee con un sollozo.

—Dos balas en el pecho —contestó Aspen con el mismo tono que Valiant, jamás lo había escuchado tan desamparado —. Se cruzó en el camino de una doncella para salvarle la vida.

—Yo lo saqué del área de baleo —dijo Valiant con un susurro—. Pero llegué tarde— Aquello explicaba la sangre en su ropa. Lo vi meterse la mano al bolsillo y extrajo algo brillante. Se acercó hasta Meridia, tomó su mano y dejó el objeto en su palma— dijo que te lo quedaras.

Ella miró el objeto, la escuché respirar hondo y sin decir nada salió de la sala rápidamente.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre nosotros, hasta que Aspen comenzó a quejarse.

—Te llevaré a la enfermería —le dijo Lucy, él movió la cabeza.

—Puedo esperar, hay otros en peores condiciones —lo vi morderse el labio con dolor.

—Claro que no, yo mismo ordenaré que te atiendan —dijo Maxon acercándose hasta él. Su voz estaba tan distorsionada como el de los demás.  
Pasó el brazo de Aspen sobre sus hombros, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y cargó con su peso caminando hasta la puerta. Valiant se acercó y cruzó el otro brazo.  
Carter se sentó de golpe en la mesa agarrando su cabeza. Marlee se puso tras él y lo abrazó por los hombros.

De repente tuve unas horribles ganas de llorar.  
Esa noche había muerto alguien. Un amigo. Tal vez no tan amigo mío, pero llevaba tres semanas compartiendo con él en los ratos libres que había reuniones en las cocinas. Y no sólo eso, Avery había sido quién junto con Aspen nos habían ayudado a escapar con Maxon para ver a los rebeldes.  
Pude notar, por la mueca de dolor de todos, que habían perdido a un miembro de su familia, y por la forma en la que Maxon tensaba la espalda sabía que él también lo había hecho.  
Comencé a comprender finalmente que en realidad él jamás había estado en contacto directo con la muerte. Nunca había tenido a alguien cercano a quien llorar su partida, y ahora, que conocía aquel nuevo mundo, los rebeldes le quitaban una parte de él para siempre.

Poco antes de alcanzar el umbral de la puerta Maxon se detuvo. Respiró profundamente, un temblor lo invadió.

—Lo quieras o no, me enseñarás a luchar —le ordenó a Aspen—. ¡Estoy harto de ver gente muriendo por mí! —dijo con rabia, sentí su voz desgarrarse y tuve la tentación de acercarme a él y abrazarlo—. Apenas te recuperes te ordeno que me entrenes junto con los demás soldados. No me quedaré un día más viendo como mi padre hunde el país sin poder yo tomar una decisión al respecto, y tampoco me quedaré viendo como todos ustedes luchan dando la vida por él. ¿Quedó claro?  
Una corriente eléctrica me subió desde los pies hasta la cabeza. A pesar del dolor que se cernía sobre todos nosotros no pude sino sonreír orgullosa de lo que acababa de escuchar. Aspen lo quedó mirando y al cabo de un rato agachó la cabeza.

—Será arriesgado —masculló con dolor, pero lo vi esbozar una media sonrisa.

—A estas alturas amigo mío creo que el riesgo es un mal menor —dijo Maxon reacomodando el brazo de Aspen sobre sus hombros. Miró hacia atrás un segundo antes de marcharse, justo hacía mí. Apenas pude sonreír, pero sabía que con aquel gesto estaba preguntándome si estaba de acuerdo o no con su última decisión. Asentí con la cabeza y luego de sonreírme una vez más llevó a Aspen rumbo a la enfermería con ayuda de Valiant, que al parecer también necesitaba atención médica.

—Encenderé unas velas… Por Avery —anunció Paige. Lucy se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Yo iré con Aspen —susurró bajito saliendo por la puerta.

Marlee se mantuvo abrazada a los hombros de Carter con la barbilla apoyada en la cabeza de su esposo que seguía sin levantarla. Me miré con mi amiga y las dos suspiramos.

—Creo que esperaré un poco antes de volver a la habitación —murmuré. Ella asintió.

—Claro, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que todo se haya ordenado allá arriba…

Asentí. El terror me volvió a invadir un segundo.  
Jamás había escuchado las explosiones tan de cerca. Jamás había vivido algo tan intenso como aquello. Y jamás creí que me afectaría tanto la muerte de un soldado.  
Me pregunté si de haberlos conocidos a todos cuando era una seleccionada habría sentido aquel dolor en el pecho cada vez que había bajas.  
Suspiré. Me senté en la banqueta y, tal como Carter, escondí la cabeza entre mis brazos y comencé a llorar en silencio.

…

Regresé a mi habitación pasada las cuatro de la madrugada. Las doncellas del piso se habían encargado de ordenar un poco el desastre, pero seguía estando todo dado vueltas.  
Algunos vestidos estaban en el suelo con rajaduras, las cenizas de la chimenea que decoraba la habitación estaban esparcidas por la alfombra, los cojines estaban destruidos, el dosel de la cama estaba en el piso y la flor de Valiant yacía sin pétalos junto a los restos del vaso de agua a un costado de la cama.  
Lo que más me dolió fue ver aquel hermoso piano dado vueltas con algunas cuerdas cortadas y las teclas desparramadas por el suelo.  
El arpa había desaparecido, no estaba por ningún lado. Solo había sobrevivido el violín que, por alguna razón, había ocultado bajo la cama.

Ni siquiera lo pensé. Lo tomé entre mis manos y abrí las ventanas.  
Caminé hasta el balcón y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar. Me dio igual la hora, no dormiría de todos modos.  
La melodía envolvió el aire subiendo y bajando. Sentí las lágrimas empapar mis mejillas.  
Nada estaba bien. Nada de lo que sucedía en Illea estaba bien.  
Me perdí en la melodía cuando de pronto escuché un sonido bajo el balcón. Dejé de tocar abruptamente y miré hacia abajo con miedo. Luego respiré aliviada.

—¿Qué haces ahí…?—pregunté.

Valiant se encogió de hombros.

—Llevo un rato escuchándote… tampoco puedo dormir —dijo. Noté bajo la luz de las farolas que se había cambiado de ropa, pero una venda cubría parte de su frente y su ojo izquierdo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante. Viéndolo desde arriba percibí como si una sombra le cayera encima. Tenía la espalda ligeramente encorvada y las manos en los bolsillos.  
Me di cuenta que para él la muerte era algo a lo que se había enfrentado toda su vida. Podía ver hasta qué grado le afectaba aquella pérdida.  
Temblé.

—¿Eso era por Avery? —preguntó despacio. Asentí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—También me siento así…—volví a escuchar la aspereza en su voz. Miró hacia el suelo como si la grava fuera muy interesante.

—Lo lamento…—dije al cabo de un rato—. Jamás creí que…

Dejé las palabras en el aire. ¿Cómo se consolaba a alguien cuando un amigo había sido asesinado delante de sus ojos?

—Lo sé…—otra vez la sequedad en la voz.

Suspiré.

—¿Eran muy amigos? —quise saber intentando animarlo. Sonrió por un momento.

—Lo éramos. Fuimos reclutados al mismo tiempo. Llegamos juntos al palacio —contestó—. Solía ser un tres, pero tenía alma de artista —de repente rió con gracia—. ¿Recuerdas el que se disfrazó de mujer para la fiesta de Halloween del año pasado?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Era él? —moví la cabeza y me di cuenta que de los pocos días que llevaba conociendo a Avery había descubierto a un chico realmente divertido—. No lo habría podido reconocer.

Nuevamente vi cómo bajaba la cabeza, se llevó una mano hacia la cara por unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar hacia arriba.

—Creo que… seguiré caminando —dijo con la voz ahogada—. Necesito… aire…

—Y yo intentaré dormir —suspiré. Aunque sabía que no lo haría.

Apretó los labios y asintió.

—Buenas noches, entonces —susurró con pesadumbre.

Apenas pude contestar.

—Gracias —podría haberle deseado buenas noches pero era obvio que no se iría a dormir. Comenzó a caminar lentamente por el camino sosteniendo la espalda curva y la cabeza entre los hombros. Se me apretó la garganta—Valiant…—llamé, mi voz estaba ronca, sentí la presión en mis cuerdas vocales. Se giró un segundo—. Si necesitas hablar… puedes contar conmigo.

Pareció sonreír, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta porque las luces iluminaban por tramos. No contestó, simplemente hizo algún movimiento que no vi bien y luego se volteó y siguió caminando hasta perderse por el camino que bordeaba al palacio.  
Me apoyé del barandal y agaché la cabeza.  
De repente el palacio se había cargado con un aire fúnebre que me estaba pesando en la espalda, igual que a Valiant y que a todo el mundo.  
No aguanté la tensión, mis hombros temblaron y el nudo en la garganta se liberó. Me llevé una mano a la boca dejando caer el arco del violín al suelo y grité dejando que las lágrimas barrieran con mis mejillas. Toda la tensión, el dolor y el miedo que había cargado ese día y el último año se vieron liberados esa noche. Caí de rodillas y me sujeté de los barrotes que sostenían el barandal apoyando la cabeza en uno de ellos.  
No podía ser todo tan injusto. No podía haber muerto alguien luchando por un hombre al que no le importaba lo que sucedía con su gente.  
Odiaba pensar que Avery había muerto en vano… odiaba al rey.  
Odiaba cómo llevaba el país.

Y odiaba no saber qué hacer para ayudar a revertir la situación.

…

 **NOTAS**

Capítulo intenso.  
Bien. Vamos por partes.

Hoy conocieron a Graham, el chico de los caballos. Es uno de los personajes más nobles de la historia, pero también tiene un pasado tormentoso que en algún momento de los capítulos anteriores Marlee comentó.  
Ese pasado también verá su revancha más adelante.  
Lo de Kriss no lo tenía planificado, simplemente salió. En algún momento pensé en borrarlo, pero luego consideré pertinente dejarlos con la intriga de qué hacía ella por ahí.  
Por lo demás ¿les gustó la escena del potrillo? ¿Y qué tal que la yegua que tiene Maxon, Apple, sea colorina? Eso también salió sin planificarlo jajajaja

Luego vamos a la escena con el rey. Clarkson encontró un modo de humillar a America y de desafiar a los italianos. Esa escena la creé específicamente para que entre Maxon y America se comenzara a crear una especie de tregua, especialmente porque en este capítulo se necesitó.

Luego tenemos la escena del juego, que, aclaro de inmediato, fue una invención mía. No pregunten cómo se juega jajaja  
Mezclé varios juegos que conozco de ese tipo y salió eso.  
Esta escena en particular la cree para hacer el paralelo de amistad que existen entre todos los personajes. Una forma de mostrar el nuevo mundo en el que Maxon se está desarrollando. Saber lo que es tener amigos a su alrededor con quienes no se siente un príncipe sino que un chico más.

El desenlace —y aquí me van a tener que disculpar por crear una muerte repentina—, lo hice para que justamente Maxon abra los ojos de forma brutal ante lo que realmente arriesgan sus amigos soldados. Y para que America también lo viva de cerca.  
Es decir, siempre estuvo resguardada por soldados y siempre temió por Aspen cuando fue una seleccionada, pero ahora que los está conociendo a todos, ver cómo arriesgan sus vidas surtirá en ella el mismo efecto de protección que tiene Maxon a hacia ellos.  
En el fondo aquella sensación de querer ser parte de algo mejor, de luchar y de hacer algo por los demás se verá reflejada en ambos y encontrarán un factor en común que los unirá de forma más fuerte.

Él quiere ser un rey que proteja y luche para su gente y se dará cuenta que America va para el mismo lado.  
Así que acercamiento vendrá pronto.

En fin. Espero no haberlos dejado con angustia.  
En cuanto a la última escena…no sé, quería poner a America siendo quién es realmente, la autentica ella, perdida en su música y en su mundo personal.  
En fin, no quiero seguir dando detalles del capítulo porque me gustaría que ustedes mismos me dieran sus análisis.

¡Nos leemos!

Gracias por seguir aquí.

Kate.-


	18. Capítulo 17

Los capítulos están saliendo más largos de lo que esperaba.  
¡Pero no se acostumbren!  
Salieron casi veinte páginas, no puedo creerlo.  
Solo por eso me he retrasado en los que vienen. Con las ediciones y todo no he podido avanzar mucho.  
He tenido que buscar espacios para escribir durante el día porque no he pasado del veinte.

Bien, los dejo con este capítulo y ya saben, pueden enviarme todas las teorías que quieran.  
Y si tienen alguna imagen que referencie a los personajes, ¡también!  
Al menos así sé cómo se los imaginan.

¡Disfrútenlo!

…

 **XVII**

Las últimas dos semanas fueron como vivir dentro de una burbuja sin oxigeno. La pérdida de Avery nos había dañado a todos como si fuera parte esencial de nuestra médula.  
El día del oficio fúnebre de los oficiales, que sucedió tres días después del ataque, fue una de las cosas más tristes que había presenciado. Nunca había estado presente en aquel ritual y tampoco sabía que lo realizaban cada vez que un soldado moría.  
En aquel último ataque habían fallecido cinco hombres y ya el rey estaba reclutando nuevos rostros para cubrir el vacío, como si fueran una mercancía reemplazable.  
Aspen y el general Eighton, un hombre que pocas veces había visto, dirigieron el ritual de espadas para despedir a sus soldados caídos.  
Fue en los jardines en plena madrugada, el sol ni siquiera había salido aún. Me cubrí los hombros con una capa, la penumbra del alba iluminaba el bosque con un tono azulino.  
Todos los soldados portaban su uniforme, incluso los que tenían apariencia civil. Valiant estaba entre ellos. Recordaba haberlo visto uniformado antes de marcharme del palacio, pero no lo recordaba totalmente. Me sorprendí al verlo así otra vez porque le daba un aspecto más serio y formal.  
Se alinearon ante las puertas de vidrio uno frente a otro, Aspen lideraba un lado y Eighton el otro. Por la expresión del general se notaba a kilómetros cuánto le dolía despedir a sus soldados caídos. Nunca había intercambiado una palabra con él, pero Aspen siempre hablaba de lo bondadoso y correcto que era. El hombre tenía los ojos claros y ciertamente era bastante mayor que el rey. Una pulcra pero gruesa barba canosa dibujaba su mandíbula, y el bigote le cubría parte del labio superior.  
Cuando me vio me saludó con una sonrisa que me recordó a mi padre.  
Yo, Paige, Lucy, Meridia, Anne, Mary y Marlee éramos las únicas mujeres presentes.  
A una orden del general todos los soldados levantaron sus espadas formando un arco. Maxon, que había estado en silencio todo ese rato, fue quien cargó en sus manos la pequeña caja de madera que contenía las cenizas de Avery. Habían más soldados tras de él que cruzaron bajo el arco de espadas cargando las cajas con los restos de sus compañeros.  
Un grupo apostado detrás de las filas comenzó a tocar unos tambores marcando una marcha.  
Maxon caminaba erguido, con los hombros hacia atrás, la barbilla en alto y el pecho inflado, una capa negra caía por encima de sus hombros. Sin embargo, a pesar de la prestancia, sus ojos estaban cargados de tristeza.  
Al final del arco estábamos nosotras. Cuando lo atravesó se detuvo y entregó la caja a Meridia, quien lo recibió en silencio.  
Todas estábamos llorando, menos ella. Pero estaba segura que tenía su propia forma de llevar el luto.  
Los demás soldados que llevaban los otros restos se colocaron a cada lado de Maxon mirando hacia el frente, y cuando finalmente el sol asomó sus primeros rayos, sucedió algo muy bonito. Todos bajaron sus espadas con fuerza cortando el aire e iniciaron una especie de coreografía golpeándolas entre ellas, produciendo sonidos filosos y metálicos. Ante el movimiento sincronizado el sol brilló contra el metal que poco a poco formó figuras luminosas en el aire.  
Abrí la boca emocionada. Las demás chicas estaban igual.  
El ritual duró unos minutos hasta que los rayos se elevaron iluminando el jardín. Los soldados emitieron un grito y se volvieron a alinear perfectamente. Los tambores dejaron de sonar y el general dio por terminado el ritual gritando los nombres de los caídos y dando un discurso que nos emocionó a todos.  
Para cuando se deshizo la alineación el sol ya había alcanzado el amanecer. Maxon tenía los ojos brillantes y respiraba con dificultad. Pero yo definitivamente no me había aguantado. Tenía mis mejillas surcadas, así como el resto de las chicas. Marlee apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo en la suya.  
Carter se mantenía oculto detrás de un árbol. Aquello me dolió más de lo que imaginaba. Por proteger su propia vida y la de su esposa no podía dar la cara ante el resto de los soldados. Al menos Marlee pasaba desapercibida con el cabello teñido y la piel bronceada, pero no dejaba de ser injusto para ambos que no pudieran compartir aquel momento de dolor por tratar de no ser descubiertos.  
Los soldados se retiraron en silencio. Me quedé con las chicas disfrutando el calor del sol y contemplé al general acercarse hasta Aspen, Roger y Valiant. Le dijo algo a cada uno y luego los abrazó con fuerza.  
El hombre se retiró con la cabeza agachada, los otros tres se quedaron en silencio.  
Meridia se alejó sin decir nada desapareciendo por el costado del palacio. Había notado que en su cuello, junto a la llave de la despensa, colgaba una argolla de peltre.  
Me mordí el labio y suspiré.  
Nadie dijo nada. Tampoco podíamos decir demasiado.  
Miré a Maxon una vez más, nos sonreímos a duras penas y entonces regresamos al palacio.

…

Si bien después del ataque muchos soldados y doncellas volvieron a la normalidad, la pesadumbre que habitaba sobre Valiant y Roger me golpeaba cada vez que abandonaba la habitación.

Sin embargo, se aproximaba la fecha para el evento de los niños de Kriss y curiosamente aquello animó un poco más el ambiente en el palacio.

No habíamos regresado a las cocinas luego de la muerte de Avery y al parecer Meridia tampoco estaba recibiendo a nadie en su morada.  
Un día por la tarde la descubrí arando en los huertos, estaba sola y trabajaba arduamente.  
Ni siquiera fui capaz de acercarme a ella, así que me alejé a paso rápido.

Durante esas dos semanas el rey no volvió a solicitarme el ingreso a su oficina. Marco Antonio decidió negociar algo diferente mientras encontraba un modo de convencer a Clarkson para exportar a Illea. Sin embargo, como no habían existido nuevas reuniones no había tenido tiempo de presentarle nada.

Pero las cosas no terminaban de complicarse ahí.

Una semana antes se anunció a través del Report que visitaría Illea el primer ministro de Nueva Asia: Cheng Tsiu lang. Aquello incluso tomó desprevenido a Maxon que intercambió una mirada conmigo cuando veía la grabación desde detrás de las cámaras.  
Por su expresión parecía que aquello no auguraba nada bueno y tampoco se lo había esperado. Kriss le preguntó algo al oído y él negó preocupado con la cabeza.  
¿Qué significaba que el ministro de Nueva Asia visitara Illea? Jamás había pisado antes el país. Debía tener alguna muy buena razón para querer hacerlo y lo descubrí cuando el rey se enfocó en mí al momento de dar la noticia.

Tragué saliva sintiéndome amenazada: Traería refuerzos para doblegarme.  
Tenía que pensar con rapidez. No podía hacer eso sola, así que le solicité a Marco Antonio que enviara a Philippo cuanto antes a Illea. Le expliqué mis razones y al parecer se preocupó tanto como yo.  
Illea estaba en una guerra constante con Nueva Asia, si invitaban al primer ministro suponía que la convivencia no sería del todo amigable.

… 

Los días siguientes fueron tal y cómo esperaba que sucedieran luego de la muerte de un amigo cercano. Tal vez no muy cercano a mí pero ciertamente lo era para todos los demás.  
Marlee se había sentido un poco mejor, y a medida que volvíamos al ritual de siempre un día me comentó que la falda que usaba para trabajar tendría que cambiarla por una más ancha, porque aunque tenía poca barriguita la pretina no cedía con sus caderas.

Poco a poco comenzaron a volver todos a la normalidad, a pesar que la muerte de Avery seguía fresca en nuestras memorias y su ausencia estaba presente en cada rincón del castillo. 

Fue un viernes antes del evento de Kriss que recibí una invitación a almorzar en los jardines anteriores.  
Ese sector del palacio tenía una puerta que conectaba las cocinas directamente con el antejardín. Era un espacio más pequeño y con menos árboles y flores, pero era un rinconcito bastante agradable.  
Habían colocado una mesa larga y de entre los árboles colgaban banderines de colores.  
Fue el primer almuerzo en el que todos nos volvíamos a reunir después de la muerte de Avery. Delilah, la cocinera, se esmeró con pizzas y sandwishes. De postre había un montón de flanes, pudines y magdalenas con crema montada.  
Todos reían. Habían colocado música en una radio vieja que de vez en cuando perdía la señal. Miré a mis nuevos amigos y sonreí al sentir que todos seguíamos siendo los mismos, incluso más unidos que antes.  
Por supuesto Maxon también estaba, aunque de vez en cuando miraba hacia las ventanas, esperando que su padre no lo descubriera en aquella situación.  
Algunos bailaron, otros jugaban a ensartar la pelotita en el vaso, otros a las cartas. Había doncellas que cotilleaban sentadas en el césped.  
Ese día fue la primera vez desde mi llegada que intercambié una mirada con Maxon y no pudimos romper el hilo. En ese lugar podíamos ser nosotros mismos. Sin máscaras, sin títulos. Solo él y yo.  
No conversamos nada directamente, pero intercambiamos ideas o comentarios en las conversaciones de otros. En algún momento reí con alguna broma que Carter le hizo y él rió conmigo.  
Al caer la tarde, en algún momento sentí que podía intentar volver a mostrar un poco más de confianza cuando el tiempo nos pilló desprevenidos sentados uno frente al otro.

—¿Tienes listo tu disfraz para mañana? —me preguntó de repente. Asentí.

—Lo tengo —rodé los ojos al recordarlo—. Marlee tuvo la idea que con Roger y Valiant llegáramos representando a Alicia en el País de las Maravillas —cerré un ojo frunciendo la nariz—. Nunca leí el cuento, solo vi la película que hicieron hace algunos años. Creo que la protagonista era amiga de Celeste o algo así, siempre se jactaba de eso en la sala de mujeres: de sus conocidas famosas —reí.

Maxon pareció divertido.

—Al menos es algo que todos conocen —bufó—. Kriss quiere que me disfrace de zorro.

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros mirando cómo le vendaban los ojos a una doncella y la giraban varias veces. Se suponía que tenía que atrapar a quienes estaban a su alrededor.

—Dijo que tiene que ver con algún clásico universal de un príncipe y un zorro. Creyó que sería divertido que fuera yo el animal y no el príncipe…uhm… para no ser tan redundante —frunció la nariz, algo que me pareció adorable. Sonreí.

—Creo que he escuchado de él, pero solo en las escuelas privadas se lee ese tipo de clásicos —me avergoncé al recordarlo—. Nunca tuve mucho acceso a libros en mi vida y la literatura universal no es algo que un cinco pueda permitirse.

—Aquí debería haber una copia —dijo mirando hacia arriba, donde se alzaba una de las torres—. Pero no lo he buscado —apretó los labios—. Aunque tampoco he hecho el esfuerzo…—rió con suavidad. Lo imité.  
Nos quedamos en silencio y de repente el último rayo de sol se ocultó. Habíamos pasado prácticamente todo el día en los jardines. Miré hacia un costado, como esperando encontrar algún otro rayito de luz, pero la penumbra del atardecer nos baño tiñendo el cielo de lila.

Volteé la vista alrededor y descubrí que ninguno de nuestros amigos estaba cerca. Los pocos soldados y doncellas que quedaban andaban algo ebrios y las chicas que jugaban a vendarse los ojos se iban retirando una a una.

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Sin esperarlo quedamos solos yo y Maxon sentados en aquella mesa. A pesar de que habíamos tenido un trato humanamente normal durante la tarde, súbitamente ya no quise mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Se había inclinado un poco sobre la mesa. Me eché hacia atrás.

—Sí, solo pensaba…—sacudí la cabeza—. Creo que también debemos irnos.

Hizo una mueca.

—Cierto…—Se levantó algo ofuscado. Yo también lo hice y rodeé la mesa para encaminarme hacia la puerta que conectaba a la cocina—. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió. Me giré y asentí.

—Claro, buena suerte con el disfraz —Él se llevó una mano al pelo y agachó la cabeza, como cuando estaba nervioso. Me mordí el labio encontrándolo adorable.

—La necesitaré —rió—. Qué descanses, America.

—Igualmente… Maxon.

Y ese fue el primer momento en el que volví a llamarlo por su nombre en una situación… normal.  
Por su expresión y la forma en la que sus ojos me miraron sabía que había dado un golpe que no esperaba dar.  
Pero no pude evitarlo. Durante la tarde que compartimos juntos había sentido como si la Selección nunca hubiese existido, como si nunca hubiese elegido a Kriss. Me sentía feliz, dispuesta a pasar más tiempo con él si me lo pedía.  
Pero luego la realidad caía de golpe, y, aunque mi último gesto podría haber sido esperanzador para él, el corazón volvía a recordarme por qué no estábamos juntos.

…

Me acosté con la sensación de que había ido demasiado lejos. Le había dado esperanzas sin haberlo querido realmente. Pero el ambiente, la tristeza y todas las emociones vividas las últimas semanas no me dejaban seguir con la pared de hielo por más tiempo.  
No obstante, la vida seguía, y a pesar de su tristeza por haber perdido a un amigo… Dios, a pesar de odiar verlo triste, él seguía comprometido. Y todavía no hacía nada por demostrar que quería acabar con Kriss, así que ¿por qué le daba esperanzas de que aún podíamos tener algo si ni siquiera él me lo demostraba?

Enojada conmigo misma me quedé dormida rápidamente. Mi habitación se llenó del aroma de aquella flor de Angeles al entrar la brisa por la ventana.  
Y con aquel aroma me desperté por la mañana cuando Marlee entró a raudales con un estuche grande en sus manos.

—¡Buenos días! —cantó contenta. Me llevé una mano a los ojos. Desde el jardín venía el sonido de música lejana y ruido, mucho ruido. Pero no era aun ruido incómodo.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve —sonrió—. Estás justo a tiempo.

Se sentó al borde de la cama dejando el estuche a un lado.

—¿Es el disfraz? —pregunté.

Asintió contenta.

—Mary y Lucy se lucieron nuevamente, les quedó genial.

—¿Lucy también?

—Estaba algo desanimada ayer, así que ayudó a Mary con los detalles para poner su cabeza en otra cosa.

Asentí y cogí el estuche abriéndolo. Comencé a reír divertida. Adentro había un vestido que se parecía al que usaban mis muñecas. Era azul, con mucho encaje debajo de la falda. La parte de arriba tenía el escote recto y las mangas eran englobadas a la altura del hombro. Un cinto blanco descansaba colgando del gancho.

—¡Es adorable! ¿No te parece? —sonrió Marlee entusiasmada.

Volví a reír.

—Solo espero no perderme debajo de tanto encaje —dije metiendo la cabeza debajo de la falda.

—Tienes que alistarte —me avisó—. Kriss pidió que todos fueran puntuales.

Asentí entusiasmada.  
La última vez que había tenido un minuto para hablar con ella me había dicho que necesitaba ayuda para organizar aquel evento. Por supuesto no lo pensé dos veces y llamé a la única persona que podía tener los contactos para una fiesta como aquella.

Celeste al principio pareció reticente porque no le interesaba ayudar a _"aquella zorra que te quitó el marido", pero_ luego aceptó con la condición que la invitara al palacio. Y así lo hice.  
Miré a Marlee mordiéndome el labio.

—¿Sabes algo? —la miré misteriosamente, Marlee se acercó hasta mí.

—¿Qué? —susurró. Solo ahí noté que yo también había bajado la voz. Me llevé una mano a la boca, sonriente. Miré hacia la puerta como si alguien fuera a escucharme.

—Invité a alguien al palacio —reí. Marlee abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Hoy? Pero… ¿a quién? —preguntó ansiosa. Volví a reír.

—Relájate, será bueno para todos —dije golpeándole el brazo con cariño. Arqueó una ceja y me acerqué hasta su oído—. Celeste.

Se alejó y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¿Qué? —exclamó riendo—. ¿A Celes…? ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Le pedí un favor, así que a cambio la invité.

—El rey te va a matar.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué? Invité a una ex seleccionada que es una dos y cuyos contactos son importantísimos. Además, después de que se fue es aún más famosa que antes, tiene influencias. El rey la quería y dudo que no le preste atención si se aparece por aquí —suspiré—. Necesito refuerzos y creí que sería una buena idea tenerla cerca.

Asintió dudosa.

—Si tú lo dices —sonrió insegura—. Solo espero que no te dé más problemas.

Negué.

—No lo hará —le guiñé un ojo y me levanté de la cama—, tengo planes para ella que funcionarán perfecto para ambas.

Me alejé hacia el baño siendo estudiada por la mirada sospechosa de mi amiga, me encerré y abrí la llave de la bañera.

Tenía el presentimiento de que sería un gran día.  
Tenía que ser un gran día después de la tragedia que habíamos vivido.

…

Cuando estuve lista me miré al espejo y comencé a reír. La falda del vestido me llegaba hasta la rodilla pero con todo el encaje que tenía se inflaba alrededor de mis piernas abultándose como un globo. Marlee me colocó el lazo blanco a la cintura y ató una cinta negra a mi cabello dejándolo caer suelto a mi espalda.

Me coloqué unas zapatillas planas de color negro y el brazalete de papá.  
Vi el que me había traído Maxon de Nueva Asia guardado en el cajón donde estaban el resto de mis joyas, junto con el collar de la piedra roja. Me sonrojé inmediatamente, así que lo cerré con fuerza antes que mi cabeza comenzara a recordar cosas.

—Te ves muy graciosa —rió Marlee. Pasé las manos por la falda presionando para intentar bajarle el volumen, pero era inútil.

—Por suerte veo mis pies —reí con ella.

Fuimos juntas hasta la puerta y cuando la abrí ambas quedamos paradas a mitad del umbral. Miramos en silencio lo que teníamos delante de nosotras y luego estallamos en una carcajada que me hizo doler el estómago.

—¿Por qué se ríen? —preguntó Roger.

—No estamos tan ridículos ¿o sí? —Valiant se miró. Por supuesto él sabía que lo estaban.

Ambos habían seguido el papel de su personaje al pie de la letra.  
Roger se había colocado una peluca blanca y eléctrica que lo hacía ver como un lunático, y encima tenía un sombrero de copa desarmado que parecía sacado de un basurero. Su ropa estaba desgastada, llevaba calcetines de diferentes colores, tenía una taza de té amarrada a la hebilla del pantalón y la nariz roja.

Valiant por otro lado era… era… en pocas palabras parecía un conejo gigante.  
Se había disfrazado de conejo, pero no en detalle. Era realmente un conejo. Lo único que quedaba de él era la cara que estaba enmarcada por el tremendo artilugio peludo que conformaba la cabeza y las orejas del animal. La nariz se la había pintado de negro y unos bigotes de carbón surcaban sus mejillas.

—¡Dense la vuelta! —exclamó Marlee secándose las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Apenas respiraba.

Roger tenía la chaqueta rasgada en la parte de atrás y Valiant una colita esponjosa que nos hizo reír aún más fuerte.

El único detalle del disfraz era el reloj de cadena dorada que colgaba sospechosamente de algún lugar del pelaje.

—¿Nos vamos? —les pregunté una vez que dejé de reír y volví a respirar. Ambos asintieron y se colocaron cada uno a mi lado. Marlee nos miró con tristeza.

—Me encantaría ir —suspiró. La miré ceñuda.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —Me quedó viendo como si estuviera loca—. Lo digo en serio, ve por algún disfraz, te colocas una máscara o algo así.

—Tiene razón —dijo Roger—. El Rey no estará en los jardines, no le gustan los niños.

—Es un idiota —masculló Valiant.

Sonreí ampliamente.

—¡Ya está! Ve con Carter, busquen algo y nos vemos allá —le guiñé un ojo.

Aún no parecía muy convencida pero sus ojos brillaron entusiastas. Nos despedimos y se alejó por el pasillo a una velocidad poco prudente para una doncella… embarazada.  
Cerré los ojos sonriente.

—¿Lista Alicia? —preguntó Roger ofreciéndome su brazo. Sonreí, Valiant hizo lo mismo. Me aferré a los dos y caminamos rumbo a los jardines.

….

Nos detuvimos justo delante de la ventana abierta. El jardín estaba repleto de niños de todas las edades. No había nadie vistiendo su uniforme, ni las doncellas ni los soldados, ni siquiera la reina.  
Parpadeé varias veces para lograr visualizarla con claridad. Estaba… no sabía exactamente qué era, pero por el diseño de su vestido y los detalles del escote parecía una flor. Toda la falda era verde y las mangas parecían hechas de enredaderas. El escote era recto hasta los hombros y varios retazos gruesos de colores caían con gracia por los costados, por el frente y por atrás. El cabello se lo había amarrado con un moño alto donde brillaba una piedra verde.  
A su lado conversaba con una muy animada Adele, que parecía una bruja con el sombrero puntiagudo.

Miré a todas direcciones y sonreí animada. Una chica disfrazada de súper héroe le enseñaba a un grupo de niñas a hacer coronas con flores y había un mago que estaba rodeado de niños. Escuché la música de la banda, una melodía alegre mientras no llegaban los cantantes.  
Dónde miraba había juegos, risas y gritos entusiastas.

De repente escuché un "clic". Me volteé y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar estrepitosamente.  
Maxon nos había sacado una fotografía, pero no me fijé precisamente en la cámara. Me fijé en él.  
Iba vestido con un pantalón negro afirmado por suspensores. La camisa blanca que llevaba debajo estaba abierta a la altura del pecho y una chaqueta azul se ajustaba a su espalda. Sobre la cabeza llevaba unas orejas puntiagudas. Noté por el costado que sobresalía una cola larga y peluda de algún lugar del pantalón. *****

Tragué saliva.

—Vamos Alicia, sonríe un poco —me dijo llevándose la cámara a los ojos. Intenté hacerlo cuando Roger y Valiant me abrazaron por los lados. Pero no lo conseguí en su totalidad. Maxon bajó la cámara y miró a mis soldados divertido.

Entonces escuché unos gritos.

—¡Ames!

Me volteé con fuerza. Corriendo hacia mí venían May y Gerad. Tras ellos mi madre avanzaba junto a Kenna, quien llevaba a Astra caminando sostenida por sus manitos.

—Cielos…—suspiré. Corrí hacia ellos. May venía disfrazada de bailarina. Incluso se veía más alta que la última vez que la había visto.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡May! —la abracé. Nos quedamos detenidas en aquel abrazo. No los veía hacía casi un año y el único instante en el que pude compartir con ellos fue en el aeropuerto. Estaba realmente sobrecogida.

—¡Ames! —gritó Gerad. Me separé de mi hermana y abracé al pequeño gigante en el que se había convertido mi hermanito. Por supuesto llevaba la camiseta de fútbol de su equipo favorito.

—No puedo creer que estén aquí —sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos. Mamá nos alcanzó y salté hacia ella.

—¡Hija! —dijo emocionada—. ¡Te ves adorable! ¿De qué te disfrazaron?

Me alejé con una sonrisa.

—De Alicia en el País de las Maravillas —reí secándome las lágrimas. Justo Kenna llegó a nuestro lado cargando a Astra en sus brazos; Si la hubiera traído caminando no habría llegado nunca.

Me separé de mi madre y abracé a mi hermana con fuerza. De ella sí que no había sabido nada en muchísimo tiempo.

—¡Dios, Mer, estás tan linda!

—¡Dios, Kenna! ¡Astra está bellísima! —le tomé la manito a la bebé y ella soltó una risita que me calentó el corazón.

—¿Una fotografía de la familia feliz? —escuché tras de mí. Se me erizó la columna. Me volteé y le sonreí a Maxon apretando los labios. Kenna parecía haber quedado sin habla.

—Alteza, es un gusto conocerlo finalmente —saludó con muchísima formalidad. Rodé los ojos riendo. Maxon sonrió mientras ajustaba el lente de la cámara.

—El gusto es mío Mi Lady —saludó, las mejillas de mi hermana se tiñeron de rojo—. Bien, júntense. ¿Listos?

May me agarró por la cintura, se veía mucho más segura que la última vez. Aunque también estaba más grande. Hacía poco había cumplido quince años, la vergüenza de la niña había pasado a la confianza y desfachatez de la adolescente.

Gerad se arrodilló en el suelo como los futbolistas y mamá y Kenna se colocaron cada una a nuestro lado. Astra alzó sus brazos hacia mí. La recibí sonriente. Estaba disfrazada como mariposa, con las antenitas en su cabeza y unas coloridas alitas de tul. ¡Era adorable!

Los cinco sonreímos a la cámara y sonó el "clic" varias veces.  
Maxon se acercó mientras yo aún sostenía a la niña en brazos y me dedicó una sonrisa que causó un cosquilleo en mi estómago.

—¿Tu sobrina? —preguntó. Asentí. Volvió a acomodarse la cámara ante los ojos y nos enfocó a las dos—. Te ves linda con la bebé en tus brazos.

Me sonrojé y abrí la boca y los ojos con sorpresa. Justo ahí tomó la fotografía. Sacudí la cabeza mientras aún procesaba lo que me había dicho. El corazón me golpeaba el pecho con tanta fuerza que comenzó a doler.  
Cuando bajó la cámara me sonrió de un modo que no pude resistirme y luego le hizo cariño a Astra en la mejilla, ella rió e hizo un sonido gracioso. La expresión de Maxon se cargó de ternura.

—Qué bonita…—dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Comencé a hiperventilarme. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en aquel preciso momento?

Mamá se acercó hasta nosotros rompiendo el halo mágico que se había creado a nuestro alrededor, aunque su expresión distaba mucho de la ilusionada que había tenido la primera vez que lo conoció. Maxon agachó la cabeza en un saludo respetuoso alejándose un paso de mí, ella hizo lo mismo.

—Alteza —saludó mamá con suavidad. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Cuando mamá usaba ese tono era para comenzar con su regañina por algo que habíamos hecho. Y Maxon se había dado cuenta de ello sin siquiera conocer aquel detalle. Porque tragó saliva intimidado.

—Señora Singer —dijo respetuosamente. Ella lo quedó mirando fijamente y luego la vi desviar su atención hacia Kriss que estaba repartiendo dulces a unos niños. Finalmente solo sonrió, pero entré en pánico. Porque aquella sonrisa no decía nada bueno.

—Es un gran evento —observó—. Su prometida se esmeró.

Maxon asintió, incómodo.

—Ha trabajado duro…—se aclaró la garganta desviando la mirada. Alcé una ceja y apreté los labios para no reír.

—Meh, mi hermana lo habría hecho mejor —acotó Gerad mirando aburrido alrededor. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, salió corriendo cuando vio que por las puertas del palacio salían garzones con bandejas repletas de pastelillos.

—¡Gerad, no corras! —exclamó Kenna—. Iré con él…—nos miró, le devolví a la niña y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Maxon—. Un placer conocerlo alteza.

—Eh… el gusto fue mío —dijo cohibido.

—Acompañaré a tu hermana —dijo mamá—. Gerad está creciendo rápido, igual que su apetito. Mejor detenerlo antes que acabe con todo.

Reí junto con May y Maxon cuando vimos a Gerad correr hacia las mesas dispuestas bajo una carpa.

—¿Y a mí no me saludará ateza? —preguntó mi hermana alzando un hombro con desfachatez. Reí mirando al cielo. Maxon sacudió la cabeza y la miró ceñudo por un rato.

—Dios, Mi Lady, qué irrespetuoso de mi parte —dijo riendo. Le hizo una reverencia, le tomó la mano y se la besó. May quedó paralizada—. ¿Así está mejor?

Asintió rápidamente quedándose sin habla. La iba a molestar con algún chiste pero entonces escuché quejidos y gritos tras de nosotros. Tuve que aguantarme una carcajada cuando me volteé.

Mis soldados estaban siendo _literalmente_ _atacados_ por los niños. La imagen era de lo más graciosa: Un grupo de niñas intentaban quitarle a Roger la taza que colgaba de la hebilla del pantalón mientras éste corría por todos lados para que no lo alcanzaran, y Valiant tenía al menos cinco niños colgando de su cuello y brazos. Estaba prácticamente reducido en el suelo con todos ellos encima.

—Iré a rescatarlos —rió Maxon. May se acercó por un lado.

—Está aún más guapo a como lo recordaba —susurró ilusionada. Le di un empujón con el hombro.

—Oh, cállate.

Me acerqué hasta los chicos justo cuando por una de las puertas apareció un sequito de payasos haciendo escándalo. Los niños que estaban sobre ellos salieron corriendo a ver el espectáculo casi por arte de magia. Valiant se quedó de espaldas sobre el césped jadeando como si lo hubiera arrollado un camión.

—Alguien que me recuerde por favor por qué estamos haciendo esto… —gimió desde el suelo. Con Maxon comenzamos a reír y éste lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Porque es divertido —se burló risueño.

May se acercó.

—¿Estos son los soldados de los que hablabas en tus cartas? —Quiso saber.

Desde que había llegado al palacio trataba de mantener a mi familia informada semanalmente. No podía contar todo lo que sucedía en las cocinas por si las cartas eran interceptadas, pero les había explicado a grandes rasgos con quienes pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Los mismos —reí. Roger se sacudió el pantalón raído, que ya de por sí estaba sucio, y Valiant se agitó igual que un perro para quitarse las ramitas del pelaje.

May se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Son guapos ¿eh? —observó estudiándolo a cada uno de pies a cabeza—. ¿Son todos los soldados así?

La miré de reojo y no pude evitar reír derrotada. Agaché la cabeza y le pasé un brazo por los hombros.

—Dios, May… No tienes remedio…

Entonces desde algún lugar escuchamos un grito animado.

—¡Papá!

Roger se giró hacia la izquierda. Dos pequeños, una niña y un niño, tan rubios como él, corrían en nuestra dirección. Ella iba disfrazada de princesa y él de pirata.

—Dorian, Jane…—corrió hacia ellos con un suspiro y los abrazó con fuerza apoyando las rodillas en el césped.

Sonreí enternecida. Maxon se giró hacia ellos y les tomó una fotografía.

—¡Es el príncipe! —exclamó la niña cuando lo vio. Maxon se acercó y se agachó a su altura, ella se quedó a una distancia prudente. Sonreí al verla sonrojarse. Tras ella venía caminando una mujer de cabello castaño disfrazada también de pirata. Se besó con Roger cuando éste se puso de pie y se abrazaron con fuerza.  
Maxon les volvió a tomar una fotografía cuando los reunió como familia bajo la sombra de un árbol.  
La niña, Jane, volvió a acercarse a él con las manitos tras su espalda cuando terminó la sesión.

—Está loca por él —susurró Valiant agachando la cabeza cuando se estabilizó—. Roger siempre cuenta que Jane habla de Maxon todo el tiempo.

Me llevé una mano a la boca para contener la risa. May suspiró.

—¿Y quién no lo haría? —dijo soñadora. Valiant la miró.

—¿Tu hermana? —me preguntó. Asentí—. Son muy parecidas —dijo sonriéndole.

—¿Igual de guapa, cierto? —preguntó coqueta. Me sonrojé de golpe, pero Valiant no alcanzó a contestar porque de repente salió corriendo.

—¿Por qué los hombres arrancan cada vez que les pregunto eso? —Se quejó mi hermana.

Me giré asustada creyendo que había sucedido algo, pero solo lo vi dirigirse hasta los setos.  
Intercambié una mirada con Maxon y Roger que estaban conversando junto a su esposa. No entendimos nada por un segundo, hasta que finalmente comprendí lo que había ocurrido.  
Desde atrás de una pared de árboles apareció una chica vestida de blanco que acompañaba a una niña. Me llevé la mano a la boca y, tal como había hecho Valiant, me dirigí con rapidez hacia ella intentando no correr para no parecer estrepitosa. May vino tras de mí.

Me detuve a pocos metros. Valiant abrazó a la niña con fuerza y la alzó en el aire, ella cruzó sus brazos tras su cuello y comenzó a reír.

—¿Esa es su hermana? —Sentí un escalofrío al escuchar la voz de Maxon tras de mí. No me giré, solo asentí.

—Así parece…—contesté mirando la escena. Una sensación cálida se coló por mi pecho al ver la sonrisa de felicidad de Valiant con su hermana.

Maxon se alejó caminando hasta ellos. Con cordialidad saludó a la enfermera quién le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, pero cuando Valiant dejó en el suelo a la niña ésta no perdió un segundo en quedar viéndolo anonadada.  
No era solo la hija de Roger la única prendada del príncipe.  
Reí.

—Aguarda aquí —le pedí a May. Ella suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien —dijo rodando los ojos.  
Me acerqué lentamente y me detuve cerca de ellos. No sabía bien qué me detenía de dar un paso más. La pequeña se veía tan delicada que sentía que si respiraba cerca de ella se desarmaría.

No se parecía mucho a su hermano con excepción de la forma de la boca o la nariz.  
A diferencia de Valiant ella tenía el cabello castaño muy claro y sus ojos eran profundamente azules. Bajo ellos se marcaban unas ojeras oscuras, y su piel, demasiado blanca, estaba surcada por líneas azules y verdes que luego descubrí eran las venas. Sus labios sin embargo estaban rosados.  
Su entusiasmo, su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos se alejaban muchísimo de la apariencia física. Sonreí con ternura cuando me fijé que estaba vestida como una sirena. Con una larga falda plateada y una camiseta repleta de lentejuelas.

Mientras hablaba con Maxon parpadeaba rápidamente, no puse atención a su conversación hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Se llevó las manos a la boca. Sus muñecas estaban repletas de brazaletes brillantes.

—¡Es lady America! —gritó—. ¡Es lady America!

Me sonrojé. Tal vez estaba enferma pero sus pulmones aún funcionaban perfectamente. Me acerqué con lentitud y me incliné para quedar a su altura.

—Y tú debes ser Maya —sonreí.

Sus ojos volvieron a mirarme con emoción.

—¡Sabe mi nombre! —dijo mirando a su hermano fascinada—¡Tenías razón Val! ¡Es más hermosa en persona!

La vergüenza me invadió de pies a cabeza, sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban así que no atiné más que a reír. Valiant se puso rígido, sus dos brazos estaban firmes a los costados.

—Eso no se discute —dijo Maxon alzando una ceja en su dirección con un tono extraño que me sonrojó aún más. De repente me sentí intimidada.

Valiant apretó la boca viéndome de una forma extraña, como si me pidiera disculpas por el arrebato de su hermana. Quité la vista con rapidez cuando el vértigo invadió mi estómago.

Como si la niña no se hubiera enterado de lo que acababa de causar, sus ojos fueron de mí a Maxon repentinamente, olvidándose de su hermano.  
Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró enojada.

—¿Por qué no la eligió alteza? ¡Es preciosa!

—¡Maya! ¡No seas entrometida! —masculló Valiant aún más incomodo. La enfermera se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar una risa.

Casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva y Maxon estuvo a punto de hacer caer la cámara.

—Eh…ah… —lo escuché balbucear. Nos miramos y volví a sonrojarme, sus manos temblaron—. Bueno, es que…—ella lo miró, esperando por una respuesta satisfactoria— es… complicado…

—Eso dicen siempre los grandes —bufó—. ¿No tiene novio? —me preguntó con la voz muy aguda sin siquiera inmutarse por el estado de shock de Maxon. Apreté una sonrisa y negué con la cabeza.

—Maya…—advirtió Valiant visiblemente avergonzado.

—No, no tengo —respondí intentando sonreír, escuché a la enfermera dar un respingo.

—Cariño, ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos del respeto por el espacio personal?… —advirtió incómoda.

—Era solo una pregunta —dijo mirándola con inocencia—. Es que mi hermano está soltero —se volteó a mí con una sonrisa radiante—. ¡Y usted es tan bonita! ¿No lo ha pensado?

Mis mejillas se calentaron y la garganta se me secó. Caí al suelo producto de la impresión quedando sentada sobre el césped. Maxon se sobresaltó.

—¡MAYA! ¡Esa boca! —volvió a mascullar Valiant con los dientes apretados.

La niña levantó los hombros sin avergonzarse.

—Nunca quieres salir con nadie…—dijo frustrada—, ella es linda y además es buena…—se fijó en mi emocionada. Yo seguía sentada en el suelo de la impresión y la vergüenza—. Muchas gracias por el regalo, de verdad lady America, muchas gracias.

Me tomó una mano y la sentí fría. A pesar del calor del día su cuerpo estaba helado. Le sonreí con ternura intentando reacomodar la vergüenza en algún lugar. Volví a levantarme con algo de dificultad para quedar a su altura.

—¿Le hiciste un regalo? —preguntó Maxon saliendo de su estupor. Lucía extraño, como si le doliera el estómago. Maya asintió con rapidez.

—¡Entradas para Adventure Land! —contestó entusiasmada. Me pareció curioso que a pesar de su delicado estado de salud tuviera tanta energía.

—¿De verdad lo hiciste? —Ésta vez me quedó viendo sorprendido. Sus ojos me contemplaron casi con devoción, olvidando el percance vergonzoso.

Sentí el calor emerger de algún lugar. Me sonrojé y desvié la vista.

—No fue nada —le contesté a la niña intentando sonar casual—. Espero que lo disfrutes.

—¡Sí lo haré! —dijo contenta.

—No había estado tan animada desde su último cumpleaños —rió la enfermera. Me sentí terrible por no haberla saludo antes. Me erguí y le sonreí.

—Eso es bueno —dije. La miré.

La chica era tan joven como todos los que estábamos ahí. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes. Era menuda y no muy alta. Llevaba un par de anteojos ópticos y tenía una expresión bondadosa increíble. Le encontré un suave parecido con Natalie a pesar del color de cabello.

—¿Tú debes ser Lena, no? —pregunté. Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—Sí, lo soy —parecía halagada.

—Te admiro —le dije honestamente. Sentí la mirada de Maxon y Valiant sobre mí—. Realmente haces un trabajo sorprendente.

Se sonrojó y movió la cabeza en un gesto de gratitud.

—Muchas gracias Mi Lady…

—America —sonreí—. Dime America, ¿sí? —miré a Maya y le guiñé un ojo—. Tú también, nada de Lady, ¿te parece?

La niña movió la cabeza rápidamente con su carita iluminada.

Descubrí que Maxon me sonreía de un modo especial. Quité la mirada para no verlo y noté que Valiant hacía lo mismo. Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para quitarme el calor de las mejillas.

—¡Gracias a Dios, aquí estás! —escuché tras de nosotros. No había notado que a nuestro alrededor se había creado un cerco eléctrico que se desplazó por mi espalda sobrecargando mis circuitos. Por suerte apareció Kriss junto con Aspen y Lucy en el momento preciso.

Solo las chicas iban disfrazadas. Kriss parecía un hada madrina, o algo similar. El vestido era hermoso, como los que usábamos en la Selección, pero demasiado brillante para ser utilizado diariamente. De su espalda salían cuatro alas que se desplegaban hacia arriba y abajo. Y su piel brillaba, como si se hubiera echado brillantina.  
Por primera vez de lo que llevaba en el palacio la veía llevar el cabello suelto. Se veía bellísima. Aunque fue difícil no percatarme de la delgadez de sus brazos y de las mejillas hundidas. Me preocupó de sobremanera la cantidad de maquillaje debajo de sus ojos, como si se hubiera esmerado por cubrir las ojeras.

Traté de llamar la atención de Aspen, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Maxon. Mi amigo llevaba su uniforme de Mayor mientras Lucy estaba disfrazada como genio de botella; un velo muy bonito le caía alrededor de sus mejillas. Los tres se veían preocupados.

Maxon se acercó hasta Kriss que lucía acongojada y agotada. Le dijo algo y él se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Pero no te habían confirmado?

—¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Se arruinará todo!

Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunté, ella se acercó rápidamente hasta mí. May, que se había mantenido a una distancia prudente, se acercó con curiosidad. Se saludó con Aspen y Lucy efusivamente y se quedó al lado de ellos.

—¡Los cantantes no han llegado! —Explicó Kriss nerviosa—. La banda está completa, pero sin los cantantes no sirve de nada. Ni siquiera contestan las llamadas.

Aquello último lo dijo alzando la voz. Noté su estrés y le tomé la mano.

—Calma, encontraremos alguna solu…

—¡Mi hermano canta! —interrumpió Maya desde atrás. Todos nos giramos hacia la niña, Valiant jadeó.

—¡¿Qu… QUÉ?! ¡MAYA! ¡Boca! ¡Chist!

—¿Qué? —alzó un hombro con inocencia—. Tú cantas, me cantas todo el tiempo —miró a Maxon entusiasmada—. ¡Mi hermano puede cantar!

—No, no, no…—masculló el conejo—. No la escuchen, yo…

—America también —dijo Aspen de la nada. Me volteé hacia él con la misma expresión de alguien que busca una víctima para estrangular—. Es por los niños —dijo alzando los hombros, aunque noté un ligero temor cuando se refugió tras el menudo cuerpo de su esposa. Achiqué los ojos peligrosamente.

—¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó Maxon curioso, lo miré nerviosa—. ¿También cantas?

—No… es decir…—balbuceé—. Sí, canto. Pero no lo hago hace mucho…no creo que…

—¿Por qué no cantan juntos? —recomendó May entusiasmada—. ¡Tu voz es preciosa Ames!  
Al parecer la mirada de ambos, tanto la de Valiant como la mía, fue suficiente para intimidarla, porque apretó los labios y se ocultó tras Aspen. Era divertido ver a Lucy como escudo de ambos.

—¿Lo harían? —suplicó Kriss juntando las manos. Había tal nivel de desesperación en sus ojos que me sentí mal por ella—Por favor… necesito llenar ese espacio. Los directores de los orfanatos quieren ver el plato fuerte. Los niños están esperando. Y la reina y Silvia me están juzgando, ¡por favor!

Abrí la boca sin saber qué decir. Hacía más de un año que no cantaba, desde mucho antes de entrar a la Selección. ¿Qué posibilidades había que en medio del coro mi voz se escuchara igual que la de una foca con hambre?

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y sabía que no era la única. Valiant estaba en una posición que indicaba que en cualquier momento saldría arrancando.

—Mer —dijo Aspen acercándose, puso una mano en mi hombro—. Lo harás bien, será solo un momento.

Cerré los ojos y me llevé una mano a la frente, pensando.  
En realidad no me aterraba cantar en público, cuando estaba en un escenario se me olvidaban las personas y solo me enfocaba en la música. La gran diferencia era que _Maxon nunca había estado presente para escucharme cantar._

—Por favor…—suplicó Kriss.

La miré. Estaba desesperada. Teniéndola cerca noté su piel curtida y unas leves marcas rojas y alargadas a la altura del cuello. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?  
Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que mentalizarme. No podía negarme a una petición así aunque los nervios me comieran el estómago. Tenía que hacerlo por los niños.

Elevé la mirada con temor, Valiant me devolvió el mismo gesto. Levantó los hombros derrotado y yo asentí.

Me volteé hacia Kriss rendida.

—Está bien —acepté—. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

…

Kriss nos llevó hasta la parte posterior de un escenario que habían habilitado a la salida principal del jardín. Nos pidió cambiarnos de ropa para poder lucir más presentables ante los directivos de los orfanatos.  
Yo habría preferido quedarme con mi vestido de Alicia, pero Valiant se vio aliviado cuando se liberó de aquellos cinco kilos de pelaje de peluche.  
Le pedí a Lucy que eligiera cualquier cosa de mi armario y me trajo un vestido amarillo que creyó funcionaría ante el público que teníamos con nosotros. El vestido era largo y liviano, solía usarlo cuando iba a la playa en Montecarlo.  
Gavril andaba dando vueltas alrededor, cuando me vio detrás del escenario me hizo una reverencia y besó mi mano.

—Hola Gavril —saludé con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Lady America, se ve fantástica —rodé los ojos.

—Solo América —le pedí amablemente. Me guiñó un ojo.

—Es un honor que no pienso desperdiciar —soltó mi mano y miró al rededor—. ¿Muy nerviosa?

—Honestamente, no canto hace mucho tiempo… siento que lo arruinaré.

Gavril negó con la cabeza.

—No arruinarás nada —se acercó hasta mí y yo agaché la cabeza—. Si alguien arruinó algo ya sabemos quién fue —me alejé sonrojada—. Muéstrale lo que se perdió.

Se alejó con otro guiño y quedé congelada en mi sitio. Desapareció a través de las cortinas que me ocultaban del público y lo escuché tomar el micrófono. Valiant apareció a mi lado. Se había quitado el disfraz e iba vestido con pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca y chaqueta de cuero. De repente los platillos de la batería que estaban detrás de nosotros parecieron realmente interesantes.

—¿Nerviosa?

Tragué saliva.

—No hago esto hace mucho…—dije sin mirarlo. Los músicos comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones en los instrumentos.

—Yo igual —dijo respirando hondo—. Pero son solo niños, así que confiemos en que saldrá bien.

Me mordí el labio y asentí. Las palabras de Gavril seguían dándome vueltas en la cabeza.  
¿Quería que Maxon se arrepintiera? ¿Por qué cantar iba a ayudarme?

Sin embargo recordé que era una faceta mía que no conocía. Tal vez debía hacer un esfuerzo extra…

Escuché que Gavril hacía la presentación, los niños gritaron, ahogué un grito y comencé a respirar por la boca.

—¿Lista? —escuché a Valiant. Asentí a medias. Me coloqué cerca de la cortina, detrás del micrófono que estaba instalado en su pedestal y cerré los ojos.

—Eso espero… —suspiré.

Las cortinas se abrieron y una lluvia de aplausos y gritos nos recibieron. Estaba repleto de niños. ¿De dónde habían salido tantos?

Sonreí para inspirarme seguridad. A un lado del escenario estaban Roger con su esposa, Aspen, Lucy, May, Paige, Carter, y Marlee. Los dos últimos habían encontrado una curiosa forma de disfrazarse: Carter llevaba una peluca negra y la cara pintada, lo que lo hacía parecer un cantante de rock en decadencia, y Marlee tenía un velo que le cubría desde la nariz hasta el cuello.  
Encontré a mi madre junto a Kenna sentadas en una de las mesas que nos rodeaban, me sonrieron entusiasmadas, tragué saliva.  
Los hijos de Roger, así como Maya, Gerad y los primos de Maxon, estaban en primera fila. También estaba el grupo de niñas que habían hecho coronas con flores, todas llevaban una buena carga de ramitas en la cabeza.

La banda afinó los instrumentos tras de nosotros. El líder, que aparentemente era el baterista, se acercó hasta Valiant y le dijo algo.

—Sí, las conozco —le contestó.

—Bien, porque ese será el repertorio.

El guitarrista se retiró, Valiant rió. Se acercó y me susurró algo. Lo miré ceñuda.

—Esas son canciones de películas animadas.

—Eso es lo que quieren que cantemos —parecía aliviado.

Respiré hondo y reí agachando la cabeza hacia el suelo. Llevé las manos a mi espalda y volví a tomar aire.  
Era un repertorio demasiado fácil. No podía equivocarme.

Elevé mi mirada con cuidado y vi detrás de la audiencia de niños a Maxon junto a Kriss y la reina justo frente a nosotros.  
Todos los adultos estaban al fondo.  
Reconocí a Adele y a Silvia, a quién solo había visto en los pasillos porque pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Kriss, y también había un par de personas vestidos con ropas de colores brillantes, supuse que serían los directores.  
Me invadió un escalofrío. Entonces la música comenzó a sonar.  
Respiré hondo.  
Poco antes de salir a escena habíamos quedado con Valiant que él iniciaría la primera parte de la canción solo porque yo no me sentía muy segura con mi propia voz.

Y difícilmente me iba a sentir segura… porque cuando comenzó a cantar…

Me giré hacia él tan violentamente que me dolió el cuello, luego miré hacia el costado del escenario donde estaban nuestros amigos y modulé totalmente choqueada: "¡¿Qué rayos …?!"  
Al parecer no era la única sorprendida, porque los demás estaban mirando al escenario con la misma expresión que yo tenía. Estaban todos con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Nadie se lo había esperado.  
Había una obvia razón por la cual Valiant era un actor de Stardust, y en aquel preciso instante no podía comprender cómo es que no había llegado más lejos con ese talento.  
La voz de él era una en un millón. No solo eso, además tenía ese carisma típico de los actores que parecía transformarlo en el escenario. Maya lo contemplaba totalmente radiante desde el público.  
Comencé a temblar. ¿Cómo rayos iba a acoplarme a su tono? Mi voz no era ni una cuarta parte… ¡Iba a hacer el ridículo!  
Él parecía llevarlo bien, porque al cabo de un instante se movía con gracia por el escenario tal como un actor profesional lo habría sabido hacer. Fingía las voces de los personajes que eran parte de la canción y los niños aplaudían.  
Noté un par de doncellas que tenían las manos en el pecho y lo veían ilusionadas. Reí disimuladamente.

Cuando vino el interludio musical mis manos sudaron y la boca se me secó. Era mi turno. Valiant hizo la entrada subiendo la voz, cerré los ojos, esperé y… comencé a cantar.  
Al principio me sentía tan insegura como un niño perdido. Dejé los ojos cerrados mientras seguía la melodía, escuché mi voz y me alivié. No estaba tan mal.  
Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente, necesitaba crear el personaje en el escenario. Recordé las palabras de Gavril: "Muéstrale lo que se perdió".  
Elevé la mirada, pero me fijé en las paredes del palacio que estaban detrás, no en Maxon, no quería verlo, no quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo con él al verme cantar.

Aquella energía que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo me invadió cuando descubrí que podía hacerlo. Que no estaba tan mal.  
Lucy y May aplaudieron entusiasmadas, Aspen me sonreía radiante y Carter se había levantado un poco la peluca para quedarme viendo con una sonrisa.

Cuando poco a poco comencé a adquirir la confianza que creía perdida para pararme sobre el escenario empecé a participar con Valiant en el mismo juego de personajes.  
Los niños gritaban y aplaudían según lo que cantábamos.  
En algún momento me vi disfrutándolo y comencé a reír, y Valiant también. Fueron diez canciones en las cuales bailamos y saltamos.  
Cuando llegó la última canción las niñas gritaron con fuerza, May se unió al grito.  
Mis ojos se alzaron directos hacia donde estaba la audiencia adulta. Kriss se veía extremadamente feliz, tenía las manos juntas pegadas a su boca, como si rezara, pero sus ojos estaban risueños y su sonrisa mostraba un profundo agradecimiento.  
La reina parecía más que satisfecha, pero Maxon… Fruncí el ceño levemente. Parecía molesto, o al menos, no se veía a gusto.  
Y no me veía precisamente a mí. Miraba a Valiant.  
¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿No le había gustado su presentación?  
Quité mis ojos de él y me dediqué a terminar el espectáculo con la última canción perteneciente a una película que había ganado premios por su banda sonora. Hablaba de un ladrón que se enamoraba de una princesa. Ambos huían arrancando del reino, pero ella era capturada por unos piratas por venganza y él tenía que ir en su rescate.  
La canción era el tema principal de aquella película. Era una historia que con Kenna adorábamos cuando niñas. Papá solía conseguirse las copias baratas y jamás nos aburríamos de verla. Aunque era seguro que Kenna cantaba la canción mejor que yo.  
La vi llevarse las manos al pecho cuando la divisé a lo lejos.  
La letra hablaba de cuánto amor se profesaban ambos al ser separados y prometían volver a reencontrarse.  
Cuando Valiant comenzó a cantar descubrí que su faceta de actor era bastante intensa, más aún cuando cargaba dolor en la actuación.  
Estiró su mano hacia mí y mientras yo cantaba mi parte me giró hacia él. Volví a sentir vértigo otra vez, y en algún momento… me perdí dentro de la canción.  
Cuando terminamos estábamos uno frente al otro, las niñas gritaron frenéticas. Nos separamos y quité la vista con rapidez mirando hacia el público. Hicimos una reverencia y sentí un cosquilleo intenso en mi estómago, algo rapidito y liviano. No me vi capaz de mirar a ningún otro lugar que no fuera el suelo.  
Al alzar la mirada finalmente vi que Maxon tenía los ojos fijos sobre nosotros y las manos tan aferradas a la cámara que parecía a punto de querer golpear a alguien. Kriss, sin embargo, parecía ajena a su comportamiento porque aplaudía con excesivo entusiasmo y daba saltitos.  
¿Qué le ocurría a Maxon? ¿Acaso había salido algo mal y no nos habíamos dado cuenta?  
Las niñas que cargaban con las coronas de flores se subieron al escenario con estrépito y rodearon a Valiant. Una de ellas se subió a sus brazos y le colocó una en la cabeza. Las doncellas que miraban suspiraron.  
Me giré hacia mis amigos y me bajé del escenario con rapidez escapando de aquella sensación que por muy agradable que fuera no me estaba acomodando.  
Aspen me abrazó aplastándome las costillas.

—¡Estuvieron geniales! —exclamó Marlee. Debajo del velo la voz le llegaba levemente apabullada.

—¡Cantas bellísimo! —dijo Lucy.

—Y pensar que tenías miedo —rió May— ¡Eres la mejor!

Me llevé un mechón tras la oreja.

—No lo hacía hace mucho, me alegra que haya salido bien.

Me siguieron felicitando. Roger y Carter me pidieron un autógrafo a modo de broma, así que con un lápiz que habían sacado no sabía dónde les dibujé unas rayas sin sentido, a uno en el pecho y a otro en el brazo.  
Comenzaron a gritar como chicas histéricas. Marlee y la esposa de Roger —que luego me enteré se llama Amelie—, elevaron la mirada al cielo con resignación.

Entonces percibí a Aspen hacerme una seña. Me fui con él hacia a un costado y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Tenía una mueca extraña que pronto descifre como una sonrisa mal camuflada. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por mantener la compostura que le otorgaba su título de Mayor y no largarse a reír.  
Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en Maxon, quién se retiró hacia el interior del palacio a paso rápido, parecía enfadado. Kriss corrió tras él. ¿Qué había ocurrido?  
Volví mi atención hacia Aspen que alzó las cejas suspicaz, al parecer él había descubierto la respuesta antes que yo.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —me preguntó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté sin entender.

—Sabes de qué hablo —señaló hacia Valiant que hablaba con otros soldados. Noté que llevaba la corona de flores que la niña le había puesto en la cabeza y sus compañeros lo molestaban por ello, pero no quise mirarlo mucho rato, así que enfoqué la vista a los niños que se habían subido a jugar al escenario.

—Sigo sin entender —dije muy en serio. Aspen suspiró y se fijó en todos los invitados.

—Mer —dijo con calma—, una cosa es que seas buenísima en lo que haces, otra… es que te metas demasiado en el personaje…

—Dios, Aspen —me llevé una mano a la frente, fastidiada—. ¿Quieres ir al punto? Me está comenzando a doler la cabeza.

Me estudió del mismo modo como solía hacerlo mi padre —algo que me causó un escalofrío—, y luego agitó la mano en el aire quitándole importancia.

—Nada, olvídalo…

Y se alejó sin más. Dejándome con más preguntas que respuestas. Se acercó hasta Lucy que conversaba con los chicos y le vi pasar el brazo por sus hombros, aferrándola a él.  
¿Qué me había querido decir?

Me volteé para mirar el jardín. La reina hablaba animadamente con los directores de los orfanatos, los niños parecían dichosos jugando entre ellos. May se había alejado hasta donde estaba mi madre cargando un canasto con flores —ni idea de dónde lo había sacado—. Con Kenna comenzaron a armar coronas.  
Gerad se alejó con rapidez del escenario. Lo había notado aburrido a lo largo de las canciones así que apenas terminamos se fue con un grupo de niños a jugar a la pelota.

Volví a cruzar los brazos como si repentinamente tuviera frío. Aquel vacío no se iba de mis pies y la tibieza del sol no ayudaba a que me sintiera mejor.  
¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—¿Señorita America? —preguntó una voz. Miré hacia abajo, Maya tenía una corona en sus manos, Lena la vigilaba desde lejos con una sonrisa—. No me quedó tan linda como las de las otras niñas pero quería dársela para agradecerle por su regalo —suspiró y contempló con algo de tristeza su pequeña corona—. Creo que habría sido una hermosa reina.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, me agaché a su altura y la colocó en mi cabeza.

—Está bellísima —le sonreí. Cuando la tuve puesta sacudí el cabello—. ¿Qué tal se ve?

—¡Perfecta! —sonrió. Entonces sin esperármelo me abrazó. Era muy delgada. La rodeé con miedo, el aroma de su cabello me recordó a mi casa. Cuando nos separamos sonrió radiante—. Canta como Emeline Von Raich —dijo ilusionada. Me sonrojé.  
Emeline Von Raich había sido una popular cantante que se hizo famosa en la cuarta guerra por sus canciones por la paz. Su voz era maravillosa. Se decía que la gente se detenía en las calles para escucharla cantar. En ese entonces era una cantante callejera, se colocaba en cualquier rincón del país con un micrófono y un parlante viejo aunque las bombas cayeran encima.  
Sus canciones eran símbolo de paz y lo seguían siendo. Me impresionaba que Clarkson no las hubiera vetado. Hablaban especialmente de no segregar al pueblo… y aún eran muy populares.

—Gracias…—le agradecí. No podía contradecirla aunque quisiera. Me había halagado infinitamente. Además, no tenía el valor de matarle la ilusión, porque estaba segura que mi voz no le llegaba ni a los talones a Emeline.

—Era la cantante favorita de papá —dijo entonces—. Y también lo es de mi hermano.

Me volví a sonrojar y aquel aleteo resurgió en mi estómago con más fuerza. Alcé la mirada sin querer y descubrí que Valiant nos miraba con una sonrisa.

Me puse de pie y volví la vista hacia el palacio.

—¿Por qué no vas a ver al mago? —dije con amabilidad, aunque los nervios estaban comiéndose mi estómago. Me pasé una mano por el pelo acomodando la corona—. ¿O les harán el tour por el palacio?

—Aún no, será después del pastel —dijo risueña.

Asentí.

—Genial —imaginé que May y Gerad también estarían esperando por eso y sonreí divertida—. Nos vemos más tarde entonces ¿sí? Vendré a despedirme de ti antes que te marches.

Asintió entusiasmada alejándose hacia Lena y apresuré el paso hacia el interior del palacio para arrancar del jardín. Me sentía extraña, perdida. ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

…

Me encaminé por los pasillos subiendo escaleras y doblando algunas esquinas. Me detuve en seco cuando vi pasar al rey con un grupo de soldados vestidos de uniforme. Aquellos no se habían presentado al día del evento y tampoco tenían cara de querer hacerlo. Todos se veían frívolos y distantes.  
Mi espalda se congeló cuando divisé a uno que se me hizo conocido. Tenía los ojos claros y la piel cetrina. Mi memoria me llevó al aeropuerto de Labrador.  
¡Era el soldado que casi me había descubierto!  
Temblé aterrada y Valiant volvió a mi mente. Pero en lugar de recordar su ayuda en el aeropuerto recordé la última canción. El temblor se convirtió en piel de gallina.

Bajé la cabeza a modo de reverencia pero el rey ni siquiera notó mi presencia, y si lo hizo, no me prestó atención. Había sido casi como una mosca en medio del camino.

Respiré profundamente y miré hacia atrás. Estaba tan inmerso en algún asunto que gracias a Dios fui invisible para él. Esperaba.

Seguí el camino por el pasillo intentando alejarme lo más rápidamente de ahí antes que el rey cambiara de opinión y quisiera enfrentarme. Doblé una esquina y me detuve cuando escuché voces. Una parecía muy animada, la otra, incómoda.  
Mi corazón comenzó a golpear, frenético. Avancé por el pasillo con rapidez. Esa voz la conocía. Tomé la falda de mi vestido y prácticamente corrí.  
Cuando llegué a la esquina donde se dividía un pasillo de una escalera, justo frente a una ventana había dos personas hablando animadamente. Aunque en realidad una hablaba con excesivo entusiasmo mientras la otra parecía envuelta en un dilema.  
Me quedé estática un segundo. Luego, ella se giró hacia mí.  
Ambas gritamos tan fuerte que los vidrios de la ventana vibraron, y corrimos a abrazarnos.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Viniste! —grité.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me ofreciste hospedaje a cambio de diversión, ¿quién rechaza eso?

—Espera… ¿tú la invitaste? —Maxon nos apuntó con el dedo, su ceño estaba tenso, Celeste arrojó una carcajada.

—Es la embajadora italiana cielito, puede hacer lo que quiera, eso incluye invitar a sus amigas, ¿me equivoco? —me pasó una mano por los hombros y contuve las ganas de reír.

Maxon no supo qué decir. Lo vi sonrojarse, pero no era por mí o por ella. Estaba humillado. ¿Qué habían conversado antes que yo apareciera que lucía tan nervioso?

—¿Y bien? ¿A qué hora se retiran las bestias del palacio? —preguntó señalando a los niños a través de la ventana.

—A las seis —contesté, parecía que Maxon había olvidado cómo hablar. Nos miraba de una a otra casi son terror.

—Perfecto —y de su bolso de marca la vi sacar no una, sino dos botellas de algún licor—. Porque necesito celebrar mi libertad… y no pienso hacerlo sola.

…

 **NOTAS**

Y es el final el capítulo diecisiete.  
Pasamos del drama a la diversión.

No quise explayarme en el luto de los personajes porque no consideré necesario alargar el drama más tiempo. Así que solo hice la despedida de los oficiales.  
Y bueno… hay novedades.  
Siempre quise saber qué pasaría con Maxon si escuchaba a America cantar, bueno... su reacción la sabrán en el próximo y tan esperado capítulo dieciocho.

Quiero ir por partes…  
Me quiero detener en el disfraz de Maxon:  
Hace algunos años… (muchos, en realidad) un amigo actor me invitó a ver la obra del Principito. Resultó que el zorro estaba justamente disfrazado de ese modo. El actor era tan guapo y se veía tan bien que no pude evitar llevar esa imagen a Maxon, así que espero que les haya gustado su versión del disfraz de zorro.

Luego tenemos a Maya. La niña no tiene pelos en la lengua y tampoco May y Gerad.  
Quise que May fuera un poco más adolescente. La verdad es que siento que en el libro la retrataron como una niña pequeña cuando en realidad tenía catorce años.  
Dios, conozco niñas de doce que se comportan como si tuvieran dieciocho, así que no le veía sentido a seguir describiéndola como una pequeña cuando es prácticamente una adolescente.

¿Y Qué les pareció Maya?  
Si creyeron que Maxon se sentiría agobiado con sus preguntas, espérense al siguiente, ¡porque Celeste viene a hacer de las suyas!

¡Y llegó Celeste! No tienen idea del estrés que está sufriendo el pobre hombre. Porque en esta historia las mujeres se toman el poder jajaja

También quiero destacar la escena de las canciones.  
Como se supone que en Illea ya no existe Disney ni nada de eso, imaginé que igualmente hay empresas que se dedican al entretenimiento infantil. Así que asumí que hay versiones animadas de películas que America disfrutó cuando niña.  
Si quieren imaginar cómo fue la última canción, combinen "Un Mundo Ideal" (Aladdin) con "Can you feel the love tonight" (Rey León) y "I see the light" (Rapunzel).

Así se hacen una idea de cuánto romanticismo había en la letra y del por qué Maxon está tan… ¿celoso?

Y bueno…. Eso es todo.

Si están de acuerdo o no con lo que vieron aquí… espero encantarlos con lo que viene. 

Ah, y no sabía cómo describir la voz de Valiant, pero en mi mente siempre cantó parecido a Michael Bublé jajaja  
Elijan la voz que más les guste. Ya saben, la imaginación da para mucho.  
¡Nos leemos el lunes!  
Kate.-


	19. Capítulo 18

Antes de leer, nota importante:

Hay personas que me han escrito diciendo que los capítulos salen cortados. La verdad no sé por qué pasa eso, al parecer es un error de configuración por parte de la aplicación. Porque en mi teléfono se leen perfecto.  
Si tienen ese problema prueben con sacar la historia de favoritos y volver a agregarla. Creo que esa es la solución que mejor funciona, pero no sé si será efectiva para todos.  
Si no les resulta prueben con leer en o escríbanle a la administración de Wattpad, porque honestamente no sé cómo ayudar a quienes tienen ese problema :( 

En fin, les dejo el tan esperado capítulo de Maxon.  
No les daré más la lata con comentarios previos, así que simplemente ¡disfrútenlo!

…

 _«Girl, it's been a long time that we've been apart.  
Much too long for a man who needs love,_

 _I miss you since I've been away…  
Babe, it wasn't easy to leave you alone_

 _It's getting harder each time that I go._

 _If I had the choice, I would stay…»_  
(No one Like You. Scorpions)

...

 **XVIII**

 **MAXON**

La llegada de Celeste fue una sorpresa. Realmente una sorpresa, porque jamás creí que la volvería a ver.  
Y me incomodaba horriblemente, especialmente por la amistad que tenía con America.  
Pero eso no era lo único que me estaba inquietando.  
No sabía qué ocurría conmigo, pero algo caliente y acido me carcomía las entrañas.  
Cuando fallaron los cantantes que Kriss había contratado y America y Valiant los reemplazaron parecía una buena idea. ¡Estupenda, en verdad!  
Jamás había escuchado a America cantar y sabía que sería una buena instancia para tener otra razón por la cual adorarla.

Y no me equivocaba.

Eran canciones infantiles de películas que había visto cuando niño. La mayoría hablaban de animales, de piratas, de hadas y de reinos lejanos.  
En un principio comenzó Valiant y no fui el único que quedó impresionado. Sabía que había sido actor —y gracias a la conversación que él había sostenido con America entendía que había sido parte del elenco de uno de los teatros más prestigiosos del país—, pero jamás me había planteado qué nivel de talento debía de tener para ser considerado como tal.

Mi madre se llevó una mano a la boca, impresionada. Kriss y Adele estaban con los ojos muy abiertos, y qué decir de las doncellas que estaban a nuestro alrededor. Ninguna se reservó los suspiros.  
Como era de esperarse comencé a reír por sus reacciones, hasta que descubrí que America estaba igual o más impactada que ellas. Y aquello me molestó. Pero no me molestó su mueca de sorpresa que era igual a la que todos tenían, era su expresión de admiración. La forma en la que le sonreía, asombrada y encantada con lo que estaba escuchando.  
Sabía que yo no estaba siendo racional y por supuesto no tenía sentido.

Pero me estaba sucediendo.

Hasta que America comenzó a cantar todo el mundo desapareció alrededor. Enfoqué mi visión sobre ella sintiéndome increíblemente atraído por el víbrato de su voz.  
Si escucharla hablar había sido un ungüento al dolor de haberla perdido, escucharla cantar rompía todos los parámetros.  
No era solo porque cantaba precioso. Era porque su voz llenaba todo. Se colaba por las venas, por la piel, por mi pecho.

Me había quedado sin poder respirar.

Y al parecer Valiant también, porque la miraba de aquel modo especial que no me gustaba…y ella no se había dado cuenta por tener los ojos cerrados.

No estaba loco y no era tan alarmista como para molestarme por la forma en la que otros la miraban, pero en ese preciso momento había logrado descubrir en él la misma admiración que yo le tenía a ella cuando la comencé a conocer.

Y no era para menos. America no solo había ayudado a su hermana desinteresadamente, sino que además, estaban compartiendo juntos un escenario haciendo lo que más les gustaba frente a la persona que él más quería en el mundo.

No podía comportarme tan inmaduramente, pero no lo toleré. Tal vez me lo estaba imaginando, pero comencé a sentir ese acido crecer desde lo más interno de mi estómago hasta colarse por mi garganta.  
Y eso solo lo había sentido dos veces… cuando descubrí a America con Aspen en la puerta de su habitación —y me costó el haberla perdido—, y cuando la vi en las revistas con Philippo.

No… no podía estar celoso de Valiant.  
No de Valiant.

 _Cualquiera menos él._  
Porque no tenía razones para competir contra él.

¿Podía ser posible? ¿O me lo estaba imaginando?

—Es maravilloso —escuché a mi madre—. No sabía que Lady America cantaba. ¿La habías escuchado antes?

Negué con la cabeza intentando enfocarme solo en ella.

—No, no lo sabía…—intenté sonar tranquilo, pero me dolía la garganta de lo tensa que la tenía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kriss. La miré de reojo y traté de sonreír.

—Sí, me duele un poco la cabeza —le dije apacible. Me felicité por sonar tan tranquilo, pero ella volvió a verme suspicaz.

—Te ves molesto —miró al rededor—. ¿Hay algo que esté saliendo mal? —quiso saber preocupada —. ¡Lo soluciono de inmediato!

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, no… todo está perfecto. El evento realmente es un éxito, mira a los niños —dije señalando a la audiencia. Los niños gritaban y aplaudían a America y a Valiant sobre el escenario. No los quise mirar, pero nuevamente mi atención se había enfocado en la forma de actuar de cada uno al interpretar las canciones y los personajes.

" _Están actuando, Maxon… están solamente actuando"._

—Entonces ¿es solo la cabeza? ¿Quieres que te consiga una aspirina? —preguntó Kriss con amabilidad. Le sonreí con ternura y volví a negar. Aquel evento le había costado noches de sueño y días sin comer. No iba a echarlo a perder por una estúpida ilusión de algo que no era real.

Porque esperaba que fuera solo actuación…

Tragué saliva, aterrado.

—Descuida, he estado mucho rato bajo el sol, ya me sentiré mejor —intenté tranquilizarla.

Asintió suavemente y volvió a enfocarse en el escenario.

Las canciones sucedieron una a una hasta que finalmente vino la última. Vi a Gavril a un costado del escenario cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa maravillada en su rostro. Parecía disfrutar con aquel espectáculo más que todos nosotros. En algún momento se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Y me miró.  
Por sus ojos cruzó un destello que me intimidó. No solo estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, estaba disfrutando con verme sufrir. Me miraba como diciendo "Esto es lo que te perdiste por idiota".  
Miré hacia el escenario con desolación. ¿Qué era yo para America sino el pelmazo que la había rechazado? A mi lado estaba mi futura esposa mientras a unos metros estaba la mujer que amaba, soltera y disponible para quién se atreviera a cortejarla.  
Y ese no podía ser yo. Porque el anillo que le debió pertenecer a ella descansaba en el anular de la mano izquierda de Kriss.

Apreté la cámara con fuerza, casi como si quisiera destruirla.  
La última canción era un clásico de las películas infantiles. Una de las más románticas, y ahí estaba, siendo interpretada por America y Valiant como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo.  
Lo hicieron de manera magistral debía admitir. Kriss a mi lado suspiró tan ilusionada como mi madre, que se había llevado las manos al pecho.  
El sufrimiento colocado en la letra por parte de Valiant y la esperanza relatada por parte de America no habían hecho sino que me sintiera más miserable.

Podían estar actuando pero había demasiado sentimiento dejado encima de ese escenario como para pasar por alto que algo estaba sucediendo.  
Respiré hondo. La canción se vio por finalizada y Kriss estalló en un aplauso entusiasta que me molestó. No tenía que exagerar. ¡Estaban solo cantando!  
Mi madre y Silvia se veían igual de maravilladas, solo que por protocolo debían mantener la compostura. Sin embargo, sabía que estaban locas por aplaudir como Kriss.

—¿No te encantó? —preguntó maravillada mirando hacia el escenario mientras ambos hacían una reverencia. Él la había hecho girar tomándola de la mano y así, juntos, se habían inclinado hacia delante. Los niños aplaudieron igual de emocionados.

—Sí…—tragué saliva. No estaba actuando racionalmente—. Creo que iré adentro.

—¿Qué…? ¡Maxon! —llamó Kriss. Pero ya me había alejado del jardín.

Cuando crucé las puertas de vidrio escuché gritos agudos. Me volteé un segundo y vi a un grupo de niñas subirse al escenario acorralando a Valiant.

Casi quise reír, pero no pude.

La rabia estaba creciendo dentro de mí y no entendía por qué. Necesitaba comportarme racionalmente. La presencia de America en el palacio me estaba costando la cordura. Imaginaba cosas donde no las había y peor, porque yo no tenía ningún derecho a quejarme de nada.

Doblé una esquina y me apoyé en una pared. El peso de la cámara en el cuello comenzó a molestar, así que me la saqué dejándola sobre una mesa que estaba arrinconada contra el muro.

—¿Maxon? —la voz de Kriss me encontró. Se acercó hasta mí preocupada—Dios, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

Fruncí el ceño sin entender su pregunta. Luego recordé que le había mentido en el jardín. Por supuesto que no me dolía la cabeza, pero estaba a un palmo de que me explotara de todos modos.

—Sí, disculpa, creo que el calor me pasó la cuenta.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Calor? Estamos a veinticinco grados, ¿estás seguro que te sientes bien? ¿No tendrás fiebre? —Alzó su mano para tocarme la frente pero me hice a un lado.

—Cielos Kriss, estoy bien —mascullé molesto. De inmediato me arrepentí, especialmente cuando vi su expresión desolada.

—¿Hice algo mal de nuevo? —la escuché jadear, como si contuviera un sollozo—. ¿Qué hice ahora? ¿Demasiados niños? ¿La comida no fue la indicada? ¿Los disfraces? Solo dime qué hice mal esta vez —gimió. Oh, no… había comenzado a llorar—. Ya no sé qué hacer Maxon —sollozó—. He estado durante un año tratando de adaptarme a la vida en el palacio y pareciera que nada de lo que hago está bien. Tú me dijiste que la idea de invitar a los niños era una buena opción, estabas de acuerdo. ¿Qué hice ahora? —preguntó angustiada—. ¿No te gustó la banda? ¿Acaso que le pidiera a America que…? —se quedó callada y sus ojos encontraron los míos. Parecía analizarme, como si se planteara algún problema—. ¿Es por ella? ¿No te gustó que le pidiera que cantara con el soldado?

El cuello se me calentó.

—No, no es eso —intenté sonar seguro pero el tono tembloroso y el haber apartado la mirada me delató.

—¿No te gustó que ella cantara? —preguntó incrédula—. ¡Pero si lo hizo perfecto! En realidad, los dos lo hicieron. ¿Cuál es el…? —volvió a quedarse callada. No sabía qué cara había puesto pero me supo leer perfectamente—. No es que haya salido algo mal ¿verdad? —preguntó en un hilo de voz—. No te gustó verla tan compenetrada con el soldado. ¿Es eso?

No supe identificar el tono de su pregunta y tampoco pude defenderme. Agitó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la boca. Emitió un quejido y se alejó algunos pasos.

—¿Qué? —balbuceé—. No… No. Estás equivocada, no tiene nada que ver con ellos, soy yo… no me he sentido bien estos días y…

—¡Ya deja de mentirme! —jedó de nuevo. Su voz sonaba enfadada pero había algo en su mirada que parecía querer decirme algo más allá de las palabras—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —quiso saber.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No sé de qué hablas —se me daba pésimo mentir, especialmente si una mujer lloraba. ¿Cómo podía dar vuelta la situación a mi favor?

Ella se sorbió la nariz y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Qué no he visto nada? Desde que se bajó de esa limusina que no le quitas los ojos de encima —nuevamente usaba aquel tono enfadado, pero sus ojos no decían lo mismo, parpadeé confundido—. En la recepción me dejaste en ridículo, todos hablaban de cómo habías bailado con ella. Las doncellas cuchichean en los alrededores, cada vez que me ven sé que se están riendo de mí —un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas—. Sé que algo sucedió entre ustedes antes de que me eligieras y he tratado de poder mantener una buena convivencia contigo desde que la boda fue postergada, pero con ella aquí se hace cada vez más difícil —lloró—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Realmente te molestó verla en el escenario con otro chico solo porque ambos compartieron un momento juntos? ¡Dios, Maxon! —se llevó una mano a la cara desordenando su maquillaje. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de negro, quise estirar una mano para secarle las lágrimas pero me la apartó con un golpe.

—Kriss, no es nada de lo que dices —Rayos, era terrible mintiendo—. Por favor, no compliques más las cosas…

—¿Complicar? —jadeó, su barbilla tembló. Realmente se veía dolida, pero el brillo de sus ojos seguía intrigándome. Parecía que quería decirme algo, solo que no lo mencionaba—. ¿Qué es lo que he complicado? ¿Dime en qué parte de todo este maldito circo soy yo la que complica las cosas?

Tenía razón. Y vaya que la tenía.  
Solo bastaba ver lo desgastada que estaba producto del estrés, del trabajo.  
Al principio creía que su falta de interés por hacer cosas más divertidas se debía a que ella no lo era, pero la verdadera razón estaba a la vista. Su preparación le estaba costando la salud, y mientras tanto, yo la culpaba de ser aburrida.  
Comencé a sentirme muy mal. Le había pedido frente a todo el país que fuera mi esposa y le estaba haciendo una escena de celos en su cara debido a America.

—Kriss, disculpa, de verdad, no quise decir eso… —quise acercarme un paso más. Durante la Selección me había encantado con ella por ser cómo era: dulce, bonita, intelectualmente ávida de conocimiento, interesante y tenía una sonrisa hermosa. Podría haberla llegado a querer si no me hubiese enamorado de America desde un principio.  
Y aunque lo intentara, mientras la boda no se realizara, no quería dejar de tener esperanzas para nosotros.  
Lamentablemente aquello estaba dañando a Kriss y yo ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en ello.

—Hoy hice mi primer evento y estás así…—lloró con tristeza, bajando la voz—, por ella. En lugar de estar feliz por mí y celebrando que todo salió estupendo estás enojado… por ella…

Y sin decir más se alejó corriendo por el pasillo.

Me quedé con el brazo estirado. Quise ir tras ella pero me contuve. No podía seguir haciéndole aquello, no podíamos seguir haciéndonos eso mutuamente.  
Ella estaba haciendo de todo para estar a la altura de una princesa, una exigencia que yo había vivido desde niño, así que sabía que era tormentoso y agotador. Estaba acostumbrado.  
Pero ella no. Kriss había tenido una infancia libre, acampaba con sus padres cuando salían de vacaciones, tenía amigos en la escuela donde ellos trabajaban, iba a fiestas, hizo todo lo que yo no hice. Y ahora habíamos invertido los roles, solo que ella no sabía cómo atenerse a las exigencias al punto que la estaban enfermando.  
Me sentí mal conmigo, mal con ella y mal por ser tan cobarde.  
Podía enviarla a su casa y dejar que volviera a aquella vida que dejó atrás, pero después de ver todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para poder ser princesa, no podía hacerlo, ni aunque tuviera la libertad para deshacer el compromiso.  
Me pasé las manos por los ojos, escuché voces en el pasillo y erguí la espalda de manera automática. Ordené mi cabello y me quité las absurdas orejas de zorro que llevaba enganchadas a la cabeza.

Papá apareció justo doblando por una esquina seguido de sus soldados personales. Hablaba en susurros con uno de ellos. Se quedó en silencio cuando me vio, se detuvo.

—Maxon.

—Padre—saludé inclinando la cabeza. Una mueca burlona se asomó en su rostro.

—Veo que también te sumaste a esta payasada —señaló la cola que aún estaba enganchada de mis pantalones. Me la quité rápidamente. Su ceño se frunció.

—Era el evento de Kriss, por supuesto que asistí, igual que mamá—dije irguiéndome y elevando el mentón. ¿Realmente creía que un evento social por los niños era una payasada? ¿Qué ocurría con él?

—Y espero que sea el último de este tipo en mi palacio.

Y sin más se alejó por el pasillo. Los soldados que marcharon tras él me causaron un escalofrío.

Después de haber conocido al grupo con quienes había entablado amistad me costaba reconocer en las caras del sequito de mi padre alguna expresión bondadosa o amigable.  
Al parecer había elegido justamente quienes más se asemejaban a él.

Temblé ligeramente y desvié por el pasillo contrario. Encontré un baño de servicio y ordené un poco mi apariencia. Cuando volví a salir me detuve en seco y se me crispó la espalda.

—¿Maxon?

No podía ser. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? La miré de pies a cabeza y súbitamente me quedé paralizado.

—¿Celeste? ¿Qué…?

—¡Por Dios, ha pasado tiempo cariño! —se acercó hasta mí contorneando sus caderas como era habitual y me saltó a los brazos abrazándome con fuerza. Plantó un beso en cada mejilla y se alejó sonriendo con un brillo pícaro en su mirada. Tenía los labios rojos. Me pasé disimuladamente la mano por la mejilla para quitarme la pintura—. ¡Estás tan guapo a cómo te recuerdo! ¿Te dejaste barba, eh? ¿Desde cuándo?

Me alejé sintiéndome intimidado. ¿Qué les ocurría a las mujeres últimamente? Era como si todas se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para torturarme.

—Y tú… estás igual —sonreí con amabilidad. Me aclaré la garganta—. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? — Odié que mi voz se escuchara tan aguda.

—Me invitaron —sonrió ampliamente. Ladeó la cabeza y su melena negra cayó por el costado de su hombro. Estaba vestida más escandalosamente a cuando era Seleccionada. Una mini falda demasiado ajustada y muy corta dejaba ver sus piernas largas de modelo. Tragué saliva deseando que un agujero se abriera en el suelo y me engullera.

—¿Te invitaron? —volví a carraspear—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Quién…?

No entendía quién podría haberla invitado. Me llevé las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y miré por la ventana buscando un modo de poder saltar por ella.  
Los niños corrían por el jardín persiguiendo a un payaso.

—Me devolvieron un favor —sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes demasiado blancos en contraste al color de sus labios—. La banda fue mi aporte al evento de tu novia —la última palabra la escupió, casi como si le diera asco—. El baterista es amigo mío.

Asentí lentamente.

—Oh…ya veo —no sabía qué decir. Mi cabeza solo intentaba hilar las pistas para poder descubrir a quién le había devuelto ese favor. ¿A Kriss?

—¿Y? ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda? Aún no recibo invitación, ¿sigue postergada? —preguntó llevándose una mano a las caderas mientras se miraba las uñas de la otra. Sentí un escalofrío.

—Sigue postergada —contesté parco. Hizo una mueca con su boca y curvó los labios peligrosamente. Se acercó varios pasos haciéndome retroceder.

Cuando choqué contra el marco de la ventana apoyó una mano al lado de mi cabeza y acercó su boca a mi oreja. Sentí el empalagoso aroma de su perfume. Jamás me había gustado.

No entendía cómo pude haberme enredado con esa mujer cuando nos escabullíamos por los pasillos. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Tragué saliva, aterrado.

—Eh… ¿Celeste… qué?

Dios… ¿por qué me hacían esto? El frío se coló por todos lados. ¿Qué pretendía?

—Y si está postergada —interrumpió en un susurro seductor—, ¿por qué no acabas con todo y te llevas a America lejos?—susurró. Se alejó abruptamente conteniendo las ganas de reírse de mí. Podía imaginar mi cara de cachorro asustado.

Comencé a balbucear.

—Eh… yo… ¿cómo dices?

Justo en ese instante alguien dobló por aquel mismo pasillo. Celeste se alejó guiñándome un ojo y luego vino el dolor de oídos cuando America apareció por el costado.  
Ambas corrieron una hacia la otra y se abrazaron gritando con fuerza. Me llevé una mano a la oreja izquierda cuando los límites de la barrera del sonido hicieron vibrar el vidrio de las ventanas.

¿Por qué las mujeres gritaban así cuando se encontraban?

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Viniste! —gritó America entusiasmada. La miré de soslayo. Aquel vestido le quedaba muy bonito.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me ofreciste hospedaje a cambio de diversión, ¿quién rechaza eso?

Agité la cabeza al escuchar aquello.

—Espera… ¿tú la invitaste? —pregunté apuntando a America con el dedo. ¿Así que todo eso había sido idea de ella? Fruncí el ceño. Celeste arrojó una carcajada que me hizo sentir pequeño.

—Es la embajadora italiana cielito —dijo cruzando un brazo por los hombros de America—, puede hacer lo que quiera, eso incluye invitar a sus amigas, ¿me equivoco?

Apreté los labios y asentí a duras penas. Sabía que me había sonrojado, pero no por ellas precisamente. Era porque no sabía cómo comportarme ante una mujer que parecía avasallar todo a su paso con su simple actitud.  
¿En serio America la había traído? ¿Cómo diablos ahora iba a poder acercarme a ella sin que Celeste me hiciera sentir incómodo todo el tiempo?  
Había sido una jugada inteligente. Refuerzos para pelear.  
Si entre Marlee y Meridia me hacían sentir como si tuviera tres madres, con Celeste terminaría por quedarme encerrado en mi habitación.

¡Esas mujeres eran el diablo! Y terminarían por volverme loco

—¿Y bien? ¿A qué hora se retiran las bestias del palacio? —preguntó Celeste señalando a los niños a través de la ventana.

—A las seis —contestó America sonriente.

Ay no… ¿qué pretendía?

—Perfecto —abrió el bolso que llevaba colgando del codo y sacó dos botellas de alcohol — Porque necesito celebrar mi libertad, y no pienso hacerlo sola.

…

America le pidió a Lucy que le designara a Celeste la misma suite que usaba cuando era Seleccionada. Escogió a tres doncellas que trabajarían para ella, que si mal no recordaba eran de aquellas que se quedaban hasta tarde festejando en las cocinas cuando había alguna fiesta.  
Yo había huido a encerrarme a mi habitación. El evento aún no acababa. Solo esperaba que cayera la noche para largarme a dormir.  
Por alguna razón estaba sumamente agotado.  
Me quité la chaqueta del disfraz pero mantuve los suspensores solo porque me dio pereza quitarlos.  
Caminé de un lado a otro como gato enjaulado. Kriss no había regresado a su habitación, lo que me hizo sentir aún más culpable.  
Me detuve ante la puerta al menos cinco veces antes de golpear para poder disculparme y descubrir que no estaba ahí.  
¿Dónde se había metido?

Seguramente había vuelto al jardín y no estaba ahí con ella para terminar el evento como correspondía.  
Me sentí fatal. No podía estar actuando así, yo no era así, nunca lo había sido. Todo aquello era culpa de mi padre por querer presentarme ante él tal y cómo esperaba que fuera.

No podía dejar ir a Kriss ni liberarla del compromiso por miedo a la reacción que tendría él y la nación.  
Y debido a eso me estaba comportando como un cretino con ella, la estaba haciendo sufrir. Y no se lo merecía.  
Si ella realmente estaba enamorada lo único que conseguía con mi comportamiento era hacerle más daño.  
Me desplomé sobre el sofá y me llevé las manos a la cara. Llevaba casi un año así. No aguantaba más. Estaba agotado.  
Lo único bueno que había pasado desde que America se había marchado era que había hecho amigos que jamás imaginé tener. Pero todo lo demás…

Escuché golpes en la puerta y apreté los ojos.

Respiré profundamente.

Me puse de pie. Cuando la abrí había una doncella del otro lado, sus mejillas estaban plagadas de pecas. Reconocí que era una de las chicas que habían contratado para Celeste.

—Alteza, le envían esto —me entrego un papel doblado y se retiró con una reverencia. Cuando lo abrí y lo leí sentí igual como si un gato hubiera arañado un pizarrón.

Temblé.

" _A las ocho en punto en mi habitación. No se te ocurra faltar. America viene._

 _Nos vemos cariño._

 _Celeste."_

—Diablos…—jadeé.

…

La habitación de Celeste era un desastre. Parecía como si se hubiese puesto a remodelar.  
El dosel de la cama estaba en el suelo, los cuadros de la pared descansaban a un lado del cuarto y al tocador le faltaba el espejo.  
Había al menos cuatro maletas abiertas y todas tenían la ropa desparramada sobre la cama o sobre el escritorio.  
El armario estaba abierto de par en par y una hilera de zapatos de todos los colores estaban organizados en primera fila.

America estaba entusiasmada ayudándola con algo. Seguía sin entender muy bien qué hacía yo ahí. Me mantuve de pie en medio de la habitación mientras las doncellas daban vueltas alrededor recogiendo cosas y cambiando de lugar los muebles.  
Me rasqué la cabeza solo para hacer algo con las manos porque no sabía dónde ponerlas. Parecía un niño perdido en medio de un supermercado.  
America le susurró algo a Celeste, la otra rió con ganas y después le respondió algo al oído. Al rato volvieron a reírse con fuerza. Fruncí el ceño y carraspeé, las dos se voltearon a verme. Me sonrojé irremediablemente.

—Eh... —volví a carraspear—. No es que quiera arruinar su momento de chicas, pero me gustaría saber para qué me llamaste.

Celeste rió y se acercó acomodando las botellas que había traído sobre la alfombra —que era lo único que había sobrevivido al huracán—, y tomó unas copas que estaban sobre el tocador colocándolas a un lado de las botellas.

—Solo quería pasar un rato con amigos —dijo guiñándome un ojo. Extrajo un mazo de cartas del bolsillo de la chaqueta que traía puesta y se sentó de costado sobre la alfombra—. Quiero celebrar.

Con America intercambiamos una mirada. Recordé lo que había ocurrido a lo largo del día y volví a sentir acidez.

—Me tienes intrigada con eso —rió America rompiendo el contacto visual y sentándose junto a ella. El vestido que llevaba se abrió en una de las capas revelando parte de su muslo izquierdo. Tragué saliva. Parecía que ni siquiera lo había notado—. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Las quedé mirando desde donde estaba. Contemplé la habitación hacia todos lados, como si temiera que alguien me viera en aquella situación, pero solo estaban las doncellas, que, a una sola orden de Celeste, salieron de la habitación apresuradas.

—Ven cariño, siéntate a mi lado —me invitó palpando la alfombra. America apretó los labios aguantando las ganas de reír. Achiqué los ojos.

Aquel día no iba a terminar bien para mí.

Caminé lentamente y me senté junto a ellas tomando mi tiempo. No podía estar más incómodo.

Cuando estuvimos los tres juntos en el suelo Celeste abrió la caja de naipes y abrió la primera botella, sirvió el licor de un intenso color rojo en las copas y nos las ofreció.

—Primer brindis: por estar aquí con ustedes —dijo elevando la copa, y ante mi sorpresa se bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago. Con America volvimos a mirarnos, ésta vez, con cierto nerviosismo—. ¿Y bien? ¿No pensarán dejarme bebiendo sola, no?

America bebió un sorbo y yo hice lo mismo. Celeste resopló.

—Aburridos —dijo rodando los ojos, volvió a llenar su copa y la alzó nuevamente—. Segundo brindis: por mi libertad.

—¿Qué libertad es esa? —quiso saber America con una sonrisa. Celeste le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Me fui de mi casa —confesó visiblemente aliviada—. Decidí independizarme y juntar dinero para irme de este mugroso país. Sin ofender —me guiñó un ojo. Alcé una mano.

—No hay problema —dije encontrándole algo de razón. No podía refutarle eso.

—¿Cómo que te fuiste? ¿Qué harás? —preguntó America preocupada. Celeste lanzó una risa coqueta.

—Soy modelo mi amor y ex seleccionada, puedo conseguir lo que quiera así de fácil —dijo chasqueando los dedos—. Mis padres quisieron aprovecharse de la situación. Me querían casar desde el momento que puse un pie en casa. Tuve un desfile de idiotas esperando por mí en la puerta. Así que decidí emanciparme. Agarré mis ahorros, compré un auto y coloqué mi propia agencia de modelaje al sur de Angeles.

America la vio con tanta sorpresa que se vio graciosa.

—¿Eso era lo que estabas planeando cuando me escribiste?

Asintió.

—Ya tengo cien chicas inscritas y los medios no dejan de pedirme recomendaciones. La lista para ser parte de la agencia crece por segundo —dijo orgullosa—. ¡Soy un éxito!

—¿Y qué sucederá con esa agencia cuando te vayas? —pregunté curioso. Las dos se giraron hacia mí con fuerza. Me volví a sonrojar.

Celeste se alzó de hombros.

—Para cuando eso pase venderé todo —dijo sin preocupación—. ¿Quién no querría ser dueño de la agencia de Celeste Newsome? —me guiñó un ojo—. Tengo todo cubierto.

—Eso es genial —sonrió America—. Me alegra que todo haya salido como querías.

No sabía si me lo había imaginado pero Celeste me miró casi como si estuviera planeando cómo cocinarme.

—Por lo visto aquí no —dijo quitando el brazo de los hombros de America. Los tres nos quedamos en silencio—. Las cosas podrían ser como uno quisiera si las personas se atrevieran a romper los esquemas —dijo sin más. Y volvió a alzar la copa—. A mí salud.

Y volvió a beberse todo el contenido de la copa de una sola vez.

Incómoda, America desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, observando los naipes. Tomó uno y lo agitó con suavidad.

—Eh… ¿por qué están rallados? —preguntó mirando una serie de números anotados en el dorso de cada carta. Frunció los labios con ligera incomodidad. Celeste soltó una risa coqueta.

—Qué bien que preguntas —dijo. Y comenzó a reacomodar el mazo en el suelo formando un cuadrado con los naipes boca abajo—. Este juego lo solíamos jugar en casa cuando invitaba a toda la elite de modelos —explicó—. Están todos los naipes dados vuelta y cada uno tiene una pregunta matemática, quien lo resuelva en menos de diez segundos, gana, de lo contrario… —volvió a llenar su copa— bebe la cantidad que indica cada carta.

—¿Estás loca? —exclamó America—. ¡Es mucho!

—¿No me vas a negar celebrar esta noche, cierto? ¡Necesito sentirme libre después de tanto tiempo! ¿Qué mal puede hacer? ¡Estamos entre amigos!

Su sonrisa me causó un escalofrío. No me parecía para nada una buena idea, hasta que recordé lo que me había ocurrido las últimas horas y la cantidad de problemas y cuestionamientos que colapsaban a mí cerebro.  
Nunca había sido un buen bebedor, pero algo me decía que por al menos esa noche me evadiera del mundo. Además, no serían más que un par de copas.  
No podía ser tan malo.

—Pero será solo un momento —dije—, mañana tengo reunión con mi padre —miré a America—, tenemos, en realidad.

Su expresión de pánico me causó un intenso deseo de protección.

—Cierto… será mejor que dejemos esto para otro día Celeste —America hizo amago de ponerse de pie pero la otra la agarró por la muñeca.

—¡Nada de eso! —exclamó—. No me dejarás sola esta noche. ¡Me prometiste diversión!

America rodó los ojos y comenzó a reír.

—Pero si te quedarás aquí por un tiempo, podemos festejar cualquier día —Celeste hizo un puchero.

—Vamos… anda, será solo por un rato… ¡quiero divertirme! —pidió. America se llevó una mano a los ojos y luego rió cansada.

—Cielos… está bien, pero será solo un rato ¿sí? No pienso beberme toda la botella, ¡soy pésima en matemáticas! —dijo resignada. Celeste sonrió de un modo que no me gustó para nada y antes que pudiéramos siquiera protestar, el juego comenzó.

Debía sentirme orgulloso. Al menos podía jactarme que mis habilidades matemáticas eran bastante buenas. Lamentablemente me demoré más de diez segundos en al menos tres problemas y tuve que beber lo que el naipe decía. Llevaba cuatro copas de aquel licor —que no se parecía en nada a algo que hubiera probado antes— y ya comenzaban a molestarme los ojos.  
Sentí calor. En algún momento tuve que bajar los suspensores por los brazos, el elástico comenzaba a molestar.

Celeste parecía llevarlo bien, contestaba las preguntas con demasiada rapidez. Entonces comencé a sospechar. Podía estar algo mareado pero era lógico que ella sabía las respuestas que estaban anotadas en cada carta.  
¿Cómo podíamos haber caído así?  
Era el turno de America. Había perdido en casi todas las preguntas y comenzaba a verse mareada.  
Le tocó una ecuación que en mi vida había visto, intentó enfocar los números cerrando un ojo.

—No puedo…—se quejó dejando el naipe sobre la alfombra—. Es suficiente… no sé nada de esto… yo… creo que me iré a dormir…

—¡Nada de eso! —exclamó Celeste totalmente despierta—. ¡Responde!

—¡Nunca vi estos símbolos en mi vida! —volvió a quejarse—. Deberías jugar con Aspen, él es bueno con los números…

Escuchar el nombre de Aspen provocó una serie de imágenes en mi cabeza de las veces que ambos podrían haber compartido momentos íntimos en el pasado. Inevitablemente comencé a sentir rabia otra vez, rabia conmigo.  
Tenía tan poco control de lo que estaba haciendo que mi cerebro simplemente armó la primera frase que se le ocurrió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso cuando estaban juntos te hacía clases particulares o algo parecido?

El silencio fue abrumador. Había tal cantidad de sarcasmo en mis palabras que tuve que morderme la lengua. Pero curiosamente no me arrepentía de haberlo dicho.  
Tal vez porque aún tenía resentimiento por todo lo que ella me podría haber escondido con respecto a la relación que había tenido con él.

—¿Qué dijiste? —achicó los ojos. Celeste nos miró de uno a otro.

—Lo que escuchaste —no podía detenerme y comencé a reír mentalmente. ¿Qué ocurría conmigo? —. Imagino que mientras estuviste con él compartieron cosas interesantes, como números…y otras cosas…

Comencé a sentirme mareado, no podía pensar bien. Las ideas se enredaban en mi cabeza.  
Las mejillas de America se tiñeron de rojo, pero no estaba sonrojada. Estaba enojada. Lo cual me causó más gracia.

—¿Pero qué diablos te sucede? —chilló. Apretó los ojos y trató de enfocarme. Estaba molesta, podía ver cuánto le costaba mantener la vista fija en mí—. ¿Por qué estás diciendo todo eso? ¡Aspen es tu amigo! —lo último lo exhaló casi como un quejido. Podría haberme reído pero aquellas últimas palabras me recordaron qué amigo me había celado esa tarde. La rabia se abrió paso por mi pecho.

—¡Igual que muchos otros! ¡Por lo visto tienes preferencia por los soldados! —le solté. Me miró tan confundida que pude escuchar a los circuitos de su cerebro hacer implosión.

—¿Hay algo que me perdí? —preguntó Celeste con una risita.

—¡Cállate! —Gritamos los dos. America se puso de pie con dificultad y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¿De qué estás…? —parpadeó confundida—… Eres un… un…—apretó los puños a sus costados. A los pies de Celeste estaba una de las botellas vacías y la otra iba por la mitad. La noté sonreír de costado. ¿En qué momento nos habíamos bebido toda la botella? Habían sido solo unas cuantas copas… ¿o no?—. ¡Eres un idiota! —exclamó America finalmente con rabia—. ¿Pero quién diablos te crees que eres para venir a decirme algo así? ¿Con qué derecho me recriminas la relación que tuve con Aspen? ¡Somos amigos! ¡Es tu amigo! —la escuché tropezar con las palabras, sus ojos estaban brillantes.

Me puse de pie de golpe, pero luego noté que estaba más mareado de lo que creía.

—¡Los amigos no se fijan en la mujer de otro! —exclamé enojado. Sin darme cuenta descubrí que Aspen había dejado de ser el protagonista en aquella discusión. Pero America no tenía que saberlo.

—¡Aspen está casado pedazo de idiota! —un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas pero se las secó con fuerza. Celeste simplemente nos miraba de uno a otro sin decir absolutamente nada, tenía una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro que no pude describir. America se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se agarró el pelo con desesperación—. ¿Por qué vienes con esto ahora? ¿Tú mujer? ¡Yo no soy tu mujer! ¡No soy mujer de nadie! ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita! ¡No tienes derecho a venir a pedir explicaciones! ¡No tienes derecho a pedirme nada!

—¿Por qué no? —exclamé sintiendo la adrenalina al máximo.

—¡PORQUE ESTÁS COMPROMETIDO!

Y sin decir nada más arrancó de la habitación trastabillando en el camino. Cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que hizo vibrar el vidrio de la ventana. Comencé a respirar agitado.

—Ve por ella —dijo entonces Celeste sentándose de lado y bebiendo de su copa con picardía.

Podría haberle dicho todo lo que pensaba acerca de lo que acababa de causar pero mi cabeza no podía hacer más de una cosa a la vez en ese preciso momento. Solo pensaba en la mujer que había salido por la puerta.  
Corrí sintiendo que el suelo estaba hecho de gelatina. ¿Qué diablos tenía ese licor?... Tal vez habían sido más que solo tres copas… Pero lo había olvidado.

Salí al pasillo trastabillando. Tuve que afirmarme de la pared cuando perdí estabilidad. America no había avanzado ni la mitad.  
Corrí hasta ella y estiré el brazo como si así pudiera alcanzarla más rápido. Pero tropecé y tuve que agarrarme de una mesa que tenía un florero. Casi lo tiré al suelo.

—¡America, espera!

No contestó, vi que miraba hacia todos lados como si no recordara por cuál pasillo irse. Apreté la boca y traté de enfocar.

Respiré hondo y ordené a mis piernas que se movieran con rapidez, por suerte lograron reaccionar antes que America le diera la orden a las suyas.

Volví a estirar el brazo y la agarré por la muñeca.

—¡Suéltame! —se zafó con fuerza y se volteó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de rabia—. ¿Qué más quieres, eh? ¿Me dices? ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué me buscas, me celas? ¿Acaso todavía no superas lo de Aspen? —me quedé callado viendo cómo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Me balanceé un poco y traté de mantener el equilibrio.

Sentía que ya nada importaba. Era como si las opiniones de los demás no valieran nada, ni del país, ni de mi padre… todo daba igual.  
Era genial sentirse así por primera vez.

—¿Qué quiero? —Sabía que había subido la voz, pero realmente me daba igual que nos vieran o escucharan. No me importaba estar en mitad de aquel pasillo causando un escándalo. Cualquiera podía vernos, cualquiera podía descubrirnos. La sorprendí jalándola por la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo agarrándola por la espalda, ella exhaló una exclamación. Acerqué mi nariz a la suya. Sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos—. Te quiero a ti…—jadeé—… y si tengo que competir para volver a estar contigo… Dios, America… ¡Quiero ganar!

Y me dio lo mismo el mundo. Porque cuando acorté la distancia y la besé, me volví a sentir como el primer día.  
Después de todo ese tiempo lejos de ella, necesitándola, buscándola… deseándola, finalmente tuve el coraje para hacer lo que quería —bajo efectos del alcohol, lamentablemente, pero aquel era un detalle menor que agradecía—.  
La sentí forcejear pero eso solo provocó que la afirmara con más fuerza. Mis manos fueron directas a su espalda y la pegué más a mí. Sus labios sabían al licor de Celeste, pero era aún más delicioso en sus labios.  
Fue cuando dejó de empujar que intensifiqué el beso. Porque lo estaba respondiendo. Dios… ¡Me estaba respondiendo!

Cruzó los brazos por mi cuello con timidez, pero al cabo de unos segundos la sentí enredar sus dedos en el pelo.  
Mi garganta emitió un sonido y comencé a empujarla porque las piernas estaban perdiendo estabilidad. Cuando logramos apoyarnos contra la pared se escuchó un "clic" y ambos caímos dentro de un armario de escobas.

Me cayó un trapero en la cabeza pero no me importó. Cerré la puerta con el pie y la seguí besando hasta encontrar apoyo finalmente en la pared del fondo.  
Jamás me había sentido tan… desinhibido. Me sentía libre y me daban igual las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo. Jamás la había besado así, ni siquiera la vez que habíamos terminado durmiendo en su cama.  
Había mucho más dentro de mí clamando en aquel momento. Todo lo que siempre aguanté… todo lo que pretendía esperar. Todo lo que había perdido y lo que llevaba añorando durante ese año separados.  
¡Realmente nada me importaba! ¡Gracias Celeste!

Bajé mi boca hasta su cuello y ella lo inclinó dejándome acceso. Su perfume, ese perfume era el que me gustaba, su aroma, su esencia. Rodeé su mandíbula con mis labios y luego le acaricié el cuello con la nariz mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda con fuerza.  
Sus dedos seguían revolviendo mi pelo, volviéndome loco.

—Tienes una voz preciosa…—jadeé subiendo a su oído—, nunca te escuché cantar antes… ¿no me concederías el privilegio de cantar solo para mí?

La sentí removerse y volví a su boca con fuerza. Realmente era sensacional sentir que podía hacer todo lo que quisiera sin importarme absolutamente nada. No sabía qué habíamos bebido, pero definitivamente las consecuencias me daban igual.  
Llevé una de mis manos bajo su nuca enredando su cabello en mis dedos y profundicé el beso con fuerza, emití un gemido involuntario, la otra mano la bajé hasta la falda y comencé a arremangarla suavemente por sus piernas hasta encontrar el muslo. La textura de su piel provocó una subida de temperatura que comenzó a volarme la cabeza. La pegué aún más a mí, cuando repentinamente se detuvo y volvió a forcejear.  
Nos separamos cuando me empujó con las manos sobre el pecho. Ambos respirábamos agitados, me estaba ahogando por tener más de ella. Intenté besarla de nuevo, pero movió la cara.

—No… Maxon… para… —miró hacia el suelo y respiró profundamente.

—… America, yo…

—Basta… no puedo… no podemos —estiró los brazos hasta separarme totalmente de ella—, no debimos hacer esto…

Elevé la mano y acaricié su mejilla. No aguantaba más la presión que sentía en el pecho… y horriblemente también en otro lado. Jamás me había sentido así. Nunca me había pasado algo así.  
Quería besarla de nuevo.

—Quería hacerlo… deseaba hacerlo desde el momento que bajaste de esa limusina —susurré acerándome. Pegué mí frente a la de ella y la escuché sollozar. Debido a la oscuridad del armario no podía verla, pero sus mejillas se estaban empapando—. Por favor… no llores. No sé qué hacer cuando las chicas lloran…

Aquello la hizo reír. Fue un sonido suavecito, entre llanto y gracia. Se removió con cuidado y me volvió a empujar.

—No puedo evitarlo…—suspiró—… Te vas a casar —jadeó bajito. Noté la angustia en su voz y quise abrazarla, pero nuevamente me apartó.

—Eso no va a pasar —le dije totalmente convencido—, no va a suceder…nunca.

Me apartó un poco más. Al dejar de sentir su cercanía, su calor, pude percibir el enorme vacío que existía entre los dos producto de aquella decisión que había hecho hacía casi un año.

—Tú la elegiste…—parecía que intentaba hilar las palabras. Cada cierto rato hacía una pausa—Tú… tú hiciste tu elección y no fui yo… y ahora… ahora me exiges no sé con qué derecho….no sé por qué… me exiges explicaciones de algo que sucedió hace un año… Aspen es tu amigo… —jadeó con un sollozo.

¿Aspen? ¿Qué tenía que ver Aspen…? Parpadeé al comprender cómo habíamos llegado hasta ahí. Me había puesto celoso de algo que había ocurrido hacía un año, pero la verdad era que había utilizado a Aspen como excusa porque me carcomía haberla visto tan compenetrada con Valiant en el escenario.  
Había usado el nombre de Aspen en vano solo para desquitarme.

—Lo sé… no sé qué ocurrió conmigo… fue el licor —intenté reír, pero ella no respondió.

—Quiero salir de aquí —se hizo a un lado y tropezó con algo que cayó al suelo—. Diablos…—masculló. La agarré por la muñeca— Suéltame.

La jalé hacia mí, sentí su respiración rozar mi cuello cuando la tuve pegada a mi pecho.

—Esto no puede acabar así…—susurré, agaché la cabeza y mi nariz acarició su frente. Ella tiró de su brazo para que la soltara.

—Tú decidiste que esto acabara así —masculló, pero no se alejó—. No sé qué problema tienes con Aspen, pero déjame decirte una cosa…—se quedó en silencio un segundo, escuché su respiración temblorosa, había vuelto a llorar y fue evidente cuando habló con la voz quebrada—… Ahora me toca decidir lo que es mejor para mí… ¿quieres acabar con este juego estúpido que creaste? ¡Entonces acaba el compromiso con Kriss y demuéstrame que valgo algo para ti! —un gemido escapó de sus labios, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Deja de hacerla sufrir, deja de hacerme sufrir. Piensa por un segundo en nosotras antes que en ti mismo y verás el daño que nos estás haciendo a ambas. Ella no se lo merece Maxon… y yo tampoco... —jadeó angustiada, el pecho se me apretó— No quiero ser tu amante… no quiero ser una traidora…—lloró—. ¿Querías competir?... —respiró hondo y soltó el aire de golpe—. Entonces hazlo limpiamente.

Y antes que pudiera detenerla salió a trompicones del armario. La puerta la dejó abierta y solo ahí me di cuenta que antes de escapar había botado un balde con agua. Me llevé la mano a la boca.  
Durante unos pocos segundos estuve en la gloria junto a ella. Y esa gloria podría haber durado toda la vida si no hubiera cometido el peor error de mi existencia hacía once meses.  
Ella tenía razón en todo… no podía hacerle todo aquello a Kris… a las dos.  
El efecto del licor seguía ahí, pero al menos podía pensar con más claridad y poco a poco comenzaba a comprender algunas cosas. Durante todo ese tiempo estuve evadiendo el compromiso, pero no había buscado un modo de acabar con él.  
Y tenía que hacerlo… debía buscar una forma elegante, formal y política de romper con Kriss… antes que cualquier otro intentara llegar a America primero.

…

Salí del armario tambaleándome. La luz del pasillo me picó los ojos.  
Llegué a mi habitación evadiendo soldados y doncellas para que no vieran mi actual estado de embriaguez repentina.

Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella. Apreté los ojos con los dedos y traté de ordenar las ideas. Había besado a America… ¡había besado a America!  
Recordé sus labios, su agarre, nuestros cuerpos juntos…

En todo el tiempo que duró la selección mantuve a raya mis instintos hacia ella, especialmente después del regreso del funeral de su padre.  
Pero aún así no pude… como caballero prometí en aquel momento respetarla y así había sido.  
Pero ya no estaba aguantando. Y no hablaba solo de algo físico. Iba más allá.  
El pecho me apretaba. Me llevé una mano al corazón y enganché los dedos. Ella tenía razón en todo. No podía tenerla y tampoco podía hacerle daño a Kriss.  
Me descubrí respirando agitado, el nudo que tenía en la garganta no aguantó. Así que lo liberé.

Hacía años que no dejaba que el dolor escapara. La primera y última vez había sido cuando mi padre me había azotado al descubrirlo con…esa mujer.  
Cuando me vio llorando me prohibió volver a mostrar debilidad. Dijo que era de mariquitas, que un hombre jamás lloraba.  
Y así aguante por demasiado tiempo. Pero ya no daba más…  
El último año había sido una tortura, había dejado ir a la mujer que amaba, estaba haciendo sufrir a una novia que no quería, había perdido a un amigo, el país se estaba cayendo a pedazos y mi padre se estaba transformando en una amenaza bajo de mi propio techo.

Me llevé la mano del pecho a la boca y grité. Le di una patada a un sillón y caí en él dejando que la rabia fluyera por mis ojos.  
Me sentí libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Contradictoriamente era lo mejor que me había sucedido. Sacar todo afuera, dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso por sí mismas.  
Necesitaba a America. La amaba. De verdad la amaba. Y en aquel beso, embriagado o no, le había demostrado lo que realmente sentía por ella.  
Llevé las manos a la cabeza y respiré hondo.  
Tenía que recuperarla. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Pero… ¿cómo diablos iba a terminar con Kriss sin causar una rebelión a nivel nacional?  
Era mi felicidad o la felicidad de Illea.  
Estaba perdido…

—Dios, America… ¿cómo te puedo recuperar?... —jadeé.

…

 **NOTAS**

¡Y el beso ha llegado!  
Si realmente creen que las cosas llegarán hasta ahí, pues no.  
Habrá más encuentros y las cosas se volverán más… intensas y complicadas. Y ya no habrá alcohol de por medio jajaja

¿Gracias Celeste? ¿Qué opinan? Al parecer lo tenía planeado jeje

El próximo capítulo será crudo. Contará la historia desde la **perspectiva de Kriss** y ahí sabrán muchas cosas como lectores que los personajes desconocerán, así que se convertirán en cómplices de lo que vayan a leer.

Poco a poco se van a comenzar a deshacer los nudos de la historia. Habrá romanticismo pero también drama y misterio.  
Así que pueden esperar cualquier cosa.  
No sé cuánto más contarles al respecto, pero les quiero agradecer por quedarse aquí, por comentar, por votar y por apoyarme tanto.  
Ha sido realmente grato escribir para ustedes.

¡Un abrazo a todos!

Nos leemos el viernes.

Kate.-


	20. Capítulo 19

Antes de leer **NOTA IMPORTANTE** :

Chicos, esta semana coloqué el primer adelanto de mi novela en Facebook, Twitter e Instagram (es una imagen).  
Poco a poco iré dejando pistas y señas sobre la historia que estoy armando. No puedo revelar algunas cosas como el título y el argumento porque aún estoy viendo el tema de los derechos de autor.  
Les cuento esto porque necesito que me ayuden a difundir, que hablen de ella, porque es la única forma de ganar seguidores e interés.  
Necesito generar intriga y expectativa. Para que cuando la publique en Wattpad tenga un buen número de lectores.  
Aquí en Chile no publican nada si los libros no vienen de afuera o si el escritor ya está consagrado de antes.  
Los escritores nuevos tienen muy poca suerte y si se llega a publicar alguna obra quedan estancados en Chile y no salen del país porque no existen agentes ni publicistas literarios que ayuden a difundir.

La única forma de poder publicar el libro en físico es que una vez que publique la historia online se hable de ella para llamar la atención de las editoriales internacionales. Más aún si las lecturas que recibe son de varios países.

La verdad es que llevo trabajando en esa historia casi quince años y recién los últimos he podido ir armándola. He tratado de hacer algo diferente que no se haya leído antes, pero honestamente no sé si alguien ya se me adelantó y me da miedo buscar para comprobarlo jajajaja  
De todos modos espero poder entusiasmarlos con las imágenes que vaya colocando. Espero de aquí a Diciembre poder revelarles el título y el argumento (ya que será una trilogía), para finalmente en enero comenzar a publicar si ya todo sale bien. Tal vez incluso antes.  
Como jamás creí que La Única tendría tanto éxito quiero aprovechar que hay mucha gente que me lee para ayudarme a mover las aguas. Ustedes son los únicos que pueden conseguir que mi historia llegue a imprimirse, porque aquí nadie te ayuda a conseguirlo.

Eso les quería contar.

¡Gracias a todos!  
Ahora a la historia.

…

Este es el primer capítulo que hago desde el punto de vista de Kriss.  
Si creyeron que sería fácil de leer, bueno, no lo será.  
No tenía planeado hacer ningún capítulo que no fuera desde el punto de vista de Maxon o America, pero finalmente consideré buena idea plantear esta perspectiva, así como lectores quedan un paso por delante de los personajes.  
A partir de ahora ustedes sabrán más que ellos. Y, espero cambiar un poco la idea que tenían sobre Kriss **.  
**

Veamos qué pasa…  
¡Disfrútenlo!

 **…**

 **XIX**

 **KRISS**

No pude ir a mi habitación. No quería volver, quería salir de ahí. Necesitaba escapar de ahí…

Así que corrí hacia la biblioteca del ala éste.  
Cuando abrí las puertas avancé hasta el fondo, pasando a través de las largas mesas que nadie ocupaba y zigzagueando por entre los enormes estantes que enfilaban uno tras otros con libros que ya nadie leía.

Al final del pasillo dos estantes cerraban el paso y armaban un hueco contra la pared. Me escondí ahí y caí al suelo escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

¿En qué momento me metí en algo así? ¿Cómo podía escapar?

¿Cómo podía hacer que Maxon terminara conmigo?  
Nunca le había hecho una escena pero cuando lo descubrí molesto por la cercanía entre America y uno de sus soldados vi la oportunidad.  
Traté de ser convincente, al menos tenía algo de dolor acumulado para poder llorar. Pero no había dado resultado.  
Esperé que se enojara conmigo, y no lo hizo.

¿Qué rayos estaba esperando? ¿Por qué no terminaba el compromiso y ya?

Suspiré y hundí aún más la cabeza. No había dormido nada los últimos días, estaba agotada.

La biblioteca quedaba suficientemente alta como para que el ruido del jardín se elevara hacia las ventanas que estaban alrededor. La risa de los niños me causó ternura. Junté fuerzas y respiré hondo.  
Tenía que volver. Yo era la anfitriona.

Me levanté del suelo y apoyé en la pared. Respiré varias veces hasta calmar la ansiedad. Apreté los puños y los solté. Finalmente me calmé.

Salí de la biblioteca y bajé hasta el jardín.

…

El sol de la tarde se comenzaba a ocultar detrás del bosque al oeste. Las niñas que habían estado toda la mañana jugando con coronas de flores ahora llevaban capas a sus espaldas como si fueran super heroínas. Los niños jugaban fútbol al otro extremo.  
Me acerqué hasta la reina y Silvia. Les hice una reverencia.

—¿Dónde estabas? —me cuestionó Silvia, sonreí lo más dulcemente que pude.

—También tengo necesidades Silvia —bajé la voz—. Estaba en el baño.

Pareció incomodarse y asintió balanceando la cabeza.

—El evento es un éxito, los directores están realmente satisfechos. Los niños han tenido un día estupendo. Bien hecho —me felicitó. Asentí.

—Es cierto querida —sonrió la reina—. Hacía muchos años que el palacio no se llenaba de colores, realmente fue un evento magnifico. Lamento que Clarkson se lo haya perdido.

Forcé mi sonrisa.

—Es el rey, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, supongo.

—Por supuesto —asintió Silvia—. Como buen soberano debe velar por el bienestar de la nación. Un evento infantil es mucha distracción.

—¿Y Maxon? —preguntó la reina. Me encogí de hombros.

—La verdad, no lo sé —admití fingiéndome avergonzada. Se suponía que como futura princesa debía de saber dónde andaba el príncipe—. Entramos juntos, pero luego nos separamos. ¿No anda por aquí? —pretendí buscarlo con la mirada, la reina y Silvia negaron con la cabeza.

—No se ha aparecido desde que ingresó al palacio —acotó Silvia con tono de sospecha. Seguí su mirada. Estaba enfocada en una de las mesas que compartían el Mayor y su esposa junto a algunas doncellas y soldados. Logré distinguir al que había cantado con America, tenía a su hermanita sentada sobre las piernas. Uno de sus amigos, un tipo rubio y alto, se rió de algo y el otro lo empujó con el pie hasta hacerlo caer de la silla, todos explotaron en una carcajada.

—Ese grupo de allá es muy desordenado, deberé pedirle a la señorita Lucy y al Mayor Leger que los controlen —dijo apática. Me crucé de brazos y apreté los labios. Silvia tenía muy poca tolerancia a la diversión, incluso en días así, tan alegres como un evento repleto de niños.  
Se alejó hacia la mesa caminando con autoridad y me quedé sola con la reina.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupada. Sentí que me subía una corriente fría por las piernas.

—Sí, sí majestad. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Me sorprendió cuando estiró su mano hacia mi mejilla y acarició con el dorso.

—Tienes las mejillas rojas —dijo con suavidad—. Creí que podrías tener fiebre. A veces tanto trabajo agota y produce decaídas.

Negué con la cabeza, agradecida de que al menos alguien en el palacio se preocupara por mí.  
Tuve que limpiarme la máscara de pestañas que me había manchado la cara cuando discutí con Maxon. Por suerte lo había podido retocar antes de volver a salir, pero al parecer no tenía tan buena mano como Mary o Anne cuando me maquillaban.

—Estoy cansada, pero no me siento mal —sonreí. La reina me quedó viendo como si me analizara. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Últimamente se pasaba mucho rato estudiándome, como si esperara descubrir algo.

Rompí el contacto visual y me enfoqué en los niños que corrían y jugaban con los soldados y las doncellas disfrazadas. El mago ya se había retirado después de la primera función al igual que los payasos. Así que no quedaba nadie más que los mantuviera entretenidos.

Debía agradecerle a America por la ayuda. Su madre y hermana habían conseguido los contactos necesarios para que el evento fuera un éxito.  
Fruncí los labios disimuladamente. La fiesta había sido idea mía, pero resultó que los únicos números musicales que yo misma había contratado habían fallado a última hora. De no haber sido nuevamente por America la atracción principal habría sido un fracaso.  
Recordé su desplante sobre el escenario y sonreí. En realidad era muy buena en lo que hacía aunque al principio se hubiera visto temerosa.  
Reí para mis adentros al recordar los celos de Maxon. ¿Realmente era tan descarado para ni siquiera molestarse en ocultar cuánto le molestaba ver a America con otro chico? ¡Y yo estaba con él! Aunque no me molestara lo más mínimo su reacción lo creí bastante desconsiderado de que no fuera capaz de ocultar aquellos celos estando yo al lado. Se suponía que él seguía creyendo que yo lo quería.

—¿No te molesta si te dejo sola un rato? —pregunto la reina de repente. Negué con la cabeza—. Iré a despedir a Adele y mis sobrinos que se marchan.

Asentí.

—Por favor, despídalos por mí. Tengo que terminar el evento —le pedí. Asintió con una sonrisa y se alejó.  
La vi acerarse hasta su hermana y sus sobrinos. Una de las niñas estiró sus brazos hacia la reina y ella la levantó. La miré a lo lejos. Odiaba no poder convertirme en la hija que ella deseaba, pero había otra opción que seguramente la haría mucho más feliz que yo.

Me sentí terrible al pensar aquello, pero ya no me afectaba tanto como al principio.  
Cuando fui elegida estaba enamorada. Me sentía plena, creía tener en mis manos el amor suficiente para hacer a Maxon un hombre feliz. Pero no era ni tonta ni ingenua.  
Después de depositar el anillo en mi dedo y de que America se retirase del salón el día de la elección, Maxon apenas me dirigió la palabra.  
Sonreíamos ante las cámaras con la supuesta felicidad que carga una pareja feliz, pero el brillo de esa plenitud jamás alcanzó sus ojos.  
Esa semana lloré noche tras noche, porque sabía que me había elegido por despecho. Lo peor era que no tenía cómo saber qué lo había levado a hacerlo. ¿Por qué jugar así conmigo?  
Quería demostrarle que era merecedora de ser su esposa. Silvia me hacía estudiar día y noche, me había aprendido las leyes y las normas en menos de dos meses.  
Me prepararon en conducta, forma de hablar, de caminar, de moverme. Mi lenguaje corporal cambió y también el fonético.  
La semana de la boda hubo un ataque que incendió un costado del jardín, así que el rey decidió aplazarla un par de semanas más.  
En algún momento me decepcioné, porque en aquellos instantes deseaba casarme con Maxon. Pero a medida que pasaban las semanas había descubierto que por mucho que intentáramos llevar una relación cordial ya nada era igual a que cuando estábamos compitiendo por su amor.  
Entonces tomé una decisión… iba a terminar todo. Iba a devolverle el anillo y pedirle que fuese por America. Ya no podíamos seguir así. No quería terminar siendo un adorno que decoraría su título de rey por el resto de nuestras vidas.  
Pero ahí fue cuando las cosas se complicaron… porque cuando anuncié mi deseo ante el rey, él no me lo permitió. Y comenzó la pesadilla.  
Tenía tanto miedo, estaba tan aterrada que no tuve más opción que hallar un modo de que aquella maldita boda no sucediera, al menos hasta que Maxon acabara conmigo públicamente… porque yo no podía hacerlo.  
Por suerte funcionó, porque con los ataques vinieron las postergaciones y de repente me vi involucrada en un compromiso de cinco meses sin fecha de boda establecida.

Tenía que pretender sin embargo que aún estaba interesada, pero era imposible siquiera poner un poco de interés cuando sabía que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer el intento.  
A veces nuestros paseos por el jardín eran tan aburridos y tediosos que no hablábamos de absolutamente nada. Intentaba conversar del clima o de alguna cosa, pero él simplemente respondía con monosílabos.  
Con el pasar los meses dejé de intentarlo. El hombre del que me había enamorado no seguía ahí, estaba lejos, a varios kilómetros de distancia, al otro lado del océano, añorando a una mujer que andaba de la mano con un príncipe que no era él.

Maxon nos había condenado a ambos a una vida que no queríamos y ni siquiera sabía cómo salir de todo aquello.

—Lady Kriss —me llamó una de las doncellas sacándome de mis pensamientos, iba vestida como payasita—. Los orfanatos se retirarán en media hora, les haremos el tour por los salones a los niños, ¿nos acompaña?

Sonreí.

—Claro que sí.

El tour por el palacio fue bastante rápido, los niños estaban embelesados con las instalaciones. Miré alrededor, Maxon no estaba en ningún lado. ¿Dónde se había metido?  
Silvia parecía igual de preocupada, pero estaba más interesada en mi comportamiento.

—Mientras el príncipe no esté por aquí tienes que hacerte cargo de todo —me dijo. Sabía que intentó hacerlo sonar como una recomendación pero en ella todo era una orden. Asentí y rodé los ojos cuando me quitó la vista de encima.

Cuando regresamos a los jardines había dos autobuses esperando por los niños. Los que habían venido con su familia se retiraron por cuenta propia.  
Vi a una adorable pareja con dos niños cuya madre estaba disfrazada de pirata, el marido era el soldado que habían empujado de la silla. Los niños se abrazaron a él con fuerza. Sonreí con tristeza.  
Aquella imagen era lo que yo quería para mí misma, pero sabía que ese sueño no se cumpliría mientras siguiera en aquel palacio.

 _Y pensar que había imaginado cómo serían nuestros hijos con Maxon… Qué estúpida. ¿En qué momento me había enamorado de alguien que desde el principio tenía su corazón palpitando por otra? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?_  
Suspiré y desvié la mirada en otra dirección. Vi al Mayor Leger junto a su esposa despedirse de la enfermera que cuidaba de aquella pequeña que había salvado mi evento. Había otras dos personas disfrazadas pero no supe distinguir quienes eran. Uno llevaba la cara pintada y la chica tenía el rostro cubierto con un velo. Ella se agachó y abrazó a la niña con fuerza. Entonces vi a America aparecer por las puertas. Un poco más lejos estaba su madre y sus hermanos. La vi correr hacia ellos y despedirse con tristeza. Suspiré. Al menos ella podía ver a su madre, la mía ni siquiera había podido venir porque en la escuela estaban preparando los exámenes para las vacaciones de navidad. Era normal en aquella época que mis padres no tuvieran tiempo para nada hasta que los niños se fueran un par de días de vacaciones.

Quise llorar pero contuve las lágrimas.  
Cuando la familia de America se marchó la vi acercarse hasta donde estaba la niña con la enfermera. Se despidió de ambas con un abrazo.  
La niña le dijo algo y America asintió en su dirección. Justo en ese instante el hermano de la pequeña apareció seguido de una mujer con la que muy pocas veces me había topado. Era morena y tenía el cabello rizado y muy erizado. No tenía idea de a qué área del palacio pertenecía.  
Al parecer la niña la conocía porque se abrazó a ella y le dijo algo. Mantuvieron una conversación entre todos y después de varios abrazos breves la enfermera y la niña se alejaron camino a un taxi que los esperaba fuera de los muros del palacio.

Todos las quedaron viendo mientras se alejaban. El Mayor le colocó una mano al hermano de la niña en el hombro y al cabo de un rato todos se marcharon en diferentes direcciones. Sentí un horrible vacío en mi estómago.  
Aquel grupo siempre estaba junto. El Mayor podía fingir su compostura pero muchas veces lo había descubierto riendo en los pasillos.  
Y lo que más tristeza me daba era que yo ni siquiera podía ser parte de aquel mundo. America apenas llevaba un mes con nosotros y ya parecía que se había hecho amiga de todos ellos, mientras que yo ni siquiera conocía el nombre de mis propios soldados, y eso que llevaba casi un año compartiendo con ellos.  
¿Por qué a ella le habían destinado los más alegres y a mí los más frívolos? Con suerte me dirigían la palabra cuando los saludaba.

Suspiré con tristeza y entonces vi, sin querer por supuesto, que aquel soldado con el que America había cantado se detenía para decirle algo. Ella le sonrió y movió la cabeza un par de veces. Luego se retiró hacia el interior del palacio con demasiada prisa, como si tuviera algo que hacer.  
Pero él se quedó con la vista fija en las puertas por dónde había desaparecido.  
No le di mucha importancia y tampoco quise profundizar en todo lo que había sucedido aquella tarde.  
El evento había sido un éxito y era lo único que importaba. Solo esperaba que por fin pudiera dormir después de tantos días en vela.  
Me llevé la mano al cuello cuando sentí dolor. Rosé con cuidado las marcas que había cubierto con maquillaje y temblé, aterrada. Le tendría que pedir a Anne que me hiciera aquella pomada. Ya no sabía qué más inventar para que no me descubrieran.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Silvia estaba junto a la reina y sorpresivamente con Maxon esperando el retiro de los autobuses. Me coloqué a su lado sin dirigirle la mirada, quería comportarme caprichosamente para que se hartara de mí de una buena vez y tuviera el coraje de terminar con todo.

Me despedí con elegancia de los directores y con cariño de los niños.

Cuando éstos se fueron y los vehículos atravesaron las paredes del palacio di media vuelta sacudiendo el cabello y di fuertes pisadas hasta la entrada. Escuché que Maxon me llamaba pero quería que me viera lo suficientemente molesta, así al menos si discutíamos constantemente le podría dar fin a todo esto.

…

Regresé pasadas las nueve a mi habitación. Tuve que reportarle a Silvia todos los detalles de aquel evento. Estaba exhausta.  
Cuando cerré la puerta descubrí mi ventana abierta. Normalmente mis doncellas dejaban el balcón expuesto al caer la tarde pero luego cerraban las puertas entrada la noche.

Me detuve en el umbral y apreté la boca.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo ¿eh?

Intenté no sobresaltarme, pero cada vez me era más difícil no entrar en pánico cuando August invadía así mi habitación.

—¿No deberías estar con tu mujer que está por tener a tu hijo? —pregunté con acidez. La silueta de August se recortaba contra la luz de las farolas del jardín. Me quedé pegada a la puerta, tenía miedo de moverme.

—Estará bien —dijo con tranquilidad—. Gracias por la preocupación.

Me moví lentamente y suspiré.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres August?

—Respuestas —dijo con tono cansado—. Ya no sabemos qué más hacer. ¿Qué está ocurriendo contigo? Te hemos dado un año para que tomes una decisión y todavía sigues aquí. ¿Qué decidiste? Necesitamos a uno de nosotros al frente si queremos cambiar la situación del país. Maxon no puede hacerlo solo.

Respiré nerviosa.

—¡Entonces convénzanlo de casarse con America! ¡Ya me aburrí de este circo! —gruñí sentándome en la cama, la cabeza me estaba comenzando a doler. August se acercó hasta el borde y me miró desde arriba.

—¿Por qué no acabas con él? ¡No estamos entendiendo nada! Sabes que él no puede deshacer el compromiso.

Me agarré del edredón enterrando los dedos. Agradecí que estuviera oscuro. Las heridas del cuello ardieron. Cerré los ojos y respiré agobiada.

—¡Y yo tampoco! —grité llorando. Mi voz sonó tan desgarrada que sentí dolor en la garganta.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros como una pared de hielo.

—¿Acaso quieres casarte con él? —preguntó esperanzado—. ¿Cambiaste de opinión?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Habría adorado casarme con él si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, y lo sabes. Hemos hablado de esto mil veces —sollocé—. Meterme a este estúpido concurso fue lo peor que pudieron haber pensado. ¡Me enamoré de alguien que ama a otra! ¡Me eligió por despecho! ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Qué perdí mi vida, a mi familia, mis amigos y al hombre que amaba por culpa de este espectáculo…

Me agarré con fuerza del edredón, como si con eso pudiera menguar el dolor, pero estaba hecha pedazos.

—Kriss…—susurró August—… No logro entender tu sufrimiento. Si no lo amas ¿por qué sigues aquí? ¿Qué…? —se quedó en silencio un segundo. Mi piel se erizó. Se sentó en la cama y me miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Acaso te están forzando? —No contesté. Apreté los labios. Mi respiración se volvió temblorosa—. No puede ser… ¿te están obligando a seguir con el compromiso? ¿Por eso no lo has terminado? —jadeé—. ¡Kriss!

—Vete, por favor…—lloré agachando la cabeza. August se llevó una mano a la boca con terror.

—¿Quién…quién te está amenazando? —susurró impactado haciendo caso omiso de mi petición.

Elevé la mirada, me sentía igual que un trapo mugroso.

—Eso ya lo sabes… —susurré temiendo de que me escucharan las paredes—… no puedo más, no aguanto más…. No siento nada por Maxon desde hace mucho… y me están obligando a...

—Entonces huye…—me agarró por los brazos y sujetó con fuerza—. Si no lo quieres acaba con esto para que Maxon pueda casarse con America.

Tal vez al principio esas palabras me habrían causado celos, odio, rencor, pero en aquellos instantes no hacían más que darme esperanzas, sin embargo…

—¡No puedo! ¿Qué no escuchas? —me levanté abruptamente y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, sentí un fuerte dolor en la piel del cuello—. ¡No puedo terminar con él! Él tiene que hacerlo conmigo, él… Cielos… hoy le hice una escena por primera vez de lo que llevamos juntos para que perdiera el control y me expulsara ¡pero no hizo nada!

—¡Y no lo va a hacer Kriss! —jadeó. Se escuchaba asustado—. No lo va a hacer porque tú eres la elegida, la representante el pueblo. La que simboliza la unión entre la corona y su gente. Si Maxon termina contigo solo conseguirá el odio de la nación por haberlos rechazado. Tiene que venir de ti… tú tienes que terminar con todo esto. ¿Cuánto más pretendes aguantar? Por Dios niña, llevas un año así.

Comencé a temblar, las fuerzas cedieron y caí al suelo llevándome las manos a la cara. Ahogué un gemido entre mis dedos. August se acercó con rapidez.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —preguntó preocupado—. Cuando entraste aquí sabíamos a qué te enfrentarías y estabas dispuesta a luchar por nosotros, ¿qué diablos Kriss?

Volví a temblar, sintiéndome pequeña. Me abrazó con torpeza y apoyé la frente en su pecho.

—Él me va a matar…—dije muy bajito. Aquel dolor afloro desde lo más recóndito de mi pecho, casi como un susurro lejano. August quedó petrificado.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Temía subir la voz y que se filtrara varios pisos más arriba, pero ya no daba más.

—Me va a matar…. A mí, a mis padres… a mi gente…—ahogué las ganas de gritar enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Sus brazos se ciñeron a mí con más fuerza—. Si acabo con el compromiso me va a matar…

—¿Qué…?—esta vez escuché dolor en su voz—. ¿… Acaso te hizo…? ¿Te ha hecho….daño? —volví a llorar sin responder. No podía, estaba aterrada—. Por Dios Kriss… ¿alguien más lo sabe? —negué con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué… cómo? ¿Cómo es que nunca nos dijiste nada?

Lo sentí tragar saliva. Mis hombros convulsionaban ante el dolor y el miedo. Me aferró a él como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Me mantuve en silencio por largo rato mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran

—Estoy tratando de averiguar qué es lo que quiere...—me mordí el labio y me separé. Me sentía igual que un pedazo de basura—. Qué planea…

—¿Sola? —se escuchó molesto—. ¿Y nosotros qué somos?

—Mientras menos él sepa de ustedes, mejor —dije intentado normalizar mi respiración—. No quiero arriesgar más vidas.

—¿No le has dicho nada de…?

—¡Claro que no! —espeté poniéndome de pie de golpe—. ¿Crees que le voy a decir que ustedes…?—bajé la voz, un dolor inminente cruzó por mi cabeza—. ¿Crees que le voy a decir que ustedes son los que han impedido la boda?

Se puso de pie también mirándome preocupado.

—Estábamos haciendo lo que nos pediste —contestó—. Se supone que en ese tiempo habrías descubierto algo más, pero de haber sabido que te estaba…

—Déjalo así…

—¡Nada de eso! —se acercó a trompicones y me volvió a sujetar de los brazos con fuerza—. Kriss, de haber sabido que te estaba amenazando, que te estaba haciendo daño y que te estaba obligando a seguir con el compromiso habríamos pensado en algo más inteligente. Has sobrevivido a todo esto sola…—jadeó aterrado.

August estaba a cargo de mi bienestar. Desde el momento que el rey pidió que alguien del norte se postulara a la Selección toda mi vida se había vuelto un caos.  
Jamás creí que me iban a elegir a mí y jamás creí que dentro del lapso que estuve en competencia me iba a enamorar de Maxon. Pero tampoco jamás sospeché que saldría elegida y mucho menos por despecho. No tenía cómo saber qué fue lo que hizo America para que Maxon nos condenara a ambos a la infelicidad que estábamos llevando detrás de estas paredes.  
Intenté mantenerme como infiltrada, descubriendo y revelando información que al final me costó mi libertad...  
Porque el rey me descubrió.

—Él sabía que les pasaba información…—jadeé—. Me amenazó con matar a mis padres si no me ponía de su lado… ¿eso querías escuchar?

Sus ojos se abrieron con espanto ante la penumbra de la habitación.

—Pero ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —Me soltó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. ¡Te vienes conmigo ahora!

Intentó jalarme por la muñeca pero me solté dando un paso atrás.

—No puedo —agité la cabeza—, no ahora que sabe que me puede usar para rastrearlos —temblé sintiendo un escalofrío—. No sé qué trama, pero ya sabrás que invitó al Primer ministro de Nueva Asia, y a veces lo escucho decir que va a acabar con _"ella"_ como sea...—me abracé—. Creo que quiere ver un modo de poder destruir a America.

—¡Mierda! —jadeó August llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué está tramando?

—No lo sé…—lloré—. He tratado de averiguar algo más pero no hay nada…—me llevé la mano al cuello sintiendo la piel adolorida—. Tengo miedo…

—¿Qué más quiere contigo? ¿La boda?…—masculló. Agité la cabeza recordando las últimas conversaciones que en realidad no eran más sino que instancias para amenazarme.

—No…—susurré abriendo los ojos con terror, dispuesta a revelar mi peor secreto—: Quiere un heredero…

Esta vez el pánico se plasmó en el rostro de August con tanta fuerza que sentí miedo por él.

—¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Un heredero?

Moví la cabeza y apreté más los brazos contra mi cuerpo para darme calor.

—Quiere que Maxon tenga un hijo para controlar a la población. Si no hay boda, el pueblo reclama, pero si hay un heredero…

—A nadie le importará la boda y estarán todos felices, volverá a manipularlos como quiera —sus ojos me estudiaron con suspicacia —¿No pretenderás…?

—¡Claro que no! —grité ofendida— ¡Nunca haría algo así!

—¿Y cómo pretende conseguirlo entonces?

Temblé al recordar la última vez que me había colocado una trampa, pero no iba darle a August detalles de aquello. Lo que menos quería era que se marchara con más problemas en su cabeza.

—No lo sé…—suspiré—. Pero yo no lo haré, no quiero. No pienso tener un hijo a la fuerza con alguien a quién no amo y no me ama.

Nos quedamos en silencio un segundo. Lo vi morderse la boca.

—¿Y si lo amaras?

—Y si lo amara tampoco lo haría, porque él sigue enamorado de America… un hijo merece dos padres que se amen —lo dije con cierto aire de derrota, pero la verdad era que ya no me afectaba como antes admitir aquella realidad.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—¿En qué momento dejaste de luchar por él?... Al principio estabas tan enamorada.

Moví la cabeza.

—Lo estaba… y mucho —admití en un susurro—, pero… es más doloroso darte cuenta que te tomaron como un premio de consuelo… creo que aquello me desencantó por Maxon. Creí que era más maduro… —pausé. Recordé lo que había dejado atrás por culpa de la Selección pero no me atreví a decirlo en voz alta.

Lo vi debatirse mentalmente.

—Tengo que ir con Georgina…—dijo preocupado—… Pero temo dejarte sola… ¿Crees que estarás bien?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Haré lo que pueda…—suspiré—… Seguiré viendo un modo de acabar con todo esto.

Sus ojos se achicaron e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no le dices a Maxon lo que te ocurre y llegan a un acuerdo? —preguntó como si fuera algo obvio—. Ninguno quiere casarse con el otro, sería mucho más fácil si lo conversaran.

Recordé lo que me había dicho el rey. Un escalofrío me subió por las piernas.

—Es más difícil de lo que crees —contesté abatida—… ¿por qué crees que no lo he hecho? ¿Por qué crees que no he saltado por la ventana aún?... hay más cosas en juego que arriesgar que solo mi felicidad.

—Dios Kriss, de haber sabido que esto sería una tortura, nunca…

—Déjalo…—susurré cansada—. Llevo un año viviendo así, ¿qué me harán un par de meses?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Alcé los hombros.

—Después de ver a Maxon contenerse ante America cada vez que la ve, solo estoy esperando que cometa una locura y se vea obligado a terminar conmigo…—suspiré—. Lo único que espero es que no se demore demasiado…  
Porque era la única forma para ser finalmente libre y salir de ese palacio.

…

August se fue tan rápido como entró. No dejé que mis doncellas me ayudaran a cambiarme porque esa noche quería tomarme mi tiempo y estar sola.  
Abrí la llave de la bañera y llené de pétalos y de esencias que me habían regalado los súbditos por ser la futura princesa.  
Dejé descansar la cabeza en el borde y cerré los ojos. El cuerpo me dolía por todos lados. Miré mis manos, mis brazos y mis piernas. Estaba cada vez más delgada.  
Pero, ¿cómo no estarlo? Con todo el terror con el que vivía constantemente era imposible sentir siquiera un poco de apetito.

Salí de la bañera entrada la media noche. Me coloqué el camisón y me fui a la cama enterrando la cabeza entre las almohadas.  
Al menos si algo bueno tenía vivir en el palacio era justamente aquella cama blandita y acogedora.

No tardé en quedarme dormida, hasta me despertaron abruptamente.

—¿Qué…qué…?

—El rey solicita su presencia —dijo una voz amarga. A duras penas logré despertarme y calzarme las pantuflas y la bata. Tuve que amarrarla en el trayecto.

El soldado que había ido por mí no era el mismo de siempre, pero actuaba del mismo modo. Como si no le importara nada ni nadie.

Me llevó por pasillos oscuros que no tenían las luces encendidas. Comprendí que me acarreaba hacia el ala más lejana del palacio. Sentí el aire frío descender sobre mí.

Un reloj de pared indicó las tres de la mañana, apenas lo alcancé a mirar bien porque el soldado me empujó con fuerza para seguir caminando.

El miedo comenzó a colarse poco a poco.

Cuando llegamos al final del último pasillo se detuvo ante una puerta que tenía el borde metalizado. Tragué saliva. Había estado ahí antes y nada bueno salía de aquellas reuniones.

—Entra —me ordenó el soldado. Pero me quedé quieta en el umbral. El interior estaba oscuro y olía a humo de cigarro—. ¡Entra!

El hombre me empujó con fuerza, trastabillé y caí de rodillas a la oscuridad. La puerta se cerró tras de mí. Gateé hasta ella pero no encontré la cerradura.

—Párate —escuché que ordenaban. Temblé y comencé a llorar. Las luces se encendieron. El Rey Clarkson estaba sentado en una butaca de cuero fumando un abano. Sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza con una mueca de asco—. Si por último fueras guapa…

Parecía lamentarlo. No sabía si agradecerle u ofenderme.  
Me quedé callada.

—¿Para qué me…llamó, majestad?

Por mi cabeza pasaron un montón de razones, una de ellas era que hubiera descubierto a August saliendo por el balcón de mi habitación.  
Esperaba que no lo fuera, de lo contrario podía darme por muerta.

—Quería saber cómo estuvo el evento… Amberly me dijo que los directores se fueron bastante satisfechos.

Asentí intentando aparentar calma.

—Fue un éxito, majestad —corroboré. Lo vi alzar una ceja y apagar el abano en un cenicero.

—Un éxito para los pulgosos que metiste a mi palacio —se burló con una risa seca—. ¿A quién le importan esas estupideces, me dices? —se puso de pie y caminó hasta el escritorio. Me apoyé en la puerta sintiendo la madera fría—. Si vas a ser una princesa deberías tener influencias, invitar a alcaldes, ministros… no a mocosos que no tienen donde caerse muertos.

—Era un evento social, señor —intenté excusarme—. La reina Amberly me dijo que…

—Ah sí, Amberly y su bondadoso lado social —agitó la mano en el aire quitándole importancia—. Recuerdo cuando me obligó a darle de comer a un grupo de ancianos enfermos…— Tuvo un escalofrío—. Asco.

Apreté los labios y traté de infundirme un poco de valentía.

—¿Solo me llamó para saber del evento, señor?

Sus ojos me miraron como si repentinamente me encontrara interesante. Se apoyó en el escritorio y cruzó los brazos y las piernas.

—No… en realidad, quería saber… ¿cómo va la relación con mi hijo?

Tragué saliva, pero mi garganta estaba seca.

—Bien…—contesté. Luego sonreí forzadamente—. En realidad, muy bien —mentí.

Lo vi dibujar una mueca ladina que me heló la sangre.

—Eso quiere decir que ya te metiste en su cama ¿al fin tengo una buena noticia?

Mi boca se abrió de golpe. No pude evitarlo, me sentí ofendida.

—No señor, no me he metido en su cama —mascullé apretando los puños.

Sus ojos se achicaron.

—Entonces no le veo lo bueno, niña.

Intenté controlar mi respiración, pero era difícil si el pánico se apoderaba de mí.

—Su hijo es un caballero, señor… esperaremos hasta la luna de…

Estalló en una carcajada. El sonido era tan horrible que solo ahí logré comprender que el hombre había bebido. Una botella brillaba a la luz de la ventana bajo la butaca.

—¿Realmente crees que me tragaré esa estupidez? —se acercó peligrosamente. Como no tenía donde arrancar me aferré al acero de la puerta haciéndome daño en las uñas—. Ya te metiste una vez en su cama, ¿por qué no hacerlo de nuevo? Mi hijo es humano, cederá a la tentación…

La rabia se acumuló igual que la humillación. Si me hubieran advertido que aquel hombre era un monstruo jamás me habría presentado a la Selección en primer lugar.  
No pude aguantarme.

—¡Eso solo sucedió porque usted me drogó! —exclamé—. ¡No sé que tenía el vino ese día, pero jamás habría intentado algo como aquello por mí misma!

Fue lo más estúpido que podría haber hecho. Y me arrepentí cuando sentí su mano agarrar mi cuello otra vez. Porque las últimas veces había sido así. De amenazas, burlas y agresiones. Las heridas ardieron una vez más.

El aire comenzó a escasear.

—Cállate estúpida, no digas ni una sola palabra… mantén el pico cerrado—masculló apretando aún más el agarre. Subió su mano hasta mi boca cubriéndome parte de la nariz, aprisionándome contra la puerta. Era una pesadilla. No podía respirar—. Escucha mocosa… o comienzas a hacer las cosas bien o el tren de tu madre explotará la próxima vez que haga un retiro con sus alumnos, ¿me escuchaste? —jadeé y traté de mover la cabeza, las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas, su mano estaba áspera—. O tu padre verá una muerte dolorosa cuando intente un experimento en clases de química —amenazó. Si en ese preciso instante me quedaba sin oxigeno y moría habría sido un alivio. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí sola con ese hombre—. ¿Supongo que tenemos aún nuestro acuerdo, no?

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, asentí con rapidez. Cuando me soltó la boca el aire entró a raudales. Caí al suelo arrastrándome por la puerta.

—Bien, así me gusta —se alejó un par de pasos y me miró desde arriba. El cuello me volvía a arder, subí una mano y acaricié la zona dañada—. Si aún no hay boda al menos podré tener un heredero al que entregar el trono cuando muera.

Alcé la vista con aturdimiento.

—El que heredará el trono es Maxon —dije enojada con un jadeo, apenas me salía la voz. Volvió a reír.

—Sí, claro, como si mi hijo tuviera habilidad para gobernar —se burló—. No. El hijo que tú tengas con él será mi propiedad y lo educaré como debió ser educado Maxon. Y si no lo haces con él…—me contempló desde arriba con una mueca que me aterrorizó—. Algo haremos para que dentro de poco tiempo haya un vástago dentro de ti.

Aquellas palabras me aterraron como nunca. Sabía lo que quería conseguir con eso: Que apresurara la boda. Que le pidiera a Maxon casarnos para que no me obligara a concebir el hijo de un extraño.  
¿Pero qué rayos ocurría con él? ¿Qué pretendía?

Comencé a llorar pero esta vez tenía rabia. Me puse de pie como pude y acumulando aquel coraje que me convertía en una rebelde, lo enfrenté.

—¡Nadie va a obligarme a tener un hijo! ¡Y tampoco va a obligarme a entregarlo!, sea de quién sea —mascullé. No iba a dejar que me hiciera más daño.  
Lamentablemente me equivoqué.

Porque antes de que pudiera darme cuenta sentí un dolor intenso en la cara. Caí contra la puerta por el golpe. Sentí sabor a sangre en la boca, perdí momentáneamente la visibilidad de un ojo y una puntada aguda recorrió mi nariz.

—¿Pero quién te crees que eres? —gritó. Me agarró por la cara y apretó con fuerza, haciéndome daño—. Ni tú ni tus amigos rebeldes me intimidan. No puedo saber si estás detrás de los ataques que han impedido la boda, pero si no quieres casarte deberás elegir, o le das un hijo a Maxon o lo tienes con otro. Y si tengo que drogarlos para conseguirlo, no lo pensaré dos veces… ¿Quedó claro?

Me soltó con fuerza empujándome contra la puerta. Comencé a llorar cayendo al suelo.

—Ya basta... —supliqué—. Él no me quiere y yo a él tampoco. No ganamos nada…. ¿por qué no deja que se case con America? —jadeé—. Estoy segura que no tardarán en darle muchos nietos…

—¡CALLA! —nunca supe de dónde vino el golpe, pero sentí mi pierna arder. Grité con fuerza. Cuando alcé la mirada vi que en sus manos tenía una vara metálica—. ¡Si de mí depende Maxon y esa mujerzuela no estarán juntos jamás!

—¡Pero es la embajadora italiana! ¡Tiene influencias! —grité. Quería salir de ahí. Otro golpe. Mi voz sonó igual que el de un cachorro herido.

—¡Y una mierda! —definitivamente ese hombre estaba ebrio. Temblé aterrorizada, la pierna me ardía—. ¡Es un símbolo de rebeldía! ¡No dejaré que una rebelde se convierta en princesa!

Me volteé hacia él con los ojos anegados.  
Podría haberme quedado callada, pero el orgullo fue más fuerte.

—¡Yo soy una rebelde! —Otro golpe, encogí las piernas de dolor— Ya basta… por favor…

No me lo merecía, yo era una buena persona. ¿Por qué estaba pasando por eso? ¿Qué mal había hecho?

—¡Una rebelde que no me ha servido de nada! —masculló. Escuché la vara cortar el aire y me volví a encoger cuando sentí el golpe—. La idea de tener a uno de ustedes entre nosotros se suponía que nos beneficiaría, pero no has sido más que una decepción…

El dolor me atenazaba hasta la columna. Lo escuché acuclillarse a mi lado.

—Por favor… deje que me vaya… —gemí—. Quiero volver a mi casa…

Rió con desprecio.

—Oh, no querida… te quedarás aquí hasta que me des lo que quiero, aunque tenga que forzarte a ello…

Se puso de pie y se alejó lentamente. Llevé la mano hasta el muslo y lo sentí húmedo. Cuando levanté los dedos vi sangre.

—Por favor…—volví a pedir.

—Vete —dijo dándome la espalda—. Y espero que la próxima vez que te tenga en mi presencia me traigas novedades.

A duras penas me levanté. Encontré el pomo de la puerta y salí tropezando al pasillo que se mantenía en penumbra.

—Y no se te ocurra decir ninguna palabra… o ya sabes… Tu padre o tu madre.

Tragué saliva sin voltearme. Quería arrancar de ahí.  
Necesitaba salir….

No lo pensé dos veces. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba refugio.

No podía mover la pierna. La bata y el camisón estaban ensangrentados y no podía aparecerme en la enfermería, no quería dar explicaciones y tampoco habría sabido qué inventar.  
Sentí hilos de sangre caer hasta mi pantorrilla. Me sujeté a duras penas de las escaleras, el dolor era inaguantable, comenzaba a ver borroso. Me dolían los huesos de la cara.

Nunca se había desquitado así conmigo. Jamás me había golpeado tan fuerte, y solo por mencionarle a America.  
Dios… por mencionarla a ella. ¿Cuánto odio tenía ese hombre en su corazón? Yo era la elegida del pueblo… pero la que los representaba era ella. Y el odiaba que la quisieran tanto.  
Yo no podía ser princesa ni quería serlo. Mucho menos en aquellas circunstancias.  
Trastabillé más de una vez a medida que iba bajando pisos, hasta que finalmente llegué hasta un sector del palacio que estaba cerca de la sala de mujeres. No había nadie alrededor salvo algunos soldados que resguardaban las puertas que daban al jardín.  
Y pensar que aquella mañana había estado llena de alegría.  
¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría así durante la noche?

Logré esquivar algunos soldados. Estaba perdiendo sensibilidad en la pierna y el dolor me atravesaba la espalda cada vez que daba un paso. La cabeza estaba que se me partía en dos, apenas podía mantener el ojo herido abierto.  
Finalmente encontré lo que andaba buscando. Esperé a que uno de los soldados se diera la vuelta en la esquina de uno de los pasillos y crucé de un lado a otro justo donde había un tapiz decorando la pared. Metí la mano detrás del paño y busque la cerradura. Cuando escuché el clic de inmediato me metí por la puerta que estaba escondida detrás.  
Había tomado ese túnel algunas veces pero siempre llegaba hasta la mitad de camino y luego me devolvía.  
Finalmente logré recorrerlo por completo a pesar del olor a moho y las ratas que circulaban alrededor. El espacio estaba frío y en penumbras, un par de ampolletas iluminaban por tramos.  
Cuando llegué al tope levanté las manos y agarré una cuerda que pendía del techo. Tiré de ella sintiendo un dolor intenso en la pierna al hacer el esfuerzo, una puerta se abrió dejando entrar la luz del jardín.  
Me encaramé a duras penas. El aroma de las caballerizas me picó los ojos, pero el dolor de la pierna era más fuerte.  
Ya no aguantaba, estaba comenzando a ver doble y a perder la sensibilidad de la pierna.  
Sentí sabor a sangre en los labios, la nariz me dolía cuando respiraba y la garganta me ardía.  
La puerta del cielo se abría justo en uno de los establos donde dormitaba un caballo. Me arrastré a duras penas entre la paja esparcida por el suelo y el estiércol del animal.  
¿Podía ser más humillante?

Pero ya nada me importaba.  
Logré ponerme de pie. Estaba mareada, necesitaba oxigeno y curar las heridas. Tropecé cada dos pasos, algunos caballos se despertaron y relincharon al verme pasar.  
Finalmente logré salir al jardín y crucé hasta la casa que estaba al fondo. Caí al césped de dolor y me volví a levantar haciendo un último esfuerzo para llegar a la puerta de madera. Estaba perdiendo mis sentidos, el mundo daba vueltas y el dolor empeoraba.

La golpeé varias veces con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, con puño y con palmas. Apenas me salía la voz.  
Cuando las luces se encendieron la puerta se abrió y caí sobre alguien.

—¿Kriss…? ¿Pero qué…?

—Gra…ham…—supliqué débil, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse—… Ayuda…me.

Y luego todo se fue a negro.

…

 **NOTAS**

¿Quién odia a Kriss ahora? ¿A ver? Levanten la mano si se atreven jajajaja

Les dije que ella tenía una historia qué contar y se verá profundizada en los próximos capítulos que sean narrados por ella.

No se preocupen que serán algunos, porque la mayoría seguirán siendo narrados por America y Maxon.

En fin… ¿odian más al rey ahora? ¿O lo quieren por haberla golpeado? Porque ahí entraríamos en un dilema.

Desde un principio quise hacer de Kriss una víctima en la historia, y aparentemente algo conseguí porque hasta este capítulo es probable que todos la hayan odiado a muerte. Especialmente cuando quiso meterse a la cama de Maxon. Ahora saben las razones.  
Como ven las cosas se están complicando. El rey quiere una boda o un nieto para criar como cree que corresponde, porque para él Maxon no vale nada.  
Por supuesto siempre supo que Kriss era una rebelde. En La Elegida Kriss le dice a America que las seleccionadas habían sido elegidas con pinzas según lo que pudieran ofrecer al reino, y siendo ella una rebelde del norte por supuesto que el rey consideró buena idea tener un aliado adentro.  
Claro que Kriss no le ha sido de mucha ayuda y por eso la llena de amenazas, porque no es tan débil como creía.  
El necesita una mujer que manipular, y cuando Kriss le dice que case a Maxon con America éste explota, porque bueno, America es su perdición como gobernante.

Y sí no estaban tan equivocadas, algo hay que contar entre Graham y Kriss, pero ¿qué será?

Les recuerdo que estoy hilando la historia según el final que se cuenta en la Heredera y la Corona. Y como también han salido finales sobre otros personajes (incluyendo el de Kriss), hilaré su historia para encaminarla por ahí también.

Y bueno no estaban tan mal con las teorías, porque como vieron, en la conversación que tiene con August, sí, **ellos** **son los que están detrás de los ataques**.  
Básicamente porque Kriss descubrió que no quería casarse después de descubrir que Maxon no la quería. Y como el rey la forzó a quedarse una buena forma de acabar con todo era postergando la boda.  
Claro que jamás imaginaron que Maxon no podría hacerlo por un deber civil y ella por estar amenazada por el rey.  
En el fondo no se aman, no se quieren casar, pero ninguno puede terminar con el otro.  
Kriss hace todas las escenas de celos para que Maxon se aburra de ella y la termine expulsando del palacio, pero como él no puede terminar el compromiso finalmente ambos terminan agotados. 

Poco a poco se va cerrando el círculo, estamos entrando en la parte peligrosa de la historia y ya se irán enterando de más secretos. Porque el rey tiene más cosas que ocultar, que, cuando se enteren… no sé si me odiarán a mi o a él por haber escrito esas escenas.  
En fin… 

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

¡Nos leemos el lunes!

¡Los quiero!

Kate.-


	21. Capítulo 20

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

Chicos, les tengo una **buena/mala** noticia. Aunque en realidad depende con el punto de vista con el que se mire.  
Este mensaje lo publiqué en facebook, pero no puedo asegurarme si todos lo vieron, así que les aviso por aquí:

Debido a que los últimos capítulos escritos han salido más largos de lo que esperaba se me han comenzado a acabar las reservas para las publicaciones semanales.  
Esto quiere decir que no tengo escrito más allá del capítulo 21.  
Como mi tiempo para escribir en la semana es limitado (ya saben, trabajo, familia, amigos, vida social…), necesito más días para poder escribir y poder cumplir con las fechas.

Siendo así como solo tengo listos los capítulos 20 y 21, me quedaría por publicar este lunes y viernes próximos, lo que significaría que si no alcanzó a tener el 22 listo, no habría actualización el lunes 25.

Como mi plan sigue siendo actualizar semanalmente para no dejarlos esperando, **mi propuesta para el mes de Septiembre y Octubre es volver a la actualización de** **un día a la semana** **.  
** Así tengo tiempo de acabar los capítulos de reserva para volver nuevamente a los dos días.

Sé que odiarán esperar más días (en realidad son solo 7), pero les iré dejando regalitos en las redes sociales para compensar.  
Es que de verdad, si no hago esto, si me llego a quedar sin capítulos es peor para ustedes.  
De todos modos recuerden que hay escritores que no actualizan en meses e incluso años.  
Yo lo estoy haciendo semana a semana y por lo mismo quiero hacerlo bien. Así entrego un capítulo bien escrito, más largo y bien editado.

 **Así que a partir de HOY las actualizaciones serán los días LUNES hasta finales de Octubre.**

Espero que lo tomen para mejor.  
Esto lo hago por ustedes, ya que si no termino algún capítulo y se acerca el día de la publicación no tendré nada que ofrecerles.  
Recuerden que serán solo 7 días de espera.

¡Muchas gracias por su comprensión!

Y por favor difundan con sus amigos y grupos de fans. Y si alguien pregunta en los comentarios y no puedo responder, respondan por mí jajajaja

Vuelvo a repetir para que no queden dudas: **Las actualizaciones ahora serán solo los días Lunes hasta nuevo aviso.**

¡Así que disfruten este capítulo! Que no sabrán del próximo hasta el lunes 25.

…

Me pidieron una dedicatoria, así que este capítulo va para Deby e itzel.  
¡Gracias por seguirme chicas! 

…

 **XX**

Soñé con botellas girando en el suelo, cálculos matemáticos y besos furtivos que me despertaron más de una vez.  
La última vez que abrí los ojos eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada, pero volví a caer dormida casi instantáneamente.  
Era como si la cabeza me pesara toneladas. Jamás había encontrado tan placentero hundirla entre las almohadas. Esperaba que nadie, ni en un millón de años, llegara a despertarme.  
Estaba en mi mundo feliz.

Pero aquello duró poco. Aunque hubiera dormido más de diez horas el sonido del teléfono a un lado de la cama me hizo dar un salto. Me senté de golpe. No veía nada y con justa razón. Tenía el cabello pegado a la cara y la cabeza debajo de un montón de almohadas.  
No tenía idea de cómo había ido a parar a esa situación.  
El sonido del teléfono se multiplicó como campanadas en mi cerebro. Un dolor agudo se extendió desde mi nuca hasta la frente. Apreté los ojos cuando la luz me molestó y volví a caer sobre la cama.

Me giré sobre mi abdomen y estiré el brazo para coger el auricular.

—¿…hola? — pregunté adormilada. Mi voz sonaba horrible.

—America tienes una llamada en la línea tres—anunció Lucy nerviosa, ni siquiera me saludó pero le resté importancia—. ¿Estás bien? Te escuchas extraña.

Bostecé.

—Sí… estoy bien…—apreté los ojos. ¿Por qué el sol estaba tan brillante?

—Genial. Te están esperando. Solo presiona el tres y serás comunicada.

—Está bien…—volví a bostezar. Abrí un ojo a duras penas y traté de atinarle al tres— ¿Diga? —pregunté manteniendo un ojo cerrado y otro abierto.

—¿ _Principessa_?

—¡¿Philippo?! —exclamé. Me moví tan rápido que me enredé con la sábana y todas las cosas que tenía encima y terminé cayendo al suelo. El mundo dio vueltas—. ¡Ay! ¡Diablos!

Escuché una risa.

— _¿Te he despertado? Según mi reloj allá son las diez de la mañana ¿qué haces durmiendo aún?_

—¿Qué? —volví a exclamar. Miré hacia todos lados, el sol entraba radiante a la habitación. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Marlee que no me había despertado?

Agité la cabeza. Eso sonó terriblemente mal.

Otra risa.

— _¿Mala noche?_ —preguntó jocoso. Sacudí la cabeza, pero fue una pésima idea. Mi cerebro se agitó igual que en una licuadora.

—Algo así…—intenté enfocar. Cuando me acostumbré a la luz, los recuerdos del día anterior me golpearon como una avalancha. Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo y un calor intenso se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

— _¿Estás bien?_ —preguntó preocupado—… _¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?_

—Sí, disculpa…—intenté ponerme de pie, me sujeté del borde de la cama y me impulsé hacia arriba—. Anoche bebí demás…

— _¡Oh! ¿Así que saben divertirse en Illea? Creí que eran aburridos_ —dijo animado. Aunque el tono de burla se plasmaba en cada palabra.

Temblé. Algunos recuerdos seguían borrosos en mi mente. Solo entonces mi cerebro me advirtió que Celeste había sido la causante de mi actual estado.

Abrí los ojos de golpe olvidándome por un momento que la cabeza se me partía en dos.

—No… no, hay de todo… quiero decir…—respiré hondo y me apreté el tabique—. Una amiga me invitó a beber con ella…

— _¿Una amiga?_ —preguntó interesado. Sonreí.

—Sí, tengo amigas por aquí Philippo. No eres el único que se sabe divertir.

— _Me gusta_ —rió seductor—. _Deberás presentarme a esas amigas tuyas cuando esté por allá_.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Tú no cambias, eh?

— _Ey, iré a trabajar, merezco mis horas de relajo._

Solo ahí recordé las razones que lo llevarían a Illea. Me llevé una mano a los ojos para poder ordenar bien las ideas. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía cómo organizarlas.

—¿Cuándo piensas venir? No creo que pueda seguir negociando contra el rey sola…—intenté sonar lo más formal posible, era lógico que aquella llamada podría ser rastreada y no estaba dispuesta a que Clarkson me escuchara llamarlo "piraña" o "cocodrilo" o cualquier animal peligroso, que por lo demás no tenían ninguna culpa de ser comparados con ese hombre.

Philippo rió del otro lado. Sonreí, había olvidado lo refrescante que era su voz.

— _En tres semanas, justo para antes de navidad_ —anunció—. _Así que pasaré allá las fiestas_ —hizo una pausa—. _¿Recuerdas mi última petición, no?_

Cerré un ojo y traté de enfocar el cuadro que estaba frente a la cama. El sol realmente estaba muy brillante ¿o era mi cabeza?

—¿Me lo recuerdas? —le pedí con un quejido cuando una puntada intensa recorrió mi frente. Escuché un resoplido.

— _¡Mardi Grass! ¡Mi fiesta! Tienes que organizar algo para cuando llegue preciosa, no estoy dispuesto a pasar de una reunión tras otra sin antes haber sido bien recibido._

Apreté los ojos y la boca. Apenas recordaba lo que era Mardi Grass, con excepción de que había sido una popular fiesta Veneciana en los siglos pasados.

—Sí… claro, no lo he olvidado —mentí. ¿A quién diablos le iba a pedir ayuda para organizar esa fiesta?

— _Bien, porque te llevo un regalo y espero que lo uses ese día._

Me sonrojé.

—No, Philippo, no tienes que traerme nada —le pedí. Lo escuché reír.

— _En realidad lo envía Nicoletta, pero pretendamos que es de mi parte ¿sí?_

Comencé a reír derrotada. Me llevé una mano para cubrir mis ojos. ¿Por qué la habitación estaba tan luminosa?

—Está bien… haz lo que quieras —me resigné.

— _Escucha, hay algo que tengo que decirte_ —súbitamente su tono se volvió serio y formal, fruncí el ceño y la nariz—. _Mientras no esté por allá no vuelvas a negociar lo de la exportación, intentaremos algo más amable. Así que ofrece el sistema de codificación de correos electrónicos._

Las últimas palabras sonaron como si me hubiera hablado en húngaro. Y eso que jamás había escuchado el idioma.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté aturdida. ¿Era yo o los dibujos del cuadro se estaban moviendo? Resopló.

— _¿Recuerdas que aquí instauramos el sistema de correo electrónico hace algunos años? Después de la guerra se había dejado de utilizar_ —asentí y después recordé que no me estaba mirando.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —contesté mareada mientras intentaba enfocar la pintura para que dejara de moverse.

— _Queremos ingresar el software a Illea_ —dijo entusiasmado—. _Ofrécelo como medio de comunicación, el rey no podrá negarse porque lo ayudará a mantenerse en contacto con otras naciones de manera más eficiente._

Incliné la cabeza. No parecía un mal negocio. A fin de cuentas aquello pondría a Illea como un país desarrollado por encima de los que no tenían nada de tecnología.  
Sin embargo poco a poco mi cabeza comenzó a recordar los estudios en Montecarlo. De repente comprendí lo que lo italianos querían hacer.

—¿Quieren meter el sistema de decodificación? —Me llevé una mano a la boca. No había problema con hablar de ello a través del teléfono porque quien escuchara no entendería. Esperaba.

— _Exactamente_ —pude imaginar a Philippo con una sonrisa arrebatadora pero maligna.  
Italia quería espiar a Clarkson y si el sistema de correos funcionaba… podríamos estar a un paso por delante de él si decodificaban sus mensajes.

—No hay problema, haré lo posible por convencerlo para que acepte el ingreso del sistema —sonreí. El cerebro seguía dándome tumbos contra el cráneo, pero al menos ya podía hilar más de un par de palabras.

— _Genial Principessa_ —me dijo seductor. Estuve tentada a rodar los ojos, ¿qué acaso no se aburría ni hasta por teléfono de actuar de ese modo? — _nos veremos en tres semanas. Mantenme al tanto._

Sonreí aliviada. Más refuerzos para combatir a Clarkson era justamente lo que necesitaba y Philippo era la persona indicada para traer aire fresco al palacio.

—Tres semanas —repetí—. Nos vemos pronto entonces.

— _Nos vemos pronto cara mía…_

Y cortamos la llamada.

Me arrojé contras las almohadas, pero fue una pésima idea. Lo hice con tanta fuerza que sentí igual como si una aplanadora me aplastara el cráneo.

Necesitaba ayuda. Tenía que quitarme el hacha de la cabeza o de lo contrario no podría presentarme ante Clarkson, y necesitaba hacerlo bien esta vez.

…

Me vestí con el cabello aún mojado y me coloqué uno de esos pantalones anchos con una blusa que llevaba un corbatín.  
Estaba tan acostumbrada a vestir informal dentro del palacio que volver a la ropa de las italianas me hacía recordar que solo lo usaba para estar presentable frente al rey.

Decidí pasar por la guarida de Meridia antes de acudir a la reunión, tal vez tenía suerte y me ayudaba con la resaca.  
No había pasado por ahí desde el ataque del palacio y temía ser impertinente. Necesitaba verla, además… no entendía bien por qué, pero presentía que tenía que estar ahí

A medida que bajaba las escaleras recordé poco a poco lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, todas las emociones que me habían volado la cabeza, que habían colapsado mis circuitos.  
Primero sobre el escenario. ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente con Valiant? Habíamos actuado, sí, pero ¿qué era esa sensación? Esas ganas de sonreír, de… ¿de querer escucharlo cantar de nuevo?  
Me detuve en uno de los escalones cuando un grupo de doncellas pasó cargando toallas. Les sonreí. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared y entonces el recuerdo de los besos de Maxon comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y agité la cabeza.  
Comencé a bajar con mayor rapidez para escapar del calor.  
Cuando llegué a la guarida toqué la puerta y ésta se abrió sin hacer ruido. Habían arreglado los goznes y ahora se movía con suavidad, pero adentro no había nadie. Sin embargo un llamativo aroma a condimentos invadió mi nariz. ¿Siempre había olido así?  
Entré sintiendo un leve mareo y me apoyé en la encimera. Iba a esperarla o al menos me quedaría ahí hasta que fuera la hora de la reunión. Aquel lugar era sumamente tranquilo cuando no había movimiento.

Me serví un vaso de agua y cerré los ojos respirando hondo.  
Me atreví a rememorar el encuentro de la noche anterior y me llevé una mano al cuello al recordar los besos de Maxon. Sus manos… su agarre.  
Me mordí el labio al sentir un cosquilleo en mi abdomen.  
Pero no podía ser… no podía dejar que aquello sucediera de nuevo.  
Si era honesta conmigo misma debía aceptar que me moría por besarlo así desde hacía mucho, por tocarlo como lo había tocado, por… por estar con él de aquella forma que en más de algún momento había deseado.

Pero las palabras de Noemi reverberaron en mí: " _No es lindo ser la segunda de nadie_ ".  
Mientras Maxon estuviera comprometido y nos comportáramos de ese modo, como la noche anterior, lo único que conseguiría sería transformarme en su amante. En una traidora a la corona. En una mujerzuela que se estaba involucrando con un hombre comprometido y que había dado su palabra ante todo un país.

¿En qué posición quedaba yo si volvía a aceptar un encuentro así?  
Podía culpar a Celeste, porque sabía que lo había hecho a propósito. Su plan desde un principio había sido embriagarnos para terminar cometiendo una locura.  
Locura que, para qué negarlo… hacía mucho que quería cometer.  
¡Pero no era correcto! ¡No estaba bien! Finalmente la que había caído había sido yo.  
No había sido culpa de ella… había sido nuestra por ceder, por dejarnos llevar. Y no podía dejar que volviera a ocurrir.

Me volví a servir agua y la bebí de golpe. Justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Valiant. Me quedó viendo como si no se hubiera esperado encontrarme ahí, me sonrojé sin saber por qué.

—Hola —saludé. Una puntada me golpeó detrás de los ojos, tuve que cerrarlos un poco. La luz seguía molestándome.

—Hola —saludó también. Su voz se escuchaba extraña, áspera— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? —miró hacia todos lados.

—Vine a ver a Meridia, la estoy esperando —expliqué. Hizo una mueca.

—Rayos… ¿no está aquí entonces? —preguntó llevándose una mano al cuello como si le doliera. Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Dolor de garganta —explicó—. Había olvidado que después de cantar se me dañan las cuerdas vocales.

Eso explicaba el tono rasposo. Carraspeó un poco y se acercó a buscar un vaso, se sirvió agua y cerró un ojo con dolor cuando comenzó a beber.

—¿Siempre te pasa?

Hizo una mueca y asintió.

—Sí… —contestó. Tosió un poco para aclarar la voz, pero no lo consiguió—. Cuando trabajaba en el teatro tenía que tomar un jarabe. Creo que el entusiasmo de ayer me hizo olvidar que pasaba esto —Sonrió como si fuera gracioso y me volví a sonrojar. Respiré hondo y dejé el vaso sobre la encimera— ¿Y a ti, qué te trae por aquí?

Me sentí intimidada de repente. Recordé la resaca y apreté los labios.

—Dolor de cabeza —solo dije. Miré hacia todos lados, al parecer Meridia no se aparecería por ahí—. Da igual —apreté los ojos—, iré a pedir una aspirina a la enfermería —que era justamente el lugar donde no me quería presentar.

Pero apenas di dos pasos me invadió un fuerte mareo. El cielo y el suelo se mezclaron, no supe dónde poner las manos, el mundo dio vueltas y tropecé hacia delante.  
No me golpeé contra el suelo de pura suerte porque Valiant alcanzó a agarrarme por la cintura con rapidez.

—¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó estabilizándome. Apreté los ojos y respiré profundamente para quitarme aquella maldita sensación de no saber para qué lado giraba el mundo. Pero a cambio lo único que aspiré fue el perfume de él, una mezcla entre cedro y madera.

—Sí…—mascullé. Abrí los ojos suavemente intentando enfocar, por suerte no veía doble. Se inclinó hacia delante sin soltarme, como asegurándose de qué realmente estaba bien. Elevé la mirada y me quedé paralizada un segundo.

El cosquilleo en el estómago aumentó intensamente. Pero no me sonrojé, por el contrario, había algo en aquella sensación que comenzaba a gustarme.  
Él me quedó mirando fijamente. El semblante preocupado había desaparecido y ahora me veía de una forma… diferente.  
Aún no entendía qué ocurría conmigo tomando en cuenta mi brutal estado de resaca, pero estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para comprender que aquella forma en la que me miraba… me estaba gustando.

Como si alguien se hubiera apiadado de mí, justo en ese preciso momento se abrieron las puertas y Meridia y Marlee entraron juntas. Las dos se quedaron quietas y nos quedaron viendo con curiosidad. Los brazos de Valiant me soltaron rápidamente y tuve que buscar estabilidad apoyándome en la encimera porque había cargado todo mi peso en él. Casi caí al suelo de nuevo.

—¿Qué…? —Meridia me miró primero a mí y después a él, alzó una ceja—. ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo o estamos interrumpiendo?

Ahí sí me sonrojé, y él también.

—No, no… America no se sintió bien, casi se desmaya —dijo. Lo miré de costado frunciendo el ceño, no tenía que exagerar.

Marlee me miró preocupada.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Te ocurre algo?

—A ambos, al parecer…—Meridia se acercó hasta Valiant acorralándolo contra la encimera—. Abre la boca.

Al principio pareció cohibido pero luego le hizo caso. Con una linterna lo revisó y después de un rato se alejó.

—Tienes la garganta irritada —explicó, él ladeó la cabeza.

—Lo sé, por eso vine —volvió a carraspear.

Meridia se movió rápidamente por la cocina mientras yo tomaba asiento en la mesa junto a Marlee. Mi amiga me miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —preguntó bajito, apoyé la cabeza sobre la mesa y cerré los ojos.

—No tienes idea…—le contesté quejumbrosa.

—Aquí tienes —escuché que le decía Meridia a Valiant—. Es una infusión de hierbas balsámicas. Bébela en diez minutos y llévate estas ramitas, hazte al menos tres más durante el día. Mañana estarás bien.

—Gracias —lo escuché decir.

Nos mantuvimos todos en silencio hasta que la curandera se acercó hasta mí.

—Veamos qué tenemos aquí…—apoyó las manos en mis hombros—. Siéntate derecha para poder revisarte.

Me costó una tonelada levantar la cabeza y que el cuello la sostuviera. Pero lo logré. Meridia se sentó frente a mí y con aquella linterna me revisó los ojos. Noté que bajo los suyos tenía las ojeras marcadas.

¿Habría estado sin dormir desde la muerte de Avery?

La luz me molestó hasta lo más recóndito del cerebro. Tuve que cerrar los ojos porque no aguanté la punzada en ellos. Sonrió de costado.

—Dios mujer, ¿qué bebiste? —rió.

—No tengo idea —balbuceé. Me llevé las manos a la cara, no sabía si de vergüenza o de cansancio. En realidad no tenía intenciones que todos los presentes supieran que me había embriagado.  
—Chica, eso no es cualquier cosa —dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, parecía divertida—. O te bebiste una jarra de whisky o… te intoxicaste con absenta.

—¿Ab… qué? —pregunté. Meridia se puso de pie y me rodeó para ir hacia los estantes. No quise voltearme a ver.

—Absenta —repitió—. Es un licor de anís con grados increíblemente altos de alcohol. Si bebes un solo vaso no despiertas hasta el otro día…—me vi forzada a girarme. Valiant seguía bebiendo su té, me miró con una ceja alzada y una mueca burlesca—. O… como te decía… bebiste whisky, que es más fuerte. Pero tus ojos no tienen rastros de ello.

¿En serio sabía eso solo con mirarme a los ojos?

—Wow…—murmuré impresionada. Sacudí la cabeza—. En realidad no lo sé… vino una amiga y nos quedamos en su cuarto charlando… no recuerdo una botella de whisky.

—Entonces absenta fue, se puede combinar en otros licores y no te das ni cuenta—su tono fue jocoso. Se movió rápidamente entre los frascos de su despensa hasta que comenzó a llenar un vaso de vidrio con líquidos de extraños colores.

—¿Amiga? —preguntó Marlee suspicaz—. No me digas que…

—Sí…—jadeé, me giré hacia ella y volví a apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Escuché movimiento a mí espalda y al cabo de un rato algo golpeó la madera. Levanté la cabeza. Frente a mí tenía un vaso con un líquido extraño, demasiado oscuro para ser barro y demasiado claro para ser otra cosa.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté. Meridia se sentó frente a mí cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Bébelo, me lo agradecerás.

Valiant rió.

—Es mágico —corroboró—. Nos ha salvado de varias situaciones incómodas —Su voz se escuchaba un poco mejor.

Achiqué un ojo pensando en cuántas ocasiones aquel grupito de la cocina había terminado embriagándose para después acudir a Meridia.

—Solo… no lo bebas por sorbos, hazlo de un solo trago —recomendó Marlee.

—Si no quieres vomitar…—aconsejó Valiant desde atrás. Apreté la boca. Me llevé al vaso a la nariz y me invadió una arcada.

—¿Qué tiene esto? ¿Agua del drenaje?

—Parecido…—se burló Meridia—. Anda, bébelo. Confía en mí. La primera sensación es horrible pero después sentirás igual que si te hubieras tomado unas buenas vacaciones.

—Cierto —dijeron Marlee y Valiant a la vez.

Cerré los ojos y aguanté la respiración. Conté hasta tres y me bebí aquella cosa de un solo golpe, parecía un concentrado de barro pútrido. Me llevé la mano a la boca para no vomitar. Comencé a respirar de a poco para calmar las nauseas. Entonces, pasó. Mágicamente al cabo de unos segundos me invadió una agradable sensación de alivio.  
Abrí los ojos con cuidado y descubrí que ya no estaba mareada, la presión de los ojos había disminuido y la cabeza ya no me pasaba cien kilos.

—¿Qué me diste? —pregunté sorprendida. Meridia curvó una sonrisa y alzó una ceja.

—Secreto de la selva…—contestó.

—Genial…—susurré contemplando los restos que habían quedados pegados en el vaso. Definitivamente no quería saber qué había bebido.

Meridia hizo un movimiento y la cadena que colgaba de su cuello se balanceó. Pude ver con más detalle la argolla que colgaba junto a la llave de la despensa. Era gruesa y estaba tallada, había dibujos y símbolos alrededor del anillo.  
Cuando me vio observándola creí que la iba a esconder, pero esbozó una sonrisa amable, poco común en lo poco que conocía de ella, y agarró la argolla mirándola con cariño.

—Era de Avery —explicó. Ya lo sabía, Marlee le sonrió con dulzura—. Perteneció a su familia, la hizo su abuelo —giró el anillo mostrándome los dibujos. Luego descubrí que eran animales—. Sus antepasados venían de una isla llamada Hawai. A través de los años se identificaron con estos símbolos. Su familia era representada por una lechuza. ¿Lo ves?

Me incliné hacia delante. El diseño era rústico pero muy bonito.

—Qué bonita…

Valiant se acercó por atrás, su semblante se había entristecido.

—Ese anillo perteneció a su madre —explicó con suavidad, Meridia lo miró—. Los hombres de la familia se lo entregaban a la mujer que elegían como esposa, y si ellas tenían hijos varones hacían entrega del anillo para cuando ellos encontraran a la mujer indicada —apretó una sonrisa y se quedó callado un instante—. Me lo contó cuando decidió que había encontrado al amor de su vida.

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante. Meridia le sostuvo la mirada a Valiant y apretó los labios.

—Gracias…—susurró al cabo de un rato, quebrándose. Nunca creí que la vería llorar. Se veía tan segura de sí misma, tan fuerte, que cuando las lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas prácticamente actué por instinto.  
Me levanté de la mesa y la abracé por la espalda inclinándome sobre ella. Al principio pareció sorprendida pero luego sentí una de sus manos aferrarse a mis brazos.

—No es bueno acarrear el dolor en soledad Meridia…—le susurré—. Sácalo todo… estás entre amigos.

Marlee se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro acariciándole la espalda y Valiant se sentó al frente, estiró la mano y le agarró la que tenía libre.

Había sido una mañana que jamás creí que viviría. Había pasado por mil emociones en menos de veinticuatro horas. Sin embargo estar ahí, con ella, fue extrañamente sanador. Como si ayudarla significara también ayudarme a mí misma.  
Nos quedamos largo rato en silencio mientras ella dejaba salir lo que sentía. Nunca supe cuánto rato estuve inclinada sobre sus hombros, pero la espalda comenzó a dolerme.  
Cuando finalmente se calmó y se secó las lágrimas me miró sonriéndome agradecida.

—Deja de llamarme Meridia…—rió con la voz ronca—. Los amigos me dicen Mera, ¿está bien?

Le sonreí de vuelta. Al parecer me había ganado su confianza.

—Y tú puedes llamarme cuando necesites hablar —le dije. Ella tomó mi mano y asintió.

—No lo dudes —respiró hondo y se palpó las mejillas para secarlas, intentó sonreír con ánimo, pero el gesto no alcanzó sus ojos—. Aunque yo creo que tú me buscarás primero.

Se puso de pie y sin decir más caminó hacia la puerta del fondo y se encerró en su habitación. Nos quedamos con Marlee y Valiant en medio de la sala.

Ninguno supo qué decir durante un rato.

—¿Cuándo te dijo todo eso Avery? —quiso saber Marlee. Valiant se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando decidió que le pediría matrimonio a su chica—contestó, su voz aún sonaba áspera. Marlee asintió con tristeza.

—¿Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos? —pregunté. Los dos me miraron y luego se vieron entre ellos.

—No lo sabemos —contestó Marlee—. Fue después del ataque que nos enteramos que estaban juntos.

—Y cuando Avery me confesó que se quería casar no dijo con quién era —agregó Valiant—. Sabía que tenía una novia porque siempre hablaba de ella, pero jamás imaginé que sería Mera —suspiró—. El día del ataque cuando me pidió que le entregara el anillo, ahí me enteré.

Me mordí el labio con tristeza. Por eso había llevado el luto en soledad, porque nadie sabía que ella había sido la elegida.

Miré por la pequeña ventana que había en la morada, afuera estaba nublado. Me abracé a mí misma. Aún no cabía de la impresión por la eficiencia de aquel jarabe que Mera me había dado. Definitivamente podría presentarme ante el rey sin mareos y no hacer el ridículo.

—Debería prepararme para la reunión.

Me miraron.

—¿Muy nerviosa? —preguntó Marlee, me llevé una mano al cuello.

—¿Y cuándo no? —aunque en realidad me alteraba más el hecho de que me encontraría con Maxon después del encuentro de la noche anterior. Me sonrojé.

—Yo tengo que ir a la práctica —dijo Valiant con pereza, se puso de pie e hizo una mueca—. El miércoles es el juego, ¿irán?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué juego?

Marlee rió.

—Cada seis meses los soldados juegan un partido de polo —explicó—. El deporte en sí no tiene ninguna gracia, lo interesante son los jugadores —rió, Valiant la empujó por el hombro.

—¡Ey, estás casada! —rió.

—Pero no soy ciega —le contestó risueña.

—Bien… si las chicas van, no veo por qué yo no, suena bien —contesté. Marlee aplaudió entusiasmada.

—¡No te arrepentirás!

—Eres un caso perdido —rió Valiant elevando la mirada al cielo—. Bien… me voy —se guardó las ramitas que le dio Meridia en el bolsillo del pantalón y nos sonrió a las dos—. Nos vemos.

—Suerte —dijimos con Marlee.

Salió con rapidez de la cocina y nos quedamos solas. Alzó una ceja en mi dirección y me desplomé a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Me vas a contar qué sucedió?

—No vas a creerlo…—gemí.

—Tienes una hora antes de ir a la reunión —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me enderecé y suspiré hondo. Quedé con la vista fija sobre la mesa y le comencé a contar todo lo que había ocurrido, desde que me encontré con Celeste y Maxon en el pasillo, pasando por la reunión en su habitación hasta el encuentro en el armario y la discusión final.  
Para cuando terminé Marlee me miraba con la boca abierta. Luego emitió un gritito agudo cubriéndose la boca.

—¿Se besaron? —Exclamó entusiasmada—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿En serio es lo único que escuchaste? —me quejé—. ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡No podemos! ¡Kriss está enamorada de él! ¿En qué posición quedó yo si vuelvo a permitir algo así?

—Cielos… Celeste consiguió lo que yo no pude hacer en un año —miró hacia un punto vacío en el aire con una expresión graciosa—. Debo darle mis respetos.

—Ahora lo único que quiero es no ver a ninguno de los dos —gruñí—. Pero a Maxon lo veré igualmente en un rato —me quedé callada un segundo y luego la miré—. ¿Qué quiste decir con que Celeste consiguió lo que tú no? ¿Acaso intentaste…?

Se ruborizó.

—Desde que te marchaste intenté de todo porque Maxon se pusiera los pantalones y fuera por ti, luego llegaste a Illea, pero además de un par de insinuaciones jamás intentó nada. Finalmente resultó que la forma más eficiente de haberlo conseguido fue embriagándolos. ¿Por qué no lo pensé?

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? —pregunté choqueada—. Marlee, Maxon está comprometido —modulé con fuerza.

—Está comprometido pero no muerto —se puso de pie y agitó la cabeza—. Escucha, no estoy diciendo que te conviertas en su amante, porque no estoy de acuerdo con las infidelidades. Pero la historia de ustedes es diferente. Él te quiere y tú lo quieres —suspiró y se llevó las manos a la espalda arqueando la columna—. Mientras no se case con Kriss sigue estando disponible. Tal vez lo único que necesita es saber que estás dispuesta a intentarlo y así tal vez se decida de una vez por todas a terminar con ella.

Me rasqué la cabeza. Tal vez habría sido mejor seguir mareada. Odiaba encontrarle algo de sentido a las palabras de mi amiga.

—No quiero que las cosas sucedan así…—susurré—. Lo de anoche fue… fue…—sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban—. Fue increíble, de verdad. Si no lo hubiera detenido tal vez nosotros…

Marlee alzó una ceja y se acercó apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Es comprensible, ambos están locos el uno por el otro —dijo con una sonrisa complaciente—. Lamento informarte esto amiga mía… pero una vez que pruebas la manzana ya no hay vuelta atrás. Esto volverá a repetirse.

—¡Es que no podemos! ¡No puedo! ¿Por qué insistes con eso?

—Porque en algún momento van a colapsar. Están tirando demasiado de la soga, va a terminar por cortarse —suspiró—. Lo quieras o no ya no saldrás de su cabeza, estará todo el tiempo pensando cómo poder tener un momento a solas contigo de nuevo, esperando a que vuelvan a caer…—ladeó la cabeza—. Es hombre, va a actuar por instinto. Y por el solo hecho de que lo ames como lo haces caerás una y otra vez aunque no quieras, porque el amor es más fuerte que el deseo. Te lo digo por experiencia —alzó sus manos señalándomelas y bajo la voz—. A pesar de las marcas jamás me arrepentiré de tenerlas, porque significan lo que siento por Carter. Traicioné a Maxon y no me importó. No hay prueba más grande de mi amor por mi marido que estas marcas. Y Carter lleva las suyas por mí.

De repente tuvo unas horribles ganas de llorar. Maxon también cargaba sus propias marcas por mi causa.

Sentí mis ojos aguarse, bajé la cabeza, aturdida.

—Pero cuando te atreviste a tener algo con Carter no estabas enamorada de Maxon, no te importó engañarlo porque no sentías nada por él, y también sabías que él no sentía nada por ti —susurré—. Pero aquí hay otra persona involucrada. Kriss está enamorada y hace de todo por estar a su altura, la viste ayer en el evento. No puedo hacerle eso…—susurré—. No puedo meterme con su novio sin sentir remordimiento por ella.

Marlee suspiró y la sentí colocar su mano en mi hombro.

—Entonces dile a Maxon que deje de buscarte —aconsejó sabiamente—. Hasta que él no acabe con Kriss será mejor que se mantengan distanciados. Aunque les duela. Juntos o separados, vas a seguir sufriendo del mismo modo —adivinó—. Así que, tendrás que decidir… o te dejas llevar y vives en secreto un idilio en sus brazos o… esperas pacientemente a que él termine lo que comenzó.

Se alejó hasta la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral. Pareció pensar en algo, apoyó la mano en el marco y se giró hacia mí mirándome por encima de su hombro.

—Y de todos modos si te aburres de esperar… no creo que falten los interesados…

Y sin más salió de la cocina.

Me quedé con la vista fija en la puerta. ¿Qué me había querido decir?

…

Cuando llegué a la oficina de Clarkson no estaba Aspen vigilando. Estaba el soldado del aeropuerto. Temblé.  
Agaché la cabeza y entré en la oficina sin mirarlo, no obstante sentí su mirada encima de mí.  
Aquel sujeto no se parecía en nada a Roger o a Valiant. Sus ojos eran fríos y su postura rígida, emanaba un aura siniestra que se parecía mucho a la del rey cuando estaba cerca.

Cuando cerré la puerta a mi espalda los asesores se pusieron de pie. Me congelé un segundo cuando me encontré con los ojos de Maxon.  
Al parecer ambos estábamos sorprendidos de vernos, como si no pudiéramos asegurar si lo que había pasado era real o no.  
Caminé bordeando la mesa, los asesores comenzaron a sentarse uno a uno. El rey alzó sus ojos por encima de sus lentes. Tragué saliva.  
Gracias a Dios Meridia me había salvado de una gigantesca vergüenza.

Cuando me senté intenté esquivar por todos los medios la mirada de Maxon, que al parecer no había podido recuperarse totalmente de la resaca. De vez en cuando se rascaba los ojos a pesar de que trataba de mantener la compostura.  
Podría haberme causado gracia pero era muy grave que estuviera en esas condiciones frente a su padre. Podía meterse en problemas.

—Ya que la embajadora se dignó a aparecer… —masculló el rey olvidando el protocolo sin saludarme—. Quisiera saber qué le han comunicado desde Italia sobre las exportaciones.

Me llevé un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y respiré hondo. Todas las miradas estaban sobre mí.

—Van a dejar el tema congelado hasta que el príncipe venga a Illea —contesté intentando controlar los nervios—. Llegará en tres semanas, así que ahí podrá retomar el tema con el heredero.

Parecía como si Maxon se hubiese tragado algo picante porque se había puesto súbitamente muy rojo.

—¿Ha mantenido conversaciones con el príncipe? —quiso saber un asesor. Apreté una sonrisa. Maxon tenía que entender que con Philippo éramos amigos, y aunque odiaba usarlo como la fachada que él quería ser cuando estábamos en Italia no pude evitar jugar un poco su mismo juego…

—Claro que sí, solo esta mañana hablé con él, les envía sus saludos —me atreví a mirar a Maxon a los ojos solo para molestarlo. Movía la boca de un lado a otro como si le molestara algo en los dientes.

Fue inevitable cuando curvé la mía en una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—¿Eso quiere decir que depondremos su asistencia en estas reuniones cuando el príncipe nos visite? —masculló Clarkson con una sonrisa. Mirándolo de cerca todavía no podía entender cómo era que alguien tan buena como la reina Amberly se hubiese enamorado de él. ¿Qué le había visto?

—No —contesté tajante—. Tengo que estar presente en todas las negociaciones que haga el príncipe, es parte del acuerdo que tengo con el rey Marco Antonio —dije sintiendo una ola de energía recorrerme. Al parecer el remedio de Meridia además de quitar la resaca levantaba también a los muertos— Por cierto, él quiere un recibimiento especial —agregué—. Espera que sea acorde a su cultura, y si me lo permite… quisiera organizar su bienvenida.

Clarkson parpadeó varias veces al igual que Maxon. Por primera vez les vi un parecido familiar. Me apoyé contra el respaldo esperando alguna reacción adversa, pero el rey solo suspiró y botó el aire.

—Bien, hablaré con Silvia para que vea ese tema con usted —dijo sin darle mucha importancia—. Pero en realidad me interesa el tema que nos atiene, ¿o acaso la corona italiana la ha inutilizado hasta que llegue el príncipe?

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, pero de rabia. Maxon me miró fijamente.

—Para nada —contesté disfrutando la energía que me estaba invadiendo. Maxon me miraba como si no pudiera comprender por qué estaba en tan buen estado anímico cuando él apenas podía aguantar el brillo de la luz en la oficina—. De hecho me han pedido que le ofrezca un nuevo proyecto.

Clarkson me miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué pretenden ofrecer ahora? —masculló. Sentí un escalofrío.

—Un Software de codificación de correo —traté de aprenderme las palabras mientras caminaba hacia la oficina. Aún no entendía del todo bien qué significaba aquello y esperaba haberlo aprendido correctamente. No entendía nada de computadoras —. Italia es pionero en volver a activar el correo electrónico. Muchos países en Europa lo están utilizando y si usted compra parte de los derechos Italia le cederá el programa. Sería el primer país del continente en utilizarlo después de la cuarta guerra.

Aguanté el aire. Esperaba que Clarkson no manejara los conceptos de lo contrario descubriría que los italianos estaban buscando un modo de interferir con las comunicaciones.

—¿Y cuánto nos costaría eso? —preguntó repentinamente sorprendido. Los asesores parecían entusiasmados. ¿Realmente había caído? Apreté los labios y me enderecé en la silla para no perder la compostura. Maxon seguía estudiándome, lo que me ponía aún más nerviosa.

—Si acepta una alianza comunicacional, nada —dije cuidando mis palabras. Temía soltar la verdad detrás del plan de los italianos. Clarkson abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Nada?

—Nada —corroboré—. Solo tiene que aceptar que ellos hagan la instalación y que manejen el programa desde Italia, porque aún no hay suficiente potencia para poder tener señal desde Illea —aquello me lo había aprendido de memoria con un memo que venía en uno de los libros que había estudiado. No tenía la menor idea de lo que acababa de decir.

Los asesores hablaban entre ellos entusiasmados. El rey se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

—¿Solo tengo que dejar que ellos manejen la señal? —preguntó. Asentí esperando haber entendido bien la pregunta.

—Al menos hasta que Illea tenga potencial comunicacional para hacerlo solo —apreté los dientes con la boca cerrada. No quería mirar a Maxon, pero me vi tentada a hacerlo. Estaba inclinado hacia atrás con un brazo estirado sobre la mesa, alzó una ceja en mi dirección. Por supuesto él había entendido lo que acababa de decir. Posiblemente mejor que yo.

—No puedes negarte a eso —le dijo a su padre—. Illea ha perdido muchos negocios internacionales por culpa del correo.

—Sí, sí, lo sé —dijo Clarkson pensativo—. Bien… está bien. Se escucha simple y efectivo, lo que estaba buscando. Dile a los italianos que acepto el negocio siempre y cuando nos entreguen el control de la señal en menos de tres meses.

—Es conversable, no creo que tengan problema —mentí. No tenía idea realmente si se podía o no establecer una señal en Illea dentro de los próximos tres meses, pero mientras eso se conversara los italianos tendrían acceso a sus mensajes.

—Estupendo…—dijo aburrido—. Si eso es todo… bien. Firmemos.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Finalmente una buena noticia! Maxon se enderezó en su asiento inclinándose hacia delante y ambos intercambiamos una mirada triunfal.

Clarkson miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y se llevó una mano a los ojos.

—Martinson, encárgate de firmar los contratos, yo tengo que salir —le indicó a uno de los asesores, un tipo alto y delgado que parecía que se iba a quebrar.

—¿Dónde vas? —quiso saber Maxon. Esta vez la mirada de su padre se transformó, pero de inmediato volvió a ser apacible.

—Tengo un almuerzo con tu madre —le dijo con una sonrisa sínica. Maxon achicó los ojos.

—¿Y le darás algún regalo también? —contraatacó. Los miré de uno a otro sin entender nada. Desde donde estaba logré escuchar los nudillos de Clarkson al cerrarse, pero volvió a sonreír y cuando pasó por detrás de su hijo le desordenó el cabello lanzando una carcajada.

—Claro que sí, tu madre se merece todos los regalos del mundo.

Maxon resopló, intenté llamar su atención con la mirada, pero se mantuvo en su sitio viendo como su padre se alejaba hasta la puerta. Martinson se acercó hasta mí sorprendiéndome. Se movía igual que una sombra, ni siquiera lo había escuchado venir.  
Y comenzamos a firmar los papeles.

Italia había ganado esta partida. ¡Marco Antonio estaría orgulloso!

…

Cuando salimos de la oficina el soldado del aeropuerto ya no estaba, en su lugar había un muchacho joven con acné que de vez en cuando se rascaba la cara. Cuando me vio me hizo una reverencia y luego se puso rígido como una estatua.

Solo ahí me di cuenta que era por Maxon. Los dos nos quedamos viendo directo a los ojos, preguntándonos si el otro recordaba el encuentro de anoche.

—Salió bien…—me sonrió de una forma extraña. Se notaba que la luz que entraba por la ventana le molestaba aún. Aguanté una sonrisa de burla.

—Sí…—sacudí la cabeza, aquel magnetismo que habíamos sentido ayer seguía ahí. Fui una estúpida cuando cometí el error de mirarle la boca, él se acercó un paso, el soldado estaba con la vista puesta en la ventana—. Bien. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos —dije con rapidez.

Me di una vuelta rápida y arranqué a paso apresurado, doblé al final del pasillo y apenas puse un pie en la escalera me agarró por el codo pegándome a su pecho. Nuestras caras quedaron muy juntas, comencé a temblar.

—Dime que lo de ayer no fue un sueño, por favor…—susurró contra mi mejilla. Mi respiración se agitó.

—Maxon… suéltame —bajé la mirada, pero en lugar de soltarme me acercó más, sentí su nariz en mi frente.

—¿Hablaste con Philippo? —preguntó. No se escuchaba molesto, pero había cierto matiz de acidez en sus palabras.

—No te importa —dije con calma—. Pero sí, hablé con él esta mañana. ¿Me sueltas?

—America, por favor… no me hagas esto…

Fruncí la nariz. Estando sobria era mucho más fácil ordenar las ideas. Me solté con fuerza.

—Deja de decir eso —lo miré hacia arriba, comencé a molestarme—. Deja de decir que yo te hice algo cuando fuiste tú el que decidió este final para nosotros.

—Porque nunca me dijiste la verdad…—soltó de golpe.

Apreté los labios.

—Bien. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió? Hablemos —lo encaré. Intenté mantener un tono de voz prudente pero era difícil sintiendo la rabia crecer desde mi estómago—. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Por qué nunca te dije lo de Aspen? —se quedó callado—. Porque tenía miedo. Era una seleccionada y tú tenías cinco mujeres más para elegir. No tenía cómo saber si me quedaría sola. Fui una egoísta, sí. Pero nunca me aseguraste si realmente me querías hasta un día antes de la elección. Aspen era lo único seguro que tenía hasta ese momento —me descubrí respirando temblorosa—... aunque había descubierto hace mucho que a él lo había dejado de querer —mis ojos se aguaron—. No podía decirte eso. No quería irme del palacio. No quería dejarte, pero tampoco podía dejarlo a él, porque si te perdía, me quedaba sola. Fui una idiota, una egoísta, una superficial, sí, lo admito, me comporté terrible con Aspen, porque no se lo merecía. Pero resultó que me enamoré de ti. Me demoré en descubrirlo pero al menos hasta el último beso que te di fue real, todo lo que te dije ese día fue real. Hasta que decidiste que no valía la pena escucharme. ¿Satisfecho?

Alzó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla pero se arrepintió a mitad de camino. Sus ojos temblaron.

—Perdóname…—susurró con dolor. Cerré los ojos.

—Te puedo perdonar, pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a estar juntos —sollocé y recordé las palabras de Marlee—. Ya te lo dejé en claro ayer y eso sí lo recuerdo —sacudí la cabeza—. Arregla las cosas con Kriss, o te casas con ella y eres feliz con la mujer que elegiste para ser tu esposa, o termina lo que hay entre ustedes. Solo ahí te aceptaré de regreso —jadeé, mis mejillas se mojaron—. Enfrenta al mundo Maxon, sé el príncipe que todos creen que eres. No puedes temerle a la reacción del pueblo por elegir tu felicidad por encima de ellos. No eres su títere, eres su futuro rey —suspiré y me alejé bajando un escalón—. No quiero ser la segunda Maxon, no quiero ser la mujer con la que te escabulles por los pasillos mientras la otra te espera en su alcoba todas las noches.

—America, espera…por favor…

—Deja de celarme, deja de buscarme… deja de enviarme regalos…—lloré con amargura—. Ponte en el lugar de Kriss un momento. Ponte en mi lugar.

—Yo te quiero…—su voz se quebró cuando avanzó un escalón y yo volvía a bajar uno más.

—Entonces haz las cosas bien —aguanté un quejido—. Porque yo también te quiero… pero no puedo seguir así.

Y bajé las escaleras con rapidez sintiendo que aquellas palabras habían sido una sentencia a muerte. Me detuve varios pisos más abajo a mitad de un pasillo. Me apoyé contra una pared, respiré varias veces y dejé que las lágrimas cayeran.  
Lo que más me dolía era que moría por volver a estar con él, pero Maxon le temía tanto a lo que el resto pensara de sus decisiones que con ello solo me probaba que su amor por mí no era suficiente para dar la batalla y plantarle la cara al mundo.  
Yo no podía hacer más. No podía intentar nada, era imposible si él no tomaba las riendas de la situación.  
Era definitivo. No podía estar con él. No podíamos estar juntos hasta que no se enfrentara a sus demonios. O se casaba con Kriss, o se casaba conmigo. Pero no podía tenernos a las dos.

…

 **NOTAS  
**

¡Oish! ¡Maxon, madura! ¡Sé hombre, enfréntate al reino, a tu padre y a todos! America se cansará de esperar, porque la vida es muy corta para estar añorando un amor que no hace nada por conseguir lo que quiere.

Sabía que esperaban un capítulo romántico, pero no. America es mucho más madura que Maxon (bueno, las mujeres siempre lo hemos sido), y se está aburriendo de esperar.  
Ni que fuera muy fácil robarle besos cada vez que quiere teniendo a su novia encerrada en una habitación, y para peor, una novia que tampoco quiere estar con él.

Para que Maxon luche tiene que entender que puede perderla. Como la tiene ahí, sola, en bandeja, se está asegurando de hacer las cosas con calma. Está demasiado seguro que nadie se la va a arrebatar mientras gasta tiempo en buscar un modo de acabar con el compromiso.  
Bien… en el próximo capítulo descubrirá **cuánto cerca está de perderla** , porque verá algo que lo hará cuestionarse cada una de sus acciones, y tal vez la cosa se ponga más brava.

La historia comienza a cerrarse cada vez más. Ya les había dicho que estamos entrando en terreno peligroso y no falta mucho para que el enemigo haga su aparición.  
Puede haber romance y revueltas hormonales, pero el verdadero problema no es cuánto tardará Maxon en volver a estar con America, es si sobrevivirán para contarlo.

¡Gracias por leerme chicos!

¡Son lo mejor del mundo mundial!  
Kate.-


	22. Capítulo 21

**NOTAS:  
**

¡Hola a todos!  
Lamento haberlos hecho esperar una semana, pero como vieron, los días pasan rápido, así que aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

No sé si todos me siguen en Facebook, pero para dejar a muchos fans tranquilos (porque me lo preguntan diariamente), a pesar de no tener la historia terminada, ya escribí el epílogo (fue un arranque de creatividad en verdad jajaja).

Y les puedo asegurar que Maxon y America terminarán juntos. ¡Así que dejen de preguntar eso! Jajaja

También quiero agradecerles a los chicos de los grupos de **"La Selección Argentina"** , " **Fans Trilogía La Selección"** y a los mismos fans que crearon el grupo de **"Fans de La Única".**  
Siempre me llegan pantallazos de lo que hablan y me alegran muchísimo con su entusiasmo.  
No puedo ingresar a los grupos porque manejo una página de fans, pero de todos modos quiero agradecerles por apoyarme tanto. (Espero que sigan ahí para la novela, es muy importante para mí que sigan aquí cuando la publique).

Y eso es todo.

Espero que este capítulo les guste, imagino que habrán sentimientos encontrados, a algunos les gustará y a otros no. Pero ¿qué le voy a hacer? Jajajaja  
No le puedo dar en el gusto a todo el mundo y mientras más fans son debo atenerme a lo que tenía en mente guste a quien le guste (jojojo).

¡Disfrútenlo!

…

 **XXI**

Habían pasado tres días.  
Evadí los encuentros con Maxon a propósito. No quería encontrármelo. No quería caer, ni ceder.  
Celeste estaba recostada en mi cama leyendo una revista mientras yo jugaba a golpear las teclas del piano sin generar ningún sonido armonioso —lo habían arreglado luego del último ataque—. Estaba desanimada y perdida.  
Las últimas dos noches apenas había comido y las ganas de llorar se acentuaban cuando me encontraba sola.  
Cada vez que sonaban golpes en la puerta de la habitación mi corazón daba un brinco. Pero nunca era Maxon.  
Al parecer mi mensaje le había llegado fuerte y claro: O haces las cosas bien o dime adiós para siempre.

Me apoyé con el codo y toqué las teclas con aburrimiento. Celeste bufó.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —gruñó—. ¡Qué molestia!

—Si te molesta tanto ¿por qué no te vas a tu habitación? —espeté. Mi voz se quebró. Celeste alzó una ceja y se sentó en mi cama. Suspiró agitando la cabeza.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

—Eso debería preguntar yo…

Los labios de ella se fruncieron.

—Estoy con el periodo —soltó sin más—. Pero no creo que compartamos la fecha, así que dudo que tu cara de mártir sea por eso. Anda suelta, ¿qué te pasa?

Alcé la mirada.

—¿Realmente tienes el descaro de preguntar? —mascullé—. Te invité aquí para que me ayudaras no para que…—me mordí los labios. Celeste suspiró, comprendiendo.

—Solo les di un empujón —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Los últimos días no había querido verla. Estaba tan enfadada conmigo, con ella y con Maxon que si los veía explotaba. Nunca supe qué hizo durante esos días, pero probablemente no perdió el tiempo.

Esa mañana llegó a golpear la puerta y entró a trompicones a la habitación exigiendo la diversión que tanto le había prometido.  
Le dije que había estado indispuesta los últimos días y que podía quedarse un rato en mi habitación antes de ir al partido de polo. Aunque en realidad el ánimo tampoco me acompañaba.

—La próxima vez que nos quieras ayudar, no hagas nada —le pedí agotada. Cubrí las teclas con la tapa del piano y me acerqué hasta la cama. Me arrojé a un lado de ella mirando las luces que estaban enredadas en el techo del dosel.

Me miró de costado.

—¿Realmente fue tan malo? —quiso saber. No se escuchaba ni curiosa ni molesta. Su tono más bien era como si no pudiera creer que me estuviera quejando—. No besabas a ese hombre en un año, y déjame decirte que sé lo que es besar esa boca —fruncí el ceño. No quería saber esos detalles—. ¿Cuál es el problema? Ambos perdieron el control. Lo único que hice fue darles un empujón para que dejaran fluir ese deseo. No fue mi culpa. Siempre ha estado ahí. El alcohol solo lo liberó.

—¡Y esa es justamente la razón por la que no te puedo perdonar! ¡Ese deseo debió haberse quedado guardado donde estaba! —me senté de golpe llevándome las manos a la cabeza—. No quiero que Maxon sienta que tendrá todo fácil. El hecho de que yo no tenga a nadie en este momento le da la seguridad para creer que puede retenerme, tiene la esperanza que volveremos a estar juntos. Pero él ni siquiera hace algo por acabar con el compromiso que tiene con Kriss. ¿Cómo puede ser tan… inmaduro y seguir con ella cuando a la más mínima falta de atención no pierde la oportunidad de decirme cuanto me quiere?

Frunció los labios.

—Es hombre, no sé qué esperabas. Ellos dicen que somos nosotras las complicadas, pero ya ves… Maxon se lleva el premio al troglodita del año —abrió la revista en alguna página y me la mostró—. Mira la primera plana —dijo.

Agarré la revista y vi una fotografía mía con el vestido verde y la pierda cayendo a mi espalda. Aquel reportaje era de hace un mes.

—¿Qué…?

—Lee —dijo jocosa.

Tragué saliva.

 _«Lady America Singer ha regresado.  
Después de haberla visto en numerosas portadas internacionales del brazo con el atractivo heredero al trono italiano Philippo Volutto, todos nos preguntamos en qué acabaría aquella relación.  
Aparentemente Lady America no se andaba con juegos, y si bien ante el mundo nos mostraban a una feliz pareja, la jovencita que fue parte de la Elite y casi esposa de nuestro querido príncipe Maxon, finalmente ha regresado a Illea, su país natal, convertida en la embajadora Italiana.  
¿Acaso la corona de Italia la está preparando para ser su reina? ¿Qué pensará ahora el príncipe Maxon cuando descubra que aquella muchachita que nos regaló escándalos y numerosas portadas en su Selección, haya regresado con un título internacional que la transforma en una de las diplomáticas más importantes del último siglo?  
Como pueblo queremos venerar su coraje y como reportera de este humilde medio la aplaudo como mujer.  
No sabemos si tiene un amor al otro del océano o si ya hay interesados en pedir su mano, pero sea cuál sea su estado civil esperemos que el príncipe Maxon se arrepienta por no haberla elegido como su princesa.  
Nosotros ya la estábamos extrañando.»_

No había querido leer ninguna revista justamente por temor a saber qué pensaba la gente sobre mi llegada. No me gustaba leerlas cuando era Seleccionada, no me gustó leerlas mientras estuve en Italia y hablaban de mí y Philippo, y no quise leer las del último mes.  
Parpadeé una infinidad de veces y releí el reportaje ciento de veces antes de mirar a Celeste. Tenía una ceja alzada perfectamente perfilada.

—Todo el mundo sabe que Maxon metió la pata. El país entero no habla de otra cosa —hizo una mueca como si aún le molestara que tuviera atención de los medios—. Tu cara salió en las noticias desde el momento que te bajaste de la limusina. Como no te has paseado por la ciudad no has podido verlo, pero la gente se reúne en plazas y parques manifestándose con carteles con tu nombre. Te quieren como reina —rodó los ojos—. Cuando entrevistan a las adolescentes todas te prefieren por encima de Kriss, y a la agencia me han llegado un montón de chicas con el cabello pelirrojo. Están intentando imitarte.

Aquella información me voló la cabeza. Nunca me interesó saber qué ocurría con el pueblo de Illea con mi llegada al país, mientras más alejada estuviera de la prensa amarillista, mejor.  
Pero esto… era demasiado.

—Todos critican a Maxon por su error —Continuó—. Para el país, la química entre ambos que se transmitía a través de la pantalla era mágica, estaban todos seguros que se casarían. A la gente le gustaban tus ideales, que lucharas por ellos. Cuando eligió a Kriss no tienes idea la revolución que hubo. La imagen de Maxon fue menguada, la manifestación del país contra su decisión provocó caos al punto que tuvieron que contenerlos con barricadas.

No podía creerlo. ¿Por qué no sabía esas cosas? Mi boca estaba muy abierta.

—¿Cómo dices…? Pero… ¿Maxon sabe esto?

—Lo dudo… —achicó los ojos y miró hacia la ventana—. ¿No crees que si lo supiera habría hecho algo? Él cree que el pueblo se enojaría si acaba con Kriss, pero por el contrario el país entero quiere que se case contigo. Más ahora que eres la embajadora italiana.

Comencé a temblar y una luz de esperanza creció dentro de mí. Maxon le tenía miedo a la reacción del país si terminaba con Kriss y ahora tenía una razón para hacerlo.

—Pero… si puede terminar todo… ¿por qué…?—lo entendí de inmediato. Me levanté de la cama y miré a Celeste asustada—. El rey…—susurré.

—¿Qué?

—El rey… él no quiere que me case con Maxon, no nos quiere juntos… ¿Qué otra razón podría existir para que Maxon no sepa nada de esto? ¿Y si le ha ocultado información? —miré la revista y la tomé entre mis manos— ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—La traje de mi casa —dijo alzando un hombro, luego abrió mucho los ojos y gateó sobre la cama—. De hecho la elegí porque esperaba que aquí tuvieran ediciones nuevas. Cuando estábamos en La Selección llegaban todas las semanas —cerró los ojos peligrosamente—. ¿Crees que están vetadas?

—No me sorprendería…—mi corazón latía a mil por hora—. Tienes que mostrarle esto a Maxon, Celeste. Él tiene que saberlo. Si se lo digo no me creerá, tiene que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Asintió con vehemencia.

—Cuenta con ello —dijo con rapidez. Miró el reportaje donde salía con el vestido—. Después del partido lo secuestro y se la muestro —dijo con un tono de voz que me causó un escalofrío.

—Haz lo que creas mejor, tendrás mi apoyo —reí.

No cabía de alegría. Hubiera querido gritar a los cuatro vientos, correr hacia Maxon lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero debía tener paciencia.  
Esa revista podía cambiarlo todo.

…

El partido de Polo se organizaba en la explanada de las caballerizas. Se escuchaban gritos, vítores y música que sonaba a lo lejos.

El viento era más helado en esa zona del jardín, especialmente porque tenía menos árboles. Imaginaba a todas las demás ciudades cubiertas en nieve mientras Ángeles se mantenía cálido. Era raro imaginar que lo más frío que llegaríamos a sentir sería aquel viento.  
Crucé los brazos escondiendo las manos en el hueco de los codos y me encogí de hombros. El sol calentaba pero no era suficiente. Debería haberme colocado algo más de abrigo. Había elegido en el peor momento un vestido largo con chifón imaginando que en el exterior estaría cálido. Solo le había atinado a las botas, ya que los establos estaban repletos de barro.  
Habían dispuesto alrededor del cerco de madera varios asientos, los soldados estaban al centro de la explanada, algunos sobre los caballos, otros en pie. Logré divisar a Marlee, Paige, Mary, Mera y Lucy apoyadas en el cerco.

—¿Aún no comienzan? —pregunté colocándome a un lado de Marlee.

—Están terminando de afinar algunos detalles —dijo soñadora. Las otras cuatro tenían la misma mueca. Fruncí el ceño.

Entonces descubrí que estaban con los ojos puestos en cada uno de los soldados que ya estaban ataviados con el uniforme de Polo. Alcé una ceja al ver a Roger. Como era más musculoso sus brazos y espalda se marcaban bajo la camiseta blanca, Los pantalones se apretaban a sus piernas y unas botas largas le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Tragué saliva.

—¿Entiendes ahora? —Marlee me golpeó con el codo al haberme descubierto. Asentí riendo.

—Está bien, lo acepto… se ven… interesantes.

De un poco más lejos un caballo y su jinete venían corriendo. El pelaje del animal era oscuro como el chocolate y muy brillante, la cola ondeaba con elegancia. Parpadeé infinitas veces.

—Lucy, con todo respeto…—masculló Paige—… tu esposo luce impresionante.

Las miré de costado, Lucy se había sonrojado hasta las orejas pero una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Podía leer fácilmente sus gestos. Estaba orgullosa de poder ser la única mujer que pondría las manos sobre aquel jinete.

—Lo sé…—dijo anonadada.

Aspen cabalgó hasta nosotras sobre su caballo chocolate y se detuvo a pocos metros de la cerca. Sus manos estaban enguantadas hasta el codo, llevaba una fusta en la derecha mientras que con la otra se agarraba la visera del casco.

—Señoritas…—saludó. Se bajó del animal con una agilidad sorprendente y se acercó hasta Lucy, la agarró por el mentón y le dio un beso que la dejó sin aire. Todas tuvimos que quitar la mirada—. Para la suerte —dijo guiñándole un ojo. Se retiró tan rápido como llego y volvió a montarse sobre el caballo.

Me invadió un terror vertiginoso. ¿Cómo podían subirse sobre un animal así con tanta confianza? ¿No temían caerse?

—Oye Lu… danos la receta para conseguir un hombre como ése —pidió Mary extasiada. Lucy agitó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Y me lo preguntas…—dijo con timidez—. Ni siquiera sé cómo es que yo lo conseguí.

Todas reímos, pero mi risa quedó atascada en la garganta cuando vi a Maxon entrar a la explanada sobre Apple, su yegua cobriza.  
Escuché a las muchachas emitir una exclamación de sorpresa. No pude evitarlo, simplemente fue mayor que yo. Porque mis ojos lo escanearon completamente de pies a cabeza.  
Me había olvidado de Roger y Aspen.  
Definitivamente Maxon se llevaba los aplausos.

—Cierra la boca America —rió Mera.

—Déjala, que yo tampoco puedo cerrarla —dijo Paige.

—Dios mío…—suspiró Marlee—. Tengo que pedirle el uniforme a alguno de ellos.

—¿Para qué quieres el uniforme? —preguntó Mary. Marlee curvó una sonrisa.

—Quiero ver a Carter vestido así…

Todas lanzaron una risotada, pero Marlee no se veía en absoluto avergonzada, de hecho, parecía estudiar uno a uno a los jugadores para averiguar cuál uniforme le calzaría a su esposo.

Después de haber conversado esa mañana con Celeste y enterarme de lo que ocurría en el país, no podía quitar de mi cabeza que tal vez todo finalmente tendría su cauce correcto. Contemplé a Maxon a lo lejos, se saludó con algunos soldados y entonces apareció el general Eighton, también montado sobre un hermoso caballo blanco.  
Aunque el hombre estaba entrado en sus años se veía increíblemente elegante con el uniforme de Polo. Dio un par de órdenes y los equipos se separaron.  
En uno de los grupos distinguí a los soldados que acompañaban al rey, estaban todos erguidos en sus caballos y parecían a la defensiva, mientras que en el otro equipo sonreían y se hacían bromas.  
Eighton y Maxon sortearon en cuál equipo jugar, por suerte a él le tocó junto al grupo de Aspen. El general se fue hacia los de expresiones frías.  
Comenzó a darles órdenes y vi que Maxon hacía lo mismo en su equipo. Mis ojos recorrieron a los jinetes y sentí un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago cuando distinguí a Valiant. No lo veía muy bien porque estaba detrás de todos los demás. Aunque debía admitir que así como a los otros, tampoco le quedaba nada mal aquel uniforme.

—¿Llegué a tiempo? —preguntó Celeste a mi espalda. Todas las chicas se giraron con fuerza. Mary y Lucy parecieron temerosas, Marlee agachó la cabeza bajo la cofia. Mera alzó una ceja y Paige abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Sí, justo a tiempo —sonreí. Miré a las chicas y a Marlee de reojo. No podía mantener a Celeste lejos de todo el mundo y ya que estaba ahí confiaba en que fuera discreta—. ¿Conoces a las chicas? —las señalé—. Lucy, Mary, Paige, Mera y…

—No puede ser…—susurró Celeste acercándose hasta Marlee—. ¿Qué haces vestida así? ¿Qué…? ¿No habías sido degradada? ¿Cómo?

—Si prometes tener tu bocota cerrada te cuento todo —masculló mi amiga viéndola de reojo. Celeste parpadeó, la agarré por la muñeca y la obligué a agachar la cabeza hasta mi altura.

—Aquí la conocen como Mallory —le expliqué bajito— y es mi doncella. Luego te explicamos todo con más detalles.

Celeste volvió a parpadear confundida, pero asintió.

—¿Están todas de tu lado? —quiso saber con un ligero tono de desconfianza.

Fue Meridia la que contestó.

—Estamos todos del lado del que debemos estar —la miró de costado—. ¿Y tú?

Celeste apretó los labios y se colocó a mi lado en la cerca, levantó el mentón mirando hacia el frente.

—En el correcto, por supuesto —me guiñó un ojo y respiré aliviada.

Celeste no abriría la boca. Confiaba en ella, tenía que confiar. No me quedaban más opciones y necesitaba ampliar mi escudo para defenderme de Clarkson.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo el aire frío en la cara hasta que escuché un grito eufórico y el partido comenzó.  
La gente que se había sentado en las sillas y estaban alrededor gritaban con entusiasmo. Pero yo solo veía un montón de caballos corriendo de un lado a otro mientras sus jinetes intentaban atinarle a una pelota.  
Al principio el juego comenzó interesante solo porque los mismos gritos de los asistentes lo hacían entretenido. Pero al cabo de una hora nuestro interés fue disminuyendo.  
Marlee hablaba con Paige y Mary sobre el embarazo. Ya estaba suficientemente avanzada como para seguir ocultándolo, así que había decidido anunciarlo hacía una semana cuando nos reunimos una noche en las cocinas. Al parecer el único que aún no sabía nada era Maxon, ya que no había podido presentarse esa vez.  
Meridia hablaba algo bajito con Lucy. La última tenía una sonrisa dulce y soñadora en sus labios. Parecía que algo bueno le había sucedido porque sus gestos eran demasiado risueños y animados para lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en ella.  
Y Celeste… Celeste se había ido a sentar a una silla y se limaba las uñas. Ni idea de dónde había sacado la lima.  
Hice una mueca con los labios y bostecé. Los soldados se veían animados jugando pero yo ya me estaba aburriendo. Marlee tenía razón, el juego era aburrido pero al menos la vista era interesante.  
—¿A cuánto van?

Me giré con sorpresa. Ni siquiera la había sentido llegar. Kriss se había situado a mi lado.  
A diferencia de mí, andaba abrigada. Se veía sumamente pálida y tenía demasiado maquillaje en el contorno de la boca y la nariz. Llevaba un vestido con cuello alto y los brazos cubiertos.  
Era imposible no notar su desgaste. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué la podía tener tan exhausta y destruida? ¿Acaso estaba enferma?

—Creo que va ganando el quipo de Maxon —le dije—. Pero no tengo idea a cuánto van… no he prestado mucha atención —reí a medias, ella me imitó.

—Es algo aburrido ¿no? —su voz era dulce pero muy bajita. La miré de reojo intentando descubrir alguna pista de lo que le podía estar ocurriendo.

—No lo comprendo mucho —me invadió un escalofrío—. Y les tengo miedo a los caballos. Me da vértigo de solo ver a los chicos correr sobre ellos.

Kriss asintió con una sonrisa.

—Es costumbre. Pero sí, al principio da algo de vértigo —rió con algo de gracia.

Recordé que Natalie y Kriss fueron de las pocas que tuvieron cita con Maxon para montar a caballo.  
Como si fuera una mala jugada de mi consciencia, la cabeza envió imágenes del beso que me había dado con Maxon y me sentí terriblemente culpable. Kriss miraba hacia el campo de juego, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, pero no sabía si realmente los estaba viendo jugar.

—Iré a dar una vuelta —avisé, aunque en realidad lo dije sin pensar.

No esperé a que me respondiera ni tampoco puse atención cuando una de las chicas me preguntó dónde iba.  
Bordeé la cerca y dejé que mis pies me llevaran directo hacia los establos. Cuando entré me encontré con un hombre que no había visto antes. Era de mediana edad, tenía los ojos castaños y el cabello corto y canoso. Un bigote grueso surcaba su nariz.  
Cuando me vio me hizo una reverencia.

—Lady America —me saludó con sorpresa.

Me aturdí por un segundo. ¿De dónde lo conocía? Tenía una mirada que ya había visto antes, pero no sabía de dónde.

—Hola…—miré hacia todos lados. Los establos estaban silenciosos sin los caballos alrededor—. ¿Usted trabaja aquí? —pregunté con timidez. Me sonrió con dulzura.

—Solía ser guardián de los establos hasta que mi hija se casó, ahora estoy a cargo de la administración —sonrió y estiró su mano—. Macken Okenville.

—¿Okenville? ***** —pregunté. Ese apellido lo había escuchado antes, ¿dónde, dónde? —. ¿Quién es su hija? Tal vez la conozco —aquello lo pregunté tan rápido que me avergoncé. Estaba siendo impertinente. Pero me comía el cerebro por saber dónde había visto a ese hombre. Él rió divertido.

—Es muy probable, está casada con el Mayor Leger—dijo con orgullo. Mi boca se desencajó.

—¿Es el padre de Lucy? —mi cabeza retrocedió más de un año cuando conocí la historia de mi doncella. Había sido vendida junto a su padre al palacio. ¡Por eso lo relacionaba! Su expresión era igual de bondadosa que la de Lucy.

—El mismo… un placer mi Lady —rió bonachón.

Desde el jardín se escuchó un abucheo y varios gritos. Pero no quise salir a mirar. Tal vez le habían metido un punto al equipo de Maxon.

—No tenía idea…—me sentía muy mal por no haberlo conocido antes—… su hija es maravillosa.

—Lo es —sonrió con cariño—. Es mi pequeño tesoro.

Recordé a papá con aquellas palabras y se me apretó el corazón. Le sonreí y miré alrededor.

—¿No quiere terminar de ver el juego? —me preguntó curioso. Se movió a través del establo y escuché un ruidito. De un rincón salió a trompicones Bran.

—La verdad es que está algo aburrido —sonreí acercándome al caballito—. ¡Qué rápido has crecido!

Macken miró hacia donde estaba yo.

—A las mujeres les aburre un poco el Polo, pero es un deporte interesante, de mucha estrategia —explicó. Pero al ver que no le ponía atención se acercó hasta mí—. Curioso, no se le acerca a nadie.

El caballito daba saltitos y movía su cabeza con entusiasmo dando vueltas a mí alrededor.

—¿Eso es bueno?

—Mucho, si no muestra aptitudes para ser cabalgado lo venderán a un matadero —dijo con tristeza. Lo miré espantada.

—¿Qué? —jadeé—. ¡No! No pueden hacer eso.

—La orden viene de arriba —explicó con tristeza—. Pero si no muestra algo más de docilidad no hay nada qué hacer — me miró de reojo—. Aunque pareciera que con usted se lleva bien.

Asentí. Si para salvar a ese caballito debía montarlo al crecer lo haría sin chistar.

—Ya acabó el juego Mac, hay que…—Graham, que había entrado por un costado, se detuvo al verme—. ¿Lady America? ¿Por qué no está en el partido?

Le hice cariño a Bran en la crin mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra mi muslo. Graham lo miró con curiosidad.

—Me aburrí horriblemente —admití. Sonrió.

—Típico, ni siquiera sé por qué las invitan si les aburre —rió. Rodé los ojos.

—Es por los uniformes —explicó Macken, me sonrojé—. No hay que ser muy inteligente para notarlo.

Los dos rieron.

—¿Quién ganó? —pregunté mirando a Bran y omitiendo la última insinuación—. Escuché gritos.

Graham movió algo que colgaba de una pared.

—El equipo del príncipe —contestó animado—. Haser debe estar echando humo, casi bota a Rutledge del caballo. Yo creo que lo hizo a propósito. Los gritos pueden haber sido por eso.

—¿Qué? —Levanté la cabeza con fuerza. Macken frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —quiso saber preocupado.

Graham se encogió de hombros mientras enrollaba una cuerda alrededor de su codo.

—No lo sé, pero ese sujeto siempre trata de causar problemas —frunció el ceño—. Ya estaban perdiendo, jugar sucio no iba a dar vuelta el resultado.

—¿Pero está bien? —pregunté preocupada. Graham asintió.

—Sí. Todos son buenos jinetes, saben cómo impedir una caída —recogió un par de herramientas y se dirigió hacia la salida—. Iré a guardar a los caballos.

—Te ayudo —sonrió Macken que pasó por mi lado y agarró a Bran por el lomo como si fuera un cachorro—. Guardaré a este travieso en su establo. Puede venir a verlo cuando quiera. Si se comporta así de animado cuando la ve, por favor, venga todas las veces que quiera.

Sonreí. Macken se alejó con Bran entre sus brazos y Graham se acercó abriendo las puertas para que entraran los caballos. Desde el jardín se escuchaban gritos entusiasmados. Sonreí para mis adentros, tal vez esa noche habría fiesta.  
Me asomé hacia el jardín para unirme al grupo, pero justo mis ojos encontraron lo que menos podría haber querido ver en aquel momento. Maxon conversaba con Kriss en un rincón de la explanada. La miraba preocupado y ella intentaba mantener la cabeza agachada, como si quisiera ocultar algo. Estaban muy juntos, o al menos desde donde yo estaba los veía así de cercanos.  
Tal vez después de todo mis palabras sí habían tenido algún efecto en él y había decidido hacer lo correcto.  
Me invadió una ola de tristeza, el corazón se me apretó. Crucé los brazos escondiendo las manos y volví a entrar a los establos. No quería pasar cerca de ellos al cruzar por la explanada. Prefería esperar a que se fueran.  
Vi a Graham organizando a los animales en cada uno de sus corrales, ingresé y me quedó mirando.

—¿No va celebrar? —me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza.

—Después. Quiero ver a los caballos un momento —mentí. Pero aquellas palabras parecieron animarlo así que movió la cabeza indicándome uno de los animales.

—Puede cepillar a Akhela, es el caballo del Mayor Leger —me hizo entrega de un cepillo de cerdas gruesas y me encaminé hacia el caballo chocolate de crin clara. Era hermoso.

No sabía muy bien cómo se hacía ese trabajo pero supuse que tenía que seguir la dirección del pelaje. El caballo era enorme y muy alto. Tragué saliva al imaginarme estar encima de aquel animal.

—Gram —escuché una voz entrar al establo—, ¿tienes la montura nueva de Jack? Creo que la vieja ya no resiste, por eso el imbécil de Haser casi me tira al suelo.

Me volteé y quedé paralizada un segundo.

Valiant estaba parado a la entrada del establo con una montura en sus manos, pero no me fijé en ello precisamente… sino en lo bien que le quedaba la camiseta del uniforme.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me sonrió acercándose. Me volteé hacia Akhela y continué cepillando.

—Lo siento, pero su juego es realmente aburrido —bromeé—. El ambiente aquí era más interesante.

Frunció el ceño con gracia y luego soltó una carcajada.

—Eres la única chica que encuentra más interesante a los caballos que a los jinetes —aquello lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que me sonrojé sin querer. No admitiría que estaba equivocado.

—Además, me aterra verlos correr —dije frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No les asusta caer del caballo? Son demasiado altos.

—Es un riesgo —se encogió de hombros como si no importara—. Pero es genial cuando le agarras el ritmo.

—Debería intentarlo una vez. Podría salir a montar ahora que el juego terminó, los caballos están cansados y el campo vacío, no correrá ningún riesgo —recomendó Graham apareciendo con una silla de montar nueva y de cuero brillante. ¿Por qué insistía con eso?

—¡Ni loca! —exclamé negando con la cabeza. Graham rió divertido.

—Por supuesto, no sola —rodó los ojos y le entregó la silla a Valiant—. ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Lady America cómo se monta un caballo?

Valiant sonrió, pero había un dejo de malicia en su expresión que me aterró.

—Por mí no hay problema, la celebración no será hasta más tarde. Tengo tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Están hablando en serio? —comencé a entrar en pánico—. No, no, no…gracias, pero no.

—Anda, no es tan malo —Valiant miró tras su hombro hacia los caballos guardados en su establo, como si los estudiara—. ¿Qué opinas Gram, mejor Backer o Cinnamon? —le preguntó. Graham achicó los ojos.

—Definitivamente Cinnamon.

Los miré de uno a otro sintiendo frío a mi espalda. Los dos reían como si se estuvieran burlando. Parecía que ni siquiera me prestaban atención.

—¿Realmente lo van a hacer? —comencé a retroceder para salir de ahí—. Ni se les ocurra —amenacé levantando mi dedo, pero Valiant lo agarró y soltó una risa.

—¿No confías en mí? —preguntó risueño. Comencé a sonrojarme, pero el pánico fue más fuerte.

—¿Cómo? —jadeé asustada.

Volvió a reír.

—¿Confías en mí? —repitió mirándome fijamente. Me invadió un fuerte cosquilleo que me subió por el pecho hasta la nuca. Quité el dedo y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Debería?

Me sonrió de aquella forma que me incomodaba y levantó la mano libre cruzando los dedos.

—Prometo que no dejaré que te caigas —su tono sonaba como burla, pero al parecer yo ya había perdido voz y voto en aquella decisión que ambos habían tomado por mí—. Estarás bien.

Achiqué los ojos y los miré a los dos amenazándolos con el dedo.

—Si me caigo los mato. Y no quieren verme enojada —mascullé.

—Si es que queda consciente después de la caída —masculló Graham cubriéndose la boca, Valiant le dio un zape en la cabeza y yo di un paso atrás.

—¡¿Qué?! —gemí—. Ay, no, no, no….

Me di vuelta para arrancar de ahí pero Valiant me agarró por el brazo riéndose.

—¡No seas cobarde! Será divertido —y sin dejarme hacer nada más me jaló hasta la explanada mientras Graham soltaba a la yegua que cabalgaría.

…

Si bien el animal era muy bonito y más bajo que los de Polo, eso no quitaba que seguía siendo un caballo y que estaría a dos metros del atura del suelo.

Valiant se paró a su lado y le colocó la montura agarrándola por todos lados con diferentes seguros. Aquella yegua tenía más pelaje y las patas peludas. Era linda de observar, pero no necesariamente para subirme sobre ella.

—Listo —dijo colocando la mano en el lomo de la yegua—. ¿Por qué estás tan lejos? No te va a morder ¿sabes? Es vegetariana —se burló.

Me acerqué lentamente y miré la silla.

—¿Qué…? —incliné la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Pon un pie aquí —señaló una cosa que colgaba por el lado donde se suponía que iba enganchado el pie— te impulsas hacia arriba y pasas la otra pierna para el otro lado. No es tan complicado.

—¿Y no lleva ningún seguro? ¿Me tengo que sujetar sola? —temblé. Lo vi apretar los labios como si aguantara las ganas de reírse.

—Solo haz lo que te digo, estarás bien.

Respiré profundamente para inspirarme valor. Miré el apoyo para el pie y seguí las instrucciones. Pero una vez que me di impulso la cosa se balanceó, emití un grito agudo, con suerte quedé agarrada de la silla con medio cuerpo afuera. Fue cuando sentí que agarraban mi cintura. Me giré hacia atrás, Valiant me estaba sujetando y miraba cómo tenía enganchado el pie.

—Ahora, inténtalo —dijo dándome apoyo. Tragué saliva y asentí.

Con la seguridad de la contención logré subirme y pasar la pierna hasta el otro lado, pero el vestido se enredó por un lado y me descubrió el muslo derecho.

Juro que no me lo imaginé, pero me sonrojé de golpe cuando sus ojos me recorrieron la pierna.  
Con torpeza y algo de fuerza desenredé la falda para que se volviera a cubrir. Sentí el cuello caliente.  
Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la vista al frente.

—Bien… ahora, agarra las riendas con ambas manos —me indicó las cuerdas que estaban enganchadas al hocico de la yegua—. Intenta enroscarlas en las muñecas, así tienes más seguridad.

Obedecí, pero apenas hice un leve movimiento con las manos la yegua se sacudió suavemente, lancé un grito.

—¡Ay Dios, se está moviendo…!—exclamé agudamente.

—No se ha movido nada —dijo Valiant con el ceño fruncido—. Solo se reacomodó.

—Ya…—respiré hondo—. ¿Ahora qué? —no quería mirar hacia abajo, a pesar de que no era mucha altura mi cabeza distorsionaba la realidad haciéndome sentir de cuatro metros.

—Si las mueves con suavidad le das la orden para que camine hacia delante, si aprietas las costillas con las piernas le indicas que ande un poco más rápido y si jalas las riendas la detienes. Pero no muy fuerte, de lo contrario puede pararse en sus patas traseras.

—¿Qué…?—jadeé mirando hacia delante.

—Solo… sigue lo que te digo y estarás bien —parecía divertirse con mi sufrimiento pero estaba tan aterrada que no pude refutar.

—Está bien…—volví a respirar.

—Bien…—indicó con el brazo hacia delante—. Agarra las riendas y muévelas suavemente —cerré los ojos e hice lo que me pidió, no pasó nada—. Un poco más fuerte, pero despacio. Para que no entienda otra cosa.

Alcé una ceja. "Otra cosa" probablemente se refería a salir corriendo.

 _Dios… ¿por qué me metes en estas cosas…?_

Agité un poco más fuerte las riendas y comenzó a moverse. Sentí las costillas de la yegua articularse bajo mis piernas. Exhalé un grito.

—¡Se mueve! —exclamé agudo—. Oh cielos, oh cielos…

La yegua avanzaba lento pero seguro, sin embargo yo sentía que iba a cien kilómetros por hora.

—¡Muy rápido! —jadeé.

—¿Rápido? —preguntó Valiant riendo, iba caminando a mi lado, su velocidad era el doble de rápido que la de la yegua—. ¿Es broma?

—No presiones —mascullé. El movimiento bajo las piernas me ponía nerviosa. Valiant volvió a apretar los labios como si se aguantara una risa—. ¡Deja de burlarte! Te estoy mirando —amenacé.

—Pues, si no quieres caerte mantén la vista al frente —contraatacó divertido. Poco a poco nos alejábamos de los establos a pesar de la lentitud de la yegua. Cuando iba a mitad de camino él se adelantó unos pasos—. Ahora agita un poco más las riendas sin detenerla. Le indicarás que quieres más velocidad.

—¡Pero no quiero más velocidad! —gemí—. Así está perfecto.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos riendo.

—¡Solo hazlo! —agitó los brazos en el aire y comencé a reír. Cerré los ojos e hice lo que me indicó. La yegua cobró velocidad suavemente, volví a gritar—. ¿Viste que no es tan malo?

El trote era liviano y suavecito… y ligeramente divertido. De repente me descubrí riendo.

—No en realidad —acepté con nerviosismo.

Esta vez él tuvo que avanzar un poco más rápido para poder alcanzarme, pero siempre caminando. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás del bosque que rodeaba el palacio y el ambiente se había tornado un poco más fresco. Cuando llegamos al otro extremo de la cerca de madera ya nos habíamos alejado bastante de los establos.

—Ahora, suavemente jala las riendas despacio para indicarle que se vaya deteniendo —ordenó al cabo de un rato en silencio. Asentí. Jalé con cuidado y sentí que la velocidad disminuía. La yegua se detuvo justo al borde de la cerca— Y eso es todo. Tienes que saber darle las órdenes adecuadas y mantener el equilibrio. No tiene mucha ciencia.

Sonreí y acaricié la crin de la yegua que hizo un ruido gutural.

—Ya, lo admito…—dije sonriente—. No estuvo tan mal.

—Y con práctica podrás correr y saltar obstáculos, pero eso se consigue con práctica —explicó. Me imaginé saltando obstáculos y corriendo a mayor velocidad sobre los otros caballos y volví a sentir vértigo.

—No sé si…

Pero no alcancé a terminar. Justo en ese instante se escuchó una explosión en el bosque y el cielo se surcó de bolas de fuego. La yegua relinchó y se movió con rapidez, grité con fuerza al sentir que perdía estabilidad sobre ella, Valiant la agarró por las riendas antes de que saliera corriendo conmigo encima.  
Los dos miramos con espanto las bolas de fuego que caían en el jardín y sobre el palacio.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó aterrado. Desde el bosque se escucharon gritos furiosos. Miré con espanto más allá de la cerca y vi un sinnúmero de personas saliendo por entre los árboles corriendo hacia el jardín—. ¡Hazte a un lado!

No entendí la orden hasta que con una destreza impresionante se subió sobre la yegua ocupando el espacio que había tras de mí. Me quitó las riendas y las enganchó en sus manos.

—¡Agárrate fuerte! —gritó. Miré hacia todos lados.

—¿De dónde? —pregunté asustada.

—¡Del asiento! —gritó.

No sabía dónde poner las manos hasta que vi una protuberancia que sobresalía de la montura. No era momento para tener vértigo.  
Agitó las riendas con fuerza, la yegua se giró hacia el otro lado y con otro movimiento la hizo correr.

Cerré los ojos y agaché la cabeza para no tener miedo de la velocidad y el vértigo. Si eso era correr sobre un caballo no estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Me encogí de hombros y apreté los labios.

El olor a humo se hizo presente en medio del jardín. En el único segundo que abrí los ojos vi los setos incendiarse, los gritos estaban cada vez más cerca de nosotros.

La alarma de ataque rugió en todo el perímetro que rodeaba el palacio.

—¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa! —le gritó a la yegua. Sentí que sus piernas hacían algo con las costillas del animal para hacerla correr más rápido.

A medida que nos acercábamos a los establos vi a Graham haciéndonos señas. Valiant detuvo a la yegua jalando con fuerza justo a un palmo de distancia del establero, el impulso casi me tira hacia delante. Con rapidez saltó del animal acarreándome con él. Ni siquiera supe en qué momento lo hizo.

—¡Váyanse, ahora! —gritó Graham. Valiant me agarró por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que me dolió el hombro.

Los tres entramos a los establos. No entendía nada, si nos quedábamos ahí nos iban a encontrar. Miré hacia atrás y vi a los dos estableros, Graham y Macken encerrar a los caballos y cerrar todas las puertas mientras Valiant me jalaba hacia el fondo.

—¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos? —grité.

—¡Saben defenderse! —respondió agitado.

Y con sorpresa descubrí que Graham sacaba de debajo de un montón de paja una serie de armas que se colgó al cuello. Lo quedé viendo impactada antes que Valiant me jalara hacia un establo vacío.

Me soltó y se agachó en el suelo buscando desesperadamente algo con las manos.

—¡Aquí! —enganchó los dedos en un agujero y abrió una puerta donde cabía una persona—. ¡Baja ahora!

—¿Cómo…?

Escuché gritos cercanos y luego el rifle de Graham disparar.

—¡Baja America! —gritó.

Le hice caso. Me metí por la puerta y me encontré en medio de un pasillo en penumbras. Me hice a un lado cuando Valiant bajó tras de mí cerrando la trampilla sobre su cabeza.  
No dijo nada, me volvió a agarrar por la muñeca y tiró mientras con la otra mano tanteaba las paredes.

—¿Dónde están…?—masculló angustiado a medida que avanzábamos. De repente se detuvo, me soltó y abrió algo que parecía un cajón incrustado en la pared. Lo vi agarrar un arma pesada, revisó si tenía balas, le quitó el seguro y la afirmó con fuerza—. Cuando salgamos de aquí te buscaré un refugio.

No pude responder porque aún seguía en shock.

Corrimos hasta el fondo hasta llegar a una puerta. La abrió con rapidez. Del otro lado colgaba una cortina o algo que la ocultaba del exterior. Valiant me soltó y estiró una mano para detenerme mientras se llevaba la que tenía el arma cerca de la cara.

Se asomó detrás de la cortina y luego me volvió a agarrar por la muñeca.

—Está libre —susurró. Pasamos por debajo de aquella tela que luego descubrí era un tapiz que colgaba de la pared. Estábamos en el palacio, cerca de la sala de mujeres para ser más exactos.

No me soltó en ningún momento, el brazo comenzó a dolerme. Apuntó con el arma hacia todos lados mientras iba golpeando las paredes con el hombro, probablemente buscando un refugio.

—¡Diablos! Es el otro pasillo —dijo agobiado.

Doblamos con prisa por una esquina, una cortina de humo cerraba el paso y el calor se expandía desde alguna dirección.  
Ni siquiera lo vi venir…

Por entre la nube gris apareció un hombre gigante que llevaba el rostro cubierto. Emitió un grito y se abalanzó contra nosotros.

Todo sucedió en menos de un segundo.

Valiant tiró de mi brazo y me arrojó contra una pared con tanta fuerza que podía asegurar que me había dislocado el hombro. Sentí un dolor agudo en la nuca y en toda la articulación.  
Caí al suelo arrastrándome por la pared completamente desorientada. Solo ahí comprendí que lo había hecho para salvarme, porque apenas me sacó del pasillo el hombre embistió contra él arrojándolo al suelo.

—¡Valiant! —grité cuando los vi caer. Pero el humo no me dejaba respirar ni ver con claridad.

Su arma cayó al suelo a pocos metros de mis pies.

—¡CORRE! —gritó.

Intenté ver qué estaba ocurriendo a pesar del humo. Y lo que vi me aterró.  
Valiant forcejeaba y daba golpes con los puños para quitarse el hombre de encima. Pero el rebelde le pegó en la cara con la culata del arma aturdiéndolo un segundo. Cuando se vio indefenso comenzó a estrangularlo y a decirle cosas que no pude oír. Empecé a llorar de miedo.  
Definitivamente ese sujeto era sureño. Demasiado enorme y pestilente para ser un rebelde del norte.  
Cuando Valiant dejó de defenderse comprendí que, o había quedado inconsciente, o había perdido las fuerzas producto de la falta de oxigeno… o estaba muerto.

Supe que seguía vivo cuando vi que el rebelde le apuntó la frente con el revólver, para acabarlo rápido.

Ni siquiera lo pensé… solo actúe.  
Gateé hasta el arma que Valiant había arrojado al suelo, el humo me picaba los ojos y también las lágrimas.  
La tomé entre mis manos a pesar del dolor del hombro y la alcé frente al hombre. No estaba razonando, actué por instinto.  
Apunté a su espalda, pensé en papá para darme fuerzas… y disparé.

Una, dos veces.

El hombro me ardió y la potencia del disparo me empujó hacia atrás. Me pegué a la pared encogiéndome y solté el arma que cayó sobre la alfombra con un ruido sordo.  
Me miré las manos con terror. ¿Qué había hecho?...

 _¿Qué hice?_  
El hombre cayó sobre Valiant, pero no tenía cómo saber si estaban vivos o no, hasta que vi que el cuerpo inerte del gigante rodaba hacia un lado cuando el otro se lo quitó de encima.

Valiant me quedó mirando con terror mientras intentaba respirar. Se llevó una mano al cuello y tosió un par de veces ahogado. De la nariz y un lado de la frente le escurría sangre.  
Gateó hasta mí con una expresión extraña, entre desesperación, espanto y rabia.

Me agarró por los brazos y me sacudió.

—¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡¿Por qué no corriste?! ¡Podrían haberte encontrado!

Comencé a llorar y a temblar.

—¿Correr? —gemí desesperada, sus manos temblaban—. ¡Ese hombre te iba a matar! ¡Te iba a volar la cabe…!

Pero no terminé de hablar, porque sin habérmelo esperado Valiant acortó la distancia y me besó con fuerza. Quedé con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Aquello no lo vi venir.

Cuando se separó me miró entre agradecido y asustado.

—Gracias…—susurró. No pude reaccionar. Lo miré a los ojos con sorpresa, definitivamente eso era algo que no esperaba.

—¡America! —escuché entonces a un lado. Ambos volteamos la cabeza y sentí que el mundo era engullido por un agujero negro. Maxon estaba de pie, viéndonos de uno a otro como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba mirando.

Sus ojos decían demasiadas cosas. Tantas, que no sabía por dónde comenzar a comprenderlas.  
¿Cuánto había visto?

Me asusté. Estaba temblando. No solo por él, por todo. Los ojos de Maxon recorrieron el pasillo y fueron a dar al cuerpo del rebelde que había tratado de matar a Valiant.

 _Al hombre que yo había matado…_

Por Dios…

El terror me invadió como un huracán. Pero no logró manifestarse porque justo en aquel instante una explosión irrumpió en el pasillo y más gritos invadieron el palacio.

No controlaba mi cuerpo, así que cuando Valiant me puso de pie a la fuerza y me arrojó contra Maxon comprendí que aún estábamos expuestos a que nos mataran.

—¡Corran! —Gritó mirando alrededor, cogió el arma que había tirado—. ¡Debería haber un refugio al lado del florero del pasillo contiguo! ¡CORRAN!

Maxon no reaccionó de inmediato hasta que descubrió mi actual estado de shock. Entonces me abrazó por la espalda y corrimos por el pasillo siguiendo a Valiant sin mirar atrás. Pero yo no veía para dónde iba, solo pensaba en el hombre muerto.

Los gritos cada vez estaban más cerca y ninguno tenía un arma para defenderse. Cuando llegamos al pasillo contiguo, efectivamente había un jarrón, pero estaba destrozado justo a la mitad del corredor.

—Diablos…—masculló Valiant—. Toquen las paredes, tiene que estar por aquí— Hice caso mecánicamente. Comencé a tantear las paredes y noté mis manos temblorosas.

Por suerte Maxon fue más rápido.

—¡Aquí! —gritó de repente.

Me acerqué a trompicones a una abertura en la pared y me agarró por el brazo dislocado. Emití un grito de dolor, pero no se escuchó ante el alboroto.  
Valiant nos miró una vez más antes de que entráramos al refugio, luego salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a nosotros. No pude entender lo que me había querido decir con la mirada, no sabía si se estaba disculpando por lo que había hecho o si decía algo más.  
Alcanzamos a entrar justo antes que los rebeldes invadieran aquel pasillo y nos descubrieran.

El silencio fue asombroso cuando se cerró la puerta.

Con Maxon respirábamos agitados. El lugar tenía una escalera que daba un nivel inferior. Me miró de un modo extraño y yo poco a poco comencé a tomar conciencia de lo que había sucedido.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó una voz temerosa desde abajo. Maxon contestó sin quitarme la vista de encima.

—¡Kriss! —llamó—. Soy yo… con America.

Escuché un grito de sorpresa y pasos que subían con rapidez los escalones. Cuando Kriss se detuvo en la superficie nos miró de uno a otro, pero sus ojos se fijaron especialmente en mí.

—Dios mío… ¿estás bien?

Se acercó y me miró fijamente.

La adrenalina comenzaba a desaparecer, y el miedo, el terror, el dolor y el remordimiento comenzaron a invadirme. No supe por qué lo hice pero me arrojé a los brazos de Kriss y la abracé con fuerza pesar del dolor del brazo, poniéndome a llorar.

—Cielos America… ¿te hicieron algo? —preguntó aterrada.

—No…—contestó Maxon por mí, su voz sonaba entre asustada y preocupada. Lo escuché acercarse y situarse tras ella—. Mató a un rebelde.

Entonces Maxon sí había visto todo.

 _Todo._

Me desmoroné.

…

 **NOTAS**

Vamos por partes.  
Primero, éste es el primer capítulo que tiene acción de verdad y los próximos donde hayan ataques serán iguales. Y es probable que no todos tengan tanta suerte de encontrar refugio.  
Les dije que la historia iba a ir poniéndose más turbia, así que ya no verán solo escenas románticas.  
Tal vez fue demasiado intenso que America tomara un arma y matara al rebelde, pero ya que Maxon vio todo, ahora sabrán de lo que es capaz para defender a los suyos. Si la chica que ama tiene el valor para hacerlo, ¿por qué no él que será el futuro rey, no?

Luego está la escena que sé habrá divisiones. Pero gracias a ustedes he aprendido que no se le puede dar en el gusto a todo el mundo, y como esto lo tenía planeado desde mucho antes de comenzar a escribir, lamento decepcionar a los que están en contra.  
Bueno, debo admitir que hace mucho que quería hacer esa escena: la del beso de Valiant.  
Sé que hay muchas preocupadas en que se repita lo de Aspen, pero esta historia la intentaré manejar de otro modo, ya que no quiero que el personaje sufra, me he encariñado mucho con él ( **de hecho lo usaré en la novela con otra historia de vida y otras aptitudes. Ya les contaré).**

Desde el primer capítulo advertí que sucedería algo así con éste personaje, y ¡vamos! Que de verdad tiene que costarle a Maxon recuperar a America, tiene que abrir los ojos y hacer lo que todos le han dicho: enfrentarse a mundo por ella.  
Desde ahora todo será más difícil, y cuando llegue Philippo ¡ni hablar!

Ella ha hecho más cosas que él desde el inicio de la Selección, mínimo que intente revertir todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ellos, de lo contrario Valiant ganará terreno sin que America se lo espere.  
Y ojo, esto ya lo he explicado varias veces, pero no es algo premeditado. No es algo que los dos (America y Valiant) busquen. Es algo que se dará porque simplemente se prestaron las condiciones para que sucediera.  
Chicas que odian a Valiant, lo siento. Saben que America quedará con Maxon al final, pero eso no significa que aquí no pasen otras cosas, Maxon tiene que luchar por ella.  
En el mundo de los libros, comics, series y películas, es así… no se le puede dar en el gusto a todos.

Por otro lado me devuelvo al inicio de la historia.  
Busqué por todos lados pero no he podido encontrar el apellido de Lucy ni el de su padre (que por lo demás, porque sé que más de una lo pensará: NO ES EL ENEMIGO jajajaj).  
Así que le inventé un apellido. Si alguien tiene información que me la diga para poder cambiar esos detalles.  
Recuerdo haber leído El Guardián, el padre de Lucy era establero, pero no salía el nombre (que recuerde). Y para los que no sabían que el padre de Lucy trabajaba en el establo, creo que Kiera lo dijo en una entrevista, ya que dio a entender que Aspen conoció a su suegro.

De él también sabrán más adelante, y pronto America conversará con él y Graham, descubriendo algunas cosas.  
Ya quedó intrigada al ver a Graham manejar un rifle… ¿qué opinan?  
En fin, espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente lo lamento si hay algunos en contra, pero no puedo hacer nada por cambiar lo que ya tengo en mente ;)  
¡Nos leemos el próximo Lunes!

Kate.- 


	23. Capítulo 22

**NOTAS**

Quiero escribir esta nota como agradecimiento.

La semana pasada fui gratamente sorprendida por una chica (Natalia) que decidió hacer una página de fans a mi nombre para seguir mis historias.  
La verdad es que hasta ahora sigo con todo el shock que me han causado las respuestas hacia La Única por parte de todos ustedes.  
Jamás creí que tendría tanto éxito, y lo digo porque de mis otras historias jamás tuve ni siquiera una cuarta parte de lectores. Para mí esto ya es único.

De verdad quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes. Sé que es trillado, pero ahora entiendo cuando dicen que los libros y las historias solo llegan muy alto cuando los mismos lectores son quienes las impulsan.  
La Única ha sido mi puerta para darme a conocer como escritora después de muchísimos años escribiendo (a pesar de ser un fanfiction), y realmente no quiero decepcionarlos con su desenlace. Así que estoy trabajando arduamente para darles un final increíble. ¡Porque se lo merecen!

Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad… ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

¡Son maravillosos!

Sin más, los dejo con la historia y una leve advertencia:

¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que al leer los libros imaginé teorías que jamás tuvieron respuestas? Bien, en éste capítulo verán lo que pensé en esos momentos.  
Será un capítulo crudo en términos de información, y bueno…  
Ya sé que no se puede odiar más al rey, pero ufff… tengo tantos planes para ese hombre que espero ir desarrollándolo bien.

En fin, no sabía cómo explicar mi teoría así que por lo mismo tuve que crear algunos personajes.  
Espero que lo disfruten y si no lo disfrutan… lo entenderé :O

…

 **XXII**

Kriss me ayudó a bajar hasta el refugio. En aquella planta había algunas camas pegadas a la pared, un inodoro situado a un costado y estantes repletos de comida enlatada y botellas de agua.  
Miraba a la nada, mis ojos estaban perdidos en las grietas que formaban las cerámicas del suelo. Llevábamos alrededor de tres horas ahí abajo, no podíamos hacer más que mantenernos en silencio. No podía hacer nada, mis emociones habían colapsado.

—Toma, bebe… no hay mucho más que pueda ofrecerte —me dijo Kriss con un susurro cuando me vio llorar en silencio. En las manos tenía un vaso de plástico, noté rasguños en sus muñecas—. Es agua con azúcar.

Asentí agradecida. Maxon estaba en la otra cama mirándonos fijamente mientras ella tomaba asiento a mi lado. Aún llevaba el uniforme de Polo, pero no quería fijarme mucho más.

No me atrevía a mirarlo.

No podía.  
Comencé a beber el agua y cerré los ojos. Me invadió un nuevo temblor y sentí a Kriss abrazarme por los hombros.

—Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente —dijo con suavidad. Maxon le había contado a Kriss lo que había logrado ver antes de encontrarme—. Le salvaste la vida a un soldado… a un amigo —intentó consolarme.

—Pero le quité la vida a alguien más…—jadeé sintiéndome contaminada, sucia. Podía ser un rebelde, un asesino. Pero no dejaba de ser una vida. Cerré los ojos y agaché la cabeza volviendo a llorar.

Kriss apretó el abrazo y la sentí apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro bueno. Había tratado de ayudarme con el dolor del otro brazo, pero al no conseguirlo tuvo que afirmarlo con un pedazo de mi vestido.

—Has hecho más que cualquiera de nosotros —escuché decir a Maxon. Se había mantenido en silencio desde que había contado todo, con excepción del beso. Levanté la cabeza, pero él no me estaba mirando, tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo.

Sabía que estaba preocupado por lo que ocurría arriba. Aún no teníamos novedades. Seguramente pensaba en su madre, incluso en su padre. Estaba encogido de hombros, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.  
No teníamos cómo saber si alguno de todos nuestros amigos seguía con vida.

¿O pensaba en…lo que había visto?... temblé de solo imaginarlo. Aún no me dirigía la mirada a pesar de estar tantas horas ahí abajo. ¿Qué analizaba, qué pasaba por su cabeza?  
Temí preguntar.

—Desde que estamos aquí todos nos hemos convertido en soldados —susurró Kriss sacándome de mis cavilaciones—. Tarde o temprano alguno terminaría haciendo algo así en defensa propia o por salvar a alguien más.

Recordé lo que había vívido en los dos ataques que había presenciado desde que había llegado: A Maxon exigiendo luchar por su vida para que sus amigos no arriesgaran las suyas por él, a Graham sacando armas ocultas de una pila de paja, a Avery, dando su vida por una doncella de la que tal vez ni siquiera sabía el nombre, y a Valiant, que tuvo que llegar a dislocarme el hombro para que la estrangulada con la bala en la cabeza no fuera yo.

Me llevé las manos a la boca y el vaso con agua cayó al suelo. Y grité.

Me incliné hacia delante y me invadió el asco. Me levanté a trompicones y hundí la cabeza en el inodoro mientras vomitaba mis miedos y la angustia.

Kriss me agarró el cabello.

—Maxon, trae más agua —pidió con urgencia. Lo escuché moverse con rapidez alrededor. Terminé sentada en el suelo hecha una piltrafa. Maxon le entregó el vaso con agua a Kriss y ella me lo dio a mí—. Bébela. Para que no te deshidrates.

La miré agradecida. Fue cuando le puse atención. Tenía heridas en su boca y mejilla, pequeños cardenales que salpicaban su piel como manchas de pintura debajo del maquillaje que se había absorbido poco a poco; también había notado en su andar un leve cojeo.  
Me sentí terrible por no haberle preguntado antes. Algo muy malo debió de haberle pasado y estaba segura que Maxon también lo debería haber notado. Pero estábamos tan absortos en lo que acababa de ocurrir que ninguno fue capaz de preocuparse por ella.  
Yo estaba tan aterrada por lo que acababa de hacer que me sentí aún peor cuando descubrí aquellas marcas. Kriss se había mantenido a mi lado todo ese tiempo y yo ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo se sentía. Tal vez la habían atacado antes de encontrar el refugio.

Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle se abrió la puerta de arriba. Los tres dimos un respingo, por ella bajó un soldado del cual no conocía el nombre pero lo había visto algunas veces.

—¡Oh, gracias al cielo! —exclamó aliviado—. ¡Están con vida!

—¿Cómo está todo arriba? —quiso saber Maxon con rapidez. Su semblante preocupado lo hacía ver más adulto, me tambaleé. Kriss me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me afirmó por la espalda.

—Por suerte no tuvimos bajas de vida esta vez, aunque tenemos varios lesionados y hay zonas del jardín y del palacio que están totalmente destruidos —informó, apreté los labios—. Incendiaron el cuarto de las doncellas, hay muchas heridas… otras fueron atacadas.

Me llevé las manos a la boca, Kriss emitió un grito de espanto. Maxon parecía que no cabía de la impresión.

—¿Cómo que incendiaron…? ¿Atacadas? ¿Qué significa eso? —quiso saber alterado. El soldado balanceó la cabeza.

—No tenemos un catastro completo del ataque aún alteza, pero al parecer fue premeditado. El incendio en el jardín y las bombas de humo solo sirvieron para distraer nuestra atención —dijo avergonzado—. Cuando descubrimos que el blanco eran las doncellas fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Eran el blanco? —jadeé—. ¿Qué les ocurrió? —pregunté asustada. El soldado se encogió de hombros.

—Aún no sabemos la gravedad de la situación, Mi Lady —dijo abatido, miró a Maxon—. Supongo que querrá saber que su madre lo requiere con urgencia, alteza. Ella y su padre están a salvo.

Maxon asintió y se fijó en nosotras.

—Por favor, escóltalas a una zona segura, no sé si las habitaciones son habitables aún.

El soldado asintió.

—Como guste, Alteza.

Maxon se giró hacia nosotras como si quisiera decir algo. Se fijó en mí al último y volví a descubrir un millón de emociones en sus ojos, pero no supe descifrarlas todas. Finalmente volvió la vista al frente y subió las escaleras con rapidez sin siquiera despedirse, el soldado nos miró preocupado.

—¿Necesitan ir a la enfermería? —preguntó. Las dos negamos con la cabeza. No quería presentarme en la enfermería desde el día que había descubierto que Asher y sus enfermeras trabajaban solo para su conveniencia. Así que Mera se había convertido en mi curandera personal.  
Pero no entendía porque Kriss había reaccionado con tanto miedo ante la mención de la enfermería.

—Estaré bien, gracias —dijo bajando la cabeza.

—Yo igual…—susurré.

El soldado nos miró una vez más como si sopesara nuestra respuesta, pero luego asintió. Así que abandonamos el refugio con cautela.  
Cuando salimos al pasillo el olor a quemado y la reminiscencia del humo estaba impregnada en las paredes; aún quedaba una nube flotante en el aire.

Tuve un escalofrío cuando desviamos por el pasillo donde habíamos sido atacados con Valiant. Ya no estaba el cuerpo del hombre, pero en su lugar había un gran charco de sangre, justo donde había caído su cuerpo.

Me detuve en seco, comencé a temblar y a respirar con fuerza. Kriss se detuvo a mi lado.

—¿America, qué…? —sus ojos siguieron a los míos encontrándose con el charco de sangre. Se dirigió al soldado—: No te preocupes por nosotras, sé donde está la zona segura. Será mejor que vayas a buscar ayuda por si hay más doncellas heridas, no te queremos quitar tiempo valioso. Seguro necesitan de su atención más que nosotras —le dijo. El soldado iba a protestar, pero ella le sonrió y me tomó de la mano buena—. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Y sin escuchar las protestas de él, Kriss me jaló de la mano hasta sacarme de aquel lugar.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente se detuvo en una escalera. Me afirmé del pasamanos para poder tener algo de contención.

—Recuerda que lo hiciste por salvar a alguien —me susurró con suavidad al cabo de un segundo—. Esa sangre podría ser de tu amigo si no hubieras disparado.

El temblor se transformó en una angustia insoportable al imaginar qué hubiera ocurrido si el hombre hubiera disparado _antes que yo_.  
Aferré las manos a la barandilla y cerré los ojos para respirar con fuerza.

—Lo sé…—gemí—. Pero no puedo evitar pensar…

—No pienses en lo que pudo y no pudo ser —me aconsejó con cuidado—. Solo recuerda que le salvaste la vida a alguien…

—Llevándome a otra en el camino…—sollocé.

—A un asesino, un violador… un hombre que probablemente hizo más daño del que te podrías imaginar —intentó calmarme—. Ya oíste al soldado, esos hombres atacaron a las doncellas… Le quitaste la vida a uno de ellos. Impediste que ese hombre atacara o asesinara a alguien más.

Por mi cabeza pasaron los rostros sonrientes de Paige, Marlee, Lucy, Anne, Mary y temblé de solo pensar que les podría haber ocurrido algo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Quiero ir a mi habitación —le pedí. Asintió, me iba a tomar del codo para ayudarme a bajar pero me giré hacia ella con una sonrisa. O al menos intenté sonreír—. Gracias…—fue lo único que le pude decir. Me respondió con un gesto risueño y volví a recordar lo insensible que estaba siendo al no haberle preguntado por sus heridas—. ¿Estás bien? —Quise saber. Me miró sin comprender—. Por las heridas en tu boca —señalé—. ¿Te hicieron daño… esos hombres?

Pareció asustada con la pregunta, negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No… no es nada… —se cubrió la boca con rapidez y me miró de un modo diferente, como si estuviera debatiendo algo consigo misma.

—Te ves muy decaída hace un tiempo, ¿segura que no es nada? —cuestioné. Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo y sabía que no lo había imaginado.

—No te preocupes —intentó sonar segura. Sonrió forzadamente, pero sabía que no había emoción que reflejara su gesto—. De verdad… no es nada.

Sabía que estaba ocultando algo, especialmente después de haber hecho un amago gestual que indicaba que había estado a punto de decirme lo que le había ocurrido, pero se arrepintió en el último momento.

Miró hacia todos lados asustada y luego respiró hondo.

—¿Estarás bien? —me preguntó desviando el tema. Cerré los ojos.

—No puedo asegurar eso…—la miré con tristeza—. ¿Y tú?

Había algo en su forma de verme que me parecía extraño. No era buena leyendo las expresiones de las personas, pero Kriss era muy transparente. Parecía que casi me agradecía por preguntarle cómo se sentía. ¿Acaso nadie se preocupaba por ella en aquel palacio?

—Lo estaré —dijo bajito. Ambas nos sonreímos forzadamente. Probablemente ninguna fue honesta al hacerlo, pero al menos podíamos pretender que estaríamos en paz para dejar tranquila a la otra.

—Nos vemos entonces…—susurré.

—Sí… nos vemos.

Ella subió las escaleras. Yo las bajé. Y el hombre volvió a mi cabeza.

…

Cuando llegué a mi habitación descubrí que estaba todo destrozado.  
Después de último ataque a Marlee se le ocurrió que los vestidos de las italianas podían ser guardados en algún lugar seguro, así que habíamos encontrado un refugio pequeño gracias a Roger, donde podía dejar mis pertenencias sin que fueran destruidas en una invasión.

Pero todo lo demás…

El piano finalmente vio su fin al ser incendiado. Aparentemente lograron apaciguar el fuego antes que se comiera las cortinas, porque estaba totalmente ennegrecido y chamuscado en el suelo.  
El violín nuevamente no lo habían encontrado. Varié el escondite y lo metí entre la pared y el mueble que estaba en la oficina.  
Recogí algunas cosas y traté de limpiar un poco. Era lógico que las doncellas no se aparecieran para ordenar, todas debían estar muy asustadas.  
Lo que me recordaba que tenía que ir a verlas.  
Intenté mantener mi mente ocupada mientras recogía escombros y ordenaba la cama.  
El dosel nuevamente estaba en el suelo, y las luces que estaban enredadas en él, hechas añicos. Ya no servirían de nada.  
Cuando todo pareció un poco más ordenado, con la excepción del piano chamuscado en un rincón, me senté en el borde de la cama. Respiré hondo y miré mis manos. El hombro me dio un tirón. Kriss creía que no se había dislocado porque aún podía mover el brazo, pero evidentemente tenía que reacomodar algo para que dejara de doler.  
Me llevé la mano buena al hombro lastimado y traté de encontrar el punto nervioso que dolía. Fue como si mi cabeza hubiera reconectado mis acciones con mis emociones, porque la imagen de hombre muerto volvió brutalmente a mi mente. Cerré los ojos para dejar de verlo, entonces… algo nuevo lo envolvió. Algo más cálido.  
Sin proponerlo mi mente trajo a flote el beso repentino que Valiant me había dado.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?  
Nunca había pensado en él de otro modo. Aunque si era honesta podía admitir muchas cosas, porque bueno… era una chica. Y como Marlee había dicho, teníamos ojos.  
Valiant era guapo, honesto, y tenía una nobleza que me ponía nerviosa cuando me sonreía. Solo cuando mi estómago hormigueó al recordar ese momento descubrí que había algo ahí que no era meramente superficial, y tal vez no lo había notado antes por mi habitual despiste.

Gracias a quién fuera no analicé más mis pensamientos, porque justo en ese instante golpearon a la puerta con fuerza. No tuve tiempo de levantarme a abrir porque Marlee entró a trompicones. Su expresión desesperada y sus ojos irritados me hicieron creer lo peor.

—Marlee… ¿Qué?

—Lucy —solo dijo. Me llevé las manos a la boca, el hombro volvió a tirar.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Lucy? —pregunté llorando. Mi pregunta fue contestada cuando Aspen entró con ella en sus brazos envuelta con una manta manchada de sangre. Meridia vino tras ellos con una caja repleta de cosas.

—Perdona por invadirte así Mer, pero necesitamos dejarla aquí, la guarida de las doncellas y la de Mera fue incendiada —pidió Aspen agobiado. Miré a Mera y vi que su ropa estaba ennegrecida y tenía heridas en los codos y los nudillos.

—Dios… ¿Qué le ocurrió? —pregunté asustada. Me levanté de la cama y Aspen dejó a Lucy encima. Jamás lo había visto tan agobiado. Su rostro estaba oscurecido por las cenizas y tenía heridas sangrantes en la cabeza y las manos.  
Tal como Maxon, aún lleva el uniforme de Polo, pero parte de él estaba chamuscado.

—Atacaron el cuarto de las doncellas. Lucy no alcanzó a refugiarse cuando las encontraron —gimió. Me acerqué hasta ella, estaba pálida y le habían quitado la ropa, solo vestía con su ropa interior.

—¿Por qué está desnuda? —gemí asustada. Marlee se acercó hasta mí con algunos frascos.

—Aspen le tuvo que sacar la ropa porque no sabía de dónde venía la sangre —la escuché llorar.

—¿Pero qué le ocurrió? ¿Qué le hicieron? —exigí saber asustada.

Mera se acercó por atrás y dejó la caja sobre la cama. Me miró de costado, también tenía heridas en sus mejillas y sectores de su cabello estaban chamuscados. Miró a Aspen, pero él estaba arrodillado a los pies de la cama agarrándole la mano a Lucy que aún estaba inconsciente.

—Vas a tener que salir…—le pidió con calma y la voz muy cuidada. Como si temiera romperlo.

—No… no… no la quiero dejar sola —gimió.

—Necesito… limpiarla…—su voz se cortó. Miré dentro de la caja y vi algunas herramientas que no conocía y que tampoco podía saber para qué servían.

Aspen apoyó su cabeza en el abdomen de Lucy y emitió un sollozo.

—Yo no sabía… no debí dejarla sola… no….

—No sacas nada con lamentarte ahora, si quieres que la ayude necesito que me dejes trabajar…—Mera apoyó una mano en su hombro y luego lo forzó a ponerse de pie con cuidado. Miró a Marlee y ésta de inmediato se aceró para ayudarlo con el otro brazo.

— ¡¿Alguien puede decirme qué es lo que está ocurriendo?!... por favor…—jadeé. Ya no daba más de emociones por ese día. Estaba exhausta, y ver a Lucy inconsciente sobre mi cama con las mantas ensangrentadas no ayudaba a que me relajara.

Los tres me miraron. Aspen cerró los ojos con tristeza mientras Mera y Marlee lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

Cuando lo estabilizaron Mera se acercó.

—Por favor… puedes llevarte a Aspen un momento mientras ayudo a Lucy —su voz estaba extraña, pero aún así mantenía la fuerza para hacerlo sonar como una orden.

Respiré hondo y asentí.

—Al menos díganme que estará bien —dije mirando a Lucy. Mera asintió.

—Haré lo posible.

Aspen me miró con tristeza. Se veía tan demacrado que tuve que ayudarlo a salir de la habitación. Cuando salimos al pasillo los dos nos apoyamos en la pared, pero estábamos tan agotados que terminamos sentados en el suelo.

Algunos soldados limpiaban los restos del pasillo. Cuando miraban a Aspen desviaban la vista, como si se avergonzaran de preguntar qué le había ocurrido. No vi ni a Roger ni a Valiant por ningún lado, tal vez estaban ayudando a las doncellas. Prefería no pensar lo peor, después de todo, el soldado que nos había encontrado había dicho que no habían ocurrido muertes.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté. Mi voz sonó demasiado baja y aguda. Mis fuerzas estaban flaqueando.

Aspen ni siquiera me miró.

—¿Por qué tienes el hombro vendado? —Preguntó con la voz áspera. Miré el amarre artesanal que Kriss había hecho con un pedazo de mi vestido y le resté importancia.

—Eso no importa —temblé. Lo que menos quería era recordar lo que había hecho. Me recorrió un escalofrío—. Te pregunté primero… ¿qué ocurrió con Lucy? ¿Acaso los rebeldes… ellos….? —ni siquiera podía terminar lo que estaba pensando. Aspen se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar.

La única vez que lo había visto llorar de ese modo había sido cuando habían azotado a su hermanito, pero este llanto… aquel dolor era diferente. Venía desde lo más profundo, y mientras no me explicaran nada solo podía imaginar lo peor.

—Dios Aspen… —lo abracé con el brazo bueno y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello sin dejar de llorar. Llegó a contagiarme su angustia y me descubrí llorando también—. ¿Qué le hicieron? Dime, por favor…

Cuando logró contentarse levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes estaban cargados de angustia.

—Yo no lo sabía… ahora me enteré… si me hubiese dicho… sin tan solo lo hubiese sabido…

—¿Qué Aspen? ¿Qué? —gemí.

—Estaba embarazada —volvió llevarse las manos a la cara y le dio un golpe a la pared con rabia. Quedé paralizada un segundo. Le dio más golpes a la pared y al suelo y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza —Creí que sería seguro, que estaría bien junto a las demás doncellas…. Si hubiese sabido que estaba esperando un hijo… no sé… la habría protegido mejor, jamás la debí dejar sola…

—¿Estaba… dijiste? —me llevé la mano al pecho—. ¿Qué… qué ocurrió? —Aspen emitió un quejido—. ¡Aspen!

Comprendí que no reaccionaría mientras estuviera tan angustiado, así que solo atiné a hacer lo que me pareció más sensato en aquel momento: lo dejé llorar.  
La incertidumbre podría curarse luego. En cambio, Aspen necesitaba sacar el dolor y eso solo podía hacerlo llorando.

Pasé largos minutos en silencio mientras él echaba todo afuera. El corazón me dolía, me pesaba la espalda y no daba más con el cansancio. Mis ojos se cerraban solos. Pero cada vez que los dejaba descansar la imagen del charco de sangre y el hombre baleado volvían a mi mente.

Esa noche no dormiría. Era seguro.

Cuando Aspen se calmó, lo miré. Me había encogido contra la pared agarrando mis piernas y había apoyado la cabeza en las rodillas.

—¿Mejor?

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Las lágrimas habían barrido con el hollín de sus mejillas dejando surcos ennegrecidos.

Asintió. Cerré los ojos inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, suspiré.

—Llevan mucho rato ahí adentro…—susurró.

Recordé que Mera había dicho algo de "limpiar" a Lucy. Solo ahí mi cabeza recién comenzó a hacer las conexiones. Aunque aún no entendía nada.

—Mera debe hacer bien su trabajo, necesita tiempo —supuse. Lo miré y esperé unos segundos por si me quería decir algo. Pero se mantuvo callado—. ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté finalmente.

Respiró hondo y su mano buscó la mía sobre la alfombra. Enredamos nuestros dedos, su brazo tembló. Aquel gesto siempre lo hacía cuando necesitaba contención.

—Estaban organizando la fiesta por haber ganado el partido. La cocina estaba muy animada —contó—. Sabes que Lucy es tímida, usualmente suele andar cabizbaja…—volvió a suspirar—. Aunque creo que eso fue lo que me enamoró de ella. Tiene tantas capas que me gusta ir descubriendo poco a poco cada una de ellas hasta encontrar a la verdadera Lucy. Ella misma aparece únicamente cuando estamos solos, y me encanta…—su sonrisa estaba cargada de anhelos, sueños, emociones y un montón de sentimientos que para mí en ese momento se sentían lejanos—. Antes del ataque sus ojos estaban así, brillantes, gigantes, cargados de toda ella. Se veía…radiante, no sé explicarlo —sonrió con tristeza—. Me dijo que después de la celebración tenía algo que mostrarme. Se veía tan… hermosa, no lo sé… había algo en ella que la hacía ver diferente —su voz se torno ronca a medida que iba relatando—. Entonces vino el ataque. Vimos desde las cocinas bolas de fuego caer en el jardín, Lucy se abrazó a mí y le ordené que se escondiera en el refugio debajo de las cocinas que era más seguro —se llevó las manos a la cabeza y encogió sus piernas como yo para apoyar los codos en las rodillas—. Siempre las cocinas es el último lugar al que los rebeldes entran porque buscan provisiones antes de huir, así que creí que las doncellas tendrían tiempo para salvarse antes de poder encontrar el refugio —las lágrimas volvieron a caer—. Cuando corrimos al jardín y al vestíbulo donde se generó el incendio no encontramos a nadie —jadeó—. Algunos rebeldes se colaron al palacio para robar, encontramos varios muertos en los pasillos…—temblé, uno de esos era al que yo había disparado—. Pero eran muy pocos y los gritos que se escuchaban desde el bosque eran demasiados… hasta que hubo una explosión en los niveles inferiores y supe que estaban atacando a las cocinas. Cuando bajé estaba todo incendiado y el cuarto de las doncellas bloqueado…—lloró con más fuerza—. Intentamos entrar con más hombres pero fue imposible. Todas gritaban desde adentro. Entonces hubo una explosión aún más fuerte. Con los soldados fuimos expulsados hacia atrás, me golpeé la cabeza, pero ni siquiera le puse atención. Me levanté y vi la puerta destruida. Me levanté y corrí hacia dentro. Pero no habían rebeldes, solo habían dejado los explosivos ubicados de cierta forma para atacar a algunas doncellas en particular.

—¿Lucy? —pregunté agobiada—. ¿Buscaban a Lucy?

Aspen respiró de forma errática.

—A Lucy, a Mera, A Paige, a Marlee…—su nariz se frunció y volvieron a caer lágrimas—. Eran las únicas que estaban dentro de la zona explosiva. Por suerte Carter estaba con ellas y logró sacarlas del fuego. Al principio parecían ilesas hasta que Lucy comenzó a sangrar —cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a ellos—. No sabía qué le ocurría, creí que le habían disparado porque se desmayó. Mera fue hacia ella, su refugio quedó totalmente destruido, pero alcanzó a sacar algunas cosas de su despensa… Luego… luego descubrió que Lucy sangraba porque había perdido al bebé… ni siquiera sé muy bien cómo ocurrió todo —apretó los labios y desvió la mirada a un lado soltando un quejido—. Necesito estar con ella, quiero estar con…

Un chasquido a un lado nuestro indicó que la puerta se había abierto. Mera se asomó por ella, tenía la ropa y las manos manchadas con sangre y se las limpiaba con una toalla, probablemente de mi baño.

—Puedes entrar, está preguntando por ti… —le anunció.

Aspen se puso de pie antes que Mera dijera nada y entró con rapidez a la habitación. Yo la miré desde el suelo, se sentó a mi lado y suspiró.

—Aspen me dijo que Lucy perdió un bebé…—susurré. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme, igual que el hombro y la espalda.

Mera se quedó en silencio un rato mirando hacia la ventana frente a nosotras, la noche había caído pero no se veían las estrellas.

Suspiró.

—Es complicado…—agitó la cabeza con cansancio y me miró—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu hombro?

Lo miré sin darle importancia.

—Larga historia —murmuré. Aunque volví a temblar de solo recordar las últimas horas.

—Déjame verlo —Se acercó con cautela y me quitó el pedazo de tela. Me tocó el hueso y cerré los ojos al sentir dolor—Te lo puedo reacomodar, pero va a doler un poco. No está totalmente dislocado pero si haces un movimiento fuerte podría llegar a dislocarse. —Se desanudó el cinturón de su pantalón y lo acercó a mi boca—. Muérdelo. Por si acaso.

Le hice caso. Vi a un par de soldados aparecer por el pasillo arrastrando escombros, se veían heridos. Nos miraron con curiosidad pero luego siguieron avanzando. En aquel segundo de distracción Mera presionó el hueso con fuerza ocasionando un fuerte "crack" que hizo eco en las paredes. Cerré los ojos y me lloraron automáticamente. Un dolor agudo me atravesó hasta la médula, contuve un grito entre sorpresa y dolor. Pero mágicamente el brazo había dejado de doler.

—¿Puedes moverlo? —preguntó. Con cuidado intenté levantarlo, sentí un dolor leve, pero no se comparaba al del principio.

—Estaré bien —contesté. Me sonrió y se volvió a colocar el cinturón.

—Estupendo…—suspiró. Miró hacia la habitación y se puso de pie—. Puedes entrar, no queremos invadir tu espacio.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Por favor, quédense —suspiré—. No quiero estar sola justamente ahora.

Me miró de un modo extraño, pero no me preguntó nada.

Entramos juntas a la habitación, Marlee cargaba con algunas toallas y se veía pálida. Aspen se había subido a la cama mientras Lucy se acurrucaba contra su pecho. Los dos lloraban en silencio.  
De repente sentí que ya no era mi habitación.

—Creo que necesitan un momento —susurró Marlee. Asentí y me dirigí hacia la pequeña oficina del costado. Nos encerramos ahí las tres.

Marlee dejó caer las toallas al suelo y nos sentamos en la mesa redonda que decoraba el centro. Era pequeña, pero al menos cabíamos todas.

Me llevé una mano al cuello, estaba tensa, asustada.

—Qué día, ¿no?... y había comenzado tan bien —suspiró Marlee.

—¿Tú estás bien? —quise saber. Marlee asintió.

—Algo cansada —bostezó.

—Deberías ir a dormir —propuso Mera—. Entiendo que tengas energía de sobra para hacer cosas pero sigues estando embarazada. Deberías guardar reposo.

—No puedo —dijo cansada—. Cada vez que pasa algo así necesito mantener mi cabeza ocupada en algo más…

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante. Entonces Marlee se fijó en mí con detalle.

—¿Qué te pasó en la boca? —preguntó asustada. Me llevé la mano automáticamente a los labios, pero no sentí nada.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tienes sangre —dijo preocupada.

—¿Qué? —intenté mirar mi reflejo en la ventana, pero no vi nada. Mera abrió la nevera pequeña que estaba bajo un mueble a un costado y sacó una botella con agua. Empapó una toalla de papel y se acercó hasta mí.

—No es una herida —por supuesto ella ya lo había notado anteriormente y sabía que no lo era. Me limpió la boca con el papel y luego me lo mostró enrojecido.

Cerré los ojos y temblé. Esa sangre era de Valiant.

—Ay no…—jadeé. Me llevé una mano a los ojos y me senté de golpe en la mesa. Las dos me vieron preocupadas.

—Mer, ¿de quién es esa sangre?

No alcancé a escuchar bien lo que me preguntaba porque el miedo volvió a resurgir y comencé a llorar otra vez. Era impresionante cómo agotaba llorar. Estaba sumamente cansada, pero tenía miedo de quedarme dormida, no quería cerrar los ojos y ver al hombre morir ante ellos una y otra vez.

—America…. ¿qué te ocurrió? —me volvió a preguntar, esta vez con miedo. Las dos estaban sentadas a mi lado. Cuando levanté la cabeza me ardieron los ojos.

Respiré hondo y los cerré lentamente.  
Y les conté todo. Absolutamente todo.

Cuando terminé estaban en silencio.

—Ay Dios mío…—susurró Marlee. La sentí situarse a mi lado y me abrazó—. ¿Cómo… de dónde sacaste esa valentía?

—No lo sé…—lloré—. ¿Qué haré…? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo voy a dormir y a levantarme cada día de mi vida con ese peso en la conciencia?

—Recordando que le salvaste la vida a alguien. Y no a cualquier "alguien". Piensa que no dejaste sola en el mundo a una niña indefensa—contestó Mera con tranquilidad—. Hiciste algo que ninguna de nosotras habría sido capaz de hacer.

—Eres impresionante —murmuró Marlee apoyando su cabeza en el hombro lesionado. A pesar del leve dolor no la aparté.

—Y probablemente Rutledge lo sabe, de lo contrario no habría reaccionado como lo hizo —sabía que Mera trataba de ser agradable con aquel comentario, pero recordar lo que Valiant había hecho me causó una ola de confusión que no quería analizar. No tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más.

—No quiero hablar de eso —susurré—. No quiero pensar en nada.

Marlee se miró con Mera y luego la sentí pasar un brazo por mi espalda.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo mi amiga porque lo verás continuamente, es tu guardia personal, ¿recuerdas? —dijo con cariño—. Tarde o temprano tendrán que aclarar las cosas.

Me llevé las manos a la cara y luego al pelo. Resoplé.

—Pero no hoy, no mañana… ¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto, por favor? —pedí. Realmente no quería pensar en lo que había sucedido, ni en el ataque, ni en el rebelde muerto, ni en Valiant, ni en Maxon—. Lucy acaba de perder un bebé, creo que es más importante enfocarnos en ella y averiguar cómo podemos ayudarle a salir de este dolor.

Mera sacudió la cabeza, su semblante se entristeció pero sus ojos se habían vuelto más oscuros súbitamente.

—Los abortos espontáneos suceden todos los días... es inevitable —murmuró mirando la mesa fijamente—. Lucy se llevó un gran susto, tenía solo cuatro semanas. Cualquiera pierde un bebé de tan poco tiempo en circunstancias tan traumáticas como un ataque… no es que haya sido voluntario, de lo contrario habría sido peor.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —la miré repentinamente interesada sin saber por qué—. ¿Conoces a alguien que se haya hecho un aborto?

Descubrí que Marlee intercambiaba una mirada con Mera que me preocupó. Se mantuvieron en silencio por largo rato. Parecía que Meridia se había arrepentido de abrir la boca porque a pesar de su color de piel se veía pálida.

—Deberías decirle... —susurró Marlee entonces. Mera achicó los ojos.

—¿Decirme qué? —la intriga comenzaba a ser más fuerte que el cansancio. Parecía que Meridia analizaba y pensaba algo intensamente. Casi podía escuchar a su cabeza buscar las mil y una razones para decirme lo que Marlee quería que me dijera.

Repentinamente se puso de pie y cerró las cortinas de la ventana. Corrió hacia la puerta, echó el seguro y colocó toallas de papel en la cerradura y en la abertura que separaba la puerta del piso.  
Tanteó las paredes buscando alguna grieta. Al cabo de casi cinco minutos finalmente se sentó en la mesa. Me miró fijamente y respiró agitada.

—Lo que te voy a contar no puede salir de aquí, ¿está claro? —dijo efusiva. Asentí sintiendo una leve neuralgia. Miró a Marlee como recordándole que tampoco podía abrir la boca—. Después de lo que te he visto hacer, de conocer tu coraje, creo que esta información debes manejarla. Es algo que debes saber si algún día te casas con Maxon.

Me sonrojé.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Porque te necesitará para superar la historia de traición de su familia.

—¿Traición…? ¿Qué?... Pero… ¿Y si no me caso con él? —temí preguntarlo. Decirlo en voz alta solo acrecentaba el dolor en el pecho, pero no podía negarme a que aquello era una opción a la que debería atenerme si las cosas no salían bien.

—Entonces usarás esa información para salvarlo.

—¿De quién? —jadeé. Otra vez miró a Marlee, pero fue ella misma la que respondió.

—De su padre —contestó.

Sentí un escalofrío. Meridia cerró las manos sobre la mesa, respiró hondo y soltó el aire con fuerza por la boca.

—Lo que te voy a contar también involucra un pedazo de mi vida —dijo bajito. El terror en sus ojos y en su voz era palpable. Temía ser escuchada hasta por las paredes—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que llegué al palacio muy pequeña? —asentí—. En aquellos años mi madre ayudaba a la reina con sus dolores de cabeza. Era joven, apenas tenía veinte años —se lamió los labios—. Antes de morir, mamá me contó esta historia, solo para poder comprender a quien nos estábamos enfrentando. Para poder buscar una salida. Pero desde entonces no he sido más que una prisionera.

—¿De qué estás hablando…?¿Qué te ocurrió? —quise saber.

—¿A mí? —movió la cabeza—. No mucho. Pero a mi madre… —sus puños temblaron igual que su barbilla. Luego que recobró la calma volvió a hablar—. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste que la reina no podía tener hijos? —preguntó. Asentí.

—Algo así, Maxon fue como un milagro.

Ladeó la cabeza como si le molestara el cuello.

—En Hunduruaga el clima es muy tóxico, muchos hombres y mujeres quedan estériles producto de la contaminación —contó—. Cuando la reina vino al palacio y fue elegida por el rey, el médico les dijo que existía la posibilidad de que no tuvieran hijos —asentí—. Al rey no le importó porque él no quería tener hijos —Parpadeé varias veces, ¿Clarkson no quería hijos? —. Mi madree cree que aquello fue una de las tantas razones por la cual eligió a Amberly como su reina. Pero como ella no se tomó aquel deseo del rey tan apecho, acudió a mamá por ayuda.

La miré con sorpresa.

—¿A eso te referías cuando dijiste que la ayudaba con los dolores de cabeza y otras cosas? —recordé. Asintió.

—Durante varios años mi madre ayudó a la reina a desintoxicarse de los metales pesados que podía tener su cuerpo —contó—. Un día, cuando yo tenía alrededor de ocho años, Amberly quedó embarazada.

Recordé cuando Adele me contó la de veces que la reina había perdido sus hijos. Dos antes que Maxon y uno después de él. Pero por la forma en la que Mera contaba la historia había algo que me estaba comenzando a asustar.

—Se hizo una gran fiesta, hasta los empleados celebraron —contó achicando un ojo, como si le costara recordar—. Todo el país festejó la concepción del nuevo heredero. Y por supuesto el rey lo hizo notar con un elegante discurso sobre quien asumiría el trono cuando abdicara. Fue totalmente falso e hipócrita, mi madre sabía que no quería a ese hijo que venía en camino —movió las manos en el aire como si fuera una idea ridícula, entonces su voz volvió a matizarse y me miró—. America, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo de embarazo debe tener una mujer para saber el sexo del bebé? —la pregunta me pilló desprevenida, alcé los hombros y negué con la cabeza—. Alrededor de veinte semanas, entre cuatro y cinco meses. Para ese entonces el bebé está casi completo en el vientre materno —asentí. No supe qué decir a eso así que esperé a que prosiguiera—. Alrededor de los cuatros meses del anuncio la reina se apareció en nuestro refugio. Estaba radiante y eso sí lo recuerdo, porque me tomó en brazos y me dijo que tendría una amiga. Al principio no entendí, hasta que le dijo a mi madre que ya sabía el sexo del bebé.

—¿Una niña? —pregunté anonadada. Me puse a pensar cómo sería si Maxon tuviera una hermana mayor y la imaginé tan hermosa como su madre.

Asintió.

—Incluso le tenía un nombre —dijo—. No me gustó cuando lo escuché, pero hasta el día de hoy lo recuerdo.

—¿Cuál era? —quise saber.

—Eadlyn —contestó alzando un hombro—. Significa princesa, o algo así. ¿Redundante, no?

No contesté, porque apenas lo escuché me enamoré de su sonido. Era hermoso.  
 _"Eadlyn Schreve"… es perfecto._

Agité la cabeza.

—¿Y qué ocurrió entonces?

Sus manos volvieron a temblar, se mordió el labio, Marlee se mantuvo callada con el semblante serio. Noté que acariciaba su vientre con profundo cariño.

—Cuando se supo que era niña se hizo un evento en el salón principal. Todo era rosa y púrpura —Recordó con un escalofrío—. Mi madre me colocó un vestido que me hacía parecer un merengue, lo odié con mi vida, pero tenía que utilizarlo para la celebración —pausó y me miró fijamente—. Pero las cosas no salieron bien y al cabo de una semana del anuncio, la reina tuvo un aborto.

Me llevé las manos a la boca.

—¡Pero estaba muy avanzado!

—Y por eso mismo fue doloroso e intenso —contó con un leve temblor— Cuando suceden abortos con tan avanzado tiempo entras en labor de parto…—cerró los ojos—. La reina expulsó a un bebé muerto.

Cerré los ojos y moví la cabeza hacia otro lado. De tan solo imaginármelo sentí una puntada dolorosa en el pecho. Podía imaginar la angustia y el dolor de aquella escena… ni siquiera podía mencionarlo.

Pobre Amberly.

Marlee cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar. Meridia abrió la boca, inhaló aire por ella y siguió hablando.

—…Después de aquella pérdida el país se vistió de luto. Estaban todos esperando el nacimiento de esa niña…—se encogió de hombros—. El médico lo atribuyó a la contaminación de su sangre y que era un riesgo que ella corría si quedaba embarazada —pausó, Marlee se secó las lágrimas. Realmente me preocupaba que escuchara esa historia, aunque aparentemente ella ya la conocía—. Pasaron varios meses… casi un año. La reina siguió tratándose con las hierbas de mi madre, entonces volvió a quedar embarazada —contó—. Al igual que la primera vez se hizo un magno evento para anunciarlo y también para el día que se enteró del sexo del bebé.

—¿Y qué fue esta vez? —pregunté.

Meridia entornó las cejas.

—Otra niña…—dijo. Sentí frío al escucharla hablar—. Y tal como sucedió con el primer embarazo, al cabo de diez días…

—¿Abortó de nuevo?

Asintió.

—La misma horrible situación. Mi madre pasó toda la noche con ella. Ese día perdió demasiada sangre. Recuerdo al rey paseándose por el pasillo totalmente desesperado —relató—. Yo aguardaba a mi madre vestida con mi piyama sentada en el suelo, fuera de los aposentos reales. Al final tuve que retirarme a dormir con una de las doncellas. Mi madre no volvió a la cocina hasta tres días después, cuando la reina se vio recuperada.

—Cielos…—suspiré. Marlee se sorbió la nariz.

—Es horrible…—susurró—. Esperar con tanto anhelo para… para…

—Pasaron dos años antes de que volviera a quedar embarazada —interrumpió Meridia, Marlee agachó la cabeza—. Esta vez el anuncio no se hizo hasta después de saber el sexo del bebé. Para evitar otro luto nacional… por si acaso —parecía molesta al contarlo—. Cuando la reina supo que Maxon venía en camino le reveló a mi madre que temía perder al niño también. Mamá le dio un par de hierbas para nutrir la placenta y poder retenerlo —alzó la mirada y me vio fijamente—. Cuando la reina se retiró del refugio recuerdo a mamá susurrar las palabras _"Esta vez no lo va a perder"_. Me quedó viendo preocupada y me dio un beso en la frente…—volvió a suspirar y a fijar la mirada sobre la mesa—. Y efectivamente…. No lo perdió, como bien habrás notado. Sin embargo hubo complicaciones habituales que la llevaron a guardar reposo. Recuerdo que las doncellas hablaban de lo tierno y romántico que era el rey por estar día y noche con ella… A pesar de que en los últimos dos abortos se encerraba en su despacho.

Comencé a sentir un frío inusual. El llanto suave de Marlee más que preocuparme me asustó. La voz de Mera se había ido enronqueciendo a medida que relataba. La piel se me puso de gallina.

—Cuando Maxon nació fue todo un acontecimiento —relató mecánicamente. Sus ojos seguían perdidos en la pulida superficie de madera de la mesa—. Recuerdo haberlo cargado cuando la reina lo trajo al refugio. Dijo que podíamos ser amigos, pero a la edad que yo tenía no me interesaba ser amiga de un bebé —rió con amargura—. Fue en ese instante cuando le preguntó a mi madre si quería ser la madrina… por supuesto, aceptó.

—No me lo habría imaginado —solté, me miró ceñuda—. Es decir… creí que su madrina sería Adele, la hermana.

—Fue mi madre… —suspiró—. Como sea… el tiempo pasó. Cuando cumplí doce años y Maxon tenía cuatro la reina volvió a quedar embarazada. Esta vez sin ayuda de mi madre, lo que la puso muy contenta porque creyó que su fertilidad se había estabilizado.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando las piezas comenzaron a encajar poco a poco dentro de mi cabeza, y no me gustaba para nada la imagen.

—No me digas… ¿otra niña? —pregunté temerosa. Marlee lanzó un alarido que no pudo contener. Estiré mi mano y se la tomé.

Meridia asintió. La oscuridad se cernió sobre sus ojos.

—Adivinas bien…—susurró—. Amberly estaba tan segura que nacería que anunció el embarazo sin esperar siquiera a tener un mes de gestación —prosiguió—. Para cuando se enteró que era una niña se volvió a hacer una recepción. Recuerdo haber quedado a cargo de Maxon mientras él corría por todos lados. Yo era casi una adolescente, no estaba para cuidar niños. La reina estaba realmente radiante ese día…

Cerré los ojos con temor. Desde que había puesto un pie en aquel palacio el miedo se colaba por todos lados. Era como estar metida en la cueva de un lobo sin tener escape.

—Esa noche por alguna razón mi madre no pudo dormir, así que se levantó para prepararse un tónico, yo dormía así que no me di cuenta. Esto me lo contó ella poco antes de…—sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y noté que apretaba los puños sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que podía estar clavándose las uñas. Le tomé la mano a ella también para que relajara la tensión. Me descubrí sosteniendo las manos de ambas sobre la mesa.

—Entiendo…—susurré—. Mera, no tienes que contar esto si…

—Sí, sí tengo —dijo con vehemencia—. Tienes que saber a qué te estás enfrentando…

El miedo finalmente vio salida por algún lado porque comencé a sentir asco.

—Mera no…

—Cuando mi madre se levantó a buscar hierbas para su tónico —interrumpió desesperada— se encontró en medio de la oscuridad con alguien husmeando en la despensa…—sus ojos se fijaron en mí—. Uno de los soldados personales del rey —dijo con fiereza—. Cuando lo cuestionó él solo dijo que necesitaba algo para el dolor de cabeza y que Asher estaba muy ocupado, que no quería molestarla. Mamá le dio un té de hierbas y luego él se marchó. Para cuando revisó la despensa porque le pareció sospechoso… descubrió que le faltaba algo…

No me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a llorar. Las piezas terminaron por encajar.

 _No podía ser…. No podía ser…_

—¿Qué….cosa? ¿Qué faltaba? —pregunté.

—Verbena…—murmuró—. Una hierba abortiva en cualquier etapa de la gestación…

Cerré los ojos, luego los abrí y me enfoqué, tal como ella, en la superficie de la mesa.

—¿Estás diciéndome que…que…? —un gemido se atascó a mi garganta.

Meridia agachó la cabeza, me soltó la mano y se la llevó a los ojos.

—Mi madre lo descubrió todo…—lloró—. Fue a pedirle explicaciones al rey, lo amenazó con contarle todo a la reina si no lo hacía él primero —sollozó—. Después de la tercera pérdida mamá vino a mi cama y me contó todo esto, no lo entendí al principio, me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, inteligente, estar siempre un paso por delante de él, porque existía la posibilidad que pronto ella ya no estaría ahí para protegerme… y efectivamente, al amanecer del tercer día, luego de que la reina se recuperara de su última pérdida, mi madre ya no estaba —se llevó una mano al pecho, Marlee finalmente había comenzado a llorar con amargura—. La busqué por todos lados. Hasta que un jardinero la encontró en el bosque… con una bala en la cabeza.

Me levanté de golpe de la mesa y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Lloraba igual que ellas, las emociones me estaban costando mis fuerzas. Primero había sido aquel rebelde, luego lo de Valiant, lo de Maxon, lo de Lucy….y ahora esto.

Ya no aguanté.

—¡¿Ese hombre mató a sus hijas?! —grité—. ¡¿El rey mató a sus hijas porque no quería una heredera?!

—America baja la voz —jadeó Marlee.

—¿Bajar…? —me di una vuelta y otra más. El frío se coló por todos lados—. ¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese hombre? Y Maxon…. ¿Maxon sabe de esto?

Meridia agitó la cabeza.

—No. Y no puede saberlo —respondió tajante—. Al menos, por ahora nadie puede saberlo…

—America no puedes abrir la boca —la voz de Marlee era como un graznido—. Si lo haces el rey matará a Mera. Esta información hay que saber manejarla, tienes que tener cuidado.

Temblé, estaba exhausta, me dolía todo.

—¿Cómo pueden ocultarle esto? ¿Cómo…? ¡Es su padre! ¡Su propio padre….! —bajé la voz con rabia, las lágrimas me picaban las mejillas—. Su propio padre mato a sus hermanas. ¿Cómo….? ¿Cómo pueden vivir con eso sin sentirse cómplices de su atrocidad cada vez que miran a Maxon a los ojos?

Meridia se puso de pie con fuerza.

—¿Y crees que no lo he intentado? ¿Acaso crees que me gusta cargar con este peso en mi consciencia? —gimió—. ¡Llevo casi dieciséis años con este secreto sobre mí y no he podido abrir la boca!, ¡no puedo! ¡Y sabes por qué!

La miré temblorosa.

—¿Te tiene amenazada? —pregunté agudamente. Asintió con lentitud. Miró a Marlee y luego se volteó dándome la espalda. Se quitó la camiseta. No lleva brasier, sin embargo eso ayudó a que viera las marcas que cruzaban su piel oscura. Igual que Maxon, la espalda de Meridia estaba llena de cortes.

—Desde que mi madre murió Clarkson me visitó cada noche durante un mes, cuando todos dormían —me llevé una mano a la boca con espanto—. No pienses eso, nunca me tocó de ese modo…. Solo buscaba una forma de amedrentarme, y lo hizo. Soy una prisionera de este palacio como muchas otras personas, aunque no lo creas —volvió a colocarse la camiseta y se giró hacia mí—. Sabía que él había matado a mi madre, así que le exigía explicaciones. Le planté cara más de una vez y cada día era peor. Al principio me estrangulaba, luego me agarraba a golpes. Un día que me logré escabullir y fui hasta la reina… cuando me descubrió hablando con ella me vi en la obligación de callar justo cuando le iba a revelar lo que sabía. Esa noche sentí por primera vez el dolor de la vara. No tenía cómo curar mis heridas porque mi madre no estaba, así que me leí los libros que tenía guardados para poder hacerme a mí misma las curaciones… tenía solo doce años America. ¡Y durante todo este tiempo he cargado con estas heridas que lo único que me recuerdan es que fui demasiado cobarde como para revelar su peor secreto!

No sabía cómo tolerar aquel exceso de información. Todas las personas que conocía cargaban con un pasado horrible, doloroso y todos tenían un mismo factor en común: el rey.

—Tenemos que acabar con ese hombre —gemí—. No sé cómo. Pero tenemos que buscar un modo de hacerlo.

—Buena suerte…—jadeó Mera—. Al parecer hasta el momento la única que lo puede conseguir, eres tú.

El aire escaseaba. Necesitaba oxigeno. No debí preguntar. No debí conocer aquella historia, porque con ello el pánico hacia aquel hombre creció más que nunca.  
Si fue capaz de matar a sus hijas, de hacerle daño a su hijo, de casi matar a su esposa por culpa de los abortos, de hacerle daño a una niña de doce años… ¿qué podía esperar para mí que me odiaba?

—¿Avery sabía? —pregunté súbitamente, era como si mi cabeza hubiese entendido algo que había pasado por alto.

Asintió.

—Fue el primero en saber —sonrió con tristeza—. Íbamos a huir ¿sabes? Para navidad. Teníamos todo planeado.

Y entonces se derrumbó.

Aquella mujer fuerte, de lengua acida, ruda y con carácter se había desmoronado frente a mí como una niña pequeña. Su llanto fue tan desgarrador que con Marlee nos acercamos y nos abrazamos entre las tres.  
Nunca supe cuánto rato estuvimos así, pero lo cierto era que aquel momento fue el único verdaderamente liberador.  
Jamás había llorado tanta rabia y miedo en mi vida.  
Y Maxon estaba en medio de aquel huracán. ¿Cómo podía salvarlo?

…

Me quedé dormida en la oficina. Aspen y Lucy se quedaron en mi cama. Meridia se fue con Marlee pasada las tres de la madrugada.  
Yo acomodé algunas almohadas y una manta en el suelo de la oficina y me acurruqué en ellas mirando el techo. No había luna, así que no entraba luz por ningún lado.  
De todos modos tampoco podría dormir.  
En momentos como esos era cuando necesitaba a papá. A la mañana siguiente tendría que llamar a mi madre. Necesitaba hablar con ella… de lo que fuera.

Aunque los ojos me pesaban, no podía dormir. Cada vez que los cerraba volvían a ellos la imagen del rebelde. Y cuando entraba en vigilia y mi conciencia comenzaba a caer en un profundo sueño, mi subconsciente mezclaba al rebelde ensangrentado con bebés muertos. Entonces me despertaba sofocada, aguantando un grito y con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza.  
Me abracé a mí misma sentada en el suelo. Estaba congelada y no hacía frío.  
Necesitaba dormir… así que intenté de todos los modos posibles poder descansar.  
Con algo de suerte logré conciliar el sueño de forma intermitente. Había un lapso en el que mi cerebro se desconectaba de toda imagen y podía descansar, pero entonces la sangre volvía a aparecer.  
Estuve así hasta entrada la mañana, cuando el sol me golpeó la cara. Me dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza. Escuché golpes en la puerta de la oficina.

—¿Adelante? —dije adormilada. Aspen asomó la cabeza y me miró desde arriba.

—¿Mer?... cielos… ¿estás bien? Disculpa por haber ocupado tu cama, yo…

Agité la cabeza.

—Da igual, la necesitaban más que yo…—bostecé. Sentía la piel de la cara agrietada—. No habría podido dormir de todos modos.

—Dios Mer…ni siquiera tuve tiempo de preguntar anoche… ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

Temblé.

—Sí a todo, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora —me levanté a duras penas impulsándome con ayuda de la mesa— Sus ojos me estudiaron preocupados y con miedo—. ¿Cómo está Lucy?

—La envié a la enfermería, está con Asher —dijo estudiándome con cuidado—. Él no sabe que Mera la ayudó a noche, dijo que tuvo suerte de no haber tenido un sangramiento... —pausó y estiró un brazo para ayudarme a salir de la oficina—. Te ves muy cansada, ¿necesitas ayuda? ¿Estás enferma?

Negué con la cabeza intentando sonreír.

—Descuida, no te preocupes por mí… estaré bien —la luz de la habitación era muy brillante, los ojos me ardían y el pecho me escocía por dentro. Intenté cambiar el tema para pensar en otra cosa—. ¿Cómo fue qué sucedió? —le pregunté. Recordé la historia de Mera, sabía que lo de Lucy no había sido a propósito pero por alguna razón necesitaba tener información al respecto—. Lo de Lucy —expliqué cuando me miró ceñudo.

El semblante de Aspen se entristeció.

—Lucy es muy delicada de salud, no sabe controlar muy bien sus emociones —dijo con tristeza—. Después el trauma con el que quedó por culpa del rebelde que la…atacó la primera vez —gruñó—, cualquier ataque la descompensa. Y éste último fue directo hacia las doncellas, así que entró en pánico… el bebé no resistió el nivel de estrés…

Asentí, la cabeza me dolía y la luz molestaba.

—¿Sabes cómo están Paige, Mary, Anne?

Aspen asintió.

—Paige tiene algunas quemaduras de menor grado en las piernas, se recuperará pronto. Mary se quebró la muñeca y Anne recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Está en la enfermería.

—¿Pero se pondrá bien? —pregunté preocupada. Asintió, aunque parecía dubitativo.

—Esperemos que sí.

Iba a decir algo pero me quedé callada justo en el instante que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Celeste entró a trompicones, aún llevaba el camisón.

—¡America! ¡America, no lo vas a…! —cuando vio a Aspen se detuvo, él le hizo una reverencia.

—Lady Newsome —saludó incómodo. Aparentemente el camisón de Celeste no era apropiado para correr por los pasillos, especialmente por el escote y la tela de cebolla.

—Mayor…—saludó. No supe leer su expresión. No sabía si estaba disfrutando de presentarse así ante Aspen o si le cohibía. Aunque me inclinaba más por la primera opción.

—Las dejaré solas...—me miró una vez más—. ¿Segura que estarás bien?

Ladeé la cabeza.

—No lo sé… después hablamos ¿sí? —le pedí. Asintió y me acarició la mejilla con cariño, Celeste nos miró ceñuda.

—Iré a ver a Lucy —se despidió apretando la boca. Asentí. Cuando paso frente a Celeste le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió con rapidez de mi habitación. Celeste miró alrededor.

—Esto es un desastre —observó.

—No he podido ordenar… sucedieron demasiadas cosas anoche —Me senté en la cama. Intenté mantener la calma para no volver a colapsar. Me miró de pies a cabeza, pero no dijo nada por llevar aún la ropa del otro día, que por lo demás estaba llena de barro y de manchas de sangre que no eran mías—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Celeste parpadeó con rapidez, como si se hubiera olvidado de por qué estaba ahí.

—Oh, sí —dijo exasperada. Se acercó a trompicones y me agarró por los brazos con fuerza. El hombro me dolió un poco—. ¡Desaparecieron mis revistas!

En alguna situación común tal vez aquello me habría sonado insulso y superficial luego de un ataque, pero después de haber descubierto que las revistas estaban repletas de información valiosa aquello solo me alarmó.

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo que oyes! ¡Todas desaparecieron! ¡No hay nada! —dijo enojada—. Me levanté esta mañana con la intención de despejar mi mente después del ataque y ¡no encontré ninguna! ¡Me robaron! ¿Para qué querrían los rebeldes las revistas?

Aquello comenzaba a sonar extraño. Era una buena pregunta y no tenía cómo responderla.

—No lo sé…—jadeé.

—Llamé a mi madre esta mañana para informarle que estaba bien ¿y sabes qué me dijo? —exclamó asustada—. Que Miranda Wilshow, la chica que habla maravillas de ti en las revistas está muerta.

—¿Qué? —exclamé.

—¡Eso mismo! El ataque de anoche barrió con Angeles en diferentes zonas de la ciudad y atacaron la editorial, murieron al menos ocho periodistas. Miranda, que era la directora, estaba entre ellos.

Era demasiado, definitivamente aquello superaba cualquier película de terror.

—Ya basta… —jadeé angustiada, Celeste me miró sin comprender—. No quiero más… no quiero saber de más desgracias… por favor…

Mi voz sonó tan distorsionada, tan… de ultratumba, que Celeste me miró aterrada. Se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Qué te ocurre?... —no respondí, de repente ya no sentía mis manos ni mis piernas—. ¿America?...

Me dolía todo, el cansancio me estaba matando.

—No aguanto más…—susurré con un último esfuerzo.

—¡America!

Su voz fue lo último que escuché antes de desvanecerme.

…

 **NOTAS**

Salieron dieciséis páginas, ¡Dieciséis! ¿Ahora entienden por qué necesito más días para escribir?  
La publicación es una vez a la semana, pero al menos son capítulos más largos jajaja.

Bien.  
¿Recuerdan que les dije que la historia comenzaría a ponerse oscura?  
Hay muchas teorías de ustedes que le han acertado al verdadero conflicto, pero no quiero revelarles nada, ya que pronto se sabrá la verdad de todo.

Advertí varias veces que este capítulo sería crudo y así comenzarán a ser a partir de ahora.  
Como les contaba al inicio del capítulo, cuando leí La Elite, ¿creo?, y Adele le dice a America que la reina tuvo dos abortos antes de Maxon y uno después de él, esperé hasta el final de La Elegida para que Maxon revelara que su padre los había causado. Por supuesto, aquello no sucedió, y cuando leí la Corona y Maxon se abrió con Eadlyn esperé que dijera algo así, pero tampoco pasó nada.  
Así como ven, me quedé con la teoría entre manos y no me convenció para nada que su problema de fertilidad fuera solo por la contaminación de Hunduruaga.

Así que llevé mi teoría a esta historia.  
Les dije que el odio a Clarkson superaría cualquier barrera, y aún no han visto nada.  
Así que, sí. Mi teoría era que él fue quien hizo abortar a la reina. Como no quería hijos, tener niñas era un símbolo de debilidad, solo aceptaría a un hombre al mando, y cuando lo consiguió decidió "cerrar la fábrica".

El personaje de Meridia lo creé para poder contar esta historia, porque necesitaba otra víctima de sus secretos.  
¿Les gustó el detalle de Eadlyn? Quise darle una razón emotiva por la cual la primera hija de America se llamaría así. Creí que sería como una forma de honrar a las hermanas de Maxon.

En fin, no sé qué les ocurrirá con este capítulo pero como habrán comprendido America colapsó y no era para menos.  
Al menos podrá descansar un poco estando inconsciente :/

El siguiente capítulo será narrado por Maxon y prepárense porque tendrá una larga conversación con varios personajes, el pobre necesitara o unas vacaciones o un siquiatra jajajaja

¡Y se sabrá otra gran revelación! Nuevamente, ustedes volverán a ser cómplices.

¡Gracias por leer!  
Kate.


	24. Capitulo 23

**NOTAS PREVIAS:**

No sé si todos leen estas notas introductorias, a veces creo que no porque me preguntan cosas que ya he dicho anteriormente.  
En fin, vengo a hacer una aclaración general. ¡Espero que las lean, por favor!  
 **Primero, un detalle cronológico:** A mí entender y por lo que logré comprender de los libros, en la historia del Principe Maxon acababa de cumplir veinte años, y eso pasa antes de la Selección. Lo que supondría que, al cabo de un año (es decir, en la línea temporal de La Única) él ya tiene veintiuno.  
Lo que nos deja a America con dieciocho, ya que se presentó a la Selección con diecisiete.

 **Otra aclaración, esta vez, argumental:** Para quienes conocen o han leído mis otras historias sabrán que me gusta que los personajes tengan un crecimiento, que desarrollen su potencial y que se auto descubran. De modo que al momento de llegar el climax de la historia tengan la fuerza para enfrentar lo que se les venga encima.  
Con esta historia no lo he hecho diferente. Es más, he leído todos sus cometarios, tanto los que dejan por aquí mismo como los que dejan por las diferentes páginas de Facebook y por los pantallazos que me llegan de los grupos.  
Varios tienen miedo de que Maxon cambie o que deje de ser tal cuál es en los libros. La verdad es que estoy tratando de apegarme mucho al personaje original y no quiero que pierda esa esencia que nos encantó a todas. Pero, como dije más arriba, el personaje al menos en esta versión ya tiene veintiuno (aunque si tuviera veinte no haría la diferencia). Por lo tanto quiero hacerlo crecer, quiero que madure y que se enfrente a sus errores y a sus problemas. Ya no es un niño, es un adulto.  
En el mundo real enfrentarse a nuestros demonios causa cambios en el desarrollo de nuestra conducta, porque tiene que ver directamente con la madurez. La persona aprende a ver las cosas de otro modo, pero no deja de ser quién es. Y ahí me quiero detener, porque quiero que sepan que el personaje seguirá siendo el mismo, solo que a partir de cierto momento, cuando se vea entre la espada y la pared, deberá saber elegir, y ahí dejará de ser un niño para comenzar a comportarse como hombre.  
Todas las cosas por la que está pasando Maxon es lo que hará que él se vuelva un gran soberano, un gran padre y un gran esposo. Pero primero debe aprender a dirigir sus emociones.  
Seguirá siendo igual de romántico que siempre, porque esa es su esencia, pero quiero que se fortalezca, que madure y que tenga las agallas para enfrentarse al mundo.  
Pero para llegar a eso, primero debe cometer uno que otro error.

En fin, dejando aclarado ese punto, ¡los dejo con la historia! :D

…

 **XXIII**

 **MAXON**

No dormí esa noche. Tuve que hospedarme en una habitación que estaba a un lado de la alcoba de mi madre.  
Pero el descanso no iba a llegar por mucho que lo quisiera. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y tal angustia en el pecho que era imposible conciliar ninguna de mis emociones.

…

Cuando terminó el partido busqué a America por todos lados. La vi al principio del juego pero luego desapareció. Era de esperarse, al cabo de una hora todas las chicas se habían olvidado del juego y se dedicaban a hacer otra cosa.

Solo Kriss se mantenía atenta a lo que sucedía en la explanada, pero no parecía estar mirando precisamente cómo jugábamos.

Cuando el partido terminó me acerqué hasta ella. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el horizonte, no se había movido de su lugar. Cuando le pregunté qué le había parecido el juego me contestó con la voz tan baja que tuve que agachar la cabeza. Luego descubrí que estaba levemente ronca y que no podía elevarla. Finalmente me anunció que esa noche había una cena con mis padres en el comedor principal y que Silvia le había pedido organizar junto a America la bienvenida para el _italiano_.

Su sola mención me hizo buscar a America nuevamente, pero no estaba en ningún lado. Los jugadores y la gente comenzaron a alejarse de la explanada, seguramente America se había aburrido y no la culpaba. Las mujeres de por sí no disfrutaban totalmente del juego.

Cuando avanzamos algunos pasos noté que Kriss cojeaba, así que comencé a comprender por qué íbamos tan lento. Cuando le pregunté qué le había ocurrido salió con alguna excusa extraña de que se había caído por la escalera y doblado el tobillo. Por alguna razón no le pude creer, especialmente después de notar que estaba realmente desgastada y con exceso de maquillaje en la cara, como si hubiera intentando cubrir algo.

Justo le iba a preguntar qué le sucedía cuando escuché un grito agudo tras de nosotros. Habíamos avanzado pocos metros y aún estábamos a mitad de camino entre los establos y el palacio. Cuando me giré para ver de dónde había venido el grito el alma se me fue a los pies. En medio de la explanada donde hacía pocos minutos había estado jugando, descubrí a America intentando montar un caballo y Valiant la sostenía para poder darse impulso.

Sentí que las mejillas se me calentaban y apreté los puños. Kriss me quedó mirando y tuve que camuflar mis celos. Ya le había hecho una escena el día de su evento, no podía volver a hacerle lo mismo.  
Enganché mi brazo con el suyo para ayudarla a caminar. Ella miró hacia atrás. Nunca sabría si me lo imaginé o no, pero casi podía jurar que había sonreído como si aquello le causara gracia.  
Como si verme celoso por otra mujer le resultara divertido.

Sacudí la cabeza y avancé con el paso amplio para llegar pronto al palacio. No quería verlos… pero tampoco podía ponerme celoso de cualquiera.  
Eran amigos.  
 _Eran amigos… America podía tener amigos._

…

Acompañé a Kriss hasta su habitación. Justo en aquel instante Anne llegó con una bandeja de té y pastelillos. No pretendía quedarme pero ya que de todos modos tendríamos que reunirnos con mis padres en un par de horas, no consideré mala idea merendar con ella para esperar.  
America tenía razón. Si quería que estuviéramos juntos debía hacer las cosas bien y eso implicaba comenzar poco a poco a liberar a Kriss del compromiso. No quería hacerle daño, pero de algún modo tenía que comenzar a solucionar las cosas si quería volver a estar con America.

—¿Té? —Le pregunté alzando la pequeña tetera de porcelana. Ella se mantuvo con la vista fija en el bordado de la servilleta. Me miró con sorpresa, como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba ahí. Se veía tan cambiada a cómo cuando la había conocido que me preocupaba. Si tan solo hubiera pasado más tiempo con ella lo que duró la Selección tal vez podría haberme enamorado. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.  
Asintió.

—Gracias…—susurró. Se quedó con la vista fija sobre la taza una vez que le serví el oscuro líquido rojo. Solía ser una chica con energía, linda, con sentido del humor… pero la que estaba sentada frente a mí se alejaba mucho de aquella imagen.

Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando.

—Kriss —alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban apagados. La quedé viendo fijamente, comenzaba a preocuparme. Por la forma que me miraba sospechaba que ella también quería decirme algo—Últimamente te he notado algo cansada, ¿estás bi…?

Pero no alcancé a preguntarle porque repentinamente un ruido ensordecedor rugió en el jardín. Los dos nos levantamos y nos asomamos a la ventana y lo que vi me aterró.  
Bolas de fuego caían desde el cielo, no podía ver de dónde venían, y luego escuché gritos, muchos gritos. Hombres que salían desde el bosque… justo detrás de los establos.

 _America estaba ahí…_

—No…—jadeé—. ¡NO!

La alarma comenzó a sonar, miré a Kriss y la agarré por el codo. Me acerqué hasta el armario y abrí la puerta, ella avanzó con una mueca de dolor.

—Disculpa por haberte empujado así, pero tienes que bajar por la ruta de escape —le pedí asustado. Otro rugido y más gritos.

—¿Qué? ¡No bajarás conmigo? —preguntó asustada.

—¡Sí, yo iré tras de ti! —no quería mentirle, pero no tenía otra opción. Otra explosión—. ¡Vamos Kriss!

Se afirmó de la puerta antes de bajar y me miró fijamente.

—No dejes que le hagan daño…—fue lo último que me dijo antes de desaparecer entre la ropa.

Quedé mirando un abrigo que colgaba de un perchero intentando entender su última petición, entonces los soldados entraron a la habitación con fuerza.

—¡Alteza, tiene que resguardarse! —gritó uno. Pero no lo escuché.

—¡Vayan por mi madre!

—Pero alteza…

—¡VAYAN POR MI MADRE! —grité.

Nunca había sido especialmente bueno para dar órdenes, pero en aquel momento solo pensaba en una cosa… en alguien, en realidad. El soldado me quedó viendo estupefacto y yo pasé rápidamente por entre él y dos hombres más.

—¡Alteza, aguarde! ¡Es peligroso!

No los escuché y salí corriendo de la habitación justo en el instante que veía un gran incendio cerca de las caballerizas a través de una ventana.

—¡NO! ¡AMERICA! —grité desesperado corriendo por el pasillo sin importarme ni el fuego ni los rebeldes.

…

Cuando comencé a bajar hasta el primer nivel para alcanzar la salida al jardín descubrí que el humo bloqueaba todo. Era de color negro y pestilente. Me llevé un brazo a la boca, no veía nada.  
Ni siquiera tenía un arma.  
Eso era lo más insensato que había hecho. Pretendía salvar a America y ni siquiera tenía un arma en mis manos. ¿Cómo podría salvarme yo si aparecía un rebelde?  
Entonces escuché un grito y golpes. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza. Desvié varios pasillos, escuchaba gritos tras de mí, pero no quise mirar. El humo cada vez era más oscuro y el oxigeno escaseaba.

Corrí por otro pasillo apenas pudiendo ver. Me escocían los ojos y me picaba la nariz. Entonces finalmente doble en una esquina y vi… vi lo más impresionante y desgarrador que hubiera esperado ver.  
No lo estaba imaginando. America estaba en el suelo sosteniendo un arma, apuntando a pocos palmos de ella a un hombre del que solo podía ver la espalda.  
Escuché el disparo y luego otro más. La fuerza la impulsó hacia atrás haciéndola golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

Le había disparado a un rebelde… a un hombre que al parecer estaba atacando a alguien.  
Me quedé de piedra, congelado en mi sitio, ni siquiera puse atención a los gritos que se expandían alrededor.  
America quedó hecha un ovillo en el suelo, soltó el arma con asco y pánico. Corrí hacia ella en el preciso instante que alguien salía de debajo del cuerpo del rebelde muerto. Me detuve de golpe.

—¿Valiant…?—susurré asustado. ¡Le había salvado la vida a Valiant!

Tenía la cara ensangrentada y tosía asfixiado. Se arrastró hasta ella y yo salí de mi estupor para acercarme a ellos y asegurarme de que estaban bien. Entonces… el perfecto balance del mundo, mi perfecto plan, todo lo que yo creía seguro… se hizo añicos cuando Valiant la besó.

No tuve fuerzas para nada más, quería gritar pero solo pude decir su nombre.

—¡America!

Se giraron hacia mí tan asustados como si fuera un mismo rebelde. Una explosión nos sacó de nuestras propias cavilaciones. Valiant súbitamente agarró a America de un brazo para ponerse de pie y la arrojó contra mi pecho como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Solo ahí descubrí que ella había entrado en shock, porque no reaccionaba. Sus ojos estaban sobre el cuerpo del rebelde como si no pudiera creer aún que ella lo había matado.

 _Había matado a un rebelde._  
America hizo lo que nunca me vi capaz de hacer, ni siquiera para defender mi propia vida.  
Casi podía comprender por qué Valiant la había besado, pero eso no quitaba que las emociones se habían transformado en un remolino doloroso en mi pecho.

Cuando encontramos refugio no supe qué decir. Por suerte Kriss estaba en él, había logrado encontrar el camino a través de los pasillos internos.  
Nunca había sido bueno para mostrar mis emociones y seguía sin poder hacerlo. Estaba tan choqueado con todo lo que había visto que agradecí que Kriss se hiciera cargo del estado de pánico en el que había entrado America.  
Hubiera querido consolarla, abrazarla, besarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero en mi cabeza solo tenía aquel beso.  
Había corrido por el palacio en llamas para salvarla y había olvidado que andaba cabalgando con un soldado. Por supuesto que él la ayudaría a llegar a un refugio, solo que se encontraron con un rebelde a mitad de camino. Y ella lo había matado…  
La vi gritar, llorar, ahogarse en su angustia y no hice nada… _Nada_. Kriss se hizo cargo de todo a pesar de las horribles heridas que surcaban sus mejillas y que antes de separarnos no estaban ahí. O tal vez siempre estuvieron y fui demasiado despreocupado para darme cuenta.

Solo quería abrazar a America y no podía moverme. Quería consolarla y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.  
Horriblemente una parte de mí creía que no se merecía mi compasión, pero la otra estaba desesperada por correr hacia ella.  
Así aguanté durante horas, batallando conmigo mismo, respondiendo con monosílabos, viendo a America desmoronarse poco a poco y a Kriss conteniéndola a pesar del obvio dolor que sentía producto de su cojera.  
Ni siquiera le pregunté. Podría haberlo hecho, pero me quedé ahí, sentado, sin poder reaccionar hasta que Kriss me pidió ayuda.  
Me sentía inútil, la impotencia se coló por mi sangre. Cuando el soldado llegó a sacarnos de ahí y dijo que mamá me necesitaba prácticamente salí corriendo.  
Antes de pasar por sus aposentos corrí a mi habitación. Estaba todo destruido, más que otras veces. Sabía que estos eran sureños, pero por el nivel de destrucción parecía que buscaban algo. Habían dado vuelta los cajones, las cajas del armario, las maletas, todo…

No puse atención a los soldados que me solicitaron no entrar. Cerré la puerta, respiré hondo y grité con fuerza.  
El edredón que estaba dado vuelta sobre la cama lo agarré con mis manos y lo arrojé al suelo desgarrando la sábana al tirarlo con fuerza. Y volví a gritar.  
Tenía rabia, tenía miedo, tenía… pavor de perderla… y no había hecho nada por consolarla. Tenía que verla, tenía que…

—Alteza, su madre precisa su presencia de inmediato —dijo la voz de un soldado al abrir la puerta, se escuchaba urgido.

Respiré agitado y fui al encuentro con mi madre intentando mantener la calma.

…

Resultó que solo estaba muy asustada y quería saber si estaba bien, pasar un momento conmigo. Mi padre se había retirado a ver los estragos en la ciudad. Aparentemente los rebeldes habían atacado la editorial donde se editaba una de las revistas más leídas del país.  
Me hizo bien estar a solas con ella. Como hijo siempre era consoladora su presencia. En ese momento no quería ser un príncipe, quería ser su hijo. La necesitaba.

Cuando los soldados nos dejaron solos la abracé con fuerza.

—Ya no aguanto…—sollocé en su hombro, ella me acarició la espalda—. No sé qué hacer… voy a perderla.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó preocupada, me separó—. ¿Maxon… qué…? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Respiré hondo y le relaté a mi madre todo. Absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido conmigo y America desde su llegada hasta la última hora encerrados en el refugio.

—¿Celeste está aquí? —preguntó sorprendida. Agité la cabeza cuando me separé de ella.

—America la invitó… no es importante… necesito que entiendas lo que me está pasando…

Me miró fijamente.

—Y lo entiendo cariño…—me sonrió con ternura y acarició mi mejilla—. Maxon, siempre has tomado decisiones pensando en el resto. Ya eres adulto tesoro, haz las cosas por ti, no por mí, no por tu padre, no por tus amigos… ni siquiera por Kriss —suspiró—. Detestaría verla sufrir, pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminarías por colapsar con la presencia de America en el palacio.

—No quiero perderla…—jadeé, mi madre miró al cielo como si no supiera qué palabras utilizar.

—Maxon… no puedes controlar su vida. Puedes amarla como dices que lo haces, pero ella no te va a esperar para siempre mi amor —me tomó por la cara, estaba cansada y preocupada.

Al parecer mi padre no se había resguardado con ella en el mismo refugio. Últimamente no lo hacía y ella solo quedaba más preocupada. Odiaba hacerla sentir así, y llevarle mis problemas después de tres horas de incertidumbre no era muy sensato de mi parte.

—Dices que él la besó…—se encogió de hombros—. Tú también has besado a Kriss muchas veces y no te veo arrepentido por ello —observó. _Touché._ Odiaba que sacara a relucir ese punto—. Y America es consciente de que aún sigues comprometido. Cariño…—alzó mi barbilla cuando la bajé—. Esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti…—hizo una mueca—, en realidad, a ti te dolerá más, pero… No tienes derecho a quejarte de absolutamente nada. Si America se besa con otro chico vas a tener que morderte la lengua. ¿Recuerdas que tuviste a treinta y cinco chicas a tu disposición y te besaste con casi todas aún cuando me confesabas que ya estabas enamorado de America? —odié que me lo recordara—. Ella está sola, Maxon. Y tú tienes un compromiso con Kriss, que por lo demás aún no entiendo por qué no lo terminas. ¿Qué estás esperando? Estás causándote este martirio solo.

Me separé dando un paso atrás.

—Porque ella es la representante del país…—susurré—. Elegirla a ella es elegir a la gente, terminar con el compromiso significa rechazarlos a todos ellos…

Mi madre parpadeó varias veces. A pesar de su mueca cansada se vio graciosa.

—Por Dios hijo, ¿desde cuánto que eres tan inseguro? ¿Desde qué momento te comenzó a importar lo que otros pensaran de ti? —me tomó las manos y las apretó entre las suyas—. Tu vida es tuya y de nadie más. Algún día serás rey y las decisiones que tomes tanto para ti como para tu familia y tu país dependerá de tu criterio propio y personal, y guste a quien le guste deberán acatar esa decisión. No puedes basar las elecciones de tu vida en lo que el resto vaya a pensar de ti. Si no quieres a Kriss, Maxon, acaba el compromiso, no la hagas sufrir más. Llevas un año así con ella, deja de darle ilusiones, y deja de pensar en lo que todos vayan a creer de ti si acabas la boda. Demuéstrale a tu país que tienes agallas para tomar decisiones poderosas como ésa y que tienes en tus manos el poder de controlar y llevar tu vida como te plazca. Que no te controlen los demás, toma tú el control de tu propia vida —me soltó las manos y resopló casi enojada. Por primera vez en muchos años la veía actuar como una madre que comenzaba a perder la paciencia con su hijo—. Ya tienes veintiún años Maxon, no eres un niño. Es hora de que comiences a tomar las riendas de tu vida, no puedo hacerlo yo por ti y mucho menos tu padre —suspiró—. No lo hagas por ser rey, hazlo por ti.

Apreté los labios, era justamente él quien llevaba las riendas de mi vida. Era por él que temía tomar mis propias decisiones, porque si hacía algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo se desquitaría con violencia. Y si no era conmigo, sería con quienes estuvieran involucrados en aquellas decisiones.

Asentí dubitativo y le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla. Tenía razón en absolutamente todo, la pregunta era ¿cómo afrontar todas aquellas consecuencias sin temor a que mi padre me hiciera daño a mi o a quienes me rodeaban?

—Gracias…—le susurré. De repente sentí pesó en mis parpados, ella volvió a suspirar pero con un dejo de resignación.

—Sé que lo que te dije te entrará por este oído y te saldrá por éste otro —dijo apuntándome cada una de las orejas—, pero al menos intenta retener algo —reí con suavidad y agaché la cabeza cuando adiviné que quería besar mi frente—. Ve a descansar.

Asentí.

—Tu también deberías descansar…—miré las paredes de su alcoba, estaba todo más ordenado de lo que esperaba en comparación con mi propia habitación—. ¿Y mi padre? ¿Llegara muy tarde?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé… tiene que revisar el nivel de destrucción en toda la ciudad, este ataque causó muchos incendios y muertes. Como rey no puede mantenerse oculto ante tal nivel de violencia —dijo. Noté su mueca de preocupación, asentí y torcí la boca.

—Si lo prefieres puedo dormir en la habitación de al lado —indiqué la pared donde había una puerta, parecida a la que unía mi habitación con la de Kriss. Del otro lado había un cuarto pequeño que a veces usaban las doncellas de mi madre, pero esa noche probablemente estarían todas acompañándose en las cocinas.

Ella me sonrió con ternura.

—Creo que nos haría bien a ambos tenernos cerca —aceptó—. No sé cuándo regrese tu padre.

Sonreí.

—Entonces iré por mis cosas…—miré el techo como si fuera algo interesante—. Si me necesitas solo golpeas la puerta.

Me volvió a sonreír con dulzura.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo, y se dio media vuelta para entrar al baño.

Y yo me retiré en busca de mis cosas para dormir esa noche cerca de ella, si es que lo conseguía.

…

Desperté con un leve lumbago. Aquella cama era pequeña y dura. Había dos más acomodadas a cada lado de la habitación y al parecer había elegido justo la más incómoda.  
¿Cómo podían dormir las doncellas en aquellas condiciones? ¿Qué acaso nadie se preocupaba de esos detalles?  
Decidí hacer una nota mental para poder reestructurar aquellos inmuebles.

Me levanté y llevé las manos a la parte baja de mi espalda, la arqueé hacia atrás hasta que algo crujió. Solo ahí pude sentir recién un poco de alivio.

La luz entraba por la ventana con un brillo pálido. Me dolían los ojos y tenía una puntada en la frente. No había dormido prácticamente nada hasta entrada la madrugada y lo peor fue que me despertó el sonido de una podadora de césped y los gritos de los soldados —probablemente—, que trabajan en limpiar el desastre del jardín.

Me asomé corriendo la cortina para mirar hacia afuera. El día seguía nublado, tal como el anterior, y desde esa esquina del palacio se veían surcos ennegrecidos en el jardín y árboles completamente quemados. La cantidad de gente que estaba trabajando en limpiar el desastre era asombrosa.

Y yo durmiendo…

Debía estar ahí, trabajando con ellos, ayudándolos. No durmiendo.

Sonaron un par de golpes en la puerta que conectaba a la habitación de mi madre, ella asomó la cabeza. Llevaba el cabello suelto y caía sobre su hombro izquierdo casualmente. Noté algunas hebras grises camufladas entre las castañas. Mi madre era bellísima. Debía dejarse el cabello así, sin tanto armazón sobre su cabeza.

Estaba vestida con su bata y no llevaba maquillaje.

—¿Desayunas conmigo? Pedí Waffles —me sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta. No tenía nada de hambre pero sabía que seguía preocupada por mi padre, así que solo por animarla y hacerle compañía iba a esforzarme en comer algo.

Porque honestamente mi estomago no quería recibir nada.

—Claro que sí —respondí.

…

Regresé a mi habitación a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. Los mayordomos habían ordenado el desastre y ahora tenía colchas nuevas y sabanas impecables.  
Los cajones habían vuelto a su lugar, el armario estaba lustrado y pulido y el escritorio tenía todas las cosas puestas en su lugar.  
Me lancé sobre un sofá y recosté la cabeza en el respaldo echándola hacia atrás. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Era casi medio día y no esperaba visitas de nadie, pero mi puerta casi cae a golpes cuando escuché gritos afuera.

Me levanté ceñudo y las abrí de par en par. Del otro lado estaban los guardias discutiendo con…

—¿Celeste?

—¡Genial! ¡Hasta que te decidiste a abrir!

—Señorita está en presencia del príncipe, no puede dirigirse así a él —dijo uno de los soldados. Desde que Valiant y Roger habían aceptado el trabajo para vigilar a America mi seguridad variaba diariamente. Esos sujetos que vigilaban la puerta no los había visto el día anterior.

—Déjenla…—ordené. Me llevé una mano a los ojos con cansancio. El que había hablado la tenía agarrada por el codo, Celeste se soltó con fuerza—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente —dijo enojada. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Ahora?

—¡Ahora!

—¿Qué hacemos Alteza? —preguntó el otro soldado. Agité la cabeza con suavidad y luego me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Que sea breve, me duele la cabeza.

Celeste entró como un huracán a mi habitación. Nunca la había invitado antes, solo Kriss y America habían estado ahí. Me sentía extraño teniéndola a ella entre mis cosas.

Cerré la puerta y caminé hasta el centro donde se había quedado parada. Miraba hacia todos lados con curiosidad. Esperé algún comentario burlesco, especialmente cuando miró la cama, pero por el contrario, se quedó callada y me vio con intensidad.

—Me robaron mis revistas —dijo entonces. Parpadeé varias veces.

—Eh…

—Sé que suena superficial pero tienes que saber algo —se tropezó con las palabras, jamás la había escuchado tan nerviosa. Se veía casi hasta como una chica normal. Dio pasos hacia mí y se detuvo abruptamente—. Esas revistas… tenían información que tú no has visto.

—Y no quiero ver, solo hablan de cosas banales —acoté—. No me interesa quién es la actriz del momento y con quién está saliendo, Celeste.

—No, no… no entiendes, mis revistas decían…

—Estoy cansado —la corté—, no sé si lo notaste pero anoche tuvimos un ataque y tengo que reorganizar el día y revisar el nivel de destrucción ahora que mi padre no está. Agradecería que te retiraras si no tienes nada importante qué decirme.

Vi que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero no era rubor, era rabia. Acortó la distancia y se quedó a un palmo de mí nariz. Como era alta prácticamente teníamos la misma altura.

—Escucha bien —amenazó apuntándome con el dedo en el pecho. Sentí su uña enterrarse sobre la camisa—. Te vas a sentar y vas a poner atención a todo lo que te diga, porque si quieres solo un poco a America te exijo que me escuches.

La miré asustado.

—¿America? ¿Qué tiene que ver America en todo esto?

—¡Todo! —dijo alejándose. Me señaló un sofá y yo me senté sin quitar los ojos de los suyos. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que me hacía temerle? En La Selección solía ser encantadora.  
Comenzaba a entender algunas cosas.

—Bien, habla —dije cuando me acomodé. Me miró desde arriba y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Me robaron mis revistas —volvió a repetir, abrí la boca para protestar pero ella me hizo callar con un movimiento de su dedo—. Pero no eran cualquier revista. ¿Has notado que últimamente no hay ediciones nuevas en el palacio? Tuve que traer las mías.

Balanceé la cabeza. Aún no entendía su punto.

—Sí, mi padre las vetó porque no decían nada importante, como bien te dije —recordé cuando America se había marchado a Italia, la única forma que podía saber de ella era cuando Marlee conseguía copias nuevas—. Cuando acabó La Selección no le vio sentido a que las siguiéramos recibiendo ya que era para mantenerlas entretenidas a ustedes…—me llevé una mano a los ojos cuando el dolor de cabeza se hizo un poco más fuerte—. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con America?

—Como te dije: todo —se acercó y apoyó sus manos en los brazos del sofá, me eché hacia atrás cuando se inclinó hacia delante—. Maxon, las revistas que me robaron hablaban de lo que el país quiere. Todas las ediciones tienen algún reportaje sobre America como embajadora. ¿Alguna vez has salido a la ciudad? —preguntó. Sus palabras repentinamente me comenzaron a parecer interesantes. Negué con la cabeza—. Pues, yo vivo en la ciudad, así como el resto de las Seleccionadas. ¿Has podido hablar con alguna de ellas? —volví a negar con la cabeza—. Entonces déjame decirte lo que yo vi estando afuera del palacio: barricadas, manifestaciones y grupos de apoyo para que America sea la nueva reina.

Me quedé congelado.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡De lo que el país quiere, Maxon! —se alejó y estiró los brazos—. El país entero te quiere casado con ella. Las revistas hablan de lo mucho que la quieren como futura reina —cada palabra que decía se enredaba con la siguiente. Estaba sumamente ansiosa. Me puse de pie de golpe.

—Espera, espera… —pedí alzando las manos—. ¿Me estás queriendo decir… me estás diciendo que…?

—Que el país quiere a America como tu esposa —repitió. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y respiró hondo inclinándose un poco hacia delante, como si hubiera corrido—.La gente los quiere juntos, Maxon. El país los quiere juntos —Achiqué los ojos y luego, de la nada, comencé a reír. Ella me miró sorprendida—. ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Te estoy hablando algo serio!

Dejé de reír y la miré.

—¿Realmente pensaste que creería eso? ¿No crees que si el país se manifestara para verme con ella yo lo sabría? ¡Eres muy creativa!

Estaba tan sorprendida con mis palabras que se le desencajó la boca.

—¿Qué…? ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo? ¿Realmente crees que esto es una broma?

—Viniendo de ti, después de lo que hiciste para juntarme con America, espero cualquier cosa —dije sonriente.

—¡La periodista que escribía sobre ella está muerta Maxon! ¿Qué te dice eso?

Aunque tenía un punto a su favor no quería ser alarmista. Los rebeldes habían matado a un sinnúmero de personas alrededor de la ciudad y encontraba realmente fuera de lugar que Celeste se agarrara de esa información para convencerme de algo tan absurdo.

—¡Creo que es terrible, una fatalidad, pero usarlo como excusa para convencerme es iluso Celeste! ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea si eres especialista en enredar la vida de las personas con artimañas?

Estaba tan enojada que comencé a incomodarme. No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿cierto?

—¡No seas idiota Maxon! ¿Cómo te voy a mentir con una cosa así? ¿Realmente me crees tan insensata como para jugar con la vida de las personas?—exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Achicó los ojos y resopló igual que un toro—. ¡Por culpa de todo esto America colapsó está mañana!

—¿Qué? —jadeé.

—¡Colapsó! —explicó furiosa—. Le enseñé las revistas ayer antes del partido y me pidió que te las mostrara para que me creyeras porque sabía que no lo harías —dijo alterada—. Al parecer algo le sucedió anoche porque apenas le conté que habían desaparecido y que la periodista que hablaba de ella estaba muerta, colapsó. Se desmayó. No despierta desde entonces.

—¿Qué…?—jadeé de nuevo—. No… —me giré para salir de ahí, tenía que verla, pero Celeste me agarró por la muñeca—. ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero verla!

—¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Está inconsciente! Tendrás que esperar hasta que despierte.

Me detuve y la miré asustado. Imaginaba cuánto le costaría a America sobrellevar la muerte de aquel rebelde. Enemigo o no, era una vida.  
Y si a eso se le sumaban malas noticias era lógico que terminara por colapsar.

—¿Todo lo que has dicho es cierto? —pregunté. Ella asintió lentamente.

—Sé que es difícil que me creas, pero al menos haz un esfuerzo e investiga —pidió. Jamás creí ver a Celeste asustada, pero por primera vez notaba un halo de incertidumbre y temor a su alrededor, lo que la hacía ver más… normal—. Jamás jugaría con algo así menos después de un ataque. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. El país te quiere casado con America. Desde que la rechazaste no hacen más que aclamarla.

Me llevé una mano a los ojos cuando la cabeza incrementó su neuralgia.  
Mi miedo siempre fue no poder acabar con Kriss porque el país odiaría aquella decisión, temía que mi palabra a futuro perdiera valor para cuando fuera rey. Pero luego venía mi madre y me decía lo contrario, que no me preocupara lo que pensara el resto por mis decisiones, que pensara en lo que yo quería…

Y por si fuera poco llegaba Celeste que sin ningún esfuerzo me revelaba que el país quería que terminara con Kriss.  
Pero aún así… algo me impedía creerle. No podía ser todo tan fácil. Porque de haberlo sabido, desde un principio habría terminado con ella y volado en el primer vuelo a Italia en busca de America.

—Necesito pensar…—solo dije. Celeste parpadeó confundida.

—¿Pensar? —exclamó—. Deberías ir y terminar con la otra antes que America descubra que no tienes las agallas para hacerlo.

—¿Disculpa? —dije ofendido—. No eres quién para decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer. ¡Y mucho menos para llamarme cobarde!

La vi apretar los puños y la boca. Sacudió la cabeza, me rodeó y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Y te queda bien el título! —exclamó furiosa—. Algo muy raro está sucediendo y en lugar de ir por America y solucionar las cosas ¿quieres pensar?... —agitó la cabeza desesperada—. ¡Vas a perderla por imbécil! Espero que cuando llegue el italiano se la lleve con ella, a ver si ahí tienes los cojones para decidirte de una vez por todas… ¡Yo me largo!

Y salió como un huracán de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Un cuadro que estaba colgado a un costado cayó al suelo producto del golpe.

Escuché que discutía con los soldados que estaban afuera y yo me quedé de piedra mirando la puerta.  
¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si Philippo venía por ella y se la llevaba?  
Me llevé las manos a la cabeza cuando el dolor se hizo más fuerte. ¡Todo estaba mal! ¡Terrible! ¿A quién creerle y a quién no?  
La respuesta era simple. Tenía que ir a la ciudad. Tenía que hablar con la gente. Tenía que… comprobar si las palabras de Celeste eran verdad.  
El problema era arriesgar mi vida, porque ni con un séquito de soldados podría salvarme de un ataque en pleno centro si algo sucedía.  
¿Cómo podía averiguar si todo aquello era cierto?  
Aunque no dejaba de ser sospechoso lo que me había dicho algo me detenía y no me dejaba creer. Porque creer implicaba sospechar que mi padre… Dios, implicaba que mi padre no solo manipulaba mi vida sino que además no me quería ver feliz.

…

Estuve hasta entrada la tarde organizando la limpieza del palacio. Tuve que visitar la enfermería varias veces. Paige y Mary ya estaban dadas de alta. Paige tenía unas leves quemaduras en sus pantorrillas producto del fuego que alcanzó su vestido de doncella, pero se recuperaría en pocas semanas, y Mary tenía dejar de trabajar un tiempo porque se había quebrado la muñeca al intentar escapar de la explosión. Al parecer esa noche iría por ella su hermano o alguien de confianza de su familia para llevarla a su casa por unos días.

La que me tenía preocupado era Anne, que se había golpeado en la cabeza y aún no despertaba. Al parecer la caída había sido bastante brutal porque la explosión la agarró a ella primero y voló por los aires, o al menos esa fue la descripción de las doncellas que estaban cerca de ella.  
Así como también tenía quemaduras más grandes y dolorosas en varias zonas de su cuerpo. Asher había dicho que no podía tenerla internada mucho tiempo en la enfermería, así que si no mostraba mejorías deberían enviarla a un hospital público.  
Decidí correr con los gastos, porque desde que mi padre había transformado la salud en un lujo —para que los rebeldes no pudieran costear ni recibir atención médica—, muchas castas no podían pagar por salud.

Así que esa noche vendría una ambulancia a buscar a Anne, que aún seguía dormida e inconsciente.

Regresé a mi habitación alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Estaba exhausto y ya me había tomado dos aspirinas. La cabeza aún se me partía por la mitad.  
No había tenido la valentía de pasarme por el cuarto de America. Cuando pregunté a Aspen por ella dijo que era mejor dejarla tranquila porque no se veía nada bien.  
La preocupación me estaba matando. Volví a arrojarme sobre un sofá acostándome a lo largo. Tal vez podía quedarme dormido ahí, era más cómodo y acogedor que estar solo en aquella tremenda cama.

Pero como a veces la suerte juega en mi contra, apenas cerré los ojos escuché golpes suaves en la puerta.  
Decidí hacerme el dormido, pero volvieron a golpear. Me levanté sintiendo el cuerpo pesado. Cuando abrí me quedé un segundo sin poder reaccionar.

—¿Valiant? —pregunté. Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Tenía parte del ojo izquierdo amoratado y un parche que le cubría la nariz. Noté que la mancha púrpura se expandía por la mejilla hasta el borde de la boca donde tenía otro parche, pero transparente, lo que dejaba ver un corte bastante feo. Llevaba la mano derecha vendada y con la otra se agarraba las costillas.

—Disculpa la hora…—parecía incómodo. Los soldados que estaban afuera nos miraban con curiosidad—. ¿Tienes un segundo? —hizo una mueca de dolor. Asentí lentamente y me hice a un lado.

Entró caminando con dificultad, cuando cerré la puerta ya había llegado al centro de la habitación.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —pregunté. Había algo extraño en el ambiente, una tensión que me ponía nervioso. Volvió a hacer otra mueca.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —pidió con un quejido. Le señalé el sofá y se sentó con cuidado afirmándose el pecho en el intento. La mueca de dolor se hizo aún más notoria.

—¿Esto es por el ataque? —pregunté acercándome. Me senté frente a él, el ojo morado lo tenía levemente hinchado.

Asintió.

—Esos sujetos eran enormes…—masculló—. Nunca los había visto antes. Eran demasiado fuertes…—se reacomodó y volvió a quejarse—. Tengo dos costillas quebradas, tengo lastimado un ligamento de la muñeca y cómo puedes ver mi cara no salió muy bien parada…

Intentó reír pero en su lugar volvió a quejarse. A mi cabeza vino el momento en el que lo descubrí con America.

Temía preguntar.

—¿Eso te lo hizo el hombre que America mató? —pregunté con un leve titubeo. Sus ojos se fijaron en mí casi con culpa.

Asintió lentamente.

—Cuando los dejé en el refugio me di cuenta que no podía respirar. Creí que era por el humo, pero ese sujeto me había quebrado ya las costillas al abalanzarse sobre mí —lo recorrió un escalofrío—. Si no hubiera sacado a America de camino podría haber sido ella…

Intenté imaginarme a America en el lugar de Valiant, pero fue imposible. Porque de haber sido ella tal vez habría terminado con muchas más lesiones. O probablemente la habrían matado.

Temblé de solo imaginarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Intenté plantear alguna pregunta en mi mente pero ninguna sonaba coherente. Las imágenes volvían a ella una y otra vez.

Necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Pregunté con temor, porque sabía a qué había venido.

Hizo una mueca. Podía notar el dolor en su expresión ante cada movimiento que hacía mientras yo estaba totalmente ileso. Nuevamente sentí una extraña sensación de culpa.

—Sabes a qué he venido —dijo despacio, sus ojos se entornaron bajo las cejas.

—America…—susurré.

—America…—dijo él. Levantó la cabeza y volvió a hacer otra mueca—. Lamento lo que viste —dijo finalmente. Achiqué los ojos.

Pensé en mi respuesta.

—¿Lamentas lo que hiciste o que los haya visto? —acusé. Mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, por un momento pareció que no sabía qué responder a eso.

—No lo sé…—susurró.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —Pregunté incrédulo. Tuve que controlarme. Respiré hondo. Él apretó los labios y bajó la vista a la alfombra.

—Esto jamás estuvo en mis planes —dijo de repente. Parpadeé.

—¿Qué cosa no estuvo en tus planes? —pregunté temeroso.

Me miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban repletos de arrepentimiento y de algo más.

—Que de no haber sido por ti jamás me habría fijado en ella —confesó. El frío se coló por toda la habitación. ¿Había dicho lo que creí que había dicho?

—¿Qué? —jadeé. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Cuando comenzó la Selección todos los soldados hicimos apuestas por quién sería la elegida, y muchos apostamos por ella. Nos gustaba ella y la queríamos como tu esposa —explicó. Aquello me tomó por sorpresa—. Siempre fue una de mis favoritas para ser tu candidata. Jamás la vi de otro modo. La veía como futura princesa, como futura reina, por eso la dejé entrar en tu oficina cuando la dejaste ir, para que pudiera cambiar tu opinión…—pausó y sonrió con tristeza—. Todos queríamos que ella fuera nuestra soberana.

Sabía que se urdían apuestas en cuanto a mi elección en el palacio pero no sabía que America fuera de las favoritas entre los soldados.

—Cuando regresó…—continuó—, y descubrimos con Roger que seríamos sus soldados personales me pareció genial. Conocerla de cerca significaba aprender más de la persona que queríamos para reina… entonces… entonces…

—¿Entonces….?—mascullé. Me miró ceñudo. Luego cerró los ojos con pesadumbre.

—Entonces sucedió que la conocí… comenzó a hacer cosas por mí que… es decir…—se pasó la mano ilesa por la cabeza y volvió a hacer una mueca de dolor. La bajó rápidamente para agarrarse las costillas quebradas—… sabía que era buena con todo el mundo, pero ella hizo lo que nadie había hecho por mí en toda mi vida… y… no sé… su forma de ser, su autenticidad, su sonrisa, ella… me encanté con ella Maxon…—sus ojos temblaron al mirarme— creo que me gusta.

Comencé a temblar. No. No podía estar pasando eso. Entonces no me lo había imaginado.

Me puse de pie de golpe y lo miré desde arriba.

—¡No! —exclamé— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Somos amigos!

Me miró desde el sofá con el ceño fruncido, el rictus de dolor producto de sus heridas seguía ahí.

—¡Y por eso te lo estoy confesando! —exclamó y luego jadeó inclinándose un poco hacia atrás afirmándose el costado del abdomen—. Quería que lo supieras por mí, quería ser honesto.

—¿Honesto? —pregunté sorprendido—. ¡Estás diciéndome que te gusta la mujer que amo! ¿Qué se supone que debería pensar?

Entonces algo cambió en su mirada. Se puso de pie con esfuerzo y se acercó lentamente con un leve cojeo.

—Si es eso cierto, entonces ¿por qué sigues comprometido?—preguntó despacio.

Apreté los puños. Ya estaba cansado que todos me recordaran lo mismo todo el tiempo.

—¡Esa boda no va a suceder! ¡Tengo que acabarlo todo! Solo…solo…—me llevé una mano a la cabeza, el dolor había vuelto—. Solo necesito tiempo… —jadeé. Valiant sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y quién le dará tiempo a ella? —susurró. Lo miré temeroso—. Escucha… yo…. No planeo conquistarla, no lo voy a hacer si eso es lo que temes. Esto se dio sin que lo buscara, sin que lo pidiera, simplemente pasó ¿sí? Dejaré que las cosas tomen curso por sí solas, no haré absolutamente nada por enamorarla para darte " _tú tiempo_ " —dijo lo último con una gota de sarcasmo—. Pero es ella quien debe elegir y lo sabes. Y también sabes que no te esperará para siempre ¿cierto?

No quería asentir, pero sabía que tenía razón.  
Yo había tenido casi un año para acabar con todo, pero ella tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quisiera con su vida.

—No me hagas esto…—supliqué finalmente. Me miró con sorpresa.

—¿Hacerte qué? —se quejó con algo de dolor cuando levantó la voz. Agitó la cabeza con pesadumbre—. No he hecho nada… mi único error fue besarla y lo hice por impulso… porque… me salvó la vida. Estaba lleno de…de…—intentó hacer una mímica con las manos, pero se arrepintió cuando le dolió el abdomen. Se volvió a encoger—…de adrenalina, miedo, terror, pánico… ese rebelde casi me vuela la cabeza con un arma Maxon… y America me salvó… me salvó…Si no hubiera sido por ella yo estaría muerto y esta conversación no existiría —un gemido escapó de su garganta y vi sus ojos húmedos—. Cada vez que pienso en ello me envuelve el terror de solo imaginar a Maya sola… y America impidió que aquello sucediera. Impidió que mi hermanita se quedara sola…

Parecía no poder creer lo que relataba. Estaba tan impresionado como yo cuando la vi agarrar el arma.

—No metas a tu hermana en esto… —pedí enojado. No podía aguantar, me estaban comiendo los celos, estaba perdiendo a America y lo sabía. Un paso en falso y ella se apartaría de mí para siempre. Valiant achicó los ojos y lo vi apretar la boca.

—¡Con Maya nos tenemos el uno al otro! Si muero ella queda sola en el mundo ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? —pude percibir el miedo en sus palabras, no pude evitar sentirme terrible por lo que acababa de causar. Jamás debí mencionar a la niña—. America impidió que eso sucediera… ¿cómo pretendes que no sienta algo por ella si hace cosas así todo el tiempo? —lo miré sorprendido. ¿No era que solo le gustaba? Al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho porque cerró la boca de golpe. Nos quedamos mirando y bajó la cabeza—. De todos modos no volverá a ocurrir… no haré nada. Esperaré hasta después de año nuevo y luego pediré mi traslado.

Abrí los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Cómo que tu tras…? ¿Te irás?

Asintió. Parecía que le costaba un gran esfuerzo aceptar aquella idea.

—Donde no pueda verlos juntos…—susurró—. Porque ya me cuesta bastante tenerla cerca y ver cómo sufre por ti…. Y no puedo hacer nada —se llevó una mano a los ojos—. Especialmente cuando ella te ve con Kriss. Creo… creo que es hora de que enmiendes las cosas, ya les has hecho suficiente daño.

Aquello surtió el efecto de una avalancha. Nadie sabía nada. Nadie tenía la menor idea de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Lo que había arriesgado.

—No te permito que me digas que le he hecho daño ¡no tienes idea de todo lo que he hecho por ella!

Me miró con tristeza.

—Lo que hacemos por los que queremos jamás es suficiente… —murmuró—. Y te lo digo con conocimiento de causa… Tienes que hacer más…

—¿Más? —jadeé—. ¿Más? —me llevé las manos a la cabeza y di vueltas por la habitación. No lo sabía… nadie sabía…—¿Es que acaso crees que no he dado todo por ella? ¡Arriesgué mi cabeza por ella!

Me miró como si recordara algo.

—¿Con los libros de Illea? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza—. ¡Aquello casi le costó su expulsión de la Selección!

Fruncí el ceño.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —jadeé, me planté frente a él, comencé a ver borroso y solo ahí descubrí que tenía los ojos húmedos—. ¿Por qué crees que te envié a Labrador hace casi un año? —parpadeó confundido.

—¿Qué tiene que…?

—¿Por qué lo crees? —repetí. Se encogió de hombros e hizo otra mueca.

—¿Porque no había ningún otro idiota que quisiera plantarse bajo la lluvia a reconfirmar visas? —preguntó con cierto tono cómico, agité la cabeza.

—Porque sabía que si la habías dejado entrar a mi habitación entonces la dejarías subir a ese avión —mascullé sintiendo mis mejillas mojadas. Valiant parpadeó varias veces. Al principio parecía no entender, pero luego se alejó un paso.

—¿Por qué….?—sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos como si se hubiese mareado—. ¿Por qué tú sabías que ella…? —me miró impactado—.Espera… un momento… ¿tú sabías que ella se subiría a ese avión?

Asentí y me desplomé en el sofá. Enterré la cara en una mano.

—Desde que se marchó del palacio sabía que ella se subiría a ese avión —lo miré desde abajo—. Era el único modo de tenerla aquí conmigo…. El único modo de que pudiera volver a poner un pie aquí adentro…

Valiant me miró asustado. Se volvió a sentar frente a mí quejándose nuevamente por el dolor de las costillas quebradas.

—Tú…—sus ojos me veían con terror—. ¿Tú la enviaste a Italia?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Yo… —suspiré y cerré los ojos. Luego los abrí lentamente—… Yo fui quién le recomendó a Nicoletta hacerla su embajadora. America se fue por mí, porque yo le pedí a la realeza Italiana que la transformaran en diplomática, así podría volverla a ver… podría estar aquí conmigo de nuevo… podríamos trabajar juntos y…

—¿Reconquistarla…?—Valiant estaba aterrado. Su boca estaba abierta. Se volvió a poner de pie tan rápido que emitió un quejido ahogado. Se demoró en hablar—. ¿Cómo pudiste? —jadeó adolorido—. ¿Y cómo pudiste a mí involucrarme en toda esta mentira? —hizo una mueca dolorosa al moverse, lo vi apretar los dientes con agonía y respirar hondo— ¿Acaso alguien más lo sabe?

—No, solo los italianos…

—¿Engañaste a America para traerla de nuevo a tu lado?... —estaba espantado, al parecer era tal el impacto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la herida que tenía en el labio había comenzado a sangrarle de nuevo—. ¿La engañaste…? ¿La…enviaste lejos de su familia solo por un capricho tuyo?... ¿Por...? ¿Por culpa de tu estúpido error decidiste mandarla al otro lado del océano solo para volverla a meter aquí adentro, en lugar de ir tras ella como una persona normal? Necesitabas…. ¿Necesitabas hacer todo este teatro para volverla a meter aquí?

Escucharlo decir así sonaba bastante mal… y manipulador.

—¡No tenía opción! —jadeé—. Acababa de elegir a Kriss, no podía terminar con ella de la nada. Necesitaba tiempo para descubrir cómo romper el compromiso sin causar un caos. El tiempo que America pasaría afuera era lo que necesitaba para arreglar las cosas…

—¿Arreglar qué? —gimió inclinándose un poco hacia delante sosteniendo su abdomen. Cerró los ojos con dolor. Cuando logró recomponerse me miró asustado—. ¡Sigues comprometido con Kriss! ¡Ha pasado un año! ¡Nada ha cambiado! ¡Pero America sí! La enviaste lejos Maxon, al otro lado del mundo, a un país desconocido ¿solo porque no tuviste las agallas de enfrentarte al país? —con la mano vendada apuntó hacia la ventana, como si del otro lado estuviera Italia—. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Lo miré enojado y me puse de pie de golpe.

—¡Porque estoy enamorado de ella y la quiero de regreso conmigo! ¡Quiero enmendar mi error y quiero hacerlo bien! ¡Sé que manipulé las cosas, no quería hacerlo pero no tenía opción! —exclamé sintiendo mi pecho arder—. No sabía qué más hacer… fue… fue una medida desesperada.

Él agitó la cabeza y esta vez se tuvo que apoyar del respaldo del sofá, me miró con tristeza.

—Una medida desesperada en la que me involucrase sin haberlo pedido —susurró lastimado—. Nada de lo que ha ocurrido conmigo es algo que yo pedí, ¿y después me reclamas porque siento algo por ella?... Tú fuiste quién me llevó hacia America, tú causaste todo esto… —sacudió la cabeza y se acercó varios pasos a pesar del notorio dolor que sentía—. Escucha…—suspiró con dificultad—. No quiero ser parte de esto, no… no quiero ser parte de una mentira, de un engaño…yo…—me vio con tristeza—, ¿qué esperas que haga? ¿Para qué me contaste todo esto?

Lo miré con tristeza.

—Para que entiendas que el amor que siento por ella me ha llevado a arriesgar mi vida con este plan... Para que comprendas que no he dejado de amarla, que por eso te pedí ayuda en la recepción a su llegada…—dejé que algunas lágrimas se arrastrarán por mis mejillas—. Para que me dejes seguir luchando. Sé que su corazón aún siente algo por mí y no quiero perder eso… —pausé y lo miré con tristeza—, aunque temo que por ello sí perdamos nuestra amistad...

Entrecerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Luego se llevó la mano sana a la cara.

—La verdad es que tampoco quiero perder tu amistad —susurró sin mirarme—, eres una gran persona, algún día serás rey y yo seré tu súbdito, así que te debo respeto… pero… no me pidas que sea cómplice de esto…no puedo. Y tampoco me pidas que deje de sentir lo que siento. Ya te lo dije, no intentaré nada con ella, dejaré que las cosas sigan su cauce natural, pero…si por alguna razón la vida me da una oportunidad, quiero que sepas que voy a tomarla… No quiero mentirle, no a ella… no se lo merece —agachó la cabeza con tristeza—… así que si quieres terminar con nuestra amistad no te culparé, después de todo ambos nos hemos lastimado.

Me rodeó y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Lo escuché respirar sofocado. No podía imaginar el dolor que sentía por las costillas rotas, pero el dolor que yo sentía en aquel momento en el pecho seguro que podía ser comparable con uno físico.  
Sus últimas palabras me lastimaron. Porque de todo el palacio él había sido el primero en ofrecerme su amistad antes que cualquiera.  
Y jamás había tenido un amigo.

—No le diré nada —dijo sin mirarme, su voz sonaba ahogada. La mano la había apoyado en el pomo de la puerta—. Tampoco haré ninguna jugada, ni intentaré conquistarla, ni enamorarla, si eso te preocupa. Pero eso no significa que no siga cerca de ella, al menos hasta que me marche del palacio —suspiró y escuché cuánto le costaba respirar—. Esperaré a que soluciones todos tus problemas y si ella te acepta al final, entonces me marcharé tranquilo.

Abrió la puerta y salió sin voltearse. Me quedé parado en la mitad de la habitación sintiendo algo doloroso en el pecho.  
Estaba perdiendo a todas las personas que me importaban. Poco a poco me iba a quedando nuevamente solo.  
Y todo por culpa de mis acciones.

Me dejé caer nuevamente en el sofá. Sabía que el dolor de cabeza no se iría hasta que mis problemas se acabaran.  
Necesitaba un consejo…

Y urgente.

…

Marlee apareció apenas pedí que se presentara. Llevaba una cofia varias veces más grande y una bandeja con té en sus manos. Se presentó con la cabeza agachada para no ser reconocida por los guardias.  
Cuando golpeó la puerta nos quedaron viendo extrañados.

—¿No le molestaría quedarse un segundo? Necesito ayuda para reorganizar mi armario con los atuendos de las festividades —fingí cuando acepté la bandeja con el té—. Sé que es tarde, pero mañana no tendré tiempo.

—Claro alteza —dijo Marlee agudizando la voz.

Los soldados volvieron a su posición habitual y Marlee ingresó sin ser descubierta. Cuando cerré la puerta se quitó la cofia y se giró hacia mí.  
Dejé la bandeja sobre la mesita que estaba entre los sofás y la miré.

—Espero que tengas un buen motivo para llamarme a esta hora de la noche —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Aunque tu padre no haya llegado, es peligroso. Carter casi me convence de no venir.

Asentí y la miré. Había algo diferente en ella. Parecía como si el vestido le quedara grande.

—Es importante, necesito decirte algo y que me des tu consejo…—dije cansado. Asintió con el ceño fruncido y miró un sofá.

—¿Te molesta si me siento? Me duele un poco la espalda.

Asentí y entonces descubrí algo extraño. Cuando se sentó su vestido se infló a la altura de su vientre. Parpadeé varias veces.

Me notó observándola y rió divertida.

—¡Deja de verme así! —exclamó.

—Disculpa, es que…—desvié la mirada hacia otro lado. La escuché reír nuevamente.

—Descuida, creo que ya es momento de que todos lo sepan —suspiró y me volteé. Estaba risueña—. Algunos lo saben pero no podré ocultarlo más tiempo —respiró hondo y se quitó el delantal que cubría la falda—. Mucho mejor.

La miré fijamente, primero al bulto que sobresalía de su vestido y luego a sus ojos.

—Marlee… ¿estás…? ¿Estás…?

Asintió sonriente.

—Poco más de cuatro meses —contó. Eso explicaba por qué había dejado de trabajar en ciertas zonas del palacio y pasaba tanto tiempo con Mera.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. De repente me arrepentí de haberla llamado tan tarde.

—Vaya, no… no sabía —me senté frente a ella y le sonreí—. ¡Felicidades!

—Gracias —agradeció, pero luego enfocó sus ojos sobre mí, tal y cómo solía hacerlo cuando sabía que le iba a pedir o a contar algo—. Pero ambos sabemos que no me llamaste para hablar de mi bebé, así que… ¿qué ocurrió?

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—Eh… hay algo que debo decirte y no sé cómo lo vas a tomar. Pero necesito ayuda…

Me miró ceñuda y luego asintió.

—Bien… —dijo alzando una ceja—. ¿Qué tono es ese? Ni que hubieras matado a alguien.

Suspiré.

—Eso me dirás tú… después de revelarte lo que hice…

Y antes de arrepentirme de abrir la boca le solté todo. Todo lo que había ocurrido desde que rechacé a America, mi plan con Nicoletta y lo que acababa de ocurrir con Valiant.

Cuando terminé ella me miró con la boca abierta, luego se llevó una mano a su vientre y se puso de pie con rapidez.

La imité. Caminó hasta la ventana y me detuve a pocos pasos de su espalda mientras ella miraba el jardín iluminado. Se mantuvo en silencio por largo rato.

—Marlee… di algo —le pedí preocupado. La escuché suspirar y se volteó hacia mí. Acortó la distancia caminando lentamente y apretó los labios.

Al cabo de un segundo volvió a hablar.

—¿Quieres…? —se mordió el labio y miró hacia un costado—. ¿Quieres que te responda como una doncella o como una amiga?

Reí suavemente.

—Como una amiga si es posible, por favor.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices…

Y sin habérmelo esperado, sin siquiera habérmelo imaginado, de repente sentí un fuerte ardor en la mejilla izquierda. Terminé con la cara girada hacia el otro lado y un ojo lloroso.

—¿Pero qué demo…? —me llevé la mano a la cara. Los ojos de Marlee estaban brillantes y sus mejillas rojas.

—¡Y agradece que no te vuelo los dientes porque soy capaz de hacerlo! —rugió—. ¿Cómo pudiste Maxon? ¿Cómo pudiste manipular así la vida de America? ¿En qué estabas pensando? —intenté responder pero no me dejó. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza totalmente impactada—. ¡Y yo, la muy idiota, creí que hacía algo bueno advirtiéndote que ella era la embajadora! ¡Y tú ya lo sabías!

—Marlee, no te alteres, tú bebé…

—¡Mi bebé a estas alturas ya tiene nervios de acero! —exclamó—. ¡Y no lo uses como excusa que no me importaría tener que golpearte de nuevo! —chilló enojada. Me golpeó varias veces con las manos en los brazos, en el pecho y en la cabeza. Tuve que alejarme con rapidez, me refugié detrás de un sofá.

—Marlee, por favor… necesito que entiendas…

—¿Entender qué? ¿Qué lo hiciste por amor? ¿Me dirás eso? ¿Realmente por amor, Maxon? —se acercó hasta mí con rapidez, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, pero eran de rabia—. ¡Eso que hiciste se llama manipulación! ¡Dios, si no te conociera podría decir que eres digno hijo de tu padre!

Aquello sí me dolió.

—¡Oye no, no es cierto! ¡Yo no soy cómo él! —era increíble lo mucho que me molestaba que me hubiera comparado con papá.

—¡Entonces deja de comportarte como él! —exclamó enojada—. ¿Cómo pretendes solucionar esto, me dices? ¿Qué harás cuando America se entere de todo esto?

La miré aterrado.

—¡No! ¡Ella no puede saberlo! ¡Me odiaría!

Marlee lanzó una risa amarga.

—¿Y ahora piensas en eso? ¿Por qué no lo pensaste cuándo lo planeaste todo? ¿Acaso piensas ocultárselo toda la vida? —se llevó una mano a la boca y me quedó viendo con tristeza—. Ella cree que los italianos la eligieron porque confiaban en ella. Le hicieron creer que era la persona que necesitaban porque le gustaban sus ideales… pero fue por ti —me apuntó con el dedo—. ¡Fue por ti!… ¡ellos la eligieron por ti! —no cabía de la impresión. Estaba enfurecida—. ¡Ella tiene que saberlo! Yo… yo tengo que decirle…

Trastabilló caminando hasta la puerta pero la agarré de la muñeca.

—¡No, Marlee! —le supliqué agobiado—. ¡No, no! Por favor… no le puedes decir.

Se giró hacia mí espantada y quitó su mano con fuerza.

—¿Entonces quién le dirá… quién? —sacudió la cabeza— ¡Por Dios Maxon! ¿Alguien más lo sabe? —me temblaron los labios.

—Va… Valiant —balbuceé. Ella abrió los ojos con espanto— Pero se enteró hace un momento —agregué con rapidez.

—¿Valiant? ¿Involucraste a Valiant? —sin esperármelo me volvió a agarrar a golpes con las manos, retrocedí—. ¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿A cuántos acarreaste en este plan morboso? ¿A mí también? —jadeó. Se detuvo y respiró agitada—. Escucha bien, Maxon —me apuntó amenazante con el dedo—, no me importa que seas el príncipe ni que vayas a ser el futuro rey, ahora mismo eres el imbécil que engañó a mi mejor amiga, así que, decídete pronto, o le dices tú, o le digo yo.

—No le puedes decir Marlee, ¡me va a odiar!

—¿Y qué esperabas? —exclamó alzando los brazos—. ¿Qué rayos esperabas? ¿Qué ella volviera a tus brazos nada más al pisar el palacio? Eres tan inmaduro y cobarde que como no fuiste capaz de terminar con Kriss sacaste a America del país solo para hacerte el trabajo más fácil ¡porque no tenías el coraje de ir por ella a su propia casa! ¡No tuviste las agallas de pedirle perdón y actuar como un hombre!

Aquellas palabras surtieron una suerte de deja vú. Si no me equivocaba Valiant había mencionado algo parecido.  
¿En qué momento mis planes se tornaron en mi contra? Al principio todo parecía ir perfecto.

—Marlee, te llamé porque necesitaba un consejo, una mano amiga… no…—me llevé una mano a los ojos, cansado, exhausto, abatido—… No sé qué hacer.

—Lo correcto —contestó botando el aire—. Dile la verdad Maxon.

La miré espantado.

—Me va a odiar, no querrá verme jamás…—jadeé. Ella agitó la cabeza.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de haber cometido esta locura —contestó con un sollozo—. Creí que eras más noble, algo más maduro… —se alejó dando pasos atrás sin quitarme los ojos de encima—. Te doy hasta fin de año para decirle la verdad, o yo misma iré y le contaré todo.

—Eso es en tres semanas —gemí. Ella asintió.

—Tiempo suficiente para que armes una buena excusa —se encogió de hombros—. Aunque dudo que te vaya a perdonar de todos modos. Si algo odiamos las mujeres, es que nos manipulen. Y tú, no solo manipulaste su vida, sino que lo hiciste para tu propio beneficio.

Recogió la cofia que había dejado sobre el sofá y se acomodó bajo ella el cabello que se le había caído. Luego se ató el delantal ocultando su vientre pequeño.

—Al menos ayúdame a solucionar esto…—supliqué. Marlee sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh no…no…no… tú te metiste solo en este problema, solo saldrás de él... ¿no es lo que debería hacer un gobernante?

Me llevé una mano a la boca y me acerqué a pasos largos. La tomé por los brazos con desesperación

—Por favor, eres mi amiga, necesito tu ayuda, no quiero perderla…

Marlee agachó la cabeza y bufó frustrada.

—La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada —se soltó de mi agarre y se alejó hasta la puerta—. Y ya ni siquiera sé si quiero ayudarte —me miró con tristeza—. Caíste muy bajo con esta mentira, America se merece algo mejor que un mentiroso.

—¡Marlee!, por favor…—estaba desesperado, agobiado, no podía acabar todo así—. Por favor…—supliqué cayendo de rodillas al suelo, ella me miró sorprendida—. Haré lo que sea, lo que sea… ayúdame… la amo, de verdad… la amo más que a mi vida… ya no sé qué hacer.

Me vio con tristeza y se agachó a mi altura. Un rictus de ternura cruzó por sus ojos.

—Comienza por hacer lo correcto y enfrenta las consecuencias…—me dijo con un leve dejo de empatía—. No puedes pretender que las cosas se te den de forma fácil solo porque eres el príncipe. Eres tan humano como todos nosotros y cometerás más de un error. Tienes que dar la cara por lo que hiciste, enfréntate a ella como el hombre que eres, no como rey, no como príncipe. Sino como Maxon. Y acepta las consecuencias que vengan con la verdad.

Me acarició el cabello igual que una madre y se alejó hasta la puerta. La abrió solo un poco.

—Su té se enfría alteza —susurró ante los guardias—. Si necesita algo más, por favor no dude en avisarme.

Me dio una última mirada algo más cariñosa y supe que las últimas palabras las decía en serio. Cuando cerró la puerta me llevé las manos a la cabeza con desesperación aún arrodillado en el suelo.  
Tres semanas.  
Tres semanas tenía para reacomodar todo en su lugar.  
Valiant dijo que no lucharía por ella, pero nada impediría que sucediera algo entre los dos si se prestaban las circunstancias.  
Y en una semana más llegaba el italiano.  
Parecía que el mundo conspiraba en mi contra, y lo peor era que todo había sido mi culpa.

Marlee tenía razón:

Era hora de enfrentarme a America no como príncipe, no como rey.  
Tenía que presentarme ante ella como Maxon: El hombre que quería casarse con ella.  
No más juegos, no más mentiras.  
Era hora de luchar por ella de verdad. O la terminaría perdiendo.

…

 **NOTAS**

¿A qué no esperaban que Maxon fuera el causante de todo?  
Debo confesar que aquella idea me vino a la cabeza cuando escribí los primeros capítulos. Así que él es el informante de Nicoletta.  
Tal vez puedan enojarse un poco con los italianos por haber caído en aquel plan, pero ellos igual lo aceptaron porque de algún modo sabían que America tenía potencial, no todo era mentira. Las palabras de Marco Antonio hacia ella fueron ciertas.

Pero… Maxon se va a meter en un gran problema.  
Y para ir aclarando la línea temporal solo les diré que después de año nuevo comenzará el inicio del final, así que cada vez queda menos para que acabe la historia.

Y sé que es muy triste para muchas, pero en algún momento tendré que terminarla.  
La buena noticia (espero, porque al menos lo es para mí) es que comenzaré con la publicación de la novela apenas La Única acabe, así que espero me acompañen en aquella aventura y no me abandonen :(  
Como he dicho en otras oportunidades, necesito de ustedes para poder dar a conocer mi historia, de lo contrario me quedaré estancada como muchos otros escritores.  
Quienes hacen ruido para que las editoriales pongan atención son ustedes. Así que espero que sigan aquí para cuando termine el Fanfiction. Se los agradecería enormemente.

Pueden seguir las pistas de mi nueva historia por ¡Facebook e Instagram!  
Pronto espero revelar el título y el argumento.

Sin más que agregar, les agradezco como siempre por seguir aquí, por comentar, por opinar y por enviarme sus grandiosas teorías.

¡Son los mejores!

Nos leemos pronto.

Kate.-


	25. Capítulo 24

**Pequeña Nota previa:**

Este capítulo sucede paralelo al de Maxon.  
Cuando America despierta Maxon está trabajando en el palacio y ya discutió con Celeste. Aún no ha sucedido la reunión con Valiant ni con Marlee.  
Este capítulo está dividido en dos días. Temporalmente la primera parte de este capítulo sucede antes de que Maxon hable con todos.

 **En cuanto al argumento:**

Espero que con este capítulo entiendan que Maxon sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Y que NO es culpable de nada. (Más que de estar enamorado de ella).  
En el capítulo anterior fueron los personajes quienes lo inculparon de algo que en realidad fue un acto muy valeroso. Y además, le hicieron sentir que había cometido un error.  
Pero no es así.

Todo lo que él ha hecho por America lo hizo en secreto para protegerla del villano en esta historia: su padre.  
Él sabía que si actuaba frente al rey tendría consecuencias negativas para ambos (como sucedió con los diarios y él tuvo que enfrentarse a los azotes).  
Así que para protegerla y poder prepararla para un regreso donde ella demostraría todo lo que vale, decidió hacer todo eso del plan con Nicoletta a escondidas.  
Lo que sucede es que los otros personajes vieron solo la parte superficial, no el trasfondo de lo que hizo, lo mucho que sacrificó por ella y todo lo que ella creció con ese plan.

En fin, en este capítulo espero que quienes lo odiaron en el anterior, se vuelvan a encantar.

Y también espero que recuerden que esta historia es un Fanfiction y no el libro original. Ningún fanfiction se apega 100% al argumento real. Lo que he hecho aquí es, como expliqué en el primer capítulo, lo que siempre quise leer en los libros.  
Más madurez, más rudeza, más problemas emocionales y más enfrentamientos e introspección por parte de cada personaje.  
Dejando aclarado ese tema, ¡los dejo con el capítulo! Y gracias por los que se han quedado.

(Una de las fans está de cumpleaños y me pidió que la saludara, así que ¡felicidades Priscila-Horan!)

…

 **XXIV**

No soñé nada y si lo hice, no lo recuerdo.  
Seguía sintiendo el cuerpo y la cabeza pesados. Respiré hondo. Me invadió un perfume que no conocía mezclado con comida.  
Mi estómago dio una sacudida y me invadió una ola de asco. Me llevé la mano a la boca y controlé mi respiración aún sin abrir los ojos. Tenía la cabeza hundida sobre una mullida almohada y los cobertores se sentían suaves y cálidos.  
Abrí los ojos lentamente. Escuché movimiento, pero aún no enfocaba bien.

—Oh, genial. Finalmente despiertas —dijo una voz amigable. ¿Quién era?

Volví a cerrar los ojos y moví la cabeza. Algo húmedo cayó a mi nariz. Llevé una mano a la cara y quité un trapo mojado.

—Déjalo un rato más, órdenes de Mera —escuché. No sabía quién era pero esa voz la había escuchado varias veces. Me reacomodó el paño en la frente y lo sentí situarse a los pies de la cama.

—¿Quién…?—susurré. No tenía siquiera fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Oí un suspiro.

—Carter…—dijo. Creí que lo había imaginado, entonces logré abrir los ojos. La cortina estaba cerrada así que entraba poca luz a la habitación. No tenía cómo saber qué hora era.

—¿Carter…?—A pesar de estar levemente consciente mi imaginación armó el peor de los escenarios. Intenté sentarme pero él lo impidió—. ¿Marlee? ¿Le sucedió algo a Marlee?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —parecía divertido, pero de inmediato sentí que con sus manos intentaba contenerme para que no me moviera—. Debes quedarte quieta. Sufriste un desvanecimiento y tienes fiebre. Llevas dormida ocho horas, son casi las seis de la tarde —explicó, abrí los ojos con fuerza—. Marlee ya no puede seguir ayudando con la comida así que lo haré yo mientras Paige se recupera de sus quemaduras.

—¿Qué… qué le ocurrió?... ¿a Marlee?

Intenté mantener los ojos abiertos hasta que finalmente mi visión comenzó a estabilizarse. Y con ello también vino el dolor de músculos, de huesos, de cabeza y todo lo demás.

—Nada, por suerte —dijo con un tono de voz extraño—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Respiré hondo.

—Me duele todo…—jadeé. Suspiró—. ¿De verdad estuve todo el día desmayada?

—Bienvenida al mundo de los soldados —parecía que lo quería decir como chiste pero había cierta lamentación en sus palabras—. Suele suceder después de un gran impacto.

No quería pensar en lo que implicaban.

—¿Dónde está Marlee? —pregunté preocupada para hablar de otra cosa. Cuando finalmente logré enfocarlo noté numerosas heridas en sus mejillas, manos y brazos. Me sonrió con pesadumbre.

—Descansando… —dijo abatido—. No sé qué ocurrió anoche pero llegó muy agobiada cuarto. Algo debió haberle sucedido porque lloró mucho y le causó molestias…—suspiró—. Por eso estoy aquí.

Lo miré sin comprender y traté de sentarme un poco sobre los almohadones.

—¿Cómo que molestias? ¿Qué tipo de molestias? —pregunté asustada. Cuando logré sentarme lo pude ver mejor. Su expresión no distaba mucho de la que yo debía tener. También se veía sumamente cansado.

—Contracciones —dijo suspirando. Luego me miró con cautela—. Algo le ocurrió, no me quiso decir, pero estaba muy angustiada. Mera tuvo que darle un tónico para relajarse.

Parpadeé confundida. ¿Cuánto le había afectado la historia de Mera? Se supone que ella la conocía. Tal vez al estar embarazada sus emociones recibieron aquel relato de otra manera.

—¿Y no te dijo nada?

—Ni una pista —se encogió de hombros entonces me miró con una sonrisa curvada y amistosa. Tenía que admitirlo, Marlee tenía buen gusto. Carter era de los pocos soldados guapos. Es decir… la mayoría tenía buen físico por su entrenamiento, pero no todos eran atractivos.  
Carter sí lo era.

—¿Y te pidió que me cuidaras? —intenté sonreír, frunció los labios.

—Todas las doncellas tienen el día libre por hoy, así que me pidió que te ayudara. Vieras el palacio, es gracioso. Está repleto de hombres trabajando haciendo el trabajo de las chicas…—se pasó una mano por la cabeza riendo. Alcé una ceja—. Es decir, quiero decir… ¿un soldado haciendo el trabajo de una doncella? ¡Es gracioso! Andan sacudiendo los muebles y haciendo camas, ¿te lo puedes imaginar? —sacudí la cabeza.

—Ya lo hice —dije con el ceño levemente fruncido—, No sé qué es lo gracioso, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Cierto, cierto… eso fue machista —carraspeó y se sonrojó. Aquello me hizo sonreír. Se quedó en silencio un rato, luego me miró risueño y exclamó divertido—: ¡Pero admite que es gracioso! Butler ya ha quebrado tres jarrones, Fewek no sabe usar la aspiradora, Roger mezcló la ropa blanca con la de color en la lavandería y ahora todas las sabanas están rojas, y Marnigton confundió el azúcar con la sal en la cocina. ¡Es un desastre!

Me imaginé el escenario y estallé en una carcajada.

—¿Estás bromeando? —exclamé. Ambos comenzamos a reírnos. Cuando nos calmamos suspiré y le sonreí—. Gracias por alegrarme.

Apretó los labios con una mueca bonachona.

—Me alegra haberlo hecho —se volvió a aclarar la garganta y finalmente me miró—. Ahora que estás un poco más despierta, ¿crees que tengas un momento para conversar? — Fruncí el ceño. Asentí—. Bien… eh…—se mordió la boca y luego me miró—. Quería pedirte que hablaras con Marlee —parpadeé confundida—. Es una chica intensa, le gusta estar en todos los lugares a la vez, hacer lo posible por ayudar a otros… —suspiró y miró hacia el frente, intenté sentarme un poco más pero me dolió la espalda en el intento—. Después del ataque quiso ayudar a todo el mundo. Cuando sucedió lo de Lucy le pedí que se quedara conmigo, pero estaba decidida en ayudarla. Supe que la trajo hasta aquí, yo me quedé en las cocinas ayudando con el desastre a los demás soldados... —se llevó las manos a la cara y respiró cansado—. A diferencia de ella no tengo cómo esconderme. Me dejé crecer el cabello y la barba… pero mis rasgos no puedo ocultarlos bajo una cofia como ella lo hace, así que estoy obligado a mantenerme en las penumbras, escapando de gente que pueda reconocerme. Temo por ambos. Aún estamos aquí y aunque nuestras identidades están ocultas en cualquier momento podrían descubrirnos…—me miró finalmente, sus ojos estaban cargados de preocupación—. Tengo miedo que nos descubran, que la descubran a ella, especialmente. Ya se lo he dicho, le he pedido que al menos por nuestro bebé deje de exponerse tanto —suspiró abatido—. A veces la entiendo, porque es muy difícil vivir encerrados como ratas tratando de que nadie nos descubra, que nadie nos reconozca mientras luchamos esta guerra secreta contra el rey… —me miró con tristeza—. Queremos tener nuestra casa, nuestra vida… pero pareciera que se hubiera energizado con un deseo de justicia que antes no estaba ahí. Me sorprende claro, me enorgullece también. Pero temo que ese coraje la meta en problemas… —se acercó y me tomó una mano—. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero, por favor… si a mí no me escucha, ni a Mera ni a nadie… al menos trata de convencerla. Habla con ella, dile que se mantenga al margen. Sé que te escuchará… —movió la cabeza negativamente—. Anoche salió urgente de la cocina junto a Aspen y Mera para traer a Lucy. Le pedí que no fuera, que era peligroso, que el rey podía volver y descubrirla en los pasillos. No ocurrió gracias al cielo, pero… pero regresó angustiada. Estaba tan triste y alterada que de no haber guardado reposo tal vez hubiera corrido la misma suerte de Lucy y…—jadeó llevándose una mano a la cabeza—…y… no quiero ni pensarlo, ella y ese bebé son mi vida… si algo les pasa por culpa de no haber sido suficientemente cuidadosos… jamás, jamás me lo perdonaría…

—Cielos… —susurré impactada—. Carter, no tenía idea… creí que Marlee tenía todo bajo control, no sabía que arriesgaba tanto.

—Lo hace, sí, pero ella cree que estará todo bien, siempre cree que estará todo bien… pero yo soy más práctico y prefiero hacer las cosas con calma, ella solo actúa —soltó una risa—. Eso amo de ella, es tan… natural, tan impulsiva… —me miró—. ¿Me ayudas? Por favor… ya no sé a quién acudir.

Asentí con un suspiro.

—Claro, cuenta conmigo —acepté con efusividad—. Tampoco quiero que les pase nada, ni a ella, ni a ti, ni a ese bebé.

Sonrió agradecido.

—Gracias… espero que a ti te escuche…

—No puedo prometerte eso —reí desganada, asintió con tristeza.

—Lo sé, pero al menos sabré que lo intentaste —Le tomé la mano para que entendiera que lo comprendía. Entonces noté que en su dedo anular había algo enredado. Lo miré curiosa.

—¿Qué es…?

Quitó la mano y se miró el dedo con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Patético, no? —rió como si fuera divertido, pero parecía avergonzado—. Como no tenemos dinero para un anillo de bodas nos colocamos estos aros de paja. No es mucho pero al menos tenemos un símbolo que representa nuestra unión.

Lo miré enternecida y se me apretó la garganta.

—Creo que es sumamente romántico —halagué. Ladeó la cabeza.

—Es lo que Marlee cree —rió—. Ustedes las chicas tienen una forma especial de ver el romanticismo. Con Marlee he descubierto que no son los besos y las flores lo que considera más romántico, son los detalles. Que recordemos fechas, que le prepare el desayuno, que le bese la barriguita…

Me llevé una mano al pecho y exclamé un "oooow" muy agudo.

—¡Eso es adorable! —dije enternecida. Un extraño vacío se apoderó de mi pecho al escucharlo decir aquello. De repente descubrí que deseaba lo mismo para mi vida. No me importaba la casta ni el lugar donde viviera mientras el hombre que estuviera a mi lado me amara como Carter amaba a Merlee.

Él rió.

—Ese es mi punto —sonrió—. Se te acaban de poner los ojos brillantes solo por escucharme decir eso… son un verdadero misterio —se puso de pie y se alisó los pantalones—. Bien… creo que iré a ayudar con la limpieza en el jardín. No quiero pasearme mucho por los pasillos por _si ya sabes quién_ me descubre.

—Claro —asentí—. Gracias por cuidar de mí —agradecí. Me sonrió.

—Te traje algo para que cenes —avanzó hasta el tocador y recogió una bandeja—. Mera te envió un té, dijo que lo bebas despacio. Te ayudará a descansar esta noche.

La depositó sobre la cama. Destapó un plato y el aroma a verduras asadas y pollo cocido me despertó el apetito—. Es liviano, tampoco tiene sal, por si te da nauseas. Órdenes de Mera —sonreí.

—Gracias Carter.

—Y antes que lo olvide, te llegó esto —del bolsillo del pantalón sacó un sobre blanco levemente arrugado. Fruncí el ceño—. Debe ser importante porque no llegó a través del correo habitual. Lo recibió tu madre y ella lo envió hasta aquí a través de la madre de Aspen.

Agarré el sobre con curiosidad. No tenía remitente ni dirección de envío. Solo decía mi nombre.

—No, espera…—le pedí a Carter que se había dado vuelta para marcharse. Me miró curioso—. Si son malas noticias no quiero estar sola… —me miró preocupado y asintió.

¿Qué podía ser esa carta? ¿Quién la habría enviado de manera tan resguardada para hacerla llegar hasta mí?  
Había pasado por tantas emociones las últimas horas que si era otra mala noticia temía colapsar nuevamente.

Rompí el sobre y saqué un papel doblado. Cuando lo desdoblé descubrí una letra pulcra, una manuscrita perfecta.  
Leí en silencio:

 _«Estimada America:_

 _Tal vez no esperabas ninguna novedad de mi parte, pero era primordial que te advirtiera sobre el primer ministro de Nueva Asia.  
Cheng es un hombre rudo, violento y odia a Illea por encima de todo. El legado de su familia se vio deshonrado cuando Gregory Illea ganó la guerra.  
Durante años la descendencia Cheng ha tratado de volver a recuperar el antiguo imperio de los Estados Unidos de China, pero al no verlo consagrado se dedica a establecer pactos y negociaciones peligrosas para el país. A veces hasta para las personas.  
Cuando fui una seleccionada el rey Clarkson me preguntó muchas veces qué cosas podríamos negociar con Cheng para mantener la paz. Él quería que yo fuera la elegida para afianzar alianzas con Nueva Asia, de modo que el país no se viera invadido.  
Por favor, no pienses mal de mí, tenía miedo. Pero me vi en la obligación de darle ideas para negociar. Una de ellas tuvo consecuencias terribles que jamás imaginé, porque le costó la vida a la hermana de Natalie.  
¡Pero juro por mi propia vida que jamás creí que atentarían contra las personas! Nunca pasó por mi cabeza que arriesgarían a un condado completo por dinero.  
Hasta el final de mis días viviré con aquella culpa sobre mis hombros. Jamás me perdonaré lo que sucedió. _

_Todos creen que fueron los rebeldes y el rey ayudó que se entendiera de ese modo. Le echó la culpa a un grupo del norte adjudicando el ataque a las castas. Pero la verdad es que la localidad donde vivía la familia de Natalie era una de las más ricas en petróleo.  
Cheng exigió un buen pedazo de tierra petroleada a cambio de paz. Y Clarkson se lo dio.  
America, ten cuidado. Cheng es un hombre peligroso. Cualquier paso en falso puede diseminar una guerra y en la pérdida de múltiples vidas.  
Especialmente la tuya.  
Aquí se hablan cosas y creemos que tienen un plan para hacerte caer.  
Ten cuidado.  
Por favor, quema esta carta, destrúyela antes de que caiga en manos equivocadas.  
Con mis más sinceros deseos,_

 _Elise.»_

Cuando dejé de leer, la hoja cayó sobre las mantas. Tenía los ojos fijos sobre la bandeja de comida.

—¿America?... ¿Estás bien? —Negué con la cabeza y le mostré la carta sin decir nada. La leyó en silencio. Cuando terminó se llevó una mano a la boca—. No es… ¿Acaso es…?

—La amenaza que el rey traerá para destruirme —adiviné—. Va a negociar la paz de Illea conmigo…yo soy su contraoferta…—temblé. El frío se coló por todos lados—. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Cómo…?

—Aguarda —dijo Carter. Se movió con rapidez por la habitación y cogió una caja de fósforos que había sobre la chimenea apagada. Ante mis ojos quemó la carta y la dejó incendiarse hasta que se volvieron cenizas negras—. Listo. Evidencia destruida —me miró fijamente—. Tenemos que advertirles a todos. Tenemos que estar preparados… con los ojos sobre ti.

Asentí. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de mí. ¿Acaso Clarkson pensaba venderme a los chinos? ¿O les había pedido matarme a cambio de un pedazo de tierra? ¿Qué? ¿Qué harían conmigo?

—Tengo miedo…—admití, Carter se acercó y se sentó en la cama. Me miró fijamente.

—No lo tengas… estaremos contigo, todos… nadie te hará daño.

Asentí y respiré lentamente.

—¿Dónde nos vinimos a meter, Carter?

Se mordió el labio y agachó la mirada.

—A la cueva del diablo… —murmuró—. Ahora queda encontrar un modo de salir vivos de aquí… Y lo haremos. Solo… ten algo de Fe, ¿sí?

Asentí a medias. A esas alturas mi optimismo poco a poco iba menguando y el miedo se abría paso a través de las paredes.

Pero al menos ahora tenía algo extra: una advertencia.  
Ahora sabía quién era Cheng Tsiu Lang y podía tener una idea previa de a qué atenerme.

…

Carter se retiró apenas quemó la carta y era probable que a esa hora ya les hubiera avisado a los chicos lo que había ocurrido con la advertencia de Elise.

Elise… ¿quién iba a pensar que ella iba a ayudarme de este modo? ¿Qué tan peligroso se estaba volviendo todo en Illea que ella se vio en la obligación de enviarme en secreto una advertencia como aquella?  
Me apoyé en el balcón. Necesitaba aire. No había abandonado la habitación en lo que restaba del día y tampoco tenía ánimos de hacerlo. No me había bañado y llevaba una bata delgada sobre el camisón.

Debería haberme colocado un suéter, pero parecía que el frío me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.  
Nunca me pregunté quién me había cambiado de ropa… y tampoco quería saberlo. Miré hacia arriba.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche y el cielo seguía nublado. No había ninguna estrella.  
¿Dónde estaba la luna? Al menos podría llover, pero ni eso. Solo un cielo oscuro decoraba el firmamento.  
Miré el jardín. A la luz de las farolas vislumbré surcos negros que rayaban el césped como serpientes gigantes.  
Cerré los ojos y una brisa fresca me azotó el cabello. Me sentía un poco más descansada, al menos aquel desmayo me había ayudado a dormir. No había vuelto a soñar con el rebelde muerto.  
De tan solo recordarlo me invadió un escalofrío. Me llevé una mano a la boca y la otra la poyé en el barandal.  
Tenía que aprender a vivir con eso sobre mi conciencia. Tenía que velar por lo positivo de aquella acción, de aquella decisión.  
Al menos Valiant seguía con vida.  
Sonreí con tristeza y cerré los ojos disfrutando la brisa. Entonces escuché golpes en la puerta. No me giré. No quería visitas.

Aunque el corazón inevitablemente saltó en mi pecho. ¿Podría ser…? Me volteé y quedé de espaldas al barandal viendo la puerta.  
Maxon ni siquiera había dicho algo cuando tuve el ataque de pánico en el refugio, ¿por qué se iba a aparecer? Seguramente aún andaba solucionando los problemas en el palacio.  
Golpes de nuevo.

Esperé a que se marchara.

Al cabo de un rato de silencio, otra vez.

Dos golpes suaves.

Suspiré. Si insistían debía ser importante.

—Adelante —invité despacio.

Cuando la puerta se abrió me estómago dio un vuelco. Valiant asomó la cabeza.

—Hola… —saludó temeroso—. Disculpa… no quería molestar, pero…

—Pasa…—dije finalmente. Asintió con timidez y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Se quedó parado ante ella. Nos miramos y de repente tuve unas horribles ganas de llorar.

Noté su rostro totalmente magullado. Tenía todo el costado izquierdo de la cara amoratado, apenas podía abrir un ojo. La nariz estaba cubierta por un parche y tenía un horrible corte en la boca.  
Entré a la habitación viéndolo asustada. Noté que estaba levemente inclinado, una mano estaba vendada mientras con la otra se agarraba el abdomen.

—Por Dios…—jadeé—. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Apretó los labios, notoriamente incómodo. Me miró asustado.

—Sabes qué me ocurrió… —susurró adolorido—. E impediste que fuera peor…

Me llevé las manos a la boca y sin poder aguantarme comencé a llorar.

—Lo lamento…yo…—no sabía qué decir. ¿Por qué me lamentaba?

—Ey…ey… —se acercó cojeando y agitó la cabeza—. No te pongas así, vine a agradecerte… quería… —me sequé las lágrimas, él suspiró y descubrí que le dolía hacerlo—… Quería agradecerte por salvar mi vida. Creo que tendré para siempre esta deuda contigo —sacudió la cabeza y se acercó otro paso. Lo escuché respirar con dificultad—. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea… por favor no dudes en pedirlo…

Sonreí con algo de gracia.

—Si estamos todo el tiempo devolviéndonos favores no vamos a terminar nunca de hacerlo —reí con lágrimas en los ojos. Él intentó reír pero se detuvo cuando algo le dolió. Lo miré curiosa—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Las costillas —dijo levemente ahogado—. Ese rebelde me quebró dos. Al menos sanarán pronto. Mera me está haciendo beber una cosa que sabe horrible, pero el dolor es más soportable que ayer.

Temblé y mi cabeza trajo a flote el hombre baleado. Agaché a cabeza y me abracé como si repentinamente sintiera frío.

—¿Cómo lo hacen? —pregunté finalmente. Me miró sin entender—. Los soldados… ¿Cuándo ustedes…? ¿Algunas vez tú… tú…? —me mordí la boca y cerré los ojos. Temía solo mencionarlo. Por suerte él pareció entenderlo.

—La primera vez que maté a alguien fue la peor sensación del mundo…y lo sigue siendo —susurró, se acercó otro paso—. Fue a los pocos meses de entrar al palacio. Hubo un ataque en pleno día, en un almuerzo con los reyes de Swendway. Las balas volaban hacia todos lados —frunció el ceño y miró un punto vacío en el suelo. Su voz se había tornado rasposa—. Uno de los rebeldes intentó…—se mordió los labios—… estos hombres hacen lo que sea además de matar, si ven una oportunidad ellos…—percibí su rabia. El dolor que le provocaban las heridas lo hacía ver casi miserable—…Eighton nos ordenó matar, no había opción para rehenes, era matar o nada… corrimos hacia los bosques persiguiéndolos y entonces ahí lo vi…entre los matorrales—su ojo bueno se abrió como si viera una película de terror—... uno de esos hombres había cogido por el brazo a una de las mucamas que servía el almuerzo y estaba a punto de…de…

—Para, no…—agité la cabeza temblando—. No… no quiero escucharlo…

Sentí su mano buena acariciar mi brazo. Una sensación cálida se coló por mi pecho eliminando el frío que estaba sintiendo.

—No tuve opción… ella era una niña, tenía solo catorce años…y tenía a ese hombre… sobre ella—masculló con rabia—. No lo pensé, solo lo hice… tal como tú —lo miré con los ojos temblorosos, los suyos estaban igual—. Nunca se me olvidará lo que hice, pero me consuela saber que esa niña hoy vive sin un recuerdo que podría haberla traumado para siempre…y no soy el único. Todos los soldados cargamos con más de una muerte en la conciencia, solo nos conforta saber que hay vidas inocentes que pudieron ser salvadas—suspiró—. Cuando eres soldado te entrenan para esas cosas. Es una guerra constante… intentas verle el lado positivo a tus acciones, aunque te pesen los actos atroces. Es… parte del oficio.

Asentí y agaché la cabeza.

—Pero yo no soy un soldado —gemí—. No sé cómo… cómo enfrentarme a eso...

Se quedó en silencio un segundo y cuando elevé la mirada estaba sonriendo amigablemente.

—¿Estoy vivo, no?... gracias a ti mi hermana no se quedó sola…

Aquello fue como si se rompiera algo dentro de mí, agaché la cabeza y temblé aguantando un sollozo. Entonces de repente lo sentí rodearme. Y me abrazó.  
Lo escuché quejarse por el dolor de las costillas, pero dejó que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.  
Nunca supe cuánto rato estuve así, pero de alguna manera llorar la culpa con él causó un efecto de depuración diferente al de la noche anterior.  
Tal vez porque estaba expurgando mis culpas con alguien que entendía lo que había hecho.

Cuando me tranquilicé me separé y me quedó viendo preocupado.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó. Asentí.

—Disculpa…—me alejé un poco—. Gracias…

—No es un consuelo, pero al menos te puedo asegurar que con el pasar del tiempo sabrás vivir con ello…

Asentí con una sonrisa, un poco más tranquila.

—Gracias…

Nos quedamos en silencio, entonces se removió incómodo. Aún tenía su mano ilesa afirmando mi brazo.

—Escucha… yo…También vine porque quería disculparme…—dijo de repente. Alcé la mirada y lo noté levemente nervioso. Había desviado la vista hacia uno de los cuadros de la pared. Sabía a qué se refería pero aquel recuerdo solo me puso más nerviosa—… nunca debí hacer eso…

Levanté un hombro y tampoco lo miré. Suspiré.

—Descuida…no le des importancia… fue un impulso…—agité la cabeza.

Entonces nos miramos, como si aquellas palabras hubieran surtido algo en él que no esperaba.

—Sí… un impulso —dijo mirándome incómodo.

Fue algo extraño. Quedé prendada de sus ojos como si un imán me atrajera hacia ellos. Había algo magnético y cálido que vibraba alrededor.

Su mano en mi brazo me acarició suavemente y levanté el mentón. Entonces… golpearon la puerta.  
Nos separamos abruptamente.

Él se quejó agarrándose las costillas nuevamente como si se le hubiera olvidado que estaban quebradas. Por la impresión casi se quedó sin aire.

Golpearon de nuevo.

Mi espalda se congeló. ¿Y si era Maxon?

Tragué saliva. Los dos nos miramos con el mismo temor impregnado en la mirada. No estábamos haciendo nada malo ¿cierto?… solo conversando. Y me había servido de consuelo para entender algunas cosas.  
Tragué saliva y desvié la mirada hacia la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté. Esperé.

—America, soy Kriss —respondió—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Con Valiant nos volvimos a mirar y soltamos el aire de golpe. ¿A qué le había temido? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Me crucé de brazos.

—Claro, entra —invité. La sonrisa amigable de Kriss se asomó por el resquicio. Abrió completamente y nos quedó mirando.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó curiosa. Valiant negó y le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

—Vine a asegurarme si Lady America se encontraba bien luego de lo de ayer —Hizo una mueca de dolor, Kriss lo miró preocupada.

—¿Eres tú? —quiso saber. Valiant ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, Kriss me miró a mí, pero no hizo ningún comentario—. Deberías ir a descansar para recuperarte de esas heridas.

Él asintió.

—Eso haré mi Lady —dijo formalmente—. Pero tengo algo que hacer antes… si me disculpa…

Kriss se hizo a un lado cuando él se dirigió hasta la puerta. Valiant se giró hacia las dos y nos hizo una reverencia que le dificultó la respiración, sin embargo sus ojos me dijeron algo más, como si quedara algo pendiente.

—Espero haber sido de ayuda —me dijo antes de abrir la puerta. Sonreí y asentí.

—Lo fuiste. Gracias —dije apretando los brazos contra mi pecho. Pareció sonreír, pero la herida de la boca se lo impedía.

—Me alegra…—inclinó la cabeza levemente—. Que descansen señoritas. Buenas noches…—se despidió.

—Buenas noches —dijimos las dos. Y se fue dejándonos a las dos en un incómodo silencio.

Kriss me miró con preocupada.

—¿A él lo salvaste, cierto? —preguntó. Asentí lentamente—. Lo supuse. Es con quién cantaste.

Volví a asentir.

—Me vino a agradecer —me encogí de hombros y caminé hasta la cama, me senté en la orilla—. ¿Ocurre algo? —quise saber. Ella apretó los labios. Las heridas de la noche anterior volvían a estar cubiertas.

—Sé que es algo tarde y probablemente quieres descansar, pero Silvia me tiene algo cansada con sus horarios y agendas y quiere todo para ayer…—sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano a los ojos—. Hoy estuve todo el día viendo los preparativos para la recepción del príncipe italiano —parpadeé. Había olvidado que quedaba una semana para la llegada de Philippo—. Silvia tiene algunas ideas que quiere que lleve a cabo, pero sé que él te pidió a ti que la organizaras. Supongo que sabes qué cosas le gustan —respiró cansada—. ¿Crees que sea posible organizar juntas esta recepción? No tengo idea de qué cosas le gustan a él y Silvia insiste en hacer algo parecido a cuando vino Nicoletta. Pero esto es de noche, no es un almuerzo en el jardín y tengo la sensación de que él no es de fiestas de gala, ¿o sí?

Sonreí divertida pero cansada. Un leve dolor en la frente comenzaba a molestarme.

—Para nada —reí—. Philippo quiere una fiesta temática. De Mardi Grass.

Kriss abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Es broma? —exclamó—. ¿Sabes lo qué es eso?

Fruncí los labios.

—Poco… ¿una fiesta de máscaras, no?

Kriss agitó la cabeza riendo con incomodidad. Se rascó la nuca.

—Por lo que he leído en los libros de historia universal que tenían mis padres, Mardi Grass era una fiesta que tuvo sus inicios hace muchos siglos, se realizaba antes de una celebración religiosa llamada Semana Santa —explicó—. En aquellos siglos, hace miles de años, aquella celebración religiosa se utilizaba para expiar culpas, pecados, no se bebía alcohol ni se comía. Prácticamente se vivía en purga hasta que los días santos pasaban —dijo. Se sentó a mi lado, parecía divertida—. Mardi Grass fue una invención de los antiguos cristianos para hacer _lo que quisieran_ antes de Semana Santa. Después de todo, luego vendrían los días donde expiarían sus culpas, así que aprovechaban la semana anterior para desbandarse bebiendo, comiendo y… teniendo sexo con cualquiera. *****

Me sonrojé abruptamente. No me sorprendía que Philippo quisiera una fiesta así.

—¿Y las máscaras? —pregunté. Kriss sonrió.

—Para que nadie se reconociera ni se vieran las caras, las máscaras se utilizaron como una forma de ocultar del mundo a los culpables de sus pecados —contestó—. Ya con el pasar de los siglos se volvió algo más como una tradición, pasó de ser una orgía a una celebración costumbrista con máscaras y disfraces —cerró un ojo, recordando—. Aunque antes que Illea fuera el país que es, cuando era Estados Unidos, también se celebraba esa fiesta con un poco más de escándalo. Hay varias versiones de Mardi Grass en el mundo. ¿Qué crees que quiera Philippo?

Quedé con los ojos fijos en un punto sobre la alfombra.

—¿Podemos quedarnos solo con las máscaras? —pregunté sonriente. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír—. Me gusta más la idea de los disfraces.

Kriss izo una mueca.

—Dudo que el rey quiera otra fiesta de disfraces —frunció la nariz—. La del año pasado en Halloween la aceptó solo porque habíamos muchas chicas, pero esta recepción es para un príncipe.

—Un príncipe que no dudaría en vestirse de payaso si se le ocurre —rodé los ojos. Kriss me miró divertida.

—¿Es tan así? —preguntó. Sonreí.

—Es… diferente a lo que estamos acostumbradas —recordé a Maxon y algo en mi pecho se calentó—. Por ejemplo, Maxon es más formal, cuida su forma de moverse y de hablar, es políticamente correcto —fruncí los labios—. Philippo es lo opuesto. Odia la formalidad, no le gusta andar de traje, le encanta el vodka y la cerveza, va de fiesta en fiesta como si en eso se le fuera la vida y por sobre todo… sé que no quiere ser rey.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó con sorpresa—. ¿Por qué lo crees? ¿Te lo dijo?

Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza.

—Él quedó como sucesor al trono solo porque su hermana mayor abdicó a ser la heredera —expliqué. Recordé cuando Philippo iba a las reuniones con su padre para comenzar con su preparación real. Siempre salía enojado o con sueño—. Si le ofrecieran ser rey o estar en una balsa de goma flotando en medio del océano, créeme, eligiría lo segundo.

—Pero, si no quiere ser rey ¿por qué no renuncia?

Agité la cabeza.

—Creo que teme decepcionar nuevamente a su padre después de todas las cosas que ha hecho —alcé un hombro—. Y aquí entre nosotras… dudo que vaya a ser un buen rey, es demasiado… intenso —extendí los brazos como si con ello abarcara todas las cosas que podían decirse de Philippo—. Es una gran persona, pero dudo que sea un buen gobernante.

—Eso no es bueno para Italia —observó Kriss, asentí.

—No, no lo es… —dije, pero sonreí inevitablemente al recordar lo que tenía en mente—. El rey Marco Antonio solo aceptaría que su hijo abdicara si tiene algún propósito en la vida que no sean las fiestas.

—¿Y crees que lo vaya a encontrar?

Me mordí el labio.

—Eso espero…—dije—. De lo contrario habré perdido tiempo valioso si no resulta —mascullé bajito apretando los dientes.

—¿Resulta qué?

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—Nada, nada… —me rasqué la cabeza—. Cuenta conmigo para ayudarte a organizar esa recepción. Será divertido.

—Como cuando vino Nicoletta —dijo sonriente—. Espero que así Silvia deje de molestar.

Reí y pensé en algo.

—¿Te parece que en lugar de disfraces les solicitemos a los invitados que vengan con trajes de gala coloridos y con máscaras? —recordé un libro que tenía Kenna donde sus personajes solían vestirse así, Kriss pareció pensarlo.

—Tendría el misterio de las máscaras, el colorido de la fiesta, la tradición italiana, pero seguiría siendo de gala… ¡me gusta!

Amplié mi sonrisa.

—Y podríamos agregar algún detalle para hacerlo más divertido —puntualicé. Ella se llevó una mano al mentón.

—¿Qué te parece solicitar pelucas y joyería de colores para quitar la formalidad clásica de los peinados? Estoy aburrida de hacerme moños todos los días.

Amplié mi sonrisa.

—Me parece perfecto —la punzada en la frente se hizo más intensa—. ¿Pero te parece que lo veamos otro día? —Pedí cansada—. Por favor…

Kriss asintió.

—Sí, claro —se puso de pie—. Te dejaré descansar.

La vi moverse con incomodidad, como si algo le doliera. Achiqué un ojo.

—Kriss —la llamé, me miró. A pesar del maquillaje había notado un poco las marcas en su boca. Recordé lo feas que se veían esas heridas la noche anterior.

No supe por qué lo hice. Fue como si algo dentro de mi cabeza me pidiera que fuera cuidadosa. Recordé la carta de Elise.  
De repente todo pareció encajar. Pero no quería apostar a la nada.

—¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó al verme callada.

Me llevé un dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero la advertencia de Mera de que las paredes tenían ojos y oídos me estaba comenzando a aterrar.  
Me moví con rapidez, saqué del cajón del velador un cuaderno pequeño y escribí:

" _Asiente si es cierto o niega si es falso. ¿Esas heridas que tienes en la cara te las hicieron los rebeldes?"_

Le mostré el cuaderno. Cuando lo leyó sus ojos se abrieron con pánico.

—¿Qué…? —susurró. Me miró asustada. Dio un paso hacia atrás. Se quedó callada, creí que no contestaría, entonces…entonces negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

Bingo.

Volví a escribir.

" _¿Conozco a la persona que te hizo esas heridas?"_

Kriss dio otro paso atrás cuando vio el cuaderno. Estaba aterrada. No contestó.

—Tengo que irme, hablamos otro día —anunció. Entonces corrí hacia ella y la agarré por la muñeca.

Escribí rápidamente.

" _¿Fue el rey?"_

Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes. Se soltó de mi mano y corrió hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se detuvo y agacho la cabeza un segundo sin hacer absolutamente nada. Al cabo de unos segundos de incómodo silencio puso la mano en el pomo y me miró.

Y asintió.

Entonces me dejó sola.

El cuaderno cayó a mis pies.

Kriss era otra víctima. ¿Kriss estaba siendo torturada? ¿Acaso significaba aquello que ahora venía yo?

La pregunta era… ¿por qué a ella primero? ¿Por qué era una rebelde?  
Recogí el cuaderno y corrí hacia la chimenea. Arranqué las hojas y las quemé con los fósforos hasta que quedaron transformadas en polvo y cenizas.

Tenía que saber más. Tenía que acercarme a ella, averiguar todo.

Si ella era una víctima y era la futura princesa… ¿qué me esperaría a mí que era la mujer que el rey odiaba?

…

Me bebí el té que Carter me había dejado y maravillosamente dormí toda la noche del segundo día sin tener pesadillas.  
Mera debió de haber preparado algún tónico relajante.  
Esa mañana me duché y coloqué uno de mis confortables pantalones que tanto amaba. Amarré m cabello en una coleta desprolija y saqué una camiseta de algodón.  
Ese día no quería ser nadie más que yo misma. Necesitaba distraerme. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiadas emociones mezcladas.  
Pensaba ir a dar un paseo a los jardines cuando golpearon la puerta. Como siempre mi corazón se aceleró, pero no era Maxon. Era Roger.

—Hola —me saludó—. Disculpa por entrar sin esperar una respuesta pero me pidieron que te entregara esto urgente.

En sus manos tenía un papel doblado. Mi corazón se aceleró del miedo. ¿Y si era otra advertencia? ¡Ya tenía suficiente de problemas!

No obstante algo me hizo dudar cuando Roger sonrió burlonamente.

—Anda, recíbelo.

Cuando lo tuve en mis manos se retiró sonriente. Miré el papel y lo desdoblé con cuidado. Mis ojos reconocieron la letra y el calor en el pecho se expandió.

" _Creo que es hora de conversar.  
¿Puedes venir a la azotea del cuarto piso en diez minutos?  
Maxon."_

Me llevé una mano al pecho.

—¿Hace cuánto rato te entregaron esto?

Roger intentó disimular una sonrisa pero no lo consiguió.

—Hace cinco minutos.

Miré hacia todos lados y sin decir nada salí de la habitación dejando a Roger atrás. Y corrí hacia la azotea.

No sabía qué me impulsaba a actuar así, pero había algo dentro de mí que ya no aguantaba la tensión entre ambos.  
Si quería conversar en una zona apartada del palacio, entonces lo haríamos. Quería solucionar lo que ocurría entre los dos. Ya no podía evadirlo por más tiempo.

…

La azotea del cuarto piso era un balcón. Estaba situado justo al fondo de un pasillo y siempre estaban las puertas cerradas porque solía llegar ruido de la calle más próxima a la entrada del palacio, y era molesto.  
Comprendí entonces que Maxon había elegido un lugar donde no seríamos escuchados. Mi corazón golpeó con fuerza el pecho. Cuando abrí la puerta él estaba apoyado en el balcón de espaldas a mí.

El ruido de los motores de los automóviles, camiones y motocicletas llegaba justo por una de las esquinas.  
No era un ruido ensordecedor, pero al menos servía para camuflar las voces.

—Maxon —llamé cuando cerré la puerta. Se giró y me sonrió. Se veía cansado y estaba encorvado, como si cargara con peso sobre sus hombros.

—Viniste…—sonrió con amabilidad. Asentí, me acerqué y me apoyé en el balcón a su lado.

Respiré hondo. Lo miré de costado y agaché la cabeza volviendo la vista al frente.

—Gracias por hacer esto…—dije, me miró de lado—. Creo que nos hemos comportado como dos niños desde que llegué…

—Lo sé…—suspiró—. Ha sido difícil…—apretó la boca—… tenerte cerca —confesó.

Asentí a pesar del calor en mis mejillas.

—No creas que no lo ha sido para mí…—admití. Mantuvimos la vista al frente, como si los bordes de los edificios que se asomaban detrás de las paredes fueran interesantes.

Un rayo de sol escapó entre las nubes y nos golpeó la cara. Cerré los ojos disfrutándolo.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —pregunté. Vi que tenía los codos sobre el barandal y las manos colgando hacia afuera. Aprecié como las juntaba y apretaba, agachó la cabeza.

—Quería disculparme no haberte ayudado en el refugio… por… dejarte caer —agitó la cabeza con pesadumbre—. Siento que he cometido un millón de equivocaciones y no sé cómo disculparme por ello.

Me mordí el labio.

—No has hecho nada malo —susurré, cerré un ojo cuando una motocicleta pasó haciendo ruido—. Ese día en el refugio estabas tan en impactado como yo. Era lógico que no reaccionaras.

Sonrió con timidez.

—Debí haberlo hecho. Kriss se veía tan mal como tú y ella hizo todo —cerró los ojos y resopló—. Siempre creí que la vida aquí dentro era simple, pero ¿sabes? Jamás he abandonado estas paredes —indicó mirando hacia el otro lado de la barrera que separaba la ciudad del palacio—. La única vez que salí de aquí fue cuando fuimos juntos a reunirnos con…—se quedó callado. Asentí. Se llevó una mano al pelo y tiró de él—. Desde que sucedió la Selección todo en mi vida cambió. Nunca había tenido tantas chicas a mí alrededor —reí—. Entonces apareciste tú, Celeste, Kriss, Elise… —temblé al escuchar su nombre—. Jamás había sentido emociones como esas. Sentirme realmente atraído por una chica, sacarla a bailar, hacerle un regalo, tener que lidiar con cosas que me pasaban por la cabeza cuando se ponían un lindo vestido… —se sonrojó, yo solo apreté la boca—, verlas llorar aún me aterra—reímos juntos—. Pero eran cosas simples. Creía poder lidiar con ello. Así que cuando te derrumbaste en el refugio fue como un golpe a la realidad. Solo ahí comprendí que eso es lo que pasa con las personas cuando colapsan por sus emociones. No supe qué hacer, jamás he vivido cosas así, jamás había visto a alguien desplomarse de ese modo. Aquí adentro siempre estuve protegido…—se desabotonó las mangas de la camisa y las arremangó, vi magulladuras en sus antebrazos pero decidí preguntar luego—. Aquí solo era huir de los ataques, mantenerme oculto en un refugio, dejar que otros sufrieran lo que tú sufriste por proteger a otra persona —tembló y apretó los puños—. Pareciera que desde que te conocí e incluso después de tu regreso todo mi mundo se hubiera abierto a algo nuevo, a algo diferente… más real… y si te soy sincero… no sé cómo lidiar con eso —respiró erráticamente, seguía con la vista fija en el horizonte—. No sé cómo enfrentarme a las cosas que he visto, que siento… incluso hasta con Kriss —entonces me miró preocupado—. ¿La has visto bien? Parece enferma. He tratado de hablar con ella pero me esquiva brillantemente cada vez que lo intento —agachó la cabeza avergonzado, me recorrió un escalofrío al recordarla responder mis preguntas. Pero no podía decirle nada a Maxon hasta no tener la certeza de lo que ocurría, temía poner en peligro a Kriss—. Pero la verdad es que no sé si pueda enfrentarme a lo que le suceda… porque no sé cómo hacerlo, qué decirle, cómo ayudarla, sea lo que sea…—se llevó las manos a la cabeza con los codos aún apoyados en el barandal—. Siempre todo fue perfecto e equilibrado y de repente el mundo aparece delante de mí con una realidad completamente diferente a lo que conocí toda mi vida —respiró con fuerza, no quise decir nada porque sabía que necesitaba hacer eso, así que solo lo miré con calma, esperando que echara todo afuera. Miró hacia el jardín donde había un gran número de personas trabajando por reforestar parte de lo quemado—. Quería que supieras que si me he comportado como lo he hecho hasta ahora es porque no sé de qué otro modo actuar. Me aterran las consecuencias que pueda traer a mi vida dar un paso en falso —se mordió la boca—. Me aterra que…que mi padre les haga daño a los que quiero solo por intentar ayudar, por intentar ser parte del mundo. Es como si me quisiera mantener apartado… Y lo consiguió —jadeó—. Porque no sé qué hacer con todo lo que me está ocurriendo… y no sé cómo solucionar el daño que puedan hacer mis acciones…

Se escuchaba tan abatido, tan… dolido que me acerqué el palmo que nos separaba y apoyé mi mano en su brazo. Quedó viendo mi mano con sorpresa.

—Está bien sentir miedo, es humano —sonreí—. Y si quieres ser parte del mundo —miré al jardín—, podrías partir por conocer un pedazo de él.

Indiqué a los jardineros y él frunció la nariz.

—¿Crees que me dejen ayudar? —preguntó dubitativo—. ¿Y si mi padre me ve? Él me educó para ser un rey detrás de un escritorio —sonaba abatido—, solía decirme que un rey tiene que manejar el país como si observara de lejos, para proteger su vida y la de los que ama, porque nunca se sabe si alguien saltará con un cuchillo para cortarte el cuello.

Me mordí el labio y miré a la gente que trabajaba a nuestros pies.

—Es un riesgo que deberás correr si quieres ser parte del mundo —puntualicé. Miré a los jardineros arar y llenarse las manos de barro—. Ellos no necesitan un rey Maxon —apreté mi mano en su brazo para que me mirara. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron el calor se expandió en todas direcciones. Se sentía infinitamente correcto estar ahí con él, en aquel preciso momento—, necesitan un líder. Alguien que los guíe y compartan el mismo sendero. No a un soberano que observa todo desde su trono de cristal mientras los otros van por diferentes caminos. Al final, quien terminará solo eres tú, no ellos…—señalé al jardín con la otra mano—. Ellos se tienen unos a otros, ¿y tú? Un rey sin súbditos no sirve de nada, pero un líder con seguidores pueden conseguir grandes cosas —le acaricié una de las marcas del brazo y lo escuché suspirar, su respiración me hacía cosquillas en la frente—, por eso eres perfecto para ese rol. Porque no estás hecho para ser un rey, nunca lo has estado —me miró con una expresión graciosa, entre ofendido y sorprendido—, estás hecho para ser algo mejor…

Sus ojos brillaron de un modo diferente, entonces rió aliviado. Colocó la otra mano sobre la mía.

—Me alegra que seas tú la que me diga eso…—miré nuestras manos apoyadas en su brazo, pero no tuve el valor de quitarla. Desde mi llegada no nos habíamos comportado de ese modo y podía entender que desde el último ataque algo hubiera cambiado. Me alegraba que todo volviera poco a poco a un cauce más estable. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos y me sonrojé inevitablemente. Pero había algo en su expresión que me parecía extraño. Como si tuviera miedo de decirme algo—… también serías una extraordinaria soberana, probablemente mejor que yo, y no tuviste que nacer en una cuna de oro para conseguirlo —dijo entonces. El calor emergió de diferentes direcciones y se desplazó por todos lados. Quité los ojos de los suyos, lo escuché reír con suavidad—. ¿Crees…? —se quedó en silencio, lo miré de lado—. ¿Crees que podamos volver a ser los de antes?

Parpadeé confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Me soltó la mano y se la volvió a llevar al pelo. Era un gesto que me encantaba porque lo dejaba vulnerable. Tal vez él no se daba cuenta, pero era una expresión autentica de su humanidad.

—Amigos —dijo con un suspiro. Parecía que no le agradaba la idea… y a mí tampoco—. Los de antes de todo esto, antes de… de que te fueras —sentí que mi cuello se calentaba y me llevé una mano para calmar la adrenalina que subía poco a poco—. Extraño nuestras charlas sobre la vida, tus consejos… cuando te jalabas la oreja…

Reí suavemente.

—Aún lo hacemos…—susurré avergonzada. Asintió.

—Pero no como antes —movió la cabeza—. Desde que llegaste me he comportado terrible. He estado jugando a algo que no me ha llevado a ningún lado. Quiero… quiero volver a ser el mismo contigo, el mismo de antes, el Maxon que tú conoces, no el que trata de… seducirte mientras está comprometido —dijo lo último totalmente avergonzado. Se llevó las manos a la cara y rió frustrado—. ¿Sabes? Intenté imitar a Philippo muchas veces —abrí los ojos sorprendida—. Creí que te gustaría que fuera más… osado.

Parpadeé mil veces y agité la cabeza. Me giré completamente hacia él y alcé un dedo.

—Ni se te ocurra —advertí—. Que no se te vuelva a pasar por la cabeza tratar de ser como Philippo —me miró ceñudo—. ¿Acaso sabes a quién trataste de imitar? ¿Realmente quieres ser como él? ¿Lo conoces al menos?

Bufó.

—Solo sé que es mucho más interesante de lo que yo podría ser.

—¿Interesan…? —parpadeé choqueada— ¿Pero de dónde sacas esas ideas? ¿Interesante para quién? —alzó una ceja en mi dirección, fruncí el ceño—. ¿Para mí? —curvó la boca en una mueca graciosa— ¿Te volviste loco? Con Philippo solo somos amigos y nada más podría prestarse entre los dos. Lo que tiene de amigo le falta de soberano. Si Philippo llega a ser rey y lo va a ser, no sé qué será de Italia, ¡que alguna deidad los ampare si eso pasa! —agité los brazos, él soltó una risa divertida—. ¿Quieres imitar a un hombre fiestero, irresponsable e inmaduro solo porque crees que es _interesante_ para las personas? ¡Puedes ser interesante de muchas formas! Pero Philippo es un pésimo ejemplo para imitar —exclamé. Maxon me quedó viendo con una sonrisa poco creíble.

—Pero creí que te gustaba…—dijo curioso. Negué con la cabeza.

—Es guapo —admití, el frunció el ceño—. ¡Pero no es algo que esté en discusión! A lo que me refiero es que si no me enamoré de Philippo es porque es imposible que pueda confiar en él —confesé—. No podría enamorarme de alguien que puede prometerme el sol y si da vuelta la cara se besa con otra. ¿Quieres ser como él? ¿De verdad?

Parpadeó confundido.

—¿Realmente Philippo es así…de verdad?

Asentí.

—Es un gran amigo y realmente quiero que venga a Illea porque será divertido tenerlo cerca —su expresión cambió abruptamente—. Pero definitivamente no es mi tipo de hombre.

No podía leer su expresión, tenía un montón de emociones cruzando su rostro. Esperé en silencio y finalmente se movió con rapidez y me agarró de la muñeca jalándome hacia la puerta.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué…?

—Quiero ayudar en el jardín—dijo de la nada. No sabía a qué había venido eso pero parecía totalmente decidido.

—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?

Se detuvo y se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa entusiasta que lo hizo ver muy atractivo.

—Quiero ser el hombre que te mereces.

Se me calentó la cara, los brazos, el abdomen, todo. Sabía que parecía un farol mientras él me jalaba por los pasillos totalmente entusiasmado con alguna idea. Intenté frenarme varias veces sin resultado.

—¡Maxon! —lo llamé por quinta vez, se volteó con una sonrisa cuando estábamos a pocos pasos de la puerta que daba al jardín—. ¿Y Kriss?

Sabía por qué preguntaba por ella. Me había arrastrado por casi todo el palacio jalándome de la muñeca a pesar de su estatus en términos de estado civil. Respiró hondo y pareció pensar un segundo.

—Somos amigos —dijo decidido—. Y quiero ir con mi amiga a ayudar en el jardín para olvidarnos de nuestros problemas. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Kriss te ayudó en el refugio ¿no? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo? Tú tienes amigos, yo tengo amigas. El mundo está en paz. ¡Anda, ven!

Quise contestar qué era lo que había de malo en todo aquello, especialmente la parte donde había sentimientos implicados, pero estaba tan entusiasmado que solo atiné a reír.  
En tan solo un rato en aquel balcón había dicho tantas cosas que ya no sabía a cuál idea aferrarme. Primero dijo que quería dejar de seducirme porque se había tratado de comportar como Philippo, algo que aunque había sido tentador en un principio, solo nos había distanciado. Luego que quería ser el hombre que yo merecía, y finalmente soltaba eso de los amigos.

Aunque no me molestaba volver a tener esa complicidad con él seguía existiendo algo realmente malo en todo eso, pero él parecía decidido a hacer lo que fuera para recuperar lo que habíamos perdido.  
Y por primera vez desde que pisaba ese palacio desde mi regreso se sintió totalmente correcto. Pero no sabía por qué.

Porque él seguía comprometido….  
Entonces… ¿qué era lo que me hacía confiar?

…

Para mi sorpresa resultó que Mera era la jefa del departamento de jardinería junto con un hombre barbudo y barrigón que había visto algunas veces en los alrededores.  
Cuando Maxon se presentó ante ella y le dijo que quería ayudar, Mera, en lugar de decirle que no y devolverlo al interior del palacio, le entregó unos guantes de goma y algunas herramientas de jardinería.

—¡Ya era hora! —había exclamado ella a modo de broma. Pero yo sabía que había mucho de serio en sus palabras.

Yo recibí los mismos guantes y herramientas más pequeñas. Nos indicó unas macetas pequeñas que estaban depositadas en algunas carretas que resultaron ser pequeños árboles frutales. La idea era reforestar los que habían sido incendiados en el ataque.  
Mera me indicó que me reuniera con algunas chicas que trabajaban en el jardín. Estuve toda la tarde haciendo agujeros en el suelo con un rastrillo y plantando macetas. Mis pantalones quedaron repletos de barro, al igual que mi camiseta y qué decir de mi cara.  
Pero no me importaba. ¡Había sido genial! Me había distraído y conocido gente nueva.  
Mientras terminaba de enterrar las raíces de un último árbol escuché ruidos de un camión acercarse por un costado. Edwin, que era el barrigón barbudo, se subió en la parte de atrás y abrió las puertas. Dentro había una gran cantidad de costales enormes. Me pasé una mano por la frente. El sol había comenzado a brillar finalmente y las nubes ya se disipaban.  
Con sorpresa me fijé que Maxon se subía al camión y ayudaba a bajar los sacos. Llevaba el cuello de la camisa abierto y los pantalones arremangados, al igual que las mangas. También se había descalzado para poder pasar por las zonas húmedas. Tenía barro en todos lados.

Lo quedé mirando mientras cargaba sacos al hombro y se los entregaba a otros chicos que trabajaban en el jardín.  
Me mordí el labio sin darme cuenta. Lo vi trabajar toda la tarde arduamente en la reforestación del jardín. Incluso lideró a un grupo de jardineros para encontrar el lugar exacto donde colocar la tierra que provenía de los sacos.  
Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue verlo trabajar junto a Edwin para idear un nuevo plano para el invernadero.

Le vi pasarle al hombre una mano por los hombros de modo amistoso y ambos rieron cuando llegaron a un acuerdo.  
Al caer la tarde tenía el barro incrustado en mis uñas a pesar de haber usado los guantes y me picaba la cabeza de sudor.  
Maxon se acercó pasándose un brazo por la frente y se sentó a mi lado en el césped. En la otra mano traía una botella con agua. Me la entregó.

—Jamás había trabajado tanto en mi vida —dijo mirando a todos los trabajadores que bebían agua o reían en medio del jardín—. Suena terrible, porque creía que el papeleo era mucho trabajo, pero estos chicos… ¡cielos! Son geniales. Es realmente gratificante ayudarlos.

—También me divertí —sonreí. Bebí un poco de agua.

Le pasé la botella y bebió también. Se apoyó hacia atrás soportando el peso en los codos. Lo miré de costado. Se veía tan relajado, tan… normal, que de no haberlo conocido nunca habría creído que era un príncipe.  
Con toda la ropa embarrada, sin zapatos y con la cara llena de tierra pasaba por un siete.  
Me volví a fijar en sus brazos y en las magulladuras. Mi cabeza dibujó las heridas de Kriss y me aterró pensar que Clarkson le hubiera hecho algo a Maxon también.  
Tenía que saberlo…

—¿Qué te ocurrió en los brazos? —pregunté intentando sonar casual. Pero para mi sorpresa sonrió. Me miró de costado con un ojo cerrado producto del sol que chocaba contra las ventanas del palacio. Me quedé sin aire un segundo.

Con barro y todo, se veía guapo… mucho.

—Es el entrenamiento —contestó. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué entrenamiento?

Volvió a reír. Tenía una risa tan refrescante que parecía que el pasado tortuoso por el que habíamos pasado no existiera.

—Con Aspen —contestó. Se sentó cruzando las piernas y me mostró los antebrazos—. He estado practicando con los soldados. Golpes, patadas y un montón de cosas que han hecho que me duelan músculos que no sabían que existían —rió—. También he estado practicando con sus armas. Sé usar escopetas para cazar, pero no es lo mismo apuntar a un animal que no te ha visto que a un rebelde de dos metros y cien kilos que corre hacia ti.

Temblé al recordarlo, pareció darse cuenta porque me quedó viendo preocupado.

—Disculpa, no debí mencionarlo…

—Está bien… debo aprender a vivir con eso —dije mirando al frente hacia unas chicas que comían manzanas recién cosechadas del huerto.

—La valentía que te sobra a mi me falta —dijo de repente. Sentí que su mano agarraba la mía sobre el césped. Las miré y mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza que me golpeó la garganta.

No sabía a qué se refería. Siempre lo creí muy valiente.

—Tú eres valiente —susurré quitando los ojos de las manos—. Haces cosas por otros sin pensar en las consecuencias solo por protegerlos—nos miramos un segundo y quité mi mano llevándola a mi rodilla—… tienes maracas que te quedarán de por vida por ser demasiado valiente.

Suspiró.

—Entonces convengamos que ambos tenemos cicatrices que nos recuerdan lo que hicimos por otros… no del mismo modo, pero adquieren el mismo significado.

No daba más con los latidos de mi corazón. Doblé las rodillas y apoyé la barbilla en ellas rodeando las pantorrillas con los brazos. Me quedé en silencio sopesando sus palabras.

—Cierto…—mientras él tenía su espalda herida por mí, yo cargaba con la muerte de un rebelde por Valiant.

Tal vez no me recuperaría del todo de lo que había hecho, pero tenía que grabarme a fuego que había sido por una buena razón.

El sol comenzó a esconderse poco a poco detrás del bosque. Los últimos rayos comenzaron a desaparecer y la humedad del barro, ya gredoso en mis manos, se sentía frío y áspero contra mi piel.

Los jardineros comenzaron a retirarse después de limpiar los últimos desmanes del jardín. Poco a poco se comenzaba a ver como al principio.

Imaginé que para el rey todo se arreglaba mágicamente mientras él no movía un dedo.  
El palacio podía caer con un ataque pero siempre habría alguien para volver a levantarlo. Y no era él quien lo hacía. Era su gente.  
Dormiría cada noche después de un ataque con las murallas caídas, pero a la mañana todo volvería a estar impecable.  
Miré a Maxon de costado, también parecía inmerso en sus propias ideas. Recordé la carta de Elise.  
Tenía que saberlo.

Teníamos que estar preparados.

—Maxon —llamé. Me miró—. ¿Sabes dónde…—miré al rededor—… podríamos hablar sin ser escuchados? —me vio con sorpresa, me sonrojé. Por su expresión era probable que se hubiera imaginado otra cosa—. Es algo importante… algo de lo que me enteré esta mañana.

Achicó los ojos mirando hacia abajo, como si pensara.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Solo conozco uno y no podría asegurarte que no seamos escuchados.

Suspiré.

—Peor es nada…

Se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano.

—Entonces vamos, antes que nos vean.

…

Fue una grata y aterradora sorpresa descubrir que aquel lugar del que me hablaba era la azotea donde habíamos bailado bajo la lluvia.

Miré alrededor con algo de nerviosismo. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito?

Me miró avergonzado.

—No sé dónde más podría ser —se llevó una mano a la nuca—. De todos modos será mejor ser breves, ya sabes que mi padre tiene ojos en todos lados…

Asentí. Tenía las mejillas calientes. Recordar aquel instante bajo la lluvia, en aquel lugar…

Sacudí la cabeza y suspiré.

—Bien, entonces será mejor hablar rápido —miré hacia el horizonte y tomé aire—. Recibí una carta de Elise.

—¿Elise? —preguntó extrañado.  
—Y me preocupa lo que escribió…

—¿Qué decía?

Tomé aire y le conté todo lo que la carta decía.  
Para cuando finalicé los ojos de Maxon estaban tan abiertos que creí que le había causado un ataque nervioso.

—¿Estás segura?

Asentí.

—De cada palabra —contesté—. Carter tuvo que quemarla para que no fuera descubierta.

Movió la cabeza con rapidez.

—Claro, claro —se llevó una mano al mentón y comenzó a dar vueltas como un gato enjaulado.

Lo noté nervioso, asustado, sus hombros temblaban.

—No puedo creer que mi padre… que él…—la mano la subió a su boca y me vio con dolor—. No sería capaz… ¿Oh sí?

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no decirle todo lo que sabía de su padre.

—¿Crees en Elise? —le pregunté—. Ella siempre fue muy correcta, dudo que juegue con algo así…

—Cierto…—dijo abrumado—. Tampoco habría confesado lo que le sucedió a la hermana de Natalie con tanta libertad. Si lo escribió es porque es cierto.

—¿Qué crees?

Me miró asustado.

—¿Qué creo? Que debemos estar preparados para cualquier propuesta que Cheng quiera hacer —se llevó las manos a la cabeza, agotado. A pesar de que se había colocado los zapatos y abrochado las mangas de la camisa tenía toda la ropa sucia. Se seguía viendo como un siete—. Debemos pensar en qué ofertar cuando quiera renegociar la paz —murmuró pensativo—. Cuando fui a Nueva Asia mi padre estuvo encerrado por horas con Cheng intentando llegar a un acuerdo… —me miró espantado—. ¿Crees que haya sido…?

—¿El ataque que mató a la hermana de Natalie? —susurré, asintió—. No lo sé… Pero, es probable…

Volvió a girar como si sus pies estuvieran atados a un imán en el suelo. Se detuvo de repente, respirando agitado.

—No quiero pensar que mi padre pueda llegar a negociar la seguridad de sus ciudadanos con tal de que él pueda tener una buena relación con Nueva Asia, me niego a creer que sea así de monstruoso —murmuró asustado.

Me acerqué y lo detuve. Coloqué una mano en su pecho, el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—No sacas nada con imaginar lo que puede y no puede hacer…—me mordí la boca—. Sabes de lo que es capaz, conoces su mano…—miró el suelo, abatido—. Por ahora sospechemos, ¿sí? Es mejor sospechar que confiar, ¿no crees? Al menos para tener un plan de respaldo.

Asintió.

—Tienes razón…—hizo una mueca angustiosa—. Ya ni siquiera sé quién es ese hombre…

Respiré con suavidad.

Sin tan solo tuviera el valor de decirle…

—Es tu padre. Al menos eso es seguro — quise que aquello sonara gracioso pero detrás de mis palabras se escondía una ironía bastante grave.

—Un padre que cada vez me aterra más…

—Entonces usemos ese miedo para encontrar una solución a lo que Cheng quiera hacer. Al menos así estaremos preparados. ¿Te parece?

Me sonrió. Nos miramos.

Estábamos los dos solos en aquella azotea que traía tantos recuerdos, en medio de un hermoso anochecer. No había lluvia pero la emoción era la misma.

Sentí su respiración rozar mi frente y su corazón precipitarse contra mi mano. La quité rápidamente y di un paso atrás.  
A pesar de lo que habíamos conseguido ese día, de aquella tregua, tenía que pensar en Kriss. No podía dejar que nada sucediera con Maxon hasta que viera resuelto aquel compromiso.  
Porque después de todo lo que habíamos pasado ambos sabíamos que el sentimiento seguía ahí. Pero lamentablemente no podíamos dar un paso al frente.

—Será mejor regresar…—me dijo. Se miró la camisa—. Debería darme un baño. Estoy lleno de tierra y no quiero presentarme así ante mis padres a la hora de cenar.

—Por supuesto…—contesté con un leve tono de resignación.

—¿No quieres…? —frunció la boca—. ¿Acompañarnos?

Me sonrojé.

—Gracias, pero no creo que sea buena idea —me encogí de hombros. Asintió pasándose a llevar el pelo con las manos.

—Tienes razón…—nos quedamos mirando nuevamente. La noche había comenzado a caer y solo nos iluminaban las pocas luces que llegaban desde el jardín.

Lo vi agachar la cabeza, yo alcé los ojos. Escuchaba mi corazón palpitar contra mis oídos.  
El magnetismo que existía entre los dos jamás lo había sentido tan fuerte como aquel momento. Era como si jamás hubiera sucedido nada. Como si la propuesta de ser su esposa aún siguiera en pie.  
Pero bastó con que pensara en eso para que me alejara otro paso y cortara el hechizo.

Se aclaró la garganta y también retrocedió.

—Bien… nos vemos —me despedí con torpeza.

—Sí… nos vemos.

—Saldré yo primero… para que no sospechen —dije alejándome.

—Buena idea…

Caminé hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás. Pero apenas la abrí, me detuve y me volteé.

—Me alegra que volvamos a ser nosotros mismos…

Sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo…—frunció un poco el ceño y luego me sonrió—. Si necesitas algo…

—Lo sé —dije, y me jalé del lóbulo. Él sonrió e imitó el gesto.

Entonces me fui.

Para cuando llegué a mi habitación no estaba Roger, y por supuesto tampoco Valiant. Pero tampoco les puse atención a los soldados que estaban plantados ante mi puerta.  
Tenía el corazón palpitando tan fuerte que en lo único que podía pensar era que aquel día desde que había regresado, había sido el mejor de todos en el palacio.

Me lancé sobre la cama con una sonrisa estúpida. Mágicamente, de todas las cosas que me habían sucedido, Maxon había sido el único capaz de hacerme olvidar lo que había hecho.

Sabía que no se me olvidaría jamás y cargaría con ello toda mi vida. Pero si él estaba ahí para ayudarme a enterrar ese horrible recuerdo… entonces… quería luchar por recuperarlo.

…

 **NOTAS**

¿Y?

Ya era hora que las cosas volvieran a ir por buen camino.

Sabía que querían un beso, pero les pido calma, porque les prometo que vendrán… y muchos.  
Bien, vamos al punto. Después de las conversaciones a las que Maxon tuvo que enfrentarse algo dentro de él se remeció, así que era hora de dejar de actuar tan al azar. Era hora de que volviera a enfocarse en lo que quiere.  
Y lo mejor de todo es que America descubrió que ahora es ella quien quiere luchar por él. A pesar de todo.  
 **Curiosidades del capítulo:** La historia de la fiesta de Mardi Grass es similar a como Kriss la contó. Le cambié algunos detalles para que calzara con el argumento.  
Pero sí es una fiesta que se creó para desbandarse antes de la cuaresma, ya que en Domingo de Ramos se expurgaban los pecados.  
En el próximo capítulo ¡chan! ¡Llega Philippo!  
Pero hay algo más importante que su llegada, y es que America y Kriss tendrán una conversación muy importante que podría cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

Espero que se lea que quiero formar una linda amistad entre las dos.

Supongo que ya notaron que a medida que se acerca el final, como les había dicho, ya la historia se comenzó a tornar más oscura. Han aparecido secretos de Clarkson poco a poco y eso no se termina ahí.

Y pronto sabrán quién es el enemigo que salía en las imágenes que publiqué al principio de esta historia (y no, no es Cheng).  
Siempre me preguntan cuántos capítulos tendrá. Al principio iban a ser 22. Luego subieron a 30 y al parecer es probable que sean un poco más de eso. Porque por cómo voy desarrollando el desenlace es posible que dé para más capítulos. Pero honestamente no sé cuántos tendrá. Espero que menos de 40 (aunque sé que quieren que sean muchos, pero dudo que dé para tantos).  
Les recuerdo mis redes sociales a quienes aún no me siguen:

En Facebook es: Kathleencobac (junten los espacios, Wattpad me borra las direcciones URL si están juntos los caracteres).

Y en Instagram y Twitter es: **Kathleencobac**

Y aunque sé que son poquitos los interesados, les quiero contar a los seguidores de mi libro que a principios de noviembre revelaré el título ¡y estoy trabajando en un Booktrailer!

Eso por ahora.

¡Qué tengan una linda semana!

Kate.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Chicos, lamento haber publicado más tarde a través de Fanfiction. Andaba de vacaciones y la aplicación del teléfono no me permite actualizar las historias por aquí.  
De todos modos me gustaría pedirles, por favor, que no me presionen, saben que los capítulos igualmente serán publicados.  
Y síganme por Facebook y Twitter, es el único modo en el que se puedan enterar de estas cosas.  
**

 **...**

 **Notas Previas:**

¡LEAN POR FAVOR!

Ahora que tengo su atención jajaja, necesito pedirles que por favor no pasen por alto las notas del inicio ni las del final.  
En cada una de estas notas hay detalles importantes que sirven para poder esclarecer dudas sobre La Única o contar algún detalle importante.

Me doy cuenta cuando no las leen porque me preguntan cosas que ya he mencionado con anterioridad: ("¿Qué libro?", "¿Qué fotos?", "¿Qué adelanto?", "¿Cuántos capítulos?", etc…).

Hablando del libro, quiero gradecer el apoyo del pequeño grupo que me sigue con esa historia. Agradezco infinitamente su entusiasmo. ¡Y siempre lo haré!  
Pero tengo que confesar que me daría mucha tristeza que después de recibir tanto cariño con La Única desaparezcan cuando publique la mía :(  
No quiero quedar estancada en internet, ya que este es solo un medio para darme a conocer, y si realmente les gusta como escribo me encantaría que vieran a mis propios personajes con sus propios conflictos.  
Llevo más de quince años planificando mi historia, (desde que tenía catorce, de hecho), y ha ido evolucionando con el tiempo para finalmente ver la luz a inicios de este próximo año.  
No quiero quedarme solo en Chile así que la única forma de mover las aguas es que ustedes me ayuden a llegar más lejos, ya que sola no puedo hacerlo.  
He ido dejando pistas en las redes, tanto por Instagram como por Facebook y Twitter (en varios capítulos las he dejado).

Así que solo me queda agradecerles por el apoyo a quienes me lo han dado, y espero que sigan aquí cuando me lance sola.

Y… no los aburro más porque sé que quieren leer.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

…

 **XXV**

Con Kriss nos reunimos alrededor de las seis de la tarde para ultimar detalles. Quedaba un día para que llegara Philippo y se sentía un ambiente festivo y nervioso alrededor.  
Las mucamas y doncellas andaban riéndose solas y de repente las descubría cuchicheando cosas por los pasillos. Todos andaban sonrientes y quería creer que aquello era bueno.

Después de la última conversación con Maxon, donde afianzamos nuestra relación a algo más fraternal, ya no me costaba leerlo tanto como cuando había llegado. En un principio me era más difícil definir sus acciones y reacciones, pero después de aquel encuentro era muy simple entenderlo, como cuando estaba en La Selección.  
Y sabía de primera fuente que no estaba contento con la llegada de Philippo. Solía camuflarlo, pero preguntaba demasiadas cosas que con Kriss no respondíamos solo para fastidiarlo.

Un día me reuní junto con ella y Silvia a almorzar mientras planificábamos la recepción. Maxon apareció por un costado y quiso sonar casual, pero con Kriss nos divertimos de lo lindo respondiéndole con evasivas.  
Y lo más divertido era que seguía intentando averiguar qué estábamos planificando para Philippo, porque le había preguntado a Marlee, a Mera, a Aspen y a todos quienes me conocían si les había dicho algo.

Ese día con Kriss estábamos ultimando los detalles del salón principal. Habíamos dispuesto telas de colores que caían del techo para los acróbatas que habíamos contratado. Volarían por los aires y harían figuras toda la noche. También habíamos logrado conseguir unas cortinas hechas con hilos y estrellas pequeñas, todas de colores brillantes que irían agarradas igualmente del techo intercalándose con las telas de los acróbatas.  
El suelo de mármol se había cubierto con una cerámica falsa que parecía tablero de ajedrez, con cuadros blancos y negros intercalados entre unos y otros. Había también dos mesas colocadas a cada lado del salón, en una estaría la comida y en la otra los postres, y a petición de Philippo iba a haber una zona de bar con un grupo de cantineros haciendo malabares y sirviendo alcohol toda la noche.

Los manteles eran rojos y tenían entretejidos hilos dorados, verdes y azules.  
Sobre cada una de las mesas colocamos unas jarras gigantes que llevarían flores de diversos colores, y esparcidos sobre la mesas decoraríamos con máscaras, plumas y brillantina.

Lo que más me gustaban eran las copas, que tenían el fuste rojo y un lindo diseño cincelado sobre el cristal a los bordes del cáliz.

Cuando terminamos de decorar nos alejamos hasta la entrada y miramos el salón desde lejos. No era que nos faltara modestia, pero había quedado impresionante.  
Los balcones estaban todos cerrados con cortinas de terciopelo rojo y negro que el día de la recepción serían recogidas por ambos lados. Y justo al fondo, había un escenario. Kriss había recibido una llamada justo esa mañana confirmando a la banda "The Purple Net", una de las más conocidas de toda Illea.  
Después del fracaso el día del evento de niños por culpa de los cantantes que no habían llegado, decidió pedir una carta real firmada por la reina para poder contratar aquella banda. Bastó decir que era para el príncipe italiano para que dijeran que sí casi inmediatamente.

Nos sentamos al borde de la pequeña escalinata que estaba bajo la puerta principal y miramos el salón. La luz del atardecer se colaba por entre las cortinas rojas iluminando las paredes con un rayo carmesí.  
A los pies de éstas y repartidos estratégicamente por el salón habían farolas de luces de colores que iluminarían toda la recepción. Justo a mi lado, al costado de la escalinata, había uno que llevaba encima un papel transparente de color violeta.

—Quedó bien ¿no? —Dijo Kriss mirando emocionada a todos lados—jamás creí que podríamos conseguir algo así.

—Está fantástico —dije mirando las estrellas que colgaban del techo y se balanceaban suavemente con las corrientes de aire.

—A Silvia no le va a agradar lo de la brillantina en las mesas —dijo con una mueca graciosa—. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo?

Asentí, sonriente.

—De ser por ella esta recepción habría tenido al típico cuarteto de cuerdas del palacio y habrían servido los mismos canapés de siempre —reí, Kriss se llevó una mano a la boca para camuflar la risa.

—No puede ser más aburrida —rodó los ojos—. Necesita un novio urgente.

Ambas nos miramos y comenzamos a reír.

—¿Me perdí de al…? —Las dos nos volteamos. Maxon estaba de pie tras de nosotras mirando el salón con la boca abierta—. ¡Cielos! ¡Se ve sensacional! ¿Ustedes hicieron todo?

Kriss asintió sonriente.

—Todo —dijo orgullosa—. Con excepción de las telas del techo, eso lo hicieron algunos chicos del servicio.

Asintió mirando hacia todos lados. Se fijó especialmente en las máscaras que estaban sobre las mesas.

—¿Sigue en pie eso de las máscaras, eh?

Asentimos.

—Será divertido —acoté.

—¿Qué te pondrás? —me preguntó Kriss. La miré y levanté los hombros.

—Ni idea, Philippo dijo que me traería un regalo de Nicoletta para la ocasión —me mordí el labio con temor—. Más le vale que llegue con él porque de lo contrario no tengo nada preparado para mañana.

Sentí que Maxon se removía tras de nosotras, entonces se acuclilló para estar a nuestra altura.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó a Kriss. Ella le devolvió la mirada con nerviosismo.

—Sorpresa —dijo sonriente. Maxon rodó los ojos. Era el gesto habitual para cada negativa a sus preguntas curiosas.

—¿Y usted alteza? —pregunté con burla, me empujó con el hombro y al perder estabilidad se cayó hacia atrás. Con Kriss nos reímos.

Cuando se recompuso se sentó en el suelo.

—Ya verán —dijo con el mismo tono de misterio que usábamos nosotras. Con Kriss nos miramos y sonreímos disimuladamente.

En momentos así parecía que aquella situación que vivíamos los tres no era para nada extraña. Tal vez en otras circunstancias, si Maxon no hubiera sido príncipe y las castas no existieran, los tres habríamos sido buenos amigos.  
Sentí frío en los brazos y me abracé con cuidado. Estaba antes los futuros reyes de Illea, debía recordarme eso a pesar de la historia que compartíamos.

No importaba lo mucho que me estaba gustando pasar tiempo con Kriss y de lo bien que me estaba llevando con Maxon, debía recordar siempre lo primordial: yo ahí sobraba.

Me puse de pie y miré alrededor. El salón estaba perfecto. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

—Creo que me retiraré a cenar—anuncié. Los dos también se pusieron de pie, Maxon ayudó a Kriss.

—Yo tengo una reunión con los asesores en media hora por un problema con el banco —dijo con aburrimiento—. No creo que pueda reunirme a cenar con mi madre. ¿Le avisas, por favor? —le pidió a Kriss, ella se llevó una mano al cuello.

—La reina no se sentía muy bien esta tarde —dijo—, cuando la invitamos a ver el salón estaba descansando —suspiró—. No te preocupes, cenaré sola.

Maxon frunció el ceño con preocupación, tal vez por escuchar aquellas noticias sobre su madre. A veces me lamentaba que aquel palacio fuera tan inmenso porque nadie se enteraba de las cosas que sucedían adentro si andaban todos en alas separadas.  
Seguramente Maxon había trabajado todo el día y no le había pasado por la cabeza que su madre podría sentirse mal.

Solo para aligerar las emociones dejé que mi boca hablara por sí sola.

—¿Por qué no cenamos juntas? —Invité a Kriss, ella me miró con sorpresa—. Podríamos pedir pizzas en la cocina y vemos una película en el cine. ¿Te parece?

Sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no voy al cine!

Fruncí el ceño y miré a Maxon de reojo, éste se sonrojó y se llevó un puño a la boca, se aclaró la garganta.

—No es mala idea…—dijo incómodo—. Creo que llegaron películas nuevas la semana pasada.

—¡Genial! ¡Noche de chicas! —Exclamó Kriss, y sin esperármelo me agarró por la muñeca y me arrastró fuera del salón— ¡Nos vemos mañana! —se despidió entusiasmada.

Vi a Maxon reír y sacudí la mano libre.

—¡Nos vemos! —exclamé antes de tropezar con la alfombra y seguir a Kriss por el pasillo.

…

Tenía que ser honesta, pero desde que había vuelto a poner un pie en aquel palacio no me había divertido tanto.  
Kriss tenía un sentido del humor que no le había conocido en la Selección, o tal vez era porque todas debíamos mantener una compostura regia para ser elegidas. Sin embargo cuando bajamos a las cocinas fue una verdadera sorpresa ver cómo se desenvolvía con las cocineras y los chefs.

Nos prepararon tres tipos de pizzas y a pedido de ella nos consintieron con pasteles que serían ofrecidos en la recepción de Philippo.

Cuando terminamos de zamparnos casi toda la comida mi pantalón necesitaba con urgencia liberarse del botón.  
Fue entonces cuando Mera apareció por un costado junto con Marlee. Ambas nos quedaron viendo, yo las saludé animada, pero Kriss se puso nerviosa.  
Noté una mirada extraña en Meridia, Marlee por su parte agachó la cabeza para no ser descubierta. Sin embargo, además de cruzar una mirada y saludar con las manos no dijeron nada y siguieron su camino. Tal vez porque estaba con Kriss y no querían arriesgarse demasiado.  
De repente sentí algo extraño, como una carga eléctrica en el ambiente. Recordé lo que Meridia me había contado sobre el rey y por alguna razón mi cerebro asumió que ella tenía secretos con todo el mundo… y sabía secretos de todo el mundo.

Miré a Kriss que repentinamente parecía interesada en los restos de las pizzas que quedaban sobre su plato. Entonces recordé lo último que había descubierto de ella.

Las heridas en su boca no eran tan notorias como la última semana y las marcas del cuello ya no estaban. Sin embargo seguía viéndose agotada, y por la forma en la que había engullido la pizza ciertamente estaba famélica.

Intenté abordarla de varias formas después de aquel día cuando respondió mis notas, pero el trabajo con la recepción nos mantuvo con la cabeza demasiado ocupada. Al parecer se había percatado de que ya todo eso había acabado porque de repente quedaba tiempo y espacio para hablar y hacer otras cosas.

El silencio entre nosotras cayó de golpe a pesar del ruido que había dentro de las cocinas: Gente saliendo y entrando, doncellas limpiando y mayordomos acarreando bandejas.

Después del ataque las doncellas estuvieron sin trabajar durante tres días, tiempo que se utilizó para que pudieran recuperarse del miedo y de algunas heridas. Los soldados y chicos del servicio se encargaron de reconstruir parte de lo quemado y de restaurar la puerta que había explotado con la bomba.

De Lucy solo sabía que había vuelto a su trabajo, pero no me había topado con ella justamente por estar ocupada con la recepción, y Aspen desaparecía por horas. Luego me enteré de que era por los entrenamientos con Maxon.  
Un día los descubrí llegar por la puerta trasera de las cocinas mientras almorzaba junto a Marlee y Carter. Los dos venían riendo y Aspen lo felicitaba por los avances, le decía que debía seguir practicando algún tipo de golpe, al parecer tenía buena mano porque casi lo dejó inconsciente.

Volví a la realidad cuando Kriss hizo un movimiento. Se había puesto de pie.

—¿Vamos por la película? —preguntó súbitamente. De repente parecía preocupada.

Asentí.

—Claro, vamos...—dije confundida.

A diferencia de cuando corrimos entusiasmadas por los pasillos, Kriss había vuelto a adoptar una postura formal cuando salimos de las cocinas y miraba el suelo con temor.

—Kriss, ¿qué…?

—Solo camina… —masculló—. Hablemos de la recepción.

Miró hacia el frente y noté cómo sus irises se movían de un lado a otro buscando algo. Asentí y le dije cualquier cosa para que pareciera que estábamos trabajando aún.  
Justo al doblar por una esquina se cruzó un grupo de soldados que ya había visto antes. Kriss se irguió a mi lado con la espalda recta y la vista al frente. La imité y dije algo muy fuerte sobre los manteles que ella contestó del mismo modo con otra opinión. Los soldados pasaron de largo y nosotras apuramos el paso mientras seguíamos repitiendo cosas que ya habíamos hablado sobre la comida y la decoración.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente de ellos, se detuvo. Estábamos a pocos pasos de la puerta que daba al cine. Justo en la entrada había un soldado que no había visto antes, pero no me gustaba para nada su cara.

—Diablos…—masculló asustada. La miré preocupada—. No podremos entrar.

—¿De qué estás…? ¿Por qué no? Solo veremos una película.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—No con él ahí —susurró muy bajito viendo al soldado con recelo.

Comprendí que había algo que no me estaba diciendo, así que se me ocurrió una idea.

—Ven conmigo… —susurré.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Con algo de suerte Roger estaría haciendo el turno nocturno frente a la puerta.  
Tenía un presentimiento. Kriss quería ir a la sala de cine por alguna razón y tenía la extraña sensación de que no era para ver una película.  
Ella necesitaba el ruido y la oscuridad.

—Soldado Cole—llamé cuando vi a Roger frente a la puerta. Él se giró con una sonrisa y le hizo una reverencia a Kriss.

—Señoritas —nos saludó.

Kriss hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Necesitamos tu servicios —le pedí sonriente, alzó una ceja.

—Lo que sea que esté a mi alcance Mi Lady.

Sonreí.

—Necesitamos vigilancia para la sala de cine —dije casual, Roger frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿En el cine? Pero… si no me equivoco Polter está ahí.

—Sí…—mascullé, me llevé un mechón tras la oreja—, no me mal entiendas pero… creo que me he acostumbrado a la vigilancia tuya y de Rutledge —intenté sonar formal por estar frente a Kriss, me era extraño llamarlos por el apellido—. Me cuesta confiar en otros soldados —parpadeé varias veces—. ¿Puedes? ¿Por favor?

Se removió haciendo una mueca.

—Pero mi turno es aquí —señaló la puerta.

Alcé una ceja.

—Pero yo estaré allá —insistí—. ¿Para qué quieres vigilar mi habitación si no hay nadie?

Finalmente me sonrió y respiró hondo.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —hizo una reverencia y me guiñó un ojo. Cuando se alejó por el pasillo vi a Kriss que estaba con la boca un poco abierta.

—¿Por qué a ti te dieron los soldados guapos y a mí los que tienen cara de perro rabioso? —se quejó con una mueca graciosa.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Está casado —puntualicé divertida.

—¿Y su esposa deja que ande suelto? —preguntó con una expresión graciosa. La miré y ambas reímos.

—Anda, ven… esperemos que Roger pueda solucionar el problema de la vigilancia.

La agarré por la muñeca y nos fuimos por el mismo camino que Roger había hecho.  
Cuando llegamos al pasillo que estaba frente a la sala de cine nos detuvimos en una esquina y lo vimos conversar con el otro soldado. Intercambiaron unas palabras y luego el otro se alejó por el mismo pasillo donde estábamos esperando nosotras. Pero por suerte no nos vio. Pasó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de mirar para el lado.  
Cuando nos volvimos a asomar por la esquina Roger nos hizo señas.

Nos sonreímos con Kriss y corrimos hacia la sala de cine.

—¡Gracias! Te debemos una —le dije.

—Espero que vean algo interesante para entretenerme escuchando los diálogos —pidió divertido.

—Cuenta con ello —le sonreí.

…

De todas las posibles películas que podríamos haber visto Kriss eligió una de acción con mucho ruido, balas y destrucción de vehículos.  
Me quedé con las ganas de ver una de ficción en el espacio, pero ella estaba decidida en ver algo que tuviera escenas con explosiones intensas.

La sala de cine era pequeña, no había más de veinte asientos y una gran pantalla al centro de la habitación. Las paredes eran grises y unas luces anaranjadas en el suelo indicaban el camino a las butacas.

La película inició con un hombre escapando de unos secuestradores y saltando de un edificio en altura, desde ahí no hubo un solo instante que fuera pacifico.

Cuando llevábamos media hora de película, justo en la escena donde comenzaba el conflicto principal, Kriss comenzó a llorar.

Me volteé asustada. No era una película para llorar, de hecho, me tenía con los nervios crispados.

—¿Kriss? —susurré—. ¿Qué…?

Se giró hacia mí y me agarró por los brazos.

—Ya no aguanto más…—lloró, y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho.

Hubo una persecución con balas y metralletas, el ruido de los frenos me zumbó en los oídos.

—¿Qué… de qué hablas?

Me miró, sus ojos estaban anegados.

—Ayúdame, por favor…

Parpadeé rápidamente.

—Sí, sí… —La separé de mí para poder verla mejor—, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Se llevó una mano a los ojos… entonces se acercó hasta mi oreja.

—Eso lo sabes…— susurró.

Ahí comprendí por qué había hecho todo discretamente. Cambiar al guardia, elegir una película ruidosa… no estaba tan equivocada después de todo. Necesitaba no ser escuchada por oídos ajenos.

La miré asustada y me acomodé frente a ella. La película quedó olvidada.

—Kriss… —le tomé una mano para tratar de calmarla—. ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?

Asintió con temor y volvió a llorar.

La dejé deshacerse en lágrimas hasta que se calmara. Mientras tanto le sostuve la mano.

Cuando se calmó me buscó con la mirada. Contra la luz de la pantalla se veía demasiado pálida.

—Todo…tienes que saberlo todo… ya no sé qué hacer —gimió.

Asentí y acerqué mi cabeza para que pudiera hablar en susurros, así, a pesar del ruido podría escucharla.

—Habla entonces… —le pedí.

Ella suspiró y al cabo de un rato comenzó a relatarme una triste historia que me apretó el pecho.

—Entré a la Selección porque el rey necesitaba a una rebelde del norte —contó, asentí, eso ya lo sabía, aunque hasta ese momento no se me había pasado por la cabeza que ella hubiera usado sus influencias externas para hacer algo dentro del palacio—. Su plan era afianzar las relaciones con mis compañeros, así se aseguraba su seguridad —suspiró—. Pero también saqué ventaja. Mientras estuve aquí les envié información, observaciones y cosas que encontré. Cuando descubriste los libros de Illea le pedí a Maxon que me los mostrara, pero ya le habían causado suficientes problemas así que no pude arriesgarme mucho más por ellos. Los rebeldes atacaban cuando yo les decía dónde encontrar algunas cosas, por eso no mataban a nadie… Pero entonces… entonces…

—Te enamoraste de Maxon —susurré. Ella no contestó de inmediato. Sentí mi corazón apretarse.

—No solo me enamoré de él —susurró con tristeza—, sino que además me vi forzada a acabar con un compromiso que tenía de antes…—cofesó. Se llevó una mano a la boca y emitió un quejido.

—¿Qué? —jadeé. ¿Kriss había estado comprometida?

Suspiró hipando.

—Yo ingresé a la Selección comprometida —explicó agobiada—. El collar de estrella había sido su regalo de compromiso, su anillo…—el sufrimiento en su voz era palpable—. Él… él quería protegerme, tenía miedo que me mantuviera mucho tiempo dentro del palacio así que solicitó empleo, y se lo dieron…

—¿Él trabaja aquí? —pregunté sorprendida. Agitó la cabeza.

—Eso no importa más…—dijo devastada—… El plan era averiguar información, una forma de poder acabar con las castas, buscar un vacío en sus leyes… pero entonces comencé a enamorarme de Maxon, y de repente me descubrí peleando por él, disfrutando de su compañía, compitiendo contra otras seis chicas… contra ti especialmente…

Me alejé un poco, una explosión sonó en la pantalla.

—Y ganaste —sonreí con tristeza. Ella se alejó y me miró con los ojos irritados.

—Por descarte, por despecho…—jadeó, sentí que mi corazón se detenía—. Después que te marchaste del palacio nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Ni las citas, ni su compañía… no soy idiota, lo descubrí de inmediato. Sabía que había sido una opción de descarte —gimió, me sentí terrible, ¿qué tanto sabía de aquella elección? ¿Acaso sabía de lo mío con Aspen? Esperé que continuara—. No sabía que lo había llevado a elegirme si no me quería como su esposa —se lamentó—, así que un día, al cabo de tres meses, fui con el rey a informarle mi decisión para acabar con el compromiso —jadeó—, y se volvió loco…

Comenzó a temblar y la abracé.

¿Que ella qué...? ¿Había entendido mal?

—Calma...—pedí—, respira…

Se separó llevándose las manos a la cara para secarse las lágrimas.

—Me obligó a mantener el compromiso a pesar de mis intentos por dejarle a Maxon el camino libre para volver por ti…—la miré con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —susurré. ¿Entonces era cierto?

—Así que ideé lo único que estaba a mi alcance —miró hacia abajo y lo adiviné casi de inmediato.

—¿Tú eras la que causó los ataques?

Asintió y me miró con temor.

—Era el único modo que descubrí para postergar la boda… —sollozó—, mientras buscaba un modo de salir de aquí…

—Kriss…—susurré con tristeza. Sentí que algo caía por mis mejillas y me di cuenta que había comenzado a llorar… otra vez.

—Como no vi escapatoria volví a él… a mi… antiguo novio —continuó—. Él me ha estado ayudando, pero no me quiere de regreso…—el dolor en sus palabras fue tan intenso que me llevé una mano a la boca—. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo me dejé encandilar por un hombre que desde el principio estuvo enamorado de ti? Perdí al amor de mi vida por eso… y ahora… no tengo nada…

Lanzó un gemido tan agudo que tuvo suerte que en aquel instante en la película una chica gritara pidiendo auxilio.  
La abracé.

—Kriss… ¿Acaso tú…?

Me abrazó con fuerza y lanzó otro gemido.

—El rey quiere un heredero America, quiere un bebé para poder controlar al pueblo —gimió, mi espalda se congeló—. Si no le doy lo que quiere ha amenazado con matar a mis padres y a… Graham…—jadeé sorprendida—. Cada vez que me solicita en su presencia me lastima… me golpea… —lloró ahogada, por suerte la película estaba entrando en la peor parte ya que el ruido era ensordecedor y tenía que acercar más mi cabeza para poder oírla—. Ya no sé qué más hacer…—se alejó un poco— me entregó esto…—me mostró un frasco con un líquido verdoso que sacó de su escote—. Es una droga… me la hizo beber cuando…—se detuvo, estaba tan impactada por lo que me estaba contando que no podía procesar el miedo que me estaba embargando—… cuando me metí a su cama.

Parpadeé, me alejé totalmente y la miré.

—¿Cuándo…? —ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada, recordé lo que Marlee me había contado, cuando Kriss había intentado meterse a la cama de Maxon—. ¿Fue el rey quien te hizo hacer eso?

Volvió a llorar angustiada.

—Yo no soy así…—dijo desesperada—. Yo quería reservar mi primer beso para Graham el día de nuestra boda, y se lo di a Maxon porque me creí preparada para ello… ¿cómo iba a meterme en su cama? Yo aún soy virgen America, y eso solo causó que todo el palacio pensara mal de mí, incluso Maxon…—se llevó las manos a la cara—. ¡No sabes lo humillante que fue! Graham no me dirigió la palabra por meses creyendo que realmente había dejado de lado mi dignidad.

Lo que más me llamaba la atención de toda su historia, además de lo horrible que estaba resultando, era que había mencionado más de una vez que ella ya no amaba a Maxon. ¿Podía ser posible? ¿Había entendido mal?

—Kriss, calma…—no sabía qué decirle, lo que estaba revelando me había descolocando—. Intenta tranquilizarte… estoy aquí. No te juzgaré. No fue tu culpa.

Me miró desesperada, se llevó una mano a los ojos. La película por suerte seguía con escenas explosivas cada cinco minutos.

—El último ultimátum del rey fue darle esta droga a Maxon y forzarlo… y no lo haré America… no pienso hacerlo… —la miré asustada—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si no lo hago matará a mis padres…

Agité la cabeza, aterrada.

El rey la estaba extorsionando, la estaba manipulando, la estaba torturando… y ella no podía hacer nada, no podía hablar… no podía defenderse.

La abracé con fuerza.

—Tienes que decirle a Maxon…—susurré—. Tiene que saberlo, tiene… tiene que haber una salida.

La escuché jadear.

—No la hay… nadie puede contra ese hombre… —lloró—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Apreté los labios.

—Hay que convencer al rey de que todo está bien entre ustedes —me separé y la miré desesperada—. Mañana en la recepción sé coqueta, sé linda, hazle creer al rey que estás muy enamorada.

—Pero Maxon recibirá la señal equivocada —dijo preocupada—. No quiero que crea que sigo enamorada de él.

Agité la cabeza.

—Maxon es hombre, créeme que le costará darse cuenta de las señales —por primera vez en ese rato reímos. Se secó las la cara con las manos.

—Lamento mucho todo esto…—dijo abatida—. Ustedes se merecen, deberían estar juntos… Yo debería marcharme, pero no sé cómo…

Apreté los labios.

—Hay que buscar un modo de proteger a tus padres —pensé rápidamente—. Podría decirle a Philippo que le pida ayuda al rey Marco Antonio para que los proteja, tenemos que hacer esto con calma…—pensé en la amenaza del rey de la que Elise me había advertido. Todo se estaba volviendo cada vez más turbio y siniestro—. Necesitas estar protegida… —pensé rápidamente—. Tienes que tener un grupo de apoyo.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no quiero arriesgar la vida de nadie más…—gimió. Negué con la cabeza.

—Ellos también la están arriesgando —pensé en los chicos de las cocinas, en aquel grupo selecto que llenaba un gran espacio en mi corazón—. Estamos del mismo lado Kriss… no estás sola.

Asintió con tristeza.

—Gracias America…

La miré preocupada.

—¿Era Graham? ¿Por eso te vi ese día en el establo? ¿Tú eres la novia que lo abandonó a una semana del matrimonio? —pregunté. Ella agitó la cabeza.

—No fue abandono —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Fue de mutuo acuerdo. Pero sí, ese día intenté hablar con él… y me arrepentí —suspiró—. Cuando entré aquí decidimos postergar nuestra boda hasta que mi trabajo estuviera hecho…—se mordió la boca—. Pero después sucedió que me enamoré de Maxon y acabé todo con Graham… —se rascó la nariz y su voz se tornó levemente molesta—. Sé que corre el rumor de que él tiene una deuda con el banco, pero no es cierto. Fue la excusa que tuvo que inventar para poder conseguir trabajo aquí adentro. Cuando contratan a alguien no se preocupan de su pasado, así que bastó con que dijera eso para que le dieran el empleo… lo demás fueron rumores. Un rumor que él inventó para hacer creíble su historia…

—¿Y no te volvió a hablar…?—pregunté con cuidado. Ella tembló y se tocó la boca.

—Sí… cuando el rey me golpeó con la vara —la miré aterrada.

—¿Qué? —jadeé.

—Me ha golpeado de muchas formas, pero la vara…—cerró los ojos y tembló. La vi arremangarse la falda de su vestido. A pesar de la oscuridad del cine logré notar unas horribles cicatrices en su pierna—… De no haber sido por Graham, Macken y esa chica, Meridia, podría haber sido peor…—gimió bajito y volvió a bajarse la falda—. Uno de los golpes me daño un nervio, todavía me cuesta mover bien la rodilla.

Eso explicaba su cojeo. Me sentí terrible. Kriss era miserable en el palacio.  
Había dejado al hombre que amaba por un plan para ayudar la causa rebelde, se había enamorado del príncipe quien la eligió por despecho, y era torturada y amenazada por el rey.  
¿Podría ser más miserable… y terrorífico?

No me di cuenta en qué momento la película acabo y las luces se encendieron automáticamente. Con aquella iluminación pude verla mejor, estaba realmente demacrada de tanto llorar.  
Apreté la boca.

—Gracias por contarme esto…

Asintió y miró nerviosa hacia todos lados.

—Por favor… no digas nada —pidió asustada. Negué con la cabeza.

—Descuida, no diré una palabra —nos pusimos de pie y la miré fijamente, bajé la voz—. Kriss, tienes que buscar un modo de decirle a Maxon, traerlo aquí, no lo sé…

—No puedo… el rey vigila que no estemos solos con excepción de las habitaciones —susurró—, y estoy segura que tiene oídos en todos lados— miró las paredes y tembló.

Me rasqué la cabeza.

—Tiene que saberlo —urgí, de repente sentí una extraña sensación de esperanza—. Él no terminará contigo porque cree que el país lo odiaría por eso, pero además no quiere hacerte daño porque cree que lo amas…—me mordí el labio—. Y resulta que el pueblo no lo quiere casado contigo y tú no estás enamorada de él…

Kriss parpadeó rápidamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que el pueblo…?

—Las revistas —dije rápidamente—. Están vetadas en el palacio, Celeste me las mostró y…

—¿Qué revistas?

—Las revistas que trajo de su casa —dije atropelladamente—. Ahí dicen que el país…—me mordí la lengua. Estaba hablando con Kriss, la víctima de aquellas noticias. Ella me miró interesada.

—Dímelo, por favor…

Suspiré.

—Dicen que el pueblo no quiere tu boda con Maxon —solo dije. No le iba a decir lo que pensaban de mí. Ella me miró impactada.

—¿Es en serio? —se llevó una mano a la cabeza— ¿Y por qué August no me ha dicho nada?

Parpadeé confundida.

—Espera… ¿qué…? ¿Quién?—,decidí fingir que no lo conocía, ella arrugó la nariz.

—Sé que lo conoces... me contó lo que hicieron con Maxon el año pasado—, explicó, me mordí la boca avergonzada—. Él ha estado viniendo al palacio para poder informarle sobre mis avances —dijo preocupada. La película por suerte seguía dando los créditos y la música seguía escuchándose—. Me dijo que Maxon no podía acabar conmigo porque el pueblo se lo impedía.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Kriss apretó los puños.

—Significa que no quiere que me marche de aquí a pesar de que sabe todo lo que me ha ocurrido —masculló enojada—. Ellos me ayudaron a detener la boda y siempre me dice que huya… ¿pero aún me quiere aquí adentro? No lo entiendo.

Me llevé una mano a la mejilla.

—¿Sicología inversa? —intenté adivinar, ella alzó la mirada con miedo—. Tal vez quiere hacerte creer que te apoya, te ínsita a huir para que no te sientas sola aunque ellos sepan que no puedes marcharte. Así te sientes protegida.

—Tiene sentido —dijo abatida.

—Escucha, no quiero arriesgar más tu tiempo —le dije tomándole ambas manos—. Gracias por contarme todo esto y te prometo… no sé cómo, pero algo haré para que el rey no vuelva a ponerte la mano encima…

—¿Y qué haré con la droga? —preguntó asustada.

Me mordí la boca.

—Destrúyela —dije con vehemencia, comencé a sentir miedo— Por ahora no intentes nada.

—¿Y si el rey...?

—Te buscaré un guardia que te proteja —miré hacia la puerta—. ¿Te parece Roger? Si algo sucede le pediré que me avise.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —sus ojos se habían vuelto a poner llorosos—. ¿Y qué haré con los que me vigilan día y noche?

Fruncí la nariz.

—Finge frente a ellos. Pretende que sigues órdenes —pensé rápido—, me encargaré que hayan muchos ojos sobre ti cuidándote.

Su rostro magullado y triste dibujó una sonrisa dulce y agradecida. Me sorprendió cuando inclinó la cabeza en un gesto formal.

—Serás una gran reina un día, America —Me dijo emocionada—. Gracias por hacer esto por mí.

No supe qué decir, así que la abracé.  
Era extraño, pero poco a poco sentía que las piezas iban encajando en el lugar que correspondía.  
Con Kriss habíamos recobrado una amistad que en la Selección se vio menguada por la competencia, y ahora la estaba ayudando a proteger su vida.  
Mientras tanto, la mía comenzaba a abrir un camino que cada vez era más luminoso: Kriss no quería Maxon, el pueblo no los quería juntos y nosotros sabíamos que el sentimiento seguía ahí.  
Solo tenían que hablar para que las cosas se solucionaran.  
El único problema, era el rey. Y con él en medio el final del camino se veía borroso.

Salimos de la sala de cine bajo la escrutadora mirada de Roger. Sin embargo no hizo preguntas cuando nos vio con la cara irritada producto de las lágrimas.

Cuando le solicité que por favor cuidara esa noche de Kriss me sonrió y aceptó sin quejarse. Ambos se retiraron por el camino contrario al mío y yo me retiré a mi habitación con mil preguntas en la cabeza.

...

Por suerte pude conciliar el sueño. Aunque lamentablemente olvidé avisar a alguna doncella que me despertara antes del medio día, especialmente porque Philippo llegaba a esa hora.

Las almohadas se sentían demasiado blandas y cómodas después de haber pasado por tantas emociones las últimas semanas.  
Por alguna razón aquella noche dormí mejor que nunca, tal vez porque los problemas se iban solucionando poco a poco.

Me despertó el sonido de las cortinas al abrirse y del sol al golpear mi cara.

—¡Ya es de día! —exclamó la animada y aguda voz de Paige. La reconocería en cualquier lado.

Me llevé una mano a los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté quejumbrosa.

—Las once —contestó—. ¡El italiano llega en una hora! ¿No es genial?

Fue como si alguien me hubiera electrocutado. Me senté de golpe en la cama y la miré espantada.

—¡¿Las once?!

Paige no alcanzó a contestar.  
Todo lo que había organizado en mi cabeza súbitamente perdió su orden. Me levanté tropezando con las mantas y caí al suelo. Tuve que levantarme agarrándome del borde del velador y cogí la bata que estaba colgada en uno de los pilares de la cama.

Paige me miró curiosa.

—America, ¿qué…?

—¡Ay Dios, ay Dios! ¡Es tarde! ¡Es tarde!

Me preguntó algo que no alcancé a escuchar y corrí hacia la puerta mientras me amarraba la bata, la miré.

—Dile a Marlee que te pase las llaves del refugio donde guardó los vestidos y saca el rojo.

—¿De qué estás…?

—¡De prisa! —exclamé abriendo la puerta— ¡Y llévalo a la habitación de Celeste!

Sin embargo no me percaté que Valiant y Roger (que había vuelto a su posición de trabajo) estaban justo apoyados en ella.  
Cuando la abrí ambos casi caen hacia atrás. Perdieron el equilibrio y tuvieron que afirmarse entre ellos para no caer al suelo.

—¡Ay, cielos! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —exclamé juntando las manos y salí corriendo sin siquiera esperar su respuesta.

Me alejé por el pasillo y bajé las escaleras tropezando con las alfombras y chocando con las doncellas que aseaban el palacio.

Cuando llegué a la habitación de Celeste simplemente abrí la puerta sin golpear. Entré como un huracán, una de las doncellas que estaba aseando me miró con sorpresa. Celeste dormía y llevaba un antifaz para la luz en los ojos.

Dejé de lado la cordialidad y agarré las mantas tirándolas hacia atrás. Celeste se sentó de golpe en la cama.

—¿Qué demo…? —se quitó el antifaz— ¿America? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? —intentó jalar las mantas de vuelta pero se las quité—¡Sal de mi habitación!

—¡Tienes que levantarte ahora! —apremié. La agarré de un brazo pero ella lo zafó.

—¿Pero qué diablos te ocurre? —gruñó enojada. La miré fijamente y la agarré por los hombros sacudiéndola.

—¡Hoy será el mejor día de tu vida! —exclamé—. Pero si te quedas acostada vas a perder la oportunidad. ¡Anda, levántate!

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —miró a su doncella como si le preguntara sobre el estado de mi cordura, la chica se encogió de hombros.

—¡Solo hazlo! —la forcé a salir de la cama pero no se movió ningún centímetro.

—No iré a ningún lado ¡quiero dormir! —gruñó molesta—. ¡Lárgate!

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza cuando volvió a arroparse bajo las mantas. Escuché voces que entraban por la ventana. La doncella miró por ella y una expresión entusiasta cruzó por su rostro.

—Hoy llega el príncipe italiano, ¿no Lady America?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Celeste sentándose de golpe otra vez en la cama—. ¿Príncipe? ¿Cuándo…? —me miró y su boca se abrió de sorpresa—. ¿Es hoy?

Amplié mi sonrisa.

—¿Te vas a levantar o no? —pedí nerviosa, la hora avanzaba y yo seguía en camisón.

Se miró y luego miró el armario que estaba abierto.

—¡No tengo nada que ponerme! —exclamó. Y súbitamente la vi correr saltando de cabeza entre su ropa.

Reí.

—No te preocupes por eso, ve a darte un baño y cuando salgas tendré todo listo —le propuse. Achicó los ojos con desconfianza y salió del armario apuntándome con el dedo.

—Más te vale que no sea una broma de mal gusto Singer.

Alcé una ceja.

—Descuida Newsome, me lo agradecerás —sonreí.

Cuando Celeste salió del baño iba envuelta con una toalla. Noté sus piernas largas y su clavícula bien marcada con la humedad.  
Paige había conseguido el vestido rojo que Nicoletta me había enviado. Lo dejé obre la cama y cuando Celeste lo vio casi se le cae la toalla al suelo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó impactada.

—Vístete con él y preséntate a la entrada del palacio en cuarenta minutos.

La hora avanzaba y ya quedaba prácticamente menos de media hora para que la limusina que traía a Philippo cruzara las paredes del palacio.  
Me llevé una mano a la cabeza cuando vi el reloj que decoraba la habitación de Celeste.

—¡Rayos! ¡Me tengo que ir!

Corrí hacia la puerta pero Celeste me detuvo con un grito.

—¿Y qué se supone que haré cuando lo vea?

La miré por encima de hombro y sonreí.

—Nada. No intentes nada, solo… sé la misma de siempre, no la que trató de conquistar a Maxon.

Frunció el ceño y salí sin esperar respuesta. No podía perder más tiempo.

Corrí hacia mi habitación escuchando el "tic" de los minutos tronar en las paredes. Cuando aparecí en el pasillo vi a Paige junto a Roger y Valiant conversando frente a la puerta.

—¡Háganse a un lado! —exclamé perdiendo aire. Los tres dieron un paso atrás y entré sin mirarlos, Paige me siguió al interior.

Me duché en cinco minutos y ella me ayudó con un atuendo azul que había traído de Italia. Até un cinturón dorado a la cintura y apenas me maquillé. No había tiempo.  
Además, la protagonista del día no sería yo.

—¿Cómo estoy? —le pregunté, Paige sonrió alzando una ceja.

—Linda, como siempre. No sé por qué lo preguntas —se cruzó de brazos con una mueca sonriente—. ¿Es importante el cómo te veas?

Me sonrojé.

—No, no lo es, solo quería asegurarme —golpeé mis manos contra las piernas, respiré hondo y apreté una sonrisa—. Bien, es hora.

No había una razón para estar nerviosa. Había mantenido contacto con Philippo, le tenía confianza y sabía manejarlo. Sin embargo algo me tenía los nervios de punta y no podía definir qué era.

Cuando abandoné la habitación Roger y Valiant me quedaron viendo divertidos.

—¿Qué? —pregunté curiosa. Roger agitó la cabeza.

—Después de ti.

Asentí insegura. Roger llevaba un uniforme más formal, de pantalón blanco y chaqueta azul, pero Valiant, debido a su trabajo de infiltrado, iba todo de negro. Al parecer ese era el color para las ocasiones importantes.

Noté que sus heridas habían cicatrizado bien porque ya no tenía el ojo morado, y la medicina que Mera le había dado para las costillas parecía estar funcionando porque ya respiraba mejor y podía trabajar nuevamente.

—Claro… Vamos —dije sintiendo como los nervios se devoraban a mi estómago.

Bajar cada peldaño era un esfuerzo sobre humano.

Cuando llegué a la entrada y vi a la cantidad de gente apostada en las escaleras principales que daban al jardín, comprendí que mi nerviosismo no tenía que ver con la misma llegada de Philippo, sino en lo que implicaba.

El rey y la reina estaban al lado derecho de la escalera y un gran número de guardias y soldados los rodeaban. Noté a Aspen a un lado de ellos y me guiñó un ojo. Moví la mano disimuladamente para devolverle el saludo. Entonces me fijé en Maxon y en Kriss.  
Ella se veía radiante. A diferencia de la noche anterior parecía que estaba un poco más animada. Cuando me vio me sonrió ampliamente y yo le devolví el gesto. Supuse que su cambio de humor se debía a que por fin se había sacado un peso de encima.  
Cuando pasé por el lado de Maxon me hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Se veía tenso y apretaba los puños. Me di cuenta que había vuelto a vestirse como antes, aunque el traje que llevaba ese día era de un tono azul muy parecido al mío.

Intercambiamos una mirada y me sonrió, pero la mueca que tenía delataba lo incómodo que se sentía. Sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza y me sonrojé, alzó una ceja en mi dirección, sonreí y mascullé bajito un "¡deja de hacer eso!" que lo hizo reír.

Me coloqué a su lado y llevé las manos a mi espalda. Percibí movimiento tras él y vi de reojo que Kriss me hacía señas.  
El rey nos miró de costado y me llevé un mechón de pelo tras la oreja para disimular.  
Cuando la reina le dijo algo y nos quitó los ojos de encima Kriss volvió a mirarme y le señalé a Maxon con la cabeza, esperando que entendiera que debía comportarse como su novia para engañar al rey.  
La escuché suspirar y pasó su brazo por el de él, enganchándolo. Maxon pareció sorprendido por el gesto y el rey sonrió satisfecho.

Con Kriss nos guiñamos un ojo. La única víctima en ese preciso momento era Maxon, que no entendía nada. Pero de cierta forma era divertido.

Justo en ese instante los soldados que estaban apostados sobre la pared flanqueando la entrada hicieron señas y se irguieron. El corazón comenzó a latirme deprisa. Una limusina negra, igual a la que me había traído al palacio, circuló por el interior del camino de piedra cruzando la pared.

Escuché a Maxon respirar con fuerza y lo sentí moverse varias veces, como si cambiara el peso de una pierna a la otra.

Cuando la limusina se detuvo vi que detrás venían dos motocicletas que portaban una versión pequeña de la bandera italiana hondeando de una antena. El chofer se bajó rodeando el vehículo y los soldados motorizados se quedaron en su sitio.  
Las manos me sudaban. Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.  
¿Qué podría esperarme de la visita de Philippo a Illea?

Cuando el chofer abrió la puerta me quedé sin aire. Y sonreí, porque fue inevitable. Incluso me aguanté una risa.  
Era él, con sus rizos rebeldes y aquella sonrisa desfachatada. Saludó a todo el mundo como si fuera un actor de cine, las doncellas que estaban alrededor suspiraron. Curvé una sonrisa y alcé una ceja esperando a ver qué tenía planeado para su gran entrada.  
Iba vestido con un conjunto de cuatro colores, el pantalón era verde oscuro pero la chaqueta era morada y estaba desabotonada. Por supuesto no llevaba corbata sobre la camisa azul claro, y sus zapatos eran de un rojo brillante.  
Sí, definitivamente ese era Philippo.  
Se acercó hasta los reyes trotando suavemente con una mano en el bolsillo. Clarkson bajó los escalones y le tendió la mano. Sorprendentemente Philippo hizo uso de su título monárquico y lo saludó con muchísima formalidad agradeciendo la invitación. Luego se dirigió hasta la reina a quien le besó la mano, y podía jurar absolutamente y por mi vida que Amberly se había sonrojado.

Cuando vino el turno de Kriss se soltó del brazo de Maxon y bajó un escalón, Philippo le guiñó un ojo.

—Es un placer conocer por fin a la futura reina de Illea —dijo en un inglés británico perfecto, tanto que me causó escalofríos. Le besó la mano y también provocó su sonrojo. Tuve que llevarme una mano a la boca para poder contener la risa.

Cuando llegó el turno de Maxon sentí cómo la tensión caía sobre todos nosotros, y si no me equivocaba estaba segura que Philippo haría lo posible para alterar aún más la situación.  
Y no me había equivocado.  
Cuando Maxon estiró su mano, Philippo se la estrechó, pero en lugar de sostener el saludo lo jaló hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
Tuve que girar la cabeza hacia otro lado para poder reírme, porque ya no aguantaba las carcajadas.

—¡Finalmente conozco al famoso Maxon Schreave! —Lo alejó de él, lo agarró por los brazos y ante la sorpresa de todo el mundo le besó ambas mejillas (tal y como solía hacerse en Italia). La tensión y el nerviosismo de Maxon eran palpables.  
Su espalda se puso rígida cuando Philippo se separó de él. Como no podía creer lo que había ocurrido se quedó estático en el mismo sitio donde lo dejó.

Era difícil saber si se sentía humillado, pero ciertamente no estaba cómodo con la situación.  
Entonces, finalmente, Philippo me vio a mí.  
Su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos brillaron de un modo que no me gustó para nada. Conocía aquel gesto, pero no pude evitarlo, le seguí el juego.

—¡ _Principessa_! —exclamó abriendo los brazos. Bajé las escaleras intentando mantener la compostura. Le sonreí. Pero apenas llegué frente a él hizo lo peor que podría haber hecho en presencia del rey: Me agarró por la cintura, me levantó del suelo y me hizo girar por los aires.

Tuve que agarrarme de su cuello para no marearme, y debido al vértigo grité.

—¡Te extrañe tanto _ragazza_! ¡Estás hermosa!

—¡Bájame! —exclamé riendo. Con una carcajada me dejó en el suelo y me plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla que duró varios segundos. Pero no me sonrojé. Hacía mucho que no causaba ese efecto en mí.

Cuando mis pies tocaron tierra firme el mundo dio vueltas y las piernas perdieron estabilidad. Me miró sonriente, como si aquello que acababa de hacer fuera algo de todos los días.  
Me incomodé, pero no por él, era por la absurda situación en la que me había colocado. Sin embargo, él parecía disfrutarlo.

—Philippo —lo llamé con los dientes apretados. Me miró risueño.

—¿Sí, preciosa?

—Ya puedes soltarme—le pedí, aún me tenía sujeta por la cintura. Dejó escapar una risa refrescante y me alejé un poco cuando me soltó. No quería mirar hacia el frente pero no pude hacer otra cosa. Carraspeé incómoda y miré a Maxon. Seguía tenso y su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna, aunque noté que movía los hombros como si le molestara la chaqueta.

Kriss tenía una mano en la boca para ocultar una risa y la reina parecía decepcionada, me miraba como si hubiese sido un error garrafal romper así el protocolo con el príncipe italiano. ¡Pero no había sido yo!  
Y el rey… un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando descubrí la forma en la que me miraba: como si quisiera dejar mi cabeza de adorno en la pared.

Me llevé un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y bajé la mirada, regresé a las escaleras con actitud sumisa. Los guardias que venían resguardando la limusina se acercaron hasta Philippo y le dijeron algo en italiano que no logré escuchar.  
Él asintió y se dirigió al rey.

—No quiero menospreciar su bienvenida majestad, pero me gustaría descansar y darme un baño, creo que lo necesito urgente —pidió con muchísima formalidad. La reina sonrió y Clarkson movió la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, alteza. Los aposentos ya están preparados para que su estancia en nuestro país sea acogedora—contestó. Philippo sonrió y luego me miró alzando una ceja. Cuando el rey se dirigió hacia Aspen para solicitarle que acompañara a Philippo a su habitación, éste hizo una mueca imitando al rey. Kriss también lo vio y ambas tuvimos que hacer el mejor esfuerzo para evitar carcajearnos.

Aspen le hizo a Philippo una reverencia inclinándose hacia delante y luego le indicó con el brazo por dónde ingresar.  
Me giré para seguirlos con la mirada y Philippo me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí disimuladamente y me volteé para entrar antes que cualquiera de los que estaba ahí dijera algo.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Maxon saliendo de su estupor. Aún se veía molesto.

—A mi habitación —contesté alzando los hombros— tengo cosas que hacer para esta noche. ¡Nos vemos!

Subí los pocos escalones que me separaban de la puerta, y Valiant y Roger —que se habían mantenido a un lado y en silencio—, me siguieron.  
Jamás había sido buena para entender o leer expresiones ajenas, pero Valiant se notaba extraño.

Ninguno me dijo nada cuando entramos al palacio, pero sí se quedaron como estatuas cuando, de la escalera principal, apareció Celeste usando un vestido que no era el rojo que le había prestado, era uno suyo. Veraniego, corto y vaporoso, blanco como las nubes y con un escote generoso que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Se veía… impresionante.

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Qué tenía pensado?

Aspen le hizo una reverencia a Celeste, ella contestó con la cabeza, y Philippo…  
Abrí mucho los ojos, crucé los dedos, le recé a los santos que no conocía…

Esperé…

Celeste estiró su mano, estaba un par de escalones más arriba que Philippo, él colocó un pie en un escalón superior y le recibió la mano besándole el dorso.  
Aguanté la respiración.  
Algo le dijo. Odiaba estar tan lejos de la acción, pero no quería arruinarlo. Ella rió y luego movió la cabeza, quitó su mano y lo rodeó siguiendo su camino escaleras abajo. Philippo se volteó mientras ella se alejaba hacia la sala de mujeres.

—Oh… cielos…. —jadeé. Miré a Roger y a Valiant y les sonreí—. Pueden liberarse el resto del día chicos, tengo algo que hacer. ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

—Pero… ¡Lady America! —exclamó Roger.

Pero no puse atención, tenía planes más importante, así que corrí hacia la sala de mujeres. Cuando pasé por las escaleras Aspen y Philippo ya habían desaparecido.

Abrí la puerta de la sala y vi a Celeste sentada en una butaca viendo televisión, tal cómo solía hacer cuando estábamos en la Selección.  
Solo que se veía muy diferente.  
El vestido había sido un acierto, se veía natural, pero extremadamente provocativa a pesar de ser tan simple.  
No llevaba maquillaje en exceso, por el contrario, solo una capa de brillo labial decoraba sus labios y una fina línea negra resaltaba sus ojos.  
Viéndola desde donde estaba podía comprender por qué era modelo. No solo era de esas chicas que eran hermosas por naturaleza, sino que además su altura y esbeltez la hacían parecer una verdadera escultura sacada de los mejores museos de Europa.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa; que había hecho todo eso a propósito.

—¿Qué te dijo? —quise saber. No movió los ojos de la pantalla, aunque tampoco parecía estar mirando algo en especial.

—Algo como que ha visto mujeres hermosas pero que yo me llevaba los aplausos—rodó los ojos—. ¿Realmente las mujeres caen con eso?

Reí.

—Algunas sí —me acerqué y me mordí el labio—. ¿Qué te pareció?

Apagó el televisor, se puso de pie y me miró. Pero la sonrisa que me dedicó me causó escalofríos.

—Es guapo, mucho, pero si cree que me tendrá en sus manos —agitó el dedo chasqueando la lengua y se puso de pie— está muy equivocado.

Me decepcioné. ¿Tantos meses planificando un encuentro entre ellos para que lo rechazara?

¿Por qué con Maxon había sido diferente? A él sí se le había arrojado a los brazos con muchísima facilidad. Y Philippo era el futuro rey de la corona italiana.

Francamente, no entendía nada.

—Entonces… si te pide salir… ¿no lo harás?

Su sonrisa se volvió aún más siniestra, si es que era posible. Y aquel vestido blanco no ayudaba a verla angelical.

—No dije eso… —me guiñó un ojo y agitó su cabello—. Dije que no me tendría en sus manos… —se mordió el labio y se arrojó encima de un sofá estirando los brazos, sus piernas se veían extremadamente largas—, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no lo tenga en las mías —abrí la boca sorprendida.

—¡Celeste! —exclamé divertida.

Ella alzó un hombro con coquetería.

—Él es de esos que cree que tiene al mundo a sus pies —puntualizó—. Y no podemos haber dos del mismo tipo.

—Eres terrible —reí.

—Y no has visto nada —se mordió una uña y río para sí misma, alcé una ceja.

—¿Qué… tienes algo planeado?

Se volvió a incorporar sobre el sofá, el cabello le cubrió un lado de la cara.

—Con el vestido rojo que me prestaste esta noche opacaré hasta la misma reina.

Ambas reímos.  
Entonces sí tenía planes para ese vestido. Solo quedaba esperar.

…

Durante el resto del día me dediqué a ultimar los detalles del salón junto a Kriss y a revisar la comida. No tuve tiempo siquiera de poder pasar un segundo con Philippo o de conversar. Aunque era muy probable que estuviera durmiendo.  
El viaje desde Italia era bastante cansador.

Después de revisar el menú y de definir los últimos detalles me retiré a la habitación dos horas antes del baile.  
Cuando caminaba por el pasillo de regreso me di cuenta que había olvidado algo muy importante, y era que no tenía nada que ponerme para esa noche.  
Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, no tenía nada… nada preparado porque esperaba que Philippo me trajera lo que me había prometido.  
Llegué con la idea de lanzarme de cabeza dentro del armario para poder encontrar algo que me sirviera, pero solo me quedaba la única opción del tercer vestido de museo que Nicoletta me había prestado cuando llegué a Illea.  
Sin embargo apenas abrí la puerta vi a Paige sentada en un sofá esperando impaciente.

—¡Al fin llegaste! —exclamó con la voz aguda. Se acercó a la cama y me señaló una enorme caja blanca—. La trajo el príncipe Philippo esta tarde.

Mis manos temblaron y la ansiedad se coló por todos lados. Corrí hacia la caja y quité la cinta que la mantenía atada. Cuando levanté la tapa me encontré con un montón de papel.

—¿Estará abajo?—preguntó Paige ansiosa.

Me encogí de hombros. Comencé a remover el papel y aguanté un grito cuando deshice la primera capa.

—Dios mío…—suspiré. Entre todo el papel venía una caja más pequeña de terciopelo negro. Paige se subió a la cama y gateó por la colcha.

—Ábrelo —dijo entusiasmada.

Quité el seguro y me quedé sin aliento. Adentro venía una hermosa máscara de color azul iridiscente. Tenía incrustaciones de rubíes en los bordes e hilos de oro bordados en el contorno de los ojos.

Paige jadeó.

—Es…

—Maravillosa… —dije anonadada. La giré y miré por el dorso si tenía algo más y me encontré con una sigla que decía «24K»—. Es oro blanco…pintado… O eso parece.

—Cielos… —Paige comenzó a mover los papeles que sobraban dentro de la caja. Miré lo que hacía mientras esperaba que se revelara algo más, y lo que apareció me dejó sin aliento—. America… mira esto…

Metí las manos y cogí el vestido que venía sutilmente doblado.

—¡Guau! —exclamó Paige.

—¿Es transparente? —Me sonrojé.

El vestido en sí era una obra de arte. Parecía que fuera transparente, sin embargo tenía un diseño superficial encima de la tela translucida parecido a una enredadera que cubría todo lo que debía cubrirse. Encontré dentro de la caja los parches mágicos que impedían que un vestido como aquel cayera al suelo y también algo peludo que resultó ser una peluca plateada.

—No puedo ponerme esto…—gemí. Paige tocó la tela.

—Es hermoso… ¡Tienes que usarlo!

—¿Cómo…? —jadeé—. Se me va a ver todo.

Paige revisó las costuras de las enredaderas y agitó la cabeza.

—No se te verá nada, esto cubre todo, es solo una ilusión de desnudez ¿lo ves? Viene cubierto por dentro con otra tela.

Metí la mano dentro del vestido y comprendí a lo que se refería Paige. Pero aún así…

—¿No es muy atrevido?

Paige se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué? Es una fiesta de máscaras con algo de picante. ¡Ya quiero ver cómo se verá el italiano!

Me llevé una mano a la frente. Antes que llegara no tenía un vestido y ahora tenía algo que no sabía si quería usar.

—¡Anda! —se entusiasmó Paige—. ¡Yo te ayudo con las cosas!

No sabía quién era peor, si Marlee o ella con su entusiasmo por los vestidos, pero Paige definitivamente estaba hiperventilando cuando me ayudó a colocarlo.

Al cabo de una hora ya tenía la peluca, el vestido y la máscara puestos.  
La peluca resultó ser una melena muy corta que me llegaba justo a la barbilla y tenía un flequillo que me cubría la frente. Paige se dedicó a maquillarme mucho los ojos para que se notaran bajo la máscara; y el vestido se sentía sumamente liviano a pesar de que las corrientes de aire me molestaban en ciertas zonas del cuerpo.

Cuando me miré al espejo Paige estaba tan sorprendida como yo.  
El vestido era ajustado a la cintura y no tenía espalda. Pero los parches ayudaban a que todos los contornos se pegaran a la piel.  
Era largo hasta el suelo, incluso lo arrastraba a pesar de los zapatos.  
La tela que venía por dentro me cubría solo la parte superior de los muslos y parte del abdomen. Lo demás era absolutamente transparente.  
El escote se ramificaba sobre mi busto hasta los hombros, pero nada lo sostenía, solo los parches, y tenía un espacio entre ambos pechos que no llevaba absolutamente nada.  
Desde el espejo se veía impresionante, pero no pude evitar llevar los brazos al pecho para cubrirme con ellos. Tenía la terrible necesidad de protegerme.

—No puedo salir así… —gemí.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Estás espectacular! ¡Tienes que prestarme ese vestido algún día, por favor!

La miré alzando una ceja bajo la máscara, aunque supuse que no lo notaría.

Respiré hondo.

—No sé cómo me presentaré así ante todo el mundo.

Paige rodó los ojos y me miró con una sonrisa desfachatada.

—No pienses en todo el mundo —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—. Piensa en la única persona a la que le causarás un paro cardiaco cuando te vea.

Y sabía que no se refería a Philippo.

Me sonrojé y el calor subió por todos lados.

—¡Paige, no estás ayudando! —exclamé avergonzada—. ¡No sé quién es peor! Si tú o Marlee.

Ella rió.

—Tengo de quién aprender —dijo curvando la boca.

Fruncí la nariz. Miré el reloj a un lado de la pared, faltaban diez minutos para las ocho. Los nervios comenzaron a consumirme.  
Si seguía así, entre secretos, ataques, príncipes e insinuaciones, no sabía qué sería de mí. Poco a poco mis nervios iban quedando esparcidos por el palacio. Luego tendrían que recogerme por pedazos.

Cuando golpearon la puerta di un respingo y el alma se me cayó a los pies.

—¡Es él! —exclamó Paige agudamente. Yo seguía con los brazos cruzados.

—No, no quiero salir así, no puedo…

—¡Te ves bien! ¡Deja de quejarte! ¡No se te ve nada!

Me miré una vez más al espejo antes que Paige abriera la puerta. Las piernas se veían completamente con excepción del pequeño fragmento cubierto por la tela interna.

—Alteza —saludó Paige con una reverencia. Mi espalda se enfrió.

— _Buonanotte signorina_ —saludó Philippo alegremente. Me congelé, no podía moverme—. He venido por America.

—Por supuesto, adelante.

—¡No! —jadeé— ¡Paige!

Pero era demasiado tarde.  
Philippo entro a la habitación y lo primero que hice fue abrir la boca.  
Sus rizos seguían en el lugar de siempre, pero en la cara llevaba una máscara negra que tenía la nariz muy larga, como un pájaro. Sus ojos verdes contrastaban contra el color y evidenciaban su entusiasmo.  
Iba vestido con una capa roja y un traje de dos piezas de color verde, pero no era un verde clásico. La chaqueta estaba hecha de lentejuelas y brillaba con las luces de la habitación igual que una bola de baile. El pantalón era normal, y llevaba un corbatín azul sobre la camisa blanca.  
Los zapatos negros y lustrados brillaban por el charol.

Él me miraba seguramente del mismo modo que yo lo hacía.

—Principessa…—dijo impresionado—… sigo creyendo que soy el hombre más desafortunado del mundo —se acercó hasta mí bajo la mirada ilusionada de Paige—. ¿Sabes? Mi propuesta sigue en pie.

Rodé los ojos.

—Y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma —apreté una sonrisa y me alejé un paso—. ¿De quién fue la idea de este vestido? —me quejé.

—Nicoletta —respondió con naturalidad. Fruncí los labios—. Lo juro, no tuve nada que ver con esto —me indicó de pies a cabeza—, fue idea de ella.

Resoplé.

—¿Por qué? —quise saber. Se encogió de hombros.

—Mi hermana no da puntada sin hilo, algo debió haber pensado que lo eligió para ti —movió los brazos y noté que debajo de la capa que le cubría el codo colgaba algo negro—. Oh, sí… para el factor sorpresa.

Quitó lo que tenía colgando del brazo y descubrí que era una capa como la suya. Se acercó, pero no demasiado para no clavarme la punta de su máscara en el ojo.  
Colocó la capa a mi espalda y sus dedos amarraron los tirantes en mi cuello.  
Si hubiera podido elegir habría escogido estar con la capa encima toda la noche. Esperaba que no hubiera ocasión de quitármela.

—Ya estás lista —me ofreció su brazo—. ¿Vamos? No aguanto por ver lo que organizaste para mí.

Me mordí el labio, Paige estaba que explotaba de emoción.  
Lo cogí del brazo y me guió hasta la puerta. Ella la abrió con rapidez. Estaba segura que gritaría cuando la cerrara a mi espalda.  
Al poner un pie afuera de la habitación vi un gran grupo de guardias ataviados con uniformes azules muy elegantes, con excepción de los infiltrados, que eran Valiant y otros cuatro que estaban con él.  
Ellos también estaban vestidos para la ocasión aunque me fue imposible no fijarme en Valiant, que llevaba un traje de camisa blanca y pantalón negro. Una máscara blanca cubría la mitad de la cara y una capa verde le envolvía la espalda y los brazos.

Cuando Philippo comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sentí al sequito de guardias seguirnos por las escaleras en perfecta sincronía de sus pasos. A través de las ventanas, tal y cómo había sucedido a mi llegada, podía ver a los invitados llegar poco a poco en lujosos automóviles. Todos venían de colores brillantes y con accesorios llamativos.  
A medida que nos acercábamos al salón podía escuchar la música. ¡La banda había logrado llegar! Kriss debía estar muy aliviada.  
Philippo se detuvo abruptamente a pocos pasos del salón y miró hacia el frente. Noté una sonrisa divertida.

—Cuando te lo diga, quítate la capa lentamente —me susurró.

—¿Qué? —exclamé—. ¡No me quitaré esto!

— _Principessa_ …—dijo con paciencia—. Solo hazlo. Te ves preciosa.

Tragué saliva. Cuando nos acercamos a la puerta comprendí qué era lo que pretendía conseguir, porque Maxon, Kriss, la reina y el rey estaban recibiendo a los invitados justo a la entrada del salón.  
Mi boca se abrió levemente al ver a Maxon vestido con un impecable traje blanco que parecía sacado de los libros antiguos. Los botones de la pechera eran dorados y estaban repartidos por su pecho verticalmente a cada lado. Una cinta dorada los unía por el centro; los zapatos negros estaban lustrosos y contrastaban contra el pantalón color crema.  
La máscara que llevaba era roja brillante, podía ser como la mía y estar echa de oro pintado. Y al igual que Philippo llevaba una capa azul de terciopelo con las costuras doradas que le cubría solo un costado de su cuerpo.

El detalle se lo llevaba la espada que colgaba de un costado del pantalón cuya asa brillaba como el oro.  
Parecía de esos príncipes sacado de los cuentos heroicos.  
No pude fijarme en nadie más, porque apenas Philippo nos dejó justo frente a ellos e hizo los saludos respectivos, me quité la capa a propósito sin esperar su señal.  
La sentí deslizarse por mis brazos y mi espalda, Philippo la agarró y se la entregó a una doncella que estaba recibiendo los abrigos.  
Las miradas no se hicieron esperar. Pero cuando me topé con la de Maxon sentí el calor embargarme con más fuerza que nunca. A pesar de la máscara había algo en sus ojos cuando me miró de pies a cabeza que no me causó gracia como en la mañana, era… una sensación diferente. Me vi obligada a respirar por la boca.  
Noté a Kriss sonreír, pero no quise mirar a la reina ni al rey. Temía ver mi sentencia de muerte en sus ojos si lo hacía.  
Volteé la cabeza avergonzada. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Debí haberme quedado con la capa.  
Lamentablemente fue peor haber movido la cara, porque justo a pocos pasos de mí estaba Valiant, que, tal como todos, me miraba de un modo que también me avergonzó, a pesar de que el cosquilleo en el estómago seguía presente cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Después de ver el efecto causado, Philippo decidió que era hora de entrar al salón. Y sin siquiera dejarme decir o hacer algo, me jaló por el brazo para festejar su propia llegada a Illea.

Sería una noche larga.

Y había caído sola sin proponermelo.

…

 **NOTAS**

¡Y llegó Philippo!  
Imagino que esperaban saber más de él, pero los próximos capítulos contarán esos detalles. Además, es probable que se quede en Illea hasta el final de la historia. Así que tendrán de él para rato.

Como detalle cultural, les comento que la máscara que Philippo está utilizando es la clásica máscara que representa a la "peste negra" que sucedió en Italia hace varios siglos. Si quieren saber sobre ella googleenla y verán fotografías.  
En fin, el punto importante en este capítulo es que Kriss finalmente habló con America. Y ahora que las cosas comienzan a resolverse poco a poco aquello también significa que cada vez queda menos para el final.  
En Facebook ya coloqué una fecha estimativa para el último capítulo, lo que debería ser a mediados de enero incluyendo los dos epílogos.  
Y si todo sale bien podría comenzar a **publicar los capítulos de mi libro en Febrero/Marzo**. Espero que sea más temprano que tarde.  
(Por cierto, revelaré el título y la portada el 18 de Noviembre y el argumento el 5 de Diciembre).

También quiero aprovechar de agradecer a las administradoras que manejan la página de fans.

Quienes no lo sabían, unas chicas adorables crearon una página por mí :'(, ¡hacen unos memes maravillosos! Y unas ediciones preciosas.

La página se llama **"Fans de Kathleen Cobac"** y ahí ellas publican cosas del libro también. (Es el fan club oficial jajaja).  
Como jamás esperé causar este impacto, cuando hacen cosas así realmente me siento llena de cariño. Son increíbles y todavía no puedo creer que esta historia me haya llevado a eso.  
¡También hay un grupo! Creo que se llama " **Fans de la Única",** en realidad no estoy segura, que las chicas me corrijan jajaja

Pero bien, les cuento que el próximo capítulo tendrá para todos los gustos, para las " **Phimericas** " " **Maxericas** " y " **Valericas** ".  
Tendrá como siempre una cuota de humor, y se enterarán de algunas cosas de Valiant que tal vez les interese y les ayude a saber para dónde va encaminado ese personaje.  
También hablando sobre él, les recuerdo (para quienes leen las notas) que Valiant **será un personaje en mi libro**. No será protagonista, pero contará con un papel importante.  
Poco a poco he ido subiendo fichas de los personajes y espero pronto subir una de él en su nueva faceta. Su vida tendrá variaciones, claro, y no será exactamente como en La Única, pero mantendrá la esencia que tanto les gusta.

Ahora, hablando sobre las teorías. ¡Felicidades! Sí, Philippo y Celeste estuvieron en mi cabeza desde el principio, pero creo que le daré un vuelco a esto para hacerlo más interesante.  
Porque Celeste al parecer le gusta conquistar, no ser conquistada. Y eso hará que la historia de ellos dos no sea tan típica.

¿Qué más?  
Ah, sí…. ¿Les gusta la amistad entre Kriss y America? Porque yo estoy adorando escribir escenas de las dos, especialmente por aquellos gestos cómplices típicos de las chicas.  
Ya saben, no quiero que ella siga sufriendo.

Muchos me han preguntado cuándo sale el enemigo principal. Bueno, solo les diré que algo muy malo va a pasar en los próximos capítulos y eso gatillará que se hable de ese personaje que **aún no ha sido mencionado ni ha aparecido.**

Chicos, sé que muchos odian las notas previas y las finales, pero si quieren mantenerse enterados de los detalles de la historia tienen que leerlas todas. Son detalles importantes que tengo que explicar al final de cada capítulo.  
Ah, sí… en cuanto a la pregunta que todos me hacen **"¿cuántos capítulos tendrá?"** tengo estimados, contando los dos epílogos que tengo pensados, unos 38. Y el final sería publicado a mediados de Enero si todo sale bien.

En fin… espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Nos leemos el próximo lunes!

Kate.-


	27. Capítulo 26

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE**

Quiero disculparme con los lectores de Fanfiction.  
Lamentablemente la aplicación no me deja actualizar los capítulos desde el celular y solo puedo hacerlo dese el computador.  
Como he andado viajando no ando con mi netbook a mano, así que no pude actualizar el lunes.  
Por favor, disculpen.

¡Gracias por su comprensión!  
Los dejo con el capítulo.  
Espero que les guste.

…

 **XXVI  
**

Cuando entré al salón me detuve. En la penumbra, con las luces de colores y las estrellas del techo brillando, el salón se veía…

—Mágico…—susurró Philippo—. Esto es mágico…

La música era movida, no había piezas clásicas ni de vals. La gente iba vestida con colores impresionantes. Las mujeres llevaban vestidos rojos, verdes, azules y morados. Algunas tenían su cara cubierta con máscaras impresionantes, repletas de plumas y de penachos brillantes.  
También muchas usaban pelucas, parecía una fiesta sacada de una película.  
Philippo miró hacia el cielo y exclamó algo en italiano. Los trapecistas volaban de un lado a otro. Apenas iban vestidos, pero nadie se fijaba en ello, sino en las peligrosas piruetas que hacían con las telas.  
La banda estaba al fondo sobre un escenario y la música hacía que quisiera mover los pies. Los vocalistas eran un hombre y una mujer. Él tenía la piel oscura y llevaba anteojos de sol. Era enorme y tenía los brazos al descubierto, su traje era de lentejuelas púrpuras. La chica era lo opuesto, tenía el cabello rosa chicle y era muy blanca. Vestía una minifalda metálica y un escote que dejaba ver su sujetador con brillantes.  
El resto de la banda tras ellos vestía del mismo modo. El guitarrista llevaba una peluca azul que le cubría los ojos y una máscara que le tapaba toda la cara, al igual que el baterista, el tecladista y la bajista.  
Miré hacia todos lados, la multitud estaba entusiasmada. Todos saltaban y bailaban, Philippo me arrastró por entre la gente. Percibí la mirada de los invitados sobre mí, bajé la mía avergonzada arrastrando la cola del vestido a medida que caminaba. Era extraño, tenía las piernas cubiertas, pero igualmente se veían, igual que las zonas no cubiertas de mis costillas y pecho. Al menos el escote tenía un entramado más grueso, pero aún así comencé a sentirme muy observada.  
Y fue peor cuando uno de los focos principales cayó sobre nosotros iluminándonos con su luz blanca.  
La voz del cantante se amplió por todo el salón. Mi espalda se tenso como tabla de planchar.

—Damas y caballeros de Illea, es un gran honor tener entre nosotros a Philippo Volutto, príncipe de Italia y futuro heredero de la corona italiana. ¡Un aplauso señores!

Intenté esconderme detrás de él, pero fue un intento inútil. Yo no tenía por qué ser iluminada pero me enfocaron de todos modos.

—¡Y lo acompaña nada más y nada menos que una hermosa enmascarada! ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso será la ex seleccionada y embajadora Italiana America Singer? —exclamó la otra cantante, Philippo alzó el pulgar afirmándolo— ¡Lo es! ¡Y está infartante! ¿No Kam?

—¡Y qué lo digas _Mon amour!_ —la voz del hombre era densa, baja y ronca—. ¿Quieren verlos bailar?

La gente estalló en aplausos. Agité la cabeza y di un paso atrás, pero Philippo se entusiasmó. Levantó la mano y saludó a todos con efusividad. Se quitó la capa con una sola mano y se la lanzó a una chica que estaba cerca. Ella comenzó a gritar emocionada.

La banda comenzó a tocar una nueva canción y yo comencé a buscar por dónde arrancar. Pero Philippo me agarró por el brazo y me arrastró hasta el centro de la pista donde la gente había formado un círculo.

La canción tenía mucho ritmo, pero yo quedé estática frente a él intentando cubrirme el pecho con las manos. Me sentía desnuda y vulnerable ante la mirada de todos. Por suerte la máscara en algo ayudaba a no sentirme tan intimidada. Pero Philippo parecía disfrutar aquella atención, ya estaba bailando una coreografía que no conocía y la gente lo aplaudía.

—¡Anda preciosa, yo sé que eres buena en esto! —hizo un movimiento con los brazos y al hacer un giro me agarró por la cintura arrastrándome con él. Me sonrojé.

—No… no sé…—mascullé, pero sabía que no me había escuchado por el volumen de la música.  
Me hizo girar sobre mí misma impulsándome con fuerza por la cintura. Mucha gente se unió al baile imitando la coreografía.  
Al sentirme más resguardada por todos quienes bailaban alrededor, intenté seguir el ritmo. Muchas mujeres rodeaban a Philippo para bailar con él. Pero él solo me miraba a mí, lo que no sabía si me molestaba o me gustaba.  
¿Dónde diablos estaba Celeste?  
Poco a poco comencé a entrar en confianza. Entre los invitados logré adivinar a algunos alcaldes, incluso estaba el de Carolina, quien trataba de llamar la atención de Philippo junto a su esposa. No podía adivinar con qué fin, el pobre sujeto bailaba como una gallina con estreñimiento, en cambio Philippo daba vueltas y movía los pies como todo un profesional.

Cuando me agarró de nuevo por la cintura me volví a incomodar. Había ratos en el que se me olvidaba cómo andaba vestida, hasta que sentía sus manos en mi espalda y corrientes de aire entre las piernas. Solo ahí recordaba cómo era el vestido, porque debajo de aquellos parches que lo sostenían no llevaba absolutamente nada.  
Temblé de solo imaginar qué ocurriría si alguien pisaba la cola jalándolo hacia abajo. No pretendía quedar desnuda en medio de la pista, aunque me faltaba poco. Solo bastaba un error y quedaría en ridículo.  
¿Cómo habían logrado convencerme de hacer aquello?  
La gente estaba increíblemente animada, jamás creí ver una fiesta así en Illea, solo en Montecarlo, y fue un día que junto con Nicoletta terminamos tan agotadas de bailar que no nos levantamos de la cama hasta el otro día.  
Las luces se movían a todos lados y la chaqueta amarilla con lentejuelas de Philippo irradiaba puntos de colores en todas las direcciones.  
En algún momento le dio calor y se la quitó, y tal como la capa, la arrojó lejos. Un grupo de mujeres se arrojaron sobre ella.  
Me guiñó un ojo y alzó su mano hacia mí, se la tomé con temor y me volvió a girar. El compás había cambiado, ahora era un poco menos electrónico y más rítmico. Me agarró ambas manos, pegó su pecho a mi espalda y cruzó mis brazos por encima de mi ombligo, entonces comenzó a mover las caderas hacia los lados junto con la mía haciéndome bajar hasta el suelo. Reí nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamé. Las veces que había bailado con él nunca habían sido así y no me estaba sintiendo cómoda. Sin embargo su entusiasmo era contagioso a pesar de todo.

—¡Estoy bailando! —exclamó animado. Entonces me volteó hacia él y volvió a agarrarme con una mano por la espalda, solo que se tomó demasiadas atribuciones y la colocó justo debajo de la última vertebra, tuve que tomarla y subirla de regreso a mi espalda. Lo miré ceñuda.

—Philippo… —advertí apretando los dientes.

Se levantó la máscara colocándola sobre su cabeza y acercó su nariz a mi mejilla riendo.

—Disculpa, es la emoción… —rió.

—Me di cuenta —rodé los ojos, entonces comenzó a moverse con mucha gracia, moviendo sus caderas y pegándolas a las mías. Me quedé estática.

—Anda, muévete —me animó. Agité la cabeza avergonzada.

—No sé qué es esto —Estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa, odiaba que me miraran tan fijamente. Sentí algunos flashes, ¿por qué había dejado la capa en la entrada? Necesitaba cubrirme con urgencia.

—Solo sígueme los pasos —me susurró al oído. Tragué saliva y asentí.  
No podía escapar, no podía esconderme. No me quedaba de otra que seguir el baile porque si arrancaba dejaría mal parado a Philippo.  
Miré sus pies e intenté seguir el ritmo. Insistía en dejarme pegada a él mientras yo intentaba separarme. No obstante, debía admitir que bailaba realmente bien. La forma en la que sus pies se despegaban del suelo para cambiar de ritmo era muy sutil, se sentía ligero como una pluma. Yo prácticamente no necesitaba moverme, el me guiaba.  
Cuando comencé a reír el rió conmigo, su aliento olía a menta fresca. ¿Cómo rayos lo hacía? Nadie tenía el aliento naturalmente mentolado. —A no ser que se hubiera engullido diez kilos de chicle—.  
En algún momento su boca estuvo muy cerca de mi mejilla y me sonrojé. ¿Por qué insistía en hacer eso?  
Nunca me había gustado de un modo diferente, aunque en algún momento cuando compartimos juntos en Montecarlo me sentí atraída. Sin embargo seguía existiendo aquel matiz ambiguo que no me gustaba del todo. Me encantaba su compañía, su risa, sus chistes… Pero….  
Volteé la cara alejándome un poco. No podía imaginarme un beso, no podía aceptarlo tampoco. No me era… natural. Se suponía que cuando uno se sentía atraído por alguien esas cosas se daban solas.  
Pero con Philippo…  
Rió cuando me alejé y se encogió de hombros.

—No diré que no lo he intentado —bromeó. Reí abatida.

—No soy tu tipo de mujer, Philippo —me hizo girar otra vez y volvió a apoyar mi espalda en su pecho.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme quién es mi tipo de mujer, _Principessa_? —me susurró al oído, iba a responder cuando de repente la multitud se hizo a un lado, las luces enfocaron un solo punto, escuché exclamaciones, los fotógrafos atacaron… entonces la vi: deslumbrante, despampánate, salida de una de las mejores portadas de moda del mundo.

—Soy amiga de ella…—apunté con la barbilla y la boca abierta.  
Philippo dejó de bailar abruptamente. Levantó la cabeza y por primera vez desde que lo conocía lo vi abrir la boca y los ojos sin saber qué decir.  
La gente había hecho un espacio para dejar pasar a Celeste. El vestido rojo estaba diseñado para ella, definitivamente.  
Había un tajo que dejaba todo el muslo de la pierna izquierda al descubierto. Mi desnudez no era nada comparada con aquella pierna expuesta que revelaba hasta el hueso de la cadera.  
Los tacones también eran rojos y llevaban incrustaciones de piedra. No habría sabido decir si se había bronceado, pero su piel se veía cobriza bajo las luces, y el cabello oscuro caía como una cascada por el costado derecho de su hombro con ondas gruesas y elegantes. Una máscara dorada con muchas plumas de colores envolvía sus ojos hasta su nariz y una gargantilla gruesa de oro se ajustaba a su cuello.  
Los labios los llevaba oscuros, negros como la noche. Me hice a un lado para dejarle el camino abierto. Philippo aún no reaccionaba.  
El ruedo del vestido tenía muchas capas que se montaban una sobre otras, lo que le daba volatilidad; también tenía una cola que arrastraba a medida que caminaba. La parte superior se ajustaba a la cintura y el escote tenía forma de corazón, pero se abría bastante al centro, casi más que el mío. Si hubiera sido un poco más escotado se le habría visto el ombligo.  
Caminó decidida hasta Philippo y estiró su mano. La gente estaba en silencio, la música se escuchaba lejana. Noté un anillo con un rubí gigante colocado en su dedo anular.

—¿No bailará conmigo Alteza? —preguntó sutilmente con un tono de voz que rayaba absurdamente en lo sensual. Philippo tragó saliva. No podía creerlo, ¡estaba nervioso!

Pero entonces la música volvió a subir el volumen con fuerza y la gente comenzó a aplaudir animándolo a aceptar la propuesta de la hermosa enmascarada.  
Me alejé un poco más y él le hizo una reverencia. Aceptó su mano, le besó los dedos lentamente con muchísima sensualidad y mirándola a los ojos sonrió de costado con aquella mueca ladina suya que tan bien conocía.  
Solo que había algo más, un brillo desafiante en su mirada.  
Se colocó la máscara nuevamente y un foco azul los iluminó, invitándolos al centro de la pista.  
La canción era como un tango, algo antiguo, pero moderno. Con toques electrónicos. Brutal, pero elegante. Desafiante, pero coqueto.  
Ideal para los dos.  
Me giré hacia la banda y vi a Kriss bajando del escenario, me hizo una seña subiendo los dos dedos pulgares y comprendí que el tango había sido idea suya.  
Me alejé hacia la multitud uniéndome al círculo que antes me había estado observando. Ahora yo era la espectadora y no pensaba perderme ni un segundo de aquel baile.  
Y por suerte no me lo perdí, porque fue un verdadero espectáculo.  
Ambos mantenían sus cabezas erguidas, aunque Celeste cuidaba de que la máscara de Philippo no se enterrara en sus ojos. Sin embargo lo hacía con tanta gracia que no se notaba el esfuerzo.  
Cuando ella hizo un movimiento bajando hasta el suelo, dejó la pierna estirada hacia un lado lo que causó gritos y ovaciones de todos los presentes. Philippo la subió abruptamente y sin esperar que llegara hasta su altura la inclinó hacia atrás. La nariz de la máscara rosó peligrosamente el cuello de Celeste, el público quedó sin aliento.  
Cuando ella colocó su pierna desnuda sobre la cadera de Philippo, él la agarró por el muslo arrastrándola por la pista, las mujeres comenzaron a gritar emocionadas. Escuché a algunas quejarse porque ya no tendrían oportunidad de bailar con él después de aquello.  
Y lamentablemente tenían razón. Era probable que después de ese baile Philippo no bailara con nadie más. A no ser que Celeste tuviera otros planes. Con ella todo podía ser posible.  
Los seguí con los ojos por la pista cuando sentí a alguien colocarse tras de mí. Me recorrió un escalofrío cuando escuché la voz de Maxon.

—Al parecer al italiano le gustan las mujeres que muestran mucha piel, ¿no? —Estaba muy cerca de mi oído, sentí su mano subir hasta la peluca y agarrar un mechón—. ¿Y le gustan rubias?

Solté una risa, él resopló molesto.

—Fue regalo de Nicoletta —contesté con los ojos fijos en la pista—. El vestido y la peluca —expliqué cuando no dijo nada.

Lo sentí agachar la cabeza, su nariz rosó la peluca.

—Mis respetos para Nicoletta entonces…—susurró sorprendido, aunque había un dejo de gracia en sus palabras. Mis hombros temblaron.

—¿Y tú de qué andas? ¿De príncipe encantador? —bromeé. Se acercó un paso más, la corriente eléctrica atravesó mi columna produciéndome un cosquilleo placentero en el estómago.

—Algo así, pero no necesito pretender ser encantador, sabes que lo soy —bromeó otra vez, reí rodando los ojos—. En cambio ¿él de qué va? ¿Se cree bufón?.

Sabía que se refería a Philippo cuando pasó frente a nosotros terminando el tango con Celeste. Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados, yo aplaudí mecánicamente. Celeste lanzó un beso al público y se alejó de la pista con rapidez. Philippo se quedó en el centro viéndola desaparecer entre la gente y un montón de mujeres se abalanzaron pidiéndole bailar, pero él no quitaba los ojos por donde mi amiga se había marchado.  
Intentó quitarse a todas las chicas de encima de la forma más amable posible. Cuando lo logró se acercó hasta nosotros a trompicones sin perder de vista la pista de Celeste, luego me miró choqueado, no parecía él. Estaba perdido. ¿Dónde había quedado el Philippo arrebatador y confiado que conocía?

—¿De dónde salió esa mujer? —me preguntó atónito. Alcé los hombros, Maxon se removió incómodo tras de mí.

—De La Selección —reí. Se quitó la máscara y se la volvió a colocar sobre la cabeza.

—¿De la…? —miró a Maxon y le dio un golpe en el hombro—.¡Qué afortunado eres! Te tocaron todas las buenas, ¿eh? ¡Qué difícil la tuviste! Yo me habría vuelto loco —rió, Maxon apretó la boca—. Diablos… necesito un vaso de whisky —se aclaró la garganta, se soltó el cuello de la camisa y amplió su sonrisa— ¡Ey! ¿No me acompañas?

Me volteé para ver la reacción de Maxon, sus ojos se achicaron bajo la máscara roja.

—No, gracias, no bebo whisky —Contestó parco, apreté los labios y los mire de uno a otro. Philippo seguía viéndose choqueado.

—¿Ron, entonces? —sugirió, escuché a Maxon respirar con fuerza—. ¿Tequila, vodka, Gin, Martini…? ¿Una cerveza? ¿Vino?

—Tal vez más tarde —contestó el otro intentando sonar amable, pero percibí su tensión—. Le debo un baile a Lady America —dijo de repente.

Lo miré con sorpresa y curvó una sonrisa que no era propia de él. Fue una mueca que por alguna extraña razón me intimidó.

Philippo alzó una ceja en mi dirección y luego sonrió seductoramente.

—Bien, entonces los dejaré solos un rato—dijo alzando una ceja—. Si me necesitan estaré en el bar buscando a esa belleza —anunció con gracia, pero antes de voltearse señaló a un rincón fuera de la pista—. Procuren bailar alejados de las luces, un consejo por experiencia —me guiñó un ojo y se alejó siendo seguido por un montón de mujeres.

Maxon pareció confundido. Entonces lo miré de reojo.

—Tú no me debes nada —dije cruzándome de brazos. Me sonrió y el mundo comenzó a temblar, ¿o era yo?

Alzó un hombro desinteresadamente.

—Entonces supongamos que sí — Hizo una reverencia muy elegante y llevo una mano hacia delante y la otra hacia su espalda. Alzó la mirada y sostuvo aquella sonrisa.  
Bajo la máscara sus ojos chispeaban, la capa roja se balanceó cubriendo un costado de su cuerpo y la espada brilló en su cintura.  
Tragué saliva.

Nos miramos por unos segundos hasta que finalmente tomé su mano y me giró hacia él.

—¿Sabes? —me susurró cuando nuestros rostros se juntaron—. Creo que es primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con el italiano.

Me sonrojé. Súbitamente mi cabeza fue invadida con la confesión de Kriss, las revistas de Celeste y el beso dentro del armario.  
Podría haberme sentido culpable en aquel preciso momento, pero ya no tenía razones, ya no existían.  
Kriss no lo quería, él no la quería y el pueblo lo quería conmigo.

En lugar de llevarme hacia la pista, me guió a un sector apartado de la multitud. Había gente alrededor que también estaba bailando, pero estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos. Algunos conversaban, otros reían.  
De todos modos, a pesar de saber la verdad debía ser prudente. Estaba compartiendo un momento íntimo con el príncipe comprometido de Illea; aunque aquel compromiso a la larga se hubiese transformado en una farsa para mantener contento a un pueblo que no deseaba ese matrimonio.

Comencé a reír mentalmente. De repente todo era perfecto. Volvíamos a ser él y yo. Solo que él ni siquiera lo sabía.  
La oportunidad seguía ahí, pero no me correspondía a mí decirle lo que Kriss me había contado. Ella tenía que hablar primero.

Me sujetó por una mano y la otra la colocó en mi cintura, justo sobre un pedazo de piel que no estaba cubierto por el diseño. Aquella corriente eléctrica se esparció por todo mi cuerpo. La tela de aquel vestido era demasiado delgada a pesar del entramado de plantas, o de lo que fuera.

—Te vi bailar con él —dijo de repente. La música era animada pero nosotros nos manteníamos en una danza más lenta e intima, algo que me ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

—Todos lo hicieron —rodé los ojos intentando sonar divertida, pero los suyos se mantuvieron fijos en mí. No parecía contento— ¿Ocurre algo? —sabía qué sí, pero quería que él me lo dijera.

Giró la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo.

—¿Así bailabas cuando estabas en Montecarlo? —preguntó. Sus ojos volvieron a mí, me sonrojé.

—Eh… a veces —admití. No tenía por qué fingir que no, después de todo Montecarlo era una ciudad con muchísimos salones de baile y discotecas. Varias veces bailé con otros chicos, no con Philippo necesariamente. Pero temía confesar aquello en voz alta. Era mejor que solo creyera que había sido con él—. Es… divertido bailar así.

—Entiendo…—masculló. Entonces hizo algo inesperado. Me hizo girar con fuerza siguiendo finalmente el ritmo de la canción y me pegó a su pecho. Su nariz rosó mi frente y la mano que sostenía la mía la usó para guiarme.

De repente me vi dando vueltas sin sentido, iba hacia atrás y hacia delante y volvía a girar junto a él. Su sonrisa era real, se estaba divirtiendo.  
En algún momento la música cambió y se puso aún más animada y comenzamos a bailar de cualquier modo, sin seguir un patrón de pasos.

Intentó levantarme y no le resultó, casi nos caímos, nos reímos como dos tontos y aún así no nos detuvimos.  
Había algo diferente, algo… autentico en él que no había sentido antes. Como si estuviera dejando caer cada una de las paredes que se había colocado a lo largo de toda su vida. Y amaba cuando era él mismo.  
Lamentablemente aquellos segundos duraron muy poco. De repente una silueta se cruzó frente a nosotros justo en el instante que Maxon intentaba hacerme girar con un enredo de brazos que más que verse armonioso me causó dolor en los hombros.  
Nos detuvimos abruptamente cuando el rey apareció delante de nosotros. Como siempre, llevaba su uniforme real repleto de medallas. Un simple antifaz negro iba pegado a sus ojos.

—Hijo —dijo con una sonrisa amable. La gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor le hizo una reverencia y se retiró lentamente. Maxon se puso rígido y súbitamente las paredes que habían caído se volvieron a erguir.

Agaché la cabeza en posición sumisa. Prefería verme como cordero degollado a desafiarlo. No quería terminar como Kriss. Hice una reverencia.

—Majestad —saludé.

—Lady America…—saludó cordial, sin embargo sentí un dardo de hielo en sus palabras que rompieron mis escudos.

—¿Qué le parece la recepción, padre? —preguntó Maxon, el rey se giró a mirar a todos lados.

—Bastante… llamativa —dijo achicando los ojos—. Veo que nuestro anfitrión se está divirtiendo —dijo mirando hacia el bar. Con Maxon nos volteamos a ver, Philippo efectivamente estaba en el bar y lo rodeaba un grupo amplio de mujeres, parecía disfrutar de aquella compañía. Celeste no estaba por ningún lado.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Qué pretendía?

—Kriss y America pusieron su mayor esfuerzo —dijo Maxon orgulloso. El rey asintió.

—Hablando de Kriss, ¿no deberías estar bailando con tu futura esposa? Ha estado toda la noche haciéndole compañía a tu madre y vigilando las instalaciones —por su tono de voz parecía comprensivo, pero había algo que me causaba escalofríos—, Yo me quedaré con Lady America —me miró fijamente, tragué saliva —, ¿no quisiera honrarme con su compañía?

Miré a Maxon de reojo, no parecía nada contento con la irrupción de su padre, yo estaba aterrada.  
Asentí lentamente.

—Será un honor, majestad —susurré.  
La música seguía siendo rítmica, así que dudaba que el rey quisiera bailar conmigo. Maxon hizo una inclinación y se alejó a regañadientes sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Cuando desapareció por entre la gente no lo vi más.

—Por favor —el rey me ofreció su brazo. Su tono amable por un segundo me inspiró algo de confianza, pero conociendo el sin fin de historias que circulaban en torno a él no pude más sino que ponerme en guardia y tener cuidado.

Enredé mi brazo con el suyo y me guió por el salón hasta uno de los balcones abiertos. No salimos por él, se detuvo a pocos pasos de la cortina, en un rincón donde no llegaban las luces.  
Miré alrededor. Había algunos guardias vigilando, pero no tenía cómo saber si eran los del palacio o de su sequito personal. Estaba segura que si eran los suyos no harían nada por ayudarme si el rey me hacía algo.

Me llevé las manos al pecho cubriéndome con ellos. La corriente de aire que se filtraba por la ventana del balcón me enfrió los brazos y las piernas.

—Ese no es un vestido apropiado para una Dama —dijo de repente sin mirarme. Agaché la cabeza.

—Fue un regalo de la princesa Nicoletta, Majestad —expliqué con suavidad. Lo escuché resoplar.

—Cuando llegan regalos de otros reinos u otras naciones nos vemos en la obligación de aceptarlos, pero de acuerdo al protocolo no es obligación quedarse con ellos —dijo con calma. Levanté la mirada con sospecha—. La temática de esta fiesta es ridícula para el nivel de Monarquía que ostentamos. Que los italianos sean fiesteros no implica tener que imitar su comportamiento, ¿me explico?

Asentí intimidada.

—Perfectamente —susurré. Sabía que en algún momento aquella fiesta me traería problemas.

Entonces alzó mi barbilla, sus ojos brillaban de un modo extraño. No sabía si estaba enojado, preocupado o molesto.

—Esta nación necesita de un príncipe ejemplar y una compañera que le siga los pasos —dijo mirándome fijamente. Su tono seguía siendo calmo, parecía un padre dándome una lección—. No importa cuánto te hayan cambiado los italianos, ni cuanto hayas aprendido con ellos, ni que la relación que tengas con su nación sea rica y fructífera. Aún así no serás reina de mi país.

Me quedé sin aire.

—¿Majestad…?

—Aléjate de Maxon —amenazó—. Estás arruinándolo todo.

Me soltó la barbilla y se llevó las manos a la espalda. Intenté no amedrentarme.

—Con Maxon somos amigos, majestad —intenté sonar casual. El rey sonrió burlonamente.

—Para él no eres solo una amiga, nunca lo has sido —entonces acercó su cara a la mía—. ¿Acaso quieres arruinar el compromiso? El futuro del país está en sus manos y tú quieres destruirlo —respiré hondo—. Apártate de mi hijo y regresa con el italiano del agujero de donde saliste.

Apreté los dientes sintiendo la rabia emerger desde mi estómago.

—Maxon no está enamorado de Kriss —espeté angustiada. Había demasiadas mentiras en el aire, podía sentirlas. Sabía que Kriss no lo quería, que él no la quería, que el pueblo no los quería juntos. Todo podía ser muy simple si el rey dejaba que las cosas simplemente sucedieran como cada uno quisiera.

Lanzó una risa sarcástica.

—El amor se construye —dijo divertido, como si mis palabras hubiesen sido un chiste—. ¿O crees que estaba enamorado de Amberly cuando me casé con ella? —abrí los ojos con sorpresa y recordé la historia de Mera: él se había casado con la reina porque ella no podía tener hijos—Además, no es importante el amor en una monarquía. Él necesita de una princesa y tener un heredero lo antes posible —el terror me invadió. La historia de Kriss y la droga para llevar a Maxon a la cama me causó un escalofrío—. Así que, o te apartas y te vas por donde viniste, o, quien pagará las consecuencias por culpa de tus acciones será él.

La mirada del rey fue a dar a la pista de baile donde Kriss y Maxon bailaban juntos. Comencé a sentir algo frío que bajaba por mi pecho. Recordé las cicatrices en su espalda. Las marcas que probaban de lo que era capaz de hacer por mí. Quise llorar.

No… no podía hacerle daño por mí de nuevo… no podía permitirlo.

—Búscate un buen pretendiente muchacha —dijo el rey acomodándose su chaqueta—. El italiano es un buen partido para alguien como tú —sus ojos se fijaron en mí. A la luz de los focos se veían oscuros—.Deja a mi hijo en paz.

Entonces sin más se alejó a través del salón caminando con pasos largos y la espalda recta. Los invitados le hicieron varias reverencias.  
Quería llorar. ¿Eso significaba qué?, ¿Qué todo había acabado? ¿Qué no me quedaba ninguna opción?

No podía permitir que el rey lo torturara ni a él ni a Kriss por mí. Pero ¿cómo íbamos a ser felices los tres si estábamos obligados a vivir bajo sus amenazas?

Me apoyé en la cortina y me abracé con más fuerza. Mis hombros temblaban. No podía acabar todo ahí.

Tenía que pensar en un modo de solucionar mi vida, porque ya no sabía qué más hacer.  
Un sinfín de preguntas cruzó por mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Desde el jardín me invadió el aroma de las flores tan característico de Ángeles.

—¿America?

Abrí los ojos y los achiqué un poco. Con la oscuridad de ese rincón y la poca visibilidad de las luces no pude adivinar quién era al principio.

Entonces me fijé en su atuendo. La camisa blanca, el pantalón oscuro, la capa verde… el antifaz blanco.

Sonreí, o al menos eso intenté.

—Valiant.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Los invitados deberían estar en el centro del salón. Desde el último ataque es peligroso estar cerca de los balcones —advirtió. Asentí sin decir nada apretando los labios. La amenaza del rey provocaba que me doliera el pecho de pura angustia—. ¿Estás bien?

Negué con la cabeza, entonces lo miré desolada.

—Sácame de aquí —le pedí sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Se acercó un poco más mirando hacia todos lados.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Necesito aire —dije entonces. Y sin esperar que me respondiera salí por el balcón cruzando las cortinas. Escuché que gritaba mi nombre. No me importaba que fuera inseguro. Nada era más inseguro que estar a merced de aquel hombre.

Me apoyé de la balaustrada y levanté la cabeza al cielo para poder tener un poco más de aire. Valiant se apoyó al lado.

—No puedes estar aquí por mucho tiempo, es peligroso —me volvió a advertir. Respiré agitada.

—No me importa —dije abatida—. Si me llega un disparo ahora sería lo mejor para todos —solté sin pensar.

Me miró espantado.

—¿De qué estás…? —se acercó—. ¡No sabes lo que dices!

—Solo causo problemas…—agaché la cabeza.

¿Cómo el rey podía destruirme en un solo segundo? No debí dejar que pasara eso, no debí dejar que calara tan hondo su amenaza.

Y tampoco podía dejar que le hicieran más daño a Maxon por mi culpa.

Había usado su mejor arma y le había dado al blanco.

—America… ¿qué ocurrió? Es…—bajó la voz y lo sentí poner su mano en mi brazo—. ¿El…rey te dijo algo? —preguntó. Lo miré sorprendida.

Bajo el antifaz noté que alzaba las cejas.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Estaba vigilando el perímetro junto a la mesa de comida —explicó—. Pasaste frente a mí cuando te llevó por el brazo —lo vi morderse el labio sutilmente—. No debí dejar mi puesto pero los seguí. Nada bueno pasa cuando estás cerca de ese hombre…

Aquello lo dijo tan bajito que no sabía si lo había escuchado bien. Asentí.

—Gracias por hacerlo —dije entonces, cerré los ojos.

—¿Es malo? —preguntó. Suspiré y abrí los ojos—. Lo que te dijo.

—Da igual…— apoyé los codos en el barandal y agaché al cabeza. La peluca me hacía cosquillas en las mejillas.

Se quedó en silencio.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

Lo miré de reojo. No contesté de inmediato.

Valiant tenía algo que me causaba un cierto calor hogareño que no sentía desde que me había marchado de Illea.  
Fingí que miraba la enredadera montada en la pared tras de él solo para que no creyera que lo estaba observando. Pero sí lo estaba viendo.

—Quédate un rato…—le pedí bajito. Asintió lentamente sin dejar de vigilar.  
Desde que había regresado a Illea el cabello se lo había dejado crecer un poco más y una barba bien perfilada demarcaba su mandíbula. Con el antifaz y el traje que llevaba puesto parecía uno de esos héroes que Nicoletta tenía en uno de sus libros de historia antigua.

Las mariposas seguían ahí cada vez que lo tenía cerca, y comenzaba a comprender por qué sucedía. Aún amaba a Maxon, era un sentimiento fuerte arraigado en lo más profundo de mi alma, algo que jamás había sentido antes.  
Sin embargo, cada vez que sentía que nuestro futuro se alejaba, una luz traía la esperanza de regreso. Y esa esperanza era Valiant.  
Lamentablemente no podía aceptar que aquella luz fuera más lejos. No quería enredar más mi cabeza ni mi corazón con un sentimiento que no podía significar nada más que una buena amistad.  
Pero las mariposas seguían revoloteando cada vez que me miraba, o me hablaba o… estaba ahí, simplemente, sin hacer nada.

No quería confundir más las cosas.

Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas había descubierto que con Maxon podíamos tener una nueva oportunidad, y luego llegaba el rey quitándome eso, abriéndome los ojos ante una posibilidad que jamás existiría. Porque él jamás dejaría que Maxon y Kriss terminaran la relación aunque ellos no quisieran continuarla.

Sentí mis mejillas húmedas. Me las sequé con rapidez.

—Toma…

Levanté la mirada, no me había dado cuenta que había bajado los ojos al suelo. Frente a mí tenía un pañuelo. Reí con amargura.

—Gracias.

Tampoco dijo nada. Me sequé las lágrimas y traté de componer una sonrisa alegre, aunque por dentro estaba destrozada.

Desde el salón llegaba la música de algo que alguna vez bailé en Italia. Miré hacia las luces que oscilaban en el suelo hasta que una mano interrumpió la visión.

—¿No quieres bailar? —me preguntó. Lo miré—. Para levantarte el ánimo.

Esta vez sonreí con algo más de entusiasmo.

—¿Ya no te duelen las costillas? —pregunté. Balanceó la cabeza. Las heridas que tenía en la cara habían sanado poco a poco y con la máscara puesta no se le notaban las magulladuras.

—No te preocupes por eso —sonrió. Sostuvo la mano frente a mí —Si no pudiera no te lo pediría —rió—. ¿Qué dices? Para ser honesto estaba algo aburrido ahí adentro.

Reí y con una respiración profunda acepté su mano.

—Claro —dije y me atrajo al centro del balcón.

Comenzamos a bailar.  
Había olvidado que había sido actor y que por ende bailaba muy bien. Me enseñó los giros que con Maxon no logramos realizar y que parecían un verdadero enredo de brazos. Pero finalmente aprendí algunos.  
Gracias a ello me distraje un poco y me divertí algo más.  
Valiant tenía algo en su sonrisa que Philippo no tenía. Y me había percatado de ello porque con Philippo no me ponía nerviosa, solo me incomodaba con sus insinuaciones. Pero con Valiant había algo que lograba que se me calentasen las mejillas.

Agité la cabeza esperando que la brisa del jardín apaciguara mis emociones. Ya no toleraba no entender qué ocurría conmigo.

Cuando volvimos al paso normal de baile intenté hablar de otras cosas para no pensar tanto en lo que me estaba pasando.

—¿En el teatro aprendiste a bailar así?

Asintió.

—En parte —contestó ladeando la cabeza y mirando al cielo como si recordara—. La mayoría de los musicales requerían cuerpos de baile y como muchos bailarines profesionales prefieren dedicarse a la danza interpretativa de la Ópera, los actores teníamos que estudiar en las academias para bailarines.

—¿Y eso lo pagabas tú?

Negó.

—Gracias a Dios, no. El directivo del teatro pagaba las clases para su elenco —rió—. No habría podido con la academia.

Asentí, entonces recordé algo.

—Cuando te conocí me dijiste que un amigo tuyo se quedó con un papel que te gustaba —dije, asintió—. ¿Qué sucedió después de eso?

Suspiró y me hizo girar.

—Nada, como ya te había contado ese papel lo perdí porque fue un día que Maya se puso muy mal…—suspiró—. Estuvo a punto de morir.

—¿Qué? —pregunté impactada.

—No estaba recibiendo la cantidad de transfusiones que necesitaba así que tuvo varios paros cardiacos —dijo con un dejo de terror—. Por suerte lograron estabilizarla. Los ahorros de ese mes fueron directos a su recuperación. Fue cuando decidí unirme al ejército. El teatro no estaba dando suficientes ingresos para pagar su tratamiento.

—¿Y no extrañas el teatro?

Frunció la nariz.

—En realidad no sé si quiera volver a Stardust, aunque hay otros teatros mejores —dijo con una mueca extraña—. Me encantaría volver a las tablas, claro. Extraño la adrenalina previa a la apertura de las cortinas y el comienzo de la música, pero mientras no pueda pagar el tratamiento completo de Maya no puedo arriesgarme de nuevo —hizo otra mueca—. Y tampoco quiero encontrarme con Robert y con Clare.

—¿Ellos eran…?

—Robert fue quien se quedó con el papel que yo quería y Clare la novia que tuve esos años —rió con gracia—. Los descubrí juntos en el armario de utilería. ¿Recuerdas?

Agaché la cabeza avergonzada.

—Oh, cierto… Lo siento —murmuré avergonzada. Movió la cabeza.

—Da igual —se encogió de hombros y me hizo girar de nuevo—. Fue hace mucho. Era de esperarse que me cambiara por él, le dediqué más tiempo a mi hermana que a ella, lo debí ver venir —entonces su sonrisa se transformó a otra más dulce—. Pero luego conocí a otra chica, y con ella fue diferente…

—¿Quién? —pregunté curiosa.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no importa—El brillo de sus ojos súbitamente se apagó—. Terminamos hace un año…—lo noté extraño, bajó la mirada y dejó de moverse—. En realidad, ella terminó conmigo.

Sentí que algo me molestaba el pecho pero lo dejé pasar.

—¿Por qué? —se me escapó. Me sonrió.

—Por asuntos… personales—suspiró—. No tiene importancia.

—Pero la quisiste —aseveré. Nuevamente dejé que mi boca hablara por sí sola, debí haberme quedado callada. El curvó una sonrisa.

—De hecho, sí, y mucho —volvió a suspirar.

—¿Y todavía la quieres? —me mordí la lengua. ¡¿Qué ocurría conmigo?!

Él rió.

—Terminamos poco antes de que Maxon eligiera a Kriss… de que tú te marcharas del palacio, de hecho —contó apretando la boca.

Achiqué un ojo.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —Dije alzando una ceja.

Volvió a reír y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No creo que importe mucho ahora —dijo alzando un hombro—. Ella ya se olvidó de mí.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? —era increíble la cantidad de preguntas que soltaba mi boca sin que se lo permitiera. De repente estaba muy interesada en sus respuestas.

Suspiró, pero esta vez no sonrió.

—Porque cada vez que me cruzo con ella sus ojos ya no me ven de mismo modo que antes —contestó con cierto halo de tristeza.

Parpadeé. ¿Entonces seguía teniendo contacto con ella?

¡¿Y a mí qué diablos me importaba?!

—¿Y tú la ves… de ese modo? —pregunté. Odié a mi cerebro por no poder poner control a mi lengua. ¡Estúpida, estúpida!

Me miró fijamente y luego de un segundo negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar de eso… es… pasado —pidió incómodo.

Asentí, pero mi lengua no quería detenerse. Justo iba a preguntar algo más cuando escuchamos risas detrás de la cortina. No sé por qué lo hice, pero lo empujé hacia la pared del fondo, tal vez para que no nos preguntaran que hacíamos solos en aquel balcón arriesgando nuestra vida como blancos perfectos de cualquier rebelde.  
No quería darle explicaciones a nadie.

Al parecer él lo vio del mismo modo porque me acarreó contra la misma pared donde la enredadera clavaba sus garras. Levantó la capa para cubrirnos y comenzó a reírse.

—¿Qué haces? —mascullé riendo.

—Creyéndome Batman ***** —rodó los ojos y me llevé una mano a la boca.

—¿Bat… qué?

Me chistó y las voces se hicieron más fuertes. Escuché a alguien salir al balcón y luego unas frases en italiano me llegaron sutilmente. Me invadió un escalofrío cuando entendí lo que significaban esas palabras.

Levanté la cabeza por encima de la capa de Valiant y miré por sobre de su hombro. Y lo que vi me obligó a aguantar un grito.

—¡Oh… por… Dios! —jadeé.

—¿Qué, qué? —Valiant volteó la cabeza—. Espera… ¿esos no son…?

Asentí sonriendo como desquiciada.

—Celeste… y Philippo… ¡Soy brillante!

—¿Qué…? ¿Acaso… lo tenías planeado? —preguntó sorprendido. Asentí sin mirarlo.

Mis ojos seguían fijos en la pareja. Philippo empujó a Celeste contra la balaustrada mientras la besaba como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Ella gimió descontrolada mientras le pasaba las manos por el pelo y enganchaba la pierna desnuda a su cadera.

—Ven… por aquí —le dijo al cabo de un segundo con la voz ahogada . Y lo arrastró por unas escaleras que estaban al costado.

—Esto no es bueno —dijo Valiant de repente—. No deberían estar solos en el jardín… Si algo le pasa al príncipe italiano…

Agité la cabeza emocionada.

—¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Estarán bien! —exclamé—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Resultó!

Noté que achicaba los ojos y me sonreía.

—¿Así que lo planeaste todo? —preguntó con cierto tono de sorpresa. Asentí rápidamente con un "ajá" —. ¿Y eso de _Principessa_ y el baile de hace un rato…?

Lo miré alzando una ceja. Cuando pronunció aquello en italiano había sonado sutilmente atractivo. Solo ahí me di cuenta que aún me tenía resguardada contra la pared cubriéndome con la capa.

Estábamos muy cerca.

Tragué saliva.

—Él es así con todas las personas… y me agrada que sea tan… ¿alegre? ¿Espontáneo? Creo que al mundo le hace falta más personas como él y él necesita a una mujer que lo entienda tal cuál es —respondí sintiendo calor en mi cuello.

Asintió y soltó la capa.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas America Singer —susurró sorprendido. Reí suavemente y alcé la mirada. Nuestros ojos se encontraron un segundo. Las mariposas volvieron con más fuerzas que nunca y se colaron por mi pecho.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviese un segundo y me conciencia susurrara a mi oído un «¿y si...?»

No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero sin siquiera pensarlo alcé la barbilla y acorté la distancia.

Y lo besé.

Fue un roce del cual me arrepentí de inmediato. Alejé la cabeza sorprendida conmigo misma y me llevé una mano a la boca.

—Cielos, disculpa… no debí…no quise…

Pero no me dio tiempo de decir nada más. Porque él llevó una mano a mi cuello, se acercó, y con suavidad volvió a besarme.

Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos. Y me dejé llevar.  
A diferencia del beso repentino el día del ataque éste era totalmente distinto.

Las mariposas se desplegaron por todos lados. El calor embargó mi pecho y un cosquilleo sutil invadió mis brazos y piernas.

Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves. Y su barba me hacía cosquilla en la barbilla.

Subí las manos hasta el cuello de su camisa y él enganchó sus manos a mi cintura. Fue un beso suave, un roce lento, pero lleno de ternura.

Pero había algo raro, algo… algo que no dejaba que me sintiera completa.

Y estaba segura que él se sentía igual. Sus manos subieron hasta mis mejillas para tomar el control, lo que me obligó a respirar más agitada. Y aunque aquel beso poco a poco se intensificaba y me llevaba lejos, sentía que ambos estábamos haciendo eso para olvidarnos de alguien más…

Porque su beso era como el mío. Era la misma necesidad de olvido buscando consuelo en el otro.

Lo corté suavemente y nos miramos con sorpresa. Sus ojos brillaban. Apoyó su frente en la mía y cerré los ojos sintiéndome culpable.

—No debimos…

—No… tienes razón… perdóname…

Me mordí el labio y suspiré.

—No puedo… no puedo hacerte esto… —susurré.

—Mírame, por favor…—pidió. Alcé los ojos con temor, temiendo encontrarme con algo que me hiciera querer besarlo de nuevo—. No te pediré nada, nunca —dijo con seguridad—. Pero quiero que sepas que si me necesitas, estaré aquí. Como amigo. Siempre.

—Valiant…—susurré sobrecogida. Sus ojos sonrieron.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerte America, y nunca podré hacerlo ni estar a su altura, porque sé que él gobierna tu corazón —susurró sin abatirse, sabía que hablaba de Maxon—. Pero si alguna puerta se abre quiero que sepas que solo puedo prometerte risas, noches de películas y chocolate caliente frente a una chimenea…—reí con tristeza—. No podré convertirte en reina… pero serás mi reina.

Mis ojos se humedecieron de emoción.

—No te hagas esto, por favor… —le agarré las manos que aún estaban en mis mejillas—. Reserva esas maravillas para alguien que no sea yo… —sentí que las lágrimas caían suavemente por debajo de la máscara—. Tú te mereces a una mujer completa, a alguien que te ame con toda su alma, tú más que nadie… —sollocé—. Estoy batallando con un amor que puedo perder para siempre y si termino rota no quiero que te quedes con los pedazos.

Para mi sorpresa sonrió con ternura y me besó la mejilla secando las lágrimas con los pulgares. Cerré los ojos enternecida con su actitud.

—No quiero ni te pediré una respuesta porque sé que no la tendré —dijo con seguridad, me impresionaba que no estuviera destrozado como yo lo estaba. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto decirle que no? —. Pero me bastará con verte caminar del brazo de Maxon hacia el altar. Quiero verte luchar y ganar. De lo contrario, si te veo destrozada y deshecha al final de esta lucha, yo mismo me encargaré de recordarle de la peor manera a la mujer que se perdió por idiota.

Reí entre lágrimas y lo abracé.

—No puedes ser real…

Me devolvió el abrazo y me apretó contra su pecho a pesar del leve dolor que aún le consumaba las costillas.

—Solo recuerda que estoy aquí si me necesitas…

Sonreí al escuchar su corazón.

—Lo mismo digo…

Cuando nos separamos él decidió volver a su puesto de vigilancia. Aquel momento robado en el balcón quedaría como un secreto que llevaría y atesoraría en mi corazón para siempre.  
Había sido un segundo de luz en aquella tormenta que se había convertido mi vida.

Celeste y Philippo se perdieron en los jardines y francamente había dejado de pensar en ellos. Lo que acababa de ocurrir con Valiant era una enseñanza para mí misma.  
Podría tener la felicidad en mis manos si quisiera dar un paso al lado y seguir por otro sendero. Podía ser feliz con Valiant si le daba una oportunidad, lo sabía.  
Pero aún me quedaba una lucha, me quedaba seguir batallando por Maxon, y no iba a permitir que nadie me alejara de él. Ni el rey, ni sus amenazas, ni los rebeldes.

No iba a usar a Valiant como tabla de salvación como había hecho con Aspen. No iba a dejar que él se quedara con los restos de mi corazón si las cosas con Maxon no resultaban.  
Así que tenía que luchar, tenía que pelear por él.

Tenía que ir con Maxon.

Y si las cosas no resultaban, entonces volvería por dónde había llegado y comenzaría una nueva vida en algún otro rincón del mundo o del país.  
Pero primero, tenía que buscar un modo que el rey no le hiciera daño a los que quería solo por acercarme a su hijo. Y por sobretodo, que no le hiera daño a él otra vez por mi causa.

…

Busqué a Maxon por todo el salón, pero no estaba en ningún lado. Kriss se dedicó a bailar con un chico que llevaba una máscara completa. Reconocí el cabello pelirrojo y sonreí.  
Por suerte el rey no conocía a todos sus empleados, aunque no dejaba de ser arriesgado lo que estaba ocurriendo en medio de la pista.  
Me encontré con Aspen que llevaba su uniforme de Mayor y con el general Eighton, que había ido con su esposa.  
El hombre era sumamente amable y afable. Razón por la cual comprendía el respeto que le mostraba Aspen a todo momento.  
Lucy aún no estaba dispuesta a celebrar ninguna fiesta, seguía apenada por lo que le había sucedido y no la culpaba. Y por ello Aspen se retiró temprano.  
Vi al rey conversar con un grupo de alcaldes, sus ojos se toparon con los míos y le hice una reverencia con la cabeza. Él alzó su copa de vino como si con ello me recordara nuestro acuerdo.  
Miré de reojo a los invitados. Descubrí a Valiant riendo animado con otro infiltrado cerca de la mesa de comida y sonreí con tristeza.  
Ojalá las cosas no fueran tan difíciles. Aunque había descubierto, no sin varias caídas en el proceso, que la vida era muy simple. Pero éramos nosotros quienes nos encargábamos de complicarla.

Intenté bailar con un grupo de chicas que eran hijas de algunos alcaldes. Todas adoraron el vestido. Ya me había acostumbrado a llevarlo y no me sentía tan desnuda como al principio, pero seguía siendo uno de los más osados de la fiesta.  
Miré hacia todos lados, Maxon seguía sin aparecer y ni Philippo ni Celeste estaban por ningún lado.  
Sonreí satisfecha. Ya le preguntaría en la mañana los detalles.

Decidí abandonar el salón cuando los invitados comenzaron a marcharse poco a poco. Kriss dijo que se encargaría de despedir a la gente junto a la reina y yo me retiré a mi habitación entrada las tres de la madrugada.

Y Maxon seguía sin aparecer por ningún lado.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me quité los zapatos antes de entrar, los pies me estaban matando y los tacones no ayudaban a sentirme cómoda.  
Estaba todo oscuro pero gracias a la luz que provenía de la ventana logré ver la cama abierta. Sonreí. Paige había dejado todo listo para mi regreso. Era una chica muy responsable.

Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y apreté los ojos con cansancio. Iba a encender la luz cuando…

—Creí que no llegarías nunca —escuché. Salté del susto y grité—. ¡Calma, soy yo!

—¿Maxon? —pregunté intentando ver en la oscuridad—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estaba esperando…

Cuando enfoqué lo encontré sentado en uno de los sofás.

—¿Por qué…?—mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Dejé los zapatos a un lado y me acerqué.

Él se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente. Se veía cansado.

—¿Te dijo algo mi padre? —quiso saber. Me mordí el labio, asentí—. ¿Qué fue? —no sabía si responderle—. Por favor America, lo que sea que te haya dicho…

—Que me alejara de ti —respondí rápidamente mirando hacia otro lado—. Que no interfiera en tu relación con Kriss...

—¿Qué…?—jadeó, se acercó un poco más—. America…por favor… —suplicó.

Suspiré sintiendo el peso del mundo en mis hombros. ¡Cuánto habría deseado decirle todo, todo lo que sabía!

—O te hará daño… —jadeé.

Se quedó en silencio y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué… por qué me hace esto?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Solo quiere mantener las cosas como siempre han estado…—no quería justificarlo, no se lo merecía, pero tampoco quería dar pie a una conversación que me podía llevar a confesarle secretos de otros que a mí no me correspondían decirle.

—Eso no le da derecho a que te amenace con hacerme algo…—se acercó un poco más, estábamos a un paso de distancia. Sentí el aroma picante de su perfume y mi cuerpo reaccionó.

—No me quiere cerca de ti… sabe que con eso lo conseguirá…—susurré. Se quedó en silencio un rato con la cabeza agachada. Cuando elevó la mirada sus ojos estaban cargados de tristeza.

—Y al parecer le funcionó —dijo angustiado. Lo miré sin entender. Al cabo de un segundo de silencio susurró—: Te vi besando a Valiant en el balcón…

El mundo a mis pies se desmoronó.

—Maxon, yo…

—¿Sientes algo por él? —me preguntó con cuidado, sus ojos seguían cargados de tristeza.

¿Si sentía…? Todo dentro de mí se sacudió.

No quería responder, porque era algo que temía preguntarme a mí misma.  
Finalmente asentí.

—Me gusta… —susurré. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza respirando con fuerza—. Pero no estoy enamorada…

Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en mí y se acercó otro pasó más. Ya no llevaba la capa ni la espada y la chaqueta estaba desabotonada a la altura del cuello.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó acercándose un poco más. Retrocedí cuando me faltó el aire.

—Hay una gran diferencia…—respondí en un susurro—. Una atracción no es lo mismo que querer a alguien.

Podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón repartirse por todo el cuerpo. Maxon dio otro paso y se llevó una mano al cuello desabrochando otro botón, abrí la boca un poco para poder respirar mejor.

—¿Y hay alguien que ocupe ese lugar? —cuando choqué contra la pared él estaba a pocos centímetros de mí cara.

Lo miré a los ojos. Ambos aún llevábamos la máscara. Bajo el brillo rojizo de la suya sus ojos castaños se veían escarlatas.

—No sería una amenaza para tu padre si no fuera así —Confesé. Lo vi sonreír de un modo que jamás había hecho, o que nunca le había visto.

Su mano subió hasta la peluca y tiró de ella quitándomela. La arrojó al suelo y luego con la misma mano desató el moño que mantenía a mi pelo amarrado.

—No me gustan rubias… —dijo acercándose hasta mi mejilla—. Las prefiero pelirrojas.

Y sin darme tiempo de procesar lo que había dicho me dio un beso corto agarrándome por la barbilla. Jadeé. Nos miramos y me besó otra vez, rápido.

—Maxon…—susurré.

—Si sigo en competencia también merezco mi oportunidad —susurró contra mi boca besándome de nuevo.

Llevó las manos a mi cara y me besó varias veces, alejándose y separándose. Besos cortos y rápidos.

Cerré los ojos cuando perdí la noción del tiempo y de la existencia.  
Entonces crucé mis brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo, sus manos bajaron hasta mi espalda aferrándome a él, pegándome a su cuerpo, y me besó con hambre, con fiereza, con fuerza.

Llevé las manos a su cabeza y enredé los dedos en su pelo tirando de él. Jamás me había besado así. Yo jamás había besado así.  
Y no había bebido nada, porque sus labios sabían a él, no a algún licor.

Jadeé cuando sentí que sus manos se movían por todos lados tocando lo que hallaban a su paso. Mi voz se transformó en algo que no conocía, nacía desde lo más interno de mi estómago y surgía por mi garganta como un sonido distorsionado y melodioso a la vez.  
Su boca fue hasta mis mejillas y lo sentí recorrer mi cuello sin delicadeza, incluso llegó a rozar la clavícula. Cuando retornó a mi boca y pasó por la mandíbula hizo algo que me dejó sin aire, porque arrastró los dientes por el borde hasta volver a alcanzar mis labios.  
Sentí el fuego emerger por todos lados, no podía quedarme solo con los besos, necesitaba más. Llevé las manos hasta la chaqueta y desabroché los botones que quedaban mientras él buscaba desesperadamente los parches que mantenían pegado el vestido a mi piel.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo quise detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Sentí los parches separarse lentamente y a una de sus manos abrirse paso por el ancho de mi espalda. Poco a poco el vestido comenzó a ceder y a bajar.

Exhalé aire mientras con sus manos me pegaba aún más a él si es que era posible. Nuestras caderas se encontraron y el gimió algo.  
Me sonrojé y abrí los ojos de golpe cuando sentí algo en sus pantalones que sabía perfectamente qué era.

Mi cordura se debatió entre detenerlo o continuar, entonces se acercó hasta mi oído.

—Nunca… nunca he besado así antes…jamás he sentido esto… solo contigo…

Le iba a responder cuando tocaron a la puerta. Los dos saltamos abruptamente.

—¿Lady America?

Nos miramos asustados y agitados. Me quedé en silencio esperando que quien fuese se marchara. Pero golpearon de nuevo.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó la voz de nuevo. Maxon comenzó a reírse y yo le golpeé un brazo pidiéndole silencio.

—Escóndete en algún lado —lo apremié bajando la voz.

Me zafé de sus brazos y sentí aire en todos lados. Me di cuenta que el vestido estaba a punto de caerse, solo quedaban los parches que se afirmaban al busto. Mi cara ardió y el corazón me latió con fuerza. Maxon se escondió en la oficina y yo corrí a coger mi bata. Me la coloqué encima y abrí la puerta fingiendo un bostezo.

—¿Hola?

Dejé un ojo cerrado como si me molestara la luz. Al otro lado había una doncella que solo había visto por los pasillos.

—Discúlpeme que la moleste, es que escuché ruidos…—dijo avergonzada. Fruncí el ceño fingiéndome extrañada.

—¿Ruidos?

Asintió.

—Estaba gimiendo, señorita —me miró preocupada y yo sentí que la vergüenza me envolvía de pies a cabeza. ¡¿Qué, QUÉ?!

Me atoré con mi propia saliva y traté de camuflar la vergüenza de algún modo. Apreté los labios y pensé en algo rápido.

—Tuve una pesadilla —inventé— suelo… quejarme cuando tengo un mal sueño—. La doncella abrió la boca en una "o" y luego frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

—¿Estaba durmiendo con la máscara puesta? —preguntó. Me paralicé.

—Oh…—me llevé la mano a la cara—. ¡Qué tonta! Ni siquiera me di cuenta… Gracias por notarlo...

Ella hizo una inclinación, apenada.

—Disculpe si la desperté Mi Lady.

—No, descuida… me salvaste de un mal sueño —reí incómoda.

Ella hizo una reverencia.

—La dejaré descansar entonces, y espero que duerma mejor.

—Gracias….

Volvió a hacer otra inclinación de cabeza y cerré la puerta. Apoyé la frente en el marco y Maxon salió de la oficina carcajeándose.

—¡No te rías! —me llevé una mano a los ojos y me quité al máscara— ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¿Así que ahora soy una pesadilla? —se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja. Lo miré de costado. Tenía a chaqueta abierta, el pecho al descubierto y el cabello desordenado.

Dios… ¿por qué me haces esto?

—¡No te burles! —me quejé—. ¡Esto es tú culpa!

Se acercó riendo mientras se abotonaba la chaqueta, cuando lo tuve al frente alzó mi barbilla.

—Te recuerdo que fue con tú consentimiento… _querida_ —susurró.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, sonreí con suficiencia.

—Sabes que no soy tu _querida_ —dije cruzándome de brazos para sostener la bata.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado—dijo dándome un beso lento que me mató varias neuronas—. Eres mi _amada_.

Y así, sin más, salió de la habitación dejándome con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Me quedé sola en medio de aquella penumbra procesando qué diablos había sucedido. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a estar a punto de…de…?

Mi abdomen se calentó. No importaba la hora. Necesitaba una ducha fría y con urgencia.

Ahora comprendía lo que sucedía con Philippo cuando andaba cerca. Al parecer, su entusiasmo era contagioso.

Y esperaba que el contagio se quedara por un largo tiempo.

…

 **NOTAS**

Les traje un capítulo bien intenso así que espero que ya sepan para dónde van encaminadas algunas cosas.  
Vamos por partes:  
Sé que querían ver celos y más celos, pero esas cosas aparecerán de otro modo. Era un capítulo con demasiados detalles especiales como para además agregar escenas de celos.  
Aunque sí, hubo, pero los personajes supieron comportarse o los camuflaron muy bien.  
Sobre Philippo y Celeste, en el próximo sabrán que sucedió con ellos cuando huyeron al jardín.  
En cuanto a la historia de Valiant, espero que se hayan dado cuenta que hay algo no resuelto en su vida y America lo descubrió.  
¿Realmente le gustará ella a Valiant o estará confundido? Les dejo la incógnita.

Sobre la escena final, bueno… les dije en algún momento que Maxon y America iban a tener uno que otro encuentro intenso, y no será el primero ni el último. Así que prepárense para lo que venga.  
También les advierto que en el capítulo 27 llega el ministro de Nueva Asia, será Navidad y habrá una conversación con Meridia que tendrá varios consejos y una que otra advertencia.  
A partir del capítulo que viene comienza el clímax de la historia y el desenlace. Aún van quedando como doce capítulos para el final aproximadamente, pero desde ya les aviso que la cosa se pondrá ruda.  
En cuanto a ese chiste de ***** Batman: Tal como dije cuando hablé del Fantasma de la Ópera en capítulos anteriores, no lo sé, asumí que los comics siguieron existiendo, pero solo algunos tienen acceso a ellos. Por eso America no sabía de qué hablaba Valiant.

Sobre la nota del inicio me gustaría pedirles por favor que respeten mis tiempos. Solo eso.  
No les quepan dudas que los capítulos serán publicados todas las semanas, pero si por alguna razón **no puedo hacerlo** avisaré por redes sociales.  
Los capítulos saldrán de todos modos y no tardaré siglos en actualizar. Pero si necesitara un par de días extras les agradecería que no me exigieran nada. A veces necesito tiempo para otras cosas más importantes.  
Y recuerden también, **no hay horario para la publicación de los capítulos** **. Saldrán cuando pueda subirlos.**

¡Nos leemos!  
Kate.


	28. Capítulo 27

**NOTAS**

No se preocupen. Seré breve.  
Este capítulo tiene varias aristas que ayudarán a que la historia cierre poco a poco. Especialmente con el final, que conllevará a que el desenlace se desencadene a partir de ahora.  
Es un capítulo más profundo sicológicamente hablando y escarba profundamente en las emociones de America.  
Hay una escena en particular que tiene que ver con los sentimientos y las emociones humanas. Quise hacer hincapié en eso para que se entienda que una historia de amor no es superficial, tiene muchas capas y muchos caminos. No es como la pintan los cuentos ni las películas, son mucho más profundas y es normal cuestionarse ciertas cosas.  
Y eso es lo que verán a continuación.  
¡Gracias por seguir aquí!

¡Disfrútenlo! 

…

 **XXVII**

No desayuné y le pedí a Paige que no viniera a mi habitación.  
Volví a darme otra ducha fría al levantarme y me apoyé en el balcón de mi habitación para poder refrescarme con la brisa de la mañana.  
Admitir que dormí bien habría sido una mentira monumental.  
Cuando Maxon se marchó apenas tuve cerebro para procesar lo que había ocurrido. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, y un cosquilleo poco usual había invadido hasta el rincón más pequeño de mi piel.

Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, aunque no sabía si quería hacerlo.  
Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la corriente de aire. Seguía pareciéndome extraño que en Ángeles no nevara para navidad, pero el clima se había tornado un poco más frío de lo habitual. Me cubrí los hombros con el chal que llevaba encima y me encogí bajo él abrazándome. La brisa era suave y remecía algunos mechones de cabello como una caricia contra mi rostro.

Después de la fiesta parecía que los ánimos se habían calmado un poco. Ya no había tanto barullo como los últimos días. Lo que me llevó a recordar a Philippo y a Celeste.  
¿Dónde se habrían metido? ¿Dónde andarían?  
Reí para mí misma. Necesitaba explicaciones. Quería saber qué había ocurrido con ellos.

Me alejé del balcón cuando el viento se tornó un poco más helado. Cerré la puerta de vidrio y me encaminé hacia la salida dejando el chal sobre un sofá.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Roger y Valiant se estaban abrazando con una sonrisa. Valiant andaba de civil como de costumbre, pero mucho más desordenado que en otras ocasiones. Lo noté por el pantalón de mezclilla y la camiseta blanca. Llevaba una mochila en su hombro derecho.

Sentí como si algo tirara de mi estómago hacia abajo, el cuello se me calentó.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —quise saber. Los dos se separaron. Valiant estaba realmente muy contento. Alcé una ceja con curiosidad.

—Me estaba despidiendo —sonrió. Abrí los ojos sorpresa—. Adventure Land, ¿recuerdas?

Por un momento me sentí aturdida, luego sonreí.

—Cierto, es esta semana —recordé. Movió la cabeza animado.

—Maya no ha dejado de llamar en toda la mañana —rodó los ojos—. Desde las cinco que está despierta.

Reí. Roger le pasó una mano por los hombros.

—No sé cómo lo consigues, pero me volverás a dejar con doble turno, te lo cobraré ¿eh? —se quejó bromeando—. Serán noches largas.

—Hace años que no me tomaba unas vacaciones ¡será solo una semana! —dijo el otro riendo—. Mejor búscame un reemplazo.

Cuando Valiant me miró al decir eso sentí algo que no me gustó. Sacudí la cabeza y miré a Roger intentando sonreír.

—No es necesario que te quedes todas las noches resguardando la puerta —dije—. Puedes irte a dormir. Con Philippo en el palacio creo que hay suficientes guardias vigilando los pasillos.

Los dos asintieron.

—Lo pensaré —acotó Roger—. No me gusta dejar mi puesto de trabajo.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo —sonreí—. Realmente no creo que necesite protección estos días. Especialmente cuando llegue el primer ministro.

—Qué suerte que no estaré para su llegada —dijo Valiant haciendo una mueca, con Roger lo miramos—. Basta con tener a una bestia gobernando, pero dos…—masculló mirando el techo. Por un instante me invadió el temor.

—¡Controla esa lengua! —lo atajó Roger apretando los dientes—. Estás en medio del pasillo.

Valiant se encogió de hombros.

—Es la verdad —dijo con un gesto despreocupado. Se reacomodó la mochila y luego volvió a sonreír—. Bien, creo que es hora de partir —le dio la mano a Roger y luego se volvieron a abrazar entre risas y bromas.

Cuando se dirigió a mí el beso de la noche anterior repercutió en mi memoria con fuerza, y también sus palabras. Pero se veía tan animado que parecía como si jamás hubiera ocurrido.  
Me invadió un vago sentimiento de tristeza.

—Nos vemos en una semana —sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y nos abrazamos. Volví a sentir ese cosquilleo suave en el estómago, pero también había una pesada sensación de culpa, porque me sentía terrible al no poder corresponderle como hubiera querido.

—Disfrútenlo—me despedí. Cuando se separó amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—Gracias por haber hecho esto —sabía que se refería a las entradas y a los pasajes. Me dio un beso en la mejilla ante la mirada atónita de Roger— nos vemos— y se alejó por el pasillo con rapidez.

Cuando nos quedamos solos Roger no sabía dónde poner los ojos, miraba hacia todos lados visiblemente incómodo.

—¿Has sabido de Celeste? —le pregunté para relajarlo. Cuando me volvió a ver hizo una mueca.

—¿De Lady Celeste? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, asentí—. No, nada. ¿No debería estar en su habitación? —acotó pensativo.

—No lo sé, no la he visto desde anoche —me encogí de hombros—. ¿Y sabes dónde se está alojando el príncipe?

—¿El italiano? —parecía divertido, como si le hiciera gracia responderme con evasivas, fruncí los labios asintiendo—. Sé que es en algún ala del cuarto piso.

Me rasqué la cabeza. Roger no me daría las respuestas que necesitaba así que tendría que ir por ellas.

—Gracias Roger, puedes retirarte si lo deseas —Me hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se alejó por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a la mía.

Me quedé pensando en dónde ir primero. Por supuesto no me aparecería ni loca en la habitación de Philippo, así que marché por la derecha hacia el segundo piso, donde se alojaba Celeste.

…

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la vi desayunando cómodamente en una coqueta mesita colocada en el balcón de su terraza.  
Una de las doncellas aseaba la habitación y ordenaba la cama. No parecía que nada fuera de lo normal hubiese ocurrido dentro de aquellas paredes. Estaba todo muy ordenado.

—¿Quieres una taza de café? —me ofreció animada. La observé atentamente mientras me sentaba frente a ella. Asentí de forma mecánica.

No parecía haber nada raro en su comportamiento. En realidad, sí, estaba demasiado tranquila, pero no había nada… extraño que insinuara alguna otra cosa.  
Me quería comer las uñas de la ansiedad.  
Tenía el cabello suelto cayendo ordenadamente sobre sus hombros y sus ojos estaban fijos en el bosque al horizonte.  
La bata abierta era de encaje y revelaba su camisón rojo, la mano que cargaba la taza de café tenía la muñeca decorada con una cadena de oro muy delgada y sencilla.  
Bebí de mi café con aburrimiento, me mordí el labio y agité las piernas bajo la mesa. Celeste había cogido una galletita humedeciéndola en su propia bebida.  
No aguanté más.

—¿No me dirás qué diablos ocurrió anoche?

Sus ojos se giraron hacia mí, sonrió con malicia alzando una ceja.

—Solo si tú me cuentas qué hacías con el soldado arrinconada en la pared del balcón.

Me atoré con el café.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

—Oh vamos —rió—. El chico andaba con una capa verde ¡verde! ¿Realmente creíste que no los iba a notar?, además, hablas demasiado alto cuando estás emocionada.

Sentí mis mejillas acalorarse. Giré la cara hacia otro lado.

—Está prohibido exponerse en los jardines desde el último ataque —respondí avergonzada—. Creímos que sería alguien que podría meternos en problemas si nos veía por ahí.

Celeste curvó la boca hacia el costado.

—Ajá… sí, claro —volvió a comerse otra galletita con extremada calma—. Por eso gritaste emocionada cuando me viste con Philippo en el balcón, para protegernos, ¿cierto?

Tragué saliva, el café me supo demasiado amargo.

—Yo…yo…

Finalmente estalló en una carcajada.

—¡Dios, America! No te avergüences, no tiene nada de malo estar con un chico a solas en un balcón.

De repente quise arrancar de ahí. ¿Qué poder tenía Celeste para voltear todo a su favor?

—¡Realmente me emocioné cuando te vi con Philippo! ¡No seas mal pensada! —me defendí—. No estaba exclamando porque…porque…

Repentinamente recordé los besos de Maxon y la irrupción de la doncella. No podía sentir la cara más caliente. ¿Realmente me había escuchado desde el otro lado de las paredes? ¿Era broma?

—Ya sí, déjalo —agitó la mano en el aire apiadándose de mi lengua muerta. No sabía qué decirle—. ¿Y bien? No sabía que te andabas con los soldados por los rincones, ¿es ése que anda de infiltrado? Es lindo.

Las palabras de Valiant invadieron mi memoria y me sentí fatal. De la vergüenza pasé a la pesadumbre. Agaché la mirada.

—Es… somos amigos, de los pocos que tengo aquí adentro —acoté sintiendo la acidez expandirse por mi abdomen. ¿Por qué aún me costaba aceptar aquella idea? Celeste alzó una ceja y yo me llevé una mano al pelo recogiéndolo hacia el otro lado—. ¡Deja de cambiar el tema! Quiero saber qué ocurrió, ¿no me lo piensas contar?

Celeste se llevó una mano a la barbilla y sonrió seductoramente. Cruzó una pierna y el camisón dejó ver su muslo. Rodé los ojos. Aunque en realidad, de haber tenido una cámara fotográfica habría sido una gran imagen para un catálogo de lencería.

—Si quieres saber si me acosté con él, no America, no soy así de fácil —dijo como si hablara del clima, yo me sonrojé. De repente sus ojos se veían lejanos y tristes, perdidos al horizonte—. No sé qué ocurrió conmigo —confesó—. ¿Sabes? Una vez traté de seducir así a Maxon —algo pesado me golpeó el estómago, recordé cuando los había descubierto besándose en medio de un pasillo, fingí que no lo sabía.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté lacónica.

Ella suspiró y agitó su cabello. ¿Cómo podía seguir viéndose tan… seductora sin hacer absolutamente nada? Ciertamente los genes hacían mucho, porque yo recién levantada parecía una bestia saliendo de su cueva.

—Lo que escuchas —me sonrió divertida—. No te pongas celosa, lo hice para poder ganar puntos, pretendía seducirlo y que las hormonas hicieran lo suyo —suspiró—. Los hombres reaccionan fácilmente, nosotras necesitamos emoción, a ellos les basta con que los roces suavemente y ya están en tus manos —ladeó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en otro sector del bosque a nuestros pies—. Pero luego descubrí que perdía mi tiempo. No sentía nada por Maxon y me estaba regalando como una cualquiera. No quería eso para mí —me miró—. Deseo a alguien que me mire como él lo hace contigo. Siempre lo quise.

Sonreí con tristeza.

—Y no dudo que lo vayas a conseguir —intenté animarla. Soltó una risa suave.

—Desde que llegué me has insinuado a Philippo constantemente, me hice una idea de él que fue superada con creces cuando lo conocí —contó—. Investigué un poco sobre él todos estos meses, y tengo que admitir que cada vez que aparecía en alguna de las revistas contigo doblaba la hoja y me quedaba solo con su imagen —reímos juntas—. Él es mi tipo de hombre, pero…

Se quedó callada un segundo. La miré, ansiosa.

—¿Pero…?

—Pero no creo que resulte —se puso de pie de un solo golpe y la seguí al interior de la habitación. La bata se arrastraba a sus pies con una cola sutil. El camisón le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

—¿Qué? Pero… —me detuve en medio de la habitación—. ¿Cómo que no? ¡Pero si los vi besándose!

—¿Y acaso eso es suficiente para que una relación prospere? —preguntó mirándome fijamente. Parecía que un torbellino invadía sus emociones porque sus ojos temblaban—. Dímelo tú, America. ¿Fue un beso suficiente para ti, o necesitaste más?

Su pregunta me dejó congelada. No solo porque era una muy buena pregunta, sino porque mi cabeza trajo a flote los recuerdos de los besos que me había dado con Aspen, con Maxon y con Valiant.  
Cada una de aquellas muestras de afecto me llevó un paso más lejos, con excepción de Valiant, a quién le corté las alas antes siquiera de poder volar, solo porque temía hacerle lo mismo que a Aspen.

—Claro que no —respondí con un nudo en la garganta—. Hay muchas más cosas que hacen que te enamores de alguien.

—Y es por eso que dejé que Philippo creyera que me tenía en sus manos, pero lo corté en último segundo —dijo con rapidez agitando los brazos—. Yo no soy así, estoy harta de tener que jugar a la seductora, a la mujer fácil, ¡esa no soy yo! Anoche me dejé llevar, bebí y quise jugar su juego, porque sí, ¡me gusta! Pero no quiero estar con él para ser reina y tampoco quiero ser su juguete —se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. Es divertido, carismático, baila bien y besa… Dios, ¡cómo besa! Pero él no es de los que busca una relación seria. ¿Sabes? A mitad del beso cambió mi nombre cinco veces, ¡cinco veces! Y solo para jugar, también lo llamé de diferentes formas —agitó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a las caderas—. Sé que tengo algo a mi favor y es que sé que soy hermosa —curvé una sonrisa, ¡era una creída! —, sabía que él caería, porque lo logré con Maxon que es bastante despistado —reí y asentí a pesar de la acidez en mi estómago—. Y cuando vi lo que podía conseguir con solo chasquear mis dedos… cuando…. —la vi avergonzarse—, cuando descubrí que podía volverlo loco…que… lo tenía en mis manos… arranqué. Huí… —me sonrió con malicia—. Quiero que tenga un poco de su propia medicina. Si quiere algo serio, me buscará, si ya se olvidó, tal vez anda con otra revolcándose por ahí.

No parecía afectarle decir aquello y lo entendía. Apenas llevaba un día de conocerlo. Pero había algo más en su mirada, algo que no había visto antes.

—Pero… —insistí. Ella suspiró y se arrojó sobre la cama mirando el cielo de tul de su dosel.

—Pero… si llegara a buscarme, no sabría qué hacer…—levantó la cabeza y me miró asustada. Era tan inverosímil verla insegura que me sentí mal por ella—. Nunca esperé que Maxon lo hiciera y no lo hizo, pero… ¿y si Philippo viene por mí?

Me acerqué hasta la cama y me senté en el borde, ella volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra las almohadas.

—Tienes todo el derecho de cerrar la puerta si no te interesa —sonreí. Me encogí de hombros—. Nadie te obliga a tener algo con él, salvo…

Ella suspiró.

—Salvo que me guste…—se sentó en la cama y me miró asustada—. No puede gustarme, apenas lo conozco. Anoche fue un juego, quería saber qué tan lejos podía llegar…—Gateó sobre la cama y me agarró una mano—. America…—tragó salva—. Tengo terror de salir lastimada. Con Maxon no me sucedió esto porque no lo quería y no me gustaba, de verdad tengo miedo… ¿y si quiere intentar algo? ¿Y si lo espero eternamente a que me busque y no lo hace? No quiero convertirme en una mártir, no puedo estar sintiendo esto después de una sola noche…

Sonreí y le tomé los dedos.

—Creo que de verdad son tal para cual —admití—. No los habría presentado si no lo hubiera creído así…—me mordí el labio—¸ pero no quiero que te obligues a estar con él si no estás segura y tampoco quiero que salgas lastimada si Philippo decide ampliar sus opciones.

Se llevó la otra mano al tabique de la nariz y cerró los ojos.

—Philippo no solo será rey de toda Italia, sino que de Europa… el mundo entero tendrá los ojos sobre él, no es como aquí que somos un país relativamente joven —suspiró—. Aunque la monarquía italiana es mucho más nueva que la nuestra, es mil veces más importante…—se mordió el labio—. Sé que cuando entré aquí quería la corona para no perder la atención de los medios, pero… si las cosas resultan con él todos tendrán sus ojos en mí, pero es una exposición diferente —suspiró—. Como modelo no tengo que cuidar mis pasos, puedo hacer lo que quiera, pero como reina…

Sonreí y apreté aún más su mano. Me miró, jamás creí ver a Celeste tan preocupada.

—Aunque no lo creas es justamente por eso que necesita a alguien como tú —la animé—. Ambos adoran la exposición, pero Philippo está tan aterrado con convertirse en rey que teme dejar de lado aquella libertad. Tiene que obligarse a sí mismo a comportarse para no dejar en vergüenza a su familia, y es ahí donde entras tú, a equilibrar ese mundo con tu lengua filosa y tus garras de diva al acecho.

Ambas reímos y ella pareció relajarse un segundo. Nos miramos y me sorprendió con un abrazo.

—Gracias…—susurró.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haber pensado en mí —sonrió alejándose. Se puso de pie de un salto bajándose de la cama y se sacudió el cabello—. No pretendo esperarlo, así que… ¿qué haremos? ¿Algún plan?

Amplié la sonrisa.

—Tenía pensado ir a visitar a las chicas a las cocinas —dije, Celeste hizo una mueca.

—¡Aburrido! —cantó—. Creo que iré a la sala de mujeres, necesito estar en algún lado donde no me tope con él. Al menos por ahora.

Sonreí.

—¿Se lo harás difícil, eh?

Encogió un hombro y guiñó el ojo antes de entrar al baño.

—Mis labios, mis reglas.

Y se metió al baño cerrando la puerta.  
Celeste estaba preocupada. No era la exposición o la falta de ella lo que le importaba. Estaba aterrada de salir herida o ser usada.  
Si Philippo le hacía daño se las vería conmigo. Pero por alguna razón estaba segura que las cosas saldrían mejor de lo que esperaba.

…

Llegué a las cocinas con hambre. Tuve suerte que Marlee hubiera cocinado pan de queso—era muy buena en eso y desconocía que tuviera tan buena mano para la masa—. Mera preparó unas tazas de té y mi mente volvió a viajar por el mundo al probar una nueva mezcla de hierbas y frutas.  
Últimamente me había visto poco con ellas y las extrañaba. Aquel rinconcito oculto entre las cocinas era tan placido y acogedor que pasar mucho tiempo lejos me hacía sentir como si me hubiera ido de casa.  
Nos sentamos las tres en la mesa de madera disfrutando del pan recién horneado y del té. Marlee me miró.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo la recepción?  
Me sonrojé de golpe y no levanté la mirada. Bebí de mi té ocultando los ojos debajo de la taza.

—Genial —respondí carraspeando. Dejé la taza sobre la mesa y miré a otro lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mera con tono divertido. La miré de costado—. Te ves nerviosa.

Comencé a reír y me llevé una mano a los ojos.

—Si supieran…—mascullé.

—Si no nos cuentas, claro, no lo sabemos —dijo Marlee riendo—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Les diré, pero… —me mordí el labio y las miré elevando la mirada igual que un cachorro asustado—, no me interrumpan hasta que acabe…

Las dos se miraron curiosas y luego asintieron.

Me mordí la boca con fuerza. Respiré hondo y… les dije todo. Intenté no entrar en detalles _demasiado_ específicos, aunque en realidad había algunas cosas que necesitaba contar, especialmente porque hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo perdida que me sentía.

Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados e ideas enredadas en mi cabeza. Ya no sabía qué estaba bien y qué no.  
Ante cada relato Marlee abría mucho los ojos, como si le costara creer lo que le estaba narrando. Pero Mera se mantenía impávida, sus ojos solo me miraban, no se reía ni hacía ningún gesto.  
Intenté ser breve al narrar el encuentro con Maxon en mi habitación. Solo ahí la vi alzar la ceja por un momento, pero luego volvió a enfocarse en su té.

Para cuando terminé tenía un revoltijo de emociones en el pecho que no podía digerir. Analizar punto por punto todas las cosas que habían sucedido la noche anterior más que ayudarme a ver con claridad me confundieron el doble.

—Vaya…—suspiró Marlee cuando terminé—. Qué historia…

—Interesante —dijo Mera mirándome con los ojos levemente cerrados—. Bien por ti, al parecer te divertiste —se puso de pie repentinamente y se dirigió hacia el mesón que estaba tras de mí para servirse más té.

—¿Divertirme? —me volteé angustiada—. No sé qué diablos estoy haciendo… yo… lo que sucedió con Maxon fue…

—¿Intenso? ¿Lo disfrutaste? —me sonrojé—. Entonces no te quejes. No hiciste nada malo.

Sacudí la cabeza, ella se apoyó contra la encimera bebiendo de su té con un pie cruzado sobre el otro. Se veía relajada, pero sabía que me estaba analizando.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Marlee. Me giré hacia ella que seguía sentada a mi lado—. Si alguien hizo algo malo fue él que sigue comprometido —abrí la boca para protestar, pero Marlee alzó una mano—, déjame terminar —pidió—. Todos sabemos que sigue enamorado de ti y al parecer se está aprovechando de la cercanía que están teniendo. Como mujer soltera tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras, pero cuídate ¿sí? Y me refiero a tu corazón —me sonrió comprensiva—. Creo que es genial que con Maxon hayan dado un paso adelante pero recuerda que aún no termina con el compromiso. ¿Estás segura que quieres seguir jugando a esto aunque al final tal vez no terminen juntos?

Ellas no sabían lo que yo sabía y tampoco se los iba a decir. El secreto de Kriss solo podía ser revelado por ella misma. Sabía que no acabarían con el compromiso porque por ambos lados estaban amenazados. Kriss por el rey y Maxon por su deber como príncipe.  
No obstante sus últimas palabras repercutieron en mi corazón con acidez. ¿Y si finalmente terminaban cansándose a la fuerza? Entonces a pesar de su infelicidad por estar con alguien a quien no amaban yo de todos modos habría perdido al hombre que quería.  
Me llevé las manos a los ojos y apoyé los codos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo…? Cielos… No puedo seguir así…—jadeé—. Esto tiene que parar, tiene que haber una solución o le haré daño a todos los que se crucen por mi camino…—dije bajito. Vi de costado que Marlee intercambiaba una mirada con Mera.

—¿Lo dices por Valiant? Porque dudo que Maxon esté sufriendo en este momento —dijo con suspicacia. Cerré los ojos y el dolor en el pecho se intensificó. ¿Qué era ese dolor?

—Eso no puede ser… no va a llegar a ningún lado. Él tiene a una chica que quiere y aún sufre por ella, lo sé… tampoco quiero ser un parche en su vida así como yo no quiero convertirlo en uno para la mía…

Se hizo el silencio sobre nosotras y Mera me sorprendió sentándose frente a mí otra vez. Sus ojos se entornaron bajo sus cejas oscuras. Su sonrisa torcida me incomodó.

—Se besaron, ¿y qué? —me miró como si le hubiera contado alguna estupidez—. No entiendo qué es lo complicado. No hay nada de malo en besarlo a él u a otro. Deja de pensar tanto.

—¿Qué no hay…? ¿Es que no escuchaste? ¡No puedo andar besando a Valiant si mi corazón late por Maxon!

Mera suspiró con paciencia.

—Si fuera algo sin importancia no estarías tan agobiada linda —dijo frunciendo los labios. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se empinó un poco hacia delante—. Si hubieras besado a alguien porque te pareció lindo no estarías cuestionándote si estuvo bien o mal. Pero lo estás haciendo, te estás comiendo las neuronas intentando comprender lo que te sucede o si lo que hiciste fue correcto. ¿Y sabes por qué te pasa eso? Porque Rutledge no solo te atrae. Lo siento cariño, cruda verdad. La tomas o la dejas.

Su sentencia me heló el pecho. Me miré las manos.

—No puede ser… yo amo a Maxon.

—¿Y por eso no puedes sentirte atraída por otro? —miró a Marlee, mi amiga se mantenía pensativa y en silencio.

—No puedo hacerle eso a Valiant…—me quejé—. No puedo… no se lo merece.

—¿Qué no se merece? Le respondiste un beso a un chico lindo que tiene interés por ti, no veo lo malo —puntualizó. Me llevé las manos a la cara.

—No quiero darle esperanzas —Sentí un nudo en el pecho. Algo me decía que era lo correcto pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no estaba bien—. Él está luchando para olvidar a otra chica, si llegara a dar pie para que algo suceda no quiero convertirme en el clavo que sacará a esa chica de su vida ni yo quiero convertirlo a él en lo mismo para olvidarme de Maxon. ¡No es correcto!

Marlee me miró fijamente y se mordió el labio. Al cabo de un rato rompió el silencio.

—Yo tampoco le veo lo malo —dijo inclinando la cabeza avergonzada. Las quedé viendo como si les hubiera salido un cuerno en mitad de la frente.

—¡Es que amo a otro! ¡Valiant no se merece que le haga esto!... No debí hacerlo… no debió pasar…

Meridia suspiró y bebió de su té con extremada calma. Una sonrisa dulce cruzó por su rostro, algo que me sorprendió.

—¿Qué sería de la vida sin los " _No debí hacerlo_ " y " _no debió pasar_ "?… no habrían historias qué contar —rió—. America, no hiciste nada malo, deja de martirizarte.

—Pero…

Suspiró y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

—Escucha…—pausó—. No puedo decir que soy la voz de la experiencia porque tengo solo veintiocho años, me queda demasiado tiempo para poder aprender sobre la vida y dar un buen consejo, pero… sí tengo más experiencia que tú. Así que te diré lo que pienso —pausó y sonrió para sí misma—: Tienes dieciocho años. A tú edad yo ya había estado con cuatro chicos. He tenido novios desde que era más joven que tú. Chicos de por aquí, de por allá… da igual. A cada uno lo quise a mi manera y cada uno me quiso a la suya…—pausó nuevamente y suspiró elevando los ojos con la mirada cargada de emociones—, y al único al que realmente amé, murió hace un mes.

El dolor en sus ojos fue tan intenso que sentí que mi problema era una estupidez. Me sentí igual que una niña pequeña.

—Mera, no…

—Calla y escucha —pidió con autoridad, sin embargo su voz era dulce—. Nadie te está diciendo que te enamores de Rutledge, nadie te está pidiendo que te cases con él ni que vayan a vivir a una casita repleta de críos. Entiendo que estés enamorada de un chico que le prometió su corazón a otra. Enamorado o no de ella, sigue estando bajo palabra su compromiso. Con Maxon no tienes chance hasta que decida acabar con Kriss, si es que acaba —dijo con vehemencia, mis entrañas se retorcieron—. Y aún así lo sigues esperando en lugar de disfrutar lo que la vida te ofrece. ¿Por qué no comenzar ahora? Eres joven, bonita, talentosa, inteligente… un chico bueno, guapo, honesto y valiente te está cortejando, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad?

Temblé. Recordé el beso en el balcón y las mariposas me invadieron, quise sonreír, pero mi conciencia no me dejaba. No podía.

—Estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua, cariño —dijo con aquella misma expresión dulce—. No tienes que enamorarte de él para disfrutar de una relación. Si te hace reír y te sientes bien y segura a su lado es lo único que necesitas. Si dura un día, una semana, un mes o varios años, la vida dirá si acaba o continua. Pero no te niegues a sentir eso que sientes por miedo a hacerle daño.

Aunque sus palabras no podían ser más veraces seguía sintiendo que algo no cuadraba, algo aún me dolía profundamente.

—Es que no puedo hacerle esto… no quiero que se enamore de mí, no quiero que sufra más, de eso él ha tenido bastante, no quiero ser responsable de más dolor en su vida por mi culpa —jadeé sintiendo mis ojos lloros. Los sentimientos dentro de mí se arremolinaron con la fuerza de un torbellino. Jamás había sentido algo tan angustiante.

—Él es un adulto, sabe a lo que se atiene, no tomes las decisiones por los demás —tomó mi mano sobre la mesa y apretó con cariño—. America, nadie puede asegurarte que él no se va a enamorar de ti o que tú no te enamorarás de él. Si alguien termina herido es parte de la vida. Por eso existen las historias de amor —dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, los suyos estaban igual de brillantes—. El sufrimiento es parte del amor… no puedes impedir darte una oportunidad con Rutledge por miedo a que uno salga herido. ¿No fue así como sucedió contigo y con Maxon? —asentí lentamente—. Y ahora los dos sufren por no tener lo que quieren. Podría ser todo más fácil, pero si él no da su brazo a torcer con Kriss, ¿por qué tú deberías hacerlo con Valiant?

Respiré por la boca cuando el oxigeno que entraba por mi nariz no fue suficiente. Marlee asintió a su lado.

—Tiene razón Mer…—y también tomó mi mano—. Sabes que los quiero ver a los dos felices, pero más quiero verte a ti.

Temblé conteniendo un espasmo.

—Te queda tanta vida por delante, linda—dijo Meridia con una sonrisa afable—. Mírame a mí, conocí al amor de mi vida y lo perdí antes de parpadear, y sigo aquí, de pie, viva. El sufrir por amor no nos mata, nos hace más fuertes —apretó el agarre y habló con fuerza—. Arriésgate. El amor es riesgo. Nada te va a asegurar un final feliz, pero al menos el tiempo que dure lo serás, y cuando mires hacia atrás te habrás dado cuenta de que cada uno de los amores que pasaron por tu vida valieron la pena.

Sonreí finalmente liberando las lágrimas. Ella también lo hizo. Recordé lo que tuve con Aspen, que mientras estuvimos juntos lo creí el amor de mi vida. Ahora miraba hacia atrás y me daba cuenta que había sido una gran historia y no me arrepentía de haberla vivido, incluso aunque nuestras vidas hubieran tomado caminos diferentes.

—Fue solo un beso —susurró curvando los labios en una sonrisa pícara—. No te angusties. Si te hubieras ido a la cama con él la conversación sería diferente —me sonrojé—. Pero como fue solo un beso… Dios, no es nada. Fue solo una muestra de afecto. A todos nos gustan que nos besen, si no hay una promesa intrínseca entonces deja de preocuparte—me dio unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano y se puso de pie—. Si cada uno lo está haciendo para olvidar, ¿qué tiene? Algunos beben para olvidar, otros se drogan, otros se consumen en algún vicio o en su soledad… al menos un beso es saludable y ayuda a los dientes —rió divertida, le sonreí de regreso—. Date una oportunidad. Arriésgate, si sale bien, genial, y si no… tendrás una historia para contar.

La miré con tristeza.

—Gracias por el consejo, pero me quedaré donde estoy, no creo que sea el mejor momento para complicar las cosas —respiré hondo—. Además, Valiant acaba de marcharse con su hermana a Adventure Land —Miré a Mera fijamente—. Tendré una semana para poder pensar sin que su sonrisa me confunda —Marlee alzó una ceja en dirección a ella—. Sé lo que me quisiste decir y tienes razón en absolutamente todo… pero no quiero dejar de luchar por Maxon, él aún gobierna gran parte de mis sentimientos y no quiero perder eso si aún sigue vivo. Si al final termina casándose con Kriss porque… porque no pudieron acabar con la relación, entonces lo más sensato será volver por donde vine. Comenzar una nueva vida, sin darle esperanzas a nadie ni a nada.

—Es lo más triste que he escuchado decir nunca a nadie —dijo Mera encogiéndose de hombros sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento, más bien se escuchaba como un sarcasmo—. Es lo que sucede cuando aún eres muy joven. Te hundes en un vaso de agua. Míralo desde afuera America y lucha en lugar de estar martirizándote —Aquello sonó casi como la regañina de una madre, Marlee apretó la boca y asintió en mi dirección.

—También tiene razón —hizo una mueca con la boca—. Si las cosas no salen como las tenías pensadas ¿realmente te marcharás? Es como huir de los problemas, del dolor que te causaría ver a Maxon casado con otra. Piensa bien lo que dices amiga.

De repente me sentí pequeña e insignificante. Sabía que tenían razón en todo, Dios… en cada una de sus palabras. ¿Acaso no había hecho eso cuando Nicoletta me había ofrecido viajar a Italia? Había escapado para no ver a Maxon casado, para no verlo feliz con Kriss en todos lados.

Tenía que ser honesta conmigo. Hubiera deseado que todo se diera fácil. Que él acabara con ella, que se enfrentara a su padre, que me pidiera perdón ante el país y finalmente matrimonio.  
Pero eso no iba a ocurrir, las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que parecían y tenía terror de los cambios que podían suceder si no hacía algo al respecto.

—Tengo que ir al jardín, si me necesitan estaré en el huerto —anunció Meridia dejando la taza en la mesa, me miró una vez más y me colocó una mano en el hombro—. No pienses tanto linda, siente. Actúa. No vivas tu juventud cuestionándote por cosas que harán que te arrepientas en algunos años por no haber hecho algo a tiempo.

Y se marchó. La puerta se balanceó a su espalda con suavidad.

—Tengo miedo de perder a Maxon…—susurré luego de un segundo de silencio. Marlee me miró—. No quiero usar a Valiant como tabla de salvación, pero… Mera tiene razón… siento algo por él, solo que no quiero permitir que ese sentimiento vaya más lejos. No quiero olvidarme de Maxon hasta haber solucionado lo que sucede entre nosotros, aún conservo la esperanza de que… podamos estar juntos… —suspiré sintiendo el nudo en el pecho cada vez más pesado—. Si me diera una oportunidad con Valiant y luego sucede que él también me usó para olvidar a otra chica, ¿qué ocurrirá conmigo?... ¿Tan mal estoy haciendo las cosas?

Marlee apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, la miré y vi que su barriguita se notaba un poco más. Sonreí con nostalgia.

—No, no las estás haciendo mal, solo que Mera tiene razón, piensas demasiado…—rió suavemente—. Cuando conocí a Carter ni siquiera me di un segundo para pensar, seguí mis instintos y mis sentimientos sin importar las consecuencias.

—¿Y nunca tuviste miedo?

—¿La verdad? —pregunto, asentí lentamente. Levantó la cabeza y me miró sonriente—. Nunca. No puedo explicarlo, pero jamás sentí miedo. Porque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto —me quitó un mechón de pelo que me cubría un ojo del mismo modo que lo haría una madre, reí con un dejo de ternura—. Si temes es solo porque no estás segura de tus sentimientos, o bien, tientes tanto miedo de salir herida y herir a otros que prefieres mantenerte aislada. El problema es que las cosas de las que arrancas siempre volverán a ti, es inevitable. Hasta que las enfrentes no dejarán de perseguirte, no importa qué tan lejos escapes. Siempre te encontrarán —sonrió ampliamente—. Es como lo mío con Carter. Podría haberme negado al principio pero como ya sabes, no pude arrancar de él, ¡y mira cómo terminamos! Heridos, degradados, maltratados y humillados públicamente. Pero estamos juntos, casados y esperamos un hijo…—parpadeó varias veces—. Es lo mejor que me ocurrió en la vida, pero tuve que sufrir un poco en el proceso y no me arrepiento por un segundo de ello —sonrió—. Ah, sí, por cierto, es un varoncito.

No comprendí a qué se refería al principio hasta que miré cómo se acariciaba el vientre.

—¿Es un niño?

Asintió contenta.

—Mera lo descubrió hace unos días, no había tenido tiempo de contarte —alcé una ceja suspicaz—. Sé lo que piensas, pero no puedo presentarme ante Asher para que me revise, así que ella lo descubrió mirándome los ojos. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero sé que tiene razón. Siempre he creído que será un niño.

Agradecí que cambiara el tema. Coloqué una mano en el pequeño bulto que sobresalía por debajo de su vestido.

—¿Y nombre? ¿Ya pensaron en algo?

Hizo una mueca graciosa.

—A Carter le gusta Ethan, a mí Kile —se encogió de hombros—. Tenemos tiempo para decidirlo.

—Me gustan, ambos —sonreí y achiqué los ojos—. ¿Y como madrina no tengo opción de elegir?

Rió divertida.

—Lo siento, el nombre corre por cuenta de los padres —dijo y luego miró pensativa hacia el techo—. Pero podrías regalarle algo que le recuerde para siempre que eres su madrina.

—Entonces pensaré en algo genial —nos miramos y al cabo de un segundo nos abrazamos con fuerza y dejé que salieran algunas lágrimas—. Gracias por estar aquí…—dije suavecito—. Gracias por ser parte de mi vida.

—No te hundas Mer… deja de pensar y siente, solo siente —me susurró.

Quería creer que tenía razón, pero vaya qué costaba dejar fluir las emociones.

…

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Sabía que Celeste y Philippo habían seguido teniendo encuentros secretos pero no me decían nada. Especialmente porque las últimas veces que me había topado con él andaba sumamente despistado buscándola por los rincones.  
Celeste había cumplido con su palabra. Era él quien la buscaba y quién me preguntaba —intentando sonar casual—, si la había visto.

Lamentaba tener que negarle una respuesta porque desconocía donde se había metido mi amiga, aunque en cierta forma era gracioso verlo tan inseguro por primera vez.  
No obstante, ante la inminente llegada del ministro Cheng, los ánimos dentro del palacio cambiaron como si una nube densa se hubiera apoderado de las instalaciones.

Aquello llevó a que tanto Philippo como Maxon pasarán encerrados por horas junto al rey y sus asesores planificando alternativas de negociación con el primer ministro de Nueva Asia.  
Apenas los veía para la cena o con suerte caminando rápido por los pasillos.  
Creí que después del encuentro furtivo en mi habitación las cosas con Maxon serían diferentes, y efectivamente algo había cambiado en la forma en la que nos mirábamos, pero ante la cantidad de deberes que implicaban el cierre del año más la llegada de aquel hombre apenas podíamos conversar sobre lo que nos sucedía.  
Al menos Philippo tenía uno que otro rato libre para perseguir a Celeste, aunque ella desapareciera magistralmente dejándolo con la incertidumbre… y las ganas de otro encuentro.

La mañana previa a Noche Buena fue un día intenso. Especialmente ante la llegada de Cheng.  
Estábamos todos reunidos ante la ventana del quinto piso mirando cómo un auto negro y pequeño circulaba sobre el camino de piedra. Cheng era alguien que le gustaba pasar desapercibido. Al parecer nadie en Illea sabía de su llegada.  
Clarkson y Maxon eran los únicos a los pies de las escaleras. Ni siquiera la reina estaba presente, tal vez para hacerlo justamente menos llamativo. Incluso había pocos guardias. Es más, hasta Aspen estaba con nosotros, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible que la llegada del ministro sea más estresante que la tuya o la de usted, alteza? —preguntó Aspen. Philippo también estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba en el jardín. Miraba con el ceño fruncido a un lado de todos los demás.

Había más grupos de doncellas y mayordomos apoyados en el resto de las ventanas intentando pasar desapercibidos al esconderse detrás de las cortinas.

—Es porque sabemos qué significa la llegada del ministro —susurró Kriss asustada. La miré. Desde nuestra última conversación la había involucrado poco a poco con el resto de los chicos para que no se sintiera tan sola. La única con la que aún no tenía contacto era Marlee, que prefería que su identidad siguiera en secreto delante de ella por si acaso.  
Después de la advertencia de Elise ya todos sabían qué podía significar que ese hombre anduviera cerca.

Mis ojos no se movieron de aquel pequeño auto negro. Mary, Lucy, Roger y Paige estaban a mi lado, mirando al jardín con la misma preocupación que yo.

Fue el mismo Clarkson quien se acercó a abrirle la puerta al ministro. Aguantamos la respiración, no volaba ni una mosca.

De la puerta delantera se bajó un hombre… parpadeé mil veces, todos exhalaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Ese es el Ministro? —preguntó Roger impresionado.

—No puede ser…—jadeé asustada.

Siempre creí que los asiáticos eran menudos, elegantes y tal vez esbeltos, pero nunca los imaginé… gigantes.  
Ese hombre pasaba a Clarkson por una cabeza y tenía los brazos y el torso enorme. Tragué saliva asustada, Kriss a mi otro lado tembló.

Le tomé la mano.

—¿Sabían que era… así? —preguntó Paige nerviosa.

—Ni nosotros que fuimos inyectados nos vemos así —observó Aspen. Roger asintió dándole la razón.

Los soldados al momento de ser instruidos eran inyectados con dosis de vitaminas y otras cosas para desarrollar musculatura y agilidad mental. Era una de las razones por la cual un solo soldado podía percibir movimientos sospechosos en un grupo grande personas sin que otros lo notaran.  
Pero lo de Cheng no era normal.

Temblé de solo mirarlo. Me invadió un terror brutal cuando recordé al rebelde que nos había atacado con Valiant.

Los brazos, el torso… era tan gigante como Cheng.

Desde arriba no podía ver sus facciones, pero bastaba con ver su cuerpo para temer. Incluso Clarkson se veía nervioso, y si el rey tenía miedo no sabía a qué podíamos atenernos los demás.

Cuando entraron al palacio y desaparecieron de nuestra vista todos arrancaron a sus quehaceres habituales a pesar que ni el rey ni el ministro subirían al quinto piso.  
Me quedé sola con Aspen, no pude quitar los ojos del pequeño auto negro que se alejaba por dónde había venido.

—¿Mer? —llamó— ¿Estás…?

—¿Le viste los brazos? —susurré aterrada—. Podría aplastar una vaca con ellos si quisiera.

—Mer, no dejaremos que te haga daño… sea cual sea su plan…

—Y yo soy mucho más menuda que una vaca —lo miré aterrada—. ¿Qué quieren conmigo?

Aspen me agarró por los hombros y apretó con fuerza obligándome a mirarlo.

—No lo sabremos hasta que te reúnas con él y cuando lo sepas nos dirás y hallaremos un modo de protegerte —dijo mirándome a los ojos—. No estás sola Mer, pero vas a tener que hacerte de fuerzas para poder presentarte ante ese hombre.

Me llevé una mano a los labios.

—A veces pienso que jamás debí aceptar ser embajadora —susurré bajito mirando por la ventana, sentí la mirada de Aspen sobre mí—. ¿Crees… crees que soy una cobarde?

Su ceño se frunció cuando lo miré abatida.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó preocupado. Las palabras de Marlee vibraron en mi cabeza. Suspiré y me crucé de brazos apoyándome contra el vidrio, mantuve los ojos en el horizonte, al otro lado del muro, donde se podía ver un pedazo de la ciudad.

—Cuando estábamos juntos y decidiste terminar conmigo creí que era buena idea venir al palacio cuando fui elegida como seleccionadas. Así no podría verte y no me dolería tu ausencia día tras día. Sería bueno para escapar de ti —expliqué con tristeza—. Luego conocí a Maxon y todo lo que conllevó conocerlo y enamorarme de él me hizo arrancar cuando eligió a Kriss, porque, tal como sucedió contigo, no quería verlo feliz con otra chica… —suspiré—. Acepté ser embajadora solo para arrancar de Illea —mis brazos se apretaron aún más contra mi cuerpo. Reconocer la verdad en voz alta era brutal—. A pesar de que el rey Marco Antonio me quería de regreso cuanto antes por aquí creí que convirtiéndome en embajadora podría deslumbrar a Maxon y que se arrepintiera de su decisión —sorbí i nariz al sentirla húmeda—. Y ahora… —me mordí el labio e hice una mueca—. Tal vez, solo tal vez pueda existir alguien más y… quiero alejarme lo más pronto posible de aquí para no tener que verlo a la cara y enfrentar esas emociones, porque no quiero olvidarme de Maxon…

Aspen se mantuvo en silencio por largo rato y luego suspiró con fuerza. Su mano alcanzó mi barbilla y me levantó la cara para mirarlo.

—No es "cobarde" la palabra que estás buscando Mer —sonrió con dulzura—. Creo que es "madurez", y tú eres demasiado cabezota e impulsiva, eso no va a cambiar ni en mil años —sonreí—. Sin embargo creo que es un gran avance que reconozcas aquellos aspectos negativos de ti, porque te ayuda a ver las cosas con más claridad —me secó una lágrima y me sonrió como cuando le contaba un secreto—. Lo que más duele y cuesta es enfrentarnos a cosas que nosotros mismos hemos causado, lo sé por experiencia —sus ojos brillaron con un halo de nostalgia—. Cuando te perdí no toleré verte semana a semana en el Report sonriéndole a Maxon, compartiendo chistes internos con gestos que antes solías compartir solo conmigo… pero aprendí que tarde o temprano te iba a perder producto de mis malas decisiones. No arranqué porque arrancando de ti viviría con aquel vacío toda mi vida, esperando a entender por qué lo elegiste a él antes que a mí. Por eso cuando fui llamado y me trajeron al palacio intenté luchar de nuevo, y cuando me vi perdido y tuve el panorama de tus sentimientos más claro y nítido, conocí a Lucy —sonrió con ternura y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos—. Si hubiera arrancado de ti jamás la habría conocido. Así que resultó que al enfrentarme a mis problemas la vida me hizo encontrar a la mujer de mi vida —sus palabras se parecían tanto a las de Mera y Marlee que comenzaba a comprender que la que estaba equivocada de muchas formas era yo—. Sé a quién te refieres y la verdad es que es probable que él también esté arrancando de una historia parecida a la tuya con Maxon —se encogió de hombros y luego rió—. Tardaste en darte cuenta, pero ya todos lo sabíamos.

Me sonrojé.

—¿Qué? —jadeé. Aspen me sonrió divertido.

—Eres sumamente despistada, solo sabes reconocer tus propias emociones, y yo que soy hombre lo descubrí antes que tú —volvió a reír—. Pero si quieres un consejo de amigo y ex novio, simplemente deja que las cosas sucedan, no las controles —me colocó una mano en el hombro—. Todavía amas a Maxon, así que sigue luchando por él, y si al final él se casa con Kriss, aprenderás a vivir con eso. Después de todo se abrirán más puertas para tu vida tal y cómo sucedió conmigo y con muchas otras personas.

Era la segunda vez esa semana que me decían algo parecido y comenzaba a agotarme de pelear conmigo misma.

—Gracias Aspen —lo miré —. Pero eso no responde a lo que te pregunté. ¿Crees que soy una cobarde?

Me miró con dulzura y negó con la cabeza. Luego me sorprendió besando mi frente.

—No, no lo eres —contestó—. Si lo fueras no habrías regresado enfrentando a todo el mundo como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

Asentí con un suspiro.

—Gracias por los consejos.

—No fue un consejo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, fue una observación. Si quieres lo tomas o lo dejas —miró el reloj en su muñeca—. Será mejor que vuelva a mi puesto de trabajo, no es bueno que alguien cercano al rey nos vea juntos.

Asentí y se alejó por el pasillo con una sonrisa. Cuando iba por la mitad, se detuvo.

—Ah, y Mer —me llamó—. Buena suerte con Cheng.

Asentí tragando saliva.

Tenía terror de solo pensar cómo acabaría ese día, pero era mejor salir del problema lo antes posible. Si es que mi cabeza me lo permitía.

…

Esperaba que Philippo también atendiera la reunión con Cheng, para eso me habían instruido en Montecarlo, para negociar con otras naciones. Pero después de ver el tamaño del hombre con el que me iba a enfrentar mis agallas habían desaparecido.

Me detuve a pocos pasos de la oficina donde el rey y el primer ministro de Nueva Asia estaban reunidos. Se escuchaban conversaciones más elevadas de lo habitual. Tragué saliva y miré por el pasillo.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Philippo?

Pero entonces Maxon apareció justo doblando por una esquina. Respiré aliviada y me acerqué hasta cruzarnos justo frente a la oficina. Se veía más nervioso y preocupado de lo que esperaba.  
Aunque hubiera querido rememorar las sensaciones de la noche de nuestro encuentro ninguno tenía la cabeza para pensar en aquello con la tremenda amenaza que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Respiré hondo.

—¿Philippo no viene contigo? —pregunté. Creí que la pregunta lo molestaría, pero por el contrario sus ojos se apagaron levemente.

—Mi padre lo envió a tratar el tema del sistema de correo electrónico con los asesores —dijo con calma, sus ojos estaban ausentes de cualquier brillo, el corazón me latió con tanta fuerza que me dolió el pecho.

—¿Qué? —jadeé—. ¿Y por qué no me envió a mí a hacer eso y a Philippo a la reunión con Cheng?

Por primera vez de lo que llevaba conociendo a Maxon lo vi dudar. Sus ojos estaban apagados y su mandíbula tensa.

—Creo que como Philippo es hijo del rey italiano mi padre quiere mantenerlo protegido, lejos de Cheng —dijo bajito, parecía avergonzado de solo mencionarlo, como si se sintiera culpable de las decisiones que tomaba su padre—. Vas a tener que negociar tú, sea lo que sea que quiera este hombre.

Comencé a temblar. A entrar en pánico. ¿Era correcto huir, cierto? No me importaba quedar como una gallina si podía salvar mi pescuezo de las garras de esa bestia.

—No, no… no puedo —me hiperventilé y di media vuelta para salir arrancando, pero Maxon me agarró por la muñeca y antes de que pudiera hacer nada me jaló hacia él y me abrazó.

—Nada te va a suceder, no dejaré que ese hombre te toque un solo pelo —nos separamos y lo miré, Dios, no podía controlar los temblores, estaba aterrada—. America, cálmate, no te hará daño. Confía en mí.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —tragué saliva. Podría haber sido un momento sutilmente romántico si no fuera porque el miedo estaba colado en cada una de mis células.

Nos separamos y me sujetó por los hombros. Por un segundo me calmé al verlo a los ojos, y cuando subió sus manos a mis mejillas el miedo poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer. Pero por el solo hecho de ver que su expresión estaba cargada de preocupación el temor volvió a atenazarme.

—Aunque no estés directamente relacionada con la corona italiana mi padre te protegerá porque no le conviene que a la consentida de Marco Antonio le suceda algo. Al menos en eso papá tiene cuidado —suspiró con pesadumbre. Estábamos los dos solos en aquel pasillo con excepción de las voces que venían del despacho. Y fue así como sin previo aviso sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un roce tan sutil que apenas logré asimilarlo cuando ya estábamos separados.

—¿Maxon, qué haces? —susurré mirando hacia todos lados.

—Para que entiendas que no estás sola —me sonrió y logré ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Bajó los brazos y la mano derecha enredó sutilmente sus dedos con mi mano izquierda. Nos acercamos hasta la puerta, la caricia de sus dedos sobre los míos fue suficiente para darme un poco más de fuerza.

Cuando la abrí, él me soltó. Y entramos.

…

El despacho estaba iluminado solo por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Clarkson estaba en su silla de siempre y a su derecha, Cheng.  
Me detuve ante la puerta e hice una reverencia sutil. ¿Dónde estaba el resto de la gente?

Maxon hizo una inclinación hacia el Ministro, el hombre no hizo ningún gesto.

—Siéntense, por favor —pidió Clarkson.

Cuando nos acercamos noté gotas de sudor bañando su frente y no dudaba que en la mía tardaran en aparecer. Ya tenía las manos sudadas solo del miedo.

Maxon se sentó a un lado de Cheng y yo frente a él. Intenté no mirarlo fijamente, pero como en su llegada fue imposible no fijarme en su tremenda composición ósea.

El hombre tenía todo grande, hasta la cabeza. Sus ojos rasgados eran más abiertos de lo que esperaba y un grueso bigote decoraba su nariz. No tenía cabello, iba totalmente rapado, y varias cicatrices surcaban su cráneo.

A la luz de la ventana pude ver que vestía una túnica de terciopelo rojo con entramados dorados que podían ser hilos de oro.

Sus dedos eran grandes y gruesos y había un anillo decorando cada uno de ellos. Juntó las manos sobre la mesa y sonrió.

—¿Comenzamos, Clarkson? —preguntó. Su inglés era arrastrado, poco modulado, como si se burlara. El rey asintió.

—Quiero poner al tanto a mi hijo y a la embajadora italiana sobre sus planes para negociar la paz en Illea que se ha mantenido durante todas estas generaciones —dijo Clarkson a la defensiva. Cheng lo miró de costado y asintió rodando los ojos al cielo, como si lo hiciera perder el tiempo.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba ocurriendo que no había notado que un sutil mareo me había invadido, lo descubrí cuando me di cuenta que era producto del aroma que Cheng expedía, algo ácido y picante.

Me llevé una mano a la nariz intentando sentir el aroma del perfume que me había aplicado en las muñecas.

Maxon frunció la nariz cuando entendió que a ambos nos molestaba el hedor del sujeto.

—Por supuesto, que sea breve —dijo sin hacer ninguna mueca. Se movió un poco y la silla crujió.

Por primera vez de lo que llevaba conociendo a Clarkson sus ojos me vieron con preocupación.

—Como saben, desde mucho antes de la existencia de Illea existen terrenos en el país que pertenecen a diferentes naciones. Dichos terrenos sirven para poder mantener negociaciones con otros países —explicó, con Maxon asentimos—. Hace tres días Philippo Volutto firmó un tratado que deja al sur de Carolina como propiedad del Tratado de los Alpes para establecer un nexo con su país, en pocas palabras, esa zona ahora pertenece a Italia —aquello no lo sabía, me sorprendió gratamente saber que una de las zonas más pobres de Carolina ahora estuviera bajo el cuidado del mando italiano, sin embargo la mirada de Clarkson hacia Cheng fue preocupante—. No obstante, ahora, gracias al Ministro Cheng, me he enterado que el sur de Carolina tiene afluentes subterráneos de agua purificada.

Cheng hizo un sonido con la boca y se reacomodó en su silla mirándome fijamente. Mi espalda se tensó.

—Lo que el rey quiere decir, es que ahora que esa zona pertenece a Italia necesito del permiso de un representante de la corona para explotarla —dijo sin titubear, con Maxon nos miramos sin entender nada—. Por lo que tengo entendido es una zona de bajos recursos humanos donde habitan en su mayoría sietes y ochos —miró a Clarkson—, ¿me equivoco?—. El rey negó con la cabeza—. Es decir, gente prescindible, imagino que mientras menos vagos anden sueltos mejor para tu reino, ¿no Clarkson? —el otro apretó una mueca, lucía molesto por estar a la merced de Cheng. Mis entrañas rugieron ante sus palabras—. Sabíamos que el príncipe no daría su brazo a torcer así que quedas solo tú, niña.

El frío me invadió de pies a cabeza. Maxon no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Miré a Cheng con miedo intentando camuflarlo con falsa confianza.

—¿Señor? —pregunté insegura—. Temo que no comprendo.

Cheng lanzó una risotada que reveló sus dientes amarillos.

—Necesito lanzar una bomba a terreno italiano —dijo sin más, todo mi cuerpo se tensó—. Para asegurar otro año más de paz con Illea quiero apropiarme de esas aguas tal y como hice el año pasado en Bankston con el petróleo —se inclinó hacia delante, Clarkson parecía un cachorro a su lado, lo sentí apretar los puños.

—¡No puedes arrojar una bomba en Carolina, Cheng! —interrumpió, el ministro lo miró—. Sin importar las castas que vivan en el sector el terreno sigue siendo Italiano, tendríamos que romper con un tratado importante que acabamos de firmar.

Cheng lo quedó mirando y se apoyó en la silla. Pude ver la tensión de los enormes brazos del hombre bajo el terciopelo.

—Por eso ella está aquí —me apuntó con la barbilla, abrí la boca para poder respirar—. Sabes que nosotros aún dominamos gran parte de tu país Clarkson, y sabes de _quienes_ soy socio —el rey pareció intimidarse—. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Un acuerdo conmigo o con los afeminados de Italia? Sabes lo que te conviene, ambos estamos cortados con la misma tijera. No te vengas a hacer el santo ahora.

Por un segundo el rey intercambió una mirada conmigo y sentí que me quería decir algo, pero entonces bajó los ojos sobre la mesa.

—Necesitamos mantener la paz con Nueva Asia, Lady America —dijo sin mirarme—. Si es el único modo…

Entonces el miedo pasó a la rabia, mi estómago se calentó y me puse de pie de golpe.

—¡No pienso ceder ese terreno! —exclamé—. ¡Gente inocente vive ahí! ¡Esas aguas le pertenecen a su gente y al tratado que le corresponde! Si de mi depende, le anuncio ahora ya, Ministro Cheng, que esta misma noche le pediré al príncipe Philippo que Italia haga resguardo de esas aguas para las personas que ahora viven bajo su propiedad —tenía tanta rabia que apenas pude ver cómo me miraban Maxon y el rey. Cheng achicó sus ojos haciéndolo ver mucho más amenazador—. Si quiere negociar la paz tendrá que ver otro modo.

El rey me quedó viendo con espanto, tenía dos hombres al frente que de haber tenido el poder para matarme con la mente no dudo de que lo hubieran hecho.  
Respiré hondo. Recordé la carta de Elise. La trampa no era del rey, era de Cheng. Cheng no quería que Italia llegara a un acuerdo con Illea porque sería un nuevo aliado y no le convenía a Nueva Asia. Necesitaban que nuestro país permaneciera indefenso, y el Tratado de los Alpes era demasiado poderoso.  
No iba romper el trato que Philippo había hecho, eso era desmerecer su palabra como futuro rey y yo era solo una embajadora.

—Lo lamento señor, pero tendrá que buscar otra alternativa, con terreno italiano nadie se inmiscuye —y sin más abandoné el despacho sacando las agallas que habían estado ocultas en algún lado.

Jamás debí abandonar así la oficina pero tenía tanta rabia que no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar ahí adentro.  
El solo imaginarme la felicidad de aquellas familias al enterarse que Italia los protegería debía ser lo más esperanzador que les había ocurrido en años.  
Pero si luego se enteraban que la misma corona italiana les quitaba sus terrenos y no solo eso, sino que para desalojarlos iban a lanzar una bomba matando a decenas de personas para cedérselos a Nueva Asia… aquello solo podía significar la ruptura de cualquier alianza con el Tratado.  
Clarkson necesitaba que tanto Italia como Nueva Asia fueran aliados, pero la diferencia era, tal como Cheng había dicho, que uno parecía ser más peligroso que el otro, y no me extrañaba si de repente Clarkson accedía a romper con el Tratado de los Alpes con tal de mantener la paz con un país que tenía dinero para bombas.

Bombas… ¿era en serio?

Me alejé por el pasillo sudando a mares. Todo el mundo daba vueltas, giraba como loco.  
Apenas puse un pie en el corredor que daba a mi habitación me agarraron por la muñeca.

Me volteé asustada y la quité con fuerza. Pero era Maxon.

—¡Dios, cómo corres! —dijo agitado—. Te vengo siguiendo desde arriba —respiró apoyándose en la pared. Lo miré apretando los labios.

—Dime que no me forzarán a firmar eso…—pedí angustiada—. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo ir contra la palabra de Philippo, y no quiero dejar a esa gente desprotegida, no puedo… no….

—Calma, cálmate —me volvió a abrazar y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho con angustia, su corazón latía muy rápido—. Veremos otra solución, no te forzarán a nada —me separó de él, mi respiración era errática, sus manos secaron mis lágrimas de rabia y miedo—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti ¿sabes? —lo miré sorprendida—. Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor —me sonrió con cariño y luego una sombra de tristeza invadió sus ojos—. No dudaría por un segundo que serías una magnifica reina.

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

—¿Cómo puede ser que tu padre acceda a esto? ¿Acaso lo sabías? —negó con la cabeza, preocupado.

—Nueva Asia siempre nos ha amenazado y después de lo que me contaste sobre la carta de Elise… —suspiró y se separó llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Jamás creí que Cheng confesaría que tiene bombas bajo su poder.

Temblé.

—¿Crees que sea capaz de represalias por mi culpa? —me llevé las manos a la boca—. ¡Soy una simple embajadora! ¿Crees que…?

—No, no America —me sujetó por los brazos—. Illea está en la mira de Italia desde que te convertiste en su embajadora —sonrió—. Gracias a ti estamos protegidos de cualquier ataque. Italia tiene más dinero que Nueva Asia, por eso quieren nuestros insumos. Ante una guerra, si nos aliamos con El Tratado, saldríamos ganando. Por eso Cheng quiere que cortemos lazos con Europa.

—Pero si estamos protegidos por los italianos, ¿por qué insiste?

Los ojos de Maxon se oscurecieron y me acarreó hacia un rincón de la pared.

—Porque aunque no nos guste admitirlo Nueva Asia aún tiene mucha información y papeles que le pertenecen a Illea —dijo preocupado— Cuando Estados Unidos fue invadido por China se apoderaron de muchas cosas, y si mi padre quiere recuperar la dignidad histórica del país tiene que ceder ante la presión de Cheng.

—El pasado es historia, no debería preocuparle por lo que pasó antes, sino por lo que va a suceder ahora —dije angustiada—. Tal vez ellos tengan información que atenga a los antiguos gobiernos, pero si tu padre cede ante cada capricho de Cheng será recordado eternamente como el rey que llevó a Illea a la esclavitud, ¿acaso quiere eso?

Maxon inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Bien pensado, no lo había visto de ese modo —dijo pensativo—. ¿Ves? Por eso serías una perfecta reina —sonrió. La cabeza comenzó a dolerme.

—Maxon, enfócate ¿quieres? —Le pedí. Carraspeó.

—Lo siento —murmuró moviendo la boca. Miré hacia el techo como si de esa forma pudiera entrarme más oxigeno a los pulmones.

—Será mejor que vaya a descansar, si esta noche para la cena de Navidad Cheng está presente, no quiero que me vea destruida.

Maxon asintió pero sus ojos de repente me veían con tristeza. Solo ahí me di cuenta que un año había pasado demasiado rápido.

Me llevé una mano al pecho.

—Cielos…—susurré. La imagen de mi padre apareció súbitamente en mi cabeza. Fue un día que sucedieron demasiadas cosas. Los días previos y los días posteriores.

—Debería haber invitado a tu familia —dijo apenado, negué con la cabeza.

—Es mejor así, con Cheng por estos lados nada es seguro…—murmuré respirando hondo para alejar la tristeza que evocaba el recuerdo de mi padre.

Una de sus manos acarició mi brazo. Todavía seguíamos en medio de aquel pasillo a pocos pasos de mi habitación.

—¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola hasta esta noche? ¿No quieres…? —se detuvo como si recordara algo y luego hizo una mueca de fastidio. Lo miré curiosa—. Nada, nada…—suspiró—. Nos vemos en la cena.

—Claro —asentí. La tristeza se había colado ya por todos lados. Súbitamente un día que en mi pasado era solo alegría se había convertido en un momento de terrible angustia.

Al parecer nunca volvería a ver a la Navidad del mismo modo de nuevo.

—Bien… —nos miramos y esperé por algún motivo que lo llevara a hacer lo mismo que en el otro pasillo, pero sin embargo se alejó lentamente, como si algo le hubiese hecho arrepentirse de sus acciones—. Nos vemos esta noche.

—Nos vemos —suspiré.

Cuando se alejó el frío se coló por mi pecho. Últimamente todo iba de mal en peor. Parecía que en la Selección todo había sido más fácil, pero a medida que adquiría nuevas responsabilidades y comprendía poco a poco cómo funcionaba la vida pronto me daba cuenta de que nada era tan simple como parecía.

Ser embajadora en algún momento me pareció divertido, ahora solo creía que me estaba convirtiendo en una moneda de cambio para que los poderosos no se ensuciaran las manos.

¿Por qué Maxon se había marchado? Me abracé a mí misma y me alejé hasta mi habitación. Dormiría una siesta o al menos intentaría descansar sin pensar en nada.  
Necesitaba quitarme la angustia del pecho.

…

La fiesta de Navidad podría haber sido un lindo acontecimiento. Especialmente por cómo estaba decorado el salón.  
Mamá me había enviado de regalo unos lindos brazaletes que le había comprado a una artesana y May una fotografía de ella, Gerad, Kenna, Astra y James.  
Kota era el único que no aparecía en la imagen, y por las cartas que mamá me enviaba había descubierto que estaba muy enojado con la familia por no haberlo inmiscuido en mi vida como embajadora Italiana. May me envió otro mensaje diciendo que era probable que utilizara mi nombre para darse influencia.  
La casa la había vendido y con ello compró un ascenso de casta. A mi madre no le importó mucho, solo le importaba que sus hijos fueran felices, y si para Kota ser feliz era un ascenso en la escala de la elite de Illea, lo aceptaría tal cual. Aunque sabía que le dolía no tener cerca a su hijo mayor.  
Cuando entré al salón me deslumbré con el tremendo árbol de Navidad que estaba justo a un lado de los tronos. Había varias mesas redondas y un montón de regalos esparcidos sobre una mesa rectangular.

Sabía que muchos de esos correspondían al rey, Maxon, Amberly y Kriss, quién también se veía muy triste. Tal vez porque sus padres no estaban ahí con ella.

Un cuarteto de cuerdas tocaba en una esquina villancicos navideños y vi a Aspen con Eighton conversando, sentados en una mesa acompañados de Lucy y la mujer del general.

Miré a los soldados alrededor. Muchos tenían expresiones distantes y tristes, sabía que debían de extrañar a sus familias. Por eso había enviado a Roger a reunirse con su mujer y sus hijos. No esperaba que me protegiera esa noche. Nada malo había sucedido los últimos meses. Creía poder prescindir de su resguardo al menos para Navidad.

Caminé hasta Kriss para poder conversar con ella cuando la voz de Cheng me detuvo congelándome la espina.

—Linda noche ¿eh? —preguntó. Asentí volteándome. Vi a Maxon hablando con su madre desde el otro extremo del salón. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y lo vi erguir la espalda, alerta—. Lamento que hayamos tenido un mal entendido en la reunión de esta tarde.

Tragué saliva. En sus manos llevaba dos copas de vino. Me ofreció una y la acepté solo por ser cordial.

—¿Mal entendido? Yo creo que fui muy clara —dije intentando mantener la calma. Elevé un poco la voz para que nadie me quitara los ojos de encima. Cheng rió. Sus músculos se tensaron y chocó su copa con la mía, obligándome a beber.  
¿Cómo podía ser tan enorme? ¿Qué comía? ¿Toros?

—Es muy joven Mi Lady, al parecer aún no comprende cómo funcionan las negociaciones —dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia delante. Bajé el mentón y alcé la mirada.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente, señor —no me importaba que fuera el ministro, yo estaba protegida por Italia, debía recordarme eso. En aquel instante la puerta principal se abrió y para mi alivio ingresó Philippo—. Si no le importa, tengo algo que tratar con el príncipe italiano.

Bebí un trago de vino y dejé la copa sobre una mesa, alejándome de ahí. Sabía que Cheng me estaba mirando, pero no iba a darme vuelta para comprobarlo.

Cuando me acerque hasta Philippo éste me recibió con un gran abrazo fingiendo que estaba feliz de verme, pero en realidad aprovechó el momento para susurrarme algo al oído.

—No firmes nada, es una trampa —me dijo. Cuando nos separamos lo miré y asentí.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo guiñándome un ojo. Sin embargo a pesar de la semana que llevaba en Illea se veía cansado, como si el trabajo de mi país fuera mucho más exhaustivo que en Italia.

De repente el Philippo alegre y fiestero desaparecía por ratos.

Por suerte Celeste llegó al cabo de un rato y cuando ella estaba presente las cosas se tornaban diferentes. El cansancio desaparecía de los ojos de Philippo dando paso a la… ¿incertidumbre?  
A veces me reía, porque era como si él no supiera cómo actuar con ella estando presente.  
Estaba segura que algo más había ocurrido entre ellos pero Celeste no me lo había querido decir.  
Cuando ella se acercó hasta mí me entregó una cajita.

—Feliz Navidad —sonrió. La recibí conmovida. La abrí y descubrí una delgada cadena de plata con un dije de cristal con forma de manzana roja.

—Celeste, es hermoso, gracias —dije anonadada. Ella sonrió.

—Sabía que te gustaría —dijo ayudándome con la cadena—. Quería que fuera una fresa, pero era lo único rojo que encontré.

Cuando sentí el contacto frío del cristal contra mi piel me llevé una mano al cuello y le sonreí agradecida.

—También te tengo algo —la invité hacia el sector donde estaban los regalos amontonados y le entregué un sobre—. Tal vez es algo precipitado, pero siempre puedes cancelar si no lo quieres.

Con curiosidad abrió el sobre y sonreí al ver su mueca de sorpresa. Miró hacia todos lados y luego volvió sus ojos hacia mí.

—¿Es una broma?

—Para nada —reí—. Espero que lo disfrutes.

—America…

—Dijiste que querías comenzar una nueva vida fuera de Illea, ¿por qué no hacerlo en Italia? —miré el salón y descubrí a Philippo hablando con Aspen y el general—. Además, siempre tendrás dónde llegar.

Su boca se abrió y la vi ruborizarse, algo que era poco habitual en ella. Sabía que en algo le había atinado.

—No sé qué…—pero se quedó callada de golpe y su mueca de sorpresa se ladeó en una sonrisa pícara. Cuando me volteé vi a Maxon sonriéndonos.

—Feliz Navidad señoritas —saludó. Celeste se abanicó con el sobre.

—Feliz Navidad, alteza —respondió mirando hacia Philippo—. Si me disculpan, tengo que hacer entrega de otros regalos.

Me giré hacia Maxon intentando sonreír, pero entonces sentí una fuerte punzada en la frente que intenté camuflar apretando los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Asentí.

—Solo cansada… hoy no fue un día muy amigable…

—Cierto…—miró alrededor y sus ojos se enfocaron en Kriss que hablaba con una mujer que al parecer era esposa de uno de los asesores. Maxon llevó las manos a la espalda—. No sabía qué regalarte, así que… espero que te guste.

Y me entregó una caja pequeña. Sonreí algo desganada, solo porque sabía que aquel momento podía haber ser mucho más lindo sin tantos problemas.  
Cuando abrí la caja y saqué su contenido lo miré sin comprender: era una medalla de honor.

—Perteneció a una presidenta de la antigua Estados Unidos llamada Elizabeth Thumpskey ***** por el año dos mil treinta—explicó—. Fue una revolucionaria que dejó de lado su uniforme de presidenta y se unió a su país para ayudarlos con la hambruna de la época. Se enfermó muchas veces por compartir con gente que acarreaba virus mortales, pero siempre salió adelante. Incluso salvó animales de la extinción por apelar leyes estrictas de protección al medio ambiente que le causaron más de una amenaza de muerte y varios intentos de homicidio en su contra —explicó—. Es una de las líderes más queridas que quedó en la historia del país y del mundo. Creí que te gustaría tenerlo.

Miré la medalla, era de plata y tenía grabado un mensaje en el dorso: " _Por el valor y la integridad"._

—Cielos… gracias, no sé qué decir…—susurré emocionada. Su mano se cerró sobre la mía con la medalla entre mis dedos.

—Para que recuerdes que eres tan poderosa como ella—me sonrió de una forma especial. Quise abrazarlo, de verdad, pero tuve que controlar el impulso—. Por cierto, ¿qué te dijo Cheng?

Alcé los hombros, la cabeza me palpitó un poco más fuerte.

—Nada importante —aunque en realidad ya lo había olvidado, pero no a propósito. ¿Qué había hablado con Cheng?  
De repente me sentí muy cansada. Maxon me miró preocupado.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —asentí.

—Creo que el cansancio me está cobrando factura…—suspiré aguantando un mareo repentino. Cuando me compuse lo miré fijamente.

Había pensado durante todos esos días qué le podría regalar a Maxon especialmente después de la conversación con Meridia. Así que decidí entregárselo antes de arrepentirme.

—¿Vienes? —le pregunté, me miró curioso. El rey conversaba con Cheng, Kriss hablaba con Lucy y la reina parecía divertida con algo que la esposa de Eighton le había dicho.

—Claro…—dijo animado.

Me escabullí detrás de la mesa, rodeé el árbol de Navidad por atrás y salimos por una puerta contigua que usaban los mayordomos para entrar a las cocinas superiores.  
Nos detuvimos en un pasillo iluminado con una luz blanca, el aroma de las especias nos envolvió por un segundo.

Lo miré y tomé sus manos, lo percibí nervioso.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Apreté los labios y cerré los ojos. Las palabras de Meridia hicieron eco en mi mente: _"Si dura un día, una semana, un mes o varios años, la vida dirá si acaba o continua_ ".  
En aquel momento hablábamos de Valiant, pero se podía aplicar a cualquier momento de mi vida. Y ése era uno de esos momentos.

—Mi regalo de Navidad…—susurré. Me puse de puntillas, llevé una mano a su nuca y lo acerqué a mi boca. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, fue un beso corto, pero suficiente para los dos. Cuando corté el beso nos abrazamos—. Quisiera que me perdonaras…—susurré. Nos separamos y me miró sin entender.

—¿Perdonarte qué?

—Por no haberte contado lo de Aspen…—sentí un nudo en el pecho y el mareo se intensificó. No, necesitaba estar con todos mis sentidos puestos en la tierra. La mano de Maxon me acarició la mejilla.

—America, no pienses en eso… si alguien tiene que pedirte disculpas soy yo, que lo arruinó todo para ambos…

—No. Lo arruinamos los dos —lo miré fijamente—. No quiero que hayan más mentiras, quiero decirte la verdad —parpadeó varias veces y asintió lentamente. Intenté controlar mi respiración—. Yo te quiero. De verdad. Y odiaría verte casado con Kriss, por eso huí del país, para no verte con ella. Pero si por alguna razón… —apreté los ojos—. Si por alguna razón debes hacerlo, yo… yo… le daré la oportunidad a alguien más y continuaré con mi vida. Porque no te esperaré para siempre.

Asintió lentamente y me secó las mejillas. Un cosquilleo extraño subió por mis pantorrillas y por un segundo dejé de sentir el suelo. Pero no era una sensación armoniosa, no la estaba causando Maxon, era algo físico. ¿Qué me ocurría?

Me apoyé en él mientras intentaba volver a sentir el suelo a mis pies.

—Y tienes todo el derecho de rehacer tu vida como te plazca —me susurró chocando su frente con la mía—, pero mientras no me case con Kriss quiero que sepas que no dejaré de luchar por nosotros…

Quería decirle lo de Kriss, me mordía la lengua por soltarle la verdad. Pero eso tenía que hacerlo ella. No yo. Así al menos los tres podríamos buscar una solución a este conflicto.

Suspiré y me apoyé en su hombro cuando perdí el equilibrio.

—¡America! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Intenté levantarme pero el cuerpo comenzaba a pesarme.

—No lo sé…—jadeé.

—Estás demasiado sobre exigida, necesitas descansar —lo sentí tomarme en brazos, apoyé la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y me concentré en su perfume.

Quise pensar en algo, intenté contar, pero los números los había olvidado. ¿O eran letras? ¿Qué ocurría conmigo?

—Te llevaré a tu habitación y buscaré a Asher para que te vea.

—No…—murmuré sintiendo la lengua adormecida—. Merrrraaa…

No podía pronunciar las letras y lo peor era que mi cabeza estaba despierta, era mi cuerpo el que no reaccionaba.

—Está bien, intentaré encontrar a Mera… Aguanta.

Y se movió por el pasillo, o al menos, eso creí, porque el tiempo y el espacio cada vez me eran más inverosímiles.

…

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí la colcha de la cama bajo mi espalda. Estaba cubierta con una manta. Maxon se había marchado hacía cinco minutos ¿o más? ¿O menos?  
No lo sabía. Recordaba que me había dicho algo, que me preguntaba cosas. Pero no podía asimilarlas. Era como si mi memoria hubiera decidido funcionar a corto plazo.  
Me levanté al sentir calor. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Trastabillé hasta el balcón y abrí las puertas para apoyarme en el barandal.  
El aire era fresco, lo sabía, pero mi piel no lo sentía. Comencé a asustarme.  
Tenía la piel caliente pero el aire no la refrescaba. Y el pánico fue aún más grande cuando llevé las manos a mi cara y no sentí la piel, ni mis dedos.

En menos de un segundo caí al suelo de golpe víctima de mis piernas adormecidas. No sentía los pies, no sentía el suelo.

Intenté gritar, pero mi boca apenas se abría. Mi lengua no reaccionaba.

Debí quedarme en la cama.

¿Qué era esto?

Me arrastre como pude al interior de la habitación, y fue cuando la puerta se abrió.

Aliviada gemí como pude para pedir ayuda, y ahí fue cuando todo se puso peor.  
La puerta se cerró, la luz del pasillo desapareció y escuché risas.

—Así que esta es la embajadora…

—Cheng la dejó lista para nosotros.

—¿Solo tenemos que hacerle lo que nos pidió? —preguntó una voz áspera, sabía que aquel sujeto me estaba tocando las piernas, pero al no sentir sus manos no podía asimilar la realidad—. ¿No podemos hacer algo más?

—Coil fue claro al respecto, solo hay que asustarla.

—Lástima.

Alguien me agarró por el cabello, las caras eran borrosas.

—La droga solo te dejará insensible por unos segundos, preciosa —me susurró—. Así que, si no quieres terminar peor, mañana mismo firmarás el acuerdo para las aguas, ¿escuchaste?

Jadeé. ¿Dónde estaba Mera, dónde estaba Maxon? ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?

—Nun…ca —gemí.

—Linda y con agallas —dijo el otro—. Pero no es la respuesta que buscamos.

Y sin esperármelo sentí un fuerte golpe en el estómago, luego otro en la cara y luego otro más en el abdomen.

Me quedé sin aire y lo peor era que no podía defenderme, ni gritar.

—Te lo preguntaré de nuevo mocosa, ¿firmarás mañana los papeles?

—¡No! —grité con la voz gutural.

—Tú lo pediste.

Volví a caer al suelo antes las patadas y los golpes de un hombre que no medía su fuerza contra mis costillas. Podía no mover mis manos y mis piernas, pero el sabor a sangre y el dolor de los huesos superaban cualquier barrera.

¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? Quería gritar pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

—Una vez más primor…—susurró uno de ellos agarrándome por el pelo, su boca fue a parar directo a mi mejilla, sentí su aliento pútrido, como Cheng—. Te conviene firmar mañana o todos tus amigos pagarán las consecuencias. ¿No quieres eso verdad? ¿O qué tal tu familia? ¿Sabes? ¿Tenemos muchas armas a nuestra disposición que pueden acabar con el lago Lakedon? Hacerlo desaparecer del mapa —gemí cuando puso una mano sobre mi boca—. ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Firmarás?

Comencé a llorar, el dolor me estaba matando.

—¿Y si usamos esto? —escuché tras de mí. El que me tenía la boca agarrada sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Depende de ti, preciosa.

De repente fue como si hubiera recobrado algo del control de mi cuerpo, no pensé en lo que hice, simplemente actué. Le mordí la mano que mantenía mi boca cerrada.

El tipo gritó, mis piernas volvieron a sentir el suelo y comencé a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Entonces sentí un dolor agudo en el muslo derecho.

Me encogí igual que un cachorro. El dolor era agudo, tanto, que cruzó por toda mi espalda hasta mi pecho. Apenas se estaba aliviando cuando volví a sentir un nuevo golpe.

—Detente Burk —dijo el que me tenía agarrada—. ¿Duele, cierto? Bien, si no quieres que tus amados seres queridos pasen por esto, ¡firmarás mañana!

—Coil no tendría piedad de ella Terrence —dijo el otro con la voz contenida de rabia—. Démosle una más para que aprenda.

Gemí suplicando piedad y entonces el golpe volvió a atenazarme el cuerpo.

Los sentí situarse sobre mí. A la escasa luz que provenía de debajo de la puerta y de las luces del jardín pude ver que los dos sujetos eran tan enormes como Cheng.

¿Eran sureños? Pero… No podía ser… ¿nadie los había visto?

—No dirás ni una palabra de esto bonita —susurró el que daba las órdenes, Terrence—. Mañana te presentaras intacta, sin una queja y firmarás el nuevo tratado. O ya sabes qué ocurrirá…

Apenas logré alzar la mirada y ver que el otro hombre, Burk, tenía una vara metálica en sus manos que chorreaba sangre. Mi sangre.

¿Dios, qué me había hecho?

Los hombres desaparecieron por el balcón sin dejar huella. A medida que el efecto de aquella droga o lo que fuera que me habían dado iba desapareciendo, el dolor en mi abdomen se hizo más fuerte y me costó respirar.  
Me arrastré como pude hasta el velador donde colgaba el cable del teléfono y tiré de él. El aparato cayó al suelo con el auricular hacia arriba.

Marqué el "5".

Nunca supe quién respondió.  
Solo sé lo último que dije antes de desvanecerme y me consumiera la oscuridad:

" _Ayuda"._

…

 **NOTAS**

Me gustaría ir parte por parte, pero quiero ver lo que ustedes piensan sobre lo que acaban de leer.  
Insisto que Cheng no es el enemigo supremo, pero ese "villano" ya fue mencionado en este capítulo y en el próximo sabrán quién es.

Aunque al lado de Cheng, Clarkson parece una ovejita, ¿no?

A partir de ahora comenzará la historia "política". Es decir, los secretos del país, lo que ocultan sus ciudadanos y cosas así.  
A mi entender es lo más entretenido porque los personajes comenzarán a resolver cabos sueltos.  
Pero, por supuesto no dejaré de lado el lado romántico, que, como ya vieron, tuvo su cuota de ternura en este capítulo.  
America y Maxon están "juntos" por decirlo de alguna manera pero no hay nada tácito que confirme esa unión aún.  
Sobre la conversación con Meridia, bueno, la verdad es que aunque pareciera que las relaciones son complicadas, pues no. No lo son. Uno complica todo porque somos demasiado pensantes, especialmente las mujeres.  
Nos preocupamos demasiado por todo lo que conlleva una respuesta o un rechazo y nos olvidamos que nuestra felicidad es primero. Ese es el instinto maternal que viene de hace cientos y miles de generaciones.  
La verdad es que está historia rema para un solo lado. Como es un fanfiction de La Selección tengo que ordenar su argumento para que la historia con Maxon y America tenga un final feliz. Pero si los personajes fueran otros y el contexto otro, créanme que le habría dado una oportunidad al "otro chico", porque es lo normal en una situación así, aunque no lo parezca, pero es la verdad. Así funcionan las emociones cuando uno las empieza a filtrar y a ordenar. La página se da vuelta, la vida continúa y el final es igualmente feliz.

Pero ya que estamos hablando de Maxon… ¿qué les pareció el regalo de la medalla? Inventé una presidenta para que fuera como un símbolo de poder femenino, de ese modo America podría sentirse identificada.  
Y el regalo de ella para Maxon, por supuesto el beso con el "te quiero".

No quiero ponerme a analizar mucho cada escena, porque quiero que eso lo hagan ustedes. ¿Qué sospechan? ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar?

El próximo capítulo será narrado por Maxon y se enterará de los secretos de su padre. Y sí, cada vez queda menos para que esta historia termine. Pero quiero darle un muy buen final.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Casi 25 páginas… el más largo hasta ahora. Espero que los demás salgan cortitos.

¡Gracias por la espera!

¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!

Y recuerden que **ya no se actualiza los lunes**.

Kate.-


	29. Capítulo 28

Gracias por la paciencia, ¡son los mejores!

Y recuerden que las actualizaciones ahora **no son los lunes,** puede ser cualquier día de la semana. Seguirá siendo todas las semanas, pero **puede ser cualquier día**.

Este capítulo es crucial para que comprendan para dónde va el final de la historia. Es muy emocionante porque se van desenredando poco a poco los cabos sueltos.  
¡Gracias por el apoyo!

¡Disfrútenlo! **  
**

…

 **XXVIII**

 **MAXON**

America estaba desvariando. Desde que la había sacado del salón balbuceaba cosas. Algunas me inquietaron. No tenía cómo saber si eran ciertas o no.  
Principalmente por lo que me había dicho antes de desmayarse en mis brazos.  
Ella me quería. Me lo había dicho, me había besado. Pero no tenía cómo asegurar si estaba bajo los efectos de su desvarío.

Cuando la dejé sobre la cama dijo que tenía frío y que se iba a caer. Le toqué la frente pero no tenía fiebre, al contrario, estaba helada.

Comencé a preocuparme. Tal vez el estrés de lo acontecido durante el día sumando a eso el recuerdo del aniversario de fallecimiento de su padre le había pasado la cuenta.  
La cubrí con una manta hasta la cintura y le di un beso en la frente antes de marcharme a buscar a Meridia.  
Imaginé que las cocinas celebraban su propia navidad y no quería molestar, pero America no quería que Asher la revisara.  
Poco antes de abandonar la habitación America liberó un lamento entre sueños y lo que dijo me heló la sangre:

" _Tus hermanas… tus hermanas"_

Cuando cerré la puerta y me asomé al pasillo el corazón aún me latía con fuerza. Me llevé una mano a la frente. ¿Acaso ella sabía que…? ¿La existencia de…?

No, no podía ser. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Agatha ***** fue sentenciada como visita no grata hacía cinco años por mi propio padre cuando descubrió que colocaba veneno en las tiaras de mamá. No podía haberle contado a America, ni siquiera sabía que existía, y Brice seguía viviendo en Bonita.

Seguramente la fiebre la estaba haciendo imaginar cosas. Era la única explicación razonable para que America saliera con algo así.  
De todos los secretos que existían en mi familia aquel era el único que no le había contado. No aún. Necesitaba tiempo y volver a ganarme su confianza. Era algo demasiado peligroso, especialmente para…para mi hermana.

Me alejé por el pasillo esperando que mi corazón se tranquilizara y bajé las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. La música del salón llegaba lejana, pronto sería media noche y todos se entregarían sus regalos.  
A pesar de la decoración y el ambiente festivo no recordaba haber vivido una navidad muy animada, con excepción de cuando era muy niño y Santa Claus visitaba el palacio con una gran bolsa roja repleta de regalos.

Lamentablemente al crecer el juego terminó y la fantasía dio paso a una velada aburrida frente a un grupo de personas que solo asistían para ganarse el beneplácito de mi padre.  
Me había jurado a mí mismo que cuando fuera rey la fiesta navideña sería la más alegre y colorida del año, tuviera hijos pequeños o mayores.  
Si es que los tenía algún día.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino me detuvo una voz gruesa. Al voltearme erguí la espalda e incliné la cabeza.

—Ministro Cheng.

—Alteza —saludó. Me recorrió un escalofrío que intenté camuflar. Su voz, su postura, su… torso enorme como el de un camión me hizo dudar de mi integridad física. Cualquier paso en falso y con una sola mano sería aplastado como una mosca.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —pregunté amablemente. Él me sonrió. No podía saber si me lo había imaginado, pero a la luz tenue del pasillo sus ojos se veían amarillos. Como dos linternas a las que les quedaba poca batería.

—Me alegra que pregunte, ¿me acompaña?

Extendió uno de sus brazos del grosor de un poste de luz señalándome el pasillo, pero en mi cabeza solo tenía a America desvariando.

—No quisiera ser descortés, pero necesito atender un asunto urgente primero.

Cheng alzó una ceja.

—¿Más importante que el futuro de su país?

Mi espalda se tensó.

—Tenemos varios días para discutir el futuro de Illea señor Ministro —mi lengua se secó, los ojos de Cheng se achicaron—. Hoy es Navidad y quiero disfrutar de la velada. No creo que sea un buen momento para tratar temas políticos, de hecho, necesito solucionar un pequeño problema para volver a la cena, si no le molesta.

Irguió el mentón y se acercó caminando lentamente. Su cuerpo me hizo sombra. Pero no me amedrenté. Cuadré los hombros y lo miré fijamente.

Sus ojos me escudriñaron de pies a cabeza como si fuera un insecto y luego sonrió de costado como si se burlara.

—Sí, me molesta —dijo con una sonrisa sínica, fruncí el ceño y luego lanzó una risotada. Miró el reloj de oro que llevaba en su mano derecha y luego al techo, como si esperara por algo—. Pero tiene razón, es Navidad. No pretendo importunarlo.

—Gracias —dije apretando los dientes. Cheng hizo una sutil inclinación de cabeza y dio media vuelta alejándose por el pasillo.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Y por qué andaba solo? ¿No debía estar protegido por los guardias que papá le había asignado?  
Decidí creer que no era algo que me importase. Había algo de mayor urgencia y era que America estaba delirando dos niveles por encima de mi cabeza.

Continué bajando las escaleras hasta que sentí el delicioso aroma de la cena que los cocineros estaban preparando. Mis tripas rugieron, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo, pero decidí que aquello podía esperar.

Cuando traspasé el sector de las cocinas me detuve de golpe. Frente a mí las instalaciones que utilizaba la servidumbre estaban totalmente decoradas.  
Había un colorido y luminoso árbol de navidad un poco más pequeño que el que decoraba el salón, pero sin dudas mucho más bonito.  
Del techo de madera colgaban guirnaldas de colores y enredaderas de luces pequeñas. Sobre las mesas había platillos de cartón con diferentes tipos de alimentos, salados y dulces, y en una radio vieja se escuchaban villancicos.  
Era perfecto.

—¿Maxon? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Marlee se acercó con una sonrisa. Iba vestida de verde. Se podía notar que la barriguita escondida bajo la falda poco a poco iba haciendo aparición.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —la saludé, ella me sonrió—. Busco a Meridia.

—¡Feliz Navidad!—dijo contenta—. Claro, por aquí.

Marlee me guió por entre las doncellas y los soldados que tenían turnos libres o eran infiltrados. Ahí abajo todo parecía muchísimo más animado que arriba. Todos reían, jugaban, bebían… se veían felices. Normales.  
Sacudí la cabeza para enfocarme. Me estaba demorando más de lo que creía y America debía sentirse realmente mal, a no ser que ya se hubiera quedado dormida.  
Divisé a Meridia sentada en una de las mesas charlando con un grupo de doncellas. Cuando me vio su semblante se puso serio y se levantó.

—Alteza —saludó. Todas las doncellas hicieron lo mismo, y de hecho, toda la cocina lo hizo. Al parecer nadie se había percatado de mi presencia. Me sentí realmente incómodo. Estaba rodeado de gente de mi edad y todos me trataban con un respeto ridículo.

Es decir, entendía que era el príncipe pero llegaba un punto en el que me hubiera gustado que fueran menos… formales conmigo. Yo no era mi padre. A veces sentía que los súbditos confundían el respeto con el temor. Y deseaba que al menos a quienes consideraba mis amigos no me trataran con tanta… formalidad.

—¿Tienes un segundo? —le pregunté. Asintió y nos dirigimos hacia uno de los rincones. Me miró con extrañeza—. Disculpa, por favor. No quiero arruinar su fiesta.

—De ningún modo —dijo ella agitando la cabeza con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es America —le dije, ella frunció el ceño—. No se sintió bien. Estábamos en el salón y de repente perdió fuerzas. La llevé hasta su habitación mientras balbuceaba cosas, como si estuviera embriagada. Pero no bebió nada desmedido, fue de un segundo a otro. ¿Crees que puedas ir a verla? Pidió expresamente que fueras tú y no Asher.

Me miró achicando los ojos y luego desvió la vista hacia un costado como si pensara.

—¿Te dijo algo más? —preguntó—. ¿Le dolía algo? ¿Le molestaba algo?

Intenté hacer memoria. Me llevé una mano al mentón.

—En algún momento mientras la subía por las escaleras dijo que le pesaban los brazos—me encogí de hombros—. Hoy no fue un buen día para ella. La reunión con Cheng fue terrible y se cumple un año de la muerte de su padre.

Asintió, pero sus ojos se veían preocupados.

—¿No notaste nada más?

Achiqué los ojos, recordando.

—Cuando estábamos en el salón la noté cansada. Como si le doliera la cabeza.

Se mordió el labio y de repente abrió los ojos como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

—¿La dejaste en su habitación dices? —asentí, me agarró un brazo mirando por encima de mi hombro—. ¿Qué guardia la vigila?

Fruncí el ceño sin entender. Cuando la dejé y me retiré no había ningún guardia apostado en la puerta. Valiant se había ido de vacaciones con su hermana y America le pidió a Roger que pasara la navidad con su familia.

—Nadie, están todos en el salón. Pensaba pedir reemplazos para cuando se retirara a dormir…

—Maxon…—Meridia me miró asustada. Entonces las cosas se pusieron aún peor.

—¡Mera! ¡Mera!

Me volteé. Cruzando por entre la gente venía Paige corriendo desesperada. Cuando me vio su expresión se alivió.

—Oh, gracias a Dios que está aquí Alteza —se acercó hasta nosotros totalmente asustada, Meridia pasó por mi lado—. America necesita ayuda —dijo bajito.

—¿Qué? —exclamé—. ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Se puso mal?

Paige se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada.

—¡No sé, no sé! Llegó una llamada de auxilio a la línea de Lucy justo cuando estaba ordenando unos papeles, provenía de su habitación así que fui a ver —me miro asustada—. Es horrible, no sé qué le sucedió.

Comencé a entrar en pánico, el aire comenzó a escasear, la agarré por los brazos.

—¿Y la dejaste sola? ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Hace menos de diez minutos estaba con ella!

Por mi cabeza pasaron las peores ideas, incluso que en su estado medio dormido se hubiera autoflajelado.

—¡Por supuesto que no la dejé sola! Llamé a Aspen y a Lucy para que cuidaran de ella porque no sabía dónde estaba usted alteza, ellos me enviaron a buscar a Mera—dijo angustiada.

Con Meridia intercambiamos una mirada, sus ojos estaban oscuros.

—Paige, dile a Aspen que la traiga a mi habitación —ordenó sin titubear—. Entren por la puerta del jardín, para no llamar la atención aquí en las cocinas.

Ella asintió y corrió por donde vino. No entendía nada. ¿Qué podría haberle ocurrido? ¿Tan mal se había puesto en tan poco rato?

Meridia se dirigió hacia la mesa donde había estado sentada. Marlee estaba sobre las piernas de Carter y ambos reían de algo. Cuando ella les anuncio el aviso de Paige, Merlee se puso de pie de golpe. Me miró y yo agité la cabeza. Estaba seguro que ambos teníamos la misma expresión de miedo y preocupación.

—Ve a mi refugio, espera ahí —me ordenó Meridia cuando volvió a pasar por mi lado.

—¡No! Quiero ir con America.

Ella me quedó viendo fijamente y colocó una mano en mi pecho. Luego elevó la mirada observando a su alrededor.

—Solo hazlo, por favor…—pidió—. Esperemos que no sea nada malo.

Pero su voz y sus pupilas temblaron. Por supuesto que algo malo había sucedido. Me llevé una mano a la cara y luego a la boca, desesperado. Odiaba quedarme sin nada que hacer. Odiaba que me pidieran estar apartado.

Sin embargo lo hice. Solo porque tal vez era necesario mantener cierto orden debido al barullo que había en las cocinas.

Asentí a regañadientes y junto con Marlee y Carter nos perdimos dentro de las cocinas hasta hallar el hogar de Meridia.

…

La habitación era pequeña y solo tenía dos puertas. La de salida y la de la habitación de Mera. Pero saliendo al pasillo, justo doblando a la derecha, había otra más que conectaba con los jardines. Se suponía que entrarían por ahí. Meridia estaba esperando afuera, yo me movía como gato enjaulado y Marlee con Carter se mantenían en silencio.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cuál era el misterio? Dios… America, ¿qué podría haberle ocurrido? ¿Por qué Paige decía que algo le había sucedido?  
Me llevé las manos a la cabeza con desesperación después de dar otra vuelta alrededor de la mesa. Carter suspiró.

—¿Quieres parar? Sé que estás nervioso pero solo nos alteras más —pidió y luego miró a Marlee preocupado—. Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a descansar?

Ella levantó la mirada, yo me detuvo de golpe.

—Algo le pasó a mi amiga, no puedo dormir así…—dijo angustiada.

—No puede ser, ella solo se sintió mareada…—me senté a un lado de Carter, los nervios me estaban consumiendo—. Si algo malo le sucedió jamás me lo perdonaré… no debí dejarla sola.

—No te culpes por nada, aún no sabemos qué fue lo que le pasó —dijo Marlee con dulzura, asentí.

—Estaba rara, actuaba extraño —dije agobiado llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa—. De un momento a otro desvarió, decía cosas sin sentido, su cuerpo no reaccionaba… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto y no ver las señales? ¡Debí quedarme con ella!

—¿Bebió algo? —preguntó Carter—. Tal vez se pasó de copas…

—No, no parecía. Estuvo muy lúcida en un momento. Todo sucedió muy rápido —expliqué.

Fue en ese momento cuando la voz de Meridia se escuchó desde el jardín "rápido, rápido". En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Aspen entró a la salita cargando un bulto envuelto en sábanas. Su gesto de desesperación fue suficiente para aterrarme. Me puse de pie de golpe y vi con horror como la sábana se empapaba de sangre.

—¡NO! ¡America! —corrí hacia Aspen pero Meridia gritó desde atrás.

—¡Déjalo pasar, hazte a un lado! ¡Aspen, llévala a mi habitación! —exclamó. Aspen atravesó la sala y corrió hasta el cuarto del fondo sin siquiera darme tiempo de poder mirarla.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Por qué está sangrando? —gemí desesperado siguiéndolos hasta la puerta. Meridia se cruzó delante de mí para no estorbar el camino.

—Paige la encontró desmayada en el suelo —explicó Lucy que venía tras ellos—. Tiene magulladuras por todos lados y la pierna herida —dijo angustiada—. Alguien la atacó.

—¿Atacar? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Nadie vio nada? —estaba agitado, desesperado, intenté entrar a la habitación de Meridia pero ella me detuvo.

—Quédate aquí, la habitación es pequeña —me pidió. Marlee llegó corriendo a mi espalda.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Necesitas algo?

Meridia miró hacia todos lados.

—Hay una caja de cobre en la alacena —dijo quitándose la llave del cuello—. Tráela con cuidado —ordenó. Luego me miró—. Estará bien, solo tengo que curarla.

Y sin decir nada más entró a su habitación dejándome afuera. Me quedé de pie mirando la madera desgastada de la puerta mientras Marlee corría a buscar la caja. Le hizo entrega de ella a Meridia apenas Aspen salió del cuarto.

—America… —susurré. Entonces la rabia, el miedo y la desesperación comenzaron a emerger poco a poco—. ¿QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO? — Me lancé contra la puerta para abrirla pero Carter y Aspen me agarraron por los brazos—. —¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Tengo que verla! ¡Tengo qué saber qué ocurrió con ella! ¡America! ¡AMERICA!

—¡No ayudarás en nada si entras en desesperación, Maxon! —exclamo Aspen reteniéndome—. ¡Cálmate!

—¿Qué me calme? —gruñí—. ¿Qué me calme? ¡Hace un instante estaba con ella y estaba ilesa! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Soy su príncipe, se los ordeno!

Ambos me soltaron y con la fuerza de mis propios brazos y piernas caí al suelo. Agaché la cabeza.

—¿Qué diablos ocurrió? ¿Por qué estaba sangrando?

—No lo sabemos…—murmuró Aspen agitado—. Pero estaba muy mal herida.

Levanté la cabeza y los miré desde el suelo.

—¿Quién… quién podría haberle hecho tanto daño? Fue solo un instante, la dejé sola un solo instante… yo… —me apoyé en las rodillas y dejé caer las manos a los costados—… no debí dejarla sola. Ella estaba extraña —jadeé—. Murmuraba cosas, parecía…

Guardé silencio de golpe. Abrí mucho los ojos, como si de pronto las cosas tuvieran sentido. Me puse de pie lentamente y los miré, Marlee se había cobijado en el pecho de Carter y él le envolvía los hombros con un brazo. Lucy tenía surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—¿Parecía qué? —preguntó ella. Agité la cabeza suavemente, sin poder salir de mi estupor.

—Drogada…ida —los miré asustado—. ¿Creen que esto fue premeditado?

—¿Pero quién querría atacarla? —preguntó Marlee con lágrimas en los ojos. Aspen achicó los suyos peligrosamente.

—Había un aroma extraño en la habitación —dijo frunciendo la nariz—. Algo acido… podrido…

—¿Cómo la leche agria? —pregunté mirando la puerta fijamente.

—Sí, algo así —contestó.

Apreté los puños. Recordé mi encuentro con Cheng en medio del pasillo. Los apreté aún más hasta que se me clavaron las uñas. Y sin mediar mis acciones le di un golpe a la pared.

—¡FUE ÉL! —grité colérico—. ¡Fue aquel maldito! ¡Aquel hijo de…! —grité con fuerza, necesitaba golpear a alguien. Jamás me había sentido tan furioso, tan… lleno de odio.

—¡Maxon, te harás daño! —Marlee corrió hacia mí y me agarró las manos antes que volviera a asestar otro puño a la pared. Mis nudillos se habían enrojecido. Ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor de lo angustiado que estaba—. Ven, calma… respira. Te limpiaré las heridas.

—Yo me hago cargo cariño, no quiero que te muevas mucho —escuché a Carter. Marlee asintió y se sentó en la mesa mientras su esposo lavaba unas telas guardadas en la alacena de Meridia.

Marlee me obligó a sentarme a su lado, solo ahí, cuando la adrenalina comenzó a marcharse comencé a sentir ardor en los huesos de los dedos.

—Respira…—Me pidió. Asentí, pero la rabia aún seguía presente.

Carter se acercó con un plato hondo lleno de agua y unas telas blancas que parecían vendas. Las dejó sobre la mesa y Marlee comenzó a trabajar para limpiarme las heridas de la mano.

—¿De quién hablabas? ¿Sospechas de alguien? —preguntó Aspen preocupado sentándose frente a mí. Lucy se encargó de sacar unos ungüentos de la alacena.

—De Cheng, de aquel… de aquel sujeto —dije sin temer decir su nombre. Todos se quedaron en silencio—. Cumplió con su amenaza. Encontró el modo de apartarnos de ella para que estuviera sola esta noche…—gemí.

Marlee se detuvo y miró a su esposo.

—¿Pero por qué… por qué le haría daño sin motivo? ¿Sólo porque es ella?

Suspiré y cerré un poco los ojos cuando me ardieron las heridas.

—De hecho sí, y porque es la única que puede salvar a una ciudad completa de su aniquilación…

Tuve que explicar lo que había sucedido en la reunión, lo que Cheng había propuesto, lo que Phlippo había firmado y lo que America se había negado a hacer.  
Cuando terminé todos estaban en silencio.

—Todos habríamos dicho que no, eso es obvio —dijo Lucy muy bajito aplicándome el ungüento en las heridas. Asentimos.

—¿Pero era necesario hacerle daño? —preguntó Marlee con tristeza.

—Cuando tienes motivos para amenazar a veces la fuerza bruta es la mejor arma —dijo Carter, juntos con Marlee se miraron—. No lo sabremos nosotros que me casé con una hija de Illea arriesgando todo mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro.

—Pero estamos aquí, vivos y juntos —dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

—Y America también —dijo Aspen. Me miró y estiró un brazo afirmando mi hombro—. Es más fuerte de lo que crees. Saldrá de ésta sin amedrentarse.

Cuando tuve la mano curada intenté cerrar los dedos pero el vendaje lo impidió. Cerré los ojos al sentir la magulladura del hueso al haber golpeado la pared. Probablemente se me pondrían los nudillos morados a pesar de las heridas.

No quedaba más que esperar y confiar en que Meridia ayudaría a America. Lucy hizo té y lo depositó en varias tazas pequeñas. Una vieja tetera de aluminio descansaba entre nosotros.  
El tiempo era aplastante. Los minutos pasaban con tal lentitud que había comenzado a temer. ¿Y si era peor de lo que imaginaba?  
Al parecer Meridia había descubierto lo que le había ocurrido antes que cualquiera. Cuando le dije los síntomas de inmediato se puso en alerta. Era obvio que ya sabía que las cosas no iban bien.

Por suerte al cabo de algunos minutos —que parecieron horas—, ella abrió la puerta. Cargaba la sábana ensangrentada y sus manos también estaban teñidas de sangre. Me puse de pie con tanta fuerza que como la banqueta en la que estaba sentado iba unida a la mesa, Carter casi se cae.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Puedo verla? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Dejó la sábana en un rincón del suelo, me miró en silencio y sin decir nada se lavó las manos en el lavadero que estaba anclado a la encimera.  
Tenía la boca seca, desesperado por novedades. Al mirar el reloj sobre su cabeza marcaban las once de la noche. En una hora más debería presentarme en el salón ante mis padres para abrir los regalos. Lo cual en aquel momento me parecía innecesario y superfluo.  
De hecho, debía estar arriba, con ellos. Era el príncipe y estaba desaparecido. Tenía que regresar pronto, pero no podía hacerlo mientras no supiera del estado de America.

—Se pondrá bien —dijo al cabo de un rato. Se acercó hasta la mesa, levantó la tapa de la tetera, revisó si aún había té y se sirvió en una taza nueva.

Todos la mirábamos expectantes.

—¿Y? —preguntó Aspen cuyas sienes estaban sudadas.

Meridia se sentó entre Lucy y Marlee liberando un suspiro.

—La drogaron con _Escopolamina_ * —explicó. Todos la quedamos viendo con extrañeza—. No sé cómo ni dónde. Es una droga que antiguamente se utilizaba para medicina pero fue vetada cuando Estados Unidos paso a ser Estados Unidos de China. Tenía muchas contra indicaciones, se utilizaba para robar o dejar indefensas a las víctimas —explicó pensativa—. Es una droga que elimina cualquier voluntad, no se tiene control sobre el cuerpo, se pierde la memoria, en algunos casos causa taquicardias, convulsiones…—me miró fijamente—. Tuvo suerte. Una dosis más alta y muere.

Temblé.

—¿Pero ya está bien, no? ¿Por qué estaba sangrando? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Su mirada se oscureció. Apretó las manos contra la taza.

—Alguien la drogó para dejarla indefensa —susurró—. Recuperó el habla hace cinco minutos. Antes de eso apenas podía abrir la boca o mover la lengua —se encogió de hombros como si le hubiera dado frío—. Durante el rato que estuvo sin poder controlar su cuerpo, que no deben haber sido más de cinco minutos, alguien la atacó —dijo. La expresión adolorida de su rostro comenzó a preocuparme—. La golpearon. Tiene hematomas en el abdomen, en el estómago y la cara. Tuvo suerte de que no le volaran los dientes —me llevé una mano a la boca y cerré los ojos, la otra la tenía a un costado de mi cuerpo y la cerré en un puño. El dolor, la angustia que estaba sintiendo no se comparaba con nada que hubiera sentido antes.

—¡Diablos! —jadeé conteniéndome para no agarrar a golpes la mesa. La mano vendada me ardió—. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso? Yo… ¡Tengo que verla, tengo que saber…!

Corrí hacia la puerta pero Carter me agarró por un brazo.

—Está durmiendo —anunció Mera—. La dejaremos descansar. No puede moverse mucho, la pierna la tiene muy herida.

No entendí.

—¿La pierna…? ¿Qué le pasó a su pierna? —entonces miré las sábanas arrojadas a un rincón—. ¿Qué….? ¿Qué… le… hicieron? —mascullé comenzando a sentir rabia.

Ella se levantó y se acercó hasta mí con calma. Depositó una mano en mi hombro y me miró como una madre.

—Alguien la golpeó con una vara de acero —miró hacia atrás, Carter y Marlee se abrazaron, aterrados—. Le hubieran dado dos golpes más y podrían haberle tocado una arteria.

Respiré profundamente conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Porque sí, estaba lleno de miedo, de rabia… Si el responsable había sido Cheng sus días estaban contados. No sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

—¿Pero por qué a ella? ¿Crees que realmente fue el ministro, Maxon? —preguntó Marlee—. Por lo que nos contaste.

Asentí.

—No le veo otra explicación —dije con la voz gruesa, ronca, gutural. Dentro de mí se estaba produciendo una batalla campal entre el príncipe bien portado que siempre fui contra el hombre que quería proteger a la mujer que amaba—. Pero si fue él, les juro…—apreté las manos, los nudillos vendados me ardieron—. Les juro que yo mismo acabo con él… ¡esto no se va a quedar así!

Aspen se puso de pie y se acercó con cautela.

—Maxon, no hagas ninguna locura —pidió—. Primero tenemos que tener las pruebas de que realmente fue él, lo sabes —parecía nervioso. En el estado en el que me encontraba era capaz de dispararle en medio del salón—. Debes estar con la cabeza fría —miró el reloj—. Debes volver a la fiesta, pero tienes que hacerlo con calma. No puedes estar aquí mucho rato.

—No quiero dejarla, no…

—Está durmiendo —agregó Meridia—. Ve a celebrar con tu familia, haz acto de presencia, abre los regalos, finge sorpresa y regresas aquí. De todos modos no dormiré esta noche con ella abarcando mi cama.

—No puedo estar arriba fingiendo que todo está bien —jadeé—. ¡Intentaron matar a America!

—Pero no lo hicieron —insistió Carter—. Querían amedrentarla. Sabemos cómo es, a los soldados nos enseñan las mismas técnicas de tortura —Se miraron con Aspen y éste asintió haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Marlee con espanto. Carter y Aspen se avergonzaron.

—Sí, pero por suerte nunca hemos tenido que aplicar esos métodos —dijo Aspen con seguridad—. Y espero no tener que hacerlo nunca.

Nunca me había preguntado qué cosas sabían los soldados que los convertía en maquinas de defensa. Sin embargo con algunos de los entrenamientos había aprendido mucho sobre agilidad, golpes y armas que no sabía que existían. Y esperaba no aplicar ninguna de esas técnicas. Especialmente las que incluían quebrar cuellos o disparos certeros a la cabeza.

Sin embargo después de lo que había ocurrido con America me estaba planteando seriamente utilizar aquellos movimientos con Cheng. Si es que era él el responsable de sus heridas.

—Deberías ir al salón —insistió Mera. La miré acongojado.

—No quiero dejarla sola…

—No está sola, está con nosotros —miró hacia atrás donde estaba Marlee y Lucy. Carter asintió. Paige no había regresado. Tal vez estaba trabajando en el salón.

Me avergoncé.

—Sí, disculpa, no quise decir…

—Subiremos juntos —dijo Aspen y luego se giró hacia Lucy—. Te dispensaré, diré que estabas cansada.

—No hay problema, si puedo ser útil prefiero quedarme aquí —le sonrió con cariño.

Los miré a todos y luego giré la cabeza hacia mi espalda donde estaba la habitación de Meridia con la puerta cerrada. No quería irme, no podía marcharme.

—Subiremos juntos y tendrás la cabeza fría —me dijo Aspen con firmeza—. Primera regla de un soldado, jamás mostrar debilidad, rabia o alguna emoción que delate tu posición. Hazlo por America.

Me dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo y se dirigió a la salida. Miré mi mano. Tendría que inventar una buena excusa para explicar la venda.

…

Justo a la media noche mi padre dio su discurso de todos los años que hablaba de la paz y la convivencia. Me demoré mucho en aparecer y cuando todos me preguntaron dónde había estado pensé rápido: Se me rompió una copa de vino y tuve que ir a curarme la mano.

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento pero por suerte todos lo creyeron. Incluso mi madre consideró sensato que hubiera hecho las curaciones disimuladamente. Aunque ella misma prometió hacerme una más tarde.

A pesar de los años seguía viéndome como un niño que necesitaba de sus cuidados. Y no podía culparla. Al ser su único hijo depositaba toda su sobreprotección en mí.

Cuando entré al salón junto con Aspen, poco antes que mi padre diera su discurso y se repartieran los regalos visualicé a Cheng. La rabia emergió desde lo más interno de mis entrañas, pero como buen amigo Aspen me detuvo antes de cometer una locura.  
Tenía que pensar en el bien de America. Si él le había hecho daño la pagaría caro, pero no podía delatarlo, tal vez las consecuencias serían peores.

La hora pasaba lentamente. Deseaba desesperadamente volver a la habitación de Meridia y poder estar cuidando de America toda la noche, pero tenía que ser paciente.  
Para empeorar la situación recibí un regalo de Cheng, un reloj de oro que me pareció una burla. Lo recibí fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa. Por suerte era bueno para pretender un comportamiento apropiado, llevaba practicándolo desde que conocí la vara metálica, así mi padre no me azotaba si me mostraba tal cual él quería.

Recordar la vara me hizo sentir dolor en las cicatrices de la espalda. Llevé ese dolor hacia America y me imaginé su pierna herida.

Era un dolor que no se lo deseaba a nadie, y ella lo había vivido.

Contener la rabia y el impulso de golpear a Cheng —que sonreía y reía como si el mundo estuviera a su merced— me crispaba los nervios.  
Odiaba no poder hacer nada. Odiaba contener el dolor y la rabia. Era sabido que si a ese hombre le hacía alguna cosa sería peor para todos.

Cheng era intocable.

Y eso solo significaba que Illea estaba a su merced.

…

Regresé al refugio alrededor de la una de la mañana. Me excusé con mis padres alegando cansancio. Cuando mamá me preguntó por America tuve que mentirle y decirle que no sabía nada.  
Me retiré junto con Aspen haciéndoles creer a todos que íbamos por distintos caminos. Prácticamente corrimos por las escaleras, sin embargo cuando nos cruzamos en el pasillo de las cocinas, escuchamos risas. Nos miramos un segundo cuando de una de las habitaciones apareció Philippo con Celeste.  
Ambos se recompusieron casi tan rápido como cuando tropezaron hacia el pasillo.

—¿Celeste… Philippo, qué…? —los miré con sorpresa, Philippo llevaba la camisa abierta y la corbata deshecha sobre su pecho y Celeste se reacomodaba los tirantes de su vestido. Ambos tenían el cabello desordenado.

Quise reír. De repente los celos que podría haber sentido me parecieron una estupidez. Aunque justo en esos instantes mis pensamientos y preocupaciones fueran más fuerte que ellos.

—Maxon…—Carraspeó Philippo—. ¡Feliz Navidad! —rió jocoso. Alcé una ceja, Aspen frunció el ceño, parecía dudar entre hacer una reverencia o reírse.

—Feliz Navidad —dije inseguro. Entonces mi cabeza funcionó con rapidez. Si America había sido atacada porque no quiso romper el tratado que Philippo había firmado, él tenía que saberlo, aunque odiara la idea de verlo cerca de ella—. Esto…. No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que necesito que me sigan—ambos me quedaron viendo extrañados.

—¿Hay alguna fiesta privada o algo así? —bromeó Philippo cerrando la camisa, negué cansado.

—America fue atacada —solo dije—. Te necesitamos.

Aquello me costó más decirlo que pensarlo. Admitir que necesitaba de Philippo para proteger a America me hacía sentir un inútil.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —gimió Celeste llevándose las manos a la boca.

—No podemos hablar aquí —apremió Aspen—. Hablaremos abajo.

Ambos nos siguieron hasta la guarida de Meridia y cuando entramos nos encontramos a las chicas y a Carter reunidos en torno a la mesa.

Cuando vieron a Philippo se pusieron de pie, Paige había regresado y estaba sonrojada.

—Alteza…—saludó Marlee. Philippo entró haciendo un saludó con la mano como si fueran viejos amigos.

—No es necesario la formalidad, señoritas —dijo con amabilidad—. Pueden llamarme por mi nombre —sus ojos se enfocaron sobre Meridia, pero al contrario de sostenerle la mirada con encanto como hicieron las otras, ella se limitó a soltar aire por la nariz con fastidio.

—Les recuerdo que estamos en mi casa —dijo molesta, me miró—. ¿Ahora resulta que traes gente sin invitación?

Cuadré los hombros.

—Si America fue atacada producto del tratado que no quiso romper, Philippo es el indicado para solucionar este conflicto —expliqué. Nuevamente decir aquello me costó un poco de mi orgullo.

—¿Y ella? —señaló a Celeste con el mentón. La aludida se cruzó de brazos y elevó el mentón.

—Vengo con él —señaló a Philippo—, y soy muy amiga de America, así que lo que suceda con ella, me incumbe —dijo sacudiendo su cabello con elegancia.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está ocurriendo? —pidió Philippo preocupado—. Solo sé que America fue atacada, pero no entiendo en qué puedo ayudar…

Suspiré cansado.

—Siéntate y te lo explico.

Cuando puse al día a Celeste y al italiano de lo que había ocurrido en la reunión con Cheng, ambos estaban sorprendidos. No obstante Philippo se veía realmente preocupado, tanto, que unas leves arrugas aparecieron en torno a sus ojos.

—¿Bombas? —preguntó. Asentí, todos estaban en silencio, aunque las pupilas de Meridia se movían de un lado a otro.

—Creí que en Illea no tenían ese tipo de armamento —dijo Celeste, todos la miraron—. ¿Qué? Soy una dos ¿recuerdan? En mi villa se hablan cosas, hay muchos militares y antiguos gobernadores, pero nunca escuché hablar de bombas.

Meridia agitó su pierna. ¿Estaba nerviosa?

—En Europa el único armamento que tenemos está en Suiza —dijo Philippo preocupado—. ¿Deberé poner atención a estas amenazas? ¿Qué tipos de bombas serán de las que Cheng habla? Antiguamente las que acabaron con las naciones en la cuarta guerra fueron nucleares, ¿creen que…?

La puerta del fondo abriéndose lo interrumpió. Todos nos volteamos de un salto, America estaba de pie bajo el umbral. Casi me caí de la banqueta cuando me levanté y corrí hasta ella.

Su boca y nariz estaban magulladas con unas feas heridas y llevaba una manta sobre los hombros que le llegaba hasta el suelo.

—America…—susurré llegando hasta ella. Sus ojos brillaron y me abrazó con un quejido.

—No deberías haberte levantado —dijo Meridia apareciendo tras de mí—. Déjame ver… —me dijo sin amedrentarse por ser quién era.

Cuando me separé Meridia abrió la manta. America estaba vestida solo con un pantaloncillo deportivo y una camiseta de algodón. No pude ver las magulladuras del abdomen, pero sí vi las vendas que cubrían su muslo y que se manchaban poco a poco de sangre.

—No quiero dormir, tenemos que solucionar esto —gimió adolorida.

Meridia la miró preocupada.

—Te haré un té para el dolor —dijo con dulzura, luego me miró a mí—. Ayúdala a caminar hasta la mesa, —me pidió—, ¿puedes hacerlo? —le preguntó.

—Eso creo —se quejó. Nos miramos y sin decirnos nada entendí perfectamente lo que quería. La abracé por la cintura y ella se apoyó en mi hombro. Nos acercamos a la mesa a ritmo lento pero seguro. Con ella dando pasos apenas con una pierna.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó Marlee ayudándola a sentarse. America cerró los ojos con dolor cuando lo consiguió. Carter, que estaba en la misma banqueta, se hizo a un lado para que pudiera situarme cerca de ella.

—Sí…—se quejó y respiró hondo—. Todavía me pesa la cabeza.

—No debiste levantarte —dijo Aspen con el ceño fruncido.

—No podía quedarme acostada…—susurró. Philippo la miró con tristeza.

—¿Podemos hacer algo por ti _Principessa_? Daré aviso a mi padre, esto no puede quedar así —sentenció—. Si es necesario te llevaré de vuelta a Italia en el primer avión de la mañana.

Mi espalda se congeló. No, no se la llevaría. Pero luego la miré y vi las heridas en su boca y solo ahí comprendí que no podía ser tan egoísta y dejarla cerca de mí si su vida corría peligro. Partiendo porque en primer lugar si no la hubiera abandonado en su habitación tal vez no tendría esas heridas.

—No, no me iré a ningún lado —dijo con vehemencia—. No quiero arrancar, no seguiré escapando…

—Pero America, Cheng… —insistió Aspen.

—No fue Cheng quien ordenó los golpes —dijo parpadeando rápidamente, se llevó una mano a la frente—. Diablos, no puedo recordarlo.

—¿Cómo que no fue Cheng? —preguntó Celeste. Meridia se acercó con un tazón de té que olía muy dulce, America suspiró. La otra se quedó de pie a un lado de la mesa.

—Él trabaja para alguien —susurró y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Quienes me hicieron esto eran dos hombres gigantes, dijeron un nombre, alguien que solo quería que me asustaran…—abrió un solo ojo intentando enfocar algún punto sobre la mesa—. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo era…? ¿Keil… Kain… Cail…?

—¿Coil? —preguntó Meridia. Su voz fue como un susurró agudo. Sus ojos miraban la puerta con terror.

—¡Coil! —afirmó America.

Todos miraron a Mera.

—¿Lo conoces? —quise saber. Meridia achicó los ojos.

—Esto es peor de lo que creía —murmuró asustada. Nunca la había visto así. Era raro en una mujer con carácter como ella.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Aspen—. ¿Sabes a quién se refiere?

Meridia alzó la barbilla y asintió con una sonrisa irónica.

—Todos en el sur conocen a Alexander Coil —dijo como si se burlara, pero sus ojos aún irradiaban miedo—. Es el _otro rey._

—¿Cómo que otro rey? —pregunté sorprendido—. Creí que mi padre era el único rey de Illea.

Meridia respiró hondo.

—Dios, no saben nada de historia…—dijo llevándose una mano a los ojos. Se apretó el tabique de la nariz y luego se sentó entre Philippo y Marlee. A pesar de que estábamos todos apretados en esa mesa nadie dijo nada.

—¿Quién es Alexander Coil? —preguntó America suavecito. Todos los ojos se fijaron en Meridia.

—Es el líder de los sureños, el rebelde más poderoso del sur —explicó. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Mera apretó la boca—. Cuando se inició la revolución el año que Illea ascendió al poder, poco antes de destronar a los chinos, los rebeldes eran un solo grupo —contó—. Uno era el poder militar y el otro el poder civil. Los militares tenían bases de asentamiento y seguridad en el sur, los ciudadanos acudieron a ellos para enfrentarse a los chinos, y fue gracias al liderazgo de Illea que ganaron —me miró como si aquello fuera mi culpa, de repente me sentí intimidado—. Cuando Illea decidió convertirse en rey y crear una monarquía sin Parlamento (para que existiera un poder absoluto que recayera en una sola persona y no en sus representantes), el grupo militar se negó a apoyar su causa y parte del grupo civil que lo había apoyado se negó a aceptar las políticas que los segregaban por castas —la explicación me parecía sumamente lógica aunque era algo que yo desconocía. ¿Por qué no sabía eso? ¿Acaso estaban en los libros prohibidos? —. Así fue como aparecieron los rebeldes del norte y del sur —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Los del norte apoyaban la monarquía porque era un poder nuevo y joven, pero los del sur se negaban a tener un rey. Querían una democracia, un parlamento y representantes que los ayudarán a lidiar con futuros ataques —volvió a suspirar y miró a America—. Con el pasar de los años los rebeldes comenzaron a ponerse más violentos. Los del norte intentaron crear una mesa de conversación sin resultado, pero los del sur…

—Comenzaron con ataques —dije empezando a entenderlo todo—Por eso nos atacan. Quieren eliminar la monarquía y establecer un gobierno democrático.

Meridia negó con la cabeza.

—Al principio así era, pero al pasar el tiempo el fin se transformó en una guerra personal. Jordan Coil era general en el año que Illea ascendió al trono y aquel poder pasó de generación a generación hasta su nieto, Alexander.

—¿Por qué sabes todo esto? —preguntó Paige anonadada.

Meridia achicó los ojos.

—Porque yo y mi madre fuimos víctimas de Coil —suspiró—. Mi padre era un rebelde del sur, violento, drogadicto —tembló—. Al estar asentados en una base militar tenían muchísimos experimentos que Illea no pudo tocar. Multi vitaminas, drogas experimentales… armas —su voz comenzó a temblar, pero se mantuvo erguida sin dejarse abatir—. Fueron los peores años de mi infancia, nunca sabríamos si sobreviviríamos a cada noche. A veces desaparecían mujeres, niños… —me volvió a mirar y esta vez puso énfasis en sus palabras—. Corría el rumor que Coil traficaba con armas nucleares, pero yo jamás creí que fuera una historia. Siempre he creído que es cierto.

America se llevó una mano a la boca, asustada.

—¿Crees que Chang y Coil están….?

—¿Asociados? —preguntó Philippo—. No me parece tan disparatado después de todo lo que hemos visto y escuchado.

Comencé a respirar agitado. El corazón me latía rápidamente.

—Mi padre tiene que saber esto, tengo que contarle, tiene que saber que los rebeldes del sur tienen armas, bombas… y que Cheng está con ellos —dije con rapidez, entonces Meridia dijo algo que me heló la sangre

—Probablemente ya lo sabe —murmuró. La miré aterrado, ella cerró los ojos con pesadumbre.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunté a la defensiva—. ¿Cómo que lo sabe? ¡Claro que no! ¿No crees que si estuviera enterado habría hecho algo al respecto?

—En la reunión Cheng le dijo al rey que tenía contactos y que él sabía de quién hablaba… como si tu padre los conociera —susurró America con dolor y levemente adormilada. Parecía que el té estaba haciendo efecto.

Agité la cabeza.

—No… no puede ser —reí entre divertido y asustado—. Papá es el rey… tal vez es algo estricto y duro para gobernar, pero jamás estaría el lado del enemigo, no tiene sentido.

Pude ver que America y Meridia intercambiaban una mirada. La segunda se vio ofuscada.

—Tiene que saberlo… —susurró America entonces. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

—Mer…—dijo Marlee asustada.

—¿Saber qué? —pregunté asustado.

—¿De qué están hablando? —interrumpió Celeste— ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?

—Lo único que debemos saber es cómo proteger a America ahora que está bajo la mira de ese Coil y de Cheng —interrumpió Aspen mirándome—, cuando Roger y Valiant regresen les pediré que…

—¡No! —exclamó America intentando mantenerse despierta—. Nadie les dirá lo que ocurrió —Todos los ojos se colocaron sobre ella, los suyos cada vez estaban más cerrados, tal vez el té tenía un somnífero—. Nadie les dirá nada…

—Pero Mer, son tus soldados y son amigos —interrumpió Lucy, America negó con la cabeza.

—Y se van a sentir terrible si saben que me atacaron en su ausencia por querer pasar tiempo con sus familias —explicó cansada—. Yo no soy más importante que Maya o que la familia de Roger, déjenlos creer que fue un accidente de jardín —miró a Meridia con los ojos entrecerrados—. Les diré que te estaba ayudando en el huerto… y me caí de un árbol cuando podaba las ramas. La tijera se me… clavó en la pierna y las magulladuras son por la caída…todos dirán exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Nunca les dirás la verdad? —preguntó Marlee sorprendida. America negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se balanceaba hacia atrás.

—No… nunca la sabrán…—bostezó—. Y nadie… les dirá… nada…

Y antes de que se desvaneciera la alcancé a agarrar por la espalda.

—Llévala a mi habitación —pidió Mera poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué le diste? —pregunté intentando tomarla en brazos con cuidado para no dañar su pierna.

—Paciflora —contestó con naturalidad—. Un relajante natural. Necesita recuperar fuerzas.

Nos alejamos de la mesa ante la mirada preocupada de todos y entré al pequeño cuarto al fondo de la habitación.

El espacio era pequeño, había una ventana con las cortinas cerradas, un armario empotrado en la pared, una mesa llena de libros, una cama pequeña y un velador. Justo al costado izquierdo de la cama había otra puerta, tal vez un baño.

¿Realmente Meridia vivía en aquellas condiciones? Aunque todo se veía ordenado y prolijo el espacio seguía siendo pequeño y un poco asfixiante.  
Me avergoncé de solo pensarlo. La gente que trabajaba en el palacio vivía en pésimas condiciones. Había muchas habitaciones que nadie ocupaba que eran mil veces mejores que ésas.

Cuando dejé a America sobre la cama hizo un ruidito y balbuceó algo que no entendí. Mera acomodó su pierna de forma que no aplastara la herida y luego la cubrió con una manta.

—Linda Navidad, ¿no? —me dijo. La miré de reojo.

—Es horrible que sea otra festividad en la que ella sufra…—miré a America con ternura, respiraba con calma—. Nunca debí dejarla sola, esto es culpa mía…—dije con pesadumbre. Meridia se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Claro que no, tu viniste por ayuda, no tenías cómo saber que iba a ocurrir algo así —intentó calmarme. Asentí.

—Siento que le he fallado de tantas formas —me apoyé contra la pared. El espacio era tan reducido que aún así estaba a pocos pasos de ella.

—Todos cometemos errores —alzó la mirada y luego apretó la boca como si algo le estuviera preocupando—. Escucha… Necesitas saber algo.

Me puse alerta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es sobre lo que America me pidió que te contara —dijo bajito. Por su tono de voz no percibí nada bueno—. No debería revelar esto, pero me he visto en la obligación de hacerlo. Al parecer poco a poco se van liberando cabos dentro de estas paredes y no creo que pueda cargar con este secreto por más tiempo…—se veía muy cansada—. Tienes que saber a lo que nos estamos enfrentando.

Comencé a asustarme. Después de escuchar la historia de Coil y de que posiblemente estaba asociado con Cheng solo me quedaba esperar algo remotamente menos malo.

Pero me equivoqué.

—Deberías… sentarte —me indicó el suelo. Ella me miró desde la cama—. Espero que me disculpes por no haberlo revelado antes, pero… si tu padre sabe sobre Coil, sobre Cheng y sus negocios… entonces debes saber quién es él y de lo que es capaz. Algún día tú serás rey y deberás saber sobre qué bases se sostiene esta monarquía.

Temblé de solo escucharlo. Respiró hondo y comenzó a narrar.

…

Temblaba. Estaba… atónito. Comencé a entrar en desesperación.

—No… no me estás hablando en serio, no…

—Maxon, escucha…

—¡No! —me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Ya estaba de pie, me había levantado en la mitad de su relato.

Intenté no subir la voz por America. Meridia era muy lista, sabía que con ella convaleciente y dormida en su cama yo no podría hacer nada. Tampoco podía elevar mucho la voz.

—Dime que es mentira…—jadeé—. No puedo ser hijo de un asesino… no puedo…

No sabía dónde poner las manos. Me dolían los nudillos y la venda que los cubría se había manchado de sangre.

—Intenta respirar —pidió Meridia con calma. Pero no podía. Estaba aterrado. Ya ni siquiera sabía en qué pensar, cómo actuar, qué decir.

—¿Respirar? —Solté el aire con tanta fuerza que me dolió la nariz—. Estás diciéndome que mi padre…—me di una vuelta y luego otra. Dentro de aquel espacio me sentía ahogado, quería aire, necesitaba oxigeno—. Mi padre no le hizo eso a mamá… no puede haberle hecho eso…—me llevé la mano ilesa a la boca y la cerré en un puño para contener un gemido.

—Lo siento mucho…

—No quería una heredera, está claro —gruñí—. Dios… tres hermanas… tendría tres hermosas hermanas… y mamá sigue creyendo que la pérdida de ellas fueron por su culpa —emití un gruñido llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Me incliné hacia delante para poder contener un grito. Tenía la cara empapada. Lloraba por America, por mí, por mi madre, por mi país… por todo. Mi vida era una mentira. Todo lo que me rodeaba era una farsa.

—Lamento que te hayas tenido que enterar de esta forma —dijo Meridia poniéndose de pie, me colocó una mano en el hombro—. Siento mucho que todo tenga que ser así, sin sentido aparente por ahora. Pero tienes que entender que algún día serás rey, y si bien me guardo muchos secretos de mi madre, ése en particular le costó la vida por intentar ayudar a la tuya —puntualizó, aquello me causó una horrible sacudida en el estómago—. Como rey tendrás que saber quiénes te rodean, no podrás confiar en nada ni en nadie. Ni siquiera en tu sombra. Prepárate, porque cuando te presentes delante de tu padre deberás pretender todo el tiempo que no sabes nada. No puedes decirle a tu madre, no puedes enfrentar a Cheng, no puedes revelar lo de las armas de Coil —dijo con vehemencia—. Un buen soberano sabe con quién compartir esa información y aunque ahora tengas rabia y dolor tendrás que aprender a controlarlo hasta que llegue el momento para poner las cosas en su lugar.

La miré acongojado. Me sentía terrible, cansado, me dolía el cuerpo y eso que no era a mí a quien habían golpeado.

—¿Y cuándo será ese momento? —pregunté abatido—. Porque no creo transformarme en rey a corto plazo…—murmuré.

—No necesitas ser un rey para proteger a los que quieres —dijo con cariño—. Solo tienes que tener paciencia y aprender a enfocar ese dolor en algo que no te haga meter la pata, de lo contrario la vida de todos los que quieres correrán peligro.

Me apoyé contra la pared. Vi a America dormir. ¿Ella lo sabía? Claro que lo sabía. Por eso en su desvarío las había mencionado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —pregunté al aire. Mera también puso sus ojos sobre ella.

—Porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, era algo demasiado terrible para divulgarlo.

Fruncí el ceño y la miré enojado.

—Hablamos de mi padre, de mi madre y del asesinato de mis hermanas —mascullé—. Debería habérmelo dicho… —cerré los ojos—. Es una experta en romper las reglas y ¿no pudo romper un secreto?

Meridia frunció el ceño.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre romper una regla o romper tu palabra —dijo con un leve tono de molestia—. Las reglas están ligadas al comportamiento, al orden. Si la esencia de tu personalidad no calza con esas órdenes, pues, las rompes, porque simplemente es más fuerte que tú, y el daño colateral es mucho menor que el romper una promesa de silencio —puntualizó—. Un secreto revelado en un mal momento puede causar el caos. Puede dañar personas para siempre. Si ella no te lo dijo fue porque yo se lo pedí, pero además, fue para no hacerte daño —miró hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué la gente cree que guardar un secreto es para hacerles daño a otros? Justamente se guardan para no causarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Intenté recordar mi vida, lapsos de mi infancia que se veían borrosos. Cuando mi madre quedó embarazada por cuarta vez yo tenía cuatro años. Casi cinco.  
Cerré los ojos con fuerza como si me exprimiera el cerebro. Hasta que de repente algo muy leve invadió mi memoria:

" _Ella será pequeñita y te verá como su héroe…"_

Agaché la cabeza, me dolió el pecho. No lo pude aguantar. Llevé una mano a mis ojos y comencé a llorar en silencio. Meridia no me dijo nada, simplemente me dejó soltar todo.

Aquel dolor era tan…siniestro. De repente me sentí muy solo, parecía que la única persona que realmente podía comprenderme estaba durmiendo herida sobre la cama de Mera, y yo la había echado de mi vida. Por ser un inmaduro, un niño. Me dejé llevar por la rabia tal como mi padre solía hacerlo.

La perdí una vez y no sabía si la volvería a recuperar. No importaba cuántos besos escondidos nos robáramos, cuántas miradas, cuántas jaladas de oreja existieran, mi vida estaba dentro de una jaula y no era el palacio. Era esclavo de mi padre, de Cheng, incluso de aquel Coil, cuya presencia que hacía pocas horas era invisible de repente se había transformado en una sombra siniestra que abarcaba todos los espacios.

Era el otro rey, el que gobernaba la otra mitad del país. Súbitamente fue como si algo en mi cabeza se abriera, lo entendí todo. Mi padre no amaba a mi madre. Estaba con ella porque era del sur. Incluso ella vivía una mentira. Si la hubiera amado, no habría…. Matado a mis hermanas.  
Mi padre quería congraciarse con Coil. Había elegido a una mujer del sur para establecer la paz. Aunque esa paz jamás había llegado del todo. ¿Qué era lo que faltaba? ¿Qué querían los sureños? ¿Qué quería Coil?

Y yo el muy idiota creyendo que era producto de un amor bellísimo de cuento de hadas. Mi propia existencia era una farsa. El único heredero de Illea era producto de un negocio.  
Levanté la mirada. America seguía dormida. Meridia estaba con la vista puesta sobre una imagen de papel de un grupo de Jazz pegada en la muralla.

—También tengo que contarte algo —le dije—. Algunos lo saben porque me vi forzado a confesarlo, pero… luego de esto —me miró, suspiré—. Cometí tantos errores con America que para poder enmendarlo hice una estupidez… y ni siquiera sé si me podrá perdonar…

La escuché respirar tranquilamente.

—¿Tu la enviaste a Italia? —preguntó. La miré sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

Me sonrió. A diferencia de Marlee y Valiant, ella parecía incluso hasta divertida con aquella revelación.

—Instinto, supongo —se encogió de hombros—. No me sorprende. A veces hacemos cosas por amor sin mediar el impacto de nuestras acciones.

—¿Crees que me perdone? —pregunté. Viéndolo todo en perspectiva si la historia de mis padres era una farsa de la cual ni mi propia madre estaba enterada, yo no pensaba hacer lo mismo con America—. No sé a dónde llegaremos con todo esto que está ocurriendo, pero sí sé que no quiero que el amor que siento por ella se transforme en una farsa.

—Y no lo será. Hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de cuánto la quieres —me sonrió con suavidad—. Eres un buen tipo Maxon, pero ella no te esperará para siempre.

—Solo quiero enmendar mi vida, no quiero ser como mi padre —por primera vez en ese rato me miró con sorpresa.

—Y no lo eres, nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás… tu padre hizo cosas horribles por su propio beneficio, en cambio tú… hiciste cosas nobles por ella —la apuntó con la barbilla.

Asentí cansado. Se suponía que sus palabras debían aliviarme, pero el temor de estar absorbiendo todo lo que implicaba ser quién era de repente me pesaba en el cuerpo.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar y si a eso le sumaba todo lo que America implicaba en mi vida… era un desastre. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar.

—¿Crees que Cheng la tenga amenazada? —pregunté asustado—. Si le ocurre algo más yo no sé de qué seré capaz…

—Tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría —miró hacia todos lados, como si buscara algún resquicio por donde se filtraran voces. Bajó la suya—. Búscale refugio y protección a su familia, también asegúrate de resguardar a quienes la rodean. Sé cómo es la gente que trabaja para Coil y son todo menos benévolos… no lo pensarán dos veces si para cumplir sus propósitos acaban y asesinan a todos quienes los rodean, especialmente a ella y a ti…

—Pero ella… ¿por qué a ella?

Meridia alzó una ceja.

—¿Realmente lo estás preguntando? —dijo sarcástica—. Tú representas la libertad, ella, la fuerza. Los del sur no quieren una monarquía pero tampoco quieren dejar de gobernar. Lo que quieren es poner a Coil al poder. Ustedes dos son un obstáculo. Con Cheng aquí, después del ataque hacia America está claro qué es lo que quieren con ella…

—Doblegarla…—susurré—. Quieren menguar su imagen…

—Y la tuya —dijo preocupada—. Así que observa y ten tus sentidos bien alertas, America fue primero, tal vez ahora vengas tú.

Mi espina se erizó. Asentí en silencio.

El pecho me dolía, la espalda me pesaba. Era la peor Navidad de mi vida.  
No solo America había sido atacada, sino que me había enterado de cuál era la verdadera amenaza que asolaba a Illea Ya no podía confiar en nadie.  
El verdadero enemigo estaba bajo tierra, pero había otro que estaba bajo mi techo.  
Mi padre. Mi propio padre se había transformado en una sombra, ¿en quién podía confiar? ¿Cómo le diría a mi madre?  
¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar y usar esta información a mi favor?  
Meridia tenía razón. Yo sería rey y debería aprender a lidiar con estas amenazas. Debía tener la cabeza fría. Ser vigilante, observar, comprender y usar todo aquello a mi favor.  
La pregunta era ¿de dónde sacar las fuerzas?

…

Cuando salí de la habitación de Mera casi todos se habían retirado con excepción de Philippo, Celeste y Aspen.

—Las chicas se fueron a dormir —dijo Celeste viéndome con tristeza—. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Durmiendo —suspiré. Aspen asintió.

—¿Estás bien?

Intenté sonreír.

—No lo sé…—confesé, pero antes de que me preguntara algo más me volteé hacia Philippo. A Celeste se le cerraban los ojos y mantenía su cabeza apoyada en la mano con el codo sobre la mesa— ¿Podemos conversar?

El italiano asintió. Se levantó de la mesa, sus ojos lucían tan cansados como los de los demás.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar? —preguntó. No me importó que Aspen y Celeste escucharan. Ya sabían suficiente.

—Mañana en la reunión con Cheng negaremos romper con el tratado que protege a Carolina, y me gustaría que amenazaras con el armamento Suizo —pedí. Philippo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que amenace a Nueva Asia? —asentí con fuerza.

—Illea no tiene armas y las únicas que pueden defendernos le pertenecen a un grupo que trabaja para Cheng. Aún no soy rey, pero cuando lo sea quiero asegurarme que hice lo posible por mantener la paz, porque mi padre no lo hará.

—Amenazando con el armamento Suizo no llamarás a la paz Maxon —opinó Aspen intranquilo, asentí.

—Pero al menos sabrán que no estamos en sus manos —dije desafiante— Sabrán que tenemos la fuerza y el coraje para defendernos de sus amenazas.

Philippo asintió.

—Es arriesgado —dijo preocupado—. Mi padre me envió a establecer negociaciones pacificas, no a declararle la guerra a Nueva Asia.

Sonreí abatido.

—Si lo piensas bien el mundo entero está bajo el mando de Nueva Asia —dije respirando hondo—. Si perdemos contra ellos irán por ustedes. ¿No crees que sea el momento de aliarnos?

Philippo pareció pensarlo y al cabo de un rato asintió.

—Creo que es suicida, pero si podemos proteger a nuestra gente y derrocar a un enemigo como Cheng… —estiró la mano—. Cuenta conmigo.

Se la estreché y sonreí por primera vez esa noche. En menos de cinco minutos había conseguido lo que mi padre no había logrado en años: una alianza con Italia.

Ahora no solo era global, era personal.

Una guerra contra Cheng, contra Coil… y contra mi padre.  
Todo por America. Todo por ella…

…

 **NOTAS**

No he tardado tanto como creí.  
No fue un capítulo romántico pero sí tiene pequeños detalles. Como ven Maxon se enteró de la historia de su padre y sus hermanas.  
También se enteró de quién es Alexander Coil y el poder que tiene Cheng con él.  
Ante eso descubrió que su padre sabe de aquella alianza, y por ende desde ahora Maxon comenzará a actuar como rey sin serlo.  
¿Les gustó la alianza entre él y Philippo?

A veces el dolor hace que abramos los ojos o nos hundamos en la miseria.  
Maxon los abrió y ahora lo único que desea es sacar la basura, así que espero que ya vean para dónde va el final de la historia.

En el próximo capítulo será ¡año nuevo! (Recuerdo que en los libros Año nuevo era en Febrero, ¿creo?… por eso de seguir la cultura China, pero por una cosa de temporalidad aquí seguirá siendo el 31 de Diciembre).  
Y si recuerdan el ultimátum de Marlee, Maxon deberá decirle la verdad a America.  
Y bien, a partir del capítulo 28 comienza el final. Ya van quedando 11 capítulos y comenzarán a resolverse todos los cabos sueltos.

 **Detalles del capítulo:**

 ***** La _Escopolamina_ es mejor conocida aquí en Latinoamérica como Burundanga, y es una droga que nubla los sentidos y elimina la voluntad.

 ***** El nombre de Agatha **(SPOILER LA CORONA)** , le di un nombre a la amante de Clarkson, solo eso.  
¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Y recuerden que el viernes 18 de Noviembre será revelado el título y la portada de mi libro.

¡Nos leemos y gracias por la paciencia!

Kate.-


	30. Capítulo 29

**Una pequeña nota previa**

El viernes pasado fue un día especial para mí.  
Publiqué en todas mis redes la portada y el título de mi primer libro: **CrossRoads.**  
Para quien no la ha visto los invito a conocer la portada a través de Facebook, Instagram y Twitter.  
El argumento del libro se sabrá **el 5 de Diciembre** y como ya expliqué en aquella publicación el lanzamiento de los capítulos serán uno a uno a partir de Febrero o Marzo del 2017. Aún no tengo la fecha estimada, pero estaré avisando.  
Podría hacerlo a través de una editorial, pero como ya había explicado antes, aquí en Chile cuesta muchísimo publicar y si por alguna razón se publica en mi país, de aquí no sale. No cruza la frontera.  
Así que el único modo de llegar a muchos países es que ustedes exijan la historia publicada en sus regiones.  
En fin, no los aburro más. Sé que quieren saber qué va a suceder en La Única. Como ya saben estamos entrando a la recta final de la historia, así que no esperen mucho color de rosa, porque se avecina una guerra.  
 **Sobre la línea temporal:** En este capítulo sucede Año Nuevo. Como dije en las notas del capítulo anterior, sé que año nuevo en Illea sucede en Febrero, pero por una razón argumental necesito que sea el 31 de Diciembre.

Eso.

¡Disfrútenlo!

…

 **XXIX**

Nunca le dije n a Roger ni a Valiant qué había sucedido conmigo. Si bien ambos se preocuparon por mis heridas, tal y como lo había planeado, no le dije a ninguno la verdad. Y esperaba que jamás la supieran.  
No pretendía que ellos vivieran por el resto de sus vidas cargando con una culpa que no les correspondía por haber preferido estar con sus familias antes que conmigo.  
Por suerte la mentira surtió efecto y todos dijeron exactamente lo mismo que yo: que me había caído de un árbol con las tijeras de podar.

La pierna aún me dolía, pero era cierto que las curaciones de Mera eran mágicas. Poco a poco la herida iba desapareciendo dejando a la vista dos cortes con forma de "X" que poco a poco se iban transformando en rasguños oscuros.  
Al principio no quería ni mirar la pierna, parecía que me hubieran destrozado la piel a jirones, mi muslo no tenía forma y mucho menos la herida. Ni siquiera sabía dónde partían y terminaban los cortes.  
Las heridas de la boca habían pasado a ser moretones y las del abdomen cambiaron de manchas ennegrecidas a manchas rojas.  
Ahora entendía lo que Valiant había sentido cuando le habían quebrado las costillas. Si yo no podía respirar bien solo con una lastimada no imaginaba la dificultad para respirar con dos.

Al día siguiente de mi ataque, Maxon y Philippo intentaron alargar todas las reuniones posibles para que yo no me presentara a la mía. Aspen se aparecía en mi habitación cada dos o tres horas para comentarme lo que estaba sucediendo, y saber que Cheng estaba perdiendo la paciencia no era muy alentador.

Maxon les solicitó a Roger y a Valiant que se mantuvieran alertas y vigilaran mi habitación sin moverse de su sitio. Por suerte para ellos la orden tenía sentido, especialmente cuando él les explicó que con Cheng en el palacio todos corríamos peligro, incluso ellos.  
No era necesario decirles la verdad. Para ellos vigilar mi habitación era un trabajo que hacían con gusto. Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en qué habría ocurrido si ellos hubieran estado ante la puerta el día que esos dos mastodontes me golpearon. ¿Cómo habrían sobrevivido?

Si bien ambos eran soldados preparados no dejaba de recordar al rebelde que había estado a punto de matar a Valiant y que yo misma había asesinado.  
Aquella muerte aún me ardía en la conciencia, aún aparecía en mis sueños y en mi mente, pero después de sentir en carne propia lo que habían hecho conmigo sin piedad ni misericordia… por alguna razón comencé a sentir que había hecho justicia. Esos hombres no se merecían el perdón de nadie… Coil no merecía el perdón de nadie. Ni Cheng. Ni Clarkson.

Por supuesto eso no significaba que lo volvería a hacer, el solo imaginarlo me ponía la piel de gallina. Pero ciertamente comenzaría ver aquel asesinato como un acto de justicia y no de terror. A pesar de que eternamente viviría dentro de mí la amargura de haber matado a alguien, procuraría siempre intentar pensar que gracias a eso ahora alguien más estaba vivo. Y vigilaba mi puerta.

…

Los últimos días previos a año nuevo fueron un caos dentro del palacio. Gracias Maxon y Philippo no tuve que verme obligada a asistir a la reunión en la que Cheng había exigido mi presencia. Sin embargo me habría encantado ver su cara cuando Philippo se reusó a romper el tratado que él mismo había firmado para proteger a Carolina. Y mejor aún, cuando amenazó con el armamento Suizo.  
Podría haberme repuesto más pronto que tarde solo para presenciar lo que había ocurrido dentro de esa oficina. Si en un principio creía que Philippo era muy inmaduro para ser rey, luego de lo que Maxon me había contado, parecía que estaba más listo que nunca.

—Cuando Cheng preguntó por ti le dijimos que estabas indispuesta —me explicó esa tarde cuando estaba junto a Mera para las nuevas curaciones—. No le gusto nada que Philippo estuviera en la reunión, se suponía que él no sabía que Cheng quería romper el Tratado que había firmado con mi padre.

—¿Y qué sucedió? —pregunté. Marlee que estaba calentando agua en una tetera miró por encima de su hombro. Maxon dibujó una sonrisa a la que me estaba acostumbrando mucho últimamente. Era una mueca maliciosa, como si estuviera tramando algo.

—Philippo se negó a romper el tratado, dejó en claro cuán poderosa era la corona Italiana en Europa y comentó sutilmente que ante cualquier problema o amenaza tenían un gran armamento en suiza —volvió a sonreír de ese modo y mi corazón se aceleró—. Debo admitir que antes no me caía muy bien, pero sabe negociar. Cheng se puso blanco. Jamás imaginé ver a alguien de piel blanca tan…. Pálido.

Reí. Desde que Maxon había descubierto a Philippo y a Celeste salir de una de las habitaciones la noche de navidad ambos habían comenzado a trabajar juntos. Evité rodar los ojos cuando lo pensé. Era increíble cuántas cosas podían arruinar los celos infundados.

—¿Y qué va a suceder con Carolina entonces? —preguntó Marlee sentándose en la mesa. Mera se había mantenido en silencio mientras terminaba de cambiar las vendas del muslo. Noté a Maxon intentando mantener la vista alejada de mi pierna, así que se vio aliviado cuando Marlee le habló.

Suspiró.

—Va a seguir bajo el resguardo de la corona italiana. La primera semana de Enero le darán aviso a los ciudadanos —contestó con una sonrisa aliviada, sin embargo una sombra se posó en su semblante. Sus ojos volvieron a los míos—. Tenemos que trasladar a tu familia, America.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Pero mi familia vive en Lakedon —repuse. Asintió.

—¿Y crees que Coil no lo sabe? —preguntó seriamente—. Ciertamente Cheng ya debe tener conocimiento de que sabemos que fuiste atacada. No tardará mucho en dar aviso a los rebeldes para que ataquen a tu familia y así cumplir con sus amenazas —miró a Marlee y a Meridia—. A todos, en realidad. Así que con Philippo intentaremos resguardar a todas sus familias —su mirada se entristeció—. No podrás hablar con tu madre ni con tus hermanos hasta que no sepamos qué trama Coil.

Asentí en silencio.

—Mamá, Gerad y May están en Lakedon pero Kenna y Kota, no…

—No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto —sonrió—. Nadie de tu familia correrá peligro — nos miró a todas—. Ninguna familia.

Meridia asintió con un suspiro lento.

—No te preocupes por mí, no hablo con Tarem hace años —respondió terminando de colocar la última venda—. Listo. Procura no mover mucho la pierna para que la curación haga efecto.

—Sí, gracias…—la miré—. ¿Quién es Tarem? —pregunté bajando la pierna. Sentí un leve tirón en la piel, Marlee también la miró extrañada.

Meridia frunció los labios.

—Es un primo —dijo sin emoción. Realmente parecía que no le importaba, no había ningún tono compasivo en su voz y ningún brillo anhelante en sus ojos. Era como si hablara de un desconocido—. El único pariente vivo que me queda. Pero no lo veo desde que me vine al palacio. Es hijo de un hermano de mi padre —puso énfasis en las últimas palabras, entonces lo entendí.

—¿Es un rebelde del sur?

Achicó los ojos.

—Cuando me marché era solo dos años mayor que yo, así que dudo que lo hayan reclutado tan pequeño, pero viniendo de Coil, nunca se sabe. No sé qué es de su vida, tal vez está muerto.

—Es terrible —susurró Marlee con pesadumbre—. Ser un niño y vivir a merced de ese hombre…

Meridia miró a Maxon y alzó una ceja.

—No hay mucha diferencia con nacer en Illea si lo piensas. Si perteneces a una casta baja, aún siendo bebé, tu destino puede ser peor que caer en manos de Coil.

Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio y vi a Maxon sopesar las palabras de Mera. Esa mujer siempre tenía el don para decir justamente lo que nadie quería decir en voz alta.  
Marlee se acarició la barriguita, tal vez pensando en el destino que tendría esa criatura si no podían brindarle un mejor futuro con Carter.

Entonces Maxon se puso de pie y asintió con fuerza. No sabía si era desde antes o desde hacía un par de semanas, pero había algo distinto en él. Algo que lo hacía ver mucho más… atractivo... de lo normal.  
Era guapo sí, siempre lo había sido. Pero había algo más. Una fuerza que antes no existía en sus ojos. Algo que lo hacía ver más intimidante, más… poderoso.

Me sonrojé al instante. Era increíble lo que la fuerza interior podía hacer en las personas. Al ponerse de pie lo vi fijamente, el mentón en alto, los hombros atrás, la espalda erguida. Como si se estuviera preparando para atacar. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, decididos.  
Maxon no parecía rey, se veía justamente como lo que yo creía que era… como un líder. Como alguien al que yo seguiría al campo de batalla sin titubear.

—Haré las conexiones pertinentes para poder resguardar a sus familias —miró a Meridia y suspiró—. Lo lamento por Tarem —ella se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente. Luego me miró a mí—. Pondré a tu familia a salvo —asentí aún sonrojada, incluso su voz había cambiado. Se escuchaba más firme y decidido—. No sé cuánto resistamos con Cheng aquí, pero… estén atentas, y si sucede algo corran a resguardarse —suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, me aguanté un suspiro—. Nos guste o no, estamos en guerra. Y no quiero que salgan heridas.

Y sin más se alejó dando pasos largos saliendo de la guarida de Mera.

Las tres nos quedamos viendo la puerta hasta que Marlee rompió el silencio.

—¿Pero qué le pasó a ese hombre? —se abanicó y me miró sonrojada—. Amo a mi marido pero tengo que decirlo… le sienta bien a Maxon el porte de rey.

Con Meridia nos reímos.

—Se llama crecer —dijo ella risueña, yo sostuve una sonrisa idiota—. Pero me alegra verlo finalmente tomando el control.

Asentí. El calor en mi pecho no se extinguía y en mis mejillas tampoco. De repente mi memoria trajo de regreso todos los besos prohibidos que nos habíamos dado tanto en el armario de escobas como en mi habitación.

La temperatura subió notoriamente.

Por suerte, si mis amigas lo notaron no dijeron nada. Pero me sentía horriblemente afiebrada y no sabía cómo camuflarlo.

—¿Quieres agua? —ofreció Mera, la miré y sonrió—. Te ofrecería un té pero estás tan roja que creo que necesitas algo frío.

Y entonces las tres estallamos en una carcajada.

…

Jamás creí que el palacio se transformaría en un lugar asfixiante. Si con Clarkson era difícil convivir entre esas paredes, con Cheng rondando por los pasillos el miedo se filtraba por los rincones.

Valiant y Roger nunca me dejaban sola a no ser que me reuniera con las chicas, pero cuando sucedía siempre se quedaban vigilando la puerta. Me sentía realmente mal por esconderles la verdad de mis heridas, pero tenía que convencerme de que era por el bien de ellos.

Sus familias los necesitaban, no quería darles problemas.

Se acercaba año nuevo y podría haber sido todo mucho más festivo, pero era difícil sintiendo que las amenazas de Coil estaban sobre nuestras cabezas.  
La fiesta para recibir el nuevo año estaba a cargo de la reina. Siempre lo organizaba ella y era una festividad que se transmitía en vivo por el Report a todo el país.  
Siempre era lo mismo: a pocos minutos de la media noche venía el brindis del rey, luego hacía una promesa para los cambios que se realizarían el nuevo año y finalmente los fuegos artificiales.

Ese año en particular la reina le solicitó ayuda a Kriss porque estaba algo indispuesta. Últimamente sufría fuertes dolores de cabeza que la dejaban inválida para hacer algunos trabajos dentro del palacio.

Debido a que justo para esa fecha en especial habían demasiados invitados importantes en Illea, Kriss me solicitó ayuda a mí y a Celeste.  
Aún con la pierna herida no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos, pero al menos me mantenía distraída.

Fue la mañana del veintinueve de Diciembre cuando el rey solicitó mi presencia en la sala de reuniones. Iba a mitad del pasillo acompañada por Roger y Valiant que cargaban la decoración para el salón cuando Haser, el soldado que había sospechado de mí en el aeropuerto, nos interceptó.

El sujeto tenía la piel cetrina y los ojos demasiado hundidos para ser tan joven. Sentí a Valiant tensarse tras de mí.

¿Acaso habría tenido problemas por culpa de ese soldado? Después de todo Valiant sabía que era yo la que se subiría a ese avión y había dejado en ridículo justo al compañero que teníamos en frente.

—El rey solicita la presencia de Lady America de inmediato.

Aguanté la respiración.

—¿Ahora? —intenté sonar ocupada—. ¿Es muy urgente?

—Cuando el rey requiere la presencia de alguien no se le cuestiona mi Lady —masculló, sus ojos azules volvieron a Valiant.

—No lo estaba haciendo —me fingí ofendida y le señalé la caja que estaba cargando—. Pero estamos ayudando a la reina con la decoración del salón. No quiero faltarle mi palabra a ella.

Haser achicó los ojos.

—Ahora —ordenó sin hacer el más mínimo gesto.

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo —dijo Valiant usando un tono de voz que no le había escuchado nunca. Debía ser el que utilizaban los soldados cuando se enfrentaban a situaciones complicadas. Mi espalda se erizó—. Descuida Haser, personalmente la llevaremos hasta la oficina del rey.

Haser hizo una mueca señalando los dientes y luego agachó la cabeza. No sabía si me lo estaba imaginando pero aquel soldado tenía los brazos un poco más gruesos que Aspen, Valiant o Roger. Y eso que Roger era enorme (dentro de lo normal).

Con una expresión huraña se alejó dando media vuelta con zancadas largas. Solo ahí solté el aire que había estado aguantando.

—Dejaremos las cosas en el salón y le avisaremos a Lady Kriss que tienes reunión con el rey, America —dijo Roger. Asentí nerviosa.

—¿Podemos demorarnos de aquí al salón? —los miré—. Caminemos muy lento —supliqué.

Ambos sonrieron pero la mueca no les duró mucho rato.

—Estaremos contigo, le prometimos a Aspen y a Maxon cuidar de ti mientras Cheng esté aquí —dijo Valiant mirándome las heridas de la cara de una forma extraña. Por un momento creí que sospechaba de mi mentira, pero luego cambio su expresión—. No te dejaremos sola.

Roger asintió.

—Mejor salir más pronto que tarde de cualquier problema —acotó. Asentí. Tenía razón. Pero después de lo que me había sucedido no tenía ninguna intención de toparme con una de las serpientes de tres cabezas.

…

Kriss y Celeste quedaron aún más preocupadas cuando les anuncié que tenía que ir a una reunión extra oficial con el rey. Los ojos de Kriss temblaron y comencé a temer lo peor.  
No había visto ni a Cheng ni a Clarkson después que Philippo se negara a romper el tratado y de verdad estaba aterrada de que me volvieran a hacer daño solo por ser yo.

Cuando llegué al despacho respiré varias veces antes de abrir la puerta. El terror era palpable en cada fibra de mi cuerpo y sabía que mis soldados lo habían notado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Roger. No tenía idea de cómo lucía mí cara, pero al parecer la expresión de espanto era suficientemente notoria.

Asentí.

—Nunca sale nada bueno de estas reuniones —susurré colocando la mano sobre el pomo, pero me volteé cuando sentí algo en mi hombro.

Cuando me giré Valiant estaba mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos de repente se vieron cargados de rabia. Pero de inmediato volvieron a la normalidad.

—No te puede hacer nada, estamos aquí para protegerte —dijo con seguridad. No obstante algo en su voz delató un estremecimiento—. No importa que sea el rey. Si te pone un dedo encima te defenderemos. Solo grita si necesitas ayuda.

Tragué saliva asustada. Había algo en el rictus de su mirada que comenzaba a preocuparme… Él lo sabía. Estaba segura que había descubierto mi mentira. ¿Pero, cómo? ¿Se lo habían dicho? ¿O acaso era tan obvia?

Roger lo miró de reojo y luego me vio a mí, entonces sus ojos azules se deslizaron por mi mejilla. De repente tenía a ambos soldados ante mí con una visible mueca de terror y rabia.

—Claro que sí —solo dije. Agaché la cabeza avergonzada y con un terrible deseo de llorar. Lo que menos quería era que se sintieran culpables.

Ante aquel panorama frente a mí enfrentarme a Clarkson era mejor que darles explicaciones a ellos.

Finalmente me giré hacia la puerta. Respiré hondo. E ingresé.

La oficina como siempre estaba solamente alumbrada por la única ventana que existía. Nunca me había fijado en la lámpara que pendía encima de la mesa de reuniones. ¿Por qué nunca la usaban?

Miré hacia todos lados, pero la única presencia en aquel espacio era el rey, que miraba por la ventana de espaldas a mí.

Cuando cerré la puerta él se giro, a pesar de la penumbra de la habitación pude ver su rostro ajado y cansado.

—Majestad —saludé con una leve inclinación. Entonces suspiró y estiró su mano.

—Acércate, muchacha —me pidió con la voz suave.

Miré hacia todos lados esperando que Cheng estuviera oculto en algún rincón, pero al parecer no había nadie más. El muslo me ardía para caminar. ¿Por qué no estaban sus soldados cerca? ¿Qué acaso nadie lo resguardaba siempre? ¿Por qué estaba solo?

Comencé a temer lo peor. Gracias a Dios Valiant y Roger estaban afuera.

Cuando me acerqué hasta la ventana contemplé que desde ese lado del palacio se podía ver la ciudad de Angeles plenamente.

—¿Lindo, no? —preguntó. Asentí.

—Muy lindo —me mordí el labio. Se quedó en silencio por un rato y entonces hizo algo que me sorprendió. Se volteó hacia mí con fuerza y me agarró por los hombros.

Sus ojos que en un principio me parecían de un color extraño y oscuro ahora se veían grises y levemente azules. Tal vez el cansancio lo hacía ver más… humano.

Jamás creí verlo tan… ¿normal?

—Vete de este palacio —me pidió cansado. No era una orden como en la recepción de Philippo, no era una burla, me estaba… ¿suplicando?

—¿Qué?

—¡Tienes que salir de este palacio muchacha! ¡Ahora!

Me solté de su agarre y me alejé un paso.

—¿Por qué quiere que me vaya? —Pregunté entonces. Respiró agitado y se llevó una mano a la cabeza tal y como Maxon hacía—. Sé que nunca le gusté, sé que jamás estuvo de acuerdo con mis ideales ni con mi casta, pero…

—Pero no te necesito aquí —me miró fijamente—. Mi hijo se va a casar con Kriss, regresa con el Italiano y dejen de causar problemas.

Había algo muy extraño en todo aquello. No estaba enojado, no estaba denigrándome, parecía… desesperado.

—No me marcharé del palacio, señor, no ahora que sé que puedo hacer algo con mi título de embajadora ¡quiero proteger a mi gente!

Me volvió a agarrar por los hombros y me sacudió con fuerza. La costilla me dolió y me vi obligada a llevarme una mano al costado. Clarkson me miró preocupado por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

—Tienes que salir de aquí, America. Por favor, vete después de año nuevo. Solo… desparece de este palacio, aléjate de mi hijo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas.

—No dejaré a su hijo señor, no puedo dejar a alguien que amo —susurré sintiendo el pecho adolorido. Los ojos de Clarkson me miraron con tristeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Si lo quieres como dices, entonces te marcharás… Tienes que salir de aquí, ¿escuchaste?

Entonces de la nada me agarró por el brazo y me arrastró hasta la puerta a pesar del ardor de mi pierna y el abdomen. Me miró una vez más, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mostrarse enfadado conmigo, pero sus ojos seguían estando cargados de terror.

—Aléjate de él…—me suplicó. Abrió la puerta y me arrojó hacia el pasillo. Roger me recibió, el rey los miró y sin decir nada la volvió a cerrar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Valiant. Me agarré el abdomen con dolor, la pierna me ardía producto del empujón.

Miré a la puerta totalmente impactada. Me apoyé en Roger. Estaba sumamente perdida. ¿Debía decirle a Maxon lo que había ocurrido? Ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo parecía lo más sensato.  
¿Qué acababa de suceder?

—Sí… —me incorporé sujetándome la costilla, ¡Dios, cómo dolía!

—Deberías ir a la enfermería para que te revisen —acotó Roger. Negué con la cabeza.

—No es necesario, estoy bien —intenté respirar con calma para apaciguar el dolor. Los dos se miraron. Entonces escuchamos ruidos desde una esquina. Reconocí la voz de inmediato, todo dentro de mí tembló.

—¡Es Cheng! —exclamó Valiant.

—Vámonos de aquí —les pedí asustada. Los dos volvieron a mirarse y luego, sin decir nada, Roger me tomó en brazos y con rapidez me llevaron directo a mi habitación.

…

Estaba sentada al borde de la cama, los dos estaban de pie frente a mí. Roger nunca antes había ingresado a la habitación y se notaba incómodo, pero lo que había sucedido era suficientemente grave como para que no quisiera retirarse.

—¿Por qué nos mentiste? —preguntó, no quería mirarlos—. ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cómo…?

Cerré los ojos. Odiaba verlos preocupados. Odiaba ver aquella expresión de culpa en el rostro de cada uno.

—¿Cómo lo descubrieron? —pregunté suavemente.

—Tienes demasiado miedo —contestó Valiant, apreté los ojos—. Esas heridas las conozco, las he vivido personalmente —dijo enojado—. Y también me he caído de árboles, pero nunca he salido tan mal herido.

—Esos son golpes, America —repuso Roger con el mismo tono molesto. Me sentía como una niña siendo regañada por su padre—. Al principio quisimos creer tu historia, pero… tienes miedo. Estás aterrada. Cada vez que escuchas un ruido saltas como un conejo asustado.

—Y eso es un síntoma de las víctimas que han sido atacadas —agregó Valiant. Me llevé las manos a la cara con cansancio. Finalmente los miré.

—¿Y qué esperaban? ¿Realmente querían que les dijera que había sido atacada en su ausencia?

—¡Somos tus soldados! ¡Nuestro deber es protegerte! —exclamó Roger—. Nunca debimos aceptar alejarnos de ti.

—De haber sabido que corrías peligro no nos habríamos apartado —dijo Valiant con la voz extraña.

Me sentí tan culpable que los miré enojada.

—¡Esto era justamente lo que no quería que sucediera! ¡Qué se sintieran culpables! —exclamé—. Sí, son mis soldados, pero también son amigos. No quiero que nadie dé su vida por mí y mucho menos ustedes que tienen una familia que los necesita y ama —sentí la garganta apretada, pero no iba a ponerme a llorar, necesitaba transformar la rabia en fuerza.

—Estamos entrenados para proteger y resguardar la vida de otros —dijo Roger enojado—. Y en este caso, especialmente la tuya.

—¡Ya basta con eso! —me levanté de la cama sintiendo dolor en la pierna y el abdomen, pero lo aguanté—. ¡No quiero que arriesguen sus vidas por mí! Si algo les sucede por querer salvarme, si mueren en el intento, jamás me lo perdonaría —gemí—. Los dos ahora forman parte de mi vida… y no quiero que salgan de ella —fue inevitable. Las lágrimas cayeron de todos modos—. Esos hombres… Dios…. Esos sujetos…

—Espera —dijo Valiant asustado—. ¿No fue Cheng? ¿O el rey?

Tragué saliva. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Rápidamente les conté lo que sucedió la noche de navidad. Para cuando terminé los dos estaban con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Roger se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Valiant no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los puños. Estaba enojado.

—¿Dos? ¿Fue… fueron dos….?—Roger comenzó a moverse como gato enjaulado—. ¿Dos cobardes te golpearon cuando no podías defenderte? ¿Y quieres que nos mantengamos alejados?

—¿Cómo pudiste quedarte callada? —preguntó Valiant dolido.

Apreté la boca comenzando a llorar.

—¡Y si ustedes hubieran estado en la puerta no habría sido diferente! —estallé. Los dos me vieron ofendidos—. ¡Esos hombres los habrían matado! Por querer defenderme, esos dos mastodontes los habrían molido a palos antes de llegar a mí. ¡Habrían muerto si no se hubieran marchado!

Valiant resopló y se acercó a pasos largos. Sus ojos temblaban.

—¡Somos soldados! ¡Estamos entrenados para salvaguardar la vida de las personas! ¿Realmente crees que no tenemos el valor y la fuerza para enfrentarnos a ellos?

Apreté los puños.

—¡Por supuesto que la tienen! ¡Pero esos hombres no son normales! ¡O acaso olvidaste que uno de ellos casi te rompe el cuello! —grité. Valiant se quedó callado y se llevó una mano al cuello, Roger lo miró ceñudo—. ¡Así de fuerte son! ¡Son enormes! ¡Gigantes! ¡Ningún soldado del rey puede tener oportunidad contra ellos! ¡Así que agradezco a la vida de que ustedes no hayan estado tras la puerta esa noche! —grité apuntando la salida—. ¡Porque los habrían asesinado igualmente y yo estaría aquí, con vida, pero sin ustedes! —me llevé las manos a la cara, las heridas de la boca me dolieron—. No pueden olvidarse de sus familias…—susurré acongojada mirando a Roger—. Tienes dos hijos pequeños y una mujer que te ama, sé que trabajan para el rey, para Maxon y que por él me protegen a mí, pero tu familia es prioridad —miré a Valiant—. ¿Y Maya? ¿Qué puede hacer esa niña sin ti? Eres su única familia… ¿Realmente darías tu vida por defenderme dejándola a ella sola en el mundo? —me lamí los labios y apreté los ojos—. Yo no soy prioridad, son ustedes. Cada una de las vidas dentro de este palacio son valiosas —sollocé—. La de ustedes no vale menos que la mía, menos que la del rey, menos que la de Maxon… para sus familias sus vidas son de oro, y sé que ellos siempre esperan por saber de cada uno después de un ataque —Roger agachó la cabeza, me acerqué hasta él—. ¿Qué haría Amelie si mueres? Eres el amor de su vida, ¿y tus hijos, que cada día esperan tener noticias de su padre? —le tomé la cara—. Esos niños deseaban pasar la Navidad contigo porque hace años que no lo hacías, ¿reemplazarías sus sonrisas por verme a salvo? —Sus ojos azules temblaron, se quedó mudo. Me giré hacia Valiant y me acerqué—. Me dijiste que no sabes cuánto tiempo de vida le queda a Maya, ¿acaso reemplazarías su carita de felicidad por un día en Adventure Land solo por protegerme?

Se quedó en silencio un segundo, sus ojos estaban brillantes.

—No —susurró—. Pero no voy a permitir que menosprecies tu vida y tampoco voy a perdonarme el no haber estado ese día ahí para protegerte —jadeó. Sentí una puntada en el pecho—. Maya es mi mundo, pero… si tengo que dar mi vida para proteger a quienes me importan… —me miró fijamente, hubiera deseado que no pronunciara las siguientes palabras—: No lo pensaría dos veces en darla por ti.

Y se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Abrí la boca para poder respirar, mis manos temblaron, poco a poco el temblor me invadió por completo. Cuando sentí los brazos de Roger rodearme apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y comencé a llorar ahogada.

—Esto era lo que no quería que sucediera —sollocé—. No quería verlos así…

—Y te agradezco por preocuparte, pero debes recordar que es nuestro deber, que estamos aquí para resguardar la vida de otros, especialmente la tuya.

Hundí la cara en su pecho.

—Nunca debí volver…—jadeé—. Nunca debí aparecerme por aquí…. Solo causo problemas…

—No, no America —me susurró igual que un padre, sentí que me acariciaba el cabello, algo que me pareció totalmente enternecedor viniendo de alguien con un comportamiento tan intachable como Roger—. Al contrario… causaste una rebelión… y eso era lo que estábamos esperando hace mucho.

Me separé al escuchar aquellas palabras, una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres decir…?—gemí.

—Que por ti el príncipe por primera vez está actuando como un soberano, que por ti, el mundo está aclamando volver a tener un país libre… hiciste bien en regresar America —susurró. Me tomó por los brazos y me miró fijamente—. Eres valiosa para mucha gente aunque no lo veas de ese modo, tu vida vale oro tal y como dijiste que vale la nuestra. La gente te necesita, necesita tu voz… y nosotros estamos a cargo de protegerla. Nosotros tenemos que cuidarte y por poco te perdemos. Si el ataque de esos hombres hubiese sido peor…—se llevó una mano a la cabeza apretando los labios—… si hubiésemos regresado y nos enteramos que estás muerta, jamás, jamás nos habríamos perdonado. Mis hijos y mi esposa son todo mi mundo, pero el deber es deber, y si tengo que morir por proteger a la persona que puede tener la voz para liberar a Illea, entonces quiero dar mi vida por ella —sus palabras me estaban quebrando poco a poco, me mordí la boca—. Si puedes liberar a mi familia, a la de Rutledge, a la de Leger, a la señorita Marlee y a todos nosotros convirtiéndote en reina, entones sí, quiero dar mi vida por la soberana que puede volver a darnos voz en este mundo.

Algo dentro de mi estómago explotó. Algo que llevaba guardado hacía mucho, como un grito de auxilio, de desesperación. Simplemente encontró la salida en el peor momento…

—¡Quieren dejar de decir eso! ¡YO NO SERÉ REINA! —grité—. ¡Maxon se casará con Kriss tarde o temprano! —lloré angustiada. Aunque conocía su historia, aunque sabía de los sentimientos de Maxon y de ella, aún no acababan con el compromiso, y yo seguía en el palacio sin una respuesta y atrapada entre la espada y la pared —. ¡Yo no soy! ¡Dejen de darme esa responsabilidad! —me alejé de Roger que me contemplaba con tristeza—. ¡Yo no seré su reina!

Y salí de la habitación sin cerrar a puerta. Miré hacia todos lados y corrí buscando una salida al jardín. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba huir. Necesitaba… necesitaba volver a sentirme a mí misma. Porque al pasar el tiempo me había dado cuenta que no era más que una marioneta. Una muñeca para los italianos, una amante para Maxon, una revolucionaria para mis amigos, un problema para Clarkson y una amenaza para Cheng…

Estaba perdida. Ya ni sabía quién era.

Necesitaba correr.

…

A pesar de la discusión, resultó que Valiant y Roger se mantuvieron cerca de mí peor que dos perros vigilantes.  
Valiant no me hablaba, se limitaba a mirar, a mover la cabeza con una reverencia y a abrir y cerrar las puertas. Roger sin embargo me sonreía cada vez que los miraba.  
Odiaba que Valiant no me hablara. Sabía que tenía razón de enojarse por lo que había ocurrido, pero comenzaba a afligirme no escuchar sus chistes o ver dibujada esa sonrisa divertida cuando bromeaba.

Con Kriss y Celeste, ayudadas por Silvia y algunas doncellas, terminamos de decorar el salón. La fiesta de año nuevo se daría esa misma noche. La lista de invitados era amplia. Muchos Dos y Tres habían sido invitados. Los alcaldes, consejeros, asesores y presidentes de diversas empresas también harían acto de presencia.

Odiaba la idea de tanta formalidad y elegancia para una fiesta que muchas otras personas vivirían en la calle.  
La reina se presento el último día para afinar los detalles. Se veía cansada y unas feas ojeras se acentuaban bajo sus ojos. No habló mucho, contempló la decoración, probó el menú y luego se retiró a dormir. Cuando Clarkson apareció para revisar el salón con Kriss nos pusimos nerviosas. Pero el hombre ni siquiera nos dirigió la mirada. Apenas ingresó al salón de inmediato Roger y Valiant se acercaron hasta nosotras, Clarkson los miró, los estudió un segundo y luego se retiró sin dirigirles la palabra.

Por un momento dudé si lo que había visto en sus ojos me lo había imaginado, pero parecía satisfecho al ver a los soldados situarse tras de mí con tanta rapidez.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Decidí olvidarme del asunto y prepararme para mi propia fiesta. Paige había dicho que la gente de las cocinas y los soldados tenían su propia celebración de año nuevo en los jardines, cerca de los establos.

En realidad no estaba interesada en aparecerme en medio del salón con Cheng aún en el palacio, pero como diplomática debía de hacer al menos un pequeño acto de presencia para el que Roger y Valiant estaban preparados.

Después de todo, ellos también asistirían a la otra fiesta, así que podía alejarme del salón en cualquier momento.

…

Extrañaba a mamá, a May, a Gerad y a Kenna. No había podido hablar con ellos desde que Maxon había decidido resguardarlos. Sabía que los había sacado de sus hogares y los había destinado a otro lugar, así que había perdido contacto con ellos.  
Miré las estrellas esa noche. Estaba apoyada en el balcón de la habitación. Desde los jardines se escuchaban risas y la música que provenía de algún lugar. Las cámaras ya estaban instaladas y listas para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año frente a toda la nación.  
Acaricié mis brazos cuando una brisa helada se coló por los rincones. Miré las estrellas y cerré los ojos deseándole un año maravilloso a mi familia. Estuvieran donde estuvieran.

Marlee estaba apoyada a mi lado.

—¿Tienes miedo? —me preguntó. Asentí.

—Sí —admití sin sentir vergüenza. Sabía que el miedo me hacía parecer débil, pero a fin de cuentas, ¿quién no lo tendría con aquella amenaza invisible sobre todos nosotros?

Miré al horizonte hacia el bosque oscuro que se perdía en el infinito e imaginé ojos vigilantes y alertas a punto de atacar. En eso se había convertido Coil. En alguien omnipresente que podía estar en cualquier parte.

—Yo también —admitió Marlee con un suspiro. Se acarició la barriguita por encima de su vestido de fiesta, que en realidad era un vestido de criada arreglado para la ocasión—. Pero quiero pensar que por hoy tendremos un segundo de paz.

Asentí.

Ingresamos a la habitación y me contemplé en el espejo. Me había colocado el vestido blanco, el último de la colección de museo que Nicoletta me había prestado. El verde era muy escotado en la espalda y el rojo estaba hecho para mujeres como Celeste, no para mí. Pero aquel vestido blanco era muy bonito. La tela era levemente azulina y era largo. Por dentro tenía una falda blanca hasta el suelo y por fuera lo recubría un velo repleto de flores plateadas que irradiaban una suave luz azul. El escote tenía un corte con forma de corazón y las mangas eran como pequeñas plantitas que se enredaban en mis hombros. A la luz se veía luminoso producto de las flores.  
Marlee cepilló mi pelo dejándolo caer suelto a mi espalda y me colocó una tiara plateada. Ante el espejo realmente parecía una reina. Pero tenía que comenzar a quitar esa idea de mi mente.

Suspiré ante el espejo y me di vuelta. La espalda tenía un corte sutil, no muy osado y no my cerrado. Era lo justo y necesario.  
Me reí mentalmente al darme cuenta que era el primer vestido apropiado que utilizaba después de las dos anteriores y osadas versiones. Al menos en el blanco me sentía más yo.

Nos miramos con Marlee y luego nos abrazamos. Junto con Paige habían hecho un gran trabajo en esconder las magulladuras de mi boca. El parche en el muslo no molestaba y la venda en mis costillas se situaba disimuladamente por debajo de la tela.

—¿Estás lista?

—No —confesé—. Tengo terror de ver a Cheng.

Mi amiga me tomó las manos.

—No lo hagas —me dijo con decisión—. No dejas que te vea destruida. Demuéstrale que nada puede hacerte caer.

Rodé los ojos.

—Créeme, de ser por mí ya habría arrancado —me quejé—. ¿Por qué insisten en hacerme ver como si no le temiera? De verdad me da miedo ese hombre.

Ella me sonrió.

—Porque es la única forma de hacerle entender que no pueden con nosotros —dijo esperanzada—. Tiene que entender que no importa cuántas amenazas caigan sobre ti, seguirás adelante luchando por lo que te importa.

Me recorrió un escalofrío.

—Es que sí me importan sus amenazas y no quiero seguir luchando —insistí. Ella rió.

—Entonces piensa que es el único modo en el que crea que a pesar del miedo, tienes una fuerza que aún te mantiene en pie —dijo con fuerza—. Nos tienes a todos nosotros. Somos un equipo. Vas a estar con Apen, Roger y Valiant. Y sé que hay otros soldados alrededor dispuestos a ayudarte que eran amigos de Carter. Sé valiente, Mer. No te escondas porque sino creerá que ganó.

Asentí y respiré hondo.

—Tienes razón…—alisé mi vestido y le sonreí desganada—. Bien. Nos vemos en la fiesta del jardín.

—Nos vemos en el jardín —hizo una mueca torcida y me tomó por el brazo antes de encaminarme hasta la puerta—. Mer, escucha… yo… yo soy tu amiga ¿sí? Así que si sucede algo… lo que sea, ¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo, cierto?

La miré extrañada pero luego le sonreí.

—Lo sé, siempre serás la primera a la que acuda.

—Bien —suspiró—. Porque aquí estaré, siempre.

La abracé enternecida.

—También me tienes a mí. Para lo que necesites.

Me sonrió apretando la boca y juntas caminamos hasta la puerta. Roger y Valiant esperaban del otro lado. Como siempre, el primero vestía un espectacular uniforme de gala típico de los soldados, de pantalón azul oscuro, zapatos negros lustrosos y chaqueta blanca. Y para mí sorpresa, Valiant lucía exactamente igual.  
Me quedé sin aire un segundo. Se había cortado el cabello, lo que lo hacía ver más… serio y formal, como el soldado que me había salvado en Labrador.

Ambos tenían diferentes armas colgando del cinturón y otra pequeña enganchada a una correa en el muslo.

—¿Lista, Lady America? —preguntó Roger. Asentí. Miré a Valiant que me hizo una inclinación de cabeza y luego devolvió la mirada hacia el frente. No dijo nada.

Mi estómago se calentó con acido. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Acaso me haría la ley de hielo para siempre?

—Vamos, rápido —dije adelantándome, estaba realmente enfadada—. Quiero salir luego de esto.

Arremangué mi vestido y prácticamente corrí por el pasillo a pesar del dolor de la pierna. Sabía que venían tras de mí a paso rápido y que por su compostura de soldados no podían correr, pero no me importó. Estaba molesta. Así que yo perdí la compostura y dejando de lado mi título de nobleza bajé las escaleras saltándolas de dos en dos. Mi costilla y pierna gritaron de dolor, pero no las escuché.

Cuando llegué al salón me detuve a cinco metros de la puerta. Había varias cámaras y algunos periodistas entrevistando al rey y la reina, que lucía espectacular como siempre. Vi a Gavril junto a Maxon hablando frente a una cámara, Kriss estaba a un lado, sonriente y también visiblemente incómoda por alguna razón.

Me quedé observando a todos lados, esperando a ver a Cheng, pero aún no aparecía o bien estaba al interior del salón. Tampoco había rastro de Philippo o Celeste, y eso que había quedado de encontrarme con ellos para no estar sola.

Miré hacia todos lados, Roger y Valiant se quedaron a mi lado y los escuché intentando regular la respiración después de haberme seguido corriendo por las escaleras. Ni siquiera me volteé a verlos. Así que enfoqué mi atención hacia Gavril que reía junto a Maxon. La cámara le alumbraba la cara. Iba ataviado con un traje azul que le sentaba muy bien, Kriss llevaba un vestido turquesa y un elaborado peinado con una pequeña corona dorada.

Fue en ese momento cuando Gavril dijo algo y Maxon lo miró con miedo, Kriss abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Gavril rió a la cámara y la periodista que estaba a un lado aplaudió entusiasmada. Todas las cámaras repentinamente se enfocaron en ellos. Ambos se miraron, Kriss sonreía forzosamente y a él no le pude ver la cara cuando se giró hacia ella. Entonces… el alma se me fue a los pies cuando… se besaron. Ante las cámaras. Ante todo el país.

Fue un beso rápido. Se separaron casi instantáneamente. Los periodistas exclamaron entusiasmados, Kriss bajó la mirada avergonzada, pero Maxon le sonrió a la cámara mientras la sostenía por la cintura.  
Apreté las manos a mi costado. Se suponía que el compromiso era una farsa y por la expresión de Kriss sabía que ella estaba incómoda, pero Maxon… ¿Por qué diablos sonreía con tanta naturalidad y la sujetaba por la cintura?  
Le dijo algo que no escuché y ella sonrió apretando los labios intentando mantener la distancia. Gavril rió maravillado y exclamó algo de lo que solo escuché las últimas palabras: "….reyes de Illea".

Maxon siempre había tenido ángel para la cámara. No le costaba sonreír, le era natural. Pero no estaba pensando precisamente en lo fácil que se le daba la exposición pública, estaba pensando en todas las promesas intrínsecas, en todas sus confesiones de amor y en todas esas sartas de mentiras que quedaron en evidencia ante el país cuando accedió a besar a Kriss.  
Sabía que era el príncipe, que tenía un rol que cumplir, pero si realmente hubiera querido acabar con la farsa, ¿no habría sido mejor aprovechar el momento y decirle a todos que ya no quería a Kriss?... o tal vez…. ¿y sí…?

¿Y si la quería? ¿Y si realmente me estaba transformando en la segunda?

—Hay que entrar —escuché a Valiant. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos al frente, aún no me miraba. Su tono de mando me molestó aún más. Me estaba dando una orden.

Asentí aguantando el nudo en la garganta. Cuando me acerqué a la puerta mis ojos se encontraron con los de Kriss. Ella lo entendió de inmediato, su expresión de espanto fue notoria. Pero negué con la cabeza para señalarle que no estaba molesta con ella.  
El que había accedido a besarla había sido él. Y aún no se percataba de mi presencia.

Entré al salón pasando por el lado del rey, sus ojos me miraron de costado y luego volvió a sonreírle a la cámara. Tenía su brazo enganchado al de la reina quien se sostenía de él con una sonrisa radiante. ¿De dónde sacaba las fuerzas si durante el día se había sentido mal?

Ingresé al salón contemplando la decoración. Del cielo caían lámparas de lágrimas con cristales dorados, las mesas tenían manteles rojos y candelabros de oro. Las mujeres llevaban vestidos brillantes, largos y dignos de la mejor gala. No había visto tanta elegancia desde la fiesta que había realizado Marco Antonio para la presentación de Philippo como heredero a la Corona italiana.  
Era increíble lo que hacía la gente por quedar bien con el rey.  
Al fondo del salón había una orquesta. La música de Jazz llenaba el espacio. Las cámaras rodeaban cada rincón del salón, algunas se enfocaron en mí.

Vi a una periodista correr y traté de escabullirme, pero su camarógrafo se cruzó en mi camino.

—¡Lady America! —gritó—. Unas palabras para el país. Estamos en directo.

Subí una mano para cubrir la luz de la cámara que me estaba pegando los ojos y los achiqué.

—Eh… ¿hola? —dije levemente abrumada. La periodista rodó los ojos y casi me clavó el micrófono en la nariz. Me hizo un montón de preguntas que respondí monosilábicamente y luego de verse satisfecha me sonrió con picardía.

—¿Y quién la acompaña esta noche?

Apreté una sonrisa.

—Estoy sola —contesté avergonzada. Miré hacia atrás, Roger y Valiant miraban a la periodista con impaciencia—. En realidad… vine con unos amigos.

La chica se giró hacia ellos y la luz de la cámara los alumbró directo a los ojos. Roger colocó una mano en el micrófono antes que ella hiciera una pregunta.

—Lady America tiene asuntos que atender, así que por favor… apártense —ordenó con rudeza. Curvé una sonrisa con orgullo.

Solo conocía la faceta amigable de ellos, no la de soldados. Era sorprendente lo intimidante que podía ser Roger, especialmente al ser tan alto.  
La mujer retiró el micrófono tragando saliva y el camarógrafo la miró esperando indicaciones. Finalmente se retiró corriendo hacia la entrada del salón cuando vio algo más interesante. Me volteé a ver y por supuesto que lo era, porque Philippo y Celeste venían ingresando tomados del brazo.

Todas las cámaras se enfocaron en ellos y yo me escabullí por entre los invitados hacia la mesa de licores.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Roger, asentí.

—Sí, solo… tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Me serví una copa con ponche y me apoyé en la mesa observando a los invitados. Achiqué mis ojos. Los camarógrafos seguían enfocados en Philippo y Celeste que lucían espectaculares. Ella llevaba un vestido dorado ajustado y muy corto y él iba a juego con una chaqueta metálica azul y pantalones cobrizos.

Cuando Maxon dejó de ser el centro de atención para las cámaras lo vi caminar directo hacia mí con una sonrisa. Pero no me vi capacitada para respondérsela.

—Cielos… te ves preciosa —me dijo cuando lo tuve al frente. Me llevé la copa a los labios y sonreí con ironía.

—Gracias, ¿Kriss también, cierto? —dije irónica, su ceño se frunció levemente.

—¿Qué? —miró hacia ella que hablaba con Philippo y Celeste—. Sí, supongo que sí…

Rodé los ojos con hastío y me giré hacia la puerta intentando escapar de la mirada curiosa de Maxon que parecía no entender mi comportamiento, pero me arrepentí al instante.

Justo cuando mis ojos se posaron en la entrada, Cheng hizo una entrada triunfal seguido de un sequito de guardias. Las cámaras se voltearon a él y Clarkson se acercó.

Le colocó una mano al ministro en el hombro y ambos sonrieron a la cámara. Un camarero se acercó con una bandeja con copas de champagne y los dos brindaron con una sonrisa como viejos amigos.

Vi que Maxon apretaba los puños a sus costados. Roger y Valaint se apegaron más a mí. Los ojos de Cheng recorrieron el salón cuando las cámaras se alejaron hasta que sus ojos me encontraron.

Normalmente tenía la mala costumbre de actuar por impulso y hacer cosas de las que luego me arrepentía, pero fue más fuerte que yo. Sosteniendo mi sonrisa elevé la copa con ponche hacia él. Cheng elevó el mentón y observó a mis soldados. Me contestó el brindis con la misma sonrisa elevando su copa.

—¿Qué haces? —por primera vez después de dos días Valiant me volvió a dirigir la palabra para algo que no fuera darme órdenes. Se escuchaba preocupado—. No lo desafíes.

Maxon asintió.

—Tiene razón, no des señales equívocas America —lo miré enojada.

—Claro, porque de eso sabes bastante ¿no? —me volvió a ver con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó.

Bebí rápidamente todo el contenido de la copa y la dejé sobre la mesa. El alcohol me picó la garganta.

—¿Cómo tienes el descaro…?—apreté los dientes, sus ojos se abrieron con incertidumbre—. ¡Ah! Olvídalo.

Me alejé de la mesa escapando de él en dirección hacia Philippo y Celeste que conversaban con el general Eighton y su esposa. Aspen estaba también junto a ellos acompañado de Lucy.

—…Y pretendo dejarle mi cargo cuando jubile —estaba diciendo el general mientras le palpaba a Aspen la espalda.

—Será todo un honor, señor —contestó él. Cuando me vio sonrió contento—. Lady America —saludó. Les sonreí.

—Mi Lady —saludó el General con dulzura, su esposa me sonrió.

—Pero qué linda se ve está noche —dijo ella. Me sonrojé.

—America siempre se ve linda —dijo Philippo guiñándome un ojo. Celeste miró al cielo como si pidiera paciencia, por suerte sus halagos nunca me afectaron.

—Si me disculpan tengo algo que conversar con el rey —se disculpó Eighton, me hizo una reverencia sonriente. El contorno de sus ojos se arrugó—. Espero tener pronto una oportunidad para conversar, siempre nos topamos en reuniones donde el deber llama.

Asentí.

—Por supuesto general, cuando guste.

—¡Eres un encanto! —dijo sonriente. Y se alejó con su esposa llevándola por el brazo.

No quise voltearme porque sabía que tras de mí estaba Maxon junto con Valiant y Roger; el acido en mi estómago estaba comenzando a hervir.

—¿Siempre son así de aburridas las fiestas de año nuevo? —preguntó Philippo—. En Italia duran tres días.

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

—Illea no es tan moderno como Italia —contestó. Philippo frunció la nariz. Miré hacia los lados sintiéndome observada. Y no me equivocaba. Cheng se había ido moviendo por el salón, hablaba con Eighton y con la reina Amberly. Sus ojos amarillos se posaron en mí, temblé. Cada vez estaba más cerca.

—Sí hay otra fiesta —dije sin pensar en nada más que no fuera salir de ahí. Todos me miraron con curiosidad—. Las cocinas, la fiesta de los empleados. En el jardín. Paige me dijo.

Aspen asintió.

—Oh, sí, esa —dijo con pesadumbre—. Lamentablemente no puedo ir, el rey me quiere cerca especialmente hoy que hay tantos ojos sobre el palacio —dijo indicando las cámaras.

Pero Philippo juntó las manos entusiasmado.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí? ¡Vamos al jardín!

—¿Qué hay en el jardín? —la voz de Kriss nos distrajo un segundo. Cuando me giré hacia ella la note avergonzada al chocar nuestra mirada. El beso seguía presente en mi cabeza. La irritación subió por mi pecho.

—Fiesta de año nuevo de las cocinas —contestó Celeste. Kriss sonrió.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

—Ella es de las mías —dijo Philippo guiñándole un ojo, Kriss se sonrojó.

—No podemos abandonar el palacio, recuerda que tenemos que salir en el brindis oficial —le dijo Maxon. Apreté los labios y respiré con fuerza.

—Entonces tú te quedas, yo me largo —los miré a todos— ¿Quién viene conmigo? —di dos pasos para alejarme, Celeste y Philippo levantaron las manos—. Perfecto —miré a Maxon sintiendo poco a poco como la rabia bullía dentro de mí—. Espero que disfrute de su brindis, alteza —mascullé con ironía. Maxon volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Quise responderle, pero entonces vi a Cheng acercarse hacia nosotros.

—Tenemos que salir ahora —les dije a Roger y a Valiant, los dos miraron hacia atrás y comprendieron de inmediato—. ¿Vienen o se quedan? —les pregunté a los demás.

Aspen le sonrió a Lucy.

—Ve, aquí te aburrirás —se dieron un beso y ella se acercó hasta mí.

—¿De verdad tenemos que quedarnos? —escuché que Kriss le preguntaba a Maxon. Solo ahí recordé que Graham estaba en aquella fiesta. Maxon me miró preocupado y luego asintió hacia ella.

—Es parte del protocolo —dijo con pesadumbre. Me mordí el labio y me alejé dando pisadas fuertes caminando hasta los balcones que tenían escaleras de acceso al jardín.

—¡Ey, espéranos! —exclamó Philippo. Cuando con Celeste y Lucy alcanzamos los balcones me volteé, Maxon seguía mirando hacia nosotros sin entender absolutamente nada. Ya no sabía si creerle.

Ya no sabía si confiar.

Tal vez era simplemente un muy buen actor.

…

La fiesta de los jardines era muchísimo más animada que la del palacio. Justo en la explanada donde se había realizado el juego de Polo habían habilitado varias mesas y una pista de madera para bailar.

Divisé a Graham junto al padre de Lucy, quien recibió a su hija con un gran abrazo.  
Luego del último ataque había temido por ellos, pero resultó que se sabían defender muy bien. Siempre me pregunté de dónde Graham habías sacado las armas, pero luego de lo que Kriss me había comentado no me costaba imaginar que como rebelde por supuesto que había aprendido a usarlas.

La música venía de una radio que transmitía una fiesta en vivo en el centro de Ángeles. El animador era tanto o más animado de Gavril y se escuchaba una gran algarabía.

Las botellas de alcohol circulaban por todos lados y Philippo por supuesto que se aferró una de cerveza. Celeste no tardó en imitarlo y de hecho, echaron competencia de quién se la bebía más rápido.

Ella ganó.

Comencé a reír. Aquel ambiente festivo era mucho más familiar que la formalidad que se vivía en el palacio.

Y estábamos mucho más formales y despampanantes que los humildes trabajadores. Todos llevaban sus mejores ropas y ninguna brillaba ni era de diseñador.  
De repente quise quitarme el vestido y ponerme mis cómodos pantalones.

Marlee se acercó hasta mí junto a Carter, los tres comimos, reímos y bailamos. Paige hizo unas piruetas de contorsionista sobre una de las mesas y todos aplaudieron.

No sabía que podía hacer eso.

Pronto Philippo se unió al espectáculo y comenzó a equilibrar una botella de vino sobre su cabeza compitiendo contra Arnold, el cocinero.  
Cuando al segundo se le cayó la botella lo obligaron a beberse un vaso con una mezcla de muchas cosas que no quise saber qué contenía.

Poco a poco iba pasando el tiempo. Cuando avisaron la hora por la radio, que faltaban solo treinta minutos para la media noche, llegó el momento del brindis del rey. Así que las transmisiones fueron cortadas para dar paso al discurso de fin de año.

Todos guardamos silencio escuchando un discurso que se repetía año a año. Que Illea era una nación fructífera, que sus castas desde la más baja a la más alta conformaban una poderosa y noble patria y que todos eran importantes para hacer crecer al país. Habló del Tratado con Italia y de una alianza con Nueva Asia que me aterró. ¿Qué alianza sería esa?

Cuando terminó hizo el brindis e invitó al país a alzar sus copas —como si un seis, siete u ocho pudieran hacerlo—, y bendijo a Illea con prosperidad y abundancia.

Cuando acabó el discurso comenzó el himno. Philippo se acercó.

—Qué mierda de discurso —dijo con la lengua pesada—. ¿Realmente la gente se lo cree?

Me encogí de hombros.

—A veces no queda más que aceptarlo —dije con pesadumbre.

Me imaginé cómo se vería la imagen por televisión. Con el rey ante el balcón principal junto a la reina y con Maxon y Kriss a su lado. Los cuatro alzando la copa ante una nación que moría de hambre si no pertenecían a las castas más altas.

Probablemente muchos no estaban comiendo más que basura en aquel preciso momento y la desfachatez de aquel brindis solo mostraba elegancia, sofisticación y una cena que podría alimentar a cientos de personas.

Ni siquiera la gente de la cocina tenía la mejor comida.

—Descarado se nace ¿eh? —escuché decir a Mera, asentí.

—La misma estupidez de todos los años —me quejé. Durante el tiempo que llevaba Clarkson gobernando siempre decía el mismo discurso. Papá solía quejarse de lo mismo y mamá le pedía silencio. Ella siempre decía que el país iba mejorando, él, que iba en picada.

…

De repente aquellos treinta minutos pasaron volando. Cuando faltaba solo un minuto para la media noche Marlee se acercó junto con Carter. Paige hizo lo mismo, Mera y Lucy también se situaron cerca de mí.

Les sonreí. Tal vez no estaba con mi familia pero estaba en mi segundo hogar. Con aquellas personas que de una u otra forma llenaban mi vida de diferentes maneras.

Roger y Valiant se situaron a nuestro alrededor un poco más lejos, pero Philippo los empujó al interior del círculo cuando se acercó con Celeste.

Comenzó la cuenta regresiva, sentí un nudo en la garganta. Cerré los ojos.

Súbitamente los gritos entusiastas invadieron el jardín y me abracé con cada uno de mis amigos. Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron las torres del palacio irradiando colores en los terrenos del palacio.

Marlee me abrazó con fuerza gritando eufórica, Mera solo lo hizo con un brazo de modo fraternal, sus ojos estaban brillantes. Imaginé lo que significaba para ella estar sola en aquel momento, añorando a Avery, tal vez imaginando qué sería de sus vidas si hubieran huido para navidad si no hubiese muerto.

Carter, Roger y Valiant se abrazaron con fuerza y gritaron algo que no escuché. Paige me apretó con tanta fuerza que tuve que apartarla por el dolor en las costillas.  
Philippo me alzó por los aires con cuidado y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando agarró a Celeste por la cintura, la inclinó hacia atrás y la beso apasionadamente frente a todos sin vergüenza. Le dijo algo que nadie escuchó producto de la algarabía y ella se quedó sin habla. ¡Celeste sin saber qué decir!

Cuando llegó el turno de Roger me abrazó con cuidado y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros —me susurró abrazándome con cuidado—. En nombre de mi familia te lo agradezco.

Mi corazón se llenó de dulzura al escuchar aquello. Le sonreí de regreso.

—Si tu deber es protegerme, yo lo haré también contigo…—le sonreí. Me devolvió el gesto y se alejó para saludar a Marlee.

Fue cuando giré la cara y me encontré con Valiant. Sus ojos estaban cargados de tristeza. Se acercó con una sonrisa desganada y abrió los brazos.

Le sonreí de regreso y lo abracé.

—Disculpa por comportarme como un idiota —me susurró.

—No tengo nada que disculparte —le dije cuando nos separamos—. Pero me alegra que me vuelvas a hablar.

Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más volviendo a ser el mismo chico alegre que conocía. Pero algo no andaba bien. Especialmente cuando agachó la cabeza.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

No me gustó para nada el tono que había empleado, pero aprovechando que todos estaban festejando, asentí.

—Claro.

Nos alejamos hacia un rincón donde comenzaban los setos. Nos quedamos detrás de una pared de hojas. Me miró un segundo y luego suspiró.

—Quería despedirme —dijo entonces. Lo miré sin entender.

—¿Qué?

Apretó la boca y movió la cabeza.

—Que me marcho, pedí mi traslado —explicó—. Por eso volví al uniforme.

Parpadeé varias veces. Mi corazón se encogió.

—Espera… ¿qué? ¿Traslado? ¿Dónde…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué?

Su expresión estaba cargada de dolor. Me preocupe. Un traslado no era cualquier cosa.

—No puedo seguir aquí, así que solicité un cambio —dijo mordiéndose el labio—. Me designaron a la vigilancia de la frontera.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima. El terror me invadió de pies a cabeza.

—¡¿La frontera?! —exclamé aterrada—. ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Si no te mata el clima lo harán los rebeldes! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Por…? —jadeé— ¿Por qué solicitaste ese traslado? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurrirá con tu hermana? ¿La vas a dejar sola? —sus ojos temblaban.

—No tuve opción…

—¿Opción de qué? ¿Qué…?—me llevé una mano a la cabeza, abrumada—. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué puede ofrecerte la frontera más que una muerte segura? —De repente sentí que la rabia afloraba de nuevo— ¡No te salvé la vida y cargo con la muerte de un hombre por nada! ¿Y ahora te irás a arriesgarla dónde hallarás una muerte segura? ¡Qué diablos Valiant!

Apretó la boca y respiró con fuerza.

—¡No puedo seguir aquí! ¿Sí? ¡No puedo seguir viéndote todos los días! ¡No lo aguanto! —se acercó hasta mí dando zancadas y me sujetó por los brazos—. Esto es más fuerte que yo… verte… verte herida, saber que no pude hacer nada, que no pude protegerte... No lo soporto más…—jadeó con los ojos brillantes—. No soporto tenerte cerca y no poder hacer nada, no poder…no poder alcanzar tu corazón me mata cada día. Necesito apartarme de ti…

Me solté de su agarre y lo miré con una mezcla entre ternura y rabia. Las lágrimas afloraron.

—Lo siento…—susurré—. Lamento no poder responderte como te mereces…—me miró con tristeza—. Me encantaría… de verdad, me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero…. No puedo —lo miré fijamente—. Y tú tampoco.

—¿Cómo?

Me acerqué.

—Tú sigues enamorado de aquella chica, lo sé, y yo no puedo reemplazarla, nunca podré hacerlo mientras no la olvides, nadie podrá —cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la boca girando la cabeza a un lado.

—Estuve un año sufriendo por ella hasta que llegaste tú con un poco de esperanza a iluminar mi vida —dijo con suavidad, dio un paso y yo di otro hacia atrás—. Sí, aún la quiero, pero cada vez que cierro mis ojos no están los suyos en mi memoria, están los tuyos… Así de hondo has calado en mí…

—¿Y por eso te vas a marchar? —sollocé—. ¿Porque ninguna de las dos puede estar contigo? —cerré los ojos y las lágrimas se arrastraron por mis mejillas—. Hace poco aprendí que arrancar del dolor no es la mejor solución, porque te encontrará hasta que lo enfrentes…—recordé las palabras de Mera. La noticia de que Valiant se iría me dolía tanto como cualquier otra. De repente parecía todo tan fácil, algo muy dentro de mí aún se resistía, aún confiaba en Maxon, en lo nuestro—… Por favor… no te vayas a la frontera, no puedes arriesgar así tu vida… Maya te necesita.

—Ya está… tengo que irme esta semana —dijo abatido. Agité la cabeza.

—¿Y qué pasará con tus sueños? ¿No querías volver al teatro? Por favor Valiant, no te vayas por mí… si es por eso yo… ¡yo me marcho! Lo que sea para que no arriesgues tu vida, para que no abandones a tu hermana.

Suspiró hondo liberando aire por la boca. El dolor en su expresión era palpable. Se acercó lentamente. Era cierto, estaba enamorada de Maxon, pero las mariposas seguían ahí cada vez que Valiant estaba cerca. Era una sensación desastrosa que no me dejaba ver las cosas con claridad.

Pero entonces a mi cabeza acudió el beso de Maxon y Kriss. Podían estar fingiendo por el rey, podía ser una farsa. Pero más farsa era el que él no se enfrentara a todos para no seguir con la mentira. De repente me preguntaba si el amor que sentía por mí era tan intenso como me hacía creer.  
Y luego recordaba que me había echado de su vida. Que no me había querido escuchar.  
¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

En momentos como aquellos deseaba que alguien se metiera en mi cabeza y presionara el botón que tenía la respuesta correcta. Porque cuando yo la buscaba no veía más que cables enredados.

—Tú tienes una historia aquí que debes terminar —me dijo con tristeza—. No sé cómo sucederán las cosas a partir de ahora, pero tengo la certeza de que pase lo que pase tú serás nuestra futura reina —frunció la nariz e hizo una mueca extraña. Solo ahí noté que estaba llorando. ¿Yo le había causado eso? —. Sé que harás del mundo un lugar mejor. Ustedes dos. Porque tienen grandes ideales. No importa dónde yo me vaya y si muero por servirle al rey, al menos sé que Maya quedará en buenas manos cuando Maxon lo sea.

Apreté los puños y avancé a zancadas.

—¡No te lo permitiré! ¡No dejaré que arriesgues tu vida de esa manera! —me llevé las manos a la cabeza, el simple movimiento me hizo arder la costilla herida—. ¡Te necesitamos aquí! ¡No en la montaña! ¡Tu hermana no necesita un rey que la cuide! ¡Necesita de su hermano! ¡Necesita la única persona que realmente la quiere!... Eres como su padre Valiant. No puedes hacer esto por mí… ¿En qué posición me dejas al decirme esto? ¿Me explicas? Porque ahora solo puedo sentir culpa. ¿Con qué cara miraré a tu hermana cuando sepa que te fuiste a la frontera a arriesgar tu vida por mí? ¿Por una chica que no te pudo responder?

Se llevó una mano a la cara con fuerza y me miró detenidamente.

—Yo solo quería despedirme —dijo con suavidad y un leve gorjeo. Se acercó y mi barbilla tembló—. Eres una gran persona y me alegra haberte conocido —hizo una inclinación formal hacia delante llevando las manos a su espalda—. Fue un gusto Lady America.

Arrugué la boca y la nariz conteniendo el llanto. Mi respiración era errática, el nudo en la garganta era doloroso.

Pero me quedé ahí. Sin decir ni hacer nada, viendo como se marchaba, alejándose del seto de regreso a la fiesta.

Esa había sido la señal del destino que estaba esperando para cambiar el rumbo de mi vida. Si lo hubiera detenido como había querido hacer, si le hubiera obligado a mirarme y lo hubiera besado como estaba deseando, tal vez mi vida habría tenido otro final.  
Pero no pude hacerlo. Porque de haberlo hecho estaría actuando como lo hacía Maxon conmigo y con Kriss.  
Y ya estaba harta de los engaños. Y yo no era cruel.

Pero tampoco quería que se marchara por mí. No se lo merecía. La frontera era un lugar inhóspito y frío. Ningún soldado regresaba con vida.

Y no había podido detenerlo. Porque impedírselo implicaba darle una oportunidad, significaba responder a aquellos sentimientos que tan confundida me tenían.

Cerré los ojos y respiré el aire frío. Un leve hedor a pólvora bañaba el aire luego de los fuegos artificiales.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, cada día que transcurría en aquel palacio me hacía cuestionar si había hecho lo correcto en regresar.  
Había llorado más en aquellos cortos dos meses que en toda mi vida.

Decidí volver al palacio y resguardarme en mi habitación. No quería ver a nadie más. Me sentía como la piedra en el zapato de todo el mundo. No hacía más que causar problemas, molestias e incordios.

Cuando crucé por la explanada noté a más personas festejando de las que había al principio y un gran número de soldados. Pero no pude divisar ni a Roger ni a Valiant. Aunque bien tenían que protegerme después de lo que me había sucedido y los necesitaba para no toparme con Cheng nuevamente, decidí escabullirme con cuidado para no ser vista por ojos enemigos.

Al menos para ello ya estaba preparada. No volvería a beber nada que viniera de alguien que me causara desconfianza. Y si me volvía a suceder algo, pues… si estaba en mis plenas facultades físicas y mentales, lo agarraría a golpes con lo que tuviera a mano.

…

Me escapé por las cocinas y tracé un camino de pasillos y pasajes que me hicieron subir y bajar escaleras que nunca había tomado.

Por suerte no me encontré con nadie en el camino. Me arrinconé a las paredes cada vez que escuchaba voces y me escondí entre las sombras.

Finalmente logré llegar hasta mi habitación. Cerré con llave, encendí la luz y me arrojé sobre uno de los sofás.

Cerré los ojos un instante cuando de repente escuché golpes en la puerta.  
Me senté de golpe y miré hacia la salida con terror.

Otro par de golpes.

Me puse de pie y miré alrededor, sobre el tocador había un florero metálico. Peor era no tener nada.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté intentando controlar mi voz. Alcé el florero sobre la cabeza preparada para atacar.

—Maxon —contestó él.

Respiré aliviada y bajé el florero dejándolo sobre una mesita. Pero dudé si abrirle la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Me seguiste? —insistí. Se quedó en silencio un instante.

—Estaba en el jardín cuando te vi correr en dirección al palacio, ¿está todo bien? Parecías molesta.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Silencio nuevamente.

—¿Y a ti qué rayos te pasa que te estás comportando así? ¿Qué te hice?

No podía ser tan cara dura.

Avancé a pasos largos por el dormitorio y abrí la puerta con fuerza. Mi cerebro colapsó un segundo cuando vi que llevaba la chaqueta abierta y la camisa desabotonada a la altura del pecho sin la corbata.

Parpadeé para no distraerme.

—¿De verdad lo estás preguntando? —espeté—. ¿Realmente eres tan… descarado para preguntar qué me hiciste?

Frunció el ceño un segundo y luego palideció.

—Oh… oh… no, escucha, no es lo que piensas…déjame explicar…

—¡Eres un…! —apreté los dientes y lancé un grito adentrándome a la habitación—. ¡Eres un idiota! —agarré un cojín del sofá y se lo lancé—. ¡Un mentiroso! —otro más.

Cerró la puerta antes que los cojines lo golpearan.

—Espera, espera, puedo explicártelo, yo…

—¿Explicar qué? —grité con rabia. Agarré el florero que había dejado sobre la mesita y cuando lo vio en mis manos volvió a cerrar la puerta justo en el instante que el objeto chocaba contra el marco.

—¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡Eso es un florero!

—¡Y te lanzaría el piano si los rebeldes no lo hubieran quemado! —grité—. ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Un farsante! ¡Solo sabes jugar con la vida de las personas!

Todo lo que pasó por mis manos terminó chocando contra la puerta. Cada vez que Maxon hacía el intento de abrirla la volvía a cerrar.

—¡Te juro que no lo hice para hacerte daño! —gritó asustado—. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Decirme? ¡Te vi! ¡No seas hipócrita! —grité con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Verme? —preguntó con curiosidad. Asomó la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta justo cuando le lanzaba otro cojín que logró agarrar con las manos—. ¿De qué….? ¿Qué viste?

Respiré agitada, las flores del vestido que se enganchaban a mis hombros se habían desatado.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —jadeé ya cansada de llorar—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Me miró como si tuviera un cuerno.

—America si me explicas…—cerró la puerta y se acercó lentamente usando el cojín como escudo— ¿Qué viste?

Apreté los dientes y dejé que las lágrimas cayeran.

—El beso que te diste con Kriss…—mascullé con dolor. El frunció el ceño y entonces… estalló en una carcajada.

Me sentí tan humillada que me acerqué a darle golpes con las manos.

—Ey, ey, espera… detente —dijo divertido.

—¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Eres idiota o qué? —lo empujé por encima del cojín mientras él seguía aguantando las ganas de reír—. Te vi besando a Kriss frente a todo el país Maxon… —sollocé, solo ahí su semblante se puso más serio—. Sigues prometiéndole a toda una nación que te casarás con ella…

—Escucha America, Gavril nos pidió que…

—¿Y por qué te lo pidió Gavril tenías que hacerlo? ¿No podías simplemente negarlo?

Frunció el ceño.

—America, ya te lo expliqué una vez, cuando eres príncipe o rey todos los ojos están sobre ti, las cosas hay que hacerlas bien, no al azar…—me miró ceñudo—. Si creíste que le diría a toda Illea que quería terminar con Kriss, con ella ahí, en año nuevo…

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Podía estar siendo irracional, pero ya no aguantaba todo lo que me estaba sucediendo. Maxon llevaba un año postergando una boda que no quería y amarrando a Kriss a una vida que solo le causaba daño.  
De repente recordé a Valiant en el jardín, las palabras de Mera, de Marlee… ¡Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo?! ¿Y si me había equivocado?

Me llevé las manos a la cara y caí en el sofá, destruida.

—America…—susurró Maxon sentándose a mi lado. Pero lo aparté con fuerza.

—¡Lárgate! —lloré—. ¡No has hecho más que complicar las cosas en mi vida! —lo miré angustiada—. Por supuesto que sé que debes hacer las cosas bien, pero al verte besar a Kriss frente a todo el mundo solo me demuestra que no estás listo para acabar con ese compromiso. ¡No estás listo para dar la cara a la verdad! ¡Llevas un año así! ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperarte? ¿Cuánto daño me tienes que hacer para que yo, la idiota, entienda que tiene que apartarse de tu lado?

Sus ojos temblaron, se agachó delante de mí y me tomó las manos.

—No hables así… no sabes lo difícil que es…

—¡Solo haces cosas por ti! —exclamé poniéndome de pie de nuevo—. Nunca debí volver… nunca debí…—me detuve un segundo. Lo sentí situarse a mi espalda. Me volteé—. Espera un segundo… cuando entraste dijiste que no era tu intención hacerme daño, y preguntaste si alguien me lo "había dicho"—lo miré fijamente, dio un paso atrás—. ¿Qué hiciste, Maxon? ¿Qué tengo que saber? ¿Más mentiras? —jadeé. Lo vi palidecer.

—No... ¿Podemos aclarar un tema a la vez, por favor? —gimió. Di otro paso y el retrocedió uno más.

—¿Qué hiciste? —comencé a sentir frío. Me detuve, estaba cansada. Agotada. Y no por la actividad física. Estaba mental y emocionalmente fatigada.

—Escucha… tenemos mucho de qué hablar pero…

—Entones habla…—susurré cansada—. Si alguien me tenía que decir algo debe ser muy malo para que estés tan aterrado. ¿Qué hiciste?

Respiró profundamente. Alzó el mentón, sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Estaban cargados de… ¿miedo?  
Rayos Maxon, ¿qué diablos hiciste?

—Solo… espero que entiendas que...—tragó saliva, asustado—…llevo semanas intentando ver cómo decirte esto sin que salgas arrancando.

Lo miré asustada.

—Habla —le pedí apretando los dientes. Entonces sus ojos me vieron decididos. Brillantes. Como cuando estábamos en las cocinas. Estaba sacando el rey que llevaba dentro.

—Todo lo que hice, todo lo que hecho, es por ti…—dijo con la voz ronca, mis mejillas se calentaron. Cuando usaba ese tono era más intimidante, pero no quise demostrar que me estaba afectando, así que achiqué los ojos—. Desde el día que te expulsé de mi vida no hay minuto ni hora que no me recuerde lo imbécil que fui por dejarte marchar producto de un ataque de celos sin sentido…—jadeó. Ésta vez él se acercó, pero yo no retrocedí. ¿De qué estaba hablando? —. ¿Crees que no he hecho nada por ti desde que te marchaste? —rió con desgana. Fruncí la nariz.

—¿Qué hiciste Maxon….? —gemí—. ¿Qué has hecho además de humillarme desde que me marché? —alcé el mentón—. ¿Qué has hecho además de probar delante de todo el mundo que ya no sientes nada por mí? Especialmente cuando besas a Kriss en público…

Se llevó una mano a la cara, enojado.

—¡Deja de decir eso! —exclamó tomándome por el brazo, sorprendiéndome—. ¡No te he humillado! ¡Si alguien aquí se ha humillado soy yo! ¡Yo, que todavía te persigo por los rincones, que te quiere robar un beso y que sueña contigo cada noche porque no te puedo tener! —me sonrojé, aquellas palabras se podían interpretar de muchas maneras—. ¡Soy yo quien ha buscado una forma de poder tenerte conmigo de nuevo para enmendar la estupidez que hice al dejarte marchar! —volvió a reír con amargura y me acercó hasta su nariz—. ¿Quieres saber qué hice? —jadeó angustiado, sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas retenidas—… ¡lo único que estuvo a mi alcance para volver a tenerte a mi lado!… ¡Eso hice!... —gruñó dolido—. Y temo que me odiarás por eso…

Lo miré sin comprender. Intenté adivinar sus palabras, recordar alguna cosa que había hecho, algo que me hiciera odiarlo como él decía, pero a mi mente no acudía nada. Nada excepto…

Me llevé la mano libre a la boca y emití un grito agudo. Me solté de su agarre y retrocedí varios pasos alejándome de él.

—¿Qué…? —algo en mi pecho dolió como nunca. Como si se hubiera trisado un vidrio—. No… no fuiste capaz, no…

—Era el único modo…—sollozó—. No podía ir a buscarte, no podía romper el compromiso con Kriss, no podía… hacer nada. Solo volverte a tener cerca enmendaría las cosas, tal vez juntos buscaríamos una solución —explicó desesperado—. Y… no sé… estarías más preparada para todo lo que implica ser una reina…

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

Aquello solo afirmaba lo que temía. No era más que un títere.

—¡NO FUISTE CAPAZ MAXON! —estallé en llanto—. ¡No me hiciste esto! ¡Tú…! ¿Esto fue idea tuya? —pregunté apuntándome a mí misma—. ¿Esta payasada de convertirme en embajadora fue tú idea?

—No sabía qué más hacer…

Comencé a temblar.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Podrías haber ido por mí! ¡Podrías haber actuado como el hombre que se supone que eres! ¡Pero a cambio de eso me hiciste creer que los italianos confiaban en mí! —me llevé las manos a la boca con terror—. ¿Philippo sabe de esto? ¿Y Marco Antonio? ¿Nicoletta? ¿Todos están metidos en esta farsa?

Maxon agitó la cabeza y se acercó desesperado.

—No, no, solo Nicoletta —dijo angustiado—. Por favor, déjame explicarte…

—¿Qué me vas a explicar? —me volví a apartar. No podía estar sucediendo, era irreal, una pesadilla. Maxon no podía haber manipulado así mi vida solo por un capricho—. ¿Qué planearon esto con Nicoletta para transformarme en su conejillo de indias? ¿Para hacerme negociar con serpientes como tu padre y Cheng para no tener que arriesgar a los príncipes italianos? ¡Soy su carnada! ¿Eso me estás diciendo?

Maxon corrió hasta mí y me volvió a agarrar por los brazos, intenté apartarme pero era más fuerte que yo.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No hasta que me escuches! —gritó desesperado—. ¡No eres una carnada! ¡Nicoletta siempre quiso que fueras su embajadora! Cuando supo que te haría mi reina decidió nombrarte su representante —contó a trompicones—. Cuando te dejé ir me llamó por teléfono para insultarme tal y como todos los que te querían hicieron… —lloró—. Y ahí fue cuando le supliqué que no te olvidara, que te tuviera presente como su embajadora… —explicó—. Ella ya quería que lo fueras. Le dije que intentaría posponer la boda de alguna forma y por algún milagro que aún no me explico los ataques comenzaron y no tuve que verme forzado a aplazarla por mí mismo, había una razón de peso… solo ahí con Nicoletta acordamos que te enviaría de vuelta al palacio cuando estuvieras lista. ¡Pero ellos ya te querían como su embajadora America! Yo solo les pedí que te enviaran al palacio, para poder encontrar un modo de reconquistarte…

Me volví a soltar. Aquella explicación podía ser convincente, pero no dejaba de sentirme manipulada.

—¿Reconquistarme? —espeté—. ¿Reconquistarme cómo? ¡Si aún sigues del brazo con tu prometida! ¿Cómo pretendes conquistar a una mujer si le prometes amor a otra? ¡Explícame eso! ¿Por qué hiciste todo este espectáculo, Maxon? ¿Qué sacabas con hacer todo esto? ¡HABLA!

Entonces me agarró con fuerza por los brazos y me empujó contra la pared. Sus ojos estaban inyectados, su cuerpo temblaba.

—¡PORQUE TE AMO TONTA! —gritó—. ¡Te amo desde el primer día que te vi correr por el jardín! ¡Desde que me enseñaste cómo era el mundo! ¡Te amo por eso y más! —lloró con desesperación, su boca se acercó a la mía—. Te amo… y jamás me voy a perdonar el haberte expulsado de mi vida… por eso te quise de vuelta, llegaste como embajadora… pero llegaste…

Y sin dejarme decir nada más me besó con fuerza desmedida. Intenté soltarme, pero algo dentro de mí explotó con fuerza. Ya no tenía fuerzas para batallar, ni para discutir.

Cada vez que me besaba perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Y con sus últimas palabras mi cerebro había bloqueado todo lo posiblemente malo.

Mi cordura intentaba recordarme que había sido manipulada, pero mi corazón insistía en que lo había hecho por mí, porque me amaba y porque me quería de regreso.

 _Porque era la única forma._

Recordé sus palabras " _cuando eres príncipe o rey todos los ojos están sobre ti, las cosas hay que hacerlas bien, no al azar_ ".  
Lo había hecho con Marlee cuando la azotaron, con los chicos de Panamá que habían tomado su lugar y el de Carter, cuando me mostró los libros de Illea, cuando se alió con Philippo para enfrentar a Cheng… y conmigo.  
Había tratado de hacer las cosas bien… para volver a tenerme cerca. Me había convertido en embajadora, gracias a él…

De repente no todo se escuchaba tan mal dentro de mi cabeza. Porque nadie me había obligado a subirme a ese avión. Yo lo había hecho para escapar, pero era él quien me estaba mandando lejos para traerme de regreso preparada y lista para luchar a su lado.

Aunque el peso de la mentira aún dolía en la conciencia.

Sin embargo sus besos comenzaron a apabullar cualquier reminiscencia de dolor en mi alma. Y en lugar de ácido, inició el fuego.

Al principio no quise responderle el beso, pero era imposible evitarlo. El deseo era más fuerte, y ante el dolor que me estaba llenando el pecho poco a poco, sus besos parecían un ungüento.

—Te amo…—me volvió a susurrar. Desde lejos se escuchaba la algarabía de la fiesta en el jardín y probablemente en el salón estaba todo igualmente ruidoso.

Me sonrojé de golpe.

Estábamos los dos solos en el palacio.

El beso comenzó a transformarse. De intenso pasó a apasionado y de apasionado a hambriento. Era algo que no había sentido nunca. Si bien para la recepción de Philippo nos habíamos besado del mismo modo, ahora había algo diferente, y es que el dolor y la desesperación por querer estar con el otro nos estaba pasando la cuenta.

Era insoportable amar a alguien y no poder hacer nada…

Su boca recorrió mi cuello con hambre y a pesar de que lo quise detener, no pude. De alguna manera mi corazón me hizo sentir que ante cualquier error existía el mañana para arrepentirse.

Era un pésimo consejo. Pero mi cabeza había perdido su voz en aquel momento. La cordura estaba muerta o bien, noqueada.

Cuando volvió a subir y agarró mi boca nuevamente mis ojos lloraron. Sus labios bebieron las lágrimas y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Su respiración estaba agitada.

—America…—no sabía si lo estaba preguntando o diciendo. Lo miré—. Perdóname…

Suspiré por la boca.

Tal vez era una tonta y no merecía respeto ni siquiera de mí misma. Pero no pude evitarlo…

—También te amo…—susurré.

Y fue como si una carga de doscientos kilos se liberara de mi cuerpo. Rió de una forma tan maravillosa que me contagié de ella. Entonces volvió a besarme. Con desesperación, con fuerza. Llevé mis manos a su cabeza enredando los dedos en su cabello y le respondí del mismo modo.

De repente comenzamos a avanzar, a medida que nos movíamos lentamente por la habitación buscando un apoyo que no fuera la pared, él se quitó la chaqueta lanzándola al suelo. Cuando sus manos volvieron a mi espalda buscando el cierre del vestido, esta vez, no lo detuve.

Sí, era una idiota. No debía estar haciendo eso, pero era más fuerte que yo. Al menos ante cualquier error tenía amigas que a la mañana siguiente me regañarían como era debido.

Mis manos se movieron frenéticas por su pecho hasta desabrochar cada botón de la camisa, la que bajé por sus hombros hasta que cayó al suelo.

Nos detuvimos un segundo, volvió a apoyar su frente en la mía y cerré los ojos solo para sentir, no sin vergüenza, como el vestido se liberaba del cierre y caía a mis pies.

No abrí los ojos, por el contrario, me dejé llevar por las caricias en mi espalda.

La última vez que habíamos estado así había sido el día antes de la elección. El día que me había echado del palacio. Lo cuál era una ironía si tomaba en cuenta que estábamos a punto de repetir lo mismo de aquella noche, y justo después de una discusión que se dio por culpa de mí salida del palacio.

Nos volvimos a mover por la habitación entre besos y caricias. El recorrido de sus manos me sonrojó. Nos detuvimos un segundo y sin abrir los ojos sentí como sus labios se deslizaban por mi hombro mientras sus manos quitaban el seguro del sujetador.

Al sentirme desprotegida cuando cayó al suelo, automáticamente me llevé los brazos al pecho, él se rió y me acarició la frente con los labios.

—Para mí esto también es nuevo —dijo con un suspiro, y por un segundo lo sentí tensarse—. Aunque… no pretendo forzarte a nada… —susurró—, tal vez deberíamos…

—No —jadeé. Y lo besé con fuerza. Con un gemido que me erizó la piel me abrazó con fuerza. El contacto de piel con piel fue la sensación más… natural y perfecta que había sentido en mi vida.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda. Sentí las cicatrices pero él no se detuvo. Por el contrario, apoyó su boca en mi cuello mientras acariciaba sus heridas.

Con un último movimiento logró despojarse de los pantalones, algo que en algún segundo fue divertido porque casi se cae al estar de pie. Pero lo remedió de inmediato cuando me volvió a besar. Por un segundo olvidé la venda de las costillas y la pierna, así que cuando encontramos la cama y caímos sobre ella, por primera vez dejé que me contemplara sin nada más que la última prenda de ropa interior que me quedaba.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes. Y curiosamente, esta vez, no quise cubrirme con los brazos. Mucho menos cuando había descubierto que él era el único que me hacía sentir así de segura.

Pero a diferencia de lo que había pensado, en lugar de ver una expresión más… ¿intensa? Se enfocó en las vendas y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por mis piernas y mis heridas.

Si en algún momento creyó que aquello me causaría ternura, pues… no. Por el contrario. Una corriente eléctrica de mil voltios subió por mi piel hasta explotar en mi boca con un gemido que se hizo irreconocible para mi propia voz.

Cuando alcanzó mi boca el mundo desapareció a nuestro alrededor. Se colocó sobre mí cuidando de no aplastar mi costilla y colocó una pierna entre las mías.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo —dijo algo incómodo—. No quiero hacerte daño.

Reí.

—Créeme, es perfecto —jadeé con suavidad cuando me volvió a besar.

Todo era perfecto. El momento, la soldad, la intimidad. Parecía que todo poco a poco las cosas cobraban el sentido y el rumbo que les correspondía.

Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Como si alguien se riera de nosotros de repente una explosión monumental incendió el jardín y los cimientos del palacio se agitaron como en un terremoto.

Los dos nos sentamos en la cama y por inercia me cubrí con la colcha deshecha. El momento mágico se vio destruido y la cordura cobró su liderazgo.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó él levantándose de la cama. Miró por la ventana con terror—. ¡Los soldados están todos en el jardín! ¡Hay un incendio!

—¿Crees que sea Coil? —pregunté aterrada.

Nos miramos con espanto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos nos vestimos con rapidez. Maxon se quedó con la camisa abierta y yo con el vestido hasta la cintura justo en el instante que se abría la puerta de la habitación.

Exclamé un grito agudo cuando Aspen entró por ella seguido por Roger y Valiant. Los tres nos quedaron viendo por un segundo como si no pudieran entender la escena. Entonces Maxon me agarró por el brazo y me empujó hacia Roger. En el trayecto logré colocarme el vestido pero me costó evitar el sonrojo.

—¡Llévensela a un refugio! ¡Aspen! ¡Tú vienes conmigo! —exclamó. Mi amigo lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¡De ningún modo! ¡Tú eres el príncipe!

—¡Y para eso me entrenaste! ¡Para defender a otros! —exclamó— ¡Dame un arma!

—Maxon, no…

—¡AHORA!

Aspen titubeó un segundo, pero le entregó a Maxon un rifle que parecía peligroso. Con una agilidad que no le conocía se lo cargó al hombro, ordenó las balas y le quitó el seguro en menos de un segundo.

—¡Llévensela! ¡Ya! —exclamó justo al instante que explotó algo en algún lugar. Se escuchaban gritos de todos lados. Yo solo podía pensar en mis amigas, en Philippo y en Carter.

Roger me agarró por el brazo empujándome al pasillo, pero yo me volteé hacia Maxon.

—¡No, espera! ¡Maxon! —grité. Nos miramos un segundo en medio de otra explosión que remeció al palacio y corrió hacia mí besándome con fuerza.

—Estaré bien, mantente a salvo.

Y junto con Aspen desaparecieron por el pasillo mientras Roger y Valiant me llevaban hasta el otro extremo buscando un refugio.

…

 **NOTAS**

Les dije que los capítulos saldrían una vez a la semana pero eso significa **cualquier día.** Ya saben.

Este es uno de los más largos junto con el de Cheng.

En fin, apreciaciones varias, ya saben, pueden opinar, saltar, enojarse, lanzar el computador o el teléfono al suelo. Ustedes eligen.

Siento dejarlos así, pero en el siguiente capítulo bueno, si quieren adelantos, solo les diré que Maxon sabrá la verdad de Kriss, más de alguno saldrá muy herido y a America se le ocurrirá una idea que no será del gusto popular.

Pero como les dije, para el final quedan solo 7 capítulos más los dos epílogos (9 en total). Desde los últimos que ya leyeron pueden notar como el drama y la acción forman poco a poco parte del final.

No quiero alargarme mucho más, solo espero que este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Nos leemos!

Kate.-


	31. Capítulo 30

**Notas previas:**

Otro capítulo de más de 23 páginas, el final tiene demasiados detalles.  
Pero bien, solo les quiero agradecer a quienes siguen aquí cada día apoyándome, y avisarles que el 5 de Diciembre publicaré el argumento de Crossroads, así que espero que me ayuden a difundir.

También me llegaron dos peticiones por inbox para dos grupos de Facebook, por si alguien se quiere unir.  
Uno es el " **Team Maxerica** " (www. facebook groups / 1008151875980822 /) y el otro se llama " **Team Valerica** " ( www. facebook groups / 318250005240216 /). - junten los espacios de cada dirección.

Yo solo paso el dato jajajaj

Este capítulo es bien denso, de solo escribirlo terminé agotada emocionalmente.  
También les quiero pedir disculpas si encuentran faltas de ortografía, es un capítulo que escribí contra el tiempo en los pocos ratos libres. Así que cualquier dedazo, es por eso.

¡Disfrutenlo!

…

 **XXX**

Roger me agarró fuerte por el brazo hasta encontrar un refugio entre la intersección de dos pasillos.

Las explosiones eran cada vez más fuertes, mi cabeza no comprendía nada. Hacía un instante estaba en mi cama, desnuda y con Maxon a punto de…

Sentí una rara sensación mezcla de pánico, nervios y humillación.

Algo hizo que se remeciera el suelo, escuché gritos por todos lados. Caí al tropezar con el vestido mal amarrado, Valiant se arrojó sobre mí cuando un estallido cruzó por encima de nosotros. Roger rodó por el suelo. Grité y me cubrí la cabeza con las manos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Sureños! —exclamó Valiant—. ¡Estaban ocultos en el jardín! — Con una fuerza impresionante me levantó por la cintura y me obligó a correr, Roger se levantó con la misma rapidez, se volteó de espaldas a nosotros y comenzó a disparar.

—¡Corran, corran! ¡El refugio está al fondo! —gritó.

Estaba completamente perdida. Los gritos de terror llegaban de todos lados.  
Justo al final del pasillo había una ventana, había gente corriendo por el jardín, fuego por todos lados y… ¿esos eran cuerpos?

Me llevé una mano a la boca y aguanté un grito.

Miré hacia atrás pero no vi a Roger por ningún lado, sin embargo se seguían escuchando los disparos, así que significaba que seguía con vida.

Cuando Valiant encontró el refugio se abrió una puerta rectangular tras un cuadro que tenía el óleo de una mujer saltando de un acantilado. Antes de entrar me detuve colocando las manos a ambos costados de la abertura y me giré. Nos miramos un momento.

Solo ahí mi cordura, que se había mantenido muerta mientras sucedía aquel encuentro con Maxon, me recordó detalle por detalle todo lo que había sucedido hacía unas horas.

—Perdóname…—susurré lastimosa. Me sonrió con cariño y besó mi mejilla.

—Lo mantendré con vida —dijo con determinación—. Ahora, ¡ocúltate!

Me empujó adentro y la puerta se cerró.

—¡No, espera! —grité. Pero de pronto me encontré sola, en medio de un sótano oscuro que apenas era alumbrado por una ampolleta en el techo. A un rincón había dos camas montadas una sobre la otra, un estante pequeño con comida y un baño.

No se escuchaba nada. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso estaba planificado? Por supuesto que sí… ¡Idiota!

Todos los soldados estaban en el jardín, todo el personal, el rey estaba en el salón rodeado de gente importante.

¿Y si los habían matado a todos?

Me abracé a mí misma. En los últimos ataques no había estado sola. Era desolador. No había ningún solo ruido que penetrara las paredes, no tenía cómo saber qué estaba ocurriendo afuera.

Me miré en un pequeño espejo sobre el lavatorio que estaba empotrado a la pared, apenas había logrado colocarme bien el vestido. El sujetador estaba mal amarrado, las mangas se habían enredado, el cierre estaba a la mitad y no había logrado calzarme los zapatos.

Tenía el cabello enmarañado, el maquillaje corrido y las mejillas sonrojadas. Algunas manchas rojas atravesaban la piel de mis hombros y mi cuello como leves irritaciones. Se me calentó el pecho y me invadió la vergüenza.

Cuando caí al suelo en el escape no me había percatado de lo mucho que me dolía la costilla y la pierna. La adrenalina y el miedo habían impedido que sintiera dolor, hasta que me encontré en aquel espacio vacío.

Emití un quejido y me senté en la cama más cercana afirmándome el abdomen. Cada respiración era como una aguja en mis pulmones.

Llevaba una semana con las heridas y el dolor era agudo. El último ataque antes de éste había sucedido hacía tres semanas y Valiant había ido a luchar así a pesar de sus dos costillas quebradas. Probablemente aún le costaba respirar y moverse.

—Dios… ¿Qué hice? —jadeé llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

En aquel silencio pude analizar todo, pensar con claridad, sin un príncipe que me bloqueara la visión y sin un amigo que me causara emociones difíciles de interpretar.

Valiant se iba a marchar. Fue lo primero que me cruzó por la cabeza. Se iba a marchar a la Frontera. Un lugar inhóspito y desolado. Illea tenía tres fronteras que proteger, una era al norte, donde estaban las montañas y los glaciares, una zona que Gregory Illea había prohibido tocar producto de las aguas contaminadas. Aunque había un gran número de personas que vivía en la zona, él restringió la entrada de ellos a Illea para evitar sobrepoblación. Esos rebeldes seguían ahí afuera intentando entrar y nadie sabía qué tan peligrosos podían ser.

La otra frontera estaba hacia el poniente, donde se resguardaban las ciudades de invasiones de Nueva Asia, aunque aquello no sucedía hacía mucho.  
A veces si no necesitaban vigilancia en aquellas zonas enviaban a los soldados a luchar a Nueva Asia para impedir que personas de su nación emigraran hacia Illea. Pero de esos soldados luego se perdía el rastro.  
Y por último estaba la Frontera Sur. Se suponía que las tierras hacia el Sur del continente Americano habían quedado bajo el resguardo de Europa, pero aún así para llegar a ella había que traspasar la zona más peligrosa donde se suponía que estaba el asentamiento sureño y Coil con sus armas.  
Y dudaba que alguien lograra traspasarlos antes de llegar a la frontera.

Fuera cual fuera el destino de Valiant, de algún u otro modo encontraría una muerte segura. Y solo pensar que había decidido hacer aquello por mí, no hacía más que provocar una culpa tan grande que temía de solo mirar a su hermana a la cara.

Podría haberlo detenido, suplicarle porque se quedara, pero ello significaba darle una razón para quedarse… y no la tenía.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza aguantando el dolor en las costillas. Intenté apaciguar mi respiración. Lo peor de todo es que además del dolor que le había causado, nos había visto.

Lo rechacé la misma noche que él decidió marcharse por mí para luego descubrirme con Maxon casi desnudos.

Y como si fuera poco, me prometió que lo mantendría con vida…

Me recosté adolorida sobre el colchón duro y la cama estrecha. De vez en cuando las paredes temblaban, como si afuera estuvieran atacando el palacio con piedras gigantes.  
Debía haber un gran caos en la superficie para que incluso dentro el refugio se sintiera la fuerza de los impactos.

Oculté la cabeza bajo la almohada y me encogí como una forma de protegerme. Recordé a Maxon y el rifle, o lo que fuera aquella arma que había cargado. Pensé en Aspen. Pensé en mis amigos.

¿Dónde estarían Marlee, Carter, Mera y Paige? ¿Habrían sobrevivido? ¿Habrían logrado ocultarse?

El corazón me dolía, la desesperación y el medio se estaban apoderando de mí. Rememoré a Philippo a Celeste y a Kriss.

—Dios…. Qué no les pase nada… por favor… —susurré angustiada.

Otro estremecimiento azotó el cuarto. La ampolleta sobre mi cabeza se meció. Tenía el cabello pegado a las mejillas y los ojos cansados. La costilla cada vez me dolía más producto de mi respiración agitada. Intenté colocar la pierna en un ángulo que no me doliera pero entonces vi pequeñas motitas de sangre empapar el vestido.

—Diablos… —mascullé.

Me levante sujetando el abdomen con una mano mientras buscaba en el estante vendas y desinfectante. Encontré un pequeño botiquín con lo justo y necesario y me realicé las curaciones que Meridia me había enseñado. Por suerte era solo el efecto de las manchas rojas sobre el vestido lo que lo hacía ver terrible, porque la herida solo se había abierto un poco en una de las esquinas. Me apliqué el desinfectante y luego coloqué las vendas sobre las yagas con cuidado. Sostuve la falda levantada para dejar la pierna al aire y me volví a recostar en la cama.

Un sonido rugió en el exterior que se escuchó igual que una avalancha. El grosor de las paredes lo hacían sentir lejos, pero ¿y si era justo tras la puerta?

Me levanté con suavidad y apoyé la oreja en el cemento que camuflaba la abertura de la pared, pero no escuchaba nada. Palpé las orillas intentando buscar un resquicio o algo donde se pudiera filtrar alguna luz o ruido, pero no encontré nada.

Me abracé y volví a la cama al sentir un poco de frío. Había unas mantas sobre el estante y me cubrí con ellas. Estaba demasiado preocupada para dormir, pero demasiada cansada para mantenerme en pie.  
Desde que había pisado el palacio los últimos meses me sentía más cansada de lo normal y no era para menos considerando la guerra que batallaba día a día.

Tal vez debí dejar todo como estaba cuando Maxon me rechazó y haberme ido con mi familia a Lakedon. Podría haber estudiado, o dado clases de piano. Tal vez habría aprendido a patinar sobre hielo, podría haber acompañado a Gerad a su primer partido de fútbol y con May habríamos visitado todos los centros de estudios que a ella le atraían tanto. Podría haber cuidado de Astra mientras Kenna y James salían a cenar, y podría haber afianzado la relación que tenía con mi madre… podría haber hecho muchas cosas si no me hubiese marchado a Italia. Si no me hubiera convertido en embajadora. Si no hubiera regresado a Illea.

Pero no podía retroceder el tiempo, y, aunque me arrepintiera momentáneamente de haber regresado como embajadora, tenía que ser honesta y admitir que no lo cambiaría por nada. Especialmente porque había regresado a Maxon. Porque aunque estábamos en medio del huracán… las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido poco a poco.

…

En algún momento debí quedarme dormida. No sabía si por el cansancio o la angustia. Pero mi cabeza no resistió estar despierta mucho más rato.

Sentí que alguien me movía un poco y luego voces.

—Avísale al príncipe que la encontramos y está bien —dijo una voz masculina que conocía pero no podía asociarla a un rostro—. ¿Lady America? ¿Me escucha?

Abrí los ojos con pesadumbre. Me costó enfocar y me llevé una sorpresa cuando encontré a Gavril ante mí.

—¿Gavril… qué?

—Está todo bien cariño, ¿puedes levantarte?

Me senté en la cama a duras penas, afirmé la costilla y respiré suavemente. Desde la abertura en la pared llegaba el aroma a pólvora y restos quemados.

—¿Qué… está todo muy destruido? —intenté ponerme de pie pero fue muy rápido y me mareé. Gavril me sujetó por la cintura.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda para caminar?

Moví la cabeza. El corredor estaba muy iluminado.

—Puedo hacerlo, gracias…—susurré.

Cuando salí por la puerta una luz radiante entraba por la ventana. Me llevé una mano a los ojos. Cuando logré enfocar descubrí con espanto que estaba de día y el sol alumbraba alto en el cielo.

—¿Qué… qué hora es?

—Las dos de la tarde —dijo Gavril con pesadumbre—. La batalla duró toda la noche, logramos reducir a varios pero…

Al detenerse me volteé asustada. Los ojos del hombre estaban cansados y lucía abatido.

—¿Qué, Gavril?

—Hay varios muertos, especialmente soldados —dijo con tristeza, me llevé una mano a la boca. Aspen, Valiant y Roger cruzaron por mi cabeza.

—Por favor, dime que no…

—¡Lady America! —exclamó alguien tras Gavril. Me acerqué sintiendo subir la acidez por mi estómago. ¿Quién había muerto? ¿Quién?

—Aquí estoy —dije ansiosa, el soldado en cuestión era un chico que no había visto antes pero parecía amigable.

—Necesito que me acompañe, el príncipe solicita su presencia —dijo. Tenía varios parches en la cara y el cuello, y cojeaba. Por un lado me sentí aliviada de saber que Maxon seguía con vida, ¿pero y el resto? ¿Mis amigos?

Asentí y miré a Gavril.

—Gracias por encontrarme —le dije, él asintió con una reverencia y el sol chocó contra el broche que decoraba su solapa. En menos de un segundo asocié el símbolo de mi brazalete con el collar de Kriss. Lo miré sorprendida—. Tú…

Cuando me vio contemplando el broche me sonrió con algo de tristeza. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y dando media vuelta se alejó por el pasillo.

También cojeaba.

Gavril era un rebelde del norte.

Y por la cojera debió de haber batallado junto a los soldados para defender el palacio.

—Lady America —me insistió el soldado. Me giré hacia él y asentí en silencio mientras me guiaba hasta la enfermería.

Miré hacia atrás mientras me alejaba preguntándome cuántas veces Gavril habría batallado a favor del rey… o en su contra.

¿Cómo saberlo?

…

Cuando llegamos al pasillo de la enfermería el soldado se detuvo y se giró hacia mí.

—Mantenga la vista al frente —dijo preocupado—, no querrá ver lo que sucedió con algunos de mis compañeros…—susurró.

Temblé. Pero le hice caso.

Cuando entramos a la enfermería se escuchaban gemidos y gritos de dolor y agonía por todos lados. El espacio era muy pequeño para la cantidad de heridos que había, así que adaptaron otras habitaciones para la atención de urgencia.

En un momento miré hacia el lado y se me revolvió el estómago cuando vi que a uno de los soldados le faltaba la mitad de una pierna. La sangre manchaba todo su uniforme y se retorcía suplicando por ayuda.

Cerré los ojos. El aroma a cloro y al hierro de la sangre envolvía todo el espacio. Me llevé una mano a la nariz cubriendo la boca.

Cuando llegamos al final de la sala vi a Maxon que se puso de pie inmediatamente. Estaba sentado ante una camilla y tres enfermeras junto con Asher atendían a alguien.

Cuando nos vimos lo primero que hice fue gritar. Tenía toda la camisa empapada de sangre. Corrí hacia él y sin importarnos nada nos abrazamos con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupado. Yo me alejé aterrada.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Qué…?

—Calma, escucha… no es mía —dijo rápidamente afirmándome por los hombros. Moví los ojos por su cara. Tenía la piel manchada de hollín y algunos rasguños en las mejillas. La ropa estaba hecha pedazos y tenía los nudillos heridos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién…?

Entonces escuché un sollozo. Hice a Maxon a un lado y me acerqué a la camilla.

—America…—lo escuché llamarme. Pero no me volteé. Cuando las enfermeras se hicieron a un lado descubrí a Lucy arrodillada a un lado de la cama y a Aspen sobre ella. Inerte. Herido… y con una herida sangrante en su brazo.

—¡Aspen! —exclamé angustiada. Cuando Lucy me vio se puso de pie y saltó hacia mí abrazándome con fuerza.

—No puede morir...—lloró desesperada—. Por favor…. No puede morir….

—¿Qué… qué le hicieron? —le pregunté llorando. Maxon contestó.

—Batallamos por horas, los rebeldes ingresaron por las cocinas y por las habitaciones del piso superior, creemos que aguardaban en el techo…—explicó. Lo miré angustiada.

—¿Pero y Aspen? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Aspen, Maxon? —apunté a mi amigo con desesperación, Lucy seguía abrazada a mí.

—Nos separamos en algún momento, solo sé que intentó defender al general… —agachó la mirada acongojado—. Lo asesinaron junto con su esposa.

Fruncí la nariz y la boca para aguantar un alarido. No… Eighton no podía estar muerto. Los sureños estaban dando de baja todos los refuerzos del palacio.

Una de las enfermeras dijo algo y Lucy se acercó hasta la cama. Asher tenía las manos manchadas de sangre.

—No sé qué más hacer —dijo agotado—, le sacamos la bala del hombro pero sigue con las pulsaciones bajas, cada vez respira menos —dijo con tristeza. Miró a Lucy, ella se llevó las manos a la boca—. Tengo otros pacientes que atender, señora, lo lamento —suspiró agotado—. Debería enviar a algunos al hospital regional Alteza —le pidió a Maxon—. No puedo verlos a todos… y temo que tampoco podré salvarlos.

—¡No! —gritó Lucy— ¡No puede dejar a mi esposo en estas condiciones! ¡Tiene que hacer algo por él! ¡Por favor! —suplicó desesperada. Pero Asher ya se retiraba con sus enfermeras.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo con tristeza.

—¡Maxon haz algo! —le grité. Pero él movió la cabeza con pesadumbre.

—Ha sido así toda la mañana, Asher es el único médico que tenemos, hemos enviado a la mitad de los soldados al hospital, pero la ciudad también fue atacada.

—¿Qué? —gemí.

—Todo Ángeles fue atacado —dijo cansado—. El hospital está colapsado, Asher es el único médico y Mera…

—¿Mera? ¿Dónde está Mera? ¿A salvo verdad? —él se miró la sangre del pecho y luego me vio con los ojos cargados de tristeza.

—Está con Valiant.

Sentí como si un balde de hielo me cayera encima.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Valiant? —jadeé.

Tragó saliva.

—Me salvó la vida —dijo con la voz gruesa—. Recibió una bala en el pecho por mí…Me quitó del camino —se agarró la camisa—. Esta sangre es suya.

Agité la cabeza desesperada. Aspen estaba agonizando y probablemente Valiant a esas alturas estaba muerto. Lucy emitió un gemido.

—No pueden morir Maxon, por favor… haz algo…—suplicó. Se separó de mí y se acercó hasta Aspen que tenía solo un tubo de oxigeno anclado a su boca.

Él me miró devastado. También estaba herido, cansado y cargaba con un tremendo peso sobre sus hombros.

—También, creí que querrías saberlo…—susurró despacio, mi cuerpo temblaba—. Cheng apareció muerto en el bosque.

—¿Cómo? —lo miré aterrada—. ¿Asesinaron a Cheng?

Tragó saliva y agachó la mirada frunciendo la nariz, como si tuviera asco.

—Por las heridas con las que fue encontrado el cuerpo es probable que lo hayan torturado antes de matarlo… le arrancaron la cabeza… —masculló con una mueca, cerró los ojos y tembló—. No debí decirte eso…

Sentí mi sangre congelarse.

—¿Por qué lo asesinaron? ¿No que eran aliados?

—Esto nos deja en una terrible situación —dijo preocupado—. Para casos prácticos, Illea mató al primer ministro de Nueva Asia. Para su país no serán los rebeldes, seremos nosotros… Tengo que hallar un modo de poder detener un ataque o una guerra…

Intenté ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza, Lucy estaba sobre el pecho de Aspen suplicándole por despertar.

—¿Y tus padres? —pregunté realmente preocupada. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios.

—Están a salvo. Lograron encontrar un refugio. Hablé con mamá esta mañana, estaba muy preocupada —sonrió con pesadumbre—. Cuando me vio las heridas creí que se asustaría, pero por el contrario…—sus ojos brillaron orgullosos—. Dijo que a pesar de haber arriesgado mi vida estúpidamente le enorgullecía que tuviera el coraje para hacerlo por otros—frunció los labios—. Aunque si hay una segunda oportunidad dudo que me lo permita. Me dijo un buen discurso sobre mi seguridad antes de desplomarse agotada.

—Pero ¿se pondrá bien? —pregunté, se encogió de hombros y rascó los ojos.

—Eso espero —suspiró—. No sé qué le pasa, al parecer los dolores de cabeza cada vez son más intensos.

—¿Y tu padre? —pregunté después de un segundo de silencio. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Está lidiando con todo lo que ocurrió con Cheng, ya tenemos unas treinta amenazas desde Nueva Asia. Tememos que respondan con armas letales…

Sacudí la cabeza. Aterrada.

—Tiene que haber un modo de controlarlos…—jadeé. Maxon se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos que ofrecerles algo a cambio de paz…—se quejó cansado—. Pero no se me ocurre nada.

—Por favor…—gimió Lucy desde atrás, nos volteamos, ella lloraba amargamente—. Tienen que hacer algo… se está muriendo… por favor…

Me acerqué hasta la camilla, Maxon se quedó de pie justo al frente de la cabecera. Llevé una mano al pecho de Aspen, su corazón apenas latía.

Cerré los ojos lentamente y volví a llorar.

En esos dos meses había llorado más que nunca en mi vida.

—¡America! —escuché entonces. Cuando me volteé vi que Marlee corría hacia mí. Tras ella estaba Carter, Paige y Mera.

Marlee saltó a mis brazos llorando agobiada.

—¡Estás viva!

—¡Tú también! —lloré hundiendo la nariz en su pelo. Cuando nos separamos la miré de pies a cabeza—. ¿No te ocurrió nada? ¿Y a tu bebé?

Sacudió la cabeza, Carter contestó.

—Cuando lanzaron los explosivos ya nos habíamos retirado. Tuvimos suerte porque nos ayudaron unas personas que nunca había visto y no llevaban la ropa de los empleados del palacio —Maxon lo miró ceñudo.

—¿Quiénes?

Carter se encogió de hombros.

—No nos dijeron, pero se unieron a varios soldados y empleados que sabían usar las armas —dijo admirado, me miró—. No sé quiénes eran.

Con Maxon nos miramos y lo descubrimos de inmediato: norteños. Rebeldes del norte. Rebeldes que tenían aliados dentro del palacio, como Graham, como Kriss… como…. Gavril.

La pregunta era ¿quienes más apoyaban la causa?

—Gracias a Dios están todos a salvo —suspiró Paige hipando. Por el llanto apenas podría controlar la voz.

—No todos…—dije agobiada y miré a Mera que acaba de entrar y se abría paso entre los heridos mirándolos a todos como si quisiera tener más brazos para poder ayudar. Maxon se acercó hasta ella.

—¿Y Valiant? —le preguntó. Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Está en buenas manos.

Marlee y yo nos llevamos las nuestras a la boca. Ella porque no sabía qué había ocurrido y yo porque ante esas palabras había pensado lo peor.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó ella. Mera se acercó hasta la camilla de Aspen.

—Bala en el pecho, se la conseguì sacar y está suturado. Tuvo suerte que no le tocara el corazón. Ahora solo queda esperar —dijo con calma observando a Aspen, Lucy susurraba.

—Ayúdalo por favor… sálvalo…—lloraba amargamente.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. No tenía fuerzas para pensar ni para analizar nada. El aroma de la sala de urgencias era horrible y los gemidos constantes de los heridos no llamaban a la calma.

—No deberíamos estar aquí —le dijo Carter a Marlee mirando al rededor—. Es horrible, debes guardar reposo. Además, podrían vernos…

Marlee asintió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Quiero ayudar —susurró—. Me siento una inútil sin poder hacer algo por mis amigos.

Carter le besó la coronilla. Con Maxon los quedamos viendo y ambos apartamos la mirada cuando nos descubrimos.

—Hay que sacarlo de aquí —dijo Mera de repente. Miró hacia todos lados y corrió una cortina, nos miró alarmada—. Aspen está muriendo.

—¡No! —gritó Lucy desconsolada.

—Necesito las hierbas pero están en la guarida y mi habitación no es muy grande para meterlo a él adentro —dijo rápidamente.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó Maxon apresurado. Ella parpadeo rápidamente y le entregó la llave que colgaba de su cuello.

—En la despensa hay un cofre, tráemelo —le pidió, el asintió, Mera me miró—. ¿Podemos llevarlo a tu habitación? —Asentí sin pensarlo dos veces— Carter, ¿puedes cargarlo? —le preguntó. El otro la miró sorprendido un segundo pero luego asintió.

—Claro.

Nunca supe bien cómo fue que logramos sacar a Aspen de la enfermería —tomando en cuenta que era el Mayor y que Eighton estaba muerto, lo que lo dejaba como el General suplente—. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie estuviera cerca para ayudarlo, especialmente a él?

Carter lo cargó a duras penas hasta mi habitación. Al pasar un año sin las dosis vitamínicas que les ofrecían a los soldados su estado físico no era óptimo.

En un momento me detuve a mitad del pasillo contemplando con horror el destrozo causado. Estaba todo arruinado, los tapices, las alfombras, las puertas de las habitaciones habían volado por los aires.

Mi habitación no era diferente. Con Paige y Marlee reacomodamos algunos muebles. Finalmente el violín que tanto había cuidado lo descubrí destrozado bajo la cama. Las paredes estaban arañadas y el mural que las cubría se enrollaba hacia el suelo.  
Era como si estuvieran buscando algo a través de las paredes. Era una auténtica escena de terror. El armario estaba desvencijado y la ropa desordenada y rajada sobre el suelo.

Solo ahí me percaté por un segundo de que faltaba gente en mi habitación.

—¿Dónde están Philippo y Celeste? —pregunté al sentir el collar con el pendiente de fresa que aún colgaba de mi cuello. Todos me miraron sin saber qué decir.

—Los encontraron hace unas horas en un refugio de las cocinas —dijo Maxon entrando con el cofre que Mera le había solicitado. Respiré aliviada.

—¿Están bien? ¿A salvo?

—Eso creo, no los vi personalmente, solo dieron aviso —dijo entregándole el cofre a Mera. Aspen seguía sin reaccionar, Lucy seguía llorando y yo todavía no podía acomodar las ideas en mi cabeza.

—Por favor…—seguía suplicando Lucy.

—Y realmente espero que Philippo esté fuera de peligro —masculló Maxon al pasar por mi lado—. Con una amenaza de guerra me basta, pero ¿dos? ¿Y de Italia?

Asentí. Me acerqué hasta la cama esperando que tanto Philippo como Celeste estuvieran realmente a salvo y decidí preocuparme por una cosa a la vez.

Aspen estaba con la cabeza ladeada y la herida de su hombro había parado de sangrar, pero aún no reaccionaba. Mera lo inspeccionó y palpó el pulso más de una vez. Y también hizo cosas que no entendí de inmediato, como cuando pasó su nariz por las manos, los brazos, el pecho y el cuello.

—Mera…—gimió Lucy—. Por favor…

—Necesito que la hagan a un lado —miró a Carter y a Maxon, los dos asintieron y alejaron a Lucy a pesar de sus protestas por querer estar cerca de su esposo—. America, ayúdame —pidió. Se subió sobre la cama y apoyó la cabeza de Aspen en sus rodillas, la miré sin comprender —Ábrele la boca —ordenó. La vi sujetar la cabeza de Aspen con fuerza, dudé un segundo—. ¡Hazlo! ¡Está muriendo!

Cuando me acerqué me percaté de un aroma extraño que no había sentido antes. Intenté obviarlo para enfocarme en lo que Meridia me había pedido. Cuando la miré de reojo noté que su cabello estaba chamuscado y tenía muchas rasmilladuras superficiales. Pero no tenía cómo saber si bajo su ropa estaba igualmente dañada.

Me preguntaba si había tenido algún momento para ella misma, para cuidarse a sí misma. Porque ciertamente la estaban solicitando justamente para los casos más críticos y no podía imaginar si tal vez quería realmente un momento para estar sola. ¿Habría podido dormir algo?

Coloqué mis manos sobre la boca de Aspen e hice fuerza para poder separarle los labios, Mera lo inclinó hacia atrás para poder separar totalmente la mandíbula inferior. Los gritos de Lucy comenzaban a ponerme nerviosa.

Cuando la boca de Aspen estuvo abierta los ojos de Meridia se abrieron con espanto, y los míos también.

Tenía todo el interior amoratado. La lengua, el borde de los labios, las mejillas… Le solté la boca del puro susto y quedó con los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué es…?

—Veneno…—murmuró Mera, y con una rapidez sorprendente saltó de la cama y abrió el cofre sacando del interior una jeringa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué tiene? —gritó Lucy quién aún peleaba entre los brazos de Carter y Maxon.

—Hay que devolverle las pulsaciones —dijo colocando una solución ambarina dentro de la jeringa.

—¿Qué… pulsaciones? —pregunté aturdida. Quise mirar a Marlee y a Paige pero alguien había tocado la puerta. Las dos fueron a abrir. No vi bien, pero una se lanzó a los brazos de alguien.

—Alguien lo envenenó —jadeó Mera rompiendo la camisa de Aspen. Con horror noté como su pecho estaba lleno de pequeñas culebras moradas que se ramificaban sobre su corazón—. No puedo asegurar qué fue, tal vez la bala con que lo atacaron, pero si no actuamos rápido el veneno alcanzará las arterias, ya está en el torrente sanguíneo —explicó apresurada—. Afírmalo por los pies —pidió asustada.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó una voz. Me volteé y sonreí aliviada al ver a Roger. Tenía una venda en la cabeza, el ojo morado y un brazo con cabestrillo.

—¿Puedes afirmarlo? —le pidió Mera, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de poder decirle algo—. Necesito que lo mantengan quieto.

Roger asintió y se subió sobre las piernas de Aspen mientras, ante la sorpresa de todos Mera le inyectaba de un fuerte golpe aquel antídoto justo sobre el corazón. Lucy gritó alarmada, yo jadeé asustada.

Una vez que inyectó el antídoto arrojó la jeringa lejos y con ambos puños comenzó a golpearle el pecho. Me quedé paralizada viendo como aquella mujer de brazos delgados asestaba combos al corazón de Aspen como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Déjame a mí —escuché. Maxon se acercó y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, Mera se hizo a un lado respirando agitada y él cobró el lugar de ella. Me miró decidido y comenzó a darle golpes al pecho.

—¡Tiene que desplegarse el antídoto por la sangre! Hay que lograr que el corazón bombee con fuerza —indicó preocupada.

—¡Aspen! —lloró Lucy— ¡No me dejes sola! —dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo, Carter la soltó. Con Paige y Marlee nos acercamos hasta ella y la ayudamos a ponerse de pie.

—Él estará bien —le dijo Marlee—, es fuerte.

Escuché a Maxon dar gritos por los golpes, Carter se acercó hasta él y entre los dos comenzaron a golpearlo.

Era una escena… horrible. Los tres amigos intentando devolverle la vida a uno de ellos.

—¡ASPEN REACCIONA! —gritó Maxon—. ¡No dejaré que te mueras!

Fue un golpe certero, porque apenas sus puños volvieron a golpear el pecho de Aspen éste respiró ahogado y se inclinó hacia un lado. Mera le colocó un basurero bajo la cabeza y él instantáneamente comenzó a vomitar.

Maxon y Carter se alejaron y Roger se bajó de sus piernas. Lucy corrió a trompicones para ayudarlo a sostener la cabeza dentro de la cubeta.

Todos respiramos aliviados, como si hubiéramos estado sosteniendo el aire demasiado tiempo.

Con Marlee y Paige caímos sentadas al suelo y comenzamos a reír del puro alivio, sin embargo aquel consuelo duró solo un momento cuando Roger se acercó hasta Maxon y a Carter y les susurró algo. Entre nervioso y preocupado Maxon se acercó hasta Mera que observaba el progreso de Aspen, que seguía vomitando dentro del basurero. Le dijo algo y ella movió la cabeza negativamente, entonces me miró a mí.

—Si quieren… pero dudo que pueda recibirlos —dijo alzando los hombros.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Paige.

Maxon se acercó y se acuclilló frente a nosotras. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, se notaba que estaba muy cansado. A diferencia de él yo al menos había dormido algo, y era primera vez que él se enfrentaba a una batalla en persona. Le pesaban los ojos y su expresión pedía a gritos poder descansar.

—Roger dijo que Maya está aquí —nos miró a las tres, con Marlee nos llevamos una mano al pecho—. Tienen a Valiant en su habitación, está dormido —explicó—. Pero quisiera ver a la niña.

Asentí. El deseo de ver a la pequeña me invadió como un torbellino.

—Yo debería estar reposando —dijo Marlee con un suspiro—. Por el bebé…

—Por supuesto. Puedes pedirle refugio a Kriss, la vi ayudando a Graham en el establo, podrían compartir la habitación. No quiero que anden todos separados. Podemos ser atacados en cualquier momento —dijo con suavidad seguido de un hondo suspiro—. No sabemos qué pueda pasar desde ahora, así que siempre es mejor que estemos todos juntos.

Las tres asentimos. Roger se acercó.

—Los puedo escoltar —dijo y miró a Carter. Se quitó la chaqueta de su uniforme con cuidado para no dañar su brazo y se la entregó—. No van a notar tu presencia por ahora porque están todos pensando en otras cosas, pero es mejor prevenir.

Carter asintió y se vistió con la chaqueta que le calzó perfecto. Marlee parpadeó varias veces y un leve rubor invadió sus mejillas. Con Paige nos miramos e intentamos camuflar una sonrisa, entonces la voz de Maxon me trajo de regreso.

—¿Vienes conmigo a visitar a Valiant? —me preguntó.

No sabía si quería responder a eso. Temía encontrarme con una imagen que me haría sentir más culpable de lo que ya me sentía. Aunque por la expresión de Maxon podía adivinar que quien más culpable se sentía, era él.

—Sí, claro…—susurré. Nos pusimos de pie y comencé a pensar lo peor.

Aspen había dejado de vomitar y ahora respiraba agitado y de espaldas apoyado sobre los cojines de la cama. Nos acercamos con cautela, Lucy acariciaba el cabello de su esposo con cuidado y le daba besos en la frente. Mera le entregó un vaso con agua al que le echó algo que tenía en su cofre.

Cuando los ojos verdes de Aspen se encontraron con Maxon, palideció. Con una fuerza que nadie sabía de dónde había sacado, agarró a Maxon por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a él con rudeza.

—Fue él…—jadeó. Su voz estaba rasposa y apenas podía respirar bien.

—¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas? —Maxon intentó zafarse. Pero Aspen lo atrajo hasta que chocaron sus narices.

—Tu padre les ordenó…—jadeó—. Él les dijo…

Pero se desvaneció antes de poder decir algo más.

—¡Aspen! —exclamó Lucy, Mera le inclinó un poco la cabeza para que pudiera beber agua en aquel estado de somnolencia.

Maxon se apartó cuando se vio liberado y se quedó callado con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Maxon…—lo llamé con suavidad.

—No… no puede… ¿qué me quiso decir? ¿Qué hizo mi padre ahora? —me miró compungido. Casi por instinto me acerqué hasta él y lo tomé por las mejillas.

—Escucha, no hagas nada ¿sí? Mantengamos la cabeza fría —intenté mantener la calma para poder contagiársela de algún modo, pero él me veía con una mezcla de terror y agonía—. Cuando Aspen despierte le preguntarás todo lo que quieras, pero ahora es mejor hacer una cosa a la vez, ¿no crees?

Asintió y llevo sus manos a las mías. En aquel momento fue como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido a nuestro alrededor. Me sonrojé de inmediato al recordar lo que había sucedido minutos previos al ataque, él también pareció avergonzarse, así que nos separamos casi de inmediato.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, tienes razón… una cosa a la vez —dijo con un suspiro, pero la mueca de preocupación no se borraría tan fácil—. Vayamos a visitar Valiant —dijo entonces intentando sonar más seguro. Vi que su espalda se tensaba. No se olvidaría de lo que Aspen había dicho, lo sabía—. Pero primero debo cambiarme y darme una ducha… No quiero apestar a sangre todo el día.

…

Las habitaciones de los soldados estaban situadas hacia el otro extremo de las cocinas. Si hacia el frente estaba la puerta que llevaba al territorio de las doncellas, a la izquierda se desviaba un pasillo largo que ascendía un nivel. Recordaba vagamente aquellas paredes, tal vez porque Marlee me había embriagado para poder sacar la bala de mi hombro en la habitación de Aspen y Avery cuando fuimos con Maxon a reunirnos con Agust.

Sacudí la cabeza para enfocarme en el camino que era un verdadero laberinto. Seguí a Roger y a Maxon a través de un angosto pasillo que tenía varias puestas a cada costado, unas tenues lamparillas alumbraban desde el techo. Había alguna cuya ampolleta titilaba intermitentemente.

Vi a Maxon observar cada rincón con cuidado, como si se hiciera una idea de dónde podría hacer refacciones.

Al cabo de unos segundos doblamos por un rincón más amplio, justo frente a una puerta estaba Maya, sentada en el suelo y abrazándose las rodillas. A su lado estaba un soldado que no conocía, pero se veía que intentaba animarla.

Cuando vio a Maxon se puso de pie de inmediato y le hizo una reverencia.

—¿Cómo está, Elloy? —preguntó Roger. El soldado se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, la chica no me deja entrar a la habitación —dijo ofuscado—. Necesito sacar algunas cosas personales, pero hasta que Rutledge no despierte ella no me deja hacer nada.

—Déjame solucionarlo —le dijo Maxon.

Sacudí la cabeza al procesar las palabras. ¿Había una chica con él?

Recordé cuando Mera había dicho que había quedado en buenas manos. ¿Quién era?

Sin embargo apenas logré pensar mucho más cuando miré a Maya. La niña tenía los ojos hinchados y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Cuando me vio se puso de pie y me abrazó con fuerza por la cintura.

—¡Señorita America! —jadeó. Yo le devolví el abrazo con un nudo en la garganta—. ¿No se va a morir, cierto? ¿Mi hermano va a vivir? ¿Verdad?

—Sí, claro que sí…—susurré. Era una gran responsabilidad decir aquellas palabras. ¿Y si no sobrevivía?

—Se suponía que tenía que morir yo, no él…—lloró angustiada. Maxon la miró espantado y se agachó a su altura.

—No digas eso —la consoló—. Nunca digas eso. Él va a vivir y tú también.

Ella hundió la cabeza en mi abdomen.

—Sé que yo no viviré mucho, ¡pero él tiene que vivir! —lloró desconsolada—. ¡Quiero que Val despierte, por favor!

Con Maxon nos miramos desconsolados mientras Maya lloraba. Roger golpeó la puerta con suavidad y asomó la cabeza, escuché que hablaba con alguien.

Maxon suspiró mientras miraba a la niña. Podía imaginar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, su angustia por sentirse culpable por el estado de Valiant, más aún cuando él se cruzó para salvar su vida.

Roger volvió al pasillo.

—Pueden entrar —dijo. Elloy dio un paso adelante, pero Roger estiró el brazo—. Solo el príncipe y Lady America, por ahora.

Elloy lanzó un quejido y rodó los ojos al cielo.

—¡No me entrenaron para ser niñero! —se quejó, Maya se separó de mí avergonzada y con la cabeza agachada. Yo lo miré enojada.

—¿Podrías tener un poco de empatía, no? —le recriminé. Al ver que me dirigía a él se sonrojó.

—Disculpe Mi Lady, no fue mi intención.

Sacudí la cabeza y abracé a Maya por los hombros para ingresar a la habitación. En algún momento mi corazón se aceleró de miedo. Tenía terror de ver a Valiant postrado como a Aspen.

Maxon ingresó primero, y luego nosotras.

El espacio era estrecho. Detrás de la puerta había un armario viejo con la superficie desgastada y había dos camas separadas por un velador.

Una de las camas estaba vacía y pegada a la pared en el costado izquierdo. El muro de ese lado estaba repleto de imágenes de diferentes mujeres. Fruncí el ceño y desvié la atención hacia la otra cama.

Me llevé una mano al pecho. Maya se acercó rápidamente y se abrazó a la chica que estaba sentada al borde. Iba vestida con una camiseta y un pantalón de mezclilla, el cabello suelto y castaño le cubría el rostro. Maxon me miró.

Valiant estaba acostado con todo el pecho vendado y con la colcha cubriéndole hasta las caderas. Tenía las mejillas magulladas y los brazos repletos de parches. También había una especie de bolsa transparente colgando de un gancho artesanal, armado con un bastón apoyado entre el velador y el respaldo de la cama. De la bolsa salía una manguera pequeña que estaba unida a uno de sus brazos.

La chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Maxon despacio. Ella suspiró.

—Lo estabilizamos con esa mujer, Meridia —contestó. Su voz la conocía. Pero no sabía de dónde—. Al menos ya dejó de sangrar. Ahora solo queda esperar.

Su voz era como un gorjeo. Noté que una de sus manos estaba aferrada a la de él y le acariciaba el dorso.

Me acerqué un poco para verla mejor, la luz del sol que entraba por una pequeña ventana cuadrada chocaba contra el muro que estaba a ese lado. Toda la pared estaba repleta de fotografías familiares. Sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando descubrí en la cabecera de la cama la imagen de una familia de cuatro personas, de dos adultos y dos niños. El rostro de la mujer se repetía en varios espacios de la pared, ojos oscuros, sonrisa hermosa y cabello negro: Su madre.

Me llevé una mano al pecho. Había varias más de una pareja, de un hombre rubio de ojos claros abrazado a esa mujer, probablemente su padre, que tenía los mismos colores que Maya. También había fotografías de ella. La carita de la pequeña se repetía en todos los rincones.

Solo había una fotografía que me llamó más la atención y que también estaba cerca de la cabecera. La de él junto…a la chica que estaba al borde de la cama. Solo que en aquella imagen ella llevaba el delantal blanco.

—¿Lena? —susurré. Ella alzó la mirada y me sonrió. Al parecer no comprendía mi sorpresa porque me quedó mirando como si esperara a que le dijera algo. Pero mi cerebro no procesó nada más que: — ¡Eres tú!

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Sí? —miró a Maxon sin comprender. Él también se fijó en mí. Sacudí la cabeza, algo dentro de mí se revolvió.

—¡Tú eres esa chica! —dije sorprendida intentando no gritar muy fuerte. Fue más bien como un cuchicheo demasiado expresivo. Maxon me miró sin entender.

—¿De qué hablas?

Moví la cabeza y me acerqué a ella enojada. Por su expresión sabía que no entendía nada y con Maya ahí y con Valiant batallando por su vida no era el momento para aclarar las cosas, pero… necesitaba saber.

Me acerqué hasta su oído.

—¿Tú eres la novia que lo dejó hace un año?

Me miró sorprendida y se sonrojó. Maya que estaba acurrucada en sus brazos alzó sus ojitos claros para vernos.

—¿Novia? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Lena se puso de pie de inmediato, maya casi se le cae de las piernas pero logró sostenerla. Cuando estuvieron ambas de pie se acercó hasta su carita.

—Cariño, necesito hablar algo con Lady America —miró a Maxon y le hizo una reverencia sutil—. Disculpe alteza, ¿cree que…?

Lena indicó a Maya y Maxon me miró a mí. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó. Ella suspiró.

—Maxon —le pedí tocándole el brazo—, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un segundo?

—¡Pero yo quiero estar con mi hermano! —exclamó Maya. Lena la chistó con suavidad.

—No eleves mucho la voz cielo —le dijo con ternura. Maxon nos miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien… pero volveré —dijo con tono de mando. Se inclinó hasta Maya— ¿No quieres venir conmigo? —le preguntó, la niña se sonrojó—. Conozco a una cocinera que hace los mejores pasteles de todo Illea, y si no me crees pregúntale a America —me guiñó un ojo. Me sonrojé pero logré sonreír.

—Es cierto, era lo único interesante que me mantenía aquí cuando entré a la Selección —le guiñé un ojo a Maya, ella se rió y se secó las lágrimas. Maxon le tomó la mano.

—¿Vienes conmigo? Te prometo que volveremos para cuidar de tu hermano.

De repente se vio intimidada y totalmente sonrojada. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un adorable color rosa. Entonces asintió agachando la cabeza sin decir una palabra.

La sola imagen me causó una adorable sensación de calidez. De las pocas veces que lo había visto interactuar con niños siempre me sucedía lo mismo. O tal vez era porque simplemente verlo a él con una niña de la mano era la imagen perfecta de mi futuro ideal.

Me sonrojé de solo pensarlo y desvié la mirada a la ventana.

—Está bien… —dijo suavecito. Cuando Maxon la llevó hasta la puerta ella se giró hacia nosotras, sus ojos tristes seguían rompiéndome el corazón poco a poco.

Escuché a Elloy quejarse porque quería sacar algo de la habitación, pero cuando la puerta se cerró no se oyó nada más.

Lena suspiró y volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama y volvió a tomar la mano de Valiant. Yo me senté en la otra.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un rato.

—¿Él te lo dijo? —preguntó sin mirarme. Asentí.

—Lo descubrí, en realidad —susurré. Miré a Valiant respirar lentamente, las horas que venían serían críticas para su salud. Ella me miró sin entender.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó suavemente. Me lamí los labios.

—Porque en algún momento sentí algo por él…—contesté. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con sorpresa. La miré.

Lena era una chica muy bonita. Sin todo el uniforme de enfermera realmente se destacaban sus rasgos.  
Tenía muchas pecas al borde de la nariz, los ojos verdes, muy verdes, y su cabello castaño caía sobre su hombro izquierdo con tenues ondas en las puntas. La nariz la tenía muy levantada, y a pesar de los anteojos ópticos, se notaba que tenía unas pestañas muy largas.

En el dorso de su brazo derecho detecté un tatuaje, tenía las uñas brillantes y bien tratadas, tal vez porque su trabajo se lo exigía. Era delgada y tenía una cintura finita.

Intenté que el acido no se apoderara de mi estómago. No podía ponerme celosa. Era una estupidez. La noche anterior había quedado claro dónde pertenecía mi corazón, aunque a las mariposas no les gustara.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó con un tono extraño. Tragué saliva.

—Sí, pero no cómo crees —intenté sonar convincente—. Creo que confundimos un poco las cosas…

—¿Confundimos? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Apreté los labios y respiré hondo.

—Nos besamos, si eso quieres saber —contesté un poco a la defensiva, los labios de ella se separaron levemente—. Y ahí fue cuando descubrí que él estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Aferré las manos al borde de la cama.

—Intentando olvidar a alguien más —confesé. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, a humedecerse—. Lena, no sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero Valiant lleva intentando olvidarte hace mucho tiempo… y yo… —me mordí el labio—…. Intenté hacerlo con Maxon cuando creí que no tenía oportunidad, que lo había perdido.

Unas lágrimas solitarias se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Se las secó con rapidez.

—No puedo mezclar la vida profesional con el amor…—dijo intentando sonar segura. Fruncí el ceño—. Él me contrató por Maya, no puede ser de otro modo…

—Sí, sí puede —susurré—. Si no lo quisieras no estarías así, preocupada del modo en el que estás por él…

—Somos amigos, claro que me preocupa, lo conozco hace muchos años…—contestó sin soltarle la mano. Él seguía sin despertar.

Apreté la boca.

—Si me lo permites, ¿puedo saber qué fue lo que ocurrió? Para que él intente olvidarte debió suceder algo muy precipitado…—pregunté temerosa, no debía entrometerme en aquel asunto, pero me moría de curiosidad por saber qué había llevado a una chica como Lena a terminar con alguien como Valiant.

Ella suspiró y su respiración sonó entrecortada. Liberó aire por la boca y luego cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas cayeron silenciosas por sus mejillas.

Estaba recordando.

Finalmente le soltó la mano y se enfocó en mí.

—Maya casi muere, eso es lo que pasó —confesó bajito. Recordé que Valiant había dicho que Maya había estado a punto de morir más de una vez, ¿habría sido la misma ocasión?

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté con suavidad.

Se llevó un mechón tras la oreja, noté un segundo pendiente, una argolla que decoraba el borde superior.

—Cuando lo conocí yo era una pasante de enfermería en el hospital —contó suavemente—. Contratar a una enfermera era demasiado costoso para lo que necesitaba y acababa de ser reclutado como soldado. La mitad de los ingresos se iban en las transfusiones para Maya, así que necesitaba a alguien cuyos precios no fueran tan elevados —asentí—. Estaba desesperado. Visitaba el hospital todos los días, hasta que un día me apiadé y le ofrecí mis servicios por la mitad de lo que cobraban mis colegas. Estaba tan aliviado y feliz que me regaló un chocolate —rió con ternura, yo la imité—. Dijo que no podía pagarme con dinero en aquel momento pero que esperaba que aquel chocolate endulzara mi día como yo lo había hecho con el suyo.

Mis ojos se aguaron. Sonaba como Valiant. Respiré hondo para controlar las emociones.

—A los seis meses que llevaba cuidando de Maya nos volvimos muy amigos —continuó con una sonrisa triste—. Nada más. Solo amigos. El trabajo en el palacio era muy exigente así que nos veíamos solo para ocasiones especiales —explicó—. Al cabo de casi un año, para su cumpleaños, poco antes de navidad, se apareció por el departamento en la Villa de los Soldados. No esperábamos verlo hasta Noche Buena así que cocinamos pizzas —rió entre divertida y emocionada, las lágrimas seguían saliendo. Pronto descubrí que yo también lloraba—. Maya se fue a dormir temprano porque estaba cansada. Le hice una última transfusión antes de ir a la pequeña terraza que había en la sala. Bebimos un poco de vino y contemplamos las estrellas —su voz tembló—. Se sabía las constelaciones porque su madre se las había enseñado. En algún momento dije que todo aquello de las estrellas me parecía mágico… y él me sorprendió diciéndome que yo lo era… —se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la boca y aguantó un quejido doloroso. Esperé a que se calmara—. Entonces, nos besamos… y ahí comenzó todo…

—Es muy bonito…—susurré enternecida. Mi pecho poco a poco comenzó a liberarse una tristeza ajena. De repente me vi deseando que aquella historia de amor volviera a su cauce natural, a pesar de que algo en mi corazón aún me reclamaba por un sentimiento para el que no le había dado cabida.

—Después de ese beso estuvimos un año juntos —prosiguió con un leve sollozo—. Todo era perfecto, pero habíamos decidido no decirle nada a Maya por precaución —explicó—. En realidad… no quería que se hiciera ilusiones conmigo —gimió con suavidad—. Yo era su enfermera, si las cosas no salían como se suponía no tenía corazón para alejarme de ella…

Le sonreí con ternura.

—Es lógico, nadie querría alejarse de ella...

Ella se sorbió la nariz con cuidado y volvió a mirar a Valiant, que aún dormía.

—Entonces, sucedió…—se detuvo y se llevó una mano a la garganta, como si le doliera pronunciar las palabras—. Fue una noche que Maya no se sentía bien. Le di todos sus medicamentes y una transfusión nueva, pero tenía fiebre… normalmente la fiebre es un síntoma bueno, porque es una defensa del cuerpo para erradicar algún virus—su semblante se ensombreció, sus ojos estaban sobre Valiant, las lágrimas seguían cayendo—. No debí… no debimos…

Me levanté de la cama y me agaché a sus pies, le tomé una mano.

—Sea lo que sea, no debes culparte de…

—¡Es que sí fue mi culpa! —jadeó subiendo un poco la voz. Apretó los labios arrepintiéndose de su arrebato—. No entiendes yo…—se sorbió nuevamente la nariz y volvió a llorar—… yo debí quedarme con Maya esa noche, vigilarla, no despegarme de ella… Pero creí que estaría bien, como siempre. Así que me fui a dormir, pero me encontré con Val en el pasillo —cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Siempre nos hacemos bromas, a veces me derriba con cosquillas, pero esa noche… —suspiró con fuerza—… esa noche las cosquillas se transformaron en caricias y… —quitó la mano y se abrazó con fuerza—. Y las cosas se salieron de control cuando pasamos del pasillo a su habitación…

Mi boca se abrió formando un "Ah". No supe qué decir. No quise imaginarme la situación. Me hirvió la sangre por un segundo pero luego regulé mi respiración, comenzaba a comprender cómo había terminado aquella historia.

—Lo lamento…—susurré incómoda—. Entonces ¿ustedes…?

—No debimos descontrolarnos así, debimos ser prudentes —lloró—. Realmente estaba enamorada y fue algo maravilloso, pero… ahí fue cuando Maya comenzó con convulsiones, en algún momento dejó de respirar… si nos hubiéramos dejado ir más lejos… tal vez ella no estaría con vida. Y yo me lamentaría cada día de mi vida por no haber sido más prudente, más profesional…

Me mordí el labio con incomodidad.

—¿Estabas enamorada? —pregunté suavemente, ella elevó la mirada—. Porque yo también he llorado las mismas lágrimas que tú —rodé los ojos mirando el techo—. Créeme, lo he hecho… y bastante —mascullé—. Si no estuvieras enamorada no estarías así por él… como amiga puedes preocuparte como cualquiera de nosotros, pero esas lágrimas Lena, no son de una amiga… realmente estás sufriendo por él…

Se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Por supuesto que no lo quiero como amiga —se quejó—. Pero no puedo volver a meter la pata… no quiero arriesgar la vida de su hermana, es la única persona que le queda en el mundo…

Sonreí al comprender una hermosa realidad.

—No. Maya no es la persona que le queda, porque él tendrá su propia familia algún día —descubrí—. Maya es su hermana, pero tú… tú puedes ser su compañera, la mujer con la que puede pasar el resto de su vida… —frunció la nariz—. Y si no eres tú, será otra. Pero solo no se va a quedar… ¿realmente lo abandonarás por miedo a que algo le suceda a Maya? ¡Lo mejor que le puede suceder a es aniña es que justamente la novia de su hermano sea quien mejor la conoce! Alguien a quien quiere mucho. Porque Maya te adora, Lena. No eres su enfermera, eres como su madre.

Ella abrió la boca para respirar y sus ojos brillaron. Entonces…

—¿Lena…?—se escuchó un jadeó—. ¿Maddie…? ¿Madeleine? ¿Eres….? ¿Tú?

Me puse de pie y ella exhaló un gritito.

—¡Estás despierto! ¡Gracias a Dios!

Valiant abrió los ojos y luego los cerró con fuerza.

—¿Qué ocurrió…?—volvió a jadear. Se escuchaba como si no hubiera bebido agua en meses—. Siento como si me hubiera aplastado un camión.

—No hagas nada, quédate callado —dijo colocándole los dedos en los labios—. No te muevas, ¿sí?

Le sonreí y me sentí extraña al ver aquella complicidad. Se notaba esa amistad de años, aunque no estuvieran juntos.  
Valiant intentó abrir los ojos nuevamente y entonces me enfocó.

—¿America? ¿Qué…? Dios, mi cabeza… —se quejó.

—Quédate quiero ¿sí? No te muevas —ordenó Lena— Daré aviso de que te despertaste.

Entonces la detuve cuando pasó por mi lado. Sentí un nudo en la garganta que llegó a oprimirme parte del pecho. Negué con la cabeza.

—Tú quédate… yo iré a dar aviso —susurré—. Él te necesita…

Asintió con suavidad.

—Gracias por escuchar…

—Está bien si no quieres volver a la relación que tenían —le susurré—, pero... —lo miré, seguía abriendo y cerrando los ojos intentando enfocar el techo—… ¿estás segura que eso es lo que quieres?

Ella sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza. Era la respuesta que necesitaba pero que no quería ver ni oír.

—Gracias…—susurró. Entonces se volteó hacia él para atender sus heridas y controlar la bolsa que colgaba atada a su brazo.

Apreté una sonrisa y salí al pasillo. Elloy seguía de pie esperando furioso a que lo dejaran entrar.

—Está despierto —dije apenas pudiendo sonreír.

—¡Genial! —exclamó con sarcasmo—. ¡Tanto teatro para poder cambiarme de ropa!

Y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta a mi espalda. Comencé a temblar. Me abracé con un brazo y la otra mano me la llevé a la boca aplacando un gemido.

Tenía que dejar de dividir mi corazón en dos caminos. Era lo correcto dejar partir a uno para poder dejar entrar al otro. Pero dolía.

Dolía demasiado sentir que un pedazo de mi corazón se había quedado al otro lado de esa puerta.

Y no lo volvería a recuperar.

…

La noticia que Valiant se había despertado fue como regadero de pólvora. Todos parecían aliviados de saber que al menos por nuestro lado estuviéramos sanos y salvos en lo posible.

Aspen había recuperado el habla poco a poco. Sin embargo era curioso como una onza de veneno podía debilitar tanto a alguien.

El veneno había circulado por la sangre de Aspen con mucha precipitación, al punto que cada cierto rato vomitaba nuevamente eliminando las toxinas.

Con un preparado especial de Mera, el pobre pasó gran parte del día encerrado en el baño de mi habitación. Era mejor que nada, al menos así nos asegurábamos que realmente estaba expulsando de su cuerpo todo el veneno.

Lucy en ningún momento se separó de su lado. Cada vez que vomitaba ella ya tenía en sus manos un vaso de agua para rehidratarlo.

Aún no podíamos comprender quién lo había envenenado o qué quiso decir al mencionar al rey. Maxon necesitaba hablar con él, quitarse las dudas, pero se mantuvo ocupado todo el día buscando una forma de volver a poner orden en el palacio.

Al parecer el rey había entrado en una crisis nerviosa producto de la muerte de Cheng, y, aunque yo no había podido ver a Philippo, Maxon había dicho que él le había ofrecido apoyo a Illea para resguardarnos de cualquier ataque.

Ya entrada la noche, cuando Maxon tuvo un momento libre, pasó mucho rato encerrado junto con Lena y Valiant en su cuarto. Nunca supe de qué hablaron, solo que al momento de abandonar la habitación tenía los ojos hinchados.

Cuando se apareció en la mía para ver a Aspen me sorprendió ver su rostro. Estaba completamente pálido de cansancio, los ojos le pesaban, tenía los parpados caídos y la boca seca.

Con Lucy le ofrecimos un poco del té de Mera para hidratar, el que aceptó con gusto.

—¿Cómo está todo en el palacio? —preguntó Lucy, Maxon se desplomó en uno de los sofás llevándose una mano a los ojos.

—Aún están haciendo limpieza. Pero faltan muchas cosas… nuevo inventario, contar las bajas…realizar el funeral de Eghton, solucionar el conflicto con Nueva Asia por la muerte de Cheng…—su voz estaba rasposa. Me acerqué y le coloqué las manos en los hombros para relajarlo. Con una sonrisa aliviada apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá—. Gracias… Lo necesitaba.

—¿Qué ha dicho tu padre? —pregunté preocupada. Se volvió a incorporar y suspiró agotado.

—Está intentando solucionar el conflicto con Philippo para hallar un modo de que Marco Antonio envíe tropas del comando Suizo y nos ayuden a resguardar nuestras fronteras —se rascó la nariz—. Es la única solución por ahora.

Asentí.

—Deberías ir a descansar —le susurré sin dejar de masajearle los hombros. Llevó una mano a mis dedos y apretó.

—No, antes necesito saber algo…—dijo, y miró a Aspen que iba saliendo del baño. Estaba demacrado, con las venas marcadas en sus mejillas y las ojeras moradas—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó.

—Estoy cansado de vomitar —jadeó—. Creo que he perdido varios kilos… —intentó bromear pero una arcada lo invadió. Se llevó una mano a la boca y al cabo de un segundo logró controlarlo.

—Bebe esto cariño —le dijo Lucy ofreciéndole el té.

—Si sigo bebiendo eso voy a desaparecer —se quejó subiéndose a la cama. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Es para hidratarte y quitarte el veneno del cuerpo, anda, bébelo —le ordenó.

Era divertido ver cómo alguien como Aspen cedía ante una orden de su menuda esposa. La miró como un niño pequeño y aceptó el té a regañadientes.

Maxon suspiró, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el borde de la cama.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo a Aspen—. ¿Crees que tengas fuerzas para sostener una conversación?

Aspen asintió lentamente.

—Sé lo que quieres saber —suspiró. Se reacomodó sobre las almohadas y Lucy ayudó a mullirlas—. No recuerdo mucho, pero sí lo esencial…

—Dispara —le pidió agotado. Ante la falta de energías cuando Maxon no tenía cabeza para comportarse como un príncipe intachable, actuaba así, como un chico normal pidiendo explicaciones rápidas.

Aspen asintió.

—Lamento lo que vas a escuchar —jadeó. Agacho la cabeza y elevó los ojos. Bajo la sombra de sus cejas se veía intimidante. No recordaba aquel gesto y algo me causaba una mala espina.

—Sin rodeos, por favor…—pidió Maxon con una respiración profunda. Aspen asintió, miró a Lucy y ella le devolvió el mismo gesto.

—Cuando nos separamos y se cortó la luz, me topé con tres sujetos que entraron en silencio por una ventana — Fruncí el ceño. Como había estado en el refugio no sabía que habían dejado el palacio a oscuras. Tal vez la luz que alumbraba mi pequeña guarida era del generador de emergencia—. Escuché que las voces que se escabullían por el pasillo así que los seguí… —jadeó e hizo una arcada, Lucy le ofreció el basurero pero él negó con la cabeza después de llevarse el puño a la boca. Respiró—… los escuché conversar y me pareció extraño…hablaban de cumplir con las órdenes. Entonces apareció alguien de un lugar… —se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos mirando la colcha de la cama—… y ordenó que no dañaran ni mataran a nadie más que a Cheng, que cuidarán de no asesinara nadie que no fuera prescindible, para que pareciera un accidente — La respiración de Maxon tembló, los miré a ambos—. Por una estupidez pasé a llevar un cuadro con el hombro y cayó al suelo. Uno de ellos me descubrió y traté de defenderme…—cerró los ojos como si le costara recordar—. Entonces vi una sombra que se quedó inmóvil por un segundo y les ordenó que me mataran, que había visto demasiado…yo conocía esa voz—se llevó una mano a los ojos como si le doliera la cabeza. Yo había dejado de respirar—… me defendí, disparé y creo que maté a uno, pero el que sobrevivió me disparó en el hombro y arrojó mi arma lejos…—Lucy sollozaba—. Entonces…

—¿Entonces? —apremió Maxon—. ¿Qué Aspen?

—Entonces tu padre les ordenó inyectarme algo —confesó con la voz temblorosa— les dijo «¡hagan que parezca que la bala lo mató! Desháganse rápido de él» …—Maxon aferró sus manos a la colcha, se había inclinado poco a poco, su barbilla temblaba—… él ordenó mi muerte porque lo había escuchado…

—Porque lo…—tragó salva—. ¿Porque lo escuchaste negociar con los sureños…?

Se quedó quieto un segundo y entonces gritó con rabia y se llevó las manos a la cabeza moviéndose como un león enjaulado.

—¡Es él! ¡ÉL! ¡Mi padre negocia con los sureños! ¡Él planeó los ataques! ¡La muerte de Cheng! ¡Todo! —Gritó—. ¡Ahora tiene sentido! ¡Con Philippo aquí cree que tenemos la protección de Suiza, por eso se arriesgó a matar a Cheng! ¡Por eso quiso matarte a ti! Yo… no… no puede ser… esto no puede ser…

Apreté los labios pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Que Clarkson tuviera negocios con los rebeldes tal vez no parecía tan descabellado, especialmente porque lo había hecho con los del Norte para presentar a una candidata a la Selección.

Pero con el sur… ¿Acaso se aseguraba las armas? Pero seguía sin tener sentido que auto atacara su palacio, que matara a tanta gente, ¿con qué fin?

Entonces mi cabeza comenzó a armar las pistas una por una… Las ideas comenzaron a amontonarse como un rompecabezas formando una imagen nítida.

De repente…lo adiviné, era obvio, lógico. La respuesta estaba ante nuestros ojos.

Ya sabía lo que quería el rey…

Miré a Maxon desolada y comencé a llorar. Los tres me miraron sin comprender.

—America, ¿qué…? —preguntó preocupado. Agité la cabeza y di un paso atrás—Escucha, no dejaré que te haga daño sí, estamos juntos en esto —dijo desesperado afirmándome por los brazos.

No. Pensé.

 _No lo estamos._

 _Ni lo estaremos._

Pero no se lo dije.

—Necesito ver a Kriss…—contesté angustiada. Corrí hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla lo miré—. Y tú deberías venir también.

…

No podía darle más problemas a Maxon, ni pretendía dárselos, pero en vista de las circunstancias era muy necesario.

Me detuvo a la mitad del pasillo girándome por el brazo.

—Ey, espera… —susurró. Me secó las lagrimas con la otra mano, quite la mejilla.

—Creí que no sabías qué hacer cuando las mujeres lloraban —reí entre lágrimas. Él sonrió.

—También lo creía… pero parece que es instintivo…—susurró. Nos quedamos mirando en silencio. Maxon había cambiado mucho en un año. Era el mismo pero parecía que se había transformado ante mis ojos. No sabía qué era y súbitamente me daba cuenta del miedo y del terror que me daba perderlo.

Me alejé un poco.

—Tengo que encontrar a Kriss…

—Está en su habitación… —susurró—. Debe estar con Marlee, Carter, Mera, Roger y Paige.

Asentí.

—¿Puedes conseguirnos un refugio? —le pregunté. Me miró ceñudo y le tomé las manos. Ante aquel gesto pareció sorprendido—. Juro que no te quiero ocasionar más problemas, y lamento en el alma de lo que nos acabamos de enterar —su rostro empalideció—. Pero… tienes que saberlo… esto tiene que terminar.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡Dime America! —me suplicó cansado. Agité la cabeza.

—No soy yo la que tiene algo que decir…—suspiré—. Por favor… solo haz lo que te estoy pidiendo.

Me miró agobiado y asintió. Por su expresión podía comprender que ya no quería más que irse a dormir. Pero hizo un último esfuerzo a pesar del dolor que podía acarrear consigo, y fue por Kriss.

Era hora de la verdad. De aclararlo todo.

…

Maxon consiguió un refugio alejado del centro del palacio, era una abertura en la pared que estaba cerca de la biblioteca.

Kriss tenía varias rasmilladuras en los brazos producto del ataque. Había estado cerca de una ventana cuando fue la primera explosión y algunos vidrios cortaron sus brazos. Pero había logrado salir con vida.

Al igual que todos, estaba con la piel ajada y los ojos cansados. El último ataque había sido devastador.

Cuando me vio llegar a la puerta del refugio donde ella esperaba, se puso pálida. Me acerqué ante la mirada incrédula y cansada de Maxon, y solo le dije:

—Es hora. Tiene que saberlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con tanto espanto que tuve que abrazarla para contenerla. Maxon no entendía nada y odiaba verlo tan agotado. Pero teníamos que solucionar todo de una vez por todas.

Cuando entramos al refugio, que no se diferenciaba mucho de los otros en los que había estado, Kriss se sentó en una cama y Maxon en otra. Yo me quedé de pie. Él se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—America, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué el refugio? —preguntó con un suspiro. Kriss me miró como si quisiera asegurarse de que estábamos a salvo, asentí. Ella contestó

—Porque es la única forma de poder decirte la verdad —susurró. Maxon alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué verdad? —preguntó incrédulo. Kriss comenzó a sollozar.

—Disculpa si no te lo dije antes, tenía miedo…

Me senté a un lado de Kriss y le tomé las manos.

Odiaba hacer esto. Probablemente Kriss pensaba que así se liberaría de un gran peso, pero la verdad era mucho peor…

—Habla, aquí nadie puede hacerte daño, y si lo intentan, ahora no estás sola…—le dije.

Asintió.

Miró a Maxon y cerró los ojos.

—Perdóname por haberte hecho cargar con todo esto —sollozó. Él suspiró agotado.

—¿Perdonarte qué? —se rascó los ojos—. Cielos Kriss… ¿Quieren hablar? No doy del sueño, me duele la espalda, el pecho, las piernas… no doy más…necesito dormir… hablen…por favor, sin rodeos —suplicó fatigado.

Nos miramos con Kriss y asentí con fuerza. Ella suspiró profundamente. Entonces abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

—No estoy enamorada de ti.

Me hubiera gustado tener una palabra para describir la expresión de Maxon en aquel momento. Pero no tenía cómo. Sus ojos pasaron de ella hacia mí un millón de veces. Finalmente me apuntó con el dedo.

—¿Y tú lo sabías? —preguntó con un poco más de energía. Me encogí de hombros—. ¿Y no…? ¿Cómo…? No… es que no entiendo nada…

Hubiera querido sonreír, porque tal vez aquella confesión era la solución a todos nuestros males, pero para poder ordenar las cosas en su cauce correcto era necesario sacar la verdad a la luz. Lamentablemente el resultado no sería lo mejor para todos.

Kriss volvió a suspirar.

—Cuéntale, dile todo…—le pedí. Maxon seguía mirándonos como si a cada una nos hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Hablen… de una… vez —pidió apretando los dientes. Odiaba tenerlo en suspenso después de todo lo que había vivido, así que alenté a Kriss a hablar rápido.

Ella sintió.

—Solo, discúlpame por no haberte dicho nada antes, pero tienes que entender… estaba aterrada… y aún lo estoy…

Él asintió, aunque me pareció que estaba ansioso por saber su historia más que estresado por la situación en sí.

Entonces Kriss comenzó a narrar.

Y le dijo todo.

Absolutamente todo.

Su vida como rebelde, el negocio de su padre con los del norte, su relación con Graham, su desamor por él, el castigo del rey por obligarla a mantener el compromiso, la concepción del heredero… todo…

Incluso le mostró las cicatrices producto de sus golpes.

Para cuando terminó Maxon tenía la boca abierta, literalmente.

Se puso de pie de golpe y apoyó las manos contra la pared y agachó la cabeza entre los brazos. La tensión de su espalda era palpable.

—¿Maxon? —le pregunté acercándome. No podía verle la cara porque estaba cubierta por los brazos, sin embargo vi lágrimas caer al suelo.

—Dime de quién soy hijo America… dime que ese hombre no es mi padre… por favor…

Le pasé una mano por la espalda y en un movimiento rápido se separó de la pared y me abrazó.

—Mañana mismo liberaré a Kriss del compromiso y le diré que me quiero casar contigo —jadeó—. ¡Ya no me importa! No me importa lo que piense, ni sus castigos, ni sus amenazas, ni el protocolo, no quiero una fiesta ni vestirme de novio, me basta con firmar el acta. Mañana mismo America, esto se acaba ahora.

Me separó de él y me miró con determinación mientras me sujetaba por las mejillas, sin embargo en lugar de sonreír, lloré.

Porque sabía que no sería posible ese final juntos, ni ahora ni nunca.

—¿Me dejarías marchar a casa? —sollozó Kriss, que después de su relato había quedado levemente abatida. Maxon la miró asintiendo y se acercó hasta ella. Se arrodilló a sus pies y le tomó las manos.

—Mañana mismo te enviaré con tu familia a un lugar seguro junto con la madre de America, si quieres envío a Graham contigo para que ambos inicien una nueva vida juntos, lo que sea con tal de que estés a salvo y feliz…—sollozó. Kriss le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Disculpa por todo el daño que te han hecho. En nombre de mi padre, lo lamento tanto…

—Gracias Maxon, gracias…—lloró.

Y no pude aguantar más. Estallé en llanto.

—¿America? —preguntó Maxon poniéndose de pie. Se acercó hasta mí y me acunó la mejilla—. Cariño… ¿Qué ocurre?

Lo miré casi enternecida por la forma cómo me había llamado. Pero me aparté de inmediato y me abracé a mí misma.

—Kriss no puede irse… —murmuré.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella asustada. Los miré a los dos.

—¿Aún no se dan cuenta, cierto? ¿Realmente no lo entiendes, Maxon? —lo miré angustiada y le acaricié la mejilla—. No podremos estar juntos, ni ahora, ni nunca…

Su expresión palideció.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó—. Kriss acaba de romper el compromiso.

—Ella no puede romperlo, solo puede hacerlo tu padre y no lo hará…

—America, ahora que Kriss estará protegida puede romper con el compromiso, nada le hará daño…

Me aparté, los dos me vieron asustados.

—Piensa Maxon… Después de todo lo que te has enterado de tu padre… ¿Realmente aún no entiendes qué es lo que quiere?

Sus ojos se achicaron un momento, suspiré. Kriss se levantó de la cama.

—¿Qué ocurre, America?

Suspiré y comencé a enumerar.

—Tu padre está liado con los sureños —expliqué mirándolo a los ojos—, seguramente para establecer una alianza que resguarde su seguridad. Cheng era un aliado también, por eso él lo mencionó en aquella reunión, ¿recuerdas?, pero era un socio que entorpecía sus planes… ahora Cheng está muerto a petición de tu propio padre y puede acceder a las armas del sur… Si una guerra cae sobre Illea por la muerte del ministro tendrá el armamento Suizo para protegerlo, ha establecido una alianza poderosa con Europa evocando al miedo del poder de Nueva Asia…—gemí—, y aún as pide que ataquen el palacio…—susurré—. Piensa Maxon. Tu padre tiene las manos sobre el armamento de Coil y sobre el Suizo, a una sola orden suya podrían destruir el palacio, ¿para qué?

El se quedó en silencio un segundo.

Agitó la cabeza con suavidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de terror.

—Para hacerlo ver indefenso…

—Para hacerlo ver como un rey que batalla por su pueblo y que siempre sale airoso —expliqué acongojada—. ¿Qué gana Coil con eso? Probablemente dinero para más armas… por eso tu padre necesita un heredero, por eso necesita una boda, por eso mantuvo a Kriss aquí obligada… para demostrarle al pueblo que la monarquía sigue airosa y triunfando a pesar de las adversidades… —lloré. Los dos me miraron aterrados—. Su plan siempre ha sido ése —me llevé las manos a la boca y caí sobre la cama—. Esto no se acaba hasta que haya una boda…—susurré—. Para acabar con estos ataques, para fingir la paz, para que tu padre consiga apoyo del país… para que la monarquía triunfe… ustedes dos… tienen que casarse.

Maxon movió la cabeza.

—No, no… no puede ser así, no…

—¿Realmente… realmente crees que sea eso? —gimió Kriss—. ¿Tantos planes de ataques para evitar la boda, para nada?

—El rey necesita un símbolo de unión…—jadeé—. Necesita que el país vea que a pesar de las bajas, de las muertes y de la guerra, estableció una unión política con Italia al verse indefenso. Es probable que dentro de unos días anuncie la nueva protección del armamento Suizo —dije con tristeza—. Hay muchos en contra de la Monarquía, de las castas, de su rey… ¿tiene lógica, no? —gemí. Y reí con amargura mirando al suelo—. La Selección era solo un espectáculo para poder entretener al pueblo haciéndolos creer que una chica cualquiera podría ser su representante… el rey necesita esa unión. La Selección representa todo lo que es Illea. Y tú, Kriss, eres esa representante…

—¡Pero yo no me quiero casar con Maxon! —lloró.

Maxon la miró angustiado. Entonces se sentó a mi lado.

—No dejaré que esto termine así, America, hallaremos otra solución…

Me aparté abrumada.

—¿Es qué no lo entiendes aún? —exclamé—. Si terminas con Kriss los ataques seguirán cayendo sobre el palacio matando a todos quienes se crucen por delante porque tu padre necesita verse indefenso. La boda devolverá la fe al país, es la unión que todos necesitan para entender que el amor es más fuerte, que la corona y una representante de Illea pueden contra todos los ataques. ¡Es un símbolo, Maxon! —lloré—. Si te casas con Kriss las personas creerán que son valiosas y apoyarán al rey, tal vez incluso lleguen más reclutas, más aliados…

Maxon se agachó delante de mí y me tomó las manos, nunca lo había visto tan desesperado.

—¿Pero qué gana Coil con eso? —jadeó—. ¿Qué ganan los sureños con una boda mía con Kriss? El único que gana es mi padre ¡no tiene sentido! Si él les paga para atacar el palacio hasta que haya boda, ¿no seguirán los sureños atacando? Coil quiere ser rey, no puede ser que esté ayudando a mi padre a destruir todo solo para congraciarse con el país y el mundo.

Entrecerré los ojos y apoyé mi frente con la suya.

—No sé qué gana Maxon…—sollocé—. Tal vez le ofreció algo a cambio, entre serpientes se entienden…

Entonces Kriss dio un respingo. La vi llevarse las manos a la boca, asustada.

—¿Y si tu padre le prometió un heredero? —preguntó aterrada—. ¿Y si por eso me amenazó tantas veces con concebir un hijo? —tembló, yo también—. Un heredero de Illea en las manos de un rebelde del sur…

Maxon la miró angustiado.

—Sería un modo de unir el linaje… tal vez para casarlo con…

—¿Un hijo o nieto de Coil? —susurré impactada.

—No… no puede llegar a eso… ¿o sí? —susurró Kriss.

Los miré y cerré los ojos.

—Tal vez es una forma de hacerle sentir a Coil que con un heredero de Illea en sus manos tendrá poder en la corona.

—Para que no le intente arrebatar el trono a mi padre —jadeó Maxon.

—No hay salida —dije angustiada—. Si no se casan seguirán los ataques hasta que alguno de ustedes dos ceda a la boda…

—Y si nos casamos tendremos que entregar un hijo…—masculló Maxon con dolor. Me miró y negó con la cabeza con un temblor—. No… no puede acabar así, no estuve un año esperando tu regreso por nada…

Me puse de pie y nos abrazamos. Estiré mi brazo hacia Kriss y ella se abrazó a nosotros.

—Háganlo—les dije sintiendo como mi corazón terminaba por desintegrarse—. Una vez casados podrán luchar desde adentro, tal vez aliarse al norte, a los italianos, tendrás más poder Maxon —nos separamos, mi voz se distorsionó—. No hay otra salida. La Selección tenía como fin una boda… y es lo que los rebeldes y tu padre esperan para acabar con la guerra.

…

 **NOTAS**

Tal vez el final es algo enredado y tenga muchas aristas. Pero para explicarlo —en el caso que alguien no lo haya entendido a cabalidad—, les explico:

Se da a entender que el rey es aliado de Coil. Cheng se había vuelto demasiado peligroso y Clarkson lo mandó a matar aún sabiendo que aquello implicaba una guerra con Nueva Asia.  
Una forma de proteger a Illea es pidiendo refuerzos a Italia, ya que Nueva Asia es demasiado poderoso y a los Italianos también les asusta.  
Así que con el armamento Suizo y sus tropas pueden defender a Illea de Nueva Asia, formando así una alianza importante con Europa.

Paralelo a Esto, después de la confesión de Aspen, America comienza a unir cabos. Se pregunta ¿si el rey es aliado del sur, por qué los ataques?  
Entonces lo comprende.  
La Selección es un programa que ayuda a que el país se sienta parte de la monarquía. La elegida es alguien del "pueblo" por lo que la población siente que tienen una representante en el trono.  
El fin de la Selección es la boda, pero ya que Kriss no lo quiso, comenzó con los ataques que aplazaron la ceremonia.  
Aquello influyó en que el pueblo comenzara a aburrirse de esperar y por ello comenzaron a pedir que America fuera la nueva princesa. Pero aceptar a America dentro del palacio para Clarkson es rendirse ante el pueblo.  
Así que la mejor forma de dar lástima a la población era efectuando los ataques. Contrató a los sureños e hizo negocios con ellos y algo les prometió a cambio —que, según sospecha Kriss, es un hijo del príncipe—.  
Bajo esos ataques el pueblo ve salir a la corona airosa cada vez con más fuerza, lo que se interpreta como un poder indestructible, demostrado que Illea es más fuerte que nunca.  
America comprende que el único modo de detener los ataques finalmente, es la boda. Que es el fin con el cuál comenzó la Selección. La boda calmará al pueblo y les darán a entender que a pesar de las adversidades, el amor salió airoso. Y de paso, los sureños obtendrán a cambio de sus servicios por los ataques, algo que el rey les prometió y que aún no se sabe qué es (aunque las sospechas dicen que esperan un heredero a cambio de paz).

Espero haberlo explicado bien jajajaja

Tengo un lío en la cabeza con aquella historia, pero intenté armarla lo mejor posible.

¡Y sí, ya van quedando 6 capítulos (sin contar los epílogos)!

Ante cualquier duda, intenten hacerla por Facebook, porque a veces se me pierden entre tantos comentarios jajaj

Sobre la historia de Valiant y Lena. Sí, efectivamente era la enfermera, y en la historia que estoy escribiendo de él explica cómo la conoció y qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos.  
Y el nombre completo de ella es Madeleine Lancaster (subiré su foto a las redes).  
Quería tener un segundo para poner una escena de Celeste, pero debido al drama del capítulo no supe donde meterla, así que espero poder agregarlo en el siguiente.

Y eso.

En el próximo capítulo… ¿spoiler? Habrá una boda.

¡Gracias por leer!

Qué tengan un lindo fin de semana.

Nos leemos la próxima.

Kate.-

.


	32. Capítulo 31

**ATENCIÓN**

En este capítulo comienza el final de la historia. El climax será narrado en los capítulos posteriores.

Les recomiendo **seguir leyendo** **hasta el final del capítulo** antes de que se hagan una idea pre concebida de lo que vaya a ocurrir.  
El final de este capítulo **es lo más importante de** **toda la historia** porque gatilla el desenlace, así que antes que les de un ataque les reitero que esta historia **está ligada** **a La Heredera y La Corona.  
** Lean con calma y ante cualquier duda, **sigan leyendo**. Si para el final aún tienen dudas, ahí las preguntan jajajaja

A partir de ahora los capítulos no serán tan largos como los anteriores ya que estoy condensando los últimos detalles en escenas puntuales. Espero que la diferencia no les importe.

¡Disfrútenlo!... espero.

…

 **XXXI**

— _Es una locura… no… no podemos hacer esto… —Maxon estaba desesperado._

— _Por favor, America, tiene que haber otra salida…—lloró Kriss._

— _¡Tiene que existir otra solución! —exclamó él._

— _¿Y qué sucederá con nuestras vidas? ¿Estaremos para siempre encadenados a un destino que no queremos? ¿Añorando a los que amamos? —preguntó ella angustiada._

— _Normalmente tienes ideas malas America, pero ésta es la peor de todas…—Maxon se llevó una mano a la frente._

— _¿Tienes una mejor? —lloré—. ¿Cómo pretendes detener la guerra?_

 _Ninguno me contestó._

…

Y nunca supo cómo detenerla.

Nunca se le ocurrió otra idea.

Al finalizar la primera semana de Enero Maxon le había anunciado a sus padres y ante la sorpresa de todos en realidad, que se casaría con Kriss ese fin de semana.

Mientras antes sucediera, mejor. Sería menos doloroso.

Había pasado un año exacto. Un año desde que me había marchado del palacio y un año desde que aquella boda debió verse realizada.  
Y a pesar de todos los intentos por volver a estar juntos, habíamos vuelto al principio. Maxon se casaría con Kriss de todos modos.

Había perdido.

Pero era lo mejor para todos.

No para mí, ni para ellos.

Pero al menos el país estaría en paz por una temporada mientras averiguaban cómo destruir a Coil para que no les arrebatara su hijo, si es que lo concebían.

Si era cierto eso de que el amor se construye con el tiempo, tal vez ambos llegarían a ser felices.

La noticia de la boda fue comentada a través del Report tres días después del último ataque. Fue Maxon quien se subió al estrado principal a dar la noticia. Yo vi todo en la Sala de Mujeres en compañía de Marlee, Paige y Celeste, quien aún no cabía de la impresión ni de la rabia por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No importaba cuántas veces explicara lo que estaba sucediendo, para ellas estábamos siendo irracionales. Para ellas tenía que existir una salida.

Para mí… yo sabía que no la había.

La boda era el único medio para que Clarkson se reconciliara con el país. Necesitaba un voto de confianza. Necesitaba demostrar que la monarquía era poderosa.  
Contrató a los sureños, o al menos, hizo negocios con ellos para atacar el palacio y asesinar a todos quienes se interponían en sus planes. El país ya lo veía como una víctima.

Hasta que finalmente la presión surtió efecto. Antes de que cualquier otro ataque barriera con todos nosotros Maxon decidió ir donde su padre a anunciarle que se casaría con Kriss.

La ceremonia sería oficializada en uno de los salones principales y estarían resguardados por todos los soldados del palacio. Y no solo eso, sería transmitida en vivo a toda la nación.

Pero la duda seguía carcomiéndome. ¿Qué le habría ofrecido Clarkson a Coil para atacar el palacio? ¿Qué ganaba Coil con atacar, si de todos modos quedaba en evidencia ante el país como un cretino sicópata y cobarde que atacaba a la " _inofensiva_ " familia real?

¿Realmente quería a cambio un hijo de Maxon? ¿Clarkson sería tan maldito en ofrecer sangre de su sangre para establecer una alianza?

Coil quería ser rey, o al menos, eso daba a entender Mera en su historia. Tenía muchos seguidores a lo largo del país.  
Si uno de sus nietos, o hijos, o lo que tuviera, se casaba o aliaba con un hijo o hija del príncipe de Illea… Coil podría tener una ventaja para entrar al palacio por la puerta principal.

Era una pesadilla.

Esos últimos cinco días había agotado todas mis lágrimas. Ya no lloraba, no tenía fuerzas, pero tampoco las tenía para enfrentarme al mundo o fingir que todo estaba bien con nuestras vidas.

Al transcurrir los días, Aspen ya estaba fuera de peligro, así como Valiant. No obstante debido a que el rey había mandado a matar al primero, Aspen tuvo que permanecer escondido en las cocinas hasta su recuperación.  
Lucy fingió un funeral con ayuda de Mera y tuvo que colgarse el anillo de bodas en el cuello como símbolo de su viudez ficticia.  
Maxon tenía planeado ascenderlo a General tal y como Eighton había deseado, pero hasta esos momentos estaba tan perdido que no sabía cómo ayudarlo para que volviera a ejercer su labor como soldado estando el rey presente todo el tiempo.  
Intentamos buscar una solución, pero teníamos tantas cosas en la cabeza que nadie sabía qué sucedería con Aspen una vez que se recuperara.  
Por otro lado, al enterarse el rey que Valiant había salvado la vida de Maxon decidió condecorarlo. No podía abandonar su habitación aún, así que tanto Lena como Maya se trasladaron a vivir al palacio. Marlee les consiguió una habitación en las cocinas para que pasaran los tres más tiempo juntos.

Pero aún así, con todos sanos y salvos, ocultos o no, nada me hacía sonreír. Nada me hacía sentir plena.  
Todo iba a acabar dentro de muy poco. Era el único consuelo, aunque ni siquiera sabía qué sería de mi vida después de la boda. No sabía si volvería a Italia o con mi familia.  
No sabía ni quería saber nada. 

…

Era increíble cómo transcurrieron los días. Contaba las horas para que no llegara nunca la boda y le pedía al sol que se alargara un poco más en su ocaso.

Pero aún así… el día llegó.

La ciudad, la gente, el país, todos los ojos estaban sobre el palacio y milagrosamente ningún solo ataque había caído sobre nosotros.

Aún así siempre miraba hacia el cielo o hacia los jardines esperando que una bola de fuego me consumiera.  
Pero nunca sucedió. Incluso llegué a desearlo para descartar la teoría de la alianza entre Coil y el rey, pero que aquel día estuviera saliendo todo perfecto solo me hacía creer que efectivamente le habíamos dado el palo al gato con una decisión que nos rompería el corazón a los tres.

No toleraba pasar mucho tiempo acompañada porque odiaba las miradas de compasión sobre mí. Especialmente la de Celeste, que, por increíble que pareciera andaba excesivamente feliz.

Me reuní con ella justo al otro día de sucedido el ataque. Si bien su habitación era un desastre, ella se arrojó sobre las sábanas de su cama sonriendo como idiota a pesar de la trágica historia que acaba de contarle sobre mi vida.

—Celeste, me alegra verte tan animada, pero no me estás ayudando con lo que está sucediendo…

Se apoyó sobre una almohada y miró al techo de su cama como si la estupidez estuviera colgando de él.

—La idea fue tuya, nadie te pidió que les recomendaras casarse para evitar una guerra —dijo con ironía—. Y ni siquiera sabes si eso solucionará en algo lo que está pasando, es solo una teoría tuya.

—Peor es creer que estaremos a salvo si no se hace nada —murmuré—. Clarkson necesita congraciarse con el país, si la boda lo consigue tal vez deje de pedirle a Coil que ataque al palacio…—me dolió respirar, había llorado toda la noche después de haber llegado a un acuerdo con Maxon y Kriss, tenía la nariz irritada.

—Sigo creyendo que es la peor idea que has tenido —opinó mordiéndose una uña—. Maxon podría casarse con cualquiera para ayudar al rey a quedar bien como monarca, ¿por qué no hacerlo contigo?

La miré de reojo y alcé las cejas.

—¿Lo estás preguntando en serio o solo para molestar?

Se apoyó sobre un codo dejando que su melena cayera por un costado. Si pretendía verse encantadora lo había conseguido, pero su expresión de "no ando con rodeos" contrastaba con la actitud de su cuerpo.

—Jamás bromeo —dijo alzando una ceja—. Bueno, sí, a veces… pero ¿con esto? America, eres idiota —me dijo abiertamente—. Tonta, infantil y precipitada. Lanzaste a Maxon a los brazos de la otra solo porque se te ocurrió una teoría de la que ni siquiera tienes la certeza que sea cierta. ¿Qué ocurrirá si se casan y todo sigue como siempre? ¿Qué sucederá si los ataques no cesan jamás? —se sentó en la cama y suspiró con hastío—. Yo te diré qué ocurrirá: Maxon seguirá casado con una mujer que no quiere, mientras tú llorarás por él lo que te quede de vida por culpa de una idea estúpida que se te ocurrió a ti y solo a ti. Si los ataques continúan tal vez él muera, Kriss muera, la reina muera, todos seamos asesinados, y él seguirá casado en la muerte con una mujer que nunca amó, ¿y tú, querida?, llegarás al final de tus días arrepintiéndote de haber sido tan imbécil por no haber tomado las riendas del asunto en el momento que era necesario —se puso de pie y caminó hasta mí, odiaba que fuera tan alta. Aún sin tacones me superaba por una cabeza—. Si realmente quisieras detener esto podrías haber pensado un poco mejor y haberte casado tú con él, así al rey le gustase o no. Después de todo el país te quiere a ti. No sé, podrían haber huido. Violado todas las reglas y leyes. Si quieren demostrar que la monarquía es fuerte ¿qué mejor que Maxon sea quien desafíe su propio sistema casándose con la mujer que ama? ¿Acaso no demostraría eso su fortaleza al verlo luchar por lo que quiere?

Me aparté y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba que tuviera razón, simplemente porque todo el estúpido plan de la boda efectivamente se basaba en una teoría de todas las cosas que había aprendido los últimos meses. ¿Y si estaba equivocada?

No. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Debíamos confiar que todo saldría bien por el bien de Illea aunque mi corazón quedara hecho pedazos en el proceso.

—¿Esa es tu forma de responder? ¿Apartándote? Sabía que tenía razón —observó burlona. Me llevé una mano a los ojos y respiré con fuerza.

—¡Está bien! ¡Tal vez este plan es la peor idea que he tenido! ¡Pero prefiero creer que estamos haciendo un bien salvando vidas que quedarme sentada y no hacer nada! ¡No me importa sentirme miserable y tener el corazón destrozado! ¡Es por todos ustedes y por esa gente ahí afuera que estamos haciendo esto! —apreté la boca—. Ellos. Ellos están haciendo esto —rectifiqué cansada—. Maxon y Kriss arriesgarán su felicidad casándose para mantener la paz. Si eso no es heroico, no sé que lo sea…

Celeste frunció la nariz.

—No es heroico, es estúpido —puntualizó y luego se encogió de hombros—. Pero si eso es lo que quieres creer…

Asentí.

—No quiero hablar más del tema, la boda se hará y nada lo va a impedir.

Curvó una sonrisa que no me gustó para nada.

—Cualquiera puede impedirla —dijo pensativa llevándose una mano al mentón—. ¿Y si grito "¡Yo me opongo!" cuando pregunten quién se opone a la boda? ¿Sería genial, no?

Abrí los ojos espantada.

—No te atreverías…

—Creí que me conocías —dijo con burlona calma—. Por supuesto que soy capaz, y de muchas otras cosas, solo tienes que pedirlo.

Me apreté el tabique de la nariz.

—A veces sueles usar tu entusiasmo en los peores momentos —observé, ellas seguía extremadamente sonriente—. Me alegro que estés tan… ¿contenta? Pero al menos ten un poco de empatía, ¿no?

Entrecerró los ojos.

—No soy empática con idiotas —dijo dando media vuelta para recoger algo del tocador que había quedado destruido—. Muchos menos con quienes se buscan la desgracia solitos. Nadie te mandó a abrir la boca para proponer semejante estupidez.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Quieres dejar eso? —pedí con un suspiro. Vi en las manos de Celeste un cepillo de cabello y comenzó a peinarse—. Ya no hay marcha atrás, solo vine para tener un poco de apoyo —abrió la boca para decir algo pero la interrumpí—. Y sé que no me lo darás porque crees que soy una tonta, estúpida y todas esas cosas horrendas que me dijiste…

—No lo creo, lo eres —dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y suspiró profundamente—. Lo lamento, en serio —dijo un poco más amable—. Pero aquí los únicos que pueden solucionar todo este problema son ustedes, y ya no lo hicieron. Fin de la historia. Si esperas que te de un abrazo y me apiade de ti, olvídalo, porque no va a ocurrir.

Agaché la cabeza con un asentimiento.

—Al menos te agradezco la honestidad… —cerré los ojos y caminé hasta la puerta—. ¿Te quedarás hasta después de la boda?

Me miró y sus mejillas se tiñeron. Alcé una ceja.

—No.

—¿No…?—dejé la pregunta en el aire, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y la vi apretar sus labios—. ¿Acaso te irás?

Se llevó un mechón tras la oreja y caminó hasta el armario. De entre toda la ropa tirada sacó un sobre oculto dentro de una caja de zapatos.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —me lo mostró y sonreí.

—Los pasajes… —adiviné.

Se sentó en la cama y contempló el sobre blanco con ilusión.

—Anoche en la fiesta, Philippo me dijo que quería llevarme a Italia con él para presentarme a sus padres —confesó. Se encogió de hombros—. No somos novios, ni estamos saliendo oficialmente, pero me dijo que quería viajar conmigo por el mundo. Que si hablaba con su padre tal vez…

Se mordió el labio. La miré intrigada.

—¿Tal vez, qué?

—Tal vez lo dejaría abdicar para dedicarse a hacer trabajos en terreno —suspiró y sonrió de un modo tan… particular que me asusté. Estaba ilusionada—. America, nunca antes me había ocurrido esto con un chico. Lo llevo conociendo menos de tres semanas y es como si…

—¿Lo conocieras de toda tu vida? —terminé por ella. Asintió y le devolví una sonrisa triste—. Es lo que me sucedió con Maxon al principio, pero fui muy tonta para comprenderlo de inmediato —rodé los ojos—. Cielos, tienes razón, soy una tonta —reí desganada.

—Pero es más que eso…—dijo mirando el sobre que le había regalado para Navidad—. ¿Te das cuenta que él pretende abdicar solo por… mí? Me dijo que le encantaría perderse en la selva, escalar una pirámide o subirse a un barco en medio del océano solo para sentirse libre…y yo… yo he querido hacer exactamente lo mismo toda mi vida.

Parpadeé un segundo antes de darme cuenta que estaba confesándome algo sumamente importante: Philippo quería dejar el trono.

—Oh, por Dios…—susurré. Celeste solo sonrió.

—Sí, lo mismo dije yo cuando me lo pidió…—suspiró—. En fin, no eres la única que tiene que tomar una decisión importante.

La miré ceñuda.

—¿Acaso pretendes negarte?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Solo sé que su propuesta es todo lo que yo estaba buscando cuando me marché de mi casa —rió coqueta—. No pretendo casarme ni vivir una historia de amor de cuentos, eso no es lo mío… pero si él me ofrece viajes, aventura y un poco de pasión, no creo que me niegue —desvió la mirada al suelo y sonrió—. Mientras me saque de aquí será el indicado el tiempo que tenga que durar. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez conozco a alguien más en el camino.

Sacudí la cabeza confundida.

—¿Pero, no te gusta él?

—¿Gustar? ¡Claro! Pero no estoy enamorada —rió—. Son solo tres semanas America y él sigue cambiando mi nombre por el de otras cuando me besa—rió divertida—. No. No lo amo. Pero sí me siento apasionada. Y creo que él siente lo mismo. Así que, ¿para qué pensarlo tanto? Después de todo estamos ambos jugando el mismo juego. No hay compromiso, no hay una relación. Simplemente dos personas que quieren sentirse libres.

Sonreí con un leve pesar. No por ella, sino por mí.  
Al menos una de las dos saldría con una sonrisa del palacio.

…

Necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza, mantenerme distraída. Visité a Aspen muchas veces. Era genial verlo vestido con su ropa tradicional de seis. Me recordaba a quién era antes de haber sido nombrado Mayor. Antes de ser un soldado.  
Convivía junto a Carter, y cuando Roger bajaba a las cocinas los tres visitaban a Valiant todos los días.  
La noticia de la boda causó en Aspen una reacción totalmente adversa a lo que esperaba. Creía que lo comprendería y que me apoyaría, incluso que lo encontraría sensato. Pero por el contrario… me gritó lo mismo que Celeste y me recriminó lo mismo que todo el mundo.  
Nadie creía que la boda era el mejor plan para mantener la paz.  
¿Entonces por qué yo sí lo creía?  
De no ser porque Maxon no podía pasarse por las cocinas muy seguido Aspen probablemente lo habría golpeado.  
O al menos exigido una explicación por haber cedido a mi _"estúpida idea_ ".

Decidí esquivar el sector de las cocinas mientras no se realizara la boda. Incluso los ojos de Marlee me ponían nerviosa. Sentía que todos me culpaban, me hacían sentir cobarde y débil. Pero es que realmente no se me ocurría nada mejor. Esperaba que alguien más ingeniara algo más elaborado que nos ayudara a todos, pero nadie tenía ninguna idea. Así que la boda seguía en pie. Porque nadie más sabía qué hacer.

Me escabullí a los jardines un día antes de la boda. En el huerto de árboles descubrí a Meridia trabajando con un grupo de jardineros que cosechaban frutas frescas para la cena de la celebración.  
Cuando me vio, de inmediato me hizo una seña con su cabeza. Nos adentramos al huerto hasta perdernos por entre los árboles. Me recosté contra el tronco de un nogal mientras ella se dedicaba a cosechar las nueces.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? —preguntó. Depositó un banquillo de madera sobre el césped, se subió sobre él y comenzó a extraer las nueces depositándolas en el bolsillo de su delantal. Solo moví la cabeza y luego me rasqué los ojos.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Como que te vas a lanzar por un pozo en cualquier momento —observó—. Podría ofrecerte un té para el ánimo, pero… cuando se trata de la felicidad eso depende de uno, no de un brebaje. Así que si prefieres estar así a sonreír…

—¿Tienes algo para la memoria? —pregunté bajito apoyando la cabeza en el trono—. Algo que me haga olvidar.

Ella suspiró sonoramente y me miró desde arriba. Luego volvió la vista a las hojas y siguió cosechando.

—America, te recuerdo que la idea de la boda fue tuya…

—Porque no hay otra salida…

—Siempre hay otra salida —rodó los ojos. Honestamente estaba comenzando a cansarme que nadie me diera otro tipo de respuesta.

—Si no se casan los ataques seguirán…

—Y los seguiremos enfrentando.

—Y cualquiera podría morir…—cerré los ojos—. ¿Tienes una mejor idea para negociar con Coil?

Frunció la nariz y se quedó callada un instante. Se bajó de la banqueta y depositó las nueces del bolsillo en una canasta al lado del árbol. Se sacudió las manos y se acercó con una mirada curiosa.

—¿Por qué a Coil le beneficiaria la boda de Maxon? —preguntó.

—Supongo que como compromiso le da igual, al que le beneficia es al rey…

—¿Y por qué no los casó antes? ¿O por qué no los obligó antes? ¿No crees que todo esto sea muy precipitado?

—No lo pudo hacer por los ataques que Kriss planeó…—susurré. Después de todo el revuelo que había causado la noticia de la boda finalmente les habíamos contado a los chicos lo que Kriss había hecho, claro que en secreto y resguardando su privacidad. Mera miró a unos pájaros que se habían subido a las ramas a picotear las nueces.

—¿Alguna vez el rey supo de dónde venían esos ataques? —preguntó. Negué con la cabeza.

—No lo sé… ¿por…? ¿Mera?

Sus ojos bajaron por la superficie del tronco como si en él estuvieran las respuestas a todos los enigmas del universo. Finalmente elevó sus ojos hacia mí.

—¿Y qué pasaría si el rey fue a negociar con los sureños para impedir los ataques que impedían la boda? —preguntó—. No tenía cómo saber que eran del norte. Probablemente siempre creyó que eran del sur porque son ellos quienes lo odian.

Parpadeé muchas veces.

—¿Crees que fue a negociar la paz y salió trasquilado? —pregunté sintiendo como si en mi cabeza se abriera una nueva opción.

Se encogió de hombros y se volteó para recoger la canasta.

—Clarkson no es santo de mi devoción America, pero creo que él es tan víctima como ustedes en todo esto…—suspiró y se cargó la canasta al hombro—. Con la boda, con los ataques, con las negociaciones… a mi entender Coil está ganando… y lo sigue haciendo. Y no sé qué es peor.

Y sin más se alejó a través de los árboles cargando con la canasta con su particular forma de caminar, como si el mundo no le importara.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que un tibio rayo de sol me abrazara la piel.  
Solo quería que todo acabara, y rápido. No quería más consejos, ni más recriminaciones.  
Cada vez que iba por ayuda me daba cuenta que era para buscar un consuelo que jamás tendría, porque quería una solución alternativa a la boda, que alguien tuviera otra idea.  
Y nadie la tenía. Nadie la tendría. 

…

Me coloqué el vestido más hermoso. El que mejor pudieron diseñar Lucy, Paige y Mary, quien había regresado después de que su muñeca se recuperara tras el primer ataque que barrió con las cocinas.  
Lamentablemente Anne aún no despertaba de su golpe en la cabeza, y por lo que había escuchado de parte de Marlee y Lucy, no mostraba ninguna mejoría al respecto. Había entrado en coma y nadie sabría si despertaría o no.

Me enfoqué en tener la mejor sonrisa y la mejor presencia. No podía derrumbarme, no ese día. La idea había sido mía y tenía que actuar apropiadamente.

Me miré al espejo y sonreí con tristeza cuidando de no lagrimear para no correr el maquillaje.

Las chicas se habían lucido una vez más con sus manos maestras. El vestido era largo hasta el suelo de un intenso azul cobalto. La ceda se arrastraba a mis pies y el escote recto acentuaba mi cintura. Un lazo simple del tono del cielo se ajustaba a las caderas y caía hasta el suelo con gracia formando un velo por encima de la tela.  
Mary me colocó un collar de piedras preciosas que las italianas me habían prestado pero que jamás quise usar porque nunca lo consideré apropiado para alguna ocasión. Decoré mi muñeca con el brazalete que mamá me había regalado antes de partir a Italia y que llevaba la estrella del norte, recuerdo de papá por mi cumpleaños dieciocho, y Paige montó en mi cabeza un moño elegante decorado con una tiara.

El maquillaje acentuaba mis ojos y alargaba mis pestañas, las uñas brillaban y los tacones altos de un hermoso color plateado contrastaban con el vestido.

Frente al espejo me sentía como el día que había abandonado el palacio. Cuando fui a presentarme ante Maxon para despedirme y recordarle de su error.  
Qué caprichoso era el destino al demostrarme que volvía a lucir similar y justamente para su boda con Kriss.

Kriss, quien estaba un nivel por debajo de mis pies, sola en una habitación adaptada exclusivamente para la novia, siendo atendida tal vez por un sin número de doncellas para colocarle un vestido que pretendía usar con otro.

Me abracé y suspiré entrecortadamente. No iba llorar. No lo iba a permitir. La idea había sido mía, no podía arrepentirme ahora.

—Te ves hermosa…—susurró Paige apoyando una mano en mi hombro. Le sonreí a su reflejo en el espejo y coloqué la mía sobre la suya.

—Gracias Paige —susurré inhalando profundamente. Lucy me colocó perfume.

—¿Con quién irás? —preguntó. La miré a través del espejo. Un dulce olor a jazmines invadió mi nariz.

—Con Roger —contesté—. Pero regresará a su posición de trabajo cuando entremos al salón. Tiene que vigilar el perímetro.

Las tres asintieron. Mary se puso delante de mí para poder verla de frente.

—Creo que es muy valiente, señorita —susurró, sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Sabemos lo difícil que es todo esto para usted y el príncipe —me tomó las manos—. Hablo en nombre de todos nosotros cuando le digo que es muy noble de su parte ceder su corazón para salvar a otros —sus ojos se aguaron—. Es un hermoso sacrificio y le deseo de todo corazón que encuentre su felicidad muy pronto.

Parpadeé rápidamente para que no se me cayeran las lágrimas. Tuve que llevar los dedos a cada lagrimal para que no se corriera el maquillaje. Tenía que lucir impecable, Maxon no podía verme abatida porque de lo contrario no podría casarse.

Lucy me ofreció un pañuelo y me sequé los ojos con cuidado. Cuando sonaron golpes en la puerta las cuatro nos volteamos con fuerza.

Paige fue a abrir y se quedó congelada ante el umbral y luego hizo una reverencia.

—¿Está America disponible? —preguntó la voz de Maxon. Paige me miró, yo moví la cabeza negativamente pero él dio un paso adentro antes que mi doncella pudiera responderle.

Lucy y Mary abrieron la boca y yo me quedé sentada en aquel banquito de terciopelo porque mis piernas no tuvieron las fuerzas para levantarme.

—¿Me disculpan señoritas? Tengo que hablar con Lady America… a solas.

Las tres asintieron sin decir nada y salieron por la puerta mirando hacia atrás con preocupación.

Suspiré suavemente. El haberlo escuchado nombrarme de ese modo solo confirmaba que había estado practicando para volver a la formalidad de nuestros títulos una vez que se casara con Kriss.

No habría más complicidad entre nosotros una vez que el anillo de oro decorara su mano izquierda.

—America —susurró. Lo miré desde mi asiento.

Se veía… como un príncipe a punto de casarse. Llevaba un uniforme rojo oscuro cuyas terminaciones y bordados estaban hechos con hilos dorados. A cada lado del pecho colgaban tres medallas. El borde de la camisa blanca sobresalía por debajo de la manga y la chaqueta estaba abotonada hacia el costado izquierdo con broches negros.

Los pantalones eran rectos, largos y los zapatos negros y lustrosos. En el codo llevaba colgando una capa negra que tendría que colocarse encima del hombro derecho para que le cubriera todo el costado. Parte del uniforme de boda era cargar con la capa a ese lado. Cuando fuera coronado como rey tendría que llevarla al lado izquierdo.

Me puse de pie, sus ojos me miraron con tristeza.

—Te ves… hermosa como siempre…—susurró. Asentí.

—Gracias —murmuré. Ninguno podía sonreír, era una sensación horrible.

—¿Acaso tus doncellas lo hacen a propósito? —preguntó con una sonrisa cansada. Lo miré sin entender. Entonces señaló el vestido—. Se parece mucho al que usaste cuando te fuiste del palacio… es como un deja vú…—se rascó los ojos—. A pesar de todo, igual te perdí. Debí haberte pedido matrimonio hace un año.

Sentí el dolor subir por mi garganta pero no quería llorar. Tenía que evitarlo.

—Ya no podemos regresar el tiempo Maxon, hay que hacer lo correcto y eso implica no estar juntos…

—Debí haber hecho lo correcto hace un año…—se lamentó. Me mordí la boca para no llorar.

—¿A qué viniste? —pregunté intentando mantener la distancia.

Pero él se acercó un paso. Sus ojos estaban brillantes por la tristeza contenida.

—A darte esto…—susurró. Y del bolsillo sacó un anillo plateado en cuyo marco se montaban dos arcos pequeños que se cruzaban sosteniendo una piedra rosa. Intenté regular la respiración para no llorar, pero mis ojos se estaban comenzando a humedecer.

—¿Qué es…? ¿Por qué? —le pregunté con un sollozo suave. Su voz también se distorsionó. Tomó mi mano izquierda y me puso el anillo.

—El anillo que debí entregarte hace un año…—susurró—. Kriss me lo devolvió esta mañana, dijo que al menos podría dárselo a quién realmente gobernara mi corazón —respiró por la boca y miró mi mano—. Después de todo, ella va a cargar con una mentira en su mano por el resto de nuestras vidas. Al menos éste es real… y quiero que lo tengas. Como señal de todo lo que siento por ti…de lo que significas para mí —suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Así puedo asegurarme que aunque pasen los años cada vez que lo veas recordarás cuánto te amé.

¿Cómo era posible que me aniquilara con aquellas palabras?

Sin aguantarlo más me arrojé a sus brazos llorando. Él hizo lo mismo.

—No quiero hacer esto America, no quiero vivir una mentira toda mi vida, tiene que haber otra solución— Nos separamos y me tomó por las mejillas. Dos lágrimas solitarias resbalaron por las suyas—. Vámonos —dijo. Lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Huyamos, vámonos de aquí —se escuchaba desesperado. De todas las ideas aquella era la más descabellada de todas. Tomé sus manos y se las bajé con suavidad.

—No… el país te necesita aquí, Maxon —susurré bajito agachando la mirada—. Si nos vamos tu nombre se verá desprestigiado y no puedes dejar el mando del país a tu padre o a merced de Coil… ¿y tu madre? ¿Qué ocurrirá con ella? No estás pensando con la cabeza fría.

Apoyó su frente en la mía, se quedó en silencio un segundo. Escuché cómo intentaba controlar su respiración.

—Entonces…entonces quiero despedirme apropiadamente…

Y sin advertirlo me agarró con fuerza por la espalda y me besó. Comencé a temblar y enredé los brazos tras su cuello dejándome llevar por aquel único segundo que nos quedaría para ser nosotros mismos.

Cuando nos separamos su barbilla temblaba. Le sequé las lágrimas con los dedos e intenté sonreír sin éxito.

—Te veo en la recepción —dije con calma. Nos separamos un poco, sus ojos habían dejado de brillar. Pude sentir el dolor de su corazón sin necesidad de escucharlo o de poner mi mano sobre él. El mío hace mucho rato que yacía destrozado en el suelo.

—Cuando me haya casado… —sollozó.

—Cuando ya estés casado… y yo sea una súbdita más…—agaché la cabeza y lo miré alzando los ojos. Suspiré y le hice una reverencia. Teníamos que acostumbrarnos a aquel trato desde ahora—. Mucha suerte alteza.

Lo vi apretar los puños. Su barbilla aún temblaba.

—Hasta más tarde, lady America.

Al alejarse se detuvo ante la puerta un segundo y nos volvimos a mirar. Quise correr hacia él, pero el plan tenía que seguir su curso. Maxon era el único que podía resguardar la seguridad del país y de todos nuestros amigos.

Era tan noble que era capaz de sacrificar su corazón por toda la nación y por todos quienes le importaban.

Sostuvimos la mirada un segundo, esperando que uno de los dos hiciera algo, pero ninguno lo hizo.  
Con una suave inclinación de cabeza salió de la habitación dejándome sola y con el corazón destrozado. Me llevé una mano a la boca y grité ahogada. Caí de rodillas al suelo.

Mary, Lucy y Paige entraron corriendo.

Pero en lugar de regañarme por el maquillaje o por el vestido, las tres se reunieron a mí al rededor y me abrazaron.

Y así nos quedamos, hasta que el sol se ocultó tras el bosque.

…

Normalmente era tradición realizar una boda real durante el día para que los novios pudieran pasearse por la ciudad. Pero debido a que querían que todo fuera más rápido y que la exposición de su lamentable unión durara menos tiempo, decidieron efectuarla de noche, así también podrían retirarse a dormir temprano.  
Ni Kriss ni él querían alargar la agonía.

Durante esa semana, las veces que me escabullí del palacio a los jardines vi a Kriss salir muchas veces de los establos con las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados. Solo nos topamos por casualidad una vez, nos miramos y siguió corriendo sin decir nada.

Sabía que en cierta forma tenía resentimiento conmigo por haberles dado la idea de la boda, pero ella tampoco había encontrado otra salida para solucionar el problema.

Cuando salí de la habitación —y las chicas me arreglaron el maquillaje—, me reuní con Roger en el pasillo y me ofreció su brazo. Ni siquiera me fijé bien si aquel uniforme era el de gala de la última vez o era otro. Pero sí noté que llevaba un sombrero alto que al frente lo decoraba una pluma azul.

Todo el palacio estaba en silencio. La aglomeración se situaba frente al salón donde se efectuaría la boda. Los medios estaban a la entrada del palacio, pero el ala donde yo me hallaba no había nadie.

Caminé junto con Roger y las chicas siguiéndome los pasos y nos separamos poco antes del desvió que llevaba a las cocinas. Las miré descender por las escaleras y deseé que estuvieran conmigo en ese momento.

Cuando llegamos al Salón escuché la algarabía, las risas y las cámaras disparando fotografías en todas direcciones. Cuando un periodista me vio y gritó mi nombre de repente me vi rodeada de cientos de cámaras. Una luz me dañó los ojos.

—Otra vez no…—me quejé. Roger me sujetó por el brazo.

—Deja que yo lo solucione…—me dijo agachando la cabeza.

—¡Lady America, Lady America!

—¿Qué opina de la boda?

—¿Cree que un año fue mucho tiempo para postergar la boda real?

—¡Creímos que con usted aquí él la elegiría!

—¿Quién diseñó su vestido?

—¿Regresará a Italia después de esto?

—¿Algunas palabras para los futuros esposos?

Parpadeé hacia todas las cámaras, pero antes que Roger detuviera a los periodistas, alcé mi mano esperando que se silenciaran por un segundo. Sonreí cansada y suspiré.  
Miré a la cámara más cercana y sostuve la sonrisa.

—Les deseo nada más que felicidad y prosperidad en esta nueva vida —miré el agujero negro del foco como si adentro existiera otro universo esperando por engullirme. Me perdí en el brillo de aquella oscuridad—. Qué el camino que han elegido para construir juntos siga dando frutos. Estoy segura que ambos serán dos extraordinarios soberanos. Y, por favor… recuerden que Kriss es una de ustedes.

No sabía a quién iba dirigido lo último, pero esperaba que con eso las personas aprendieran a quererla nuevamente.

Al menos si estaba arriesgando su corazón y su vida en una relación en la que no existiría amor, lo mínimo que podría ocurrirle era que el pueblo volviera a congraciarse con ella como su candidata.

Después de todo algún día sería su reina, merecía ser querida.

Los periodistas me miraron un segundo sin entender mis palabras hasta que volvieron a lanzarse a la caballería. Fue cuando Roger los empujó solicitándome pasar.

Al dejarlos atrás ingresamos al salón. Lo primero que hice fue quedar asombrada ante lo que veían mis ojos.

A cada lado había una hilera de asientos rojos de terciopelo con las estructuras doradas.

El centro era cruzado por una alfombra roja que comenzaba desde la entrada del salón hasta un altar colocado justo al fondo. Una especie de tarima revestida con terciopelo azul sostenía un altar de porcelana con dibujos dorados.  
Detrás de todo eso caían cortinas azules del cielo con el estandarte de la familia real y hermosas lámparas de lágrimas alumbraban el techo.

El salón estaba absolutamente repleto de gente y los soldados apostados en cada rincón al que miraba. No había resquicio o lugar donde pudiera infiltrarse una sola bala.  
Desde el segundo piso se asomaban unos balcones internos que jamás había utilizado porque los encontraba inútiles. Sin embargo para aquella ocasión estaban repletos de soldados, al menos cinco por cada tribuna.

El salón no podía estar más protegido.

—Iré a colocarme a mi posición de vigilancia —me dijo Roger—. ¿Estarás bien?

Solo le sonreí.

—Gracias por acompañarme —le dije. Suspiró y apretó mi hombro para darme ánimo.

—Cuando guste, mi lady —apretó una sonrisa y se alejó hacia un balcón donde había al menos cinco soldados resguardando cada entrada.

Comencé a preocuparme. Si la boda era lo que el rey quería y con eso acababan los ataques de Coil, ¿por qué la vigilancia extrema? Estaban prácticamente todos los soldados del palacio dentro del salón.

Sacudí la cabeza y caminé por entre los invitados intentando quedarme lo más alejada posible del altar.

Fue cuando divisé a Celeste y a Philippo que acababan de ingresar después de ser fotografiados muchas veces.

Me acerqué hasta ellos aliviada de poder sentir un poco de compañía.

—¡ _Principessa!_ —saludó Philippo con un fuerte abrazo. Estaba tan inmersa en el plan de la boda que poco sabía lo que había ocurrido con ellos dos el día del ataque, salvo que Philippo la había invitado a Italia para conocer a sus padres. Sin embargo, el príncipe tenía un leve corte en su labio inferior y cojeaba de vez en cuando.

Aunque no podía asegurar si era por el ataque… u otra cosa. Ya que ambos habían terminado solos en uno de los refugios de emergencia de la cocina.

—Qué bien que estén aquí —suspiré. Celeste, hermosa como siempre, rodó los ojos y no me dijo nada.

Se encaminó hacia una de las sillas y se quedó ahí mirando hacia delante. Philippo me sonrió compasivo.

—Pienso como ella, pero no quiero ser un desgraciado contigo justo hoy —se llevó las manos a los bolsillos—. Podría decirte que la propuesta que te hice hace un año sigue en pie, pero…—miró a Celeste—, creo que cambié de planes. Espero que no te molestes.

Reí por primera vez en esa semana.

—Lo superaré —le dije con un poco más de ánimo. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y nos dirigimos donde estaba sentada ella.

Seguía sin dirigirme la mirada.

—Aún puedo hacer lo que te dije, ¿sabes? —masculló. Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

—Ya, déjalo Celeste… por favor…

—Estás arruinando tu vida —farfulló enojada. Suspiré profundamente.

—Es lo mejor para todos…

—Eres una tonta.

No le quise responder porque tenía razón.

Llevé las manos a mi regazo y acaricié el anillo que Maxon me había regalado. Me mordí la boca para contener el dolor.

Philippo le preguntó una cosa a Celeste y ella le respondió con algo que tenía que ver con la recepción de más tarde. Parecía que hablaban de comida.

Y yo seguía sin saber qué hacer con mi vida cuando todo aquello terminara. Ni siquiera había hablado con mi madre. ¿Me quedaría en Illea o volvería a Italia?

Ninguna respuesta parecía razonable.

Deseé que los minutos se alargasen y que la hora del inicio a la ceremonia no llegara nunca. Pero no importaba cuánto deseara que se prolongase el tiempo, porque el momento llegó de todos modos.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar —cortesía del clásico cuarteto de cuerdas del palacio—, la gente se puso de pie. Y yo a temblar.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ella entró elegante, con el mentón en alto y arrastrando una larga capa blanca, el sacerdote que los casaría. Portaba un báculo de oro con el que se desplazaba, y un ***** Mitra muy elaborado decoraba su cabeza.

El solo verlo caminar con tata pomposidad me causó un escalofrío. Estaba sucediendo, realmente estaba sucediendo.

Comencé a sudar.

—¿America, estás bien? —susurró Celeste, negué con la cabeza.

—Lo estaré…—mentí.

Por suerte el sacerdote se demoró una eternidad en llegar hasta el altar y ordenar todos los elementos que la ceremonia dictaba. Cuando él estuvo listo, la música cambió y el rey hizo aparición del brazo de la madre de Kriss, la cual me sorprendí de ver en el palacio. Se suponía que Maxon estaba protegiendo a sus padres.

¿Qué tan peligroso podía ser que ellos estuvieran tan cerca del rey?

Clarkson, elegante como siempre, vestía con un uniforme espectacular que no le había visto llevar jamás. Era blanco con ornamentaciones rojas, pero no pude notarlo con exactitud porque los nervios comenzaban a jugarme una mala pasada. El oxigeno escaseaba poco a poco.

Cuando el rey y la madre de Kriss se detuvieron cerca del altar se hizo una pausa larga y silenciosa. Luego de un rato,, ingresó un fotógrafo seguido por Gavril que me miró con tristeza cuando cruzamos nuestras miradas.  
Gavril iba dándole órdenes al sujeto que sacaba fotos justo en el instante que la música volvía a cambiar. Entonces ingresó Maxon del brazo de su madre.

Creí que lo soportaría.

Pero no pude.

—America, ¿dónde….?

—Tengo que salir de aquí —jadeé empujando a Philippo y a Celeste para poder caminar por entre el escaso espacio que existía entre los asientos de adelante y los de nosotros.

No escuché lo que me dijeron porque apenas salí al pasillo del costado corrí hacia un balcón. Roger me miró asustado, al igual que sus colegas.

—¿Lady America, qué…?

—¡Déjame salir! —le supliqué llorando.

—No podemos dejar salir a nadie una vez que da inicio la ceremonia —dijo otro saldado.

—Por favor…—lloré sin poder evitarlo. Me agarré del pecho de Roger, hasta que finalmente asintió.

—Cole, no podemos…

—Nadie lo notará… —le dijo a su colega.

Hizo a un lado la cortina que cubría la ventana del balcón y abrió con suavidad la ventana. Dejó un pequeño resquicio.

—No te alejes, recuerda que hace una semana hubo un ataque…

—Estaré bien…—sollocé. Aunque pensaba que si atacaban y me mataban de una vez tal vez sería mejor que vivir todo ese tormento.

Salí hacia la oscuridad del balcón. Desde adentro se filtraba la música ceremonial de Maxon. Cerré los ojos y recordé cómo funcionaban esas ceremonias. El sacerdote haría una introducción larga sobre el significado de una boda real y luego bendeciría a Maxon antes que Kriss pudiera entrar, y eso por suerte tomaría unos veinte minutos, tiempo suficiente para poder recomponerme y volver a ingresar.

Bajé por las escaleras que estaban al costado y me senté en una de las bancas que se situaban justo debajo del balcón. Era la misma donde había compartido con Valiant la primera noche de mí llegada a Illea.

Me aferré al asiento de piedra con las manos y agaché la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Intenté regular mi respiración con la brisa fresca.

Dios, cómo deseaba que hiciera frío, al menos congelarme un poco me ayudaría a no pensar ni a sentir.

Sin embargo fue en aquel momento cuando escuché voces. Temiendo que alguien me descubriera sola y me hicieran regresar al salón antes de estar lista, me escabullí detrás de los pilares que sostenían el balcón.

Entonces todo cambió.

—…¿Dónde dijo Coil que estaba la chica?

—…En el segundo nivel, le habilitaron una habitación especial. Haser la estaba vigilando. Con los demás tienen resguardadas las puertas principales así que no podrán ir por ella…

—¿Y la señal, cuándo?

—En cinco minutos…

Y las voces se alejaron.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, aterrada.

Y corrí. Corrí hacia el palacio entrando por las cocinas. No contesté preguntas de nadie, incluso empujé a un mayordomo que cargaba con una bandeja. Apenas pude disculparme.

Corrí con todas las fuerzas que me dieron las piernas. Los pasillos estaban desolados. No había nadie.

Entré en pánico.

Estaba todo planeado.

¡Era una trampa!

Corrí arrojando mis zapatos a mitad de un pasillo cuando casi me fui de bruces por tropezar con una alfombra. Subí las escaleras y llegué hasta la habitación donde Kriss se estaba preparando.

Ni siquiera golpeé. Entré a la fuerza.

Ella gritó.

—¿America? ¿Pero qué?

—¡Tienes que salir de aquí, ahora! —grité desesperada agarrándola por el brazo. Apenas logré notar su vestido de novia. Tenía un velo sobre su cabeza agarrado a una tiara. La cola debía medir por lo menos dos metros. Se veía muy bella, como toda una princesa.

—¿Qué? —me miró sin entender—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué…?

La agarré por los codos y la sacudí con fuerza.

—¡La boda es una trampa! ¡Los rebeldes vienen por ti! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí ahora!

Su expresión de espanto la dejó sin habla un segundo.

—¿Trampa? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡La idea de la boda fue tuya!

—¡Y era lo que estaban esperando para hacerte daño! —le grité—¡Tenemos que irnos! —Intenté jalarla fuera de la habitación pero no se movió.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —se había puesto pálida— ¿Alguien te dijo algo?

La miré agitada.

—Los rebeldes —expliqué a tropiezos—. Escuché a dos rebeldes hablar en el jardín. Tienen infiltrados en el palacio como soldados. Atacarán en cualquier momento para venir por ti y nadie del salón podrá salir.

Me aterré de mis propias palabras. ¿Y si los mataban a todos?

Kriss comenzó a temblar.

—Ay no… ay no… ¿qué vamos a…?

Demasiado tarde. Una detonación en el mismo nivel que nosotras nos hizo caer al suelo. Kriss comenzó a gritar.

Le tapé la boca con una mano.

—No grites, tenemos que ver un modo de salir de aquí —jadeé. Me acerqué hasta la ventana, estaba demasiado alto para bajar y no había ninguna enredadera a la que aferrarse.

Miré hacia todos lados desesperada mientras mi cerebro intentaba escuchar todos los ruidos que se desenvolvían alrededor de nosotros. Escuché pisadas y me asusté.

—Ayúdame con esto —le dije empujando un sofá.

Entre las dos comenzamos a empujar el mueble hasta cubrir la puerta. Echamos el cerrojo y colocamos sobre los cojines todo lo que pesara. Incluso el tocador.

Cuando empujaron la puerta para entrar las dos gritamos.

—¡Me van a matar America! —lloró Kriss. Nos abrazamos y la miré. Entonces mi cabeza desvió la atención de ella hacia el armario.

Corrí hacia él y lo abrí buscando un refugio de emergencia. Desde el otro lado de la habitación los rebeldes seguían intentando tirar la puerta abajo.

—¡America!

—¿Cómo le dan una habitación sin resguardo a la novia? —exclamé enojada. Entonces todo pareció encajar.

Estaba todo diseñado para que Kriss no pudiera escapar.

La volví a mirar. Fue cosa de un segundo.

Salté sobre ella, agarré la tiara con el velo y me la coloqué en la cabeza. Me cubrí la cara y el vestido con el tul.

—¡America! ¿Qué haces?

Con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde había sacado la agarré de un brazo y la empujé dentro del armario. Antes de cerrar la puerta la miré.

—Salvándote la vida —jadeé—. Quédate callada y no digas nada.

—¡Te volviste loca! ¡Te van a matar!

—Mejor yo que tú.

Y cerré el armario.

Fue en aquel mismo instante que tres hombres entraron rompiendo la puerta de la habitación. Grité aterrada al recordar la vez que aquellos mastodontes de similar complexión física me habían agarrado a golpes, pero ésta vez no me iban a hacer daño.

Agarré un pedazo del espejo del tocador que había volado lejos con la intromisión y me puse en guardia.

—Hagamos esto rápido, ¿sí? Vayan por ella —ordenó uno con aburrimiento.

Uno de los sujetos se me arrojó encima pero lo esquivé saltando sobre la cama para llegar al otro lado. Solo necesitaba llegar hasta la puerta. Pero con el velo sobre mis ojos no veía nada.

Miré hacia el balcón y decidí hacer algo estúpido —como siempre—, pero no alcancé a acercarme cuando alguien me agarró por la cintura como si fuera una pluma.

Empecé a gritar y a golpearlos con toda la fuerza que me dieron las piernas y las manos. El pedazo de espejo cayó al suelo, así que usé las uñas.

En algún momento le rasguñé la cara a uno y lanzó un alarido.

—¡Mierda! ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Duérmela ya!

Uno agarró mi cabeza con fuerza y cubrió mi boca y nariz con algo que olía tan dulce que picaba la nariz.

De repente mis brazos y piernas se adormecieron y sentí unas deliciosas ganas de dormir.

Intenté mantener los ojos abiertos pero fue como un arrullo.

Me dejé llevar por el sueño.

Y me olvidé de mí.

…

 **KRISS**

Me llevé una mano a la boca aterrada. Cuando el ruido cesó creí que la encontraría muerta. Esperé un poco y abrí la puerta lentamente.

La habitación era un desastre. Y ella no estaba por ningún lado.

Caí de rodillas al suelo y comencé a llorar desesperada.

America me había salvado.

Pero ellos se la habían llevado…

Grité y comencé a llorar desesperada pidiendo auxilio.

…

 **NOTAS**

Advertí que estos capítulos serán cruciales para el final. Y también que tendría que encerrarme en un bunker para que no me lincharan.

¿De verdad creyeron que los casarían Kriss y Maxon? Bueno, en algún momento pretendí que sí se casaran, pero ya era mucho sufrimiento emocional.

Ahora viene la acción.

Acción de la buena.

En el siguiente capítulo: las revelaciones de Clarkson serán las protagonistas de esta historia.

Y será narrado por Maxon. Ya que America está dormida, así que no puede (jajaja).

¡Quedan 5 capítulos para el final! (sin contar los epílogos).

Espero que les haya gustado. Y si no, bueno, me iré a refugiar y no saldré hasta el próximo capítulo.

Ah, un Mitra* es el sombrero que usan los sacerdotes para ceremonias tan protocolares como lo es una boda real.

¡Lindo fin de semana para todos quienes tengan feriado mañana!

No leemos.

Kate.


	33. Capítulo 32

**Notas:**

Ya en la recta final solo les puedo decir que ante cualquier detalle que se me haya pasado, me disculpen.  
Este es el capítulo más difícil que me ha tocado escribir. Demasiados detalles, demasiadas emociones, así que espero haberlo condensando bien.

¡Disfrutenlo!

…

 **XXXII**

 **MAXON**

No podía estar haciendo esto.  
Era una tortura.

Aguardé detrás de la puerta mientras mi madre me sujetaba por el brazo. Debía haber sido al revés y yo sostenerla a ella, pero si la soltaba probablemente saldría arrancando o caería al suelo.

La necesitaba para no desmayarme.

Escuché la música y cerré los ojos.

—Aún estás a tiempo Maxon —me susurró ella viéndome re reojo—. No hagas esto…

Apreté los labios.

—Ya lo hablamos madre —dije bajito sin mirarla. Porque sabía que si hacía contacto con sus ojos me derrumbaría—, esto es lo correcto.

Ella respiró hondo. Casi podía decir que estaba enojada.

—¿Correcto para quién? —exclamó intentando controlar el tono de voz—. Yo aquí solo veo errores Maxon. Creí que después de todo lo que había ocurrido este año te casarías con…

—Ya, déjalo así, por favor…—supliqué angustiado. Recordar mi último encuentro con America me estaba matando lentamente. Al menos se había llevado un recuerdo tangible de mi amor por ella. Ya que lo nuestro jamás podría ser posible.

—Hijo… no estoy entiendo nada…—su tono de angustia me rompió el corazón. ¿Cómo explicarle a mamá? ¿Cómo decirle que esta boda era un plan de mi padre para evitar los ataques del sur? ¿Cómo confesarle que él estaba liado con ellos? ¿Cómo revelarle todo eso sin matarla de tristeza?

Cerré los ojos y le besé la frente.

—No tienes nada que entender má...—le susurré—. Siempre amé…a Kriss…

Decir eso en voz alta me valió una entrada al infierno de los mentirosos. Creí que sería fácil fingirlo, pero si con solo mencionarlo la voz me había traicionado, ¿cómo iba a pretender por el resto de mi vida frente a todo el país que estaba realmente enamorado de ella?

Mi madre cerró los ojos con cansancio. Durante todo el día había estado acostada debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza, incluso hasta pocas horas antes del inicio de la ceremonia.

Podía notarlo al ver sus ojos irritados y cansados, era razonable que le molestaran la luz y la música. Pero aún así se mantenía regia y erguida, como toda una reina.  
No quería discutir con ella y tampoco darle más razones para que se pusiera peor. Suficiente tenía con todos sus problemas diarios, y sumarle a ello aquella decisión tan abrupta de casarme con Kriss en menos de una semana del último ataque, había sido un golpe bajo para su estado de salud.

Pero al parecer el argumento de que había estado a punto de perderla en el ataque y que habíamos recapacitado fue suficiente para convencer a mi padre y mi madre para oficializar la boda.

Él fue quien se vio más aliviado con la noticia y decidió duplicar la cantidad de soldados en el salón por si alguien se atrevía a detener la ceremonia.  
Fue mi madre la que aún no podía comprender mi actitud. Sabía que no me creía, pero no podía dar explicaciones de nada.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

—Solo espero que seas feliz…—susurró mirando hacia el frente. Cuadró sus hombros y alzó en mentón con elegancia. Detrás de sus palabras se filtraba la rabia y la dureza por no poder hacerme cambiar de opinión. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, que estaba haciendo algo que no quería.

Pero prefería que lo creyera a que tuviera la certeza de que así era.

Cuando la música cambió se me heló la espalda. Me afirmé con más fuerza de su brazo. Ella colocó su mano libre sobre la mía que sobresalía por el hueco de su codo, y apretó. Conteniéndome.

—Es hora… ¿estás seguro?

Tragué saliva.

¿Estaría America entre los invitados? Necesitaba verla al menos una vez más.

—Lo estoy…

Entonces las puertas se abrieron. La música era lenta, melodiosa y sumamente… pomposa. La gente estaba de pie, observándome. Un hombre se cruzó delante de mí antes de que pudiera si quiera parpadear y comenzó a tomar fotografías.

Cerré los ojos un segundo cuando la luz del Flash quedó impregnada en mis retinas. Comencé a ver cuadritos blancos por todos lados.

—Un poco más lejos…—le susurró Gavril, que, ataviado con un traje espectacularmente… brillante, intentaba guiar al fotógrafo. ¿Qué acaso ese sujeto no sabía que debía tomar distancia para sacar una buna fotografía?

Por un segundo intercambié una mirada con Gavril y lo vi rodar los ojos al cielo como si estuviera criticando mi actitud con aquella boda.  
¿Quién lo entendía? Si para la fiesta de año nuevo me había obligado prácticamente a besar a Kriss frente a todo el mundo.  
Comencé a caminar lentamente siguiendo el sonido de la música que reverberaba en todas las paredes. Cada paso era una tortura. De algún rincón la voz suave de una mujer se mezcló con las cuerdas.  
Estaba aterrado.

Mi padre esperaba al final del altar a un costado. La madre de Kriss aguardaba del otro. Cuando le había comentado a ella que producto de la boda debía de invitar a sus padres, entró en pánico, especialmente cuando el mío había amenazado la vida de ellos. Así que invitó solo a su madre con la única condición de que un grupo de soldados la mantuviera vigilada.  
Así que le solicité a Roger y a un par de soldados de la confianza de Aspen que la cuidaran.  
Aún así, ver a la mujer a los pies del Altar esperando a su hija me causó una terrible sensación de culpa. Miraba de reojo a mi padre como si no confiara en él y le sonreía a la gente con la misma timidez de Kriss.

Cuando llegué al final del altar el sacerdote hizo una reverencia, mi madre se inclinó elegantemente y luego papá le ofreció la mano. Los dos sonrieron con dulzura y por un momento me sentí en un universo paralelo. Aunque había algo en la expresión de papá que me ponía nervioso, más aún cuando lo veía mirar hacia los lados cada cierto rato.

Tal vez temía por un ataque que arruinara aquel día.

El Sacerdote me obligó a quedar a un lado de mis padres viendo hacia el frente y me atreví a estudiar a los invitados. Había demasiada gente y no conocía a nadie. O al menos, no había caras conocidas.

Se suponía que al casarme con una seleccionada habrían invitado a las demás chicas, pero como era una boda prácticamente de emergencia solo estaban los alcaldes, asesores e incluso actores, actrices o modelos que en mi vida había visto.

Había mucha gente, demasiada… pero no había nadie que realmente importara. Al menos si hubieran estado mis amigos tal vez no me habría sentido tan solo.

El sacerdote bendijo una sarta de cosas a las que apenas le puse atención. Aquello por suerte prolongaba más de lo necesario la entrada de Kriss.  
Había practicado una sonrisa frente al espejo toda la semana para que se viera realista. Pero todo lo que había resultado eran unas horribles muecas desganadas y desilusionadas.

En algún momento el hombre me bendijo y mencionó algo sobre la prosperidad y la fertilidad que me heló hasta los huesos.  
Algunas personas bostezaban y otras se mantenían con la vista ilusionada ante lo que estaba sucediendo en el altar. Mis ojos vagaron sutilmente por entre los invitados pero no logré ver a America, tal vez estaba más atrás, y no la culpaba.

Si hubiera que tenido que asistir obligado a su boda tampoco habría querido estar en primera fila viéndolo todo.

Apreté los puños.

Cuando el Sacerdote alzó el báculo de oro y lo deposito en cada uno de mis hombros como señal de honor y fuerza como esposo y compañero, fue cuando la música cambió lentamente.

Era hora de recibir a la novia.

Cerré los ojos con pesadumbre para poder contenerme y no saltar por una ventana.  
Y ahí fue cuando algo vibró sobre nuestras cabezas. La música se apagó de golpe y todos miramos hacia arriba.

Y… algo explotó.

—¡Ataque! —gritó alguien. Y la gente se volvió loca.

Miré hacia todos lados sin comprender nada. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Mis padres se abrazaron, el sacerdote se escondió debajo del altar y yo agarré a la madre de Kriss de la mano.

Un grupo de guardias nos rodearon para protegernos, pero sucedió algo extraño.

Comenzaron a disparar a los invitados.

Me lancé al suelo llevándome a la madre de Kriss conmigo. Los soldados no dejaban salir a nadie. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

¿De dónde venía el ataque?

—¡Mi hija está arriba! —exclamó la madre de Kriss. Solo entonces comprendí que habíamos escuchado la explosión fuera de las puertas del salón.

Me arrastré por el suelo hasta llegar a ella.

Los disparos llenaron el aire, los gritos de desesperación, las pisadas, la gente intentando arrancar.

¡Estábamos acorralados!

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—No, ¡tengo que ir por mi hija! ¡Mi hija! —exclamó la mujer que se puso de pie de golpe.

—¡No! ¡Agáchese! —grité. Entonces la vi caer repentinamente hacia atrás de golpe—. ¡NO! —Gateé hasta ella, la mujer tenía una herida sangrante al costado del abdomen—. Mantenga la calma, estará bien —jadeé. Me arrodillé manteniendo la cabeza agachada y me quité la capa haciendo un muñón para aplacar la sangre que emanaba de la herida.

—Kriss… Kriss…—sollozaba.

Comencé a desesperarme.

—Por favor, respire… respire…

—¡MAXON!

Me volteé con fuerza. Mi madre estaba bajo los brazos de mi padre siendo protegidos por un grupo de soldados que disparaban hacia los rebeldes infiltrados.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

—¡La madre de Kriss está herida! —grité.

De repente un chico se agachó a mi lado. Casi lo golpeo creyendo que era un rebelde, pero resultó ser Graham.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —lo miré sorprendido. Él achicó los ojos.

—Vi a un grupo de rebeldes entrando al palacio desde los establos —se arrodilló al lado de la mujer y presionó la herida con la capa—. Mantente a salvo, yo me encargo de ella…—miró hacia el techo—. ¡Ve por Kriss!

Asentí sintiéndome algo perdido. Los gritos y la desesperación de los invitados llenaban todo el Salón. Delante de mis ojos había mucha gente herida…

—¡Maxon! —la voz de Roger llamó mi atención, se inclinó a mi lado y me entregó un rifle—. Sé que sabes usarlo y sin Aspen aquí eres el único que puede ayudarnos.

Asentí. Miré hacia arriba calculando la trayectoria de las balas y cuando vi un resquicio libre me puse de pie de golpe y salté sobre el altar hacia el otro lado apoyando el rifle en el mármol. Miré detenidamente el caos alrededor. Había gente llorando en el suelo y soldados peleando contra compañeros.  
¿Cómo saber quién era quién?

—¡Haser! —gritó Roger escondiéndose junto a mí detrás del altar, y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces comenzó a dispararle a uno de los soldados que solía acompañar a mi padre.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Es del sequito de mi padre!

—¡Es sureño! —gritó, y volvió a disparar contra otro tipo que tenía una barba rubia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me miró de costado antes de volver a cargar su arma y disparar contra otro soldado.

—Porque soy del norte —dijo. Me quedé congelado un momento viendo cómo disparaba contra cada uno de los soldados que peleaban al fondo del salón.

—¡¿Qué tú, qué?!

—¡Abajo! —exclamó empujando mi cabeza. Ambos quedamos agachados contra el altar. El sacerdote estaba encogido como un cachorro asustado en el hueco que había bajo la mesa.

—¿Cómo que eres del norte? —exclamé.

Se giró por encima de su hombro levantándose para ver sobre la superficie del altar y disparó otra vez.

—Somos muchos Maxon, estamos aquí para protegerte… —contestó agitado volviendo a apoyar la espalda contra el altar.

—¿De qué? —grité.

Me miró una vez más antes que una bala pasara justo por sobre su cabeza salpicando el mármol del altar.

—¡De Coil! —Se inclinó hacia el costado y entonces me agarró por el brazo—. ¡Ahora! ¡Dispara!

—¿A quién? —grité.

—¡A todos quienes están matando a la gente!

Asentí aterrado. Me encaramé sobre el altar y cerré un ojo sobre el rifle. Estaba acostumbrado a usar uno contra un animal indefenso mientras yo estaba oculto entre el follaje. Pero con todo el mundo en movimiento… ¿cómo atinarle al rebelde correcto?

Entonces lo descubrí. Eran quienes estaban bloqueando las entradas.

Apunté y disparé.

Intenté no dejar a ningún muerto y procuré que las balas les dieran en las piernas o brazos para dejarlos inútiles. Miré hacia todos lados.  
Divisé al fondo del salón a Philippo peleando cual karateka contra unos sujetos que se le lanzaron encima. Los soldados de nuestro lado lo ayudaban a combatir. Entonces me di cuenta que no me había preocupado por America.

Con desesperación comencé a buscarla por entre las personas. Nadie podía salir del salón, nadie podía escapar y las pocas personas que estaban en el suelo no se parecían a ella. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba?

Me agaché apoyando la espalda contra el altar, Roger estaba sudado y respiraba agitado.

—¿Has visto a America? —le pregunté aterrado. Me miró un segundo y luego tragó saliva.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó. Una silla voló por encima de nosotros y chocó contra las cortinas con estandartes que decoraban el fondo del salón. El sonido de vidrios rotos indicó que había llegado hasta el otro lado.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está America, Roger? —exigí saber. Las balas seguían chocando a nuestro alrededor. Los gritos no cesaban, el terror y el aroma a pólvora inundaban el aire. Respiré agitado encogiendo las piernas con la espalda apoyada contra las paredes del altar. El sacerdote gemía y gritaba como un cachorro.

Los ojos de Roger temblaron.

—Me pidió salir del salón cuando entraste, ¡está en el jardín!

—¿Qué? —jadeé—. No me digas que…

Se escuchó un grito grupal, como si estuvieran forzando algo tras de nosotros. Pero mi cabeza solo pensaba en America.

—Pero el ataque estaba planeado para boicotear la boda…—dijo desesperado—. Tiene que estar bien, America es inteligente, sabrá ocultarse.

Asentí inseguro.

Diablos America… ¿Dónde te metiste?

Estaba tan desesperado por saber de ella y de Kriss que tenía que encontrar un modo de salir por la puerta principal.  
Cuando alcé la cabeza para mirar por encima del altar otra vez, vi que varios de nuestros soldados tenían rodeados y desarmados a un grupo de rebeldes. Los otros estaban desmayados en el suelo.

Alguien logró abrir la puerta principal y mucha gente arrancó despavorida.

Me puse de pie a la defensiva, sosteniendo el rifle ante cualquier amenaza. Mis padres estaban protegidos detrás de las cortinas con un grupo de soldados que los sacaron del área de tiro.

No comprendí nada. Se había infiltrado un grupo de rebeldes del sur con armas peligrosas, llenaron el salón de personas sin poder salir, y sin embargo… solo había heridos.

Por suerte.

—¡Atenlos de pies y manos y llévenlos al calabozo! —ordené gritando con todo lo que me dieron los pulmones.

Los soldados me quedaron viendo un segundo como si no pudieran creer que la orden viniera de mi boca.

—¡LLÉVENSELOS! —grité.

Y de inmediato se pusieron en marcha acarreando con ellos a los rebeldes heridos y a los ilesos.

Me alejé del altar hacia mis padres. Aunque en realidad estaba más preocupado por mamá, que estaba pálida.

—Maxon, gracias a Dios… —me abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Están bien?

Papá miraba hacia todos lados visiblemente aterrado.

—Fue una emboscada —observó. Achiqué los ojos, algo en su tono de voz no estaba bien.

—¡Maxon! —escuché tras de mí. No era la voz de America pero por un momento mi mente distorsionó la de Celeste haciéndome creer que era ella.

—Celeste, estás a salvo, gracias a Dios —me acerqué aún acarreando el rifle conmigo. Detrás de ella vi a Roger y a otro grupo de soldados agacharse a un costado del suelo sobre algún compañero.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Philippo. Tenía el ojo morado y la boca con sangre, pero por lo demás parecía ileso. Ella lo abrazó. Alcé una ceja intentando no parecer obvio.

—Eso creo…—miré a todos lados—. ¿Han visto a America? —pregunté nervioso. Mi cabeza seguía sin entender absolutamente nada.

¿El ataque tenía como fin detener la boda? Pero ¿no era lo que Coil quería? ¿Lo que mi padre quería? Me llevé una mano a los ojos sin comprender absolutamente nada.

—Salió al jardín poco antes de que entraras —contestó Celeste angustiada. Arrastré la mano hasta mi boca, exhausto. Haber mantenido la concentración y disparar a un blanco en movimiento sin saber si era el correcto o no, no era tan fácil como parecía.

—¿Pero no la han vuelto a ver? —insistí. El corazón comenzó a golpearme el pecho con fuerza.

—¡Alteza! —exclamó alguien. Celeste y Philippo se miraron preocupados. La voz de Graham llegó por encima de sus cabezas.

Cuando me giré hacia él, un soldado cargaba con la madre de Kriss en sus brazos.

—¡Oh, no, Charlotte *****! —exclamó mi madre, quien acudió rápidamente hacia la mujer.

—Estará bien, la bala solo la rasguñó —explicó Graham—. Ya detuve la hemorragia, será mejor que la lleven a la enfermería.

—¿Pueden llevar a todos los heridos? —pregunté a los soldados ilesos. Observé el salón, había personas en el suelo que se quejaban con dolor.

Descubrí a Gavril dándole una botella con agua a una mujer que estaba sentada sobre la alfombra apoyada contra la pared. Mis ojos vagaron por todos lados.

America no estaba.

No aparecía.

Comencé a ponerme nervioso.

—Mi hija…—jadeo la madre de Kriss.

—¡Dios mío, Kriss! —exclamó mi madre—. ¡Maxon!

—Iré por ella —sacudí la cabeza, mi padre hablaba con un grupo de soldados y les daba órdenes para resguardar el perímetro—. ¡Roger! —lo llamé. El soldado se giró hacia mí—. Necesito resguardo. ¿Puedes venir con algunos de tus compañeros?

Asintió lentamente.

Fue cuando uno de los soldados que se había agachado levantó la cabeza. Me quedé sin aire un segundo.

—¿August? —el rebelde llevaba encima el uniforme de mis soldados. Me costó comprenderlo todo de inmediato—. ¿Qué haces…?

—Llevarán a lady Charlotte a la enfermería —Interrumpió Graham acercándose. Philippo y Celeste se unieron a nosotros.

—Nosotros buscaremos a America —dijo Philippo.

Asentí sin quitar los ojos de encima a August. ¿Qué diablos hacía en el palacio infiltrado como un soldado?

—Hay que ir por Kriss —dijo entonces y luego se acercó hasta mí—. Más te vale que esté a salvo.

No comprendí el tono ni las palabras amenazantes, solo logré captar que si estaba Kriss en peligro ganaría otros poderosos enemigos que en un principio estaban de mi lado.

¡Pero cómo iba a saber yo que tenía infiltrados sureños en el palacio!

—Kriss es inteligente, sabe cuidarse —intenté convencerme. La verdad era que Kriss a pesar de todo lo que me había confesado, seguía siendo demasiado dulce. Cualquiera podía hacerle daño si no oponía resistencia.

Graham, August, Roger y otros dos soldados se encaminaron hasta las salidas apuntando con sus armas a enemigos invisibles. Yo me volteé hacia Celeste y Philippo.

—Vayan por America y si la encuentran, avísenme…—pedí asustado. Yo tenía que ir por ella, yo tenía que buscarla. Pero el ataque había sucedido en el segundo nivel, donde Kriss estaba sola aguardando a que fuera la hora para entrar al salón.

—Claro que sí —dijo Philippo. Y ambos se alejaron saliendo por uno de los balcones. Noté que él agarraba un revolver del suelo de uno de los rebeldes y cargaba el arma.

Suspiré. Al menos uno de los dos sabría defenderse.

…

La segunda planta estaba totalmente llena de escombros, desde las escaleras que conectaban el rellano del subsuelo hasta los escalones siguientes.

Fue difícil pasar por ellos hasta que entre todos movimos las tablas y los pedazos de madera que habían volado por los aires.

Cuando finalmente alcanzamos la superficie descubrimos el pasillo totalmente desolado y repleto de polvo flotante. Los cuadros, las paredes, todo estaba repleto de hollín.  
Por un momento pensé que el ataque no había sido tan brutal como otras veces. Si el plan de los rebeldes por alguna razón era impedir la boda que ellos mismos deseaban, entonces ¿por qué el ataque simple? ¿Por qué no las bombas o el incendio de los últimos asaltos?

Parecía como si hubieran arrojado una bomba de humo, quebrado la ventana y destruido algunos muebles. Al parecer solo había sido ruido.

¿Pero, por qué?

—¡Maxon! —escuché desde el fondo del corredor. El polvo flotante no dejaba ver claramente quién estaba al otro lado, pero la voz la reconocí de inmediato.

—¡Aspen! —llamé. Por entre el polvo y el humo lo vi asomarse junto con Carter, Lucy, Marlee y Mera— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pueden verte!

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó asustado. Asentí.

—Eso creo… ¿Han visto a America?

Todos me miraron asustados.

—¿No está contigo? —chilló Marlee.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Creí que podría estar con ustedes, arrancó al jardín antes de que comenzara la boda…—expliqué preocupado.

—¿America estaba en el jardín para el ataque? —exclamó Meridia—. ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonta?

—¡Ayuda! —se escuchó de repente. Todos nos quedamos en silencio—. Por favor…

—¡Es Kriss! —gritó Graham.

Y sin siquiera darnos tiempo de reaccionar corrió por el pasillo desapareciendo detrás del polvo.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Lucy. Marlee hizo amago de salir corriendo pero Carter la agarró por el brazo.

—Ni se te ocurra, recuerda que acarreas a Kile dentro de ti, puede ser peligroso —la regañó. Ella se soltó molesta.

—¡No estoy enferma Carter! ¡El embarazo no me invalida!

—¡Pero un ataque sí! ¿Cómo sabes si no hay rebeldes ocultos en las paredes?

Ella resopló frustrada.

—Si yo no voy tú tampoco —dijo enojada, él la miró sorprendido—. No traes un arma. Es peligroso también para ti.

—¡Ya cállense los dos! ¡La señorita Kriss necesita ayuda! —exclamó Lucy angustiada—. O vienen los dos o no viene ninguno —dijo con voz de mando. Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

—Voy —dijo Marlee sin esperar al veredicto de su esposo.

—¡Ayúdenme, por favor…! —escuchamos de nuevo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Pueden quedarse a solucionar sus problemas aquí, yo voy a ayudarla —dije comenzando a perder la paciencia. Y corrí dejándolos atrás.

La habitación que le habían asignado a Kriss como novia era un espacio pequeño. Se suponía que era para darle más intimidad. Pero todo el camino que llevaba hacia ella estaba totalmente abarrotado de escombros.

Cuando me acerqué hasta la puerta seguido por Roger, Lucy, Aspen y August —quién aún no explicaba qué hacía ahí—, descubrimos la puerta destrozada. Un sofá estaba volteado, como si lo hubiera usado para tapar la puerta y el tocador con el espejo estaba hecho añicos en el suelo.

El armario estaba abierto y Kriss en el suelo lloraba amargamente mientras Graham la consolaba.

Escuché a Lucy gritar sorprendida.

—Kriss…—suspiré. Corrí hacia ella y me agaché—. Gracias a Dios estás a salvo… ¿qué ocurrió?

Entonces me miró angustiada. Su respiración errática me asustó.

—Se la lle…va…ron…—jadeó. Lo dijo con tan poco aire que no le entendí.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté con suavidad. Graham me miró asustado cuando ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho aferrándose con las uñas a la camisa.

—Se la llevaron, Maxon —explicó él. Reí de los nervios. Algo frío comenzó a subirme por la columna.

—¿Se llevaron qué? —pregunté sin comprender.

—A… a America…—lloró Kriss separando la cara del pecho de Graham. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos por un segundo.

Fue solo un momento. Y el mundo colapsó a mí alrededor.

—¿Qué? —jadeé. Me puse de pie y miré hacia todos lados, la habitación destruida, el espejo hecho añicos—. No, no…no…

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, el rifle cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo sobre la alfombra.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Aspen con la voz temblorosa.

—Ellos… ellos venían por mí —hipó—. Y ella lo descubrió… porque los escu… escuchó en el jardín…

—No, no, no… —comencé a desesperarme. Abrí la chaqueta a la altura del cuello para que pudiera entrar aire a mis pulmones—. No puede ser… ¡NO! —Me lancé sobre Kriss y la agarré de los brazos con fuerza, sacudiéndola— ¡¿Qué hiciste Kriss?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—¡Maxon, basta! —gritó August apartándome con fuerza. Kriss lloró con más intensidad—. ¡Le estás haciendo daño!

—¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ? —rugí— ¿QUIÉN SE LA LLEVO? ¡HABLA!

—¡Los rebeldes! —gritó—. ¡Ellos venían por mí! —me miró aterrada—. America me quitó el velo, se lo colocó en la cabeza y me empujó dentro del armario. ¡Si estoy viva es por ella! ¡Ella me salvó!

—No puede ser… —jadeé desesperado, todo daba vueltas, sentía un vacío a mis pies—. No… no puede ser…

—¿Por qué gritan, qué…? —Marlee se detuvo a mitad del umbral de la puerta seguida por Carter y Mera.

—Los rebeldes se llevaron a America —lloró Lucy, que corrió a abrazar a Marlee. Ella se quedó paralizada.

—¿Qué…?—sus ojos me buscaron—. No… no es cierto, ¿cómo…?

—Se hizo pasar por Kriss —explicó Aspen abrumado. Yo seguía sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando—. Le salvó la vida. Aparentemente los rebeldes venían por ella.

—Eso explica la puerta destrozada —observó Carter. Yo no sabía dónde poner las manos.

Estábamos perdiendo tiempo. Hace apenas algunos minutos estaba a punto de casarme con Kriss y luego me enteraba que America había sido secuestrada porque los rebeldes venían por la novia.

Pero, ¿por qué querían a Kriss? ¿No se suponía que la boda era parte del trato que mi padre había hecho?

Pero… eso era una teoría de America.

Una teoría a la que estúpidamente todos habíamos cedido.

Y ahora ella estaba desaparecida, y quién sabía si viva o muerta.

—No… Dios mío, ¡NO!…—lloré con desesperación y corrí hacia el balcón agarrando las manos contra la barandilla—. ¡AMERICA! —grité hasta que me dolió la garganta.

—¡Tenemos que ir por ella! —dijo Aspen. Mis ojos se fijaron en el horizonte oscuro que se desplegaba ante mis ojos.

Ya estaba harto. Exhausto.

Toda mi vida había actuado de forma políticamente correcta porque era lo que dictaba mi estatus de príncipe, pero ya era demasiado.  
Comencé a ver en rojo. Mi respiración se calmó, pero se volvió gruesa y caliente, como si una bola de fuego se estuviera creando en mí estomago. Aferré las manos con tanta fuerza a la barandilla que me dolieron los nudillos. Aún quedaban reminiscencias de heridas antiguas por haber golpeado la pared el día que America fue atacada. Pero no me importó el ardor en los dedos.

Alcé la mirada bajo las cejas. La boda era lo que mi padre quería, la Selección había sido algo que él me había llevado a hacer sin mi consentimiento. Él había torturado a Kriss, asesinado a la hermana de Nataly, a la madre de Mera y a Cheng por interponerse en sus planes.  
Además… había engañado a mi madre… y matado a mis hermanas…

Ese hombre era una sombra en mi vida. Me había obligado a temerle, me había obligado a mostrarme ante él como un hijo sumiso dispuesto a aceptar sus condiciones. Había destruido mi espalda a golpes de vara por defender a mi madre, por defender a America.

Él era el causante de todo lo malo en mi vida.

Escuché que decían mi nombre desde el interior de la habitación. Los sollozos de Kriss se confundían con los de las demás chicas. Las voces de los soldados y de August se camuflaban mientras discutían algún plan de acción.

Me giré y entré lentamente.

Esto se acababa ahora.

—Iremos por ella —sentencié. Todos guardaron silencio.

—Estás loco —dijo Aspen sacudiendo la cabeza—. No sabemos dónde se la llevaron, y esté donde esté, recuerda que estará bajo la custodia de Coil. ¿Cómo lo enfrentarás?

Los miré. No sabía cómo se habrían visto mis ojos, pero Aspen retrocedió asustado.

—Irán conmigo —los apunté con el dedo y recogí el rifle que había arrojado al suelo—. Cada uno de ustedes…Pero antes…

Me asustó mi propia calma, pero era una calma camuflada de rabia y odio. Estiré mi mano hacia Kriss. El aire que salía por mi nariz resonaba como la de un toro a punto de embestir.

—Discúlpame —le dije intentando sonar amable, aunque la rabia contenida se delataba en el temblor de mi voz—. No pretendía gritarte y me alegra que estés a salvo. Pero ahora te necesito en una pieza… esta guerra acaba hoy.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kriss—. ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Los miré a todos. Estaba totalmente decidido en acabar con todo ese teatro ahí mismo. Nada de nuestras vidas, de todos los que estábamos en esa pequeña habitación, ni siquiera la de August, era legítima.

Todos pertenecíamos a mi padre. Que Marlee y Carter vivieran ocultos en las cocinas, era por culpa de él. Que Aspen tuviera que fingir su muerte y ocultarse junto con ellos, también.

Que Anne estuviera en coma en el hospital era su culpa, que la madre de Meridia hubiera muerto era su culpa, que mi madre hubiera abortado a mis hermanas… era su culpa.  
Los ataques, las heridas de Kriss, la guerra con Nueva Asia… todo era por culpa de él.

Y ahora America estaba desaparecida. Si los sureños habían decidido secuestrar a Kriss debían tener una razón que justificara su actuar. Si querían hacer la boda para luego secuestrarla…. El único que podía responder a esas preguntas, era mi padre.

—Todos vienen conmigo, ahora…

Me aterré de mi propia voz. Fría, calculadora. Jamás me había escuchado así, pero no podía perder más tiempo. Siempre había hecho todo a escondidas de él, ahora era tiempo que el país se enterara de la verdad.  
Quería ir por America, la salvaría, fuera dónde fuera, no me importaba si tenía que recorrer el país hasta dar con su paradero. Sin embargo, para llegar a ella necesitaba saber dónde comenzar y eso solo podía decírmelo una persona: mi padre.

…

Mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección al salón de l ceremonia para reencontrarme con papá, sentí los pasos silenciosos de todos los demás chicos tras de mí.

Kriss seguía sollozando mientras August trataba de sacarle información sobre algo, pero ella se negaba a responder.  
Ninguno entendía lo que yo quería hacer, me siguieron por fidelidad. Pero por la mirada preocupada de Marlee, de Aspen, Lucy y Mera, sabía que algo sospechaban.

—Maxon…—llamó Marlee cuando me detuve cerca de las puertas del salón. Me volteé— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Suspiré. El olor a quemado invadió mi nariz.

—Pueden retirarse si quieren —la miré—. Tú y Carter.

—Eso depende… —dijo él. Volví a suspirar.

—Voy a encarar a mi padre, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes —los miré a todos—. Él sabe dónde está America, lo sé. Es hora de acabar con todo este teatro…—apreté la boca—. Debí hacer esto hace años —reí con amargura—. Lamento haber encontrado las agallas ahora, justo cuando he perdido algo importante…—apreté los puños—. Es hora de que pague por lo que hizo…

—¡No, Maxon! ¡Espera! —exclamó Aspen, pero yo ya había entrado al salón.

No me equivocaba. Él estaba ahí rodeado de sus asesores. Tenía los hombros caídos y la espalda curva, como si estuviera cansado. Pero no me causó compasión.  
Todo estaba desordenado, algunas ventanas quebradas y la alfombra repleta de escombros. Ya no había gente desmayada en el suelo.

Mi madre estaba sentada en una de las sillas acompañada de sus doncellas. Tenía la cabeza agachada.

Hubiera preferido que no estuviera ahí. Pero no tenía opción.

Calmé mi respiración. Los minutos pasaban y cada vez America se alejaba un poco más de mí. Tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Pero controlar la respiración no me ayudó a sentir paz. Por el contrario. Solo pensar en ella, amarrada, golpeada y torturada por esos rebeldes me hizo sentir acido carcomiéndome las entrañas.

Mi padre alzó los ojos hacia mí. Y entonces vi el fuego que atiza a los toros.

No lo pensé. Todo lo que siempre fui desapareció en un segundo transformándome en otra persona. Corrí hacia él con toda la fuerza que me dieron las piernas y me arrojé encima agarrándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? —Bramé—- ¿DÓNDE SE LA LLEVARON?

—¡Maxon! —escuché gritar a mi madre.

—¡Habla! ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está? —exigí saber sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

—¡Guardias! —exclamó alguien. Y de repente me vi separado de mi padre mientras entre dos soldados me agarraban por los brazos.

—¡Clarkson diles que lo suelten! —pidió mi madre acercándose con rapidez.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —jadeó papá agarrándose el cuello— ¡Ese no es el comportamiento apropiado para un hijo de Illea! ¡Acaso te volviste loco! —gritó. Otros guardias se reunieron en torno a él para protegerlo. Grité intentando soltarme.

—¡Tú causaste esto! —exclamé desesperado—. ¡Confiesa dónde se llevaron a America!

—¿America? —preguntó mi madre—. ¿Qué… acaso le ocurrió algo?

La miré aterrado.

—¡La secuestraron los rebeldes! —grité cargado de rabia e impotencia— ¡Tú sabes dónde la tienen! ¡Confiesa!

Los ojos de mi madre fueron de mí hacia papá. Pero él se había quedado congelado.

—¿Se la llevaron? —susurró.

Tal vez mi padre era un gran actor. Su expresión de terror era una gran hazaña. Pero no iba a caer.

—¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Tú sabías esto! ¡Los contrataste para que se llevaran a Kriss! —lloré.

Mi padre abrió los ojos con terror cuando miró detrás de mí. Escuché pasos.

—¿De qué habla Maxon, Clarkson? —preguntó mamá asustada. Me sentí terrible por ella. No podía estar sucediendo esto con ella ahí. Era el peor modo de enterarse de las cosas.

Los ojos de mi padre seguían viendo tras de mí. Cuando giré la cabeza vi que todos habían ingresado a la habitación. Kriss lloraba angustiada, pero para mi sorpresa, estaba con la espalda erguida mirándolo con dureza.

—¡Confiese! ¡Confiese por qué me querían secuestrar! —lloró—. ¡Esos hombres venían por mí! —Entonces esa fuerza desapareció y cayó al suelo de rodillas, August y Graham la sostuvieron para volver a ponerla de pie—. Ya no aguanto… me quiero ir a casa…

—No entiendo… cómo…—mi padre miró a todos. Pero fue mamá la que habló primero.

—¿Oficial Leger? ¿Qué…?—sus ojos vagaban tras de mí. Los soldados aún no me soltaban los brazos—. Pero si yo asistí a su funeral…

Ante la sorpresa de todos los soldados alrededor, los que me sostenían se distrajeron y logré soltarme. Me separé de ellos y me acerqué hasta Aspen.

—Aspen tuvo que fingir su muerte madre —mascullé, mamá abrió la boca. Mi padre también parecía sorprendido.

¡Qué hipócrita!

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero fue Aspen quien contestó.

—¡No se haga el inocente! —gritó enojado, bajo su hombro y sobre su pecho estaba cobijada Lucy, tal vez para darle fuerzas—, ¡usted fue quién me mandó a matar!

Nunca esperé que admitiera aquello de golpe, pero fue bueno para poder dar pie a lo que necesitaba saber.

Papá lo miró sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño como si no entendiera nada. Los soldados se miraron entre ellos. Si algo había aprendido de ellos los últimos meses es que le tenían muchísimo respeto a Aspen. Parecían no caber de la impresión al verlo con vida.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando muchacho? ¡Jamás hice tal cosa!

—¡Deja de fingir! —exclamé—. ¡Confiesa! ¡Admite que mandaste a matar a Aspen porque te escuchó negociar con los rebeldes la muerte de Cheng!

—Maxon, basta…—susurró mi madre. Creí que se pondría mal por aquella situación inverosímil, más aún después del ataque y de la frustración a la boda, pero a pesar de su mirada cansada y del evidente gesto que hacía cuando le dolía la cabeza, se mantuvo erguida— Estás delirando hijo… esto ha sido demasiado, la boda, el ataque… haber agarrado un rifle para defendernos…—se acercó con cautela hacia mí, pero mi padre la afirmó por el brazo.

—No lo hagas Amberly —le ordenó—. ¿Acaso bebiste? —gruñó hacia mí enojado. Lo miré iracundo. America tal vez estaba sufriendo y yo seguía sin hacer nada. Miró a rededor—. Retírense —exigió a los asesores.

—Pero Majestad…

—¡Largo!

Los cuatro hombres que estaban con él salieron por la puerta desvencijada del salón. Respiré hondo, mi nariz temblaba.

—¡No he bebido nada! ¡Quiero saber dónde está America! ¡Y no me iré de aquí hasta tener respuestas!

Mi padre vaciló un segundo.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Y no sé de qué diablos estás hablando! —exclamó. Una pisca de miedo asomó en sus ojos—. Si realmente le sucedió algo hay que dar la alarma, porque es la embajadora italiana.

—¡Pero si hubiera sido yo le daría igual, ¿no?! —exclamó Kriss. Todos nos volteamos hacia ella, mi padre se acercó.

Sus ojos la observaron de pies a cabeza como cerciorándose de algo.  
No respondió.

—¡Ya basta! —bramé—. ¡No me quedaré de brazos cruzados esperando a saber dónde se la llevaron! ¡Iré yo mismo por ella! ¡No me importa cruzar cielo, mar y tierra hasta hallarla! Pero si muere…—lo apunté con el dedo— Será tu culpa…

—¡Hijo, ya basta! —exclamó mi madre—. Necesitas descansar —dijo nerviosa—. Estás diciendo disparates. Tu padre no quiere el mal de nadie, confundes las cosas… ¿seguro que no te golpeaste en la cabeza?… él no…

Pero una risa seca y amarga la detuvo. Kriss estaba agarrada del brazo de August que aún seguía disfrazado de soldado. Por su puesto mi padre jamás sabría quién era, pero aún así era raro ver al descendiente directo de Illea frente a quien ocupaba la corona del país.

—¿Qué no quiere hacerle daño a nadie? —rió Kriss entre lágrimas. Parecía una lunática—. ¡Diga eso una vez que le muestre esto! —lloró desesperada. Y ante la sorpresa de todos se levantó el vestido para mostrar las cicatrices que surcaban su piernas—. ¡Y podría mostrarle las marcas en el cuello de las veces que me ha estrangulado! ¡Pero ya desaparecieron!

Mi madre se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió los ojos con terror.

—¡Por Dios muchacha! ¿Quién te hizo eso?

—¡ÉL! —gritó apuntando a mi padre—. ¡Su esposo me ha estado torturando desde que decidí romper con el compromiso! ¡Amenazó con matar a mis padres! ¡Con matarme a mí! ¡Me ha torturado por meses!

Jamás creí que Kriss tendría el coraje y la fuerza para decir la verdad. Durante un año se había mantenido en silencio, temiendo por las amenazas de mi padre, aterrada de las consecuencias que podía traer su confesión. Pero ahí estaba. Seguramente cansada de batallar, cansada de seguir siendo torturada.

Conocí ese sentimiento hacía muy poco. En algún momento llega un punto en el que ya no quieres seguir luchando. Simplemente te arriesgas con todo y esperas que el resultado no sea tan devastador. Kriss estaba viviéndolo.

Luchar, guardar secretos, ser maltratada y estar obligada a actuar como una princesa finalmente le había costado la cuenta. Había confesado. Probablemente no le importaba morir, ya no le importaba nada mientras se supiera la verdad.

Pude sentir su rabia y su miedo. Era probable que luego del sacrificio que America hiciera por ella hubiera aprendido que arriesgarlo el todo por el todo era la única salida para salvar a otros.

Mi madre comenzó a temblar. Retrocedió asustada y con las manos buscó el respaldo de una silla quemada para sentarse en ella. Las doncellas se acercaron corriendo para atenderla, pero ella se las quitó de encima moviendo los brazos.

—¿De qué está hablando Kriss, Clarkson? —susurró—. ¿Por qué dice que tú le hiciste daño? ¿Qué broma de mal gusto es ésta?

—¿Broma? —lloró Kriss. Noté a Marlee y a Carter ocultos detrás de Meridia y Graham, nadie los había notado aún—. ¡El rey me ha torturado todos estos meses desde que quise acabar con el compromiso! ¡Yo no quiero casarme con Maxon!

Creí que mi padre negaría todo magistralmente. Pero su expresión de contrariedad no me la esperaba.

—¿De qué estás hablando niña? —dijo abriendo mucho los ojos— ¡Jamás te he tocado un pelo! —miró a mi madre asustado—. ¡Lo juro! ¡Nunca golpeé a esta jovencita!

—¡Ya deja de ser tan descarado y de mentir! —le exigí—. ¡Durante meses llevaste a Kriss al ala oeste del palacio! ¡La torturabas a escondidas de mi madre! ¡Confiesa de una vez! ¿Qué diablos quieres de ella? ¡Hoy nos íbamos a casar para darte lo que tanto deseabas y luego planeaste todo para secuestrarla! ¡Yo solo quiero encontrar a America! ¡Di todo de una vez!

—¿Clarkson…?—mamá me miró con los ojos húmedos, mi padre se acercó hasta ella y se arrodilló a sus pies.

—Lo juro mi cielo, jamás le hice nada a esta niña —nos miró, su nariz tembló y se dirigió a los soldados—. Cierren la puerta —miró a las doncellas de mi madre y frunció la nariz—. Ustedes, apártense.

—Pero majestad, la reina…

—Yo me haré cargo de mi esposa, háganse a un lado —se puso de pie mientras los soldados seguían sus instrucciones. Se quedó al lado de mi madre y nos miró a todos—. Estás calumniando al rey Maxon, ¡y no te lo voy a permitir! Puedo ser tu padre pero también soy tu soberano.

—¡Un soberano que hace negocios con los rebeldes del sur para evitar que nos maten con sus armas! ¡Ya lo sé todo! ¡Por eso mataste a Cheng! Porque tenía negocios con los sureños —dije enojado. Él me miró sin parpadear.

—¡No he matado a nadie! —exclamó colérico—. ¡He hecho cosas malas en mi vida y sí, me arrepiento de algunas! ¡No soy una blanca paloma! ¡Por eso le dije a Lady Ambers que no podía marcharse del palacio cuando pidió terminar la relación contigo! —miró a mi madre cuando ella exclamó aterrada—. No podía Amberly, ella era la representante el pueblo, tenía que casarse con Maxon.

—¿Y por eso la torturaste hasta dejarle marcas en su cuerpo? —grité—. ¿Por eso amenazaste con asesinar a sus padres?

—¡No tenía opción! —exclamó con una expresión extraña, parecía como si intentara intimidarme con su postura erguida, aunque sus ojos temblaban—. ¡La corona está en decadencia! ¡El gobierno somos nosotros! Somos los únicos que mantenemos este país en pie, la Selección era una forma de mantenerlos felices y controlados —se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mi madre había comenzado a llorar. Quise acercarme, pero Aspen me agarró por el brazo—. Siempre ha sido así… y sí —miró a Kriss—, te forcé a quedarte en el palacio y amenacé la vida de tus padres, ¡pero nunca iba a cumplir aquella amenaza! ¡Y tampoco jamás te he golpeado!

—¡Ya basta! —lloró— ¡Usted me llevó a esa oficina oscura muchas veces! ¡El día del evento infantil me llamó esa noche y…!

—Espera, espera… —dijo papá conmocionado—. ¿El evento con niños? Ese día pasé encerrado en diferentes reuniones. Aproveché que estaban todo en el jardín para discutir acuerdos económicos con tranquilidad —miró a mi madre—. Tú estuviste conmigo cariño, esa noche te pedí un masaje en los hombros porque no aguantaba el estrés…—me miró a mí con furia—. Estás hundiéndote solo Maxon, no sé qué diablos pretendes con esto, pero si es un motín, más te vale tener las pruebas que necesitas para acusarme de aquellas atrocidades.

Kriss soltó un alarido.

—Nunca lo va a confesar, Maxon…

—¡Porque no tengo nada que confesar! —gritó—. ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Guardias, llévenselos!

—¡NO! —grité— ¡No hasta que me digas dónde está America!

Los guardias se detuvieron a mitad de camino cuando grité. Parecían dudar entre a quién obedecer y a quién no.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Pero si hay que organizar un equipo de búsqueda yo me haré cargo! Y tú…—gruñó acercándose hasta mí, con el dedo me golpeó el pecho—. Te espero en mi oficina en cinco minutos.

Su sola amenaza me ardió en la espalda, el pecho y la cabeza.

—¡No pienso ir a tu oficina ni ahora ni nunca! —grité—. ¡Me niego a que me sigas torturando con la vara por el resto de mi vida solo por confrontarte!

—¿Vara? —preguntó mi madre con un suspiro desalentador. Papá se puso pálido. Yo no iba a decir más de lo necesario, nadie tenía que saberlo. Pero me bastó mencionar aquella palabra para que su mueca se distorsionara.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—Saber la verdad…—mascullé apretando los puños a los costados. Por mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en dónde estaría America, qué le estarían haciendo o si estaría viva.

—No… sé… de… qué… me… hablas…—dijo apretando los dientes.

—Eres un hombre vil…—susurré acercándome hasta él—. No puedo creer que sea tu hijo, no puedo aceptar que el hombre que me dio la vida sea tan maldito…

—Maxon, te estás pasando…—gruñó. Sus ojos brillaron con fuego.

—Entonces dime la verdad… ¡¿dónde está America?!

—¡No lo sé! —gritó. Mis manos no aguantaron, volví a arrojarme sobre él y caímos al suelo. Lo agarré nuevamente por el cuello de la chaqueta y comencé a sacudirlo.

—¡Deja de mentir! ¡Por una vez en tu vida sé el rey noble que se supone que eres! ¡HABLA!

—¡Maxon detente! —gritó Aspen agarrándome por las axilas mientras mi madre corría a arrodillarse sobre papá.

—¿Pero qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Qué no ves que tu padre dice la verdad?

Sentí las mejillas húmedas. La rabia me había hecho llorar. No podía ser que mi madre no me creyera.

Los soldados nos rodearon, algunos me apuntaron con sus armas mientras otros resguardaban a mi padre.

—Torturaste a Kriss, intentaste matar a Aspen, negocias con los sureños y ¡ahora America está desaparecida por tú culpa! ¡Yo solo quiero la verdad! —jadeé mientras Aspen me arrastraba lejos.

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO FUI! —bramó él—. ¡Yo no he torturado a nadie ni he mandado a matar a nadie! —se colocó de pie con ayuda de mi madre, las doncellas estaban agazapadas a un rincón—. Estoy apagado a las leyes, que es lo que todo soberano debe hacer, y sí, si tengo que castigar a un insolente, o a alguien que no cumpla con las reglas, lo hago. Porque como rey tengo que hacer respetar el orden establecido —me miró fijamente, había un brillo desesperado en sus ojos—. Pero yo no he torturado ni mandando a matar a nadie sin razón alguna.

—¿Quiere que hagamos algo con ellos, señor? —preguntó un soldado. Pero fue mi madre la que habló.

—No, espera…—dijo mi madre—. Tiene que haber una muy buena razón para que estés acusando a tu padre de este modo, Maxon…—dijo con autoridad—. Aunque él nunca quiso a America no es razón para que lo culpes de esas cosas tan horribles.

—Kriss y Aspen son testigos de sus atrocidades —sollocé con rabia—. Ellos fueron víctimas en su presencia.

—¿Qué pruebas tienes al respecto? —preguntó mamá—. ¿Tienes alguna forma de probarlo?

Aspen y Kriss dieron un respingo.

—No —dijo él—. Porque estaba oscuro…—y algo en su voz se distorsionó. Los miré a ambos, Kriss y él intercambiaron una mirada—. Tú acabas de decirlo —le dijo a ella—. Que estaba oscura la habitación…

—El día del evento de los niños tu padre se quedó conmigo toda la noche…—dijo mi madre. Kriss se llevó las manos a la boca. Mi cabeza comenzó a hacer corto circuito.

—No fui yo…—dijo mi padre agotado—. No soy un santo y tampoco pretendo serlo —explicó con la voz gruesa—. He cometido cosas horribles y no me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho… pero como rey tengo que velar por la integridad de mi pueblo y de mi país… si tenerte amenazada funcionaba para que siguieras aquí adentro, lo haría —confesó. Mi madre cerró los ojos con pesadumbre—. Pero jamás usaría la fuerza ni la violencia si no fuera necesario… si nunca hiciste nada no tenía por qué torturarte, niña.

—Las heridas de America fueron producidas por una vara metálica…—susurró Mera que se había mantenido en silencio. Mis padres la miraron sin comprender.

—¿Qué heridas? —preguntó mi madre con espanto.

—Las que le hicieron los rebeldes que entraron una noche a su habitación cuando America no quiso firmar el documento de Cheng —expliqué con dolor al recordar sus heridas sangrantes.

—La misma vara que golpeó a Kriss…—agregó Mera cerrando los ojos—. El mismo veneno en altas dosis que casi mata a Aspen.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Papá se llevó una mano a la cara.

—No puede ser…—jadeó.

—No entiendo, ¿Clarkson, qué…?

—Alexander Coil estuvo aquí —dijo Aspen entonces, de repente se veía sumamente avergonzado, Kriss estaba pálida—. Él fue quien mandó a matar a Cheng… el que me envenenó… el que… te torturó, Kriss...

—Haciéndose pasar por el rey —susurró August a mi espalda.

—¿Quién es Alexander Coil? —preguntó angustiada mamá. Papá agitó la cabeza hacia mí.

—El líder de los sureños…—contestó y me miró fijamente—. El hombre con el que llevo tratando de negociar la paz por años…

Mi madre quedó tan impresionada que tuvo que apoyarse del hombro de mi padre.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —lo miró compungida—. ¿Negocias con los sureños?

Él la miró abatido.

—Tienen armas nucleares, cielo… si no hacía algo podían acabar con la mitad del país…—cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a ellos apretando el tabique de la nariz—. Por esto es que no estás listo para ser rey, Maxon —al bajar la mano sus ojos me miraron con decepción—. No sabes controlar tus emociones. Cuando eres rey debes hacer todo por debajo de la alfombra, esto nadie puede saberlo —miró a los soldados—. Y si alguno de ustedes abre la boca yo mismo me encargaré de exterminarlos uno por uno.

—¡Clarkson! —exclamó mi madre viéndolo espantada.

Él la miró de reojo con un leve dejo de arrepentimiento.

—Lamento que tengas que enterarte de este modo de todas estas cosas…—susurró cansado. Por un momento procesé lo que Meridia había dicho, que Coil había sido quien en realidad había torturado a Kriss y querido matar a Aspen, pero aún quedaban cosas que necesitaba resolver. No todo me cuadraba.

—¿Entonces te cobijarás en esa excusa y dirás que fueron los sureños quienes ordenaron raptar a Kriss? Está bien, tal vez tu no causaste esas cosas, pero sí has cometido otras atrocidades, ¿acaso quieres que le diga a mamá por qué asesinaste a la madre de Meridia? —pregunté sin pensar. En algo mi padre tenía razón, solía irme de lengua muy rápido cuando estaba enojado. Debía aprender a controlar eso.

La rabia había hecho que perdiera a America al final de la Selección por ser tan impulsivo, y ahora estaba a punto de hacer algo indebido solo porque no tenía más ideas para hacer confesar a mí padre. Sabía que él conocía el paradero de America, tenía que saberlo.

—¡Maxon! —exclamó Meridia— ¡No!

—¿Qué? —por primera vez en ese rato mi madre se vio interesada y aterrada a la vez. Se separó de papá caminando hacia mí—. ¿Qué tiene que ver la muerte de Shiara en todo esto?

—Nada, majestad —se apresuró a contestar Mera—, no es…

—¡Ya basta Mera! —grité. Mi cuerpo temblaba, todo dentro de mí era un remolino de confusión y dolor. Yo solo quería saber dónde estaba America, y si para eso tenía que desenmascarar a mi padre hasta hacerlo confesar, lo haría. Los ojos de él por primera vez me vieron aterrados—. Si sigues creyendo que mi padre es un santo, madre, pues no lo es…—lo miré—. Lo sé todo… dime dónde está America…

—Maxon…—jamás en toda mi vida creí que vería a papá tan aterrado—. Hijo, no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —estallé— ¡Dime dónde está America! ¡Dime por qué querías que secuestraran a Kriss! ¡Si admites tener negocios con los sureños algo tienes que saber al respecto!

Mi padre se acercó temblando. Mamá nos miró.

—¿Es cierto, entonces? ¿Negociaste el secuestro de la muchacha?

—No es lo que piensan…—dijo. Estaba aterrado. Jamás creí verlo así. Pero no era por nosotros, era por mi madre. La miraba como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a dejarlo—. Aprende a controlar esa lengua…—masculló muy cerca de mi cara—. ¿Qué pretendes, eh? ¿Arruinarme?

—Quiero respuestas…—le contesté del mismo modo.

Esperé que en mi expresión comprendiera que estaba dispuesto a decir todo si no confesaba, entonces me sorprendió cuando sus ojos se aguaron.

—Tú no sabes lo que he tenido que arriesgar para mantener la paz, para protegerte y proteger a tu madre…—masculló—. Ya suficientes problemas me has causado, primero al haberte enamorado de esa chiquilla y además me calumnias de algo que jamás hice, tratándome de torturador y asesino.

A pesar de sus ojos acuosos no pude sentir lástima, porque mi corazón seguía rogando por una pista que me llevara hasta America.

—Puede que nos hayamos equivocado en culparte de algo que hizo Coil —sorbí mi nariz—. Pero eso no quita todo el daño que has causado, no puedes negarme lo que le hiciste a la madre de Meridia… —hice una mueca de dolor cuando la agonía emigró de mi pecho hasta mi boca—. Tú mismo dijiste que no eras una blanca paloma, y estoy cansado de que mi madre siga creyendo que lo eres.

—Maxon, no lo hagas…piensa en tu madre—casi sentí una súplica en sus palabras.

—Maxon, basta, no sigas…—pidió Meridia desde atrás.

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver Shiara? —jadeó mamá. La miré un segundo a los ojos. Solo uno. Y luego me acerqué y le tomé las manos. No dije nada. Pero mi madre era inteligente. Sola ató los cabos. Porque claro, la madre de Mera solo había hecho una cosa por ella mientras estuvo en el palacio.

—No entiendo… —susurró y comenzó a ponerse pálida—. ¿Qué sabes tú de Shiara, Maxon?

Suspiré.

—Solo que te ayudó a concebir…

—¡Maxon, cállate! —gritó Mera desde atrás, pero Aspen pareció comprender que la situación era delicada así que la aferró por los brazos antes que llegara hasta mí. Mi padre se quedó congelado.

—No lo escuches Amberly —sus ojos fueron directos a Meridia.

—Si vas a amenazarla por haberme dicho la verdad, hazlo en mi presencia —le dije sin quitar los ojos de mamá—. Tengo testigos que pueden hablar en tu contra.

—No sabes lo que estás haciendo —dijo él desesperado—. Estás jugando con algo que no comprendes…

—¡Claro que no lo comprendo!—lo miré con rabia e impotencia. El dolor que estaba en mi pecho no aguantó más—. ¡No comprendo cómo pudiste asesinar una mujer solo porque fue testigo de tus fechorías!

Craso error. Nunca debí mencionarlo de esa manera. Jamás debí dejar que esas palabras abandonaran mi boca.

La desesperación por encontrar a America estaba erradicando cualquier comportamiento racional en mí. Siempre había actuado con serenidad. Con cuidado.

Pero estaba tan asustado por ella, tan alterado, que solo me quedaba amenazarlo con la verdad más cruda. Porque sin dudas que él había sido el culpable de aquellos abortos.  
Tal vez me había equivocado con Aspen y Kriss, todos, en realidad. Pero Mera tenía su propia versión. Y ella había escuchado todo de boca de su propia madre.

El problema, era la mía. Que cayó al suelo de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos. Tuve que sostenerla y abrazarla mientras mi padre me miraba sin dar crédito a lo que mi lengua había soltado.

—¡CALLA! —gritó mi padre.

—¿De qué hablan? —escuché susurrar a Lucy. Aspen negó con la cabeza. Meridia estaba espantada. Jamás creí verla con aquella expresión de terror en su rostro. El silencio era sepulcral.

—¿Qué dijiste…?—susurró mi madre muy bajito, totalmente choqueada. Él se acercó hasta nosotros y me apartó de un solo golpe. Sujetó a mamá por los brazos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Maxon está delirando amor mío, no lo escuches, no le creas…

—¿Asesinaste a Shiara? —preguntó bajito. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Ella lo miró directo a los ojos—. Respóndeme Clarkson… ¿asesinaste a Shiara…?

El silencio fue un tormento. Hasta que contestó.

—Sí…—susurró. Escuché un gemido tras de mí, Mera estaba siendo sostenida por Aspen, mamá se llevó una mano a la boca e intentó arrastrarse por el suelo retrocediendo, pero papá la retuvo.

—Era demasiado peligroso mi amor, no tienes idea…

—Era mi amiga… de no ser por ella jamás habríamos tenido a Maxon… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Clarkson?

Los ojos de mi padre se posaron sobre mí. Su mirada me condenaba a los peores infiernos por haber dicho todo eso.  
Pero necesitaba presionarlo. Mamá tenía que saber con quién estaba casada.

No podía creer que tuve que llegar a esas circunstancias, de haber perdido a America, para tener las agallas finalmente de poner a mi padre contra la pared.  
Necesitaba presionarlo. Tenía que confesar.

—Es… complicado…—susurró él. Me sorprendí al verlo llorar. Mamá jadeaba.

—No soy idiota, explícamelo…—le exigió con dolor. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, el dolor de cabeza estaba siendo más intenso.

—Amberly, aquí no es el momento ni el lugar para…

—¡Explícame! —gritó—. ¿Por qué mataste a alguien tan buena como Shiara? ¿Qué te hizo?

Papá se llevó la mano a la boca y emitió un quejido angustiante.

—Sabía demasiado…—confesó finalmente. Mi madre lo miró con los ojos tan abiertos que me asusté. Parecía ida.

—¿Qué?..¿Qué sabía?

—Amberly, por favor…

—¡Dime, Clarkson! Por favor… si realmente me amas, dime la verdad… ¿qué sabe nuestro hijo que no me has dicho?

—¿Le dices tú o le digo yo? —mascullé. Papá me miró con tanto dolor que por un segundo me arrepentí por ponerlo en aquel aprieto. Pero no podía dejarme lamentar.

—Maxon, no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo, no sabes…

—Claro que lo sé…—gruñí y miré a mi madre. Me acerqué hasta ella sintiendo el peso del mundo en mi espalda—. Gracias a esa mujer habría podido tener tres hermosas hermanas…—entonces desafié a mi padre—. ¿Por qué no las dejaste nacer? —le espeté angustiado.

Mamá se quedó en silencio por mucho rato. Todos guardaron silencio. Era como si con mis palabras y con la información que le había entregado su cerebro finalmente atara los cabos.

Fue la escena más… dolorosa que jamás hubiera querido presenciar en mi vida. Ver a mi madre dar un alarido de dolor fue tan terrorífico como presenciar a mi padre llorar con angustia.

Los soldados no sabían qué hacer, mis amigos estaban congelados, Meridia me miraba como si se sintiera traicionada.

—¡NO, no! ¡No tiene sentido! ¡NO! —gritó mamá que se puso de pie de golpe. Un leve mareo la invadió y se fue hacia un lado, pero alcancé a atraparla antes de que cayera. Me abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Dime que es una pesadilla! —miró a mi padre—. ¿Tú provocaste los abortos? ¿Por eso mataste a Shiara? ¿Porque te descubrió? ¡Y yo me culpé de todos ellos!

—No, no… querida, no…—papá se escuchaba como un cachorro desamparado— No es cómo crees, no…

—¡Entonces dime! —lloró mi madre desconsolada—. ¡Dime que no fuiste tú! Por favor… —suplicó con agonía. Su cuerpo se balanceó hacia delante y la afirmé por el abdomen.

—Mamá…

—¿Estás feliz ahora? —gimió mi padre.

—Solo di la verdad, acabemos con esto… —susurré.

El frunció la nariz y respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos con agonía.

—No sé dónde se llevaron a la chica, Maxon —susurró—. Pero sí, Coil negoció el secuestro de Lady Ambers para poder culpar a los rebeldes del norte —jadeó. August repentinamente se vio más interesado, todos nos sorprendimos con aquella confesión, Kriss jadeó.

—¿Qué? —pregunté choqueado— ¿Entonces lo admites?

Me miró alzando el mentón. Intentando imponer la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

—Cuando seas rey entenderás que hay cosas que deberás hacer como soberano para proteger a tu familia y a tu país, Maxon —susurró—. Ya dije que he hecho cosas que me pesarán en la vida para siempre. Los norteños son gobernados por el único heredero legitimo del trono —explicó desalentado—. Acabar con el linaje de los Illea implica mantener la sangre Schreave intacta…—susurró. Noté que August se movía tras de mí, pero Kriss lo retuvo—. Secuestrar a la chica era el plan para establecer una alianza con Coil y poder usar las armas. Atacábamos a los norteños que no tenían nada, acabamos con el último Illea y a cambio yo le ofrecía a Coil poder dentro del gobierno…

—Monstruo…—escuché susurrar a alguien.

—¿Y la boda? ¿Para qué la boda? —pregunté. Mi madre miraba a papá como si no lo conociera. Toda esa veneración que tenía con él súbitamente había desaparecido.

—Porque iba a salir en televisión: la novia secuestrada, el momento esperado por toda la nación, a favor o no de ella, todos siempre quieren ver a la nueva princesa. Ante su secuestro habría llamado al país contra los rebeldes del norte. Todo Illea habría luchado contra los rebeldes del norte…

—¿Tenías todo fríamente calculado, no? —pregunté sorprendido y aterrado a la vez.

—Todo por proteger a mi familia, a ti, mal agradecido, y a tu madre.

—¿Arriesgando la vida de otros? —lloré—. ¿Y mis hermanas? ¿También eran una amenaza para ti? ¿Para tu corona?

El dolor en los ojos de mi padre fue tan palpable que de repente me sentí mal por él.

—No, por favor… no digas que es cierto…—lloró mamá.

Mi padre agachó la cabeza.

—Es…—suspiró y se llevó una mano a la boca—. Cierto…

Mamá lanzó otro alarido, tan doloroso, que finalmente terminó por caer al suelo.

—¿Por qué, por qué? —lloró.

Papá se agachó junto a ella y le afirmó los brazos con fuerza obligándola a mirarlo.

—¡Jamás me perdonaré haber hecho eso Amberly! ¡La muerte de mis niñas me seguirá por siempre!

—¡No les digas así! —gritó—. ¿Qué padre asesina a sus hijas? —su voz se transformó en un ahogo. Mi padre la abrazó con fuerza. Ella no se pudo zafar.

—Porque Coil me tenía amenazados con las armas —jadeó—. Nos iba a lanzar sus bombas y a destrozar el país con el armamento nuclear si no le ofrecía algo a cambio —lloró desesperado—. Jamás supe cómo decírtelo… Hasta que él se enteró que estabas embarazada de una niña… entonces…—se separó y la miró con terror—. Me ofreció una boda con su hijo. Mi hija con su hijo. Coil solo quiere ser rey, tener a alguien de su familia en el trono… Ese mal nacido me obligó a comprometer una boda de nuestras hijas con sus hijos—jadeó aterrado—y yo…para salvarlas… para salvarlas de ese destino maldito tuve que hacerlo… tuve que... —se soltó de ella y cayó al suelo totalmente desvalido. Por un momento me sentí un reverendo idiota. Él tenía razón en todo. Yo era demasiado impulsivo, siempre me quedaba con las versiones generales, nunca con la investigación de fondo. Me sentí una basura—. Cada vez que decían que era una niña Coil mandaba una carta fijando una fecha de posible boda con uno de sus hijos… Así que para salvarlas de aquel destino, vi la peor salida… pero lo hice por ellas…

Mi madre lo miró aterrada.

—Nada, Clarkson, nada justifica lo que hiciste…—jadeó. De repente se puso blanca—. Mis niñas… Por Dios…

Entonces, se desmayó. Y un hilo de sangre salió de su nariz.

—¡Madre! —exclamé. Las doncellas corrieron hacia ella. Mire a los soldados—. Llévenla a la enfermería, ¡deprisa!

—Espero que estés feliz…—susurró mi padre aún sentado en el suelo. Tenía la espalda curva y los hombros caídos. Sus ojos estaban pegados en el mármol del suelo—. Todos estos años intenté protegerte a ti y a tu madre de ese hombre… negocié con él para mantenerlos a salvo… tuve que cometer la atrocidad de abortar a tus hermanas para que no fueran víctimas de él… Jamás me perdonaré por hacerlo y cargaré con la culpa el resto de mi vida… y agradece que Coil no tuviera hijas, de lo contrario, tampoco estarías aquí para contarlo…

Lo miré desolado. Mi padre parecía un trapo maltratado.

Nadie detrás de mi dijo nada.

—Si hubieras hablado desde un principio no habría tenido que hacer esto…—susurré—. Momentos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas…—jadeé con un nudo en el pecho—. Entonces… ¿sabes dónde se llevaron a America?….

Finalmente me miró.

—El refugio más cercano está al norte de Ángeles —dijo, sus ojos estaban irritados, estaba realmente destrozado—. No sé si se la llevaron a ese lugar. Es un bunker oculto en los bosques de Northenline, bajo tierra. No hay como salir. Una vez que entras solo puedes escapar si es con ayuda de uno de ellos…—cerró los ojos con pesadumbre—. Nunca quise que le sucediera nada a esa chica… si nunca quise que te casaras con ella no fue porque no me gustara, era porque Coil le encontró potencial. Si te casabas con ella era capaz de hacerte daño usándola. Y no dudo que lo vaya a hacer una vez que descubra que la tiene en su poder…

Comencé a temblar.

—Padre…

Se puso de pie con cansancio.

—Tu madre está enferma —me confesó entonces con los ojos inyectados de sangre. Estaba destruido—, tiene un tumor en la cabeza. No sé cuánto tiempo le queda de vida… Pero quiero que sepas que la amo. Que de verdad la amo. Y que tú eres fruto de ese amor que acabas de destruir.

Y sin más se alejó del salón. Llamó a los guardias y se fue escoltado por ellos.

Me quedé de pie, en silencio, procesando lo que acababa de causar. Digiriendo lo que me acababa de confesar de mi madre.

Era un desastre.

Había descubierto otra verdad a punta de presión y desesperación.  
Al final resultaba que mi padre había vivido un calvario toda su vida. Y debido a eso, decidí no guardar ningún secreto a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario y no dañara a otros en el proceso.  
Cuando me volteé donde mis amigos, estaban todos impactados.

—Eso fue… intenso —dijo August.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Aspen cuando me acerqué hasta él, negué con la cabeza.

—No…—confesé—. No sé qué hice…

Carter y Marlee se acercaron asustados.

—No puedo creer lo que acabamos de escuchar…

—¿Tu padre fue capaz de…?

—Ya, déjenlo…—miré a Meridia, cuyos ojos estaban cargados de ira—. Lo lamento.

—Solo ve por America, porque no veo cómo tu padre solucionará este problema después de todo esto…

Y se marchó del salón con paso rápido.

Hasta respirar dolía.  
Todos nos quedamos viendo unos con otros mientras sentía que mi vida poco a poco se convertía en pedazos de cristal listos para ser pisoteados.

—Aspen —lo llamé. Se acercó con cautela—. ¿Los rebeldes capturados los dejan en el calabozo?

—Sí, ahí los llevamos siempre.

—Vayan a interrogarlos y oblíguenlos a confesar la ubicación exacta del bunker del que habló mi padre —pedí. Asintió. Lucyy Marlee me miraron.

—¿Qué hacemos nosotras?

Tragué saliva sintiendo un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

—Cuiden de mi madre…Si quieren pídanle ayuda a Celeste y a Mera, confío más en ella que en Asher—les pedí. Me fijé en Carter, Graham, Aspen y August—. ¿Vendrán conmigo?

—¿Y enfrentarme cara a cara a Coil? —dijo August— ¡Cuenta conmigo!

—Claro, iremos contigo —dijo Aspen afirmándome por el hombro. Asentí.

—Vayan por Roger, también lo necesitaremos. Quiero solo gente de confianza conmigo.

—Aspen…—susurró Lucy.

—Estaré bien —dijo él besándole la frente.

Por último me fijé en Kriss, y la abracé. Cuando nos separamos la miré con tristeza.

—Sé que es el peor momento para decírtelo, pero tu madre fue herida en el ataque —se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¿Qué?

—Pero estará bien —dijo Graham— fue solo un roce…—me miró de costado como si me regañara por tener tan poco tacto—. Te acompaño a verla.

Ambos se fueron con rapidez del salón, Marlee y Lucy también se fueron no sin antes haberse despedido de sus esposos y de pedirles encarecidamente que encontraran a America y volvieran todos con vida.

De repente tuve las súbitas ganas de despertar. Pero luego descubrí que aquello no era una pesadilla. Era muy real: Mi vida había quedado reducida a ese momento y al resultado de aquella búsqueda.  
De mí dependía si el final terminaba siendo un sueño, o una pesadilla.

…

Tuve que vestirme con la ropa de los soldados. Lo que me recordó a aquella vez que fui con America a entrevistarme con August.  
Era extraño usar aquellas prendas. Estaba acostumbrado a vestir pantalones de tela, camisas y chaquetas ajustadas. Llevar pantalones de mezclillas con rajaduras en las rodillas, una camiseta de algodón, un sombrero con visera y zapatillas, me sentaba extraño.  
Pero por otro lado me gustaba que me hiciera sentir uno más de los chicos.  
Me coloqué una cazadora color musgo que tenía varios parches y escondí las armas en los bolsillos interiores. Era parte de la ropa que usaban algunos soldados que trabajaban como infiltrados, sí que tenía muchos compartimentos secretos.

Aspen apareció al rato junto con Roger. Ambos no se veían muy contentos. Algo habían hecho para conseguir información del bunker y llegaron al acuerdo de no volver a hablar de ello.  
Esperaba que no se refirieran a las torturas que les habían enseñado cuando eran disciplinados como soldados.

Pero no podía estar seguro.  
Después de recorrer todo el jardín buscando a America, les informé a Celeste y a Philippo sobre la situación. Él quiso ir con nosotros, pero le pedí que se quedara en el palacio para pedir ayuda a Suiza en el caso que Coil ganara esa noche. Necesitábamos resguardar el país, y si el príncipe heredero de Italia salía herido o muerto, ahí sí que Illea se vería amenazada por todos los rincones del mundo.

El plan era subirnos a unos de los camiones de provisiones tal y como lo habíamos hecho la vez que visitamos a August. Nos bajaríamos al norte de la ciudad y luego caminaríamos infiltrándonos en el bosque colindante.

Estaba siendo totalmente irresponsable. Estaba acarreando a mis amigos y a un grupo pequeño de soldados para ir por America sin saber a qué nos enfrentaríamos.  
Al menos esperaba tener razón en algo: La misión necesitaba discreción. Esperaba no haberme equivocado.

Poco antes de salir recordé hacer algo importante. Porque si no regresaba con vida era bueno que alguien estuviera al tanto.  
Así que pasé por las cocinas y me dirigí hacia el sector de los soldados. Respiré hondo antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación que buscaba.

—¿Alteza? —me saludó Lena. Sonreí.

—¿Valiant está despierto?

—Sí, claro… adelante.

Cuando entré a la habitación vi a mi amigo sentado contra los cojines de la cama. Al verme se reacomodó. Tenía puesta una camiseta, pero las vendas que amarraban su pecho se traslucían por debajo.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupado—. Escuchamos ruidos de ataque.

—Es una larga historia —contesté—. Pero no hubo boda…

—¿Qué no…?

—Mira, no te puedo explicar todo lo que ha sucedido las últimas horas porque tengo prisa…—solo entonces me miró de pies a cabeza.

—¿Por qué estás vestido así?

Suspiré.

—Porque los sureños secuestraron a America, y voy por ella —expliqué. Sus ojos se abrieron con tal terror que hizo amago de levantarse.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo sucedió? ¡Voy contigo…!

—¡No, no! Detente —lo empujé contra las almohadas—. No puedes salir así. Sigues herido.

—Pero, no… ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo? —me miró desesperado. Lena se sentó en la cama.

—Calma, no hace bien que te alteres…—susurró—. ¿Qué ocurrió? —Me preguntó. Miré alrededor.

—¿Y tu hermana?

—Está con la señora Claide de las cocinas —respondió ella. Asentí y respiré hondo.

—Los sureños venían por Kriss porque mi padre negoció con ellos un ataque hacia los rebeldes del norte que son liderados por August Illea —conté rápidamente, Valiant parpadeó rápido.

—¿Illea?

Me llevé una mano a los ojos.

—De verdad es complicado…—mascullé—. Pero papá quería acabar con el descendiente legítimo para que no fuera una amenaza al trono. Negoció con los sureños el secuestro de Kriss para inculparlos a ellos y declararles la guerra. Los del norte no tienen armas potentes, pero los sureños sí. Kriss era la carnada para causar la guerra, pero America la salvó. No sé qué hizo exactamente, algo con el velo de novia, y se la llevaron a ella en su lugar… —conté abatido.

—No, Maxon… ¡Tengo que ir contigo! ¡Tengo…! —hizo amago de levantarse.

—¡Valiant! —exclamó la chica reteniéndolo con suavidad por los hombros—. No puedes arriesgar más tu vida. No tienes fuerzas, no dejaré que te expongas de este modo.

La miré de reojo. Había una expresión de dolor en sus ojos que él no estaba viendo ante la desesperación por salir de ahí.

—Tiene razón, ya hiciste muchísimo por mí…

—¡Pero quiero hacer algo por ella!

Aquellas palabras me causaron una sensación extraña, pero más le causaron a ella. Que se alejó bajando la mirada.

—Y lo harás si te quedas aquí…—le dije—. America me odiaría toda la vida si sabe que te llevé conmigo en estas condiciones.

—¿Por qué viniste a decirme esto? —preguntó acongojado.

Le sonreí con tristeza.

—Porque sé que es importante para ti —tal vez no debí decir eso, especialmente porque la tristeza de Lena fue palpable. Carraspeé—. Sé que son buenos amigos —corregí—. Y necesito que alguien sepa de mi paradero. Iremos a los bosques del norte detrás de la ciudad. Se supone que hay un Bunker donde se resguardan los rebeldes que están atacando el palacio.

Sus hombros temblaron, pero asintió finalmente.

—Tráela con vida…

—Por supuesto…

Nos miramos y estiró su mano. Se la apreté con fuerza en el típico saludo que simbolizaba una amistad de varios años.

Recordé el día del ataque cuando él se interpuso ante la bala. Cuando fui a visitarlo aclaramos nuestra amistad. Especialmente cuando dijo que no lo pensaría dos veces en dar su vida por quienes le importaban.  
Creo que jamás me sentí tan miserable como ese momento.  
Tener amigos que dieran la vida por ti era algo que en todo lo que llevaba de existencia jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza. Porque siempre veía que los soldados la daban por mi familia, pero jamás por significar algo para ellos.  
Pero para Valiant, Aspen y Roger era un amigo. Y si ellos estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por mí yo lo haría por ellos.

Odiaba haberme sentido celoso por sus sentimientos hacia America, más aún cuando yo lo arrojé a ella sin pensar en las consecuencias.  
Decidí olvidarme del asunto cuando le vi el pecho ensangrentado.  
Si era capaz de dar su vida para que yo estuviera con ella, no había nadie más noble ni valiente que él.  
Por eso no podía dejar que arriesgara nada más. Y por él, por mí, por todos, traería a America con vida. Yo regresaría con vida.  
Para que su propio sacrificio no fuera en vano.

…

Cuando abandonamos el palacio dentro de aquel camión con las armas bajo nuestras ropas, con el único propósito de encontrar a America, sabía que íbamos a una trampa, o a una muerte segura.  
Pero no me iba a dejar amedrentar.  
Miré a todo el grupo que iba con nosotros antes de entrar a la oscuridad de la parte trasera del vehículo, y me prometí a mí mismo que nadie moriría esa noche, más que Coil.

…

 **NOTAS**

Todos los capítulos son difíciles de escribir, pero éste fue un suplicio.  
Los detalles, la historia de Clarkson, la intervención de cada uno de los personajes para que todo tuviera sentido.  
Fue demasiado. Espero que lo hayan entendido.

También espero que pudieran comprender que todo fue una trampa de Coil. Él torturó a Kriss, él envenenó a Aspen, él se hizo pasar por el rey para asustarlos.  
Pero ¿por qué?

En el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán. Porque America hablará con él. Con el enemigo real.

Siempre quise hacer de Clarkson una víctima de las circunstancias, y a pesar de que hizo cosas terribles e imperdonables, espero haber causado un poco de lástima por él.  
Si lo hice, significa que como escritora he mejorado. Porque no cualquiera logra que el lector sienta piedad por el villano jajaja

Eso sí, por Coil no sentirán ni un poco de bondad.  
Y aunque Valiant apareció poquito (para las Team Valiant) les recuerdo que el pobre chico sufrió un ataque de bala en el pecho, al lado del corazón. Nadie se recupera de eso de la noche a la mañana. Así que por supuesto que no iba a salir a buscar a America.  
Pero sí verán más de él hacia el final de la historia.

 **Charlotte*** No sabía cómo se llamaba la madre de Kriss, así que le puse un nombre.  
 **Shiara*** Es el nombre que elegí para la madre de Meridia.

¿Cuánto queda ya? ¡4 capítulos para el final!  
Y solo como spoiler, en el próximo capítulo habrá una escena muy… no lo sé, pero sé que tal vez las Maxericas lo amen.

Eso por ahora.

Y gracias por la paciencia.

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!

Kate.


	34. Capítulo 33

**Nota previa:**

Tuve que dejar una parte de este capítulo para el siguiente. Estaba quedando muy largo y hay unas escenas que me iban a tomar demasiado tiempo hacerlas, así que dejé eso para el próximo.  
De lo contrario no abría podido publicar esta semana.  
Sin más que decir, bueno… espero que lo disfruten. Es un capítulo… diferente.

¡A leer!

…

 **XXXIII**

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La luz me molestaba y el aroma a detergente me picaba la nariz.  
Al principio fue difícil enfocar, intenté abrir los ojos pero todo me era borroso. Me apoyé sobre los codos y sentí bajo mis brazos algo mullido y suave.  
Cuando pude finalmente acostumbrarme a la luz recordé lo que había sucedido: Los sureños me habían secuestrado.

Comencé a entrar en pánico. Me levanté y tropecé con una manta que cubría mis piernas. Caí al suelo sobre una alfombra.  
Al sentir mis piernas libres y sin el peso del vestido que había usado para la boda, descubrí que alguien me había cambiado de ropa. Ya no llevaba el vestido, sino que unos pantaloncillos hasta las rodillas de algodón color caqui y una camiseta de tiaras blanca.

El cabello lo tenía amarrado en una cola.  
Estaba descalza y bajo la cama había unas zapatillas planas y blancas.

Me senté en la alfombra y miré alrededor. Estaba en una habitación de paredes grises sin ventanas. A mi lado estaba la cama pegada a la pared y al otro había una mesa que tenía toallas dobladas y un vaso con agua. A un costado de la mesa había una puerta abierta que revelaba un baño, y frente a mí, a dos metros, había otra puerta. Pero ésta era metálica, no tenía pomo y una ventanilla rectangular estaba empotrada en la parte superior. Una cortina de metal cubría el vidrio.  
Era una especie de celda, pero todo olía limpio y se veía impecable. Sobre mi cabeza el techo estaba hecho de paneles cuadrados, y en cada panel había una pequeña luz redonda que iluminaba todo agradablemente.

En una de las esquinas había una cámara de seguridad.

—¿Qué…?

Me puse de pie y me tambaleé cuando mis piernas intentaron sostenerme. Me agarré contra la mesa y abrí y cerré los ojos varias veces para que el mareo se fuera. Al bajar la cabeza vi al lado del vaso de agua una nota de papel: _"El agua tiene ibuprofeno. Para los malestares."_

Por supuesto no me la iba a beber. Me alejé rápidamente y me acerqué hasta la puerta aún sintiendo el suelo de gelatina.  
Me apoyé contra ella e intenté abrir la ventanilla, pero la bloqueaba un vidrio. La cortina metálica estaba por el otro lado.

—¿Hola? —grité—, ¿hay alguien?

Mi voz se escuchaba rasposa. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Se habrá salvado Kriss? ¿Cómo estarían mis amigos? ¿Y Maxon? ¿Qué sería de ellos?

Me llevé los brazos al pecho y me abracé con miedo. ¿Qué pretendían hacerme?

Volví a mirar alrededor. Para ser una celda estaba todo muy ordenado. Además, la cama era muy cómoda.  
Si me habían secuestrado con la intención de dañar, entones ¿para qué la comodidad?

Cuando al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un sonido me alejé rápidamente retrocediendo de espaldas. Caí sentada al borde de la cama cuando mis pantorrillas chocaron con el colchón. Un chasquido hizo eco en la celda y la puerta se abrió hacia adentro.

Me agazapé en la cama con miedo, pero por ella entró un chico. En realidad, lucía mucho más grande que yo. Fruncí el ceño un segundo.

—Genial, estás despierta —dijo en tono amistoso. En sus manos tenía una bandeja con comida. Olía a carne asada.

No dije nada. Lo vi acercarse y dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa. Lo observé en silencio. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura repleto de trenzas y una barba tupida cubría su rostro. Era rubio y tenía los ojos claros.  
Vestía con pantalones desgastados y una camiseta de un grupo de música.  
Pero no tenía el cuerpo ni la contextura de los sujetos que me habían raptado. Era totalmente normal.

—¿No bebiste el agua? —preguntó viéndome con curiosidad—. Es solo ibuprofeno ¿sabes? —al ver que no contestaba se encogió de hombros—. Bien. Esto… te traje algo para comer. No es mucho porque nuestro cocinero se quedó sin provisiones, pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir.

—¿Comer? —pregunté finalmente, me sonrió.

—Oh, ¡hablas! —tenía una sonrisa muy amable. Me pareció tan extraño que fruncí el ceño—. Sí, necesitas recuperar energías.

—¿Qué me hicieron?—Me llevé una mano a la cabeza.

—Se les pasó un poco la mano con el somnifero— Parecía avergonzado—, no puedo hacer mucho por ti, así que te recomiendo que comas —me miró fijamente—. No es veneno. Mi padre te necesita muy viva.

El hielo se apoderó de mí, paralizándome.

—¿Eres hijo de Alexander Coil? —susurré asustada. Por la forma en la que me miró no parecía muy contento, asintió lentamente. Parecía lamentarlo.

—Sí… —miró hacia la puerta—. Bebe el agua y come, te hará bien…

Y se alejó lentamente. Lo miré mientras se alejaba.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pegunté. Tal vez la curiosidad era muy fuerte, pero había algo en aquella amabilidad inesperada que llamaba mi atención.

Se volteó con una sonrisa.

—Gabriel, pero me dicen Gabe —dijo sonriendo, y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Mi estómago rugió y la cabeza me dio vueltas. Me levanté de la cama aún algo mareada. Sobre la bandeja había un plato humeante de carne con papas doradas y un postre de manzanas cocidas con azúcar.

Mis tripas rugieron por el hambre. No había comido nada el día anterior porque la boda me tenía inapetente, así que no me quedó más que confiar.

Cerré los ojos y bebí el vaso de agua rápidamente. Esperé el efecto secundario, algo que me hiciera caer al suelo con convulsiones o que me matara en un segundo. Pero no pasó nada.

Respiré tranquila y tomé la bandeja. Me senté en la cama y comencé a comer.

O tenía mucha hambre, o estaba delicioso.

Mis tripas lo agradecieron.

Y efectivamente el vaso de agua tenía ibuprofeno. El dolor de cabeza desapareció, así como la pesadez en las extremidades y el mareo.

Gabe no me había mentido.

Pero, ¿por qué la amabilidad?

Todo aquello era demasiado extraño.

Al terminar de comer no pasaron quince minutos cuando él volvió a aparecer en la puerta.

—¡Genial! Comiste.

—Gracias…—susurré. Tomó la bandeja y la dejó sobre la mesa. Volvió a verme avergonzado.

—Escucha —me dijo al cabo de un segundo de silencio—, sé que quieres respuestas, pero no puedo ser yo quien te las dé…—suspiró y me vio con una extraña expresión de culpa—. Mi padre solicita tu presencia.

Comencé a temblar.

—¿Qué? —gemí. Me miró fijamente. Su rostro irradiaba amabilidad y calma. Se acercó con lentitud y apoyó su mano en mi hombro. No tuve las fuerzas para zafarme.

—Escucha, y escucha con atención —susurró. Miró hacia atrás, cerciorándose que la puerta estuviera cerrada y luego a la cámara de seguridad de la esquina. Me miró fijamente con muchísima intensidad—. No lo desafíes ni lo contradigas. Él te responderá lo que necesites saber sin evadir ni mentir. Pero no se te ocurra atacar ni invadir su espacio personal.

No me vi capaz de responder. Estaba aterrada. Me empujó suavemente para ponerme de pie y fue en ese segundo, cuando él me cubrió de la cámara por la espalda, que me susurró tras la nuca:

—Mantente erguida y demuéstrale que no te puede amedrentar a pesar de tu miedo. Eso para él es sinónimo de agallas, así no te hará daño.

No supe cómo tomar aquellas palabras. El miedo seguía presente. ¿Cómo mantenerme erguida ante un hombre que tenía en sus manos el poder de destruir a todo un país?

Lo sentí empujarme por la espalda. Era tres veces más alto que yo, por lo menos me pasaba por dos cabezas. Sin embargo me sentía más segura ante su presencia que si hubieran estado los hombres que me llevaron a la fuerza o… los que me habían golpeado.

Temblé a cada paso.

Cuando salimos de la celda aparecimos en un pasillo iluminado intermitentemente por lámparas que se repartían en el techo cada dos puertas. Había tramos oscuros y al no existir ventanas, en algunos no se veía nada.

En algún momento Gabe me hizo subir unas escaleras y desviamos varios pasillos en los cuales perdí la orientación. Ya no sabía si descendíamos o ascendíamos.  
Y lo que más terror me causó, fue que no vi ni una sola ventana.  
¿Qué acaso no extrañaban ver el cielo, sentir el aire, mirar el sol?

—¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó cuando volvimos a doblar. Moví la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no tienen ventanas? —quise saber. Lo escuché suspirar.

—Porque estamos a doscientos metros bajo tierra —contestó. Me detuve en seco y lo miré asustada.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Arrugó la nariz.

—Estamos en un bunker —explicó—. Uno de nuestros asentamientos al norte del país.

Me volví a abrazar. Mis ojos se fueron directos al suelo de mármol.

¿Cómo me iban a encontrar? ¿Cómo iban a saber que estaba ahí? Sentí las mejillas húmedas.

—Ey, tranquilízate… —me pidió Gabe con tristeza—. Todo estará bien… confía en mí.

¿Confiar? Ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿Cómo iba a confiar en alguien que era hijo del mismo Alexander Coil?

—Quiero salir de aquí…—jadeé y miré hacia todos lados. Había cámaras de seguridad en cada esquina y pared desnuda. Todos mis pasos estaban siendo observados y vigilados.

—Lo lamento, yo solo cumplo ordenes —susurró avergonzado. Sentí que el aire escaseaba.

—¡Entonces no las cumplas! —hice amago de salir corriendo pero Gabe me agarró por el brazo.

—Tienes que ir donde mi padre, o será peor.

—¿Para quién? —pregunté asustada.

—Para el príncipe y tu familia —contestó viéndome asustado.

No… no podía estar pasando esto. ¿Qué quería ese hombre de mí?

—Anda, queda poco… y será rápido.

Aunque no sonaba muy convencido tuve que seguir la marcha. Después de todo, si intentaba huir probablemente no tendría suerte. Todas las puertas se veían cerradas y estar a tanta profundidad iba a volver imposible encontrar la salida a la superficie.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —le pregunté. No me miró y siguió caminando.

—No puedo —contestó. Tragué saliva. Subimos dos tramos más de escaleras hasta que aparecimos en un rellano muy bien decorado. Las paredes habían dejado de ser de concreto para convertirse en madera y estaban repletas de cuadros de antiguos presidentes y generales del ejército.  
Cada dos o tres cuadros había una lámpara colgada de la pared que tenía tres puntas y parecían estar hechas de bronce. Y el suelo era alfombrado.  
Las puertas que aparecían a medida que avanzábamos eran de madera y no tenían apariencia de celda, y por encima de mi cabeza había ductos de ventilación que refrescaban con un poco de aire.  
Cerré los ojos cuando sentí la brisa fresca emanar de uno.

Al final del pasillo había una puerta doble labrada y en la pared del costado tres retratos ampliados.  
Logré leer "Jordan Coil", "Emerson Coil" y "Nathan Coil".

Ya sabía quién estaba detrás de la puerta. Me detuve en seco.

—Sé valiente…—susurró Gabe.

Y sin dejarme pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer golpeó.

—Adelante —se escuchó del otro lado. Todo dentro de mí se arremolinó con fuerza y terror.

Gabe abrió una de las dos puertas y me colocó una mano al hombro.

—El mentón erguido —susurró. Y me empujó con suavidad.

Apenas logré hacerle caso, pero por mi supervivencia tal vez era mejor demostrarle que no le temía, aunque por dentro sentía que estaba a punto de orinarme.

Por un segundo creí que me encontraría ante un escenario más siniestro, pero fue inevitable mirar hacia todos lados.  
Era una oficina común. Con paredes de madera, una bonita lámpara en medio del techo y estantes repletos de libros a los costados. Ante mí había un escritorio igualmente de madera en cuya superficie se hallaban un montón de papeles. Y tras él, sentado en una butaca grande… estaba…

—Veo que despertaste —dijo sin mirarme. Me llevé las manos a la espalda y apreté los puños hasta enterrarme las uñas.

Alexander Coil me miraba fijamente tras sus anteojos ópticos. Me sonrió amablemente y se puso de pie. Era muy parecido a su hijo pero infinitamente más grande que él. Tenía los brazos y el pecho inflados como un toro. Las mangas de la camiseta se veían tirantes a la altura de sus tríceps, y ambos brazos hasta la muñeca estaban repletos de tatuajes. No quedaba ningún resquicio de piel a la vista.

—¿Por qué me trajo aquí? —pregunté de inmediato. Luego me mordí la lengua. Alzó una ceja y dejó los lentes a un costado.

Tenía el cabello amarrado en un nudo sobre su cabeza, lo que me hizo suponer que lo tenía largo, y la barba que surcaba su mandíbula le cubría el cuello. Los bigotes, los labios.

Me sonrió como si le divirtiera y se puso de pie rodeando el escritorio.  
El hombre era gigante, demasiado. Retrocedí asustada. Las agallas desaparecieron. Rodeó la mesa y se sentó al borde cruzando los brazos y los pies.

—En realidad, no eras tú a quién debíamos traer —dijo con una mueca graciosa, como si le divirtiera—, pero ya que fuiste tan estúpida por ponerte en el lugar de la chiquilla, creo que salimos ganando.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué querían secuestrar a Kriss? —quise saber—. El rey quería esa boda, ¡Lo sé! Negoció con ustedes para los ataques, la boda era un modo de verse fuerte ante el pueblo.

Alzó las cejas y al cabo de un segundo comenzó a aplaudir.

—¡Sí que eres inteligente muchacha! —me apuntó con el dedo graciosamente—. ¡Por eso me gustas!

Fruncí el ceño. No entendía nada.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿El rey negoció los ataques?

Curvó una sonrisa siniestra que no me gustó para nada, extendió el brazo hacia atrás y cogió una manzana. La mordió y miró el techo pensativamente.

—Sí —dijo con el pedazo de manzana en la boca—. Mi familia lleva negociando con la realeza desde que el imbécil de Illea asumió el trono —explicó y me miró —. Te recomiendo que te sientes, las clases de historia no son muy entretenidas —dijo apuntando una silla acolchada a un lado.

—Estoy bien así, gracias —mascullé. Coil se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras —le dio otra mordida a la manzana y entrecerró los ojos mirando el techo como si recordara.

Agitó la cabeza y se movió hacia uno de los estantes. Cogió un control pequeño y apunto al mismo estante de donde lo había cogido. Un chasquido metálico hizo eco y el mueble se hizo a un lado revelando una pantalla de televisión enorme colgada en un hueco de la pared.

—La oficina es muy pequeña para poner el televisor en los muebles, así que lo escondimos detrás de los estantes para ahorrar espacio —me sonrió como si me interesara, no parpadeé. Sostuvo la sonrisa, mordió la manzana y apuntó a la pantalla.

Mis manos estaban sudando. ¿Qué pretendía?

En la pantalla apareció un menú. Coil comenzó a buscar algo y cuando lo encontró, exclamó contento.

Al darle "play" apareció un tipo de escenario noticioso donde una periodista hablaba con un hombre vestido de militar con las antiguas ropas del ejercito.  
El sujeto tenía el cabello totalmente rapado y era muy rubio, lo reconocí de inmediato por la fotografía que estaba a la entrada. La mujer le preguntaba algo pero los manifestantes que se agolpaban tras de ellos no lograban dejar que se escuchara bien.

Coil me miró.

—Ése es mi bisabuelo, Jordan Coil —explicó apuntando con la manzana a medio masticar—. Fue el año que Wallis fue destituido y le cedió el poder a Illea —contó. Fruncí el ceño mirando la pantalla—. Mi bisabuelo batalló fervientemente contra la invasión China, apoyó a la gente, les dieron cobijo cuando el país se vino abajo —movió la cabeza—. Le dio armas al gobierno para defenderse. Y aún así, siendo el mejor prospecto para candidato presidencial, Wallis decidió darle el puesto a Illea por su brillante negociación, lo cual no fue más que un intercambio de patrimonio.

—¿Qué? —dije sin entender nada. Coil lanzó una risotada.

—Todos creen que fue Illea quien combatió contra los chinos, pero no fue así. Ofreció oro del gobierno a cambio de paz. Él se quedó con la mitad de las ganancias y construyó el palacio con las sobras.

Cerré los ojos y agité la cabeza.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con Kriss?

Coil suspiró como si se lamentara que no disfrutara de su clase de historia.

—Ya llegaremos a eso —dijo apuntando al televisor nuevamente. Al adelantar algunas escenas apareció el mismo Gregory Illea dando un discurso ante un centenar de persona—. Mi bisabuelo se sintió traicionado, sin embargo quiso hacer las cosas bien y solicitó a Illea poder trabajar en el parlamento para ayudar a los países que quedaron destruidos con los ataques, ¿pero qué hizo el bastardo?

Recordé la historia de Mera.

—Eliminó el parlamento…—susurré. Me miró sorprendido.

—¡Excelente! ¡Tienes un diez! —exclamó. Fruncí el ceño—. Illea quería el poder absoluto y dejó de lado cualquier posible ayuda externa, tanto militar como política. Mucha gente se manifestó contra el cambio de orden, especialmente cuando se separaron los grupos sociales por castas —dijo pensativo. Asentí. ¿Dónde quería llegar? —. Jordan luchó contra el sistema de castas e intentó más de una vez ascender al poder por la fuerza —explicó—. Pero había otros, un grupo rebelde civil, cuyas intenciones eran demasiado nobles. Les gustaba el sistema de la realeza pero no las castas. Cuando mi bisabuelo fue a solicitar ayuda para aliarse, ellos se negaron. Estados Unidos era un país que adoraba a su ejército, pero con la caída del parlamento y el gobierno del momento, comenzaron a salir a la luz todos quienes estaban en contra de la milicia. Y eran demasiados, muchos, quienes no querían que un general del ejército estuviera en el sillón presidencial.

—Tal vez porque sus intenciones no eran sinceras —mascullé. Me miró de costado y apagó el televisor.

Temblé.

—Por supuesto que lo eran —terció con calma—. Jordan se había presentado dos veces para candidato presidencial. El año que Wallis salió electo perdió solo por un porcentaje ridículamente bajo, y cuando él iba a ascender al poder al caer Wallis, apareció Illea. Que lo arruinó todo.

Lo comprendí de golpe.

—Cree que el puesto de gobernante le pertenece a los Coil, ¿por eso los ataques?

Me volvió a sonreír como si estuviera en la escuela.

—Realmente me sorprende lo sagaz que eres preciosa —parecía sorprendido—. Los ataques sucedieron por mucho tiempo —contó—. Al principio era para demandar el retorno de un parlamento, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que nosotros teníamos algo que ellos no.

—Armas…—murmuré mirándolo de reojo. Asintió, le dio una mordida más a la manzana y arrojó los restos a un basurero detrás del escritorio.

—Y con ellas los amenazamos… —sonrió siniestramente—. Destruimos todo lo que encontramos hasta que Illea vio un modo de negociar. Como no cedería al trono, iba a casar a una de sus hijas con uno de los hijos de Jordan, pero luego resultó que cambió de parecer y la casó con un francés, o con un vejete que tenía más poder que ofrecer que nosotros —se acercó hasta mí y me sonrió aún más diabólicamente—. Craso error— se alejó dándome la espalda—. Atacamos con bombas y matamos a la familia con quien habían casado a su hija. Se habían vuelto a quedar sin nada —me recorrió un escalofrío. Se giró y se volvió a apoyar en el escritorio—. Como Illea no estaba dispuesto a ceder absolutamente nada, comenzó a crear refugios para proteger a su familia de nosotros… y durante muchos años sucedió así, nosotros atacábamos esperando que se rindieran, y ellos se escondían como ratas cobardes en sus refugios —dijo con burla—. Hasta que nació Clarkson…

Alcé la mirada y erguí la cabeza. Su relato me había hecho encoger los hombros para protegerme de la sensación fría que irradiaba su energía. No había seguido el consejo de Gabe. Estaba dejando que me consumiera el miedo por ese hombre.

—Clarkson fue más inteligente y nos ofreció poder político a cambio de estabilidad —continuó—. La corona estaba en decadencia, la gente ya no estaba interesada en la monarquía, así que me ofreció ataques gratis a cambio de una alianza para acabar con los rebeles del norte. ¿Sabías que hay un Illea que sigue con vida? ¿Un legítimo heredero al trono?

Tragué saliva.

—Algo había escuchado —mentí.

—Pues, hay uno. El último descendiente directo de Gregoy Illea —dijo con asco—. Schreave quería eliminarlo desde hace mucho, así que comenzamos a planificar los ataques para inculpar a los del norte —hizo una mueca—. Eliminando al descendiente directo, el trono quedaría solo bajo la sucesión de Clarkson, pero él únicamente sería una fachada, porque firmamos un contrato: Si lográbamos eliminar a Illea, me transformaría en su asesor principal.

—¿Cómo?

—Pero lo que él no sabe es que si jugaron sucio con mi bisabuelo, yo lo haré con él, así que una vez que yo tenga el poder absoluto…

—Lo asesinará…—susurré asustada.

—Y a toda su familia —dijo sin inmutarse.

Respiré con fuerza, el miedo pugnaba por salir. Quería arrancar.

—¿Querías saber por qué el secuestro? —me preguntó sonriendo de costado—. Clarkson necesitaba la boda para demostrarle al país que sin importar las veces que fuera abatido, ellos saldrían airosos. La boda era un símbolo de unidad y poder —asentí con miedo. Era lo que creía. No estaba para nada equivocada—. Pero el secuestro se planificó el mismo día para arruinar la esperanza y levantar la lucha.

—¿Qué cosa? —susurré.

Ladeó la cabeza, sonriente.

—El país es idiota, a pesar de su sufrimiento quieren a la monarquía porque les da seguridad —masculló molesto—. Al ver a la corona ser atacada y salir airosa una y otra vez es un símbolo de esperanza para un pueblo que decae cada vez con más fuerza —explicó—. Con la atención puesta en la boda sobre la única representante del país, la esperanza se alza más fuerte que nunca. Pero, con el secuestro…

—Llamarían a la guerra por disolver aquella paz momentánea…—entendí. Alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Realmente eres muy buena, entiendes rápidamente ¡te doy otro diez!

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Secuestraron a Kriss para molestar al pueblo?

—Para declararle la guerra a los rebeldes del norte, a Illea, principalmente —dijo como si hablara del clima.

Comencé a comprender el plan macabro.

—¿El secuestro era para matar al descendiente de Illea? —pregunté aterrada. Coil asintió.

—Claro, para que el pueblo solito se alzara contra ellos. Clarkson no haría nada, la gente haría el trabajo. Todos lucharían por el rey —se cruzó de brazos sonriendo entusiasmado—. Una vez exterminado el mando de los Illea y con la muchacha lamentablemente muerta, porque podría hablar, Clarkson me llamaría como su nueva mano derecha y me nombraría general de su ejército, entonces ¡bam! Lo asesinaría. Y ante la terrible desgracia por la muerte del rey y su familia yo saldría airoso ante el país como su nuevo rey. El que luchó contra los rebeldes a un lado del pobre y caído Rey Clarkson.

Entré en pánico al comprender algo. Ese hombre estaba loco. Su nivel de meticulosidad daba miedo. Tenía todo fríamente calculado.

—¿Usted mató al general Eighton? —pregunté en un susurro, lanzó una risotada divertida.

—¡Claro! Y a ese idiota de Cheng que no hacía más que estorbar —me llevé una mano a la boca ante aquella nueva revelación—. Era un sujeto que no sabía negociar. ¿Puedes creer que me estaba pidiendo armas para asustarte a ti? —Mis ojos se aguaron—. El muy imbécil quería un terreno de aguas dulces para alguna estupidez y llamó a dos de mis hombres para torturarte —hizo una mueca—. Lo siento por eso, si se les pasó la mano es mi culpa, solo debían asustarte. ¡Pero la buena noticia es que ya está muerto! ¿No es genial?

Algo dentro de mi cabeza comenzó a encajarse poco a poco. Retrocedí asustada.

—Aspen escuchó que el rey lo mandó a matar…—sollocé.

—No sé de qué me hablas—hizo un gesto con la boca como si hablara con una niña.

—Él escuchó que alguien quería mandar a matar a Cheng y creyó que era el rey…

Entonces su sonrisa se volvió aún más diabólica si era posible. Sus ojos brillaron.

—Ah, ese muchacho…sí, había alguien en aquel corredor, escuchó demasiado y no podía saber que era yo el que daba la orden.

—Le echó la culpa al rey…—mascullé asustada.

Se rascó la nariz y asintió como si le hubiera ofreció un vaso de agua.

—Eso es algo que es difícil explicar, es mejor que lo veas…—susurró. Y ante mis ojos, con el mismo control con el que había hecho aparecer el televisor, apuntó hacia otro estante que con un chasquido dejó a la vista una muerta de metal.

La puerta se abrió deslizándose hacia el costado.

—Después de ti —Comencé a mover la cabeza negativamente, pero él me agarró por el hombro y me empujó con fuerza—. Anda, será divertido.

Nos metimos en aquel pasillo oscuro y la puerta se cerró tras de mí.

…

Caminamos un trecho my iluminado cuya estructura era parecida a las celdas pero mucho más blanco.  
Al final del pasillo había una puerta que tenía un censor. Coil se agachó y acercó su ojo. La puerta se abrió al cabo de un segundo.

—Damas primero…

Ya no había marcha atrás. O hacía todo lo que me pedía o me mataba. Aunque de cierta forma ya creía que podía morir en cualquier momento.

Cuando la puerta se cerró las luces se encendieron por todos lados. Miré asombrada lo que tenía delante de mí.  
Era una especie de laboratorio. Estaba rodeada de tecnología que jamás en mi vida había visto. Coil se acercó hasta una mesa metálica justo en el centro y en cuya superficie estaba montada una computadora con muchas luces y un par de cascos.

—Clarkson cree que soy idiota, que me quedaría tranquilo siendo ascendido a general —se encogió de hombros—. Ya no tenemos una razón para atacar al descendiente de Illea, aunque de todos modos podemos inculparlos de tú secuestro —tragué saliva—. Sin embargo, hay formas más simples de llegar al poder… contigo —Se colocó el casco que estaba sobre la mesa y acercó un micrófono que estaba conectado a la computadora a mis labios—. Cuenta hasta diez.

No reaccioné de inmediato, sin embargo comencé a contar sin dejar de mirar alrededor. Buscando algo que me sirviera para escapar, pero no había nada que conociera ni que supiera cómo se usaba.  
Cuando alejó el micrófono hizo algunos movimientos en el teclado que estaba delante de él, luego se lo acercó a su boca y contó hasta diez.  
Al cabo de unos segundos un maquina a un lado de la computadora imprimió un cuadrado metálico pequeño.

—Genial, mira esto —dijo y me volvió a sonreír con malicia—. Esto es un exportador de voces…—explicó señalando la maquinaria delante de nosotros mirándome divertido, estaba esperando a ver mi reacción. El pedazo de metal era similar a una calcomanía. Lo despegó y se lo acercó al cuello—. Siempre tenemos un plan "B" y estamos mil pasos por delante de Clarkson. Por supuesto tenía que encontrar un modo de asegurar mi victoria, así que… los engañé a todos haciéndoles creer que era él con este aparatito que nos tardamos casi treinta años en modificar —mi respiración comenzó a temblar, mi estómago se revolvió—. Te preguntarás de qué sirve que seas tú la secuestrada y no la novia… pues bien —se colocó el parche de metal en la garganta y me miró ampliando su sonrisa diabólica—. Porque si nada de lo demás funciona… entonces… —ante mis ojos y sorpresa, su voz se transformó y se volvió como la mía, idéntica a la mía—. Podemos amenazar al príncipe para que ceda su herencia al trono, por ti —dijo con mi voz.

Agité la cabeza desesperada.

—¡No, no! ¡No puede hacer eso!

—Oh, preciosa…Ya lo hice —volvió a decir. Escuchar mi voz salir de su cuerpo era macabro. Aberrante—. Espera que el príncipe te escuche negociar por su libertad…

—¡NO! —grité aterrada—. ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LO HAGA!

—¡Guardias! —llamó entonces apretando un botón en la computadora, quitándose el parche. Su voz volvió a ser la misma rápidamente. La habitación de repente se vio rodeada de hombres gigantes—. Llévensela. Y prepárenla para el espectáculo.

—¡NO! ¡NO! —grité cuando uno de ellos me tomó por los brazos. Solté patadas en todas direcciones, por supuesto no le di a ninguno—. ¡NO LE HAGA DAÑO A MAXON!

—Eso dependerá de ti —dijo antes de que me sacaran a rastras del laboratorio y volvieran a ponerme algo en la nariz que me hizo dormir.

…

Me desperté en la habitación en la que había estado al principio. No estaba tan mareada como la última vez, así que al recordarlo todo corrí hacia la puerta e intenté abrirla.  
Pero era imposible.  
Tenía que advertirle a Maxon que lo engañarían haciéndose pasar por mí. No podía permitirlo.

Me llevé una mano al corazón. ¿Y si fue Coil todo el tiempo? ¿Y si fue él quien hizo tanto daño y no el rey?

—¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme salir! —pedí llorando golpeando la puerta. Si era posible lo haría hasta el cansancio. Pero tenía que salir de ahí—. ¡ABRAN! ¡DEJENME SALIR! —grité apretando los puños para golpear el vidrio de la ventanilla. Pero solo se escuchaban golpes apabullados —. Por favor… —gemí deslizándome hasta el suelo. Dejé la frente apoyada en la puerta y comencé a llorar desolada.

Le iban a hacer daño a Maxon, engañarían a todos con Coil haciéndose pasar por mí. Debí haberlo imaginado. Debimo haberlo previsto.  
Coil tenía armamento militar. La mayor tecnología se quedó con ellos.  
Debí haber imagino que saldría con algún arma letal. Pero ¿usar mi voz? No solo era inteligente desde el punto de vista del enemigo, sino que además era macabro.  
¿Cuántas veces habría usado esa máquina para engañar a todo el país? ¿Para inculpar al rey de crímenes que no cometió?  
De repente me sentí terrible. Culpable.  
Siempre había que reunir todas las versiones de una historia y no quedarse solo con la fachada de una sola versión.  
Por no haber investigado más a fondo, por no haber sido más minuciosa, me encontraba en aquel problema.  
Golpeé la puerta con ambos puños. Tenía rabia, me sentía humillada y utilizada.

—Por favor… —volví a suplicar.

Un chasquido sonó al otro lado. Me alejé rápidamente de la puerta arrastrándome por el suelo hasta topar con los pies de la cama.

Pero por ella entró Gabe con otra bandeja de comida. Lucía avergonzado.

—Supe que mi padre te mostró la maquina…—dijo viéndome preocupado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y se sentó en ella. Lo miré hacia arriba. Suspiró.

—Hay cosas que no puedo contar —resopló. Era raro ver a un hombre como él que a primera vista parecía intimidante con aquella expresión lamentable—. Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto. Pero no puedo hacer mucho más que conseguirte buena comida.

Me pareció curioso que al decir aquellas palabras mirara la bandeja y luego a mí fijamente. Como si me quisiera decir algo. Colocó las manos en sus piernas, respiró profundamente y se puso de pie.

—Vendré en un rato a buscar la bandeja —dijo sin mirarme. Y se fue de la celda dejándome sola.

No tenía apetito, sin embargo me puse de pie solo para ver qué tenía la bandeja. Había un plato cubierto con una campana de metal. Me senté por delante para cubrir la cámara de vigilancia —al menos si iba a comer prefería tener un poco de privacidad—, levanté la campana y parpadeé varias veces.  
Descubrí un plato hondo con caldo, pero entre la base y la servilleta que se afirmaba por debajo, había un papel.  
No quise parecer obvia así que tomé un poco de caldo y luego fingí limpiarme la boca con la servilleta. Al menos así la cámara detectaría mis movimientos al comer y no otra cosa.  
Cogí el papel y lo desdoblé con suavidad procurando no emitir ruido y lo coloqué a la altura de mi pecho para leerlo disimuladamente.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

" _La ayuda viene en camino. Te sacaremos de aquí. Ten paciencia. Iré por ti a la hora de la revisión"_

El corazón me latió con fuerza. ¿Ayuda? ¿De quién? ¿Por qué Gabe hacía eso? ¿Y si era una trampa?  
Se me secó la boca, así que bebí el vaso de agua que estaba sobre la bandeja con rapidez. Miré a la puerta y sentí terror de mirar a la cámara.  
Doblé el papel y lo escondí en el escote de mi camiseta.

¿Qué iba a ocurrir? ¿Y qué diablos era la revisión?

…

Gabe apareció al cabo de varios minutos. No podía saber qué hora era. No había reloj por ningún lado ni ventanas que indicaran la luz del día.  
Dejó la puerta abierta y por ella entró otro hombre. Me agazapé en la cama. Tenía la piel oscura y el cabello trenzado como Gabe. La camiseta no tenía mangas y su brazo izquierdo estaba repleto de tatuajes que cubrían su hombro y clavícula.  
Su ojo derecho estaba atravesado por una horrible cicatriz que cruzaba hasta su mandíbula. No tenía barba, pero su mirada era fiera y fría.

—¿Es ella? —le preguntó a Gabe que dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Sí —respondió mirándome fijamente.

El otro se acercó hasta mí y me agarró con fuerza por el brazo levantándome de la cama.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

—Si te quedas tranquila no me veré obligado a golpearte —me amenazó. Miré a Gabe sintiéndome traicionada, pero él se veía seguro, asintió lentamente.

Me empujó hasta el pasillo y me llevó por el codo arrastrándome con fuerza.

—¿Al menos podrían decirme dónde vamos? —pedí adolorida.

Ninguno contestó. Comencé a respirar agitada. El sujeto era muy fuerte.

Después de recorrer un largo pasillo —todo era laberíntico y enredoso—, nos metimos a un ascensor de carga que olía a fierro. Subimos varios niveles, o al menos se sentía que estábamos ascendiendo muchos metros. Cuando las puertas se abrieron aparecimos en un salón cuyo tejado era de vidrio. Me quedé paralizada un segundo. La luna se filtraba por entre la copa de los árboles y las estrellas brillaban como jamás había visto.  
Estábamos en la superficie.

—Anda, muévete —me forzó el sujeto llevándome a rastras a un sector donde se reunían cientos de personas. Todas iban vestidas como yo. Algunas lloraban, otros pedían ayuda, otros tenían el rostro magullado y herido.  
Delante de toda la gente había un grupo de hombres gigantes. Igual que Coil. Igual que los que me habían secuestrado. Igual que los que me habían golpeado.  
La voz de uno de ellos vibró en toda la sala.

—¡Formación! —gritó.

La gente comenzó a armar filas. Las mujeres a un lado y los hombres a otro. El que me llevaba del brazo me dejó al final de la hilera detrás de una mujer que apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté.

—La revisión —contestó la mujer. El que me tenía del brazo la chistó y ella se encogió como un cachorro.

—¿Revisión de qué? —pregunté al aire. Entonces recordé la nota que Gabe me había dejado. Algo pasaría en ese lugar.

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

El que había ordenado la formación comenzó a pasar lista, mientras estaban enfocados en eso escuché una voz a mi espalda.

—Cuando de la señal, agáchate al suelo —era el que me tenía agarrada, quise dar vuelta la cabeza, pero me empujó para mantener la vista al frente.

—¿Qué señal? —susurré.

—Te darás cuenta… —masculló.

Noté a Gabe detrás de la fila de hombres. Asintió lentamente mirándome de costado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El tiempo pasaba, los nombres avanzaban y nada sucedía. Cada vez que llamaban a alguien adelante le hacían una revisión tocándolo por todas partes y luego lo enviaban a una puerta que estaba detrás.

—¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta? —pregunté.

—Revisión de cavidades —contestó el moreno. Mi espalda se puso rígida.

—¿Qué? —jadeé.

Puse atención a cualquier movimiento, ruido o distracción. Pero la gente parecía robotizada. Nadie hacia el menor ruido.  
Por entre las filas se paseaban los rebeldes gigantes con la espalda erguida y armas en sus manos. Cuando uno pasó por mi lado mantuve la vista al frente. No quería ser castigada si hacía un movimiento en falso.

Solté el aire cuando se alejó. La mujer delante de mí temblaba.

—¿Está bien? —le pregunté.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—No me hables o me van a matar.

—¡Silencio! —chistó el que me estaba vigilando.

Cuando quedaba menos gente llamaron a la mujer que estaba delante de mí. Trastabilló varias veces mientras su vigilante la levantaba a la fuerza. Cuando llegó al frente la tocaron sin pudor por todos lados. El hombre que la revisaba la sujetó por la mandíbula con fuerza y le abrió la boca.

—¿Cuántos dientes de oro te quedan? —se burló—. ¡Tres! ¡Tres muelas! ¿No piensas compartirlas?

—¡No, por favor… no! ¡Son mis dientes!

—¡Llévensela!

—¡No! ¡Piedad!

Y la arrastraron a la puerta del fondo bajo sus gritos de terror y agonía. Estaba aterrada ¿Quiénes eran todas estas personas?

—Singer, America.

Cuando escuché mi nombre, mi vigilante me empujó. Muchos ojos se voltearon hacia mí con sorpresa, pero los soldados de Coil los obligaban a mantener la vista al frente con golpes o estocadas.

Caminé temblando. Mis ojos recorrieron todo el lugar, Coil estaba sentado tras una mesa con gesto aburrido. Cuando me vio me guiñó el ojo y levantó el pulgar.  
Mi estómago se revolvió.

—Quieta —me ordenó el que estaba al frente. Cerré los ojos y comenzó a tocar desde mis pies pasando por mis pantorrillas.

Estaba siendo ultrajada y humillada.

¿Qué ocurriría cuando me llevaran tras esa puerta? ¿Acabarían con mi dignidad también?

Por suerte no tuve tiempo de adivinarlo, porque algo sobre nuestras cabezas hizo estallar el vidrio.

—¡Abajo! —me gritó el que me había escoltado.

—¡Protejan al rey! —gritó alguien— ¡Es un motín!

Sentí el vidrio rozar mis piernas y mis brazos. El que me vigilaba me agarró por el codo y apuntando con el arma disparó hacia atrás.

—¡Corre, deprisa!

Me llevó a rastras hacia los pasillos colindantes. Tras de mí se escuchaban golpes, gritos y disparos.  
Cuando doblamos una esquina chocamos con alguien.

—¡Gabe! —exclamó el otro.

—¡Tarem, hay que sacarla de aquí!

—¿De quién fue la fabulosa idea? ¡Tu padre nos va a matar!

—¡De Peters! ¡America, corre!

—¿Hacia dónde? —exclamé.

—¡Solo corre!

No entendía nada. De poder escapar, ¿hacia dónde iría? Por la forma en la que el cielo se veía tras el vidrio era lógico que estuviéramos fuera la ciudad. ¿Cómo podría escapar?

—¡Por aquí! —exclamó Gabe apuntando un ducto de ventilación en el piso que era bastante grande.

—¿Quieres que me meta ahí? —jadeé.

—¡Solo hazlo! —exclamó y jaló de la reja—. ¡De prisa!

Me agaché metiéndome al túnel y comencé a gatear inhalando polvo en suspensión y pelusas sueltas. Los escuché venir tras de mí. Al final del túnel había otra reja.

—Hazte a un lado —susurró Gabe que empujó de una patada la reja que bloqueaba la salida.

Los tres salimos a una habitación oscura. Pero ésta tenía una ventana que no se podía abrir. Era solo un vidrio muy grueso. La luz de la luna iluminaba los árboles pero no se veía nada más. Era una pared de vegetación.

Cuando el último salió del túnel volvieron a colocar la reja en su lugar. Respiraron profundo y luego se abrazaron.

—¡Salió genial!  
—Fue una pésima idea, pero sí, debo admitirlo, salió bien.

Sacudí la cabeza hacia ellos. No podía ver bien dónde estábamos porque no estaba la luz encendida, pero parecía una suerte de oficina pequeña repleta de cajones con archivos.

—¿Alguien me puede decir qué está sucediendo? —pedí preocupada. Los dos me miraron.

—Sí, disculpa, no podíamos hacerlo parecer obvio —dijo Gabe y señalo a su compañero—. Él es Tarem —lo presentó—. Somos parte de la rebelión.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Tarem? ¿Rebelión? —entonces miré al moreno, mi cabeza hizo conexiones rápidas—. ¡Eres el primo de Mera!

Él sonrió.

—Ella fue quién dio la alarma de que te habían secuestrado —explicó. Achiqué los ojos.

—¿Tienes contacto con ella? —pregunté suspicaz. Asintió avergonzado.

—Somos una familia complicada —terció—. En realidad, hizo llegar un mensaje a través de código Morse —explicó—. Aquí todos han olvidado el código con humo. Llevamos comunicándonos así por años. Es una forma de protegernos —suspiró— lamentablemente yo no puedo hacerlo con ella. Si sigue enviando mensajes es porque sabe que sigo con vida.

—Yo fui avisado por mi novia —dijo Gabe. Lo miré curiosa—. Es del grupo del norte —ahogué un grito—. Sí, lo sé, un rebelde del sur con una el norte… suena romántico pero no lo es —suspiró— Mi padre quiere acabar con ellos, si no lo ha hecho es solo porque yo le paso información a Kelly y ellos se protegen— se rascó los ojos—. Trabaja junto con August Illea, él le dio la alarma de tu captura, por eso decidí ayudarte.

Si hubiese existido un interruptor para hacer volar mi cabeza lo habría presionado. Era demasiada información.

—Tu nota decía que la ayuda venía en camino —dije. Al otro lado del ducto se escuchaban ruidos de batalla—. ¿Qué significa?

Tarem se agachó para escuchar.

—Esta tarde llegó un camión con provisiones al norte de Ángeles —dijo Gabe—. Kelly me envió un informe detallado, Illea venía en él —me miró—. De hecho, el príncipe está con él.

—¡NO! ¿Maxon?

—¡Chist! —no grites dijo Tarem poniendo atención al ruido.

—Es un grupo grande de soldados —Gabe bajó la voz—. Nos reunimos con ellos en el sendero cuando supimos que habían llegado, dimos la noticia a la rebelión y decidimos ayudarlos —me miró asustado—. No sé si estamos haciendo bien las cosas, pero llevamos planeando derrocar a mi padre hace muchos años. Todos mis hermanos murieron en los ataques del palacio, así que papá deposita su confianza en mí que soy el único hijo vivo que le queda —respiró agitado—. Lamento tener que haber ocultado eso cuando llegaste, pero hay cámaras por todos lados.

Miré hacia las esquinas, asustada. ¿Maxon estaba ahí?

—No te preocupes, desconectamos el sistema de seguridad —añadió Tarem—. Hace meses que estamos planeando una forma de derrocar a Alexander y con tu captura todo se nos hizo más fácil, porque los del norte te apoyan, ellos nos están ayudando.

—¿Cómo? —jadeé. Gabe sonrió.

—Hay infiltrados norteños en todos lados —dijo—. Aquí hay muchos soldados que solían ser del norte que ingresaron solo para averiguar los planes de mi padre, lo mismo hizo otro grupo en el palacio, para proteger al príncipe.

—¿Y por qué usan a los del norte y no lo hacen ustedes que son la rebelión contra Coil? —demandé saber. Tarem contestó:

—¿Has visto los cuerpos de nuestros soldados? Son enormes. Nadie confiaría en ellos porque todos saben que los rebeldes del sur son gigantes.

—Y fuertes…—masculló Gabe preocupado.

Los ruidos a nuestro alrededor se incrementaron.

—Hay que salir de aquí —dijo Tarem poniéndose de pie.

—¿Y Maxon? ¿De verdad está aquí? —no lo podía creer. Mi corazón se desbocó.

—Solo puede entrar y salir con ayuda nuestra, el Bunker es un laberinto, por eso decidimos hacer el ataque en la superficie, para que pudiéramos escapar —explicó Gabe—. El príncipe y el descendiente de Illea provocaron la explosión del salón de revisiones con ayuda de nuestras bombas —dijo nervioso. Mi respiración se aceleró.

—¿Y qué sucederá con toda esa gente? ¿Ellos también son prisioneros?

—Hay de todo, actores, actrices, modelos, empresarios, a Alexander le gusta secuestrar gente de la Elite de Illea y matar a los que nos sirven para nada —dijo Tarem con un estremecimiento—. Tuviste suerte de ser la embajadora italiana y la favorita del país.

Tragué saliva aterrada.

Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada porque una alarma comenzó a sonar. Sobre nuestras cabezas una luz roja comenzó a girar en círculos. Me llevé las manos a las orejas.

—¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Nos van a encerrar! —gritó Tarem con terror.

—¿Cómo que encerrar!

—¡Es un bunker America! —gritó Gabe—. Tiene puertas de emergencia.

Las explosiones comenzaron a llenar el espacio. El ruido era ensordecedor. Tal vez porque estábamos bajo tierra y todo el sonido se agrupaba en un solo lugar.

—¡Corran! —gritó Tarem.

Los tres salimos por una puerta contigua y corrimos desviando pasillos. En mi cabeza solo tenía a Maxon y a los soldados que lo habían acompañado. ¿Quiénes serían? ¿Por qué fue tan idiota de arriesgar su vida por mí?

Gabe me agarró por la muñeca y me jaló hasta que de repente chocamos con un grupo de personas. Todos se pusieron de pie de inmediato y se apuntaron con las armas.

—¡Alto! —gritó alguien. Me llevé una mano a la boca cuando descubrí quién amenazaba a Gabe con un rifle.

—Maxon…—susurré.

Bajó el rifle sin quitarme los ojos de encima, se lo colgó al hombro con rapidez y corrió hasta mí. Nos abrazamos con fuerza y me llenó de besos.

—¡Gracias a Dios estás con vida! —exclamó asustado. Nos separamos y me sacudió con fuerza—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así? ¿Qué estabas pensando?

—¿Y cómo a ti se te ocurre venir en misión suicida a rescatarme? ¡Eres el príncipe! ¡Illea te necesita!

—¡Me da igual Illea! —gritó abrazándome de nuevo—. ¡Sin ti nada vale la pena!

—Eh… chicos, sé que es un momento increíblemente romántico pero tenemos a un sequito de toros pisándonos los talones —Dijo una voz que conocía. Me separé de Maxon y reconocí a August.

—¡Y más les vale que corramos! —exclamó otra voz. Busque entre las caras las cuales solo podía vislumbrar con la luz de la luna y la alarma roja. Descubrí unos ojos familiares.

—¡Aspen! —jadeé—. ¿Están todos aquí? —pregunté asustada.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡No te íbamos a dejar abandonada! —Dijo Roger apuntando con el arma hacia el otro lado.

—¿Todos están aquí? ¿Acaso se volvieron locos? ¿Y sus familias? —exclamé.

—Estarán orgullosas porque sus esposos ayudaron al rescate de la futura reina de Illea —dijo Carter. Me aterré al escucharlo.

—¿Dejaste a Marlee sola con tu hijo? —jadeé. Pero no alcanzó a responder cuando escuchamos gritos.

—¡Ahí están! —gritó una voz— ¡Disparen!

—¡Corran! Yo los distraigo —dijo Tarem. Me volteé hacia él que había comenzado a disparar.

Maxon me agarró de la muñeca, Gabe siguió la trayectoria de los disparos con su arma apuntando hacia los soldados de Coil que venían hacia nosotros.

—¡Corre America! —me gritó.

—¡Gabe, Tarem!

—¡Estaremos bien! —gritó Gabe— ¡La salida está a dos pasillos a la izquierda! ¡No tiene ventanas!

Maxon asintió. No comprendía absolutamente nada. No sabía si habían pasado días u horas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado Maxon, Aspen, Carter, August y Roger recorriendo el bosque hasta dar con el bunker de Coil.  
Con Maxon cerca todo parecía tener sentido nuevamente.  
No podía creer que él estuviera ahí. Que estuviera jalándome por la muñeca, que me estuviera rescatando junto con mis amigos.

Más que admiración o sentir que era algo romántico, lo consideré increíblemente valiente. Maxon estaba actuando como un verdadero gobernante. Alguien que iba a la zona de batalla por quienes le importaban.  
Estaba arriesgando su vida y su labor como príncipe, por mí.

—¡Ataquen! —gritó alguien.

Hubo una explosión tras de nosotros. Grité asustada pensando en Gabe y Tarem. Debían estar bien, tenían que estar bien.

Ya había demasiada gente que estaba dando su vida por nosotros. Y ni siquiera sabía si yo lo merecía.

—¡Por aquí! —señaló Aspen. Desviando hacia un camino oscuro que no tenía alarmas.

—¿Era por aquí? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó August.

—¡Gabe dijo dos pasillos a la izquierda!, no hay ventanas a la salida así que hay que correr hacia la puerta—gritó Aspen desde atrás.

Doblamos a la izquierda una vez y luego de avanzar otro tramo doblamos nuevamente. Pude sentir el aroma del bosque. Vi la luz de la luna entrar por una gran abertura al final del pasillo. La salida.

Pero repentinamente alguien nos bloqueó haciéndole sombra.

—¿Van a alguna parte? —Coil apareció ante nosotros con el cabello desordenado cayendo sobre sus hombros y un sequito de soldados modificados tras de él.

Se hizo silencio. Maxon se colocó delante de mí para protegerme. Coil le hizo una reverencia exagerada.

—Alteza —se burló—. Qué sorpresa tenerlo por estos lados, yo esperaba enviarle personalmente mi invitación —rió con acides.

—¿Qué quieres Coil? —lo desafió.

—Maxon, no…—susurré asustada.

Los ojos de Coil escudriñaron tras él buscándome. No podía verlo bien, la poca luz que ingresaba por la puerta no era suficiente.

—Si lo pides así…—rió—. Cédeme tu corona y los dejo ir con vida.

—No lo escuches Maxon, te asesinará de todos modos —le dije enojada—. Querían usar a Kriss como carnada para inculpar de su secuestro a la familia Illea. Si conseguían acabar con ellos habrían asesinado a Kriss igualmente para que no hablara… no lo hagas…

—Normalmente apreció la inteligencia de una mujer —dijo Coil—. Pero tú eres demasiado sagaz, preciosa… Y es no es bueno —alzó una mano—. Mátenlos a todos.

La lluvia de balas no se hizo esperar. Los soldados que venían con Maxon no eran tantos, sin embargo los vi luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con hombres que eran el doble de su tamaño.

Estábamos perdidos.

Maxon golpeó a uno con la culata del rifle y luego disparó sin ver nada.

Justo cuando uno de ellos agarraba a Aspen del cuello y comenzaba a estrangularlo, alguien le disparó al gigante en la cabeza haciéndolo caer con fuerza al suelo.

Me giré y vi a Gabe alzando dos armas.

—¿Gabriel? —preguntó Coil impresionado.

—Es hora de ponerle fin a esto ¡todos al suelo! —Nos agachamos con rapidez justo cuando comenzaba a disparar el arma que arrojaba balas con una velocidad impresionante.  
Pero los soldados de Coil también tenían las suyas. De repente nos vimos rodeados por una lluvia de municiones.

Escuché un jadeo de dolor. Alguien de los nuestros cayó a mi lado y se aferraba el hombro con fuerza.

—¡Roger! —exclamé asustada.

—¡Lárgate de aquí America! ¡Huyan con Maxon! ¡Estaremos bien!

Otro grito de dolor y al lado de Roger cayó Aspen sujetándose la pierna.

—¡No! ¡Aspen! —lloré.

—¡Lárguense de una vez! —gritó.

Sentí a Maxon que me ponía de pie a la fuerza. Todo el pasillo era una masacre, había cuerpos por todos lados, pero Coil seguía peleando con su hijo.

—¡CIERREN LAS MALDITAS PUERTAS! —Gritó el hombre. Entonces desde las paredes comenzó a sonar un rugido metálico.

Eran las puertas de las que Tarem y Gabe habían hablado.

—¡Hay que salir de aquí America! —exclamó Maxon.

Vi que August y Carter —que tenía una herida sangrante en la cabeza—, ayudaban a ponerse de pie a Aspen y a Roger junto con la refuerzo de otros dos soldados sobrevivientes mientras arrancaban por otro pasillo.

—Díganles a nuestras esposas que las amamos —pidió Roger con dolor mientras se alejaba y eran perseguidos por el sequito de Coil.

Lloré de rabia, miedo e impotencia.

—¡NO! ¡No los podemos dejar! ¡Se lo dirán ustedes!

—¡Corre America! —Maxon me jaló por el brazo. Miré hacia atrás, mis amigos seguían luchando y se escuchaban gritos de dolor. ¿Qué había ocurrido con Tarem que no estaba por ningún lado?

—¡Maxon, no! ¡No podemos dejarlos! —lloré desesperada.

—¡Si creen que pueden contra mí, están muy equivocados! —gritó Coil persiguiéndonos. Nadie más venía con él y el motor de las puertas se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. ¿Acaso le había hecho algo a su propio hijo?

Seguimos corriendo derecho, aunque dentro de mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo egoísta que estábamos siendo al dejar atrás a nuestros amigos.  
Ellos tenían que salir con vida.  
Debían salir con vida.

Corrimos hacia la salida viendo con horror cómo la puerta se cerraba haciendo crujir los engranajes que bajaban una cortina de hierro.

Maxon corrió con tanta prisa que me dolieron los músculos de todo el cuerpo. Cuando quedaban pocos centímetros para que se cerrara oímos disparos y un ardor potente cruzó mi pantorrilla.

Caí al suelo.

—¡Maxon! —chillé.

—No, America —se agachó a mi lado y me cogió en brazos— Aguanta, Mer, aguanta —mi corazón se calentó al escucharlo llamarme así. Miré hacia atrás.

—¡Están muertos! —gritó Coil que siguió disparando sin necesidad de correr. Maxon aceleró el paso. La puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse, entonces, me besó.

—Te veo al otro lado —Con un último esfuerzo agarró vuelo y me empujó hasta hacerme rodar por el suelo. Pasé por debajo de la cortina y grité de dolor por la pierna.

Cuando logré apoyarme en un codo sobre la tierra en el exterior entré en desesperación.

—¡MAXON! —grité.

Escuché muchos disparos antes que un rifle rodara por el otro lado de la cortina y Maxon saliera rápidamente por el último resquicio que quedaba antes que la puerta tocara finalmente el suelo.

Gateó hasta mí y agarró el arma.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó agitado. La luz de la luna estaba tan brillante que podía verlo con claridad finalmente. Tenía todo su rostro magullado.

—Maxon… —lo abracé llorando amargamente.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí Mer, hay que salir…—jadeó ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

—¿Qué sucederá con Aspen, con Roger, August…?

Maxon agitó la cabeza.

—Créeme, lo que más deseo es que estén a salvo…—susurró mientras me apoyaba en su hombro para poder caminar.

Miré hacia atrás mientras nos alejábamos del Bunker. La cortina era de hierro por dentro pero por fuera era un espejo que reflejaba el bosque alrededor. Al cerrarse, no se veía absolutamente nada.

—Hay que volver por ellos —gemí adolorida.

Asintió.

—Tenemos que ir por más ayuda —jadeó mientras cruzábamos el bosque siguiendo la luz de la luna—. No podemos acabarlos solos…

Agaché la cabeza y comencé a llorar. Sabía que Maxon estaba igual o más preocupado que yo, porque de vez en cuando suspiraba con dolor. Seguramente preguntándose si había hecho bien en llevarlos con él.

—Lamento tanto todo esto… si hubiera puesto más atención a los movimientos de mi padre tal vez nada de esto habría ocurrido…—se lamentó. Respiré con fuerza sintiendo dolor en mi pantorrilla y en mi alma.

—No te lamentes —me quejé con suavidad—. A veces las personas a quienes más amamos son las últimas de las que esperarías algo que te decepcione —susurré mientras avanzábamos por entre ramas quebradas y barro. Al mirar hacia atrás ya no se veía la puerta, pero aún así Coil podía salir en nuestra búsqueda en cualquier momento—. Era tu padre… ¿Cómo imaginar todo esto?

—Y no tienes idea…—jadeó cansado—… Él ni siquiera fue quién atacó a Kriss y envenenó a Aspen.

—Lo sé... —susurré. Entonces lo miré—. Espera… ¿A Kriss? ¿Acaso no…?

—No fue mi padre, fue Coil… no sé cómo consiguió engañarlos…—susurró preocupado.

—Yo sí…—cerré los ojos aterrada de lo que había descubierto estando adentro. Le conté a Maxon lo de la historia que Coil me había mostrado sobre su bisabuelo y lo del laboratorio donde cambiaba las voces. Cuando terminé habíamos avanzado un buen trecho, pero aún así podíamos ser encontrados. Ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde estábamos caminando.

—Eso explica muchas cosas…—dijo pensativo, pero el temblor en su voz delataba su miedo—. Con toda esa tecnología podríamos hacer muchísimos cambios para mejorar la situación de las personas —resopló enojado—. Coil quiere ser rey solo para apoderarse de algo que cree que le pertenece —dijo molesto—. De August lo creería, pero ¿de Coil? Ni siquiera quiere hacer algo bueno con todo lo que tiene en sus manos. Solo quiere ser rey.

Nos detuvimos cuando escuchamos ruidos cerca de nosotros. Maxon se volteó a mirar y apuntó con el rifle.

—Si nos encuentran tendremos problemas —susurró muy bajito—. Creó que solo le queda una bala —señaló el rifle.

Tragué saliva. Los ruidos se hicieron más intensos. Parecían pisadas.

No podíamos adivinar si era un animal o Coil. Así que comenzamos a movernos rápido a pesar de la cojera producto del dolor en la pantorrilla.

—Ven, por aquí…—indicó Maxon.

Seguimos por un sendero de hojas, la luz de luna se filtraba por entre las copas que cada vez eran más tupidas.  
No nos dimos cuenta cuando chocamos contra una pared revestida por una enredadera.

—Rayos…—jadeó sobándose la nariz. Alzó la mano y tanteó la roca—.Parce que dimos con el final del camino.

Comenzó a rodearlo con la mano lentamente, tanteando por si encontraba algo, cuando de repente… desapareció.

—¡Maxon! —exclamé asustada.

—Estoy bien —jadeó adolorido.

—¿Dónde estás?

Su voz se escuchaba con eco.

—Hay una abertura en la roca, detrás de las enredaderas —Dijo. Estiré mi mano y efectivamente las hojas se movieron. Mi mano desapareció tras ellas.

Las hice a un lado y vi a Maxon de pie mirando las paredes.

—Viene luz desde allá —indicó. Su voz chocaba contra la roca produciendo un eco suave.

Bajo nuestros pies la piedra se sentía húmeda.  
A medida que nos íbamos acercando hacia la luz el sonido de un rugido se incrementaba cada vez más.

Maxon alzó la mano para quitar otra cortina de hojas cuando se detuvo en seco.

—¡Guau! —exclamó.

Me asomé por el costado y quedé igualmente impresionada.

Ante nosotros una enorme cascada caía por encima de nuestras cabezas. La luz de luna reflejaba el agua de color turquesa a nuestros pies.

La cascada comenzaba al menos a cincuenta metros y una pared de rocas nos rodeaba dejando que la luna entrara a raudales iluminándolo todo.

—¿Es una cueva? —pregunté impresionada. El rocío el agua me empapaba la piel y la ropa. Toda la roca estaba humedecida y las plantas habían buscado una forma de emerger por los rincones creando un pequeño oasis.

—Eso parece —dijo Maxon elevando un poco la voz ya que el rugido del agua no nos dejaba escuchar.

Me tomó la mano y con cuidado bordeamos la orilla de aquel pozo natural donde caía el agua. Las paredes de las rocas eran imponentes, nos rodeaban igual como si estuviéramos dentro de una torre gigante.

—Creo que por esta noche estaremos seguros aquí —dijo Maxon buscando un lugar donde acomodarse.

No tardó en encontrar un espacio entre un grupo de rocas y la pared de la cueva. Me tomó de la mano, pero volví a quejarme de dolor.

—Déjame verlo —cuando se agachó me tocó la pantorrilla, emití un quejido—. Tienes un corte, pero no es herida de bala, te salvaste esta vez —intentó bromear, yo le sonreí—. Deberías lavarte con el agua del pozo.

Asentí y me ayudó a caminar hasta la orilla, él se metió primero.

—Está helada —tiritó—. Anda ven… te servirá como anestesia.

Cojeando metí la pierna al agua y apreté la boca cuando sentí el ardor y el frío que me caló hasta los huesos. Él se agachó y de la chaqueta que llevaba extrajo un pañuelo. Me lavó la herida y luego con el mismo trapo hizo un torniquete.

—Soy realmente malo para los primeros auxilios, pero servirá por un rato…—se puso de pie y nos miramos. Aún teníamos los pies en el agua.

—Gracias… está bien…—dije preocupada.

Me abrazó y lo sentí suspirar.

—Tendremos que esperar hasta que amanezca para hacer algo… Coil puede estar ahí afuera. Con la caída del agua será difícil que nos escuchen.

Enterré la nariz en su pecho y lo aferré hacia mí por la espalda.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?... —pregunté asustada. La cascada producía salpicaduras que nos mojaban el cabello—. ¿Y si están todos muertos?

—No… no pienses en eso —me separó y me agarró por los hombros con fuerza—. Son los mejores soldados que he conocido. Sé que estarán bien.

Asentí. Aunque quería creerlo seguía sintiendo miedo por ellos. Y sabía que Maxon estaba tanto o más preocupado que yo.  
La pregunta era, ¿cómo haríamos para salir de ese lugar? ¿Cómo haríamos para seguir con vida?  
Estábamos en medio de un bosque que no conocíamos, en una cueva perdida en medio de la nada, con un ejército de hombres mutados pisándonos los talones.  
¿Cuánta posibilidad teníamos de sobrevivir?  
Lo abracé de nuevo. Al menos estábamos juntos. Y si moríamos, lo haríamos juntos.

...

 **NOTAS**

Ya, sí sé. No se enojen.  
No quiero dejarlos así, pero la verdad es que este capítulo iba a tener otro final que leerán al inicio del próximo capítulo.  
No lo coloqué aquí porque era demasiado largo y no iba a alcanzar a terminarlo para esta semana si lo escribía, y sé que quieren el capítulo, así que ¿para qué hacerlos esperar demás?  
La buena noticia es que si bien les prometí una escena Maxerica, esa sí o sí viene en el capítulo siguiente.  
Espero sus teorías al respecto.

En fin, ¿qué les pareció Coil? Por supuesto sabrán más de él, no crean que todo ha quedado así. Jamás nadie había escapado del bunker, obviamente quiere una revancha.  
Y sí, los de norte están en todos lados.  
En realidad, como había explicado hace varios capítulos, antes de que Illea fuera rey existieron el poder militar y el civil ¿cierto? Y el poder Militar se transformó en los rebeldes del sur, y los civiles en el norte.  
La idea de involucrar tanto a los norteños es una suerte de metáfora para decir que el poder civil siempre está presente. Que el poder lo tiene la gente.

Puede ser algo rebuscado, pero esa es la razón por la que hay tantos rebeldes del norte infiltrados en tantos lados.  
Pero bien, espero que les haya gustado.  
¡Y ya quedan 3 capítulos para el final!

¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar?

¡Nos leemos!  
¡Y que tengan una hermosa Navidad! Espero que el capítulo sirva de regalo.

Kate.


	35. Capítulo 34

**NOTAS:**

Nada que decir. Espero que lo disfruten :)  
Explicaciones y notas importantes al final del capítulo.

…

 **XXXIV**

El dolor de la pierna menguó suficiente como para poder caminar a cabo de un rato. Maxon encontró unas bayas que salían de un arbusto pequeño al filo de las rocas. Al principio dudó si comerlas, pero luego descubrí que cerca de la casa de Kenna, donde había un río, crecía el mismo fruto a la orilla del agua.

No tenía nada de apetito. Más bien, estaba asustada. Tenía terror que nos descubrieran. Mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en qué habría ocurrido con nuestros amigos.  
Si uno de ellos moría jamás me lo perdonaría.  
Nos recostamos con Maxon bajó la roca que había descubierto. La noche estaba fresca y el rocío del agua no ayudaba a que estuviéramos más confortables.  
Sin embargo la roca ayudaba a estar protegidos de la humedad. No era el mejor lugar del mundo, pero al menos estábamos a salvo momentáneamente.

Maxon se sentó contra la roca y yo me reacomodé entre sus piernas con la espalda pegada a su pecho y la cabeza bajo su cuello. Ninguno dijo nada durante mucho rato. Tal vez porque estábamos preocupados por nuestros amigos y con el oído atento a cualquier ruido sospechoso que se filtrara a través del rugido de la cascada.

Lo sentí suspirar. Era como la veinteava vez en ese rato que lo hacía.

—No puedo creer que estemos en esta situación…—dijo al cabo de un rato—. ¿Qué clase de príncipe soy que ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de este bosque y de ese bunker? ¿Acaso mi padre pretendía escondérmelo para siempre? ¿Qué habría ocurrido si hubiera sido coronado rey sin saber de su existencia? —murmuró contra mi oreja. Su voz estaba quebrada, dolida, preocupada. No supe qué decir.

—De verdad lamento haber causado todo esto…—susurré—. Jamás quise que todos ustedes arriesgaran sus vidas, pero… ¿te podrías imaginar a Kriss a merced de Coil? —un escalofrío recorrió mi columna—. ¿A la buena de Kriss bajo las garras de ese hombre? Después de todo lo que había pasado no vi otra alternativa…—suspiré y cerré los ojos—. Tal vez todo esto tenía que ocurrir para que te enteraras de la verdad… —alcé la mirada—. Al menos ahora sabes que tu padre no fue quien cometió aquellas atrocidades.

Se quedó en silencio. Por un momento creí que se había dormido.

Su voz me sorprendió cuando volvió a hablar.

—En realidad, él sí las cometió…—dijo con tristeza. Me abrazó más a él como si necesitara cobijarse—. ¿Olvidas lo que le hizo a mis hermanas? —preguntó. Asentí, avergonzada. Lo había olvidado—. Cuando fuiste secuestrada tuve un encuentro con él… no tienes idea…

Su voz temblaba. Sus manos se abrían y cerraban como si quisiera controlar la tensión.

—¿Quieres contarme? —pregunté mirando hacia la cascada. Nuevamente se demoró en responder.

Cuando lo hizo apoyó su nariz contra mi mejilla.

—Lo hizo para impedir que Coil reclamara a mis hermanas como esposas para sus hijos —me volteé asombrada separándome de su pecho.

—¿Qué cosa?

Maxon tenía los ojos cerrados. Respiró con fuerza.

—Ahora que sabes que Coil quiere el trono, un heredero entre una de las hijas de mi padre y sus hijos era el mejor negocio…—alzó la cabeza y la apoyó a la roca—. No puedo perdonarle a papá lo que hizo, no se justifica, de todas maneras las asesinó… si hubieran sido mis hijas habría hecho lo posible por protegerlas… hubiera dado el reino por sus vidas con tal de tenerlas conmigo. No habría dudado en entregarle la corona a Coil con tal de mantenerlas a salvo.

Sonreí sintiendo una extraña mezcla entre orgullo y calor.

—¿Entonces él ya sabe que lo sabes? —pregunté bajito.

—No solo él, mi madre también —su pecho tembló. Era como si hubiera emitido un sollozo—. Está muriendo America…

—¿Qué? —exclamé asustada.

—Fui demasiado imprudente y obligué a mi padre a revelar todo lo que nos había ocultado… y mamá estaba ahí…—respiró profundamente—. Tiene un tumor en la cabeza… tal vez por culpa de todos los años que pasó trabajando en aquella fábrica. En algún momento iba a cobrar su salud…—se escuchaba realmente derrotado.

—Cielos Maxon… Lo lamento mucho.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás apoyada sobre la roca. La boca la tenía apretada.

—¿Cuánta gente sufrirá el mismo destino que mi madre por trabajar en esas fábricas? —abrió los ojos y miró al horizonte—. Tengo que terminar con eso America… ¿Te imaginas a los niños muriendo por culpa de su casta? Porque así es el único modo de ayudar a su familia a recaudar dinero.

Agaché la cabeza.

—Viéndolo desde ese punto ser un Cinco parece un lujo —comprendí—. Solo tenemos que cantar, pintar y actuar… y somos más bajos que un cuatro… —miré al suelo de la roca con tristeza—. Lo lamento, de verdad, por tu madre…—me miró y elevó su mano colocando un mechón tras mi oreja—. Y siento el destino de tus hermanas.

Se mordió el labio y luego rió con amargura. Me sorprendió el gesto porque parecía estar burlándose de algo.

—Siempre supe que mi padre no era un santo, pero después de todo esto, a pesar de haber tenido buenas intenciones ante algunas cosas, igualmente tomó las peores decisiones… pero hay algo que jamás comprenderé…—sus ojos se posaron en mí viéndome fijamente—. ¿Recuerdas las cicatrices de mi espalda?

Asentí.

—Claro que sí, tienes marcas por mí, ¿cómo olvidarlas?... —dije avergonzada desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. La misma mano que había movido el mechón agarró mi barbilla para verlo de frente.

—Pero hay otras marcas además de las que tú viste —me recordó. Parpadeé—. ¿Alguna vez te conté por qué me golpeó la primera vez? —Me invadió una corriente eléctrica desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Negué suavemente. Él asintió—. Porque lo descubrí con otra mujer cuando tenía diez años.

Me llevé una mano a la boca.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Por eso me cuesta creerle cuando dice que ama a mi madre. Simplemente no puedo entender que alguien que decide compartir su vida con otra persona, la engañe. Se supone que te casas por amor —se escuchaba enfadado—. Ese voto se respeta —resopló—. Le exigí a mi padre que dejara de ver a esa mujer, pero al confrontarlo me agarró la espalda a golpes con su cinturón exigiéndome tener la boca cerrada —tembló con un escalofrío—. Recuerdo que su aliento olía a alcohol…

—Por Dios Maxon… no tenía idea…

—Y eso no es lo peor…—se reacomodó separándose de la pared, sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Un día, cuando estaba recorriendo los pasillos, esa mujer se cruzó en mi camino y me dijo algo que hasta el día de hoy me pesa en la conciencia…

—¿Qué… qué cosa?

—Que tengo una hermana —respondió. Abrí los ojos con mucha fuerza.

—¡No! —dije asombrada—. ¿Tienes….? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿De dónde? ¿La conoces? ¿Dónde está?

—Sí, la conozco, vive en Bonita. Su madre la abandonó en un internado para señoritas —se rascó los ojos—. Su nombre es Brice, es muy linda. Tiene catorce años.

—Maxon… no puedo creerlo… ¿y tu padre lo sabe? ¿Tú madre? ¿Quién era esa mujer?

—Sí y no. Mamá no puede saberlo, eso sí que no. La mataría antes de tiempo. Ella jamás debe saberlo, America —dijo con vehemencia—. Y la mujer, creo que era una asesora bancaria. Jamás volví a verla. Ni siquiera sé si está viva.

—Pero… ¿y nadie más lo sabe? ¿Tu padre no ha hecho nada por esa hija? ¿Por qué esta abandonada en Bonita?

—Nadie puede saberlo —se lamentó con tristeza—. Es contra la ley un hijo ilegitimo. Podrían condenarla a muerte y mi padre no podría hacer nada. Y yo tampoco.

—¡Maxon!

—Lo sé, es horrible…

—¿Y la dejarás ahí para siempre? —pregunté. Balanceó la cabeza.

—Quiero traerla al palacio, pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin llamar la atención, se parece a mí de alguna manera. Me encantaría que viviera conmigo —volvió a cerrar los ojos—. Pero si lo hace nadie puede saber que es mi hermana. Viviría toda su vida siendo una persona ajena a la familia…—se rascó los ojos con dolor—. Me encantaría cambiar las leyes, pero podría tomar años.

Me separé un poco más y respiré suavemente mirando la roca húmeda a nuestro alrededor. Algunos helechos y arbustos se mecían suavemente por el rocío que caía de la cascada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Maxon cerró los ojos, no sabía si se había quedado dormido o si estaba descansando. Lo contemplé por largo rato sin que se diera cuenta y comprendí que definitivamente no podría soportar mi vida sin él.  
Pero… pero si nos asesinaban, si Coil nos encontraba… jamás podríamos estar juntos. Pasara lo que pasara aquella noche podía ser la última de nuestras vidas.

Cuando abrió los ojos y me descubrió mirándolo me sonrojé, pero no bajé la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué lo suficiente para que me escuchara por encima del rugido del agua, él se reacomodó en la roca.

—Tengo miedo…—dije. Entonces me abrazó.

—Sería un hipócrita si dijera que yo no lo tengo —lo escuché susurrar—. Pero estaremos bien, ya verás, saldremos de ésta.

—¿Y si no salimos? —pregunté—. Y si nos encuentran… el arma solo tiene una bala Maxon.

No separamos un poco, su nariz estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía.

—Si nos encuentran entonces ocuparé esa bala para defenderte y darte tiempo de huir —dijo volviendo a colocar el mechón rebelde tras mi oreja. Mis labios se separaron un poco, temblando.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Maxon, si nos descubren… si…—mi respiración se volvió errática y temblorosa—… si nos atacan, si nos encuentran no podremos huir… y yo jamás huiría sin ti —le coloqué una mano sobre el pecho y me acerqué un poco más—. Esta podría ser la última noche de nuestras vidas. No tenemos cómo saber si sobreviviremos mañana…

La mano que se había quedado tras mi oreja bajó por debajo de cabello depositándose tras mi cuello.

—Yo quiero pensar que saldremos victoriosos…—susurró mirándome la boca. Cerré los ojos.

—Yo también…—cuando acorté la distancia y rosamos nuestros labios me separé por milímetros—. Pero si no lo conseguimos, quiero que sepas que te quiero, que a pesar de todo lo sucedió entre nosotros… yo te quiero.

Me sonrió con ternura y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

—Yo también a ti…—susurró cerrando los ojos.

Suspiré hondamente, aferré mis manos al cuello de su camiseta y nos besamos de nuevo. Cuando la fuerza del beso se incremento se detuvo al instante que me senté sobre sus piernas. Nos miramos fijamente. Por un momento no lo comprendió, hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe y se alejó un poco.

—¿America?

Aferré mis manos a la tela de la camiseta que cubría sus hombros, bajo su abrigo.

—Siempre fuiste tú… siempre has sido tú… eres la persona correcta, con quien quiero estar el resto de mi vida.

Por un segundo pareció intimidado. Miró hacia todos lados y luego me acarició la mejilla.

—Y yo también America, pero… —carraspeó y bajó la mirada sobre la roca del suelo—… yo sé que las últimas veces que hemos estado solos han sido un poco más…tú sabes—subió los ojos y me miró—. Pero después lo pensé, y… diablos Mer, te mereces algo mejor que un momento de descontrol en medio de una fiesta, jamás debimos haber terminado así en tu cama. Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo diré de nuevo: te mereces una luna de miel como corresponde.

Sin saber por qué, solté una risa divertida y miré hacia el cielo. Sobre nosotros se habría una suerte de cráter por dónde entraba la luna.

—Maxon… tenemos a la luna y las estrellas como techo y una cascada a nuestros pies —me acerqué, su respiración se cortó—. Es perfecto…

Rió del mismo modo que yo, como si se sintiera derrotado. Entonces la mano que estaba en mi cuello subió hasta mi nuca y me acercó hasta él.

—No quiero echarlo a perder… quiero recordar ese momento para siempre…

Le rodeé el cuello.

—Solo Coil puede echarlo a perder —susurré—. Si nos encuentran quiero morir sabiendo que al menos nuestras últimas horas las pasamos juntos…

Cerró los ojos un segundo y luego miró al cielo.

—Sólo contigo me pasan cosas así…—rió—. Quién iba a terminar que íbamos a terminar solos en una cueva en medio de la nada.

Nos acercamos.

—Con una cascada de cortina… —susurré.

—Con una roca de cama…—me atrajo con fuerza y me besó.

Pero fue un beso diferente. Muy diferente.

La última vez que estuvimos en mi habitación, para la fiesta de año nuevo, las cosas habían sucedido en un segundo de adrenalina, ni siquiera estábamos siendo racionales, nos dejamos llevar por la emoción del momento.  
Tal vez habría sido mágico, como siempre imaginé, pero, ¿y si hubieran atacado después? La magia se habría visto destruida y un momento tan bonito habría quedado en mi memoria como un error. Tal vez incluso me habría arrepentido después.

Pero ahí, en aquella cueva... Tal vez era poco común, de hecho, se salía de cualquier parámetro. Estábamos intentando sobrevivir, ocultándonos de los asesinos. Pero…

Aquel beso cambió todo. Estaba cargado de ternura y protección, prácticamente se sentía como si realmente fuera nuestro último día juntos. Como si quisiéramos prolongar el tiempo con caricias y besos lentos.

—¿Estás segura? —susurró un segundo cuando nos separamos. Nos miramos a los ojos un segundo.

Asentí.

—Siempre.

Cuando me volvió a besar sentí el miedo y la angustia de perdernos mutuamente. Si ese era el último día de nuestras vidas entonces quería que fuera el más maravilloso de todos.

Enredé mis dedos en su pelo y él bajó las suyas hasta mi espalda. Poco a poco las caricias se tornaron más intensas, pero nunca frenéticas.  
Cuando me comenzó a besar el cuello se quitó el abrigo con parches que llevaba y lo acomodó sobre la pierda.  
Y me volvió a besar.  
En algún momento sus manos se colaron bajo la camiseta que me habían colocado en el Bunker, suspiré comenzando a sentir que el frío de la cueva se apaciguaba poco a poco. Ya no me molestaba el rocío que caía de la cascada ni la humedad.  
Bajé mis manos de su cuello cuando descubrí que levantaba mi camiseta lentamente hasta sacarla por mi cabeza. Hice lo mismo con la suya cuando aferré mis dedos al borde y jalé hacia arriba.  
Fue él quien acomodó la ropa sobre la roca a modo de cobertor. Tal vez no era la primera vez que nos veíamos envueltos en aquella situación, pero había sin dudas algo diferente.  
No había desesperación, ni agitación. La magia estaba en prolongar el tiempo lo máximo posible.

Con un brazo me envolvió la cintura y se levantó con suavidad del suelo, solo un poco para recostarme sobre la ropa. Al vernos en aquella posición me sonrió, no dijo nada. Solo me volvió a besar hasta que sus labios bajaron por mi mandíbula con suavidad recorriendo mi cuello.  
A medida que me besaba sus manos acariciaban lugares de mi cuerpo causándome escalofríos, su boca seguía el sendero que dejaban sus dedos sobre mi piel.

Al menos teníamos la cascada cerca y su rugido feroz apabullaba cualquier… sonido. Sin embargo fuimos cautelosos, aún en medio de aquella situación teníamos que ser precavidos.  
Cuando sus labios alcanzaron mi ombligo se levantó y desabotonó mis pantalones. Al instante hizo lo mismo con los suyos y los dobló para colocarlos bajo mi cabeza.

—Lamento que no sea el lugar más cómodo del mundo —susurró cuando volvió a mi boca—. Pero espero que lo estés…

—Mejor que nunca…—jadeé cuando me volvió a besar con fuerza.

La sensación era sumamente cálida y había algo en el ambiente que lo volvía todo más acogedor, pero también más romántico y perfecto, a diferencia de la última vez que nos habíamos encontrado en mi habitación.  
Y sucedió que en algún momento esperé la irrupción. Esperé que Coil apareciera con un rifle y nos asesinara a ambos. Esperé que alguien echara a perder el momento.  
Pero nunca sucedió.  
Los besos se volvieron más hambrientos a medida que me quitaba el sujetador. Todo se transformó. El rugido de la cascada quedó lejos, la piedra se volvió tibia y la luna nos iluminó.  
Y nadie aparecía. Ninguna explosión, ningún derrumbe, éramos solos él y yo en medio de la nada.

Pasé mis manos por su espalda repleta de cicatrices y se detuvo, pero lo besé para distraerlo. Cuando se acomodó entre mis piernas yo levanté la izquierda para engancharla con la suya. Su mano recorrió mi muslo hasta alcanzar lo último que me quedaba de ropa interior.  
Nos miramos un momento y sin decir nada aceptamos que todo seguiría tal cual, que nadie nos echaría a perder el momento. Al menos no por esa noche.

Sus labios volvieron a recorrer mi cuello, mis hombros, mi clavícula y mi mandíbula a medida que con sus manos nos despojaba a ambos de lo último que quedaba de ropa.  
Creí que tendría frío, que tendría vergüenza. Pero era perfecto. Todo se sentía perfecto. No importaba estar en aquella cueva, hasta las paredes de piedra eran perfectas, el agua, el sonido de la cascada, la luz de la luna.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó en un susurró. Asentí sin dudar por un segundo—. No quiero hacerte daño, yo, no sé…

Lo abracé por el cuello y lo besé con suavidad.

—Te amo…—susurré. Pude ver con claridad cómo sus pupilas se dilataron con aquellas palabras. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y sus manos viajaron a mi cabello enredado contra la ropa mientras apoyaba los codos a cada costado de mi cabeza.

—Dímelo de nuevo, por favor… —me besó suavemente, cerré los ojos.

—Te amo…

—Y yo a ti, mi amor…—dijo de vuelta cerrando los suyos.

Entonces… nos perdimos uno al otro y nos olvidamos de la existencia.

…

Aunque me costó conciliar el sueño la sonrisa nunca se borró de mi cara. Nos cobijamos bajo su chaqueta entre las rocas. El calor de sus brazos era suficiente para que el rocío no me helara la piel.  
Escondí mi nariz en su cuello intentando llamar a Morfeo para poder dormir. Sus brazos me tenían fuertemente agarrada. Suerte él que ya se había quedado dormido.  
Si en mi vida podía decir que existían noches y días inexplicablemente maravillosos, ése era uno de esos.  
Tal vez inusual, por el lugar en el que me encontraba. Pero jamás habría podido imaginar que íbamos a pasar nuestra primera noche de amor en una cueva mientras huíamos del peligro, y que además de todo, fuese perfecta. Perfecta, sí, porque no habría podido pedir un lugar mejor que aquel cráter rodeado de un bosque frondoso, aguas turquesas y luz de luna, la cual ya había desaparecido detrás de las paredes de la cueva.

Recordar sus besos, sus caricias, sus "te amo" continuos apabullaron cualquier leve dolor o molestia. Ni siquiera estar sobre la roca me importó.  
Jamás en toda mi vida me arrepentiría de haber hecho lo que hice. Nunca, en absoluto.  
Me acurruqué aún más contra su cuerpo y con un leve movimiento me abrazó, pero siguió durmiendo. Sonreí. Tenía que conciliar el sueño.  
Y lo más increíble era que curiosamente no me importaba si Coil nos encontraba. Estaba sumergida en mi mundo feliz, nada podía arruinarlo.

O eso creí.

Al despertar sentí aire frío colarse por todos los rincones. Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que finalmente había podido conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo me pesaban los párpados y el cuerpo. Veía borroso y me picaba la vista. Luego comprendí que no eran mis ojos los que no estaban enfocando. Era la niebla. Una densa nube blanca rodeaba todos los rincones de la cueva. La cascada seguía rugiendo pero su falda había desaparecido detrás de la cortina blanca.

Miré hacia arriba, el cráter tampoco estaba. De repente me vi rodeada de un vaho blanco, denso y frío.  
Tenía todo el cabello y la piel empapados.  
De repente escuché un crujido y me quedé estática como una piedra. Podía ser un conejo, o un venado, o algún animal que buscaba refugio o agua.  
Pero entonces descubrí que no era un animal cuando se filtraron voces tras la roca. Me atenazó el terror.  
Ni siquiera estaba vestida. Solo me cubría el abrigo de Maxon y él estaba en las mismas condiciones. Miré tras él, el rifle estaba apoyado contra la roca.

Con suavidad lo moví por el hombro, al cabo de un instante abrió los ojos con dificultad y me sonrió acariciándome la espalda con una mano.

—¿Ya estás despierta?

Agité la cabeza y me llevé un dedo a los labios. Su ceño se frunció. Alcé la mirada, él se apoyó sobre los codos. Ambos escuchamos.

Otro crujido y luego voces, cada vez más cerca.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —susurró muy bajito mientras buscaba la ropa.  
Con la luz de día me era más difícil mirarlo que la noche anterior. Tal vez porque la oscuridad ayudaba a que todo fuera más íntimo.  
Nos vestimos con rapidez procurando no hacer ruido y cuando estuvimos listos me tomó de la mano jalándome hacia él y me besó.

—Hubiera preferido un despertar más romántico, pero ¡ya qué! —y me volvió a besar con más fuerza.

Cuando nos separamos el ruido de pisadas se hicieron más fuertes. Definitivamente no era un animal.  
Nos agazapamos debajo de las rocas para no ser vistos. Maxon cargó el arma y miró hacia arriba sin despegar la cabeza de la pared.  
Sobre nosotros el sonido se detuvo. Cerré los ojos con miedo.

—Están aquí, lo presiento —dijo la voz de Coil, mi cuerpo enteró tembló, Maxon apretó mi mano con más fuerza—. Investiga, mira debajo de cada roca —ordenó.

—¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que están aquí, señor? —preguntó una voz. Con Maxon nos juntamos un poco más.

—¿Dónde más irían? Estamos a cuarenta kilómetros de la ciudad y este bosque es el más grande de la zona. No sobrevivirían una noche en la intemperie con osos y lobos persiguiéndoles los talones.

Nos miramos asustados.

—¿Osos? —modulé con la boca. Maxon parecía tan sorprendido como yo.

—¡Ve! ¡Encuéntralos! Y mátalos…

—¡Sí, señor!

—Ven, por aquí…—dijo Maxon bajito y me jaló bordeando la roca. Bajo nuestros pies la laguna se abría por los rincones como ríos pequeños que nos mojaban los talones, pero no nos importó.

Al menos gracias a la niebla podíamos no ser vistos.  
No sabíamos dónde podía estar Coil o su vasallo, así que intentábamos mantener silencio y cuidar de que no nos escucharan.

Al salir por un resquicio entre dos rocas descubrimos delante de nosotros diferentes caminos conformados por piedras y vegetación que de día se veía aún más bonito.  
Por ellas bajaban pequeñas cascadas de agua que se unían a la más grande retroalimentando a la laguna.

—Por ahí —dijo indicando las rocas que aparecían y desaparecían tras la niebla. Por entre el camino de agua subiendo por la vegetación había una apertura que dejaba ver el cielo y la luz de sol que chocaba contra las piedras—. Ven, deprisa.

Nos escabullimos rápidamente, confiando que Coil y su secuaz se hubiesen ido por el otro lado, hasta que el tronar de un disparo hizo eco contra las paredes sobre nosotros.

—¿Dónde creen que van?

El rebelde que andaba con él era de los grandes. Cargó nuevamente su arma y apuntó.

—¡Corre America! —gritó Maxon, que, agarrándome de la mano comenzó a escalar las rocas. Pero era difícil tomando en cuenta que el agua que bajaba por ellas las volvía más resbalosas.

Cuando coloque el pie en una de ellas resbalé y la herida que tenía en la pantorrilla se abrió. Chillé de dolor, pero Maxon me ayudó a ponerme de pie mientras las balas del rebelde nos rozaban la cabeza.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —me quejé. Sentí el calor de algo rozar mis pies cuando una de las balas del rebelde rebotó contras las piedras. Grité.

—¡America! —exclamó Maxon.

Comencé a escalar para no caerme, pero entre el miedo, el dolor de la pierna y el entumecimiento de mis dedos producto del agua fría que caía por las piedras, era difícil sostenerse.

—¡Maxon, me resbalo!

—¡Estás muerta! —gritó el rebelde. Miré hacia atrás sostenida a duras penas con los dedos de las rocas mojadas. Cerré los ojos esperando la bala que me mataría. No había tiempo de trepar para arrancar, Maxon iba por encima de mí, no daba tiempo. Era mejor que saliera de ahí lo antes posible.  
Al final sí había tenido razón. Aquella había sido nuestra última noche juntos.

Aferrándome a la última gota de vida esperé la muerte, y escuché el disparo. Pero nada sucedió. O era que la muerte no era tan dolorosa como imaginaba.

—¿Estás bien? —miré hacia arriba al darme cuenta que seguía muy viva y que Maxon cargaba con el rifle en su mano derecha mientras me ofrecía la izquierda para volver a trepar.  
Estaba de pie sobre la superficie de una roca y atrás, bajo nosotros, el rebelde había caído de espaldas con una herida sangrante en la cabeza.

—La última bala —dijo Maxon colgándose el rifle al hombro viendo al rebelde con una mueca extraña—. Al menos servirá para golpear —señaló el arma—. Ven, dame tu mano. Hay que darnos prisa.

Cuando llegamos a la superficie descubrimos que las piedras se expandían en una suerte de camino desigual. El agua bajaba por las paredes de aquel cráter que construía la cueva.

Al menos habíamos salido, pero Coil seguía tras nosotros. Bajamos por encima de las piedras mientras inevitablemente contemplaba la zona. El bosque se había vuelto aún más tupido y la neblina se colaba por entre los troncos de los árboles.

—¿En dónde estamos? —pregunté asustada.

—No tengo idea —jadeó él tirando de mi mano.

—¿Crees que hayan osos?

—¿Por la zona? Lo dudo, debe haberlo dicho para asustarnos. Sabía que estábamos ahí.

Comenzamos a zigzaguear por entre los troncos de los árboles intentando perderle la pista a Coil, había una humedad inusual. Por encima de tanta bruma se podían sentir los rayos de sol y de vez en cuando se dispersaban las nubes dejando entrever el cielo.

Solo ahí me di cuenta de algo.

—Estamos subiendo…—observé. Maxon asintió.

—El bosque queda a lo alto del camino —explicó—. Cuando llegamos en el camión subimos un buen trecho. Este bosque debe ser parte del sendero. No sé dónde vamos, pero será mejor…

El sonido de una bala lo interrumpió al chocar contra el tronco de un árbol reventándolo en astillas, me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos y grité. Con Maxon miramos hacia atrás. Coil apareció entre la niebla.

—¡Corre! —gritó.

Me volvió a jalar de la mano.

—¡Están muertos! —su voz se filtró por entre los árboles como un eco fantasmal—. ¡El trono será mío! —Otro disparo y otro tronco fue el perjudicado—. ¡Ya me imagino el día de Report! ¡Príncipe Heredero muere trágicamente al querer rescatar a su amante! ¡No solo quedarás como un traidor, sino que como un cobarde que abandonó a su prometida!

Otro disparo. Pero esta vez chocó con un árbol que estaba delante de nuestras cabezas.

—¡Más rápido! —jadeó Maxon. Mis piernas corrieron lo más fuerte que pudieron. Me dolía la pantorrilla y la humedad volvía el suelo resbaloso, estaba repleto de barro.  
En algún momento divisamos luz al final del sendero de árboles y corrimos con fuerza, pero apenas la alcanzamos nos detuvimos de golpe.  
Me aferré a la espalda de Maxon con un grito.

Los dos gritamos, en realidad.

Bajo nuestros pies se acababa el camino. Estábamos al borde de un acantilado. Todo el horizonte no eran más que nubes que no dejaban ver el suelo, con excepción de los cientos de raíces de árboles que buscaban salir por algún lado. La pared del desfiladero estaba repleta de tentáculos fantasmales que se retorcían en la pared buscando una salida.  
Cuando las nubes se dispersaron sobre nosotros finalmente pudimos ver el sol, que nos golpeó la cara con fuerza.

Escuchamos sonios entre los árboles, Maxon se giró hacia mí.

—Ocúltate —me pidió.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No te dejaré solo!

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó. Lo miré.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Entonces ocúltate, por favor…—me imploro.

—¿Se les acabo el camino? —se escuchó desde detrás de los árboles. Me volteé con miedo.

—America, por favor…—insistió Maxon. Lo miré aterrada.

—No, no quiero…

—¡Tengo un plan! —me besó y me miró con fuerza—. Ocúltate, por favor.

Fruncí la nariz ante las ganas de llorar.

—Si algo sucede no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados.

—No podría esperar menos de ti, _querida…_

El ruido abriéndose paso por los árboles delató la pronta llegada de Coil hasta nosotros. Miré hacia atrás una vez más y luego lo volví a besar.

—Si sobrevives te dejaré llamarme así ***** —jadeé.

—Te amo… —dijimos los dos.

Entonces me alejé escondiéndome tras unos árboles para poder observar sin ser vista. Lo que no me esperaba era que una mano me agarrara la boca con fuerza.

—Eres un blanco fácil, preciosa —dijo la voz de Coil contra mi oído. Comencé a patear, intentando sacármelo de encima, pero era demasiado fuerte.

Sin embargo, no me hizo daño. Solo me chistó con suavidad.

—Sé buena y nadie saldrá herido —sacó algo de su bolsillo y reconocí la calcomanía metálica que disfrazaba las voces. Abrí los ojos con espanto y traté de mover mis brazos y manos para quitarme la suya de la boca, pero era increíblemente fuerte. Era como tratar de quitar una roca de encima—. Bueno, casi…

Y se la colocó en el cuello. Hizo una mueca y al cabo de un rato, sonrió.

—¡Maxon! ¡Ayuda! —gritó con mi voz. Entré en pánico. Aunque no podía soltarme intenté de todas las formas posibles gritar "no soy yo".

—¡America! —Maxon gritó mi nombre.

—¡MMMMON! —intenté gritar, pero la mano de Coil me tenía firmemente agarrada por la boca contra su pecho.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! —Gritó Coil con una sonrisa socarrona. Estaba a punto de carcajearse.

Me comenzó a arrastrar hacia el bosque, alejándose. Con la otra mano cargó el arma. Comprendí que su plan era dispararle a Maxon apenas apareciera por entre los árboles.

¿Por qué fui tan tonta de no haberle contado sobre aquel mecanismo? Mis lágrimas empaparon la mano de Coil.

—¡Aguanta Mer! —lo escuché gritar.

Comencé a mover la cabeza desesperada.

—Se creen muy inteligentes, pero no saben con quién se están metiendo —susurró Coil a mi oído. Era extraño escuchar mi voz desde afuera, ¿así sonaba? —. Tus amigos pueden haber destruido mi bunker, y el ejército suizo los refugios del sur, pero mientras yo siga vivo el legitimo gobernante de la nación prevalecerá —dijo con rabia.

Mi cabeza dejó de escucharlo cuando dijo lo de mis amigos y lo del ejército suizo. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

—¡America!

—Comenzando por él —Vi que Coil alzaba el arma con la mano libre y apuntaba a un rincón del bosque.

No, no, ¡NO!

Sin pensar con claridad aproveché mis manos libres para desviar el arma hacia arriba justo cuando Coil disparaba. La bala rompió una rama frondosa y gruesa sobre nuestras cabezas. Me soltó al verla caer y ambos saltamos en direcciones opuestas justo cuando la rama caía sobre nosotros.

—¡America!

—¡No vengas Maxon! ¡Es una trampa! —grité con todas mis fuerzas. Pero entonces Coil saltó sobre mí apuntándome con el rifle justo en el instante que rodaba por el suelo para impedir que el disparo me atravesara la cabeza.

Me levanté a duras penas y corrí por los árboles. Vi a Maxon aparecer por entre el follaje y estiré mi mano cuando él estiró la suya.

—¡Abajo! —me gritó. No miré atrás, sin embargo tropecé con una rama doblándome el tobillo dolorosamente. Grité cuando sentí que algo crujía mientras él se escondía tras un árbol para esquivar un disparo. Escuché un rugido furioso que no se parecía en nada a mi voz, o bien se le había acabado el efecto al artefacto. Cuando me giré vi a Coil saltar sobre mí con intenciones de golpearme la cabeza con la culata de su rifle.

Cerré los ojos y esperé el impacto, cuando un sonido metálico hizo eco entre los árboles. Al abrir los ojos descubrí a Maxon de pie sobre mí deteniendo el golpe de Coil con su propia arma, como si fuera una espada.

Coil rió.

—Si crees que podrás detenerme niño bonito, estás muy equivocado —se burló ejerciendo fuerza con su rifle. Me hice a un lado rodando por el suelo para escapar de la pelea.

—¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó—. ¡Mer, las piernas! —gritó.

Miré hacia abajo e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. Estiré mi pierna ilesa y golpeé el tobillo de Coil por atrás con toda la fuerza que pude. Como estaba enfocado en ejercer fuerza con los brazos perdió el balance cayendo hacia atrás.

—¡Ven conmigo! —Maxon me jaló por el brazo y me levanté del suelo con dolor apoyándome en él para poder caminar por entre los árboles.

Pero cuando estábamos cerca del acantilado el hombre apareció frente a nosotros, sorprendiéndonos.

Volvió a reír.

—Pobres ilusos… no pueden conmigo… nadie puede.

Volvió a apuntarnos con el arma y fue en ese instante cuando Maxon saltó sobre él desviando la puntería del rifle hacia el cielo.

—¡Maxon! —Grité.

—¡Huye de aquí! —me gritó con fuerza mientras lo veía batallar contra Coil a pocos metros del borde del desfiladero.

Miré hacia todos lados buscando algo con lo que pudiera ayudar, pero el pie doblado no me dejaba ir muy lejos en busca de piedras o algo que le pudiera arrojar. ¡Maldita inútil!

En eso se escuchó un gruñido y cuando me volteé vi que ambas armas, la de Maxon y la de Coil habían caído, una al suelo y otra por el acantilado. Los dos se arrojaron sobre la única que quedaba, pero yo intenté ser más rápida y a pesar de dolor, la alcancé antes que Coil lo hiciera.

—¡Maxon! —grité arrojándosela.

Al verse desarmado, Coil se arrojó sobre él y el rifle quedó entre ambos. Los vi avanzar peligrosamente hasta el borde.

—¡Aléjate de ahí! —grité aterrada.

Solo escuchaba el forcejeo de ambos, cuando de repente…

Un disparo.

Los ojos de Maxon me miraron con sorpresa por encima del hombro de Coil antes de que ambos… cayeran por el borde del desfiladero.

—¡NO! —grité desesperada— ¡NO!

Apenas pudiéndome sostener en un pie corrí hasta la orilla trastabillando. Me aferré al borde y miré hacia abajo, pero solo había nubes.

Mi corazón se desbocó y un dolor como nunca antes atravesó mi pecho.

—¡MAXON! —grité desgarrando mi garganta. Agaché la cabeza y comencé a llorar desesperada—. No, por favor no… no puede ser real… ¡MAXON! —volví a gritar. Pero solo había nubes.

Hasta que…

—¡Aquí! —escuché. Mire hacia todos lados frenéticamente. Hasta que una nube se dispersó no pude verlo. Sonreí entre lágrimas.

Maxon estaba agarrado a una de las raíces tentáculo que sobresalían por la pared del barranco. Me llevé una mano al corazón mientras lo veía trepar con dificultad de una rama a otra.

—¡Estira tu mano! —me pidió. Me erguí hacia delante estirando el brazo, pero era mucha la distancia entre donde estaba él y donde estaba yo. Por suerte había muchas raíces así que podía apoyar los pies para no agotarse, pero aún así cerca del borde no había nada.

—¡No alcanzo! —grité nerviosa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —escuché una voz. Me volteé asustada, pero luego sonreí. Aspen estaba a mi lado.

Espera…

—¿Aspen? —pregunté sin poder creerlo.

—¡Ten, esto servirá! —dijo otra voz. Cuando alcé la cabeza vi que Gabe estaba con él y traía en sus brazos una especie de liana.

Ambos estaban horriblemente mal heridos. Gabe tenía una venda que cubría todo su pecho y Aspen la mitad de la pierna entablillada.

Mi torcedura daba pena, y ni siquiera podía hacer la mitad del esfuerzo que estaban haciendo ellos que estaban en peores condiciones que yo.

—¡Eh! ¡Por aquí! —escuché otra voz. Mi corazón se apretó. Roger también venía hacia nosotros con un grupo de personas tras él. Los mismos que estaban en la sala de revisiones. Algunos iban vestidos como yo, otros, con la ropa de los rebeldes. August y Carter venían también con ellos.

—¡Están vivos! —me llevé una mano al pecho. Roger se arrodilló a mi lado.

—Lamentamos llegar tarde, pero nos fue difícil hallarles el rastro hasta que escuchamos los disparos—jadeó. Tal como Aspen tenía un torniquete en el muslo izquierdo y varias magulladuras en la cara, uno de sus ojos estaba tan hinchado que apenas podía mantenerlo abierto.

—¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí! —pidió Aspen con dolor.

Entre los cinco ayudaron a Maxon a subir con la liana. Cuando finalmente estuvo sentado al borde lo abracé.

—¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! —exclamé entre enojada y feliz.

—Te dije que confiaras en mí —dijo agitado sonriéndome—. Cuando vi las raíces supe que podría salvarme.

Lo volví a abrazar antes de besarlo.

—¿Y mi padre? —preguntó Gabe. Nos separamos, Maxon agachó la cabeza.

—Cayó conmigo —dijo con un extraño tono de voz. Después de todo, Coil era su padre.

Gabe suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

—Hiciste lo que debía ser hecho —dijo. Le colocó una mano en el hombro a Maxon de modo fraternal —gracias por liberarnos… a todos.

Con el brazo señaló al grupo de personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor, y para su sorpresa todos se inclinaron ante Maxon con una reverencia.

Con ayuda, ambos nos pusimos de pie. Estábamos todos mal heridos, pero peor estaban los soldados. Miré hacia el grupo de personas que le rendían pleitesía a Maxon y noté algo extraño.

—¿Dónde está Tarem?

Gabe agachó la mirada.

—Fue el único que no lo consiguió —dijo con tristeza, cerré los ojos con dolor—. Creí que sobreviviría a sus heridas, pero perdió mucha sangre —se llevó una mano al pecho con gesto solmene—. Quedará en nuestras memorias como uno de los héroes que estuvo en la rebelión contra mi padre —miró a Maxon y sonrió con tristeza—. No tienes idea del mal del que nos liberaste —dijo cauto—. ¡Desde ahora, todo lo que pertenecía a los Coil pasará a manos de la realeza y sus gobernantes! —anunció—. Como el único descendiente de la dinastía, cedo mi herencia a ti, Maxon Shcreave. Ahora el armamento nuclear, las armas, los laboratorios y todo el arsenal tecnológico, es tuyo.

A Maxon se le desencajó la boca, todos quedamos igualmente impresionados, sin saber qué decir.

—Agradezco tus buenas intenciones Gabriel, pero mientras mi padre sea rey será mejor que las armas estén bajo tu mando. Creo que sé cómo utilizarlas, pero necesitaré hacerlo bien —me miró un segundo como si le avergonzara—. Aún tenemos una guerra contra Nueva Asia producto de la muerte de Cheng. Necesitaremos defendernos —cerró los ojos con pesadumbre—. Volvamos al palacio, todos nosotros —miró al grupo de personas—. Y todos ustedes también vendrán conmigo. Les conseguiré cobijo, trabajo y alimento —me tomó la mano—. Es hora de dar la cara ante el país. Debo ser honesto. Los crímenes de mi padre no pueden quedar impunes, y ahora que sabemos todo sobre el sur, sobre Coil… es momento de levantar la frente como un gobernante para que el país se entere de lo que está sucediendo. ¿Estás conmigo?

Le sonreí.

—Para siempre.

Aspen, Roger, Carter, Gabe y August colocaron sus manos en los hombros y en la espalda de Maxon.

—Cuenta con ello —dijo Aspen.

—Y como dijo America, para siempre —acotó Roger.

Maxon suspiró y tomó mi mano.

—Y no es lo único que debo solucionar —dijo acariciando el anillo que me había entregado el día de la boda. Lo miré sorprendida.

Todo lo que había esperado que hiciera lo iba a solucionar apenas llegáramos al palacio.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté sorprendida. Asintió.

—Debí haberlo hecho hace mucho —suspiró—. Solo si tú quieres, claro. Será difícil, enfrentarse al país…

Asentí sintiendo un nudo en mi pecho.

—No me importa lo que otros piensen de mi Maxon, solo me interesa lo que pienso yo, y pienso que sí, que quiero estar ahí contigo.

Con una sonrisa radiante me besó con fuerza. Los demás desviaron la cara tosiendo o fingiendo que disfrutaban de la vista.

—Bien, es hora de volver… —suspiró—. Tengo que enfrentarme a todo el mundo…

—Nos enfrentaremos a todo el mundo —dije con énfasis—. No te dejaré solo.

Apretó mis dedos y miró a los demás. Mi estómago se contrajo de solo pensar a lo que nos tendríamos que enfrentar.  
Solo esperaba que, pasara lo que pasara, siguiéramos juntos.

—Es hora de volver a casa —anunció.

…

 **NOTAS**

Capítulo corto pero intenso.

Ya quedan solo dos para el final (sin contar los epílogos).

En fin ¿qué les pareció?

No me fue tan difícil escribirlo porque ya tenía más o menos una idea de cómo quería que fuera esta escena, siempre imaginé la "batalla final" de ese modo.  
Si casi les causé un ataque, lo siento. Pero si algo me gusta de las historias es vivir al filo de las emociones.

Pero vamos por partes: la escena de la cueva.

Finalmente Maxon y America estuvieron juntos, pero como ya había aclarado muchas veces, por el tipo de historia y de personajes, no puedo hacer escenas a lo "Cincuenta Sombras". Por lo que es lógico que no fuera a ser tan descriptivo.  
Además, hay muchas menores de edad que me leen, y si bien no puedo controlar el público que me sigue (porque hay muchas menores que leen sobre sexo y eso no me corresponde a mí juzgarlo), prefiero mantenerme al margen de lo establecido éticamente. Así que no, no quise hacer una escena explícita por lo mismo. Además, que esta historia no da para eso.  
Espero que haya quedado al menos suficientemente claro lo que sucedió. La imaginación es muy potente.

En cuanto a la frase "Si sobrevives te dejaré llamarme así", la extraje de "La Elegida", ya que como se supone que nunca hubo ataque, esa frase nunca existió. Así que la utilicé en este capítulo.

¿Opiniones? ¿Qué creen que le sucedió a Coil? ¿Estará realmente muerto?

Sabía que muchas creían que asesinaría a Roger, pero no tuve corazón para hacerlo, sin embargo ya tengo pensado cómo haré para que ni él ni Valiant estén en la Heredera.

Sobre el ejército Suizo y todo el tema de las armas, y lo que Maxon planea hacer con ellas, lo verán en el siguiente capítulo.  
Recordemos que Maxon no es belicoso, es mucho más inteligente, así que ya verán lo que tiene planeado.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos el próximo año! Jajaja

Y que tengan un estupendo inicio del 2017.

Kate.-


	36. Capítulo 35

¡Y el esperado penúltimo capítulo está aquí!  
Espero que lo disfruten.

…

 **XXXV**

 **MAXON**

Llegamos al palacio al atardecer. Nunca aprendí a conducir —porque tenía choferes que me llevaban a todos lados—, así que no me vi capaz de hacerlo con el camión que nos había llevado hasta el bosque.  
Por suerte, de todos los sobrevivientes y malheridos, el que menos afectado estaba era un hombre que había sido secuestrado junto con America.  
Era panadero y su nombre era Stuart. Hacía semanas que no veía a su familia y estaba un poco en mejor forma debido a su cuerpo robusto; a diferencia de los demás afectados, quienes habían perdido desde dientes hasta exceso de sangre producto de las intervenciones que les hacían en ese horrible lugar.

Decidí darle trabajo a Stuart como chofer oficial de insumos nacionales, así que el hombre podría viajar por todo el país llevando alimentos a diferentes regiones.  
A pesar de su tamaño y barriga enorme, el hombre se puso a llorar cuando se lo ofrecí, pero luego le tuve que suplicar se concentrara en el camino para no chocar contra un árbol.

Cuando llegamos al palacio un grupo de soldados y doncellas corrieron hasta nosotros. Podríamos haber entrado por las cocinas, pero había demasiados heridos como para pretender que no pasaba nada.

Lucy, Kriss, Marlee, Paige y Mary corrieron hacia Aspen, Carter, Roger y el poco puñado de soldados sobrevivientes que estaban conmigo. Lamentaba haber dejado a los fallecidos atrás, tendría que volver por ellos en algún momento para poder entregárselos a sus familias respectivas.

Gabe y August fueron los últimos que se bajaron del camión luego de que todas las personas y soldados fueran derivadas a la enfermería, a Mera o al hospital más cercano.

America se bajó junto a mí le tomé la mano frente a todo sin importarnos nada. Era hora de solucionar las cosas.

Cuando subimos las escaleras para entrar al palacio Kriss se colocó ante nosotros viéndonos con los ojos muy abiertos. Tragué saliva cuando noté que ella miraba nuestras manos juntas. Se llevó la suya a la boca y algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Con America nos miramos sin saber qué decir. ¿Acaso seguía enamorada a pesar de todo lo que nos había contado? Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos nos sorprendió al arrojarse sobre nosotros con ambos brazos abiertos.

—¡Oh Dios, creí que habían muerto! ¡Están vivos! ¡No puedo creerlo! —lloró desconsolada. Al apartarse se lanzó sobre America con un alarido—. ¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste por mí! ¡Jamás podré agradecértelo lo suficiente! ¡Gracias, gracias!

Ambos estábamos solo un poco mal heridos y America aún tenía aquel corte en su pierna por el roce de la bala. Debía curarse lo más pronto posible. Así que le pedí a Kriss que regresara a su habitación y que aguardara, porque tenía algo importante que anunciar y que hablar con ella.

—¿Dirás la verdad? —susurró asustada. Asentí imperceptiblemente. Ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Será difícil…

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?

Con America nos miramos. En el camino de regreso conversamos sobre el mejor modo de revelarnos ante el mundo. Suspiré.

—Ya lo sabrás…—dije preocupado. Kriss asintió del mismo modo y regresó al interior del palacio para ayudar a los heridos. Volvió a mirar atrás solo una vez antes de desaparecer por las puertas.

Fue un momento incómodo y extraño. A nuestro alrededor los soldados del palacio iban de un lado otro cargando heridos mientras otro grupo me rodeaba.

—¿Está bien, alteza?

—¿Lo llevamos a la enfermería?

—¿Necesita atención medica?

Alcé la mano sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza.

—No, no, preocúpense de los heridos, nosotros tenemos algo que hacer…—miré al soldado más cercano—. Encárguense de que todos reciban atención médica apropiada, yo… necesito ver a mi padre.

El soldado agachó la cabeza.

—El rey está con su madre en la habitación, solicitó no ser interrumpido.

Un fuerte dolor me apretó el pecho.

—¿Cómo está mi madre?

El soldado se avergonzó un segundo.

—No lo sé, Alteza. El rey no ha entregado ninguna información al respecto.

Asentí. America me apretó los dedos.

—Estaré contigo…—me susurró. Le sonreí. Asentí.

—Gracias soldado…—le miré la placa—, Harrison.

El soldado hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y se alejó para ayudar. Tenía que recordarme diariamente que debía aprenderme los nombres de todas las personas que trabajaban en el palacio. No podía seguir sin saber quienes nos protegían, cuidaban y alimentaban diariamente.

—¿Lista? —le pregunté.

America respiró hondo y miró al frente.

—Lista —asintió. Miré a los soldados que me rodeaban.

—Pueden retirarse, tengo algo importante que hacer y no quiero importunarlos —avisé. Uno de ellos me miró ceñudo.

—Pero alteza, después de no saber nada de usted en dos días, ¿cómo…?

Volví a alzar la mano.

—Necesito hacer algo muy importante —miré a los heridos—, y ustedes también. Me sentiría mejor sabiendo que están ayudando a quienes más lo necesitan.

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos y luego asintieron.

—Como mande, Alteza —dijo con una reverencia.

El grupo que me resguardaba se alejó hacia el camión y con America apretamos nuestras manos.

Era hora de conversar con mi padre.

…

Cuando llegamos a la cuarta planta estaba todo en espeluznante silencio. La única puerta entre abierta era la del fondo. A pesar de que el pasillo estaba iluminado, la habitación de mi madre emitía un fragmento de luz que se escapaba por el espacio de la puerta.

Cuando nos acercamos sentí la tensión de America. Era todo tan extraño y diferente.

En La Selección parecía que todo era fácil cuando en realidad no lo era. Siempre estuve presionado a elegir a la mejor candidata que beneficiara de cierto modo al reino, y aún así siempre quise que fuera America la elegida. Sin embargo nunca tuve las agallas para enfrentarme a todas las críticas de mi padre para hacerle entender que mi decisión era la única que importaba.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba. Al cabo de un año, con las fuerzas y la autoridad que hacía doce meses no existían en mí. Me sentía capaz de vencer un huracán con tal de poder finalmente hacer escuchar mi voz. Decidí no aplazar más el momento. Entré sin golpear. America se quedó quieta cuando tiré de su mano, pero la miré un segundo antes de indicarle con los ojos que estaba todo bien.

El sonido de la puerta al crujir delató mi llegada. Papá estaba sentado a los pies de la cama de mi madre mientras ella descansaba. No obstante noté su bello rostro demacrado. Papá al verme se puso de pie de golpe, sus ojos y boca estaban abiertos de la sorpresa.

—Padre —saludé despacio.

—Maxon… —susurró asombrado.

Entonces me sorprendió al correr hasta mí y abrazarme con fuerza.

—Estás vivo —jadeó. Me separó de él y me vio desesperado agarrándome por los hombros—. ¿Cómo… qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Sabías lo asustado que estábamos con tu madre? Tuve que enviar una tropa de apoyo para ir en tu búsqueda.

Lo miré ceñudo.

—¿Lo hiciste? —pregunté impresionado.

—¡Pero claro! ¡Eres mi hijo! Jamás creí que realmente irías tras ella —miró a America fijamente, pero ella no dijo nada—. Cuando descubrimos que no estabas y que un camión había desparecido no pude quedarme sentado —suspiró agotado—. A tu madre no le hace bien enterarse de tantas cosas así en poco tiempo —la miró—. Intenté hacerle creer que estabas bien pero… es tu madre, así que lo adivinó de inmediato.

La miré acongojado.

—¿Cómo está? —quise saber. Papá cerró los ojos.

—No muy bien, apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos —suspiró—. Esa chica de la cocina, la hija de Shiara, le está preparando unos licuados de hierbas que al parecer alivian el dolor de cabeza…—su mirada se entristeció—. Espero que se recupere… no toleraría verla así, acostada e inerte lo poco que le quede de vida —cerró los ojos y se alejó hasta la cama.

Con America nos miramos, había demasiada tensión en el ambiente. Ella me indicó con la cabeza que me acercara hasta la cama, mi madre acababa de abrir los ojos. Papá se hizo a un lado y me senté cerca de sus caderas para poder tomarle la mano.

—Hola Má…—susurré. Mamá abrió los ojos. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por ellos mientras reía.

—Maxon…—su voz estaba áspera y aguda—. Mi niño… hijo mío, ¡estás con…vida! —jadeó.

Le sonreí y me acerqué para darle un beso en la frente.

—Disculpa por desaparecer así —susurré cerrando los ojos—… pero… era mi deber, yo…

—Lo sé —me dijo entonces. Me separé de ella viéndola preocupado—. Cuando te fuiste me volví loca, quería ir tras de ti, buscarte, me daba igual romper un millón de reglas con tal de dar contigo…—suspiró—. Te entiendo perfectamente.

Sus ojos fueron directos hasta America. Ambos estábamos hecho un desastre, con las ropas rajadas, sucias, llenos de tierra y sangre.

—Acércate, querida…—dijo ella. America apretó los labios y caminó lentamente. Al pasar por el lado de mi padre él la miró de reojo, pero no le dijo nada.

—Majestad —le hizo una pequeña reverencia, mamá sonrió.

—America…—jadeó mamá tomándole la mano, America abrió apenas la boca de la sorpresa—. Desde que llegaste a este palacio la primera vez has hecho cosas que rompen cualquier parámetro establecido —la miré asustado, America agachó la cabeza—. Mírame, por favor…—con un suspiro ella volvió a alzar sus ojos—, has roto reglas, has cambiado el curso de tradiciones familiares, has quebrado protocolos incuestionables e hiciste sufrir a mi hijo más de una vez sin saberlo.

—Madre, no sé si…

Pero no me escuchó. Con un poco de esfuerzo se reacomodó sobre las almohadas sentándose, le soltó la mano a America sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Cuando te marchaste sabía que algo andaba mal, Maxon te iba a elegir a ti a pesar del desastre que podías causar siendo soberana —mi corazón palpitó con fuerza, America estaba sonrojada—. Como la decisión no estaba en tus manos no me quedó más que creer que Maxon había elegido a la candidata correcta pensando en el bien del país. Pero luego lo vi sufrir, lo escuché pasearse por los pasillos a largas horas de la noche y desaparecía por horas cuando se juntaba con los soldados a jugar cartas en las cocinas —me miró con una ceja alzada—, sí, lo sabía. No soy estúpida, Maxon, pero me alegra saber que hiciste buenos amigos en la ausencia de America —Volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos como si algo le doliera.

—¡Amberly! —exclamó mi padre, pero ella levantó la mano.

—Estoy bien —respiró hondo—, ya pasará —volvió a mirar a America—. Y luego, regresaste. Al cabo de casi un año… y descubrí que mi hijo había vuelto a sonreír y a tener ese brillo en su mirada repleta de esperanzas por tenerte cerca. Su entusiasmo por cambiar las cosas, por hacer de este país una mejor nación, su espíritu por ayudar a las personas, a los empleados… America —la miró, America respiraba por la boca—. No sé de qué planeta vienes, pero si tienes las agallas de dar tu vida por otros del modo en que lo hiciste y el coraje para enseñarle a mi hijo lo que yo no pude… por favor, quédate… porque no quiero pasar mis últimos meses de vida viéndolo sufrir por ti o arriesgando su vida por ti del modo en el que lo hizo, por favor…

America rió con una mueca que la hizo llorar, yo sonreí airoso.

—Amberly, cielo, creo que no estás…

—Sí, lo estoy Clarkson —dijo con dureza—. Tu hijo tiene el derecho de hacer su vida como le plazca.

—Y es lo que haré —dije mirándolos a ambos. Me puse de pie y tomé la mano de America, los dos nos vimos un segundo antes de darme las fuerzas para anunciar mis futuros planes—. Mañana llamaré un Report de emergencia, explicaré lo que ocurrió las últimas horas y terminaré el compromiso con Kriss para anunciar mi boda inmediata con America.

—¡Maxon! —exclamó ella con sorpresa, le sonreí.

—¿No creías que después de todo lo que sucedió con Coil te dejaría ir, cierto? —Ella se sonrojó. Miré a mi padre—. Alexander Coil está muerto —le dije—, yo lo maté. Cayó por un acantilado al borde del bosque. Mis soldados, los aliados del norte y un grupo anexo que trabajaba para el mismo Coil destruyeron el Bunker, y Philippo mandó a llamar a las armas Suizas para atacar los refugios del sur. No queda nada de los rebeldes, ni de Coil. Todo su armamento ha quedado en mis manos.

—¿Cómo que en tus manos? —los ojos de papá me vieron con incertidumbre.

No pretendía decirle que Gabe estaba con vida. Aunque las armas seguían bajo el linaje de los Coil, tenía que creer que yo tenía algún poder sobre ellas.

—Me fueron entregadas, ahora están bajo el resguardo de la corona.

Mamá dio un respingo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—Quiere decir que podemos defendernos contra Nueva Asia si deciden atentar contra Illea por culpa de la muerte del ministro Cheng —expliqué. Mis padres se miraron.

—¿Y acaso pretendes declararle la guerra a Nueva Asia? —se burló mi padre—. ¿Qué planeas? ¿Llamarás a un Report para amenazarlos públicamente?

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Estos días fui testigo de suficientes atrocidades como para tener las agallas de finalmente enfrentar al país con la verdad —alcé el mentón, mi padre tensó su mandíbula—. Es hora de que la gente sepa lo que sucede. No pueden vivir creyendo que todo es perfecto en Illea, es momento de cambiar las cosas.

—¿Y con qué autoridad? ¿Me dices? ¡Eres solo el príncipe! ¡Yo soy el rey! ¡Y nada se cambia sin mi aprobación! ¡Y no dejaré que metas la pata una vez más! ¡Mucho menos anunciando frente a todo el país cosas que a nadie más le incumben!

—¡Clarkson! —exclamó mi madre—. Maxon tiene el mismo derecho que tú como soberano, él será el futuro rey y deberá hacerse cargo de la nación. Si cree que es lo correcto, ¿por qué no lo dejas?

Todos miramos asombrados a mamá. Si bien siempre me apoyó jamás creí que realmente se atrevería a desafiar a mi padre.

—¡Es un niño!

—¡Tiene la misma edad que tú cuando asumiste el trono! —exclamó mi madre y luego respiró hondo.

—No pretendo quitarte tu autoridad —interrumpí mirando a mi padre—, pero tengo que decirle al país lo que sucede conmigo, lo que quiero hacer cuando sea rey para que estén preparados.

Papá se acercó amenazante.

—Sé lo que intentas hacer y ¡no te lo permitiré!

Cuadré los hombros, no me amedrenté. Suficiente tenía de ser siempre una víctima de mi padre.

—Si no quieres estar mañana para el Report, no me interesa —zanjé—. Lo haré sí o sí, y no necesito tu apoyo ni tu permiso para hacer lo correcto.

—¡Lo correcto! —exclamó—. ¿Realmente crees que le harás un bien al país?

—¡Claro que sí! —dije enojado—. ¡Porque sabrán finalmente lo que ocurre tras estas paredes! ¡Seré transparente! ¡No más mentiras! ¡No más rebeldes! ¡No más guerra! ¡No más castas!

Sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa.

—No, eso sí que no, no dirás nada sobre las Castas.

—Claro que lo haré —puntualicé con calma—. Las Castas son parte del estúpido gobierno de Gregory Illea. Es la causa de que existan personas como Coil y los rebeldes. Él solo quería mantener un control poblacional porque sabía que los ricos retroalimentarían al gobierno. Las Castas inferiores no sirven para hacerte más rico, por eso no quieres que dejen de existir, pero lo camuflas en un reglamento de orden y les haces creer que son importantes para el país —respiré agitado y enojado—. ¿Para qué quieres Castas? ¿Para qué quieres seguir manteniendo tu imagen de rey intachable? ¡El país tiene que saber que como gobernantes hemos metido la pata y que eso tiene que cambiar!

—¡No mientras esté vivo! —gritó, mi madre se llevó una mano al pecho con sorpresa—. Si quieres hundirte, bien, hazlo solo, pero no tendrás mi apoyo mañana cuando subas a la tribuna del Report, no estaré ahí para apoyar cada una de las estupideces que digas, ni siquiera cuando quieras inculparme de cosas que la nación no tiene por qué saber. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no te creerán. Y yo mismo me haré cargo de contradecir cada una de tus palabras —dijo con acides—. Eres el príncipe que va a revocar su matrimonio, ¿qué Fe puede tener una sociedad que ve a su soberano cambiar de novia a pocos días de la suspensión de la boda? —miró a America—. Desde que esta jovencita entró al palacio no ha hecho más que dar problemas. Podrá tener agallas y fuerza, pero jamás podrá ser una buena soberana.

—Deja que eso lo decida yo, ¿sí? —vi que America se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado, mi madre estudiaba a papá con una mezcla entre sorpresa y decepción—. La revocación da igual, ¿o te olvidas de las revistas que ocultaste para que no llegaran a mis manos? ¡Desde que America se convirtió en embajadora el país la quiere de regreso! ¡Quieren que esté conmigo! Kriss podrá ser la elegida del pueblo, pero dejará de serlo en cuanto ella misma tome la decisión de terminar con todo. No seguirá más tiempo soportando estar dentro de estas paredes siendo tu prisionera.

—¡Ya te dije que yo jamás la torturé!

—¡Pero la amenazaste! ¡Qué más da! Kriss tiene derecho a ser libre.

—¡Ya cállense los dos! —exclamó mi madre con la voz áspera. America se acercó hasta ella y le dio un vaso de agua que estaba sobre el velador al lado de la cama, sentándose a su lado.

—Tome, no le hace bien alterarse —le susurró. Mi madre bebió un sorbo y luego nos miró a ambos.

—Clarkson, deja por una vez que tu hijo tome las riendas de esta situación —lo vio enojada—. Ya has hecho suficiente daño, no solo al país, sino que a mí también —sus ojos brillaron—. Cuando me enamoré de ti vi todo lo que siempre creí que eras y hasta ahora jamás dejé de creer en ti, jamás dejé de ver lo impresionante que eras como soberano —cerró los ojos con pesadumbre—, hasta que Maxon dijo todas las barbaridades que hiciste.

—Amberly —dijo mi padre con calma—, no estás viendo la imagen completa.

—La estoy viendo perfectamente —dijo enojada—. Que tú no quieras que la vea es diferente —alzó su mentón, pero noté que aún le molestaba la cabeza. Siempre me impresionó su entereza y hasta en esos momentos seguía dejándome con la boca abierta por su fortaleza—. Deja que Maxon le diga al país lo que sucedió estos días. La gente tiene que saber que estábamos siendo amenazados y que su príncipe nos liberó de ese mal —mamá me sonrió, sus ojos cansados me asustaron—. Maxon acabó con ese hombre que tanto daño te estaba haciendo Clarkson, acabó con la amenaza que te hizo tomar las peores decisiones de tu vida y que yo jamás te perdonaré…—los ojos de mi madre se llenaron de lágrimas, su piel se puso aún más pálida—… déjalo solucionar lo que tu causaste…

Con un jadeo suave mi madre cayó hacia atrás, America logró agarrarla de la cabeza para apoyarla contra las almohadas.

—¡Mamá! —exclamé asustado, mi padre también se acercó hasta ella.

—Amberly, querida, tienes que descansar…

—Solo prométeme que dejarás que Maxon haga lo correcto —me miró con sus ojos cristalinos y cansados—. Encontraré las fuerzas para estar mañana contigo en el estrado, hijo. Si tu padre no dará la cara contigo, yo lo haré, como reina.

—Cielo, no…

—Sí, lo hare —dijo con vehemencia, se notaba a leguas cuánto le costaba tolerar el malestar en su cabeza—. No sé cuánto tiempo de vida me queda, Clarkson, pero sean meses o años, no quiero morir sabiendo que no estuve ahí apoyando a mi hijo el día que cambió al país —su mirada decepcionada se posó sobre mi padre—. Le recriminas que es impulsivo, pero eres tú quien tomó las peores decisiones para Illea. Ahora es momento de enmendarlas. Si no lo haces tú, ¿quién mejor que Maxon?

Mi padre se irguió con los labios apretados. Había una expresión de tristeza y dolor en su rostro que supo camuflar muy bien con muchísima seriedad.

—Muy bien… —suspiró enojado y me miró de reojo—. Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien. Haz el Report, puedes hablar de Coil, pero te prohíbo que saques a la luz cosas que son intimas de nuestra familia.

—¿Cómo que te aliaste con ellos por amenaza? —espeté.

—¡La gente no tiene que saberlo! ¡Los soberanos hacemos cosas por proteger a nuestra gente! ¿Qué pretendes conseguir con eso? ¿Qué me destituyan? —sus ojos se achicaron—. ¿Acaso quieres quitarme el trono, Maxon?

Erguí mi espalda y alcé el mentón.

—Por supuesto que no —suspiré y cerré los ojos—. No quiero dejarte en evidencia y no lo haré, y tampoco quiero quitarte el trono. Pero sí explicaré todo lo que me involucra a mí como príncipe y futuro rey —abrí los ojos y lo miré fijamente—. No atacaré a nadie con las armas nucleares, padre. Pero sí amenazaré a Nueva Asia, revelaré la crueldad de Cheng y su alianza con Coil, y que si quieren represalias, contamos con el armamento del sur y el suizo. ¿Te parece así? ¿O crees que defender a Illea con palabras no es suficiente? ¿Prefieres mantenerlo en secreto antes de preparar al país en caso de una posible revancha? La gente tiene que saber, el país tiene que cambiar…—me pasé una mano por el pelo y sentí algo tibio en la otra, descubrí que America me había agarrado los dedos para brindarme apoyo—. Si después quieres hacer una declaración y destruirme, dejarme como un mentiroso, hazlo, no me importa. Al menos en mi fuero interno sabré que habré hecho lo correcto —respiré hondo—. Anunciaré el término de mi compromiso con Kriss, y, te guste o no, el nuevo compromiso con America —me giré hacia ella y le sonreí, se sonrojó y me devolvió el gesto. Apreté sus dedos y se puso de pie—. Sé que no estoy solo en esto, tú sí. Y sí, tal vez tu palabra como rey sea más válida que la mía, pero ya estoy cansado de ser tu sombra y que no me prestes atención como heredero y como tu hijo —respiré hondo—. Mañana haré algo para lo que justamente me entrenaste, para ser rey. Y te guste o no, sabes que es lo correcto aunque lo reniegues mil veces.

Lo escuché resoplar como un toro. Vi un brillo de orgullo en los ojos cansados y adoloridos de mamá. No era justo para ella que estuviéramos en su habitación discutiendo nuevamente. La última vez yo le había causado un empeoramiento a su estado de salud del cuál no estaba enterado.  
Saber que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida era un dolor que aún no superaba, pero tenía que mostrarme fuerte. Tenía que solucionar todos los problemas antes de enfocarme en los míos… en ella.

Una cosa a la vez.

—Entonces espero que le reces a tus santos, porque no estaré presente para ver cómo te hundes y destruyes nuestras tradiciones por un encaprichamiento —dijo alejándose.

—¡Clarkson! —lo llamó mamá. Me volteé a él.

—¿Encaprichamiento? ¿Llamas capricho a querer ser transparente con el país? —Lo miré fijamente—. Tú dices querer mantener las tradiciones, pero creo que es hora de liberarnos de aquel peso que nos ha hecho daño por tanto tiempo. Quiero ser libre papá, y feliz.

—Buena suerte con eso —dijo con amargura. Y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación. Mi madre se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Disculpa a tu padre —me susurró. La miré sorprendido.

—¿Cómo dices?

Con un poco de esfuerzo se reacomodó entre las almohadas. Me hizo un gesto con la mano sobre la colcha y me senté a su lado. Me miró fijamente un segundo y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que siempre me recordaría lo bella y buena que era.

—Sé que es difícil, a mí también me ha costado trabajo —suspiró con tristeza—. No pretendo comprender su actuar. Cuando me enamoré de él me encanté con su entereza, su fuerza y su coraje, especialmente cuando enfrentó a tus abuelos que eran horribles personas —hizo una mueca—. Siempre confié en su calidad humana. Pero el pasado y el peso de la familia y el título pueden destruir todo lo bueno en una persona —cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar—. Cuando naciste se prometió a sí mismo hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerte feliz y digno heredero del trono, para no caer en lo que cayó su propio padre con él. Pero el peso de las tradiciones fue más fuerte. —Me volvió a mirar y colocó una mano en mi mejilla, tenía la piel helada—. Siempre creí que como madre yo velaría por tus valores y tú desarrollo humano, ya que al estar tan ocupado, tu padre no podría hacer más por ti que no fuera prepararte para heredar la corona —se lamió sus labios secos. Le ofrecí el vaso de agua pero lo rechazó negando con la cabeza—. Creo que nunca quise ver que con el tiempo el hombre del que me había enamorado ya no estaba ahí. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que siguiera existiendo, porque conmigo siempre fue maravilloso. Aunque contigo no siempre tenía el mejor comportamiento. A veces me descubría a mí misma diciéndome que solo no sabía dirigir su afecto de la manera correcta y lo hacía dándote órdenes o protegiéndote al alejarte de los conflictos más terribles —cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de dolor.

—¿Mamá?

—Estoy bien, solo es un mareo —respiró hondo y volvió a mirarnos. America se había quedado de pie a mi lado. Sentí su mano apretando mi hombro—. Maxon, solo quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo, y aunque nada justifica las atrocidades y el actuar de tu padre… encontré un espacio en mi corazón para perdonarme a mí misma y a él —unas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, pero no se las secó, las dejó fluir—. No quiero irme de este mundo con rabia y odio en mi corazón, sé que es difícil de entender y aunque jamás justificaré sus actos, lo perdonaré como humano que es y que comete errores. Errores de los cuales tal vez él no aprendió pero tú sí… y estoy segura, mi niño, que serás el mejor rey y gobernante que Illea haya tenido jamás —sus ojos se alzaron hacia America—. Los dos, lo serán. Confío plenamente en ello.

Cuando parpadeé me di cuenta que mis mejillas también estaban húmedas. La mano de America apretó aún más y supe que ella se sentía como yo. Agradecida, entristecida y orgullosa de la mujer que teníamos al frente.

Por un momento olvidé mi título y mi nombre y abracé a mamá sintiendo ese aroma suyo tan característico. Ella olía a las flores de Angeles, y la ciudad olía a ella. A jardín.

—Te quiero mamá… —sollocé.

—Y yo a ti mi niño…—me besó la frente.

Cuando salimos de la habitación cerré la puerta tras de mí. La dejamos dormir para que finalmente pudiera descansar algo después de tantos días en vela y adolorida.

Avanzamos lentamente por el pasillo. La mano de America entrelazando mis dedos era lo único confortable, porque a pesar de que dentro de aquellas paredes estaba cálido, sentía frío.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ella. Me detuve y la miré. Ambos estábamos hecho un desastre y ella aún tenía su pierna lastimada.

—Entonces… tú irás a descansar y a que te revisen la pierna y yo…—miré las paredes—. Aún tengo que solucionar algo con Kriss —me rasqué los ojos, cansado.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó, pero de inmediato bostezó. Sonreí y le besé la frente.

—Después de todo lo que sucedió quiero que vayas a descansar, y no es una orden, es una petición…—le acaricié la mejilla—, no sé cuánto demore con Kriss, tenemos que solucionar cómo vamos a enfrentar mañana la situación de romper con el compromiso.

Asintió.

—Claro, tienes razón —bostezó nuevamente—. Entonces me iré a la cama.

Dibujé una leve sonrisa y luego me acerqué con cuidado y la besé. No fue un beso apasionado pero sí suficientemente largo y lento como para recordarle que no dejaría de pensar en ella.

—Buenas noches…—le susurré. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—Tú tampoco te vayas tarde a dormir, necesitas descansar —susurró cerca de mis labios. Le besé la punta de la nariz.

—Lo intentaré…—reí desganado. Me besó la mejilla y nos miramos un segundo.

—Te amo…—susurramos al mismo tiempo. Y luego ella desapareció por el pasillo contrario.

De repente el frío me invadió, pero era solo una sensación. Moría de sueño y de cansancio, sin embargo necesitaba hablar con Kriss antes de ir a dormir.

…

Cuando llegué a su habitación me abrió Mary. La doncella me hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Lady Kriss lo estaba esperando —me dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí cansado.

—Estupendo.

Cuando entré Mary salió haciendo una reverencia. Kriss estaba sentada frente al tocador. Llevaba el cabello suelto y la típica bata que le habían dado a todas las Seleccionadas.

Me reí al ver sus pantuflas de conejito, pero no quise ser obvio.

Cuando alzó la mirada nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, finalmente, ella suspiró.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —pregunté para romper el hielo. Balanceó la cabeza.

—Se está recuperando —se colocó un mechón tras la oreja—. No fue un impacto grave, pero aún sigue siendo una herida de bala, así que debe guardar reposo algunos días.

Asentí y me distraje viendo la habitación.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no estará presente en el Report de mañana? —la miré fijamente. Comprendió de inmediato.

—¿Finalmente acabará todo? —preguntó. Sonreí.

—Solo si tú me lo permites —Le dije sentándome al borde de la cama. Sonrió cansada.

—Es lo único que quiero desde hace meses… —rió. Pero el sonido era agotador, como si hubiera llegado finalmente a la meta después de correr un largo trecho.

—Entonces, tenemos que prepararnos —la miré, ella asintió con fuerza—. Porque no será fácil. ¿Estás lista?

—Hace mucho tiempo —sonrió.

—Genial, porque esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

…

Cuando abandoné la habitación de Kriss sentí como si un gran peso se hubiera liberado de mi espalda. Cuadré los hombros y retorné a mi habitación para poder descansar finalmente.

Me di un baño y arrojé la ropa sucia y llena de sangre a la basura. Sobre el escritorio había una caja con insumos médicos para heridas y algunas hierbas. Sonreí a reconocer los frascos de Mera. Apliqué algunos ungüentos en las heridas más pequeñas y me tomé una aspirina.  
Sentir la calidez de la cama y su comodidad me llamó al sueño de inmediato. Lamentablemente tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que me demoré mucho en poder conciliarlo.  
Por suerte en algún momento me quedé dormido. Soñé con Coil cayendo por el precipicio y con las raíces enredándose en mis brazos, consumiéndome contra la pared de la montaña.

Me desperté con el pecho y el cabello sudado cuando el sol entraba a raudales por entre las cortinas y con el mayordomo tocando la puerta.

Me rasqué los ojos. La aspirina no había surtido efecto, la cabeza aún me dolía.

—Adelante…—invité. Pero no era el mayordomo. Por la puerta entró Valiant seguido de Lena.

—¿Valiant… qué?

Iba vestido pero caminaba lento. La chica lo agarró por el codo para ayudarlo a desplazarse.

—Le dije que no podía levantarse, pero insistió…—se disculpó ella. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Está bien, tenía que despertarme de todos modos…—me rasqué los ojos, ella me miró.

—¿Se siente bien?

—Dolor de cabeza, nada importante…

Con Valiant se miraron y lo ayudó a sentarse en un sofá mientras ella iba directo al botiquín que había dejado abierto sobre el escritorio. La vi sacar unas bolsas que no sabía para qué servían.

Cuando se instaló cerca de mi cama observé que rellenaba una de las bolsas con un líquido transparente que venía en un frasco y la conectaba a una manguera delgada. Mi espina emitió una corriente eléctrica cuando vi que enganchaba una aguja muy fina al borde del tubo.

—Es suero —explicó—. Sabemos qué pretende hacer hoy, el soldado Leger y Cole nos explicaron.

Parpadeé.

—¿Cómo están?

—Heridos…—contestó Valiant. Se escuchaba un poco mejor que la última vez, aunque aún le costaba respirar—. Aspen tiene muchísimo dolor en la pierna y Roger tiene algunos huesos rotos.

Lena agachó la mirada con tristeza.

—Por el nivel de la herida en la pierna del soldado Leger es posible que tenga dificultades para caminar con ella en el futuro.

—¿Qué? —jadeé. Ella alzó la aguja y la preparó.

—Al parecer la bala que lo golpeó destruyó un nervio. Necesito que estire su brazo —pidió. Tragué saliva y le hice caso.

Con una destreza fascinante subió la manga de la camisa del piyama y cerré los ojos esperando el pinchazo. Pero solo sentí un leve pellizco en el hueco del codo.

Cuando los abrí estaba dejando la bolsa enganchada al respaldo de la cama. Me sonrió con los labios apretados en un gesto de timidez.

—Lo ayudará a reponer energías…—me dijo alejándose hasta Valiant. Los miré.

—¿Realmente revelarás todo? Roger dijo que les contaste en el camión que hoy darás un Report para terminar el compromiso con Kriss y hablar del rebelde…

Asentí. Poco a poco me iba sintiendo un poco mejor.

—Hay muchas cosas que tengo que hablar…

—Y ese sujeto, Gabriel, dijo que te entregó las armas, que piensas usarlas para amenazar a Nueva Asia…

Suspiré.

—Solo amenazaré, no haré nada más —me recosté contra las almohadas—. Philippo tiene el armamento suizo, así que de todos modos Nueva Asia perderá poder al saberse desprotegido de las armas que Coil tenía para ellos. Estarán obligados a dejarnos en paz.

—¿Crees que de resultado?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No tengo idea…—confesé—. Pero por el momento creo que es lo único que podrá protegernos después de la muerte de Cheng: Admitir que sus propios aliados lo asesinaron.

—¿Cómo dices?

Me rasqué un ojo.

—Coil se hizo pasar por mi padre… la verdad es una historia algo complicada. Pero fue él quien asesinó a Cheng.

Valiant y Lena se miraron.

—¿Necesitarás ayuda? —preguntó. Alcé la mirada, pensativo.

—Solo vayan y estén presentes, si pueden —pedí—. Sé que estás convaleciente aún pero…

—Ahí estaré —dijo con vehemencia. Sonreí.

—Gracias. Necesito todo el apoyo posible… —suspiré—. Mi padre luego desmentirá mis dichos dejándome mal ante la nación, pero al menos sabré que hice lo correcto.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y dejarás que lo haga?

—Es el rey —me encogí de hombros. Era impresionante como el suero poco a poco surtía efecto—. Su palabra siempre tendrá más poder que la mía.

—A no ser que la gente te crea y confíe en ti…—dijo Valiant mirándome de con las cejas alzadas. Intenté sonreír.

—Eso espero… —cerré los ojos un segundo—. Intenten reunir todos los aliados posibles, necesito que haya gente conmigo esta tarde.

—¿A qué hora será la proyección? —preguntó Lena. Me rasqué la nariz y los miré. La luz ya no molestaba tanto.

—A las siete… —aún me quedaba organizarlo y prepararlo todo, hacer el enuncio a la ciudadanía para que se prepararan a la hora establecida—. Así que crucen los dedos.

Valiant se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad y se acercó hasta la cama. Colocó su mano en mi hombro. Las vendas que protegían su pecho aún se traslucían bajo la camiseta.

—Todo saldrá bien, y si no, sabes que nos tienes a nosotros.

—A todos, en realidad —agregó Lena con una sonrisa—. Es increíble como toda la gente de la cocina y las criadas lo apoyan.

—Y los soldados —agregó Valiant.

Sonreí más animado.

—Gracias chicos.

—Lamentamos haberte despertado, te dejaremos descansar. Recupera fuerzas.

Agradecí con un asentamiento de cabeza y ambos se fueron saliendo lentamente. Aproveché de descansar un rato más mientras me preparaba mentalmente para esa tarde.  
La prueba de fuego había llegado y no sabía si estaba listo o si estaba haciendo las cosas bien.  
Solo quedaba esperar a que al abrir mi boca las palabras adecuadas salieran por ella y lograra hacer sentir al país seguro.

…

Al llegar la tarde no estaba preparado. Podría haber creído que sí, pero los nervios me estaban haciendo pedazos el estómago.  
Tenía el cuello y la espalda calientes. Sin embargo tenía que recordarme que era necesario hacer aquello. Lo que había vivido los últimos días no era algo que se tuviera que esconder. La gente tenía que saberlo.

—Cinco minutos, señor —me anunció el productor. Asentí y miré detrás de la cortina.

Las cámaras estaban situadas delante de una tarima alta con un pedestal. Al fondo colgaba el estandarte de la corona. Había tres sillas detrás, mamá y Kriss ya estaban sentadas en ellas. Miré a la audiencia presente y me impresionó al ver tantas caras conocidas. La de Valiant, la de Lena, Mera, Mary, Paige, las señoras Claide y Adelaide de las cocinas, Graham, Macken, el papá de Lucy, a la misma Lucy, a Marlee, Celeste y Philippo… y a docenas de personas tras las cámaras esperando por mi discurso.

Pero por más que intenté encontrar a mi padre, no lo vi por ningún lado.  
Mi corazón se apretó, pero intenté que no me afectara.

—¿Muy nervioso? —preguntó una voz. Cuando me volteé vi a Gavril sonriéndome con empatía, como si comprendiera por lo que iba a pasar.

—¿También te dijeron?

—Es lo que todos están hablando, tienes al país en ascuas —rió con suavidad.

Reí también de los puros nervios. Entonces vi que algo brillaba en la solapa de su chaqueta.

—Siempre me dio curiosidad éste broche —indiqué con el dedo. Tal vez para habar de algo que me distrajera un rato. Gavril me guiñó un ojo.

—No soy el único que lo usa, Alteza —dijo alejándose hacia el estrado, sonriendo misteriosamente.

Fruncí el ceño y traté de recordar dónde lo había visto. Entonces mi memoria afloró con rapidez en un símbolo estrellado que le había visto a August, Georgina y Kriss, especialmente cuando ésta última me confesó lo que mi padre le había hecho y por qué había llegado a la Selección.

Agaché la cabeza y por impulso comencé a reír. Roger me lo había dicho, estaba rodeado de rebeldes del norte.

Pero lo que más gracia me causaba, era que yo seguía exactamente los mismos ideales que ellos. Tal vez, al fin y al cabo, yo también lo era un rebelde y no me había dado cuenta.

Con aquella idea en mente una fuerza diferente se apropió de mí. Había nacido príncipe por el linaje que me precedía, pero seguía siendo un individuo independiente en aquel mundo plagado de personas. Con o sin título, mis ideales y mis valores eran solo míos y de nadie más.

Sonreí entusiasmado. Ya sabía qué tenía que hacer: No hablaría al país como príncipe, hablaría como ciudadano, como Maxon Schreave, simpatizante de los rebeldes del norte.

Cuando las cámaras se encendieron y comenzó el himno de la nación ajusté mi chaqueta, sentí una mano en mi espalda.

—Todo saldrá bien —me dijo America. Con el himno de fondo la abracé.

—¿Subirás cuando te llame cierto?

—Claro que sí —me besó la mejilla y se quedó tras la cortina una vez que Gavril saludó a la nación y anunció mi aparición.

Respiré hondo.

—Buena suerte —susurró America. Asentí, tiré del borde de la chaqueta y salí al público.

El silencio era sorprendente. Ante mí tenía tres cámaras diferentes y una que se sostenía de una grúa que era manipulada por algún técnico dentro de una cabina.

Me subí al estrado. La sonrisa de mi madre me dio un poco más de fuerza.

Alcé el mentón hacia la cámara y miré aquel oscuro pozo negro imaginando la cantidad de ojos que me estaban observando en ese momento.

Entonces, comencé…

—Buenas tardes, Illea… hoy me presento ante ustedes no como príncipe, sino como un ciudadano más de este bello país que ha resurgido de las cenizas una y otra vez…—cuadré los hombros—. Y es a causa de aquella fortaleza que nos ha hecho resurgir, que hoy les vengo a confesar del peligro que vivimos hace algunos días y que ustedes desconocen —cerré los ojos un segundo—. Y no solo eso… sino que lamentablemente, la corona estuvo involucrada.

Fue como si algo se hubiera apropiado de mi cuerpo. Mi boca relató todo sin caer en acusaciones banales y burdas. Sin mencionar a mi padre en el proceso, sino que a nuestra familia. La historia de Coil y su alianza con Cheng salió de mis labios como si la conociera de toda la vida. Así como sus armamentos nucleares, la guerra contra el palacio y las intenciones de quienes apoyaban a la corona pero querían cambios nuevos. El aviso hacia Nueva Asia sobre el armamento que ahora estaba en nuestras manos y la alianza con Suiza, también salieron de mi boca limpiamente y con calma. Sorprendiéndome a mí mismo.

El discurso se prolongó por veinte minutos mientras tachaba mentalmente de mi lista los puntos a tratar. Hasta que fue el momento de hablar de las Castas.

—… Tal vez faltan muchísimos años para que sea rey, pero quiero que sepan que con ayuda de cada uno de ustedes podemos devolverle la libertad a todas aquellas personas que por culpa de una estúpida tradición creada para beneficio de la corona, acabaron viviendo en la calle —suspiré—. Sé que a muchos les beneficia su casta, más aún cuando con ella se sostiene un estatus que le da valor a su calidad de vida, pero ese valor también lo merecen quienes, no por elección sino que por obligación, tuvieron que terminar viviendo bajo un puente porque sus antepasados no tenían algo que ofrecer al rey —tosí un segundo cuando se me secó la garganta—. Los genios no siempre nacen en familias ricas. Lo sabré yo, que he cometido estupideces en mi vida y he aprendido a conocer verdaderas mentes brillantes en castas inferiores a la mía —miré a la cámara con determinación—. En este momento, tal vez, en algún barro desmoronado, está naciendo una criatura que puede curar enfermedades, pero su casta jamás le permitirá ejercer semejante inteligencia porque la corona decidió que no era digno de curar nada, más que reparar calles o recoger basura —miré a Mera por encima del camarógrafo y le sonreí—. Y déjenme decirles que conozco médicos que sin un título y sin pertenecer a una casta alta han salvado más vidas de las que yo mismo puedo contar —ella sonrió y volvía a la cámara—. Quiero que entiendan que esta declaración de principios es una forma de transparentar lo que ocurre tras estas paredes que nadie conoce —suspiré—. Tal vez mi padre, el rey Clarkson de Illea, decida poner un alto a mis palabras y desmentirlas más tarde —encogí un hombro—. Pero en ustedes está el creerle a quien les plazca. Para eso son libres. Y para ser aún más honesto, quiero contarles las razones por las que ya no habrá boda con Kriss Ambers.

Un murmullo apresurado recorrió el salón. Imaginé cómo estarían las personas en sus casas. Tragué saliva y miré hacia atrás. Kriss tomó mi mano y se acercó hasta mí. Le sonreí para animarla a hablar.

—Pueblo de Illea —dijo ella mirando hacia la cámara con una paz asombrosa—. Yo, Kriss Ambers, la elegida, renuncio a ser la nueva princesa y futura reina del país —suspiró y agachó la cabeza—. El último año me he visto obligada a mantenerme dentro de estas paredes para beneficio de una tradición que solo me estaba haciendo daño —nos miramos—. El príncipe me eligió porque mi casta era la más alta de las candidatas que quedábamos y no de corazón —aunque de cierto modo aquello era mentira, era verdad por el lado de mi padre. Pero en realidad no quería humillar a America ni quedar más idiota en público por no haberle dado la oportunidad de explicarse cuando la descubrí con Aspen—. Quiero dar por terminado mi compromiso con el príncipe Maxon y espero que él acepte mi salida del palacio y ustedes me acepten de regreso como ciudadana.

Le sonreí y miré a la cámara.

—Yo, el príncipe Maxon Calix Schreave, acepto el final de este compromiso y te libero de toda responsabilidad con la corona. Puedes volver a tu casa, Kriss —la miré, sus ojos estaban brillantes de lágrimas contenidas. Ella suspiró aliviada cerrando los ojos y se alejó del estrado bajando por la escalera del costado. El silencio alrededor era espeluznante. Imaginaba que todo el país estaba igual, esperando que volviera a decir algo—. Ahora que lo saben —agregué mirando a la cámara con algo de temor—, les quiero presentar a mi elegida, la mujer que robó mi corazón hace casi dos años y que dejé ir por seguir una tradición que nos ha dañado a todos —miré hacia la cortina y estiré mi mano—. Mi futura esposa, la mujer que amo desde el primer momento que la vi: America Sin…

—¡Bravo! —bramó una voz desde el fondo del salón. Me congelé y me volteé asustado. Pero no podía ser cierto—. ¡Tienes pasta de rey muchacho! ¡Pero no dejaré que un mocoso me quite todo lo que los Coil logramos en generaciones! —tardé más de lo que hubiera querido en reaccionar, la gente que estaba alrededor se hizo a un lado aterrada cuando el primer disparo chocó contra el pedestal donde estaba parado.

—¡Al suelo todos! —grité— ¡Guardias!

—¡Maxon, no! —escuché que gritaba America cuando me vio ponerme de pie para resguardarme. Pero Coil, sucio y lleno de heridas me apuntaba con su arma directamente.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera logré reaccionar.

Dos disparos dirigidos directamente hacia mí resonaron en el aire, caí hacia atrás del impacto.

—¡MAXON! —escuché gritar a America.

Luego una lluvia de disparos y de balas hizo eco en el salón.

—Maxon, ¡Maxon!…—America se agachó delante de mí, pero no sentía nada. Me apoyé en los codos sintiendo que la cabeza me iba a estallar.

—¿Estoy muerto? —pregunté asustado. Ella rió entre lágrimas.

—No, claro que no…—sollozó y me miró el pecho—. No… no tienes nada.

Me llevé la mano a la camisa y tanteé por todos lados. Nada me dolía más que la caída. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué había caído hacia atrás? ¿Qué me había empujado?

—¡Clarkson! —lloró mi madre con agonía. Al fijarme en lo que estaba ocurriendo descubrí que mi padre estaba con medio cuerpo cayendo fuera de la plataforma, con las piernas colgando por el borde. Su pecho estaba repleto de sangre. Me levanté a trompicones quedando de rodillas y gateé hacia él.

—¡Papá! ¡No!… ¿qué….? ¿Cómo…? —un dolor inesperado me aplastó el corazón al verlo mal herido y con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su boca.

—Discúlpame…. Por favor…—jadeó apenas—. Siempre… siempre estuve orgulloso de ti… —cerró los ojos, mi madre apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. America se arrodilló a mi lado. Todos a nuestro alrededor estaban en silencio. Cuando miré hacia atrás descubrí que los soldados habían acribillado a Coil con cientos de disparos. Su cuerpo yacía inerte en medio del salón. ¿Pero cómo…?

—Te pondrás bien cariño, no hagas esfuerzos —lloró mamá. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía para levantar su mano, tomó la de mamá que le acariciaba la frente.

Mi padre cerró los ojos respirando con dificultad.

—Perdóname, Maxon…—jadeó con dolor. Comencé a llorar. Mi padre había dado su vida por mí.

—¡Ayuda! —miré al rededor—. Mera… —la llame temblando. Ella se acercó cautelosa, mi madre la miró suplicante sin decirle absolutamente nada.

La mujer se arrodilló a un lado de mi padre mientras él jadeaba al respirar. Mera le tomó el pulso… y negó con la cabeza.

—Está muy débil… —susurró. Y moviendo sus dedos con destreza logró abrir la chaqueta y la camisa. La sangre brotaba del centro de su pecho con furia, mi madre soltó un alarido doloroso, Mera me miró acongojada—. Le dispararon al corazón y al pulmón Maxon… lo lamento —susurró con tristeza. Mi madre la agarró por la muñeca.

—¡No, por favor! ¡No dejes que muera!

—No puedo hacer nada Majestad… es cuestión de minutos…

—¡NO, NO! —lloró mi madre con agonía agachándose sobre la frente de mi padre. Escuché a America sollozar a mi lado, las lágrimas barrieron con mis mejillas.

—Espera… no…—jadeó él que levantó su mano hacia mí—… perdóname hijo mío… perdóname por todo…

—No tengo nada que perdonar, papá…

—Escucha…—miró a America y alzó un dedo apuntándola débilmente—… cásate con esta muchacha y haz del país lo que yo no pude hacer… siempre fuiste fuerte Maxon, inteligente…. Más que yo…

—Papá, no es necesario…

—Sí… lo es —apenas respiraba, mi pecho no aguantó el dolor y emití un quejido—. No sigas mi ejemplo… lucha… que nadie te intimide… yo fui… yo fui demasiado cobarde…dema…demasiado ambicioso —apenas me sonrió—. Tienes el corazón de tu madre… serás un soberano estupendo… —cerró los ojos y otro hilo de sangre cayó por su boca hasta empapar su cuello—. Sé feliz, hijo mío… siempre me sentí orgulloso de ti, siempre te quise… pero tenía miedo de que te hicieran daño… —sonrió con tristeza y dolor—. Quería que fueras más fuerte que yo, con más…carácter… Pero ahora sé que…—tosió y la sangre mojó aún más su pecho—. Que no es fuerza lo… lo que se necesita… es corazón… es coraje… es humildad…

—Cariño, resiste, por favor…—lloró mi madre agachando la cabeza—. No me dejes…

Mi padre alzó los ojos hacia ella y sonrió enamorado.

—Veré a mis niñas Amberly… y les pediré perdón… perdón…—nos miró con America y cerró sus ojos lentamente—. Defiende a tus hijos Maxon… no seas como yo… busca siempre cómo hacerlos felices… —respiró una vez más adolorido—. Porque contigo y con tus hermanas cometí demasiados errores… horribles errores…

—¿Papá…?

—Cásate con America… renueven el país… trátalo como a tus hijos…

—No, papá… ¡no!—me arrojé sobre él.

—Te… quiero, Maxon…

—¡CLARKSON, NO! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Mírame! —gritó mi madre. Él sonrió, sus dientes estaban ensangrentados.

—Te amaré siempre… luz de mi vida….

—¡PAPÁ!

Y entonces su respiración se apagó. Sus manos cayeron inertes a los costados y su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia la derecha con los ojos entreabiertos.

Comencé a respirar con fuerza, con rabia. Mi madre lanzó un alarido tan desgarrador que a todos se nos heló la espalda.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, no podía ser posible. Y había pasado en vivo en cadena nacional.

Mera le cerró los ojos y le cubrió el pecho cerrándole la chaqueta.

—Lo lamento, Majestad —me dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Con America nos miramos. La vi un poco borrosa por las lágrimas, y aunque no lo había pensado porque en aquel momento no tenía las agallas ni las intenciones para hacerlo, de repente el mundo cayó sobre mis hombros: Me había convertido en rey.

Agité la cabeza con miedo, con terror. No, no podía ser así. No quería convertirme en rey así.

Mi padre había dado su vida por mí, para que Coil no me asesinara. Miré su cuerpo apoyado contra las piernas de mi madre y comprendí que ése podría haber sido yo.

—Gracias, papá…—sollocé inclinando la cabeza, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

Todos a nuestro alrededor guardaron silencio y se arrodillaron haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

El rey había muerto.

…

 **NOTAS**

¡Y queda un solo capítulo para el final!

No puedo creer que este tremendo viaje esté por acabarse.

La buena noticia es que después del final vienen dos epílogos. Serán cortos, no esperen demasiado. Y, escribiré tres historias cortas, de no má páginas, para Valiant, Mera y Philippo.

Así que aún tienen para disfrutar de la Única.

En el siguiente capítulo, ¿los spoileo? Si quieren lo leen, sino se lo saltan jajaja:

Será la coronación de Maxon y la boda con America.

Y por supuesto más sorpresas de las que me imagino harán teorías.

En fin, este capítulo lo hice así por dos razones, para que Maxon se autodescubriera como soberano, y para plantear la muerte del rey.  
No se preocupen que Amberly aún no morirá. De eso se sabrá en los epílogos.

¡Y bien! ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana para el último capítulo!

Apreciaciones, críticas, ya saben, las pueden dejar por aquí.

¡Nos leemos!

Kate.


	37. Capítulo 36

Y aquí está el esperado capítulo final.

Espero haberle hecho justicia a cada escena porque tuve que sintetizar tres actos importantes en veinte páginas.

Los epílogos condensarán más detalles, pequeños, pero ahí se sabrán otras cosas.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Ya saben, tomates o flores, al final del capítulo.

…

 **XXXVI**

No sabía dónde mirar, si al suelo, al cielo o a las personas alrededor.  
Era todo tan surrealista. Hacía cinco días había sido secuestrada y encerrada en un Bunker bajo tierra, y hacía dos, el rey había muerto por culpa de mi secuestrador.

Parecía todo tan inverosímil en ese mismo instante. Incluso ver a Marco Antonio, a Nicoletta y a su madre ahí era irreal.

Siempre quise volver a verla, pero no así. No en medio de aquel funeral.

El sol estaba tibio y brillaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Todo alrededor era de una majestuosidad que rallaba en lo absurdo, pero tenía sentido, porque era al rey a quien estábamos enterrando.

La reina Amberly se mantenía erguida, con el mentón en alto y vestida de turquesa. Lucía magnifica. De vez en cuando se le escapaban algunas lágrimas, pero su fortaleza era lo que más nos llamaba la atención a todos.

Llevaba como nunca el cabello suelto sobre ambos hombros en una cascada de color chocolate que la hacía ver más joven. Usaba poco maquillaje, y una corona plateada y pequeña decoraba su cabeza.

Lo único que delataba su dolor, además de las lágrimas, eran sus manos entrecruzadas sobre el regazo que movía con nerviosismo.

A su lado estaba la Reina italiana, cuyo brazo derecho envolvía a Amberly por la espalda. Mis ojos vagaron por el jardín lentamente. A mi lado estaba Celeste, Kriss, Marlee, Mera y las demás chicas. A nuestro alrededor estaban los alcaldes de cada provincia con sus esposas, los soldados, y algunos periodistas seleccionados para cubrir el funeral.

Una banda tocaba una suave melodía que se balanceaba entre lo triste y elegante. Un compás más alto y podríamos haber hecho una fiesta en el jardín.

Suspiré sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho, algo angustiante pugnaba por salir. El jardín estaba dividido por una alfombra roja que terminaba bajo un toldo verde oscuro. Bajo él se refugiaban ambas familias reales y el ataúd donde finalmente reposaba Clarkson.

Como futura esposa del príncipe —y nuevo rey—, me habían dejado estar bajo el toldo. No sabía qué debía ponerme, pero en Illea las ropas funerarias exigían ser de colores según la Casta. A más alto rango, el color predominaba por la alcurnia. Personalmente me gustaba más ir de colores ya que el negro entristecía demasiado, pero no podía sentirme de azul —como era mi vestido—, después de ver el rostro entristecido de Maxon.

Él estaba ante el ataúd vestido con un uniforme rojo repleto de medallas, y una orla blanca con el escudo de Illea cruzaba su pecho. Cada cinco minutos suspiraba, como si le costara comprender cómo diablos habíamos llegado a esa situación en tan pocos días.

Un sacerdote presidió el funeral con un discurso del que entendí la mitad de las palabras. Odiaba que la formalidad tuviera que utilizar conceptos rebuscados para hacerlo elegante y digno de quienes estaban alrededor. Logré retener algo relacionado con la dignidad, el sacrificio y el coraje. Luego profundizó en la familia, el honor y finalmente en su legado, presentando a Maxon.  
Lo vi tragar saliva y se acercó al ataúd con una mirada extraña. Luego del asesinato de su padre había evitado las visitas e intercambios de palabra con cualquiera de todos nosotros. Pasó los últimos días con su madre, sin salir de la habitación, sin querer verme.

En algún momento creí que todo aquello había sido mi culpa. Maxon había discutido con su padre por mí y ni siquiera logró arreglar las cosas con él antes de morir. Durante el funeral sus ojos estuvieron fijos sobre el ataúd, en ningún momento me miró.  
Sabía que de todas las cosas él jamás habría querido ser rey en aquellas circunstancias. Pero no le quedaba más opción que aceptar el duro golpe del destino.

Inhaló profundamente y alzó la mirada. Los focos de las cámaras que nos rodeaban emitieron un ruido al ajustar los lentes.

—Hoy es un día triste para todos —dijo con la voz gruesa, como si le apretara la garganta. Podía imaginarme su sufrimiento y el esfuerzo que estaba ejerciendo para no llorar en público, debía mostrar fortaleza—. Nos reunimos hoy para despedir a mi padre, el rey Clarkson Schreave, quien murió al intentar salvar mi vida —agachó la mirada un instante y después de un hondo suspiró volvió a elevarla—. Digo intentar, porque aunque no estoy herido ni muerto gracias a él, su sacrificio causó en mi una herida en el corazón que espero que sane con el tiempo —apretó los labios y miró hacia atrás, donde su madre le sonreía con tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos—. El ser humano es una criatura imperfecta. Cuando el poder cae en tus manos y hay tantas personas que dependen de ello, hay solo dos caminos: el del coraje o el del miedo —volvió a suspirar y a bajar la mirada—. El miedo nos trastorna y nos hace cometer actos atroces con tal de poder sobrevivir, con tal de poner mantener intacta nuestra historia, con tal de impedir que nos hagan daño —alzó los ojos nuevamente—. Creo que mi padre estuvo durante mucho tiempo solo, lo que lo llevó a tomar acciones vanas cuyo resultado terminó en una gran cantidad de guerras y conflictos internos en los cuales se vio atrapado y no vio salida. El resultado… —su boca tembló—… está a la vista —se lamió los labios—. La venganza. El legado de los Coil prevaleció solo para recuperar lo que en algún momento se les prometió por derecho. Pero al ser Gregory Illea quién asumió el poder, pronto el linaje militar se vio menguado. Y al pasar los años ninguno de mis antepasados fue capaz de solucionar aquella herida que ofendió el orgullo de toda una familia militar que tanto le había ofrecido a Estados Unidos en su momento. La herida se hizo más grande, más profunda y terminó por colapsar un sistema completo del cuál mi padre fue víctima sin que nadie de la familia real estuviera enterado—cerró los ojos con cansancio—. No puedo justificar sus acciones porque muchas de ellas no fueron acertadas. No obstante, debo admitir que su coraje para enfrentar esta guerra en soledad por tanto tiempo, únicamente por protegerme a mí y a mi madre, me ha enseñado que cuando amas a alguien no piensas en las repercusiones de tus actos. Simplemente actúas. Y ya, con el pasar de los años, esa soledad te trastorna y comienzas a batallar las guerras solo, tomando decisiones que terminan dañando justamente a quienes intentaste proteger desde un principio —Maxon apretó la boca en una línea recta y respiró con tanta fuerza que hasta a mí me llegaron a doler los pulmones. Podía sentir su corazón estrechado y el dolor al hablar. Estaba agotando todas sus reservas para poder hablar sin titubear, sin desmoronarse—. A pesar de todo, sigues siendo mi padre, y, como tu hijo… —hizo una mueca de dolor, su voz se quebró—… te extrañaré. Intentaré hacer lo posible por mantener tu legado pero también por cambiar los valores de esta corona. Y te agradeceré eternamente por enseñarme el coraje de aprender a enfrentar la vida. Tal vez nunca lo quise ver así, pero ahora lo entiendo perfectamente… —sus ojos finalmente me miraron. Después de días sin dirigirme la palabra, me estaba mirando—. Y no estaré solo —sonrió con tristeza—. Gracias por salvar mi vida, por dejarme vivir un día más —se acercó hasta el ataúd y se desprendió de una medalla que colocó encima de una corona de flores—. Hasta siempre, padre. Dónde sea que estés, espero que mis palabras lleguen a ti. Que sepas que te quiero… y que te perdono.

Se desplegaron alrededor aplausos entusiastas, principalmente de los criados y de los soldados. Recorrí con la mirada las personas a nuestro alrededor y vi que Marco Antonio junto a Philippo también aplaudían entusiasmados. La única que no lo hacía era la reina, que había comenzado a llorar en silencio.

No sabía si era irrespetuoso o una linda muestra de cariño. Sin embargo, preferí guardar silencio. Sospechaba que muchos estarían celebrando la muerte del rey y no las palabras de Maxon, aunque estaba casi segura que la reina lo había percibido de ese modo.

Cuando el funeral dio por finalizado nos alejamos hacia una recepción en los jardines bastante sobria. Maxon les ofreció a los camarógrafos y periodistas quedarse a comer algo siempre y cuando no filmaran ni publicaran nada de aquel momento íntimo de la familia y los amigos. Y curiosamente, muchos aceptaron.

Cuando me aparté, Nicoletta apareció ante mí con los brazos abiertos.

—Es una lástima tener que reencontrarnos siempre en momentos así —me dijo cuando la abracé. Al separarnos le sonreí desganada—. Pareciera que estamos destinadas a encontrarnos cada vez que sucede una desgracia.

Agité la cabeza.

—Me alegra que hayan podido venir.

—No podíamos quedarnos sin asistir —dijo enganchando mi brazo. Ambas comenzamos a caminar hasta los setos—. La muerte del rey fue algo realmente inesperado —sacudió la cabeza—, y todo eso de los rebeldes del sur y su líder… —tembló—. Realmente Maxon usó sabiamente las palabras al referirse a su padre como un hombre valiente que enfrentó todos esos problemas solo, aunque causó mucho daño en el camino.

Me encogí de hombros recordando todo aquel daño. Por alguna razón algo dentro de mí solo podía agradecerle por haber salvado la vida de Maxon, pero había demasiadas cosas que eran difíciles de perdonar.

—Sí…—susurré mirando una flor que se asomaba por entre las plantas del seto. Suspiré y luego la miré con una sonrisa—. ¿Se quedarán por mucho tiempo?

Me sonrió con picardía.

—Hasta después de la boda —la miré con sorpresa—. Porque… ¿habrá boda, no?

Apreté los labios y nos detuvimos.

—Nicoletta, yo…—miré hacia todos lados, incómoda—. La verdad es que no sé que vaya a suceder ahora. Maxon no me habla desde la muerte de su padre y no me ha pedido formalmente que me case con él…—suspiré—. Así que no sé qué va a pasar ahora conmigo.

El ceño de ella se frunció y luego hizo un gesto con la boca como si le molestara algo en los dientes.

—Entonces, esperaré —se miró las uñas y luego arrancó la flor que colgaba del seto colocándosela en el pelo—. Necesito saber a nombre de quién hacer la invitación para mi coronación.

Por un momento sus palabras me parecieron de lo más natural hasta que encajaron las piezas.

—Espera, ¿qué? —sacudí la cabeza—. ¿Cómo que tú coronación?

La sonrisa de Nicoletta se amplió, divertida.

—¿Qué no te dijo mi hermano? —se cruzó de brazos riendo—. Hace un mes le escribió a mi padre pidiéndole formalmente la renuncia a la corona porque encontró a una chica —parpadeé rápidamente.

—¿Celeste?

—Ella, sí —sacudió su cabello—. Lo que es irónico, pues recuerdo que ella no era muy agradable cuando la conocí. Me extraña imaginarla como cuñada.

—Espera, espera… ¿Philippo renunció a la corona por ella?

Me miró sorprendida.

—Oh, realmente no lo sabías —se mordió el labio y miró hacia todos lados, luego se acercó hasta mi oreja—. Mi hermano le pidió que se fuera con él a Italia. A mi padre solo le satisface el hecho de verlo sentar cabeza, así que aceptó su dimisión a la corona siempre y cuando hiciera algo productivo con su vida junto a esa mujer.

—¿Y qué harán? —pregunté aún procesando la información en estado de shock.

—Aunque no lo creas a mi hermano siempre le gustó mucho la administración, no estar a la cabeza de algo, sino, que trabajar desde atrás. Papá le dio permiso para realizar algunos estudios en diferentes lugares del mundo administrando cadenas hoteleras, casinos y restaurantes.

—¿Y celeste irá con él? —pregunté asombrada.

—Eso parece, o al menos… eso es lo que dio a entender cuando dijo que se iría a recorrer el mundo con una mujer —alzó una ceja suspicaz, yo reí.

—¡Pero ella no me ha dicho nada!

Nicoletta rió.

—Es probable que ni siquiera aún se lo haya pedido, con todos los problemas de los últimos días apenas hemos tenido tiempo para informarle a Maxon que yo seré la nueva reina de Italia.

Comencé a reirá, anonadada.

—Pues, si es así… ¡Felicidades!

Hizo una reverencia.

—La verdad es que me lo esperaba, así que por eso mi padre me mantuvo estudiando junto a él. Después de Philippo yo era la próxima candidata al trono, porque Gulietta está muy joven y con la cabeza metida en fiestas y vestidos.

Recordé a la hermana menor de Nicoletta y la imaginé como cuñada de Celeste. Esperaba que mi amiga tuviera la madurez necesaria para no querer estropearle los vestidos o hacerle trampa para lucir por encima de ella. Porque Gulietta era preciosa.

—Es realmente inesperado, me alegro por ti y por ellos —dije con una sonrisa cansada. Nicoletta volvió a enganchar mi brazo con el de ella.

—Creo que de cierta forma agradezco ver a mi hermano finalmente haciendo algo que jamás creí que haría —rió—. Desde muy joven cambiaba de chicas como quien cambia de ropa interior, jamás se comprometió con nadie. Ninguna muchacha se convirtió en una novia formal. Así que cuando escribió diciendo que llevaría a una chica a Italia para que nosotros la conociéramos, realmente fue un gran impacto, más aún cuando aceptó la propuesta de mi padre —abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Cuando papá le dijo que solo aceptaría su dimisión si se comprometía con la chica y con el trabajo, Philippo simplemente aceptó —me miró entusiasmada—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi padre tan orgulloso de su hijo. Cuando le dijo que había establecido una alianza con Illea a través de Maxon no podía creerlo.

—Sí, al parecer ambos nos han sorprendido —dije con un leve dejo de tristeza.

Se detuvo.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Entiendo que estamos en pleno funeral, pero, esa tristeza no es por el rey ¿me equivoco?

Apreté los labios.

—Siento que muchas de las cosas que sucedieron fueron por mi culpa. A veces me pregunto qué hubiera sucedido si no me hubiese presentado a La Selección. Tal vez Maxon se habría casado con Kriss por amor y ahora estarían cumpliendo su primer año juntos, el rey estaría con vida y la guerra con los rebeldes sería tan normal como un día soleado.

Nicoletta rodó los ojos.

—America, es gracias a todo lo que pasó los últimos meses que esta guerra acabó. Sí, terminó con una desgracia, a nadie le gustan las desgracias. Pero se acabaron los conflictos. Maxon será rey y entablará la paz con Nueva Asia, ajustará la alianza con el Tratado y terminará con las Castas haciendo de Illea un mejor país —suspiró—. Si me lo preguntas, creo que a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos la paz finalmente vendrá para quedarse —amplió una sonrisa entusiasta—. ¡Y ambos seremos coronados en nuestros respectivos países! ¿No es genial? Podrán venir a Italia para las vacaciones las veces que quieran.

Reí desganada y me separé lentamente.

—Aún no sé qué va a ocurrir con nosotros —Apreté los labios—, pero te agradezco la invitación y el entusiasmo. Te mantendré informada apenas tenga novedades.

Me miró suspicaz y luego sonrió.

—Y espero que sea más temprano que tarde —me guiñó un ojo y se alejó por el costado saliendo del laberinto de setos. Me apoyé en la pared de plantas y cerré los ojos. ¿Qué ocurriría conmigo a partir de ese momento?

…

La recepción fue muy diplomática y respetuosa. Todos los alcaldes le rindieron honores al rey con discursos y saludaron a la reina entregándoles sus respetos.  
Cuando llegó mi turno me miró con sus ojos tristes pero dibujó con esfuerzo una sonrisa. Abrió sus brazos y me acerqué hasta ella, abrazándola.

—Lo lamento mucho, majestad —susurré. Cuando nos separamos me miró con ternura—. ¿Estará bien?

Suspiró.

—Con el tiempo, sí… ahora lo único que quiero es ir a descansar —me acarició la mejilla—. Pero creo que la pregunta aquí es ¿cómo te sientes tú?

Parpadeé confundida.

—¿Majestad?

Rió con suavidad.

—Sé que Maxon ha estado ocupado estos días, pero tienes que entenderlo, ha organizado todo esto solo, y además ha tenido mucho trabajo con la reorganización del gobierno, las nuevas alianzas y todo lo que implica el armamento que quedó abandonado en el sur.

Asentí.

—Lo sé, por eso no lo he presionado a nada…

—Pero créeme, sé que está desesperado por tener un solo segundo contigo —sus ojos brillaron y sonrió por encima de mi hombro—. Y creo que ya lo encontró.

Me volteé a mirar y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Maxon venía caminando hacia nosotras. Intenté regular mi respiración. Verlo caminar con aquel uniforme, con la espalda erguida, el paso amplio y una sonrisa tímida me hizo sentir con un nerviosismo extraño, como si jamás hubiera hablado con un chico antes. Luego comprendí que era porque Maxon ya no era un príncipe, estaba a punto de ser coronado rey.

Estaba enamorada de un rey.

De repente me costó verlo de la misma manera, como si mis sentimientos no fueran suficientes para alguien como él.

Cuando llegó hasta nosotras hizo una inclinación sutil.

—Damas…—sonrió, sus ojos aún lucían tistes y cansados—. ¿Podría permitirme un momento, Lady America?

—Los dejaré solos —sonrió la reina. Cuando me volteé para seguirla vi que me guiñaba un ojo. Tragué saliva.

Cuando volví hacia Maxon mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté para romper el hielo y controlar mis nervios. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza con pesadumbre.

—No lo sé…—admitió—. Es extraño que papá ya no esté entre nosotros. Es decir… no sé qué siento... qué debo sentir —miró a la reina que se alejaba hacia el palacio seguida de sus doncellas. Seguí su trayectoria y nuestros ojos se toparon con una de las mesas que estaban instaladas en el jardín. Todas las chicas incluyendo a Philippo, Carter, Gabe, Roger, Aspen y Valiant nos observaban con una sonrisa picaresca. Me sonrojé de golpe.

Desvié la mirada.

—¿Maxon? —lo miré preocupada, él frunció el ceño. Me mordí el labio antes de hacer la pregunta, temía que fuera inapropiada—. ¿Temes no…? —pausé y tomé aire—. ¿Temes no sentir lo que todos esperan que sientas?

Me sonrió.

—Me alegra que me conozcas tan bien —suspiró aliviado pero aún con una mueca entristecida. Me dio su brazo y yo lo enredé—. ¿Me acompañas?

—Claro.

Hicimos el camino hacia una zona tras los setos donde se abría un sector cubierto por paredes de hojas, justo al centro había una banqueta solitaria.

Nos sentamos, y Maxon, al saberse protegido y lejos de las miradas de todos, se desabotonó la chaqueta a la altura del cuello. Se apoyó en el respaldo con los ojos cerrados y respiró profundamente.

Estaba agotado física y emocionalmente.

—Es… tan extraño todo…—dijo al cabo de un rato, entonces me miró—. Disculpa por estar apartado estos días, intentaba comprender qué sucedía conmigo. Además de todo el trabajo que tuve que hacer después de la muerte de mi padre.

—No tienes que explicar nada, sé que ha sido difícil.

—Ese es el punto…—suspiró—. No lo ha sido…—me miró, sus ojos estaban cristalinos—. Era mi padre y lo quise, claro que lo quise. Pero… hizo tanto daño, me hizo tanto daño… y…—se apretó los ojos con los dedos y apoyó los codos en las rodillas inclinándose hacia delante—. A pesar del amor que le tenía a mi madre, aún así…—bajó la voz—… aún así tengo una hermana que nadie conoce. ¿Cómo perdonas eso? ¿Cómo…? Se supone que la amaba, fueron sus últimas palabras, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué debo sentir America? ¿Me ayudas?

Me miró tan agobiado que su dolor se traspasó a mi propio corazón. Podía comprender su confusión.

—Creo que sí quisiste a tu padre y lo querrás siempre, pero también creo que el daño que hizo causó que te decepcionaras y tal vez…—suspiré—, tal vez lo que sientes ahora que no está, es alivio. Y eso te hace sentir culpable. Porque la sociedad dicta que tienes que llorarle a tus muertos, quererlos y extrañarlos. Pero, si la persona no lo merece…

—Es justamente lo que siento —suspiró—. ¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que sea una mala persona por no sentir lo que debiera sentir? —preguntó preocupado. Le sonreí con ternura y le acaricié la espalda.

—Claro que no, ¿lo seguirás queriendo, verdad? Eso no significa que tengas que rendirle honores y llorarle si no lo sientes así —dije—. Es lo que pienso, claro. No es una verdad absoluta. La única verdad que conozco es que de mala persona no tienes nada —me miró, me sonrojé y le sonreí—. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido. Tu bondad, tu valor, tu sentido de justicia… Eres un gran ser humano Maxon, y sé que serás un gran rey también.

Se irguió y me miró de un modo extraño, se absorbió la nariz y se secó unas débiles lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas.

—Seremos —dijo entornando los ojos bajos las cejas, tomó mi mano donde había depositado el anillo el día de la boda con Kriss y me lo quitó. Fruncí el ceño. Mi corazón palpitó frenético. Suspiró—. Mañana será la coronación, es algo que no esperé que sucediera tan pronto. Sin embargo hay algo que si llevo deseando desde hace mucho y para eso sí que no quiero esperar más —Acarició el dorso de mi mano y se acercó—. America, sé que no es el mejor momento y tal vez el mejor día, pero… ya no quiero aplazar más esto. No ahora que ya solucionamos todos los obstáculos…—me sonrió y alzó el anillo ante mis ojos—. Así que aquí voy…—respiró hondo—. ¿Te casas conmigo? Y no aceptaré un "no" como respuesta —le sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos, un calor maravilloso se expandió por mi pecho—. Por favor… dime que sí... —suplicó cansado pero siempre con una sonrisa—. Me harías el hombre más feliz el mundo.

Comencé a reír entre lágrimas y sin decir una palabra simplemente asentí con rapidez.

—Sí —dije solamente cuando logré recordar cómo hablar. Él también rió con los ojos llorosos y volvió a colocarme el anillo en el dedo.

Comenzamos a reír de los puros nervios. Soltó mi mano y subió la suya a mi cuello, acarició mi mejilla y me acercó con fuerza.

El beso tenía sabor a lágrimas. Era una mezcla extraña entre alegría, tristeza y nerviosismo. Comenzó a reír sobre mis labios y yo lo imité.

Sin dudas la alegría y la paz fueron más fuertes.

Y ahí fue cuando en un arrebato de entusiasmo Maxon se puso de pie y me alzó con fuerza girándome por los aires.

Cuando me dejó en el suelo me besó otra vez con algo de torpeza debido al mareo por los giros. Al estabilizarnos, gritó:

—¡Me voy a casar!

Comencé a reír por su entusiasmo y entonces un montón de gritos frenéticos y aplausos invadieron aquel pequeño espacio donde estábamos.

De repente me vi envuelta entre abrazos, besos y felicitaciones. Ni siquiera comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo hasta que vi que entre Aspen, Philippo, Carter, Roger y Gabe alzaron a Maxon en el aire. Las chicas comenzamos a reír, se sentía todo tan irreal, pero tan perfecto a la vez. Fue genial verlos a todos ahí después de aquel funeral tan triste. Pero fue aún más sorprendente cuando a un costado vi a Valiant sonriendo, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante. Aún estaba convaleciente del disparo lo que explicaba por qué no podía alzar a Maxon con los demás. Me acerqué y extendió un brazo mientras con el otro se sujetaba el pecho.

Me acerqué con una sonrisa sintiendo una extraña emoción de culpa.

—Felicidades —rió cuando lo abracé, con cuidado, claro.

—Gracias —me alejé levemente incómoda. Seguía pareciéndome muy noble que no me recriminara nada por haber elegido a Maxon y que siguiera sonriéndome como siempre—. ¿Cómo te has sentido? Lamento no haberme aparecido los últimos días.

—Descuida, paso todo el día durmiendo —rodó los ojos—. Lena me inyecta algo para el dolor que me da sueño —bostezó—. Por suerte las dosis son cada vez menores —miró al grupo de los hombres saltando animados—. Extraño estar en acción. Necesito moverme, hacer algo fuera de la habitación, o me volveré loco.

Reí.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo deberás reposar?

—Hasta que la herida haya cicatrizado del todo —se miró el pecho y luego alzó los ojos hacia Maxon que reía junto a los chicos—. Pero ¿sabes? No me arrepiento de lo que hice —me sonrió—. Es muy difícil seguir la trayectoria de un disparo, menos si no tienes el tiempo suficiente para tener todos los sentidos alertas al momento que el enemigo levanta su arma —dijo con un tono extraño—. Pero ese día… —apretó los labios—… Ese día cuando vi que el rebelde lo estaba apuntando, mi cerebro analizó todo con una rapidez que jamás creí, sabía que si el hombre disparaba, Maxon probablemente no saldría con vida —explicó. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza—. Pero al empujarlo y cruzarme en el camino de la bala, supe que yo no moriría. Maxon estaba en el lugar preciso, la bala podría haberle dado en el corazón, pero bastaba solo un milímetro menos para que no diera en el lugar correcto —suspiró y frunció el ceño como si aún le doliera el pecho—. Fue arriesgado, y sí, podría haber muerto, pero siempre fui bueno con los números, así que… no fue solo suerte que haya sobrevivido. Creo que simplemente hice bien el cálculo, fue arriesgado, pero…

—Gracias —dije emocionada—. Sé que nunca será suficiente y también sé que conoces el riesgo y el valor de lo que hiciste. Pero creo que jamás dimensionarás lo que realmente significó para mí —me llevé una mano al pecho—. Nadie hace eso por cualquiera. Y saber que estabas herido o que podrías haber muerto también me hizo daño. Espero que sepas que no solo Maxon estará en deuda contigo… yo también.

Sonrió animado.

—La buena noticia es que estamos los dos bien —dijo intentando sonar casual, sabía que lo había incomodado con mis palabras. Miró hacia el grupo de chicos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Aunque lamento lo de Aspen.

Al girarme vi a mi amigo con un gesto de dolor que camuflaba al gritar y aplaudir. Desde que habíamos llegado al palacio había tenido que comenzar a usar un bastón. No sabíamos cuánto tardaría en sanar su pierna, pero sí era seguro que no volvería a tener la misma agilidad que antes. Y claramente haber hecho el esfuerzo de elevar a Maxon no ayudó a que su herida aliviara. Lo vi un poco más apartado apoyado del bastón a un lado de Lucy, ella le preguntó algo al oído y él asintió imperceptiblemente cerrando un ojo con dolor.

—Tampoco le va a gustar estar sin servicio —acoté con un suspiro—. Maxon quería ascenderlo a General, o al menos eso dijo cuando veníamos en el camión.

Valiant sonrió.

—Puede ser General y no combatir, solo dar órdenes y pautear estrategias, feliz lo seguiría —dijo entusiasmado—. Aspen es un gran líder.

Le sonreí de regreso y me dediqué a mirar el grupo. Entre las chicas estaba Lena, sus ojos claros me miraron un segundo y luego los desvió con rapidez. Se cruzó de brazos como si tuviera frío y fingió una sonrisa cuando Marlee le dijo algo.

—Disculpa…—lo miré incómoda—, no quisiera ser entrometida, pero… ¿Qué ocurre con Lena?

Valiant agachó la cabeza levemente y se mordió el labio.

—Lo estamos intentando de nuevo —dijo. No parecía muy convencido. Carraspeó y respiró hondo desviando la mirada—. Está asustada, y no la culpo.

—¿Asustada de qué?

—De que no pueda olvidarte —me miró y me sonrojé de golpe.

—Oh… —gracias cerebro por ser tan elocuente. Pero ¿qué podía decir?

El río.

—Sí, "Oh" —dijo divertido pasándose una mano por la cabeza. Sus ojos fueron directo a ella—. Creí que la había olvidado, que podía sobrevivir un día sin ella…—rió con gracia—, lo que es gracioso porque efectivamente sin sus cuidados tal vez no habría sobrevivido —apretó una sonrisa bonachona y algo brilló en sus ojos—. Después de un año llegué a creer que la había olvidado, pero verla aquel día cuidando de mí, no lo sé… fue como… fue como volver a los que éramos antes —me miró—. ¿Te estoy aburriendo, cierto?

Agité la cabeza.

—Para nada —dije sonriente—. Pero me alegra que hayas podido reencontrarte con ella como lo hicieron en el pasado —me mordí el labio—. ¿Qué cambió? Es decir… ¿Ella me dijo que tenía miedo de intentar algo más por Maya?

—Y yo le dije que Maya no solo necesita de nuestros cuidados, a ella le gusta verme feliz —dijo jocoso—. Así que después de muchas conversaciones, finalmente decidimos intentarlo de nuevo. Vamos lento. Ella aún duda de tener algo formal a pesar de que sigue celosa de ti —me sonrojé, ¿por qué no podía ser más sutil? —, pero sabiendo eso sé que aún hay posibilidades de intentarlo formalmente.

Lo miré sonriente y de repente se me ocurrió algo. Pero no era algo que pudiera hacer sola. Aún había mucho que planificar, así que esperaba tener tiempo para hacerlo después.

—¡America! —gritó Marlee que corría hacia mí, rodé los ojos.

—¡Tu bebé!

—¡Es un atleta! —exclamó cuando estuvo a mi lado—. Escucha, los chicos están planeando la despedida de soltero de Maxon y nosotras creímos que…—miró a Valiant—. Eh… no es que quiera echarte, pero no debes escuchar esto.

Valiant rió alzando las manos.

—Ya entendí —dijo divertido—. Iré a investigar qué le harán a Maxon.

Se fue caminando con lentitud. Cuando pasó cerca de Lena ambos se sonrieron de una forma… diferente. En mi fuero interno comprendí que poco a poco todo iba encajando en el lugar correcto.

—…de soltera —dijo Marlee. La miré.

—¿Qué? Disculpa… no te escuché.

Marlee rodó los ojos.

—¡Celeste quiere organizar tu despedida de soltera! Lo haremos en el refugio de Mera, en las cocinas, mañana en la noche.

—¿Y la de Maxon?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea —dijo sacudiendo una mano. Solo ahí recién comprendí lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Espera, espera —agité la cabeza—. ¿Una despedida de soltera?

—¿No es emocionante? —exclamó—. ¡Jamás tuve la mía! Así que espero que al menos una de nosotras la viva por las dos —se tocó la barriguita—. Además, ni siquiera puedo beber.

—Marlee…—dije quejumbrosa, ella alzó un hombro.

—Serás la futura reina, hay muchas cosas que despedir, majestad —dijo haciendo una reverencia. La empujé por el hombro.

—Tonta —reí.

—Viniendo de la reina, es un cumplido.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamé mientras nos alejábamos hacia las demás chicas. Con Maxon intercambiamos una mirada y ambos nos encogimos de hombros al darnos cuenta que la boda no era solo un mero trámite. Implicaba mucho más.

Nuestras vidas iban a cambiar para siempre.

…

Mi habitación jamás estuvo tan llena de chicas. Nicoletta me trajo desde Italia dos vestidos. Al asumir que yo estaría presente para la coronación y que me casaría, eligió algo increíblemente elaborado para el primer evento, que era esa misma mañana.

La coronación se realizaría en el mismo salón donde en cinco días más se haría la boda. Mi madre tenía su pasaje listo y no dejaba de llamar. Cada vez que hablaba con ella lloraba. Apenas la había mantenido al tanto de los detalles de las últimas semanas, y al saber todo lo que me había ocurrido, casi me sorprendió al decir que jamás debí presentarme a la Selección de haber sabido que todo sería tan peligroso.

Sin embargo luego se deshacía en lágrimas de felicidad porque finalmente me casaría.  
May tampoco se quedaba atrás, llamaba cada media hora solo para saber detalles de cosas que ni siquiera estaban en los planes

Pero, una cosa a la vez.

La coronación sería al medio día y estaban todas las chicas increíblemente elegantes. Más de lo que probablemente estarían para la boda.

El vestido que Nicoletta me había traído era de corte antiguo y violeta. El corsé se ataba a la espalda con una cinta dorada y debajo de la falda de muchas capas y encajes tenía que colocarme una especie de armazón que lo mantenía inflado.

Paige armó un peinado sobre mi cabeza con muchas trenzas y Celeste adornó mi cuello con un collar de zafiros que brillaban tanto como la pequeña tiara que Marlee había colocado en mi cabeza.

Al verme al espejo parecía una reina. Y no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.

—¿No es mucho? —pregunté. El vestido pesaba y además cargaba con tacones muy altos. Sostener el peso del vestido sobre ellos no era tarea fácil.

—Serás la futura reina y aparecerás en la prensa —dijo Celeste—. Tienes que verte majestuosa.

—Pero el rey será Maxon, yo seré reina después de la boda, no antes —me quejé—, la gente pensará que estoy aprovechándome del título.

—Que no te importe lo que otros piensen —dijo Marlee—. Serás la futura reina de Illea una vez que Maxon se case contigo, el país ya lo sabe. No necesitas demostrar nada.

Enredé mis dedos con nerviosismo sobre mi regazo. Inhalé aire y asentí.

—Esto es tan irreal —dije mirándome en el reflejo—. Jamás creí estar en esta situación… y en todas las que sucedieron.

Nicoletta se situó tras de mí y apoyó sus manos en mis hombros.

—Todas las cosas que te sucedieron las enfrentaste, luchaste, ganaste y creciste… eres mejor mujer ahora que cuando te fuiste America, confía en ti —me dijo mirándome a través del reflejo.

Apreté una sonrisa.

—Va ser medio día, deberíamos irnos —dijo Paige. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

Cerré los ojos.

Era hora.

…

El salón estaba sutilmente decorado. En realidad, era una ceremonia sutil y sencilla, no necesitaba de mucha pompa. Sin embargo detrás de la sencillez se distinguía la importancia de lo que significaba ser coronado.

Los periodistas seleccionados para la ocasión, tal como para el funeral, estaban ubicados cerca del trono, pero suficientemente lejos como para no estorbar. Resultaba curioso cómo desde la muerte del rey, que había sucedido en vivo, todos los medios habían decidido guardar la compostura a partir de ese momento. Era como si su muerte hubiese sido un ejemplo de devoción hacia su hijo. Porque los periodistas ni siquiera lo acosaban como solían hacerlo. Al menos yo esperaba que durara por mucho tiempo aquella paz.

Habíamos pocas personas situadas a cada lado de una alfombra larga y azul. Al final de ésta, estaba el trono, y parado al lado, el sacerdote. El mismo que había oficiado el funeral.  
A un lado del sacerdote había algo parecido a un báculo, la corona descansaba sobre el trono.

Me alegré a ver la elegancia de la reina, porque se había colocado un vestido similar al mío. Lo mismo había hecho la reina Italiana, Celeste y Nicoletta.  
Los hombres iban de traje negro o azul. Me sorprendió ver a Philippo ataviado con un elegante traje de dos piezas en tono azul marino. Distaba completamente de cómo se solía vestir para las fiestas.

Y además llevaba su cabello engominado. Celeste a su lado, se veía como una princesa. Sonreí al recordar que se iría con él a Italia para luego dedicarse a recorrer el mundo.

Al menos, para ambos, sus sueños de libertad se iban a cumplir.

En algún momento la música que estaba alegrando el ambiente, cambió. Se tornó más lenta, más elegante y mucho más melodiosa.

Luego descubrí que era una versión del himno de Illea mucho más bonito.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ella ingresó Aspen, vestido con el uniforme de general y apoyado en su bastón. A su lado estaba Roger, a quién había ascendido a Mayor.  
Tras ellos venía un grupo de soldados vestidos de azul y blanco, y atrás de ellos, Maxon.

Aspen y Roger se hicieron cada uno a un lado, colocándose a un costado de la alfombra. Los soldados se dividieron en grupos de tres dejándole el paso libre a Maxon. Me quedé sin aire un segundo.

Llevaba un uniforme blanco con adornos dorados, y sobre su espalda cargaba una enorme capa roja que se arrastraba varios metros sobre el suelo.

Avanzó con el mentón erguido, la frente en alto y el paso seguro.

Celeste me guiñó el ojo. Me sentí súbitamente muy orgullosa y sabía que la reina también lo estaba, especialmente por la forma en la que miraba a su hijo, totalmente sobrecogida.

Al llegar al final, donde se situaba el trono, Maxon hizo una reverencia y se arrodillo apoyando solo una rodilla en el suelo. La capa tras él quedó perfectamente estirada sobre la alfombra.

El sacerdote alzó una mano y la música de inmediato guardó silencio.

—El linaje real hoy se abre a una nueva frontera. Como heredero al trono, tú, Maxon Calix Schreave, ¿juras responder ante el pueblo y sus necesidades, velar por el despojado, honrar a tus ancestros y actuar bajo las leyes y normas de la nación de Illea?

—Lo juro —la voz de Maxon se escuchó fuerte y clara. Mi corazón dio un salto.

—¿Jura velar por la integridad y la justicia, proteger nuestras fronteras y atender a la nación hasta el día de su muerte?

—Lo juro.

—Y por último, ¿jura mantener y respetar la historia de la nación, conservar sus valores, deberes y obligaciones?

—Lo juro —aquel último juramento fue aún más alto que los dos anteriores. Mi corazón estaba hinchado. El hombre que estaba agachado ante nosotros no se parecía en nada al joven que me había encontrado la primera noche en el jardín

—Dicho esto y bajo el poder que ejerce en mí el legado real, proclamo a Maxon Calix Schreave —tomó la corona del trono—, Rey de toda Illea.

Al depositar la corona en la cabeza de Maxon me vi tentada a aplaudir, pero todos mantuvieron el silencio y la calma. Miré a todos lados, las expresiones eran absolutamente respetuosas. Incluso era raro ver a Philippo así.

Cuando Maxon se puso de pie y se sentó en el trono, con la capa aplastada bajo sus piernas, el sacerdote le entregó el báculo en una mano y en la otra depositó un cofre pequeño.

—Pueblo de Illea, les presento a su nuevo rey —anunció el sacerdote—. ¡Larga vida al rey!

"¡Larga vida al rey!" gritaron todos.

Y entonces estallaron en aplausos sorprendiendo al sacerdote y a la reina, cuya compostura había fracasado al derramar algunas lágrimas.

Me descubrí a mí misma llorando de emoción.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me guiñó un ojo, le sonreí de regreso.  
Maxon había sido coronado rey, Maxon se había transformado en rey de toda Illea. Y yo… yo era su elegida.

El frío se coló por mi espalda al comprender que en menos de cinco días, me convertiría en reina.

…

La coronación se llevó posteriormente a cabo con una recepción pequeña. Maxon se vio forzado a quitarse la capa tanto por el calor que le daba como por el peso. Debía sentirse como yo con aquel tremendo vestido.

Cuando se acercó hasta mí le sonreí con dulzura.

—Felicidades, majestad —le hice una inclinación agachando la cabeza, pero él me tomó por la barbilla con cuidado, obligando a erguirme nuevamente.

—No me digas así, nunca —dijo con seriedad, fruncí el ceño.

—¿Y cómo debo llamarte?

—¿Qué tal solo Maxon, o… esposo, mi amor, _querido_ …?—rodé los ojos—. Porque yo sí soy tu querido, ¿cierto? —bromeó. Reí de su chiste.

—Como digas, pero yo no te lo permitiré.

—Dijiste que si sobrevivía podía llamarte así —se rió.

Me acerqué a él sonriendo con burla.

—No aún majestad —le di un beso en la comisura de los labios y me acerqué a su oído al separarme—. Mientras no sea su esposa, sigue siendo el rey y yo su discípula —bromeé.

—¡America! —se quejó como un niño. Comencé a reír—. ¿Podrías seguirme el juego alguna vez?

Sonreí divertida y entonces me fijé en Valiant hablando con Aspen y Roger un poco más alejados de nosotros. Los contemplé pensativa.

—Me alegra que Roger haya sido nombrado Mayor.

—Tanto Aspen como él tienen excelentes aptitudes —dijo sonriente—. Con las nuevas políticas dejaré que trabaje medio día para que pueda pasar más tiempo con su familia.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Me miró sorprendido.

—Claro, no quiero soldados que trabajen para mí como si fueran esclavos, quiero empleados felices —achicó los ojos—…. Lo que me recuerda…

Sin agregar nada más se alejó de mí hasta donde se encontraban ellos, los tres lo saludaron animosos y le golpearon la espalda con palmadas amistosas. Los observé desde donde estaba y comprendí casi de inmediato lo que quería hacer cuando apretó el hombro de Valiant alejándolo a un costado.

Sonreí. Maxon definitivamente sería un gran gobernante.

Los vi conversar por largo rato hasta que Valiant hizo un gesto de sorpresa, agitó la cabeza conmocionado y se llevó una mano a la boca. Mis ojos se humedecieron.

Después del funeral Maxon me había contado algunos planes que tenía pensados para los chicos. Uno de ellos consistía, por ejemplo, en darle a Mera la posición de Doctora en el palacio y trasladar a Asher al hospital de la ciudad. Otro, era el de nombrar a Aspen General. Con la pierna herida no podía dirigir un ejército, pero Maxon tampoco esperaba tener una guerra en su mandato. Al menos deseaba hacer las cosas más limpiamente que su padre con tal de evitarlas. Y con Aspen como general sabía que junto a Lucy podrían tener una mejor vida.  
Lo mismo sucedió para Marlee y Carter. Los días que no pude verlo descubrí que había transformado a Carter en su mano derecha y a Marlee en mi asesora personal. Habían sido los primeros en estar libres de Casta, y aún les costaba acostumbrarse a andar por el palacio dando la cara ante la sorpresa de todos quienes los creían muertos en Panamá.  
Y algo similar sucedió con Gabe, a quien Maxon le ofreció trabajo de asesor diplomático para que junto con Aspen manejaran el tema de las fronteras y los posibles ataques. Por supuesto Gabe no rechazó la propuesta, menos aún cuando se dio por liberado al pueblo rebelde del norte. Como rey quería reivindicar todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos, así que le ofreció a la familia Illea, August y Georgia, que acababan de tener a su pequeño hijo Marid, un espacio en el palacio como asesores para ayudar con el cambio de Castas y restablecer el orden en el país.

Poco a poco las cosas iban cobrando un orden equilibrado, pero al que más deseaba cambiar para mejor era justamente a Valiant.  
Debido a la enfermedad de Maya, Maxon estaba consciente que Valiant se había hecho soldado solo para poder darle una mejor atención médica, así que decidió que la corona correría con los gastos de la enfermedad de la niña todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Pero no era solo eso, dentro de sus planes estaba ofrecerle a Valiant volver al teatro. Conseguirle audiciones importantes y una casa donde vivir con Lena.  
Era opción de él, por supuesto, decidir si quedarse en el palacio como soldado o seguir el sueño de toda su vida, pero por el abrazo que acababan de darse ya era obvia su respuesta.

De repente me sentí súbitamente triste, y es que no podía mentirme a mí misma. Pero sí extrañaría mucho a Valiant una vez que se marchase, y sabía que no sería la única.

Era increíble ver como todo poco a poco se ordenaba. Lo que el rey había intentado mantener por años a flote sin suerte, Maxon lo estaba reconstruyendo antes que el barco se hundiera. Y solo llevaba algunos días cambiando las cosas, no podía imaginar qué sucedería en los años venideros.

Los vi acercarse hasta mí, les sonreí a los dos.

—Gracias por esto —dijo Valiant. Negué con la cabeza.

—Fue idea de Maxon.

—Pero la propuesta fue tuya —le explicó—. America no quería que te trasladáramos a la frontera, y de hecho, tampoco yo lo habría aceptado. Aunque estamos manteniendo un régimen de paz gracias a las armas, los ataques fronterizos y el clima igualmente pueden matarte, así que consideré que la mejor idea era ofrecerte dos opciones —tomó aire—. ¿Te quedas en el palacio y te conviertes en mi asesor personal junto con Carter, o regresas al teatro?

Los ojos de Valiant brillaron.

—Creo que no necesito responder a eso, ya la sabes.

Maxon le palmeó la espalda.

—Entonces espero que nos invites a los estrenos, al menos así puedo jactarme que el protagonista es mi mejor amigo —rió.

Valiant le agarró el hombro.

—No es tan fantástico como decir que mi mejor amigo es el rey.

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron nuevamente. Al separarse Valiant hizo una reverencia.

—Muchas gracias por todo, y espero, de todo corazón, que sean muy felices —me sonrió amistosamente—. Estaré esperando mi invitación.

—Eres el padrino, no la necesitas —rió Maxon. Valiant se encogió de hombros.

—Quería asegurarme.

Con una palmada en el hombro se alejó hacia Lena que conversaba con Marlee y Celeste. Maya andaba junto a Mera, que parecía muy a gusto en compañía de la niña.

—¿Bailas? —me preguntó Maxon distrayéndome por un segundo.

—No es música de baile —fruncí el ceño al escuchar la música de salón, Maxon se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo solucionarlo —levantó un brazo y le hizo una seña a los músicos. Con un movimiento de la mano les indicó que tocaran algo más bailable, comencé a reír—. De algo que sirva ser el rey.

Y sin esperar a mi respuesta, me agarró de la cintura atrayéndome con él hacia el centro del salón. Al cabo de un rato todos se reunieron en torno a nosotros a bailar.

Sonreí feliz cuando descubrí que pronto, todos los días de mi vida serían así.

…

 **5 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Sí, habían pasado rápido. Las horas, los días.

¿En qué momento?

Nunca lo supe.

Mi corazón latía desesperado. Frenético. Las manos me sudaban.

Aspen rió a mi lado.

—Deja de moverte —pidió divertido—. Pareces a punto de salir arrancando. ¿No te piensas arrepentir, verdad?

Lo miré asustada.

—Claro que no —jadeé—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté nerviosa. ¿Cuánta gente hay?

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Es en serio? Ya te lo dije, unas doscientas personas.

Emití un grito agudo, pero su mano apretando la mía me calmó rápidamente.

—Estarás bien, solo… no mires a los lados.

Asentí.

Estaba detrás de las puertas del salón. Hacía veinte minutos había dado inicio la ceremonia. Tal y como había sucedido con Kriss todo tenía que seguir un protocolo establecido.

Cuando Maxon entró acompañado de su madre y llegó hasta el altar, comenzó un discurso de parte del sacerdote sobre la integridad y el respeto. Como ahora era rey, el discurso se aplazó un poco más, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para poner atención.

Aspen sería quien me entregaría a Maxon, y mi madre, May, Gerad y Kena junto con James ya estaban adentro. Mamá no dejó un segundo de darme su perorata insistente sobre el matrimonio y los hijos mientras Paige me ayudaba con el vestido.

Por suerte Marlee logró alejarla de mí y llevársela al salón antes que comenzara a ponerse pesada.

Celeste se encargó de mi peinado y maquillaje, y entre Lucy, Mary, Kriss y Page me ayudaron con el vestido y los accesorios.

El segundo vestido que Nicoletta me había traído estaba destinado a ser el de novia. Al mirarme al espejo temblé de la pura emoción.

Tenía el escote acorazonado y por debajo se extendía un encaje que terminaba en las mangas. El encaje seguía hacia la espalda dejando un pequeño tramo descubierto. Y hacía abajo, una hermosa falda de tul se expandía hasta el suelo levemente inflado. Por encima lo decoraban algunas flores de encaje. *****

Paige probó varios peinados en mí, hasta que finalmente decidió dejar un armado sencillo con algunas torceduras.

Me miré los pies una vez más fijándome que estuviera todo en orden, Aspen resopló.

—Ya basta, Mer. Estás bien. Te ves linda —rodó los ojos.

—Estoy muriendo de los nervios.

Me apretó la mano con más fuerza.

—Trágate esos nervios porque tenemos que entrar —me miró fijamente y luego alzó el mentón hacia delante. Mi espalda se electrifico, pero como por arte de magia me erguí como tabla y miré hacia delante sintiendo mi estómago retorcerse.

Las puertas se abrieron ante nosotros y apareció el salón decorado. No pude mirar a la gente repartida a cada lado de la alfombra. No quería ponerme más nerviosa.

Cuando Aspen enganchó mi brazo con el suyo, la calma me invadió, pero, cuando vi a Maxon al final del salón, ante el altar. El mundo a rededor desapareció.

Me sonrió de una forma inexplicable y yo intenté devolverle el gesto, pero mis ojos también pusieron atención en lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme de rey y novio.

Escuché las cámaras de fotografía, suspiros emocionados y risitas nerviosas.

Para cuando llegué al lado de Maxon, Aspen me ofreció su brazo.

—Estás advertido… —le dijo.

—Será la mujer más feliz del mundo, descuida —le contestó Maxon sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Cuando mi mano y la de Maxon se juntaron se sintió… diferente.

Diferente porque aquel día comenzaba el inicio de nuestras vidas. Diferente, porque la última semana habíamos estado en peligro de muerte, habíamos vencido al enemigo y habíamos acudido a un funeral.

Era… irreal estar casándonos. Parecía una dimensión paralela.

Pero era correcto. Se sentía correcto.

Al unir nuestras manos el mundo desapareció. Por mi cabeza pasaron los últimos acontecimientos como una película rápida.  
Siempre fue un misterio cómo era que Coil había sobrevivido a la caída, más aún, cómo había llegado al palacio sin ser visto.

Pronto descubrimos que no estaba tan solo cómo creíamos. Algunas de las personas que habíamos salvado del Bunker eran rebeldes camuflados. Al darse la alarma de su muerte lo encontraron colgando a mitad de camino de aquel desfiladero. Su fuerza y contextura física le habían ayudado a sobrevivir.  
Llegó al palacio y pidió ayuda a los rebeldes ocultos. Ni siquiera Gabe logró verlo. Sin embargo distinguió a los traidores y logró sacarles la verdad. Lamentablemente ya era muy tarde. Porque cuando Gabe intentó advertirnos, su padre estaba disparando en pleno report.

Sacudí la cabeza para volver a la realidad. El sacerdote estaba hablando, sin embargo no le puse atención a todo lo que dijo. Mis sentidos estaban puestos en lo que estaba ocurriendo, en que me estaba casando.

¡Me estaba casando!

—Majestad, ¿algo que quiera decirle a su futura esposa? —preguntó el sacerdote. Me volteé sin comprender hasta que vi que Maxon sacaba un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón, mis piernas temblaron. ¿Había que escribir algo?

Carraspeó.

—Sí, sí tengo —desdobló el papel y me sonrió—. Disculpa por haber preparado esto, pero creo que jamás tuve el tiempo de poder encontrar las palabras apropiadas ni encontré el momento correcto para decírtelas—suspiró, y comenzó a leer—: "America mía. Hoy comienza el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas. Eso es lo que siempre dicen. Pero yo creo que nuestra historia comenzó mucho antes. Cuando un día, paseando por los pasillos, vi a una chica que necesitaba salir al jardín con desesperación. Fue hace más de un año, claro. Hace más de un año una de las Seleccionadas se ofreció a ser mi amiga para poder ayudarme a conquistar a una de sus mejores amigas —risas, sabía que era Marlee—. Pero nunca sospechó ni sospeché que mi mejor amiga, se transformaría en mi amada. En _la única_ que me hizo sentir seguro de mí mismo, que me dio el coraje para luchar por lo correcto. Que me ayudó a ver el país con sus ojos. Tu sentido de justicia, tu sonrisa, tu energía, tu animosidad, todo lo que viene de ti es perfecto. Y lamento haber aplazado este momento por tanto tiempo. Cometí un error —me miró alzando una ceja—, creo que ambos los cometimos. Pero era inmaduro. Mi error me llevó a esperarte por más tiempo del que hubiera deseado. Me llevó a temerle a un país al que creí que deseaba verme casado con una elegida a la que iba a condenar a ser mi esposa sin amarla. Por suerte, ambos hicimos lo posible por aplazar esa boda —suspiró con dolor, miré a los invitados, Kriss, a un lado de Graham sonreía—. America, casi te pierdo. Más de una vez. Fue en aquellos momentos cuando descubrí que mi vida sin ti jamás tendría sentido. Cuando lo intenté, no dormí por noches, y cuando supe que tu vida corría peligro, no dudé un segundo en luchar por ti. En ir por ti. No me importaba morir por ti. A fin de cuentas si ambos moríamos, estaríamos juntos igualmente —mis ojos estaban opacando su imagen. Ahí descubrí que había comenzado a llorar—. Nunca supe cómo era este sentimiento. Lo había visto en otros, pero jamás lo había sentido. Hasta que te conocí. Y ahí comprendí por qué algunos lloraban, porque otros vivían con insomnio y por qué otros sonreían como idiotas —muchas risas llenaron el salón—. Cuando me descubrí actuando así, supe que era porque había encontrado el amor. El amor correcto. No una ilusión, no un enamoramiento juvenil. No. Había encontrado a la mujer correcta. Porque sencillamente mi vida no tenía sentido sin ella. Y casi te pierdo…—me miró acongojado—. Te perdí por un año. Y espero que si estás aquí hoy conmigo, es porque perdonaste mi estupidez —reí entre lágrimas—. Te amo, America mía. Y te amaré toda mi vida. Y si no sientes lo mismo, espero que mi amor sea suficiente para hacernos feliz a los dos."

Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar, incluso se escaparon algunos aplausos. Miré a Maxon y me sequé las lágrimas. Le tomé las manos y me mordí el labio.

—No será necesario —le dije, y luego fruncí la boca—. Podrías haberme dicho que ibas a decir algo tan bonito, porque ni siquiera preparé algo —las risas volvieron a llenar el lugar—. Pero, si de algo sirve, quiero que sepas Maxon, que no hay nada que perdonar. La gente comete errores, yo los cometí y tú también. Pero lo bueno es que aprendimos de ellos, los superamos y ahora estamos aquí. Nuestro premio es estar aquí. Juntos. Para siempre.

Suspiró aliviado.

—Para siempre —dijo, y sin esperar a que el sacerdote hablara arrojó el papel al suelo, me agarró del cuello y me acercó a su boca, besándome con fuerza.

Los aplausos estallaron alrededor. Cuando nos separamos el sacerdote sonrió.

—Se adelantaron —bromeó poniendo una caja delante de nosotros—. Esto solo lo hago porque es parte del protocolo —siguió bromeando—. Maxon Schreave, ¿aceptas a America Singer como tu esposa? —Maxon sonrió y tomó el anillo dorado que estaba en la caja.

—Desde el primer día —dijo colocando el anillo en mi dedo.

—Y tú, America Singer, ¿aceptas como esposo a Maxon Schreave y el título que lo acompaña?

Tomé el anillo y sonreí.

—Acepto —dije colocándole el anillo.

Esperé pacientemente a que el hombre nos diera el veredicto final, pero en su lugar rodeó el altar y cogió en sus manos una corona brillante. Mi corazón palpito con fuerza.

—¿Y acepta, bajo todas las condiciones anteriores, seguir con el legado Schreave como futura reina de Illea?

Tragué saliva. No era una coronación propiamente tal, pero se acercaba bastante. Maxon apretó mis dedos.

Asentí nerviosa.

—Acepto —temblé.

Agaché la cabeza y depositó la corona sobre mi cabeza. Había un silencio incomodo en todo el salón. Maxon me sonrió.

Cuando el sacerdote volvió al altar alzó un candelabro y anunció emocionado.

—Damas y caballeros, les presento a los nuevos reyes de Ilea, Maxon y America Schreave —Ahí fue cuando los aplausos llenaron el lugar junto con vítores y gritos entusiastas—. Puede besar a la reina.

El título me congeló por un segundo pero el beso de Maxon disipó cualquier duda o miedo que pudiera sentir. Me abracé a él con fuerza sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder.

¡Nos habíamos casado! Y me había convertido en reina.

…

Luego de la boda realizamos una cena en el mismo salón donde habíamos dado con Kriss la fiesta para la llegada de Philippo.

Con Maxon bailamos el vals de los novios y compartimos el champagne. En el brindis todos nuestros amigos nos dieron palabras de aliento y discursos bellísimos que me hicieron llorar más de una vez.

Mi madre se arrojó ante mí con un grito de euforia que casi me arrojó al suelo. No dejaba de decir que siempre lo supo —que me casaría con Maxon—.

May era la más maravillada con toda la boda. Especialmente porque había podido vestirse de gala y jactarse de que su hermana era la reina. La vi posar ante las cámaras y comprendí que la había perdido con el mundo del glamour. Cuando la vi conversar con Celeste y ésta le enseñaba poses para posar ante las cámaras supe de inmediato que mi hermana en algún momento brillaría más que yo. Lo cual no me importaba tanto.

Miré hacia todos lados. Rincón al que miraba veía a mis amigos riendo, conversando y disfrutando. Roger había ido con su esposa, Aspen intentaba bailar con Lucy, aunque no podía moverse mucho. Pero lo que más me gustó, fue ver a Marlee y a Carter hablando con todo el mundo, totalmente libres y sin temor de ser descubiertos.

Celeste y Philippo conversaban con Nicoletta y los padres de él. Jamás había visto a Celeste mantener la compostura de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

En algún momento me alejé y sentí una mano en mi hombro.

—¡Enhorabuena!

—¡Mera!

Nos abrazamos.

—Realmente les deseo lo mejor —le sonreí—. Y también quería que supieras que me vengo a despedir.

Parpadeé varias veces.

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas? —abrí la boca—. ¿No aceptaste la propuesta de Maxon?

Apretó la boca.

—America, viví en este palacio porque estaba amenazada por el rey. Por primera vez en toda mi vida estoy libre. Y no solo eso, sino que estoy libre de personas como Clarkson y Coil —suspiró aliviada—. Ahora podré volver a mi ciudad. Dedicarme a lo que mi madre hacía —rodó los ojos y luego se acercó con cautela—. Además, no me hace bien trabajar bajo presión con mi condición.

No comprendí de inmediato.

—¿Qué con…? —abrí la boca con sorpresa—. ¿Estás…? Espera… ¿Tú estás…?

Asintió y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Pero nadie puede saberlo aún, no quiero que me pidan quedarme para poder tener a mi hijo aquí en el palacio —agitó la cabeza—. Quiero que nazca en mi ciudad. Que tenga la vida que yo no pude tener.

—¿Es…? ¿Es de…?

—Avery, sí —sonrió—. Lamentablemente para ese entonces no lo sabía, así que murió sin saberlo. Pero mi hija sabrá todo sobre él. *****

—¿Es niña? —pregunté entusiasmada— ¿Ya lo sabes?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No formalmente, pero la intuición no falla —inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Pues, me alegro mucho por ti —admití—. Pero te extrañaremos.

—Nada que un teléfono o cartas no ayuden a solucionar —dijo sonriente. Miró hacia atrás y luego balanceó la cabeza—. Me alegra mucho que finalmente todo haya terminado bien.

Asentí.

—Es verdad. Qué bien que nada terminó peor.

Asintió.

—Serán los mejores reyes que Illea haya tenido, lo sé.

—Te lo agradezco, aunque no me siento preparada.

—Lo estarás —me volvió a sonreír—. Ya verás, te adaptaras rápido.

—Gracias Mera, por todo…

Sonrió con sutileza y luego nos abrazamos.

—Larga vida a la reina —susurró cantando. Comencé a reír.

Y sin decir nada más se alejó de mí hacia donde estaban las demás chicas. Las reunió a todas así que supuse que se despediría. Pero no estaba segura si contaría algo de su bebé.

Por un segundo me sentí privilegiada de saber la novedad. Que ella me lo hubiera dicho quería decir que me había ganado más que su confianza.

—¿Bailamos, _querida_?

Rodé los ojos. Tendría que acostumbrarme a que me llamara así. Más aún cuando efectivamente ya era su querida.

—Encantada, _querido._

Maxon me arrastró al centro del salón y me hizo girar sobre mí misma. Cuando me detuvo cerca de él hizo algo que no esperaba. Me soltó el armado den mi cabeza y el cabello cayó libre a mi espalda.

—No quiero que imites a mi madre, quiero que seas tú.

Reí.

—Era el peinado de novia, Maxon —rodé los ojos.

Apretó la boca.

—¿Y si te digo que me encanta tu pelo y que por eso te prefiero así?

Balanceé la cabeza.

—Te creería más —reí.

Me besó rápidamente y volvió a girarme. En algún momento mis ojos fueron a parar a uno de los balcones donde Lena y Valiant bailaban juntos. Me sentí impertinente cuando los vi besarse, pero algo dentro de mí se calentó con alivio y alegría al verlos.

Definitivamente todo estaba encajando en el lugar correcto.

—¿Estás feliz? —me preguntó Maxon. Lo miré sonriente.

—Claro que sí, después de todo lo que hemos pasado no me casaría por masoquismo.

Rió agitando la cabeza.

—Espero que nunca pierdas ese sentido del humor.

—No lo haré, si tú prometes reír conmigo siempre —le susurré. Apreté uno de sus hombros y él me acercó.

—No puedo creer que estemos casados… después de tanto tiempo…

—No pienses en eso —me mordí el labio—. Ya es pasado, lo que importa ahora es el presente.

—Y el futuro —negué con la cabeza.

—Disfrutemos el ahora Maxon, no quiero pensar en lo que va a pasar mañana.

—Mañana nos vamos de luna de miel.

Sonreí entusiasmada.

—¿Mañana, mañana?

—Creí que no querías hablar del futuro.

Le golpeé el hombro.

—¡Maxon! —reímos—. ¿Dónde iremos?

—Ya lo verás —dijo mirando hacia el lado.

—¡Ey! ¿Dónde me llevarás? ¡Anda, dime!

—Eres _única_ , querida.

Me abrazó y me hizo girar una vez más antes de soltarme y de caminar hacia su madre. Se volteó y me guiñó un ojo.

—¡Maxon! —exclamé frustrada.

—¡Mer!

—¡America!

Todas las chicas se acercaron hasta mí ocultando mi vista de Maxon, que desapareció tras ellas. Comenzamos a bailar entre todas, nos abrazamos y sacamos fotografías.

Todo era perfecto.

Todo estaba en su lugar.

Todo… había vuelto a su cauce.

Bailé toda la noche, reí, bromeé y me dediqué a temas protocolares con una facilidad asombrosa.

Después de todo era reina. Me había convertido en reina, pero no de Illea. No me interesaba ser reina de Illea.

Solo me interesaba ser su reina. La mujer que llenaba su mundo y existencia tal y como él lo hacía conmigo.

Nunca podría haberme imaginado cómo habría sido mi boda si Maxon me hubiera elegido hacía un año con todos los secretos sobre nuestras cabezas. Pero al menos sí tenía claro una cosa: Este final, era mejor que lo que mi imaginación podía crear. Era mejor de lo que esperaba.

Porque el país estaba libre. Porque Maxon había liberado a todo y a todos de una guerra. Porque había tomado las cartas del asunto. Porque estábamos juntos y gobernaríamos por muchos años.

Porque nuestras vidas recién comenzaban.

Y no podía ser más perfecto.

 **FIN**

…

 **NOTAS:**

Y llegó el final.

Sé que quedan algunos cabos sueltos como algo que se atiene a la reina y a Celeste, pero de eso se sabrá en los epílogos.

Espero también que les haya gustado el final que les di a Roger y a Valiant.

No es que haya querido sacar a Valiant del mapa, pero el pobre necesitaba volver a rehacer su vida. Se hizo soldado para ayudar a Maya y perdió su vida por ella.

En cuanto a Roger, si bien no aparece en la Heredera porque solo se menciona a Aspen como General, Roger queda como Mayor.

En las historias paralelas sabrán más sobre qué pasó con Mera, con Philippo y con Valiant.

Sobre los asteriscos colocados en la historia:

El primero hace referencia al vestido de la portada. Porque sí, ése era el vestido de novia y en uno de los epílogos se explicará de dónde salió esa fotografía.

El otro asterisco: después de mucho pensar un final para Meridia, decidí que ella sería la madre de… ¡Chan! Neena. La asistente de Eadlyn.

Pero eso también se sabrá más completamente en su historia.

Y eso.

Las notas finales y de agradecimiento se publicarán al acabar los epílogos.

¡Los dos salen la próxima semana!

Un abrazo a todos y gracias por seguirme en esta aventura.

Kate.


	38. Epílogo I

**EPILOGO I**

 **AMERICA**

Maxon me despertó de madrugada. Aún no salía el sol y me apresuró para que me bañara y vistiera rápidamente.  
La fiesta había durado hasta pasada la media noche, así que si mis cálculos no fallaban había podido dormir menos de cuatro horas, que, aparentemente, era lo que Maxon pretendía.

Apenas pude comprender lo que estábamos haciendo o por donde me estaba llevando. Me jaló por el brazo hasta la entrada del palacio y me subió a un vehículo que se puso en marcha rápidamente desapareciendo bajo la oscuridad reinante.  
Mi cabeza martilleaba y bombeaba. Intenté mantenerme despierta pero era imposible. El sueño me estaba matando y Maxon… Maxon reía de mi situación.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté adormilada mientras me acurrucaba en su hombro.

—Ya verás, tú duerme.

—Pero…

—Duerme, _querida_ … te despertaré cuando hayamos llegado.

Cuando nos detuvimos y abrió la puerta sentí la brisa fresca del amanecer. El cielo comenzaba recién a teñirse de lila.

—Deprisa, antes que lleguen los reporteros.

Su mano volvió a engancharse de la mía y me jaló con prisa. El aire me despejó un poco y lentamente comencé a despertar. Solo ahí descubrí que estábamos en el aeropuerto.

—¿Viajaremos en avión? —pregunté entusiasmada despertando de golpe. Maxon rió a mi lado.

—¡Claro!, pero es sorpresa.

—¿Cómo que…?

—Ya lo verás —alzó mi barbilla y me dio un beso rápido alejándose hacia un mesón de atención. El hombre le contestó algo y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Volvió a coger mi mano y miré hacia atrás intrigada.

—¿Y nuestras cosas? ¿Viajaremos sin maletas?

—Preguntas muchas cosas, ¿no puedes solo dejarte llevar? —bromeó.

—Pero…

—¡Confía en mí! —rió divertido mientras me seguía jalando.

Cruzamos por unas puertas de vidrio e ingresamos a una plataforma vacía repleta de asientos. Un gran ventanal de vidrio dejaba ver la pista de aterrizaje y los aviones estacionados.

No había nadie aguardando ningún vuelo, tal vez por la hora. El cielo aún se mantenía entre un tono azul oscuro y morado.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta salir finalmente al exterior, donde aguardaba un avión privado. Me quedé quieta en mitad de la pista.

—¿Maxon…? —pregunté insegura—. ¿Dónde…?

Se giró hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo.

—¿Algún día dejarás que te sorprenda? —preguntó entre frustrado y divertido. Esbocé una sonrisa.

—Siempre me sorprendes —reí. Rodó los ojos.

—Déjame intentarlo una vez más, ¿sí?

Asentí apretando la boca.

—Está bien…—dije riendo con resignación. Al llegar a los pies de la escalera que llevaba hasta la puerta del avión, Maxon se hizo a un lado.

—Damas primero.

Subí las escaleras con intriga, no sabía con qué me encontraría al interior y en realidad, no me equivocaba al estar nerviosa.

El interior era totalmente sofisticado. Pero lo primero que llamó mi atención fueron dos butacas enormes que servían tanto para asiento como para cama. El solo verlas me hizo añorar poder lanzarme en una y seguir durmiendo. La pesadez en los ojos aún me pasaba la cuenta.

Cuando Maxon entró me sonrió y se acomodó en la butaca de al lado. Cogió un control remoto y cerró las ventanas.

—¿Por qué las cierras? Quiero mirar por la ventana.

—¿Y qué adivines a dónde vamos? ¡Claro que no! —rió divertido ante mi cara de frustración.

—¿Realmente crees que voy a saber a dónde vamos si miro por la ventana a diez mil pies de altura?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eres muy inteligente, sé que lo adivinarías —me volvió a dar un beso rápido y se acercó hasta la cabina del piloto. Le dijo algo y las puertas se cerraron—. Ahora, querida mía, será mejor que te acomodes, será un viaje largo y podrás dormir todo lo que quieras.

…

Maxon tenía razón al haberme hecho dormir pocas horas, porque apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada de la butaca volví a caer dormida. Ni siquiera comí, mi subconsciente me llevó lejos, tan lejos, que ni el aroma de los postres y dulces me despertaron.

Nunca supe cuántas horas pasaron. Pero cuando mi cuerpo se sintió lo suficientemente descansado abrí los ojos. Por la ventana de Maxon entraba luz, fruncí el ceño cuando un rayo de sol chocó con mis ojos.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Ya estás despierta!

—¿Ya llegamos? —sentí una sacudida en el estómago.

—Estamos aterrizando —sonrió. Lo miré avergonzada.

—¿Dormí todo el viaje? —exclamé.

Rió divertido.

—Sí, seis horas para ser exactos.

—¿Qué? —exclamé, pero su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca que no supe definir y que definitivamente me puso más nerviosa.

—¿Puedo mirar ahora? —le pregunté. Negó con la cabeza sosteniendo la sonrisa.

—¡No seas impaciente! ¡Ya lo verás!

El avión dio un giro y poco a poco comenzó a descender. Mi estómago volvió a sentir el vértigo de la bajada.  
Cuando finalmente tocó tierra firme y el piloto abrió la puerta, el aroma a mar y a aire fresco invadió mi cuerpo.

Me levanté a trompicones de la butaca ante las carcajadas de Maxon y me asomé por la puerta deteniéndome en el umbral con ambos brazos sujetados de los bordes.

Mi boca se desencajó.

Creí que íbamos a aparecer en un aeropuerto, pero el piloto había aterrizado en una isla. Todo estaba rodeado de agua, agua que parecía sacada de una pintura como las que solía hacer mi padre, con todos los colores del cielo y la tierra impregnados en sus olas.

—¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estamos?

Maxon me abrazó por la cintura.

—Bienvenida a Hawaii —rió.

—¿Dónde?

Volvió a reír.

—Hawaii es un grupo de islas que en algún momento pertenecieron a Estados Unidos. Una vez acabada la guerra con China, Hawaii se separó del país y se independizó, manteniendo su nombre original, que es lo que siempre desearon. Creí que sería lindo conocer algo nuevo.

Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar, estaba anonadada.

—Es… es….bellísimo —comencé a bajar las escaleras con torpeza. Finalmente comprendía por qué Maxon me había hecho vestir con algo que no fueran los vestidos de gala que tendría que usar una vez que volviéramos al palacio.

Aquel vestido de algodón era ideal para la playa.

Me quité los zapatos y corrí por la arena gritando y riendo igual que una niña. El sol estaba tibio y el agua… deliciosa.

Metí los pies y las manos y lancé agua al cielo.

—¡Esto es bellísimo Maxon! —grité eufórica.

Me observaba con una mezcla de ternura y diversión. Se acercó y me abrazó por la espalda.

—Esta es una de muchas islas… se llama Kauai, es bastante más… natural que las otras —mi cerebro colapsó.

—¿Qué otras? ¿Hay más?

—Hay al menos diez islas, elegí esta porque está menos invadida.

Me volteé y le sonreí.

—Es perfecto… de verdad, esto es…

Contemplé la isla. A nuestro alrededor se alzaban montañas verdes, nos rodeaban aguas cristalinas de cientos de colores, la arena era blanca y la vegetación, sobrecogedora.

—Ven, tenemos que instalarnos.

—¿Instalarnos?

—¿No querrás dormir en la arena, cierto? —bromeó—. Tenemos que ir al hotel.

Nos alejamos por entre las palmeras siguiendo un camino pedregoso. La ruta era circular, así que en algún momento creí que estábamos dando vueltas en círculos. Hasta que descubrí que estábamos bordeando la isla.

Al pasar finalmente por entre un frondoso bosque cuyas especies de aves nativas me habían dejado sorprendida por sus coloridos, aparecimos frente a la playa de nuevo. Solo que esta vez no había solo mar. Instalados sobre el agua había una serie de casitas con el techo de paja alzadas sobre palafitos. Me detuve.

—¿Esto es…?

—El hotel, sí —Maxon se giró hacia mí y me sonrió—. Anda, ven… ¿no quieres nadar?

—¿Con qué? Dijiste que traían nuestras maletas.

Comenzó a reírse con ganas.

—Ya están en la habitación America —rió divertido. Fruncí el ceño.

—¡Deja de reírte de mí! —le golpeé el brazo.

—¡Ey! ¡Que soy el rey!

—En Illea eres el rey, aquí eres solo mi esposo, así que puedo hacerte dormir en el suelo si quiero —amenacé en broma. Dejó de reír de inmediato.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Apreté la boca y esta vez fui yo la que comenzó a reír—. ¡America!

Y corrí hacia el hotel con él siguiéndome los pasos de cerca.

…

El lugar era increíble. La habitación estaba equipada con cosas que no había visto en mi vida y parte del suelo estaba cubierto con un vidrio que dejaba ver los peses bajo nuestros pies.  
Durante el día nadamos e hicimos excursiones a volcanes y bosques. Nos podíamos quedar solo cinco días, porque Maxon tenía que volver a gobernar. Así que teníamos que aprovechar el tiempo.  
Si bien estaba su madre a cargo en nuestra ausencia, la reina Amberly seguía manteniendo su salud al margen. El día de la boda tuvo que retirarse temprano por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lo supo aguantar y camuflar muy bien durante mucho rato, pero cuando Maxon descubrió que ya no soportaba mantener los ojos abiertos le pidió que se retirara a dormir.

Podía ser poco romántico, ya que gran parte de la noche él la pasó cuidando de su madre, pero… Amberly no tenía a nadie más en el mundo más que a su hijo. Yo también lo habría hecho por mamá.

Por eso estábamos aprovechando el tiempo al máximo en aquella isla.  
Ya al caer la tarde, nos instalamos en la pequeña terraza de la habitación y bebimos una copa de champagne. El mar se desplegaba bajo nuestros pies y cientos de pececitos de colores iban y venían.  
A medida que iba anocheciendo las estrellas pintaron el firmamento como cientos de luciérnagas. ¿De verdad había tantas?  
Con el mar infinito bajo nuestros pies las estrellas se reflejaban cual espejo, produciendo un efecto que me hacía sentir pequeña. Pero era hermoso.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

—Esto es… cielos Maxon, no tengo palabras…—susurré mirando el cielo. La luna llena comenzaba a iluminar el firmamento pintando sobre el mar un camino de luz—. Es… perfecto. Gracias.

Alzó su copa y la chocó con la mía. El suave tintineo vibró alrededor. Nuestra habitación flotaba lejos de las otras habitaciones. Era un lugar exclusivo, así que no podíamos saber a quién teníamos al lado. Nos separaban varios metros de agua.

Desde lejos se escuchaba música. Había un sector de fiestas y bares, pero yo prefería estar ahí, con él, bajo las estrellas.

—Por nosotros…—susurró.

—Por el hoy... —dije.

—Por ti…—rió. Me sonrojé inevitablemente. Me preguntaba si siempre sería así.

—Por nosotros.

Bebimos un sorbo de champagne. Maxon dejó la copa en una mesita pequeña, subió su mano hasta mi mejilla y depositó un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja.

—Gracias por elegirme…—me susurró. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Elegirte? Tú fuiste el que me seleccionó entre treintaicinco chicas.

Se mordió la boca.

—No, America, tú me elegiste a mí, tú me salvaste…—su pulgar pasó de mi mejilla a mi boca, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos—. Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo, tú lo liberaste. Me liberaste —su otra mano me sujetó por la otra mejilla y chocó su frente con la mía—. Por tantos años viví con miedo hasta que te conocí. Atrevida, osada, sin miedo a nada —suspiró—. Me ensañaste a ser alguien mejor, alguien a tu altura. Porque sí, tuve que luchar para ser digno de ti. Tuve que luchar para estar a tu alcance y casi te pierdo —mi respiración se volvió errática—. Por eso agradeceré a la vida por haberte conocido y te agradezco por haberme aceptado como esposo, por haberme elegido —su boca se acercó a la mía, cerré los ojos inevitablemente—. Te amo America, más que a mi vida y amaré todo lo que venga de ti. A nuestros hijos, nuestras discusiones, nuestras conciliaciones, hasta el día que muera y más allá… porque eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz —me besó lentamente y cuando se separó, suspiró—. Eres mi vida Mer, y te amo con toda mi alma.

No pude sonreír ni llorar, pero no porque no quisiera, era porque mi corazón estaba hinchado de amor por ese hombre. Dejé mi copa a un lado de la suya, lo abracé por el cuello y lo besé.

—Y yo te amo con todo mi ser, Maxon Schreave —jadeé en su boca.

El beso poco a poco se tornó más intenso, sus manos bajaron a mi espalda y las mías se enredaron en su pelo. Pronto comprendí algo lógico. Estábamos casados, en una isla alejada del mundo con el único murmullo del mar a nuestros pies.

Definitivamente era mejor que la cueva y andar arrancando por nuestras vidas. Esto era… mágico.

Cuando nos separamos un momento, nos miramos. Comprendimos que habíamos descubierto lo mismo. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente y con una decisión que no había visto antes.

—Me vas a disculpar, pero… —me volvió a besar con fuerza, aferró mi espalda baja con sus manos acercándome más a él. Yo solo llevaba la parte de arriba del bikini y un pañuelo colorido debajo, y él una camiseta y el traje de baño. Cuando sus manos subieron por mi espalda y encontraron la amarra que sostenía la única prenda que me cubría, mi piel se erizó—.No pretendo dormir esta noche.

Reí en su boca y me aferré con fuerza de su cuello.

—Descuida, ya dormí muchas horas…

El beso se volvió hambriento e intenso. Con suavidad me empujó dentro de la habitación hasta chocar ambos con los pies de la cama.

Cuando caímos encima, el mundo a nuestro alrededor… desapareció.

…

Amar es una expresión tan intensa que cuesta dimensionar lo que significa hasta que lo sientes.  
En algún momento creí sentirlo por Aspen, pero luego, al conocer a Maxon, descubrí que es un sentimiento que va más allá de nuestro entendimiento. Es algo que simplemente no tiene una descripción, no se puede definir. Hay que sentirlo. Vivirlo.

Esa mañana desperté con el aroma del desayuno. El sol entraba tibio por las ventanas y el aroma a agua salda invadía todos los rincones.

Un cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda y mis hombros seguido de una caricia sutil. Comencé a reír. Esperaba que mi despertar con besos se volviera una costumbre.

—Buenos días…—cantó en mi oído.

Me volteé con pereza.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las nueve, tenemos que desayunar rápido si queremos llegar a la excursión en parapente.

Lo miré sorprendida y me senté apoyándome en los codos. La sábana apenas me cubría todo, pero no era algo que me importara en aquel momento. Después de la última noche habíamos descubierto que… bueno… que… con Maxon éramos muy… muy buenos amantes.

No había mucho que esconder después de aquello.

—¿Vamos a volar? —pregunté intentando no sonrojarme. Me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado. Ya estaba listo, vestido y duchado.

Se metió un pedazo de fruta a la boca y su expresión cambió.

—Cielos, ¡qué delicia! —dijo extasiado—. Aquí las piñas saben mejor que en Illea.

Reí y le quité el pedazo que se iba a meter la a boca. Tenía razón.

—¡Qué dulce!

Ambos nos miramos y comenzamos a reír. Caí sobre sus piernas y me acarició el cabello. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y me besó.

—Te amo, Mer…

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza. Adoraba que me llamara así. Me sentía menos reina y más yo misma.

A veces pensaba en cuánto podrían cambiar nuestras vidas siendo reyes, si seguiría la complicidad, las jaldas de oreja, las sonrisas cómplices, los besos furtivos y los mimos. Pero después de verlo sonreírme como lo hacía, no me cabían dudas.

Alcé la mano y le acaricié la mejilla.

—Y yo te amo a ti…

Nos volvimos a besar y mi pecho se hinchó de amor.

Él tenía razón, nuestra historia había comenzado hacía mucho tiempo, pero solo hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta de qué tan auténticos éramos el uno con el otro.  
Adoraba lo mucho que me llenaba su sonrisa, cuánto me calmaba su voz y la forma en la que me relajaban sus cariños.

A pesar de todo aún sentía que existía un antes y un después en nuestra historia, y me gustaba pensar que el resto de nuestras vidas serían tan armoniosas y hermosas como aquel amanecer en medio del mar.

Tal vez no estaríamos en una isla para siempre, pero podíamos hacer de nuestra vida y de nuestro amor, nuestro propio paraíso.  
No era necesario estar ahí para ser felices. Solo nos bastábamos el uno al otro.

Por siempre.

Para el resto de nuestras vidas.

Y aquello era perfecto.

…

 **NOTAS**

Notas al final del último epilogo.


	39. Epílogo II

**EPILOGO II**

 **MAXON**

…

— _Son dos, Majestad._

— _¿Cómo que dos? —pregunté._

— _Dos bebés, señor, dos hijos._

— _¿Cómo dices? —exclamó America. Nos miramos sorprendidos._

— _Y son bolsas separadas, así que existe alguna posibilidad de que sean niño y niña._

— _¡DOS! —Exclamamos ambos sin poder creerlo._

— _Dos, ¡felicidades!_

…

De aquella noticia habían pasado cuatro años. Y todavía no existía un día desde aquel momento que pudiera dormir algunas horas extras.

—¡Papá, papá!

Metí la cabeza bajo la almohada. Sentí empujones en un brazo.

—¡Papá, lo prometiste!

—Eady, papá quiere dormir…

—¡Lo prometiste! ¡Despierta!

Eadlyn tenía el carácter de su madre, lo que era terrible tomando en cuenta la cantidad de poder de manipulación que existía dentro de ese cuerpo tan pequeño.

Pero yo tampoco había aprendido a controlar mi lengua. Después de insistir durante semanas que quería ir a montar a caballo no me quedó otra que simplemente decirle que sí.

Era una niña intensa y por alguna razón con un amor propio bastante grande para ser tan pequeña. Solía quedarse por horas viendo el retrato de mi madre en el pasillo principal e intentaba posar como ella, tal vez porque le habíamos repetido muchas veces lo mucho que se parecía a su abuela.  
Era solo un par de minutos mayor de Ahren, mi segundo hijo, y solo por esa pequeña diferencia sería la futura y primera reina de Illea de linaje directo.

Tal vez no fue buena idea contarle historias sobre lo grandiosa reina que sería, porque por alguna razón había comenzado a comportarse de una manera bastante soberbia. Con America intentábamos de todo para que fuera más como Ahren, al que le gustaba pasar el tiempo viendo caricaturas, jugando con barro y estudiando insectos.

No queríamos cortarle las alas a Eady, pero queríamos que pasara más tiempo siendo… una niña.

Me levanté sintiendo la cabeza pesada. La noche anterior me había desvelado hasta tarde producto de unos papeles que debía enviarle a Nicoletta y había olvidado por completo que tenía que llevar a Eadlyn a montar. Y era domingo. Mis deseos de dormir más horas se esfumaban como humo día tras día.

Y Ahren acaparaba la mitad de la cama durmiendo sobre el pecho de America, así que no podía disfrutar de un segundo de privacidad con mi esposa, mi hijo se apropiaba del lado de mi cama y mi hija me despertaba temprano, ¿por qué Eadlyn no tenía un reloj más duradero?

Los ojos de mi mujer se abrieron un segundo y me sonrió.

—Lo prometiste —cantó. Me rasqué los ojos.

America tenía un extraño humor negro que había aprendido a conocerle con el tiempo. Lo peor era que lo sacaba a relucir cuando me veía sufrir por algo que yo mismo me había causado.

—¡Papá, anda, rápido! —miré a Eadlyn que ya estaba vestida y llevaba un casco sobre los ojos que le quedaba grande. Se lo levanté riendo.

—¿Quién te vistió?

—¡Paige! —exclamó. Alcé las cejas.

Tanto Paige, como Mary y Lucy ayudaban en lo que podían a America con los niños, pero siempre que ella les solicitaba ayuda para algo más, las encontraba durmiendo sobre la cama de Eadlyn.

Sí, mi hija era un poco intensa. Tanto, que cansaba a sus niñeras.

Probablemente Paige la había vestido con algo rápidamente solo para quitarse el trabajo de encima.

Si ser rey era agotador, ser padre triplicaba el esfuerzo.

Ojalá alguien me lo hubiese advertido.

…

Al pasar el día mi reloj mental comenzaba a adaptarse. Ya después de las clases de cabalgata, que en realidad era solo subir a Eady a un caballo _—_ era un poni _—,_ y caminar con él jalándolo por una soga, la energía volvía a apropiarse de mi cuerpo para comenzar una nueva jornada.

Eadlyn volvió a reunirse con su hermano a la hora del almuerzo en compañía de Lucy y Marlee, quien andaba con el pequeño Kile, de seis años.  
Ese niño tenía afición por los libros de edificios y siempre andaba dibujando. Era tan tranquilo que no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia. Jamás vi a Carter con ojeras producto de que Kile lo despertara de madrugada para salir a montar un caballo.

No obstante había algo enriquecedor en todo aquello, y era que a pesar de todo, cada vez que escuchaba las sonrisas de mis hijos o los veía jugar, o aquella hora en la noche cuando se arrojaban sobre nuestra cama para leerles un cuento… sí, tal vez era agotador, pero no lo cambiaría por nada el mundo.

Además de America, ellos también eran una luz en mi vida.

Caminé por el pasillo principal y me detuve un segundo ante los retratos de mis padres. Contemplé sus rostros sonrientes y les hice una reverencia para honrarlos como solía hacerlo todos los días.

Cada vez que veía el de mi padre algo dentro de mí se apretaba. Como si aún me quedara saldar una deuda con él a pesar de todo, pero esperaba que con los años me perdonara a mí mismo por haber dejado que me hiciera tanto daño.

A fin de cuentas ese era el peso que cargaba en mi pecho cada vez que lo veía. Lo había perdonado a él, no a mí.

Pero cuando mis ojos se fueron hacia mi madre, el sentimiento cambió. Suspiré y sonreí con tristeza. Mi madre había muerto hacía dos años, vivió más de lo que ella misma creía que podía soportar. Se quedó dormida, por suerte no sufrió una agonía peor, simplemente fue después de ayudar a America a hacer dormir a Eadlyn y Ahren, se despidió, pasó por mi despacho, me dio un beso en la frente como solía hacerlo todo el tiempo, y a la mañana siguiente… no despertó.

Al menos agradecía que hubiera podido disfrutar de sus nietos antes de morir. Estuvo para el primer cumpleaños de ambos, y sabía que eso era suficiente para ella.

Me besé los dedos y deposité la mano en su retrato, justo sobre su pecho.

—Te quiero mamá…—sonreí con cierta melancolía.

Siempre hacía lo mismo. Tal vez como una forma de sentirme protegido con su presencia.

Me alejé por el pasillo dirigiéndome hacia el despacho, pero cuando abrí a puerta me encontré a America con los ojos hinchados mirando por la ventana.

—Mer, ¿qué ocurre?

Sacudió la cabeza y corrió hacia mí abrazándome con fuerza.

—Los dieron por muertos, Maxon…—sollozó. Mi corazón se apretó al oír aquello.

Después de que Philippo renunciara al trono italiano, él y Celeste emprendieron un viaje por diferentes regiones del mundo. De vez en cuando nos enviaban fotografías de los hoteles que Philippo se dedicaba a administrar, pero siempre se les veía en alguna playa exótica o bebiendo diferentes tipos de licores en una piscina.

Poco antes que mi madre muriera, ambos habían enviado otra fotografía donde se les veía casándose en medio de una playa en algún ritual polinésico.

Desde ese momento cada vez supimos menos de ellos. Hasta que un día simplemente dejaron de enviar cartas.

Al principio no le pusimos atención, hasta que Nicoletta llamó a America para averiguar si sabíamos algo de ellos. Que la corona italiana no supiese del paradero de su hijo era grave, porque solo podía significar que algo les había sucedido.

Con ayuda de ambos gobiernos comenzamos una búsqueda por todos los países y regiones posibles, especialmente desde la última vez que habían sido vistos, pero todos desconocían el paradero.

Durante los últimos años ninguno de todos nosotros perdió la fe, hasta aquel momento.

Me separé de America y la tomé por los hombros.

—Respira, calma… ¿por qué dices eso?

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza derramando más lágrimas.

—Nicoletta acaba de llamar —se sorbió la nariz—. Han pasado dos años y ya dieron la vuelta al mundo buscando en cada rincón posible… los van a dar por muertos, Maxon, dejarán de buscar —me abrazó con un llanto doloroso y le acaricié la espalda.

—Lo lamento, querida… no puedo hacer nada si la orden viene directamente desde Italia, ya sabes que son ellos los que ponen el dinero para la búsqueda.

—No es justo, ¿y si están con vida? —se separó de mí con las mejillas irritadas—, ¿ y si necesitan ayuda?

Le sequé las lágrimas, odiaba verla así.

—Llevan dos años desaparecidos Mer… si la tecnología de Italia no alcanza para encontrarlos ¿qué puedo hacer yo que tengo menos recursos?

Me miró contrariada y luego agitó la cabeza.

—No quería que esto sucediera así, que lo supieras así —lloró angustiada—, Celeste iba a ser la madrina…

Volvió a enterrar la cabeza en mi pecho. Le acaricié la nuca y entonces…

—¿Qué…? Espera…—la separé de mí agarrándola por los brazos—, ¿cómo que madrina? ¿Por…? —su sonrisa entre triste y emocionada me aceleró el corazón—. No me digas que…

Asintió secándose las lágrimas.

—Tengo dos meses —rió entre lágrimas. Mi cabeza intentó procesar la información.

Siempre me andaba quejando del poco tiempo que teníamos con America para estar a solas, especialmente después de que nacieran los mellizos, pero cuando lo conseguíamos…

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, impactado.

—Mer… ¿es en serio?

—Muy en serio —rió al verme falto de oxigeno—. ¿Estás bien?

—Yo…yo…—mi mente dibujó una cama con tres niños encima, con uno levantándome temprano para ir a cabalgar, con otro quitándome mi espacio en la cama y con otro invadiendo mi almohada. Comencé a reír y luego la abracé con fuerza y la besé—. ¡Es la mejor noticia que me has podido dar!

—¿Es verdad? ¿Estás feliz?

—¿Feliz? ¡Tendremos otro hijo Mer! —la abracé con más fuerza—. Es… es una noticia maravillosa. Estamos creando nuestra familia, es perfecto…

Ella asintió aliviada, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro. La abracé y dejé que se desahogara. Una de sus mejores amigas había sido dada por muerta, era comprensible que no pudiera disfrutar de aquel momento con placidez.

—No puedo hacer mucho por Celeste, Mer —le besé la coronilla—. Pero puedo honrarlos.

Se separó con los ojos hinchados. Odiaba verla así, no sabía cómo ayudarla para que se sintiera mejor.

—¿Cómo? —se sorbió la nariz.

—¿Y si le ponemos su nombre a algún ala del palacio? —ella volvió a hacer una mueca y más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—No quiero darla por muerta, Maxon —jadeó—. Honrar su memoria es aceptarlo…

—Entonces esperemos un tiempo, si de aquí a un año no se sabe nada de ellos, ¿quieres que lo haga?

Cerró los ojos con pesadumbre y asintió. La abracé.

—De todos modos querías que fuera la madrina de este nuevo bebé, creo que es un honor bastante grande —rió y me abrazó con fuerza.

—No sé qué haría sin ti… —susurró. Apoyé mi mejilla en su cabeza.

—Lo mismo digo, cariño.

Y nos quedamos así, sin saber bien cómo tomar ambas noticias. La primera era una tragedia, la segunda era maravillosa. Pero ¿cuál de las dos podíamos anunciar primero sin que una pasara a llevar a la otra?

Decidimos hacer el anuncio del bebé antes que el de Celeste. Al menos, hasta que Nicoletta lo hiciera oficial. Entonces sería el momento de admitir que tal vez tanto Celeste como Philippo, ya no estaban entre nosotros.

…

La vida de rey era una labor importante. Un país depende de ti, de tus decisiones.

Con el cambio de las Castas me vi enfrentado a muchos reclamos y con August tuvimos un percance en cuanto a un tema de castigos a las castas más altas que por tanto tiempo habían humillado a los que menos tenían.

Pero yo quería ser justo, y equilibrar la balanza implicaba que tanto los que pertenecían a una Casta dos como a una ocho fueran considerados iguales a nivel social.

Pero August quería el castigo para las altas, quería despojarlos de todo. Quería verlos sufrir a causa de su soberbia con los más pobres.

Al negarme, August decidió terminar con nuestro acuerdo que por tanto tiempo nos había mantenido en paz. En algún momento creí que reclamaría el trono, pero solo se dedicó a hacer una campaña en contra de mi gobierno que resultó en mucha gente enojada.

Enojo que aún intentaba controlar del mejor modo posible.  
Si hubiera podido ver el futuro tal vez habría hecho algo más drástico con aquella campaña, porque al pasar los años descubrí que por no haberle puesto un freno a ello, la que saldría perjudicada tarde o temprano, sería mi hija.

Pero aquello no tenía cómo saberlo en aquellos momentos.

…

Nuestra vida en Illea siguió tal cual, gobernando en la posible paz que podíamos ofrecer, estableciendo tratados, honrando a la armonía e intentando darle a todos los ciudadanos una mejor calidad de vida.

Con el pasar de los años, por suerte, el país se equilibró, pero siempre existía gente cuyo resentimiento me agotaba al intentar darles lo que querían.  
Con America habíamos construido nuestra familia, teníamos hijos maravillosos, inteligentes, vivaces y buenos.

Amigos que nos apoyaban, que estaban con nosotros en las buenas y las malas. Consejeros y personal que siempre estaban ahí para ayudarnos.

No estábamos solos. Nunca lo habíamos estado.

Pero el país estaba cambiando, lo sabía y no podía detenerlo porque era parte del plan.

Y ahora solo quedaba tener la fuerza y la entereza para entrenar a la futura reina, a mi hija, una mujer que en algún momento tendría el poder de cambiar al país tanto como yo lo había hecho.

Solo esperaba haber tomado la mejor decisión en el mejor momento.

Porque no era fácil ser rey y mucho menos ser padre. Pero ser esposo, rey y padre a la vez, sacaban la cuenta.

Con America nos faltaba tiempo, sentíamos que se nos escapaba de las manos. Pero por suerte nunca estábamos solos. Siempre luchábamos codo a codo en compañía de todos quienes nos querían. Intentando ofreceré lo mejor al país, intentando hacer a las personas más felices.

Y sí, lo habíamos conseguido. Pero agotaba. Y llegaba un momento en el que necesitábamos estar los dos solos.

…

Fue un viernes por la tarde cuando después de un duro día de trabajo encontramos un momento para compartir en soledad. Nos servimos una copa de vino en el balcón de nuestra habitación y observamos el atardecer.

Kaden había nacido hacía un año y dormitaba sobre nuestra cama. Era un niño increíblemente tranquilo, a diferencia de sus hermanos, rara vez se despertaba en la noche.

America suspiró bebiendo de su copa. Habíamos decidido nombrar a una de las bibliotecas "Newsome" en honor a Celeste. Definitivamente de ellos ya no se sabría nada. Y aunque darlos por muertos era bastante doloroso, era mejor que vivir con la incertidumbre toda la vida.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté. Me sonrió y bebió de su copa.

—Estupendamente —sonrió cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la brisa.

Solo habían pasado cinco años desde la boda. America tenía veintitrés, así que se seguía viendo como una niña. Tal vez sus facciones habían cambiado un poco, pero seguía luciendo igual de hermosa. Y aquella chispa en sus ojos que tan bien la caracterizaba parecía estar cada día más brillante y presente.

Sin embargo tanto yo como ella teníamos el semblante cansado. No era para menos. Los dos seguíamos siendo muy jóvenes y con demasiadas responsabilidades. A veces sentía que nos faltaba madurez para enfrentar algunas cosas, pero por suerte siempre salíamos adelante a pesar de todo. Y con tres hijos debíamos ser firmes y tener la fortaleza necesaria para inspirarles confianza.

En momentos como aquellos, los dos solos, disfrutando del atardecer, era cuando nos volvíamos a descubrir. Volvíamos a ser solo America y Maxon, no los reyes de Illea ni los padres de tres revoltosos.

Solo nosotros.

La abracé por la espalda y apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro.

—Esto es perfecto —suspiró ella cerrando los ojos. La brisa fresca de la tarde era realmente agradable, especialmente para estar en pleno verano.

—Mer —la llamé. Giró su cabeza suavemente—. ¿Extrañas tu vida antes de ser reina? Por todo el trabajo y el poco tiempo que tenemos a veces para estar juntos, siento que te he quitado vida.

Se separó de mí, se apoyo en la barandilla y me miró risueña.

—¿Por qué piensas esas cosas? —se rascó la nariz—. Sí, es exhausto ser reyes y padres, pero… sabes que no lo cambiaría por nada. Es perfecto —colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y afirmé su cintura.

—¿Segura? ¿Si te diera la posibilidad de volver a Hawaii no lo harías?

Alzó una ceja y curvó una sonrisa.

—¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Lo tengo, sí —reí—. Pero…

Un llanto suave desde la cama nos hizo reír. America se alejó y tomó en brazos a Kaden. Acababa de cumplir un año, así que aún se veía pequeño. Cuando se acercó hasta mí con él me lo ofreció, y al tomarlo se acurrucó en mi hombro.

—¿Pero…? —dijo ella. Solté una risa derrotada.

—Pero si vamos tendremos que ir con ellos —ella asintió con la misma risa.

—No pensaba dejarlos acá, serían unas lindas vacaciones familiares —acotó. Asentí y le di un beso a Kaden en la frente.

—¿Entonces, vamos?

Sonrió con picardía.

—¿Y el país, quién lo controlará en nuestra ausencia?

—Creo que tenemos suficientes asesores y consejeros para que hagan ese trabajo por una semana —cerré los ojos y suspiré—. Necesito vacaciones.

—Y qué lo digas —sonrió y se apoyó en mi hombro libre—. De reyes podemos descansar, pero de padres…

—Nunca —reí agotado—. Pero ¿sabes? No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Y será divertido —alzó su barbilla y yo agaché la cabeza para besarla. Entonces se escuchó un "¡Puaj!".

Cuando nos volteamos, Eadlyn y Ahren, que acababan de entrar a la habitación, nos miraban con una mueca de asco. Con America nos miramos y adrede comenzamos a hacernos mimos frente a ellos.

—¿Vamos a la casa de Kile? —preguntó Ahren. Su hermana asintió.

—Sí, qué asco, no quiero ver adultos besándose.

Estallamos en una carcajada cuando salieron por la puerta y abracé a America por la cintura con cuidado de no soltar a Kaden. Los dos nos seguíamos riendo.

—Creo que serían unas lindas vacaciones.

—¿Entonces, lo hacemos? ¿Escapemos de todo con los niños? —America se separó y alzó su mano, yo alcé la mía y se la choqué.

—Hagámoslo.

Volvimos a reír y la volví a besar, esta vez con la confianza de que no seríamos interrumpidos.

—Te Amo, Mer… Gracias por esta familia.

Ella rozó mi nariz.

—Y yo a ti —me besó con suavidad—. Solo esperemos que si la familia sigue creciendo, tengamos energías.

La miré asustado.

—No me digas que…

Rió divertida.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Aún es muy pronto para tener otro —miró al cielo pensativa—. Aunque no me cierro a la posibilidad.

Reí agotado.

—¿Podemos esperar un tiempo?

Volvió a cobijarse en mi hombro con una risita, la volví a abrazar.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando el horizonte. No nos dijimos nada por largo rato, hasta que Kaden se despertó por completo.

Tal vez la vida de rey era agotadora, cambiar a un país era agotador, y tal vez si se daba la opción de renunciar de buenos modos, lo habría hecho.

Pero lo que jamás hubiese cambiado a pesar de las pocas horas de sueño, de las responsabilidades y de la poca intimidad que podíamos tener con America, era ser padre. Sí, era agotador, pero eran mis niños. Era mi familia. Era mi núcleo único y personal.

Era lo que siempre había deseado y que solo mi madre me había podido dar.

Pero America lo había logrado. America me había dado todo aquel universo y más. Ella era el centro del huracán que era mi vida, y mis hijos… la luz después de la tormenta.

Mi vida era perfecta, así, tal cual. Y jamás la cambiaría por nada.

…

 **NOTAS**

Y así concluye la historia de La Única.

Quise colocar dos epílogos de diferentes puntos de vista, de tiempo y espacio.

El de America marca la etapa juntos y el de Maxon lo que implica para sus vidas ser reyes y lo que le espera a Eadlyn debido a los cambios hechos en el país.

Quise tocar el tema de familia y padres, ya que una pareja sola puede solucionar su vida más simplemente, pero una familia completa es más trabajo. Todos esos temas los ligué para que de cierta forma se uniese a todo lo que sucedió en La Heredera y La Corona.

Por supuesto tengo que agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Sí, leí sus comentarios y cada uno de ellos. La historia cuenta con más de 30.000 comentarios y los leí todos.  
Agradezco las correcciones y los apuntes que me ayudaron a mejorar la historia y también a todos los fans que me han apoyado hasta el momento.

En especial quiero agradecerles a las páginas de Facebook " **Fans de Kathleen Cobac** " y " **La Única: Kathleen Cobac** " porque me han ayudado un montón a mantener a los fans entretenidos entre capítulo y capítulo, especialmente los días que no podía meterme a Facebook a dejar algún mensaje.

También les quiero agradecer a las páginas de Fans de La Selección que me estuvieron ayudando a difundir la historia, gracias a ustedes La Única se volvió viral, y es justamente gracias a ustedes que, ahora que comienza este nuevo camino con Crossroads, tengo la vitrina suficientemente grande para darme a conocer como escritora.

Jamás creí que sucedería algo así con un fanfiction, tomando en cuenta que La Selección es un fandom relativamente joven y nuevo. Durante casi quince años estuve escribiendo solo fanfictions de Harry Potter, y si bien son mis adoradas historias y estoy sumamente orgullosa de ellas, jamás tuve tribuna como sucedió con La Única, así que pueden dimensionar mi sorpresa cuando desde el primer capítulo recibí tantos mensajes de aliento.

En menos de seis meses mi cuenta de Facebook subió a 2.000 seguidores, cuando siempre se mantuvo en 100.

Y también debo decir que batí un record. Durante los años que llevo escribiendo me demoraba aproximadamente tres años en terminar una historia, es primera vez que me demoro seis meses en finalizar una. Y todo gracias a ustedes y a su entusiasmo constante que me animaba a seguir escribiendo a pesar del trabajo.

No me queda más que agregar sino a esperar que ojalá me sigan en mí nuevo proyecto que será mi primera novela original. Hay que hacer ruido para llegar a las editoriales, pero todo eso dependerá absolutamente de ustedes.

También en la página que viene voy a dejar una serie de preguntas rápidas con detalles que pueden haber quedado inconclusas en la historia. Por si acaso.

Les dejo un gran abrazo desde la distancia.

Nos leeremos muy ponto.

Kate.


	40. Preguntas Finales

**Preguntas Rápidas de La Única**

¿Qué sucedió con Anne?

Como en la historia original Anne muere, después del atentado en las cocinas ella queda en coma. Poco tiempo después fallece producto de una falla respiratoria.

¿Qué sucede con Mera y Neena?

Mera se marcha a su ciudad natal en Hundruagua y ahí conoce a un hombre llamado Julius Hallensway, con quien se casa. Él acepta a la niña como su hija y le da su apellido. Quince años después, America, que aún mantiene el contacto con Mera, le solicita ayuda para Eadlyn quien está comenzando con su formación de reina. Neena, que estaba buscando trabajo, acepta ser su doncella mientras termina los estudios.

¿Cuándo van por Brice?

Cuando muere la reina Maxon decide ir por su hermana, ya que encontraba arriesgado tener a la muchacha cerca si su madre seguía con vida. Brice llega al palacio cuando America está por dar a luz a los mellizos. Maxon la contrata como asistente personal.

¿Qué sucedió con Celeste y Philippo?

Nunca más se sabe de ellos. Sin embargo al no haber pruebas de su muerte, se cree que podrían haber desaparecido del mapa a propósito para escapar de las responsabilidades de la corona Italiana.

¿Qué ocurre con Gabe y su novia?

Una vez acabados los conflictos Gabe se dedica a trabajar por un tiempo en el palacio, pero al estar acostumbrado a vivir en el exterior, Maxon le ofrece viajar por el país como representante de la corona. Se casa con su novia y tienen dos hijas.

¿Qué ocurre con Kriss y Graham?

Cuando el compromiso entre ella y Maxon queda disuelto, ambos intentan volver a estar juntos. Sin embargo, a pesar de los intentos de Graham por perdonar a Kriss, sigue dolido con ella y desconfía de su elección. Cree que en cualquier momento puede volver a irse con otro, así que decide terminar con ella poco después de la boda de Maxon con America. Kriss vuelve a su casa junto a sus padres y lo que sucede con ella es tal y como Kiera lo contó.

Graham dedica su vida a los caballos y se dice que jamás pudo olvidarla, pero no se sabe si algún día encontró una novia.

¿Qué ocurrió con Valiant, Lena y Maya?

Valiant logró conseguir el papel estelar que tanto quería, con el tiempo se hizo reconocido en el medio y lo contrataron para películas. Se casa con Lena tres años después de la boda de Maxon y America y tienen un hijo.  
Maya muere a los veinte años, cuando Valiant ya tiene tres hijos. Eadlyn y Ahren siempre la recuerdan porque solía cuidarlos cuando eran niños. Osten tiene un poster de Valiant en su habitación donde sale vestido como villano de su película favorita.

¿Qué sucedió Con Roger?

Roger se dedicó por varios años a servir a la corona como Mayor bajo las ordenes de Aspen. Su vida fue plena y muy tranquila.

¿Qué ocurrió con las armas?

Maxon las dejó a buen resguardo y nunca se vio en la obligación de utilizarlas. Ante el temor que existía que Nueva Asia los amenazara nuevamente, decidió establecer una embajada y contrató a Elise para representar a Illea. Desde que ella está a cargo nunca más volvieron a amenazar a Illea.

¿Qué ocurrió con las doncellas?

Todas se siguieron dedicando a su labor, algunas de niñeras, otras sirviendo a America. Sin embargo ella nunca las trató como criadas o empleadas, hasta el día de hoy siguen siendo amigas que la ayudan cuando las necesita.


End file.
